


绕骨青丝

by lzskwzl



Category: Hannibal (TV), 汉尼拔(电视剧)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Angst, Body Worship, Bonding, Canon-Typical Violence, Case Fic, Fanart, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Hannibal is Hannibal, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Will, Oral Sex, Possessive Hannibal, Protective Hannibal, Rimming, Romance, Sassy Will Graham, Seduction, Serial Killers, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Tenderness, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 531,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21558016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzskwzl/pseuds/lzskwzl
Summary: 在一个Omega可以被拿来买卖，充其量不过是战利品的世界里，Will Graham逃脱强制结合，已实属不可思议。而作为一个人人垂涎的侧写师，Will决心要按自己的意愿找到自由。对Hannibal Lecter来说，前景则要简单得多：对他所见过的最为独特、迷人的Omega展开慢条斯理的引诱。随着一名新登场的连环杀手在巴尔的摩投下恐怖的阴影，这个舞台将被与激情、诱惑、惊悚、美丽相关的一切诠释重新定义，显露出罪爱真意的蚀骨销魂。
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 24
Kudos: 232





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissDisoriental](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDisoriental/gifts).
  * A translation of [Bright Hair About The Bone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11781915) by [MissDisoriental](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDisoriental/pseuds/MissDisoriental). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：  
> 嘿亲爱的看官们，欢迎来到我新的一部巨长无比的拔杯文！现在，我们开始吧……
> 
> 译者：  
> 细心的读者可能已经注意到前文翻译还在不断修改(虽然已数不清修改次数了)，但个人时间精力有限，难免会有疏漏之处，还请大家指正，总之完结前后仍会对个别遣词造句做出调整。
> 
> 太太的文笔一绝，小说中也用到了很多诗化的语言，有些声韵修辞翻译成中文难免会失去韵味，所以不看原文真的无法领略。我已尽力表达出作者的意思，还有不达之处，是个人能力有限，也是出于语言的一些不可译性。所以仍旧是那句话，推荐有能力者去阅读原文。喷子尽早撤，不想看没人逼你看。如果喜欢本文，请去原作下留下痕迹。太太常年在线，有评必回，大胆去撩啊！留下红心留下评论什么都行。

“当我的坟头再次破土而开，

它将第二位来客纳入于怀……

而那个掘墓者，一眼看到了

缠绕在白骨上的亮发丝镯……”

《圣髑》by 约翰·多恩[注1]

审讯室本身安静得出奇。只有呼吸时发出的轻柔哨声，时钟断续的滴答声与纸张偶尔翻动时发出的沙沙声，然后重归于寂，又是令人窒息的缄默。接着，一切都被一台没在录任何东西的磁带录音机的哀鸣打断了。所有声音涌动堆叠在一起如脚在落叶上旋踩出的低沉咔嚓声，但实际上并没有人在讲话。就好像所有的活力与生机已通过四面狭窄的墙壁慢慢流尽枯竭，留下的除了死寂就只有虚无，随着生命逐渐消退，不省人事的状态以坏疽爬满一度康健肢体般的方式遍布房间。

真正的噪音——与声音相对的噪音——来自外面的走廊，如果说审讯室是在无助地看着自己的声迹消亡逝去，那么外边的音量就大得近乎奢侈。嘈杂声如唱乐般，一堆相机精准按下快门的喀嚓声，一大串噼里啪啦的脚步声，还有其中一人跑过门去，用盖过其他所有声音的惹人恼火的高亢噪音(几乎可以肯定是Freddie Lounds)尖锐地要求行使他们的媒体权利，还在那儿自以为是添油加醋地扯上第一修正案。但审讯室本身就像一个寂静的茧：在嘈杂混乱之海中的一片小小的平静绿洲……如果平静尚可由金属天花板、挂有双面镜还擦得一尘不染的瓷砖和一个应急开关组成的话。当然，真正合理的情况应该反过来才是。当冠冕堂皇的伸张正义之声在审讯室里响起时，走廊应是一个肃静的地方。但这种转换并非什么要紧的大事。再说了，这些事儿什么时候有过应有的结果呢？

Will想这些警探正等着他先开口，但他并没有什么特别想说的，所以只是在桌子下面伸直了腿，盯着他的手。它们在深色的桌板下显得苍白而脆弱，几乎不像是他的手，而且在他的左手腕上有一圈紫色的瘀伤，他不记得是怎么得来的。但是，它们看起来是如此弱不禁风；不过话又说回来，难道他的手应该比这些羸弱、无用的东西更结实、能干吗？当然了，手铐起不到任何作用，虽说它们长得的确像手铐一样考究：当他看着它们时，金属的光泽令其几乎成了手镯，一圈银色的与紫水晶般瘀伤相配的手镯。他觉得，如果他真的想的话，很容易就能把手滑出来，尽管这似乎没有任何意义。

“公众有知情权，”那个声音现在坚称道(绝对是Freddie Lounds了)，“FBI总是试图掩盖这些事。我说过多少次他疯了……？”

年长的警探尴尬地清了清嗓子，和搭档交换了一个尖锐的眼神，对方也微微点了点头，继而消失在门口，这时Will终于不再盯着桌子看了，转而抬起头来。他在镜子里的倒影也太过苍白，就跟他的手一样：他看起来就像自己的一抹残魂。在一切归于平静之前，外面又生出了一阵忙乱。几秒钟后，年轻的探员又出现了，他关上身后的门，用力掸着手掌上的灰尘，像刚做了什么事把它们弄脏了一样。

“你小子，要我给拿点什么来吗？”年长的探员发话了；Will和年轻的那个惊讶地看了他一眼，好像他做了一件相当大胆的事——终于打破沉默。“咖啡？香烟？”

Will在椅子里稍微挪了挪，想知道Jack是不是在透过双面镜看他。“不，谢谢，”他平静地回答，“我这样就好。” _打破沉默……_ 又是一件脆弱易碎的事。此刻，世界上又添了一件随时都有可能支离破碎的东西，和所有的骨头、承诺、誓言和心一样，同样地不堪一击。这并不重要，实在算不上。它并不在重大事项的列表上。

“你知道你最好还是告诉我们发生了什么。你懂的吧？”探员的声音刻意放低，放柔，显得循循善诱，Will不必看他就知道他会摆出一副精心拿捏过分寸的关切表情(目光温柔恳切，嘴抿出充满希望的微笑……不用说，午休时他肯定对着那面双向镜练过了)。“如果你不告诉我们真相的话，我们就没法帮你。”

Will尽量不要叹得太明显。这是老套路了，简直是教科书式的：展示出体贴和理解，循循善诱嫌犯卸下自己的负担，直到他们的口供像五彩纸屑一样纷纷扬扬地飘下。尽管事态如此严峻，Will还是不免感到一丝屈辱，因为他们竟然觉得他会栽进这么显而易见的玩意儿里。然后他意识到他又开始盯着自己的手看，这变得愈发无聊起来，所以他将目光转移到桌面上，开始沿着翻腾旋转的涡状墨迹看去，上面一堆的坑坑洼洼抓刻划痕无言地诉说着多年来他人的懊丧。左边有一个出其硕大的标记，看起来像是加州的轮廓……

“为什么不直接告诉我们你是怎么做到的呢？”探员说道，“从头说起。怎么会那样呢？”

为什么我不能一拳往你那张假惺惺的脸上招呼呢？Will恼怒地想道。怎么会那样呢？

“我没有，”他能说的就这么多，他都要禁不住为自己还能有如此平稳的声线而自豪了。

“可以酌情减罪的，”Will没出声，警探坚持道，“那时你已经不是你自己了。人们会理解的，他们不会判你的刑。他们不会因此而责备你的。”Will挑起一根眉毛，探员又清了清嗓子，“嗯，是的，显然会有后果，但是……你知道我的意思。格雷厄姆先生，让我们来帮你吧。这里的人们支持你，他们关心你的福祉。”

“也许迟了点，”Will用和之前一样的语气回道，“我想那艘船已经启航了。”是啊……眼见它船启航，眼见它船翻了。“我告诉过你——这不是我干的。我知道那是什么样子，但你要相信我。”说着他不由自主地停顿了一下，因为他们当然不需要相信他；说实在的，换做是他站在桌子的另一边，脸上挂着假惺惺微笑的探员戴着手铐挂着彩站在这一边，他也不会信对方的。尽管如此，他还是忍不住补充道：“你找错人了。”他尽量控制住了从声音里渗出的绝望。

这一次，他们甚至不屑于用回答来掩饰咬定他有罪的态度了，Will看到他们脸上分明的怀疑，只想放弃。“你问我是不是要什么，”他说，“有。我要我的电话。”

年长探员对此沉重地叹了口气，抬起他的手，显然是在过分模仿某人忍无可忍的动作，就仿佛Will是一个不可理喻的大小姐在那儿耍着性子要水晶香槟和一篮子猫咪而不是简单地要求他的合法权利。“那好吧，”他疲惫地说道，“行吧，格雷厄姆先生。你要我给你的律师打电话吗？”

这是一个非常简单的问题——的确如此——但回答是复杂的，所以Will不会马上作答，因为现在已经到做出决定的时候了。他甚至无法完全肯定为什么要拖延。羞于启齿，也许吧。或许这更像是一种骄傲：不愿承认需要帮助或援助，甚至不愿承认需要的存在；好像说出它就确认那个噩梦是真实的，而不仅仅是他清醒时犯的浑。但他还能找谁呢？甚至是，他还想找谁呢……？然而，又是几秒钟过去了，他依旧不置一词：只盯着墨迹、瘀伤和他过分苍白的双手，沉默不语。

“格雷厄姆先生？”

突如其来的发声把Will吓了一跳，他随即意识到自己已经不知道沉默多久了：他到底盯着印记斑驳的桌子和像加州般打旋的墨迹看了多久。但他现在必须做点什么。机不可失，时不再来。现在正是时候。现在，就是现在。于是他深吸一口气，终于抬起头。

“不，”他平静而坚定地说。“不是我的律师。”

“那是谁呢？”

Will第一次直视探员：脸色苍白，神情紧张，却仍带着一种奇怪的目中无人的神色。“不，”他重复道，声音缓慢而清晰，以免出错，“不是我的律师。我要找汉尼拔·莱克特博士。”

*****

**陆個月前**

_弗吉尼亚州匡提科，FBI培训学院。_

冬日的太阳开始落山，在天空中划出一道紫如瘀伤与血迹的斑痕，随着阴影拉长，学院大楼周围的灯一盏接一盏地闪烁起来，试图将黑暗驱散。大礼堂外，随着各类学员开始聚集在一起，人群不断扩大：一些人显得漠不关心，另一些则人处在窃窃私语和期待的迷惑中，还有一些人几乎懒得掩饰自己的不耐烦。实际上，讲课十分钟前就该开始了，但到目前为止，门还没有开，似乎也没有人出来解释为什么会推迟。

“你见过他本人吗？”其中一名学员问她旁边的人道。

“没有。我以前见过他，但是我上学期没上过他的课。”

“我也没有。不过我得承认，我很好奇。他们说他应该是个天才。”

“谁说的？”另一位学员问道，为自己适时质疑别人的好主意感到自豪。

那女孩耸耸肩，把口香糖换到口腔的另一边咀嚼着，“不知道啊……所有人都这么说。”

“是啊，但 _到底_ 是谁说的呢？”

“你们是在说威尔·格雷厄姆吗？”第三个人厚颜无耻地偷听着他们的谈话。

“嗯哼，”男学员确认道。

“Nina好像有点迷上他了。他真是个 _天才_ 啊这样那样的。”

“哦，闭嘴吧，Alex，说真的。我才没有呢。”

“每个人都为他相思成疾，”第三个学生回答道，俯身偷了Nina的一块口香糖，“然后他们都以同样的方式被治愈了。”

“啥？”

“他们跟他 _碰面_ 。”

“那也太不厚道了吧，”Alex说着，开怀地笑起来。

“真的啦。我们只能说，他更适合远远地供着吧。”

Nina苦笑了一下，转身查看Will的照片。尽管Will就职相对较晚，但这张照片已经被添加到沿门厅墙壁展示的著名工作人员的收藏中。往右数两个位置的Jack Crawford则不以为然地回瞪着：他的目光，与蒙娜丽莎的别无二致，似乎都有一种诡秘的力量，能跟随观察者在房间里四处游走。“格雷厄姆先生的确很养眼，”她若有所思地说着。

“也绝逼很贯耳。”第三个学员坚称道，“你还没经历过真正的当众羞辱呢，除非威尔·格雷厄姆发现你在他的课堂上传纸条，然后当着其他30个学生的面训斥你。他甚至用不着说什么话，那臭小子光凭眼神就能压死人。”

“传纸条？你多大了——12岁吗？”

“我就想找人出去溜一溜，”第三个学员一边说，一边摆出一副尊严受损的模样。

“去研讨会吗？”

“去酒吧啦。有多少12岁的小屁孩会去酒吧？哦我忘了你是从底特律来的，是吧？他们可能都是这样呢。”Nina翻了轮眼，他咧嘴一笑，继而更加认真地补充道，“天知道，我们偶尔也需要停会儿工啊。尤其是现在。”

他们三个交换了一下眼色，这是一个不祥的停顿。“今晚，”Nina最后故意压低声音说，“你们觉得格雷厄姆先生会谈论…… _他_ 吗？”

“假设他会来谈点什么？不——不可能的。Jack Crawford在尽可能地封锁消息，越久越好。 _没人_ 在谈论它。”

“为什么？那没道理啊。”

“因为这种事简直闻所未闻，”Alex阴恻恻地回道，“他们要设法阻止公众恐慌。”

“但要我觉得，人们有意识才能更好地自卫啊。”“可要怎么自卫呢？他们只知道他的目标是Omega。就这么多，没有其他的模式。他们不知道他是如何挑出他们的，他是如何选中他们的——甚至连地点也在不断地变化。他们不会公开的，得有一定资料才行。”

“那 _你_ 又是怎么知道这么多的？”

Alex清了清嗓子，突然显得很尴尬。“我当时在格雷厄姆办公室旁边看执勤名单，”他顿了一会儿，说，“那个，呃，那里的墙很薄。”

“哦，天哪，你一直在他的门口偷听！”第三个学员得意地嚷嚷起来，“ _现在_ 是谁在暗恋威尔·格雷厄姆？”

“别搞笑了！”

“巴巴地等着他的垂青吧你？满怀希望地在走廊里徘徊着，就等个机会能一提他的公文包？”

“ _根本_ 不是那样的……”

“哦格雷厄姆先生，”第三个学员用夸张的假声说道，“你天使般乖戾的容貌让我无法自已，格雷厄姆先生。我愿意用我的警徽换取一擦你眼镜的机会。一看到你的小胡子……”

“得了， _够了_ ，”Alex厉声道，“你也太不懂场合了。连环杀手可不是什么笑料。”

“同意，你才是笑料。你和你的恋威尔·格雷厄姆癖。”

“我再说最后一次，我 _没有_ ……”

但是，这句话后面的部分被大厅后面突然传来的一阵兵荒马乱给淹没了，大厅门打开，Will和Jack Crawford走了进来。

Jack出现在一堂培训生的讲课上，这本身就很不寻常，足以立即激起一片暗流涌动的嗡鸣，不过还是Will的出现引起了最大的骚动：被严峻围绕着，他的目光与嘴令人难以置信的阴郁苍白。“出事了，”Nina突然清醒严肃起来，说道，“看他的脸。”

Will和Jack身上散发出的不祥的严厉仿佛具有传染性，对聚集在一起的学生们产生了强大的镇静作用，他们很快变得沉默而克制，直到最后一个比其他人更勇敢的人喊道：“格雷厄姆先生！”

“以后会有时间提问的，”他简练地回道，既没放慢脚步，也没回头看说话的人。“请快点。坐好。”说罢停顿了几秒钟，与Jack交换了一下眼神，窗外传来一清二楚的警报声：声音凄厉像处于痛苦中的某物所发出的。与此同时，大厅里开始响起一种新的声音，它不像警报声，而是低沉压抑，带着节拍般的质感：是一群人一遍又一遍地低声重复同一件事的结果。

起初，它似乎和警报声一样没有意义，但细听去，音节的颤动逐渐澄清断开，实实在在的词由此形成： _又一个。又一个。_

Will和Jack再次意味深长地对视了下，便消失在礼堂后的幽邃黑色中。学员们一个接一个地跟在后边，敬而远之，目光全都投在地面上，如同葬礼上的扶灵者。

*****

Will清了清自己的喉咙，他感到如坠人海，而他已不下二十次将目光投向这些面孔了，这些被投影仪的灯光漂白的面孔，诡异地苍白，因求知若渴而闪闪发亮的眼睛，则都盯着他，眼巴巴盼着他会将所持有的知识授予他们。他希望他能告诉他们别费这功夫了——尤其在这种任何头脑正常的人都不该想要的知识上。也许是由于诡异的光线和渴望造成的幻觉吧，但不知怎的，他们看起来都那么 _年少_ ，尽管他们当然不是；不算是。也许只是他自己开始觉得自己老了。“油尽灯枯”——说的就是这个：仿佛各种焦虑和忧思已经开始从字面意义上蚕食他，损耗他，将他消磨殆尽。可在此时此刻，他甚至不觉得自己老了，也不觉得疲惫，只是古怪地 _抽离_ ，就好像他在旁观着一个糟糕的自我复制品，它被随意投放到这个世界上，没有接受任何关于如何运转的明确指令。也许是一台搭错了线的机械……一个故障的机器人，来自那些总是在深夜电视上插播广告不断也只有失眠人群才会看的荒谬科幻片。

Will眨了几下眼睛，试图集中注意力，这时他的头开始作痛，像是有人拿钳子夹着他一侧的头骨。今晚的场面尤其糟糕——残影还在他的视线边缘不断地闪动，不过话说回来，它们不是老这样吗？像这样的情况还有很多，而且Jack Crawford试图限制媒体曝光的努力也总是会付诸东流；再说保密的主意已经成了一个笑话，因为现在几乎每个人都知道有一个新的连环杀手在逃了。唯一不为大众所知的是他的 _活动范围_ ，但是他的存在本身已经不能再从明面上否认。甚至连绰号也开始流传起来：所有的这些称号都押着恶俗的头韵，听起来很戏剧化，像这些东西往往听起来的那样，仿佛是一个在那儿找 _艺名_ 的死亡金属歌手，而不是一个疯狂的、邪恶的索命贼。 _巴尔的摩屠夫（The Baltimore Butcher）。马里兰的怪物（The Monster of Maryland）。勾魂使（The Reaper）。_ Freddie Lounds显然是希望雕刻家这个称号能够获得支持，为了成功地推进这项事业，她费了老大的劲儿来装饰犯罪揭秘的首页。

“我不明白，”Will看着最后那一个对Jack这么说过。

“呃……我想是因为他把它们雕刻起来了。”

“他不是在 _雕刻_ 他们，”Will心烦意乱地厉声道，“他只是单纯地 _乱砍_ 。”

最近一个受害者的形象转入Will的视野边缘，他立刻眨了眨眼，又一次，试图驱走她。“所以 _说_ ，”他坚定地说，“你可以清楚地看到，这是有条理的罪犯和无条理的罪犯之间的另一个关键区别。前者在地域和职业上更有可能是流动的，而后者……”哦老天，有人想问问题：他能看到那只手臂坚定地在空中左右摇摆，就像那个蠢货以为他们在摇滚乐会上挥舞荧光棒似的。“问，”Will毫不掩饰他的不耐烦。

“格雷厄姆先生，你认为 _雕刻家_ 是有条理的还是无条理的类型？”

那些被禁止的话语在听众中激起一阵急促的呼吸，尽管不知道是出于钦佩有人敢于说出那些不可言说的话，还是因为同样的原因而怕受到谴责。从眼角的余光，Will可以看到Jack在座位上僵坐着。“抱歉，我不准备讨论这个问题。”现在他回答了，声音里殊无歉意，“这堂课不讲个案研究。”

“但先生……”

这次Will根本没有回答，只是隔着眼镜瞪着那个惹人厌的提问者。“眼神 _碾压_ 。”那第三个学员低声对Nina说道。

Will烦躁地打断了他的注解，干脆“啪嗒”点了下PPT[注2]。“有条理的罪犯通常会在一个地方杀人，在另一个地方处理尸体。”他简练地说道，“他更有可能会谨慎处理现场的方方面面，包括留下极少量的物证。”他停顿了一下，然后紧绷地盯着人山人海的面孔，似乎在看谁敢打断他。在一片寂静中，礼堂的门开了，传来一阵轻微的吱嘎声。那道光芒短暂地照亮了Will的脸和肩膀，就像他被赋予了一盏专属的聚光灯，那些期待他因被打断而爆发的人惊讶地看到他抬起头，随即露出一个很浅但不可否认的真诚微笑。几个越发好奇的学生在座位上转过身来，试图确定是谁能被通常高深莫测的威尔·格雷厄姆这么亲切地看着，但当他们转过身去时，那道高挑的暗影已经在黑暗里销声匿迹，除了一片漆黑，什么也看不见。

“当然，留下的物证都会对这些个体如何回应警方采访产生重大影响，”Will在下一张幻灯片出现在屏幕上时补充道。他又停顿了一下，皱起眉头，苍白的脸上突然闪现出洞察锐利的目光，“如果无条理的罪犯是需要更多咨询的类型，有条理的便恰好相反。直接提问更加可取，因为他想确认他的个人优越感。”几秒钟后，他在台上换了个位置，投影仪里的大屠杀场景飞快地从他身上掠过：猩红的条纹与烧焦的肌肤，让他看起来像是一个献祭品——一名准备接受宣福礼[注3]的年轻殉道者。“这包括试图策反调查人员，”Will补充道。他又等了一会儿，慢慢地把目光转向听众。“我希望不要让我来提醒你们的本分，别任由他对你们为所欲为。”

*****

几乎是讲课一结束，Will就匆匆走下台，做了件他总是在这个时间点上会做的事：逃到礼堂后面一间弃置的教室里，把自己隐匿起来(这可不是什么隐藏或，老天呐，潜伏——绝对不是)，直到人群散去，他就能再次出现，不用被过度热切的学员淹没包围着去停车场了。一般来说，Will非常喜欢这种策略，因为除非有一两个学员特别热心好问，坚持要闯入他黑洞洞的藏身之处(并不是说这是 _躲藏_ )，否则它在有效性方面有着良好的记录。

尽管如此，他知道今晚注定是要受挫的，因为这个晚上也是Jack安排的一个社交活动的日子，为了让分配到雕刻家一案的新组建的特遣小队互相认识。Will甚至不知道在这种情况下，站在那里喝温酒、吃甜点是否合适，但Jack决心已定。

“这就像团队结合，”他是这么说的，然后他记起了“结合”这个词的双重含义，看上去有点尴尬，“能鼓舞士气。”

“这是你在政府研讨会上听到的吧，”Will责备道，“你还是Jack吗？”

“那又有什么关系呢？”Jack回答道，很明显，他回想起了为了反刍这些废话而被迫参加的各种管理培训，“职业福利是 _至关重要_ 的。身心舒畅是快乐、成功工作的关键。”

Will当时已经放弃了，部分原因是那时Jack的声音听起来已逐渐放飞自我，就像一个散漫的老嬉皮士，站在他们所有人面前，让他们唱Kum Ba Yah[注4]，但主要是因为自己的身心舒坦是一种罕见而无形的东西，不可能以任何形式的意义量化——更不要说事实上，就算他还有那么一点身心上的舒坦，在经历过一整晚僵硬的扯淡和繁文缛节后，也注定要一丝不剩。“莱克特博士会在场的，”Jack补充道，显然他认为这是一个可供安慰的点，“如果你开始觉得不舒服了，你可以跟他谈谈。”

实际上，这并不是Jack所期望的那种安慰。诚然，Hannibal在场，Will _是_ 很高兴，但他同时也因此感到沮丧，因为他喜欢Hannibal能看到他处于自己能掌控的环境中如鱼得水的样子，而不是处于相反的，完全与他本质脱离的笨拙和尴尬中：换句话说，更加突出他们之间差异的环境，在某种意义上，会使Will处于巨大的劣势中。因为Hannibal——当然啦——完美的社交应变能力和令人难以忘怀的风度，无疑都是从享有特权的贵族式教育，从医学院，并有可能从一个彬彬有礼的贵族父亲或者是一个相当有涵养的母亲那里习来的……虽然很难想象Hannibal会有像母父一样司空见惯的，和别人一样都有的东西。

这并不能改变这样一个事实，即Will开始觉得他自己的社交能力应该被重新命名为“薛定谔的社交技能”[注5]，因为它们存在与否取决于Hannibal是否恰好在附近，几率都只有50％。透过薄薄的教室墙壁，Will已经能听到客人们开始聚集的地方传来的低沉嗡嗡声，他也知道大多数人会出于客气提前来听他的讲座。毫无疑问，那里都被一些目光呆滞，动辄评头论足的人给占领了——他们都在等待着他的出现。Will对着幽寂郁闷地叹口气，简单地想象了一下他自己的房子，除了那群狗之外，它是宁静而孤独的，他突然萌生出了一种想到那里去的强烈渴望，以至于身体都要疼痛起来。然而，这不是疼痛的真正来源，它实际上是来自他的腹部——已经好几天了——他在拼命地忽略它，隐约希望着如果他不给予它关注，它就会放弃，像失去了欺凌兴趣的校霸一样悻悻而去，然而期望败给了现实。为了努力忽视它，他试图把注意力调整集中到透过墙振荡传出的人声上：噢，老天，现在他肯定能听到Jack洪声说着某些无底的预算限制了，随后响起的是Hannibal的那极具特色的迷烟音，与Jack的声音一起形成富有韵律的对应部，如低音提琴与大提琴一般。他们俩听起来都那么自信肯定，而Will却不愿离开自己安全的隔绝状态，加入到他们的行列中，为此，他心里蓦地涌起一种自我唾弃的冲动。不管怎么说，把这件事解决掉肯定更好，因为他总得走一趟——他不可能整晚都呆在这儿（如果能就好了）。

Will到底还是沮丧地叹口气，推开门，明亮的灯光逼得他像一个山顶洞人一样眨着眼睛，而后才意识到Hannibal几乎肯定看到他这么做了，这可不是什么好事。在接下来尴尬的几秒钟时间里，他意识到他不知道自己该去哪里，并且不安地注意到有几个人在盯着他看，接着Jack出现了，并开始引着他走向自助餐台；善良而又盲目的多管闲事，让Will想起了那些在山上救助迷路的倒霉蛋们的大型高山犬。“精彩的演讲，”Jack热情地说，“虽然总是这样，不是吗？”Will不确定对方是否真的期待着回复，只是含糊地咕哝了几句。“你做得很好，”Jack坚持道。

“谢谢，”Will回道，其实他并不怎么在乎。Jack赞许地点了点头，扫视了一圈，随即犹豫地倒了一杯酒。“干嘛？”Will略带恼怒地说道。

“你还好吧？”

“我很好。”

“你确定吗？你看起来神经兮兮的[a bag of nerves]。”

Will微微摆了个苦脸。 _神经兮兮……_ 多么可怕的表情啊。如果细思的话，他几乎可以想象得到：神经在粗布包裹下像蛆虫一样湿漉漉地蠕动着。“真的，”他说，这次语气更加坚定，“我没事。”然后，因为有人关心他确实很好，即使只是Jack有偿的关心：“谢谢你。”

“好吧，至少吃点东西吧，”Jack催促道，“你脸色很差。”

Will立即感到愤怒的火焰重新点燃了，尤其是因为Jack似乎不承认他的保证，并以相当惊人的速度滑入了大A主义[注6]的保护模式中(上帝啊)。

然而，这几乎不值得争论，所以他只是含糊地点点头，拿起了附近的一块乳蛋饼；不是因为他特别想要它，而是希望它能让Jack闭嘴。乳蛋饼滑得糟心，Will得用两手举着它才能心不在焉地小口去咬，随即不安地注意到其他客人都在像看一个大型啮齿动物一般看着他(Hannibal也会看到这个的，同样不是什么好事)，所以又放了下来。Jack现在开始搬弄一些有关行为科学部预算的是非了——偶尔说些BS长BS短的废话[译注：BS是行为科学部的缩写，也是废话的缩写]——所以Will假装听着的同时努力不要太过明显地去偷听Hannibal跟局里其中一名代表的谈话，尽管它似乎只跟葡萄酒有关，而且一点意思也没有。

“马尔贝克[译注：葡萄酒品牌]家族的衰落，”Hannibal用洪亮的声音说道，仿佛马尔贝克家族是什么走向末路的贵族，或是沦陷的没落皇族的一个分支。跟他说话的女人点了点头，表示郑重的赞成，Will兀自叹了口气，不禁想他怎么会这么无可救药，竟然被一个有关“马尔贝克的衰落”的普通对话给吸引了（还这么轻易，似乎），好像那真的有什么意义似的。

Jack关于行为科学啊、预算啊、BS啊等等的高谈阔论现在已经得出了令人痛苦的结论，接着他突然大喊了一声“Will！”又沉默了。从语气中不可能推断出他指的是 _“没错（Will）！老子们不干了，滚一边去吧！”_ 还是 _“Will！告诉我你对行为部预算的看法”_ ；或是两者都有，抑或两者皆无，甚至更有可能是无关的其他事情——而Will之前没在听的事实根本无济于事。他迅速地对上了Hannibal的目光，有那么几秒钟，他发现无法移开自己的视线，Jack接着说道：“Will！”(又来了)他强迫自己重新集中注意力，回道：“怎么了，Jack？”说得谨慎而中立，希望能迎合上述两种/两者皆非/不符合上述任何一种的情况。

“我想让你见些人，”Jack说，“或者，更直白点，他们想见见你。”

所以，选择3：完全不同的东西。“是嘛？”Will回答道，尽量不让自己听起来对此过于沮丧。

“是的。他们参加了讲座，而且事先已经了解了你的情况。”闻言，Will没有答话。“不管你喜不喜欢，Will，你的名气在变大。”

Will皱起了眉头，因为想不出更好的办法，他开始盯着摊在面前的那盘小点心：沙拉里的核桃看起来就像小型的，切成两半的脑子。“就是个简单的介绍，”Jack催促道，“不管怎样，他们是华盛顿特区的人，所以顺他们的意，也合你的利益。”最后一部分的语气明无疑是在暗示，Will又叹了口气，感觉这是第四十次了。“左边那个高个子是Denton Skinner，他旁边那个小个子是Adam Siemens。[注7]”

“金扒皮和精液？”Will难以置信地重复道，“什么鬼啊？”当然，还有很多别的蠢到家的名字呢。尽管后者可能会因为是德国人而获得某种程度的原谅（也可能是出于怜悯吧，因为不幸背负这个名字的家伙在每次做自我介绍时绝逼都要忍受无休止的窃笑），但前者听起来就有点令人毛骨悚然。他偷偷地瞥了一眼站在那里的两个人。Siemens实际上是在向他挥手。老天爷啊。Will转过身来，向Jack投去恳求的目光，他的意思是： _请不要逼我这么做。_ Jack皱眉以对： _你在开玩笑吧？现在就过去——友好点。_

Will的眼睛睁得更大了一点： _但你看看他们。他们这么瘪三。_

Jack对此挑起了眉： _威尔·格雷厄姆，我数到三，然后就要踹你了。_

Will挑衅地拧起自己的眉：  _来啊，Jack。谁怕谁。_

Jack向前迈了一步：  _一……二……_

“好吧， _行_ ，”Will说道。他的语气显得出离暴躁了，亏他有时候还觉得自己能做个乖乖的三好生呢。

“这才是我的乖孩子嘛，”Jack讥讽地回道，好像揣摸透了Will的心思，又低声补充了一句，“要 _友好_ 。”

Will短暂地幻想着像他的一只狗一样伸出胳膊和腿，纵然百般不愿去看兽医，最终还是得承认这是不可避免的，让Jack带着他穿过房间，来到两个男人正在等待的地方。即使是通常不会注意或关心人外表的Will，也禁不住觉得他们看起来真的相当没有前途。Skinner消瘦、憔悴如绦虫般，而粗糙的骨骼，大张的鼻孔，一口醒目的龅牙又跟摇摆木马别无二致。Siemens则撅着一张粉嘟嘟的嘴，像个失望的婴儿，他的小身板，成功给人留下了这样的印象——占地广阔的闪闪发亮的苍白皮肤，卷成一圈圈油光发亮的褶子，仿佛一路延伸进了到目力可及的脑丘和稀疏的几撮毛发里。Will想起了Jack关于“结合”的评论，他可以强烈地肯定他宁愿啃掉自己的脚，也不愿跟这两货中的任何一个走近任何类似于结合的东西。如果给他选择的余地，他甚至不想走到距离他们十英尺以内的地方……事实上，有一个关于这种形容的表达，不是吗？Price什么时候说过这样的话，好像是在遇到一个特别讨厌的实验助理时：“让我拿一根十英尺长的竿子我都不会去碰他。”换做Will，他拿着十英尺长的 _大木棒_ 都不会去碰他们，除非是拿那根木棒去捶他们的……

“格雷厄姆先生！”Siemens扯着嗓子高叫，像一头小公象一样冲了过来。

Will知道，这么明显地站到一边可能是很不礼貌的，但一想到要和这么多油腻的肌肤近距离接触（甚至可能是拥抱），真的细思恐极，所以他也管不了三七二十一，还是这么做了；结果，Siemens错过了目标，并与墙面来了个亲密的碰撞反弹。而不是Will。Jack怒咳了一声。

“所以——格雷厄姆先生，”Skinner在明显尴尬的停顿之后说道。他的皮肤很薄，太阳穴上的青筋清晰可见，青一条，紫一条，就跟教科书上的生物图表一样。与Jack的保证相反，他看上去一点也不高兴见到Will，更像是想揍他(是啊，为什么不呢？实际上其他人都是这样)。又停顿了一会儿，他伸出一只手，手指像某种史前生物那样多节多骨，跟Will一丝不苟地握了握手。“你看起来和照片上很不一样。”

“格雷厄姆先生，很 _高兴_ 认识你，”Siemens补充道。现在，他像一个人生赢家一样从撞上墙的后劲中缓了过来，正大力握着Will的另一只手。他的手指柔软得令人难以置信，就像装满温水的气球。“真的非常高兴。”

Will _也_ 想同样用很高兴见到他们来回复，但想要这话听起来有多么真心实意是不可能的。因此只问了他们打算在弗吉尼亚呆多久，并别对回答表现得太过沮丧（显然要几个月——卧槽），同时尽量不要被Skinner不断捋翻领夹克，调整领带的行为惹毛。可以看出来，对方显然是那种生活有条不紊、井然有序到让人发指的人，从无可挑剔的浆过的衬衫到他前襟袋里按大小递次排列的钢笔，就像某种官派的勋章(老天)，一切都再明显不过了。毫无疑问，为了增加效率，他会在前一天晚上把公文包和衣服放在椅子上。在Will看来，效率就是穿着衣服睡觉。

“……实在是幸会，”Siemens总结道，“当然，我们读了你在明尼苏达州的所有工作档案。令人印象深刻，格雷厄姆先生；精彩极了。难怪他们那么想把你弄到这儿来。”

Will重复着同样模棱两可的微笑，但并没有真正回答；尤其是因为他怀疑，大声说出“Siemens先生”而不被大笑的冲动所压倒，这需要一定程度的勇气操守，而他实际上并不具备这种勇气。另一方面，Jack赞赏地点了点头，然后在他的背上用力拍了一下，害他差点飞出去。“Will确实是一笔财富。”他高兴地说。

Will现在都无聊到抓狂了——只能罪恶地用眼角的余光全神贯注地看着Hannibal，安慰自己说对方正忙于感叹“马尔贝克的穷途末路”呢，不会意识到Will跟这两个蠢货公开绑定了什么客套的友谊，他刚短暂的地把“财富（asset）”听成了“驴(ass)”，在张嘴抗议之前，Skinner打断问Jack，问当雕刻家的案子公众后，有什么紧急情况是需要他去处理的。

Will已经听这番话够久了，立刻又开始神游，同时强迫自己不再盯着Hannibal，只假装在听他们说话。结果又一次被Skinner那突出的喉结吸引了注意，好像每次他一开口，那个喉结就会在他的喉咙里爬上爬下，如同一只五颜六色的巨型肉甲虫。

“格雷厄姆先生，你没事吧？”Skinner突然瓮声瓮气道，“你似乎有点心不在焉。”

考虑到他不能承认“是的，其实，我只是被你那令人讨厌的脖子惊呆了——抱歉啊，”Will说了声对不起并解释他有点头疼。事实上，他的疼痛仍然在胃部，而不是头部，但这仍然是错误的说法，因为Jack立即恢复到先前那种极其恼人的保护模式，他最近老是表现出这种令人担忧的倾向，像是有点不可自拔。这让Will恼怒得快抓狂了，他 _讨厌_ 被当作一个脆弱易碎的东西来对待，即使在某些方面的确是真的。当然，Jack看起来仍然对Will的回答不满……哦天啊，他随时都有可能要提议把Hannibal带过来了。

“你的脸色 _确实_ 很苍白，”Jack说，“莱克特博士就在那边，也许我可以……”

Will恼怒出声，本来是想让自己听起来更坚定果断，但出于警惕，他发出的声音更像是一种尖叫( _就像一只愤怒的翼手龙，_ Will郁闷地想道)。“我没事，”他说，语气比预想的要尖锐得多，“谢谢。我只要回家后吃点阿司匹林，然后睡一觉就行。”

“呃，如果你确定的话，”Jack犹豫道。

“我确定。”他脑海中闪过这样的画面：Hannibal被召去分发医嘱，仿佛Will是某种体弱多病的低能儿，无法被可靠地信任会为了自己的利益而行事。天啊，这个 _想法_ 。“那个验尸安排怎么样了？”他现在绝望地试图改变话题。

“最有可能是周二。你自己去吗？”

“当然。”

“侧写呢？有什么进展吗？”

这一次Will在回答之前犹豫了。“我还不确定。仍然有一些特征看起来有点……不对劲。我不知道。那种展现方式，它们几乎 _太_ 舞台化了。”

“那么，这肯定是侧写的一个特征了？”Skinner用一种官腔说道；Jack和Will转过身来，略带惊奇地看着他。“我对这类事还略知一二。”Skinner沾沾自喜地补充道，“仅仅因为我们关注法律方面，并不意味着我们对法医学一无所知。”

费了好大的劲，Will才忍住不顾一切想发出的轻蔑哼声，说道：“谢谢您啊，我会把它记在心里的。”接着Skinner又露出了一个自以为是的笑容，异常扎眼，Will忍不住又补充道：“但如果行凶者故意让现场看起来有某种误导调查人员的意思，那么这对他的动机就有很大的暗示作用。”

“你是不是想得太多？动机似乎很明确——他仇视Omega。”

“唉，事情可没那么简单，”Will还没来得及回答，Jack就不耐烦地说，“受害者的本质只是他病态的一个方面。”

“这能有多复杂啊？”

“ _多得多，_ ”Will说，“既然你问了。”

Skinner的脸颊开始鼓胀，像一只愤怒的牛蛙。“所以你的意思是舞台方面太简单了，而行凶者本身又太复杂了——与此同时，我们都只能干坐在这里，而不是向大众公开一份侧写？请原谅我这么说，格雷厄姆先生，你听起来就像吃着碗里的瞧着锅里的。”

Will能感觉到他脆弱的耐心即将完全崩盘，他准备张开嘴回答说，他就是吃着碗里的瞧着锅里的怎么啦，不仅如此，他还要锅里的犯罪侧写，把那个也吃了——这时，Siemens伸出了他一只小小的柔软的手，拍到Will的肩膀上，宣布道，“我确信格雷厄姆先生这么做是有他自己的理由的，”说罢就像忘了收回自己的手一样，站在那儿，仿佛Will是个板凳，而他决定靠在上面。Jack就站在那里，Will不敢让Siemens滚蛋，只小心翼翼地扭开了道。就在这时，一片高大的阴影突然笼罩住他们，他转过身，看到Hannibal已经像往常一样悄无声息地走了过来，现在正站在对面。实际上，他并没有说什么，也没有做什么，只是带着神秘莫测的斯芬克斯[注8]般的微笑。然而，他的存在感是如此的强烈，以至于每个人都沉默下来。

“啊，正是时候，”Jack说，他最先恢复了镇静。只是他并没有马上澄清Hannibal应该按计划完成什么任务，而且Will很快就产生了一种恐惧，这在某种程度上与他自己有关。可能就像 _“啊，莱克特博士，Will异常苍白乏力——带他走，照顾一下他”，_ 甚至是 _“先生们，你们正好赶上见格雷厄姆先生的保姆，这是一件破差事，天知道，但总得有人去做”之类的变形。_

Will对上了Hannibal的目光（再一次……事实上，与Hannibal的目光相遇的次数变得有些可笑；如果有人注意到了呢？）Jack走上前将Hannibal介绍给Siemens和Skinner，用上了极度冗长累赘的表述，Will算了下，“专业知识”用了两次，“声望”用了一次，以及不计其数的感激/快乐/高兴的同义词，用来反映行为科学（废话连篇地）对他这样医学和精神病学方面专业知识输入的欣喜若狂。

Hannibal的微笑加深了些，Will怀疑这很有可能是某种嘲讽，但无法证实；可他还是让Jack继续说下去，他的目光一直在两人的脸上敏锐地来回扫视着，然后伸出一只手，准许两人轮流握了一圈。在这方面，Will私下里相当孩子气地高兴地注意到Skinner比Hannibal矮，因此他不得不仰起头来与Hannibal进行眼神交流——更妙的是，他显然对此极为恼火。而Hannibal则成功地将自己直接置于Will和Siemens之间，这就意味着Siemens这会儿在边上晃荡着，苍白的小手无助地垂在身体两侧。

“莱克特博士，”Skinner停顿了一会儿说，“很高兴见到你。“他以一种古怪的咔咔声强调最后一个音节——莱，克，特——和之前Will听到的一样，他对自己声称的高兴毫无真诚可言；尽管很难说这是源于个人仇恨，还仅仅是一种不分青红皂白，对每个人都怀有敌意气质的结果。当然那并不重要：事实上Will有点想建议Skinner省省吧少费力气了，因为一般来讲是绝对不可能测量出Hannibal没给出的脏话的，科学界还没能发明一种能检测这种微量的设备呢。

“您名声在外，当然啦。”Skinner以一种同样平板的声调补充道。Jack赞成地一哼，Will则允许自己再一次微微走神，他通常会觉得Hannibal令人印象深刻的表演有点挫伤人的自信，而他目前的精力可供不起再这么干了。所以取而代之的，他盯起了放在桌子上的花瓶里的百合，白色蜡光的品种，可供给教堂里的新娘也能供奉棺材里的死人，在听到Hannibal说他的名字时，他才猛地被扯回到谈话中，意识到他正在解释自从他与Will一起工作后他获得了多少新的见解。Will，反观自己，也不敢相信Hannibal是真心这么说的，但他还是觉得Hannibal能这么说挺好的，所以挤出了一个微笑来回应Hannibal。

“调查者的艺术，”Siemens现在没有特别对着任何人宣布了，“或者，确切地说，是调查艺术。”

“虽然他们确实说过，艺术的目的是 _传达_ 事物的真相，”Hannibal平静地说，眼睛直视着Will，“不是 _真相_ 本身。”

Will迅速瞥了Hannibal一眼作为回应，不确定他是否被取笑了。可能是……事实上几乎可以肯定是。毕竟，Hannibal不可能真心实意地提出他身上有任何艺术性；虽然无可否认，他的表情中没有明显的嘲讽痕迹。而另一边，Skinner正盯着Hannibal，后者也目不转睛地回望着——Will强烈怀疑有什么事情正在发生，但他太累了弄不清也不想弄清到底怎么了。事实上，他突然有种困顿不堪的感觉。这经常发生在Hannibal周围；他们彼此之间甚至没有直接的交流，但不知怎的，整个晚上他们似乎都在秘密地沉默地交流着：一种无声的语言，除了他们自己，没有人能发现或破译。

“我就不打扰你们，”Will突然说，“走了。”Jack看起来有点不赞成，于是Will补充道：“希望你们今晚都过得愉快。”不管怎么说，他在这里尽了自己的职责：他允许Jack以高人一等的态度说着低限度的抱怨，他对各种各样的显要人物微笑、点头，回答问题，总的来说，他给人留下了一个相当有说服力的印象：他对Siemens和Skinner(S&S…shit和shite？)还算礼貌。人们还能对他有什么合理的期望呢？Hannibal和Will同时移动了，他思索地凝望了他几秒，很快地抬起一只手——Will甚至都不知道他是否真的这么做了——用拇指轻轻擦过Will的颧骨。Will能感觉到他的眼睛睁得老大，就像受到了惊吓一样，然后他不由自主地后退一步，Hannibal那神秘莫测的微笑再次浮现。

“你脸上有东西，”他平静地解释道，同时举起手让Will查看，“花粉，我想。那些百合已经垂死了。”

“噢，”Will答道，他意识到一种奇怪的宽慰与失望的糅合。“对，是啊。谢谢。”

“很抱歉我那么迟才到讲座。我希望这没有让人分心。”

“没有，”Will说，“我很高兴你能来。”他突然萌生出一股疯狂的冲动，想要询问马尔贝克是否还安好，但他设法止住了，因为他注定会因此在半夜惊醒，蜷缩成一团。最后他只是沉默地等待着，期待Hannibal再说点别的；可对方没有，只是继续以一种平静的神态看着Will，这种平静既令人紧张，又让人放松。然而，Will发现自己很不悦地纠结于腹部越来越剧烈的疼痛，以及几乎可以肯定需要预约个急诊医生了，所以他最终脱口而出：“我不确定我明天是否能过来谈话。我得重新安排一下。不过我会让你知道的……如果我来不了，我会知会你的。”

“当然。”

“对不起，”Will补充道，尽管他知道自己没有做错任何事。

“这是你的时间Will，你可以任意支配。”Hannibal停顿了一下，又微微一笑，像是想到了什么独属的笑话，“所谓的‘治疗时间’。它已经被神圣化了，但我情愿做首个承认的，比起仅仅坐在房间里和心理医生交换信任，还有更多通往幸福的方式。”

“小心点，”Will轻描淡写地说道，“你最终会说服自己弃职的。”

“然而，我的全部工作都是以交谈为前提的。”

“好吧，那我期待着谈论我通往幸福的道路。”Will完全不动声色地回答。

“很好，”Hannibal说着又微微一笑，“不过你的意思是通过你自己的方式 _进入_ 。不是吗Will？我知道你对这些好处持怀疑态度；或者至少是它们在某些……像你这样特殊的人身上发生的概率。”Will心烦意乱地耸了耸肩，突然防备起来，Hannibal再次露出微笑，慢慢靠近。“头脑的诡计，”他补充道，声音里有一种温柔的语调，足以异常到让Will抬起头来，“思想很容易就放弃了，不是吗？它是那么易被说服，又那么自相矛盾——那么容易受到每一种转瞬即逝的影响。”

“当然，”Will说着，他的脸色又一次变得苍白，双眼失神起来，“就像那句话： _思想有它自己的归属……_ ”

_“……它本身就可以把地狱变成天堂，抑或将天堂变成地狱，[注9]”_ Hannibal回答道，完美地完成了这段引语。“我知道。每一次越轨，无论是字面上的还是想象中的，都是在头脑中发生的。而你的工作不给你一点喘息的机会，是吗？”现在他那双深沉的眼直直地盯着Will的：不曾转移，多少有点无情，在灯光的阴影下，他的眼睛里几乎有微光在闪烁，像是从他头颅内部照亮的。“这很——残忍。”

“是的，”Will用一种奇怪的机械的声音回答道，听起来不太像他的嗓音。他现在想转身离开，但不能，他觉得这是因为Hannibal的目光中有某种模糊的具有催眠效力的东西。也许是他的眼睛本身，如此幽邃而深不可测：如边缘发亮的燧石，暗沉琥珀的色泽……

“因为它明白，极致的残忍需要高度的共情，”Hannibal轻柔地说着，没有打断凝视。但Will只是用舌头舔了舔嘴唇，拒绝回答，于是Hannibal只是又笑了笑，突然又漫不经心起来，好像最后几秒没有发生过一样。“不管怎样，我希望明天能见到你，”他说，Will想了一会儿，甚至，也许， _希望_ 他能再碰他一下。但Hannibal最后只是上下打量了一番Will的脸，就像把他的五官都记在脑子里，然后转身离开，了如他来时一样悄无声息。

Will看着他走开，直到浑身传来另一阵刺痛的尖叫，他能感觉到自己的脸色因努力不要退缩得太过明显而变得苍白。  _哦，上帝哪，别，_ 他疯狂地想着，  _拜托求你。求你了上帝啊。_ 他随即想道，不是第一次了，为什么他要花这么多时间拼命地向上帝祈祷，他甚至不信神。

*****

Will开车回家的时候一直陷在闷闷不乐的状态里，几乎没有注意到随着城市灯光逐渐稀落，路上多了丛生的灌木与绵亘的荒野，所有的一切都被恒静无言的月照得通明透亮，月色将大地漂出银白冰蓝的不同色调。

当他把车开进车道时，他（像往常一样）确保了一下没人跟踪他，随即（也像往常一样）安慰自己没事，如果Andrew要出现的话，他现在就该出现了。从这方面来说，Will知道，如果你担心自己会被人追杀，那么在偏僻的地方独自生活并不是明智之举；但说真的，如果Andrew跟着他到这儿来，那几乎是一种解脱。 _在这儿_ 情况就简化了：提纯到最最简单最最原始的边缘，因此可以用老式的方法解决，一把猎枪一柄铁铲，没有目击者，所以不会有什么问题。 _倒不是说我真要杀了他，_ Will急忙改口。 _或者至少……只是为了自卫。_ 而那也不太可能发生，因为虽然Andrew有着不可否认的残忍和报复心，但他从来没有表现出对致命暴力的潜能或是欲望。事实上恰恰相反：他想占有Will，而不是摧毁他（尽管，讽刺的是，这两个因素几乎是一样的），这就是为什么最让Will害怕的念头是Andrew会想在城市里尾随袭击他。而这很容易想象：表面上都市而文明化，在这样现代化的环境中，所有原始的行为在某种意义上都愈加突显，随即是细长苍白指着Will方向的手指（顶端泛着尼古丁的焦黄，指甲总是有点偏长）和厉声着把财产还给他的尖叫。Andrew……被律师簇拥着，义愤填膺无人能阻止他，因为他在高呼自己的权利。那都是些什么奇异的权利啊：不但错得离谱，还像致命的，能把Will完全解离的酸一般。并不是说Will真的没有任何权利。选举权，公正审判的权利，拥有财产的权利（在某种程度上），言论自由的权利（也在某种程度上）——这些是很好——但不知为何，在你几乎无法对自己的身体和对发生在自己身上的事掌有什么权利时，上面那些都变得无足轻重了。

尽管有了对自己的保证，Will还是用上了比所需更快的速度，从车里走进屋，他锁了三遍门，然后去迎接狗狗们，开始欣慰的日常，给它们喂食，放它们在月光下跑出去。在照料完狗后，他才最终想起来要为自己准备一顿饭，于是他一边靠窗支撑着，一边心不在焉地用单手吃着。 现在除了睡觉没什么可干的了，但Will清楚地意识到，只要他的头一沾枕头疲劳就会蒸发，而他会再次清醒过来，所以他最终晃到了他的案前，驻了一段时间的足，直到终于找到了他所寻找的东西：一张从当地报纸上剪下来的照片，不知怎么地，盯着它看就成了当Will想试着冷静下来时的习惯。Will现在甚至不记得这种奇怪的习惯是如何开始的，只是它从来没有以任何形式实行过，所以并不让他感到多么内疚或是难为情（而其中，也许，有那么点好处，向诱惑屈服似乎是有某种解脱，有镇定人心的效果）。

这甚至不是一张多么好的照片。Hannibal被一群其他医生团团围住，他的脸太小，无法看清面部特征；但即使是在颗粒状的新闻报纸上，他深邃的眼睛和如凿的颧骨仍然无比醒目，这也是不争的事实。相比之下，其他医生就显得有些次了：他们穿着浅色的衣服，大腹便便；Hannibal穿着深色的衣服，形体优雅，轮廓分明，将那些医生们对照得平平无奇。很明显，摄影师并没有以一种向任何特定成员表明更高地位的方式来安排他们的站位，然而Hannibal仍然吸引了人们的目光，并获得了一部分注意力，而这些注意力本应更平均地分配到整个群体上。Hannibal风流倜傥而且显然活得风生水起，与Will截然不同，Will能做的仅仅是凑合度日罢了。他刚想去触碰那张黑白的脸但又觉得这似乎有点越界，最后他只是做了自己平常一直在做的事：把报纸放回案上(折叠成小方块随意一扔跟其他杂七杂八的玩意儿混在了一起)，这意味着他下一次想再秘密地看一眼时就很难再找到——但更重要的是——别人更不太可能发现它并做出什么猜测。在这方面，Will清楚地意识到，一边整理着你的生活空间一边满脑子充斥着自己横死后有人翻你东西的想法是多么悲哀而病态；但是，就像其他很多事情一样，这已经成了一种习惯，而他并不觉得有什么特殊的动机去打破它。

于是，这张报纸碎片最终被藏在了一本最新的畅销惊悚小说的下面，每个职员都在传看这本小说，Jack读完后亲切地把它传给了Will。“看看你能不能猜出谁是凶手，”他是那么说的，“它快把我逼疯了。谢天谢地，他们在现实生活中没那么聪明。”这部小说收到的好评狂热如潮，还卖出了电影版权，但它仍然没有被打开，而且注定会继续这样下去，因为Will并不怎么喜欢犯罪故事。主要是因为它们暗示谋杀就像拼图游戏一样，每一块都被整齐地标记出来了，只等待一个勃勃上进的探员（势必会提溜着一个大下巴，魅力四射，而非悲伤、孤独和社交尴尬的）随随便便走来，把它放进合适的位置。换句话来说，净是扯淡。因为在现实生活中它更像是一个谜，大部分的碎片已经丢失，剩余的一些已失去了边缘或是在两面都有印彩——甚至当你组装完后总还有那么一些不对劲的地方。但大多数情况下，Will就只是不喜欢小说，不喜欢就是不喜欢，因为它们通过展示一种生活的假象而对读者撒谎，在这一假象中，事情最终会结束，会迎来结局，而事实是，根本就没有结局，永远不会有。像痛苦、害怕、恐惧和怀疑……它们永远不会有一个完美的结局，也永远不会消失。只会随着时间的流驶维持下去，看不见解脱。

就在这个时候，Will感到腹部一阵剧痛，甚至比上一次还要疼，剧烈地喘气之后，他踉踉跄跄地走到厨房，用微微颤抖的手拿起一些止痛药干吞下去。 

_不，你很好，_ 他小声喃喃道， _你会好起来的。_ 他喜欢听这番话，所以又说了一遍，像咒语、信条一样，一遍遍地默念着：好像重复得足够多就能成真一样。

自我催眠一般。  _我很好，我很好，一切都很好。[注10]_

也许Hannibal也会这样告诉他，如果他在这里的话。有那么罪恶的一小会儿，Will想象了一下：对方那双深沉的眼睛因同情而软化，棱角分明的脸上露出一丝极浅的微笑。不是说他真的不能想象出什么比关心和善良的表现更好的东西了。只是他想象不出任何实质性的亲密关系……当然，他也无法想象他们是爱侣(不管怎么样，这是一个愚蠢的词：听起来有点迂阔，就像从18世纪走出来的人才该有的东西)。以Will唯一的单身经验来看，人们要么想要操你，要么就想在不借用任何东西的情况下操你；根本不可能想象出一个离奇古怪多愁善感的爱侣吧，即使他想要也不行。但如果有一个朋友就好了。一位同袍，或者一名知交，或其他任何能想到的叫法：那些带有战斗和同志情谊的亲近的字眼，男人间应该能彼此表现出来的情感——即使是像Will这样冷漠、内向、不讨喜的人。这样想Hannibal的话，就是卷着衬衫袖子，随意又好整以暇地在Will家里，一堆杂物之间，为他们两人倒出一杯酒，站到窗口，把一只手放在他的肩膀上，说“没事的Will，一切会好起来的。”即使没有什么是好的，这会是一个巨大的，彻头彻尾的谎言……但它听起来会是那么令人安心。

但怎么可能会好呢？无论是对Will自己还是其他人来说。有那么一瞬间他想起了那个雕刻家，浑身沾满了淋漓的鲜血躺在一间廉价公寓或地下室里等待着，手中拿着的小刀和剁肉刀上沾满了别人的血，还闪着湿漉的光。这怎么可能会好呢？这种恐惧现在就如此明显可察了，尽管还无法保证它是否会演变成重大事件。这些混蛋大多没有机会变得真正臭名昭著，因为他们首先会失去勇气，或者他们无法接近受害者，或者他们会被Will这样的人抓住。他现在希望着，他知道他是希望着的，但那是因为他想要去希望——他如此渴望希望，如此渴望着许多事情——尽管他觉得这样做是在玩命。尽管希望是逃避的，不顾现实的，自我满足的。即使它对你说谎。因为虽然这些案子都不能被合理地描述为“好”，但是这个案例有它的不同之处，这预示着它将会变得异常 _糟糕_ 。

现在是如此的安静：月色下的安宁与平静，除了偶尔有那么一只狗在睡梦中翻身时发出的呜呜声外，没有任何东西可以打破这份寂静。Will又转向窗户，一言不发地望着外面的黑暗。群星被云遮雾绕着，朦胧不清，但他还能看到猎户俄里翁，带着他的狗群跋涉过夜空。它们往往是Will最喜欢的星座群，所以他目不转睛地看着，幻想着别的什么人——一位同袍，一名知交——现在也盯着它，而这颗共同被凝望的星在他们之间形成了一个对称的点，因为在那短暂的时刻里，他们的星辰命运[译注：star有角色的意思，此处双关]变得相同。Jack，也许吧，甚至是Hannibal(不太可能)。然后，哦天，又疼了。Will打了个寒颤，深深地吸了口气，随即把滚烫的额头贴在冰冷的窗玻璃上，试图把注意力集中在星星上。明天……他知道他不能再拖了。明天他就要去看医生。

*****

事实上，Will所不知的是Hannibal，他在同样的时间，同样在卧室的窗边，同样地凝视着同样的星辰——尽管两者的相似之处已了，因为Hannibal远非担心或焦虑，相反，他沉着冷静，沉思冥想着。他也并不关心最近发生的一系列谋杀案（就像Jack Crawford最近在几英里外自己的卧室窗边所做的那样），因为这些谋杀案本身并不那么有趣。如果他稍加考虑过，就会认为那些做法劣于风度——或是劣于艺术，抑或是劣于意义；单纯地 _劣等_ ——因为它们甚至连最基本的鉴赏力或目的性的暗示都没有，相当蛮愚，因而乏味。Hannibal的嘴微微抿紧了： _乏味_ 是一种几乎不可原谅的严重罪过。几近于 _粗鲁_ 。

在这方面，他的思维要活跃得多，而且这个主题最近开始占用越来越多时间： **如何处理威尔·格雷厄姆的问题** 。或者，与其说是 _对_ Will做些什么，不如说是该 _跟_ 他该做些什么。事实上，Hannibal发现他对这个话题的关注是相当耐人寻味的，不仅仅是因为它似乎在他身上潜移默化地生发了，更因为，它已经扎根，拒绝再离开，直到关注和培养使它繁茂成长为了原来的十数倍。他对这种迷恋的最初反应是认为它有点古怪——甚至可笑，就像一个有着反常嗜好的人——不过最近它开始带上了更加真诚、严肃的意味。然而，他从未对此产生过任何接近内疚或自省的感觉；同样地，如果Will知道Hannibal对他的关注程度，可能会感到不适，但这种意识也从未引起过他的担忧。因为事实很简单，Will他很能 _捕获人心_ ；近乎完美，实际上，是在极度不完美中现出了完美。由小小瑕疵与种种不确定因素，推论及原理组成的变化无常、充满探索性的集合，冒失被羞怯冲淡，轻率被谨慎调和，以黑暗纤细的灵魂散发出异乎寻常的致命之美……这一切结合在一起，野性而警敏、珍贵而无畏，就其对魅力，阴谋和灵感的惊人领悟力而言，似乎纯粹是为了Hannibal所谓的乐趣而设计的。在这样一个乏味、盲目、机械的人四野横流的世界里，Will是一个无与伦比的标本，充满了某种惊艳的力量，性感而不自知：隆隆搏动的电压，值得（事实上—— _需要_ ）一番认真搏斗，再将其拆吃入腹，享受滋味。

再反观Hannibal自己，现在已经养成了这样一种习惯：花这些沉思时间来考虑Will的各个方面——有那么多的选择——在这些选择之中，每一处片段都被审查孰视过，在他的脑海中来回翻覆，就好像Will是一个人类谜盒；一个由温暖呼吸、脆弱骨骼和苍白肌理构成的毕达哥拉斯之谜。有道德的，理智的，情感的，肉体的……所有这些都代表了不同方面的Will，在Hannibal的头脑中，他们所有的言谈举止都和他者略有不同。这是一个伟大的身份组合，他们中的任何一个都无法展现全貌（这本身就是一个有趣的谜题，如果他们坐在一起，是否能有一定程度的理解——所有这些版本的Will。他们是否喜欢彼此；如果他们在街上相遇，他们是否还能认出对方？）所以Hannibal轻柔地将他们收徕，圈养在他的记忆宫殿内，试图从他们每一个身上摘取下不同的信息片段，只要他够能说服它，让它保持足够长的时间不动，就可以用手掌抚摸它，随时随地做到这一点——所有这些版本都是如此易受惊吓，顽强不屈。

今晚，经过一番考量，他决定把选择落在美学上，所以他把自己盘进窗边的大型座椅里，花了一些时间重新设想Will今晚出现的方式，无论是在讲座期间还是之后。在这一方面，事实上Will外表的美丽增添了他的吸引力，而Hannibal，一个对一切形式美的欣赏者与鉴赏家，平心而论，如果Will没有那么大的眼睛和那么秀拔的身姿，他几乎不可能以如此方式一般迷人。

现在，他逐一记下了特别值得赞赏和注意的各个方面。

Will的容貌，Will的形体：他移动和抱住自己的方式，他的唇形及其整个上唇，纤细的脖颈(令人痛心地易折——Hannibal心想伸出保护性的手落到他的后颈)和他的丝质的头发，相当有光泽而且看起来非常柔软，将唇和额头贴上去的话应该是种极致的享受。尤其是Will的眼睛，特别引人注目，可惜的是，它们牢牢地、自私地固定在他的头颅里，因此无法被移除，也无法珍藏起来——整齐地捻在手心里，就像猫眼石，或者玫瑰念珠那样被爱抚着。如果有人要描绘它们，那需要将代尔夫特蓝和佩恩灰[注11]调和起来捕捉准确的色彩，尽管如此，也不及它们真正形状或是明暗色差的吸引力，甚至不及碎发跌落其中与睫毛纠缠的那万分迷人的方式，但最不及的是它们的神态。Will的眼睛是……怎样的呢？Hannibal微微皱起了眉。英语是如此丑恶的语言，不似罗马语那样富有锋芒或是精微深奥。Will的眼睛在法语中是 _triste_ ，在意大利语中是 _luttuoso_ ，而在英语中却是“dismal”或“gloomy”[注12]等粗俗而不雅的东西——然而Will的悲伤中却蕴含着这种黑暗的美。当然，这正是它应有的样子，因为哀痛中的美总是比其他任何一种美更为生动。

一想起那次讲课，Hannibal的脸上就不禁流露出一丝极浅的笑，一闪而逝，因为他一直期待着重新想象Will被触碰时的反应：期待着一些愉快的事情，当然Will也没有让他失望。他是怎样微微地颤抖然后停止不动的；他的呼吸是多么得急促，他的瞳孔怎般微弱地放大；他细长的喉管是如何动摇的。有趣的是，欲望和恐惧的生理信号如此相似：两种完全相反的状态，却引发了如此相近的反应。同样令人恼火的是，Hannibal不能非常可靠地确定何者才是确切的原因。通常情况下，他对反应的直觉性感知天赋是完美的，但Will显然非常善于掩饰，因此很难用同样的方式解读。他的反应很少符合人们的典型预期，而且几乎从不符合人们对他的年龄、教育、地位或性别的预期。Omega们——因为他当然是其中一员，他试图隐藏起这一切——应该是触觉性的，被动的。Hannibal现在略微皱起了眉，他试图以这种不可思议的角色想象Will，尽管它的某些方面令人满意，但它似乎很难令人信服：Will现在走进了卧室，带着从早到晚一如既往孤独疲惫的表情，在椅子上缩起他修长的四肢，这样他就可以依偎在Hannibal的大腿上，把他的头靠在他的胸口。不，一点也不可信——尽管这几乎没什么关系，因为Will在乏力无助的时候无疑会很有魅力，但他在暴躁机敏的时候会更加有趣。Hannibal想到这里，满意地喟叹了一声。Will有那么多不竭的精力，就像别致的上了圈的发条。在他的衣服下，他的身体无疑被各种物体的表面与边缘碰撞而产生的瘀伤所覆盖，因为他总是急于做一些与他目前从事的工作不同的事情。瘀伤与擦伤还有大片苍白的皮肤——摸起来柔软，但也能感受下面精瘦的肌肉——玲珑的骨骼，太过于接近表面，因为Will不记得好好喂养自己……所有肌肤都隐藏在格子衣，牛仔布与狗毛之下。

Hannibal这是第三次皱眉了，他对Will的衣服怀有某种介于爱恨交织之间的感情——一方面他 _恨透了_ 那些有损其形容廉价丑陋而又（考虑到它们碰巧覆在Will美丽的身体上）得承认它们的朴素和平凡无奇中有那么一点淡淡的迷人。这些冒犯人的寒碜衣着很可能是Will伪装成Beta的一部分，就像他坚持用那可怕的信息素喷剂把自己捂得严严实实一样。即使只有一半的机会，Hannibal也会把Will抱在怀里（不可避免的会受到疯狂挣扎的影响），然后强迫他洗个澡，直到所有的东西都被洗得干干净净，再饰以符合Hannibal高雅品味的、精心设计成的富丽艺术品。

_你绝不会容忍这种事的发生，_ Hannibal沉痛道，他内心的Will开始因这种想法而愤怒地发出嘶嘶声。他兀自轻笑，伸出手用拇指抚平它脸上的皱纹。 _你是如此紧紧地护着自己，_ 他赞许地思考道； _即使你不知道自己含珠蕴玉[注10]。尽管也许——有一天——你会被说服的。_ 想象中的Will看起来不太相信，Hannibal沉思着，他宁愿把嘴唇压在Will的手背上，看看他会有什么反应。不用说，大多数Alpha会对这种想法感到震惊，因为不管一个Omega可能有多么迷人，这都将是可耻而降格的，表明着对那个Omega的服从。当然，对Hannibal来说，其他Alpha会怎么做，与他毫无干系。

此时，大厅里的落地钟敲响，听起来就像一个提醒，告诉Hannibal夜已深了——翌日清晨他得不便地早起——所以，他相当遗憾地准备将他头脑里各种版本的Will收藏起来，轻柔地而坚定地把他们诱哄进记忆宫殿的各个房间，直到未来他们再一次像这样被需要的时刻到来。像这样把这些版本都捕获起来而真正的那个在世界上四处游荡，就有某种 _战栗激动感[译注：frisson法语_ ——野性而警敏，然而到底是自由的——对此他的感受有些复杂，它创生了一种不容否认的占有欲，但还有义务感：在某种程度上Will已成为他的所属，可施以影响，控制与诱导；但也是他的责任，需加以培养，保护和照料。只是—— _他的_ 。反过来，这使Hannibal意识到他是多么不愿 _完全_ 放归Will，所以最后决定放纵自己，召回代表着最感性迷人方面的那个版本——这在现实中是最难察觉的一面之一，尽管有时确实存在——所以他可以把它向自己拉近，花些时间爱抚它的脸和头发，直到它变得足够顺从听话，能够被拥抱并温柔地沿着下颌和颧骨亲吻。尽管这一版本也是叛逆的，需要用无限的耐心来赢取，于是Hannibal将精力集中在安抚其后背和肩膀的手上，非常缓慢地让触碰变得更富暗示性，一点点地减少纯洁意味，每一次爱抚都游移地越来越下，直到潜移默化地促使Will开始微颤，双臀抖动着抵上Hannibal的髋部。 _我美丽的男孩，_ Hannibal冷静地审查着。 _看看你是如何制服我的。现在我们必须耐心等待，但我向你保证，很快我就会让你躺在我的身下：充满激情，绝望，呼唤着我的名字。你会爱上其中的每一刻。_

Will的形象回眸望来——冷漠疏离，惊艳魅人而吝于给予——Hannibal对它的含蓄报以怜爱的微笑，随后开始思考，绝非第一次了，在这一思路上，不同的指令会融合在一起；这似乎是与Will有关的一个反复出现的主题。因为一方面，他希望见到Will在自己鼓励之下得以触及到的黑暗艺术的高度，而另一方面则仅仅只有爱护他的欲望。此时欲夺之，彼时欲护之。当然，并不是说这些目标不能偶尔结合一下。譬如，如果Will现在在这里，那么Hannibal就会在想将他拥入怀中，紧紧搂住，同时在对方耳边呢喃着低沉深厚、富于催眠的暗示。这也很容易想象：Will的脸上溅满了深红色的鲜血，顽强抵抗，总是那么不屈不挠。欢愉和痛苦。 _大获全胜_ 。“William”，源自古德国人Wilhelm，战神与勇士。还有艺术家、语言大师、国王的名字——布莱克、莎士比亚与征服者威廉姆——但最重要的是Hannibal本人的Will，他在日复一日的寻常里变得比其他任何一个都要令人心醉神迷。

然而，不可否认的是，以这种方式发现对另一个人的强烈欲望——出于愉悦与欣赏的情绪，而非赤裸裸的亵渎或毁灭——实属罕见；这本身就……很耐人寻味。而更有趣的是，虽然Will不知不觉地颠覆了Hannibal对自己的期望，但他发现自己并不能因此而怨恨Will，甚至嫉妒他的成功。这应该引起关注。它 _正在_ 被关注。事实上他通常会避免这种思索，因为纠缠在这种事情上是浪费时间的危险行为；而且根据Hannibal的原则，挥霍时间是他平日里所极力反对的。然而，事实就事实。是不能驳倒的；基本上，甚至——能声称任何其他事同样都是在浪费时间了。也因此，尽管Hannibal十分清楚地意识到，允许自己如此专注于Will可能会产生一系列意外的结果，他的沉思仍得出了那个一如既往的结论：那就是不再觉得能简单地放归Will，允许他走进别人的生活。

在未来几个月内这方面无疑会 _非常_ 显露，鉴于Will在越来越警惕，被内在的骚动重重心事和相应的欲望占据着，让自己变得更不容触摸——完全没有意识到那只会迫使Hannibal更想触碰他。其中甚至还有一种愉悦感，如果说Will的触不可及有何影响的话，那就是增加了他的价值，如同珍藏在玻璃柜里的奇珍比放在柜台上托盘里可供触摸把玩的廉价珠宝更令人向往一样。

更有趣的是，在Will极度痛苦的同时，出现了一个新的、异常邪恶的杀手……他唯一目标就是Omega。Hannibal短暂想到了Jack Crawford冗长乏味聚会上的其他方面，每一次交流背后溃散的恐慌。毫无疑问，众人对这种特殊的恐怖统治将会变得多么极端，怀有一种真正的恐惧和忧虑。一个杀手的主权统治：当世界都在风雨欲来的恐惧和无知中观望时，他以刀剑乱砍滥劈的方式变得恶名昭彰。然后是Will，他被夹困在这一切中间，双目悲哀、两手焦虑，思想阴郁惊人；一个不情愿的在故事里被别人劈砍凿刻的演员。

Hannibal现在靠在椅背上，手指在颏下立成尖塔状，试着想象Will会如何讲述他内心深处的自己，以及他在这样做时会利用到的素材。小说常常以更令人信服的方式展现真理，但Hannibal怀疑Will是否已经完全发现了他自己的真理。他更像是一张等待被书写的崭新白纸，一张美丽的白色画板。Will知道他的来路——丧偶的父亲，失恃的孩子，闷夏时节的船坞，南方地区令人窒息的萧冬，思想与灵魂过于犀利而不甘于妥协，不愿为它们所容——但Will不知道的是他会走向何方。不过生活本身就是一种叙述，因此也是一种重建的过程，其中有已然存在的开端，也有等待收束的结尾，而处于这两者之间的，是千种故事的万般片段。

_故事会有那么多可能，_ Hannibal回顾起他对他们两人的夙愿时，温柔地思忖道。 _而这位，威尔·格雷厄姆探员，将会成为我们二者中的一员。_

舞台呈上。帘幕起。 _开演_ 。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：  
> 1\. 网上找了各种译本，感觉没有很贴合的，所以只能自己渣翻了，勿怪  
> 整首诗如下  
> When my grave is broke up again  
> Some second guest to entertain,  
> \- For graves have learn'd that woman-head,  
> To be to more than one a bed-  
> And he that digs it, spies  
> A bracelet of bright hair about the bone,  
> Will he not let us alone,  
> And think that there a loving couple lies,  
> Who thought that this device might be some  
> way  
> To make their souls at the last busy day  
> Meet at this grave,and make a little stay?  
> If this fall in a time, or land,  
> Where mass-devotion doth command,  
> Then he that digs us up will bring  
> Us to the bishop or the king,  
> To make us relics; then  
> Thou shalt be a Mary Magdalen,and I  
> A something else thereby;  
> All women shall adore us, and some men.  
> And, since at such time miracles are sought,  
> I would have that age by this paper taught  
> What miracles we harmless lovers wrought.  
> First we loved well and faithfully,  
> Yet knew not what we loved, nor why;  
> Difference of sex we never knew,  
> No more than guardian angels do;  
> Coming and going we  
> Perchance might kiss, but not between those  
> meals;  
> Our hands ne'er touch'd the seals,  
> Which nature, injured by late law, sets free.  
> These miracles we did; but now alas!  
> All measure, and all language, I should pass,  
> Should I tell what a miracle she was.
> 
> 当我的坟头再次破土而开，  
> 它将第二位来客纳入于怀——  
> 因为坟墓它知道，女人啊  
> 容不得孤枕而眠——  
> 而那个掘墓者，一眼看到了  
> 缠绕在白骨上的亮发丝镯，  
> 如此，他能否留我们独自清静？  
> 但怜一对爱侣长栖与此——  
> 一对爱侣，曾希望借此方式，  
> 能使他们的灵魂，在闲暇浮生里，  
> 在这坟茔里相逢，暂作小驻停留。  
> 倘若此事发生在  
> 封建愚昧的时代，  
> 那将我们掘起的人，自然  
> 会把我们带到主教或帝王面前，  
> 奉你我为圣髑，如此一来，  
> 你就是抹大拉的玛丽亚*，而我，  
> 便是你身边一籍籍无名之徒；  
> 善男信女将把我俩崇拜；  
> 而既然生在这样的年代，人人都在寻找一个奇迹，  
> 我便要在这张纸上写下，宣告衮衮诸君，  
> 为爱痴狂的人儿能造出何等奇观。  
> 最最重要的是，你我爱得深沉，彼此忠贞不渝，  
> 爱至不知所爱为何，不知为何所爱至此。  
> 爱消弭了性别的沟渠，  
> 一如守卫人间的天使。  
> 数番蚀骨销魂，几度登临天堂，我们  
> 也许会间或地亲吻，但绝不曾在那一次次的晚宴之间；  
> 我们的手从不去触碰那些为自然  
> 所解放了的束缚，  
> 纵然它们又被人间的新法所荼毒；  
> 我们造就了这一奇迹；但而今，叹不尽！  
> 纵有千般手段万般言辞，  
> 我又如何能曲尽奇迹的原委真实？
> 
> *抹大拉的玛丽亚，民间流传着她的种种故事，有一版本称她是耶稣（身为凡人）之妻，无冒犯意，但此诗隐喻的应该就是这个，对这一故事版本感兴趣的可以去看丹·布朗的《达芬奇密码》。
> 
> 2\. PPT，PowerPoint，不过外国是没有PPT这种缩写说法的，这完全是我们国人的习惯。
> 
> 3\. 宣福礼，主教追封逝者的一种仪式。
> 
> 4\. Kum Ba Yah《万岁》，非裔美籍传统歌曲，启蒙儿歌，主要是歌唱团结的。可以品一品这歌词。  
> Kum Ba Yah ，my lord ，Kum Ba Yah  
> 万岁，我的主，万岁  
> Kum Ba Yah ，my lord ，Kum Ba Yah  
> 万岁，我的主，万岁  
> Kum Ba Yah ，my lord ，Kum Ba Yah  
> 万岁，我的主，万岁  
> Oh ，Lord ，Kum Ba Yah  
> 噢，主啊，万岁  
> Someone's crying ，Lord ，Kum Ba Yah  
> 有人在哭，主啊，万岁  
> Someone's crying ，Lord ，Kum Ba Yah  
> 有人在哭，主啊，万岁  
> Someone's crying ，Lord ，Kum Ba Yah  
> 有人在哭，主啊，万岁  
> Oh ，Lord ，Kum Ba Yah  
> 噢，主啊，万岁  
> Someone's singing ，Lord ，Kum Ba Yah  
> 有人在歌唱，主啊，万岁  
> Someone's singing ，Lord ，Kum Ba Yah  
> 有人在歌唱，主啊，万岁  
> Someone's singing ，Lord ，Kum Ba Yah  
> 有人在歌唱，主啊，万岁  
> Oh ，Lord ，Kum Ba Yah  
> 噢，主啊，万岁  
> Someone's praying ，Lord ，Kum Ba Yah  
> 有人在祈祷，主啊，万岁  
> Someone's praying ，Lord ，Kum Ba Yah  
> 有人在祈祷，主啊，万岁  
> Someone's praying ，Lord ，Kum Ba Yah  
> 有人在祈祷，主啊，万岁  
> Oh ，Lord ，Kum Ba Yah  
> 噢，主啊，万岁
> 
> 5\. Schrödinger’s Social Skills，薛定谔的社交技能，是作者根据薛定谔的猫造的词。薛定谔的猫是一个物理理论，把一只猫关在装有少量镭和氰化物的密闭容器里。因为镭的衰变存在几率，如果镭发生衰变，会触发机关打碎装有氰化物的瓶子，猫就会死；如果镭不发生衰变，猫就存活。根据量子力学理论，由于放射性的镭处于衰变和没有衰变两种状态的叠加，猫就理应处于死猫和活猫的叠加状态。这只既死又活的猫就是所谓的“薛定谔猫”。薛定谔的社交技能，理同如上（请自行理解）XD
> 
> 6\. 嗯，这个protective alpha mode既可以按字面意思理解，也可以按你想的那种方式理解。
> 
> 7\. Skinner，剥皮者。Siemens，西门子，这名字……比一个普通人叫牛顿，爱因斯坦什么的还要糟心，更糟的就是它的谐音。
> 
> 8\. 斯芬克斯般的笑（迷之微笑，吃人般的微笑，随你怎么想）……
> 
> 9\. 原句The mind is its own place， and in itself can make a heaven of hell， a hell of heaven.引用自弥尔顿的《失乐园》。其实后面半句的理解跟“一念天堂一念地狱”还是很相近的，即“心能地狱，心能天堂”，只不过这是佛教思想了，所以还是老老实实按原句来吧。
> 
> 10\. 这里跟太太的另一篇维多利亚时代的拔杯文This Dangerous Game呼应上了（让人浮想联翩，都能出个前世今生了），中文名《危险游戏》，已有翻译，目前尚在施工中，强烈安利一波！！！
> 
> 11\. 代尔夫特蓝，荷兰白底蓝陶瓷的釉色。佩恩灰，是一种带有一丝暖灰色的深铁蓝色，19世纪的画家们用它来替代黑色，使其显得更温暖。这种颜色的灵感来自现代主义时期。
> 
> 12\. triste，源自古法语triste，拉丁语中为trīstis，原印欧语里为tréystis，意为忧郁的，心碎的，哀伤的，自抑冷漠的等等。  
> luttuoso，意大利语也是五线谱中的表情符号，意味“哀痛的”。  
> dismal，压抑的，沉闷的，可怜可悲的，精神低落的等等，原意为中世纪时期的两个晦日，gloomy，黑暗压抑的，悲伤悲观的，消沉的等等，源自古德语，意为浑浊，污秽。  
> 这里的罗马语指的是古罗马语，也就是拉丁语，通常意义上已经被认为是一门死语言，只在少数特殊场合使用。


	2. 第二章

**_雕刻家第肆案_ **

_報道者_ _弗雷迪·勞茲_

_昨晚午時許，在巴爾的摩地區發現一具嚴重殘缺的屍體，觀其作案特徵，當屬已知兇手雕刻家所為。目前具體情況尚不明晰，但據證實，死者為一名Omega婦女，年齡30歲左右，由於傷勢過於嚴重，無法及時確認身份。加之近日馬里蘭地區又有一名女性與兩名男性遭遇不測，該例新案意味著雕刻家在數月內已造成肆人遇難身亡。_

_傑克·克勞福德警探代表發聲，堅稱不必恐慌，調查局目前正在積極跟進若干調查。這進一步暗示了行為側寫專家仍然拒信此肆起死亡事件為同壹系列。然而，在審查證據后，《犯罪揭密》認為事實恰恰相反，聯邦調查局已不止一次不願承認其無能，但幾乎可以肯定,他們手上又多了一宗可怕的連環殺手案……_

*****

第二天早上，Will从凌乱不堪的被褥中醒来，花了几秒整理思绪，然后呆呆地望着天空，试图找出当天需要完成的各种任务，并将它们按重要程度排序。

在这方面，“重要性”实际上意味着“糟糕程度”，而迅速闪过的疼痛火光提醒他，他的身体并不准备再被忽略下去了——这意味着安排就医必须成为“糟糕但重要待做事项名单”上的头等大事。

Will大声呻吟着，不情愿地从只留汗湿冷意的粘人床单中挣扎爬出，在肩上裹了条毛毯，跌跌撞撞地走进客厅，四处翻找着搜寻必要的电话号码。由于他太久没用，废了好一阵工夫才终于在一张拿来打草稿的纸上找到号码，它被赫然塞在抽屉里，和其他杂七杂八派不上用场但又舍不得扔的零碎待在一块儿——旅行手册，全都是没空去的，约会网站的广告，从来都没精力或信心去求的。他坐下来，把它在手里反复翻了几遭，一边像折纸一样拉扯翻叠着边缘，一边试着一鼓作气拨出号码。

正对面的书架上摆放着一张他母亲的照片——这是他所拥有的唯一一张——Will一时间望着它，是出于另一种形式的拖延搪塞，同时却也带着难以释怀的忧伤。他的母亲自玻璃后面回望着他，一双明亮的眸子、精致的五官，安详而莫测，Will总是觉得那很美，却从来没有意识到这些同样的特质在他自己身上是多么动人。实际上，他并不记得她生前的模样，常常为无法对着照片召唤出更多的伤感情绪而内疚，这就是为什么他一定要把它摆在这么突显的位置以示忏悔（旁边偶尔会有一些花，就像拱着神龛一样）。履行这一职责有时使他感到难为情，有时又使他感到虚伪；但总得有人这么做，因为他知道他的父亲永远不会这么干，而缺乏任何感情都不会改变这一事实，即他讨厌他的母亲如此不受悼念、如此不受尊重，甚至连一个在形式上哀悼她遗像的人都没有的想法——纵然她早已撒手人寰、人世无干，即便他觉得死后孑然一身、无人凭吊的类似命运几乎肯定也会落在他头上。也许这就是他这么做的部分原因吧，就好像他认为自己的努力会有所回报，在自己死后会有其他人来怀念他——就好像这种悼念是一根接续棒，从一个尽责的服丧者传到另一个手中。Will又蹙拢眉头，沉思着。这让他想起了在学校时必学的一首诗： _愿君常忆我，逝矣从兹别。相见及黄泉，渺渺音尘绝……_ [注1]虽然他现在已经忘了后面的部分。Hannibal可能知道这类东西。

Will给自己冲了一杯咖啡，漫无目的地搅拌了几秒，尽管他喝咖啡时既不加糖也不加牛奶，没什么好搅拌的。

接着他尽职尽责地拿起他的电话拨给诊所，对着另一端的接待员做了 _是-不-是_ 的答复，直到行动结束任务完成尽快切断电话，以免自己还有机会改变主意，把它重接起来。

他随后把手机放回桌上，小心翼翼得像那是玻璃做的，如果下手重点可能就会把它磕碎。就在这时，他眼角余光瞥见打开的笔记本电脑上正在闪烁着的《犯罪揭秘》的标题。一但注意到他就没法把自己的目光扯开了，哪怕尽了最大的努力，他还是忍不住厌恶地皱了一下眉： _雕刻家第肆案_ **。** 这就是了，错不了——肯定已经开始了。国内和国际媒体掌握它只是时间问题，在那之后，一个全新级别的灾难就会释放。随着雕刻家犯下第五起和第六起——天知道还有多少其他起，反正流言会持续四起，而每一次新的暴行都会被迫不及待地公布出来，恐惧和歇斯底里会让FBI的工作变得更加复杂。但无论如何它都会发生，没人能够阻止，因为这不仅仅是谋杀本身的性质，尽管它们是骇人的终极；但真正的受害者特质更能将故事引燃，因为这个杀手选择将Omega作为目标。哪怕谋杀孩童也不会引起比这更大的震惊与谴责了。

Will的眉头又皱了起来，他默默地审视着这一切的原因。倒不是说它们特别复杂：他充分意识到，对暴行的处理议程就像许多其他事一样，是由Alpha们所驱动和支配的；这不仅是出于道德上的原因，也可能主要是出于怨恨。 _谁敢染指属于我们的东西？_ 因为现如今，尽管Omega已不同数代之前那样属于凤毛麟角的存在，可他们仍绝非常鳞凡介，那些不怎么铮铮佼佼的Alpha可能穷其一生都碰不上一个，更别提获得一个可以与之结合的Omega了。这就是为什么他们被赋予了如此特殊的保护地位，为什么Alpha会如此激烈地争夺Omega，为什么Beta——就像Will父亲一样的Beta，又会对他们家中能拥有一个Omega如此高兴——因为他们能卖出天文的高价来。Alpha为Omega而争得头破血流的日子，如今也许不过是历史上的一段奇谈，但在现代，这种竞争的性质仍然同样激烈，只是形式更加好看罢了：金钱的力量。一个有吸引力的女性Omega可以转手至五位数的金额，如果她来自一个声誉良好的家庭，那么她的价钱可以翻倍。即便是一个不那么迷人的——不管是胸围还是腰围的饱满丰腴程度不达那些Alpha对美的荒谬标准——也很容易卖个好价钱。男性Omega则更为罕见，他们的声望也更不稳定，一些Alpha喜欢他们到如痴似狂，而另一些则认为他们不如女性，因为他们的生育能力不那么可靠。但是，即使是把一个相貌平平的男性Omega转给一个乏善可陈的Alpha，也能换来比大多数人一辈子能看到的还要多的钱。

然而，即便对此有着第一手的经验，Will仍发现很难将这样的概念以任何有意义的方式与自己联系起来：从生物学的角度来说，他被认为是稀缺的、珍贵的、令人向往的东西。

也许是因为就算他把自己的反感放在一边，现实带给他的也只有压力和艰辛，但不可否认的是，Omega并不像Beta那样，仅仅是他们的 _存在_ 本身就会给Alpha造成彻底的内部混乱。在这方面，最近的犯罪现场就是一个特别有力的佐证，因为团队中的大多数Alpha在死亡的Omega旁边简直无法自控。就算是像Jack和Hannibal这样显然比其他人更加铁石心肠的角色，在一开始也明显地感到不适，需要几秒钟才能勉强适应，然后才被迫回到职业模式。

“这很难解释，”Jack事后对Will说，“就像是一种本能——直击你的五脏六腑。逻辑在这件事上根本没用，这跟你是不是亲眼看到毫不搭介，反正你就是阻止不了它的发生。”

“所以到底发生 _什么_ 呢？”

“我不跟你说了吗，这很难解释。这就像……我不知道。悲痛？愧疚？就像他们出了什么事，好像也 _痛在_ 你身上似的。”Will一副怀疑的样子，Jack也因为没能表述清楚而沮丧地挥了挥双手。“你应该问问莱克特博士，”他最后补充道，“他比我更擅长讲事情。他可能也知道它背后的生化原理。”只是Will不想问Hannibal，最后，当一个年轻的病理学家开始问Jack是否见过活的Omega，如果见过，那是什么样的时候，这个问题就被弃之一旁了。当时Will无意识地把手伸进了他的口袋里，握住了他随身携带的Beta信息素喷雾瓶，就像哮喘症患者虔诚地带着吸入器一样，而Jack已经滔滔地说起 **关于我所认识的Omega的轶事** ，另一个犯罪现场调查的警探意有所指地冲他旁边的人嚼舌道：“你有没有闻到过Omega发情时的味道啊？”

“从来没有，”那人回答，“老子真够幸运的。我能告诉你什么呢？我可没那么多钱去搞到那个。”

“它应该无与伦比吧。就像，它会把你的脑袋炸开花。说真的，这回我看了部片儿：他们找了个Alpha，这狗娘养的装逼玩意儿，还有一个可爱的小Omega……”

Will当时已经转过身去，转而去和Price谈话了，但对整场谈话的记忆仍像卡在牙缝里的什么东西一样令他刺痛不已。然后他带着几分谨慎抿了口咖啡，发现它仍然滚烫得难以入口，便举着它踱步到窗口，好靠在玻璃上，站在那里拿着杯子，凝视着外面已被初冬的霜冻凋伤的田野。

天看起来灰蒙蒙、阴沉沉的。在地平线之上，他看到一群乌鸦开始盘旋：黑色的细小斑点，不必说，定是在什么动物血肉模糊的遗骸上贪婪地盘旋、俯冲着。群鸦即 _谋杀_ [注2]，尽管他不确定自己是怎么知道的。也许他什么时候在电视上看到过？这是一种毫无意义的信息，深受填字游戏和常识测试的钟爱；谋杀鸦群和其他名字离奇古怪的鸟类一起争夺空间。所有那些云雀的鸣声，猫头鹰的集群。并不是这附近真有什么鸟群，当然也没有鸟鸣。

这些乌鸦，没有注意到Will的仔细观察，继续不停地盘旋、俯冲着，看到这么多浑身漆黑、羽毛参差、食腐味十足的麇集飞鸟，Will只感到阴郁不祥。这就是为什么它们会被称为谋杀。鸦群总是随死亡降临。他微微打了个寒颤，强迫自己不去理会它们，回到卧室，开始穿衣：慢条斯理，一颗扣子接着一颗，假装一切正常无事挂心，因为一切都好。就此而言，这听起来也很有说服力。站在空荡荡的寂静中，站在苍白的冬日阳光下，他几乎可以让自己相信，他真的相信这是真的。

*****

医生办公室的候诊室显然是根据某个设计师对 _平静_ 的设想而设计的。“平静，”这个混蛋当初绝对对着它们这么说了，“就是苍白蓝色的粉刷，克劳德·莫奈的版画与盆栽。”加上毛绒。该死。一堆毛绒。 _都是_ 毛绒——目之所及全是。椅子上也都是绒——又蓝又苍白，自然了——上面的饰垫有个不幸的范例，因为它的颜色和从水里捞出来的尸体颜色一模一样；很明显，没有人想到要指出这一点。实际上，在被接待员以屈尊附近的态度接待了足足五分钟，问他为什么这么久没预约，有没有完成网上健康调查以及“先生，你知道吗，一个支持男性Omega的团体最近在网上火了？”后，Will都想做自己给自己做接待了。“那你知道 _你们_ 那破椅子是尸僵色的吗？”Will想要如此答复——不过他当然不会这么干——所以只索然无味地点了点头，直到这个蠢货意识到他哪儿也不会去，最终让Will坐在了一把死人椅上，就像一个被流放的人一样；尽管这就是他来此地的初衷。

候诊室里除了Will，就只有那个接待员和两名明显陪着他们的Omega一起来的Alpha。后者都带着毫不掩饰的好奇盯着他，Will知道这些人不可能先垂下眼睛，但还是固执地瞪了回去。此外，大眼瞪小眼也是个打发时间的好办法，因为这里提供的唯一读物都是那种没什么内容的杂志，这烂死人椅的设计者显然认为Omega会对它们感兴趣：时尚和美容方面的建议，一大堆假笑着露出他们那墓碑似的齐刷刷、亮锃锃牙口的名流，关于创造“一个美丽的小家”和——Will的眼睛有点难以置信地睁大了—— _“节日工艺品！用闪光BuilingBuiling和松果做出漂亮的餐桌中心摆设！”_ 的小窍门。Will烦躁地转过身，把手掏进公文包里抽出一叠犯罪现场调查的报告，进而坐在那里读起来。接待员显然不赞成他的做法，批评的目光不断越过电脑屏幕上方扫来。Will在对方第三次看过来时对上了他的目光，视若无睹地把报告翻得更加沙沙作响——还犹嫌不足地对着它们发出啧啧赞赏的声音——坐在他对面的一个Omega妇人站起来去看诊，亲切地拉起她的Alpha一同走了（一个败了，还剩一个），而另一个Omega靠向她自己的Alpha，趴在他耳边低语着什么；这时他拍了拍她的手，终于不再盯着Will看了（两个败了，获胜。像个终极Boss）。

几分钟后，第二对夫妇也走过旋转门离开消失了，留Will一人在所有的苍白蓝色和盆栽植物中（而他心道这有点儿邪门，因为他开始觉得有些戏剧化了；入此门者， _有去无回_ ）。又过了漫长的几分钟：一个新来的女性Omega，紧张地瞄了眼Will的报告；接待员不以为然地清了清嗓子，Will又以一阵叛逆的沙沙声作答。他开始觉得房间很闷，想开扇窗，但这儿有各种各样的宽厚玻璃却没有窗钩。这真的令人忍无可忍：仿佛“高高在上”的方方面面都被浓缩成了一个闷热的苍白蓝盒，里面塞满了毛绒和傲慢。就拿角落里的塑料玩具板箱来说吧——虽然很明显是为病人可能带来的哪个小孩儿准备的——仍然设法隐晦地暗示，它们是设计者是为成年Omega提供的。甚至对面墙上的画里也净是些多半会被人拿来装饰儿童卧房的毛绒怪，笑得又傻又憨，千奇百怪，而他现在正麻木茫然地望着它们：那些澳大利亚的什么玩意儿，带着口袋名字听起来莫名其妙。袋熊？小袋鼠？哦，老天爷啊。 _我想回家，_ 有那么一瞬间，Will痛苦地这么想到。他把腿伸到身前，尽量不要叹得那么大声又明显，而后抬头一看，发现接待员正带着一种冷漠而僵化的表情朝他逼近。Will起初怀疑对方会尝试通过武力没收报告（并加速为了争夺所有权而爆发的小规模冲突，可能会以查尔顿·赫斯顿[注3]式的风格“想要拿到我的报告就先跨过我的尸体”达到高潮）但事实证明，他来这里只是告知Will，雷诺兹医生准备好看他了。“我带你过去，”接待员补充道，接着又苛责地瞪了一眼这些报告，那表情可以用一言蔽之： _总算解脱了，你这个反社会的小混蛋。_

“帮我拿一下，好吗？”作为惩罚，Will说着站了起来，装出一副最费力、最耗时的模样提起了他的公文包。接待员似乎对此感到十分震惊，但显然不能说不，所以只能站在那里，两根手指晃晃悠悠夹着它们，脸上带着一副听天由命的痛苦表情，更像是绑在木桩上的殉道者了。“太谢谢您嘞，”Will甜蜜蜜地说道。

“不客气，先生，”接待员回答说。翻译过来，这句话几乎可以肯定是：先森你个大头鬼啊。

Will再一次笑了，比先前更加灿烂，接着收回报告，在对方的领路下走进一道白光与铬色凌冽闪耀的漫长回廊，它就像候诊室里丑陋的尸僵色长毛绒一样单调乏味。雷诺兹医生的房间在左数第三个，他走进去时，她起身迎接：一位麻利干练，五十好几的妇人，面容和蔼有点装腔作势，带着老母亲般的口吻（Will立刻就吸收了这一切，随后在心里设了个倒计时，要过多久她才会叫他“年轻人”）。“抱歉让您久等了，格雷厄姆先生，”她边说边坐下，“恐怕我们今天的进度有点落后了。”她叹了口气，漫无目的地挥了挥手。“你懂的吧。”

“没关系，”Will回道，“我不急。”虽然不是，他很急；然而当雷诺兹医生开始对这种宽容赞赏地点头时，他才意识到自己进入了一种梦幻般的超现实状态，似乎相信如果他对她好，她就更有可能带给他想听到的消息。

“所以……”雷诺兹医生说道，显然觉得这些社交小把戏已经玩得够久了，是时候开门见山了，“腹痛吗？”她开始快速翻阅面前的笔记，动作敏捷得就像洗着一手纸牌的赌场管理员，随即停顿了下，皱起眉头。“你服用抑制剂 _多_ 久了？”Will抱起双臂，拒绝回答；毕竟，答案就摆在她面前——她为什么还要听他说出来呢？“太久了，格雷厄姆先生。你知道的吧？远超出了医学建议的时间。”

Will小心翼翼地用食指把眼镜往上推，脑海中立刻浮现出那位赌场总管的形象： _人为刀俎我为鱼肉_ [注4] _。_ “我想是的，”他说。

“你一直在到处游走吗？”雷诺兹医生温和地补充道；Will很清楚这是一种委婉的说法，意思是“你为了拿到处方去看了很多不同的医生又对他们撒谎说你为什么想要这个处方。”严格来说这是不允许的，但每个人都这么做；每个人都必须这么做，因为没有哪个医生会冒着失去行医执照的风险，一直给同一个病人开抑制剂。官方说法是，长期使用这些药物是危险的，但Will相信，这并不是真正的原因，而是更广泛的、Alpha侵害他们生育权的阴谋。毕竟制定法律的是Alpha；如果所有Omega都有不受限制的停止发情的权利，那么他们就讨不找好处了。一想到这个积重难返的不公现象，他不禁愤懑地叹了口气。雷诺兹医生同情地看了他一眼，说：“我能问一下你为什么要做出这样的决定吗？”

“不，”Will礼貌地回道，“我不太想讲。”

雷诺兹医生轻快地点了一下头，把笔塞到耳后，又回到了笔记本上。“那好吧。头痛吗？定向障碍？”

“没有。”

“还有其他症状吗？”

“没有。”

雷诺兹的脚开始在桌子下面啪嗒啪嗒地踩起来。“没有情绪波动？幻觉呢？”

“没有。”

“好吧。只是胃痛吗？”

“只是胃痛。”

雷诺兹医生停顿了一下，目光越过镜片投来；Will意识到这是他自己常做的动作，并立即决定从此戒掉它。“痛得有多厉害？从一到十？”

“我不确定。会浮动。”

“最糟的时候呢？”

Will咬了咬唇，看向地板。“也许是八。或者九。”

雷诺兹医生再次点了点头，接着拿起笔，做了几条简短的笔记，又把椅子从桌子旁往后推了推，指着门边挂着的一件长袍。“好吧，年轻人，”她说了（天）。“我们来看看你吧。要是你能把衣服脱了……”Will的脸立马沮丧地沉下来，不耐烦地轻轻叹了口气。“格雷厄姆先生，检查确实是不可避免的。今天诊所里没有男医生，但如果你更愿意……”

“不，对不起，这样就挺好的，”Will迅速说道。这该死的词又来了： _好_ 。好——好——好……好像他觉得经常说好就真的能好了一样。出于某种原因，他发现自己会短暂地想起Hannibal——可能是因为这是一个永远萦绕在他心头的词，尽管在他那里，这个词的意思是不同的，完全与绝望无关，而是奢侈和满足。好酒。好菜。 _“巴尔的摩爱乐乐团的第一小提琴非常好。”_ Will眨了几下眼睛，强迫自己站起来面对雷诺兹医生。“抱歉，”他又说了一遍，“我要做什么来着？”

“请把衣服都脱掉，把这个穿上。然后坐到桌子上，侧身躺下。”她开始拉起围在检查室周围的帘子，中途停了下，同情地看了他一眼。“格雷厄姆先生，没必要那么紧张，”她和善地说，“我会尽量轻的。大多数情况下，这些症状并不意味着什么大毛病。如果真的出了什么问题……”她又停顿了一下，再一次笑了：轻快麻利而冷静客观。“那么，你来对地方了，不是吗？我们可以尽我们最大的努力来修复它。”

Will麻木默许地点了点头，等她走后，他拽上了长袍，小心地让自己躺到桌子上，把两膝拢到胸前。这并不是她的指示，但这是他记得的以前躺过的姿势：当脆弱或害怕时的默认姿势。保护重要的器官，然后把自己尽可能的缩小，自欺欺人地告诉自己他们看不到你。

“是的，”当雷诺兹医生再次出现时，他机械地回答道，“是的。我知道。这样就挺好的。”

*****

事后回想起来，Will确信她是真的为他感到难过。或者，也许那就是医生对待Omega的标准呢？他已经很久没有去看医生了，他都不记得医生们是不是一直都是这样的，尽管得承认，他无法想象自己所知的任何一个医生会以这样一种保护性的、居高临下的态度行事，那绝对不可能是完全专业的。Hannibal和Price从来没有拍过谁的手，也不会时不时地说些安慰人的话——Will一度因为不适而喘不过气来，而她真的把手放在了他的头发上，就像在赐福一样。或者，更准确地说，就像他是个需要呵护和安慰的孩子。“没关系的，格雷厄姆先生，”她说，“很快就好了。”

这一次Will没有回答说好，因为这已经远超出了痛苦和屈辱的程度，除了木然地盯着墙上的瓷砖，想象着牵着狗大步穿过田野之外，他什么也做不了。自由，无拘无束，最重要的是远远地、远远地离开这里。“痛吗？”雷诺兹医生说道，迫使他再次回到房间里，Will再次倒吸了气，这时她又从齿间发出了另一种安抚的嘘声。“好了，我们结束了，”几秒钟后她说道。顿了顿。叹口气。又拍了一下Will的手，“准备好了就过来。”

有那么几秒Will只是躺在那里，突然间被一种想要叫喊的可怕冲动攫住了，但他又强迫自己重新振作起来，盲目机械地把衣服一件一件地换掉，就像当天早上做的一样。在帘子的另一边，雷诺兹医生那利落冷静的态度现在似乎完全恢复了，她示意Will坐下来，不再想拍拍他的手或头发。“好了，格雷厄姆先生。这么说吧，好消息是没有肿胀、挫伤或损伤的迹象。你的血液基本正常。可以增加一点体重，但除此之外，你实际上非常健康。”然后，她停顿了一下，Will的心暂时升起，但很快又沉了下去，因为他立马就知道有一个“但是”带着发狂公牛般跌跌撞撞、毁灭性的决心冲向谈话了。“ _但是，_ ”雷诺兹医生补充道，“毫无疑问，你需要停止服用抑制剂。”她扬起眉毛，然后第二次停顿，这时Will意识到他已经开始疯狂地摇头了。“格雷厄姆先生……”

“不，”Will陡生绝望道，“不，我不能。”

“Will先生，我很抱歉，但真的没有其他选择。你必须明白，腹痛只是个开始。像这样继续下去的话，你会给自己带来一些非常严重的问题：发烧，失去协调能力，最终会对神经系统造成影响。这就是为什么我之前要问你有没有情绪波动和幻觉。”

“也许我可以换一种？”Will说，声音低沉而紧张，令人不安，“我的意思是，大家不是这样的吗？我知道他们这么是做的。我读过关于他们的报道——我看了期刊。”

“我知道格雷厄姆先生，”雷诺兹医生温和地说，“但对男性Omega来说，这比女性更难。而这对你来说尤其困难，因为从你的血检表上看，你丢失了三个调节激素作用的染色体纤维。这在男性Omega当中并不罕见，通常不会对你这个年龄的人造成任何问题。”她又停顿了一下，意味深长地看了他一眼。“如果你让你的身体自然代谢，它就不会。”

Will突然想到了一幅超现实的画面：三个丢失的染色体拖着行李箱，露齿而笑地互相呼唤：来吧，伙计们——让这家伙滚蛋。我们走吧！“肯定还有别的办法，”他用同样急迫的语气说，“拜托。 _什么都好_ 。哪怕是实验性的——我不在乎。”

“我不可能给你开实验性药物，”雷诺兹医生尖锐地说，“即使我可以，你的保险费也无法支付这笔费用。”

“我有办法弄到钱。”

雷诺兹医生又皱起了眉头，然后开始用她的笔不停地敲打着桌面，做出烦躁不安的姿势，让Will气得想大叫。“格雷厄姆先生，原谅我，但我不太明白你的反应。像是我告诉你你得了什么重病一样。你所需要做的只不过是停止服用这些药，你就会没事的。”

“我 _不能。_ ”

雷诺兹医生慢慢地吸了口气，就像一个努力不让自己的愤怒表露出来的人一样。“为什么不呢？”她刻意地耐心说道，Will没有回答，“如果你不告诉我，我就没法帮助你。”

这似乎使Will明显缩了一下。“反正你也帮不了我，”他平静地说，“这不是医学问题。”

雷诺兹医生听到这句话叹了口气，然后身体前倾，显然已经开始听明白了，“你结合了吗？”

Will张开嘴，又闭上了，她扬起眉毛期待着。“这很复杂，”他最后说。天呐，永远都是这样。“不，我没有。但我本应该是的。”接着他犹豫了，因为他想说‘被卖’，但这听起来太夸张了，即使它本质上没差。“我 _本该_ 和某个人结合的，我父亲把所有权签给了他。但我几乎掉头就走了。他……”一大堆不恰当的形容词浮现在他的脑海里，他又摇了摇头，想把它们打发走。“他对我不太好。 _我不能回去。_ 那简直跟坐牢一样。”这并不是一个很好的比喻，因为至少刑期会结束，而和Andrew在一起的生活将是永远的奴役，没有假释的可能： _直到永远，至死方休。_ [注5]“他会强迫我成家，”Will越来越绝望地补充道，“我将不被允许工作，甚至不被允许独自外出……不被允许有任何独立性；我不会被允许做任何事。到目前为止他还没能把我弄回去，但是如果我又开始发情了，天啊，一切都会改变的。你了解吗雷诺兹医生？ _求你告诉我你能理解_ 。”

Will突然沉默下来，蓦地被这一悲惨的必然所压垮了，雷诺兹医生长长地同情地叹了口气。“我明白，”她平静地说，“你想到的是 _兰德尔诉威尔森案_ [注6]是吗？对不起，格雷厄姆先生，我真的很抱歉。这方面的法律确实野蛮。”然后她停顿了下，把声音放得更低了，Will不禁觉得有点不妙——就好像她相信，即使是在私人诊所里，Alpha们也会发现她一直在说他们坏话，并据此惩罚她。“在欧洲大部分地区，那些所有权法已经被推翻了。”雷诺兹医生以同样低沉的声音补充道，“我想在加拿大也是。”说着她清了清嗓子，看上去很尴尬，显然她已经意识到，颂扬外国Omega们的较好环境几乎于事无补。“说实在的，格雷厄姆先生，我们遇到过很多与你相同的情况，但只有极个别与兰德尔相符。这种情况非常罕见，真的，几乎在所有案例中，双方都能在不涉及法律的情况下达成双方都满意的协议。”

在此之前，Will一直木然地盯着地板，但听及此他猛地抬起头来。“那其他呢？”

“抱歉？”

“你说过有几次没有成功。那么——他们怎么样了呢？”

“哦。嗯，这个嘛，那些Omega们被迫回到了Alpha那里。”

“他们失去了所有权吗？”

“我不确定。我想是的吧。”

“由他们的Alpha代表被家庭软禁？”

“不……不，我相当肯定事情没有那么严重。”

“但也许会吧？理论上？”

“呃， _理论上_ 是可能的……”

“因为Alpha保留了对任何发情期的Omega的监护权和合法权利。”

“是……是的，他们确实有这些权利，但我相信他们不会用这么极端的方式运用这些权利。Omega的家人会介入的。”

“我没有家人，”Will突然说。

雷诺兹医生又发出一声同情的低叹；这一次，她似乎真的绞紧了她的手。“如果他 _真的_ 试着要回你……也许你可以跟他谈判呢？”Will摇了摇头，她满怀希望地补充道，“但如果有第三方作为调解人介入呢？如果需要的话，我很乐意亲自上。我的意思是，如果你这么坚决反对，他可能会决定找一个更处得来的伴侣。”

Will发出一阵短促的笑声：苦涩而干巴。“不。他不会。”

“你确定？”

“如果我愿意，他可能就会失去兴趣了，”Will用一种平板单调的声音回答，“他喜欢的是抵抗。”

“哦，格雷厄姆先生，”雷诺兹医生说，从她脸上的表情可以明显看出，她在想： _那些_ Alpha中的一个啊。“我很抱歉。”他已经记不清她说过多少次了——她是多么抱歉——尽管他并不能真正责怪她。毕竟，除了同情，她还能给他什么呢？“也许他不会来找你呢？”雷诺兹医生补充道，“你的健康状况可能会给他法律权利，迫使你回来，但如果他还没有尝试这么做，也许他不会来干涉呢？他们通常不会知道的。让自己的Omega逃掉是一种耻辱……”她停顿了一下，似乎对这个戏剧性的措辞感到后悔，“我是说 _，离开_ 他们的Alpha。”

“我知道，”Will用同样机械的声音说道。

“他们视你为最珍贵的财产；这是一件值得骄傲的事。事实上，我相信他们只会简单地告诉人们丢失的Omega已经死了，然后几个月后为了面子悄悄地买一个新的Omega，这种情况并不罕见。你的可能也会这样。”

“我不能冒这个险。”

“但即便如此，”雷诺兹医生坚持说，“也许这没有什么区别呢？”

很明显，她现在这种安慰更多的是为了缓解她的救援冲动，而不是如实地描述情况，虽然它是善意的，但它仍然让人觉得在歪曲事实——就好像她在淡化他的问题，因为她无力解决，承认它们只会让她感到很不自在。换句话说，Will需要感觉好一点，这样 _她_ 才能感觉好一点。但这几乎不值得争论，所以最后他只是点了点头，一脸的麻木与挫败，而她再次把手伸到桌子对面，轻轻拍了拍他的手。“我们这里有很好的顾问，”她温声说，“如果你需要倾诉的话？”

“好的，”Will自动地重复道。这听起来一点也不令人信服，但他还是说了——接着又说了一遍——因为他仍然保有他的骄傲，并决心抓紧它的碎片，即使这个世界已经离崩塌更近了一步。他强迫自己露出一丝微笑，作为对她明显的怜悯之心的防卫，然后再说了一遍；说得响亮而清晰，尽管事实很明显不是这样的。尽管事实是来自太阳的光线也需要好几年才能够照射到它，因为它离 _好_ 差得就有那么远。

*****

Will完全不记得他是怎么到家的——他是怎么走过那条光线幽微的走廊，走进他的车，开过令人倦怠的数英里的空荡长路——当然他必须这样做，他像往常一样，反复检查了门锁，抖掉外套，然后喂狗、抚摸它们；像往常一样，小心关照着雨露均沾，这样就不会有哪一个感到受了冷遇。

之后，还像往常一样，他忘了为自己安排一顿合适的晚饭，转而又坐到了他的案前，他在那儿对上了照片里母亲的眼睛，突然感到一阵内疚，他一直在忽视她，看看他都忘了什么啊，连续五天，都没在玻璃框架后面放任何鲜花陪她那寂寞的黑白遗像。他在自己的手腕上写下了 _F_ 代表鲜花，然后拉开抽屉底部找到他想要的：一本小的皮边儿书，连同其他从未实现的美好愿望的遗存，度假宣传册和交友广告藏一起。

在这方面，Will最初买这本书的目的是要把它当做一本日记，因为写日记被推荐为某种治疗方法。他不太记得是谁的主意了；可能是Hannibal的，虽然也可能是别人的——或者他在什么地方读到的——但它被视作一种简单而有效的方式来表达和处理痛苦的情绪。 _宣泄_ ，说的就是这个；写下你的感受是一种宣泄。Will不由自主地被这个想法吸引，如果毫不夸张地说的话，就是因为似乎有某种隐约的浪漫吧，在一个充斥着笔记本和平板的时代，坐下来用钢笔和墨水书写，直到将你内心最深处的想法哄出头脑，以闪烁着睿智、深刻和想象的笔势在在纸上书写雷霆。为此，Will特意选择了一本书来承担这样沉甸甸的期望（厚实的奶油纸，前切口处略微泛着陈年的黄，用光滑的皮革和血一样深红的朱砂封页），因为它看起来像是从某个文艺复兴时期的大师桌上来的，也只有深刻而令人信服的信息才能在这样的书中找到归宿吧？但最后他发现自己几乎用不到它，去年只有寥寥几条。这主要是因为他把自己的痛苦倾诉给自己时，心里有一种孤凄的感觉，也正因如此，他突然决定，从现在起，他要把每一条都写给Hannibal。当然啦，真正的Hannibal并没有机会读到它；但是，即使这些话注定是保密的，Will仍然觉得，有一个通讯者可能会有种支持感，虽说那是个空缺席。即便如此，他也不太敢使用Hannibal的名字；最后，他只把日期写在了这一页的顶部，然后写上： _致亲爱的你。_

这算不上什么开始，但至少 _开了头_ ；被微微激励着，Will继续写道——尴尬地意识到自己正用牙咬着舌尖，就像小孩子刚运用钢笔时那般吃力——直到一阵突如其来的严重抽疼让他倒吸了口气，随即痛苦地大声喘息起来。他闭上眼，试图渡过最糟糕的时刻，无意识地发出一声呜咽，最后才终于能够放松地睁开眼。天啊，简直让人受不了；她为什么不给他开止痛药呢？他为什么不要一些呢？他应该要的……他应该问的。由于没什么更好的事可做，他便低头看着他写的东西，而这也不需要多久，因为纸上只有潦草的八个字，挖七扭八的书写看起来真的不像他的字，然而，不管怎样，它们仍然成功地以极其简洁的语言概括出一个庞大而复杂的噩梦，此刻它赫然纸上： _我不知道要做什么。_

Will盯着它们看了一会儿，然后小心翼翼地把笔放回桌上，把椅子往后推了推，拿起外套溜了出去，整个过程安静而谨慎，以免打扰到狗狗们。寒冷的空气迎面扑来，带着些许氤氲与湿气，他把衣领竖了起来以抵御寒冷，然后将双手插进口袋里，迈着大步穿过行将枯死的玉米地，既不左顾，也没右盼。阴影一直在延长，正如世界在融入紫灰的池沼，夕阳西沉，长空染血，此情此景，不知何故很是相称——树稀落光秃的枝干在叹息风声里摇摆着；Will走到草地的远远另一角里，在那儿无人能听到他的声音，除了鸦群谋杀的凄厉呼号，声声叫嚣，余音缭缭。

*****

第二天跟昨天一样开始了，Will挣扎着起床，边漫无目的地搅拌咖啡边凝视着窗外，然后，进入他的车开始孤独地通向工作的朝圣（他没意识到，自己又一次注定要忘记那些花儿）。前面有一大群记者在要求获取雕刻家案的进展，所以Will把车停在了后面以躲开他们——却发现Skinner和Siemens在门厅里闲逛，这意味着他也得溜过后面避开他们，结果几乎直接跟以其一贯坚定的方式大步流星走过走廊的Jack撞个满怀。

“放轻松，”Jack和善地说，“你这么急是赶着上哪儿去啊？”

_离开，_ Will想到；不过他自己也不知道到底要离开去哪儿，他当然也不可能这么说，于是只耸了耸肩。Jack停顿了一下，凑得更近了些盯着他，“你没事吧，Will？你看起来有点……”

“有点什么？”

Jack皱着眉头，显然他还没有决定用什么最好的方式来描述它，最后他说：“有点苍白。”

“噢，”Will敷衍道，“我有吗？”

“你有，是啊。甚至比平时还要严重。”Will又耸了耸肩，Jack向后站定，用他那紧绷的眼神望着他，总是意图以此让他吐露实情，却没有意识到这恰恰产生了相反的效果。“Will？说真的，你知道你可以告诉我的。哪里不对吗？”

_哪里都不对，_ Will绝望地想道。 _没什么是对的；而这还只是个开始，之后只会变得更糟。_ Jack回望着他，他那和善的脸因担心而微微皱了起来，Will感到自己被淹没在一股新的绝望之中，他觉得问题是如此严重，连FBI的高级官员都无法帮助他。因为Jack能做什么呢？他能改变法律吗，他能改变Will的生理吗；除此之外又有什么用呢。这就像童话故事里的那些不可能的任务之一：数沙子的颗数，用竹篮子打水……解决不可能解决的问题。然后，他听到Jack重复了他的名字，第二次，他被一种疯狂的想要大喊的冲动所控制，然后咬紧了牙关，强迫自己抬起头，强颜挤出一丝微笑。

“不，”他说，“没什么事Jack；什么事都没有。我很好。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：
> 
> 1\. 此处的诗
> 
> Remember by Christina Rossetti
> 
> Remember me when I am gone away,  
> Gone far away into the silent land;  
> When you can no more hold me by the hand,  
> Nor I half turn to go yet turning stay.  
> Remember me when no more day by day  
> You tell me of our future that you plann'd:  
> Only remember me; you understand  
> It will be late to counsel then or pray.  
> Yet if you should forget me for a while  
> And afterwards remember, do not grieve:  
> For if the darkness and corruption leave  
> A vestige of the thoughts that once I had,  
> Better by far you should forget and smile  
> Than that you should remember and be sad.
> 
> 找了吴宓先生的翻译：
> 
> 愿君常忆我
> 
> 愿君常忆我，逝矣从兹别  
> 相见及黄泉，渺渺音尘绝。  
> 昔来常欢会，执手深情结；  
> 临去又回身，千言意犹切；  
> 絮絮话家常，白首长相契。  
> 此景伤难再，吾生忽易辙；  
> 祝告两无益，寸心已如铁。  
> 惟期常忆我，从兹成永诀  
> 君如暂忘我，回思勿自嗔  
> 我愿君愉乐，不愿君苦辛。  
> 我生无邪思，皎洁断纤尘；  
> 留君心上影，忍令失君真；  
> 忘时君欢笑，忆时君愁颦  
> 愿君常忆我，即此语谆谆。
> 
> 克里斯蒂娜·罗塞蒂（1830-1894），英国诗人。在这首诗中，她希望所爱的人在她死后记住她。“记住”这个词被提到了五次，让人们明白保持这些记忆的重要性，但最后语调一转。她让她所爱的人在她死后继续生活下去。她希望被人记住，但她不希望那些回忆给她身后的人带来悲伤。《怀念》的形式是彼得拉克十四行诗。
> 
> 2\. a murder of crows，意即鸦群。murder为量词“群”。感谢@桢生 的提醒。
> 
> 3\. 查尔顿·赫斯顿，美国著名硬汉型影星。
> 
> 4.The house always wins.是句谚语，赌场总是赢，指在别人的地盘捞不到好处，别抱侥幸心理。
> 
> 5\. 结婚誓词里的。想到这个就很讽刺了。当然翻译也根据意思改了。
> 
> 6\. Randell vs Wilson，感谢GN捉虫，应该是Randell诉Wilson案。是作者虚构的案件，前者是起诉者，后者是庭审法官。


	3. 第三章

_致亲爱的你，_

_我已经想了好久。_

_想告诉你的事太多了。然而，光想是不够的——永远不够——所以当谈及它时，我发现实际上我一件也说不出口，因为我没有合适的词来形容。你不会明白，我不认为你会：你总是有你所需要的词。不是有那样一个表述吗，“字字珠玑”[注1]，从很多方面来说，这是最适合你的，因为感觉你说的每句话都直戳要害，目的明确。你不会仅仅为了用某个词就用去它。事实上，还有另一种表达方式不是吗，“要言不烦”。尽管毫无疑问，你拥有的言辞完全听命于你，你想让它们怎么做，它们就怎么做。在这方面你很幸运；我自己的话从来没有这样服从过我。_

_所以我想告诉你的是，我很害怕，感觉太充实，但又太空虚了，我不知道我会出什么事。我想告诉你所有这一切；所有我不知道的事。比如药用完后我该怎么办，我要怎样才能买到更多的，或者我要怎样才能阻止Andrew跟踪我，如果他找到了我又该怎么办。我想告诉你，我对自己的感觉和想法让我感到恐惧。我想告诉你，这是因为我一直在想‘我可以杀了他’，而且总是对此念念不忘。这就像午夜滴答的水龙头，就像幕后的脉搏：我-要-杀-了-他，我-要-杀-了-他。这不仅仅是嘴上说说的那种，因为我知道我可以，尽管毫无疑问我不能。_

_没有合适的话能够告诉你那样的事。_

_事实上，我觉得告诉Jack要更容易。你觉得奇怪吗？也许吧，但原因很简单：因为他不会信我。他不会认为我是认真的，他会认为这只是出于心烦意乱：只是说说罢了。比如人们会说一些夸张的，但并非出于本意的话；像Price把笔扔在桌子上说：“我要杀了那法官。”但你不会这么想，对吧？你只要看着我，就知道我是认真的。_

_所以——不。我无法想象告诉你。尽管说实话，要想象出关于你的事情都不容易，即使是像我这样的想象力。_ _我心目中的你喜欢控制一切——毫不留情地控制一切——这让你即使在我的大脑里也成了一座人类的镜像殿堂。在这方面，我发现想象自己更简单。我猜这让你感到好奇；你想听个例子，是吗？好吧，我一直在想象摸你是什么感觉。只是一些随意的动作，一些可以伪装成意外的动作；把手放在你的前臂或肩膀上——诸如此类的。你看，这部分是很容易想象的，但我无法想象的是你的反应会是什么。你是否会感到高兴、惊讶、生气，或者你是否会注意到……这很难说。我从来没有像读别人那样读懂过你。像你读懂我一样读懂过你。_

_说实话，这有点让人丧气。_

_所以，那又怎样呢？我想我可以停下来。但我会想念不碰你的想法，即使它只存在于我的脑海里。我会想念它，我知道我会的；我会想念你的。我不知道该如何离开你了。我不知道没有你我的生活会是什么样子。_

_天知道啊如果你知道了你会说什么——这只是我无法想象的另一件事。尽管你可能什么都不会说？我想这也是一个选择。也许你只是坐在那里，脸上带着淡淡的微笑，注视着，思考着，不置一词：掌握着言语间全部的沉默。_

*****

几天后，Jack把大家召集在一起，宣布了雕刻家特遣小队（The Sculptor Task Force）的第一次正式会议，就像宣布选举结果那样庄重得煞有介事。虽说——与选举结果没什么两样——人人都知道它即将到来，结果可能不符合他们的喜好，但它不可避免，一道清晰可闻的呻吟声在房间里回荡传开，激起一片郁闷的不满情绪来。“有什么 _问题_ 吗？”Jack说，他怒视了一圈办公室，想要把大家伙儿的抱怨一个一个地镇压。

“是的。”Price说，“巧了，我有。”

“什么？”

“名字。”

Jack的眼睛开始眯起来。“什么名字？”

“我们为什么要那样叫自己呢？”Price嫌恶地答道，“特遣小队让我们听起来像什么军队突击队。还有缩写：TST？听起来也太荒唐了吧。像什么结核菌素皮诊。”

“如果你把它说得快一点，听起来就像‘暴脾气’，”Zeller没针对什么人地补了一刀。

“那你们倒是给我想个更好的出来啊，”Jack厉声说。不过看起来没人愿意或者能够想到更好的东西，而最终，TST貌似就敲定了下来。

“Teesté，Teesté，”Price在会议下来当天对着他的显微镜反复念叨道，“可能是某些老男人遇到中年危机时买的垃圾意大利跑车的预支吧。”Zeller小心翼翼地对着自己的显微镜咳嗽了一声。“当然啦，并不是说我 _有多_ 了解这种事，”Price不失尊严地补充道，“我们什么时候再开始？”

“四点钟，”Siemens回答说，他来得特别早，之后就在实验室里晃来晃去，碍手碍脚，“我很确定克劳福德警探说了四点。”

“那还远没到时候啊，”Price有意道，“为什么不去自助餐厅等呢？那儿的咖啡还过得去，而且肯定比这要舒服。”

“谢谢，我这样就好，”Siemens回答道，没注意话里的暗示，这会儿正目不转睛地瞅着钉在Zeller桌子旁墙上的一系列打印图表：每一份都按照各种法律侵权行为在巴尔的摩地区过去一个月里的发生数整齐贴地着标签。“你们为什么把这些放在这儿？”

“这是珀内尔女士的主意。是为了……这又是为了什么来着，Zeller？”

“是为了 _整体_ ，”Zeller玩味地说。

“是为了提醒我们，我们是更加广泛的组织成就的一部分，是维护法律和秩序的更大特权的一部分。”

“是的，管他说了什么呢。”Price含糊地说。

Siemens赞赏地点了点头，靠近最近的图表仔细观察，“光上一个 _月就_ 有1038起交通违规，”他以一种近乎奇迹的语气补充道，“谁想得到呢？”

Price与Zeller交换了一个苦不堪言的表情，随后返回他的显微镜前，Siemens一边低声咕咕报着非法入境的犯罪数量（312：底下是不知道是谁写的 _“呃哦”_ ），接着，伴着刺耳的刮擦声，门突然开了，Skinner迈着大步走进来。他先是在门口徘徊了几秒钟，似乎不知道该做什么，该去哪里，直到发现了Siemens，才走过去和他低声交谈，连招呼都懒得打。“如果你们哪位先生想喝杯咖啡，”Price绝望地说，“我可以 _无比_ 诚心诚意地向你们推荐这家自助餐厅。”

“这样就挺好的，”Skinner回答道，似乎没有意识到讽刺的是，他的两眼下都有浓重的阴影，而且他看起来瘦巴巴的，一幅饿死鬼投胎样，实在没法被描述为任何接近“好”的状态。

Price更不加吝啬地翻了个白眼。“当KadePurnell发现某个混蛋对她的奔驰做了什么的时候，她就不会好了，”Skinner带着病态的满足补充道，“我刚到的时候看见的——边上全是大刮痕。”

“哦，天哪，”Price言不由衷道，“真是太可惜了。”

“ _真粗心大意，_ ”Skinner证实，似乎没发现挖苦的意思，“不过，我得记着在这些图表上向她表示祝贺。非常有前瞻性。”

“好吧，我想这是一个适合它们的词。”Price盯着他的显微镜深处回答道，“你想她今天会不会跟我们一起TST？”

“我很确定她不会，”Skinner说，这会儿加入了Siemens，对金融欺诈的数量表示不满（32： _“谁在乎？”_ 下面又添了一句，笔迹不详。）“说实话，这很令人失望；我希望有机会更密切地合作。我相当崇拜她。”

“您可真好啊，”Price用同样的语调答道，“Zeller，你能把样品准备好吗？我想在开会前把它们拿给Will看。”

Zeller咕哝了一声表示默许，开始整理相关物品。过了一会儿，Will出现了，一手拿着一杯外卖咖啡，一手提着公文包，苍白的脸颊冻得泛红。

他向每个人点头致意，随后走到图表前，在公文包里搜寻记号笔的位置，接着在“1038项交通违规行为”中划了一条粗线，在上面草草地写了1039。

Price哼笑一声。“又在玷污FBI的好名声了吗你？”

“这 _完全_ 是某人的错啊，”Will用一种浮夸的纯洁无辜口吻道，“某人横跨了两个停车位，让别人根本放进不去。我得慈悲为怀地假设不是他的导盲犬就是他的盲目自大帮他停的车。”

Price又哼了一声，声音更响了。这时Zeller补充道：“是辆奔驰对吗？”

“是啊，对。你怎么知道的？”

“那是Prunell女士的车，”Price极其欢乐地宣布道。

“哦 _天_ ，”Will说。

Siemens发出一种奇怪高亢又突兀的咯咯笑声，似乎没完没了一般。“格雷厄姆先生，你太 _野_ 了，”他钦佩地说。

Will瞥了他一眼，但最终没有回答，而是巧妙地挪开了桌子，这样他们就不在可接触距离内了。“是嘛，我可不认为这是一件可笑的事，”Skinner尖刻地说，“那要刑事罚金。我希望你能补偿她？”

“当然了，”Will用厌倦的声音回答道。

“光用钱是不够的，”Price说，“我打赌她会让他自己去修的，作为一种赔罪，当着 _众人的面_ 。她可能会雇一群学员围车站着，高喊‘臭不要脸！’”

“可能吧，”Will同意了，开始翻阅附近的一叠报告，“你今天早上看到Jack了吗？”

“不，他还没来。我想他要布置会场。”

“克劳福德探员是个Alpha，不是吗？”Skinner说，“我很惊讶他在这儿有这么多Omega[注2]。毕竟，这算不得典型。”他停顿了一下，假装去瞥自己的指甲，从眼帘下恶狠狠地剐了Will一眼。反过来，Will也有一种不悦的怀疑，像是刚被暗中指责靠陪睡爬上了顶端（这实际上是一种相当新颖的侮辱，考虑到他正在走的路，他更有可能通过陪睡爬到底层）。他不自觉地将信息素喷雾剂握在口袋里，提醒自己Skinner只是个混蛋，他根本不可能 _知道_ 。可能是因为Will长得不够粗糙，看起来不像一个典型的Beta；毫无疑问，Skinner认为假称别人为Omega是一种侮辱。

“在那方面，这里的外勤接待也很不寻常。”Skinner补充道。

“见得多了，是吗？”Siemens礼貌地问道。

“是啊真够多了。我也不能说这里的待客标准给我留下了多么好的印象——那家酒店令人 _震惊_ 。相当震惊。事实上，我打算写一封投诉信给经理。你绝对猜不到今天早上我在游池里发现了什么。”

“克苏鲁？”Price问道，头也没抬。

“军团病毒？”Will补充道。

“哦，见鬼，看——样品的盖子掉了。”

“亚特兰蒂斯？”Zeller道，“海王？”

“克苏鲁？”

“是碎 _纸屑_ ，”Skinner生硬地回答，“  _到处都是。_ 弄坏了过滤器；那该死的池子都被水堵死了。”

“我很确定会是克苏鲁，”Price和颜悦色道，接着转向Will，“好吧，别扯了。你有手或爪吗？”

“哦，不，不用了，我现在有了。”

Will停顿了一下，接着把容器举到灯光下，从一边斜视到另一边。“和上次一样吗？”

“完全相同。”

“格雷厄姆先生，这不支持你的理论吗？”注意到这一点的Siemens开始皱起了眉头。

Will渴望厉声反驳说他没有什么 _理论_ （模棱两可、投机倒把、未经证实的玩意儿），相反，只有需要根据事实来解释的证据（往往属于纯粹、恰当、有力、科学的一边）；但后来他瞥见了Siemens的表情——像只可怜巴巴的狗一样期待着一些好话——所以最后只给了一个小小的耸肩作为一种外交妥协，说这个案子还有很多方面解释不通。

他还没说完，Siemens就开始热切地点头（摇尾的画面出来了），Will不禁叹气，纳闷自己为什么要如此强迫自己站在这里对Siemens好，而实际上只想让他滚。问题是，从根本上说，貌似Will是一个被困在好人身体里的混蛋。其实，这可能是应该加到心理障碍滚动列表上的另一种疾病。

也许是“社交抖M”，或者“在非混蛋身体里的混蛋”……

“格雷厄姆先生，你到底在 _做_ 什么呢？”Skinner突然打断了这个有趣的微型自我诊断，“如果你不介意我问的话？我的意思是你有这样的名声，但我还是不太清楚这是 _为什么_ 。你不是医生吧？”

“不，”Will回答，努力不让自己的愤怒表露出来，“你知道我不是。我解释法医证据。”

“但从哪儿呢？”Skinner不依不饶，“你没有接受过正规的病理学训练。”

“ _从我自己，_ ”Will想说，虽然他当然没这么说，“从行为的角度。”

“可你既不是医生，也不是心理学家吧？”

“不——不——不，”Will说，他开始说得很慢很清楚，好像在向某个头脑糊涂的秘书口授似的。

“这么说，你的专长不在于人本身？”

“不，”Will重复，“不是人本身。更像是犯罪现场 _本身_ 。”

“那你还用‘行为’这个词吗？”

Will再次耸耸肩，突然厌倦了这个游戏。他知道这在局外人看来很奇怪，一个实际上根本没在检查行为的行为学家，但这很难用像Skinner这样的人能理解的方式来解释：Will是如何在犯罪分子落网 _之前，_ 而不是之后展开工作的，检查他们留下的所有残渣遗痕来分析陈述作案过程和目的。他们的设计。他飞快地想象着Skinner脱口而出的反应：  _我从堕落者的角度凭直觉感受堕落。_ 只有更加经验丰富而有鉴赏力的人才能理解它。像Hannibal。然后他意识到Skinner还在盯着他看，所以又耸耸肩。“你肯定熟悉侧写的概念吧？”

“ _是的_ ，”Skinner带着明显的鄙夷回道，“但不是从没显然专业技巧的人那里道听途说来的。”

“Will非常有技巧，”Price尖锐地说。

Skinner哈哈大笑，举起双手掌心向上，就像一个承认败了的动作。“看得出来，”他说，“真好啊，格雷厄姆先生——真适合啊。非常有技巧：还真适合您啊。”[注3]

这一次Will根本懒得回答，只是背靠着桌子，双臂交叉，目光越过镜片上方冷冷地看着Skinner。随之而来的是一阵紧张的沉默，无尽蔓延着，就像有什么东西伸开了躺在绞刑架上，最终Siemens发出紧张的咯咯声，清了清嗓子，把头朝门口一甩。“好吧，也许我们应该让他们留在这儿，”他对Skinner说，“Price医生，你觉得那儿的咖啡好吗？”

“非常，”Price回答道，他的眼睛仍然微微眯着，“自助餐厅就在大厅上面。”

“是嘛，那好吧，”Siemens无力地说，“你们想要点什么吗？”

Price和Zeller齐刷刷摇头。Siemens来回挪了挪脚，表现出了发自内心的痛苦尴尬。Will对他出人意料的打圆场有点感激，对他表示同情并朝他微微一笑。Siemens悲伤的圆脸突然绽出笑容，Will补充道：“不，谢了。我这样就好。”

“你当然是，不是吗？”Skinner若有所思地说。他从椅背上拿起夹克，甩在肩上，开始跟着Siemens走进走廊。“TST会议上见，”他补充道，他的嘴唇扭曲成一种可怕的弧度，似乎想要挤出笑容，“期间过得愉快，是吧？”

他们离开后，Price发出了长长的叹息，那声音是如此的低几近唏嘘。“那家伙，”他轻蔑地说道，“ _到底_ 有什么毛病啊？”

Will可以看到Price和Zeller都开始盯着他看，所以他只是轻轻地耸了耸肩，好像他真的不在乎似的。然而，他能感觉到他的心开始下沉，因为他直觉地知道Skinner不仅不喜欢他，还似乎憎恨他；而且，尽管专业嫉妒之类的小事可能是导火索，但促进因素来自某个更阴暗、更原始的角落。Will认为他现在应该已经习惯了：习惯了被人憎恨。然而，无论发生多少次，无论尽了多大努力不抱幻想，这都永远不足以完全摧毁他内心脆弱的希望，他只是想要被人喜欢和接纳，并相信总有一天它会发生的。 _其他人能做到的_ ，那一部分微弱地自言自语道， _肯定不是什么太过分的要求吧？_ 他一度想到了头几次见到Hannibal后所经历的那种慢性、矛盾的虚无：一种菲薄感，他会不可避免地陷入到过分谨慎的不信任中，而Will周围的其他所有人似乎都能感受到，并不想再和他有任何牵连，但那一点微末的期待从未消失，也许——仅仅是也许，这这一次——不会这样呢。

Price和Zeller还在看着他，现在的表情已经岌近同情，所以Will强迫自己再次耸耸肩，接着开始像一个事不关己的人那样把一堆文件叠在一起。“我不知道，”他说，“大概没什么吧。”尽管他说这话的时候，一点也不怀疑这会有什么的；而且无论他想或不想，他注定会发现那是什么。

****

TST会议开始时很糟糕，结束时更糟糕，Jack坚持要做一个冗长的Power Point演示（据Will所知，这似乎毫无意义No Point），强迫每个人在房间里四处走动，彼此互相介绍。

“就好像，”Price低声对Will说，“他以为这是个特百惠派对呢[注4]。”

“至少他没有让我们做公司里那种可怕的破冰活动，”Will用同样低的嗓音回答。

“或是小学里的那种，”Price表示同意，“像互相扔豆袋，砸到谁就大喊大家的名字。”

“哦，我怎么不知道。我们可以在豆袋里放块砖头。”

“对极了，”Price赞同道，转而和Will一起盯着Skinner，后者正一个劲儿地向一名犯罪现场调查摄影师滔滔宣传着他的整个简历，完全没有注意到她的目光开始变得呆滞。

“或地雷。或者管状炸弹——我知道怎么做，我有告诉过你吗？——或者……哦你好啊，梅秀探员，是吧？幸会幸会，女士。你在巴尔的摩过得如何？”

Will冲着梅秀探员的方向含糊一笑，留她跟Price两人一起了，他脚微微一挪位，视线难以抗拒地穿过房间落到正在和一个新外勤警探谈话的Hannibal身上。那女人的嘴正以惊人的速度开合着，Hannibal似乎什么也没说，只是在适当间隔的时候点点头，偶尔露出一丝莫测的微笑。Will想他是不是厌烦了？当然，他肯定烦了，虽说哪怕这样，他也把它隐藏得滴水不漏：带着足以使人信服的礼貌又感兴趣的表情专注地听着，看不出丝毫虚情假意。事实上，他的整幅姿态都眼熟得紧，意识到这一点让Will产生了一种悲观的预感，那就是Hannibal在他俩的谈话中也会表现出同样礼貌的兴趣，就算他的内心深处已经暗生厌倦。 _我让你厌烦了吗？_ 他阴郁地想着， _如果是的话你能告诉我吗？_ 那个女人现在也笑了，显然是深陷在Hannibal的魅力中不可自拔，Will跟怒瞪她的冲动争斗着，然后轻轻叹了口气，强迫自己在别人发现他之前把目光移开。

“……因此要 _万分_ 热情地投入，”梅秀警探有点夸张地总结道。

“对，”Will说道，他一个字也没听进，“说的对，太对了。”

“当然，能和你一起工作是我的荣幸，格雷厄姆先生。我想你总是能听到这说法吧？”

Will当然不会总是听到这样的话，他又露出了一个含糊的微笑，努力用一个谦虚而又充满感激的回答来代替认为他是被取笑了的那一波谨慎怀疑。不过，除了一句谨慎的“谢谢”，他实在想不出什么别的话来……此时此刻，感觉就像时光流逝，季节轮替，而梅秀探员仍然站在那里，像一个游戏节目主持人一样对着他微笑。幸运的是救兵降临了，虽然是以Jack（或者，更具体地说，Jack为了加快重新召开会议而预先清嗓子的声响）这样不太可能的形式。这意味着梅秀探员得被迫揣着她不诚——真诚的钦佩离开桌列。Will在后面皱着眉，漫不经心地想着有没有什么不那么刻意的办法能让自己坐到Hannibal旁边，随即又对自己如此在意（搞得他像是什么盯着人家足球队长看的高中新生一样……老天爷啊）而自我唾弃起来，于是故意随手拉过一把椅子，不去注意附近任何人。因此，当Hannibal走近的时候，他稍微吃了一惊——用“走”这个词来形容并不十分恰当；他动作灵活，肢体放松，几乎是 _滑_ 过来的——他坐在Will旁边，一丁点儿刻意或有意为之的意思都没有。Will迅速朝他投去一个微笑试着说些什么，但还是错过了这个时机，Jack又要求每个人集中注意力接着开始播放一些视频片段，里面那个从华盛顿来的分析师似乎决意要解释（磨人唠叨的细节）为什么雕刻家正走在自我毁灭的道路上并极有可能把自己上交给国家。他的大胡子几乎占据了整个屏幕。Will懊恼地叹了口气，努力克制在他的PPT资料后面大书特书“扯淡”的冲动。

“这胡子可真非同一般啊，”Price对Zeller耳语道，“它看起来几乎都有自我意识了。”

在屏幕上，分析师试图从他的笔记本电脑里调出一系列图表，但失败了。“让胡子帮你一把吧，”Zeller建议道，然后更大声地补充道，“我能问一下为什么我们要看这个吗？”

“Barnes教授是Kade Purnell的同事，”Jack回答说。他重重地叹了口气，然后目光在房间里扫视了一圈，显然是在引导每个人提出自己的结论，“她非常明确地表示了要把他的意见包括在内。她对他的专业技能评价极高。”

“我对他的胡子评价极高，”Price喃喃道，“更别提它的意见了。看看那光泽。你都能用它来塞 _一大堆_ 枕头了。”

在屏幕上，这个留着大胡子的家伙已经放弃了图表，转而开始认真地描述为什么雕刻家符合他最近发表的关于《拯救杀手》的理论。

“等等，”Zeller低声说，“他随时都会提到那个杂志。”

“……最近被《欧洲法医心理学评论》所接受，”Barnes教授说。在宣布之后沉默了几秒，大概是期待着赞赏的惊呼。

“妙啊，Barnes，”Price说，“还有胡子。 _真_ 妙啊。”[注：原句“Bravo，Barnes，”“And beard. Bravo  _indeed_ .”]

“……其中的一个主要特征，”Barnes教授揪着不放道，“就是这些人潜意识里 _希望_ 被抓。”

在房间后面，Hannibal和Will同时给了个白眼，开始极其大声地讨论为什么不可能出现这种情况。“你俩不能规矩点吗？”Skinner发出嘘声，“你们应该集中注意。别再吵了。”

Hannibal的视线原先一直对着Will，闻言猛地转向Skinner的方向，凝留在那里；后者开始显得不适了，下意识地清了清嗓子。“是啊，好吧，就当给他一个机会，”最后，Skinner指着屏幕说，“我认识这个人，他挺不错的。”Hannibal眉毛一扬。“是的，嗯……”Skinner重复了一遍，又清了下嗓子，“不过不管怎么样，我为我的语气道歉。”Hannibal海涵地点了点头。“对了，莱克特博士，你这件外套不错。我本来想早点说的。”

“过奖了，”Hannibal相当严肃地说道，然后露出一丝似有若无的微笑，吸引了Will注意。接着，Will就被一种有点荒谬的阴谋论冲动征服了，像他自己的某个学生一样发出噗嗤一声轻笑。“我自己也喜欢混纺羊毛，”Skinner笨嘴拙舌道，“很难找到一件合适的。”

Hannibal开始挑另一根眉毛，问道：“是吗？”语气十分冷淡。

“是的，嗯……”Skinner说道（又一次）。

在屏幕上，Barnes教授正在结束他的独白，简直跟《哈姆雷特》中慷慨激昂的独白一样戏剧化。“当然我会竭尽所能为局里的同僚们服务。”他义正辞严道，“我是为你们而 _来_ 的。专程来无偿提供你们可能所需的任何帮助或建议。”

“谢谢啊，”Price大声说道，“您两位。胡子也是无偿的吗？”

Jack再次恼怒地叹了口气，在屏幕上按了下按钮，Barnes教授说到一半的呆住了，眼睛像个噘嘴婴儿一样鼓瞪着，嘴巴摆出一个完美的自诩正义的o形。“好了现在我们把 _这_ 解决了，”Jack雷打不动道。

“说真的，我觉得他的介入有点让人担心，”Price插话了，“珀內尔女士肯定觉得，我们甚至无可救药到得 _建议_ 把他拉进来了。”

Will烦躁地在椅子上挪了挪，加了句“对”，尽管在他看来，这个举动所代表的远不止是对他们缺乏进步的担忧，而是惩戒：与其说是某种帮助，不如说是某种惩罚和羞辱的表现。

“ _彻底_ 没救了，”Price重复道。

“难道我们不是吗？”Jack相当沮丧地厉声说，“没有嫌疑人，没有新线索，没有目击者。”他停顿了一下，意味深长地瞥了Will一眼，“没有侧写。”

现在，每个人都热切地转过头，张着口，眼巴巴瞅着Will。Will怀疑自己可能会感到内疚或不自在，但他拒绝这样，于是向后靠在椅子上，毅然决然地抱着双臂。“我不能给你侧写，我不支持安抚KadePurnell或其他任何人，”他补充道，语气和Jack一样尖锐，“还有太多的东西没有定论。”

“像什么？具体点？”

“ _具体来说_ ，就像他展示尸体的方式。我以前说过，Jack。

“那里面有某种考量，这是不寻常的——几乎是可疑的。它使动机复杂化了，而且在我们准备好之前就发布推测性信息的风险太高。在这个阶段，我们只需要坚持事实。”

“我们几乎没有任何事实。”

“这就更有理由不去用可能被证明是误导或完全错误的理论来掩盖它们了。在这个阶段，受害者的情况甚至没有任何一致性。”

“都是Omega，”Jack倔驴脾气地回道。

“所以这就是我们发布的信息。但当人们问我们 _为什么，怎么会_ 的时候，我们就说现阶段不准备发表评论。”

“你在说什么呀？”Skinner打断道，“我们当然知道怎么会这样。”

“我们知道他刺伤他们，肢解尸体。这已经是常识了。但是我们不知道他使用的是哪种武器，我们不知道他是怎么选择他们的，我们不知道他是怎么绑架他们的，不知道他在杀死他们之前让他们活了多久，也不知道他是怎么把抛尸的。这些现场是我见过的最干净的；他什么也没留下。不，Skinner探员。我得说，我们 _不知道_ 怎么会这样。”

Jack知道Will是对的，但他太过心急，不愿承认，只好在桌子上烦躁地敲打着手指。“这可能是事实，但我们必须更加主动。试图控制媒体曝光率的努力已经告吹了。《犯罪揭秘》刚又写了一篇文章，这意味着国民报很快就会跟进，随便哪天都有可能发生。到周末的时候，全国所有的早餐桌上都会讨论这个问题。”

听了这话，一阵沮丧的轻声低语在房间里回荡开来，Jack直起身子，交叉双臂，谴责地盯着每个人，“从今天起，所有休假都被取消，”他严峻道，“我们现在已经有四名受害者，而这意味着我们正式进入了紧急状态，我希望你们 _每一个人_ 只有吃，睡，呼吸的必要。是的，我知道这听起来不怎么诱人，但请记住，你们来这儿的原因是因为你们是最好的。而最好的就是，我们要在绝望中找到希望，抓住这个家伙。”

“或者女的，”Skinner没有针对任何人补充道。

“最好的，”Jack重复道，无视了Skinner。他紧绷地凝视着聚集在一起的面孔，那是一种不祥的沉默，似乎在邀请他们从他话语的力量里感悟出些自己的东西；Will觉得这种夸张既令人讨厌，又毫无意义，他抑制住了自己想发出的不耐烦的叹息，转而愤懑难平地盯着桌面。然而——尽管试着不这么做了——他还是忍不住想知道在这种情况下被描述为最好的Hannibal是什么感觉。到底是最好的 _什么_ ？最好的保姆吗？在他旁边的桌上，Hannibal卷起了衣袖，Will忍不住偷偷地瞥了一眼他骨节纤长的手腕。暖蜜色的皮肤，无疑是某些昂贵假期或别的什么留下的。除非他的肤色本来就是那样的，而深色的眼睛和头发实际上是完全有可能天生的。他有修过指甲吗？很难想象一个人能在没有任何帮助的情况下拥有如此光滑而形状优美的指甲，如果有什么人能有这能力，那么肯定是Hannibal了，所以这也许也是自然的。在尺骨的边缘有一条细细的白瘢——一块上了年纪的伤疤——Will盯着它，想象着触摸它的感觉。这些对比加在一起，让他觉得自己的手简直难登大雅之堂，他的手伤痕累累，指甲也被咬得露出了里面的肉；虽然注意或关心这样一件微不足道的事在他看来同样是荒谬的，于是他大胆地把它们从膝盖上方的藏匿处移开，放到桌上，放在众目睽睽之下，无声地表明他不在乎Hannibal或其他任何人看到它们有多糟。

在房间的前面，Jack又开始训话，于是Will发出了一声更大的叹息，盯着窗外看起来。开始下雨了，水滴像巨人的眼泪一样从玻璃上划落下来，发出单调的敲打声，仿佛遥远鼓声的共鸣节拍。如果你想得太多的话，这是一种相当诡异的声音。事实上，这让他想起了一部多年前看过但早已忘记的纪录片，讲述了祖鲁勇士的传奇故事以及他们是如何打鼓迷惑和恐吓敌人的。鼓是用兽皮覆在骨头上做成的，祖鲁人无情地敲击着它们。英国殖民者很怕它：它撞击和搏动的方式——那种传入你的大脑并在那里徘徊不去的声音。为什么房间里的其他人似乎都没注意到它？雨打在窗户上的喊杀……为什么没有人在意呢？他的头现在真的很疼，与腹部剧烈的疼痛难以区分，他默默地从桌面上移开一只手，这样他就可以抓住椅子的一边，试着挨过去，直到指关节发白。

“我们可能是想在媒体上低调处理这件事，”Jack现在一边说，一边轻蔑地一指仍然一动不动的Barnes教授的身影，“但千万别让这蒙蔽了自己，看不到形势的严重性。这是毫无争议的，所以要明白：我们手上有了一个新的连环杀手，在我们抓到他之前，他绝对不会停下来。”

****

从某个时刻开始，Will对会议结束已经不抱任何希望了，仿佛他们将被迫坐在那里，永远回顾着同样残酷的结论，就像希腊神话里被迫永无止尽地把巨石推上山丘的人物。Jack似乎抑愤难平，从鼓励到恼怒再到过度病态的说教，其激动程度与那些广告推销员相比，简直有过之而无不及。而越来越明显的是，他一定受到了来自上级的压力，要他交出一些成果。就好像，Will颇为鄙夷地想道，连环杀手只是另一种资本主义商品，可以指望它像任何其他企业一样遵循相同的供求法则，确保数据表与 _投入_ 的人力保持平衡，便能 _产出_ 相应的业绩。这对他们来说可简单得很，坐在办公桌后面喝着美味的咖啡穿着名牌鞋子……然后另一波的疼痛使他咬紧了牙，当会议终于（他妈的终于）接近尾声时，Will收起他的外套和围巾，几乎是逃命般进了停车场，就怕有人注意到他面色苍白大汗淋漓开始问一些令人尴尬的他 _到底_ 怎么了的问题。在某些时刻，抑制剂感觉就像要把他的口袋烧出洞来，它们在小塑料瓶里打滚时发出的咯哒声就像雨点打在窗户上的声音一样响亮而不祥。事实上，没有哪个嗑药嗑上头的瘾君子会为自己的藏匿物品被曝光而感到愧疚和难为情，虽说他这些药片是完全合法的。即便如此，他还是不知道当这一批用完时他该怎么办。没有哪个医生会冒着失去行医执照的风险给他开更多的药，也没有一个理智尚存的人会冒着失去健康的风险去 _求_ 医生开更多的药。

_你会想出办法的，_ 他喃喃自语道，尽管在说了那么多次后，那些话已经变得毫无意义。 _你总会想出办法的。你会想出办法的。_

现在才六点，但天色已经暗了下来，Will可以看到蝙蝠从屋檐上俯冲下来，像小型的神风敢死队[注5]飞行员一样在稀薄的冷空气中四处冲撞。他的手微微颤抖起来，可他没法协调好它们，只得又多花了几分钟来翻找车钥匙，然而他翻遍了公文包和每个口袋还是寻不着，于是愈发绝望地意识到他的车钥匙绝对不在这些地方，而是无用地躺在他的办公桌上。在他如此迫切地想要离开时，这几乎是老天存心跟他过不去。有那么几秒，他无法决定自己是想大叫，还是想踹车，或者是两者的复杂组合，因为——见鬼的为什么不能呢？

“哦该死，”Will大声说道，作为一种妥协。然后，再加上一句：“草尼玛！”

“怎么了？”一个熟悉的声音问道。

Will猛地转过身，不快地意识到他的脸开始因尴尬而灼烧起来，他试图安慰自己，反正天都这么黑了，Hannibal又看不到见。“没什么，”他设法回道。

“没什么，我只是把钥匙放错了地方。没事。它们会……”他有点随意地朝大楼的方向摆了摆手。“我会把它们拿回来的。”Hannibal发出了遗憾的一声，但并没有说什么，Will立刻又产生了一种难为情的感觉，为挽回颜面，他替自己的行为辩解道，“这真的很不方便，你懂的吧？”Hannibal亲切地点了点头，不过Will忍不住觉得他分明不懂。毕竟，根本无法想象Hannibal会做出把车钥匙落在办公室里这样健忘的俗事儿。也许Hannibal的车钥匙已经受过训练了吧，一声令下就能物归原主（可能就像唤狗一样吹个哨）。“我感觉可不太好，”Will略带挑衅地补充道，“我本来想直接走人的。”

Hannibal闻言朝前迈了一步，扫了一眼Will的脸，微微皱了皱眉，说了声“对不起”，然后伸出手把冰凉的手掌放在Will头发下面的前额上。

“拜托别，”Will不耐烦地说，像是有人碰上来，他就不由自主地扭动着身子要躲开。

“你烧得很厉害，”Hannibal用干练的医生口吻回道。Will不愉快地点头同意了，Hannibal回点了点头，却又向前迈进了一步。“你确定你能开车吗？”

“当然，”Will说，希望听起来能让人信服，“能，我想可以。”

“你总能叫到出租车的，”Hannibal回答道，他现在正凝神看着Will，“我认为那样更明智。”

“不——不，我不能那么做。我不能把车停在这里。”

“如果你愿意，我可以载你去。”

“你要那么做吗？”Will用怀疑的声音说。

“当然了。“Hannibal的脸上流露出淡淡的笑意，Will突然冒出了一种疯狂的想法，如果他现在走开，他的笑容会在他走后依然保持着，就像柴郡猫的那样常年挂在脸上。“只要我们找到了你的钥匙，就可以。”

“可你怎么办呢？”Will傻乎乎地说，“你会被困在我那儿的。”

“叫辆出租车，自然。我可以明天取回自己的车。”

Will沉默了几秒，一只脚漫不经意地踩着柏油路上的隆起，一边想同意，一边又挣扎着深深地不愿欠任何人人情。“这真的不麻烦，Will，”Hannibal用同样平静的语气补充道，“事实上，我更乐意这么做。我不相信你开车会安全。”

“嗯……是啊。好吧。”Will说道。Hannibal的笑容又短暂浮现了，Will咬住他的下唇，疯狂盘点起Hannibal在等出租车时实际上能看到自己家里哪些房间，并试着回忆里面有没有哪里让人尴尬的。“谢谢。太谢谢了。谢谢你的好意。”

“那不算什么，”Hannibal回答道，他的笑容现在似乎转向了自己，像在享受某个私人玩笑，“要不要我去你办公室拿钥匙？”

“不，”Will急忙说，“没关系，我自己去。”他试着露出自己的微笑（试图做到，通过心无旁骛的努力，尽可能地让它看上去显得随意而冷淡），然后带着一种不真实的热切感，让Hannibal进入他私人空间的想法，与同样出于这一原因的痛苦的焦虑，回到了大楼里。他发现钥匙在他的电脑旁边，得意洋洋地累成了一堆——“你这龟孙子”Will说道——然后把它们捡起来，顺着走廊跑回电梯里，怕Hannibal等久。哦  _天，_ 它现在没用了：无法否认，焦虑战胜了热情，因为从理论上讲，把Hannibal请到家里可能很有吸引力，但现实开始让人感到忐忑没底。不仅仅是因为Will对他的心理版本只有大体的控制力——或者至少在不可控的情况下，很容易被遣走——而毫无疑问，活生生的版本不会按照Will在他脑子里写的任何预设剧本来行事。毕竟还是幻想安全。只要一切都在你的想象中，实现的机会可能永远都没有，但风险指数同样保持为零，在你无法最终控制的情况下任何事情都不会发生。毕竟，如果这样近距离的相处让Hannibal觉得自己 _不喜欢_ 他呢？

Will转过身来，用挑剔的眼光审视着自己在锃亮电梯面板上的倒影。他的脸极其苍白，眼睛闪烁着一种古怪的、病态的光芒，但不知何故，它不仅如此。然后： _如果他能说出来呢？_ Will大脑中一个鬼鬼祟祟、充满罪恶感的部分低声说道 _。如果他知道你想杀人呢？如果他能从你身上看到呢？_ 倒影用它那张鬼气森森的脸和幽幽发亮的眼回盯着，Will眨了几下眼睛，然后毅然地转过身去，深深地吸了几口气，用手捋了捋头发。在那惊慌失措的几秒钟里，他以为自己真的听到了大声说出来的话，并有种超现实的冲动想要叫喊，但后来才意识到那只是电梯刹住时发出的刺耳声音。他走出去，再次按下到顶楼的按钮，幻想着那可怕的凝视的倒影被困在里面也随之被带走，然后靠在墙上，又深吸了一口令人宽慰的空气。

“没事的，”Will低声喃喃着，“一切都很好。  _你很好。_ ”说着，他强迫自己站直身子，双手插在口袋里，穿过门厅：在推开门走向停车场的一路上，他故意保持冷静和随意，向看门人道了晚安。风拂过他发红的脸，送来阵阵清凉，他刚思量着再次冷静下来，就在这时，他看到了Hannibal，直到现在还耐心地守在Will的车旁，只不过身边多了Siemens和Skinner。他们两个都靠在树干上，用惹人厌的声音高谈阔论着雕刻家的案子，而Will在心里诅咒着这件事将导致的不可避免的延误。然后他考虑起战略性撤退到大楼里，但过没一会儿就听到了Siemens叫他的名字，于是被迫走上前去。

“嘿，Will，你还好吗？”Siemens开门问候道，“你脸色很苍白。”

Will试图搞清楚他们是什么时候开始直呼他名字的，他说他很好；只是有点儿头痛。

“是吗？”Siemens说，听起来并是不特别信服。

“是的，”Will坚定地回答。他干脆地点点头，以证明这一点——他是多么得 _好_ ——然后做出了一个挺突然的决议，让精液和金扒皮都操他们自己去吧，于是把钥匙递给Hannibal，说：“我们走吧？”

Skinner扬起两杠眉毛，然后用一种几乎透着轻蔑的声音补充道：“你要把他带回 _家_ 吗？”

“是的，”Hannibal平静地回答。Skinner的眉毛抬得更高了，Will等着Hannibal不可避免的借口和理由，他这么做不过是出于医学原因罢了，而那并没有发生，Will不禁感到了悲哀的感激：Hannibal就连跟他沾上这么一点礼节性的边儿都感到尴尬（当然了不是吗？），不过至少他没有表现出来。

Skinner将他的视线从一个转移到另一个身上，但没有多说什么，留Siemens一人尽量鼓足了微笑道：“莱克特博士，您可真是太好了，那么不远万里的[注6]。”不奇怪，Will想道，对 _他_ 就没有用教名[注7]的意思了。

“是啊，”Skinner稍加意有所指地补充道，“您这走得可有够远的[注6]。”

“多谢了，”Hannibal回道，目光慢慢地从一个扫到另一个身上，“虽然不是特别敢当——这只不过是朋友之间的帮扶罢了。”Siemens再次露出笑容，与Skinner紧锁的眉头达成了完美的一致，Hannibal点头回应，然后转身背对两人，显然是一种客气而断然的打发。Will，不是第一次，不由自主地被其中的违和感所触动：在其他人身上，那种冷漠的权威只会令人反感，然而Hannibal，却成功地做到了不容置喙但又无可否认的富有魅力。

“你先，Will，”Hannibal稍停片刻后说道。Will低声应和了一句什么，就立即转向乘客座，几乎是跳进了车里。Hannibal则以一种更从容的态度施施然坐下了，Will接着系好了安全带，目视着前方；疼痛是如此的磨人，离开的前景又是如此宽心——还有对接下来会发生什么的焦急期盼——可他完全没意识到，Siemens和Skinner的言论都暗示了他们明确知道Will到底住在何处。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：
> 
> 1.a man of few words，说话不多但切中要点的人；此外，还有一层言外之意，即此人行胜于言。尽管大多数作家将这种表达方式追溯到《旧约全书》（《传道书》5：2），但它实际上要古老得多，出现在荷马的《伊利亚特》（《荷马史诗》）中（“他的话很少，但却非常清楚”）。它也出现在约翰·雷（John Ray）1678年的谚语集中，“言贵于精”的说法还出现在许多其他语言中。（参考译自Idioms by The Free Dictionary）
> 
> 2.这句话里，Alpha和Omega可以理解为老大和小弟或者随便你理解的什么……
> 
> 3.有技巧，技巧，嗯，不用多解释了，这个金扒皮故意的。
> 
> 4.美国特百惠公司曾推出的派对形式，其实是一种企业营销手段，后来指泛代推销派对。
> 
> 5.神风敢死队，二战期间日本对美作战的自杀式特别作战队。
> 
> 6.前者说的是It’s very kind of you to drive that far Dr Lecter. 后者说的是You’re going quite out of your way. 本来是说你管得太宽了，为了跟前面对上就按字面意思解释了。
> 
> 7.这里作者用了Christian name，一般是只适用于基督教徒的，不过因为基督教信徒众多也被当成“名”的同义词。但是博士本人绝对是不信任何教的……
> 
> 作者原话：
> 
> 这是我写文以来第四次有人帮忙做章节捉虫，OMG，太棒了！其实呢，我打算摆脱自己的赖癌，多做点整理:-D 非常感谢Prosey太太，不仅帮我剔除了许多手滑错字和英式英语，还对犯罪数据统计板的场景提出了建议，完善了会议场面，您绝对是圈内神仙吧。任何剩下的错误都是我的锅。
> 
> 另外疯狂感谢超有才的jgrante太太，亲亲抱抱哒，给第二章配了特别高端大气上档次的图，搞得我这周末都可兴奋了:-D


	4. 第四章

没过多久Will就发现，Hannibal开车的方式和其人其事一样：冷静克制，平稳高效，颇有些无所畏惧的意思，要放在别的什么人身上可能会让人觉得莽撞，但到了他这儿，偏偏更像是由一种永不磨灭的控制感所带来的自信。结果，旅程很快就过去了（符合Will的部分预期），一路上还保持着友好的沉默（这是他没料到的）。时间就在这样一片平静而又轻松的氛围中一点点逝去，最终没什么能阻止他把额头靠在窗户上，看着这座城市慢慢化开消失，绵亘的荒地和成行的树木取而代之，光秃的枝杈挣扎着向上伸去，仿佛要去抓够天空。在他独自开车时，这种荒凉孤僻往往是沉重迫人的；而有一个陪伴，无疑就有所缓和了。像是对自然之景进行了温和的过滤，将通常阴暗险恶的场景重塑成了朦胧神秘的画面，正如老式儿童读物上那些魔法森林的插图。猎户俄里翁与他的狗群在丝缕的灰云中依稀可见，Will默然支持地仰望着它们，直到Hannibal最后向他问路，他才被迫重新坐直，把注意力集中到路上。

“你睡着了吗？”Hannibal说，“如果是的话，很抱歉打扰到你了。”

“不，没关系（it’s fine）。不管怎样，我才应该道歉；我没有好好给你指路。事实上，我几乎没给你指什么路。”

“如果你想休息，”Hannibal巧妙地补充道，“那么大可直接把剩下的路说完。记住它们对我来说毫无困难。我的记忆力……相当不错。”

“好吧（It’s fine），”Will沮丧地重复道，考虑到他开始这么频繁地说这句话，他应该节省时间索性录段音算了。也许他可以把它印在衬衫上……可能要做 _一整套全_ 的，从纽扣到棒球帽，只为了强调一切是多他妈的好（fine）。“反正，现在已经没那么远了，”他补充道，试图让自己听起来更乐观一点，“在下个路口左转，然后第二个路口右转，接着一路直走就行。”

“对你来说，这是相当长的路程——每天都要这么做。”

“是的，很抱歉。我应该提醒你的。”

“这不成问题，Will，”Hannibal话里带着他特有平静真挚，Will永远无法 _彻底_ 说服自己对方是完全真诚的，“我很乐意这么做。”

“我给你报销打车费。”

“那真的没有必要。”

“我得把钱还给你，”Will有意反抗道，已经跃跃欲试准备好来一场嘴炮了；尽管最后Hannibal只是露出了他更人畜无害的微笑——自始至终都袒露着真诚——感谢他的周全考虑，礼貌地结束了这个话题。所以就那么着了。“谢谢你的费心，”Will终于用更友好的声音补充道，“你说得对，我最好还是别开车了。”

“你认为是该请段时间的假了吗？”

“不，”Will坚定地说，“绝不。我更喜欢工作。”语毕他觉得像是在打自己的脸，因为他给出了一个如此高深莫测、意味深长的回答，实际上是在邀请Hannibal问起为什么会这样。尽管事实证明Will的期望注定要被二次颠覆了，因为Hannibal根本没有质询他，只点头确认了下，接着重新把注意力集中在了在他们面前延伸开的漆黑道路上，而剩下的路途都在与先前一样舒适的沉默中度过了。事实上，这种沉默是如此舒适，以至于Will，一个在缄默与无数次紧张沉默中摸爬滚打多年的老手，觉得自己可以沐浴在这种舒适和满足中，一如躺在羽绒被中。也许是他反应过度了——但实际上，很难不被这样一种令人愉快的新奇感所征服，就只是简简单单地共享一片空间，呼吸彼此的空气，而不必被迫胡吃海塞没完没了的句子。随着车灯在树木警觉的注视下划破黑暗，只有引擎的嗡嗡声和偶尔有人移动手臂时布料摩擦发出的沙沙声作伴，不时还能听到他们两人在封闭的金属空间里一起一伏的呼吸。 _言语的莫测无常_ [注1]，Will迷迷糊糊地想道。他从来没有觉得和别人合用一辆车有什么特别亲密的地方，但无可否认的是，这其中确实有一种安静的亲密感。这很……美好。随即他意识到Hannibal已经到了他家，并把车开进了车道；所以，现在是时候了，不仅得离开汽车像个正常人一样走进去，不能表现得跟往常一样焦虑，而且还得设法维持这样一种假象：一切都“很好”，Hannibal无需警惕或担心什么。 _是啊对啊，_ Will闷闷不乐地想道。话虽如此，他还是设法缓步走到门廊，以一种恰到好处的不慌不忙又随随意意的方式开了门，然后礼貌地站到一边，让Hannibal先走进去，自己跟在后面，打开灯，把狗狗们叫到脚边，以免Hannibal被它们的热情闷死。接下来的几秒他都在走廊上徘徊着，挣扎着不要简单地大脑当机眼神放空——因为他最终实现了把Hannibal搞到他家里的战略野心，而他意识到，他已经完全不知道接下来该拿他怎么办了。 _我现在到底该拿你怎么办？_ 他想象着说道。 _帮帮我。你有指示或别的什么吗？_

“Will？”

“嗯？”

“我说要我给你拿点什么吗？”

就在此时此刻，Will意识到Hannibal肯定很享受主控感，因为他是如此迅速地反客为主了。“不，谢谢，我这样就好，”他坚定地说，“要我给 _你_ 拿点什么吗？或是喝的？还是——还是要我帮你叫辆出租车？你想直接走人吗？如果想的话，我可以帮你叫辆出租车。”

“哦，那就——一杯喝的，”Hannibal回道，“多谢。”

“好吧，”Will小心翼翼地说，试图挖掘出他最后的社交能力储备，并迅速盘点起家里任何一种还算过得去的液体物质。他继而在心里记下了一笔，祝贺自己总是不惜一切代价避免社交，因为这实际上真累得糟心。换做是Martha Stewart（译注：家政女王）会怎么做？天啊，别，别是Martha Stewart。 _不许你模仿Martha Stewart的社交方式_ ，Will严厉地对自己说， _他奶奶的我不准你这么做。_ “咖啡？”他这会儿故意用一种更明快的语气说道，“啤酒也有。或者威士忌……或者我想我在什么地方放了红酒。”

果不其然，Hannibal选择了红酒，于是Will就溜进厨房拿酒，并借机喂狗去了。瓶子被闲置很久有点积灰了，不过他觉得相当有信心拿得出手——这是他唯有的一瓶红酒——一个当地律师送给Will的，为感谢他帮忙厘清了一套特别复杂的尸检结果，因此，尽管几乎可以肯定不够Hannibal的通常标准，但不太可能是完全上不了台面的。然后，他又得回去拿开瓶器（令人尴尬的是，就起子那部分而言，这不是个合适的开瓶器），再然后，他又得回去拿被自己落在柜台上的眼镜（尽管毫无疑问Hannibal觉得把整个晚上花在喝瓶酒上也不会那么惊讶），最后返回到客厅时他跟个无辜赤子似的把它紧紧抓在胸口，至始至终都感觉荒谬的难为情。

Hannibal仍然站在Will离开他时所处的地方，就在窗边，Will进来时，他没有转身。脱下外套时，对方也并没有试图坐下，Will意识到这一点后，再次责备起自己来，因为这不该是你对客人说的话吗？ _请坐，_ 你应该这么说。 _不用客气好吗？_ 不过要求客人表现出一点该死的主动精神，并自己解决这些问题，肯定不算太过分吧？无论如何，你应该划定界限： _继续呼吸，好吗？只要你呆在我的屋檐下，你爱怎么活就怎么活。_ 接着他意识到Hannibal并不是漫无目的地站在那里，而是平静地查看着桌面上的照片，头稍微偏向一侧，正好露出那束花儿，Will终于记起来买花的事了。

“这是你的母亲吗？”他说话了。

“嗯，是的。”

“我能看出相似之处。”Hannibal拿起画框，若有所思地检查了一番，又将它放回原位，“她是个非常漂亮的女人。”

“是啊，谁说不是呢？”Will回道，尽管完全没有领会其中隐含的赞美之意，但还是很高兴得到了对方的认可，“顺便说一句，我这儿有酒。你想打开吗？我老是弄坏瓶塞。”

Hannibal伸出一只手，Will无言地将瓶子递了过去。就在这时，被忽视良久而沮丧不已的狗狗们终于用鼻子拱开了门，欢快地耸着毛，耷拉着粉红的舌头撒腿儿奔进了房间。“对不起，”Will说，“他们喜欢……”他打算加上一句“跟我一起出去溜溜”，但在最后一刻决定不这么说，以免听起来像是他的习惯——整个晚上都在跟一群狗社交（事实的确如此，不过没有必要大肆宣传）。“出去溜溜”，虽说……听起来就跟他们坐着抽抽大麻，打打《侠盗猎车手》一样。“它们喜欢呆在这里，”他说，“你不介意吧？”

“毫不介意。”

Will感激地笑了笑，轻轻地把狗从沙发上驱走，让他们都坐下。天啊，Hannibal那套昂贵的衣服上肯定要 _沾满_ 狗毛了。Will自己几乎都不会再注意到这一点了，但现在很难不通过一个陌生人的眼睛去看那些古老的装饰和松垮的毛皮盖面，并对此心生嫌弃。“一个很宜人的家，”Hannibal补充道，像是能读他的心一般，“我想你更适应独处吧？”

当Hannibal递给Will一个玻璃杯时，Will含糊地表示同意，但中途又换成了“谢谢”。“我希望这还可以，”他指着瓶子补充道，“说实话，我从来没有真正喝过葡萄酒。”

“没有吗？如果你喜欢的话，可以随便拿点别的。”

Will本想说这样就好，但今天他却不能再一次说出这个该死的词了，所以他只是漫不经心地痛饮了一大口，一口气喝掉了半杯。“这很好，”Hannibal补充道，似乎是在统一立场。

“我不知道。我不喜欢那些东西。”

“什么东西？酒水品鉴？”

_招人厌_ ，Will颇为鄙夷地想道。当然，大声说出这样的话是很不礼貌的，但无论如何，这是真的：就他而言，它的整副腔调都可笑至极。Jack有时就会危险地朝那个方向靠近，甚至连Price也无法完全免疫——不过出于对白葡萄酒的偏爱，他俩都没彻底成功：虽然业余爱好者可能会尝试用白酒来做品鉴，但专业葡萄酒发烧友真正专长的是红酒。这一切都不值一提，所以最终他只是点了点头，接着又喝了一口。

Hannibal说：“虽然我并不能完全同意，但我可以肯定地表示同情。”他短暂地举起酒杯，对着光线，似乎在欣赏那晕紫的鲜红色调，闪耀着和血一样丰富的色彩。“葡萄酒爱好者可能特别乏味。就像任何一个狂热分子一样，他们只关心那些除了他们自己以外任何其他人都不可能感兴趣的琐事。”

“你是说像马尔贝斯家族的衰落吗？”Will俏皮地一提。

Hannibal看到他的目光，微笑起来。“是的，”他停顿了一下回答，“正是如此。”

“好吧，敬他们一杯，”Will说着，倾了倾杯子，“到最后一刻。”

“ _直_ 到最后一刻，”Hannibal又带着猫科动物般的微笑说道，“致他们的衰落。”他举起酒杯酒液在杯壁上泛起了涟漪，而后靠到沙发上沉思地注视着Will。

“尽管我很难把它假装成最乐观的碰杯理由。你觉得我们还应该喝点别什么吗？”

“说实话？”Will说，“我不知道。”

“没有庆祝的潜在理由吗？”

“没有。”

“你的表情就像是有人想在那句话里加上一句免责声明。相反的内容。”Will闻言扬起了眉毛。“我相信你在想：‘恰恰相反。’”“也许是吧。”

“也许不是。你可以不去管这些探究——你没有义务告诉我任何事。”Hannibal微妙地停顿了一下，越过酒杯向Will投去洞察的目光，“但如果你 _确实_ 有什么烦心事……你知道我很乐意听你倾诉。”

“是的，我知道。谢谢。”

“不用谢，”Hannibal说，随即有意安静下来，目光敏锐地扫过Will的脸：部分原因是紧张的沉默不会给他造成什么困扰，但主要是因为他发现Will明显的痛苦有点让人欲罢不能。

“我只是……只是最近感觉不太好，”Will最后回答道。Hannibal身体向前倾，他急忙补充道，“身体上的，就那样。”

“有什么特别原因吗？”

“算不上。只是，你知道的……劳神。身体不适，诸如此类的。”Hannibal同情地嗯了一声，Will尖锐地瞥了他一眼，“你什么意思？为什么发出那种声音？”

“什么声音？”

“那嗯——的声音。”

“你为什么会认为它有任何意义呢？”

“因为我 _了解_ 你，”Will还没来得及阻止自己，话就脱口而出。他尴尬地清了清嗓子，为这句话所暗示的亲密关系感到尴尬——尽管现在显然木已成舟，而且覆水难收。“你认为自己已经解决了这个问题。”他最后补充道，“不是吗？你在等我证实你认为你已经知道的事情。”

虽说Hannibal精心策划了整个对话以达到这一特殊目的，但他还是令人信服地假装出悔恨的模样，并发出了一声小小的遗憾的叹息。“我很容易看穿不是吗？那好吧，原谅我。但我想你现在对抑制剂有不良反应。”Will惊愕地张大了嘴巴，Hannibal抬起一只手，“请不要这么担心。从医学角度而言，这对我来说可能是显而易见的，但其他人不太可能注意到。事实上，我敢肯定你的大多数同事甚至不知道你是Omega。”Will咬着唇，眼睛盯着地板，Hannibal轻声补充道。“你为什么要这么费心掩藏起来呢？”

“你为什么这么 _想_ ？”

“我怎么想并不重要。你才是相关方。”

Will沉默了几秒，突然想要一吐心中的烦恼。但它不像Hannibal可以提供任何实际知识的问题——作为一个非此专业领域的人士，对方甚至不能够开更多的药，在这方面的不情愿程度，跟他避免跟Jack吐露秘密是一样的，于是现在又回到了前一层的逃避上，对问题更加绝口不提。因为Will厌恶被人怜悯，而且考虑到除了改变法律或他那一团乱麻的身体之外，任何人都无能为力，那么，他宁愿在自尊和坚忍中受难，也不愿自怨自艾让大家都站在他旁边替他感到难过。他随即懊恼地叹了口气，正如预期的那样，巧妙地避开了这个问题，没好气道：“不管怎样，这甚至都不是真的。你之前说的：人们确实知道。那个叫Skinner的家伙——他今天早上也说了这么多。”倒不是 _真有_ 这种程度，但他愤恨Hannibal如此随意地揭露了他的秘密，这让他心生刻意的执拗与矛盾。

“ _是_ 吗？”Hannibal轻描淡写地说。

“嗯，是啊，他是。”

“那一定是有人告诉他了。有这么多把你牢牢捂住的信息素喷雾，你很容易被误认为Beta。”

“我才没有用它把自己 _牢牢捂住_ ，”Will不失尊严地反驳道，接着他又对上了Hannibal的目光，禁不住笑起来，“更像是‘轻轻涂抹’。”

“哦，是的，”Hannibal面无表情地回答，“只撒一点。”

“ _涓涓细流_ 。”

“我想情况可能更糟。至少它能淹没那些糟糕的须后水味。”

“哦，闭嘴吧，”Will说，他仍然努力不笑出声来，“无论如何，你也不能怪到我头上啊。”

“我当然不怪你。你认为这是在保护自己；我相信你这样做是有充分理由的。”

“倒是给我一个 _没有_ 充分理由的Omega例子出来啊，”Will突然说，“想想Alpha都是什么样子。”他又清了清嗓子，然后偷偷瞥了一眼Hannibal，“无意冒犯。”

“无妨。”

Will心不在焉地用手捋了捋自己的头发，然后最小的那个狗崽，只有那么丁点大的岁数所以比其他的狗更管不住自己，挣扎着摆脱炉边一大堆毛茸茸的身体，跑过来扑上他的膝盖，Will挺高兴有它来做分神的。“嘿，”Will轻声说，伸出手帮它爬完剩下的路，“上来吧。”

“真正的伙伴，不是吗？”Hannibal用毫不掩饰的嫌恶看着它。

“是啊，”Will带着明显的怜爱道。他开始抚摸狗仔的小肚子——因刚进完食而滑稽地圆鼓鼓着——开始微笑，它一边心满意足地呜呜着，一边扭动着身子进一步靠近。“有它们在身边真好。没有压力。”

“很容易理解，”Hannibal说，漫不经心地想着Will会不会对他的爱抚做出同样的反应。可能不会；至少一开始不会。“深情饱满，生气勃勃，忠诚不移：无条件的爱。肯定比人类少些麻烦，尽管有时回报可能更少些。”

“如果你有一只的话，你就不会这么说了，”Will固执地回答。

“也许。”

“并不是所有Alpha都有狗的，”Will补充道，他发现疼痛和疲惫让他愈发口无遮拦，“可他们有Omega。”

Hannibal没有立即回答，Will顿时生出了一种不祥的预感——和往常一样——他为了保护自己做得太过分了，真的冒犯到了对方。他抬起头来，如释重负地意识到，Hannibal只是带着熟悉的迷样微笑直直盯着他，并没有表现出预期的恼怒。一对上Will的目光，他的笑，又一次，微微扩大了。“毫无疑问，有些Alpha是那么觉得的。”Hannibal若有所思道，“但理论上不应该试图物化或征服自己的配偶，而应该珍惜他们。甚至，敬畏他们。”

“如果他们不想受人膜拜呢？Will反驳道，“如果他们只是想被平等对待呢？”

“为什么这两者会相斥呢？”

“你说的是理论上的。我是在说实际的。”

“你自己吗？”

“不，”Will犹豫了一会儿才说，“只是一般情况。”在谈话过程中，他完全不动了，而那只狗还躺在他的膝盖上，想要获得更多的关注，于是开始轻推Will的手，鼓励他继续抚摸它。

Hannibal注意到这一点，意识到自己被迫沦落到与狗争宠的地步，气恼地叹了口闷气，又倒了些酒。“也许我只是运气不太好，总遇到这种类型的Alpha，”Will补充道，显然他是在试图宽容些。

“什么类型的呢？”

“哦，我不知道，”Will说，突然厌倦了这个话题，“我想这只是通常的刻板印象吧。独揽大权，自命不凡。 _盛气凌人。_ ”Hannibal眉毛一扬，Will张嘴欲说“在围栏上撒尿之类的”话但在最后关头停下了，尤其是因为他认为自己无法忍受别人礼貌而困惑地重复他的话（“抱歉Will你能再说一遍吗？在 _围栏_ 上撒尿？”）因此，蹩脚地把它替换成了“标记他们的领域”。

Hannibal低下头，无言地默认着，Will随即颇为防备地补充道：“我猜你会说‘不是所有的Alpha’。”

“我想我可以，但我不打算这么做。这将转移你的批评，而不是投入其中。此外，Alpha有充分的代表和支持；他们几乎不需要我额外的辩护。我对你的观点更感兴趣。”Hannibal稍作停顿，“作为一个Omega。”

Will开始耸肩，幅度大得都担心自己肩膀要脱臼了。“我已经告诉过你我的观点了。”

“你说过，可是措辞 _相当_ 简洁。为什么不详细讲讲呢？”

_你为什么不去围栏上撒泡尿呢？_ Will想要这么回复（当然没这么干）。不过老实说，他为什么 _要_ 详细说明呢？不管他们有什么对立的想法，Alpha本身的所想所为都不怎么有意思。所有那些大摇大摆故作姿态（还有在围栏上撒尿），更别提没完没了地吹嘘自己的能力和结了。 _腺球……[注2]_ 如果你仔细想想，真的会觉得那很恶心。事实上，除了人类Alpha之外，只有狗和狼能做到这一点，但从他们提它的方式来看，你会以为这是一种极其特殊的罕见魔幻属性，只有精灵和独角兽才有，还有仙尘特效加持。就好像他们那夸张得可笑的生殖器是什么灵丹妙药可以救死扶伤一样，而且毫无疑问，在换了一个备用件后，还可供居家旅行，引领世界和平呢。仿佛方圆十英里内的每一个Omega，只要对它动一动 _念头_ ，就要饥渴至死。Andrew就曾在他们第一次无人监护的会面上暗暗提过：语言可能更克制隐喻，但那意思明明白白与这八九不离十，即“得了吧，你这该死的好命鬼，看来你注定要这么好命下去，坐在我的鸡巴上好——好享福。

_走好，不送，_ Will是这么回答的。不出所料，一切都从那时开始走起了下坡路。

“Will？”Hannibal说道。

“在？抱歉，我刚走神了。”

“我问你这学期的教学情况怎么样。”

“对了。是啊，”Will说，尽管陷入这种难堪公然的白日梦很令人尴尬，但他仍然对巧妙地转移话题心存感激。“教学。是的。当然。”

“顺利吗？”

“挺顺利的，”Will谨慎地说。害怕无趣最初让他沉默寡言，但是当Hannibal聚精会神地倾听并带着明显的兴趣时，他逐渐受到鼓舞，并进一步以非同寻常的热情和生气描述起他对新犯罪心理课程单元的蓝图来——天马行空与深思熟虑行云流水般相互交织，却全然不知这两种组合会让他显得多么迷人——直到疲劳、酒精与大剂量止痛药的混合将他压倒，在某个舒适的谈话间歇，他终于睡着了，双脚沾地，头点在沙发上。Hannibal并没有试图叫醒他只继续沉迷地观看着——尤其是他自身的反应，因为一般说来，他很反感看到一个人毫不设防、无知无觉的沉睡模样，因此当Will在他心底唤起一阵温柔的情绪时，他是有那么点意外的。

Hannibal兀自皱起了眉，试图解决这个问题，并最终认定，它是一种出自脆弱的展现，本应是乏味的，本该不可饶恕直接碾碎，但在Will这儿，却成功表现出了沉郁和渴望，因而值得仔细审查。并不是说这景致看起来有多好，Will的脸有一半被阴影遮住了。Hannibal又看了一会儿，微微眯起眼睛，计算着所需的精确角度和力度，然后向前一倾，轻轻推了Will一下，让他往边上一倒，直到他的头离Hannibal的膝盖只剩仅仅一英寸的距离。

其中一只狗对Will这样被碰了一下感到不满，发出一声阴沉的咆哮，Hannibal冷静地转过身来，盯着它，直到它开始畏缩、低头，终于屈服。“永远不要表现出你的恐惧，”Hannibal用一种低沉得足以让狗保持警惕克制的声音说道，“ _永远。_ 你总会发现有人准备利用它来为自己谋利。”

沙发上的Will现在正在熟睡中轻声呻吟，他的表情因痛苦而困顿不堪，就像只身在与看不见的魔鬼搏斗。Hannibal最后瞪了这只狗一眼，很快又回过头去看Will，他的表情立刻变得温和起来，他必须抵制住触摸Will脸的诱惑，以免吵醒他。一绺松卷的发落在他的眉上，衬着苍白的肌肤与挥之不去的悲伤，猝然勾起了Hannibal对另一个人的回忆——多年前的故人——同样这么敏感而忧伤，就躺在那儿呼唤着他，直到他终于找到她，她只消伸伸手便能够用小胳膊搂住她哥哥的脖子。故事的背景早已化作烟云，人物也已与世长辞，但不知怎的，此时此刻的场景却清新如故生动如昨。所有这一切都在柔和灯光描绘下Will眉宇的弧度与他泛红焕光的肌肤里重现了生机。[注3]

“如此脆弱，”Hannibal平静地说，“可是……你身上又有 _诸多_ 暴力。你是这么努力地隐藏它，它却昭然可见，与你相得益彰。”他停顿了一下，再次用眼睛扫视Will的脸，欣赏着Will那副即使在睡梦中也能看到的坚毅唇形。如此黑暗的生机：一个不但不消极抵抗恐怖与暴力的施加者，还积极认同他们的人。Will对暴力的看法就如雕刻家对大理石或粘土的看法一样；只不过他的专长并非创造，而是亵渎与破坏。在这方面，这个新杀手的 _头衔_ 倒意外地合适。一个雕刻家。只是Will不适合像大理石那样被塑造——拘泥于锤凿的形式——而得像粘土一样，用双手缓慢而感性地捏造。Hannibal再次皱起了眉，想到了米开朗基罗在雕刻他的大卫时所说的那句名言： _我于大理石中见到天使，于是我雕刻不停，直至令其自由。_

_如何才能让你获得自由？_ Hannibal若有所思地继续细细观察着Will的面庞。 _如果你获得了自由，你将意欲何为？你会明智地运用它吗？_ Will又动弹了一下，他的手指开始抽动，好像在准备战斗，Hannibal看着他，试图想象Will愤怒的样子。沮丧与恼怒他已观察过，品味过，但它们都不是真正的愤怒……某些白热而无情的东西。还是说Will的愤怒更倾向于冷静地克制与致命，正如Hannibal自己所有的那般？这样看来，Will的情感是如此迷人：混乱其体，变化其形，由此颠倒众生——玻璃易碎，骨骼易脆，宛如大珠小珠碰击滋味——更甚的是，Will不知疲倦地试图将其遮掩隐藏。这不仅使它们乍露的风情更加悦人，而且也激发了Hannibal想利用一切可能的机会诱使它们从黑暗的隐匿之处现身的欲望。然而，Hannibal也是，他不仅相信持久作战的价值，而且偏向将事后的甜美——至少是为了自身利益——转变成一种积极的艺术形式。因此，他满足于等待时机，不再试图碰触Will，只是伸出指尖轻轻拂过一缕散落在垫子上方的头发。Will不可能感觉到，但不知何故他还是不停地退缩；Hannibal轻轻拨弄着一卷头发的边缘，舒缓地喟叹了一声，嘴上留露出非常浅淡的笑意。很容易理解为什么头发会具有如此重要的意义：恋人们把发丝放进挂坠盒里，施伏都术作符，甚至完全剪掉，结成辫子，藏在手腕或脖颈上。Will的头发使他看起来更年轻，令他的脸看起来更柔和；毫无疑问，它的触感也同样柔软，尽管目前还不可能进行这样的尝试。不过，不能触碰，看一看也算是一种莫大的安慰；因此，Hannibal为了获得更佳的俯视角度而悠然向前倾去，看起来没有什么很好的理由来抵制这种诱惑。这意味着在他俯下身时，他的影子会投到Will的脸上——这时，那条无法控制自己的狗又开始发出足以惊扰到Will的咆哮，这一次Hannibal没来得及制住它。Hannibal恼怒地叹了口气，迅速恢复他先前在沙发上的位置，与此同时，Will几乎是以猛扎般的速度惊醒了：眼睛里飞掠过与先前类似的恐慌，紧接着一个鲤鱼打挺起身直愣愣盯着Hannibal，神情极度不适，除却两颊上的一片醒目绯红，脸色极其苍白。

“哦老天，”Will说。

“我 _真的_ 很抱歉。”

“为什么？你没有做错任何事。”

Will叹息以对，就在那一刻，Hannibal发现自己此前从来没有完全意识到他有多喜欢Will的声音。虽然不可否认，这声音比他自己的要柔和许多，但对一个Omega而言仍低沉得异乎寻常，语调里令人愉悦的冷漠稀释了它温和的一面，以防它变得过于甜润，正如平衡了苦涩与辛辣的佳酿一般。他尤其享受Will情绪高涨时在某些重音上沙哑的语调——就如他在喘息似的——以及像砂纸研磨过每个词的粗砺感，仿佛Will在分享他的观点之前会仔细打磨他的观点。而现在，Will似乎下定决心要克制住自己的声音，只是眨了几下眼睛，想说点别的什么，一时间显得紧张而焦虑，就像埃尔·格列柯画笔下的一名圣徒。的确，这种极具美感的痛苦 _令人沉醉_ ：Hannibal希望能将它收入瓶中，摄入它的芬芳。那将回味无穷，值得一口一口地细细品尝，直至某天，Will完全处于Hannibal的照料与影响下，再也不会感到忧郁，而瓶中的收藏将成为他唯一缱绻缠绵的记忆。

“这样，我给你叫辆出租车吧，”Will突然说道，用手抹了把脸，似乎想驱走悲伤，“你一定急着要回家了。”

Hannibal等待了片刻，以顶级国际棋手的速度计算着各种可能性。再待一段时间是非常诱人的，尽管他相当不情愿地承认，留悲伤难过的Will独自一人个人很可能更符合自己的长远利益，这比冒着破坏他们之间已经开始建立的微妙平衡的风险留下来要更好。“多谢，”他说着站了起来，开始收拾外套，“不过还请考虑明天请病假。你需要适当休息。吃点阿司匹林退烧。”

“嗯唔……”Will含糊道。

“这是医嘱，”Hannibal用调侃的语气补充道。他稍作了下停顿，系好外套，目光扫了一眼Will的脸，“你想让我下班后过来看看你怎么样吗？”

Will张开嘴想表示同意，但很快又闭上了，因为尽管他 _想——很想_ 这么做，但这和礼节性拜访不一样，成为被人同情的对象和包袱真的无法可想。

“谢谢，”他坚定地说，“但我会没事的。”Hannibal平静地点了点头，而Will想不出该做些什么了，于是朝狗狗们一挥手，“它们没吵着你吧？”

“完全没有。”

“哦好吧。那就好。”

“它们为什么要这么做？”

“没什么特别的理由。只是如果有它们不认识的人，它们可以稍微保护一下我。”

“它们很好，”Hannibal从善如流道，“我想它们能感觉到我不是什么威胁。”

“好吧——那挺好的，”Will一边说，一边暗想着自己刚听起来会不会像个疯狂的猫姬或是社交尴尬的狗霸王，不靠任何形式的人际交往，只仗着一群圆毛属下来保护自己的利益。哦好吧，现在改变已经太迟了（至少某种意义上来说太迟了）。“我刚刚发短信叫了辆出租车，”他补充道，“应该很快就到了。我给你拿些钱来。”

Hannibal感谢地笑了笑，又悠然花了一段时间远远欣赏着Will，对方在外套口袋里翻找着钱包，他从后面悄悄走近。“你今天下午说的，”Hannibal突然说道，“在会议上。你那番话是什么意思？”

Will被这突如其来的出声吓了一跳，他微微缩了一下，清了清嗓子，慢慢转过身来，脸上带着几分警惕和戒备的表情。

“哪一点？”

“你告诉Jack雕刻家所表现出的不同寻常的考量。”

“就字面意思。场景太舞台化了。”

“表演性的？”

“是的。正是如此。我甚至不敢说这是戏剧性的，但是……”

“但他过于努力了，想要达到一种特别的效果。”

Will兀自一皱眉，短暂地闭上眼睛，然后猛地睁开。“是的。他好像没有自己的声音。不是他自己的风格。”

“一个模仿犯？”

“我不确定。有可能。”

“他从模仿别人的罪行中获得满足？”

“但那就是问题所在；我不知道满足感从何而来。我不知道为什么。这就是让他难以具象的原因。”

Hannibal再次点头，随即他的目光带着催眠性的暗示滑过Will的脸；在暧昧的迷蒙中，他的眼睛如猫一般闪着幽光。“你上星期讲的那堂讲座，讲的是有条理和无条理的罪犯。”

“嗯。”“当那个学生问你的时候，你说这不是对个案研究的报告。但我认为这并非全部的真相。我想你是在利用它来解决你的案子——你一直在给他做侧写。”

Will只是耸了耸肩，相当不显山露水，而Hannibal离他更近了一小步。“就在主题里，对吗，Will？雕刻家的悖论。有条理的还是……”

“……无条理的。”

“两者皆有……”

“……然而又无。”

“正是，”Hannibal回道。与此同时，Will说道“是啊”，然后对他们同步的回答微微一笑；完全没有意识到Hannibal又开始盯着他看。“这是一个不可抗拒的悖论。”Hannibal稍停片刻后补充道，“难怪人们对此如此着迷：一个事物如何能在其统一的组成中包含这样的对立？混乱无序而有条不紊，正如我们这个未知的杀手。或者是完全不同的事物：光明而黑暗，崇高而堕落……脆弱而强大。”

“我想，”Will说，他觉得自己开始对这场对话失去控制了。

“所以，”Hannibal补充道，顿时又恢复了他先前那种更务实的态度，“如果雕刻家是一个模仿犯，那么谁是他的灵感来源？”

“这只是一个设想，”Will说，“我不能肯定他是。”想起之前的特遣组会议，他忍不住皱起了眉头，痛苦地补充道：“毫无疑问，如果Skinner在这儿，他会坚持加上‘或她’。”

“在这种情况下，这是 _极_ 不可能的。目前还没有已知的此类杀手是女性。”

“同意。天知道他为什么不厌其烦地提起这件事。”

Hannibal扬起眉毛。“他提到这件事是因为他喜欢和你意见相左。”

“嗯。是啊，我知道。”

“你知道为什么吗？”

“因为他不喜欢我，”Will茫然地回道。他再次闭上眼睛，向上抻了抻手，“听起来你的车来了，你最好赶紧动身。”

Hannibal点点头，朝门口走去，又转过身来，手指仍然勾在门把上。“你知道原因吗？”

“什么，他不喜欢我的原因吗？没什么特别的。不过是一般情况罢了。”

“什么是……？”

Will不自然地笑了笑，弯下身去抚摸一条缠着他腿的狗，期间抬起头来反叛看了Hannibal一眼。“因为不是每个人都这样吗？”

Hannibal一直等到Will站直了身子，才直视他的眼睛。“不，”他轻声说，“不是每一个人。”Will用舌头舔了舔嘴唇，没有回答。Hannibal又盯着他看了几秒，然后一言不发地推开门，消失在夜色中。“砰”的一声，门在他身后关上了，Will靠在墙上，深深地、微微颤抖地吸了一口气，随即跑回客厅，试图在出租车把他带走之前，透过窗户看他最后一眼。前后不过一分钟，但已经太晚了，他到那里的时候，人已离开，只看到一线闪烁的车灯，在远处隐隐如磷火，直到光线消失，一切归于虚无，仅剩月色漂染下寒冷而苍白的疏影。突如其来的冷落凄凉，Will将手掌按在玻璃上，把额头抵在上面：飞快意识到他比过去更加的孤独，绝望、无助吞噬着他，比以往更加痛苦，因为他知道永远不可能将它大声说出来。事实上，他几乎不可能对自己说出这句话，尽管他仍在试图这么做：在内心深处默念着，仿佛那是一曲充满渴望和皈依的吟颂，难于承认，莫可名状。但无论如何，它都在那里。它就在那里，真真切切，尽管实际上不可能存在，但这丝毫没有削弱它。 _回来，_ 它说。 _回来，求你。别把我一个人留在这里。回来，回来；回到我身边。我现在需要你，我是如此的需要你……我需要你，但语言是如此苍白我无力表达。_ [注4]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：  
> 1\. bulbus glandis，腺球(也称为结)是犬科哺乳动物生殖器上的一种勃起组织结构。在交配时用于成结。真的不建议找什么图，想象不了也没关系……反正知道ABO有这设定就行。
> 
> 2\. a liminal space，翻成了莫测无常，但不知道怎么更好地表达出这个词的意思，大致是一种中间地带，处于过渡中的、一切将发未发，悬而未决，不知未来会走向何方的变化状态，可以看详细解释https：//inaliminalspace.org/about-us/what-is-a-liminal-space/
> 
> 3\. 坠入爱河的感觉，可以参考柏拉图《菲德罗篇》中的车夫神话。大概就是通过所爱之人这一媒介，我们能找回已失之物，是所爱者将神圣的可能重新带回我们身边。当我们遇到所爱之人时，感到的不是一种全新的陌生感，而是感觉找回了一直属于自己的东西。爱人会在其所爱者身上看到神性，并试图使他所爱的人变得越来越像那个“神”，“而这种渴望会溢到所爱之人身上，就像一阵风或者一声回响(苏格拉底 225c,d)”。
> 
> 4\. 此处与TDG的第十章结尾有对应。


	5. 第五章

_致亲爱的你，_

_自上次写信以来，我真的没有什么新东西要告诉你。只是我经常想起你（和往常一样），事情照旧难办（也和往常一样），而且自从你来了以后，这两件事出乎意料地结合在了一起。一方面是“你”，另一方面是“难”……我想这可能听起来很粗鲁吧？我保证不是故意的。只是，虽然我很高兴你来了——真的——但在某种程度上我又希望你没来，因为它突出了我希望中的事态发展和实际情况之间的差距。你懂我的意思吗？你明白吗，你只是因为我病了，同情我才过来的，你这样还不如不来呢。不是我不感激你的同情，我的确感激；只是我不是特别想要这个。至少我想要的不仅如此。我想要的不仅仅只是同情、施舍、微末的善意和你那医生式职业化的微笑。我想让你把我看做一个平等的人。这并不是真有那么重要——所有我想要的这些——因为这永远都不足以阻止我去相信你我之间绝无可能，尽管我知道我们是不可能的。我知道：我都知道。所有这一切。可为什么有时候我还是觉得自己需要离你更近一些？这根本没道理啊。_

_顺便说一句，我没有生你的气。这不是你的错。我想这也不是我的错。它只是发生了；事情本该如此。你注定优雅、高贵、自带古典音乐背景，走到哪儿都有一群身穿晚礼服的拥趸亦步亦趋。与绝望无干，跟狗毛沾不上边，和荒郊野外孤零零的房子更没关系。不像我。我命定如此，可你不是，就这么简单。我们真的就像两极，不是吗？就像两种不能很好混合在一起的元素。比如油和水……之类的。这就是为什么我很惊讶你能假装适应得这么好。再说一句，你有没有注意到；我有多惊讶？我承认我并没有完全预料到。就好像你是真的……该用什么词呢？惬意，我猜。是的，你在这里似乎很惬意——强调“似乎”，因为我不敢相信你在这里真的感到惬意。话说，为什么我还在跟你扯这个啊？我自己都不知道，这真的没那么重要。我想要表达的意思是，你已经掌握了变色龙般的能力，能够融入周围的环境，就像很多富有魅力的人一样。_

_既然我们谈到了这个，你知道我也能融入吗？你现在一定已经注意到了。事实上，我认为当我需要的时候，我几乎可以和你一样好地融入其中，尽管我的动机不同，因为我这么做是为了生存和自保，就像真正的变色龙。这无关魅力，而是为了安全。我还不是很确定你为什么要这么做。显然不是为了生存——我想你并不知道真正的绝望是什么感觉吧。虽然也许原因并不那么重要？也许你这样做只是因为你可以。_

_所有这些抱怨……我开始让你厌烦了吗？你有没有因为恼怒而翻起白眼，用手指敲起桌子？我想知道你一个人的时候会不会这么做。我从未见过你像别人那样表达厌倦或烦恼，尽管我不敢相信你从没有这种情绪。无论如何，我保证我很快就会停下——这并没有让我感觉更好。我想我只是想让你知道，我希望我们能成为真正的朋友，彼此坦诚相待。虽然我很高兴你能来，但如果你是自愿来的，而不单单是因为我需要帮助，而觉得这是“应该的”；那我就更高兴了。_

_你想知道原因吗？好吧，我希望你在听，因为我只会说一次，我想我再也没有勇气告诉你第二遍了。你瞧，是这样的，我觉得我花了一辈子在跟自己下棋——与自己作对——在这个过程中越来越孤独，越来越恼怒，直到有一天你走了进来，坐到了棋盘的另一边。我希望你留在那里，重新开始这棋局，一遍又一遍地回顾策略：我希望你这么做是因为你想这么做，而不是因为你觉得你应该这么做。这听起来很孩子气，不是吗：“我要人陪我玩。”但这就是事实，因为我真的需要。而且我希望那个人就是你。_

_好吧，我说过我现在就停下来，我会的。看到了吗？我已经停了。我还应该跟你说些什么呢？我想是些疏松平常的东西吧。我希望你今天过得还不错，不要被那些惹你厌烦的人包围，然后你能找到时间随便做点什么让自己开心的事。笙歌酒宴——诸如此类。我甚至都不知道，尽管我想知道：什么能让你快乐。_

_啊，我又看到你对我翻白眼了。我没告诉你你想听的东西，是吗？那天晚上你已经暗示得够多了，所以我知道你很感兴趣。现在我又故态萌发了——就像之前我一直在回避它那样。你想让我告诉你，为什么我坚持服用抑制剂，即使它们几乎要了我的命，为什么它们对我如此重要，而人们都不知道我是个Omega。你想知道这个是吗？你想知道为什么我不想跟和任何人结合。总有一天我会告诉你的——我保证我会的。但与此同时，我想告诉你另一件事，那就是我遇到麻烦了。真正的麻烦。因为不管我废多大的劲儿，都拿不到再多的药了。_

_我看了八个不同的医生，结果都一样。问诊从例行的问答开始，只是走走过场，我撒了和以前每次会诊时一样的谎，说我每次都在越来越好。不是说我的Alpha出差了生病了，就是服兵役去了（细节有点不一样——否则我会无聊的），这就是为什么我需要药；接着我又扯了一大堆关于自己的身体状况和以前使用过抑制剂的话（叽里呱啦叽里呱啦的），直到体检之前一切都很顺利，然后——就没有然后了。现在已经有八个医生当着我的面撕毁了他们的处方。八个医生看起来都吓坏了，他们告诉我，我的Alpha肯定脑子抽了（总是Alpha的脑子这样那样了，好像我没有足够的脑子对此负责似的），说他们到底怎么想的竟然让他们可怜的Omega这样冒险自残。说得像是Alpha就该能感知到这些事情；实际上，我几乎开始为我那些所谓的Alpha们感到难过了，尽管他们并不存在。八个医生对我说教，试图让我接受激素治疗。八个医生对我说不行。_

_我已经没有足够的精力去应付第九个了。_

_因此，总而言之，医药科学已经有效地告诉我，我已经无可救药了：从纯粹的实用角度来看，我也许会同意他们的观点呢。“但还是有个简单的办法，格雷厄姆先生。”他们总是这么说，“停止服药——问题解决。”只是问题不会被解决，那是游戏的终结。那是放弃。目前放弃似乎不是一个可行的选择；放弃，我还没有这么奢侈的选项。说实话，我甚至没有考虑过，不顾这么多的医学建议继续服药到底意味着什么。我想，如果我仔细想过，那就是告诉自己，医生可能会搞错（因为医生有时确实会出错；我敢打赌，即使是你也难免有疏漏的时候）。或者我会告诉自己，如果他们是对的，继续服药会彻底毁掉我的健康，那么到头来至少没Alpha会有动我的念头了，而这本身就是一种皆大欢喜。因为实际上它就是，那意味着甚至没人会试图掌控我。它意味着彻底的自由。_

_我怀疑我可能又在用这些细枝末节来烦你了，所以我只能大致告诉你，如果我不能合法得到药，那我就要找非法的途径来弄到了。不，我并不是对此感到特别自豪什么的，事实很简单，我很害怕，我必须这么做。因为我怕热潮期时一切都会失控，我怕Andrew会因此强迫我回去；但最重要的是，我怕所有这一切的最终解决方案，我不由自主地被它吸引。我怕那个说着“你可以杀了他，你可以杀了他”的微弱声音，它完全知道我可以。不仅仅是因为我觉得自己非这么做不可……而是因为我知道我想这么做。_

_那微弱的声音——是最为可怕的。我不想去听它，我甚至不想承认它的存在，但我能怎么办呢？它就在那里，并没有消失。而且它还在越来越响。_

*****

尸体已经在那儿陈横了好几天。是一个徒步旅行者现了他：背着旅行包头戴小织帽悠哉悠哉地漫步在乡野上，浑然不知几秒钟后，她就要被枯败蒲苇梗中的一团破烂给绊倒，本来生机盎然的蒲苇已经凋零死寂——而原本不经意的一瞥，却注定要纠缠她的余生。Will现在可以用眼角的余光看到她：垮坐在地上，向前耷拉着脑袋，帽子上的绒球像小摆锤似的在风中疯狂摇摆。一名医护人员俯身看着她，一只手搭在她的肩膀上，嘴巴像金鱼一样翕张，嘴里絮絮吐着些安慰的话以表同情；即使根本没有什么话是该说的，在这种情况下你还能说什么呢？Will想她是吓坏了，并非头一次，不由自主地为自己的某一部分感到悲哀，他也曾被这样的事情吓倒过，而不是冷默地听之任之对恐怖麻木不仁。他怀念那份天真无邪：那部分仍有能力去在乎的自己。

“你觉得呢？”Jack说，“是他吗？”

Will强迫自己不再盯着那个徒步旅行者和她那顶可怜的小针织帽，而是转过身来面对Jack。Jack在乎吗？可能吧。至少比Will要在乎。“是，”他沉重地说，“是的，肯定是他。”

“你确定吗？如果你不确定，就不要告诉我。”

“差不多。我猜尸检会正式确认的，但就我所知，是雕刻家。”刚说完他便对此微微蹙起了眉，因为受害者只有在与凶手有关的情况下才会被立即确认身份，这总是让他有些心烦意乱。毕竟，躺在这儿的 _并不是_ 雕刻家——当然不是。他可能是John，或者Joe，或James，或是（曾是）任何一个可怜蛋儿的名字，他可能是某人的丈夫或兄弟，而且肯定是某人的儿子。无论如何，这远不仅仅是 _雕刻家的第五名受害者_ ，即使他注定要以此为后人所知。天啊，这太不公平了：受害者总是难逃与杀害他们的凶手相提并论的命运，即使连死亡也无法提供真正的解脱。从今往后，每一本书每一篇文章每一则网络博客，在讨论雕刻家案件时都会提到John，Joe，或James，也许会附上他生前的照片，作为一个也算有过幸福时光的普通人，而不是一串刑事数据或《连环暴力犯罪》记录上的脚注。“我们知道他是谁吗？”Will突然问Jack，“有什么身份证明吗？”

“现场组正在调查，”Jack应道，向一小群警探挥挥手，他们穿着白色工作服，就在冰天雪地里爬行的幽灵，“不过身上没带钱包，所以可能需要一些时间。不是他被杀的时候没带，就是被雕刻家拿走了。”

“说不定是在尸体移动时从口袋里掉出来了呢？让他们检查下场地。”

“Will，他们已经这么做过了。”

“那就再来一次。凶手不太可能留着它。面对现实吧，Jack，他又不是那种喜欢纪念品的人。”

“是的，”Jack冷酷地回答，“我知道他不是。”

“所以……”Will说道，而后深吸一口气，与新一轮的疼痛作着斗争。今天的情况还能更糟些吗，这就跟被一柄生锈的钝刀从里边划拉开来一样，“什么被拿走了？”

“Price说左腔缺了个肾。左肺的部分也被切除了。”

Will无言地点了点头，接着又回过头来，看了眼那个裹在安慰毯里的徒步旅行者，对方从一个白色泡沫塑料杯里啜了一小口水。她显然很崩溃，但他仍然羡慕她，因为她的痛苦是如此纯粹而简单——如此清白无辜，与他自己漆黑堕落的反应大相径庭。毕竟，这是一种可以谈论的痛苦，无需丝毫羞耻或保留；它是一种你可以描述的反应，人们不会因为反感而退缩，也不会说“什么？你看到它的时候在都想 _什么_ ？你说你感觉到了 _什么_ ？”然后转身避开你。 _但我不知道是什么，_ Will阴郁地想道， _我只知道为什么。我只知道选址与目标；这是我的设想。_

“我们在等Hannibal吗？”他突然说道。当他与别人讨论Hannibal时，他仍然很难克制住不用上正式措辞的冲动，而对方的名就出现得没那么顺理成章。相比之下， _“莱克特博士要加入我们吗？”_ 几乎能脱口而出……这其实相当奇怪。尽管他很清楚自己这么做的原因——试图疏远，在情感上表现得比实际更超然——所以也许这根本就不足为奇。

“办公室打电话给他，但他没接，”Jack回答说，显然对此很不满，“他们留了言，说不定他之后就会加入的。”

“好吧，”Will简洁道，意识到一种几乎出于本能的悲伤反复回响了起来： _现在就加入吧。求你了，我需要你。_ 接着，他又皱起了眉头——对自己这一弱点感到深深的恼火，在他身负公事时，它无处安放也毫无意义——转而朝凶案调查组幽灵般的轮廓比了下手。“他们怎么这么慢？我们得把它……他……尽快送回停尸房。证据正在丢失。他已经在外面好几天了。”

“我知道，Will，他们已经尽可能快了。”

“如果他们查出了他是谁，我想第一时间知道。没理由他会被扔到这么远的地方，其他人在几个小时内就被找到了。”

Jack点点头作为回应，然后把他的帽子往额上稍微一压，以抵御愈发猛烈的狂风。“你觉得这有什么特别之处吗？”

“有什么是 _不同的_ 。他改变了他的方式——为什么不像以前那样把尸体丢在绑架地附近呢？”

“也许他就是在附近被杀的呢？”

“那他为什么要在荒郊野外寻找受害者呢？”

“他可能是从这儿经过的吧？”

“在去哪儿的路上？这里什么也没有。”

Jack又点了点头，把帽子往下拉了一点，直到他的眼睛消失在帽檐的阴影里。“好吧，我想你知道的。这不是你家附近一带吗？”

“是的，”Will不情愿地说，“离这儿有几英里，不过差不多。”说着又一阵剧痛袭来，他深吸了一口气，咬着唇，努力不让自己因这肆虐的疼痛叫出声来。为了捱出去，他定睛凝望着地平线：盯着远处稀稀拉拉的树木和乌鸦在枝杈间扑棱穿梭时疏疏落落的掠影。一看到它们，他的脑海里就产生一种不愉快的、源自深处的刺痛，片刻后，他才意识到，这是因为它们让他想起了那个早晨，那天早上，他破天荒地给医生打去了一个拖延已久的电话。

“Will？你没事吧？”

“你知道群鸦叫谋杀吗？”Will半是自言自语地答道。

Jack看了他一眼。“怎么了Will？你脸白得跟纸一样。”

“头痛，”Will简洁地回道，“我没事。”

“你看起来可不像没事，”Jack说，他的声音里已经开始带上一种熟悉的关切语气，带着不耐烦，“其实，我得说你看起来快要晕过去了。”

“我 _很好_ 。”Will清了清嗓子，调转过头，当他看到一个形单影只、意料之外的人在警戒线后游荡时，他的脸微微僵硬了，“那是谁？”

“谁？”Jack说，和Will朝同一个方向斜视去，“哦，是的，那小子啊。他是另一个徒步旅行者。在你来之前，我们和他谈过：告诉我们他发现了“条子的车”，然后就过来看看出了什么事。猎奇心，说白了；至少他还算实诚。”Jack瞥了一眼Will脸上严峻的表情，叹口气表示支持，“我知道这有点不合规矩，但他已经站在隔离带后面了——我们也没辙。”

Will一言不发地点头表示同意，然后小心翼翼地转过头去，以便更好地看清对方：一个二十五六岁的年轻人，脸型瘦削略带野性，Will想象出了一双浅凛凛的鹰派眼睛，不过他离得太远，看不太清。“应该有人再跟他讲讲，”他停了一会儿说道，“我对他的那番话不放心。”

“哦？”Jack感兴趣地说，“为什么？”

“他穿着运动鞋。什么样的徒步旅行者会在这样的天气里不穿靴子大老远过来？而且还没背包。”他猛地把头转向救护车的方向，“ _那才是_ 徒步旅行者。这家伙是开车来的。”

“也可能是下车后再走的，”Jack理直气壮地说，“我知道你在想什么，Will，但他们不会在犯罪现场显摆自己的， _那_ 太招摇了。犯不着冒这么大的险——他绝对会当场暴露的。”

“我知道。也许他只是一个猎奇的旁观者——也许他不是。不管怎样，我们都应该得到一些身份证明和一个后续地址。告诉他，他需要一份目击证词。”

“在考虑了，”Jack说罢，转过身去面对一名调查组的探员。这人在过去的几分钟一直在他近旁徘徊，谨慎地咳着，试图引起他们的注意。这名警员最后一次清了清嗓子，Will不禁注意到，现在他的目标实现了，便开始肉眼可见地萎靡起来，就仿佛一想到要强势的Jack Crawford讲话，他心里就发颤一样。“怎么了？”Jack和蔼可亲道，“是Johnson，对吗？不——Johns。琼斯警探。你给我带来了什么？”

“克劳福德先生。格雷厄姆先生。”他转向Will，紧张地把头低下，对着他那毫无做作的坦诚，Will露出了当天第一个真诚的微笑，“有个东西，我们觉得你应该看看。”他的声音轻如鸿毛，带着一丝微弱的南方口音，显然是在华盛顿特区生活和工作多年的结果；Will望着他那张光滑年轻的脸，不禁发现了在那真诚里有某种相当动人的东西。哦老天啊，这太荒谬了：为什么现在所有的事情都让他这么自作多情？这肯定是药物的另一种影响……

“是的，”Jack说，语气稍微没先前那么温和了，“我们没一整天的时间在这里耗。”

“没有，长官。不过你知道，尸体上除了平常的东西外，什么也没有。钥匙和零钱之类的东西：没有任何实际的关联，也没有任何东西能告诉我们他是谁。但是我们找到了 _这个_ 。”他拿起一个用拉链封口的证据袋，慢慢地前后晃动着，以达到最佳效果。Jack倾身检查了一下，倒抽了口凉气。“可能是巧合，”探员紧张地瞥了Will一眼，补充道，“但是，你知道……”他的声音尴尬地降了下来，随即是完全的沉默，Will也走向前去查看袋子里的东西：一块染血发皱的白色纸板，但在他看到中间写着什么之前，一开始似乎无害而毫无意义。因为它就在那里，不会有错，用精雕细琢的黑色字母细细凿刻着： _WG_ 。

*****

一小时后，所有人都回到了实验室。不过聚集在大楼前的一大帮记者们发出越发气势汹汹的吼声，把制定某种战略计划的精神劲都略微压下了一头。在过去的半个小时里，他们的数量就跟细菌的繁殖一样几乎翻了一番，甚至还多出了一架为了从空中鸟瞰这一场景而拼命剁剁个不停的新闻直升机。Will幻想着探出窗外冲他们大喊，让这些孙子通通滚蛋。

“一张 _名片_ ，”Skinner阴恻恻地开口道，“一张名片：格雷厄姆名字的缩写。”

“我认为这是一种相当煽动性的说法，”Jack厉声道，“我们有一张卡片，上面的两个字母 _恰好_ 是Will名字的首字母。它们也可以，而且几乎可以肯定地说，指其他各种各样的东西。”

“比如什么呢，克劳福德先生？”

“WG是‘错误’的一种日志缩写，”Price提出，“当地还有一家叫Wardle和Green的律师事务所，他们做的那些可怕广告，想必你们都见过吧——啦啦啦唱歌的法官。在正街上还有个地方，White和Garett。卖有机农产品和自栽扁豆之类的东西。或者是Waite和Garett？不过他们肯定是在兜售杂交蔬菜。”

“WG可能代表武器等级（weapons grade）？”Zeller补充道，”或工资等级（wage grade）？水门事件（Watergate）？”

“流莺（Working girl）？”Skinner恶意地看了Will一眼，提议道。

Will目光波澜不惊地越过镜片上方，接着继续速阅着一大叠尸检报告，不置一词。

“嗐，就是个玩笑。”Skinner说，“别多想啊。”

“认真的，”Siemens插嘴了，“WG _是_ 警察常用的缩写。你认为他真的可能是想传达有关性工作者的信息吗？”

“不。”Will说。

“ _你_ 凭什么这么肯定？”Skinner厉声说，尽管他一开始只是出于恶意才提出这个说法的，“ _你_ 怎么知道他不敌视卖淫？很多人都这样。”

“因为那些家伙确实有倾向——你知道——实际上是杀害性工作者的倾向。”Will平静地说，“但死者是个中年老农。”

“不过，这可能值得一查，”Siemens坚持说，实际上是在急上急下地跺着脚后跟，“以防万一呀。你怎么知道呢克劳福德先生：也许死的是个男妓呢？”

Will难以置信地回瞪着，正在努力想出一个友好的方式告诉他行行好快别丢人现眼了，这时Siemens却朝他露出了他独有的那种虚浮微笑，他突然就意识到，Siemens是在试图为那些词儿找到一个替代的解释，把注意力从Will身上转移掉。然后Siemens又笑了，比先前更加大胆，Will不禁为这种统一战线的表示生出些许感动，尽管这是一种严重的误导。“我们肯定会调查受害者的背景，”他这会儿说道，尽量表现得宽厚一些。继而犹豫了一下，因为他突然想到，不笑着大声说出“精液先生”需要一定的毅力，但他并不十分确定自己是否具备。

“哦，叫我亚当吧，”Siemens说，无意中救了场。

“好的， _亚当_ 。”Will小心地回道，“每种有可能的目标绝对都值得一查。”即使这显然不是；然而，之-前-作-为-精-液-而-众-所-周-知-的-亚-当，仍然微笑着，就像刚刚中了乐透一样。Will也露出一个尴尬的微笑，匆匆转过身背对着他。“嘿。你没事吧？”Jack沉声低语道。

“我猜是的。似乎不太可能是指我，但是……”

“但你并不完全相信。我不是在怪你——我也不会怪你。”

“嗯，我参与这个案子的事已经公开了。”Will含糊地说。事实上，他一直在努力克制自己的反应，因为他并没有认真地想过Jack会采取跟Skinner一样威吓指责的语气，得到证实后，他不禁感到宽慰，在Jack看来，任何指向Will的暗示都更有可能意味着一名潜在的受害者，而不是一个行凶者。虽然这并不奇怪，但Will坚定地自我修正道：人们凭什么会觉得他能干出这种事来呢。就连Skinner也几乎肯定不会这么觉得。他随即意识到，自己光顾着想人们会指控他就是雕刻家，似乎忘了被对方立为潜在目标也很难让人安心啊……我去管他呢，反正都是被抓，两个都没差好吧。不过话又说回来，为什么他一开始担心的是被视作杀手，而不是某些超级无敌大疯子可能会给他秘密传递消息呢？ _我到底什么毛病啊，_ Will惨兮兮地想道。然后他回头看了一眼Jack，那冷峻的眉目表明他的想法几乎和Will自己的一样： _这家伙喜欢拿Omega开刀。_

Jack对上Will的目光，轻叹了口气。“老实说，我觉得不大可能。只不过是个古怪的巧合。如果他想直接联系你，还有很多其他办法。这比在纸板上写名字要有效得多。”

“他们到底在哪儿找到的？是受害者的口袋还是……”

“在尸体下面。”

“那么它可能早就在那儿了？”Will满怀希望地说，“它可能已经在那儿好几天了。”

“有可能，不错。没准呐。很可能不过是某种调虎离山计[注1]罢了。”

听了这句话，Will的嘴角不由自主地露出一抹淡淡的苦笑。 _调虎离山。_ 这样一个古怪的表述：被传统侦探小说用烂的梗，一位上了年纪的优雅妇人发现有人谋杀男管家并偷走了教堂屋顶的修复基金，她还没能小心溜进自己那辆别致的爱德华七世时期的汽车离开，当地警察就到了，把她当成了不法分子押给治安官。他环视着实验室里一片惨绝人寰的场面，大声地叹了口气。在这样的场景中，怎么可能有浪漫与李代桃僵计存在的空间呢？因为完全没有不是吗——没这空间。在行为科学里他们没有什么调虎离山，他们只有错误推导的事实与嫌疑，侦探小说里有暗示跟怀疑，他们有的只是棉签、证据袋和停尸桌上的人体碎片。这不是《妙探寻凶》。永远不会有在图书馆里拿着烛台的马斯塔德上校[注2]，只有龌龊污秽的弄堂里举着屠刀的雕刻家。

“即便 _如此_ ，”Jack开口道，“即使很可能什么也没有……”

“你不想冒任何风险吗？没事的，Jack，我也是。”

“我们会监控的，”Jack坚定地说，“如果没有更显著的威胁，我无法设立正式的人身保护，但我可以……”他犹豫了片刻，似乎在脑海里翻找着那堆解决方案，就像一个魔术师试图从帽子里拽出一只不情愿的兔子，“也许我可以叫人在下班后护送你上车？”Jack终于开口，显然对自己没有更好的主意心怀歉意，“你知道的——如果你天黑才走的话。”

“谢谢，”Will说，“不过没必要。我总是把车停在大楼附近。”Jack赞许地点了点头，显然他很喜欢Will所保持的那种坚忍态度（当他不喜欢这种态度时，它就不再是“坚忍的”，而会不那么客气地变成“顽固的”；或者，如果Will格外惹他生气的话，就会成为：“你这臭小子，自个儿解决去吧”）。Will则把双手插进口袋，刻意不提在过去一年的大部分时间里，他实际上都在制定措施，尽量减少被跟踪的可能，所以无论如何，这都无关紧要。

Jack看了Will一眼，带着不那么直白露骨的同情，然后又沉默了一会儿，显然是想找点别的什么出来以示安慰，毕竟停车场保姆护送计划被婉拒了。

“Hannibal应该很快就到，”他最后说，“我们接通了他的秘书。他整个上午都在照顾病人，但她说他很快就会出院，她会把消息传给大家的。”

“哦，好。”Will说。他故意用一种漫不经心、随随便便的语气说这句话，仿佛他对这两种说法都毫不在乎；饶是如此，他还是不可避免地等待起来了，Jack刚走开去和Price谈话，他便飞也似地从口袋里掏出手机，火急火燎地发了条短信： _你现在能打电话吗？_ 他并不想抱太大的希望，结果到头来大失所望——也知道Hannibal所谓“有空就聊”的那个空，可能意味着从个把小时到几天不等——所以当几分钟后手机嗡嗡响起来时，他很庆幸自己联系了对方，完全没有想过要问Hannibal到底哪里这么重要了，以至于他整个早上都在忽略Jack接着一联系到Hannibal就立马回复了。然而，他还是忍不住微微一笑，按下按钮接了电话，走向不会被偷听到的窗口处。“嗨，”他开口道，“你的秘书跟我们说你很忙，所以……谢谢你给我回电话。”

“不客气。”

Hannibal的声音在电话里听起来总是低沉一些，元音边缘微微熏染着烟腔，就像有人在立体声音响上调高了低音部一样。没有明显的背景噪音，所以他很可能还在他的办公室里，Will简单地试着想象了一下：他是如何斜倚在桌子上，或者可能是靠在窗户上，岿然不动，策无遗算，沉沉双目以一种略带催眠的方式环伺着房间。

“你是在和莱克特博士说话吗？”Siemens不假思索地脱口而出，“告诉他我说了嗨!”

“Adam Siemens跟你说嗨，”Will咬牙切齿地说。没有反应。“他说你好，”他停顿了片刻，对Siemens补充道。

“告诉他，克劳福德先生找了他一个上午。”

“他知道，”Will厉声说，“他有空就来。”

“但他贵人事忙，”Hannibal补充道，从话里听得出来，他开始觉得好笑了。

“告诉他，克劳福德先生想听听他的意见。”

“我会告诉他的。”

“就当他已知晓此事了吧。”Hannibal平静地说，“尽管这并不能改变Jack Crawford必须等待的事实。”

“他说什么？”Siemens阴魂不散道。

“他说他知道了，”Will厉声说，他开始幻想把手机直接啪到他那张蠢兮兮的脸上。

“问他……”

“听着，”Will坚定地说，“你就不能……”他犹豫了一下，努力克制着自己，没说出 _你就不能行行好麻溜地滚吗_ ，“你就不能给我一分钟吗拜托。你让我很难集中注意力。”

Siemens立显窘迫起来，Will隐约感到内疚，尽管他并没有做错什么。要说真的话，他那极度 _可怜巴巴_ 的窘态，跟一只地板上的落水狗相去不远。“过会儿我再来找你，”Will用一种更亲切的声音补充道，感觉就像一人类用手安慰地拍拍宠物的脑袋。

“当然可以Will，”Siemens说，又听话地高兴起来，“当然，你什么时候有空都可以。”

“阁下真是太慷慨了，”Hannibal在电话的另一端补充道，“不过还是做好信守承诺的准备吧。”

“怎么说？”

“你那儿好像有个仰慕者。或者至少是某个非常渴望引起你注意的人。”

“什么， _他_ 吗？”Will一边喊道，一边回头查看，确保Siemens已经离开了听力可及的范围，“不，不可能——至少不是你说的那样。他只是在事业上对我敬重有加。”Hannibal不置可否，Will忍不住添道，“如果有什么的话，你才是他仰慕的对象。我可没法想象他会这么巴望着跟我来一场三方会谈。”

“哦，真的吗？那我们是对手喽？”

“看来是这样的：我想我得为他跟你一决上下了。”

“那样的话我让步。”Hannibal说，“你可以独享他的一切。尽管放心，我会一直暗暗恨你的。”Will哈了一声，转过身去，背对着窗户，心不在焉地用指尖描摹着一缕雨丝下滑的痕迹。Hannibal补充道：“现在你成功让我陷入了对Siemens特勤员的梦寐颠倒之中。”不像Will在说那名字时总是发笑，Hannibal似乎说得更加严肃认真，还老用一本正经的语调发话。“虽然我不认为这是我们联系的唯一原因。”

“我想你现在已经听说了吧？”Will的声音更低了，“又多了一个。”

“你去过现场吗？”

“我去了，是的。”

“然后呢？”Will没有立即作答，Hannibal换了一种稍微柔和的语气补充道，“你看到了什么困扰你的事？”

Will闻言，微笑稍稍加深了：一部分是出于他对Hannibal那种切中肯綮能力的欣赏，不过，也因他似乎不必等待告知便总能知道Will需要什么，这很让人安心。起初，Will对它是反感的——实际上是憎恶的——好像Hannibal未经允许就随意翻搅他的感情，不管他找出了什么，都会拿起来站到一旁冷冷审查。这曾使他恼怒不已，几欲抓狂；但现在不是了。

_你问这个干什么？_ Will有一次心血来潮地问道，在Hannibal说出了什么事后。 _你怎么知道出事了？_

_我怎么知道？当然是因为你已经告诉我了。_

_不，我没有。我什么都没告诉你。_

Hannibal的嘴在那时微微牵扯了一下：永远都是那样，这是他不必费力微笑便能表达愉悦的方式。 _是的，你也从来没告诉过我你剪了头发，或者买了新衬衫；但我还是观察到了。_ 最后，Will只代他们俩微微笑了笑：因为这是真的，他能看出来，不是吗？他把Will看得明白透亮。而Will自己却从来不懂他是多么迫切的需要它，直到它被呈上来，摊在他面前。真正被看清，尽管他有那么多永远无法示人的东西。在一些最凄凉孤寂的时刻，Will甚至相信，没有比这三个字更能表达敬意的了，这三个字甚至超越了爱本身。 _我懂你。_ 好像爱只是一种苍白无力的感知假象：一种出于被理解的接纳与意识。

“Will？”Hannibal说道，“你还在吗？”

“我还在，”Will谨慎地回答。然后他又立刻安静了下来，一想到要倾吐他的不安，他就感到很不自在。事实上，如果真的坦白来讲，他已经开始对那下意识一冲动发出的短信感到后悔了。

很明显，最好是能好好谈谈，但不一定非得要 _现在_ ……最好能等得久一点，久到让对方觉得自己是经过深思熟虑在百般无奈之下才找上门去的，而不是直接在电话里跟Hannibal哭哭啼啼，冒着歇斯底里和有失尊严的风险。“这次有一些不同之处。”他最后说，“我想听听你的意见。你之后有时间再谈吗？”

“我现在就有时间谈，虽然只能说几分钟。也许今晚能谈更久。”Hannibal停顿了一下，那边传来他吸气时的轻柔呼声，“我可以在回家的路上顺道拜访你吗？”

“哦，那太好了，你能来？”Will还没来得及住嘴这话就脱口而出。他对自己愚蠢的冲动懊丧不已，明知道让Hannibal待在他家会使他多么不快还让对方过来，简直自讨苦吃。然而，说出去的话，泼出去的水。“呃，那好吧，嗯，”他尴尬地补充道，“谢谢。那可帮上大忙了——我是说，如果不麻烦的话？”

“不麻烦。七点钟方便吗？”

Will顿了顿，计算着完成 _今日任务_ 实际上需要多少时间；好巧不巧今天他得（非法地）去拿更多的抑制剂。那会是一个匆忙但可控的过程；它 _必须_ 可控。“嗯，”他最后说，“应该没问题。”

“那我七点来拜访。”Hannibal回答道。他没有再说任何别的东西，几秒钟的沉默后，Will按下按钮结束通话，然后小心地把手机放回口袋。他深吸了一口气，强迫自己转过身去面对其他人，很欣慰地看到，他们还沉浸在谈话中，显然没有注意到他。Siemens是唯一的例外，他注意到了他并开始微笑；Will努力回以微笑，偷偷地朝门口溜去，拼命希望Jack不会看到并开始问一些尴尬的问题。

Will在这上面尽了最大的努力，还是感到深深的内疚与紧张。诚然这与试图搞一些冰毒或海洛因没什么一样的地方，但他还是对自己将要做的事心存芥蒂，又不禁为另一波短暂的痛苦所压倒，真是苍天无眼呐，他竟被逼到如此走投无路只能孤注一掷的境地。抑制剂的交易受到严格监管——当然是在Alpha的监管之下——不过Will怀疑，在这种情况下，这不仅仅是出于压制Omega的意愿，还因为它能给制药行业带来巨额利润。当然，这种动机并没有改善情况——除了对Alpha而言，因为如果他们能在赚取巨额利润的同时征服Omega，那么毫无疑问，他们会更快活。其实，当你想一想它时，你就会发现这对Alpha来说是一笔滚滚的暴利……那些王八犊子。

“Will！”Jack说道。他那大嗓门就像人们常说的雾角那样响彻整个实验室，Will暗搓搓仔细细地诅咒了一番，不情愿地再次转过身去，一只手还放在门把手上。“这就要走了吗？”Jack的语气像是在诘问。

Will对着半敞开的门随手一比，这几乎是他敢用的最接近公然宣告 _这不明摆着的事吗，你这大傻帽_ 的非语言形式了。Jack因恼怒而蹙起额头，Will则微微耸了耸肩。“抱歉，”他平静而坚定地回答，“我约了医生。明天会照常来上班的。”

“你不能重新安排吗？我们这儿需要你。”

Jack这货真是，Will恼怒地暗忖着，在发表某些高高在上有关福祉的训话上仿佛有种积极乐观的 _天赋_ 呢，好像不让Will的个人福祉变成个人困扰就不会善罢甘休似的：无论从哪个角度来讲它都够操蛋的。虽然不可否认的是，如果是什么常规的预诊，他会主动提出重新安排的……不过药贩子们可往往不是以灵活调度和秘书助理而出名的。

看着那一排不满的面孔，他一边转过身去一边漫不经心地幻想着讽刺地大声宣告他离开的真正原因： _嘿，你们这些循规蹈矩的家伙!别误会我的意思，我也想留下来啊，但我要去巷子里弄点违法的玩意儿哈。回见喽。_

“Will？”Jack重复道，他的语气显然应该是命令式的（Will懊恼地想，就像是在叫狗），“你真的不能留下吗？”

“不能，”Will说，比先前更坚定了，“我很抱歉，Jack，但我一直在努力解读它们。不管怎样，我已经告诉你我的想法了。”是啊……现在大家都听到了。“在实验室结果出来之前，我都不会加任何新东西了。”

“在那之前可能会出事，”Jack坚持说，他的眉头开始皱起来。

“说实话，我认为那不太可能。”

“是的，但如果 _真的_ ……”

“那你可以打我电话，”Will回答，同时偷偷地把手伸进口袋关掉手机。

Jack的不赞成都表现在他那慢慢揉开又拧紧的眉毛里了，跟搞杂耍般令人眼花缭乱，越发精彩。Will略微着魔地围观着这一过程，然后意识到虽然Jack很不满，但他宁愿体面地投降，也不愿冒险出洋相。

“那我们就明天见了，”Will愉快道，决定在Jack改变主意之前把这搞定。说罢转过身，几乎是夺门而出，一瞄手表表情一变，加紧了步伐，更快地赶向汽车。已经浪费了将近20分钟，如果他车开得够快，交通又够顺畅……不管怎么说，那家伙肯定会等的吧?毫无疑问，对方想要这笔钱——而且多亏了Will在安排出售时的巧妙伪装，摆出了一副漠不关心的样子——对方也根本不知道情况到底有多么令人绝望。事实上，对药贩子来说， _他_ 才是处于劣势的：为获得交易而竞争，客户则很容易就能找到买药的对家。他会等的。不是吗?是啊，他肯定会的——他会等的。他 _必须会_ 。

天上开始下雨，Will一手摸索着打开挡风玻璃上的雨刷，另一只手在口袋里翻找止痛药。街对面有一群Alpha躲在商店招牌底下，手插在口袋里，一副典型游手好闲不好相与的模样，像是在傲慢地视查着周遭环境：看到这么多人拉帮结派的，他的脑海中蓦地生出了新的焦虑，这让他脸色有些发白。新冒出的紧迫感促使他四下翻找起来。但他要找的东西不在外套或夹克里，他知道也不在公文包里：怀揣着一种强烈的直直坠落的不安，他终于被迫承认，自己在匆忙离开办公室时，忘了带枪。事实上，就像雷诺兹医生预测的那样，他现在老是忘事。在那忧心忡忡的几秒钟里，他绞尽脑汁地想要把车调转回去拿枪。不过如果他这么做，他就不再需要它了，因为那样 _肯定就太迟了_ 。

在他身后，一连串暴脾气的喇叭声让他意识到绿灯已经亮起，所以他强迫自己开车上路，一边不悦地啃着自己的拇指盖，一边试图冷静而不失逻辑地审视自己的选择。不过除了“去”与“不去”之外，也没有什么别的选择了，所以他重新评估了自己对这两种选择的反应，并说服自己几乎肯定是反应过度了：不必要地把自己对世界的偏执多疑投射到一种没那么必要的互动中。毕竟，携带武器的总是药贩子，而不是他们的客户。这要是摊上一些住在郊外从玫瑰丛和尖桩白篱笆后面偷偷溜出来，为自己寻找一些急用抑制剂的Omega，会怎么样呢?或者摊上雷诺兹医生办公室里那些索然乏味的Omega，或是他看到的在公园里推婴儿车的Omega，或者是在电视上做着那些令人难以忍受的关于时尚和饮食“生活秀”、在Alpha面前搔首弄姿以搏亲眼的Omega，又会怎么样呢?像那样的Omega有时也会被逼到法律之外去搞药——很多Omega就跟 _他_ 一样——他们不可能都带着武器去做这档子事儿吧，但他们也没出什么事不是吗?不——不，肯定没有；如果有的话，他早就听说了。他会在报纸上看到的。Alpha们会借此大做文章，推出一些令人愈发窒息的法律……

“ _没关系_ 的（It’s  _fine）_ ，”Will大声道。而这一次，这句被用烂到令人生厌的话并没有激起通常的恼怒，原因很简单，因为现在他不得不相信这是真的。因为他知道，当一个人走投无路别无选择只能在愈发可怜的仅存回报里勉力支绌时，他只能告诉自己没关系，一切都好。那时你便不得不强迫自己去相信它，因为那是你仅剩的东西了。你不能让他们把它从你的身边夺走——你对自己的信心，相信自己能够扭转局势，力挽狂澜。如果你允许这种事发生，你就 _彻底回天乏术_ ，只能眼睁睁看着痛苦到来；这本身就是某种程度上的绝望，而这个，Will认为他真的无法忍受。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：
> 
> 1\. 调虎离山，原文是red herring，红鲱鱼，指用来转移注意力的东西。
> 
> 2.《妙探寻凶》（电影原名Clue，1985年出的美国神秘喜剧片，马斯塔德上校是里面的一名角色）。
> 
> 作者原话：
> 
> 下棋的类比不是我自己的梗——我看了第二季对Hugh Dancy的采访，他谈到了棋，我从他那里偷借了这个梗过来。尽管在同一次采访中，他也说了薇薇和老汉有一种柏拉图式的关系（没错*狂笑*），所以我也不知道为什么要这么关注他啊；-D
> 
> 另外，巨感谢所有在评论中支持这篇文的各位，抱抱。这真的非常鼓励人，而且对我来说意义重大。


	6. 第六章

这是迫切与渴望之地——扑向 _交易——_ 现在，Will拒称其为“贩药”了，因为这听起来毫无必要，而且言过其实：只是卖家与客户之间的货物交换罢了——一条横在两道残破拱廊之间的狭窄暗巷，如砖墙罅隙般挨挤在肮脏的挂名按摩院[注1]与废弃的当铺之间。换而言之，这就是个邋里邋遢，令人糟心的地方，他甚至用不着下车便知道里边的乌烟瘴气，残渣碎屑与潮湿处被东一撮西一簇蔓生的植被覆盖着，浸淫在宛如教堂墓地抑或是地下墓穴一般诡异的腐朽荒凉中。倒不是说他期待着什么光可鉴人的桌面或是一间现代化设备齐全的买家休息室……但即便如此，还是无法否认，这个 _交易_ 地点的前景实在令人堪忧。不过现在即使他想退出（当然他不想）也已经太迟了，所以他把车停得尽可能靠近然后下了车，绝望地看了一眼车轱辘，不禁强烈怀疑这可能是自己最后一次见到它们了。

在街对面，一个落单的Alpha正站在一家昏暗商店的门口盯着他，Will不经意间碰上了对方的视线，一时无法再转开，只因那样愁云惨淡的神情在Alpha身上是极其罕见的。不必说，这个城市充满了家徒四壁穷混潦倒的人，但他们几乎 _总是_ Beta；或者，偶尔会有一些在某些方面触怒了这个体系，结果被赶出来自生自灭的Omega（这也是Will在比较悲观时对自己的设想）。而Alpha，在另一方面，则有着与生俱来的特权与显赫地位，所以很难会像此人一样最终沦落到这种田地。在不久以前——诚然不是在Will的记忆里，但肯定是他父亲那一代——像这样的Alpha会被送进机构，很可能会被强制绝育，因为他们会破坏Alpha的基因纯度。事实上，这是Alpha不得不面对的，为数不多的真正劣势之一，因为任何困难或痛苦都会自动归结于个人弱点，而非社会施压——这意味着，当他们摔下时，他们会摔得很 _惨_ 。在同样的情况下，Beta或Omega可能会被忽视或嘲笑，而Alpha则会被严惩不贷。

直到刚才，那个Alpha都靠在门框上，但现在他突然挺直了身子，像一只披着黑色长外套的昆虫，细长的四肢蹦跳着穿过街道，朝Will的方向奔来。Will回瞪了他一眼，然后大步流星地走开了，速度比平时还稍微快了些，不快地意识到那个Alpha的声音还尾随在身后：“喂。嘿！小Omega，哪儿去呀？哪儿呀？”它在音高和音域上都没有太大的变化，仅以一种令人不安的低吟持续嗡嗡着—— _哪儿去呀？哪儿呀？_ ——Will想着他是不是嗑了什么药。然而，这是一个非常糟糕的开始，所以他把手伸到外套口袋里拿了顶羊毛帽，将它拉下来盖住头发，摘下眼镜把它塞进另一个口袋里，最后竖起衣领遮掩他的喉咙。随后，他稍微低下头，加快脚步，即使那声音还在—— _哪儿去呀？哪儿呀？_ ——在空中盘旋，阴魂不散般跟在他后边，直至一声悲戚的调子传出，像突然被人拨动了开关一样，戛然而止。不知怎的，这突如其来的沉默比反复高呼更令人不安，Will难以自已地回头一看：这一看下了他一跳，那个Alpha正停在路中央，身后破烂的大衣仿佛群鸦谋杀般涌出。他微微摇晃了一下，然后似乎终于意识到Will在看着他，立刻恢复了活力，朝他的方向伸直了手臂。他的手指很长，几乎是像是被不自然拉长的爪子。他在痛苦的沉默中挥舞着手，嘴无助地上下蠕动着，接着沉默被骤然打破，他尖叫道：“ _你不该在这儿。_ ”

_滚吧_ 你，Will是真的火了。尽管在这副景象中，这个站立不稳高声尖叫的Alpha是如此怪异，令人不安——凄厉至此——他也无法让自己像预期的那样大声呵斥滚开，最后只能再次转过身，加快速度，直到转过拐角，来到了碰面地点前。从近处看，它甚至比从车窗里看更乏善可陈，但是他没有减速——没有停顿或是动摇——因为那个Alpha现在只要一闻他的气味就能认出他是Omega，这再次说明他急需补充药片，这也把他购药的压力提高到了一种近乎白热化的紧张程度。现在他仍然可以听到那个Alpha的尖叫，虽说此时它已经不再是成文的话语，而是一片不知所云，像呕吐物一样从嘴里喷出的断断续续的哀泣。这声音时而令人不安，又时而令人苦恼，然而，尽管它是如此响亮，如此绝望，却没有人环顾四周，甚至似乎也没人在意。而且虽说拿药这事迫在眉睫，几乎要火烧眉毛，但就在此时此刻，Will才真正意识到，他可能犯下了一个可怕的错误。那就是来到此地。但现在放弃已经太迟——一切总是为时已晚；他大部分的 _人生_ 都已覆水难收——所以他只能带着一种无助木然的决心继续沿路走下去，直到一个声音嘶嘶道：“嘿，伙计，你知道现在几点了吗？”

鉴于这是事先商定的暗号，不必怀疑，是药贩子本人没错了；而这意味着Will不得不对上手表坏了的口令，他不由得觉得自己这么做简直蠢毙了，竟然要掺和进这样戏剧化的玩意儿里，叫人尴尬癌都犯了。说正经的，当然了，这种托词并非 _真有_ 必要……毫无疑问，是这药贩子看了太多的间谍电影，有点忘乎所以了。事实上，他的外表显然表明，他可能已经带入其中：一个大腹便便的中年男人，身上穿着的运动服显然是为比他年轻几十岁（还比他轻几磅）的人设计的，他的皮肤看上去像终日浸水而鲜受光照的羊皮纸一样苍白。很容易想象他在某个旮旯的地下室里，端着一盘能啃一天的披萨，在电视上看着007的马拉松式赌博，他惨白的脸被屏幕的光芒照亮，嘴巴一开一合地念叨着已经听过十几遍的对话……

“不错，”那人说，突然打断了这个毫无意义的想法，虽然不知道他指的究竟是Will默许了间谍剧本，还是他的到场，甚至是Will本人（哦天，不过……肯定不会吧？）。“你拿钱了吗？”

Will转开目光，试着不要那么明显地盯着药贩子那身运动服上各种各样的结痂污渍（并且更努力地不去猜测它们可能的来源），抬起头。“当然，”他烦躁道，尽量不让自己的不耐烦显露出来，“你拿……”说着他有点犹豫，因为虽然在大街上脱口说出“抑制剂”似乎有点冒险，但他正在努力寻找一个令人满意的替代词(说“货”像是从一部糟糕的黑帮电影那里现学现卖来的，“东东”听起来又太幼稚)。

“我当然拿了，”Will还没来得及说下去，药贩子就厉声说道。从表面上看，这似乎很粗鲁，但在这种情况下，Will实际上非常感激，因为这省去了他必须想出正确婉语的麻烦（子弹[注：pills]……货物……装备？）哦，天哪，这太烦人了——如果得费这么大的劲才能搞到非法药物，为什么人们还要那么大费周章呢？更别提要和那些看起来像是住在地表下面在COSPLAY美国大兵一样希望你跟他们打暗号的唧唧歪歪的混蛋们打交道了。“不在 _这儿_ ，”Will把手伸进上衣口袋，男人又说，“哎哎伙计，你疯了吗？你想让我们俩都被抓吗？”

因为Will没有被逮捕的危险，所以他也懒得回答这个问题。毕竟，Omega因这些不端行为而受到指控，几乎是闻所未闻的——事实上，他只需弱弱地说一句自己不知道该怎么办才好(也许假装 _嘤嘤嘤_ 一下)，他们就肯定会放过他了。更糟一点就是，他们肯能会派人去找那个所谓的Alpha，如果这样，那就把帽子扣给Jack……尽管不可否认，那还是相当糟糕的，让Jack相信虚情假意的嘤嘤嘤和弱弱的抱怨得费更大的劲儿，简直不比杀了他容易。然而，拥有是一回事，意图提供又是另一回事；对于像药贩子这样的Beta来说，入狱几乎是逃不了的（毕竟，Alpha可不会给任何帮Omega抑制发情的人好脸色看）。因此，他毫无怨言地走进了小巷，尽管实际上每根神经都开始因不情愿而抽搐绷紧了，他暂时压下了想要取消整件事说他改变主意了的冲动。

“你还在等什么呢小鬼？”药贩子回头喊道，“倒是走啊你？”这话让Will意识到他在不经意间落后了多少，于是强迫自己加快速度，试着忽略巷道两边高耸的墙壁，它们欹斜着向上疯窜，因地面的下陷与粗制滥造而显得凹凸不平。墙体被熏黑得厉害——多年的工厂废气与柴油染蚀——给人一种融入昏暗天空的错觉，目之所及都只有凝固的影子与偶尔的一丝朦胧街灯。这里弥漫着一种绝望与腐朽的气息：他人悲惨生生死死的遗迹，以及头顶的天空在殷殷雷声威胁下的呻吟啜泣。Will抬头瞥了一眼天，希望能看到猎户俄里翁与他的狗群，随后挺起肩膀，强迫自己坚定决心。 _你不能空手回家，他绝望地想道。你要它们，你需要它们。_

与希望和期待都相反的是，巷子并不是空的，而是散落着一群三教九流的Beta，大多数都将近40岁，但所有人似乎都和药贩子一样未老先衰形容枯槁。们在阴影中迂回前进，四下流窜，使得他们的人数看起来比实际上要多——一下五个，一下又成了十个——停下来后，他们靠墙站着，手里拿着数包香烟几罐啤酒，眼睛盯着街灯，看起来像在闪烁一般。“怎么啦宝贝？”Will走过时，其中一个喊道，“你的Alpha不会留你一人吧？”

Will咬紧牙关竭力克制着，不让自己做出过激的反应，最后才勉强承认，任何形式的争论都只会把痛苦的时间不必要地延长。“也不怪哈，”那个Beta补充道，他把Will愤怒的沉默误认为是尴尬，“如果你是我的，我也要放不开手啦。”

周围的Beta们听到这句话都哄堂大笑起来，好像这是某种天大的幽默，而Will照旧对他们不理不睬，而是对药贩子示意道。“拿出来吧，”他厉声说，“它们在哪儿？”

“哇哦，看看他，”其中一个Beta说道，“多可爱啊？我通常可看不到离这么近的。真不公平啊，你说是吗，亲爱的？那些Alpha都把你们都据为己有了。”

Will深吸了一口气，努力不让情绪失控，然后刻意转过身去，提高嗓门道：“我刚问你。它。们。在。哪？”

“冷静点小年轻，”药贩子傲慢地回道，“我告诉过你我带了。我要看到钱。”

“你给他看你的，他就给你看他的。[注2]”Beta们尖声喊道，再次陷入大笑，“那才公平啊。”

Will更用力地咬紧了牙，然后一言不发地从口袋里掏出那叠钞票，在药贩子的面前相当鄙夷地挥了挥，却没有把钱递过去。“八十，就像你说的，”他补充道，“别再浪费我的时间了。”

“一百五，”药贩子毫不犹豫地回复道，“刚涨的价。”

“你没听说过通货膨胀吗？”其中一个Beta喊道。

“他当然没有，”另一个插话道，“他们不识字儿。”

Will感到他的胃在随之而来的尖声大笑中一片翻江倒海，同时发出一阵不快的刺痛，但他奋力强迫自己不要显露出来，仰高了头以便用几乎不加掩饰的轻蔑来对待那个药贩子。“我们说了80，”他平静而坚定地说，“我只有那么多。”

药贩子开始笑了：嘴慢慢地、病态地扭曲着，那弧度在他脸上蔓延开来，就像煎锅上的油脂一样。“不，宝贝儿，”他停了一会儿答道，“不，还不止这些。你有的可不止这些。”

Will屏住呼吸，不由自主地往后退了一步，这时药贩子那油滑的微笑进一步扩散开来。“别这样嘛，”他甜言蜜语道，“没道理我们解决不了问题啊。不如你靠近一点，对我好一点，作为回报，我给你打个折？”

Will再一次没有回答：只是在沉默中站着，时间一分一秒地过去，Beta们奚落哄笑着，而药贩子斜睨着他，所有时间都消耗在了认知的转变上，他意识到自己沉默的原因跟之前已是大相径庭。因为这一次不是因为恐惧，甚至也不是因为厌恶，而是因为一种震惊感，因为在他的内心深处，他能感觉到某种东西在破裂和转变。那么轻易。事实上，这才是最令人震惊的部分：它是多么的轻而易举而顺理成章，就像转动润滑过的齿轮一样。

那是一种不可言喻的东西，冰冷而锐利，由骨与血组成，缭绕着如墨鸦般漆黑的优雅。有什么在低语，近乎轻柔地，以一种不属于他的声音，不属于他的话语喃喃着： _你把我们约定的东西给我，作为回报，我让你活着怎么样？_

“把它当作一种社会工作吧，”药贩子现在用一种嘲弄的口吻说，“然后回到你那漂亮的大房子里，回到你那有钱的Alpha身边，带着一种大发慈悲接贫济困的满足。我是说，像我这样的人怎么可能摸得着Omega呢？再说了，”他补充道，一想到钱，他突然变得严肃起来。“你不可能在别的地方搞到它们。你为什么会来找我？原因你和我一样清楚，这些东西已经被封死了。”

Will微微皱了皱眉，但还是拒绝回答。事实上，他并不完全相信最后那一部分——如果你足够孤注一掷， _总_ 会有办法的——但他确实知道，在未来48小时内找到替代供应是不现实的；到那时，几乎可以肯定已经太晚了。能听到自己的心跳开始以一种诡异的、令人不安的方式在他的耳鼓里砰砰作响，他盯着药贩子那张嘲弄的脸，只用了几秒钟就决定了自己要做什么。他随及扫视了一下周围的场景，迅速计算了一下各种要求，然后往后靠了靠，再次低下头，表现出令人信服的挫败感。“好吧，”他说，他的声音在自己的耳朵显得虚无缥缈，“你想让我做什么？”

药贩子感觉到了胜利，便向前迈了一步，那模样里不经意的占有欲，让Will想要尖叫。“并不复杂宝贝，”他诚挚地说，就好像他以为他们是坐在董事会桌前讨论商业条款，而不是在一个鸟不拉屎的后巷里讨论P、Y、交、易。

“真的只是简单的数学计算：要么你花150买下它们，要么你为我跪下——你做的 _好_ ——我就按照我们商定的价格，80成交。”他又走近了一步，这一次他甚至伸出舌头飞快舔了下嘴唇，“如果你让我操你，80，再免费送一包。”

“便宜货啊！”Beta们齐声道，“多划算啊！”

“你该试试甜心，”另一个补充道，“喝一杯庆祝一下吧。”她嘲弄地随手把瓶子扔给Will(被他灵活地接住抛了回去)，然后像宣布使用费般，朝药贩子的方向大肆招摇地挥舞着她的手。“没人会冒险把那些东西卖给你去惹Alpha。这小破镇子里可没有。”

“而且没那价格，”另一个人添足道，“不管怎么说，反正你就喜欢冲随便什么东西弯腰。你该感激 _他_ 。”

Will从眼睫下冲他们投去厌恶的目光，虽说试着把他们都打趴下可能很诱人，但以任何人的标准来看，六比一仍是压倒性的优势，而且没有武器，他成功的机会极其有限。“好吧，”他说着，把头低得更下了，肩膀下垂——不太多，也不是很明显——但足以让他的身体略微缩小，仿佛是在畏缩，接着补充道，“但别在他们面前。”那些Beta开始发出失望的喧嚷，Will在心底咆哮着，表面上却只让自己的声音微微颤抖，轻咳着像是尴尬不已想要掩饰，让自己更加瑟缩萎靡，又发出一声标准的呜咽。

不出所料，药贩子立马就上了当。“滚你们的，”他说，绕过那些Beta，“这可不是什么偷窥秀。”他们的抗议声越来越大，作为回应，药贩子举起一只手示意他们安静，同时悠悠地扫过Will的脸——显然，他注意到了后者的脸色是多么苍白，却完全搞错了原因。“我是认真的，”他尖锐地补充道，“走开。”然后他又进一步伸出手来用手掌抚摸Will的肩膀，目光斜视着摆出一副斥退的表情，“这小家伙害羞。”

“害羞！”Beta们尖声笑道，“你疯了吗？他们哪个会 _害羞_ 。他们都大张着腿趴在地上，就等着先被哪个Alpha操上呢。”

“也不是一直都这样，”药贩子说着，把他的手往下移，以抓住Will的手腕，“只有当他们进入状态时才会。不管怎么说，这个就很有档次，不是吗，宝贝？你不希望这些混蛋盯着你看。”

“不，”Will用同样平板、机械的声音回道。

“你们听到了，”药贩子怜爱地补充道，开始用拇指摩挲Will的手腕侧面。Beta们的抱怨更甚之前了，而Will则完全僵直了身，以压制住自己抓住男人的手臂把它向下扯，直至扯开尺骨，撕裂桡骨韧带的冲动。那也是很容易想象的：它分裂断折时发出的声音……

“放松宝贝，”药贩子说道，看到凝固僵硬的Will的表情，又一次彻底搞错了原因，“我不会伤害你的。”

“不，”Will波澜不兴地说，“我知道你不会。”

语气里的某种不祥意味让药贩子警惕地瞥了他一眼，Will咬住他的嘴唇，他真傻，竟然说出了自己的真实感受，于是进一步低下头，直到下巴颏抵到胸口。看到这种状似服从的表示，药贩子发出了满意的声音，随手扯下了帽子，完全没注意到Will被他的脏手抓上头皮时发出的愤怒嘶声。“ _不错_ ，”药贩子赞许地说，“他们老说Omega有一头漂亮头发。是你的基因还是别的什么是吗？因为Alpha们喜欢。”不等回答，他转过身来，把拇指朝街道的方向一甩：“喂你们。 _滚。_ 下次我就不会这么客气地问候了。”

Beta们开始咕咕哝哝地抱怨起来，把他们各式各样的东西——袋子和啤酒罐——收拾起来，慢吞吞地向巷子口走去，边走边不时冲Will发出嘲弄的叫喊。“我想我应该替他们道歉，”那药贩子说，又在Will的手腕上刮蹭了一下，“没礼貌。所以我们现在只能靠自己了亲爱的，你可得帮帮我啊。告诉我Omega有什么本事。”Will默默地回望着他，药贩子又走近了一步。“什么，没什么可说的吗？天啊，你还真害羞，不是吗？好吧，首先：是只有那些Alpha能让你兴奋，还是其他人都可以？嗯，现在明白了吗？你喜欢这种说法嘛，宝贝儿？跟我在一起，用不着那么害羞。”

Will狠狠地咬住唇，以至于尝到了血的味道，他强迫自己再等上几秒，直到Beta们的声音渐渐消失，他才猛地挣脱手臂，旋过身。“行吧，”他疾言遽色道，“首先——药片。我要你证明你有。”

也许这个药贩子感到了惊讶，其他人前脚刚走Will后脚就变了态度，不过他没有给出任何表示。“我有啊，”他安慰地说，试图去拉Will的手，“我告诉过你了。现在过来……过来宝贝，乖乖的靠近。我要你靠墙站着。”

“不，”Will厉声道，“我要 _看到_ 它们。”毕竟，浪费时间翻这个男人的口袋是没有意义的——或者，更糟的是，可能会偷走错误的包裹。

“真是多疑哈你？”药贩子不耐烦地说，“我还以为你们应该更擅长听人吩咐呢？”Will眉毛一扬以代回应，那药贩子懊恼地叹了口气，但还是俯身去翻了那个发霉陈腐的皮包，Will都没注意它在那儿，然后他从里面拿出了一个缺了口边缘有些磨损的脏药瓶，然而——Will舒了一口气——上面还有熟悉的药戳。

“还有第二瓶，”他坚定地补充道；当他再次开口说话时，他的声音里充满了鄙薄，“你说过我可以 _挣_ 两份。”

“我说过，是啊，”药贩子显然很满意地回答，“给你：两瓶，我答应过你的。好了，宝贝。完了。是时候准备好你自己了。”他把它们放在附近垃圾箱的盖子上，黄色的玻璃在柔和的街灯下闪闪发光，Will忍不住渴望地盯着它们，然后感到粗大的手指又一次夹住了他的手腕，他缩回了。“真是小身板，”这个药贩子若有所思地补充道，“娇弱。Omega应该是娇弱的。你其它地方也都一样娇弱吗？”

“不，”Will再也无法控制自己，他尖锐道，“虽然你不是第一个犯这种错的人。”

“哦，是吗？你喜欢粗暴的是吗？这就是为什么你想要那些药——你的Alpha没满足你吗？”Will没有作答，对方继续道，“你真的很紧张，宝贝。你知道当你皱眉的时候你就不那么漂亮了；你知道的吧？为什么不放松一下呢？只要笑一笑，让我看看你漂亮的脸蛋儿，我保证你会喜欢这个的。”

“我有点怀疑，”Will冷冷地说，“你还能做什么讨我欢心的事吗。”

“操你的，”药贩子厉声说，他先前的好心情突然烟消云散了，“你这个被宠坏的小婊子， _竟敢_ 跟我放那些自以为是的Omega臭屁。天。你以为你们凭什么这么屌，那都是Alpha骑在你们身上。哎呦，现在我看不到这儿有Alpha呢。”他伸手抓住Will的一把头发，把他的头往后一拧，脸贴在了Will喉咙上，然后满意地长叹一声。“你闻起来真香啊，宝贝儿。你把我惹毛了，而我把你困在了这里，这对你来说可太糟糕了；我现在不想对你那么温柔了。你得努力工作才能补偿我。”

Will深吸了一口气，有那么一会儿，世界仿佛静止。他抬头看向天空：抬眼看到了俄里翁与他的狗群，在沉沉暮色里，在紫灰斑驳的天幕下，在褴褛云片中，它们依稀可见。他随即呼出一口气，又猛地恢复生气：就在那几秒钟里，他惊讶地意识到，他通常的自我感是如何一点点消退让位给他者的。

“嘿，不许动！”药贩子咆哮道，“ _不准_ 动。你他妈的以为你在干什么？”

Will猛地挺直身，将那人的手推开，然后抓住他的衣领，粗暴地把他往前扯，直到他们的脸仅剩几英寸之隔：呼吸相错，四目相对，互不信任， _杀意森然_ 。错愕地被抓住，药贩子没能立即做出反应，而Will则利用对方短暂的迷失感进一步逼近。“你搞错了，”他说，声音低沉而紧绷得吓人，“不是我被你困在这里。 _是你被我被困在这里。_ ”

药贩子发出一声扼喉的叫喊，听起来像是在威吓，但Will很容易就能分辨出其下隐含着的一层恐惧。接着，药贩子的脑海里似乎响起了某种古老的、原始的警报，开始认真地挣扎起来：愈发绝望地挣扎着试图挣脱。Will干脆利落把他的脑袋向后一掰，猛地揍向他的脸。与他鼻子相连的脆弱骨骼碎裂并向内塌陷，发出令人牙酸的咔嚓声，药贩子带着毫不作假的痛苦与恐惧嚎叫着，同时Will再次旋身——敏捷，无畏，如狮如豹般优雅矫健——朝前者的膝盖骨猛烈踹去，使对方失去平衡，然后直直挥出一拳揍上下巴，把人重重摔至地下。

药贩子再一次尖叫起来，一种可怕的阻滞声从他那受伤的鼻子里发出，Will后退几步，冲他的肋骨狠狠连踹，药贩子一边求饶一边完全放弃了说话，只害怕地嚎着。有几秒钟的时间，Will只是站在那儿，以胜利的姿态一动不动，对其中野蛮的优雅满怀着类似敬畏的情感。因为就是这样：他一直都是这样想的。人体的破坏与拆解是多么迅速、轻易而美丽。在濒死之时生命与灵魂甚至更显意义。 _一时_ 的 _兴奋无两_ ， _永恒_ 的报复快感。知道正义可以在任何地方得到伸张——可以在书籍或戏剧中，可以在最高法院神圣而崇高的塔尖上，可以在肮脏与废弃的小巷中。还有刺激、正义、力量与目的……以及那血在月光下看起来是何等的漆黑。

随后又是一串暗流涌动的沉默，除了药贩子那低低的呜咽声和Will轻柔的呼吸声外，一片阒寂。下一刻，他猛地旋过身来恢复动作，把药片装进口袋，而后弯下腰，捏着药贩子的下巴扭过对方的脸，让他们彼此对视。“听着，”Will柔声道，“听明白了。如果你 _还_ 想这样对别人，我会回来找你的。我会杀了你。”

男人开始疯狂地点头，颤抖着，畏缩着，试图抽离。“ _说出来，_ ”Will以同样低沉的声音厉呵道。

“先生，我明白了。我不会的，先生……我永远不会……”

开始下雨了。无尽的水滴，仿佛天空本身也在哭泣……被月光染成银色的泪流形成了一种无情的敲奏，从破碎的砖块上迸溅弹回，溪流般冲刷过Will的脸。不是说这一类比有何作用——实际上毫无作用可言。因为天空当然不会哀悯。正如草木无意： 天地不仁，天道无亲 [注3]。就像上帝，对他来说优雅比痛苦更为重要，因为 _那是他的设计_ 。Will直起身，轻蔑地把那叠钞票扔到地上，甩在药贩子蜷成一团的身体前，跨过他，头也不回地走出了巷子。

*****

直到Will将小镇抛在身后，上了回家的路，自己刚所做的事才完全击中他。事实上，那不太像被击中，倒更像是被懵头打了一棒，令他不得不转到路边，做一些深呼吸来稳定情绪，安慰自己没做错， _当然，_ 他全程都处于控制之中；以及 _当然_ ，他本可以在事态失控之前停下来，而且他确实停了下来；总之，一切都 _很好_ 。

“他活该，”Will大声道；至少这一点看起来是千真万确的，所以他又说了一遍，又道：“多亏你，他不太可能再对别人这么干了，”说着坚定地点了点头。不过，考虑到他这么做时的感受，这样自卖自夸似乎有些过分——于是最后他只是再次陷入沉默，闭上眼睛，把头靠在椅背上，任由过去一小时里破碎的画面如万花筒般疯狂转过他脑海。眼睑后是那药贩子的脸，血迹驳杂，泪痕斑斑（或者只是雨水？），他躺在铺路石板上，匍匐着，呻吟着。但这么说也不对，因为那根本不是呻吟，而是切实的字句：纵然含血模糊，可仍旧是语言。 _求你。求你……别杀我……我就这么不想死掉。_ Will骤然睁眼，又深吸了一口气。不——他从没这样说过；他知道Will不会杀他。他从没那么说过。

盯着前方，Will在后视镜里看到了自己的倒影，有那么几秒发现自己无法将视线移开，因为其中有什么令人深感不安，让他想起自己因为不舒服只好让Hannibal开车送他回家的那晚在电梯里看到的景象：目光瞥过门板，被那张鬼气森森的脸和幽幽发亮的眼搅得心神不宁，仿佛大脑中一个鬼鬼祟祟、充满罪恶感的部分在喁喁私语： _如果他知道你想杀人呢？如果他能从你身上看到呢？_ 此刻……它卷土重来。仿佛它从未离开——一直就在那里：敛声屏气，眼窝深陷，枭视狼顾，静心蛰伏。

窗外陡传来一声轮胎的刺耳刮擦，吓得Will猛地一跳，正是那时，他感觉到自己开始恐慌，拼命试着告诉自己，那倒影只是一个幻觉——一种由阴影与车前灯幽幽光线搞出来的花式。只是他回头看去，它还在那里，有那么狂热的几秒，感觉这镜子根本不是一面镜子，而是一扇窗，一个陌生人自另一边透窗窥视：似他而非他，无声地吸气回望，在暗巷杀人不过捻灭烛火般随意。他眨了几下眼睛，影像消失了，又只剩下他一人，悲伤、紧张、苍白，额头骤然绽开青肿，先前的撞击留下了血迹。 _没事的_ ，Will定神想道， _那不是我。_ **_不是_ ** _。_ 他随即意识到自己在大声说出来，镜中的存在——不管它是什么——却毫不信他，重复浮现，用那双诡异的幽幽双眼与鲜血淋漓的脸挑衅般盯着他。 _看着我，_ 它说，镜中的陌生人开口道，了解我，注意我，接受我的存在。其中有种奇异的二元性：他的这两个版本本不可能同时存在，共享一体，然而，在那电光石火的刹那，这不仅成为了现实，还远胜过现实，甚至在对立存在中获得了一定的满足。他们的竞争法则是如此雄辩有力、感染人心，几乎有一种艺术感：双生的桂冠。

刹那之间……现实没顶。他头部的疼痛像在尖叫，与持续不断的腹痛混合在一起，创造出痛苦的交响，在荒腔走板的绝望崩溃里尖啸跳动，几乎令人不堪其扰。他踉踉跄跄地跌下车，四肢跪地，吐了出来。

*****

Will花了很长时间才把自己拼凑起来。比正常情况要长得多，不过“拼凑”似乎并不能用来正确描述这种感觉，毕竟关节都像是被支离拆开了，而眼下的任务是清洗零部件，将其重组装成令人宽慰的正常无菌状态。 _切中肯綮_ [注4]；不是有这么一个表述吗？他肯定在什么地方看到过。切刻，雕刻，雕刻家……老天啊。

“要死了，”Will大声道，“这些药真搞死我了。”索性这样极端的戏剧性表述最终让他得已自控——相当于自扇巴掌——平静下来重启汽车，剩下的回家路上一直都小心拿捏着沉默，不复先前混乱的歇斯底里。毕竟，又不是 _真的_ 发生了什么。那家伙都没伤得失去知觉，而且一个药贩子在性胁迫脆弱顾客上受挫也不是一件坏事。就连他的倒影现在也恢复了正常，尽管不知怎的，它仍萦脑后挥之不去，Will发现自己偶尔会不安地瞥一眼后视镜，就像害怕再看到它一眼。那么苍白、警惕，那么惊人的洞察。 _我的黑暗镜象_ ，Will恍惚地想道；随即为自己的牵强附会与想象力而皱眉。自己所要做的就是调整药片剂量，考虑开些镇静剂罢了。更强的止痛药。睡好，吃好：一切都会 _好_ 的。

他把车停在院子里时，发现一辆光滑的黑色轿车停在附近，立刻感到一种潜意识的安慰，让Will困惑不解的是，这与他最初的警惕是如此截然不同，他明明该担心这究竟会是谁的。 _Andrew，_ 他惊恐地想道，天啊， _怎么可能呢？_ 直到他看到车牌号，逻辑与情感才互相解释通了——因为他意识到了，当然，这是Hannibal的车——记起早些时候的那次会面，又进一步感到如释重负，如血液重新输入在体内流动。因为Hannibal，不管怎么样，总能让情况好起来的吧？他甚至都没意识到自己到底在干嘛，便拧过后视镜让它完全背对着自己，下了车，朝屋子跑去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：
> 
> 1.这种地方出现的按摩院多半是暗示娼馆。
> 
> 2.You show me yours I'll show you mine.还有一层言下之意，“你给我看你的私处，我给你看我的”，在青少年间有很多这种与生殖器相关的游戏，国内不常见。
> 
> 3.大自然本身是不会同情的，在小说《红龙》的结尾，这也是饱受摧残的威尔·格雷厄姆的想法。
> 
> 4.原句是“carving nature at the joints”，语出柏拉图的《菲德若篇》，要切下身体的任何一部分都是困难的，但如果从关节入手，像庖丁解牛那样技经肯綮，就会相对容易了。这个概念被引申到用于实际或理念性地划分某个物体、观念或领域上。


	7. 第七章

宾利光滑的车身若隐若现，却没有Hannibal本人出现的迹象，有那么一会儿，Will困惑地想着他可能会去哪儿——期间不住地锁着眉连连叹息，没意识到自己转头的动作跟猫鼬有的一拼——然后意识到对方实际上一直坐在走廊长椅上：他的黑色外套与暗影完美地融合在了一起，Will最初只注意到他那双像猫一样在黑暗中闪着莹莹幽光的眼睛。其实它们是有那么一些迷人的。这提醒了Will，虽然他宁愿被打得半死也不愿承认，但他实际上很欣赏Hannibal的眼睛。扪心自问，他的确是挺喜欢的，不过这也不足为奇，想想自己不由自主地花了多少时间盯着它们看吧。事实上，是一个又一个的小时，不管是在办公室里，还是从房间的另一头，抑或是自某些犯罪现场的阴暗废墟上抬起头来：Hannibal的眼睛一直作为一种恒量的存在，深不可测的凝视，强烈逼人的专注，就像火光在镜片后凝聚成的焦点，蓄于那令人羡慕的浓密睫毛下，无需镜片遮掩因而能被完美看清，这一点不像Will，而且对方的眼瞳还有种无法简单描述的异国色调。

平淡点的说法可能是“栗色”，尽管它们实际上是一种非常浓郁的棕褐色，当光线以某种方式照上去时，会泛着淡淡的深红。这样说来，Alpha发情时虹膜会染上褐红色的情况并不少见，但Hannibal似乎一直都是这样。

“对不起，我来晚了点，”Will终于对着黑暗发声道，“我，呃，被耽搁了。”

Hannibal的眼睛在它们所处的位置上又闪烁了几秒，突然从板凳上方起来，升到最高后，悄无声息地移出阴影进入门口的光线处。他的动作极为迅速，致使Will不经意地后退一步，随即怪自己这样傻透了，又回到原来的位置上；甚至比之前靠得更近。好一番权衡利弊后，他微微皱起了眉，不知为何觉得自己必须离远点。为什么要 _离远_ 呢？好像很难说。也许只是因为Hannibal的行动方式里偶尔会有些令人生畏的地方：沉默优雅，速度极快，带着一丝精心控制的威胁，如同某种表面上平静无痕，在水下却移动迅速的黑暗未知之物。Will眨了几下眼睛，似乎被这突如其来的意识吓了一跳——尽管在那一刻，他并没有问自己为什么再次靠近的本能比退却更为强烈。远处田野里传来了尖利的叫声：可能是狐狸在打斗，也可能是某种可怕的夜行猛禽在啄食。不管是什么，这种生涩可怕的噪音拉割着他磨损的神经，来来回回一刻不停几乎令人无法忍受，在他的脑海里，这个罪魁祸首逐渐变成了狐狸 _跟_ 鸟禽的邪恶混合体：爪子、羽毛、晶亮的黑眼、滴着涎水的嘴与勾着猎物的爪——一个由呼吸、骨骼、皮肤和阴影构成的生物。哦天啊，那些 _该死的_ 药片。他觉得自己有点疯了。

另一方面，Hannibal似乎并没有为这尖叫声所扰，只稍靠近了些，微微一笑，表明Will的迟到并不是问题。他悠悠辨认着自己脸上的血迹，有那么片刻，那双眼睛里似乎闪现出了……什么？你要管它叫什么？着迷？那也太过了吧……好奇吧。接着，事情发展得如此之快，以至于Will开始怀疑这只是他的想象，Hannibal迅速切回到 **医生模式** ，冷静地询问Will发生了什么。

“我打架了，”Will回答说，他感到非常疲惫倦怠，找不出一个不那么戏剧化的理由。Hannibal发出同情的一声，朝药瓶扫了一眼，Will红了脸，赶紧把它塞进上衣口袋。“有人，嗯，他们想偷我钱包。”

“我很抱歉。”Hannibal的目光慢慢从瓶子上移开，转回到Will的脸上。

“没事，”Will坚定地说，然后又用更坚定的语气加上了一句，“没受伤”，因为这是真的（当然是真的）。虽说场面尴尬，但他还是对这个问题冷静务实的语气心存感激——尤其是与像Jack那样几乎必然的歇斯底里相比。老天呐，这太容易想象了：Jack公然地把关心和善意结合在一起，但太容易跨越界线，从亲切友好到居高临下，从警惕担忧到神神叨叨。“你刚在干 _什么_ ？”Jack会这么说，可能还会拿手指着Will的鼻子数落，就好像他是个误入歧途的五岁小孩，“你跟 _谁_ 打架了？你 _伤着_ 自己了吗？”

而Hannibal则不同，显然他既无意以自恃高人一等的态度对待Will，也不打算因他身处危险境地而做出警告。对方的关切表情仅限于更实际的那种，即简单地示意了下Will的额头，发话道：“还在流血。你想让我看看吗？”

“不了，”Will说。他现在意识到，太迟了，他还不知所措地戴着那顶破帽子，不知道是该站在原地继续堂而皇之地顶着它招摇呢，还是把它扯下来塞进口袋里，哪个都很糟（虽说后一个选项能让Hannibal不再看下去，但也有不利之处，即暗示Will对此有一定程度的自觉，他一开始就不该戴着它，这看起来就像老眼昏花的外祖母给你编的那种玩意儿，没有哪个头脑正常的成年人会戴着它出门。更别提数不清的坑洼褶皱和顶部的凹陷……天哪。它看起来像毛制的包皮）。Hannibal的眼睛慢慢地扫过Will的脸，带着一丝探寻的表情，可能是看到了那个伤口，也可能是看到了那顶包皮帽（天知道那是什么），Will有心作对般地补充道：“ _没事_ 。没什么。只是道擦伤。”

“那可不止是道擦伤，”Hannibal用同样从容不迫的语调回答，“不过，还是容我检查一下吧，这是为我自身考虑，而不是为了你，因为如果你能迁就我一会儿，我就可以装成一个合格的医生了。”

Will哈的一笑，拖着步子踩到了走廊木板上，同时尽量避免引起Hannibal的注意。他其实是完全打算再次拒绝的——他 _确实_ 打算这么做的——但不知怎的，他还是发现自己别无怨言地跟着Hannibal进了厨房；甚至顺从地坐在了椅子上把头向后仰，任由对方左右视检伤口。

Hannibal的手出乎意料的温柔——像艺术家或外科医生一样谨敏——Will不知道自己为什么会想要叹息但他还是扼住了，直到Hannibal最终松开他并宣布伤口无需缝合。

“我已经告诉过你了，”Will说，他这会儿已经筋疲力尽，正努力克制着身体前倾靠在Hannibal胸膛上的诱惑。

“你说了，不过最好还是核实一下。你手边有急救箱吗？它仍然需要清理。”

“是的，哪儿有一个来着。试试水槽下面。谢了，多谢。”

“真的不麻烦，”Hannibal若无其事地说。他把箱子从黑暗的隐蔽处拿了出来，放回到桌子上(他们发现它已闲置颇有些时日，好一阵来回摆弄左右捣鼓的开箱引得Will一阵不耐烦的哼哼与Hannibal猫科动物般的微笑）接着一只手小心地往破损的皮肤上涂了一些碘酒，另一只手则在Will疼痛地嘶声时用手掌轻抚着他肩膀。

“一定要注意任何感染的迹象，”Hannibal补充道，“没有的话伤口很快就能愈合。”他停顿了片刻，Will再一次感到他的肩胛骨受到了轻微的施压。“我想攻击你的人没有这样吧？”

“实际上他 _很好_ ，”Will说，“我都没怎么伤到他。“Hannibal那斯芬克斯式的微笑再次出现，Will立刻意识到，太晚了，这样的戒备意味着他直接走进了为他设置的语言圈套里，证实了Hannibal明显的怀疑，即这场对峙比Will所透露的要严重得多。但是出乎意料的是，除了公事化地点头确认了下(不过那模棱两可的微笑过了会儿才完全消失)，Hannibal并没有试图追问，在平静的沉默中完成了伤口的清理，接着后退一步，让Will从椅子上站起来。

“狗，”Will相当尴尬地说，“我该喂它们了。”

“自然，”Hannibal答道，“尽管在某些时候你也应该考虑下喂好自己。”说这话时，他靠在桌边，四肢修长，带着漫不经意的优雅。Will禁不住想，要是别人站在同样的位置上，怕是会显得极其不修边幅吧，而Hannibal却能把自己摆得跟个艺术家的模特一样。然后他又想对方是如何有意识地做到这一点的；Hannibal是故意让自己看起来尽可能的引人注目，还是说仅仅是自发的魅力呢？他做的每一件事都是经过深思熟虑的，所以很难想象他在做像摆个姿势这样简单的事情时会是完全无心的；但同样很难相信他真的会老是把别人对他是否有魅力的看法记在心上。最有可能的就是它没有任何意义，只是Will像往常一样想太多了。

“你 _要_ 吃点什么吗？”Hannibal提议道，他现在已从“漫不经意的优雅模式”转变为了“风度翩翩的迷人模式”，所做的只不过是把手掌压在桌上，微微向后靠着他的前臂。说真的，他 _到底_ 是怎么做到的？这就像……巫术。

“起码你应该补充些水分。毕竟失了不少血。”

“是啊，我想是的。”Will含糊地说。 _失了些血_ ：如果你想太多的话，这听起来很奇怪；就好像血液在趁他不注意的时候自己溜走了，现在正乖乖坐在某个地方任君收回呢。Hannibal现在是真的在盯着他看了，慢慢抬起了一条眉……哦天。“我该这么做，嗯，”Will补充道，试图振作起来，“你呢。你饿了吗？”说罢，他暗暗盘点起厨房里的东西，接着沮丧地得出了判断：就凭他的下厨能力，要试着用它们做出任何有富有建树的东西，简直是痴心妄想。“我可以点些什么？”他停了一下，建议道，“要点儿时间才能到，但如果你愿意……”“点些什么？”Hannibal带着一副惊骇的表情重复道，Will觉得自己刚还不如提议他们一起去高速路边捡些被碾死的动物呢，“你是说 _外卖_ ？”

“嗯……是啊。”Will说。Hannibal的另一边眉毛也开始扬起来，加入了第一条眉毛的行列，Will一边看着它抬起，一边默默地试图搞清什么时候点外卖竟成了一种难以言喻的堕落的标志。

“让我来安排吧，”Hannibal坚定地补充道；这似乎是一个明智的解决方案，尽管Will觉得他原则上应该反对，因为Hannibal是客，招待他是Will的责任。但话说回来， _他_ 又不是那个一想到敢情不错的披萨就会大惊失色的人（老实说，你真觉得他会建议收路边货吗。死了一个星期的……散发着亡者光辉的路尸，想吃掉它们还得先一枪爆头才行）所以很不幸地，最后他只是挥了挥手没说什么，Hannibal自然接受了同意，开始以一种随意的熟悉感捣腾起Will的厨房，Will怀疑他应该觉得自己的隐私受到了侵犯，但实际上没有，他感觉相当自在——像是朋友间会做的那种事。Hannibal本人则礼貌地拒绝了所有帮助，因此Will仅仅靠在餐桌边从精神上支持Hannibal祝他好运，能够把一堆年代久远的鸡蛋，一角在食品保鲜膜包裹下悲催闷化的干酪，跟一袋从小商店里买来的、蔫不拉几的沙拉，变成任何像样的一餐。

“你想喝点什么吗？”片刻沉默后，他说道。如果Hannibal要吃这些鸡蛋，最不需要的大概就是来一杯了；也别纠结它们无法确定的来源和毋庸置疑的久远才行，不过不需要纠结的可不止这些。Hannibal在碗柜里搜寻时，Will偷偷瞥了它们一眼，立刻被那些外表震惊了。妈呀它们看起来就跟 _恐龙_ 蛋一样[注1]。

找到刨丝器后，Hannibal开始熟练地把奶酪切成小块；虽然不可能以优雅的方式完成磨奶酪这样一项平凡的任务，但你别说他还真设法做到了。Will难以置信地想道，就好像磨奶酪是一种最最庄严的行为，配得上神圣的灯光与唱诗班的配乐（证据B：巫术）。

“你手上也有吗？”Hannibal头也不回地问道。

“是啊，我要去拿杯啤酒，”Will回答道，尽管他在说的时候还是忍不住默默承认，他建议的可能不是Hannibal想要的那种。哦天，这是不是意味着即将有一场关于酒精与脑损伤不相容的长篇大论了？可能吧。事实上，几乎肯定是了。这 _正是_ Jack会说的那种话，就像Will这样真是太不幸了真不能相信他知道什么是对自己好什么不好云云。

“那也给我一杯吧。”Hannibal说，“谢谢。”

Will眨了几下眼睛，部分原因是预期的长篇大论显然没有发生，部分原因是他真的无法想象Hannibal喝百威啤的场景，现在他有点后悔这么提议了。“怎么，你不想喝点葡萄酒吗？”

“鉴于我们之前的讨论，我郑重决定不在你面前喝酒，”Hannibal用一种严肃到夸张的语调说，“看看我能让你开心多久？”

Will忍不住笑了起来，然后发现自己稍微放松了一点，就去从碗柜里拿了两瓶，借柜台边敲掉瓶盖。“你最后会感谢我的，”他边说边递过来一瓶，“所有那些无聊的酒话。”

“是—是，”Hannibal缓慢地笑着回答，“我敢说。顺便问一句，我想你没有酸橙吧？”

“ _酸橙？_ ”Will说，不知道Hannibal是不是因为把自己关在这种破屋子有点发疯了，“什么？”

“我想给沙拉调味。”

“哦。对，嗯。”不过认真的吗……酸橙？Hannibal期待地扬起眉毛。“对不起，我没有。没。”

“不要紧，”Hannibal说着，环顾四周，“你这里有一些醋，可以代替。除了今晚的……纠纷，你还好吗？我相信你是想讨论案件的。”

Will发出附和的一哼，尽管事实上过去几个小时的压力已经稀释了那张神秘碎卡纸的影响，他几乎没精力去提它了。“也许先吃点什么？”Hannibal补充道，注意到Will突然显得无比苍白而疲惫，“如果你想进客厅，我会给你端来的。”

Will对这个建议感激地微笑了下，除了廉价的啤酒和缺少的酸橙，他试图为晚上的娱乐活动贡献一些积极主动的东西，于是费了老大的劲生起火，把所有的侧灯都打开给房间添上一种舒缓的氛围，还耐心地摆弄着收音机直到终于找到了一个古典乐的频道。桌子上堆满了书本和文件，不能做任何有用的事，但是希望Hannibal不会介意坐在沙发上敞开了吃而不是像学生一样拘束（尽管毫无疑问即使Hannibal还是个学生时都要一日五餐[注2]身着礼服）。然而几分钟后，他就像服务员一样用前臂端着两个托盘出现了，Will发现，与通常的超然优雅相比，对方这样简直能用可爱来形容了——他不知怎么成功把Will冰箱里的那些杂物转变成了奶酪蛋饼和风味沙拉，古老的面包条焕然一新为蒜蓉面包。

“很好吃，”Will说，尽量不让自己听起来太惊讶，“谢谢。”“不客气，”Hannibal回道，“尽管没什么特别值得称赞的。”他停顿了一下，从不同的角度审视着盘子，“这是 _最为_ 基本的。”

“听起来你很难过嘛，”Will说着，叉起了蛋饼。

“放心吧，我心里在哭。”

“是啊，我想你大概会吧。”

Hannibal微微一笑，自己吃了一小口然后靠在沙发上，以更好的角度看着Will：他正在盘子上俯着身，像个半饥不饱的人一样狼吞虎咽着。在这种光线下，瘀伤看起来更微妙了；就仿佛一名艺术家的生花妙笔，融合着晶紫与绯红的色调绘在精致的骨骼结构上，使它的轮廓更为鲜明。不过这得是个天赋卓绝的艺术家，这样才能充分描绘出那双眼里的狠戾生机，它使得Will如此甜美灿烂，尽管对方疲惫难掩。 _它让你振奋不是吗，_ Hannibal边饶有兴趣地打量着这些伤边想道， _激起冲动，唤醒本能，即使你不允许——甚至不承认它的存在。_ 随后，他小心翼翼地将这些信息存档以备将来使用，并把目光转回Will的眼睛与嘴唇，漫不经心地试想这种对毁灭的渴望会如何以更亲密的方式表现出来。在这方面，他几乎可以判定Will属于那类罕见的Omega了，那种在发情时会变得逞凶好斗攻击Alpha的Omega。这种现象经常出现在医学杂志的论题上：这些Omega所造成的极其恶劣的咬伤与抓痕，以及让他们安定下来以接受锁结是多么困难。临床上，它被描述为一种需要药物治疗的病理，但在这种情况下，Hannibal发现被Will攻击这一念头极富吸引力，这会让他感到 _难以置信的_ 愉悦；而且，更为愉悦的是，他最终说服Will令其自愿屈服。

“怎么？”Will突然问道，“你在盯着我。”

“是的，我想是的，”Hannibal用一种从容不迫的声音答道。

“啊 _粗鲁_ ，”Will带着一丝胜利的意味说。

“你说得很对；我道歉。你让我陷入了沉思。”

“什么？”

“案子。”Hannibal心平气和有理有据地扯了个谎，“我在想，这次有什么不同之处，让Jack Crawford如此迫切地进行磋商。”

“你不算上我吗？”

“并不。你只发了一条短信。”

“是啊，不管怎样，还是很抱歉。我不应该在你工作时来打扰。”

“你没有。不过我的好奇心被激起了，所以你不妨现在就告诉我。我想尸体是在一个不寻常的地方被发现的吧？某个偏僻的地方？”

“你怎么知道的？”Will停顿了一下，笑了，“哦，是呀当然了：打电话的时候。”

“不错，”Hannibal说道，“他们都聚在一起，期间的间隔意味着你可能在两边神游。那么这个是在哪里发现的呢？野地？”

“是的。实际上离这儿不远。”

“还有什么不同之处吗？”

“是的，有……”Will又停顿了一下，然后小心地把叉子放回盘子里，“尸体上有一张卡片。”

“然后呢？”

“上面写着我名字的缩写。”

“是吗？”Hannibal干脆地说。他身体前倾，显然被引起了兴趣，“你相信那是指你吗？”

“我不知道。这可能是个巧合。Jack认为是。”

“当然，这是一种可能性。”

“如果他想联系我，还有更有效的方法。”

“再一次；这是无可否认的事实。”

“可是……”

“可是你并不完全满意。这很好，因为我也是。”Hannibal几乎微不可察离又靠近了一点，“所以，如果这 _是_ 引荐……你为什么会这样认为？”另一下停顿，“为什么雕刻家会被你吸引呢？”

“我猜是因为我被公开与此案联系在一起了。”

“但也有很多其他的问题。为什么卡上没有 _JC_ ？或者，就此而言， _HL_ 。为什么是你？”

“我不知道。”Hannibal又等了几秒钟，眉毛微微扬起。“我 _真不知道_ ，”Will说。

“那么，也许这真的只是一个巧合，”Hannibal轻描淡写地回答，“我们可能正在摸索根本不存在的模式。”Will没有立即回答，只是用手抹了一下脸，突然显得非常苍白憔悴。“你还不放心，是吗？”Hannibal用更温和的声音补充道。

“不仅如此，”Will若有所思地说，“说实话，今天真是奇怪的一天。”

“看得出来。”

“嗯。”

“你的状况不如平时，”Hannibal趁热打铁微妙敲打道，“虽然我知道你不想听，但你真的应该考虑减少使用这些抑制剂。副作用比我上次见到你时更明显了。”

“你说得对，”Will厉声说，“我 _确实_ 不想听。”语毕犹豫了一下，有那么一会儿看起来很不舒服，“对不起。我只是……只是……”他又一次支支吾吾起来，接着叹了口气，耸了耸肩，放弃了任何解释的尝试，“这很复杂。”

“我敢肯定是的。我能为你做点什么吗？”

“不能，”Will说，在简短地考虑了自己种种问题的规模与范围时显得更加绝望了，“没有。”

Hannibal又等了片刻，暗暗沉浸于自己先前混合着冲动占有欲的保护意识，这种感觉几乎惊人的强烈，因为有人试图对Will强加影响（不是他本人，显然）。“没事的，”Will补充道，声音平板机械，听起来毫无信服力，“ _我_ 还好。”

“我希望你不要被这个建议冒犯了，”Hannibal在又一次微妙的停顿之后说，“但你需要安抚吗？”

“为什么？”Will厉声里带了点苦涩，“因为我是个Omega？”

“自然因为你是个Omega，”Hannibal平静地回答，“你是个Will[注3]我可就没法提供了。”

Will试图鼓起勇气来面对这一冒犯，直到看到Hannibal的眼睛，忍不住笑了起来。“我为许多病人提供过类似的服务。”Hannibal补充道，“在压力大的时候，它可能相当有用。”

“嗯……我想……那好吧，”Will听见自己说。不过这并不完全是他 _想说_ 的话。他也没有采取任何补救措施，只是说，“只要你确定你不介意。”

“我不介意，”Hannibal回答，极度随意。

“谢谢，”Will说，这会儿他似乎有点害羞了，努力掩饰着，“我想我可能会觉得它很有用吧。”他笑了笑，心不在焉地用手扒梳了下头发，“老实说。‘一个Will’，听起来像是某个奇怪的稀有品种。”

“确实。尽管我认为实际上应该是 _该_ Will——因为只有一个。”

“我想一个就够了。”

“毫无疑问，”Hannibal说，他也开始笑了，“所以：你想让我做什么？”

“我不知道。就……随便吧。这种情况下，你通常会为病人做些什么？”

“在这种情况下，我受他们个人偏好的引导。”

“那就做你平常做的事吧。”

“但我想知道 _你_ 要什么，”Hannibal回答说，他的烟熏腔是这般低沉缭绕，听起来几乎像喉音一般，“事实上我觉得你需要多练习一下，才能知道你喜欢什么。”

“我喜欢的东西可多了，”Will辩解道。

“是吗？那你应该很容易就能认出来。”

“ _还真不留情[Touché]_ ，”Will说着，又笑了起来，“你有时候真的很烦人。我跟你说过吗？”

“是的，我相信你已经说过一两次了。”

“你知道就好，”Will化干戈为玉帛道，“好吧……让我想想。”他沉默了几秒，显然是在仔细考虑这个问题，而Hannibal则带着同样浅淡的微笑，默默地、耐心地等待着。“我喜欢让人揉肩，”Will最后说，但他忘了补充一句，没人真正为他做过这件事，所以这只是基于猜测他可能会喜欢什么，“还有我的背。”

“头皮呢？”

“有时候吧，”Will说，假装在思考，“但别太重。”

“听起来应该可行。你喜欢怎么坐？”Will一脸困惑，Hannibal的嘴角又慢慢地扬了起来，“我的意思是说——在哪儿。在这里吗？还是在地板上？”

“哦对，是啊。在这儿就好。”

“把身体转过去一些，背对着我了。”Will犹豫了几秒，然后收起腿把下巴顶在膝盖上，与此同时他的下巴似乎微微绷紧了些。“请靠近一点，”Hannibal用一种诱人的低沉音调补充道，“靠过来。这儿，完美。瞧你，在紧张什么呢，Will？这让你感到不自在吗？”

“我想是吧，”Will含糊地说，当他感到两只温暖而坚实的手缓慢滑过薄薄的衬衫时，他微微颤抖起来，“我想这感觉有点奇怪。”

“没到那种程度。或者至少是看你个人感觉。”

Will模棱两可地哼了一声，把脸埋在了膝盖上，这样舒服多了；他完全没有意识到，Hannibal正专注地检查着他脖子上是否有来自其他未知Alpha的任何咬伤或抓痕，看有没有对手先占取了便宜。事实证明，那儿的皮肤白皙、无暇而光洁，但只要一 _想到_ 有人会染指他最为珍贵的独属，就无法阻止Hannibal内心的咆哮。考虑到这一点，Hannibal决定当自己Will咬时，有必要多次反复下口，以确保疤痕足够深刻鲜明。毫无疑问，这会造成伤害——Hannibal温柔地爱抚着Will的脖子以表歉意，期待着未来的痛苦——但这是不可避免的，因为必须尽可能清楚地表明，Will是 _彻彻底底_ 属于他的。就在这时，Will警惕地转了转身看起来想要抽离，也许是被一个Alpha摸他脖子的联想弄得心神不宁；因此Hannibal在脖子上留下最后一抚以示告别然后往上向Will的脑袋移去——他暂时满意地阖上了眼，手穿梭在Will的发间，品味着为自己终于实现阶段性预期的巨大愉悦。Will斜斜地靠着他的触摸，Hannibal小心克制住他赞赏的感叹，专注地记忆起隐藏在其中的种种色调：丰富的成片栗色，夹杂的几绺铜赤色，甚至有一两抹淡淡的金色与更突出的灰黑貂色和朱古力赭色交织在一起。更甚的是它令人愉悦地浓密而富有光泽，足以弥补不似预期中那么柔软的遗憾。

“嗯~不错。”Will睡眼惺忪地说。

“啊，该Will称道了。”

“是啊，干得好——你让本Will高兴了。”

“我会牢记在心的，”Hannibal说，“也许，我可以相当满意地这样补充一句，因为我相信，有时取悦万能的上帝要比取悦该Will容易得多。”

Will发出被逗乐的一笑，把脑袋往后一仰，好看到Hannibal的脸。“你的态度可太失败了，莱克特博士。人们确实说过‘有Will（志）者事竟成’。”

“他们确实是这么说的，”Hannibal赞同地说着，轻柔地捋顺Will的头发。“然而，他们也低估了 _一个_ Will与 _这个_ Will之间的区别。因此，我不怎么倾向于将别人的话放在心上。”

“ _失败主义，_ ”Will带着一丝洋洋得意地重复道，“你是个 **失败者** 。”

“正是——不过至少你得承认我不介意失败。如果Jack Crawford问他明天能不能来我的办公室。他会试图幽默地说：‘我不想接受治疗，’他说，‘我只想找个地方双手抱头地坐上一个小时。’而我必须告诉他，这是不可能的，因为由于长期暴露在这个Will之下，我已经打算好双手抱头坐在那儿了。”

Will再次大笑起来，然后调整了自己的姿势又往前倾了点，方便Hannibal的手上下按摩他的脊骨。“我可能会加入你的，”他说，“事实上，大概会有一整支特遣队想加入你的行列。”

“是的，我想这次新的谋杀会使紧张局势升级，”Hannibal回答道。他的手指慢慢地沿着Will的肋骨滑下——接着又是一次，他喜欢对方因此颤抖的模样——然后再回到脊椎。“侧写进展如何？”

“不如何。”

“是吗？对你那模仿犯的假设没有其他想法了吗？”

“不太有，”Will烦躁疲惫道，“说实话，当我看到那张卡片时，我 _确实_ 有想过它是不是跟我过去的一个案子有关——残缺的部分与其中几处相符——但并没有多大意义。我的意思是，为什么要模仿这些人？他们又不是那些出名的。不像……哦，我不知道。”他沉默了几秒钟，显然在考虑最好的例子。“你还记得切萨皮克开膛手案吗？”

Hannibal极其细微地停顿了一下，然后又开始缓慢动作；不过他回答时声音里连一丝轻颤也无，将自己的兴趣藏得滴水不漏：“他们一直没能抓住他，不是吗？”

“他们没有，是的。但像 _他_ 这样的人……如果是他的话，我能理解模仿者的灵感。”

“哦？”Hannibal说，手指缓缓沿着Will的喉咙向下游移，“为何？”

“因为他是独一无二的，”Will脱口而出，“暴力得到了惊人的控制。我从未见过这样的事；我们都没有。他依然是空前绝后的。”他短暂地闭上眼，试图重新想象警方的报告和犯罪现场的照片，它们被绑在破碎的胶带里，在空中飘动着。最初的印象、本能、从每一道印痕中浮现出来的叙述……从干燥的打字稿和影印的书页后面撕下，就像一出专为他呈现的表演——只有他能看到的——如哥特式 _恐怖戏剧（Grand Guignol）_ 场面一般，如此生动，如此鲜活。他随即发出了一声低低的呻吟，因为Hannibal手压在他皮肤上的力道几乎让他——但只是隐隐的——作痛。

“他的所作所为具有艺术性，”Will最后补充道，他的声音听起来又模糊又遥远；就好像他在诵读一些自内心深处挖掘出来的东西，它们在他的心底被不断排练，至今才被大声说出，“优雅。它们是舞台造型：对他来说，事物呈现的 _方式_ 与他展示的事物一样重要。”

Hannibal一手抚着Will的脊骨，手掌向下滑去，另一只手抓着他的肩膀，直到Will被迫往后倾把大部分体重分担到Hannibal身上。把Will拉近是一时冲动，比预想的要粗暴得多，尽管Will似乎并不介意。相反，他本能地闭上眼睛，头向后仰，完全没有意识到他离Hannibal的脸有多近，直到他再次开口，Will感觉到温暖的气息在他的颧骨上若隐若现。

“还有什么？”Hannibal柔声问道。

Will隐隐约约想到，对这样一个可怕的话题做出如此诚挚的赞美近乎失当，但话已出口，他似乎无法阻止。“开膛手施展谋杀时将死亡视为艺术，”他以同样热烈的声音回答道，“但也同样专制；这是他的伟大安排，每个人都应该得到平等的待遇。酷虐而卓越；戏剧而细致……就像他想要将低俗与平庸转变为美。有些事物值得被展出呈现。”然后他终于消化了方才说的话，脸涨得通红，蓦地安静了下来，就像Hannibal的呼吸，游丝一样微弱，绵绵不绝地拂过他的脸颊。“哦天，听着，别理我，”Will闷闷不乐地说，“真的很抱歉。我有时会迷失在这些东西里。我听起来一定很病态。”

“并没有，”Hannibal回答道。他陶然地兀自感慨着，掌心轻轻掠过Will的肩头，落在手臂上，作为对他如此彻底……完 _美_ 的嘉奖。“尽管说出你的感受吧：这些印象可能令人不安，但被仔细观察的对象也是如此。此外，真正的悲剧往往含有美的艺术元素。你明白的不是吗？你看待世界的方式与他不同，但你可以假设他的观点。”

“好吧，那么，欢迎来到我的世界，”Will干巴巴地说，“很抱歉把你扯进来。”

“恰恰相反，”Hannibal回道，“我是自己进来的；但我很感激你的陪伴。”

Will微微点了点头，但没有回应，Hannibal继续在舒适的沉默中揉着他的肩膀，除了炉火发出的低沉噼啪声外，什么也听不到。回想起多年来他被迫听过的关于Omega生物学的各种讲座，他开始小心在对方背上曲起手指：每隔一段时间交替施压，手掌沿着Will脊柱上方的微隆一节节向下。与上次不同的是，Will不仅允许了，还在Hannibal的手下变得更放松柔软，反应比预期的还要美妙——甚至发出了最细微的呻吟，这在某种程度上严重考验了Hannibal的自制力。他没有松开Will的脖子，另一只手慢慢地往肩膀下移；而他再一次得到了报偿，Will微微战栗着信任地倚靠在他的触摸上。

“就是这样，”Hannibal温柔地说，几乎无法自拔地着迷其中，“好孩子。你做得很好。试着放松就好。”

“嗯唔。我喜欢这个，”Will回答道，但这完全是多余的。

“我知道你知道，该Will——看得出来。”

“别叫我该Will了。听起来像个漫画人物。闪电侠、绿巨人……意志侠。”

“颇为著名。”

Will又笑笑，闭上眼睛继续往后靠，直到Hannibal接住了近乎全部的重量。“我赌你甚至不知道漫画书是什么。”

“我知道。不过我想，如果你知道我从来没有真正读过，你也不会感到惊讶吧。”

“说实话，我想我也没有。或者也许我年轻的时候这样做过……我不太记得了。”

这个概念本身是某种礼物，Hannibal闭上眼着迷地回顾少年Will的形象，纤长的四肢，莫测的激情——可怜的被遗弃在群体之外独自啃食牧草的马驹——渴望交际又极力逃避。在这方面和现在并没有太大的不同，但却更加无所拘束了：就像美丽汹涌的波涛一意扑向潮头。

“我对那些东西不太感兴趣，”Will含糊地补充道。

“我很乐意听你多讲讲你的童年。”

“不，你不会的。老实说，这没什么意思。”

“我觉得这很难相信。”

“为什么？”

“你又为什么这么想？”

“不为什么，”Will坚定地回答，“事实上，就像你之前说的：你在寻找不存在的模式。”

Hannibal兀自笑了笑，双手向上轻轻托起Will的头，手指圆熟地划过上方，就像他在试图画出头骨的每一道竖缝与脊线：枕骨、顶骨、顺着下颚向上，然后笔直穿过前额。

“随你怎么说吧，”Hannibal温柔地低声说。

“我就这么说了。”

“然而，你的这种思维并不是在成年后才完全形成的。不是吗Will？”Will在他的双手下烦躁地动了动，显然是憎恨这种矛盾，Hannibal微妙地增加了压力，同时抵制着一种强烈的俯下身去用嘴唇轻拂Will的前额只为看看对方会有什么反应的诱惑。

“你之前提到了切萨皮克连环案，”Hannibal轻声补充道，“其中有炼金术的元素……将基本的元素净化具化成高贵。你无法让自己去欣赏那样的冲动；但看看你自己每天是怎么做的吧？你是如何步入阴影，与他们共谋，与他们交谈，与他们互动，与他们感同身受的——不是这样吗Will？再带着你完整的灵魂与理性再次浮现。你有能力把世界上的丑陋剔除，留下一些美的事物，化腐朽为神奇。”

“我猜是吧。”

“你猜，是吗？”Hannibal低语着，开始用手掌抚摸Will的背，每一次都游移得更下，“然后呢，没别的可说了吗？尽管你这么谨慎也许是对的；也许我们应该就此打住，留那些主题自生自灭。记住，毕竟，尼采有洞悉过这点： _与恶龙缠斗过久，小心自身亦成为恶龙。_ ”他的手指再次抚过Will的喉咙，而后微微一笑，“ _当你凝视深渊时，深渊亦回以凝视。_ ”

“说不上吧，”Will坚定地说，“不。”

“自然不，”Hannibal笑着回答，“此外，我觉得堕落的英雄对你来说太老套了。我们可以让你继续扮演寻求正义的勇士；或者你更愿意成为一个叛逆者？这真的不重要，是吗Will？你仍然可以保留自己对怪物的看法，欣赏它们的设计，而不必变成它们。”

“当然，”Will不耐烦地回答，“再说了，你的这个思想实验没有抓住问题的关键，因为我没有按照他们的路数跟他们碰面。”

“的确不是。你在Jack Crawford那里见了他们，不是吗？”Hannibal停顿了一下，拇指刻意擦过Will额头上的伤口边缘，“至少……大多数时候是这样。”

“那是 _完全_ 不同的。这根本不一样。”

“没什么是完全一样的，”Hannibal轻声说，“毕竟，原话出自一本名为《善恶的彼岸》的合集；它们不像那种会在Jack Crawford的世界里引人注意的独立力量。像是，自我意识的创作；一个人对人性的构建，以及作为人的意义。它们被视为善恶的绝对中心——作为它们的战场——身份不仅仅是一个管理各种道德的过程：它是一种艺术的表现。因此，怪物缺乏艺术性。事实上，就像雕刻家一样：直白、粗俗、 _毫无意义_ 。然而，在正确的人手中，没有哪种道德上的暴行是无法获得美学属性的。”

“保留你的艺术才能并抵制深渊吗。”Will讽刺地说。

“也许是的。毕竟，你和我一样清楚，你所追逐的怪物最后总是被它们的本来面目所毁灭。”

“这不是你来这儿的原因吗？”Will说着在Hannibal的手下稍微动了一下，“这就是为什么Jack最终雇你的原因。”

“当然，”Hannibal用同样低沉的声音说，“我的意图一直是，你不会以同样的方式毁灭。我倒希望看到你……被升华[注4]。”

“唔，”Will闷闷道。

“你不同意？”

“我不是过于乐观的那种，不。这并不重要。毕竟，我可以在不晋升[注4]的情况下生活；其实，我很高兴能一直原地踏步。”

“Will，你的野心多么小啊，”Hannibal说着，开始用手指轻轻地疏弄Will的头发，“我想我们可以做得更好。”

Will不安地挪了挪脚，发出一种含糊不清的表示异议的声音，但同样引人注意的是，他并没有试图抽离。事实上他做的恰恰相反——进一步斜靠直到与Hannibal的胸膛仅剩毫厘之差——这种明显的无意识举动最终使Hannibal偏离了先前的思路，反而想起了他读过的无数关于Omega有寻求庇护冲动的专著。事实上，整个产业都在致力于此：筑巢用品与带罩的床，更不用提那些专门用来调暗房间、保持舒适和安全的特制窗帘与涂层灯泡了。不是说Will对这种隐蔽就没有关注——他会在田野里漫步，在森林中穿行，或者独自站在洞穴般的礼堂讲台上。 _如果你需要的话，你可以拥有所有这些东西，_ Hannibal怀着罕见的柔情，想象着Will最终从这里被转移到Hannibal自己家中的光景。 _以及其他的任何一切；只要你开口。你想要什么我都会给你。_

“我很抱歉，”Will喃喃道，在向后靠时猛地直起了身，没意识到让Hannibal失望了，他又退开了点，“我有点睡着了。”

“的确是的，”Hannibal怜爱地说，“尽管至少你现在更放松了。”Will发出一声表示同意的声音，然后身子完全拉开蜷缩到了沙发另一端，这让Hannibal更加失望了。“我该走了，”Hannibal补充道，注意着不要让自己听起来太惋惜。

“对不起，”Will重复道，当睡意开始袭上心头时，他的声音有些模糊，“真是漫长的一天。”虽然它们不总是这样吗？愚蠢的表述；即使最长的一天也不能超过前一天的24小时啊。

“我明白，”Hannibal说。他的声音里有一种温柔的语调，这是不常见的，不过此时此刻，Will疲累不堪、心事重重，根本没注意到。他的头仍然离得很近，Hannibal很惊讶——又有点不满——伸手摸他脸的欲望是如此强烈；如果可能的话他甚至都想把一缕头发缠在手指上把玩了。 _看看你对我做了什么威尔·格雷厄姆，他想，觉得有点可笑。你已经成功地颠覆了我对自己的所有期望——但我却无法嫉妒你的成功。_ 然后他叹了口气，自嘲了一番，小心翼翼地朝其中一个药瓶指了指。“如果你真的睡着了，千万把它们弄掉，”他意有所指地补充道，“否则狗会叼走它们的。”

即使在昏暗的灯光下，Will脸上的红晕也很明显：颧骨上有一抹迷人的绯色。“是的，我知道，”他停了一会儿说，“我不会的。”

“不要把它们放在阳光直射的地方。”

“哦。这我还 _不知道_ 。谢谢。”

“我正要问能不能用一下你的浴室，”Hannibal轻快地说，“如果你愿意，我可以把它们放进柜子里。或者你平时保管它们的地方。”

现在他又清醒多了，Will不禁注意到这句话的语气——表面上十分得体但仍有一丝同情——这就引出了一个强有力的结论：Hannibal已经凭直觉知道了药瓶与他受伤的脸之间的联系。不必说，Hannibal对此并不是很满意，尽管对方显然意识到这不关他的事，也不打算追问，这也算是一种安慰吧。然后他试图告诉Hannibal把瓶子留着就好，只是拒绝别人的帮助似乎有点不识好歹。更不用提他是如此疲惫，能呆在原地在炉火前打个盹，实在是太诱人了。再说，也许允许Hannibal把它们带走可以被理解为一种团结的姿态——友谊的姿态——是Will在他面前表现信任和熟悉的一种简单方式呢？所以最后，他只是微微一笑，说：“谢谢，那帮了大忙了：洗手间在楼上，右边第一节间。你能把它们放在水槽上的柜子里吗？”

“当然，”Hannibal回答，“待这儿休息一会儿，我去去就回。”他从一把椅子上捡起套子递给Will，让他把自己裹在里面；他倒希望能自己来替对方盖上，不过他知道Will是不会允许的。“我很快就回来，无需担心。”

“嗯哼。很快。”Will回答着，他的眼睛已经闭上了。

Hannibal又逗留了会儿（说是为了系外套，但实际上是为了盯着Will看），才悄悄从房间里消失，轻手轻脚地上了楼。借此时机去其他房间里查探是非常诱人的，只是被发现的可能性太大，不能冒险；经过深思熟虑，他决定只看一眼Will的卧室。一只原本在地毯上睡着的狗抬起头来，对这一闯入愤愤不平地咆哮着，Hannibal嫌恶地眯起眼睛看着它，又把目光转回房间。如预期一般主要以简朴、功能性的为主，偶尔有些Will试着留下他个人印记的地方——架子上没有杂乱摆放的纪念品，床头柜上没有书，墙上的几幅画与旅馆房间里的那些挂画一样具有吸引力而不带个人审美色彩。尽管如此，他还是被窗边那把大型翼背椅勾起了兴趣；除了横档的位置外，它本身没什么特别之处，但横档的弯曲程度足以部分遮挡住坐在里面的人。鉴于他先前考虑的Omega有隐藏自己的需要，很难不去以此解释Will也会做同样的事，他发现这一形象出乎意料的动人：纤柔的身体蜷缩在椅子上，可能将腿抱到胸口处，试图在令人迷茫的专制、混乱而残酷世界里找到一种庇护感。在Hannibal挑剔的眼中，这把椅子极其丑恶，一想到要把它放在自己家里就会让人不寒而栗——可他又知道，如果Will想要的话，他还是会允许Will把它带在身边的。而且希望这些人工制品在将来会变得完全没有必要，因为Hannibal满心所想的是Will能从他那里获得所需的全部安全感和庇佑感。 _你并不需要那么多。_ Hannibal饶有兴趣地修正道。事实上，考虑到Will所面临的困难，他的自给自足是相当了不起的。

这让他想起了自己究竟是来楼上做什么的，于是他遗憾地转过身来，一声不响地退到走廊里去了。一进到屋里，他就打开灯，把瓶子放在盥洗镜台上，若有所思地看了片刻，就像一个在战斗前目光紧凝对手的人一样。不幸的是，Will显然为了得到它们付出了极大的努力，尽管于事无助。 _你应该先来找我的，_ Hannibal一边检查着标签上的小字一边想。 _我本来可以更好地照顾你。至少——比你自己所能提供的更好。_

这并不是特别令人惊讶。Will，和许多Omega一样，显然已经惯于对自己的性欲感到高度的羞耻与内疚，被推动着只从它对Alpha影响的方面来看待它，而非从他自身的角度去享受它。重新认识自己更肉欲的一面对他有好处：一切都是自然的、原始的、本能的——最重要的是——不受社会毫无意义的关于良心与礼仪的规则约束。思及此，Hannibal允许自己一丝淡淡的微笑，因为长远来看，性欲只是众多其他更有趣的冲动之一，比起看着Will享受自己身体，观看他享受自己的思想会更加耐人寻味。

诚然，这一切都还属于未来，眼下更紧迫的问题是如何避免潜藏在这些毒性药片中的必然冲突。所以Hannibal没有再浪费更多时间，把瓶子里的东西倒出来，花了几秒迅速计算了一下剂量：这一任务相当复杂——在非法交易品上很常见——它们浓度不一，一种含有50毫克的合成孕酮，另一种含有40毫克。但是让一切都按计划进行不出疏漏至关重要，因此汉尼拔否决了他素来的习惯——从不费心去复查自己的心算(因为它们 _永远都是_ 完美的)，两次下来后确保结果正确与他心中的时间间隔对等。在这方面，这样的谨慎既是为了Will，也是为了他自己，因为事情的发展速度必不能太快，否则Will会在错误的时间暴露在脆弱与毫不设防的状态下，吸引Alpha的注意。或者，更具体地说，任何 _其他的Alpha_ 。

_这是为了你好我最最亲爱的，_ Hannibal平心静气没有一丝内疚地从他的大衣口袋里拿出了第三个瓶子，开始仔细地替换所需剂量对应上提供给Will的药片数目，他随身携带这一堆相似的药已经有一段时间了，等的就是现在这样一个机会。如果让Will继续这样下去，他将毁掉自己漂亮的身体，那是最可怕的浪费；即使他有权利毁掉那些最终注定属于Hannibal的东西——可怜的孩子，他绝对不会这样的。Hannibal的眼睛眯作细缝，一想到这个就令他不悦，然后继续数着药片。

当然，考虑到Will的心智是这一规律中最富价值的商品，身体健康并不是唯一要考虑的因素。这本身就非常有趣，因为肯定有无数医生警告过他滥用抑制剂的危险和导致的精神副作用，但这丝毫没有阻止他。他为什么这么不在乎？虽说目前的这种做法也存在一些影响，但至少会是一种更微妙且远远更加迷人的形式。无法肯定会发生什么，但重要的是Will很快就会感觉好很多了。与此同时，Hannibal也会有机会监督任何结果——可以说，从蛹中孵化出来的成果——而这注定无疑会令人印象深刻。以致命的亮度熊熊燃烧；无畏、无情、猛烈敏捷……它所需要的只是适当的鼓励。

Hannibal微笑再起巧妙地替换了两个瓶子上的安全扣，把它们和现已成空的药瓶一起放进柜子，关掉灯，静静下楼，最后又看了一眼Will，欣赏着他从今晚纷争中获得的战勋。对方仍然蜷缩在沙发上，现在已经进入了不安宁的深度睡眠中，一看到他，Hannibal的表情就微微放柔了。 _很快，_ 他想道；这既是一种威胁，也是一种承诺。并不是说这二者必然有很大的不同：它们都是对忠诚与承诺的表达，都是对自己钟爱事业的奉献……凶手与殉道者都是同样的献身。毫无疑问，事情开始会很难——毕竟，自我发现是一个痛苦的创立过程，对任何一个哪怕有一点点智力与敏感的人来说都是如此——但真的别无选择。因为不断地放弃、不断地否定真实自我，是个体能对自己造成的最大暴行之一；虽然需要一定程度的胆识与毅力来忍受认知可能带来的任何痛苦，但这远比持续、盲目的否认带来的痛苦更可取、更有益。

Will烦躁地扭动着身子，仿佛被监视的力量搅得心烦意乱。Hannibal走近一步看清他的脸。那是张引人注目的脸，围覆着容纳美丽思想的精致头颅。 _如此_ 美丽的思想；尽管Will只能将它看作扭曲的、失调的——可怕的——只能在有效性上堪堪站住脚。他还不理解灵感的可能性；该如何茁壮成长，而不仅仅是生存。 _但我可以展示给你，_ Hannibal冷静而坚定地想。他转过身，良久凝望上最后一眼，关上身后的门，把Will安全地锁在里面，默默离开了房子。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：  
> 1.指那些鸡蛋跟恐龙蛋一样古老。
> 
> 2.一日五餐，绝对上层富裕阶级的饮食（一般四餐也就够了）。分别为早餐，中餐（或正餐），午餐（下午茶），晚饭，晚餐（正餐，聚餐或夜宴）。
> 
> 3.A Will与The Will。
> 
> 4.两人的意思不一样，薇薇还以为是字面意义上的职位提拔……


	8. 第八章

**_重磅消息恐怖Omega謀殺案出現新轉折：FBI探員与雕刻家聯絡？_ **

_報道者_ _弗雷迪·勞茲_

_《犯罪揭秘》可正式證實壹項引人矚目的新進展，被稱為“雕刻家”的Omega瘋狂兇殺犯已與聯邦調查局聯繫，加大籌碼。更具體地說，是一名特別的探員：《犯罪揭秘》寵兒、特立獨行的犯罪行為側寫師威尔·格雷厄姆，其名首字母出現在壹张名片中，發現于最近一具受害者實體上。_

_據聯邦調查局獨家消息人士證實，該神秘信息是針對格雷厄姆的，但同時也承認，这仍然是壹個敏感話題：“我們都知道牠指的是他，但沒有主動提及，因為沒人知道該怎麽辦。你可以說牠是房間裏的大象[注1]——事實上，這個瘋子選擇的接觸對象是我們的同事。這不是壹個很讓人舒服的想法。”_

_雖然格雷厄姆曾參與偵破數宗備受關注的案件，但《犯罪揭秘》一直認為他的精神穩定性應受質疑。雕刻家選擇他作為自己的聯系對象，這一事實證明，聯邦調查局或許也該自我檢討……_

*****

Jack把手重重拍在桌面上，发出啪的一声巨响，寂静的房间里仿佛回荡着枪声。“所以 _我_ 想知道的是，”他平静地说，“她是怎么知道这件事的？”他的声音里有种风雨欲来前的温和，预示着一场激烈的爆发；他的目光扫过一排聚集在一起的面孔，大家都盯着自己的脚，发出不自在的拖曳声。

“我真心地希望，”Jack以同样威胁的口气补充道，“不管是谁泄露的消息，从《犯罪揭秘》那里捞到了什么好处，我都建议这人趁还能享受的时候去享受，尽管心安理得好了。因为当我发现是谁的时候——请放心，我把查明真相作为我的职责——我会亲自确保此人永远无法再在执法部门工作。”

“恕我直言，先生，”Skinner说，“这可不一定来自特遣组内部啊。”他的声音充满了通常那种自以为是的沾沾自喜，而且似乎与当前的环境格格不入，以至于有几个人转过身来，略显惊讶地盯着他。“她本可以说是一个局外人，却编造了一个FBI线人来增加故事的可信度。”Skinner补充道，“或者她可能是自己发现的？”

“哦，我相信你是对的，Skinner先生，”Jack用令人印象深刻的讽刺回道，“我相信Lounds女士能够在没有任何帮助的情况下，凭借自己的聪明才智潜入一个高度保密的联邦机构。毫无疑问，她也知道那个雕刻家是谁了。说真的，为什么她不参加调查呢？有了这些侦查技能，她都可以给TST带队了。”

“我只是说，长官，”Skinner抗议道，音调突然从自以为是的沾沾自喜变成了自以为是的受伤。“记者总是在编东西，他们可以取任何标题。”他朝别人挥了个明显“我说的对吗大家”的手势，“他们老是这么干。这是他们的谋生方式。”

“但这不是她编出来的，不是吗？”Jack厉声道，“除非她能令人信服地模仿你们当中的一个，还能趁我们不注意的时候在犯罪现场大摇大摆地进出，否则她发现这件事的唯一途径就是， _这个房间里有人告诉了她_ 。”

“我同意，”Price说，“FBI内部有消息泄露。”Jack赞许地朝他点点头，Price用手指敲着桌子，他的脸开始皱起来。“这些人不仅对重大调查毫无顾忌，对同事也毫无尊重和忠诚。”

“没关系，”Will说。这是自会议开始以来他第一次发言，现在每个人都不再盯着Skinner，而是转过身来盯着他，“我不在乎。或者至少不是为我自己。但Price是对的，肯定会影响调查。”

“要付出代价[注2]永远是对的，”Price和Will的脸上短暂流露出悲悯的微笑。

“整件事的性质极其恶劣，”Jack恶狠狠地补充道，“不管是谁……”他停顿了一下，扫视了一圈房间，让他们领会他话中的含义，“ _不管是谁干的_ ，都会被揪出来，为自己的所作所为负责。”

*****

“诶呀Will，”散会后，Siemens在大家都收拾东西准备各自回办公室时说道，“这糟透了。我真的很抱歉。”

“谢谢，”Will回道，尽量不引起他的注意。

“如果你想聊聊的话？你知道吧？人们常说两人分担，困难减半。我想这可能不是最好的表达，因为即使减半，它仍然很大。不是说……呃。你知道的。但如果你 _真的_ 想聊聊……？”

“谢谢，”Will重复道，努力让自己听起来比先前更真诚，“我会记在心里的。”

“好吧，那太好了，”Siemens高兴地说道，显然是把这种敷衍搪塞当成了 _全权委托_ ，“你想去喝杯咖啡吗？我们可以去喝杯咖啡？”

“恐怕我现在没有时间，”Will回答着，开始疯狂翻起文件。

“没有吗？”

“没有。”

“总有时间照顾好自己的，”Siemens用一种认真的口吻回复道，听起来快跟电视购物广告一样了，几乎滑稽可笑，“总有时间的。”

“是的……我知道，”Will说。这得是一种怎样可怜兮兮的玩意儿啊，在广告上拼了老命地说服观众去买。指甲剪或去屑洗发水： _因为总有时间照顾好你自己。_ “但你看，这种事已经不是第一次发生了，”他补充道，试图让自己的声音听起来充满感激，“所以我现在已经很擅长不让它影响到我了。”

“你真是个 _英雄_ ，Will，”Siemens用同样认真的声音回答，完全没有意识到Will的话只有前半句是真的，“我真佩服你。”

Will尴尬地笑了笑然后拿起他的公文包，朝门口挥挥手，像一个着急离开的人那样会做的手势。“是今天下午的另一场讲座吗？”Siemens腼腆地问道，“它们总能让人 _大_ 开眼界。”

“你……看它们？”Will毫不掩饰自己的惊恐。

“哦，是的，”Siemens骄傲地答道，“你做什么我都看。”

“好—吧，”Will边说边祈祷着不是字面意思上的 _一切_ （……尤其是通过双筒望远镜和/或夜视镜），“好吧。行吧。”

“我希望你不要介意，”Siemens急忙补充道，“我的意思是，如果你不希望我去，我当然不会去。Will，我不想让你觉得不舒服。只是你的业绩太令人钦佩了，虽然我在法律方面有很多专业知识，我还是很想提高自己对法医方面的认识。我知道自己不需要；像是，这不在我的工作范围内，但是……”他满怀希望地停顿了一下，也许是在期待一个私人会面的机会，Will眯起了眼睛，对此坚决拒绝。“我想，如果有机会的话当然还是向最好的学习。”Siemens真诚地补充道。

“对不起，”Will回道，努力让自己听起来他说的那样抱歉，“但我的时间只能给真正的学员。”

“哦，好吧，没关系，”Siemens说。他发出一声有点遗憾的叹息：一种轻柔而缥缈的东西从他的唇间飘出，就像从一个瘪下去的气球里渗出的空气，“没关系的Will。但如果你 _真_ 有空……”

“当然。”

“如果你想谈谈那篇《犯罪揭秘》的文章，你就给我打电话吧。”

“我会的，”Will说着，朝门口挪了挪身子。

“拜Will，”Siemens补充道，他还真的绞起了手指，像黄花大姑娘那样羞答答地拜拜着。Will发现自己在一种想要歇斯底里地大笑与丢开他的公文包大叫着“哦苍天哪，你在开玩笑吗？”的矛盾里挣扎着，最后，他找到了一个折中的办法，那就是面带尴尬而不失礼貌的微笑，转身离开会议室，走进了实验室；这可能会让他更加沮丧，但至少那儿没有人会像一个拿着鸵鸟毛扇子的南方美人那样卖弄风情地向他挥手。说到这儿，Price和Zeller早已回来了，当他走进来时，他俩默默抬起头来表示同情。

“别那样看着我，”Will说着，开始把一堆堆验尸报告整理成一沓，“又不是死了人。”

“呃 _实际上_ ，”Price说道，“我想你会发现……”

“是的，行吧——好。但是关于这篇文章，我真的不在乎。”这句话听起来相当有说服力，Will暗自庆幸着。再说了，如果他讲了足够多遍，最后肯定会成真的吧？

“那就好，”Price说，“我很高兴你不在乎。但我还是很抱歉你不得不面对这个。这是你最不需要的了。”

“没那么糟，”Will含糊地回道，“更糟的我都经历过了。”然而这句话的含义是如此令人沮丧，以至于他开始希望自己从来没有提过它，尽管这是不可否认的事实。事实上，当他第一次见到别人时，他可能应该把它当作一种介绍形式：“ _嗨！我叫威尔·格雷厄姆，你应该知道我一直在对付更糟心的事。_ ”

“Jack会发现是谁泄露的，”Zeller安慰地补充道，“然后他会把那兔崽子剁了喂给Kade Purnell。”

“他会的，”Price表示同意，“你知道那不是真的，对吧——那句关于‘房间里的大象’的话？大多数人只认为这俩首字母是个巧合，我从来没有听到过任何人说过凶手有什么险恶的个人动机想要联系你。”

“当然，”Will说。他再一次佩服起自己能把这话讲得这么真，尽管他每一处内心冲动都坚持认为Price是错的，那 _正是_ 人们所想的；不仅仅是Will他自己。

“不管是谁泄露的，都是在用 _直肠_ 讲话[注3]”Price坚定地补充道，“这人就是在用括约肌说话。事实上，就看这流利程度，我怀疑这人的括约肌不止一个；都足够供应整个解剖博物馆了。甚至是一个陈列室，如果这种东西有需求的话。”他停顿了一下，意识到Will和Zeller现在正微微张着嘴盯着他。“一个括约肌 _大卖场_ ，”Price得意地说。

“一个括约肌大卖场，”Zeller带着惊奇的口气重复道。

“不错，”Price说，“鉴于大自然一直都很仁慈，为Will提供了比均份更多的脑细胞，我相信他不会对任何一个拥有比他均份更多括约肌的人的胡言乱语给予太多关注。”

“ _他_ ，”Will补充道，“不是‘她’吗？你在缩小嫌疑人名单。”

“是的。我想，你也一样。”

“你就那么说吧。”

“职业嫉妒真可怕，”Skinner那显眼的嶙峋身骨从门口掠过时，Price若有所思地说道，“不过就像我们说的，Jack会查个水落石出。”

“是啊，甭在意Will，”Zeller提议道，“没人把《犯罪揭秘》当真的。”看到走廊外Skinner的轮廓开始向实验室退来，Zeller戛然而止，它越变越大，越变越清晰，直到门最终推开，变成了Skinner本人。

“Will，请把那套两脚规递给我，好吗？”Price轻快地说，“这个的联轴节已经合拢了。”

“先生们，”Skinner宣布大驾道，好像就不能以一种更随意的方式跟他们打招呼，“希望我没打搅到各位吧？” 鉴于他的语气清楚地表明，他毫不在意 _已经_ 做出了打扰，没人搭理他。Skinner以一种毫无意义的自命不凡的方式抚平了自己夹克的翻领，然后对着Price颐指气使，开始了一场有必要在明早前获得新的毒理学报告副本的浮夸演讲。

“书面记录已经完全脱离了轨道，”Skinner指责道，“你和我一样清楚，这个案子上法庭后会有多复杂。”

“关键是 _什么时候_ 能有宣判，”Price嘶声道，“我们得先集中精力抓住他，不是吗？”Skinner那总是带点斑驳的肤色开始跟腌牛肉一样肿胀充血起来。Price纯良一笑，添了句，“法庭上的事就法庭上再说吧，如果这个案子真能上法庭的话。”接着继续对付起与新两脚规和不锈钢托盘有关的费解玩意儿。

“Price医生，我觉得你太天真了。”

“同意，”Price客客气气得地回道，“也许吧。”

Skinner挣扎了几秒，而后指责地瞪着作壁上观的Zeller和Will，又开始重复他的报告要求——似乎找不到更好的理由说点别的什么。“它们完工后你就能收成了。”Price回答说，“看在上帝的份上，别急嘛。让你的农场消停会儿。或者你可能更喜欢其他的农业比喻。但这些报告 _非常_ 复杂，Zeller先生和我不能简单地施个法就把它们变出来，来适应你的日程安排。我得补充一句，心急可吃不了热豆腐啊。”

“我不否认它的复杂，”Skinner厉声说，“但这不应该成为效率的障碍。你忘了你自己的身份，Price医生；我不是在请求你的允许，而是在请求你合作。”Price给了个眼色，意思清清楚楚： _“那本大爷就大发慈悲可怜可怜你——准了吧。_

“还记得是谁第一次说‘我不在乎谁的许可，因为谁人敢挡我’吗，”Skinner拖长了调子说。这种言过其实的浮夸高调令Price的嘴唇肉眼可见地抽搐起来。“末日博士？”Will礼貌地提议道。

“冷酷明王？”Zeller补充道。

“J·埃德加· _胡佛[注4]_ ，”Skinner郑重其事道，“我想不需要我来提醒你吧，是他创立了FBI。”

语毕一阵长长的停顿。“哦，继续啊，”Price说，“你在等我们行屈膝礼吗？”

“我要那些报告，”Skinner长话短说道，“别逼我去找克劳福德警探。”

“等我 _搞完_ 你就可以拿去了，”Price同样干脆地回道，“这样一来，我们的对话似乎又回到了原点。”

Skinner噘起嘴，转过身来，轻蔑地看着Will，后者尽了自己最大的努力，还是觉得有点不安。“我希望你在今早之后尽量保持低调，”Skinner厉声说，他显然觉得Price的不服从削弱了他的威信，正在找人发泄，“《犯罪揭秘》的公众宣传对调查来说绝对是灾难性的。”

考虑到他似乎是最有可能的信息泄露源，这样的话由他说出口就更为堪忧了：暗示着他要么是个令人不安的谎话连篇的骗子，要么他是如此的心理不平衡，以至于故意纵使自己对Will的厌恶摧毁个人的职业判断。

“实际上，Will的全部工作就是做侧写，”Price尖锐地说。

“而你真的不能为此怪我，”Will补充道，尽管本能的厌恶促使他调转视线，但他拒绝减少目光接触，“我建议你把愤怒留给最先泄露的人。”

“你那古怪的小名声可帮不上什么忙，”Skinner恶意怼道，“不是吗Will？说到火上浇油。”令Will无比恼怒的是，他发现自己并没有现成的答案，Skinner清了清嗓子，沉默地捋直自己的衣领，像是忽略了从三个不同方向朝他投来的厌恶表情。“那些报告，Price医生，”他在临走前补充道，“最好赶紧出现在我的桌子上，越快越好；我不想再问第二次。”

“好吧， _说实在的_ ，”Skinner终于再次潜出了实验室，他前脚刚走，Price就嘶声道，“我真想一拳揍在他 _脸_ 上。”

“为什么是脸，”Will问，试图用轻松来掩饰他的不安，“怎么不是孙子？”

“说得好啊，”Price连连点头，“说得好极了。虽然我通常主张笔比剑更有力，但他夹克口袋里的东西表明，这个金扒皮相当偏爱笔，所以只能是剑。”

“除非是把笔插进他的头盖骨，”Zeller锦上添花道。“嘿，你还好吧，Will？”

“还好，”他会用通常的自动方式回复道。

“别让他影响到你。”

“不会的。”

“他是个屌丝。他就是嫉妒。”

“嗯呐。”

“好吧，今天 _这个_ 实验室里没有更多的毒理学投放了，”Price补充说，把Skinner后来的文件扔进柜子，明目张胆地把它关上了。Will微微一笑，接着漫无目的地翻着自己的报告，直到听到Zeller重复他的名字，他才又抬头看了一眼。

“我本来想早些告诉你的，”Zeller说，“可是昨天这儿有个人问起你。”

Will彻底僵了几秒，又开始以略快的速度继续翻页。“哦，是吗？”他若无其事地问道，“是谁？”

“他没有透露自己的名字。就说他是你的一个老朋友。”

令Will厌恶的是，他意识到自己的手已经开始颤抖，于是他把双手平放在桌子上，试图掩饰这一点。“他长什么样？”

“我真的不太清楚。就是……有个家伙。”

“就说高？还是矮？”

“挺高的吧我想。比你高。”

Will听得见自己的吞咽，然后紧张地用舌头舔了舔下唇。“他有澳大利亚口音吗？”

“不，他是美国人。”

“哦，好吧，”Will说，显然放松了下来，“那他想干什么？”

“就像我告诉你的那样；他只说他是个老朋友，想找你。我在想他有没有可能是个记者，所以我跟他说我们不能透露任何关于行为科学人员的信息。 _什么，连是不是在这儿工作都不给问吗？_ 他说的，见鬼的可笑。别误会我的话啊。”Zeller终于注意到了Will肩膀周围的紧绷，并误解了它的意思，“他似乎没有任何威胁性。不是那样的。如果我认为他有任何危险，我就会叫保安的。”

“当然，”Will说，“谢谢。你是对的——听起来绝对像个记者。他们以前也试过对我说‘我是老朋友’之类的话。”

“在你最后呆过的地方？”

“是的。”

“起作用了吗？”

碰巧那些前同事也看穿了他们的伎俩，但Will察觉到Zeller脸上带着一丝希冀的表情，于是选择了友善而非诚实，回答道：“是的，确实。所以我真的很感谢你，你更有理智。”

Zeller看起来立刻就心满意足了——这也让Will庆幸，至少他还能让人高兴，而Price几乎一直在实验室里转圈圈，地毯式搜捕着每一份可用的毒理学报告，好把它们跟自己的七大姑八大姨一起关到档案柜后面。“你知道的，我想我该走了，”Will说，他突然感到无比疲惫，“如果那家伙回来……告诉他我不想和他说话。”

“得嘞，”Zeller回道。他把最后的报告捞起来，在Price面前一声不吱地晃来晃去。

“可逮着你了，你这小疯丫头。”Price高声说道，愉快地把它取了下来，“到你的抽屉里去吧。”

Will对他俩笑了笑，然后慢慢把围巾系在脖子上准备离开。他很不愉快地意识到，一种新的刺痛的恐惧感突然浮现在他的脑海里，迅速融入已有的恐惧中。他继而责备自己过于偏执和宿命论了，何必这样无事庸人自扰。因为没有任何必要，真没什么必要；那人几乎可以肯定 _是_ 个记者。最重要的是——对方绝对不是Andrew。

*****

虽然仍是下午，但天色已晚，空气寒冷刺骨，深吸入喉中泛起一股隐隐的金属味。Will看到马路对面的一些街灯开始闪烁，伴着刺眼的光，他最初还以为是数量多到异常的车前远光灯，只是在打开门，听到阵阵说话声后，才惊恐地意识到那实际上是一群媒体采访者的设备。他前脚刚踏出大楼，这些记者后脚就扑了上来，豺狼一样嚎叫着，犬吠形声；又像中世纪骑士在马背上长矛比武开始前耍家伙一样挥舞着他们的相机与麦克风。 _他在那儿！_ 有人尖叫。 _他在那儿！他在那儿！_ 就这么寥寥二三字：动真格了。

“嘿！Will！你和雕刻家有直接联系，这是真的吗？”

“你认为他为什么要送消息给你呢，Will？”

“有报道称，在过去几个月里，他一直在给你写信，你对此有何评论？”

“他似乎认为你们可能有一些共同之处，”一个比其他人更不依不饶的声音说道；Will看到那一缕亮红的头发，知道——当然——自然是Freddie提出了这样的建议，“不然你觉得他为什么单相中了你呢？”

“是啊，他为什么要联系你呢Will？”另一个人喊道，“为什么是你而不是比你职位更高的人呢？”

“无可奉告，”Will语气不善道，“除了他没给我写信，而且也没证据表明是他留下了那张名片。”

“你在FBI的伙计可不是这么说的。他们都被吓坏了，不是吗，Will？”

“恰恰相反，”Will说，可敬可佩地没发脾气，“这些人会联系调查人员或媒体并不罕见——只是目前并没有明确迹象表明发生了什么。”他随即意识到，这番简短的演讲与自己一贯所秉持的“沉默是金”的信条发生了抵触，于是最后又再次努力挤过人群，钻进自己车里，以期尽快逃离现场。他驾车离开时，还能听到他们在后面大声喊叫—— _Will,Will,Will_ ——于是打开了电台，试图盖过那些叫唤。这无济于事，十来分钟后，他已把他们甩在了身后，却仍觉得自己能听到它在脑海中回响。接着，新闻台开始讨论最近的雕刻家谋杀案，于是他调到另一个频道，只发现结果还是一样，最后索性关死了收音机，沉默地驶在剩下的路上。 _WillWillWill……_ 像这样一起涌来，听上去仿佛怪异的低语，如同把贝壳放在耳边时能听到的海潮之声。他又突然想到自己在各种回避，尽量不去看后视镜，就好像他觉得会看到那黑暗倒影在回望着自己，他突然就想揪着自己大叫傻逼你发什么神经呢。

一回到家，Will就像往常一样，反复确认锁门，喂狗，瘫倒在客厅沙发上，却坐卧不宁，几乎不堪寂寥。手机压到了屁股，于是他把它从口袋里掏出来，放在桌上——却发现这一社交象征成了个令人痛苦的提醒，自己是孑然一身，这只能雪上加霜。他发现自己无法不去想象大多数人的做法，而这更是一种折磨，因为他们多半会对自己所爱的人吐露心声。 _亲爱的，_ 他们会说， _你简直无法相信我今天过得什么日子……_ 虽然不可否认，很难想象会有多少Alpha能特别认真地对待Omega的问题，即使是像Will这样的问题。例如，Andrew，尽管嘴上从没说过“你那漂亮的小脑袋瓜就别担心这种事了”这么过分的话，但也没表现出任何支持的倾向，他的建议通常仅限于：“何必操这心呢，亲爱的？你很快就会和我住在一起，然后你就不用再工作了。”后来，当Will显然无意停职（更不愿同居）时，对方的语气就从高高在上变成了露骨的敌意，因为在Andrew眼里，Omega就只该给他们的Alpha当个漂漂亮亮的花瓶，听听话话的整天躺在豪宅里，把自己敞开了供人用。

一想起这，Will就发出了一声轻微的怒哼，意识自己一直在啃右手的拇指指甲，便换了个方向，啃起了左边，将头靠回沙发上。其中一个垫子还保持着Hannibal最后挪过它的角度，他突然萌生出一股把它捡起来死死捂住的冲动，真是丢死人了。哦天，这 _操蛋的_ 一天。简直没完没了：都还没到傍晚呢，更别提入夜了，离倒头大睡不理人事还有好几个小时，而他完全不知道该怎么打发。他瞅了眼手机，感觉跟一个旁观者似的，看着他的手慢慢伸出去，又直直放下——再拿起来——又夹在手指间像转指挥棒一样漫无目的地转了几秒，最后终于深深吸了口气，在改变主意前按下了呼叫键。

Hannibal在第二声铃响时接听了。“嘿，是我，”Will多此一举道，“抱歉打搅你在家了。”不过对方可能 _并不_ 在家——事实上，他很清楚Hannibal此刻可能会在任何地方。

“不打搅，出了什么事？”

“你为什么觉得是出了事呢？”

“因为你只有在需要时才会联系，”Hannibal平静地回答，“顺便一提，无意责备——我很高兴能接到你的来电，一如既往。事实上，这更像是一种提醒，让你意识到自己可以用不那么正经的理由来联系对方。”

“不那么正经？”Will重复道，意识到自己开始笑了，却不明所以。“是的。少一点正经，多一点——奇想。”

“你想让我异想天开吗？”

“啊，你不喜欢那个说法吧？”Hannibal说，听起来他似乎也在微笑，“既然你不想异想天开，那好，就给它取个更犀利的名字吧。称之为心血来潮如何。”

“心血来潮地异想天开又如何？你可以两者兼得嘛。”

“多么慷慨啊；这样的话，异想天开地心血来潮又如何呢？”

“哦那也可吗？”

“有何不可。告诉我你今天做了什么我意想不到的事吧。”

Will的笑容微微扩大了，他向后靠在沙发上，把腿伸到身前。“那可真不容易。”

“何以见得呢？”

“因为我觉得没什么是能真正让你感到惊讶的。”

“那就开始你的天马行空，看看我能不能分辨出来吧。”

Will闻言笑出声来，把腿舒展得更开了，感到自己放松起来，便活动起脚趾。“好吧。今天下午我差点揍了一个记者。”

“是吗？”

“是的。”

“我猜你是想让我对这一内容感到惊讶吧？”

Will把电话转到另一边耳朵上。“是的——至少部分是这样。我不确定。也许真正让你惊讶的是……”

“……是你并没有 _真_ 揍了人。的确；如果你告诉我，你整个下午都在痛揍记者，我也会毫不惊讶。”

Will听了失笑。“不，讲真的。”

“不吗？”Hannibal平静地重复道。

“不。我可不会那么说。”

“那又何妨？毕竟，这是我的惊喜——不该随我捏扁搓圆吗。”

“哦，好吧，服了你啦，”Will说，“就随你捏扁搓圆吧……不管怎样，这听起来可能会很奇怪，但你的好意我心领了。”

“我早已料到。”

“你根本不知道我要说什么呢。”

“我知道；你会说你很感激我没有像你的Jack叔叔那样把你视为一个脆弱的人。”

“唔，是的。”

“但我为何要如此呢？你显然不是。”一阵小小的悠然停顿，Will脑中突然生了出一副生动的画面——如果Hannibal就在这里，会如何专注地盯着自己的脸。“不过这并不是说陪伴与保护对你而言就无所裨益了，”几秒后Hannibal补充道，“只是人之常情。”

“嗯……”

“所以——出了什么事？”

Will连声叹息，但几番小小说服后又释然了，告诉了Hannibal有关《犯罪揭秘》的文章以及对Skinner挥之不去的怀疑态度——不过略去实验室里的神秘访客不提，因为这就也要告诉他关于Andrew的事了，一次坦诚这么多实在让人有些吃不消。“Jack觉得我不该太往心里去，”他说完后添道。

“那么就是Jack错了。我认为你应该把它看得 _极为_ 切身相关。”

“为什么？”Will问，尽管他已经知道答案了。

“因为忽视它意味着某种程度上的逆来顺受，我认为这并非明智之举。”

“嗯。”

“当然，我也不是在建议你应对此感到担忧。相反；你应该试着培养一种……期待的状态。学会容忍不确定性，培养一种开放的心态，允许困惑与矛盾的存在。”

“那听起来确实很令人向往，”Will说，尽管这种精神状态——毫无疑问对Hannibal来说很容易——要应用到自己身上可就没那么简单了。

“它自有其用，”Hannibal回道，以略为过谦的表述证实了Will的怀疑，他确实在拿自己说项，“毕竟，确信的反面并非犹疑，而是想象；好奇心、求知欲与思想易塑性的融合。”

“你不仅是在说新闻报道了，是吗？”Will顿了会儿，道。

“是的。”

“你指的是雕刻家是不是 _真的_ 想联系我。”

“自然，”Hannibal干脆利落道，“你应该将此作为契机。”

尽管Hannibal的意思不外乎于把它当作认出并逮捕罪犯的契机，可这句话的语气仍有些微妙的暗示，让Will觉得没这么简单。 _“与雕刻家交流可能是一个接触各种妙趣横生之物的机会”，_ 对方的语气似乎是这么暗示的，虽说Will无法再多放纵自己一步——却也同样意识到一部分自己确实想要这样。也许是存活在镜中的那部分，面色苍白、待机蛰伏、窥伺环顾……他眨了几下眼睛，强迫自己重新把注意力集中在谈话上，一遍暗骂自己又犯蠢了。

“虽然你一直坚称自己没事，”Hannibal说道，“但你听起来并非如此。”

“我真没事。我挺好的。事实上，我现在感觉好多了，”Will说，意识到这是真的时，稍稍振作了些，“今天疼得没那么厉害了。”

“那就好。你对你的新——怎么说呢？新 _供应的_ 药，满意吗？”

“嗯呐，”Will说，觉得自己也懒得再否认了。

“真是一步险棋。当然，考虑到其违法性，风险也很高；不过，还是相当富有冒险精神。”

“我也没多少选择吧。”

“是啊，你是这么一往无前，不是吗，Will？”Hannibal沉吟道，“你很擅长寻求实际帮助。满足你的 _情感_ 需求，而另一方面……”又暗示性的一停顿，“就没那么在乎了。”

“才不是那样。”

“当然是。就以现在为例吧；你以为你对我已经足够坦诚，但很明显，你所隐瞒的比你愿意透露的还要多。”面对这不可否认的事实，Will咬住唇，沉默了，听着电话彼端柔和的呼吸声。“我想，如果我是当面和你在一起，情况可能会有所不同，”Hannibal以与先前一样考量的语气补充道，“我本可说服你对自己多一点信任，而不是像现在这样。”另一个暂停，“你愿意让我再碰你吗？你之前是那么喜欢它。你的反应很是积极，Will。我想，你的本能更偏向触觉型，这可能会让你感到易于受伤，并且不知所措。或许我错了。也许人们会经常出于善意而触碰你？”

Will还是没有立即回答，因为 _善意_ 似乎完全不足以描述那晚在沙发上的情景。他随即意识到，他不知何时已闭上眼睛，把头向后伸去，完全暴露出了自己的喉咙，意识到这一点，他感到无比尴尬又难为情，迫使自己再次挣扎着坐直了。

“你还在那儿吗？”Hannibal说。

“是的。我就在这儿。”

“你 _想_ 见见我吗？”Hannibal用更温和的声音补充道，“我今晚打算去听一场音乐会，非常欢迎你的加入。如果你不想讨论，我们便不需讨论；事实上，你可以充分利用这个场合，尽量减少交谈。”

Will笑了一声，强迫自己坐得更直，更像个等待面试的人，而不是言情小说里（老天爷啊）某个被迷得神魂颠倒的角色。事实上，他最初的本能反应是拒绝，但拒绝一个明显是好意的邀请似乎有点不讲道理；再说了，当然，任何事都比越发心焦地干等在这里好几个小时，直到上床睡觉继续被噩梦折磨要好得多……假设他还能睡着的话。

“那好吧，谢谢，”他最终回答道，“那太好了。”

“你能在七点以前到达音乐大厅吗？”

“可以，”Will字字拿捏道，“没问题。”

“那就到时见，”Hannibal回道。他没再添话，稍等片刻后，Will挂断了，用手捋了把头发，一边责怪自己没必要这么紧张，对……对没什么大不了的事这么神经过敏。他随后意识到自己都没想过要问是什么音乐会——更不用说该怎么穿了——又在心底冲自己大叫怎么会这么尬，简直笨死了。看到自己在手机屏幕上的倒影，更难不为自己的惨淡面色和傻里傻气而感到沮丧了。

“你这倒霉催的，”Will毅然告知他的倒影，后者只继续阴郁黯然又轻蔑地回望着他，像是在叫他滚蛋。Will又横挑鼻子竖挑眼地多瞅了那倒影几秒，那倒影就跟他大眼瞪小眼——终于Will决定人生可不止跟自己手机屏幕里的倒影干瞪眼叫自己哪儿凉快哪儿呆着去，于是把手机丢在沙发上，冲上楼去换衣服，在所有狗都误解了他的意思朝他奔来时，他忍住了笑，没有破功。一套普通的西服就可以了；又没人真的 _指望_ Omega会多么老气横秋，所以如果运气好的话，就算他穿得超级随意，看起来也只会是那种不加雕饰的天然，而不会是五大三粗呆头呆脑的。这想法本身并不怎么安慰人，尤其是考虑到Hannibal是那种容貌华贵穿上晚礼服更显风范的人；相比之下，Will怀疑自己会像无毛的两腿动物，被有条不紊地选择性剃干净，再被哄骗穿上了正装的那种。但他又有什么办法呢，所以就只能这么将就着披上了那一身总是在不那么正式的场合会穿的黑西装（混到至今还有什么毕业典礼、演讲与仪式是它还没见过的呢，怕是只要给它一副眼睛和一个公文包，它就能不需要自己，独立完成工作了），又拿过梳子理了把头发，告诉自己这是必须的。这当然是了，因为这又不是一个 _约会_ 。只是跟朋友共度的一个晚上，大部分时间都会在黑暗的礼堂里度过，反正又没人能看到他。Hannibal也并不会真的关心这些事；尽管他本人很挑剔，但他从没给人留下过那样势利的印象。

狗狗们跳起来，在Will下楼时兴冲冲地追在他身后，他便对它们道了再见，叫它们各自乖乖的，这么做有时候会让他感到隐约的尴尬，却无法就此作罢，因为他喜爱它们，而跟它们说话，仿佛它们能理解自己，只是表达这种情感的一种方式。他随后拽了下外套和围巾，锁上门，低声哼着小曲儿，脸上不禁流露出浅淡的笑意，想着今天总算还有个盼头……只是在他走向自己的车时，那自电话后试着在身周建起的幸福护身层就骤然蒸发了，他确信自己在眼角的余光里看见了一道幽幽暗影。确切来说：一道鬼祟 _人_ 影。

Will深吸入受惊的一口气，猛地转过头去，颈后的汗毛一根接一根地倒竖起来：因震惊而瞠目，悚然意识到自己的心脏在耳中砰砰作响，如从插座上松下的活塞，在疾转失控。他下意识地伸入口袋去掏枪，然后才想起——当然——枪还在他的夹克衫里，被锁在房子的一端，而Will单枪匹马，与一个……什么困在一起呢？意识到这一点才更加不幸，因恐惧麻痹了几秒，他才真正感到一阵痛苦，如果他出了什么事，谁来照顾狗呢。

而正是这种先发制人的哀恸迫使Will最终采取行动，龇牙低吼道：“别动，不然我就开枪了。”他随即模仿着把枪从外套里拿出来的动作，将手摆到足够遮蔽的阴影里，以防露出破绽。“举起手，出来。”他又道，声音比方才更大了。天知道当那什么玩意儿 _真_ 出来时他又该怎么做，但是想象中的占据上风总比真手无寸铁要好得多，如果对方相信他有枪，就不会那么想要试着跟他硬刚了。但没有人走出阴影，也没有人回应自己的声音；事实上，除了Will耳中的心跳与Hannibal所在那晚如出一辙的、自野地里传来的诡异尖叫外，根本没有任何生命的迹象。而院子里则阒寂无声，只有呼啸寒风。几秒后，Will的眼睛适应了黑暗，慢慢地，它变得清晰起来，其实什么也没有。这怎么可能呢？他一开始明明应该看到了人，他无法忽视自己的眼中所见，犹豫片刻，向前走了几步。空无一物。然后，他又走了几步，眼睛紧盯着那些像泼洒的墨水般汇聚凝结在角落深处的阴影。仍旧纯然无物。没有一点动静，没有泄秘的呼吸，没有一丝脚步声——只有……一片虚无。

Will又吸了一口气，这一次呼吸得很深，冰冷的空气刺痛了喉咙，而后又吐出漫长的一串气来。他不能让自己相信自己可能真产生了幻觉，于是只试图说服自己，那个人影只是光线的把戏，谁都会被它骗过去：这只是一种由形形色色的原料构成的幻觉，比如焦虑、睡眠不足、院子里幽灵般的黑暗，哪怕是再迟钝的想象力，被这样添柴加薪也足以点燃，会怀疑自己是在半夜见鬼了。他告诉自己这是不可信的，没人会在这种隆冬天站在外边——守株待兔——这个想法未免太荒诞不经了，因为就算有人会看着他，也该是从一辆车里，或者甚至撕破脸，直接试图破门而入。他随即想大声说出没事的；他想对着空气宣布，让自己和所有的夜间生物都能听到……但到了最后，他都发现自己做不到。因为在内心深处，有一部分的自己并不想完全承认；有人在那里，他就是知道。

可是，虽怀有有这种沉默的信念，仍没有能够采取的明确行动，没有任何形式的证据，也没有任何可面临的挑战，唯有叹息的风声与自空荡院中飘溢而出的剪影。所以最后Will做了一件他认为自己唯一能做的事；即背对着阴影，钻进车里，若无其事地开走了。然而，因与Hannibal共度夜晚而萌生的满足感已经消失，他凝视着无尽的险恶道路，无法抑制住重燃的惧意。 _苍天呐就不能消停会儿吗，_ 无助感在Will心底油然而生：纵然他并不信老天（反正也不见得老天爷本身照拂过他）也不明白自己究竟是在求何方神圣，因为虽然感觉万般皆有可能，但实际上并无事发生……这种自相矛盾，如同禅宗公案[注5]里的三皈五戒。只是这并不是那种印在冰箱贴与大批量生产的粉彩海报上的警世恒言，而是那种由零碎骨骼碎块与支离皮肤缝合而成的怪诞造物，不论他多么艰难地试图将之抛诸脑后，它都在冲着他的耳朵尖叫：某个地方的沙漏已被打翻，沙粒正在往下流走。 _滴滴答答，_ 无止无休：直到时间耗尽，沙漏破碎，一切终于汇聚，点燃。

“哦， _去_ 他的，”Will暴粗道，突然厌倦了这整桩事。车窗外传来轮胎的尖叫声，闪过其他人车前的远光灯，他深吸了几口气，把车转向路边，花了几秒的时间试图让自己平复下来。Hannibal先前在电话里说的话浮现在脑海里，他翻来覆去地想了几遍，最后得出结论，这些话里确实蕴含着一种内在的、值得倾听的智慧。

“ _你_ 不会害怕吧，不是吗？”他再道，想象着Hannibal的沉沉双目与平静莫测的表情。他又花了几秒，尝试着接受困扰他的一切，并试图用愤怒代替恐惧，以此作为回应。毕竟，不管Omega被如何伤害，他们总是被鼓励该对自己的问题负责，把消极情绪像锯刺般扎进自己的内心，而非向外释放——Hannibal建议自己反其道而行之，他是对的。随后，他又更进一步，试着想象自己恐惧的那一部分，并强调那 _只是_ 一部分：一个畏缩的自我，而非他的整个自我。并非全部。

一想到这一点，Will便不由自主地瞥了眼自己的倒影，这种感觉是相当奇怪的：好像他体内占据着一个诡秘的部分，需要从某个更有能力和自信的人手中得到安全感和抚慰。他甚至不确定在他的这些形象当中哪个才最符合；哪个才最接近他“真实”的自我。事实上，它们似乎处在一种动荡不安当中，操纵、倾轧着彼此，根据今天谁碰巧感觉最具有正能量，谁最糊涂最萎靡不振来轮流成为镜子中的那个人。它们像影子一样在他潜意识里掠过，没有重量，没有实体，无法阻止……那个乜斜着镜子蔑视命运的人——还有那个满脸愁苦、带着凄凉眼神回视的人——直到它们再次蓦然置换，那一黑暗倒影居于掌控，而畏缩的自己黯然溜走。可是，这些都不能改变Hannibal是正确的这一事实，确信的反面根本不是犹疑，而是想象；而想象是Will所一直拥有的。因为纵然他的自我意识已面目全非，哪怕想要修复也已回天乏术，这也是他所拥有的一切，他不会就此放弃。那个拥有共情能力，自主权，想象力与灵感的自我，也曾以坚韧不拔的决心与九死未悔的精神与重重考验抗争相搏——坚信我命在我，藐视天道常法，一路厮杀走来，不曾对谁投降——不向种种艰难苦难屈服，不因忧愁惧怖折腰，在这一切的最后，那个自我才方得一展真容。

纵然他知道这很难永续不竭，但在那几分钟里，他终于不再害怕所有试图攻击他、贬低他的人，反而对他们产生了一股觫然的愤怒。

“你还有我呢，”Will大声对担惊受怕的自己说道，试图令其放心。又简单想象了一下Hannibal，情不自禁地在心底补充道：“我也有你。”它仍然没有回答这样一个问题：那黑暗倒影又该何去何从，它的任意来去仍是个困扰……不过这个答案最终也会变得清晰起来吧？毕竟，确信的反面并非犹疑，而是——想象。启动引擎后，Will又朝汽车后视镜瞥了一眼，终于自路边驶离：准备赴下一段行程，正如许多其他漫漫车程般，Hannibal会在长路尽头等待着他。

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：
> 
> 1.an elephant in the room，一句谚语，形容问题过于棘手被人避而不谈。
> 
> 2.Price与The Peice。
> 
> 3.talk out of their rectum。胡说八道。为了跟下文保持一致就直译了。
> 
> 4\. J·埃德加·胡佛，FBI第一任局长，任职长达48年。作为一个叱咤风云近半个世纪的传奇人物，他的名气远远超过电影明星，权势让总统也望尘莫及。他是一个时代的象征，也是美国民众的偶像。但许多批评者认为，他的行为已经超出了FBI的职责范围。他利用FBI骚扰政治异见者和政治活动分子，收集整理政治领袖的秘密档案，还使用非法手段收集证据。(来自百科)
> 
> 5：Zen kōan，禅宗公案，佛教用语。“kōan”是“公案”的日语发音。“公案”原意指官府用以判断是非的案牍。所谓‘案牍’即指文书而言。官府之文书成例及讼狱论定者谓之‘案’或‘公案’。由此转而为禅宗用语，即指祖师、大德在接引参禅学徒时所作的禅宗式的问答，或某些具有特殊启迪作用的动作。此类接引禅徒的过程，往往可资后人作为判定迷悟之准绳，犹如古代官府之文书成例，故亦谓之为公案。


	9. 第九章

在剩下的路程中，Will决意把过去一小时发生的事抛诸脑后。可他费尽了心力，纷杂的思绪还是在他的意识边缘徘徊不去，像蛀牙那般强烈纠缠着他。结果他满脑子都是不断爬出来的念头总得审视它们一番（然后把它们推开，接着心怀罪恶地放任它们再次爬回忍又不住去审视），导致他下高速时走岔了出口，继续开了好几英里才意识到自己的错误。这意味着他不得不在再次转错弯前原路折返，像一个孤独的游泳者与潮水搏斗那样绝望疲惫地在傍晚的车流中奋力前行——晚高峰的路况简直堪称“地狱内环”——最后的最后，他败得一塌糊涂，几乎迟到了20分钟；毫无疑问，大厅里不见Hannibal的影子。

虽然Will已经预料到会发生这种事了，但他的失望感仍然很强烈，有那么几秒钟，他真心感到一阵难受。周围的人似乎都成双成对或成群结队，只有他孤零零地站在那里，身处如此奢华的环境中，却不得不在剩下的一个晚上里被迫独自目睹他人的渴望与期待听着众人兴奋的嗡嗡声，感觉也太惨烈了点吧。在这方面，更糟的是，他把先前飘飘然的期待与现在的孤立感相比较起来了，这让他无法不去同情一个小时前的自己，不知道事情最终注定要泡汤，留下的只有挫败与幻灭感。雪上加霜的是，这证明了他甚至连安排在正确的时间出现在正确的地点这样简单的事都做不成，于是他被迫花上了几秒来折磨自己，想象着Hannibal在等Will到来时越来越急躁而不耐烦，最后干脆耸耸肩作罢的样子。他很可能和现在的Will站在几乎相同的位置上，看表，跺脚……不过他不会真的那么做，因为他不会像其他人那样表现出厌烦。他只会站在那里，像入口处的希腊雕像一样镇定自若，仪态庄重——也与雕塑一样，对逝去的仰慕和感兴趣的目光无动于衷，然后清楚地意识到，尽管Will提前数小时通知了他，还是没能按时来见面，便转身消失在了观众席深。 _可是我想要准时的，Will_ 可怜兮兮地想道 _，我真的想。_ 但他甚至没机会证明这一点了，因为他明白Hannibal对底线和礼仪的重视程度；而且，他失望过一次，以后几乎肯定不会再发出类似的邀请了。

“ _操蛋，_ ”他低声咕哝着。他本来是想不作声的，但由于疲惫和沮丧，他声音比预期的要大，因此站在他旁边那个身着定制西装的老大爷冲他吹胡子瞪眼，给了他一个满不赞成的脸色。Will也寸步不让地回了他一眼，不得不抑制住侧过身去嘶声说“哦，抱歉啊我是说 _睾丸_ ”的剧烈冲动；或许他也可以这么做，只不过为了这种事大吵大闹不仅毫无意义，而且他知道自己事后肯定会后悔的。然而，此刻不幸的引擎已经发动，无法阻止它横冲上一条满是痛苦失望的高速了；在那一刻，他不只是对今晚的失败感到沮丧，还有最近多次来感到的脆弱或失仪:每一次怀疑有学生在嘲笑他，或者像Skinner这样的人在公然讥讽他，或是Jack对他的工作表示不满……所有那些没完没了的抛掷向他的排斥与反对。

一想到后者，Will就感到自己的肩膀开始以一种明显不祥的方式绷起，有那么一会儿，还产生了一种他即将彻底失控的真实恐慌。祸不单行的是，附近的几个Alpha开始公然盯着他看了；这不仅令人不安，还是一种无声的谴责，他们认为比平常少喷很多信息素完全是他自己的错。一想到这个，Will就觉得自己有点脸红——尽管这可能并不完全是他的错，因为这些东西贵得离谱，反正Hannibal都知道了也没必要那么浪费。不是说他 _在乎_ Hannibal是否喜欢他本来的气味。不是吗？对，绝对没有。一点儿也没有。再说了，Hannibal又不在这儿，所以这根本无关紧要。 _哦看在老天爷的份上，_ Will迅速想道， _控制住你自己你这蠢货。_ 然后他重复了一遍，甚至一度想大声嚷嚷出来:部分原因是，他需要 _有人_ 说出这一金科玉律，但也因为他真的害怕，如果他不这样做，他会被过去几天的紧张压倒，最终做出一些真正令人难堪的事情，像在大厅中央众目睽睽之下嚎啕出声，围观者还都是一群穿得跟企鹅一样的Alpha暴发户。Alpha无法忍受看到痛苦的Omega……他们可能会急切地把他挤作一团，拍拍他的头，给他安慰什么的。就连那个蓄着小胡子、讨厌他孙子的老混蛋也会这么做。苍天啊。他宁愿回家，和想象中的跟踪者碰碰运气；而且，至少狗狗们看见他会很高兴的。被突发的紧迫离开欲催促着，Will匆忙把手伸进口袋找他的车钥匙:也许是先前被Alpha淹没的恐惧，或者是对屋外场景挥之不去的担忧——一再推开，可仍死缠烂打地蛰伏在他的脑海里——但这时，有人将手放在了他肩上把他结结实实地吓了一跳，真的脚都要离地的那种跳。

“天，”Will惊魂甫定道，“你真的吓到我了。”Hannibal的眉宇流露出了其最喜欢的“嗯，是的——显然”的自得笑意。“你怎么这么神不知鬼不觉的？我应该在你身上挂个铃铛。”

“那不是对猫的方式吗？我还以为你更偏向犬科类型的。无论如何，尽管来试吧。”语毕浮起一抹坏笑，这让Will很想把它理解成：“如果你这么做，小家伙，我就 _干掉_ 你。”

“我记下了，”Will回道，一想到Hannibal戴着齐整的小项圈，末了还有个铃铛，他就得拼命忍笑，“尽管你可以把这件事推到我身上——你该报复的。很抱歉我来晚了。”

“无妨。你来得还不算太晚。”

“不——我晚了。谢谢你等我，我还以为你已经进去了呢。”

“不必客气，我很乐意等你。你来的时候，我正想引起你的注意，但你似乎相当心不在焉。”

Will对此不置可否，他相当怀疑Hannibal想要引起别人注意的方式很可能是临风不动地站在那儿，边挑起一根眉毛。与此相比，他的心不在焉几乎不足为怪。毕竟，很难想象他会像正常人一样咧嘴笑着挥手致意。“呃，我还是很抱歉，”他补充道，这时Hannibal又开始笑了，“我迷路了。”

“你吗？那可不像你啊。”

Will只是耸了耸肩，虽然讨厌这解释令自己听起来有多么愚蠢，但他也不愿意描述站在院子里的那个家伙，他害怕自己那么做会显得歇斯底里。倒不是说在愚蠢和歇斯底里之间做出选择就很有吸引力……这只是在两个烂苹果之间选一个罢了。他兀自叹了口气，然后目光越过镜片哀哀地看着Hannibal，完全没有意识到这个动作让他看起来有多么吸引人。“我想是吧，”他最后补充道，“我……心里有点乱。”

“我能问一下为什么吗？”

“啊，你知道的，”Will含糊地说。“那些东东。”

“和我们之前讨论过的‘东东’一样吗？”Hannibal问道。他在这样一个俚语上加引号的方式很讲究，听得出来，也很明显，Will闻言丢了个白眼，Hannibal的笑容立刻扩大了，“你知道我对 _东东们_ 有一种持久而热忱的迷恋——如果你希望减轻你的负担，我很乐意倾听。”

“我们不进去吗？”Will说，他突然强烈地意识到Hannibal好像闻到了他的气味，努力不让自己太感难为情。

“还有20分钟左右。你需要多少时间？”

“我想喝一杯也无妨，”Will说着，开始微微振作起来，“但就一杯——我要开车。”

“杯酒难释怀。”Hannibal叹道，“多么惨淡的概念。虽说我认为我们必须接受任何可能的安慰。”他短暂地把手搭在Will肩上以引导方向，不过几乎立刻就撤开了，Will却发现自己仍处在无所适从的状态里，愤愤于这种不请自来的触碰同时又希望对方的手能多逗留一会儿。“有问题吗？”Hannibal说着，抓住了Will脸上刚出现的细微皱眉，“虽然我不知道自己为什么还要多此一问，你会坚持说一切都好的。”

Will不禁对这一无可否认的事实笑了起来，然后向前走了几步，替Hannibal打开门，这样就能在对方走过时擦上他的肩了。“巧了，我 _是挺好的_ 。”他回答道。在那一刻里，它感觉就像是真的。

*****

最后他们也没走进礼堂，而是选择呆在酒吧里继续交谈，直到Will终于意识到音乐会就要开始了，他提了出来。“我倒是无妨。”Hannibal说，“除非你特别想去？就我个人而言，我满足于呆在原地。”

“当然，”Will说着，喝光了杯子里的水，“我也很高兴呆在这里。”

“无可否认，这不是对巴尔的摩爱乐乐团最大的赞美，”Hannibal补充道，“事实上，选择懒洋洋地泡在酒吧里听莫扎特的安魂曲，确实有点堕落。”说完这番话后，他短暂地露出一副相当惊讶的表情，似乎突然意识到自己并不完全知道该如何懒洋洋地躺着。

“ _堕落，_ ”Will饶有趣味地重复道。

“这自然是我的错，是我提出了这个。我全怪我自己。”

“没关系的，”Will和善道，“我也怪你。”

“我想，至少我们意见是一致的。”

“是的。难道我们配合得不好吗？”

“简直 _天衣无缝_ 。”

“好吧，那我再给你倒一杯，”Will笑着说，“我们可以庆祝我们的共同堕落。”

“你可能在庆祝；我要借酒消愁了。不过好的，谢谢。一杯巴罗洛。”

“葡萄酒？哦亲爱的。看来有人旧病复发了。”

“我已经从俗语所说的马车上掉下来了[注1]，”Hannibal缓缓笑道，“不过我保证在这段时间里，我将把所有关于葡萄酒的无聊观察都留给自己。”

“你知道的，我真没法想象你会从什么东西上掉下来，”Will若有所思地回道，“我甚至无法想象你会摔倒。你太……泰然自若了。”

“太泰然自若以至于无法遵守万有引力定律？你这样想，我真的受宠若惊。”

“嗯，好吧。我可能得推你一把，看看后续发展。”

“那我就会摔了，”Hannibal面无表情地回答，“不过，如果能讨你欢心的话，我将尽量泰然自若地这样做。”

“哦，是吗？严格意义上来说，这意味着你刚给了我许可。”

“严格来讲，我想是的。我真是越走越偏了。”

这让Will又笑了起来，于是Hannibal也缓缓一笑，靠到椅背上以看得更加清楚，同时想着怎么可能有人能做到这般顾盼生辉，又如此明媚动人。那种令人不快的信息素喷雾也远没有平时那么明显，意味着Will身上焕发的自然气味正在隐约流露出痕迹。他是故意用少了，还只是损耗了一天后忘记补充了？从对方通常使用它的谨慎度来看，有可能是前者，尽管这当然是无法断言的。Hannibal的笑容随之稍稍扩大了，他允许自己做了个简短但极其令人愉悦的设想：如果把Will置于一个被 _淋漓浸透_ 的处境又会如何。然后才重新把注意力集中到房间里。酒吧里仍然挤满了戏徒、社会名流与各路达官显贵——在这样的晚会上，他们通常都是一大群——而他们中的大多数都是Alpha，这让他意识到自己有一种强烈的欲望，想把Will裹起来远离他们。倒不是说对方想要或需要这样的保护……事实上，一想到这样做会挑起的公然怒火，他就觉得兴致盎然，禁不住兀自亲切地一笑。除此之外，允许Will四处走动，意味着他能品味对方大步决然地穿过庸碌众生的姿态：既不左顾也不右盼，拒绝为任何人让出方寸之地，如同一颗耀眼灼目的彗星划过暗淡平凡的星辰远景。

再说Will，他对Alpha完全不感冒，不仅没注意到他们中有几个人对他如何青眼有加，而且也没有注意到Hannibal（对方当然 _不可能_ 注意不到）是如何眯起眼表示对他们的不满。他耐心地站在吧台前等着侍者过来，思索着今晚发生的出乎意料的积极变化，努力不让自己一想到这个就露出过于明显的微笑。一切都是那么的轻松自然——就连头痛和腹痛也远不如往常那么严重——由此产生的乐观情绪已经点燃了向Hannibal吐露有关Andrew一事的强烈欲望。诚然，对方不可能提供那么多帮助，但很难改变这样一种感觉，即简单地告诉他，就能在某种程度上减轻压迫感。

Will微微皱起了眉头，试图弄清其中道理，最后断定，这是因为Hannibal身上有某种难以言说的东西；某种安全、平静和保护性的东西。然后他的眉皱得更紧了，因为寻求Alpha的保护也不是一个特别舒服的想法，最后他不得不从头再来，把说出来与保持沉默的理由分成整齐的支持与反对小栏，重新计算，结果满脑子都是这些东西，到了点酒的时候，完全忘记了Hannibal要的是什么。他没法觍着脸回去问，于是跟酒保纠结了几分钟痛苦地比划着——对方跟店面模特一样一身笔挺打扮光鲜，Will不禁怀疑这人看着自己廉价的衣服和略显狂躁的表情，在想这样一个流浪汉是怎么被门卫放进来的——他愈发焦虑地重复着“是B开头的”，而酒保则一边用一块干净的白布反复擦拭着同一个杯子，一边念经道：“波尔图？巴多利诺？博若莱？”跟某满怀恶意的葡萄酒机器人一样。Will的神经终于彻底崩盘，最后只点了一杯马尔贝克，部分原因是为了搞笑，但更主要的原因是——谁他妈的在乎呢？说这么多做这么多，不就是该死的葡萄汁吗。

“哦，也许先生指的是 _巴罗洛_ ？”酒保得意洋洋地说道，递上了找零；而Will，作为报复，则堂而皇之地只在小费罐里投了一分钱。调酒师观察着硬币落下的过程，然后特别用力地擦了一下杯子。“诶呦， _谢谢您嘞先生_ ，”他说这话时带着满腔的恶意。

“ _不客气，_ ”Will答道。他拿起酒转身离开，却马上又被一个男人重复坚持令人恼火的“对不起！先生！打扰一下！”给分神了。那持续的尖声叫喊和明显冲着他来的事实都暗示着他必须做出某种反应，但Will仍然没有立刻回应:部分原因是没有人会在他周围说“打扰一下先生”（他们更可能说“住手否则我就开枪了”），可主要是因为他完全不认识这货，也不怎么想矫正这一点。

“ _打扰了_ ，”那人比刚才更坚决地重复道。

“嗯？”Will说到，终于承认败了，“有什么能帮到你的吗？”他尽了最大的努力，可语气比预期的还是要勉强得多，听起来不太像是真诚的帮助，而更像是“因为即使我能，我也不会真的去做。咬我啊。”提问者显然也有同样的感觉，挣扎了一会儿，接着沉默了，这立刻让Will产生了罪恶感，试图以一个稍微真诚的微笑来回应对方。

“我希望你不介意我的打断？”那人相当不真诚地补充说，“只是我注意到你在和莱克特博士谈话。”

“嗯—哼，”Will说，马上又回到了 **怨怼模式** 。

“你看，我认识他。”

“好吧，”Will回答道，此时他正竭力克制自己，不让自己说出一些极具讽刺意味的话来，可能是类似于“恭喜恭喜”、“祝你好运”，甚至是“我对这种操蛋事儿没什么好说的。如果你愿意的话你可以试着数一数——我跟操蛋玩意儿一丁点儿边都沾不上。”

接下来的回答是“事实上，我很了解他，”Will微微翻了个白眼，似乎在暗示他对 _这个_ 他妈的压根儿不在乎，难不成天还能塌下来了。

“你也认识他，”那人阴魂不散道；而作为一个陈述，它是如此显而易见，Will都懒得回复。即便如此，他也无法忽视在那表面友好的态度下，对方说话的语气里明显的敌意。事实上，他的整副做派——从珠子一样亮晶晶的小眼睛，到精心娇惯得油光发亮的大胡子和过分做作的领带缠结，再到他的脚在镶木地板上来回啪嗒像有人在笨兮兮跳踢踏舞的样子（哒-哒-哒）——都令Will恼火不已。“嗯，我只是过去打个招呼，”对方补充道，说完丢给Will一个相当寻衅的神色，像是在挑战他些做什么:完全不知道Will已经在想方设法让Hannibal赶紧把他这烫手山芋给弄走了。而此言正中Will下怀，让他心花怒放。

Hannibal看到那个胡子男向他逼近时虽没表现出明显的恼怒，还是流露了一点什么，比如眯起了眼睛，这让Will怀疑他是在沉默地传达如果对方能圆润地滚开他将不胜感激。“Franklyn，”他们走近桌子时，他干脆地说道，“真是出乎意料。”

“我希望你不介意我插句话吧？”那人——Franklyn——说着，又开始挪脚，“只是我看到了你的……”他停顿了一下，随意地做了个手势，对方马上就明白了这是什么意思：他笨拙地试图鼓励Hannibal澄清他们之间关系的本质。而Hannibal则用他最古井无波的笑容回报了Franklyn（接着又悠然地凝视良久），却没有作答。“我之前在酒吧，”Franklyn坚持说，“我碰到了你的……”

“嗯？”Hannibal说道。这次随之而来的是极其平滑的冰冷凝视，几乎能把人一路畅通无阻地推上雪盖（在到顶前就能被把人活活冻死）。Will终于为作为接受方的Franklyn同情了一小把，问他今晚过得好不好，以让谈话继续下去。Franklyn仅以一种不听不听王八念经的方式把手插进口袋里，没意识到他这样假装听不见很是滑稽可笑，而Hannibal——显然已经失去了所有的兴趣——喝了一小口他的酒，然后开始微笑。

“你是要咬定这点跟我过不去了，是吧？”他对Will说。

Franklyn显然很讨厌自己被排除在外的私人笑话，开始用嫉妒的非难中伤人。“你是不是拿错了？”他脱口而出，绕过Will，仿佛他是个超级迟钝的五岁小孩，“真可惜。我知道酿酒可能会很让人困扰，但最好还是集中注意力，因为莱克特博士很关心这些事情。”Hannibal的虚空凝视立刻投向了Franklyn，后者笨拙地扭动着身体，清了清嗓子，用一种明显更礼貌的语气补充道：“他是位真正的鉴赏家。”

“事实上，他只是刚从马车上掉下来了，”Will说，当Franklyn的嘴张开时，Hannibal的嘴微微抽搐了一下，“而且酿造学是一门制酒科学，品酒则不是。”

Franklyn这会儿茫然而惊奇地瞥了Will一眼，就像椅子开口说话了一样。

“尽管它可能应该有一个科学名称和荣誉名册吧，”Will补充说，“鉴于人们这样认真地对待它。”

Franklyn现在的表情跟巷子里的那些Beta们如出一辙，强烈暗示着他不单单希望Will只是个好看的无脑花瓶，却不知道该如何面对他似乎有两个以上的脑细胞可以摩擦摩擦的事实。“是的，呃，可能是吧，”他急躁地回答，“但你还是混淆了酒的品牌。”

“我相信我最终会克服的，”Will用一种厌烦的声音说道。

“好吧何必这么犟嘴……”Franklyn开口道，这时Hannibal——直到刚才都还在饶有兴趣地沉默观察着这种交锋——突然从椅子上舒展开来，挺直了身。动作非常冷静自制没有流露出一丝侵略性，即便如此，他还是卓有成效地在他俩身上施加了足够的威压，使得Franklyn陷入了沉默，接着又重新在地板上拖起脚，又笨拙地额外扭动了一下身。

“非常感谢你来道晚安，”Hannibal不疾不徐道，“不过，恐怕还请你原谅我们了。”听到这句礼貌而又明显的打发，Franklyn的脸上立刻流露出一种狗狗般的失望神色，不禁让Will想起了Siemens以及对方迫切需要得到的认同。“我会像往常一样期待着下周与你会面，”Hannibal彬彬有礼地补充道。一听到这话，Franklyn又高兴了起来，像个患相思病的情种一样心满意足地叹了口气。甚至，有那么一刻，似乎危险地扑闪起了他的睫毛。

“那就拜啦，”Will扬声道。

Franklyn朝Hannibal的方向傻傻地点了点头，乖乖开始撤离，不过临走前还不忘往Will这边大吹胡子投来难看的眼色——幼稚得难以置信，Will怀疑他应该吐舌头来回敬对方。“那家伙究竟是个啥啊？”他说这话时Franklyn终于摇摇摆摆地走出了视野。

“我的一个熟人，”Hannibal回答道，他重新落座进椅中，“我觉得我应该替他的粗鲁表现向你道歉。”

“没关系的。我是说，我很感激，不过你不用为我辩护。”

“我没有意识到我在这么做，”Hannibal说着，又抿了一口酒，“不过，我确实是在为自己辩护——因为我一次只能容忍他说这么多话，而他很快就超过了界限。”

Will试着微笑以对，尽管他意识到它是多么的不实而虚伪，所以他又尝试了一次，结果只得到了微不足道的改善。可他很难再表现出轻松愉快的样子了，因为他只需要把Franklyn对Hannibal医学头衔的使用和挥之不去的恭敬态度结合起来就能意识到，当然了，对方实际上是一个病人，根本不是一个“熟人”。显然，它算不上什么要紧要命的大事；但是不知何故它 _确实_ 很重要——非常重要——因为在他被Hannibal的职业精神和忍耐力所震撼的同时，Will也想到为了保护病患的隐私，对方会自愿和Franklyn这样一个荒谬的人称友，这突出了一个不可避免的事实，那就是Will本质上也是如此。事实上这种暗示给人浇了盆彻头彻尾的凉水：毫无疑问，如果Hannibal一个 _真正的_ 朋友此时就出现在这里，Will也会被对方同样谨慎地介绍为一个熟人，可能是同事……但它仍然只是一种代号，意味着表现和善是Hannibal须尽的义务而非发自内心的流露。然后他听到Hannibal问他怎么了，才意识到自己的不快一定是短暂地显摆在了脸上。

“我没事，”Will下意识地做出一个更有说服力的微笑来证明这一点。尽管如此，他还是能感觉到，吐露Andrew一事的天真欲望又立马缩了回去，偷偷溜入自己内心深处那个隐藏储蓄焦虑与悲伤的黑暗角落。毕竟，Hannibal的官方角色是支持他的职业表现，而非他个人生活的隐私，逼对方听他披露后者现在感觉可能不太合适。这是那种被称为“过度分享”与“过多信息”的事……是如果他与Franklyn易地而处，像对方这样的人会做的事。再说了，就算Will告诉Hannibal，他也不可能 _真的_ 提供任何实际的建议。在这方面的不情愿程度，跟他避免跟Jack吐露秘密是一样的，于是现在又回到了前一层的逃避上，甚至对问题更加闭口不谈了。因为Will厌恶成为被人怜悯的对象：而且考虑到除了改变法律或他那一团乱麻的身体之外，任何人都无能为力，那么，他宁愿在自尊和坚忍中受难，也不愿自怨自艾让大家都站在他旁边替他感到难过。

“我很高兴你没事，”Hannibal有分有度地答道。

“你这是在挖苦吗？”

“完全没有。仅仅因你把答案变成了陈词滥调并不意味着所言非真。我只对你之前说的话感兴趣。”Will扬起眉毛，Hannibal在椅子上向前倾了一点，这样他们就能面对面了，“那令你困扰，不是吗？被保护的想法。”

“没那么厉害吧，”Will说，他努力不让自己的烦躁表现出来，“没。”

“啊，我明白了——更多的是假定你需要它？”

“是的，完全正确：我一直都明白。你可能已经猜到了，这让我有点心防，所以……是的。对不起，我猜。”

“没关系，如果我可以借用你最喜欢的短语的话。我无意冒犯。只是……感兴趣。”

“那你还真是个好人啊。”Will烦躁地厉声道，随即立刻感到了内疚，因为他知道这种沮丧来自他知道Hannibal只是以一名医生的身份善待他，而非Will所希望的朋友与平等的立场。虽然这令人失望，但对方无法满足Will预先设定的、注定永远无法实现的期望而苛责他也很难说是公平的。他努力软化语气，强迫自己放松姿势，直到他看起来更加自信随意。“只是很恼人，你知道吗？”他停了一下又说，“如果Omega很强势或自信，或试图为自己辩护，那么他们就会被视为爱出风头和令人讨厌而被解雇。”

“换句话说：如果他们表现出了在Alpha身上所推崇的任何特质？”

“是的，”Will说，他不由自主地对Hannibal如此爽快地承认这一点感到惊讶。

“我知道。我也认为这是不公的。”

“不止这样。这是 _错误_ 的。”

“当然，在理论和实践上都是如此；但无论如何，看看它是如何持续的。所有这些假设。它们严重限制了Omega——Alpha也一样，尽管程度要轻得多——并坚持认为，由于我们的生理朝某种方式演化，我们就有为它服务而活的义务。”

“那都是 _胡扯_ ，”Will出离愤怒道，“Omega的身体没那么强壮，这是真的，我们有Alpha所没有的生殖能力——这也是真的。但就是这样， _就只是这样_ 。只因为一点点生理现实就建立起了整个系统，整个建立在压迫，胁迫和剥夺机会基础上的系统，‘Omega可以生育所以就不该干别的’。我是 _说真的_ 。就好像Alpha们觉得描述世界是怎样的和描述世界应该是怎样的，是完全一码事。”

“自然主义谬误。”

“没错。仅仅因为某事是自然的并不意味着它就是正确的。”

“或错误的，”Hannibal深思地补充道，“例如，Alpha与其他Alpha之间的关系通常被认为是道德错误的，因为它是不‘自然’的。然而，按照同样的逻辑，我们可以断言，如果死亡是自然的——事实上，还有什么能比死亡更自然呢？那么以任何方式干预自然设计拯救生命在道德上同样是有缺陷的。看看当我们呼吁造化自然为我们设定的道德标准时会发生什么吧？我们所有的医院都要关门了。”Will微微一笑，Hannibal看了他几秒，然后靠得更近了。“而我们所有的杀人犯都会受到赞颂。比如雕刻家：他只是沉溺于一种根深蒂固的摧毁欲。它是存在于我们每个人身上的一种能力。这是 _自然的_ 。”

“他做的事一点也不自然。”Will针锋相对道。

“当然有，”Hannibal用同样平静的声音说。“他听从大多数人压抑的冲动——把它们当作灵感来培养。他的错误在于，他做这件事的方式太粗俗、太无礼、 _太无谓_ 。”他极其细微地停顿了一下，目光扫过Will的脸，“可是你知道相反的事情是存在的，不是吗？那天晚上你在家里描述了切萨皮克开膛手案。你把它描述得那么生动，Will；那般热烈。为什么不该如此呢？你在诉诸你自我的感受。”又停了一下，他再次向前倾了倾身子，“你自我的认知——你对可能被认为是自然事物的看法。”

Will在随之而来的沉默中稍显僵硬，继而低下头，避免了眼神交流。“不一样，”他低声说，“你提议的……完全不一样。”

“我没有什么 _提议_ ，”Hannibal回答，“只不过论一点想法。”他又飞快地瞥了Will一眼，Will仍然牢牢地盯着他的手。“只是这个命题使你不安，不是吗？也许你不想再论了。”

Will耸了耸肩，把手指绞得更紧了些。“我没有不安。”

“但你有，”Hannibal回道，语调舒缓有度几乎令人毛骨悚然，“你担心我们太接近真相了吗，Will？变得太过亲密？”

“不。”

“我不能说我怪你，”Hannibal继续说，好像Will不曾开口似的。他伸出手轻柔地解开Will的手指，漫不经意地把对方的手拢入自己的掌中，食指缓慢地沿着Will的掌心游移划过手腕，微微偏头看着仿佛这一景象陌生而迷人不已，“任何一种亲密关系都会改变个体的感知，威胁到我们的自控能力，”Hannibal以一种近乎温柔的方式补充道，“然而还存在另一个悖论，因为当我们想要保持对自我的控制，成为所有思想与感觉的仲裁者时，我们也渴望让自己陷入失去控制的无上喜悦。其中的 _蚀骨销魂_ :放纵我们所有的黑暗欲望。仅仅是另一种完全自然的冲动；如果雕刻家在这里，他无疑会证明这一点的。”

“只是他不在这儿，不是吗？”Will现在用同样紧张的语气说，“这儿只有你和我——在坐而论道。”

Hannibal终于放开了Will的手，靠在椅背上，他微弱的笑容开始扩大了。“Will，我多么想了解更多你的想法啊，”他温柔地说道，“你内心的渴求与热望。它们是那么自然，那么隐秘地藏在你的头骨里。我几乎可以想象到它们:那样崩坏地结合着，却又以如此美丽而艺术的形式展现出来。”

Will靠到了椅背上，沉思地看着Hannibal。“ _艺术的，_ ”他又停顿了一下才说，“你不记得你以前对我说过的话了吗？‘艺术的目的是传达事物的真相，而不是成为真相本身’。”

“自然。艺术作品是孤品；它们的亲本创造了它们，然后把它们的后代留给众人去描述与解释。”

“而你觉得你能解释我？”

“我想我愿意一试。”

“解释我的‘想法’，”Will平静地说，“我的‘灵感’？定义它们是无辜的还是有罪的？”

“有罪和无罪是如此执而不化的概念。看到道德本身总是相对的了吗？”

“当然。”

“所以由此将事实和价值区分开来。”Hannibal那斯芬克斯般的笑容在他脸上一闪而过，“毕竟，没有哪个片面观点能代表全部 _真相_ 。”

“我不想坐在这里讨论真理的本质，”Will厉声说道。他的声音听起来比预期的更尖锐、更焦虑，然而，尽管他讨厌这话听起来的方式，但却很难避免，因为他已经尽力了，可对话的无情本质还是开始让他感到不安。

“不想？”Hannibal说，“那你 _想_ 谈什么呢？”

他的目光越过酒杯上方，盯着Will看了良久，语气中的某些东西让Will立马明白，形式已经发生了戏剧性的转变，就跟之前多次发生过的一样，这种紧张的关系即将消失，被一些更无害的东西取代。他无法断定是他怂恿了这一切，还是Hannibal，抑或是他们二人共同暗中密谋变更了这一切，假装一切如常如规，适应良好，而非在隐隐暗示一些塞壬之歌般的兴奋震颤。不过，咒语无疑已被打破，现在Hannibal只是一个普通的医师，而Will只是一个从同事降级为病人的角色（也是普通的）；在那一刻，他不知道自己的哪个版本是真实的，或者——更令人困惑的是——问这个问题是否明智。

“那我们该讨论什么呢？”Hannibal重复道，他似乎在密切注视着他，“你的工作吗？你的健康吗？也许是更切题的东西:规章制度和事物的无序？或者你可以告诉我，为什么你每隔几分钟就往门上看一眼，到这儿后就一直不能完全放松？”

“我没有，”Will抗议道，Hannibal挑起一侧眉毛。“嗯……也许有一些。但说实话，不是因为你。”

“我并未如此想过。如果是的话，我想你会告诉我的。”

“如果是那样的话，我想我就不需要告诉你了。”

“你是说我会知道？是的，我同意——我可能会的。”

“你看吧，没什么，”Will反驳道。“我……”

“没事。是的，我知道。你已经说过了。”

Will也回视了他一眼，突然厌倦了Hannibal审问中那些精巧而繁琐的折磨。它们就像一段丝绸或棉绒:流畅曼妙的起伏滑痕精致优雅，如此诱人，只有当你沉浸下去时，才会意识到有刀刃缝合在接线中。他张开嘴正要表示反对，但手机突然在口袋里响了起来，他便不想再进一步争论了。这声音尖锐而持续，就像一个第三者试图大声地要求加入他们的谈话，于是Will焦虑的重点迅速切换了，这种时候不管是谁打来电话，都不可能有什么好事。Will的生活里没有朋友会在半夜醉醺醺地给他打电话絮叨，也不会有情人联系他问他过得怎样。深夜的电话只可能意味着一场正在酝酿的灾难，于是他转身对Hannibal说:“抱歉，我得接这个电话。”

“当然，”Hannibal回答道，重新靠在了椅子上。

不出所料，这个电话是Jack打来的。“Will？”他大吼道；对方的语气是如此沉重而意味深长，Will的心立刻沉得更下了，因为这肯定是坏事了。“又是一起，”Jack开门见山地说，“雕刻家。我需要你尽快下来。”

“ _又一起？_ 这么快？”他凭眼角的余光看到Hannibal从椅子上慢慢舒展开来。

“是的。又一个男性受害者。”

“一个Omega？”

“还能是什么。”随之是良久的沉默，期间Will预感到还有其他什么事要发生，肩膀开始绷紧。“我们已经确认了他的身份，”Jack终于补充道，“看起来……”

“什么？”除了沉默，Will没有任何反应，他感觉自己又开始紧张起来，“ _什么_ Jack？”但还是没有回音，Will很容易就能想象出Jack现在的表情:一边皱着眉头听电话，一边用手指敲着桌子。在背景中，喊叫声与警笛声清晰可辨，令人沮丧的是，很容易想象到 _那种_ 特别的混乱。人仰马翻，鸡飞狗跳，七嘴八舌，乱作一团，Jack在这一切之中眉头紧锁手指轻敲。

“听着，当面解释要容易得多，”Jack最后说道，“尽快过来。”

他没有添加任何其他内容，所以Will挂了电话，无意识地发出了一声哀叹，然后试着结巴地为提前结束晚会道歉。“你自然得去，”Hannibal说着，打断了他们滔滔的对话，“听起来情况紧急。”

Will又叹了口气，用手捋了捋头发。“可以这么说吧。”

“如果有什么需要，务必联系我。”Hannibal补充道，有那么一瞬间看起来比平时更令人捉摸不透面无表情，“不过，如果你决定因为工作以外的其他原因联系我，请记住我之前的指示。例如，如果你想异想天开。或者……感到冲动了。”

但Will只是心猿意马地点了点头，接下来的几分钟仍在切实的沉默中过去了，除了Hannibal主动要替他们两人付帐——Will则礼貌地不予理睬把一些钱[注2]留在了桌上——然后微微低着头大步走向出口。刚走到外面，他就竖起了衣领来抵御严寒，一边在结霜的人行道上跺着脚，一边琢磨接下来该说什么。

Hannibal的脸，被街灯的光照亮着，看起来相当遗世独立——棱角分明——Will沉默无言地凝视着，意识到自己该走了却发觉很难脱身。为什么会这么难？他甚至不知道。只是有这样一种感觉，一旦他走了，这一刻就会离去，现实将再次浮出面目，他们将不再身处于这个光怪陆离的奇境中，这个脱离两人进而凌空翱翔，从地平线上冉冉升起，高高越过现世的世界。这是否就是它的本质……Will也不确定；他无法形容它。然而，无法忽视也不能否认的是他想要重新夺回它，这种感觉炽热而迫遽，令他问心有愧。

“好吧，那就谢谢你了。”他终于试着开口道，“我想我们会再见的。”

Hannibal没有任何回应，所以Will只心不在焉地点了点头，不情愿地转身离开了，但他的动作太快，脚碰到了冰冷的路边石，轻微地绊了一下。他没有摔倒的危险，但Hannibal还是冲了上来用双手抓住了他。然后，对方也没有松手，只是用手掌环着Will的肩，微微一笑后，才慢慢把手滑下他的胳膊。

“小心点，Will，”Hannibal说，他的语气平静却不知怎得有点令人不安，“你差点就失去平衡了。我知道你脚下虚浮。”Will正要张嘴试着回答，他补充道，“有时候如此难以背负，不是吗？”

“我不明白你的意思，”Will厉声说。他的声音在自己的耳朵里似乎奇怪地遥远，就像他站在自身之外说话，他知道自己想要挣扎，实际上却无法做到。

“但你的确明白，”Hannibal回道，他的声音温柔共振着，听起来几乎像是喉音，“所有的这些黑暗，这些恐惧和疑虑。如此匠心独运，别具一格……精巧而又致命。有时你觉得这是自己生命里无法承受之重。”

Will的呼吸有点急促，他意识到自己正全神贯注于面前那双注视着自己的毫无感情流露的黑瞳；催眠般低沉的声音；温暖的气息如此贴近，轻拂过他的睫毛。情况开始变得离奇：令人目眩神迷，难以抗拒。怎么可能在感受到自己如此脆弱的同时，又感到强大如斯？对与错交织——冷冰的恐惧与炽热的渴望交错——一时间纷扰四起，如同万壑归流，继而又风流云散，重归于寂。喧嚣与沉默，怎会如此归一？在那狂热的几秒钟里，完全无法不去想象如果Hannibal靠得更近一点——几英寸便足矣——并试图吻他，会是什么样子。他们嘴唇碰在一起会是什么感觉，他们会发出什么声音，他会如何把手伸进Hannibal的头发里拉扯。Hannibal的舌头滑进他的口腔，他的脸被紧紧地托在温暖的手掌里……

“ _安吉洛·德拉·莫提_ ，”Hannibal爱怜地补充道。他最终松开了Will的手臂，转而伸出一只手，以食指划过Will的颧骨尖，沿着他的下巴游移，用拇指轻轻碰触他的下唇。“死亡天使。在某些文化中，它是正义和仁慈的化身；一个美丽的悲剧，身负创新、灵感，却又拥有一小抹黑暗的灵魂。你拥有那么多的灵感，Will，你甚至无法理解它。真正的你，你真正的本性：渺小着，孤独着，抗争着，仍蕴藉着变为崇高的潜能。落拓不羁。然而你自己却永远无法感知它，不是吗？我得帮你看着，我得做你的眼睛，Will，然后举起镜子给你看这一转变。”Will再次摇摇头，比以前更加木然了，Hannibal笑了笑，终于放开他，往后退了一步。“走吧，格雷厄姆探员，”他用同样柔和的声音说，“Jack Crawford在传唤了。”[注3]

Will耸了耸肩，好像要摆脱Hannibal的力量，然后自己退了一步。但他仍然没有试图走开，Hannibal微弱的笑意重新浮现，开始贯注地盯着Will的脸，只想看看他能忍受多久。目光从Will的眼睛开始下移到上唇，顺着上唇的曲线向下移动，再沿着下唇一路向下滑去，复轻柔地回上。Will吞咽了几下，看上去很不自在，但实际上并没有动。 _就是这样，吾爱，_ Hannibal想着，心里一阵剧烈的渴望。 _我美丽的男孩。你做得很好。如此激烈。如此无畏，让自己去感受它。_ 他疏忽了自己的一切，目光在Will的脸上流连，沉默不语，纹丝不动，直到突然响起的手机铃声打破了那一刻的寂静，让Will吓了一跳。电话响个不停，像吵聒噪的监护人一样粗暴地在两人之间横冲直撞，Jack Crawford真是太会挑时间了，都能让Hannibal在心里流利地用多国语言骂出可怕的脏话了。

“我该走了，”Will说，他的语调古怪机械，像是神志恍惚。尽管再一次的，他没有明确尝试要离开，又过了几秒，他终于把目光从Hannibal的脸上移开，从外套口袋里拿出了手机。“喂，Jack，”他回答的时候说，Hannibal注意到他说话时声音中的轻喘。“我现在在城里。 _是的。_ 我马上就来。我20分钟后过来。为什么不呢？你为什么不能直接在电话里告诉我……？”他迟疑了一下，最后看了Hannibal一眼，然后转身朝他的车走去。这一次，他没有回头。

Hannibal并没有被这明显的不予理会所扰，他留在原地，欣赏着Will那瘦削而年轻的身影坚定地大步走在路上，直到它被黑暗的漩涡吞没。从这个距离来看，Will似乎很脆弱——表面上是这样——就好像冰冷无情的阴影在争相吞噬他。

_“眼下行路艰且难，来日回望苦亦甜。”_ Hannibal兀自轻声引述道[注4]，强烈地意识到被迫让Will离开是多么令人挫败。事实上，事态的简单性甚至称得上含有某种优雅，那就是他终其一生挑战命运，蔑视报应，规避任何形式的苦痛或忏悔，可最终压倒制服他的，却是这个个子小小，脆弱易碎，思维迷人，灵魂带有抹纤细黑暗的男孩，就是这个男孩儿，在不知不觉中对他施加了最严厉的惩罚。

如此率直、天真，却又有效得几近残忍：那就是索性地将自己带离，拒绝Hannibal的接近。Will如何能够仅凭一个眼神就让Hannibal产生不知餍足无法自抑的渴望呢？但事实就是如此。 _这是你独一无二的另一个标志，_ Hannibal温柔地思忖着。但是，至少在此时此刻，除了继续凝视之外，确实别无他法：镇定自若、沉默不语、无边无涯地耐心等待，当Will最终从视野里消失时，他才不情愿地转身消失在自己的暗影中。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：
> 
> 1\. 原话“I have fallen off the proverbial wagon，”字面意思是“从马车上掉下来”，实际指戒酒的人又开始喝酒。19世纪晚期会有载水马车在夏天的时候给道路洒水（跟洒水车差不多），正好又处于美国禁酒令时期，于是人们开玩笑说宁可爬到这种马车上喝口水也不愿打破不喝酒的誓约，然后就有了“I’m on the water cart”的说法，后来wagon取代了cart，人们会用“I’m on the (water) wagon”来指自己戒酒了，也因此会用“fall off the wagon”来指自己破了戒，又开始喝酒。
> 
> 2\. “Off you go now Agent Graham,” he says in the same soft voice. “Jack Crawford is calling.”这句话是不是很熟悉？请自动带入《沉默的羔羊》的台词XD
> 
> 3\. 这里原文用的是bill，在英式英语里bill更偏向账单的意思，美式的话是钞票，账单则是check。太太虽然是英国人，但为了符合背景在文里有些地方的表达会注意用成美式的，这里根据文义应该是钱。
> 
> 4\. “Even his griefs are a joy long after to one that remembers all that he wrought and endured”语出《奥德赛》，荷马。网上是在找不到翻译只能自己渣渣了，由于本来就是诗，所以尽量翻对仗了，但还是各种出戏，勿怪……歌德有一句比较类似的话是“苦难一经过去，苦难就变为甜蜜”。
> 
> 5\. 本章有与TDG第对应内容，还挺多的，不一一标注了。


	10. 第十章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者原话(选了一些比较重要的话粗粗翻一下)：  
> 虽然我已经习惯了对这篇文的敌意和批评，但它似乎比平时来得更快了。请所有批评我的匿名人士(C.R.A.P)收敛一点，不要周复一周地跟我抱怨在这大发脾气(S.H.I.T)。或者讲点礼把你的批评变得礼貌点，有建议性点，否则如果出现非常让人讨厌粗鲁的话，是会被删的。说真的，这只是部同人小黄文，不是《远大前程》。静一静吧。要么你自己去写好了，别诋毁别人——我保证，从长远来看，你会觉得这样做更有意义。  
> 最后要抱歉这文真的很长，差不多要分成三部，为了给后续情节铺垫，我们在第一部呆的时间已经超出预期了。对于不喜欢长篇的人提前警告（以及抱歉）啦！我不太能控制住自己。  
> 纯洁的，么么哒

Will开车回办公室时一路晕头转向：一方面，他被一种莫名其妙的感受困扰着，但另一方面也敏锐地意识到有必要重审方才发生的事又觉得自己无能为力，其中的含义令人太过上头难以承受。不仅如此：威胁。危险，甚至。事实上，这种情绪的波动和其他事一样令他不安：它让人头晕目眩，让人感到陌生异样，同时又让人意识到强烈的诱惑与不祥的预兆。如果这是种颜色，那一定是鲜艳的猩红——是中世纪圣像中塞壬与火焰的颜色，也是神圣的流血之心的颜色——他往下看时，心里多少想着会看到一层猩红的薄雾在汽车周围打旋。

实际上，即便承认这一点，也会让人觉得它充满风险，是一场未经深思熟虑的投机；虽然常识和自卫本能促使他抵制这种冲动，然而他是不可能去遵守的。就像玩命一样：在悬崖边上闲晃。闭眼插兜吹口哨，坚信自己高高在上——天下无敌——所以永远不可能坠下悬崖。其他人也许会马有失蹄骤然跌落，但Will不会，因为他跟其他人不一样，因此不会被同样的定律束缚。他知道自己正再次变得盲目自信、莽撞武断，不顾后果、不负责任。可是，可是……

在那一刻，Will再次意识到他是故意不去看后视镜的，好像在害怕那个黑暗倒影会蛰伏在那里等着被回望，意识到这一点令他受挫地瑟缩了下，手掌猛地控住方向盘试图集中精神。 _看在上帝的份上，_ 他低声咕哝着， _控制住你自己_ 。倾盆大雨从挡风玻璃上倾泻而来，把汽车淹没在陆离的水光中，在Will的脸上和手上投射出一道道幻影浅滩般的阴影，外面街灯闪耀，其他汽车发出刺耳的噪音——有那么几秒钟，这一切的刺激让他想要大喊出声。然后他还以为自己 _真的_ 听到了尖叫并开始恐慌，随后才意识到这只是他手机的刺耳鸣声。Jack的名字在屏幕上闪烁，看到这，他终于意识到自己即将走进一间满是Alpha的办公室，而自己几乎没有喷任何信息素喷雾。于是他赶紧抓住这个进退两难的机会，去思考一些实际的东西——任何东西，而不是镜中的事物和森然的雨流。这其实是一种受欢迎的消遣，它通常会把某种不便变成解脱，他几乎为能使汽车掉头绕城一圈，找一家通宵营业可能卖这种喷剂的药店而心生感激。

结果，说起来容易做起来难，Will不愉快地意识到时间一分一秒地过去了——还想到Jack越来越生气的画面——最后才找到一家尚在营业的店。不出所料，在晚上这个点，泡店里的几乎都是些鬼鬼祟祟、面目可憎的家伙。Will觉得自己的西装太扎眼了，因此把外套裹得紧紧的，想把它藏起来。他加入了队伍的最后一列，全程都因紧张而焦躁不安，身体抽搐不止。前面的两个顾客正在兴奋地查看手机上的《犯罪揭秘》，他不可能不听到他们的对话。

“另一个！”年长的那个对他的同伴喊道，“这是第六个。 _第六个了_ 。”他停下来，轻飘飘地吹了声口哨，“这伙计有点狂啊。”

“好家伙，”另一个人简洁地回道。

“如果我是Omega，我就该吓尿了。老天。想象一下，如果知道这种事会发生到你头上？”

“那我的三观都要颠覆了，”年轻的那个说，尽管他并没有真正表现出三观欲裂的样子。

“我听说要对他们实行宵禁，直到抓到雕刻家为止。”

Will还没听到说过这个说法，但他觉得这个说法很容易想象，现在一想到这个，他就开始心烦意乱了。当然了，Omega会被警告不要上街，甚至可能被迫这样做。没人会试图对Alpha实施宵禁，尽管事实上几乎可以肯定雕刻家就是其中之一。

“这些被宠坏的婊子活该，”年轻的那男人轻蔑地补充道，“如果目标是Beta，根本没人会在意。”

话里的语气非常明确，就好像刚提出了什么非常深刻的观点，Will发现自己无法抑制过去几分钟里一直试图压下去的懊恼叹息。虽然它相当低声克制，但仍然足以让年纪较大的那个回头一看，然后顿了顿，在目视到Will的时候又看了一眼。

“嘿！”他急吼吼道，“嘿，我认识你！你是……”

“不，我不是，”Will厉声说。

男人疲软虚浮的脸开始扭曲成一种受到冒犯与感到失望的奇异组合，在其他情况下可能会引人发笑，但在此刻只让Will感到一阵毛骨悚然与不安。“哦，是吗？”他指责地问道，“那谁，你怕啥呀（Chill out pal）。你都不知道我要说什么。”

“我不是你听说过的任何人，”Will同样尖锐地回道， _“那谁（pal）。”_ 然后他从口袋里掏出自己的手机，装出一副不屑一顾的样子，假装在看屏幕。那两人又拖着步子走来走去，嘴里阴恻恻地嘟囔着，虽说他们已经买好了，却还是不肯离开店门，而是站在几英尺开外的地方，嘁嘁嚓嚓着，那对贼眉鼠眼朝Will这边投来令人厌恶的目光。Will看到他们的模样，心下暗骂，虽然不可否认的是，他把最极端的咒骂留给了自己，他真是蠢死了，竟然把自己推入这种境地。 _但那只是因为你出现在那里，_ Will对自己补充道，当他短暂地想到Hannibal时，心里半是恼怒，半是悲哀。在这方面，不得不在这些混蛋面前买喷雾剂，感觉不是彻头彻尾的羞辱也是莫大的尴尬，但他不可能空着手去办公室，他知道自己没有任何选择。作为最后一道手段，他说了通用的化学术语而非品牌名称，隐隐希望他们不会认出他说的是什么。

“你更喜欢艾泽信息素还是伊克斯信息素[注1]？”药剂师问道，立马毁了这个计谋，“艾泽更便宜，但伊克斯更持久。”

不出所料，这两人的脑袋像牵线木偶一样提了起来，看到这，Will就产生了一种熟悉的令人作呕的恐慌感，想到自己会在公众面前暴露无遗。接下来的几秒里，他对Hannibal感到一阵愤怒，尽管他知道这是完全不公平的：虽说究竟是因为Hannibal不在这里提供保护，还是因为没有对方陪伴的引诱Will根本不会在这里，就很难说了。然而，与他对自己的愤怒和责备相比，这仍然是微不足道的。

“请稍等一下，好吗？”相反，他故意让自己的声音尽量随意平静，“说实话，我不确定，我只是需要确认一下。”

他翻起了自己的电话记录，假装在跟一个真正的喷剂接受者通话，跟对方确定更偏好哪种Omega信息素喷雾；他觉得这一策略有点可笑，但它到底是有必要的，他不能让自己全然后悔——即使他得假装挂断电话而药剂师同情地微笑着说：“是的，Omega经常对医学术语感到困惑。这对他们来说有点复杂，天可怜见的。下次你应该让他们事先帮你写下来。”

Will巴不得告诉他滚你丫的却得强迫自己勉强地礼貌一笑，把喷雾装进袋子，试图尽快脱身——他知道，拖延会给这两人足够的时间去做一直让他提心吊胆的事：凭着“犯罪揭密”网站上的海量照片，确认站在他们旁边的就是威尔·格雷厄姆。果然，他还没走到出口，其中一个就大喊：“嘿！我就 _知道_ 是你。嘿！回来，伙计。回来！你最近一次收到雕刻家的信是啥时候啊？”

“额滴个肾啊，他是FBI那个家伙吗？”另一个人说道；Will放弃了克制直冲出门，在他们想追上来前跑回了自己车里。他的心脏在他的耳朵里以一种令人担忧的、恐慌的方式跳动着，他被迫花了好一会儿试着冷静下来让自己相信，这个假电话瞒住了他是个Omega的事实。而且他们也不确定 _那就是_ 他。尽管如此，整个经历还是让他感到焦虑不安，他又自我安慰了会儿，才重新启动引擎，开完剩下的路回办公室。哦天哪，他现在真要迟到了——这意味着Jack要生气了，与迟到的时间成正比。不过他也没法做什么。综合各方面考虑，Jack应该对Will能来这儿表示感激才对。他把车停好，往身上洒上喷剂，离开Hannibal后第一次觉得稳定安全多了。

“你花了不少时间，”Jack责备地说，“我记得你说了你在城里？”

“我是。交通糟透了。”

“交通！在这个点？你走的是哪条路？”

“和往常一样，”Will厉声说道。

Jack发出气呼呼的一声，然后似乎破天荒地注意到了Will，开始眯起眼睛。“你在 _约会_ 吗？”

“ _没有_ ，”Will说。

“那为什么要穿西装呢？”

作为一个问题，它并非完无道理，虽然Will仍然讨厌它提出来的语气，更不用说它被提出来的事实了。“我回家时总是换成这样，”他烦躁地说，“否则那些狗就不愿意跟我一起出现在公共场合。”

Jack又发出了一声气头上的呼哧，虽然这一次他承认自己多管闲事了，而且这是他自找的。“好吧，谢谢你加入，”他语气温和地补充道，“我知道这很不方便。”

“没事，”Will说，尽量不让自己听起来有多苦大仇深，“我们发现了什么？还有什么事重要到你不能在电话里告诉我？”

“重要这个词用得不太恰当，”Jack回答说，“更像……复杂。或者甚至不是这样；也许什么都没有。”Will不耐烦地叹了口气，Jack举起双手，“好吧，我很抱歉。我并不想这么神秘。好吧，首先，James Leyland这个名字对你有什么意义吗？”

这次轮到Will皱眉了。“没有。应该吗？”“他是最近的受害者。当然是Omega，几个小时前在南边的小巷里发现的。他身上带着钱包，所以我们能马上认出他。原来他是一名前警察。”

“哦，是吗？”Will说，微微提起了兴趣，Omega在执法部门就职虽然不是闻所未闻，但绝非普遍现象。

“是的。你瞧，问题是Will——他过去和你在同一个地方工作。”

“什么，在新奥尔良？”Will怀疑道，“他在这里干什么？”

“我想和你一样：他搬家了。实际上，你 _又_ 为什么要搬家？我想你从来没有提过这件事。”

考虑到他无法回答“因为如果我不这么做，我就会被迫跟一个彻头彻尾的混蛋结合”，Will只耸了耸肩，开始拨弄指甲，变得极其安静。对于与Leyland的联系，他的理想回应是摆出一种轻松随意的姿态——最好配上一句“多奇怪的巧合啊！”——只是他觉得这根本不是巧合，所以他不太愿意这么做。

“我对这名字不熟，”他最后回答，“你有照片吗？”Jack从他的办公桌上抓起一个马尼拉纸文件夹，刷刷一翻从里面抽出张复印驾照，沉默地把它递了过来。“好吧，我现在认出他来了，”几秒钟后，Will平静地说，“不过他总是叫自己Jim，而不是James。他是个凶杀案警探。”

“在凶杀组工作吗？对一个Omega来说很不寻常。”

“我，”Will用同样平淡的声音回答，“我猜吧。”

“他是个什么样的人？”

“我不知道。挺好的，我想。任务干得漂亮。大家都喜欢他。”事实上，James没那么好，不过仅仅是和Will一样差不多合格罢了，就Will本人而言，他也 _不_ 喜欢对方——但是，一种根深蒂固的不愿对最近一个暴力谋杀案受害者挑刺寻衅的心理使他忍住了。“这有什么区别？”他说，“我们知道这不是针对个人的。他又不是因为他怎么样而被杀的；他被杀是因为他是Omega。”

Jack沉默了几秒钟，Will沉沉地叹了口气，因为他可以准确地预料到接下来会发生什么。“你知道我不得不问……”Jack最后说道。

“因为那张卡片吗？”

“因为那张卡片。”

“我们共事时有什么联系吗？是的。有过。一个案子——Richard Black。”

“谁？”

“天罚降罪者（The Nemesis Killer），”Will说，“至少他是这样自称的。报纸称他为克里奥尔阴阳人杀手，他对此表示反对，因为他觉得这让他听起来像个性谋杀犯——尽管事实上他就是性谋杀犯。”

“复仇女神（Nemesis）？听起来像电子游戏中的角色。”

“涅墨西斯是不可避免的失败或垮台的根源，”Will说，“在希腊神话中，她是复仇女神。”他停顿了一下，然后看到了Jack的目光。“Black称这些谋杀是对Alpha的一种惩罚。通过杀死Omega，他认为自己是在对一个嘲笑和物化他的组织进行终极报复。只是他错了，而且大多数受害者甚至都不是Omega。这就是为什么这个案子从来没有得到广泛的宣传。可能州外的人都没听说过。”

“他是个Beta？”

“是的。他也是满口胡言。在他被定罪后，他一改口径，坚称自己是无辜的。法庭实际上把他当回事；或者至少严肃到可以给他一个上诉机会。”

“什么理由？”

“以精神错乱为由：因暂时性的精神不健全而作出假供。”

“是有这种事，”Jack通情达理道，“几年前，我们在巴尔的摩遇到过一例。他的名字是Mark Evans：我们过去常叫他忏悔者爱德华，因为他在每一起重大案件之后都会出现在警局，并坚称是他干的。他们这样做是为了引起关注。”

“我知道会有这种事，”Will厉声说，“但这和在那里发生的不一样。我可以肯定Richard Black杀死了那些学生，然后编造了一个有关Alpha的狗屁故事来试图美化自己。在监狱里呆了几个星期后，他发现自己并不是很喜欢这种生活，于是又试图用谎言来逃避。”

“那么，你和Leyland扮演的是什么角色呢？”

“Leyland就是那个逮捕他的警官。我整理个人资料和嫌疑犯名单，但我从没见过Richard Black。我唯一一次见到他是在审判的时候。”他停顿了几秒，想起自己在证人席上的整个过程，想到那双冰冷无感、死气沉沉的眼睛庭审期间一直在他身上闪烁个不停，不禁打了个小小的寒噤。“我的角色其实很有限。”

“很难说很有限；听起来如果没有你，他们是不会找到他的。”Will只是耸了耸肩，一如既往地谦虚，Jack则意有所指地清了清嗓子，“即便如此，这也是一个奇怪的巧合。 _非常_ 古怪：一个传说中的Omega杀手，与你和当前的受害者有联系。”

“我知道，”Will不悦道，“太巧了，不容忽视。我们需要对另外五人进行核查，看看是否与Richard Black有任何联系。”

“同意。”Jack俯下身，开始对着笔记本电脑打字，每隔一会儿就会停下来抬头看看Will，“那么，他怎么样了？”

“Black吗？他死在了监狱里。”

“他还坚称自己无罪吗？”

“他确实——发誓说我们抓错人了。”他犹豫了一下，然后看到了Jack的眼睛。

“我们 _没有_ 。真正的Richard Black现在不可能在巴尔的摩。”

“人非圣贤Will。你自己说你从来没有见过他；要是别的警员弄错了呢？”

“不可能，”Will坚定地说。

“虽然 _一切_ 都能匹配。但除此之外，它毫无意义：即使Richard Black被错判，真正的杀手为什么会在意？他为什么要继Richard Black之后？又为什么把我名字的首字母留在他的某个现场上？”

“为什么这些家伙做什么事都要有意义呢？”Jack回答道，“尽管我同意——这似乎不太可能。”

“很不可能。另一方面，一个模仿犯……”

“哦，是的，你之前提到过。你还认为这就是我们要解决的问题吗？”

“我认为这是可能的。我还认为Richard Black是一个 _极不可能_ 激发模仿者灵感的候选人——尽管这仍然比原凶手逍遥法外更有可能。也有可能这与他无关，而雕刻家的动机则完全不同。权衡利弊，我还是会选择后者；但我们无论如何都要进行核查。”

“我马上找人着手，”Jack说，“干的不错Will。这是迄今为止我们得到的最好的线索。”

“嗯，我们拭目以待吧。”

“对你来说，这又是一个巧合，”Jack补充道，开始把文件混在一起，说道，“我们发现第五个受害者那天，有个家伙在田野里晃来晃去。你还记得吗？你说他不可能是一个徒步旅行者。”

“噢 是的。他怎么？”

“他的名字，”Jack说，“Brown：Matthew Brown。Brown，Black。奇怪的相似，嗯？”

“嗯，怪，”Will同意道，尽管他只是有听没听。透过窗户，他可以听到成群的记者聚集在大楼前发出的不可避免的叫喊与骚动。他们的声音听起来是那么疯狂失控：暴烈，几乎，出于填膺的义愤。不知怎的， _血债血偿（baying for blood_ _）_ 这个表述涌入了Will的脑海，尽管现在说这个已经太迟了，血已经流了很久了。第六号的血——Jim Leyland的血——毫无疑问，第七、第八号的血，注定要覆此前尘，一直流下去。无边的血海深仇（An endless quantity of blood to bay for）。

不由自主地，他打了个寒颤。

*****

Will很晚才到家，严格意义上说时间尚早，当他把车停在车道上时，头顶的天刚开始破晓。晨光在空中划出深红紫色的纹理，天幕仿佛真正破碎了一般——淤痕斑驳血流不止——随着空气中的水汽越来越少，雾悄然散去以待日暮再起，这一幕景象里仍有些让人感到压抑的东西，使Will比平时更快地冲进了屋子。院子里空空如也，没有任何骚动的迹象，但他跟狗打完招呼喂好它们，就忍不住要把狗放出去，看看它们是否会对他认为看到人影的那个角落产生兴趣。果然有几只狗径直朝那里走去，开始拼命地在地上和墙上嗅来嗅去；但它们也同样没有狂吠或抓来刨去，而且似乎很快就失去了兴趣——经过深思熟虑后，Will决定用这一点来进一步确认没有人真的在那里。

现在最明智的做法是上床睡觉。但经过数小时的会议，病理报告和媒体声明，Will感觉太过紧绷无法入睡，最后从冰箱里拿了一瓶啤酒和剩下的堪堪可食用的外卖披萨，端着它们走到自己的桌前，坐下来凝视了一会儿虚空。光线太暗了，仅有一盏小台灯以供照明，这令他看不清楚，但此处的氛围让他觉得很舒服，也不想打开头顶的灯。只有柔和的灯光，被苍白阳光晕染着透过窗帘缝隙渗入的空气与身处其间的Will：在孤独中保持着警惕，像是一场奇异灾难后的幸存者，众人皆在灾后睡着了，独留他一人清醒着思考这一切。

几分钟的默然凝视后，Will终于从抽屉里拿出他的日记，小心翼翼地放在面前，指尖摩挲过封面。一切都那么安静……那么，那么的安静，仿佛整个房间都屏住了呼吸。正如俗话所说， _静的跟坟墓一样。不过_ 坟墓也是一个靠得住的地方，在那里秘密被保存着，无论什么被揭露开来都不为人知。 _我要把它带进坟墓；_ 另一个表达。毕竟，还有什么地方比这种隐蔽而神圣的寂静之所更适合释放本真呢？他终于拿起笔开始写了。

_致亲爱的你，_

_结果又多了一起。虽然“一”指的是单数，但它实际上是众多的“一”：多了一具停尸间里的尸体，多了一个悲痛欲绝的家庭，多了一个让每个人都失去理智的缘由——多了一个覆前五个后尘的人。当然你已经知道了，不过我还可以告诉你一些你不知道的事，那就是我知道他。天啊，这听起来像语法练习不是吗：你知，我知，人尽皆知。不过我并不是很了解他，甚至直到最近也没有。其实吧，那仿佛是上辈子的事了，像是属于别人的回忆。好像他是别人生命的遗迹。我想他在某种程度上是这样的：那时我是一个不同的人。_

_但这些都不能改变我知道他的事实，他也知道我，现在你也知道了。已经知道，知道了，知道，不（Known，knew，know，no）。你不觉得这有点讽刺吗？“知道”背后隐藏着“不”。就好像一旦你深入中心就会发现知识是建立在全然不知的基础上。另外，别担心；我不指望你会同意。你似乎总是知道。即使你不知道，那也是因为你一开始就不屑知道，所以无论如何我猜你都不会在乎的。_

_不管怎样，我在其他信里花了很多时间告诉你一些我不知道的事情，所以今晚我想告诉你一些我知道的事情。有一件我曾怀疑过一段时间，但直到现在才完全确定的事：它只是一种挥之不去的暗示和一个模糊的印象，随着时间的推移，它变得越来越强烈、越来越清晰，直到最终明确地伸出手来，握住我的。你在听吗？我现在就告诉你吧。_

_这件事就是：我知道你很危险。_

_我承认，它的程度仍未确定，但它的现实性是无可争辩的。我 知道你是危险的——我只是不知道其中深浅。同样，我不确定你是否知道我已经发现了。你知道我知道吗？我想你肯定是知道的。这是你设计的一部分不是吗？很难想象会有什么完全脱离你控制的事发生在你身上，所以我不得不假设这是故意的，你选择让我看到真正的你。或者至少你已经开始这样做了：只有视觉上的一点小小屏息，像是浅尝。我还不明白的是，该走多远——但有关你的事总是无法确定，因为你是如此模糊不清。你能成为别人想要你成为的人。事实上，我曾经把你比作变色龙。你还记得吗？我说你可以用魅力来融入你的周遭环境。或者不仅如此，是吗？这不是简单的伪装——掠食者也是这么做的。_

_说实话，我都不知道我为什么要告诉你这些。这又不像你会在乎的事。或者你会吗？我的反应会像你自己的反应一样让你感兴趣或与你有关吗？你做的很多事都是为了自娱自乐，这种想法很难让人接受，就好像这是一场以人为卒的棋局，我只是其中的一枚棋子，你玩厌了，就会换下一枚。_

_是的，棋局。我之前这么说过，我多想成为一个对手。至少这一点没有变，只是有时我会把你当作另一个玩家，有时会把你当作一枚棋子，有时则会把你当作棋盘本身。有时你甚至同时拥有这三种能力。我猜这听起来很怪，不是吗？可这是真的。你有同时处于不同领域的天赋。你是一个智力多变体。好吧，听起来确实很怪。那叫什么呢？可锻性？创造性？适应性？它们都被认为是可取的，是智慧的一种特征，然而，尽管我认识很多聪明人，我仍然不知道还有谁能做到这一点。除了你之外，别无他人。_

_看吧，又这样了。我又回到了原点：从我认为我知道的，回到我知道我不知道的。一个完整的圈，中间是你——就像“知道”中的“不”——因为我对你几乎一无所知。但是，真的，我们能对另一个人了解多少呢？你也不是无所不知吧。你不知道我有多想你，或者我有多需要你，或者当你不在的时候我有多思念你。你不知道我在这样写信给你。你不知道我无法松手放开你。_

_亲爱的，我还能告诉你什么呢？还有什么好说的呢？因为简单的事实就是你穿透了我的脑海。你进入了我的头脑，在那里徘徊不去，我知道我应该为此恨你，并试图让你停下——然而无论我怎么努力，我都发现自己办不到。_

*****

Will终于在早上约摸六点跌跌撞撞地上了床——仍然穿着衣服，因为脱掉它们实在是太费力气了——早上老晚醒来时，他觉得自己各种不适肢体不展咔嚓作响。他的手机记录了Jack的五个未接来电，不过考虑到他已经花了半个晚上围着FBI转，Will觉得自己还可以再等上差不多一个钟头，所以他没回电话而是去洗澡了。完事后他把毯子披到肩上放狗出去跑了会儿，自己则像往常一样站在窗口，喝着咖啡，沉思着他几乎肯定会在今天下午的团队会议上见到Hannibal。

事实上，一想到Hannibal，就感觉有点像在戳点瘀伤，探它有多软，有多么难受。数秒焦虑的戳戳点点后，Will不由自主地觉得，昨晚的沉思现在似乎很是陌生；仿佛阳光将它们漂白、消毒，令其效力减半了，就连那种流露外放的热情似乎也像发生在别人身上。像是为了证明这一点，他把那本仍躺在桌上的日记里取来，塞进一个小隔间里，紧紧关上了抽屉。随即他回到窗前，心不在焉地轻咬着下唇，看着熟悉的鸦群的 _死亡之舞_ （法语： _danse macabre_ ）。天知道到底发生了什么，可一旦所有的假设都被剥离，那么此案的基本事实就是即使Hannibal _真_ 有过疯狂的想要与自己一个患者结合的时候（对方显然不会），即使Will对与任何人结合的想法并没有太多的保留意见(自己确实有)，那么它仍然是不可能的，因为Will的法律所有权不可逆地属于Andrew。诚然Alpha为了Omega互相残杀的日子已经差不多结束了，可Andrew仍然极其恶毒报复心极强，虽然很难想象他能对Hannibal造成什么身体伤害（Will对这念头微微一哂），但对方可以——而且绝对会——把他告上法庭。

一想到这个，Will就感到深深的耻辱，因为这一设想是完全有可能的。对于买下了Omega的Alpha来说，他们斥资巨额的资产若受到来自任何其他Alpha的染指，都有权要求严肃处理。然而他仍然无法完全忽略昨晚发生的事——而且，担心任何事都肯定比担心雕刻家要好——所以作为妥协他努力将注意力重新集中在那些更为直接、因而不那么令人兴奋和不安的方面。其中最重要的是他自己的外貌，他满怀罪恶地发现自己想起了Hannibal赞许他的眼神。这并不奇怪，因为Hannibal看起来总是像是从某本光鲜亮丽的杂志或其他什么封面上走出来的，两相对比之下只让Will感到不悦与尴尬。随后他便责怪自己竟然关心如此愚蠢的事，在心里大表了一番有关虚荣与肤浅的苛责；这在某种程度上是相当有说服力的，虽说直到最后它仍未消除这样一种感觉，那就是哪怕自己在Hannibal眼里只有一次看起来不像是刚从伐木房里爬出来也好，哪怕只有一次。

在Will旁边的桌上，他的笔记本开着，犹豫了几分后他终于把它拉了过来，小心翼翼地在搜索栏里输入“ _对Alpha有吸引力_ ”，整个过程都显得鬼鬼祟祟、局促不安，就好像在查什么违法乱纪的东西。接着他停顿了一下，斟酌推敲了一下这些词，觉得它们太过极端，于是改成了“ _与Alpha相处_ ”。这并没有更好，所有冒出来的网站上都充斥着含糊其辞的建议，令人尬到无地自容，经过深思熟虑，他决定宁愿孤独至死，单身一辈子，跟他的狗一起苟延残喘，也不要真的遵循其中任何一条。 _等等——什么？_ Will一惊。 _这都什么跟什么（What the fuck）？_ 他继而提醒自己，他一直以来的决心 _都是_ 保持单身，这与传统意义上的吸引力无关，而是与品学风度有关。这些网站将其称为“别致”或“入流”，这可能对一些人来说是合适的（比如Hannibal），但对他来说根本不合适。“这是 _专业_ 。”Will踌躇满志道。或者也许有那么一部分是为了吸引，但仅此而已。就那么一部分。事实上，他很快就会觉得自己对整件事失去兴趣，最后只在衣柜里翻出一件与他平常穿的夹克相比看起来稍微时髦那么一丢丢的夹克。虽说他试着让自己看起来专业和/或有吸引力，但其实这就是一时兴起毫无后续计划，Will最终换了一件更入时、更合身，几乎从没穿过的衬衫，用手理了几番自己的头发，而后，对此拧了会儿眉。涌出的网站都称之为给头发“定型”，不过他坚持认为这绝对不是他现在在做的事（“定型， _定你妈的型_ 。”Will对着笔记本谴责道），只是为了使它显得更加活力健康罢了，真谢谢您勒。他继而考虑起把须后水搁到一边让自己的自然气味散发出来(鉴于Hannibal的嗅觉敏锐到足以探测到其下的信息素喷剂)，又想要不把衬衫顶部的扣子扯开几枚露出他的喉咙吧——随即拒绝了这两者，任何内心扯淡都无法证明它们是在为专业服务——这时有人大声敲起门来，终于使他免于进一步的考虑。

这么早来拜访，或者在一天中的任何时段来拜访，都足以让Will感到不适，他首先想到的是Jack劈头盖脸的怒气，质问Will为什么不在办公室里。虽然Jack不可能亲自出马；他会打来电话，在里头把人骂的狗血淋头，而非自己找上门来。Will下楼后犹豫了几秒，一方面想无视敲门声，另一边又愤愤于自己竟然连开个门都怕。最后，他做出了让步，把铁链开了一小截并小心翼翼地拉开几厘米。

来人自然不是Jack，但也与他不成熟的希望相反，不是Hannibal；让Will非常惊讶的是，他眼下看到的不是别人，而是Siemens，在他家门口挪着脚：红彤彤的脸，亮晶晶的眼，把自己裹在一条相当滑稽的御寒围巾里，大胆的三原色和寻常的起毛，看起来像那种学龄前儿童会戴的玩意儿。

“嘿！”Siemens兴高采烈道，“看看你！你看起来很……”他停顿了一下，然后从他的围巾上方朝Will抛来一丝赧色，“你看起来很好。”

Will眨了几下眼睛，忍不住厉声问道：“你在这儿干什么？”唐突，绝对是一种错误的粗鲁，但也无法用更礼貌的说法来替代，因为说实在的——见鬼的他到底在这儿干什么？

Siemens愉快的表情开始黯淡，就像有人把变光开关的档数拧低了。“我只是想看看你还好吗。”他说道，开始比之前更繁琐地拖着脚步，“你今天早上没来上班。然后，呃，我的意思是这有点奇怪：有个家伙刚专门来找你。”

听到这，Will感到了明显的僵硬，他拼命地试图让自己平静下来。 _别慌，_ 他想。 _你没事，你没事。_ 不过感觉在那一刻天空仿佛都变得更加阴郁不祥，黑云压境，天色无光，谋杀鸦群那催命般的呱啦嘶鸣卷土重来，声音响得连Siemens都向后望去。

“什么人？”Will终于说道，他努力不让自己的声音流露出焦虑，“你这是什么意思？”

“Zeller告诉我，他之前问起过你，他可能是个记者。”Siemens犹豫了一下，然后带着谨慎的同情表情瞥了Will一眼，“他当然 _可能_ 是。但是根据我的经验……我想他可能是个私人侦探。他那样子就不对劲。”

听到Siemens大声说出这句话，Will才意识到自己一直在怀疑并忽视它，因为他不顾一切地想要相信这不是真的。他能感到恐惧慌乱开始在自己的胃里倒海翻江，他努力控制着，一边死死盯着地平线，一边抓住门把手试图让自己稳定下来。

“你没……你没遇到麻烦，是吧？”Siemens同情地问道，“我是说，我看到他尾随你。我告诉他，他是在非法妨害联邦权益：引自《联邦法典》第4.2条。这当然完全无关紧要，但他显然不知道。”他那张悲伤的、月亮般的脸有一瞬看起来充满了希望，这再一次让Will想到了一只渴望听到好话的狗狗，“我想他不会回来了。但我觉得你应该知道。我的意思是，如果有谁把私人侦探派到你头上……”

“谢了，”Will阴郁黯然道。

“我能做点什么吗？”

“不，”Will用同样黯然的语气回答，“没什么能做的。”

Siemens再一次挪起他的脚，Will不禁想到，人们很容易就把注意力集中在他更可笑的方面而忘记他实际上是一名训练有素的律师，毕竟他立刻就看出那家伙是个私人侦探了，显然比大多数人更敏锐——包括Will——都得称赞他。事实上在这方面，对方表现出了一种让人近乎不适的主动，尽管这次访问显然是出于友好目的，可当Will说“你怎么知道我住在哪里？”时，自己的声音仍然很尖锐。

“文件里有，Will，”Siemens显然有些尴尬地解释道，“任何有许可证的人都可以查。”

Will一边心不在焉地点头，一边暗自诅咒自己忘了这茬，并决心尽快采取行动。然后他看到Siemens满怀希望地抬头望着他，带着狗狗一样的恳切，于是强迫自己加上一句：“谢谢你的关心。”

“ _用不着_ 客气Will，”Siemens回道，尾巴又开始摆动了，“你确定我帮不上任何忙吗？你需要搭个车吗？”

“不，我很好。谢谢。我自己会开。”

“那好吧，”Siemens回答。随即又笨拙地拖了会儿步子，显然是要脱口吐露什么东西。最后，Will终于审查到了向他飞快投来的躲躲闪闪的一瞥，兀自叹了口气，突然意识到接下来会发生什么了。

“是这样的，Will，”Siemens深吸了一口气说，“我现在要走了，但在我走之前，我只是想知道……我是说……我只是想知道你现在是不是碰巧在和别人约会？因为我想我们可以，也许什么时候一起出去玩？”他停顿了一下，抬起头来，恳求地望着：像个推销员或站在门口乞讨的人那样紧绞着双手。“我是说，如果你愿意？我想也许我们能够，如果……如果你愿意的话？”

_哦，我了个大操啊_ ，Will郁闷地想道；尽管他付出了真诚的努力，可他知道自己的保留态度肯定在脸上闪过了。“我很感激你的邀请，”他说，意识到自己措辞太过谨慎，听起来太过生硬、太不自然，“但是……”

“……但你最好别这么做，”Siemens总结道，他突然显得悲不自胜，Will真心替他感到很难过，“天呐，对不起，Will。我很讨厌这样。说实话，我本来什么都不会说的，只是我的心理分析师告诉我，我得在追求积极的目标方面做得更好。”

想到这个——Siemens坐在某个医师淡色墙漆的办公室里认真讨论把追求Will作为一个积极的目标，尽管注定要失败——就有那么些同病相怜的感觉，几乎无法可忍，有那么几秒，Will觉得他和Siemens正以同样挫败的表情面面相觑着。“我太冒昧了，”Siemens沮丧道，“像你这样的人……当然不会对我这样的人感兴趣。我不该说什么的。”

Will张开嘴又闭上了，最后也没立即作答。他知道他的沉默是无益的——让难受的情况愈演愈糟——但很难给出一个合适的回答：部分原因是Siemens的尴尬仿佛会传染一般，但主要是由于门口这一悲伤的场面，所有这些蠢兮兮的红尘俗事，激起了Will内心深处的某种东西，令他感到了真正的悲伤。因为真的很难完全把Siemens当回事，顶着那样可笑的名字戴着那种学龄前的围巾还长着那样一张心碎惨怛圆月般的脸：可是，尽管如此，整件事中还是有那么一丝尊严的痛苦，在那一刻，Will觉得Siemens给人留下的形象要比Will本人高大得多。因为至少他 _问了_ 。尽管他知道他几乎肯定会失败，但他仍有勇气去追求他想要的东西。他甚至有勇气承认它的 _存在_ ，这远远超过了Will所能够做到的。Siemens没有在层层否认和逃避中寻求庇护。他没有对自己和周围的人撒谎，即使现在对Will也没有。

Siemens难过地耸了耸肩，就像快要蔫了，Will见状赶紧振作起来，用尽量友好的语气说“没关系”。“问问总是没错的。”他停顿了几秒，补充道，“这么做需要勇气。我通常很怕被拒绝，甚至都不会去尝试。”

“哦是吗？”Siemens试图微笑着说，“我觉得你不是个容易害怕的人。”

在田野的另一头，谋杀鸦群的数量正在剧增飙升，Will盯着它们，想起了Jack曾说过的话：“威尔·格雷厄姆要应对大量恐惧。它们来自他的想象。”他微微耸了耸肩，“我是，”他只能这么说。

“那样的话，你把它藏得很好。”

“谢谢，”Will说，努力让自己听起来足够真诚。

又是一阵痛苦而尴尬的停顿，Siemens几次清了清喉咙，频繁无度地挪着脚，像处在热锅上似的，而Will甚至似乎忘了他还在那儿，只茫然凝视着向远处的景象，看着鸦群不规则的掠食黑点。

“好吧，我想我该走了，”Siemens最终补充道，“你是说过你过会儿就来吗？”

“是的。过会儿。”

“哦，那好吧，”Siemens闷闷不乐地说，开始把围巾的两头拧在一起。

“如果你愿意，我们什么时候可以去喝杯咖啡？”Will主动提出道，尽管并不是真想这么做，“你知道——作为朋友。”

Siemens放下围巾，双手插进口袋，悲伤的表情从他圆滚滚的脸上飘过。“谢谢，”他最后说，“我想……也许今天下午吧？”

“不，我今天没空。不过——也许某天吧。”

Siemens听天由命地点了点头，明白这是礼貌的划清界限了，有那么几秒，悲伤似乎消失了，一种苦涩怨怼的阴影缠绕在他的嘴边。但那种神色很快就消失了，他看上去甚至比之前更加悲伤、更孩子气。“那就找个时间吧，”他怏怏不乐地重复道。

“当然。”

“照顾好你自己，”Siemens说着，慢慢地开始向他的车后退，就像他不愿离开一样。“Will？很抱歉我来了。这有点越界了；我想我应该打电话的。我只是想见见你……我是说，我想看看你是否还好。”

“没关系的，”Will说着，试图溜到门后。

“我希望我没把你吓到。你知道——关于私人侦探？说真的Will，我能到帮你什么吗？如果你需要什么法律咨询？”

“我会记在心里的，”Will说，尽管他已经不再认真听了。因为这当然不是法律问题；至少在法律可以保护他的意义上不是。事实上恰恰相反，如果办公室里的陌生人真是私人侦探，那么派他来的只可能是那个男人。

Will回到安全的房子里，打了个寒颤，吸了一口气又慢慢地呼了出来，随即把头靠到墙上向后仰起。门厅镜子几乎就立在正对面，他站在暧昧不明的昏沉光线里深深不愿从镜子里看到自己的脸，这搅得他精疲力竭。因为现在他觉得自己甚至不用看就能知道 _它_ 会在那里了。苍白而耐心地蛰伏着：他那黑暗的倒影……他那黑暗的镜中形象。那个想徒手打死药贩的人。那个活在一个扭曲的、法外的空间里，在现实触及不到的地方，一遍又一遍地像低吟着会成为夜间噩梦的可怕催眠曲般呢喃着 _“你可以杀了他，你可以杀了他”_ 的人。孤独缄默沉寂地站着，除了自己和镜子，只有虚无。他发现自己无法不去想Hannibal昨夜在酒吧里说的话：诱人而富于节奏，以余音缭绕的烟腔说着禁忌的真相。 _“只是自然罢了。”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：  
> 1\. Pherazene与Pherex，是文中的信息素喷剂品牌，考虑到太太生造时保留了pheromon的前缀，翻译选取后部分音译加信息素的形式。


	11. 第十一章

早晨像被打折了骨头一样趔趔趄趄、摇摇摆摆，拖沓良久最后终于彻底放弃，让位给了下午；Will也终于收拾完一身落魄，乖乖认命钻进车里去上班见Jack参加预期的汇报会。稀疏的车流使行程比预期要快得多，Will决定先去主病理实验室等会儿，因为Siemens很有可能会在Price和Zeller的附近晃来晃去。实验室就位于大楼顶部，他耐心地等着电梯，却发现当门滑开时自己畏缩了下，眼前闪闪发光的面板立刻让他想起了数周前自己头一次在上面看到黑影的那个傍晚。事实上，整个内部这会儿看起来都有点险恶：一个吊在电线上令人窒息的密闭金属笼子，阴影聚集在角落里，诡异的面孔从墙上盯着外部。诚然，从窗口射进来的阳光和学员们在大厅里谈天说笑的声音应该足以消除这种过度紧张的想法；话虽如此，他仍感到心神不宁，终于被迫承认，他无法摆脱倒影就在那里等着自己的念头，最后选择走了楼梯。

你满脑子都什么辣鸡玩意儿呢，Will喃喃自语，试着吐槽。但回忆起那倒影，那幽幽的眼睛森然的面孔，其中并没无任何幽默可言更无槽可吐。他知道把吐槽当做应对策略注定很快就会失败，因此加快了脚步，急切地想进入实验室找到一种合理方式来分散注意力，这样就不用再去想它了。他推开门溜了进去，几乎如获大赦般松了口气。走进去时Beverly正在接电话，对方跟他示意让他自个儿找个位坐；她不知如何成功做到了一手持电话，另一只手执着铅笔记账如飞，后又转过身去拿起另一支铅笔卷进她飘逸的乌发里，别在脸上，取代了好端端的夹子。

Will见此微微一笑，随即坐到一张凳子上开始翻阅起成堆的尸检报告，Beverly则冲着电话厉声说了好几遍不同形式的“……我告诉过你，我搞完你就能拿了”一边像个恶意变节的行进乐队成员一样狂躁地转着铅笔。鉴于Beverly的性情更倾向于耐心公平——心态是一个普遍规律，Will推断对方的要求肯定是不合理的——而且很有可能还有一定资历，考虑到Beverly从来不会对比自己职位低的同事大骂发怒。也因为这个，她被提拔为首席病理学家而极不寻常地没遭到什么嫉妒或轻视，反受到了一定程度的尊重，她的实验室也被广泛认为是学员和年轻病理学家之间能够愉快工作教学相长的地方。同样地，她是Will一生中为数不多的几个让他自愿承认Omega身份的Alpha之一，而且他从没为此后悔过。

“嘿，Will，”Beverly打完电话后说，“抱歉哈：有个法律职员在文书工作上给我添麻烦。这货似乎忘了我们实际上还没提起诉讼。”

Will恼怒地哼了一声，然后翻到报告的另一页。“不是Skinner，是吗？”

“是啊，嗯。你怎么知道的？”

“他在跟Price讨同一件东西。”

“我敢打赌，”Beverly痛苦地说，“他一直在效率长效率短的，却似乎根本没意识到质量和速度几乎从来都不兼容。老实说，如果他因为走得太快在大马路上绊倒，我想他是不会认可效率的。”

Will强烈怀疑，如果效率就是站在肩上冲他脑袋拉屎，Skinner才真不会认可效率呢。

“不管怎么说，我的幻灯片打印机又坏了，所以我没法按时搞定新的组织样本。”Beverly谴责地一指桌上的老爷打印机，它的臭名传遍整栋楼，跟洛夫克拉夫特的触手之神（注：即克苏鲁）一样每隔几年就要从沉睡中醒来，造成一场毁灭浩劫后沉入睡眠韬光养晦，直到它决定再次醒来自我爆发。现在这台打印机正用恶毒的银脸得意洋洋地回望着，Beverly皱眉看着它，然后又转向Will。“我一直要求Jack把它换掉，但他屁没动过。”

“他只会怪预算，”Will说，“如果我是你，我就不会费这心去问了。”Beverly叹了口气表示同意，Will飞掠了一眼下一页报告，停顿了一下，又仔细看了一下打字稿。“嘿，这有个错误。它说的是颈内动脉，但其实是外部的。看：太高了。”

“哦，对，你是对的，”Beverly自己检查了照片后回道，“你发现了盲点啊。谢啦。”

“不过这是道奇怪的伤口，你不觉得吗？”Will若有所思地说，“看到它一路延伸到椎骨的样子了吗？”

“这个案子的一切都很怪。但是，是的，我同意，这种伤口并不典型。”

“这就像割开动物的喉咙。”Will又停顿了一下，接着说，“其他人都没有这种伤，是吗？”

“不，只有最近这个受害者。你认为这是相关的吗？”

“我不知道。可能雕刻家有什么杀鸡宰猪的经验？也或许没有。或许什么都没有。不过值得注意一下。”

“同意，”Beverly答道，又伸手去拿铅笔，“我给Jack发个备忘录。他今早来过这儿，他说你认识那人？”

“不完全是吧，”Will头也不抬地说，“那是很久以前的事了。”

“跟什么有关……天罚降罪者？”

“Richard Black——别信那些冠冕堂皇的报复鬼话。他不是“不可避免的失败或垮台的根源”，他只是一个可悲的性杀手，因为喜欢而杀害了那些学生。与雕刻家之间存在联系的可能性微乎其微。但没错，Jack正在调查其他五名受害者的背景，只为确认一下。”

Beverly心不在焉地点了点头，让Will感到宽慰的是，对方放下了这个话题，开始忙着把第二支铅笔更稳地捻进头发里。“你想在开会前随便扒拉点啥吗？”她问道，“我们可以去自助餐厅：感觉像是好多天没吃中饭了。”

“好啊，”Will说着站了起来。然后很快就后悔了，因为这让Beverly仔细看了他一眼，对方马上露出了暗示性的微笑。“怎么？”他厉声说道，尽量不让自己的愤怒太过明显。

“你看起来不错，”Beverly回答，“我的意思是，你的脖子以上看起来比平常更好，不过衣服也……”

“嗯哼。谢了。”

“你对你的头发做了一些不同的处理。新衬衫，新夹克……”

“它们不是新的，”Will抗议道，“我只是不常穿。”

“你也没戴眼镜，”Beverly带着一丝胜利的意味补充道，“承认吧，Will同志[注1]——你在伺机而动。”

“我才没有伺什么机，”Will带着尊严道。Beverly露出了一个明显“拉倒吧”的表情。“我没有。”

“如果你没有，你就该是，”Beverly说，“另一副模样了。要不是有Anneke，我早该把你扑倒了。”

她善意一笑，表示自己绝不会对除了Anneke以外的其他任何人产生兴趣，Will忍不住回以一个微笑——不仅因为他个人也喜欢Anneke，还因为她和Beverly的爱恋似乎就是这种伴侣关系应有模样的象征。Anneke不仅在出版业上有自己的事业，还保持着她的独立性和自我意识，打破了所有对已结合Omega的期望和约束。Beverly聊天时总说Anneke是多么强势直白，以及自己能拥有Anneke是多么幸运，而非Anneke有多幸运——这无疑是Omega更常被期待的角色。Anneke本身也热情诙谐魅力无边：无论是出现在办公聚会还是到实验室来探望Beverly都能迷倒一片，衣着光鲜明艳，谈吐妙趣横生，一头脏辫摇曳，总随她兴致染成不一的深红浅褐。

“你应该告诉她别这么做，”一位联邦律师曾这样建议Beverly，“那看起来太不正经了。”而Beverly则陷入了堂堂正正的盛怒：不仅因这话暗示着Anneke看起来没那么完美动人，还因某人——任何人——竟厚颜无耻胆敢以为自己有权告诉Anneke该做什么。事实上，她们连结关系的平等性是极不寻常的，似乎有点令人难以置信；如果不是Will亲眼所见，他甚至不会相信这是有可能的。

“我不想跟任何人结合，”他突然说道——然后意识到自己无意中大声说出了内心想法，脸红了起来。Beverly挑了挑眉，他相当尴尬地补充道：“我只是想整一下装。”

“讲真的Will，”Beverly笑着回答，“不管你怎么说，我都觉得谁看到你这副模样都要射爆了。你瞅上谁了？”

“没谁，”Will烦躁道，“不管怎样，即使有谁，他也……呃，或她……我的意思是这并不重要，因为根本没谁。”

“他？继续啊Will，他谁啊？跟我说说呗。”

“为什么我穿得不像平时那么邋遢就一定是为了别人呢？如果我只是想为了自己呢？”

“因为你永远不会为自己费这心。而且现在的你看起来不仅精神，还秀色可餐；我觉得你是故意的。你知道你让我想到了什么吗？人们在卡拉ok时经常唱的那首疯狂的70年代金曲：来嘛仫哇砰砰，看老娘把你搞到手。[注2]”

“来嘛——啥？你在说什么呀？”

“好像你不知道似的，”Beverly说着，对着她的咖啡杯微笑。

“不。不，我真不知道。”

“砰砰砰，谅你逃不出我手掌心。”

“我知道你觉得自己很搞笑，但你不是。”

“轻轻碰碰啦，再多碰碰啦。”

“哦，看在上帝的份上，”Will绝望地说。

“你是对的，”Beverly回道，语气稍微缓和了一点，“对不起，我犯蠢了。”

“我不会跟你计较那个的。”

“如果我是你，我就不会找个Alpha给自己添堵了；我们太麻烦了。给自己找个不错的Beta吧。”

Will含糊地咕哝着，Beverly拍了拍他的肩，走开去翻文件了。“很抱歉取笑了你，”她补充道，“我有点忘乎所以了。”

“没关系。”

“有关系的：我正在变成那种试着把他们所有朋友都组配成对儿却无视对方意愿的可怕红娘。你完全有理由当一只快乐的单身狗。”犹豫了几秒后，她用更温和的声音说道，“你说的真的是这个意思吗？你说你不想跟任何人结合。”

“我是认真的，”Will坚定地说。然后他开口想补充说我只想靠近某人，但又因害怕这听起来是那么软弱无力而闭上了嘴。

“我猜这个想法可能有点难以接受吧？”Beverly提道，“像你这样高度移情的人，结合会变得非常紧密。”

Will犹豫了几秒，接着只是含糊地点了点头作为回应，再次意识到那种熟悉的向某人倾诉的冲动，却感觉完全办不到。因为Beverly关于移情的观点无疑是正确的，但不知何故，它远不止于此。即使他确实害怕自己会因为变成某人的Omega而失去独立性，虽则很容易解释，也很容易理解，但这并不是全部的真相。然而完整的事实是这样一个模糊的，令人困惑的概念，他真不知道怎么用自己的话来解释：他是如何渴望亲密，同时又害怕亲密，觉得允许他人靠近会使他变得极度脆弱，因为那等于给予了对方伤害他的权利。更不用说万一变得太过靠近，无法阻止对方看到自己是如何支离破碎不值得被爱最终拒绝他呢……看见他对自己的负面看法被别人反映出来，那所导致的毁灭性后果是Will无法承受的。

“如果你想谈的话？”Beverly小心试探道，“如果你愿意，我们什么时候可以去喝一杯？并不是说我们必须要谈论这些——我们可以很随意地聊聊。其实，我们可以去卡拉ok，我会唱那首来嘛仫哇砰砰，作为对我烦人的惩罚。”

Will笑了，他仔细地整理了一下自己的文件，最后抬起头来。“好啊，”他说，“那太好了。只是——不要卡拉ok。”

“不要卡拉ok。不过真的Will，你看起来棒极了。真高兴看到你这样。说实话，我以前一直有点担心你。还以为你会生病呢。”

“我最近感觉好多了，”Will表示同意，接着他意识到自己一直把精力贯注在其他问题上，都一度忘了自己确实感觉好多了，这让他大吃了一惊。事实上，不仅疼痛几乎消失了，连手的颤抖也停止了，记忆问题也少了大半；综合来看，这有力地证明了那些医生都错了，毕竟他使用的抑制剂并没有产生什么不应有的副作用。一想到这一点，他又开始高兴起来，尤其是因为有可能通过处方获得下一批药，而不必在哪条别的巷子跟人狭路相逢。

“好多了……”Beverly开口道，不过剩下的句子在实验室的门突然打开后消失了，Price和Zeller跌跌撞撞地冲了进来。“搞啥呢？”Beverly带着难以掩饰的恼怒道。

“避难！避难所啊！”Price高呼道，“我们是来寻求庇护的。”

“Skinner和Siemens在我们的实验室里，”Zeller解释道，“这意味着我们必须躲在你们的实验室里，直到他们离开。”

“这儿不是你们想来就来的，”Beverly不为所动。

“你是说，在我们需要避难时，你要拒绝我们吗？”Price气愤回道，开始翻腾起桌上的一盘样品，“你真是个冷酷无情无理取闹的女人，Katz医生。”

Beverly倾身把盘子放到一边。“那你就得表现得像个汉子一样，Price医生，自己把他轰出去。”

“我们已经试过了。他们不会走的。”

“那你就来更硬的嘛。”

“我想我们总可以试着把他们熏出去。”Price若有所思道，“我知道怎么做芥子气。”

“他们根本没有理由在那儿。”Zeller说，“他们跟医疗方面没有半毛钱干系。不过，我倒知道Siemens为什么会在那儿——他想做Will的嫁。”

Beverly挑眉转过身来。“想都别想，”Will大声道。

“啊他确实想，”Zeller咬了一口Beverly留在她桌上的苹果，补充道，“他三句话离不开你，还满眼小星星。”

“Will，你不能去把他们引诱出来吗？”Price催动道，“上啊——牺牲我一个造福全人类。他们一直在试图把我的文件翻个底朝天，这快把我逼疯了。尤其是Siemens，他的不称职程度真让人刮目相看。我本来想说他笨手笨脚的，不过这么形容都侮辱了笨。”

“他也没那么糟，”Will含糊道，“我想他是出于好意。”

“但Skinner就是恶意了，”Zeller回答，“他们两个总是焦不离孟，孟不离焦的。你真不能把他们勾引出来吗？只要在那扇门前挥一挥衣袖，Siemens就会来找你，而Skinner也会屁颠屁颠跟上了。”

“如果我得了痔疮，”Price无意补刀道，“我就把它们命名为金扒皮和精液。”

“不，”Will坚定道。

“哦好吧，那我们可能还要在这儿呆上一阵子了，”Price说着，一屁股咬定Beverly的椅子，表明他近期内都不会再松开了，“某人就去觅食吧，我们会轮流照看这儿的。”

“你们两个太可笑了，”Beverly说，“我想我得亲自上马把他们轰出去了？”

“如果你愿意那就惊了奇了，”Price回答道，把腿往前伸了伸，“鉴于Will拒绝做活饵。Will，你确定我们说服不了你吗？事实上，毫无疑问，这对金扒皮同样有效：他似乎莫名其妙地也对你着迷。今天早上我发现他想进你的办公室。”

“只是站在走廊里敲着门，把门把手敲得格格响。”Price补充道，“‘显然锁上了，’我对他说。他瞪了我一眼，就大摇大摆地走了。所以如果你愿意考虑做活饵，我相信它会非常有效。而且真的你看上去比平常更精神了：尤其是Siemens先生，他是无法抗拒的。”

Zeller哼哼一笑，Will想起了今早那张沮丧的脸和那双悲伤的眼，一阵悔恨的刺痛感使他觉得有必要保护Siemens免受进一步的嘲笑。“真不是那样的，”他坚定道，“他只是在职业上钦佩我。”

Price则采取了一种与Beverly此前别无二致的侃言，而Will想到Hannibal会因自己处于同样的境地，就涌起一阵羞怒交织的感觉。哦天哪，这也太容易想象了：Hannibal一位才财兼备的朋友，可能是另一个医生——几乎可以肯定是另一个Alpha——把他带到一边，调侃着Will露骨的仰慕。“看看他追着你打转的样子；你不觉得你应该婉拒他吗？Omega是如此易受影响，他们总是过度依赖。”而Hannibal，则会微笑着耸耸肩，承诺会跟Will解释，尽管他尊重他，也感谢他的陪伴，但他们之间绝无可能有真正的友谊，他们之间的关系永远止步于医患……

“Will？”Price说，“你有在听我说话吗？”

Will努力寻找坚称自己在听的精力，最终放弃了。“没。”

“我说那人今早回来了。我们觉得可能是记者的那货。”

Will张嘴想说他已经知道了——但他想到这得解释他是怎么知道的——所以他立马又闭了嘴。“我想，不为别的，人们也不得不佩服他那股不见棺材不落泪的精神了。”Price补充道，“你可能得亲自把他送走吧——他显然不听我们的。”

“是啊，”Will勉强停顿了一下说，“嗯，我会的。”

“哦老天，Jack来了！”Zeller叫道，他似乎是在站岗放哨，脑袋半卡在门上，“我敢打赌他会让我们回到自己的实验室。”

“你知道这其实很有意思，”Price喜滋滋地回道，“它让我想起了我的大学时光；就像躲避系主任一样。”

“他身边有人，”Zeller补充道，“我敢跟你赌，一定是Skinner……哦，不，没事，只是莱克特博士。”

Will闻言在椅中尴尬地动了动，试着让自己的情绪恢复正常却失败了，仓促间惊惶地想着自己没法在昨晚那样紧张的遭遇后又跟Hannibal在一群毫不知情的观众前碰面，他都没时间做什么准备。“我去去就回，”他说着迅速站起来，朝后面的出口退去，“我要拿那个，呃，玩意儿。给Jack。”

“啥玩意儿？”Price问道，“你又干嘛老在那儿转个不停？看起来跟要上厕所一样。”

“那些……报告，”Will模棱两可道，“我把它们落在车里了。”说着冲了出去以免被任何人耽搁，从后面的楼梯井一路奔下避开上来的Jack和Hannibal。天啊，这太荒谬了——他干嘛要这么躲躲藏藏的？真丢脸丢到家了；这简直是史诗级扯谈。吉萨金字塔级扯谈，真的。罗得岛巨像级扯谈。他一路把时间花在了骂自己（空中花园级扯淡，埃尔金石雕级扯淡，小孩子过家家[注3]级无脑扯淡……）结果错过了正确的楼层必须折回去才能到达门厅入口，尽管他也不知道到那儿后要做什么。从消防出口现身时，看门人惊讶地瞅了他一眼，Will又开始咒骂起自己的愚蠢行径。但目前的计划——虽然有够尴尬——就是在不得不再次面对Hannibal前给自己一点喘息的空间让自己振作起来，至少这也算一种安慰，所以也许并没那么糟吧。他可以在谈话进行到一半时随意走入，有所准备也不那么焦虑，或者不会像在其他情况下那样紧张。

为了多消磨一点时间，Will决定还是回到他的车里去；特别是考虑到他将不得不假装自己在搜寻根本不存在的报告后空手而归，而后声称把它们落在了家里。苍天啊。如果乖乖认社交尴尬命肯定就这么复杂了吧？没有大衣外面冻得人难受，他稍微加快了速度随即便看到了Hannibal那辆宾利惹眼的车身闪光——他不由自主地绕道了，尽管绕道途中一直鄙视自己竟做着这样可悲的事——这时他突然听到有人叫他的名字。那声音极其刺耳如金属刮擦一般，像是发声者的喉咙里塞满了订书钉。他转过身去，看到在离他几步之遥的地方伫着一个长了张瘦长马脸的男人，对方像是刚从他那脏兮兮的轿车上下来，就站在引擎盖前。

“威尔·格雷厄姆，”他说着，刮擦声中夹杂着胜利的调子，“我就知道是你。”

Will听到这句不祥的话，不禁有点僵硬，他在那儿站了几秒，警惕着准备跑开，但同时又万般不愿流露出任何可能会被理解为恐惧或屈服的表情。“哦，是吗？”他说，不由得为自己还能如此随意发声而感到高兴，“你是……？”稍微努力那么一把，他就表现出了一种显而易见的不感兴趣——甚至是不屑一顾——的态度，仿佛这人的存在与他毫不相干，他几乎懒于评置。“快点。我赶时间。”

“你好像总是匆匆忙忙的，”那人回道，声音里还带着先前那种幸灾乐祸的明显痕迹，“我可找了你好一段时间啊，但每个人都说我刚刚错过。”他带着暗示性的微笑，露出墓碑一般黄色的参差大板牙，与那张马脸很是相称。“不过我总算抓住你了，不是吗？”

“你在说什么？”Will厉声道，“我们以前从没见过。”

“没——没有，我们是没见过。而且我们可能不会再见了。”他停顿了一下，目光慢悠悠地扫过Will的脸，这既是一种冒犯，也是一种明显的审视。“真遗憾呐。你看起来像那种我想多了解一点的人。但我只想见见你，Will，仅此而已。大名鼎鼎的威尔·格雷厄姆。我只是想见见你本人。现在我做到了。”

Will轻蔑的目光显得冷静而克制，细细打量着对方；但他内心却充满了不祥的预感，以闪电般的速度处理着各种因素——鬼祟的态度，拙劣的战略诡计——他确信这人无疑就是那个私人侦探了。更糟的是，这种洋洋得意的表情显然出自这样一个事实：他刚刚实现了他被雇佣的首要目标：亲自确认Will的身份并确定他的确切位置。至于他其余古怪的举止是托词，还是某种令人毛骨悚然的心理游戏，抑或，老天保佑啊，是出自本意，那就很难说了；再者，虽然他不知道Will是否认出了他的真面目，但这种认识并不会给Will带来任何特别的好处。事实上，这一点好处也没有：Will现在大可以转过身来叫他别再胡扯赶紧滚回去叫Andrew操他自己的，而这么做也不会有什么不同。他拼命努力着，试图阻止恐慌情绪的蔓延，在一片废墟中挣扎着寻找可以抓住的东西，随即想到了抑制剂。因为只要得到它们，只要它们还在起效，Andrew对他的需求就会大大减少。这就够了。不是吗？那就足够了。

这侦探误把Will紧张的沉默解读成了软弱的表现，又走近几步，摆出了一副沾沾自喜、略显色眯眯的表情；光是意识到这一点就足以让Will从自我焦虑中清醒过来，他也向前迈了一步，准备喝令这恶心的混蛋滚。结果却发现根本无此必要，因为对方似乎注意到Will身后有什么然后停住了脚步，轻轻地挪了挪身子，又往后挪了挪。一个熟悉的声音响起：“这里出了什么问题吗？”

“嘿老兄，没什么问题，”侦探停了一会儿，回答道，“我马上就走。我刚见到Will，我想见见他。就这样。”他的语气相较之前明显地变了，变得更加谦恭有礼，显然是意欲讨好，Will忍不住想——相当羡慕嫉妒地——Hannibal是如何拥有这样一种几乎超自然能力的，除了面带礼貌而感兴趣的微笑站在那里之外不必做任何事，就能默默地传达出这样一个信息：如果你想搞他，哪怕只是在心里意淫一下，你就等着吃不了兜着走吧[注4]。“他很出名，”侦探补充道，像试图进一步证明自己，“我就是忍不住。你懂我的意思吧？”

Hannibal的沉沉目光悠然扫视着这个男人的脸，最后转向Will。“Beverly说你把一些文件落在车里了，”他平静地说，“这让我想起我也把日志落在车里了。看来我们俩都和对方一样心不在焉。”

Will发出了不置可否的一声作为应答，无法确定他能完全相信这个（鉴于很难想象Hannibal会落下任何东西）又努力甩开对方听说了Will是如何冲出房间后只想找个借口出来查看一下他的怀疑。他看到了Hannibal盯着那个侦探的方式，一番深思熟虑后，认为对方这种超级随意的表现可能更多是为了自身利益而非Will。事实上，“陷入一种虚假的安全感”这句话出现在了Will的脑海中，尽管它并不那么合适。毕竟，Hannibal不太可能在停车场附近就地收拾起这货……诚然，如果他这么做了，那将是一件非常有趣的事。

“这你的吗？”侦探用手拍着宾利的引擎盖问。

Hannibal的视线向下滑落到那只手上，然后又向上抬起。“是，是的。”

“它挺好看的。”

“谢谢，”Hannibal客气道。

“事实上很漂亮，”侦探补充道，“而我喜欢漂亮东西。”只是这次他根本没看那辆车，而是直直看着Will，后者立刻注意到了，努力没朝他回吼。

“我很乐意把经销商的联系方式给你。”Hannibal未作迟疑，“你有名片吗？”

“啊，是的，当然，”侦探说道，显然很高兴有人认为他能买得起，“就在这儿。”他递上一张看起来脏兮兮的名片，Will偷瞄了一眼看看上边写的是什么职业。他几乎不指望上面会写“私人侦探”（当然没有，反而是“家庭安全顾问”的字样），尽管这几乎没有什么区别，他最后纳闷着自己又干嘛操这心。因为他知道这家伙是什么人——更重要的是，是Andrew雇用了他。凑巧的是，这张卡的质地与尺寸与在第五位雕刻家受害者身上发现的卡片几乎一模一样，尽管这并非巧合，也不值得进一步注意。毕竟，一张名片能带来的变化是有限的；半个州都可能有类似的名片。

Hannibal不知何时似乎把自己置于Will和侦探之间了，所以后者现在不得不越过他的肩膀窥探，以便再次吸引Will的目光。“我想我现在要走了，”他说着，眯起了老鼠一般的眼睛，苍白，几乎没有睫毛，晕着淡淡的红。“很高兴见到你，Will。”Hannibal转过身来，慢慢地盯着他看了良久，后者清清喉咙，发出一阵别扭的刮擦声，“我是说格雷厄姆先生。也许某天再见？”

“那是相当不可能的，”Will厉声道，也无法控制自己，“你就当积积阴德行不？告诉他不可能。”

侦探的脸色微微一变，虽然他几乎立马就恢复了镇静。“我不明白你的意思，伙计，”他漫不经心地说，“你在说谁呀？”

Will往后靠了靠，抱起双臂，用谴责的眼光瞪了他一眼；侦探看了看他又看了看Hannibal，然后清了清嗓子，那张长长的马脸勉强露出笑容。“嘿，谁知道呢，”他说，“也许哪天我会再遇到你的……我现在已经知道去哪儿找你了。”

“试试啊，”Will阴沉不详道。

这一次，侦探没能再微笑，只相当无礼地把头朝向Will一甩，退回了他的车里——完全没有意识到有两双眼睛一直在盯着他的后脑勺。“我不认为你会告诉我，”Hannibal终于在引擎的轰隆旋转声中说道，“但我还是想问问。那是怎么回事？”

“我不知道，”Will回道，“我以前从没见过他。”接着，他犹豫了一下，把手塞进了口袋。尽管他非常想吐露Andrew的实情，却又因无法说出口而不知所措。Hannibal一如往常，古井无波地回望着他。Will想到抑制剂以及它们无疑能提供的延缓生机，试着振作一点。“这有点像是交叉的情况。”他最终补充道，“他在某些事上有着错误的想法：他认为情况是这样，实际上是那样。你懂吗？”

“不，”Hannibal说，“听那描述我什么都不懂。”

Will微微笑了笑，一阵猛烈的狂风随即刮过他单薄的衬衫，他不禁颤抖起来。Hannibal见此发出了懊恼的声音，Will突然意识到对方可能要把自己的外套给他了，便想方设法在这种尴尬的事发生前避免它。“这样，我们进去吧，”他说，“Jack会想知道我们出了什么事的。”

“你不需要从你的车里拿任何东西吗？”

“不，”Will说，“我想你也不用，是吗？”

“不，”Hannibal回答，微微一笑。Will注意到了他的目光，也开始笑了起来，Hannibal向他走近了一步，“你看起来很……嗯，”他补充道，目光扫过Will的脸，随后落在他的衣服上，“比前段时间更好了。”

“谢谢，”Will说道，窘迫不已。继而完全沉默了，因为种种那些蹩脚网站的建议已经开始在他的脑海中回放，他满怀恐惧地想着自己不会在不经意间扑闪了下睫毛或做了某些同样可怕的事吧。噢天啊……他没有吧？上帝啊。这太可怕了。这都是Hannibal的错，都怪他这么玉树临风仪表堂堂的。像读出了他的想法一般，Hannibal稍微移近了点，沉着而镇定地暗示着他步入了Will的领域，仿佛这是他固有不灭的权利，Will则立即意识到自己过分纠结于不要意外抖动他的睫毛结果做过了头，这会儿只能跟双目圆瞪僵直得像个不幸中风的人。

“我想我没有真正的理由予以评置，”Hannibal补充道，“距离我最后一次见你还不到24小时。”他若有所思地停顿了一下，继而再次凝视Will的脸，“何以如此漫长？”

“哪有，”Will不耐烦地厉声道，他在某种程度上意识到自己表现得有点粗鲁混蛋了，但又无法抑制自己的愤恨——再一次——被这样玩弄。

“但确实如此，”Hannibal回答道，并未受任何阻碍，“也许是你本身的一种品质？毕竟，艺术需要注意力与想象力。它能改变一个人的知觉；也许你开始改变我的想法了？显然你已经对自己施展足够多的影响了。”Will朝Hannibal投去愤怒的一瞥，Hannibal淡然一笑，默认了昨晚关于 _自然_ 与否的煽动性谈话。“纯粹为艺术而生的艺术品，艺术性的代表，”Hannibal补充道，他此刻的声音强烈贯注令闻者隐隐不安。 _然而这嗓音仍动人得不可思议，_ Will意乱神迷地想着。沙哑、轻缓而饱含爱意……即使是在眼下。哪怕是在这种时候，被潜在的危险渗透，即将被告知一些自己并不确定是否准备好倾听的事情。Hannibal又向前迈进了一步，而Will再一次想要挫败地退缩，因为这远不止如此，不是吗？这不仅仅是谜语、暗示与令人莫名震颤的口头躲闪——这是他们之间判若云泥的该死 _对照_ 。Hannibal总那么迷人潇洒，而自己却无可救药地平平无奇；对方活在云端，而自己却足践尘埃；对方特立独行游走在自身层见叠出深奥复杂的规则中，而自己却为条条框框所束手束脚。

对方就是无限理想化的化身。如同真正的艺术品，那显贵的身姿和暗色眼珠，雍容进止，无不流露出与众不同的气度风色——从地狱幽冥到灿若华光——而Will埋首于庸庸碌碌的着色板中……半生劳碌无所建树。他多么希望能够不要回头望上一眼就溜之大吉；告诉Hannibal这些奇怪的心理游戏越来越无聊了，为什么他就不能找点别的东西来自娱自乐呢？

“我确实感觉好多了，”Will最后回答道，部分原因是这是真的，但更主要是把它当作一种挑衅的尝试，试图迫使对话回到更正常、更安然的轨道上，“实际上，已经有好一段时间了。”他说话时，意识到狂风把他的头发吹进了眼睛里，他开始不满地皱起眉头；Hannibal也看着，然后伸出手轻轻地将它抚平，食指掠过Will的颧骨尖。

“你看起来是的，”他柔声道，“不管是什么原因，我希望它能继续下去。”

就像昨晚一样，这是种惊人的亲密举动，然而，尽管Will内心一部分觉得自己应该感到受了冒犯，但对方的这么做更像是出于欣赏而非侵犯：这是一种温和而虔诚的方式，就像有人用手触摸着一座雕像或是一幅画的木框，与其说是一种粗俗的触摸欲，不如说是一种简单的触碰愿望，以此来评价所见的心仪之物。他努力克制住短暂的阖眼冲动，意识到Hannibal与他肌肤相贴的感觉似乎有一种强大诱人的效力，既使人安然神释又令人错乱疯狂。事实上，这是一场矛盾的完美风暴：一个提醒，提醒着他为什么总是无法让自己脱身，哪怕他一再强调应该离开的确切缘由，他也办不到。尽管如此，这仍然足以平息他内部的怀疑与猜测，转而冷静地接受现状愿意再玩一段时间的游戏，就再多一会儿——不为别的，只是看看会发生什么。

对一个人的关注怎么会让人如此欲罢不能呢？他飞快地想起了自己有时为了寻找嫌犯而不得不搜遍的危房：那种如痴似狂那些断壁残垣与不变的木然信念，相信“这就是最后一次”，而那些扭曲的身影则在黑暗中眨着眼睛，夜复一夜地幻想着他们与毒品之间精心制造的脆弱而致命的爱情可以无限延伸。痴迷。渴望。悬而未决，永远都没有最后一次。然而，即使意识到这一点，也无法改变Hannibal的手指轻划过他脸时那种不可否认的触电感与化学反应，他不仅没有抽离，还始终保持着毫不退缩的眼神交流。

“我也希望如此，”他最后回答道，“我想我得看看会怎样。”

Hannibal深情回眸。“你想怎样呢？”

“这真是个好问题，”Will又停了一下说，“我想是不同的事吧。有时我更清楚自己不想要什么；其他时候……就没那么清楚了。有时我觉得自己什么都不知道。”

“然而仅仅知道是远远不够的。”Hannibal回道。他的指尖沿着Will的下巴游移了一会儿便把手完全拿开了。即使它只逗留了几秒，Will也立刻意识到了它离开时留下的空落。“我们把大量的心神都耗在了解的迫切性上；有时候，只需放手去做罢了。”

“希望我能做对的事吧。”

“而你以为你知道那是什么吗？”Hannibal问道，他又开始笑了。

“不，”Will说，他这会儿也笑了，“可能不知道吧。但对与错总是相关的，不是吗？你自己也这么说过。”他沉默无声地、肆无忌惮地、毫不畏惧地回望着Hannibal，而Hannibal——极其不寻常地——似乎没有准备好回答，只有点欣喜如狂地回望着他；而这立刻让Will笑得更开心了，因为他终于有了最后的发言权。

停车场对面传来了开门声，紧接着是Jack的嗓门。“Will！”他喊道，“你怎么还在外面？赶紧的，拿上那些报告，回来——大家都在等着呢。”

“我这就来。”Will回话时，视线没有离开过Hannibal的脸。

“这似乎是你的另一项才能，”Hannibal回以目光道，“被人所求，被人等候。命令几乎无关紧要：宽容，抑或不耐，或是安静地期待——我们都多么愿意等待着你啊。”

“你是这样想的吗？”Will阴郁地说，简单地想起了Andrew。

“当然，”Hannibal回答，“甚至你也在等待：等待着去认识和接受你自己的本质。你是如此耐心地等着，不是吗Will？你已经等了足足一生了。”Will继续沉默地回望着他，无法完全理解这句话的含义，Hannibal的目光再次缓缓地在Will脸上流连，拂过嘴唇掠过眉眼。“并不是说等待本身就是一种美德，”他最后补充道，“只有当一个人能够欣赏到他所等待之物的价值时，他才会懂得珍惜。同样地，当然，他要明白自己为什么准备等待。”

这句话在通常不带感情色彩的语调下表述出来竟有那么一丝温柔，这并不寻常；Will再次与Hannibal对视，发现自己无法将视线移开，这时Jack的声音又飘了过来，这一次声音更大了，而且还带着一丝怒意：“Will。”

“我们这儿有一个不准备等待的人。”Hannibal轻描淡写道，“也许应该有人告诉他，任何真正值得拥有的东西都值得等待。”

“也许吧，”Will说，“尽管我总觉得他不会特别想听。”Hannibal点头表示同意，随即眯起眼睛朝Jack的方向投去恶狠狠的一瞥，这让Will笑了起来。然后，他想都没想就伸出手来，把手搭在Hannibal的肩膀上：轻松而随意，就像它就该在那儿，就像他之前做过上百次这个手势，却不知道它是如何让Hannibal的表情变柔的。“来吧，”他说，“我们走吧。”

转过身去时，Will隐约意识到，他其实没把车开到那么远的地方，不过这种领悟转瞬即逝，剩下的似乎只有是否会有人注意到以及他该怎么跟Jack解释少了的报告。在那一刻，他不曾意识到自己会错过另一个机会。为什么会这样呢？那只不过是一辆车，一辆一如既往停在停车场的同一个位置上的车罢了。那没什么重要的；正因如此，他不可能知道自己离开时会有什么结果。他也不可能知道这意味着他会错过那张被塞在挡风玻璃上数小时后又被风吹走无人留意的白色平整名片，会错过那中央印着的醒目黑字：复仇女神[Nemesis]。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：
> 
> 1\. Willikins，是Will， William， Bill， Billiam等名字的同性恋昵称。
> 
> 2\. Wig wam bam，找不到歌词翻译，歌名本身并没多大意义就是个洗脑拟声词。
> 
> 3\. engraved Elf Palaces，Elf Palace，《米娅与我》中有这样一座虚构的精灵城堡，一般也指小孩子的玩具。加上engraved以示夸张讽刺，把小孩子玩的东西搞得很复杂。
> 
> 4\. 原句是if you even think about fucking with him then he’ll happily kick your ass


	12. 第十二章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有路人Beta/Will/路人少量提及。

数星期后，Will坐在公园长椅上，他一只手拿着手机，另一只手端着保温瓶，左边放着公文包，右边坐着Hannibal。从理论上说，Will觉得Hannibal应该不像其他东西那么熟悉，但即使他们最近才开始在每天午餐时间一起去公园，这仿佛已经成了一种固定习惯；Hannibal成功融入了Will生活中所有惬意自在的存在，要知道它们可比他实际存在的时间要久的多了。

Will无法确定这一安排是如何开始的——到底是他先暗示的还是Hannibal——只是他再也无法想象做别的事情，有时甚至记不起以其他方式度过午餐时间是什么样子了。他现在还积极盼着这个(在某些情况下甚至会满怀希望地在办公室窗边徘徊，想看到宾利车在正午的朗朗乾坤下绝尘开入停车场)，甚至每次从大楼里消失一个钟头后春风满面地回来时，都能心甘情愿地容忍Beverly等人善意的调侃，说什么自己有一个秘密的仰慕者。

如果Hannibal已经在FBI开了什么会，那么开车的通常是Will，但如果Hannibal是从自己办公室过来的，那么Will就是被接送的那个，他会从楼梯上冲下来钻进车里；Hannibal总是会说(这也是目前习惯的一部分)“和往常一样？”而Will总会回答“是的，为什么不呢？”有时他觉得自己可能会说不，并建议其他去处，但Hannibal似乎从未期待任何不同的答案，而Will其实也更喜欢公园。或至少他喜欢跟Hannibal一起去那里，因为这意味着他们可以一块儿坐在湖边长椅上讨论案件或仅仅是友善地沉默着，Hannibal会取出一壶热气腾腾的咖啡和一担洁净的特百惠食盒，里边总装着看似简单却无穷无尽的美味：塞满三文鱼和鲜奶油的苏打面包；配有芝麻菜、鼠尾草和柠檬的鸡块；浸透香蒜沙司和帕尔马干酪的意式炸丸或是在馥郁的白葡萄酒、欧芹与大蒜调和酱汁中游动的剔透明虾[注1]。意识到Omega本就会唤起Alpha的照顾本能最初让Will在接受这些小小殷勤时不太舒服，但几周后，他开始相信，Hannibal能从喂养他中获得满足并非出于性别原因，而仅仅出于一种对食物本身享乐式的欣赏。事实上，在极少数Will没法来公园的时候，Hannibal就会把食物打包好放在他办公桌上留给他吃——Will也不会再介意了。

“Richard Black的监狱记录已经到了，”Will说道，终于从自己的手机上抬头看了一眼，“真是有够久的。Jack最后都不得不亲自打电话给州长了。”想到这儿，他微微一笑，“我听见他在走廊上吼了一路。各种端架子。”

“我能想象，”Hannibal回道，他一直觉得相比起诱导与操纵的优雅魅力，他人笨拙地展示自己的统治地位是极其乏味的。思及此，他微微地翻了挑剔的一眼。“毫无疑问，他还自得其乐呢。”

“唔嗯。”

“虽然仍达到了目的：现在你有了关于天降神罚者的信息。”

“哦，你不是吧。我一直都在跟大家讲不要再那样叫他了。”

_“夫亦何伤？”_ Hannibal沉思地引用道，“我想，是其中宏伟吸引了他。”[注2]

“嗯，的确。报纸给他取的绰号更适合他：克里奥尔阴阳人杀手。”

“不是你告诉我是他自创（coin）了‘涅墨西斯’这个词吗？”

“因为他声称自己的谋杀是对Alpha的报复，”Will带着显而易见的蔑视回答道，“我那时就不买账（buy it），现在也不。”

“不过这非常有趣，”Hannibal说，又开始显得若有所思，“你必须承认，它为雕刻家谋杀案增加了一个新的思路：它们是否真的 _是_ 在向Richard Black致敬。毕竟，你一开始就说你认为是一个模仿犯在作祟（at work）。”

“我还说我没法解释怎么会有人想要向那个混蛋致敬呢。甚至怎么会有人 _听说过_ 他；整个案件低调得很。”

“你是多么轻视自己的悟性啊。”Hannibal怜爱道，“考虑到Richard Black是迄今为止发现的与雕刻家联系最具体的人。我同意它提出的问题比它回答的问题要多；但如果有关联，我相信你会找到的。”

Will摆出一个怀疑的表情。“什么，你真觉得会有吗？”

“我不知道，我得看看他的监狱档案。哪天晚上把它们带来，我们可以一起看。我给你做晚饭。”

“好吧，谢啦。”Will高兴道。

“不客气。”

“我想你手头没有笔吧？”Will补充道，他在口袋里翻来翻去却总是发现里边空空如也，愈发焦躁起来，“我找不到自己的。肯定是掉了。”Hannibal一语不发地把一支钢笔递了过去——一支闪闪发光两侧镶有细长金纹的万宝龙墨水笔[注3]——Will接过来在纸上涂了几道墨后，发出了一阵恼怒的嘶声。

“因为笔尖适应了主人笔迹的角度和风格，”Hannibal揶揄道，“笔是一种一夫一妻制的工具。”

“现在不是了。它对你出轨了。”

“任君处置，”Hannibal笑着回答。

Will回以被逗乐的一哼（主要是因为只有Hannibal才会如此郑重其事地把一支天价笔拟人化吧……出于某种原因，Will想起了哈姆雷特对约里克的头骨那一番慷慨陈词），然后在他的笔记本上重新涂写着。“你的手指看起来有点僵，”Hannibal又看了他几秒后补充道，“你不冷吧？”

“我挺好的，”Will头也不抬地回道，“你冷吗？如果你想的话，我们可以走。”说罢突然想到，他们正在危险地向互相叮咛唠叨的两个老太太靠近，并决定放弃这个话题。事实上，外面真的很冷没法舒舒服服地呆上很久，但即使天气在越来越糟，Will还是把他们的安排放在首位不愿在到点前离开。

“Jack Crawford _还在_ 坚持召开新闻发布会，”Hannibal补充道，又开始以他那惯常一目十行的速度浏览起报纸，“我已多次建议他不要这样做了。你也是。这人简直不可理喻。”

“唔嗯。”

“我觉得最让人恼火的就是固执了，”Hannibal毫不留情道。

“哦，算了吧，”Will回道，他之前已经听到过好多次类似的抱怨了。

“是的，但你知道他永远不肯认错。”

Will兀自笑了笑，伸出脚轻轻推了一下Hannibal。“说正经的——随它去吧。 _不可理喻，固执，不肯认错。_ 你听起来就像个心怀怨恨的前男友。”

“你知道我说这些话时未经考量，”Hannibal平静地说，同时往Will的脚上一压，“你大可认为是你把我吓得哑口无言了。”

“那敢情好啊。”

“实际上并不，我确实有一个发现。也就是说，我现在要在Jack现有的罪名上再添一项，即当我同意与你共事时，他从未提醒过我要应付的是什么。”

“活该你当保姆。”Will嘲弄道，“你就该继续替那些有钱的Alpha做心理治疗。”

“我应该——你说得很对。你迫使我面对起自身的局限了。”

“这是多大的一个局限啊；给FBI当保姆（nanny）。”Will停顿了一下，然后微微一笑，“奶尼拔（Nannibal）。”

“正如你所言，”Hannibal以殉道一般的口吻答道。

Will又嘲弄一笑，放下记事本找出手套，把脖子上的围巾系得更牢了些。“你确实很冷，对吗？”Hannibal补充道，“我颇为怀疑。”

“哈你也冷吧。而且你也不会承认的。”

Hannibal也笑了，无言地抬起手臂搂着Will的肩，把他拉近了。“共享体温，”他补充道，目光又回到报纸上，“任何一个有职业尊严的保姆都必备的技能。”实际上他这事做得相当不起波澜速度快得Will几乎来不及反应，等到发现自己已经被压在Hannibal胸膛上时才震惊地意识到，自己的最初反应不是厌恶或尴尬，倒更像是宽慰。这样说来，坐在公园的长椅上搂搂抱抱似乎挺不合适的，但事实并非如此。这感觉……很好。很自然。所以最后，他只是心满意足地轻轻喟叹了一声，转了个圈，把头缩到Hannibal的下巴底下，好把记事本挪到一个舒服的位置来看。Hannibal亲切地挪到一旁给Will留出更多的空间，然后又回到自己的世界，静静地读着，不时地移动自己的脸，颧骨轻拂过Will的头发。

一段时间后Will发现，自己似乎陷入了一个相当尴尬的恍惚状态里，窝在Hannibal的胸前半阖着眼，而对方则有节奏地轻拍着他的肩膀，不再用面颊蹭Will的头发而直接把脸贴了上去。不过Hannibal对此似乎一点也不尴尬，也不觉得难为情，所以Will觉得自己也没有什么真正的理由感到尴尬。“你看起来很累，”Hannibal温柔地补充道，手逗留地从Will的肩膀向上移去，抚摸起他的后颈。“你没睡吗？”

“我不知道，”Will说着，稍微挪了挪，好让那手更容易碰到，“我想是的吧。”

“Jack把你逼得太过了。”

“那倒没吧。”Hannibal没有回答，Will拉了拉他的外套边，“嘿，别跟他说什么，好吗？说真的——我不希望你这么做。”

“哦，我明白了；你担心我会代你出面干预。”

“ _别，_ ”Will坚定道。Hannibal发出被逗乐的声音，然后毅然决然地刷刷一抖报纸以作回应；他还没同意跟Will保证会不冲Jack好好发一顿话呢。不过老实交代，Jack被训到低头的想法还蛮有趣的(尤其是因为Hannibal掌握的训话能力几乎肯定高于Jack的承受力)，因此他抛开了这个话题，把注意力集中在更深地埋进Hannibal的臂膀下，将笔记本塞进口袋里和Hannibal一起看起报来。

“看看你现在的样子，”Hannibal说着，又慢慢地用手掌抚摸Will的脖颈，“如果你尝试的话你会变得多么迷人。简直令人无法抗拒。”

Will(觉得被认为迷人有点让人无地自容，而非无法抗拒)发出了一串意义不明的咕哝作为回敬，往Hannibal的胳膊底下钻得更深了点，这样就算他碰巧脸红，也没有被发现的危险了。接下来几分钟在友善的沉默中度过了，其间夹杂着偶尔善意的争论接下来该读什么(Will认为财经板块“无聊的要命”而Hannibal断然拒绝接近体育的页面)，最后打破这场清净的是一个年轻的推着婴儿车走过的男性Omega。他似乎要坐到他们对面的板凳上，一会儿后Will就丢开了报纸，转而全神贯注地看起他；不仅仅是因为这样近距离地看到另一个Omega很不寻常，还因这一情景勾起了他某种奇怪的感觉，混合着同病相怜之情与好奇感。

那个Omega脸上挂着一副古怪的空白表情，就仿佛他不是在看冬日午后的公园而是在视检着遥遥的内心景象，尽管他离自己只有几码远，他似乎仍然没有注意到附近有任何人。然后他把背包放在长凳上准备坐下了，这时他终于离Will够近了，可以看到那脖子后面明显无误的Alpha咬痕。尽管明确知道它是什么以及它是如何得来的，但那短暂一瞥仍让人深感震惊：高隆，原始，边缘处参差不齐像是肉被生生撕扯掉了一般。

“看那个咬痕！”Will惊恐道。

“哪儿？”

“ _那儿。_ ”他努力压低了声音，尽管这似乎没什么关系，因为那个年轻的Omega丝毫没有表现出听到他说话的意思，甚至都没意识到他在那里。

Hannibal闻言放下报纸微妙地看了自己身上一眼，而Will不假思索地挺直了身挪回了自己那半边长凳。他知道自己可能听起来很天真——甚至有点幼稚，因为他反应过度了——但事实很简单，他在现实生活中并没有看到那么多咬痕，而见到这种情况令他不安。毕竟，大多数Omega会用头发掩盖它们，而Will与其他任何人的关系都不足以亲密到能展露出这个。另一方面，他在教科书中看到的那些总显得干净而精确：分布在皮肤上排列整齐的细碎齿痕宛如布莱尔盲文[注4]一样精致均匀。与他眼前这个暴力的、类似烙印的伤口毫无相似之处。

“这很正常，”Hannibal回答道，他似乎已经失去了兴趣，又回到了他的报纸上，“也许有点明显，不过我见过更糟的。看起来是雄性的Alpha，是那个Omega的第一次结合。组织肥厚，使咬痕看起来比实际更深。”

Will只是摇摇头，没有回答。因为不论何种医学理论都无法改变那咬痕看起来很 _恶毒_ 的事实；一种占有的姿态，似乎更关乎于所属权，而非爱。他下意识地发现自己在同情地摸着自己的脖子，一想到那该有多疼，便不寒而栗。

“这并不像看上去那么痛苦。”Hannibal说道，他注意到了这个手势并正确地理解了它的意思。“当Omega……”他巧妙地停顿了一下，“ _易于接纳时_ ，后颈的腺体会释放内啡肽。唾液中的多肽也有同样的效果。它们是人体的……”

“是人体的天然止痛药。”Will厉声道，“它们激活阿片受体。行了吧？我知道它们是什么。”

“我能想象这么近距离看到它会令人紧张。”Hannibal平静地回答道，他伸出手抓住Will的，轻轻地把它从他的脖子上拉开，手指相缠了会儿才松开。“这毕竟是一种伤害。”

“而且它们并不总是能被接受的。什么Omega会心甘情愿接受他们在发情期时看到的第一个Alpha，那都是谣言。需求和渴望……并不是一回事。”

“我知道，Will。”

“ _彻头彻尾的_ 谣言，”Will痛苦地补充道，“还是由Alpha负责传播的。”

这一次Hannibal根本没有回应，显然他感到任何试图讨论的举动只会进一步激怒Will，所以他只是再次把手放在Will的手上，拇指轻轻按摩起他的手腕。作为一种安抚的尝试，它的效果出乎意料的好，Will深吸了一口气，强迫自己冷静下来与先前情绪爆发所带来的尴尬做着斗争。

Hannibal静静地回看起报纸没松开手，Will不悦地挪了挪，但仍然无法逼自己不去看那个Omega；对方显然还没有注意到Will的打量，正一边心不在焉地用脚前后摇晃着婴儿车，一边在一本螺旋装订的大笔记本上茫茫然涂画着。一会儿后，车里的孩子开始嚎啕大哭——总能让Will牙疼不已的声音——那个Omega叹了口气，把速写本放在一边，照顾起车里的婴儿直至哭闹声消停下来。他做这事的样子并没有明显的不快或怨恨，表情耐心顺从；但Will还是忍不住朝他投去一波无声的同情——在第二个陌生人出现时，他的同情之波迅速扩大了一倍，那显然就是对方的Alpha了。

即使以Alpha的标准来看他也非常高大魁梧，他停顿了下朝Will这边投来明目张胆的好奇一望，结果对上了Hannibal的目光又很快把头转开了，这让Will忍不住想喊另一个Alpha是他最不需要操心的问题，他自己就能把那得意洋洋蠢啦吧唧的家伙揍得六亲不认满地找牙。

然后他意识到另一个Alpha会如此迅速地转开头是因为Hannibal朝对方露出了那种加剧版“不许肖想”的表情，Will的怒意便立刻转移到了他身上，竟然倒退到在哪里摆Alpha臭架子的地步仅仅因为Will是个Omega就表现得他像是某种可供争来夺去的所有物。事实上现在Hannibal加紧握住了Will的手腕几乎已到了令人疼痛的程度，而且对方似乎无意立即放开，于是Will再次对自己叹了口气，在精神上朝另一个Omega投以三倍的同情，对方的速写本似乎已经消失在背包深处，现在的他笔挺挺坐着，双手交叠整齐地放在膝盖上，回应着Alpha毫无疑问是在冲他讲的每一句废话，脸上带着一种刻意的礼貌与专注。

Will又看了一会儿，惊讶地发现自己在暗暗希望Alpha在某些方面与Omega闹起来，这样Will就有借口走过去对他大吼一顿。但对方没做出任何可能被视为虐待的事；尽管Omega苍白脆弱的脖子上有一道可怕的伤疤，但他无疑是没有恶意的。甚至是深情的，特别是当他靠在婴儿车上对着里面的宝宝叽里呱啦讲一些高兴的胡话。然而，他与Omega的互动方式里仍有某些东西——肩膀上那只占有欲的手；自鸣得意、自我陶醉的笑——这就足够让Will看着他便厌恶他了。Hannibal，同样的，仍然没有转开“敢来惹我试试”的表情，Will隐约希望另一个Alpha也能看到它，然后像刚才一样被吓跑。但不幸的是，第一次的成效似乎太佳了，因为那个Alpha显然已经调整了自己的位置完全避免了看向Hannibal，坐在板凳上开始读起了杂志。每隔一会儿，他就会停下来朝那个Omega展示一些东西，Omega会点头微笑回应；在他不点头、不微笑的时候，他就会检查婴儿车里面的情况，或者凝视着一片虚无——不过在Alpha在旁时，他从未试着拿起速写本继续画画。只有那么一次，Omega终于对上了Will的目光，给了一个非常微弱的笑；这让Will想到也许对方是在猜测Will和他一样，正乖乖地坐在自己的Alpha身边竭尽全力表现讨好随叫随到直到Alpha离开重新做上数小时的自我再等到Alpha回来，又得失去自我成为他们的Omega。这就是Omega结合后的现实。没有什么是真正留给你自己的，因为一切都被他人淹没了；而你所得到的一切回报，就只有脖子后面留下的一道宣告所有权的深切的青灰色伤口，你的一举一动都被命令操纵着，就像一个漂亮的、无用的提线木偶。

Will当然知道自己很可笑：看着一个陌生人，试图为其编造一个完整的故事。这个Omega可能就想要这种生活呢。对方可能从小到大无所事事，整天就胡思乱想，整夜就梦寐以求有朝一日会被一个富有的Alpha领走，在充斥着无数啼哭声的公园里推着婴儿车来来去去呢。而且这个Alpha可能会鼓励他的作品甚至积极支持它，这个Omega则完全心满意足：愉快充实而自由自在。然而，Will还是忍不住瞥了一眼那张悲伤的年轻面庞：自己就是 _知道_ ，在内心深处，他不是。

*****

Will在剩下的午餐时间里一直处于思虑状态，他不愿离开，但也同样不愿回到Hannibal那边的坐板上。事实上在他纷扰的思绪里有一个新念头冒了出来，他坚信如果自己独自坐着那么另一个Alpha就永远不会注意到他了，是他半挂在Hannibal腿上的方式表明了自己是个Omega——在这方面他觉得自己想往Hannibal胳膊上靠的强烈欲望让人很是困扰，因为这代表了需要保护与安慰，Will不愿承认他需要这个，也不愿承认对亲密关系的渴望，他相信从长远来讲这会令他变得脆弱。说实话，他都不知道为什么会深陷这些让人心烦意乱的事里不可自拔——而且他现在也没有足够的精力去解决——当Hannibal把手放在他的胳膊上时，他无意中退缩了。

“怎么了，Will？”Hannibal平静地问道。

“没怎么。没什么。”

“你似乎很紧张。焦虑不宁。”

“我没有。"Hannibal挑起眉毛，Will对这样一个明显的谎言微微红了脸。“我今天下午必须去看医生，”他补充道，希望这听起来像是一个令人信服的借口，“还有，你知道——我不喜欢去。”

“他是个Alpha吗？”Hannibal问道，眼睛开始眯起。

“她。实际上我不知道；我不清楚。”

“你想让我和你一起去吗？”

“不，”Will立刻说道，心里对这个想法感到尴尬不安，“我的意思是，我很感谢你的提议，但是……”

“可你不想被保姆陪同吗？”

Will不由自主地笑了起来。“不。”

“这几周来你看起来好多了，”Hannibal的目光悠悠扫过Will的脸，补充道，“身体上的恢复是最明显的，但精神上你也有了很大的改善。你更……意志坚定了。”

“我以前也不是优柔寡断的人啊，”Will辩解道。

“我知道你不是；也许‘意志坚定’这个词用得不当。生机？或是活力？或者也许不是某物的增加，而是减少。你似乎不那么拘束了。”Hannibal微微一笑，“就像你的情绪被这些抑制剂压抑住了，现在你又慢慢苏醒了。可以说是又活过来了。”

Will对此微微皱了皱眉头，因为他一开始肯定没那么死气沉沉吧？如果是的话，他会注意到的；有人会告诉他的。显然，Hannibal对生机活力的定义很奇怪。“无论如何，我仍还在服用它们，”他补充道，“所以差异不会那么大。”

“我相信你是对的，”Hannibal回答道，他的笑容现在似乎转向了自己，像是在享受某个私人玩笑，“不管什么原因，最重要的是你感觉好多了。”

Will对此感激地点点头，但他忘了补上一句，他看医生的主要目的是为了拿到更多的抑制剂。副作用的消失已经点燃了他能够合法获取它们而不必再在小巷里发生暴力冲撞的希望，这一念头让他振作了不少，尽管事实上，他仍需在雷诺兹医生的候诊室里经受那些接待员的一本正经不以为然以及连绵几英亩的苍蓝色毛绒地毯的夹道折磨。也许还有 _雷诺兹本人对Will的规劝_ ，想想上次她的态度有多么高高在上，无所助益吧。但这是必须得做的，尤其是考虑到阴魂不散的Andrew和律师而抑制剂是最有希望赶走他们的办法。事实上，自那个侦探第一次出现在停车场后，Will在接下来的几天里就一直在痛苦地想着对方的出现肯定预示着Andrew的到来；尽管目前还没有任何迹象，但认为对方不会出现还为时过早——如果不直说是危险的话。因此，Will没有返回工作岗位，而是让Hannibal把他送到了市中心，打算直接去诊所，尽快结束这场煎熬。

“顺便说一句，我很抱歉，”Will一边解开安全带一边补充道。

“为了什么？”

“今天下午：我知道我有点奇怪。”

“不比平时更多。”Hannibal笑着回答。

“嗯，好吧。是……”

“是那个咬痕，”Hannibal说，“我知道。”他等了几秒钟，Will显然不打算详细说明，便又说道：“很明显，有什么困扰着你。”Will咬着嘴唇，仍然拒绝回答，Hannibal用一种更温和的声音补充道：“也很明显，你觉得不能谈论它。不过，等你 _到了_ ——你知道我在哪儿。”

“谢谢，”Will犹豫地回答。他向下一瞥，意识到自己的手不经大脑同意(这该死的小叛徒)便开始伸向Hannibal希望对方能握住它。“我会的，”他最后添道，“只是……这很复杂。 _真的_ 很复杂。”

“我知道，”Hannibal只说了这么多，他的表情里没有流露出丝毫发自内心的极度挫败，而这种挫败也无从证明。考虑到新药即将带来的结果，他近来对Will的监控程度已提到了最高，甚至多次开车跟踪对方，然而，尽管进行了严格的审查，却从未有新的证据出现。除了开车去上班或开车回家外，Will再也没有做过任何事。他把自己关在家里，从未见过任何人或去过任何地方。当然， _某些事_ 无疑正在酝酿；然而没有简明的发现办法，除非像蛤蜊一样将Will撬开。一时冲动之下Hannibal伸出了手，得步进步地用手指拨弄Will的头发，一边欣赏着Will的美貌，一边希望能找到一种方法撬开他的脑袋，检查他头脑里所有的想法与冲动。 _我会无比温柔的，_ Hannibal想着，后悔错过了这一良机。 _我不想伤害你；我只想了解你。_

“我会试试的，”Will靠近他的触摸补充说，“总有一天我会试着解释的。”

“只要你准备好了，”Hannibal回答道，不甚情愿地放开手让Will爬下车去，“这段时间如果你需要什么，请告诉我，好吗？”

“谢谢。”

“那么明天见。”

“那就说定了。”Will说，“和往常一样。”他透过车窗怯生生地笑了笑随后向诊所走去，他知道Hannibal一直把车停在那里等着直到自己进去，虽然有那么一点点气恼，却无法不被这明显的保护欲所打动。不像上次，这次建筑里几乎空无一人，而候诊室仍跟他记忆里一样苍白、惨蓝、毛绒(以及前台接待员更令人恼火了)，事实证明他不必忍受他们多久因为门诊准时一开他就进去了，也就等了五分钟的样子。他走去进时雷诺兹医生坐在办公桌后面，看起来异常平静不可捉摸，就像自上次会诊以来她便没离开过这儿，一直住在这片长盛不衰的毛绒、盆栽与克劳德·莫奈的画像中，只要一个病人她就会出现。这其实有点不可思议，就像某个关于感知的哲思实验： _如果一棵树倒在周围无人能听见它倒下的森林里，它会发出声音吗……？_

“格雷厄姆先生？”

闻言，Will意识到他在盯着一片虚无空想着虚构森林里不存在的树（像是那种最可悲的家伙才会追求的职业选择）于是挺直身坐在椅子上，礼貌地提出了自己要一份新配方的抑制剂。雷诺兹医生的脸上迅速摆出一副“关切而不失气愤”的表情，Will觉得这已经是往最好听里说了。一看到这副神情，他的心就往下一沉，因为仅仅几秒钟的时间就已经令人沮丧地捅明这次会诊将是何种走向了。她有一张瘦削的、黑褐的脸和一双极其明亮的棕色眼睛，这些特征加上直露的怒意，让他联想到了老鹰，或是某种聪慧而机警、格外重视自身智慧的林间动物。“我很同情你的处境，格雷厄姆先生，”雷诺兹医生这会儿用一种干练、医生般的语气说道，“我真的同情你。但你的提议在医学上是不负责任的。”

“我知道，”Will耐心地说，“但那是之前。”他默默希望自己能冲她厉声大呵叫她不要再对他说她有多抱歉也少他妈的在那里惺惺作态，赶紧交出老子要的东西。“那之后，情况发生了变化。”

“什么变化？”

“副作用已经消失了。”

“那是不可能的，”雷诺兹医生坚定地说，“你这是什么意思？”

Will眨了几下眼睛，不知道该如何回应。事实上，它就像那棵树一样： _如果没经历副作用，它们真的存在吗？_ “我已经好几个星期没有任何症状了，”他最后说，“现在好多了。”

“你还在服用抑制剂吗？”雷诺兹医生突然目露精光地问道。Will意识到自己不得不极其小心行事以免透露出任何蛛丝马迹让对方知道自己是从哪儿弄到它们的。“你有吗？”雷诺兹医生补充道，“ _格雷厄姆_ 先生。在我告诉你一切之后？”

这种居高临下的语气足以在几秒内让Will从懊悔变成恼怒，随即默默承诺，如果对方敢叫他“傻孩子”甚至哪怕是任何 _接近_ “傻孩子”的话，就等着一场史无前例的雷霆大爆发吧。“我当时很绝望，”他平静地说，尽管说成当时是不恰当的，因为绝望一刻都没有消失，“如果不是迫不得已，我是不会这么做的。”

“你不该这么做，”雷诺兹医生厉声说，“我再清楚不过了，你会给自己造成多大的伤害；你可能 _已经_ 造成了。我给你的建议是让自己进入发情期——越快越好。”

“我也告诉过 _你_ 我不可能……”

“我理解你Alpha的情况，”雷诺兹医生打断道，“你解释得很清楚。但至少在短期内，还有其它选择。你可以私下做安排。”

她说罢给了个意味深长的眼色，Will见此立刻不安地动弹了下，因为他很清楚她指的是在Omega发情期时，Alpha付钱买照顾他们的机会。原则上来说，这种交易是不被允许的，尽管它仍然非常普遍——尤其是因为这是许多负担不起占有权的Alpha们与Omega性交的唯一机会。事实上这样投标个一两年Will就可能筹到足够资金都不用再工作了：但他无法想象让一些连名字都不知道的Alpha对自己动手动脚，更不相信他们能不失去自控，最终未经许可就咬他。独身 _无限_ 好，他逃离Andrew后就活得像个Beta，只和女性Beta做过——足够愉快虽然不是特别令人难忘——还有一个男性Beta，简直是灾难性的。那人一直坚持叫Will“宝贝”并一直喊着“你喜欢那样吗？嗯？你喜欢吗？”而Will则木然地像盯着牙医一样盯着天花板，不忍宣布“不，实际上，既然你问了——实话讲，我在尸检上获得的乐趣都比这要多。”不过说到那个Beta，对方显然无比喜欢(尽管至少还有人喜欢)，并通过坚持不到一分钟便吼着射了出来的事实证明了这一点，惹得他的邻居砰砰捶墙大声抗议怒骂他就是坨不知道替别人着想的烂狗屎。Will当时有想过加入那个邻居一起大喊“对，没错伙计，哦我的天啊，他就是坨 _屎_ 。”尽管他当然没有那么做，因为他不想伤害那个Beta的感情。后来那Beta俯下身低声说“神啊Bill，你真太他妈棒了——我们再来一次”时Will已经远不在乎也懒得指出这个蠢货连他的名字都弄错了，于是立马从他身下起来拽起他的衣服头也不回地走掉了，下楼时还因为脚下生风差点绊倒。这段记忆令此时的他隐隐感到沮丧并再次提醒自己，为什么他有必要放弃性——即使是那个可怜的倒霉Beta，那个像死鱼一样拍打着软绵绵湿漉老二的Beta，也比只为了度过发情期而让自己落入随便哪个Alpha手中忍受粗暴要好上一百万倍。

“格雷厄姆先生？”

Will尴尬地清了清嗓子，然后摇了摇头。“不，”他坚定地说，“我不想那么做。”

“那你又有什么建议呢？”雷诺兹医生回道，尽管这个问题夸张无疑的语气暗示着她既不想要也不期待答案，“我无法解释为什么没做过测试副作用就消失了，但不管什么原因，毫无疑问这只是暂时的。”她停顿了一下，目光越过从眼镜上方瞪着他，“我不可能允许你再吃那些药了。”

Will挣扎着不去回应对方的瞪眼，沉默了几秒，心里想着事实上毫无疑问这一改善始于小巷里那一晚以及新药的供应。包装看起来和他之前的那批一模一样，但也许里面 _真的_ 有什么不同呢？“抑制剂，”他最后说，尽量让自己听起来很随意，“有没有什么方法可以把我之前的反应降到最低？另一种复方成分？”

“我们在你上次会诊时已经谈过了。”雷诺兹医生回答说，“是的，这种药确实 _有_ ，但它们仍处于试验阶段，所以还没建立起指导方针。你得有一个非常熟练的医生才能够测出剂量。我自己也很难计算出来，我不介意承认这一点——需要对化学知识有非常精确的掌握才能够算对。” 她轻轻地咳了一下。“问题是格雷厄姆先生，即使这些新的复方被广泛使用，也不会覆盖进你的保险计划里。它们 _极其_ 昂贵。”

“它们叫什么？”Will问，一边在心里记着要找另一个药贩去查。

雷诺兹医生一口气说出了几个名字，Will仔细地一一记下，随即比之前更随意地加上一句：“这些有什么副作用吗？”

“它们会影响中枢神经系统，所以副作用主要是心理上的。侵略性。抑制力缺失。情绪性反应。不过，如果你想拿到的话，我劝你还是放弃吧。”

“为什么？”

“当地没有哪家Omega诊所可以随便开这种药；你得去综合性大医院，即使那样，他们也不可能给你开。你也知道，这些药也解决不了你的问题，因为它们不是用来无限期抑制发情的。它们更像是一种短期解决方案。”Will立刻沮丧地沉下了脸，雷诺兹医生又补充道：“我早就告诉过你了。”

“那我就不能再试一次以前的那些吗？”他甚至还没说完雷诺兹医生就摇了摇头，他又带着无意识的紧迫感补充道，“我知道你很难相信，但症状 _确实_ 消失了。如果你检查的话你一定能亲自发现的。”

雷诺兹医生突然推开了她的椅子，虽然产生的刮擦声不是特别响，但这一突如其来的动作仍吓了Will一跳。“格雷厄姆先生，”她干脆地说，“恐怕这次谈话已经结束了。你让我做的事可能会让我丢掉执照。我对你目前的处境真的感到抱歉，但用抑制剂把自己毒死不是解决办法。”

考虑到他一直在期待着这个，Will也就不那么沮丧了，只半心半意地点了点头，因为他的思绪又回到了该怎样最好找到新的非法供货商头。雷诺兹医生轻轻叹了口气，显然把他突然的沉默理解为难过了。“为什么不查一下我们的咨询服务呢？”她用更温和的声音说，“我知道你以前不感兴趣，但如果你改变主意……？”

“当然，”Will回道，“为什么不呢？”说着坐在椅子上向前倾身，假装赞同：不是因为他对咨询有屁丁点兴趣，，而是因为他能从她目光滑向橱柜的样子看出，咨询师的联系方式肯定就保存在那里——这就意味着当她绕过去翻找时，他就能潜过去偷一张躺在桌上的处方笺了。无法确保它们是那种需要第二名医生批准的长期抑制剂，不过他仍然可以为自己搞到一些48小时的紧急药物，但这至少比什么都不做要好。雷诺兹医生终于又转过身来，眉间流露出恼怒的神色，Will巧妙地把那张纸塞进口袋，脸上又恢复了先前那种了无生趣的礼貌表情。“我的传单好像用光了。”雷诺兹医生补充道，“我给你写下他们的详细情况吧。”

“谢谢，”Will说，试图让自己听起来真诚些。雷诺兹医生点了点头，在自己的一张名片背面草草写了封电子邮件和一个电话号码，然后递了过来。加上那个私人侦探和谋杀现场的一张卡片就能配成三人行了，提醒着他生命里的两个主要问题——Andrew和雕刻家——这让他用手抹了把脸萌生了一股无法抗拒的疲惫感。

“我知道自己帮不上多少。”雷诺兹医生见状补充道，“但我真的希望一切都会好起来，格雷厄姆先生。如果我能给你开这些药，我会的。”

“嗯。谢谢。”

“考虑一下心理辅导，好吗？你可能会惊讶有人倾听是多么有帮助。”

简单来说，Will发现自己的思绪已经转移到Hannibal身上了。“是啊，”他回答，“我知道是的。”

“我真的很理解Omega的难处。”雷诺兹医生补充道，猫头鹰般的目光越过眼镜上方看着Will，“我看得多了。当然也有Beta，虽然方式不同。生活在一个单一群体拥有如此大影响力的社会里真的很不容易，毫无疑问，当它为Alpha服务时，某些人身上的 _兽性_ 可能就会胜出。”她停顿了一下，突然显得若有所思起来，“你知道，老实说，我不知道哪个更糟：有一个爱你还是恨你的怪物。当然并不是说Alpha恨Beta，但他们确实认为Beta是可有可无的。虽然他们爱Omega，可在对待Omega时却几乎同样恶劣。”

在说到最后时Will对上了她的目光，不过他没有立即答复，因为她又提出了一个让他很难回答的问题。他飞快地想到了他生命中的各式各样的Alpha：Hannibal、Jack、Andrew……他们中的任何一个好像都不 _爱_ 他，他认为Andrew可能有一定的欲望，尽管这个词也不那么准确，因为欲望意味着一定程度的情感投入。但Andrew完全是以财产的有效性角度看待Will的，他的欲望并不比他想要一辆特定的汽车或一瓶陈年葡萄酒更微妙或更有意义。雷诺兹医生所描述的似乎更接近于权利——以及仅仅因为你有能力就去征服别人——而不是任何可以合理描述为爱的事物。不可否认，像Beverly和Anneke这样的结合并非如此，尽管性别似乎与她们的情况无关，因为把她们拉拢在一起的更多的是她俩的相似之处，而非差异；可真正存在的矛盾才是兼容统一的来源，这种兼容性会不断增强令人着迷，而非制造分裂。无论如何，有一个爱你或恨你的怪物和一个想要压迫你的怪物是不同的。然后他又低头看了看名片，不知怎的，Hannibal先前的评论映入脑海： _与恶龙缠斗过久，小心自身亦成为恶龙……[注5]_

“ _Alpha啊。_ ”雷诺兹医生带着公然的蔑视说道。

*****

这档事后Will忽然就不想在令人窒息、绝望的调查氛围中再呆上更久了，他尽量减慢了回办公室的速度，不顾一切地拖延着。 _消磨时间(Killing time)：_ 如果你仔细想想，就会发现这是一个多么阴暗的表述，仿佛分分秒秒都在你身后被尽数谋杀、肢解、放血。雷诺兹医生对Alpha的冷酷评价同样触动了他的神经，Will试图分散注意力，让自己重回午餐时被Hannibal双臂环绕着的那种平静满足，那被另一个Alpha出场给毁了的气氛。公园长椅上那一幕现在就感觉像是在种种怀疑焦虑中的一片小小宁静绿洲，又一次想到Hannibal，想到他对自己种种锋芒棱角与无常情绪的无限宽容，一阵强烈的情感就涌上心头。然后，这种情感又开始与内疚感交织在一起，自己看到那咬痕后是多么粗鲁暴躁啊；这两者的结合——再加上需要多消磨一点时间——给Will提供了一股突如其来想做些什么的灵感，表达他的感谢与歉意。但做什么呢？这可真不好说。然而，能提出这样一种新奇的、超出预期的主意令人兴奋，叫Will不愿放弃，于是他停了步，皱着眉头思考了几秒。毕竟，Hannibal可不是那种容易被收买的人；虽说一瓶葡萄酒之类的东西可能是最明显的解决方案吧，但他觉得自己得比那套陈词滥调更富首创精神一点。

这家诊所显然位于市里更高档的地段，Will四处找寻着灵感，最后看到了街区尽头的一家商店，其精美的金边招牌上写着“古董、古玩与藏品”。这看起来才像样嘛——至少比该死的一瓶酒要好——Will边想着要买份同样像样的礼物边被这家店吸引着沿街直接走了进去。室内昏暗而舒适，柴火在维多利亚式的壁炉炉膛里欢快地哔剥燃烧着，然而，尽管比起冰冷的街道来这儿是个不错的歇脚地，但里边的商品规模似乎没能解决问题，反倒是把问题放大了，因为尽管有大量的选择，但没有哪个是完全符合他想法的。不能是太大的——比如一件家具，这绝对不行——形式上也不能太接近珠宝或是梳妆品；尽管他最初想的是一些奇怪玩意儿像是古董医疗设备，可里面提供的这一切都太贵了，简直像在炫耀，这样拿出手的话也太别扭太离谱了。

其实 _根本_ 找不到什么合适的吧，当Will开始考虑彻底放弃这个计划时，他的注意力终于被爱德华七世时期的一套茶具吸引住了。它被放在某个陈列柜最显眼的地方，每只杯子都薄如切片，杯身饰以优美螺纹与柔和曲线，底色深蓝，上有一环环白圈间或有闪烁的金纹，想来一定是费了某些早已作的古匠人好一番呕心沥血。Hannibal喜欢喝茶，尽管是Will闻所未闻的那种罕见又昂贵的茶——伊朗柴卡纳[注6]、中国乌龙和印度香茅——再看看它们，有这么一套闪闪发亮的瓷器Hannibal总该高兴了吧。话虽如此，他还是犹豫了几秒，忍不住要压制去买这么一件奇怪礼物的冲动。事实上，他去过Hannibal家那么几次也从某次拜访中得知对方已经拥有了类似的东西，尽管那个毫无疑问比这套更有价值，Will仍觉得它远不如这个漂亮。还有一个问题就是，Will也许会觉得太过尴尬而没有勇气把它送出去；不过一想到这样赏心悦目又不落窠臼的东西能讨Hannibal欢心，这套茶具无疑还是在最后胜出了，又过几了秒后他便放弃克制走上去掏钱了——偷偷摸摸的程度也就比那晚在药房买信息素喷雾要略微低了一点点。

“很漂亮是吧？”店主说着，轻轻地把杯子放进一个装满刨花的小木椟里，就跟把熟睡的婴儿放进婴儿床上一样，“是礼物吗？还是给自己的犒劳？”

“不，”Will回答说，他努力不让自己对这种生活感到惊讶，像在吃饱饭后闲来无事四处逛逛心血来潮给自己买份古董茶具之类的，“是一件礼物。”

这个女人笑了笑，随即开始用薄棉纸包起杯子，像是把它们裹进被子里。“真甜呐。特别的人吗？”

Will能感到自己的脸开始红了，尽管他知道她只是在跟自己随便聊聊，不可能关心那些有的没的。“是的，”他终于回答道，“特别的人。”

这引来了对方温暖善意的一笑，就好像Will有送出天价茶具的特殊对象让店主感到了深深的高兴——Will也忍不住出于同样的原因回以一笑。 然后他刷过卡，小心翼翼地把装着安睡茶杯的木椟夹在腋下，回办公室去了。尽管他一直怀疑这么做挺傻气的，但一路上都觉得开心到荒谬。令他惊讶的是，Hannibal的宾利在停车场里，Will停了会儿，脱下外套，把木椟藏在里面，以防他们在走廊上撞到。不过他几乎可以肯定Hannibal是在Jack的办公室里(最有可能是在对后者说教)，因此悄咪咪爬过去那里回到了自己的办公室把木椟藏进了桌里，开始百无聊赖地筛选着被倾倒在桌上的备忘录和文件。几乎全部都跟雕刻家案有关，他高效地浏览了一遍，找出一份关于最近谋杀案的新报告，随即就完全不动了。接着，他猛地倒抽一口气，凑近看去：Price的字写得龙飞凤舞看不出多少尸检细节，能看出来的寥寥几笔“大范围残缺”和“死后肝脏切除”再配上受害者的照片，却够骇人听闻了。因为不管逻辑如何，你总会假设有那么一个不幸的家伙，可直到你在自己桌上发现他的尸体前，你都不会知道他的存在。你不会指望这是你几周前最后见过的人：那具温暖的、会呼吸的身体，那个受雇前来追捕你，站在停车场里试图对你做出逼供的家伙。Will的工作反复无常，残酷无情，它从未表现出要遵守任何可预见秩序的倾向，然而，你仍然会期望某些事，不期望某些事；你不会期望有一个私人侦探被派来追踪你，结果却在不久之后发现，你就是那个注定要试着解决他谋杀案的人。

Will不由自主地轻叹了口气，这事太令人不安太离奇诡异了，他用手捂住脸，试图集中注意力继续检查报告。如果没别的什么这当然值得检查，虽然只有少量临床细节——大多数人根本看不出什么——但对Will来说这些纸质文件上仍有那么一些熟悉的、诱人的东西，完全足以吸引他的注意，让他试着解开这个迷题。通常情况下，在他这么做时自己的脑海里仿佛会构建起一层保护屏障，防止他在解释始作俑者时过分融入：这是一场感知的舞蹈，他站在钟摆的一边，而犯罪者站在另一边。Will的自我意识和他者的自我意识——主体与客体——是泾渭分明的。只是在此情此景之下，它诡异地消失了，在那狂热的几秒钟里，他完全不知道自己在哪端，他者又在哪端，就像有人割断了钟摆上的绳子。泥沙俱下融于一体……就像Hannibal在谈到Will和切萨皮克系列案时所说的： _“你看待世界的方式与他不同，但你可以设想他的观点。”_

Will又皱起了眉头，猛地睁开眼睛——挣扎对抗着某种黑暗的魅力，乃至是兴奋感，考虑到其中毋庸置疑的冷酷残忍，这种感觉似乎有点不妥——他赶紧集中精力重聚心神，从头开始。这是一项艰巨的任务，不可能不去忘我投入，渐渐地，他变得无比专注，忘了周围的环境，对外面学员的谈话声、清洁工吸尘器的嗡嗡声与窗外的警笛声浑然不觉。间或有一阵回归继而一切又重归于寂，Will都没听到Hannibal和Jack在去后者办公室路上的谈话声，也没听到几分钟后外面走廊里的脚步声——一开始又轻又弱，但逐渐越变越响，直到最终达到Will的办公室，在门外戛然而止。Will仍然全神贯注着，没有注意到；他甚至没注意到门被推开时发出的嘎吱声——他已物我两忘，浑然不察，直到一个声音迫使他回到房间，一个预示着一切将要分崩离析的声音。那声音很低。以可怕到熟悉的方式低语着，蜿蜒着滑过房间。“ _你好，Will，_ ”那个声音说，“ _好久不见。_ ”

Will后知后觉地反应过来，被自己在那几秒钟内的反应震惊了，他并没有大喊大叫，而是僵直着身一动不动地坐在椅子上，这掀开了一段早已尘封弃置的往事，那时他尚年轻得多，在某次幼稚的游戏里，他从树枝上摔了下来，着陆时胸腔里的每一口空气都被挤压震出。下降本身几乎是平静的——无声持续数秒的自由落体，世界在天空、浮云与树叶中飞掠而过：这些围观者冷静浩大无悲无喜，无动于衷，对一个受困于垂直下落的渺小物体全然不予理会。但当地面终于与他相迎时，撞击伴随着疼痛与震惊爆发四溅开来，他像一只受伤的雏鸟般躺在那里，他的父亲惊恐大喊着朝他跑来，Will则抬头望着空荡荡的天空，想这是不是就是死亡的感觉。这种被遗忘已久的感觉，正是他现在所经历的。就像他无法再呼吸，无法再动弹，甚至无法再调动起一丝一毫的假装。无法思考。无力为之。他无法做任何事，只能在这无法行动、无法出声、令人痛苦的缄默中缓慢窒息，他的大脑一片空白，仿佛被恐惧与漫卷的怀疑交织而成的力量荡涤漂净。这感觉几乎不像是真的，或可能发生的，这种事明明不可能发生的啊。这真的 _不该_ 发生的……尽管它显然发生了。

声音的主人一直凝视着这边，头微微欹向一侧，仿佛在享受着Will明显的震惊，随后平静地关上门，转动钥匙上了锁，走近几步——一片寂静中的落锁之声将Will惊回现实。 _天啊，你还不起来吗，_ 他内心愤怒、绝望的一面嘶声道。 _赶紧动手啊趁现在。成败就此一搏了。_ 等到那个时刻过去后，他才拼尽全力小心翼翼地放下报告，靠在椅子上，强迫自己直视前方，回答道：“你好，Andrew。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：  
> 1\. 配料里面有很多无法统一翻译的地方，鲜奶油原文是crème fraiche，芝麻菜或者苦叶生菜rocket leaves， 意式炸丸fried gnocci（没有完全对应的中式翻译，就是一种用小麦粉或土豆泥捏成，煮熟后蘸调味汁食用的意大利式丸子）。  
> 2\. 原句What's in a name?引自莎翁的What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet.（何伤乎?玫瑰易名，馨香如故。）老汉说的“宏伟”实为“grandiosity”，也有夸张，冠冕堂皇的意思。考虑老汉的说话习惯，宏伟多了一层讽喻意，显然更符合。  
> 3\. 高端品牌的笔一般都分的很细，通常三种为一套，即宝珠笔（签字笔），圆珠笔，墨水笔（钢笔），万宝龙还有一款幼线笔。由于每个人写字时用力的习惯不同，往往借出去的笔再拿回来，笔尖会因为借用者力量的变化而受损，很难找回原来的顺畅感。笔身带金纹的款式，可能是1998年推出的亚历山大大帝艺术赞助人限量系列(感谢GN提出)，HOMMAGEA ALEXANDER THE GREAT笔反映了希腊文化时期的辉煌成就。4810系列的细柱形镀金笔帽遍缀莲花图案，与黑色涂漆的笔杆形成迷人的对比。金色纹理流畅而巧妙地贯穿笔杆的黑色大理石纹漆料表面。888系列的纹理、笔帽及笔夹都以750纯金造成。笔夹的顶端还有一颗0.14克拉的水滴形钻石作点缀；18K纯金打造的笔尖精细地雕刻了一头公羊头的图案，代表了亚蒙神 — 皆因亚历山大曾被神谕为地球上的亚蒙神之子。  
> 售价折合成RMB大概三万多。  
> 4\. 布莱尔盲文，即盲文，因为发明者为法国盲人路易·布莱尔，所以称为Braille。尊重习惯加上发明者名字 。  
> 5\. 原句是He who fights with monsters should look to it that he does not himself become a monster.句中的monster意译了。其实与上文提到的怪物是同一个词。  
> 6.chaykhana，还真不知道是什么茶罒ω罒只查到伊朗有个地方叫这名的（也可以叫chayikhana），虽然伊朗也是世界名茶产地，但这小山村产不产茶还真不知道……当然也可能是某种外国茶名的音译，欢迎知道的GN纠正。


	13. 第十三章

除去这么一句简单的开场白，似乎无人有话要讲，时间在沉默的焦灼中一分一秒地流逝，可除了寂静根本无言以对。Will不确定它能持续多久。只是这样长久的缄默让人觉得异常不真实：尤其是因这与他事先在脑海中无数次痛苦勾画出的第一次会面场景没有丝毫相似之处。但世事难料，一个本该充满戏剧性与危机性的时刻最终如此平淡可能也不足为奇：只有身穿一套看似昂贵西装，面带一丝淡然微笑的Andrew站在那里，而Will抬头盯着他，脸上一副冻结的骇然神色。他们的形容神态僵硬未动宛如蜡像，乃至照片；Will茫然想到，他们看起来就像每周系列节目结束时的定格，音乐开始播放，播音员会告诉观众下周精彩继续不见不散。一切都被渲染上了某种生硬、不自然的特质：所有的沉默、超现实、昂贵西装与僵化的面孔，通通感觉像是道具或哑谜，而非发生在真人身上的真事。只要导演一个介入一声喊 _“咔！收工。大伙干得不错……”_ 他和Andrew就能握手言和，回到他们各自的现实生活中：他们根本不认识对方，这样可怕的场景也根本不存在，它甚至超出了编剧的想象。

最后，似乎是Andrew首先厌倦了沉默试着打破它。他清清嗓子，这个愚蠢动作让Will想起了他是如何成功把Andrew塑造成一个怪物的——这一形象与他面前的现实又是多么矛盾。在他的脑海里，Andrew已成了一种恶毒的存在，无所不知，无所不晓，心无善念，肆无忌惮，其唯一目的与意图就是让Will活得能有多痛苦就有多痛苦。可是，眼前的他是如此 _平凡_ ，这反而催生出了一种古怪的幻灭感。其实他可以是任何人。也许比一般人高一点，也许比一般人俊一点，但无论如何也不会因让人不安而格格不入。他只是个融入街头便无影无踪的人，路人只会以为他是一个才貌俱全的Alpha，那种会在游艇上懒洋洋卧躺着或在海滩上光着脚漫步的全美典型款，日子过得就跟汤米·希尔费格[注1]的广告一样散发着钞票与人生赢家的气息，平常吃吃小点心叫叫服务员，手里端个伶仃的高脚玻璃杯，屁股往阳光普照的绿茵地上一坐，嘴里还能不时抿上几口马提尼。当然，他们不会像Will一样把他当成足够严肃的对手而恐惧逃亡数月，也不会替Will因其付出的损失辩护。对方既无尖牙，也无利爪，更没有叉状的尾巴，然而，对手就是对手，Will知道，他一刻也不能忘。他本能地把椅子往后推了推，站起身来，意识到坐下即意味着Andrew在低头看着他，他憎恨其中所暗含的服从意味。

“钥匙，”他尖锐地说，“还给我。”

“什么，对我就这态度？不欢迎吗？”Will板着脸回望，Andrew撇嘴一笑，把钥匙扔过来，被单手接住了。“我并不是想困住你或别的什么，”Andrew用一种安抚的语气补充道，凭长期经验，Will知道这种语气毫无真诚可言，“我只是不想让任何人打扰我们。让我们面对现实抓紧时间吧Will，你我之间还有很多事要做呢。”

Will把钥匙放回桌上，背靠回去，目光越过镜片上方盯着Andrew，流露出不加掩饰的厌恶。“不，”他说，“我们没什么可做的。”

Andrew仿佛有属于自己的一套微笑花名册，只消扯扯嘴皮子动动牙就能应对各种场合：讥讽的，迷人的，恶意的。他现在选择的是露骨的傲慢——就像全然无视了Will对他的厌恶，反倒觉得他抿嘴的样子煞是可爱——微微调整了下刚一直挂在脸上的表情，朝Will这儿笑笑，信步走向书柜，开始态度随意地翻看起文件。“放下它们，”Will厉声道。

“你自己做得很好，不是吗？”Andrew看也不看就说道。他的口吻里有一种明显可辨的赞同，但Will知道这与尊重或赞赏无关，对方只不过是在表达他对Will的地位和新职位的感受罢了。在这方面，Will的成就与能力，甚至他的外表，除了给Andrew带去感觉，都毫无意义——也从未有过任何意义——就好像Will只是Andrew自我权利意识的化身。

“我还以为Omega是不许在执法部门工作的呢，”Andrew以一种过于随意的方式补充道，让人立刻感到一阵不祥，“至少没有严格背景调查是不行的。”他停下随意翻看文件的动作，回头看了眼Will，自鸣得意地一笑又转回头去。“说实话吧：他们中有多少人知道？”

“别可笑了，”Will立即道，试着忽略开始狂跳的心脏，“他们当然知道。”

“他们全部？”

“当然了，”Will厉声道。Hannibal、Jack和Beverly在任何意义上都无法被认作“全部”——但至少Andrew不知道这一点。怕它成为众人常识的恐惧曾让Will多次辗转反侧，整宿难眠，尤其是因它必会招致大量思想没那么开放的Alpha与Beta的可怕阻挠与歧视。一想到这个，他的手就开始紧张得发颤，他赶紧把手塞进口袋，避免Andrew看见起疑。

“那就好办了，”Andrew用同样随意的口气说道，“我想这样一来我就不必告诉他们了，是吗？从法律意义上来讲，这是我的责任……如果他们还不知情的话。”

Will痛苦地咬着唇，后才意识到Andrew已经准备好再次行动，于是表情立刻变成了无趣的漠不关心。“你很清楚我是怎么找到你的，”Andrew补充道，他随手把文件往桌上一扔结果几份资料飞了出来，在地板上打着旋，“我本来可以早点到的，但在来接你之前，我还有几件事要处理妥当。”

“呵，”Will平平道，“我敢说是吧。”

“不好意思让你久等了，”Andrew带着恶意的微笑补充道，“你肯定是一见到Chris就开始等我了吧。他告诉我你发现了他是个私人侦探。而你又对他说了什么，亲爱的？倒是提醒我一下啊。”

Will叠起双臂毫不畏惧地回望着他。“我说了‘告诉他不可能’。”

“告诉他不可能，”Andrew讥诮地重复道，“嘛，你会很高兴听到他把消息传到了。看来是我没听进去，不是吗？Will，你现在总该明白了吧。”他停顿了一下，又笑了。“真讽刺啊，不是吗？要是我再等上几个星期，等那个雕刻家的案子闹大，我就用不着什么私人侦探了：我只要看看那些《犯罪揭秘》，就可以亲自找到你。就算你能搞清他的意图，也只不过是给你敲敲警钟罢了。”

“我当然搞清了，”Will厉声说，“他连狡猾的边都沾不上。”

“确实，我想他是不够格。别以为我低估了你；我警告过他好几次必须小心为上，但他觉得我言过其实了。”Andrew嘲弄一笑，随即准确模仿了那个侦探令人不安的口吻，“ _‘恕我直言，先生，他不过是个Omega。’_ 他就是这么对我说的。 _‘他能有多聪明啊？’_ ”

Will不由自主地低头看了眼尸检文件，那张鲜血淋漓的报告仍摊开在他的桌上。“看来他确实低估了一些事情，”他语气平淡地说。

“嗯哼。也许吧。至少你比他预料的要厉害。他以为你只不是一个漂亮的小傻瓜，结果却在停车场遇到了一个坏脾气的小捣蛋鬼。他应该听我的，不是吗？不过他倒不是那么介意。事实上，他似乎对你挺着迷的。”

“他不会再着迷了，”Will说罢顿了顿，示意了下报告，“我想你知道他死了吧？”

“什么？天呐。”Andrew叫道，听起来真的很惊讶，“让我看看。”他快步走向桌子，Will则后退几步，确保两人在可触碰距离之外。“ _靠，_ ”Andrew说着扫了遍那页纸，厌恶地皱了下眉头又把它放下了，“真他妈一团糟。”

“我想可以这么说吧，”Will讽刺地回道。

“据我所知，他的主要业务是失踪人口，”Andrew沉思着，显然决定忽略这一讽刺，“他在大联盟（the big league）中的表现比我想象的要好；他一定是和什么重要人物一起混饭吃的。毒品，也许。”他停顿了下，又令人不快地一笑，“你可真的，真的是 _倒霉透_ 了，是不是啊，亲爱的？这种东西怎么总跟着你转呢？”

Will有一丝地不安意识到这话里有那么一点固有事实，所以不知道该如何回应，Andrew向后靠上自己的脚跟，笑得更得意了。“你来这儿就是浪费时间，”Will尖锐地说，看到对方的笑容，他立刻心生一阵反感，“我要你走。”

“那你就要呗，”Andrew悠悠答道，“不过事情可没那么简单。在你做了这些事后，你不能就只是冲我跺跺脚，命令我离开啊。Will，你给我惹了不少麻烦。那可 _真不少_ 啊。”

“呵呵，你又不是没给我任何回报，不是吗？”Will打断道，“比如，把我送进医院。”

“Will，亲爱的——别再跟我提这件事了。你表现得好像我是故意的。我怎么知道你会有那样的反应呢？怎么会 _有人_ 知道呢？”

“哦是吗，所以那就没什么大不了的了，是这样吗？”

“你知道我是不会故意伤害你的，”Andrew说。在他说这话时，Will注意到他的目光移上玻璃窗格看向自己的倒影，呶了呶嘴，皱起眉头，仿佛在排练“蒙冤Alpha”的无辜受难样，好在法官面前表现一番。“连医生都很惊讶，”Andrew补充道，最后又转过身来，“再说了，如果你告诉我你吃了那么多药，就根本不会发生这种事了。”

“所以这是 _我_ 的错了？”Will不可置信道。

“不然呢，这当然是你的错，”Andrew怒道，假装和善的嘴脸瞬间消失了，“虽然说实话，我更怪你老爹。他就坐在那儿满嘴跑火车，说什么你是个多么理想的伴侣；他就那么急着要钱，真是什么话都敢说。”

“胡扯。我都告诉过你我不想要孩子了。我说得再清楚不过了。”

“他一开始就骗了我，”Andrew继续说着，显然决意装瞎扮聋，无视任何与他的片面自卫之词相矛盾的话。“他信誓旦旦地跟我说什么保证你头一年就能怀上。那个老混蛋天花乱坠地讲了好几个钟头说你是个多么完美的Omega。温顺，深情；他甚至说你 _言听计从_ 。他就是个该死的骗子，这不是我的错。”

_这也不是我的错，你这该死的白痴，_ Will轻蔑地想道。“你知道自己碰到的是什么，”他大声说，“我从没对你说过假话。我为什么要呢？又不是我 _想要_ 这样 _的_ 。”

“不过这不是由你决定的，不是吗？”Andrew打断道，“天呐Will，你总是这样；总表现得像个Alpha一样有权有势。你是个Omega： _面对现实吧_ 。这意味着你得乖乖听话。”

“那就再去买一个吧，”Will嘶声道，“看你下次能不能碰上好运。”

Andrew像是翻了下自己的微笑名目，拉出一条尤其恶意、傲慢的样本，牙齿微露以宣告它的到来。“但我不能再买一个啦宝贝儿，”他回答着，语气夸张的仿佛是在跟一个任性的五岁小孩说情讲理，“你们可 _太_ 贵了。不管怎样，如果我不想再要一个呢？如果我就要你呢？”

“那你就自认倒霉吧，”Will反击，“我们没有结合；你不能强迫我做 _任何事_ 。”

“得了吧，”Andrew带着直露的讽刺道，“我们都知道这不是真的。你看，在我的保险柜里有一张小纸条，上面可有我们两个的名字，里边写着完全相反的话呢。”Will固执地摇头向后退了一步，Andrew像是肩扛着整个世界般长长地叹了口气，把自己细长的手指绞在了一起。“你真是不可理喻，Will，”他遗憾地说，仿佛Will的拒绝是某种可悲的缺陷或残疾，比起发怒更值得同情，“你为什么总这样呢？每次都能把我最坏的一面展现出来。除了你，我跟别人可都不是这样的。”

“好啊那就别跟我了。问题解决。”

“小可爱呐，我花了 _大把钱_ 买下一个为我所有的Omega，可不是要它（it）自个儿傻里傻气四处乱跑的。而且，就像我说的，你给我惹了很多麻烦。你 _欠我_ 的，Will。你知道如果你的Omega跑了在别人看来有多糟糕吗？人们会质疑你的权威。你失踪后，我失去了两次升职的机会。”

Will仅仅瞪了他一眼，Andrew见此一笑，又走近几步。“我记得那个表情，”他嘲弄地说，“这意味着你要固执己见了。你很有胆量Will，我会让你的。听着，我不想让这件事变得更糟，但不管你喜不喜欢，我们都得粘在一起。”

“你就扯吧。我们怎么粘？我们又没结合。”

Andrew挥了挥腕子略过这点，长长的手指像异常苍白纤细的螃蟹爪一般呼啦甩动着。“我很愿意做出妥协，”他的语气里满是虚伪的友好，“首先，我不打算带你去南方。我很容易就能调来这里，这样你就可以保住你的工作了。至少……我可以让你把它当个兼职玩玩。无论如何，你都 _没必要_ 工作，我会给你一大笔津贴。你会喜欢的Will，那多好啊。你可以，你知道的，做各种各样的事……”他停顿了一下，看上去仿佛若有所思，像在努力想象Will所能做的各种事。

“让我猜猜，”Will讽刺地回道，“我可以吃吃饭 _逛逛街_ 。你疯了吧？”

“我可以帮我们在城里找个好地方，”Andrew接着说，好像Will没开过口似的，“一个顶层公寓。比你现在的窝棚可要好多了。你甚至可以有自己的房间，有自己的一点空间；你想要什么都有。”

“这跟你以前答应过的一模一样。可结果呢。”

“这次我是认真的。想想吧Will。有我在你身边，你会过得更轻松。”他靠得越来越近了，凭他的身高和力量优势企图把Will困住，Will则不假思索地转过身假装盯着窗外，以此为借口不去看对方。“你需要有一个Alpha来照顾你，”Andrew用一种温和的、曲意讨好的语气说道，“所有Omega都是这样：那就是你们生来的目的。”他越走越近，最后终于停在Will身后，深深地吸了一口气，把脸贴到了Will的脖子上，正好挨着他的头发。“噢， _Will_ ，”他平静地说，“宝贝儿。你离我这么近。我都能闻到了。”

Will凝视着窗外，听到这句话，他的心立马沉了下去。它确实如此：仿佛令人晕眩的绝望一沉，跌破隐喻，跌作胸中挫败的坠落感。虽然他们没有结合，Andrew和他在一起的时间仍然比其他任何一个Alpha都要久，仍跟他有一定程度的气味融合，因此也很可能能够察觉他即将到来的发情期。有那么几秒，他能感觉到眼前一片黑暗，他疯狂地意识到自己在摇头，迫切、无言的否认。Andrew肯定是在撒谎。他一定是在撒谎 _。这不可能_ ，Will绝望地想道。 **_不会的_ ** _。_ 抑制剂不可能突然失效。再说了，他最近和Hannibal在一起的时间要长得多，而Hannibal甚至都没有暗示过这一点——如果有，他肯定会的吧？

“你和我记忆里一样漂亮，”Andrew低声说，脸仍然贴着Will的脖子，“鲜明如初。只需稍加润色，你便完美了。”他伸出双手，沿着Will的手臂悄然下移，这是一种只能解读成展现所有权的随意姿势。“Will啊，我还以为当我看见你时，我会生气呢。我都一度确定我要发作了。现在你就在这儿，而我只想把你带我的酒店操你。你需要被好好操一顿在里面成个结，不是吗？宝贝，这就是你要的全部。这样你就不会一直乱咬人了。”

目光向下看去，Will发现自己紧紧抓着窗台，指关节都泛白了。这并非出于恐惧，甚至也不是出于愤怒，而是因他震惊地意识到，现在转身扼住Andrew的喉咙是 _多么_ 轻而易举。他甚至不需要武器就能做到这个：他所需的仅仅是自己的一双手。这么做的诱惑实在太强大了，他深吸了一口气，闭上眼睛，试图强迫自己冷静下来理智考虑自己的选择，驱走这种冲动。比方说，Hannibal就在隔壁房间，Will确信只要他喊得够响，对方就能够听见。事实上即使他不喊，Hannibal仍可能会知道，他们之间仿佛存在着某种无法言喻的紧密联系，让Will不知怎的就觉得如果他需要Hannibal，对方就能感觉到——只要提高嗓门儿就行了。但是，他实在无法忍受那种呼救，那种不得不像个无力的受害者一样被人救起的屈辱；因为长期经验告诉他，在Andrew面前暴露出任何形式的弱点都是致命的战术错误。他得自己摆脱这一切——就像他一直以来做的那样。

“回旅馆去吧，”Andrew说，他的声音因开始用脸磨蹭Will的头发而略显低沉，“我的司机在外面等着呢，我们20分钟后就到了。你不需要做任何你不想做的事，我不会强迫你。我们可以慢慢来。就让我重新认识你吧。” 他放开Will的手臂，掌心向上移去，扣住Will的肩膀，拇指沿着每一根纤细的骨脊摩擦着。“看看你，宝贝，你是 _这么_ 紧张。你害怕了不是吗？即使你不承认，但害怕是正常的；Omega _就是_ 要怕Alpha的。为什么我没对你温柔过呢？是你以前从没给过我机会——你总说你从来没有让Alpha那样碰过你。Will，现在你能让我那样做吗？我保证你会喜欢的，你会享受到它的。”

当Andrew的手滑向Will的衬衫领，试图解开扣子时，Will忍无可忍，猛地把它拉开了。“你得走了，”他怒气直升，“ _赶紧的。_ Jack Crawford随时都会来。”

“是吗？我怎么知道我该不该信你呢Will。你是又在骗我吗？”

“你会被轰出去的。你不能未经许可就直接进入FBI。”

“你是说你担心我会惹上麻烦？”Andrew讽刺道，“你还真体贴啊。”话虽如此，他到底还是走开了，Will吐出一口长气，没有意识到自己刚一直在憋着。“至少你还喷了掩饰剂，”Andrew加了一句，漫不经心地靠上Will的桌子，“挺好的Will。 _真不错_ 啊；我为你感到骄傲。”

“免了吧。我又不是为你才这么做的。”

“我不在的时候，有没有别的Alpha围着你乱嗅？”Andrew补充道，开始眯起眼睛。

“没有。”

“我敢说你有。”

“我没有。”

“你当然有，”Andrew尖刻道，“你不必对我撒谎；我不生你的气。你没有让我看着所以这是不可避免的。不管怎样，Alpha总觉得你诱人极了。恐怕班上的人总在没完没了地谈论我可爱的小Omega吧——你就这样离家出走，只会让情况更糟。”

“我 _没有_ ，”Will咬牙切齿地回道。

“那你的上司呢？”Andrew坚持道，如果他没有厌倦某个话题，他是不会罢休的。“那个叫克劳福德的家伙？我敢打赌，从你到这儿的第一天起，他就一直想让你趴在他的桌子上了。告诉他，如果他敢靠近你，我就会提出自己的所有权主张，让他在24小时内上法庭。在那之后……”Andrew微微一笑，若有所思地查看着自己的指甲，“在那之后我就杀了他。”

Will发出一声嘲弄的嗤笑，Andrew的头猛地抬了起来露出一副威胁的表情，Will见此喉咙一紧。“我是认真的，Will，”Andrew平静地说，“别惹我。我可不打算让别人染指我的财产。而至于 _你_ ：你得停止制造这一切闹剧，看清你的位置。我之前说的话是认真的，但如果你不好好表现，那交易就泡汤了。你会回到我身边的，Will，让我们讲开了吧。你可以选择走着回来，也可以选择躺着回来，但都并不能改变这样一个事实，那就是我当初在你身上投了那么多钱，现在你得连本带利地还给我。”

“试试啊，”Will厉声道，“我会提起虐待反诉的。”

“噢，真可爱呐Will。真是太可爱了；你以为谁会认真对待它呢？像你这样发疯似的小Omega。你显然需要有人来照顾你——如果有什么区别的话，他们还得感谢我准备担起这个责任呢。我是说，还有谁会受得了你呢？Will，你可能是有一张漂亮脸蛋儿，但让我们面对现实吧：几乎不会有Alpha排队等着跟你搞长期。他们可能会喜欢你的长相，但一旦有人 _了解_ 你……呵，我们只能说，包装比实物更有吸引力啊。”

Will眨了几下眼睛，被自己私以为最基本的事实刺痛了，但他还是以平铺直述的语气回答道：“一系列假设的Alpha都与此无关，是吗？”

“无关？是啊，反正——你一直都是这样跟自己说的吧Will。”Andrew明显努力地做了一口深呼吸，试图冷静下来，显然他还记得自己的计划是周到合理的，但它并没有完全按照计划进行，“听着——亲爱的——你知道你得回来。我不想牵扯上法律，但如果你不给我任何选择的余地，我就只能这么做了。何必这么过火呢？我已经告诉过你我准备让步了。你的生活会和现在完全一样。或者只会更好，因为你需要我来照顾你。”

“ _不_ 。我还得再说多少遍？我不需要任何人来照顾我。”

Andrew右眼下方的肌肉开始痉挛抽搐：这是他在竭力控制自己不要发怒的明显迹象。“好吧，”他又深吸了一口气，“听着，我明白了——我出现在这儿，这吓到你了。抱歉，好吗？也许我应该先打个电话，但我想见你。你只是需要一些时间来适应这个想法。我明天再来，我们可以再谈一谈。你觉得怎么样？我带你去吃晚饭。”

这次Will连回话都懒得回，只缓慢而坚定地摇了摇头；Andrew对Will微微一笑，又是一阵诡异的沉默，然后冲了上来，一把抓住Will的肩膀，把他转了个圈，推到墙边。“固执是很可爱，”他冲着Will的耳朵柔声说道，“也是无用的。你越抵抗，就会给自己制造越多的麻烦。”放开肩后他又抓住了Will的腰，手指用力掐住髋骨，至使Will不得不咬着唇来抑制疼痛的喘息。“不管你以前说什么废话，现在显然都不管用了，宝贝儿，”Andrew的语气里带有轻微的暗示意味，“你现在随时就要到了，等到那个时候，全国上下哪个法官会不给我正式监护权呢。把你这愚蠢的小脑袋瓜放清醒点：如果你最后把我拖上法庭，你—就—等—着—后—悔—吧。别痴心妄想还能工作，别想再他娘的踏出 _房子_ 半步。我会一开始就给你戴上项圈；这就是你想要的吗？这就是你要逼我做的吗？我会的。在那之后，不管你有没有发情，我都会把你7天24小时地关起来。”

他的手松开了点，仿佛是要放Will离开，但他并没有真的松手，而是更加用力地推向前，把Will的脸压在墙上。Will也一时忘了挣扎，变得完全僵硬，他的注意力在聚拢，凝聚到了一种奇怪的悸动声上，他花了一点时间才意识到那是自己耳中的心脏跳动声。回声像被困在笼子里的鸟儿一般冲撞扑飞着，如果他在这上面过分集中精力，便能意识到它听起来跟那暗影的喁喁私语一样令人无法抗拒，随着每一次震颤与凝固，那有节奏的搏动逐渐幻化成字： _你—可—以—杀—了—他—你—可—以—杀—了—他。_ 眼下攻击的冲动已压倒了一切：甚至比逃跑的冲动还要强烈，像一只蛹或第二层皮肤，把他整个身体的感觉都淹没了。Omega攻击Alpha是要被严肃处理的——通常会被视为不稳定的征兆，可处以强制性监禁——他知道这么做可能会产生严重后果，但这一需要是如此强烈，他到底是管不了那么多了，便索性抛弃了一切自我克制。Will深吸一口气，往背后狠狠一踹，感到Andrew发出闷哼后松开手，便用手肘撞向Andrew的肋骨，粗暴挣开了身。随即上涌的力量令人兴奋不已，虽然他知道他可以——也应该——就此罢手，但他无法阻止自己：右手带着略显原始的剧烈蛮劲一拳打上Andrew的面门。他的拳头碰到了肉，发出令人无比快意的嘎吱声，巨大的力量使Andrew踉踉跄跄地向后撞上桌子，瘫作一团。

Will随意地整理了一下夹克，靠到墙上，带着一种极度嫌恶的表情看着Andrew。“让我们来搞清楚一件事，”他说，声音低沉而紧绷，“再这样碰我一下……” _我—就—杀—了—你—我—就—杀—了—你_ “……我就揍烂你的下巴。”

Andrew发出了另一种咕哝声——一种古怪的、野兽般的混合声音，一部分出于疼痛，但大部分源自震惊——他回瞪着Will，眼里真切地闪着怒火。“那可 _真_ 不明智啊，”他轻声说着，举起右手摸了摸自己的脸，又伸出手查看血迹，“Omega攻击Alpha？不，亲爱的，真是 _一点儿_ 也不聪明。你敢再试一次，我就立刻把你关进疯人院，保证快得你连脚都来不及沾地。”

“滚，”Will嘶声。

Andrew沉默了几秒，显然是在考虑下一步该怎么做。他终于开口时，Will轻易便看出了策略上的陡转：从愤怒到纡尊降贵，仿佛Will微不足道愚蠢至此，甚至不值得生气。“你总是不吃敬酒，”Andrew叹道，那种对小孩子说话的语气又来了，“你以为还有多少Alpha会像我一样耐心对你呢？对你来说那永远都不够，是吗？Will。不管别人为你做了什么，你总是想要更多。对于一个总在抱怨自己有多聪明可以得到一份工作的人来说，你简直蠢得令人发指。你可以随心所欲地发泄，但你所做的不过是拖延不可避免的事罢了。”他又笑了起来，直起身子，带着几分好笑的神情目视Will，“奇怪的是，如果我说我不喜欢你总试着跟我作对，那我就是在撒谎了。想知道为什么吗，宝贝？因为那样弄坏你的话更有意思。就像一只小野兽，Will。我小时候，我父亲拥有一座牧场。我有跟你说过吗？我过去常常帮忙驯马。我做得很好。我从来没有遇到过无法驯服的。”

Will突然向前迈了一步，Andrew显然很担心再次被揍，立刻向一边退去。“我给你一个星期，”他毫不掩饰话里的恶意，“称为 _施舍_ 吧。你有足够的时间做任何你要做的安排，我希望看到你时，你已经收拾好准备搬来跟我住了。如果没有，交易就取消，我会带你回南方——强制性的。我知道你有多讨厌场面；我只是想帮你个忙。但如果我必须回来，当着一半FBI的面把你扛在肩上带走，我会的；你知道的，我那样做完全合法，他们没有任何理由阻止我。”

“没门，”Will再三肯定道；如果他说了足够多遍总会有些意义的吧？“ _门都没有。_ 别想了。不可能。”

这一次，Andrew根本懒得回复；只微微一笑，傲慢地俯身，伸出一根手指点了点Will的颧骨。跟古董商检查古董或者饲养员鉴定马种别无二致：一个人鉴定一件物的标志。“为了引起你的注意，我费了那么多心思，”他轻声说，“你都不知道我做了什么。”

“我不在乎。”

“是啊，我想你确定不在乎。你还真是个小白眼狼不是吗？Will，你这 _小淘气_ 。你可得非常非常努力工作来补偿我才行。”

“操你的。”

Andrew哈哈大笑起来，随即拍了拍Will的脸。“事实上，宝贝，我想你会发现事情正好相反。你以为我为什么要为你花那么多钱？确切来讲，可不是为了你的聪明才智和迷人个性啊。”他转过身去，若无其事地审视着窗玻璃上自己的倒影，整了整领带又捋了捋头发，接着拿出公文包，把外套搭在了胳膊上。“Will，很高兴能把你弄回来（I’m going to enjoy having you back）。”他若有所思地补充道，“好吧，谅我这句双关，其实我也很高兴能把你挂在背上弄回来。问题是，如果你没那么愚蠢固执，你也会喜欢的。如果你能接受现在的自己，停止跟它作对，你会快乐得多。你 _不该_ 在FBI里受尽欺压。你总以为自己比实际更加强大。在你的头脑里，你是个大腕调查员；而实际上呢，你不过就是一个脆弱的小Omega，一个努力避免精神崩溃又无法承认自己陷得太深的Omega罢了。”

Will从牙缝里挤出低低的一口气，复靠在墙上，交叠起双臂。“你说完没有？”

“完了。”

“很好。那么听着，听明白了： _上律师吧_ 。因为我绝不可能选择回来。”

“你真的还认为你对这一切有发言权吗？”Andrew叹了口气，半是同情半是轻蔑地摇摇头，“你就是个傲慢的小混蛋，不是吗？看来我们法庭见了。”

“地狱见吧，”Will吼道。

“你根本不知道地狱是什么模样，”Andrew回报道，他的声音里充满了恶意，Will得用上足够的自控力才能在听到这句话时不退缩，“好像你想知道似的。继续这样逼我，我会让你非常—— _非常_ ——后悔的。”

“你只是在自说自话，”Will轻蔑地说，“你以为你能走进来威胁我吗？我以前遇到过比你更糟的；拿上票，排他娘的队去。”

“哦是啊，雕刻家想引起你的注意，不是吗？”Andrew带着古怪的微笑说，“我都看过了。你真会挑，对吧，亲爱的。我应该小心点——人们会以为我和你一样疯的。唯一的问题是Will： _你是属于我的_ 。在我说同意之前，你屁事儿都不能做。”他在去门口的路上停了下来，转过身，朝Will的方向伸出一根手指，“一个星期。别想逃跑，你去哪儿我都会找到的。等我把手够到你的小脖子，我就会拿到法庭命令，给你打上各种标签。”

“你敢，”Will惊恐道。

“我相信你是对的，”Andrew笑着回答，“我好怕啊怎么敢呢。倒是你逃跑试试啊？像你这样不稳定的人，Will——他们不仅会同意，还会问我为什么不早这么干。你知道你不可能轻易扯下这些电子标签，任何一个都不行：你必须得用手术刀才能挖出来。”

“你就是在浪费你的时间——还有金钱，”Will愤怒道，竭尽全力才阻止声音里流露出绝望，“在你做了那些事后，世上没有哪个法庭会让我回到你身边。”

“我想我们会知道的，不是吗？或者——剧透一下，Will——你已经知道你错了。那是一场 _意外_ 。每一个见到过你的医生都会支持我。拿那些药毒害自己完全是你的错；你真的认为一个首席法官会站在你这边，而不考虑我和整个医疗团队吗？”Will沉默了，他无力做出徒劳的反驳，Andrew又笑了。“好孩子，”他说，“这才像话嘛。你活蹦乱跳时是很可爱，但沮丧的表情也很适合你。我说的是真心话——乖乖回来不要反抗，你可以继续呆在这儿，我会让你保住你的工作……至少，我会允许你保住一段时间。如果把我扯进官司，我还是会把你弄回来。不过那样的话我可把话撂在前头了，Will，我会让你比以前任何时候都更加难过。”

*****

片刻后，Will踉踉跄跄地进了Jack的办公室：双目大睁，神情恍惚，脸色尽显苍白，但不知怎的还是奇迹般地设法制住了最糟的恐慌。Jack还在里边打电话，门推开时，他朝Will点头确认了下，然后一言不发地示意他坐下。“星期五，”他对着电话不耐烦地说，“我早就告诉过你了。是的。不。不， _星期五_ 。还要讲几次啊？”

Will烦躁地啃着他的指甲，同时尽量不让自己因不耐烦而晃得太明显。“星期五！”Jack怒吼道，“在那之前我不想再听到关于它的任何事。”他砰的一声放下听筒，转过身来冲Will做了个苦脸，“该死的律师。 _讲真的，_ 我说出来你都不会信他们现在的要求……”话音未落，他似乎终于注意到了Will，剩下的语句随着皱眉、倾身并俯到椅前而渐渐淡去。“嘿，你还好吗？”他用一种更加温和的声音说道。Will麻木地点了点头，Jack通常不喜欢陈词滥调或什么暗喻，但他的眉皱得更深了，补充道：“你看起来就跟见了鬼一样。”

“你知道Hannibal在哪儿吗？”Will脱口而出，“他的手机关机了。”

“你刚错过他，事实上，他十分钟前还在这里。”Jack又摆了个苦相，“碰巧说起你来着；显然我对你要求太严了。看你这样，我得同意他的看法。”

“那他去哪儿了？他还在这儿吗？”

“他说他想和Alana谈点事。她今天下午做了个客座演讲，他们可能还在礼堂里。或者在停车场附近……嘿——嘿！坐下。你怎么了，Will？”

“没怎么。”

“胡说。显然发生了什么事：你看起来像地狱一样。”

_但地狱到底是什么样呢？_ Will漫无边际地想道。毕竟，地狱应该是烈焰燃烧、狂暴扰攘的，不该像他这样苍白紧张、一脸挫败，指关节上带着擦伤、髋骨上还有瘀伤吧？Andrew发誓说要他活在人间地狱的话闪过脑海，尽管那也并不怎么贴切，因为圣经与文艺复兴艺术里的地狱充满了面目狰狞、张牙舞爪的恶魔与业火熊熊的硫磺坑，可当你的失乐园[注2]只是一座你无法离开的豪华屋宇与一段你无法掌控的人生时，那些有关地狱的形容又算什么呢？

“ _Will_ ，”Jack重复道，这次他的声音更大，显然是被Will茫然木楞的表情吓到了，“请坐好。除非你解释清楚发生了什么，否则不许离开。”

“别再冲我吆五喝六的了！”Will爆发了，看到Jack脸上受伤的表情，深吸一口气，努力让自己平静下来。“对不起，”他低声补充道，“我以后再解释。我保证；事实上，我之后 _不得不_ 解释。但现在我真的需要和Hannibal谈谈。”

Jack叹了口气，伸出手来，笨拙而亲切地拍拍Will的手。“那就去吧，”他说，“我只是担心你。”

“我没事，”Will机械地回道。Jack扬起眉毛。“好吧，我有事。但这真不是你能帮我的。”

“是医学问题吗？”Jack旁敲侧击道。

“不完全是。”

“但你认为Hannibal能解决吗？”

“也许不能，”Will回答道，差点控制不住脸上流露出的一丝绝望之色，“很可能不能。可是……可我还是得告诉他。”

*****

外面天色已经暗了下来，Hannibal停在Alana的车前，两人都被街灯的灯光缀亮，各自的外套上像是饰了深红漆黑的柳纹。“很抱歉，我没能帮上什么忙，”Alana说着，把脖子上的围巾缠得更紧了，“但你知道他的为人。”

Hannibal颔首表示他的确知道，而Alana只是轻轻耸了耸肩。“谁知道Will到底怎么了？他总是一脸严肃，坚持说他……”

“……没事。是的，我知道：这种情况非常常见。但他显然 _有_ 事。”

“我试着跟他沟通过，”Alana说，“我相信你也有。”

“我也有过类似的失败经历。不过我想我们很难责怪他。强迫的信任，毕竟是种相当虚伪的坦诚。”Hannibal自己也轻轻耸了耸肩，他肩胛骨耸起的弧度同Alana一样优雅但方式却更加有力，“不管怎么说，我很感激你能迁就我；这种没完没了的问话，一定叫人厌烦了。”

“完全没有。我很高兴能关心帮到Will。你知道的。”

“我知道，是的。幸亏他选中了你这样一位朋友。”

“你也是啊。”

“我是很感谢你的支持，”Hannibal笑着说，“不过我想他是不会那样看的。我可以想象，如果他发现我一直在背后打听他的事，他会有多生气。”

“我知道。他戒备心很强。”

“嗯，”Hannibal沉吟着表示同意道，“他这样不遗余力地戒备让人心生好奇。”

“我会留意的，”Alana补充道，“他需要的一切。”说罢她笑了，轻轻地把手搭在Hannibal的前臂上。“你也别太见外了。你知道的，你不必等到Will出了问题才来找我。”

她说这话时完全是随意而不做作的，Hannibal也毫不犹豫地向前倾身在她光滑的香颊上印下一吻。

“你可真是个欧洲人，”Alana亲切道，“我们大多数只碰碰下巴。”

“是啊，我恐怕无法完全消除自己的大陆情结。Will也经常这么说。”

“我知道。他从不谈论自己，但他总是很乐于讲起你。”Hannibal以一种更加神秘莫测的斯芬克斯式的微笑回应了Alana，Alana也回以他一个克制的微笑，以阻止他像大多数人一样意欲深挖细节。

“他在谈论你，你也在谈论他：也许你们应该跳过中间人，互相谈谈。”

“我想我们是该这么做。事实上，用这种方式来表达的话，我们都显得过为愚蠢了。”

听到这话，Alana大笑起来，把手放在了Hannibal的胳膊上。“你知道，我不会冒昧地这么讲你，但我觉得如果Will _真_ 有那么傻的话，他会快乐得多。”

“确实，的确如此——不知者无畏。”

“没错。他的智力似乎总像是他要背负的另一个十字架。我倒希望你能帮帮他让他跟你应对得一样好。”

“是的，”Hannibal带着他那最典型的面无表情脸说道，“我也这么想。”

“好吧，如果你同时需要一个中间人，”Alana补充道，“你知道我在哪儿。现在就让我自己享受一下欧洲大陆的时刻吧。”她在Hannibal的脸上轻轻一吻，然后向后仰，再次微笑起来，用拇指揉着他的颧骨。

“啊，抱歉，印上了一点口红。我想欧洲淑女们会做得更优雅些。”

“完全没有的事。而且肯定没有那么有吸引力。”

“哦，别说了，”Alana高兴道，“你呀，可真是本性难移。”

“我还以为我是个欧洲人？”

“你两个。别想勾引我了，你会让我约会迟到的。”

“那对我来说可是不能原谅的粗鲁啊，”Hannibal笑着说。他站到一边挥手示意她离开，而Alana微笑着也冲他挥手——他们周围被暗墨般的昏暗彻底浸透盘踞，两人都没注意到几米开外的Will；一直站在那儿，几乎完全被阴影遮住了。

站在有利视角上，Will的位置提供了相当有安慰感的保密性：可在那一刻，他猛然意识到这可能也是夹于两者之间最糟糕的处境了，他离得太远，听不到他们两个在说些什么；但他又近得足以看到他们，于是只能凭想象自我折磨。可后者的暗示性过于强烈，基本都不需要前者了；因为，他们还可能对彼此说些什么呢？看到Alana伸出手来一次还不够吗——又是两次——那样随意地抚摸着Hannibal的手臂，那种熟稔的感觉，仿佛类似的动作早已做过上百次。看到他吻她的面颊，她将手抚上他的脸还不够吗，纵然不知她对他说了些什么，可看到他那样恒带微笑的样子还不够吗，听她说话的他看上去竟那般富于生气，宛如冷漠大理石般典型的无动于衷沐浴春风化作一腔柔情。可是，如果说所有这一切都是导火索，那么引燃的催化剂就是这样一个事实：虽然Will并不能够确定，但Alana看起来就是个Omega。而且，更重要的是，对方是那种与Will相去甚远截然不同的Omega：冰雪聪明、七窍玲珑，天生丽质、不矜不伐，能谋善断而不骄不躁，落落大方而不羞不赧。她和Hannibal一起站在闪亮的车身边，就像艺术明信片或者某些昂贵奢侈品广告上的金童玉女：那种像Will一样的普通人惯于凝望的对象，如果落在他们这些凡夫俗子眼里，想得恐怕就只有 _“如果我能花足够的钱，投入足够的时间，那么我也会像这些人一样幸福光彩、事业成功，爱情美满”_ 。

在那几秒，独自沦陷、困囿在阴影里，Will意识到自己并不生气——他有什么权利生气呢？——他甚至也没有感到有多么怨恨，因为Hannibal注定会偏爱Alana这样的人，而不是像Will这样的。他只感到一阵铺天盖地的悲哀，痛失某物的心伤。另一版的失乐园，事实上……另一版的地狱。在这悲伤背后，有一种不那么刻骨但几乎同样痛彻心扉的东西，那是一种意识，他意识到一开始就放任这种渴望，哪怕是最微弱的一丝暗示，都是多么自负而荒谬。

Will知道他不该再冒着被发现的风险，他现在该走了，但他仍忍不住允许自己往Hannibal所在的方向惦念回望，最后一次，作为告别：尽管结果注定失望，Hannibal并不知道Will在阴影中默然隐匿的守望，这会儿折过了身，消失在其车处。Will便看着他离开，自己又像到来时一样，无声无息地往回走去，也没有试图引起Hannibal的注意。现在已经没有意义了——不再有什么意义了——他知道他不会告诉对方关于Andrew的事了。当然，除了在感情上得到慰藉外，提前告诉他本就毫无意义。但那无疑会让Will的自尊心好受些，不会像现在这样知道自己甚至没有资格跟另一个人分享Hannibal的兴趣与支持。这实在太容易想象了：Hannibal和Alana在家中某处优雅自如地躺着，可能是在摆有银烛台的餐桌上，甚至也可能是在床上，Hannibal会说“你永远猜不到Will怎么了。”而Alana则吃惊地听着，一边偏着头任由一绺黑发优雅地垂至前额，一边叨念着多么遗憾，多么糟糕，这样的法律是多么野蛮啊，要是他们能做点什么就好了是吧？然后，一点一点地，他们会失去兴趣。Hannibal会抚摸Alana的脸，摩挲着那一缕出来的发，Alana则蜷缩在他的胸前，他们的眼里会逐渐只剩彼此，他们会很高兴寻一个借口——任何借口——沐浴在他们亲密无间的柔情蜜意里，忘却他人生活里的肮脏现实；沉浸在他们舒适的二人世界里，把存在于冷酷蛮荒的外界问题弃诸脑后。

往下看去，Will意识到自己的指甲已经深深扎进掌心，几欲流血，痛感迫使他把注意力移回当下，重新振作。因为Hannibal和Alana是不是一对并不重要。不是吗？这根本无关紧要。它与当前的问题没有任何关系。眼下这个问题，很快就会变成Will人生中最大的问题；哪怕他的人生早就问题遍野疮痍满目。他有些恍惚地再次回到办公室，步履缓慢而机械——抬足落步， _左，右，左，右_ ——关门落锁，桌旁站定，拿出藏在最底层抽屉里的威士忌。酒是Jack送的，他给组员准备圣诞礼物的脑回路总是比较直来直去、缺乏想象（男的送酒，女的送香水）。没有杯子，他就拆出其中一个茶杯来代替。考虑到种种因素，他的手可谓超乎平稳了，他把它摊放在桌子上，带着几分近似骄傲的感觉审视着它，因为现在能让他宽慰的事物实在寥寥无几，即使是像一只平稳的手这样微不足道的东西也无法被视为理所当然。外面的走廊里传来敲门声，Will在椅子上坐直了身，而后听到有人叫他的名字，却意识到来人只是Siemens，于是不予理会，又倒出一杯威士忌，一口闷了下去。

这会儿天是真黑了下来，但Will不想开灯，向任何路过的人宣告他的存在，所以只坐在黑暗中，仅剩街灯的微光为他照明。 _想想吧，_ 他喃喃自语道。 _想想，倒是想想啊！肯定有什么。肯定有什么办法能把Andrew弄走的_ 。但似乎毫无法子，于是Will第三次倒起酒瓶，随即用一只疲惫的手蒙住了脸。Hannibal现在可能在Alana家里了；或者她去他那儿了？也许他会带她去音乐会，那场他本想去看的，结果却因为Will整夜泡在酒吧里没能看成的音乐会。这并不重要，不是吗？算不上什么：又不是什么要紧要命的事情。根本算不得什么事（It doesn’t matter at all）。

_“事情实际上并不存在（Matter does not really exist），”_ Hannibal曾经说过， _“这个概念是完全矛盾的，是一个抽象的普遍概念。”[注3]_ 就像物质与反物质……异性相吸。他和Will一样，是截然相反的对立物：海北与天南，左进比右退，是非同对错。是不挡之势与不摧之物。如同两极，被自然与本能拉拢在一起。然而“事物”意味着物有所值。它意味着重要性，意味着并非毫无意义。

Will又深吸了一口气，伸出那只四平八稳的手，再次拿起茶杯，闷头呛完威士忌，饮罢慢慢缩回手臂，把杯子掷向墙上。看着脆弱、无暇的瓷器支离破碎，残片捕捉着残余幽光散落一地，他的心里滋生出一股莫名的快意。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：
> 
> 1\. 汤米·希尔费格是美国休闲领导品牌之一，旗下产品为美式经典的高端休闲精品。
> 
> 2\. 失乐园的圣经故事主要讲了亚当夏娃偷吃禁果被逐。关于失乐园，一般理解有三，一是失去快乐的福地，二是失乐，三是失去。对应文中的第一次出现的失乐园，可以简单拿笼中鸟做比，对于被囚于一座豪华监笼的鸟来说，保持茫然无知的状态固然快乐，但当它尝到自由的滋味后，就知道笼中的快乐只是虚幻的，笼中生活就是失乐园（失去快乐的园地）。后文第二次出现的失乐园就比较好理解了，即另一版本的失乐园，说难听点就是修罗场。
> 
> 3\. It doesn’t matter at all.是人们常说的一句话没事儿，但“matter”本身可以理解为“事情”，也可以理解为“物质，事物”，之所以说“Matter does not really exist.事情实际上并不存在”，是因为“事情matter（区别于thing）”只是一个抽象概念，可这句话本身就是矛盾的，因为“matter物质”确实是存在的（Matter does really exist.）。玩起咬文嚼字的游戏来还是看原文更明白。


	14. 第十四章

_致亲爱的你，_

_这周就要结束了。_

_这意味着最后期限就要到来；这意味着一切行将崩溃。我眼睁睁看着它发生，恐惧逐步升级；我试着理解自己为什么会这么痛苦，明明我没有受伤流血——没有以任何有形的方式受到伤害——但我仍然感觉自己的内里在破碎。说实在的，我想这就是孤注一掷的感觉吧。就像把对你来说重要的一切都揽在怀里，然后就近择高一跃而下，因为一旦你处于空中，唯一要做的就只剩对自由落体的屈服，听天由命接受失败，在失去自我面前缴械投降。等待是最难的——在你和毕生所求所爱都站在悬崖边上的最后那几秒钟——可一旦你做出了决定，随之而来的就是某种平静了。_

_至少……我想理论上是这样吧。只是我在实践中还有一个问题，我知道我还没有准备好就此放手去接受一切避无可避。你知道吗，我在等。我在等待灾难来临而这不知怎的让我的人生变得可以忍受了——变得有意义，属于我自己——因为虽说我这一生可能就是个灾难集合，但它对我来讲还是独一无二的，它于我而言仍然有所价值。我想护着，保着它。但可别误解我的意思啊； 没人逼我这么做。我知道我可以放弃。我知道我可以想‘和Andrew在一起的未来是不可避免的，所以我也可以停止抗争去束手就擒了’。但我不能。你想知道还有什么是我不能了断的吗？当然，是你。总是你。因为我似乎也舍不得你，虽然我知道我应该断念了。_

_我不该这样想着你的，是吗？我不该在乎的。我不该在自己只是你的待选项时却把你视作我的唯一。天这一切都太奇怪了，我在很多方面都对你一无所知。这样给你写信，写一些你永远都不会看到的东西，也根本没有意义。可是，这一切都改变不了这样一个事实：你不仅仅是灵感缪斯，一种认识，或什么乍现的想法、念头与启迪；你是 一切——而我现在知道，如果说有谁能救我的话，那个人一定是你。其实你的意义太过重大，我无法理解和表达，我想我现在也再没有机会让你知道了。那么，否认又有什么意义呢？没有：一丝也无。我的良心和理性都在试图说服自己去相信这一谎言，一个我的头脑、心灵、身体和灵魂皆知的无望的、无助的谎言。我对你的感觉和想法不会终止。它不会逝去。不会消失。我可以用棒打它用拳砸它用脚踹它，可无论怎样，它只会一瘸一拐地离开，蛰伏着，等修养好了再回来，又生龙活虎精力翻倍，将我一下击垮。_

_坚持放手两相逼……我不知哪个更难。我昨晚甚至梦到你了。事实上，它是如此生动，恍如周庄梦蝶，我可以想象自己的余生都会是这般：一次次梦回，你还在这里，你还在和我说话，你的目光与我的目光交汇，你还在抚摸着我……直到梦醒那一刻，只觉冷清害怕又孤单，奈何只得再次接受失去你和放开你的现实。我猜这意味着我永远没法停止对你的思念了，因为我永远都不可能不需要你：在我有生之年的每一个早晨，你都会一次又一次地从我身边离开。我甚至不会抱怨。我想，因为这是不可避免的吧；事情就是这样。失去与渴望……有一总有二。_

_在其他时候，我则会想象若干年后遇到你的情景。那时候我就会被迫停止工作，所以我们大概会在剧院或餐馆那样的地方吧。那种豪华而不带个人色彩的地方。你会和Alana在一起，幸福快乐；我嘛和Andrew在一起，不过没有幸福快乐就是了。我们的目光会在房间两端相遇然后我们会想，“哦，是呀，我们曾彼此认识，彼此接触过；有一次我们还差点接吻了。就一次。还是很久以前的事了，但我们曾经有过。”那之后，也许我们会进行一些毫无意义的闲谈，我会把你介绍给Andrew，你会打量他一眼，然后露出你那惯常的淡然的似笑非笑。接着我们就分道扬镳，我是不会知道你脑子里在想些什么了，但在我内心深处，我知道我会想：“事情不该这样结束的。”因为那从来都不是我的版本：其他人，像Alana和Andrew这样的人，从来都不该是重要的，因为我和你才是重要的。遗世却独立。我们一起面对整个世界[注1]。尽管我们所处的世界不同，但不知何故却从未如此遥远过。我们毕竟曾看过同一片天空，同样的星星。不是吗？你知道这是真的。我们的一些角色（stars）是一样的。_

_其他时候，我则只会想一些鸡毛蒜皮的蠢事，比如我有时会冲你大喊大叫；会跟你说你有多么烦人。我当时是认真的：你的声音，无情的洞察力……就像优雅的刑具。但你知道吗，是这样的，我最终会意识到，没有什么是比你对我说的话更令人信服的了——也没有什么比你不在我身边时留下的静默更加凄凉。想你太痛苦。说我心碎的话听起来很可笑吧，因为我们又不是恋人，也不相爱。事实上，当我把那套瓷杯砸墙上时，我还以为那是我心碎的声音呢，但其实不是。不是那种破裂。那种碎裂，不是在黑暗房间里戏剧性的动作，也不是破碎茶杯发出的声音，更像是一种安静的渴望，渴望着某种被取走的无可替代的东西。我想知道如果我告诉你我感觉自己心碎了，你会说什么呢？你可能会问它是不是碎成片了，我会告诉你是的。那你就会摆出一副沉思状：别人的痛苦总会引起你的兴趣。也许你会说：“如果那样的话，Will，就用它来创造艺术吧。制成马赛克镶画或造型——从碎片里塑出夺目之物。”也许你不会这么说？也许你什么都不会说。_

_问题是，我感觉那晚你已将我的本质捧在掌心带离——思想、心灵、精神与灵魂，全都浸透鲜血湿漉淋漓——而我甚至不在乎，我甚至不想把它们要回来。如果你想的话，你可以将我剥开。扒皮彻骨，抓着一身的皮囊销声匿迹，我都不在乎。我不在乎，是因为我的真实并非我所相信的那样，甚至也不是我所希望的那样，而是我穷尽一生都在试图对自己与世界隐瞒的东西。我经常被那些鼓励我假装成非我的人包围，而我总是盲目地随波逐流。其实，我这一生都在扮演着他人所属的角色：我一直是别人的期望，别人的问题，或别人的计划；我从未曾是我自己。我唯一觉得有可能做自己的时候，就是和你在一起的时候。_

_这就是我想念你的原因。这就是为什么无论我今后遇到谁，无论他们会给予我多大的启发，都无人能取代你的位置。亲爱的，你是一片混沌却又美丽至此……我情愿扑入其中，在所不惜，如果再给我一次机会，我还是会一意孤行，无怨无悔。无论生生世世，身份转换，无论有多少旁人警告我远离，或多少次我告诉自己“不可以”——都不重要，一点也不重要。因为在一切尽头——在那一切的尽头——我仍然会找到你，我还是需要你。_

*****

“Will怎么了？”数日后，Price和Zeller在实验室里筛选组织样本时突然提道，“他最近有点怪怪的。”

“Will总是有点怪怪的啦。”

“那就不止一点点了。”Price顿了一下，目光越过护目镜上方谴责地乜着Zeller，“是很怪。”

“你才怪吧。你为什么要老戴着那些玩意儿？搞得跟一只大苍蝇（a giant fly

）似的。”

“ _家蝇（Musca domestica）_ ，”Price略带一丝得意道。

“是啊，就像我说的：一只巨无霸苍蝇。而且讲真的，我不知道Will怎么了。不管你什么时候问他，他都会说他没事。”

“那意味不了什么，”Price咬定道，“他总说他没事。”

“好吧那不管怎么了，都没有影响到他的工作，”Zeller说着开始摆列样品盘，又问起Price，“你听说了吗？他是怎么把第一个雕刻家受害者和Richard Black案联系起来的？你知道——天降神罚者。现在一和六都确认了，我敢打赌他找到了跟其他四个的联系。”

“再说一遍，那意味不了 _什么_ ，”Price说。他的眉头锁得更紧了，为了强调这一点，他开始跟冲狗挥小木棍一样对Zeller挥舞起他的移液管，“Will总是业绩出色，总是古古怪怪，总是告诉你他没事他很好。对他来说，这其实是一个完美的帽子戏法：这并不能改变他明显不对劲的事实。”

“嘘，他来了，”Zeller低声嘟囔着。Will推开门时，Zeller便清了清嗓子，拿起旁边的一包棉签，冲Price挥了挥。“你怎么看？”他大声说，“全部这些血清？”

“哎呀，全部呢，”Price同样大声地回答，“噢，你好啊，Will，我没看到你来了。”

Will点头表了声嗯，但没给出任何进一步的答复，而是坐在附近的一张桌子旁，开始埋头地在记录本上乱写一气。“我猜该道声贺吧。”Price坚持道，“我听说你把雕刻家的第一个受害者和复仇谋杀案联系起来了，那是怎么一回事啊？”

“看在上帝的份上，”Will勃然大怒，砰的一声把笔砸了下去，“为什么每个人都坚持这么叫他？”Price扬起眉毛，Will顿时流露出不愉的表情，低下头，再次盯着桌子。“对不起，”他小声说，“别理我，我不是故意冲你发火的。”

“没关系的，”Price和善道。对上Zeller的眼色，默默比唇道： _我跟你说什么来着？_

“有关系，”Will用同样紧绷的声音回答，“我不该那样跟你讲话。只是Richard Black是个傲慢的混蛋，我知道他是多么希望人们记住他的‘复仇’旗号。要否定他的满足感，用真名还比较像话。”

“也对哈，”Price轻快地说，“这些戏剧性的绰号总是给他们一种权力和神秘光环，他们真的不配。”

“不管怎样，你听说的是对的，”Will补充道。他又拿起笔来，开始在手指间转来转去，但仍没有从桌子上抬起头来，“雕刻家的第一个受害者是Black案的陪审团女领官。”

Price轻轻吹了声口哨。“所以这是真的喽。在雕刻家和复……和Richard Black之间真的有种联系。”

“嗯，”Will不悦地回道，“现在看起来确实如此。除非这一切纯属巧合；我们得看看另外四个有没有什么发现。”

“天啊，是你做侧写抓住了Black，是不是？”Zeller说。Price怒视着他，他急忙改口，“没说那个雕刻家会蠢到找上FBI探员。”

“当然不会，”Price说着使劲点头，眼镜都跟着掉了下来。

“那个反正，”Zeller安慰地补充说，“他只针对Omega。”

“嗯，”Will说，继续紧张地盯着桌子，“我知道。”

“虽然我记得你说过第一个受害者是陪审团的女领官？我没想过Omega可以这么做？或者至少对他们来说会更难吧。”

“那我想她可能在这件事上撒了谎，”Will语气平平道，“又不是什么稀罕事。”

“那么，哪个是雕刻家的目的呢？是Omega，还是与Richard Black的信念有关的人？毕竟他们都是在当地找到的。我想Richard Black案是在南方发生的吧？”

“我不 _知道_ ，”Will烦躁地说，“我是什么，灵媒吗？”

一阵尴尬的停顿。“也许是两个都是？”Zeller提议。

“也许吧：也许都不是。你们干嘛老等着我给Richard Black大做文章，我还得非得给他歌功颂德了不成？”这次是Zeller扬起了眉毛，Will摘下眼镜，用手捂着脸。“就像我之前说的，”他补充道，“‘对不起’和‘别理我’。十倍。”

“没事的Will，”Zeller也不计较，“没人受到伤害。”

Will一言不发地点点头，又戴上眼镜，最后抬起头来。“这样，我可能该走了，”他声音紧绷地说，“我可能……我不知道。我今天可能得在家里工作。”

“好主意，”Price诚心诚意地回话道，“事实上，剩下一下午干嘛不用来休息呢？整个调查都是根据你的见解开展的，不休白不休啊。”

“嗯。也许我会的。”

“如果你需要什么，我们都在，一个电话就行。”

“谢了，”Will说着把椅子往后推了推，站起身来，开始慢慢地整理他的外套和公文包，有条不紊又一丝不苟，仿佛这是一项需要极度专注的工作。Zeller和Price又交换了一个关切的眼神，然后，Will转过身来，他俩迅速绷直了脸。

“哦，顺便说一句，差点给忘了，”Price补充道，“Hannibal在找你。”

Will微微僵住了。“哦，是吗？”

“是啊，他半小时前在这儿呢。如果你想在走之前碰上他，他可能在Jack的办公室里吧。”

“好，”Will模棱两可道，“我会的。”

“保重，好吗？”

“知道，”Will用同样平淡的声音回道，说罢关上身后的实验室门，飞快扫了一眼走廊查看是否安全，接着就是一个急转弯，不是通常的右转，以免靠近Jack的办公室。作为战略战术这看起来确实逊毙了，不过考虑到他 _真的_ 没心情跟Hannibal有任何尴尬的遭遇，他也关心不了这么多，只能暗中庆幸自己躲过一劫，想着在拐角处转了个弯，结果直溜溜撞上了Siemens。

“Will！”Siemens惊呼道，“当心点，好家伙，我差点把你撞倒。”他伸出一只手，把手掌放在Will的肩上稳住他，只多停留了一会儿，到底还是挪开了。“不过真的好巧不巧呀，我还一直在 _到处_ 找你。就想问你能不能……”

这似乎是个无害的开场白，但Will仍满是敌意地炸开了毛，搞得Siemens犹豫好一会儿，最终完全沉默下来。Will怀疑自己简直就是在蛮不讲理，可避免不了的事实摆在那里：他想要这么做的欲望比费心阻止自己要强烈得多。要解释起来也很简单，看着Siemens喜气洋洋的脸就跟看到一只开心健忘的热切小猪仔一样，这让Will痛苦地想到自己最初是如何对他建立起同情的，就因为Siemens那可怜巴巴的一厢情愿勾起了Will自己对Hannibal的矛盾依恋。让自己忍这么久——而且是为这么一个可悲的理由——现在想想也太耻辱了，而他对这种感觉的怨恨，使他说起话来比本意更加严厉。“听着，”他在随之而来的尴尬沉默中厉声说道，“你在这儿真的不合适。 _退开。_ 我不会和你约会的，你得明白这一点。”

Siemens不自然地咳嗽一声，挪着脚，后才振作起来，以一种明显勉勉强强的表情看向Will。“ _实际上，_ ”他说，“我没打算问这个。”

“很好，”Will回道，拒绝为此感到内疚。

Siemens重现了他方才的动作组合(咳嗽—拖脚—皱眉)，Will则魔怔一般看他这么干着，同时努力抑制住用公文包直接砸向那张辣眼粉脸的冲动。“请原谅我这么说，”Siemens异常激烈地补充道，“我认为你需要冷静一下：你需要冷静下来Will。我为我之前的行为道歉。我承认我理解错了，但我绝对无意冒犯你。而且从那以后，我就再也没有靠近过你。”

“那你干嘛一直在实验室里晃来晃去？”Will诘问道。愤怒让他开始树起戒备，却又不禁感到一阵内疚，意识到对方都没有指责自己这种敌意，“你和Skinner？你们总是在那儿，你们去那儿都没个真正理由。”

“Skinner在跟Price医生要那些报告，”Siemens说道，寻常粉红的肤色开始冒出令人不快的斑驳红纹，就像一块绞碎了的牛肉，“我想告诉你关于那个私人侦探的事。你知道的，就是那个追你的人。”

“我当然知道，”Will不耐烦说，“怎么了？”

“我举报了他，”Siemens带着胜利的口吻说，“以假身份侵犯联邦调查局所属。我只是想帮你一个忙。我以为你会 _高兴_ 的。”

“什么时候？”Will诘难道，“你什么时候干的？”

“昨天。”

“昨天？你不知道他 _死了_ 吗？”

“死了？那个私人侦探？”

“是。死了。”

“ _死了？_ ”Siemens重复道，他的语气是如此莫名其妙，乃至Will不得不抑制住自己大喊“是！他妈的死了！”的冲动，还可能得伴上巨蟒般长的一系列讳饰来解释说明(他没了，挂了，去了走了回炉重造了，他一命呜呼驾鹤西去，已经凉透了……)“呃真是意料之外啊，”Siemens最后道，嘴摆成了惊讶的“o”形，“我简直不敢相信他……”

“ _死了_ ，”Will恶意地说道，“是的。死掉了。死透了。都几天前的事了——他被谋杀了。”

“被谋杀了，”Siemens重复着。

Will当机立断，他不可能在接下来的几分钟里重复谋杀的不同版本。“被谋杀了吗？是的！他妈的被谋杀了！”这就是一个永久循环，所以他甚至懒得回答这一问题，只简单宣布要离开了。Siemens幽怨地眨了几下眼睛，Will在心底咆哮完，不情不愿地强迫自己说出：“谢谢你还试着帮忙啊。”

Siemens不屑地哼了声——Will就想加上一句“开玩笑的！你就管好自己别越帮越忙了”——然后在睫毛下朝Will投来狡黠的一瞥。“被谋杀了，”他轻声重复道，“那他可真倒霉啊；不过，我想 _你_ 一定放心了。”

“很难说，”Will没好气道，立即憎恨起这种暗示，“人毕竟是死了。不管怎样，他在这里的时候我和他谈过。不是什么大事。”Siemens怀疑地扬起眉毛，这让Will逆反心一起：“事实上，他找错人了。”这与当时发生的事 _相去甚远_ ；甚至在说这话时，Will也不快地意识到，自己是如何屈服在一种偷偷摸摸、试图自我辩护的本能需求下的。虽说这确实很荒谬——没必要这样么做( _完全_ 没必要嘛)，因为没人会认为他与侦探谋杀案有任何牵连。没人会这么想的，Skinner也不会。毕竟，Andrew的解释是最有可能的：私人侦探是一种肮脏、危险的职业，这人显然把自己卷入了超出他力所能及的危险、复杂事务中。然而，Siemens言下令人反感的暗示却是Will不想再应付的，因此他没再多做解释陡转过身背朝对方，向出口的方向大步走开——忧心忡忡满腹思虑都没有注意到大厅后边有人在叫他名字。他在门口停下来系起围巾，突然感到一只手搭到肩上，被吓一跳。

“看在老天爷的份上，”他惊魂甫定，气冲冲道，“吓我一跳。你有什么毛病？干嘛总那么做？”

“我道歉，”Hannibal回道，“但你好像没有听见我的话。”Will不服气地皱起眉头，Hannibal也微微扬起眉毛，而后才撤回手，“我想和你谈谈。”

“就不能等等吗？我要出去了。”

“我想等一等自然是没问题的。我只想看看你近况如何。这几日你一直行踪不定。”Will张嘴欲答，Hannibal补充道，“请不要告诉我你没事。”

“如果你不想听答案，那干嘛还要问呢？”

Hannibal目光缓缓扫过Will的脸，几秒后，不答反问道：“你一直在躲着我吗？”

“没，”Will截然道，暗暗对这种自信程度感到惊讶，竟然能大言不惭地问出这样的问题，都不会因为可能得到不讨好的回答有丝毫防御或焦虑的么。“我只是一直很忙。”

“那么除非万不得已，我就不耽误你了。”Hannibal用同样平静的声音回答，“让我陪你走到车上吧；这不是更节约你的时间吗？我们可以边走边谈。”

如果搁在前几天，Will还会对这个建议感到高兴；但几天前的感觉已经像上辈子那么久远了，一想到这，Will就觉得自己的脸有点发白。部分不适源于跟Hannibal相处会勾起他一定的伤感与遗憾，他眼下真的没有心思来应付这个——但更为紧迫的问题在于Andrew极有可能就埋伏在停车场里：跟他自第一次冲突以来每天都会干的事一样，像臃肿的肉食蜘蛛一样潜伏在他的专人接送车里。虽说到目前为止，对方还没有试图建立联系，但Will知道联系不是重点，威胁控制才是监视的唯一目的。不止一次，Will在走过那扇有色车窗时不得不抵制住比二弹指的冲动——如果他没有意识到这种毫无意义的手势只会引发Andrew的讥诮一哂，转头跟司机发表一些傲慢言论，说Omega通常是多么喜怒无常、幼稚不堪而Will尤其如此的话，他肯定就这样干了。然而，Will独自面对Andrew是一回事，拖着另一个Alpha从车旁大摇大摆走过又是另一回事。也许保留是不必要的——毕竟很难说Hannibal会需要Will的保护——可Andrew针对Jack要提出诉讼和所有权声明的威胁在他脑海里仍印象鲜明，而且一想到Hannibal可能会被卷入类似事件，真的无法可忍。

“Will？”Hannibal耐心问道，“怎么了？”

“没。没怎么。”

“那你为什么还站在这里？我以为你想走了？”

“我想走，”Will有点无奈地说。

“只是……听着，在这里等会儿，好吗？”Hannibal闻言，扬起眉毛，Will迅速扫了一遍停车场周边——令他欣慰的是，没有看到Andrew那辆巨大黑色奔驰的任何迹象。“好吧，”他稍微冷静下来说，“很抱歉。我下次会解释的。”

Hannibal平静地点头，仿佛Will只是怪得可爱而非警惕多疑，他扶门让人先走，自己跟在后边。天冷得厉害，Will微微颤抖着把围巾牢牢捂在喉上，纠结着想说点什么来转移对Hannibal对他见鬼了到底怎么了的审问。尽管他不得不纠结这一事实本身就够令人沮丧了。Hannibal本来是Will身边为数不多的几个不会冷场的人之一，可现在感觉更像是跟一个陌生人在一起：更糟，因为如果Hannibal真的是一个陌生人，那么Will至少还有机会去了解他，而现在他们基本上注定要天各一方。

“Will……”Hannibal说道。

“Alana怎么样？”Will绝望地打断。明知对方的答案会伤害到自己，这一问简直就是在自讨苦吃，可至少这样他还有话可讲。再说了，在他们分享了这么多之后，他觉得现在的自己应该对Hannibal的恋爱试水表示支持与赞成，而不该吃味不满。

Hannibal一时讶然，这证实了Will私底下的猜测：他还没打算让Will知道这事。“据我所知，她近况很好，”他回答说，“虽然我不是最可靠的消息来源——我只见过她寥寥几面。”

Will想要厉声说没必要对他撒谎，但他克制住了，他知道自己事后会为这种小气、卑鄙的行径感到懊悔尴尬的。“我希望她一切安好吧，”他尽量明快道。

“恕我直言，Alana Bloom，”Hannibal略带一丝不耐烦地说，“不是我想与你说话的原因。此时此刻，比起她，我更关心你的福祉。”

“噢，”Will惊讶道，“是吗？”

“是。”

“呃……”Will谨慎措辞着，“我想我已经好些了。”

“确实如此。我认为这是显而易见的。”

“抱歉没回你的电话，”Will补充道，巧妙转移了最初的问题，同时努力平息着一想到Hannibal与Alana的所谓“寥寥”几面可能有何寓意所带来的孑然妒火，“我想是我太粗鲁了。”

“无妨Will。我不是来教你社交礼仪的；我只想知道出了什么事。”

“没什么事，”Will说道，突然厌倦了这一来来去去，不安地意识到他那脆弱的耐心正在加速崩溃，“我不想谈这个。”

“很明显；但这并不能改变我想了解的事实。”

“老天啊，你就不能不谈吗？我说了 _不_ 。你就没有一点界限的吗？”

“界线？”Hannibal礼貌地重复了一遍，他的语气很容易被理解为“你说什么，界限？多么离奇啊——当然没有。”

“是啊， _界限_ ，”Will没好气道，“再提醒我一遍你会说几种语言来着？难道你 _连一句_ ‘少管闲事’该怎么说都没学过吗？”

Hannibal对此未予回应，这立即让Will怀疑自己做得太过，Hannibal最终要失去耐心——并失去兴趣离开了。他确信这一切即将发生而感到一阵先发的悔意，为自己又一次拒绝了内心深处最渴望接近的人；可远远出乎他意料的是，Hannibal停下脚步，用双手抓住他的肩，温柔而坚定地将他扣在原地，对Will朝他怒目而视的模样熟视无睹。这一突如其来的转折令人晕头转向，Will不由自主地僵了几秒，挣扎对抗着不顾一切埋进Hannibal胸膛的诱惑，随即现实浮面，他努力试着挣开。

Hannibal的掌控力强得令人不安——几乎令人恐惧——Will怀着破罐子破摔的悲凉心态想到，这一天终于要在他跟他的精神病医生在FBI停车场中央赤手相搏迎来它史诗级糟心的新一巅峰了。“放开我，”他说，声音听起来像是在吼，“你他妈的以为你在干什么？”

Hannibal稍稍放了些力道但没有松手，而是改变姿势，右手抚着Will的后背，左手搂着他的肩。而Will则发出恼怒的嘶声，又重新开始努力推开Hannibal——眼下他越发坚定地想要激怒Hannibal，反正对方都要放弃他从他身边离开，还不如速战速。然而，Hannibal并没有要做出上诉行动的迹象，只继续以同样舒缓的节奏轻抚Will的后背，直到Will在挣扎中变得疲惫不堪，变得温顺而安静。“好孩子，”Hannibal温柔地说着，“你知道我不会放开你的。”Will只是摇摇头，甚至都没真正理解他应该同意什么，Hannibal用异常轻柔的声音补充道：“你不太好，是吗？”

他们沉默对视了几秒，直到Will深吸了一口气，觉得自己的决心终于开始瓦解。“不，”他说，难以置信的讽刺是，在经历了那么多之后，这种善意的表现竟成了压垮他的最后一根稻草。焦躁或烦恼会在Will身上激起反抗的冲动，也许是骄傲，甚至是愤怒；但不管会造成什么后果，那仍然有助于增强他掩饰自己破碎不堪的决心。可是 _这个_ ……Will他，他完全被吓到了，他能感觉到自己的肩膀开始颤抖，他的脸以一种显然不妙的方式皱起——以及，哦，我去该死的王八蛋魂淡啊 _操_ 。

Will一直觉得像Hannibal这样挑剔自矜的人会对表露情感生厌。甚至，会觉得粗俗；仿佛只有意志最为薄弱、情感最为泛滥的人才敢在自己的四壁心墙之外挥洒那种一塌糊涂、泪眼汪汪、难掩嚎啕的情感。也因此准备好Hannibal对他显而易见的悲痛表现出厌恶，或是科学家面对一笼子白鼠般冷静的超然客观……或其他任何回应，真的，除了这个：被Hannibal轻轻拉到外套前(甚至说“拉”也不怎么准确；更像是被护送)，一只手托住头，另一手抚上肩胛骨。

“Will啊，”Hannibal平静地说。

“不，没事，没事的，”Will蒙头对着Hannibal的外套喃喃着，“我……”

“没事。当然你没事。”

Will闻言笑了笑，随即沉默了会儿，尴尬地意识到自己像个可怜的五岁小孩(天)一样紧紧揪着Hannibal的外套，脸色刷红，转而把手塞进了口袋。在这件事上，震惊与惭愧的混合作用帮他以比预期更快的速度恢复控制；可他还是没有马上抽身，而是多停留了几秒，呼吸着大衣散发出的佛手柑与雪松木的芬香，一边尽量不让自己过度沉溺在这种拥抱收容中。

“如果你不告诉我，”Hannibal开口道，“我就无法帮你。”

“你不明白，”Will回答，“不是那样的。解决不了的。”话说到最后起了哀哀的鼻息声，让他怀疑自己是不是在流涕；如果是的话，这倒霉玩意儿会不会蹭上Hannibal的外套……如果蹭上的话，又会不会尬到要命，因为这件外套的开销可能比Will衣橱里所有东西加在一起（再加上衣橱本身）还要多。哦天。他又深吸一口气，终于放开手，抹了把脸，Hannibal也松开手，往后退了一步。一阵沉默随之而来，他们仅仅彼此对望着，不言不语，没有动作；而后Hannibal低下头，脸上带着一种异乎寻常的仁慈，Will则抬起头来，暗暗想着如果这是一款电子游戏，那么他刚可能就解锁了一项新成就， **丢人现眼** 吧。

“呃……”Will终于说道，“这很尴尬。”

Hannibal微笑起来，驾轻就熟地把Will的一缕头发别到耳后。“并没有。”

“当然有。别傻了。”

“啊——这就开始了。欢迎回来。只要你还能对我撒野，我就对你的情况还抱有希望。真是让人安心。”

这让Will又笑起来，不过中途岔气，成了喘息。“哦，天呐，”他闷闷不乐道，“简直一团糟。”

“FBI的停车场可称不上是解开谜团的最佳地点。”Hannibal回话说，“我想我们至少能在这一点上达成共识。”他伸出双手，握住Will的手，拇指在Will的指关节上摩挲着，想让它们暖和起来。“我带你回家吧。或者你愿意跟我一起回家？”

“我不……没用的。这事你无能为力。”

“Will，我想让你和我谈谈，”Hannibal补充道，显然没被这种反抗所阻，“你总是认为寻求帮助是软弱的表现，其实不是：这是勇敢的表现。勇敢，以及治愈和自助的决心。”

听到这话，Will又沉默几秒，闭上眼睛：荒谬的感动，情难自禁，他以前从未考虑过这种求助不是脆弱，而是勇敢与自爱的行为。这实际上让他想起那晚在车里，在他以为自己看到院里有入侵者时——试着展开自己害怕的部分以宽慰安抚，承认并接受自己的脆弱面是正当的，不必不断地为此自我惩罚。Hannibal的手一直在有节奏地搓着他的，他目光向下，只能看到纠缠不清的手指，无法立刻分辨出谁是谁的：他自何处而始Hannibal于何地而终。“你说得对，”他听到有人这么说，而后惊讶地意识到实际上说话的就是自己，“我不好。我需要帮助。”

“我知道。我看得出来。”

Will的脑袋开始耷拉下来，像是脑中容纳太多，纤细的脖颈难以承受其重，当他再次开口时，声音很轻，Hannibal不得不靠过去听他说话。“我需要你。”

“你有我，Will。”

Will又点点头，往前靠了些，可柔和的寂静突然被轮胎在柏油路上摩擦发出的愤怒尖啸打破了。Will闻声，猛地抬起头来，又立马后悔这么做了，因为眼前之景足吓得他当场僵化，过去几分钟的短暂平静皆化作被打碎的镜花水月。

_天呐，不可能，_ 他心下大乱。 _这不可能，不可能的_ 。但事实如此，就摆在那里：一辆巨大的黑色奔驰像塞满尸体的灵车般凭空冒出，在停车场上散发着幽幽的不详之气。太迟了，孽已经造下，但Will仍像原来一样拼命把手扯出来，后退几步，疯狂地试着让这一切看起来比实际上更加随意，没那么亲密。

Hannibal好奇地看着他，又顺着他的视线望向那辆车，挑起了疑问的眉。“你的朋友？”

“不，”Will有气无力道，这时奔驰车嘎吱停了下来，齿轮发出一声狂怒的刺耳尖叫。“哦操。 _操_ 。听着，Hannibal，我真的很抱歉。不管接下来要发生什么，我……”话音未落，门猛地打开，一道瘦长的身影从后座炸出：像某种披着闪亮黑色外壳的巨型细足昆虫一样怒气冲冲地一路蹦来。

“ _见鬼_ 的，”Andrew嘶嘶道，气得脸色发白，“你这小婊子。你 _他妈的_ 以为你在干什么？”他快走几步，吞并下两人间的距离，粗暴抓住Will的胳膊，把他往后一拉，又转过身去，手指跟上了膛的枪一样直戳向Hannibal。“至于 _你_ ，你这杂种；管好你操蛋的手。你再跟他说话——甚至再 _看_ 他一眼——我发誓我就杀了你。如果你敢想着再碰他一下，我就一点一点把你给做了。”

随即是一阵紧绷的停顿，气氛噼啪作响、火花四溅，Will不得不承认，如果他生命中曾有需要振作起来的时刻，那么现在很可能就是了。然而，在那痛苦的几秒钟里，一切于他而言似乎都无助地嘎然而止。这是一种奇怪的感觉，就像视频上的暂停按钮被按下，他所清楚的一切不过都是瞬间：冰冷的空气，四合的暮色，Andrew骨感手指掐着他的疼痛以及他手臂被扭出来的奇怪、不自然的角度。但比这更重要的是——比任何事都更重要的是——害Hannibal陷入这般屈辱田地的压倒性耻痛。对方显然不会容忍的；他为什么要忍呢？他现在就要走了。是吧，随时就要走了……他肯定要走了吧？接着，一切瞬间加速，场景刹那复苏，Hannibal出手奇快，Will只能带着木然的难以置信看他擒住抓着自己的那只手，猛地施以酷虐一扭。一切再次陡转，Andrew尖叫着松开手，而Hannibal则把Will搂进怀中，检查他的手臂是否有所受损，将一只平稳的手放在他肩上，紧紧抱住了他。有那么几秒，除了Andrew急促的断续喘息声外，一片寂静，Hannibal最后用手摸了摸Will的后颈，才有分寸地向前迈出一步。

“你在选择目击者上很走运，”Hannibal低声道，目光朝门口巨大的FBI标志一扫，“正因如此，我要给予你一件我几乎从未做过的事：警告。”Andrew不敢置信地低头看着他的手，咬着唇，显然是想掩饰自己的痛苦。Hannibal又走近一步，用同样令人不安的声音补充道： _“我强烈建议你不要再试一次。”_

Hannibal此时的语调已降至极低，相比起Andrew刺耳的哇啦声，这番话里的威胁意味更加森然——Will看了眼他的脸，看到那副令人不寒而栗的表情，顿感一阵瑟缩。 _我为什么会相信你没有真正的感情呢？_ 他麻木地想道。此时此刻，Hannibal似乎因它而煌煌夺目：某些一触即发的东西绽裂着，仿佛是猛烈燃烧的情绪烈焰将他烧得滚烫，灼人肌肤。他无需提高声音或多做手势——那种像Andrew一样的人可能会用到的装腔道具；Will这样的人可能会拿来求助的工具——便能达到同样目的。他声色紧绷，下颔与两肩周围的肌肉蓄紧，但最重要的是眼神。即使在较随意的时刻也强势有力，而此刻尤甚，几乎灼热辉煌：被黑暗渴望与复仇激情所煽动的地狱仿佛就在其背后肆虐，宛如某文艺复兴绘作里一位手持利剑、怒目生辉的复仇炽天使。事实上，与当下情况相比，这种愤怒似乎太过了，这让Will很难相信，Andrew，一个全然的陌生人，会是这一愤怒的唯一缘由，于是只能悲惨地被迫得出结论，他自己必须对此负主要责任；一方面是害得Hannibal陷入了这样令人发指的境地，另一方面则是Hannibal对他表现出了足够的信任与开放，而自己的回报就是一个从头至尾隐瞒不报的惊天秘密。不过Andrew可没法知道他不是唯一的愤怒焦点——Will想，能见到Andrew看着Hannibal然后明显低下头去无意中表示屈服的吃瘪样，这种满足感他是一辈子也忘不了了。

Will再也无法自控，收回双臂，粗暴地将Andrew一把推开：施暴力度远超必要的程度，却没注意到其中的攻击性令Hannibal脸上掠过一丝微笑。“看在上帝的份上，”Will近乎咆哮道，“控制好你自己，不行吗？他是个 _同事_ 。你知道我跟Alpha一起工作。”

Andrew恶狠狠地怒瞪了眼Will，深吸一口气，显然是在努力不让自己发作，而后转向Hannibal，双手向上举起，做出息怒的姿势。“好吧，”他小声说，“好吧，我明白了： _同事_ 。”由于腕部疼痛，他缩了一下，小心谨慎地再次放下双臂，飞快瞥了一眼Will，眼神只比刚才那次更加恶毒。“这显然是一个误会，”Andrew愤恨不已地补充道，“和往常一样，是 _他的_ 错。他就是个噩梦，总是惹麻烦。Omega都一样：喜欢让Alpha争来夺去。他们这么做就是为了引起注意。”他又转向Hannibal，清清嗓子，努力用一种稍微文明一点的语气说话。“不过算了吧：你也不能怪我。你知道看到他们跟别人在一起是什么感觉。这是本能的。换做是你也会这么做的，你知道你会的。想想如果他是你的而你看见 _我_ 把手放在他身上吧？我的意思是，我们在他们身上付了这么多钱……你知道这是怎么一回事。”

Hannibal带着一丝精心掌控的威胁与讽刺用目光扫过Andrew的脸，这让后者用舌舔了舔嘴唇，后退了一步。“ _金钱，_ ”Hannibal带着显而易见的轻蔑重复道，“是的，我们的仪式已大改其貌不是吗：我们决定谁有资格与Omega结合的条件。 _今日_ ，地位与支配权是由财富决定的；但情况并非总是如此。放诸过去……” 他顿了一下，深色的眼睛开始微微眯起，“……则由暴力决定。”Andrew显然很是不安，不适地挪了挪身，而后才鼓起勇气看了眼Will，似乎希望他能介入。“此处很难说是进行这样一场表演的适宜场所，”Hannibal又一次停顿后补充道，“没有一部分FBI作为观众。而是我们的先辈，至少，不存在钱的问题。你无法购买支配地位，你必须为它而竞争——而最具支配权的只能是活到最后的那个。适者生存，”Hannibal笑着补充道，“以及，就像现在一样，有些东西是无法用金钱买到的。”

Andrew更大声地清了清嗓，让Will更满意无比的是，他此前还从没见过，也不知道Andrew跟另一个Alpha在一起时会这么做：明显地后退。他甚至像是完全没意识到自己在这么做，Will不禁想道，撤退是出于某种本能，某种 _原始的_ 影响；无法表述，只简单地传递出某种讯息，令受害者知道自己面临的威胁过于强大无法战胜。其实，他觉得如果此时有一只狂怒、咆哮的狗在场，它也会感觉到空气中的威胁，变得温顺而安静——同样的，它也不能完全明白个中原因。

“我并非有意冒犯，”Andrew这会儿对Hannibal生硬地说道，“我道歉。”

Hannibal没有立即回答，只兀自向前走了几步；Andrew甚至因此向后退得更远了。“我想与你就此事再多谈谈。”Hannibal目不转睛地盯着Andrew的脸，说道，“告诉我在哪儿能找到你。”

Andrew犹豫了几秒，冲动地想表现出断然无畏又唯恐自己这是遇到了不想卷入的事。最终后者胜出，他先垂下了眸。“我来自外地，”他简洁地说，“只稍作停留。”他又停了几秒，怀恨在心地瞥了Will一眼。“下星期的这个时候 _我们_ 就走了。”

“下地狱去吧，”Will吼道。

Andrew立刻把目光转向Will的方向；一看他表情，Will的感觉便沉了下去，怕这种公然的挑衅会适得其反，还倒提醒Andrew，Will才是关注重点——虽然对方无法控制Hannibal这一不祥存在，但Will要担心的事还是Andrew仍占有法律优势。他目中无人地整了整夹克的翻领，故意调整姿势，好让自己站在Will面前，双手放到他肩上，干脆道：“今天就让我们弄清几件事吧。”为了确保先吸引Hannibal的视线，他伸出手梳理起Will的头发，就像他还是个孩子一样，重新扣上Will外套的纽扣。“看看你，”他不耐烦道，“总是给自己找麻烦。你为什么要这样呢？嗯？我就一刻都不能把视线从你身上移开，是吗？我得越快把你送回你所属的地方越好啊。”Will拍开他的手，Andrew报以淡淡一笑，突然抓住他的手腕，把他往前一拉。Will意外地倒抽一口凉气，Andrew紧紧抓住他，因为有Hannibal在，他故意摆出了一副亲昵的姿态，但实际上是为了在Will的耳边低嘘：“看起来你不过就是个Omega小婊子啊。你怎么 _敢_ 那样让我难堪？”他用手指揪住Will的头发，发狠地一拽。“你会为此付出代价的。”

Will闭了会儿眼，与强烈的厌恶感争斗着。他的头皮因头发被拉扯而生疼，但比起疼痛，他更关心的是Andrew的呼吸在他耳朵里发出的干热感与那古龙水对他鼻孔的刺激。后者实际上是从一家高档百货商店预订，又寄发给Andrew的昂贵玻璃瓶内部散发出来的，但大量的负面联想让Will反感不已，仿佛Andrew被浸泡在恶沟中一样。厌恶至极，他别过头去。“还是老样子，”他厉声道，“你至少可以想点新花样。”抵开肩，灵巧地挣脱Andrew的手，他想都没想就径直回到Hannibal身边，Andrew注视着他俩，眯起了眼睛。

“我相信这场谈话已经结束了，”Hannibal说道，他的语气只可能比先前更加不祥。

Andrew的眼睛眯得更紧，目光又滑过Will的脸，而后转向Hannibal。“听着，”他猛然道，“我已经向你道歉了；不要逼我收回。一次我能原谅但别弄错了：你再碰他一下，我就把你告上法庭。”说罢转身对着Will，随意捋了捋他的发，没注意到这个动作让Hannibal的眼神微微一闪。“我很快就能见到你了，孩子，”他轻声说，“最后期限就快到了，我要你收拾好东西准备离开。懂？我希望星期五在这见到你，带着你的手提箱。不过就别带上你那些一元店里劣衣布了；我要做的第一件事就是给你买一个新衣柜。” 他轻蔑得意地一笑，目光扫过Will的脸，游移向下，“倒不是说头一周你还要穿什么衣服。什么都没变，Will—— _什么都没变。_ 记住我跟你说过的话。”

“也记住我跟你说过的话，”Will嘶声。

这一次，Andrew根本没有回应：仅微微龇牙以对，转过身，消失在奔驰车内。他动作很快，黑色长外套的下摆在Will腿上划出一道阴森森的抛物线；门砰的一声关上，汽车呼啸着开走了，Will仍然僵在原地，双手紧握成爪，风把他的头发吹向前额。他知道他应该说些什么；或做点什么——试着修复刚造成的破坏——可他被方才一整幕压得情绪低迷，似乎没有什么话或动作足以解决这一问题，他甚至没法考虑转身，直到终于感到一只手搭上了他的肩膀。

又是几秒，无人说话，Will深吸一口气，试着把注意力集中在Hannibal的拇指轻抚他后颈的舒缓感觉上。“所以，”他用一种低沉而紧张的声音说，“我想你现在知道了。”

“你为什么不告诉我呢？”Hannibal温和地问道。

Will一时间几乎已经闭上了眼，现在觉得要睁开就太费劲了。“对不起，”他说，“我想说的——好几次了。我只是不知道该怎么说。你看，你什么也做不了。除非你能改变法律。”他咬着下唇，再次与这极度不公的一切天人交战着，“没有解决办法的。”

“总会有办法的，”Hannibal回答道。他把手放在Will的另一边肩上，轻轻地让他转过身来，让两人面对面，“Will，看着我。最亲爱的；睁开你的眼睛。如果你有足够的渴望与决心——总会有办法的。”

但Will只是摇了摇头，因为尽管可能会有选择——例如，黑暗倒影反复低吟着的“你可以杀了他”，这肯定就有一两种法子了——但它们似乎都不可行。而另一方面，那些可行的方案，比如那些涉及律师与法庭的方案，或者甚至是那些呼吁Andrew良心（他似乎并不具备）发现的方案，都让人心力交瘁又灰心丧气，而且很可能还没开始就注定失败了。最后他强迫自己睁开眼睛，看到Hannibal的表情，他退缩了下。“你生气了，是不是？”他平静地说。

“是的——但不是对你。”

“对不起，我没有告诉你。我知道我应该这么做的。”

“Will，我没有生你的气。我能理解你为什么要保密，但是你需要弥补失去的时间；你现在得告诉我。”Will含糊地点了点头，Hannibal补充道：“首先——他住在哪里？”

“他在一家酒店里。他不肯告诉我在哪儿。我不知道。”

“那我们就得弄清楚了。”Hannibal平静地回道，“不是吗？”

“哦天，没有 _意义（point）_ 的。难道你不明白吗？他不会听我的。他不在乎我不想回去。”

“关键（point）是我打算亲自和他谈谈，”Hannibal说，脸上带着一丝冷酷的微笑，“我知道你现在很难相信，但我非常确定他是能被道理说服的。”

“他不会的。”

Hannibal轻轻一挥手驳倒了这一反对意见。“我打算迅速行动，”他补充道，“但我需要先了解全部原委。你明白吗？我要你告诉我你和他的过去：一切。”

“嗯。我明白。我会告诉你的。”

“好孩子。现在，你想去哪里？公园？你家？还是我家？”

Will发出一声叹息，用手扒梳过头发，他突然感到很累，很茫然，就连找个地方聊一聊这样简单的事情，他也觉得难以开口。“我随便，”他说，“哪儿都行。”

“那就你家吧；在熟悉的地方你可能会感觉更好些。”

Will点点头，耸了耸肩，似乎已经放弃了任何感觉好些的可能，随后突然把手搭到了Hannibal的胳膊上，神色无比悲伤，后者见此，冰冷愤怒的表情开始微微变柔了点。“Andrew，”Will说，他的声音有些颤抖，悬然欲断，“如果他真的把我带……”

“他不会的。”

“……但如果他 _真_ 那么做了，你会——你会照看我的狗吗？你看，他不让我养它们，我也不能把它们送到收容所去。 _我不能_ 。”

“他不会带你走的，Will。我不会让他这么做的。”

“有时他们会派警察来找你，”Will半是自言自语地补充道，“我听说过其他Omega的这种情况。就像抓人丁一样。他们 _强迫_ 你走。”

“即使真的发生了——当然这不会发生——你也会找到逃跑的办法。显然你以前做到过，以后也可以。”

“他说这次他要给我打上标签。”

Hannibal纹丝不动地站了几秒钟，Will则盯着地面，没有注意到对方一闪而逝的异常愤怒。“那，”Hannibal简洁地说，“我绝对 _不会允许的_ 。”

“试着跟他讲吧，”Will用同样平淡的声音回答。他尝试着站直，但身体微微一晃，又趔趔趄趄倒向一边，Hannibal抓住他，将他扶稳，皱起了眉，把手放上他的前额。“别，”Will说着，想要挣开。

“你在发烧。”Will闻言，不耐烦地耸了耸肩。“你的瞳孔也放大了。”

“所以怎么？”

“你 _知道_ 怎么，”Hannibal说，这一令人不快的暗示令他蹙眉愈深，得知事情的进展可能比预期要快得多，“否认这一点对你而言无济于事。现在请稍停别动，我想给你量一下脉搏。”

“不。 _不不_ ——别这样。别大惊小怪的。”

“Will，听我说：你还在吃那些药吗？”

“我当然在吃。别傻了。”

“你确定吗？因为我上次见你的时候你不是这样的；身体变化很明显。你明白我的意思吗？”Will又皱起了眉头，Hannibal叹了口气，抬手捧住他的脸，转向另一边，查看有没有面红的迹象，“仔细想想。你在这几天里承受了巨大的压力——你可能忘服了一些剂量。”

“我 _没有_ ，”Will说着，努力把脸拉出来，“别管我了。”

“用了那么多喷雾，我甚至闻不到你的气味，”Hannibal带着并不寻常的恼怒补充道，“你是用它 _洗澡_ 了吗？”

“哦天，你就不能安静点吗？”Will说道。他闭上眼睛，把自己被拉得更近些，将脸埋在Hannibal的肩上。“你总是说个不停。没完没了。叭叭叭叭[注2]。”

“那么换你来说。”Hannibal一手托着Will的头，另一只手在Will背上轻抚着，将脸抵上Will的发，“看看你吧，小战神小斗士。尽管说了这么说，你还是怒不可遏了。让我带你回家吧，Will。你自己已经处理得再好不过了，但你需要一些帮助。”

“Alana不会介意吗？”

“她跟这事究竟有什么关系？”

“没，”Will咕哝着，声音因为脸紧贴着Hannibal的上衣而略有些低沉，“没关系。”

“你似乎对Alana Bloom有某种误解，”Hannibal回话说，“等我找到与你私人交流的机会，我再解决这个问题。现在我只能说她对我所做的任何事都不感兴趣——我全心全意所能回报的也不过如此。希望你能意识到这一点，我还怀疑如果你先前就意识到了，你会更早来找我。”

Will抬起目光，顿时显得希冀而脆弱。Hannibal手往下移去捧住他的脸，拇指一边抚摸着下颚边缘。“对于一个如此聪明的人而言，”Hannibal温柔地补充道，“你有时候也会犯傻，真的很可爱。”

“嗯，是啊，你就是个保姆。Nannibal博士。而我自己嘛，我宁愿当个傻瓜。”

“十分在理，”Hannibal说，“我无法就此事批评你的逻辑。当保姆是我的苦差。”

Will悲伤的面庞一时抬起，扯出笑笑的模样，又低下头去，埋进Hannibal的上衣里。“你为什么要对我这么好？”他停了一会儿说。

“你说什么？你的声音太闷了。如果你想得到答复，就得跟我，而不是跟我的大衣谈。”

Will微微挪了下脸，嘴不再贴着Hannibal的肩。“我问你为什么要对我这么好？你从没这么好过。”

“不，我想我是没有。虽然偶尔我知道该怎么做。实际上我为你破了各种例——只是你不知道。”

Will没有回答，而是再次将头靠近Hannibal，试探性地想要用双臂抱住他又在半途失去勇气，把手放回了口袋。Hannibal看到这一动作，微微一笑，握紧了Will的肩以示回应；就在Will打算再试一次时，停车场那边传来了警报系统的尖鸣。在如此这般的寂静中，这一声音极其刺耳，如划破凝霜空气的电子尖叫，同时诡异的自动语音开始咔咔串连起来： _“代码382。全体人员立即报道。代码382。全体人员立即报道……”_ 即使听者不知道这是什么意思，这声音也令人不安，但对Will而言——他很清楚这是给雕刻家特遣小队的警告——这声音只可能意味着一件事：七号遇难者的遗体残骸。他打了一个不祥的寒颤，试着挣开身。

“天呐，”他悲从中来，“听到了吗？”

“当然。”

“又多了一个。我们必须离开了。”

“没关系的，”Hannibal回道，继续抚摸Will的头发，“让别人去处理。跟我回去吧。”

“不，我不能，”Will说。他使劲一拧终于挣开了。“我得走了。我得 _帮忙_ 。”

“Will，”Hannibal温和地说，“我不想激怒你，但时间已经浪费很多了。我意识到在到Alana身上发生了某些事，让你不愿来找我，但这意味着你那个Alpha已经领了几天的先机来制定计划。你明白吗？我们需要快速行动。”看到Jack从门口出来，他把手搭在Will的肩上，“这一次就留下吧Will。我不在乎你拯救多少人；我只在乎 _你的_ 生活。”

“你们在这儿呢，”Jack叫道，为了尽快拉近他们之间的距离，他开始飞奔起来，“我一直在到处找你们俩。来吧——越快越好。又多了一个：几乎可以肯定是雕刻家。”Will木然回望着Jack，Jack的脸半掩在帽檐的阴影里，开始皱起了眉头。“好啦来吧，”他简练道，“怎么了？别干站着呀，我叫你过去。事实上我半小时前就要你过去了。”

“Jack，”Hannibal话里带着警告。

作为一个从不退缩的人，Jack这次却立即退让了。“你 _不一定_ 得来，”他对Will说，语气温和了些，“如果你觉得无法胜任，就不必来了。”

“不，没事，”Will急忙说，“我想去。”Hannibal迅速把目光转向他，Will也回视着，默然敦促他试着去理解，这样就不必在Jack面前解释了。 _我必须这么做，_ 他想，瞪大了眼满是不悦地盯着Hannibal。 _我得过去……因为下周之后我可能就再也过不去了。_

Jack没有注意到话里的弦外之音与Will盯着Hannibal的那种忧虑眼神，他得到了想要的东西，满意地点点头，朝大门方向拇指一比。“警车应该五分钟内就到，”他说，“最多十分钟，我在门口等你。我得警告你——是个坏消息。”

“难不成还有别的吗？”Hannibal干脆地回道。

Jack似乎对此猝不及防，没有现成的回复，仅再次点了下头，别过脚跟转过身，跟摩西劈红海一样跨步走向大楼，埋头向前无视左右，途径之处学员们纷纷如保龄球般散开。Will盯了会儿他的离去后，小心翼翼地看了Hannibal一眼，后者也像往常一样直直对上他的目光，眼里暗流涌动。“ _别_ ，”Will防备道，“别那样看着我。”

Hannibal没有立刻答复，只带着深不可测的表情继续看着Will，又迅速向前迈进一步。他迄今为止都拒绝对Will展露出任何公然的支配力，主要是因为他太清楚这会导致何种反抗了：然而，鉴于事态的严重性，他现在觉得伸出手来轻柔却坚定地控住Will后颈，是完全可取的。Will颤抖了一下，便完全静止了。“我可以允许这个，”Hannibal平静地说，“因为我知道这对你有多重要。但之后你会和我一起直接回家。”

“你不能命令我，”Will气呼呼的，尽管抵抗显然不是出自诚心。

“我能，”Hannibal说，“而在这种情况下，我就得这么做——因为你需要它。你独自处理这件事太久了。你筋疲力尽，不堪重负，至少在一段时间内，你需要有人来承担责任。”Will怒目反抗着，却并没有真正挣开。Hannibal又笑笑，拇指掠过他领沿底部的皮肤，柔软、脆弱——少有人触碰或目睹。“Will，你为什么总要那么拼命抗争呢？”Hannibal柔声道，“总是如此：即使与你自身利益相悖。”

“因为我 _不得不_ 抗争；那是我的生存之道。”

“是啊——”Hannibal回道，又微微一笑。他松开Will的脖子，转而用掌心抚摸着，绕过身来，两相对视。“你那个Alpha。Andrew。他脸上有道伤。”

“所以呢？”

“所以……”淡淡的微笑加深了，“你已经攻击过他了，是不是？”

Will没有回答，只是耸了耸肩，Hannibal的笑容变得更加明显，最终消失得无影无踪；像是似乎已得出结论，现在更愿悄悄溜走，在私下研究。“看来我们有共同点了，”Hannibal轻声说，“因为我也喜欢战斗Will：必要的话，不死不休。”Will警惕地抬头看了一眼，Hannibal用目光缓缓扫过他的脸。“你知道我会尽我所能来帮你，”他补充道，“我想这是不言而喻的。问题是——Will，我不相信你 _真的_ 需要帮助。我想你可以仅凭自己就改变他的想法。是你对自己会如何行事的恐惧，一直在麻痹着你。”

Will闻言僵住了，随即移开了视线，不安地意识到那一黑暗镜像已开始掠过他的脑海，反复不断发出令人发寒的声音，仿佛它一直在徘徊着，聆听着对话，而此时顺从地回应起了暗示。你—可—以—杀—了—他。但是，不可能啊，Hannibal不可能知道的吧？有那么超乎现实的几秒，他脑中出现了那一倒影与Hannibal默契共谋，而Will在被遗忘的台前一次次与他们擦肩的画面，这一想法是如此令人不安，他不得不闭上眼睛，试图在再次睁开前集中精力。“你说的话根本没有道理，”他尖锐地说，尽管Hannibal说得很有道理，而这本身就是问题所在，“我不明白你的意思。”

“你不明白？”

“不。”

话音方落，Hannibal的笑容便又浮现了，平静莫测，如同法老的面具，他的视线再一次扫过Will的脸，比方才还要缓慢。“我的意思是，你之前的说法是不正确的，”他爱抚地说，“因为你的处境是 _可以_ 转圜的。不论由我带头解决——还是由你——抑或我们二人联手， _他都不会把你带去任何地方_ 。现在不会，下周不会；今后都不会。”Will眨巴着眼，突然间显得紧张而茫然。Hannibal补充道：“这些，我想，你至少能理解吧？”

“是的，”Will弱弱道。

“那么这件事以后，你还要跟我回去，把事情原原本本讲给我听吗？”

“是的，”Will重复道，这次语气更坚定了些。

“那样就好，Will，”Hannibal慢慢笑道，“我赞同你的信念。你是个意志坚定的男孩，不是吗？记住，毕竟，我之前告诉过你：确信的反面并非犹疑，而是想象。好奇心、求知欲与思想的易塑性：你应该把这次危机当作机会。”

“哦 _少来了_ 。这怎么可能是一个机会呢？”

“因为损坏的人是最危险的，Will，”Hannibal回道，他此时的烟嗓是如此低沉共鸣，听起来几乎像是喉音，“他们知道他们可以生存。就这样，让你的愤怒高声穿透恐惧，然后……蜕变。”

“变成什么？”

“你自己。”

“你听听自己都在说些什么啊？”Will不耐烦地反问，“别跟我说什么心理呓语，心理学上积极重塑的废话。你不可能把这事儿说成好的。”

“那就不能吧——但为什么要征求其许可来获取悟性呢？只需迫使它蜕变成就你自己。”

“哦，看在上帝的份上。”

“我没告诉过你你能点石成金吗？”Hannibal径直打断了Will的反驳，“将基本的元素净化并具象。使之高贵。使之 _艺术_ 。毕竟，凤凰需要涅槃重生，而你总是需要从自身灰烬里复燃。不是吗Will？除旧扬新。”Hannibal停顿了一下，又笑了，突然间又非常随意起来。“此外，这些都不能改变你目前所拥有的明显优势，这是你以前没有的。”

“什么？”Will问，尽管他已经猜到了答案。

“当然是我，”Hannibal轻松地说。“无论你被要求去面对什么，你都无需独自面对。”Will满怀希望地抬起眼，Hannibal比刚才更温柔、更真诚地补充道：“我会作为你坚定的拥护者站在你身边。”

在西方，冬日的黄昏开始渐次降临，夕阳重染地平线，从苍青变为油灿澄黄与安石榴粉的色调——Hannibal望着暮色沉降看到Will苍白的脸被霞光点明照亮，终于流露出发自内心的微笑。 _你是如此美丽，_ Hannibal心生赞赏之情，这一次却不同寻常，它纯粹且简单；而Will，仿佛做出了无声的回报，终于让Hannibal的长久夙愿得以圆满：他不经邀请便主动缩进了Hannibal的胸膛。Hannibal心满意足地自顾喟叹一声，将脸休倚在了Will的脑袋上，微微转向地平线，看着依稀可见的胧月在乌色镶边的云层后面静待时机，随夜色渐浓占据中天。与太阳的绚丽光芒相比，它显得清瘦而银辉闪耀，与Will一样引人注目，孤独寂寥，自成一体，又如冰川般坚定持守：而Will亦如流光飞舞的银月，周遭盛遍馥郁芬芳[注3]。

Hannibal稍微拉开距离，嘴唇轻拂过Will的前额。“同力协契，”他用同样平静的声音说，“我们可以一起处理这件事。”

Will低声表示同意，又把Hannibal拉了过来。“好，”他回答道，声音里有一丝先前不曾有的生气。“那就说好了，一言为定。我们一起。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：
> 
> 1.Us against the world，我们一起面对整个世界，选的翻译版本是网易云上的，顺便推荐一下歌（虽然西城男孩应该已经够出名了吧）。 
> 
> 2.原句直译是“嘴贴棍子上” mouth on a stick。参考Urban字典的解释https：//www.urbandictionary.com/define.php？term=mouth%20on%20a%20stick
> 
> 大致意思是某人的嘴才是最重要的部分，身体就是个摆设棍，功能相当于行走的大喇叭，声音穿透力特别强，即使在最嘈杂的环境里也能听的一清二楚……
> 
> 3.这段真的不要太美尤其是最后一句，写到薇薇身上信息素非常浓郁的时候，各种类比隐喻多义词，我只能跪着翻，难以字句还原。其实太太用的多是高级词汇但被我这词穷翻过来就小白了，真心建议有能力的去看原文！


	15. 第十五章

现在天几乎全暗了。冬日的黄昏：压抑晕眩带着令人古怪的窒息感，恰似被裹在黑色织物里。穿过停车场，探照灯一盏接一盏地亮起，FBI探员们的剪影明明灭灭，浩浩荡荡地整装列队走出大楼，一想到今夜会有什么在前方等待，每个人都沉静无声，一脸肃穆。为了节省时间，更有资历的特遣队成员都挤进了巡逻车以尽快到达现场，唯一的例外是Price，透过层叠黑暗，依稀可见他把自己的法医分析师组员赶进犯罪现场调查车后车厢的身影，像是给学生郊游领队的老师。Will变得愈发憔悴，面色苍白，只要和Hannibal待在一起并不在乎到底要去哪里。他神志恍惚地朝最近一辆车飘去，步履虚浮不知所向。而Hannibal似乎无需告知也能感觉到这种需要，把手放在Will的肩上，一直没有放开；拇指不时抚摸过他的后颈，到开门时才松手，轻轻引Will进去，自己跟在他后面爬上车——不过没能及时阻止Skinner抓住把手跟着挤进车厢。

“还能再坐一个吗？”Skinner边问，边夜猫子般朝黑暗里眨着眼睛。没人试图阻止他，但他的语气仍古怪地充满了指责，就像他自认是在引战，而不是在提议共乘一车这么简单的事。

“如你所见，”Hannibal平静地回答。Skinner嘀咕着表示同意，Hannibal雅量地移到一边，给他腾出更多地方。由于腿过长，没法恰好折进脚板狭窄的限域里，他只能像猫一样进一步隆起脊背，把手掌平放在座垫上——离Will的很近，触到了食指尖。“喂，Jack，”他注意到后者在外面徘徊，便补充道，“你也要进来吗？”

在此之前，Jack还一直像个教官一样在停车场里大步走来走去，对五花八门的学员大声发号施令。闻言，他蹲了下来，头探进车窗。“当然，为什么不呢，”他说，“我到前面去。Will在你那边吗？”

Will把自己坐直了，从Hannibal和Skinner两人间隐约探出身，以表明确实如此。“啊，对不起，我没看清你，”Jack说。Will点了点头，Jack漫无目的地补充道：“这就是冬天工作的问题啊。天黑得这么早。”

“是啊。”

“你没事吧？”

“没事，”Will回答道，不舒服地意识到Skinner骨骼嶙峋的耳朵像是听出了什么毛病般好奇地一转。Jack隔着窗户哈着气表示赞同，Will则直截了当地补充道：“你什么时候好了，我们就什么时候走。”

“那行吧，”Jack说，“好！开拔。”他移到车前，爬上副驾驶座，途径之处带来一股凛冽寒流，撞得空气清新剂疯狂地叮当作响，生机顿焕。司机是一名年轻的新上任探员，发现自己要负责给BSU[注1]最有声望的成员开车，显然很是痛苦，挣扎求生般给出了苦哈哈一笑，车立即熄火了。Jack大叹口气，司机脸色刷红，重新启动引擎，又火速再次歇菜。Jack发出无比显著的怒哼，像是在吹大蛋糕上的蜡烛般从齿隙与鼻孔里同时喷出气来。

“真的 _非常_ 抱歉，克劳福德长官，”司机说道，看上去像是随时随地都要因含辱诟耻昏厥过去了。

“那就快点，”Jack回道，“照这样下去，我们还没到那儿，雕刻家都已经搞定第八个了。稍微放松点，成吗？你都要把格雷厄姆先生直接送出后车窗了。”

“ _非常_ 抱歉，格雷厄姆先生。”

“把安全带系好，Will，”Jack施令道。

Will无视了，额头抵上冰冷的窗玻璃，伸出手来，因皮肤蹭过Hannibal的感觉微微颤抖着。Hannibal立即把自己的手稍微移近了点，Will犹豫了下，又蹭了上去，像这样两相触碰带来了某种无可否认的战栗激动感[法：frisson，见第一章]，令人心旌摇曳——如此轻柔而隐秘，无人可见——Hannibal也能感受到其中的热情吗？他在黑暗中的侧影，似乎与以往一样平静，像棱角分明、平面光滑的大理石般神秘莫测，毫无表情；然而，他肯定不会像看上去那样无感吧？如此小面积的接触——仅仅两根手指的指尖。这么小的一块皮肤就能产生如此亲密的感觉，真是奇怪……

“看你的后视镜，Brennan探员，”Jack大声说，“照这个速度，我就把你直接送到驾驶训练部去。”

“是啊年轻人，你得把眼睛盯着路，”Skinner带着不必要的恶意补充道。

“长官，”Brennan探员惨兮兮道。Will从后视镜里对上了他的目光，给了他一个放宽心的微笑，试着想象着他之后会和他的朋友们在餐厅里的那种对话。 _“我嘞个去，”他可能会说，“你们肯定不会信我过了怎样一个晚上。那个暴脾气的老混蛋Jack Crawford冲我骂个不停。我就全程看着威尔·格雷厄姆坐在后座上，一副半死不活的样子……_ 然而，很难想象他会说Hannibal什么。不像Jack和Will，他们形象粗糙易被定义，而Hannibal是一间人类镜厅，他拥有一种令人羡慕的能力，能同时作为本身的不同版本而存在——这一切都能令旁观者望而却步，将任何分类的企图拒之门外。Jack是脾气暴躁，Will是脸色苍白，形容憔悴，而Hannibal会是……什么呢？Will又偷偷瞄了眼他的侧脸，感到一种无法抑制想把头靠上Hannibal肩膀的冲动，于是不得不故意地再次转向窗户，以免做出如此愚蠢和尴尬的事。

“我们得尽快赶到那儿，”Skinner继续说道，似乎已经忘记了，与车里的其他人相比他的角色根本无足轻重。“当地警察这会儿该应接不暇了。”Jack阴郁地哼了一声表示同意，Skinner转身对Hannibal说：“我听说这次很糟，莱克特博士。”显然是想把Will可能会给出的任何意见都排除在外，“显然，尸体一团糟。”

“是糟透了，”Jack在Hannibal回话前就接口了，“ _看镜子_ ，Brennan探员。发现它的人都吓坏了；残肢极其骇人。比其他几个要严重得多。看起来，这个雕刻家像在改变他的风格——你得挖一挖了，Will。”

“是啊，你就喜欢挖不是吗？”Skinner说，好像Will是某种超级雪貂[注2]似的。Will只耸了耸肩，拒绝回答，Skinner一直等到Jack忙着斥责差点闯了红灯的Brennan探员，才低声补充道：“不知道他有没有给你留名片啊？”

“我敢肯定我们都在想这个问题。”Hannibal说道。他的手指略微移动了一下，指尖不再时不时蹭过Will的，而是牢牢贴上了。Will仍凝视着窗外，再次颤抖起来，稍停片刻后，他又恢复了压制。“尤其是在从未确定那张卡片意图的情况之下。你如此肯定是有何凭据吗？”

Skinner尴尬地清清嗓子。“嗯，显然我不能 _肯定_ 那是……”

“不能？那你为什么要猜测呢？

“呃……我是说，据报道……”

“哦，我明白了，”Hannibal说，“告诉我，Skinner先生；你是常向《犯罪揭秘》请教，将其奉为圭臬吗？”

“我果然没想错，”Jack气道，转身丢开了Brennan探员。后者迅速坐回自己座位上，活像从鞭打柱上被松了绑，“关于那张卡，我一个字儿也不想再听到。我们甚至不知道它是不是雕刻家给的。把它和Will联系起来是完全不负责任的。”

“我们至少应该对它做个排查，”Skinner傲慢地说。

“ _早就_ 查过了，”Jack回道，“结果一无所获。你知道那个牌子的卡有多烂大街吗？我自己也有一个差不多的。”

“我的医生也是，”Will说，觉得他应该支持Jack，“她也不喜欢Alpha：也许我们也应该采访她一下？”

“讨厌Alpha有什么关系？”Skinner诘问道，“以免你忘了，他只针对Omega。”

“因为Richard Black……”Skinner扬起眉毛。“哦，算了吧，”Will厉声说，“去看看报告吧。”语毕想起了Andrew派来的私人侦探也有相同的卡片，反过来又让他想起了Andrew——再次陷入了思绪重重的沉默，只有Jack不时责骂倒霉Brennan探员的声音(“镜子……信号…… _方向盘_ ：看在上帝的份上，小子你什么毛病？你蠢货吗？”）直到他们最终到达目的地，把车停在路堤上与其他FBI的车辆汇到了一起。车停下来时，Hannibal的手指刷过他的，这一次则完全覆盖住了，Will稍事犹豫，小心翼翼地移起自己的手指，怯生生地摸了下，门敞开了，他们都得再次贯出溢入黑暗与冰冻的湿气中。先前漆黑、阴森的天空，此时在地平线上被濒死的夕阳余晖染成泼溅猩红，看起来犹如被撕开了道裂口，光线慢慢流失，黑暗伺机吞噬下垂死挣扎的一抹残光。

_我不想做这个_ ，Will想着，猛感到一阵不祥。实际上，他的不甘不愿是如此强烈，锋利而尖刻；几乎令人痛苦——若是触及，便会划破双手——尽管考虑到他是多么盼着过来，这根本说不通。但它还是存在，而且否认毫无意义：他那悲伤、害怕的部分在每一幕开始时都会低喃 _“我受不了了。”_ 当然，他别无选择，只能忍受——他从未有过选择——所以他无所表示。无所作为。不论如何，这都不会有什么不同……至少在大局上不会有什么不同。不过是这辈子里的又一场磨炼，强迫自己挟冰求温。

*****

尸体躺在市区外的一片废弃荒地上，自发现才过去几个小时，现场就已经被鼎沸的新闻货车、警察、FBI车辆与飞蛾扑火般涌向暴力场面的各路病态看客和恐怖鉴赏家淹没。Will听到有人在通过扩音器喊“回来！ _回来_ ！”，声音因静电而刺啦作响，救护车和巡逻车灯光闪烁，照亮着每个人的脸像是扭曲万圣节灯笼。空气中充斥着恐惧与期待，将人群煽向疯狂，由此而生的狂热压力使得Will也开始恐慌。突然间，他看不见Hannibal了。

“看在老天的份上，当这是赶集呢。”Jack咆哮道，“为什么巴尔的摩警察没更好地保护它？他们一开始就该叫我们来的。”

“城市警察，”Skinner轻蔑地说，“他们永远也不会承认自己应付不来。”

Will不予理会，开始四下搜寻愈发抓狂地试着找到Hannibal，直到一名孤零零的围观者吸引他的目光，他才稍微一愣。距他最后一次见到这人已经有好些月了，但卓绝的记忆力让Will立刻产生了一丝认出此人的感觉，这迫使他又仔细看了一眼，赶紧轻拍Jack的手臂。“那儿，”Will猛道，“看。”

“什么？”

“ _那里。_ ”Will说，“那个穿黑外套的家伙：不是我们找到五号时在现场的那个人吗？”

“谁？”

“你知道是谁，”Will不耐烦地说，“不就是名字听起来像Richard Black的那个？Matthew Brown。”

“Matthew Brown？”Jack惊讶地重复，“在哪儿？”他的眼睛紧盯着黑暗，Will也紧盯着，顿感一阵不安，因为那个黑衣人所站之处现已诡异成空。

“这不可能，”他惊呼道，“他刚 _就在那儿_ 。”

“你确定吗？”

“呃……不，”Will停顿了几秒后承认，“不能100%确定。”

“好吧，我肯定看不见他，”Jack回答，“你可能弄错了，Will——说实话，我真不知道有谁能溜这么快的。”Will不悦地点了点头，Jack显然正忙着对付其他一摊子待办事项，他补充道：“我会让James探员排查人群，但我现在需要跟局长谈谈。五分钟后在警戒线后面等我，行吗？”

“行吧，”Will说，他仍不太满意，但除了Jack提出的建议之外，他也想不出任何更实际的办法。他再次凝视起外面的黑暗，试图确定那个人影刚是否 _真_ 在那里，或只是光线的把戏，接着他听到有人叫他的名字，猛地转过身去。“嘿，找到威尔·格雷厄姆了！”有人喊道，“是威尔·格雷厄姆，就在那儿！”

那嗓音十分清晰，尖利的音调压过了众人的嘈杂声：凭着眼角余光，Will看到了一缕熟悉的鲜红头发，是Freddie Lounds出现的信号。他低下头转过身迅速跟上Jack走向警戒线所在地——哪怕那是他最最不想去的地方——却发现自己半途被一名地方警察故意堵住，对方仗着大块头拦在Will与罪案现场隔离胶带之间。Will恼怒地叹了口气，男人皱着眉头，抱着双臂，显然意欲威胁，不过Will能轻易看出来这种严厉态度多半是在装腔作势，而非真心实意。实际上他看起来勉强又紧绷——超出了他能力范围——Will认为他并不是真的想呆在这里；他已然习惯了抢劫与交通违规，而这对他来说太超现实。Will有点想把他拉到一边，让他放心，他们都有这种感觉：无论你走过多少犯罪现场，无论你必须守卫多少警戒线，这种感觉 _永远都_ 不会消失。不过这片地方尤其荒凉——足以证明警员显而易见的不安是有道理的，不是吗？四下望去尽是草木枯萎的斑驳泥块与成堆的碎石瓦砾，Will不由自主地一哆嗦。

不管在什么地方，被恶意谋杀恐怕都是令人难以接受的；但这儿委实糟糕透顶，让人死得不得其所。

“该死的，喂，”警员说，声音焦虑听起来紧绷不已，就像随时都可能扯断似的，“你什么问题？ _退开_ 。”说罢又仔细一瞧，继而脸色发白，尴尬地咳嗽了一声。“啊，我很抱歉，格雷厄姆先生。我没认出您来。”

“没关系，”Will机械地回答，“你只是在做自己的本职工作。”

“您看起来跟照片上一点儿也不像，”这名警员辩解道；尽管Will知道他只是想证明自己，但这种感觉仍然很奇怪——仿佛Will在自我冒充伪装成赝品，从远处看足够令人信服，却还不足以欺骗近距离的旁观者；就像劣质电脑动画中的恐怖谷效应[注3]。“进去吧，”警员说，他仍对自己的错误感到不适。他把封条举起来好让Will钻到下面，又带着郁卒的语气补充道：“您比我更合适。”

Will默默地叹口气，勉强同意了；又体会到一股离奇感，胶带这一边的空气不知何故有些不同，刺痛他的喉咙，令他嘴里溢满苦涩的金属味。这当然是荒谬的；可当他这么做时总是有一种穿越感——从相对安全的正常世界进入险恶扭曲的危险阴暗面——看到Jack不一会儿就从阴影里冒出来后，他不禁为之松气，呵出的气流冻成小团，幽灵般浮在黑色长袍外套上。一个年轻的警员立刻拿着伞走过来，把他俩都罩在伞下，Jack不耐烦地挥手把她打发走了。

“Hannibal在哪儿？”Will脱口而出，没来得及阻止自己问话。

“你一直在找他吗？”Jack说。Will若无其事地耸耸肩，顿时觉得有点难为情，Jack朝救护车的方向示意。“我让他去看看发现尸体的人，”他补充道，“他吓坏了——他得平静下来，否则根本派不上目击者的用处。”Will想不出更好的法子只好再次耸耸肩，Jack稍事犹豫，把一只亲切的手搭在他肩膀上。“你需要他吗？要我叫人把他带来吗？”

“不，”Will回答，他确实需要对方，但却不愿说出任何可能让人觉得他软弱无能的话，“谢谢。我很好。”

“你确定吗？”

事实上Will感觉一点都不‘好’，无论是身体上还是精神上，但是他只是摇摇头，表明没关系——即便真的有关系——Jack再次拍拍他的肩，引他走上一段残砖碎砾遍地洒满、枯枝败叶尸骨横陈的狭窄小径。雨开始下大，雨点拍打着地面，从汽车的引擎盖上反弹回来，形成冷酷的嗡鸣韵律，雨水把Will的头发拖至前额上，迫使他不停把发缕从眼睛上抹开。这种湿漉漉的感觉其实让他松了口气，还有助于冷却自离开FBI以来一直萦绕在他心头的湿热感；可令人沮丧不安的天气丝毫不能驱散人群。 _当然不能_ ，Will阴郁地想到——人们想要看到这个。他们想要能够说自己就在那里。他们想要说 _“他们发现雕刻家第七案的那个晚上，我就在现场”_ ，他们想要说 _“我全都看见了；我看到了一切”_ 。

“来吧，Will，”Jack叫道，“它在后面。” _它_ 是死去的Omega……或者是剩下的任何东西。整支犯罪现场调查组都聚集在一起，苍白而诡异，宛如穿着白色工作服的幽灵。Will一个接一个地从他们身边走过，觉得他们像是默默注视他过去。他对上了其中一些人的目光，木然的沉默与僵硬的面孔让他觉得茫然若失不知所向，像是穿行在博物馆里，准备参加一场展览或是预展。某种叫做“垂死挣扎”或“存在主义恐惧”的东西：因自然原始与不肯妥协而反响热烈，评论家会称其为对生与死的神圣而微妙描写……

这时，Will已经走到了小路尽头，他徘徊了几秒，突然不愿去看另一端等待着他的是什么，直到终于感觉到Jack力道轻柔却不容置喙地推着他向前走。此时现场再次改变——不再阴森哀悼，而充满了法医冷静客观的高效，秉承FBI调查目标明确、雷厉风行的特点，分区作业，如工厂流水线般处理起尸体与死者：防水布搭起；三脚灯点燃；血气在弥漫；雨滴声如飞弹从四面八方噼啪砸落。法医摄影师蹲在Will的右边，相机每一次曝光，都会响起一串刺耳的嗡嗡声。摄像机升降台架上的涩然灯光照亮人脸，使雾气如在燃烧；效率卓然，可是在Will视线所及之内，每张脸上都挂着同样苍白、恐惧的表情。警戒线外的鸣笛声几乎震耳欲聋，其间夹杂着喊叫与不时传来的抽泣声。他短暂用手用力抹了抹额头，拼命地想集中注意力。

“看那！”Jack说，“我的意思是， _看_ 一下。告诉我那不是他。”

Will深吸了一口气，意识到Jack在怎样盯着他——现在每个人都在盯着他看——并把注意力集中忘掉这些转而去看这个：雕刻家的最新展式。他跪下来想看得更清楚些，挣扎着压下所见所闻所导致的一波恶心，一边努力不去想涔涔溪流般从自己脊椎骨上流下的汗水。“和其他人一样吗？”他简洁地问道，“没有性侵的迹象？”

“我们会在尸检时确定，但现在——不确定。”

“残害更加极端，”Will用同样平淡的声音补充道，“他在逐步升级。”

“为什么？”

Will蹙起眉，咬了会儿唇，回答道：“因为他之前的所作所为无法再给他带来同样的满足感。看到那些疯狂的切口了吗？”他用手指抚摩着腹部裂开的口子，稍一闭眼，又猛地睁开。“早期的伤口更有条理；更有考量。还记得我是怎么强调表演性的吗？就像他在努力达到一种特别的效果。”

“而现在呢？”Jack催促道。

“现在他正在发展自己的特点。这是自发性的，是以前没有的。”

“那么，这意味着什么呢，格雷厄姆先生？”犯罪现场调查的一名警员问道。

Will又沉默片刻，当他终于开口说话时，声音里充满了阴险凶兆。“这意味着他已经意识到他喜欢它了。”

听到这番话，围观者中响起了一阵惊叫，但Will继续无视他们，低头盯着受害者：一名年轻的女性Omega，一头淡金的发，双眸媚蓝如猫爪花[注4]。尽管胸部以下惨不忍睹，她的脸看上去却异常平静。几乎是在休息——仅仅是仰面躺着，望着天上的星星——他渴望把手过去，阖上她的眼睛，可他知道犯罪现场调查组永远也不会允许他碰她。“没有挣扎的迹象，”他大声说，“没有防守的伤口；没有明显的挫伤。去检查一下她是不是被下了药。”

“她也许是心甘情愿跟他走的？”Jack补充道，他也俯下身，进入了Will的空间，“他们也许互相认识。”

“也许。也许他很有魅力，或者看起来无害——或者至少是个令人信服的演员。我不能妄下断论。”

“格雷厄姆先生，你已经说了很多了，”犯罪现场调查的警员说。他的语气里充满了赞赏和敬意，试探性地拍拍Will的肩膀，并没有任何冒犯或过于熟稔的意思。可这还是迫使Jack大吼一声：“嘿！别逼他，好吗？退下。”

Will隐隐不安地意识到Jack突然开始对他表现出一种古怪的保护态度——远远超过了正常程度，甚至是得当程度。“放松点，Jack，”他严厉地说，“没关系的。”

有那么几秒，Jack看起来很是困惑，好像不知道自己到底怎么了，犯罪现场调查组的成员紧张地面面相觑，这让Will突然感到很不自在，尴尬无比。他大声吞咽了下，强迫自己忽略开始蔓延到心底的可怕怀疑，而将注意力集中在更为重要的任务上：为这个可怜的死去的Omega做点什么，她本该躺在某处望着天上的星星，而不该被残忍地褫夺性命死在一片荒无人烟的不毛之地里。“右手摆放得很奇怪，”他说道，“它不可能像那样自己着陆。”说着又仔细查看了下；突然之间，就没有必要强迫自己忘记内心焦虑了，因为发现灯光中有什么东西在闪烁，他立刻变得僵硬不动，连焦虑也自行消失。

“怎么了？”Jack问。他的语气听起来很不祥，显然是被Will本人的不安感染了。“这是什么？”

Will没有回答，而是不耐烦地朝犯罪现场调查的警员打了个响指。“给我拿几副手套来，”他骤声道。向前倾身子轻轻撬开她的手指，迫切希望刚才自己只是被光线迷了眼，可实际上拿出来的东西正如他所料：一张孑然的白色弃卡，被血液浸染揉皱上书着熟悉的潦草字体。

“该死，”Jack轻声说。

Will拿着卡片对着灯光扫视上边的内容，做了个苦脸，一言不发地把卡片递给Jack，好让他为其他人大声读出里边的东西。“是他留下的吗，格雷厄姆先生？”犯罪现场调查的警员惊恐问道，“是……是雕刻家吗？”

“没错，是雕刻家，”Jack干脆地说。他与Will交换了下眼神，Will回望着他，两人心照不宣地严峻承认道：这一新发现使得第一张卡片确为真迹的可能呈指数型增长——反过来，也意味着“WG”首字母组合的不妙涵义陡然上升到一个全新水平。Jack清了清嗓子，大声地读着卡片，嗓音不带感情，却丝毫没有减弱信息的冲击力；Will仍能感觉到脖子后面的根根汗毛开始缓慢竖起： _“你好，FBI。喜欢我为你所做的吗？”_

一阵短暂的、震惊的停顿之后，人群中又响起了一片惊呼；开始时声音很轻，但逐渐愈变愈响，直到犯罪现场调查组有个警员首先压过其他人的声音，呼天抢地道：“老天啊！他疯了。”

“是啊，谢谢你的真知灼见，”Jack怒道，“有你在身边，我真不明白我们为什么还要大费周章把威尔和莱克特博士带到这儿来；他们自己也不可能做得更好了。”

“我只是说说，长官。”

“那就少说两句，”Jack咆哮道，“别说废话。”他又转向Will，用明显可察的柔和声音补充道：“你确定你没事吗？”

这并不是一个不合情理的问题，但它的语气——接近温声细语的咕咕，Jack仿佛化身成为一只大鸽子——足以让Will相信，某些非常奇怪的事情发生了；即使到现在，它压倒性的存在已不容忽视，他还是无法完全承认它的本质。卡片上冷酷嘲讽的信息令他反感恶心，而另一股新生的恐惧感又与之争夺注意：信息素喷雾几乎要把他的口袋烧出洞来，他必须找个僻静的地方，将这件刻不容缓的事处理妥当。

他猛地站了起来，血涌上头部稍微摇晃了一下，继而一缩，Jack和犯罪现场的摄影师——也是另一个Alpha——几乎撞在了一起，急切地想再次扶起他。“听着，我马上回来，”Will绝望地说，“我，呃，我需要透透气。”

“我跟你一起去，”Jack和摄影师异口同声道。

“不！”Will回道；不由自主地喊了出来，近似尖叫。Jack和摄影师立刻露出可怜兮兮的表情，Will尽了最大的努力使自己镇定下来，看起来不那么痛苦焦灼。“给我一分钟，”他补充道，试着让自己听起来很是随意，“我没事，我保证。我马上就回来。”Jack和摄影师立马又欢欣雀跃起来，Will忍不住想像对自己的狗（ _操蛋的_ Alpha）那样再加上一句“留下！”，不过到底忍住了，溜到警戒线下一路慢跑起来。他的脑袋里塞满了恐惧与惊骇，迫切地想要找到Hannibal并得到安抚，但此法根本行不通，于是又更为迫切地想要用喷剂，种种念头简直压得他近乎崩溃。被噪音与耀眼的灯光扰得一晃，一瞬天旋地转，他几乎直直撞上Skinner，后者发出惊讶的嘶声；有那么几秒，Will呆呆地盯着他，仓皇万状，不知所措，连道歉都顾不上，最后终于把自己拉回神，跌跌撞撞穿过那片草地，走向一辆犯罪现场调查的面包车。明明只是很短的一段距离，却突然觉得绵延数里，他试图忽略耳边怦怦跳动的脉搏声与愈发沉重灌铅的四肢，脑海里惊恐的那一部分一遍又一遍地喃语着： _上帝啊拜托，求你了，不要，不可能的……_ **_不可能_ ** _。_

正如Will所担心的那样，每辆面包车的门都上锁了。不过，它便利的位置——靠近墙，多一层隐匿——加上宽阔的尺寸与低矮的设计，仍是个可以躲藏的地方，他迅速消失在阴影中，从口袋里掏出一瓶信息素喷雾。手抖得很厉害，他试了好几次才把盖子打开，而且知道自己喷得太多了——可能会导致化学灼伤——但眼下他顾不了这么多，其他选择只会更糟。事已至此，他仍然无法承认，如果他最黑暗的恐惧是真的，那么喷雾也已无济于事——现在内心那串反复念白似乎有了自己的生命，仿佛某人在幕后绝望地喃喃“ _不可能，不可能的_ ”。Will困惑地想着是谁在说话，几秒后才反应过来那就是自己；但实际上，不大声重复是不可能的，因为这就是 _不可能_ 。怎么可能呢？抑制剂怎么能在毫无预警的情况下就失效得一塌糊涂呢？然后他突然记起Hannibal早些时候的话，说近几天的压力可能让他忘服了几剂，而可怕的现实给了他当头一棒——不仅因为灾难性的后果，还因他震惊地意识到，看到Hannibal和Alana在一起竟然会有这样强大的影响，竟然会造成这样毁灭性的错误。

Will无助地瘫倒在厢车边上，被柴油的浓烟熏得头晕目眩，浑身上下刺痛焦灼，但最主要的还是，他只是难过欲吐不敢相信这样的噩梦会发生在自己身上。沉浸在悲伤与恐惧中，他完全没有注意到出现在车旁的细长轮廓；伸手把湿漉的头发从眼睛上拨开时，才最终看到。欺骗性的月光将其无限拉细拉长，几乎不可能为人类——但靠近几步，滑入光线后，Will顿时忧惧地意识到，那魍魉已凝固不动转而化作了Skinner。

在如此昏暗的光线下，他的脸看起来好似幽灵鬼怪，每一道骨面与骨轴都被奇怪地突出，宛如髑髅又近似雕塑。“嘿，”他轻声说，“你还好吗？”他声音里带着一丝温柔，Will闻之欲呕，因为他知道Skinner是一个Alpha——这种翻天覆地的态度转变只能意味着一件事。

“我 _很好_ ，”几秒痛苦的停顿后，Will厉声道，“我只是……”哦，真够操蛋的他在犯罪现场调查车后面干什么呢？偷偷在刑侦场上撒尿？“我只是给我爸打了个电话，”他最终说道，一边咒骂着这个蹩脚的借口，却又想不出任何更好的理由。

“现在吗？”

“是， _显然_ 。家里有……家里出事了。”

Skinner发出一阵同情的低吟，Will意识到家里唯一可能的死亡就是他本人的死亡，死因还是旷古绝今的公开之辱。“很抱歉听到这个，”Skinner用同样柔和的声音补充道，“我就想你最近看起来很伤心呢。那么难过，Will——那么美丽而难过。你需要什么吗？你想让我……抱抱你吗？”

Will张开嘴，又无可奈何地闭上了，尤其是眼下的情况如此可怕，似乎暂时夺走了他的语言能力。他不禁歇斯底里地想着，在神经化学物质导致的迷茫消散后，意识到自己一直试图在犯罪现场调查的厢车后面引诱他的死敌，Skinner怕是要脸面尽失恨不能挖地三尺。似乎是为了证实这一点，Skinner靠得更近，低声说：“你是Omega，不是吗？我之前确实不知道。”

“看在上帝的份上，”Will怒火中烧，痛苦地意识到，否认这一点早已失去意义，“ _凭什么_ 这么说？”

Skinner仅仅笑了笑，迅速忽略了它，并举起一只手，掰着他那骨节颀长的手指数着。“ _第一_ ，你太漂亮了，不能是Beta； _第二_ ，你太小了，不能是Alpha。不过，Will，还有 _第三_ ：你那狗屁态度可一点也不像个Omega。”Skinner停顿了一下，眨了几下眼，显然没有意识到自己在试图讨好Will的同时却又在积极地侮辱他。“你这愚蠢的小家伙，不是吗？你为什么不说？你应该说出来的。我们会更好地照顾你。Omega是珍贵的Will。他们是 _宝贵的_ 。你不知道吗？我们应该照顾他们。”

尽管Will知道他通常用“我们”来指代Alpha，但这个复数的效果仍然是非常邪恶的——就好像Skinner相信他身体里住着几个不同的人。实际上，整个遭遇都让他觉得自己受了玷污，感觉脸上、衣服上都被Skinner的目光染了油腻，他突然萌生了一股想要冲个热水澡，把这些影响都洗刷掉的冲动。他成年后绝大部分时间都成功抑制了自己的结合热，但不可否认，亲眼目睹Omega信息素对Alpha的影响是令人震惊的——尤其是当他本人就是罪魁祸首时。这让他想起了学院早期的培训集会，所有Alpha都被聚集起来放在一个实验室里，再把合成版的发情期Omega费洛蒙释放喷射进房间。“这样做是为了让我们脱敏，”Jack是这么解释的，“他们中的大多数在个人生活中永远都不会遇到这种情况，所以需要做好准备，以防在工作中碰上。否则那得乱成什么样啊？” 想到那场面就让Will极度不适：Beta们在外面晃来晃去，咯咯作笑，指指点点，而进去了几分钟的Alpha们则欲勃成结，面目通红，双眼发亮，两腿发软。不久，一些年轻的就失去控制，开始互掐。“他们总要从头习惯，”Jack说，“经过几个月的集会，就能更举重若轻了。”

“ _你_ 曾经这样过吗？”Will问，觉得很难脑补。

Jack笑了，翻了轮眼。“老实讲吧，我的情况要糟 _得多_ ，但最终我学会了控制。你必须学会，你知道的。别误会我的意思；这种反应是本能的，你不能完全消除它，但你可以为此承担责任。你必须这么做。不能怪Omega逼Alpha发情；而得取决于Alpha如何应对自己的欲望。”

想到这又提醒了Will，尽管有不可否认的恼怒，但像Jack那样笨拙的骑士风度，还是比 _这样_ 要好太多。他顿时恐慌起来，后退一步，挺直了肩膀。“离我远点，”他嘶嘶道，声音听起来近似咆哮，“不许再靠近。”

他语气里扎满了实实在在的威胁，Skinner顺从地停了下来——可也没有丝毫要走的迹象。“没事的，Will，”他安慰道，“没有你的允许，我是不会碰你的。我不想伤害你。”

“那就 _滚_ 。”

“不不——你不明白，”Skinner迫切道，伸出双手比了个恳求的姿势，还以为自己手里举着白旗呢，“我想帮你；我可以给你你需要的。”他停顿片刻，扫视了下Will的脸与身体，月光之下的瞳孔像黑甲虫的壳一样又沉又亮，“你是 _这么_ 需要它，不是吗小Omega？我闻得到。再过几个小时你就走投无路了。你会尖叫着让Alpha来照顾你。”他又停顿了一下，如爬行动物般让人发毛地用舌头舔了舔薄削的唇。“让我们中的一个……把你灌满。”

“你疯了吗？”Will喊道，暂时忘记了那正是Skinner此时的意图与目的，“离我远点。”

“告诉我你觉得怎么样，Will？”Skinner坚持着，他的眼睛已经呈现出令人不安的光芒，“你要什么我就给你什么，什么都行。只要你开口问。我很棒的——我 _真的_ 很棒。你会很喜欢的。”

对回应的全然漠视——虽说总体来看Will知道对方是极其轻视自己的——是个可怕的提示，告知他事态已经比自己承认的要更加严重。他绝望地想到了从Reynolds医生那里偷来的处方与应急用的抑制剂，咒骂着自己床头柜那一大堆没用的玩意儿。他为什么不把它们带在身上呢？他为什么没想到呢…… _天啊_ ，他真该想到的。可是，这么长时间都没经历过结合热，他都已经忘了那是什么样，而且还既蠢——又瞎的——除了压力和疲劳之外竟不知道怎么来确定身体的感觉。真得这样吗？他真的在劫难逃必须经历这样的噩梦吗：无法控制的需求、迫切、丧失理智万劫不复？可是比起生理与精神层面的未知与可怕，Andrew对形势的影响才是真正没顶的绝望。因为如果Will进入正常的结合热周期，就根本别想打官司了：他会收到监护拘留令，被最近的法庭指定医生或社会工作者捆进Andrew的奔驰车后——他或任何人都会天杀的对此无计可施。

想到这里，Will无意中发出了一声呻吟，由恐惧和沮丧交织而成的痛苦；而Skinner误以为是他的存在导致了这一切，对此做出的反应令人难以置信的不安与古怪，足以使Will暂时从内省中惊醒过来。向前迈出一步，Skinner深吸口气，屏在喉咙底；再次开口时，他的声音之下仿佛有情绪在翻涌悸动。“上帝啊Will。”他喃喃着，气息又急促起来，“看看你：多么害怕，Will。你害怕起来真是美极了。你可真他妈的漂亮。哦老天，Will。就让我…… _拜托。_ 求你了，就让我……让我拥有你……”

有那么几秒，Will被眼前的情景惊得僵住了：先是对自己感到厌恶与怀疑，可随即脑海中的某个阴暗角落里便满是雕刻家对杀死其受害者前低喃类似话语的形象。他强迫自己把恐惧推到一边，急切地环顾四周，发现一个废弃的啤酒瓶在几英尺开外的黑暗中闪闪发光。他弯下腰去捡起它，干净利落地砸上厢车一侧，朝Skinner的方向挥舞着那锯齿状的边缘。“得了， _够了，_ ”他说，声音紧绷而低得吓人，“ _离我远点。_ 我不会再警告第二次。”

Skinner把目光滑到瓶子上，又把一点点拖拽回来，开始微笑；Will觉得自己的眼睛也开始因纯粹的不敢置信而睁大，对方竟如此荒唐地无视了它。“我不在乎，”Skinner低声说，他听起来狂喜上头，像某种被灌以幻觉与崇高启示的神秘主义者，“如果你要我战斗，我会的。这是值得的。小Omega……这能证明它对我有多重要。你是特别的。Omega是特殊的……为了Omega，我们什么都愿意做……”

他态度恳切绝望地再次朝Will伸出手，Will则深吸一口气：以闪电般的速度计算着自己因接下来的所做作为而遭受严惩的可能性，但又同样强烈地意识到，如果让那些贪婪的手指靠近他半分，他就无法为自己的行为负责了。考虑到很难成功把Alpha对结合热期间Omega的行为指控为攻击，任何自卫声明都无济于事；不过，进监狱也不会比和Andrew在一起生活更糟糕了。事实上，如果有什么不同的话，可能监狱还更好。Skinner开始更快地挥起手来，拳头紧抓虚无空气，面容紧绷阴森可怖，Will将惩罚的威胁抛到九霄云外呲牙以对，握着酒瓶的手往后拉开，准备扎进对方那苍白多腱的肌肤里。

“我会把它夺下来的，”Skinner叫道，冲上前想抓住Will的手腕，“那伤不到我。你太小了；我要把你拿下。”他潜行着，不时像拳击手或武术家那样虚晃一招戳探猛击，动作怪异扑腾，纤长的四肢如庞然巨蛛般脱节乱甩着。Will见此心生另一阵恐惧，可悲地意识到自己面对着因结合热而导致疼痛与协调能力下降的劣势，可出于纯然的愤怒，他仍鼓足灵活性闪避其势，紧握酒瓶猛挥出手将碎玻璃边一把扎进Skinner的腿。

月色下的血液看起来滚烫而漆黑，可Skinner几乎没有注意到伤口，仍像恐怖电影里某种可怕的不死怪物般朝他扑来，直到一串噼里啪啦的脚步声打断他的追逐，短暂地转过身面向厢车前部。

“嘿，Will，”Zeller叫道；听到这样一句话简直就是天降救兵，Will松了一口气。“你回来了？我听到碎玻璃声就……”他把头转向一边瞥见Skinner，随即沉默了——与其大相径庭的是，Skinner立即反应过来跳到Will前面，冲Zeller古怪地挥着拳，手指紧握成爪。

“伙计们？”Zeller紧张地说，“都没事吧？”

“离他远点！”Skinner咆哮道，他笔长的身体几乎在强烈情绪影响下颤动着，“退下！你要敢碰他，我就把你喉咙扯开。”他咬牙切齿，似乎在表明意图，而Zeller双目圆睁，慢慢把头从这个转向另一个。“Will？”他困惑地说，“怎么回事？”

“你是聋了还是傻了？”Skinner破口大骂。唾沫像浪花一样从他嘴里飞溅出来，他用手背将其一扫而光。“待在原地别动！”

Zeller又震惊地看了Will一眼，又沉默了几秒，突然用右手比了个奇怪的动作，Will一开始不明白是怎么回事，后来才意识到他是在紧急示意某人过来。Skinner误解了这个手势的意思，以为是冲着Will来的，于是又咆哮起来，弓起背对着Zeller，仿佛准备猛扑上去。“不准看他！”他怒吼，“你为什么那么看他？如果你再看他，我就杀了你，我对天发誓。我要 _杀了_ 你。”

“今晚可不行，”一个熟悉的声音说。Skinner再次转身，手臂像是摆锤或某种粗笨灵长类动物一样从一边拙晃到另一边，随着Price跟Zeller一起站到车边，吼得愈发大声。穿着法医制服的Price看起来有点滑稽，却仍愤怒得面红耳赤，挥舞着比Will那啤酒瓶看起来更加突兀的武器——一个不锈钢便盆，显然是从附近某辆救护车上顺手抄来的。Price无视了像发狂公牛一样开始咆哮的Skinner，双手把便盆高举过头，敏捷地向前一跃，带着足以将人击晕在地的力道重重砸上Skinner的后脑勺，将其砸倒在地瘫得像个提线木偶。

“ _哇哦，_ ”Zeller在随之震惊的沉默后，述道，“真是……哇哦。”

“漂亮一击，绝对不是自夸，”Price表示赞同，深情款款地望着便盆，“爷都等了几个世纪了总算找到借口了。”

Will倒抽了一口气，几乎没有意识到自己一直在屏息，双腿终于完全支持不住倒在厢车一侧。他的头感觉好 _沉_ ……它本来肯定没这么重吧？里面像是塞满了水泥。“得有人去告诉Jack，”他说，声音落在自己的耳朵里显得极其模糊朦胧，宛如声带浸在了糖浆里，“我觉得他有点不对劲。我的意思是，他 _真的_ 有问题。”

“你没在 _开玩笑_ 。”Zeller用手擦了擦额头，显然还在努力理解他刚刚看到的一切，“他刚看上去是真想杀了我。”

“尽管平心而论，你确实会对人们产生这种影响。”Price说。

Will张开嘴试图解释Skinner的精神错乱行为，但意识到这需要清晰的思维与充沛的精力，可他目前真的没有。他的身体现在感觉像是熔化了一样，血液仿佛已过热结块，变得过于滞塞凝固无法在体内流动，臀部和脊椎周围积蓄起悸动的压力令他想要尖叫。哦天，天呐，这会儿真不可否认：再过几个小时，就要开始了。也许更快？也许就只剩 _几分钟_ 了？他又张开嘴，冀求Hannibal用双臂抱住自己，而后才想起没有意义，因为对方不在这里。他意识到有人远远地问他是否还好，他万般无奈地摇了摇头，Price向前迈了一步，将一只手稳稳放在他肩上。

“好了Brian，听着，”Price说道，语气虽平静，声音里却带着明显的担忧，“去车上给我拿一个HRP来——最大号的。越快越好。”

“什么？Zeller困惑地问，“你想要 _个啥_ ？”

“装、尸、袋你这白痴。”

“我 _知道_ 那是什么——但你到底要它干什么呢？”

“做就是了，”Price以不同寻常的尖锐口吻回道。他把钥匙丢给Zeller，不断调整着站位挡住任何从车边路过者的视线以掩住Will，一边不耐烦地脚磨着地时不时焦急地看看腕表，直到Zeller在几分钟后拿着一张巨大的塑料袋回来。“太好了！”Price说，“就这样。他们肯定就闻不到你了，至少能撑一段时间。”他转过身去，撕开缝线，像斗篷一样把它裹在Will身上，又脱下自己的帽子，把它盖在Will的头发上。“好啦年轻人，”他轻快地说，“我过去就总说你会死在我的尸袋里吧。”

Will对此轻声一笑，但另一波不适袭来，他岔了气。确切地说，不是疼痛——至少目前还不是——更像是一种强烈的渴望与不安，就仿佛他的皮肤小了好几码，唯一可能的抒解办法就是从里面爬出来。

“噢——”Zeller终于恍然大悟。

“够了，”Price回道，“谢谢你的帮助。现在把你的长腿好好利用起来，去找Jack——赶紧的。没关系，Will。”他用更和善的语气补充道，“他不会离很远。我们马上就能把他带来。”

“那没用，”Will咬牙回答，“Jack帮不上忙。”

“我知道他不能完全帮上，”Price心思相当活络道，“但那个袋子只能这么用，如果让一群人闻到你的味道，恐怕便盆就不够用了。我们得尽快把你弄出去，找个安全的地方。”Will又呻吟了一声，Price同情地叹口气，把Will眼睛上的头发抹开，接着轻轻按摩起他的后脖颈，“你家里有没有……有没有可以照顾你的人？”

“我会没事的，”Will像往常一样不假思索地咕哝着。

“你肯定吗，Will？”Price严肃地回话，“你知道，否则会很危险的。”Will退缩了一下，Price赶紧补充道，“呃，确切地说并不危险，但是，嗯……会对身体造成极大压力。我有一些医疗上的交情，是Alpha：人确实很好。不像 _他_ 。”他轻蔑地伸出脚，狠狠踢了下Skinner的胸腔，后者发出一声呻吟。“不像 _他_ ，”Price重复道，又踹了一脚，“我相信在紧急情况下，其中一个会……”

“不！”Will说，一想到未经允许就被咬，所有原有的恐慌立刻涌上心头，“我不想跟我不认识的人在一起。”

“你当然不想，”Price安慰他说，继续抚摸Will的脖子，“这建议蠢透了。恐怕我就是个看了太多肥皂剧的老糊涂Beta；我相信你知道什么是最好的。这么按摩让你讨厌吗？如果是的话可千万说出来啊。我是在肥皂剧里看到有人这么做，你懂的，那以后我就一直渴望尝试一下了。”Will微微笑了，Price也报以一笑，又拍了拍他。“《上门医生》[注5]，”他高兴地补充道，“是部精彩的剧。我打心眼儿里推荐它。当然，医生本人特无脑，但护士们似乎都喜欢他。他叫Jackson Powers——这样的名字实在更适合一个美国大兵，但他真是个老油子，总是把诊断搞错。可注意啦他们并没错，但那些编剧显然巨白痴。我几乎每周都要给他们写投诉信。”

Will非常需要这样一种无害的分散注意力的形式，他试图在另一波不适袭来前回话，发出了一声痛苦的喘息，部分由于难受，但主要是出于令人作呕的恐惧感。“来，坐下，”Price温和地说，“我们很快就能把你弄出去，我保证。瞧——Brian来了。”Zeller那分明的瘦长身架再次出现在厢车旁，Price看到他只有一人，不耐烦地拧起眉头。“你一个人过来干嘛？”他横声道，“Jack呢？”

“我想看看你有没有什么需要，”Zeller回答，实在是跑得上气不接下气，“我到处都找不到Jack。”

“得了看在老天爷份上倒是再找一遍啊！”Price厉声道，“你还得把Hannibal也带来。我们这儿需要几个能合作的Alpha。”

“拜托，是的， _拜托了_ ，”Will说。

“我也找不到他。”

“那就再找！”Price说，“否则如果金扒皮的哪个朋友来了，我就只能靠一只便盆横扫他们了。来吧Will；我们去个更安全的地方。我们可以在警车里等。”

“他就不能直接坐其中一辆车回家吗？”Zeller焦灼地问。

“哦，我可不知道Brian，你来告诉我啊。”Price带着浓重的挖苦道，“看看他的情况吧；你真觉得让他开车安全吗？再说了，这是个重大罪案调查现场——不管多在理，他们不会把哪辆私家车白捐给我们。”Price又转过身来，拍了拍Will的胳膊，把声音放低一些，不再那么生硬。“我们需要给你找一辆Beta开的出租车。”他说，“为了安全起见，还需要一个监护人。”

“我不需要监护人，”Will抗议道，尽力不在Price引他走向一辆空警车时走得过分趔蹒跚。

“恐怕你确实需要，”Price回答，“如果你……嗯，我知道‘恶化’这个词不太合适；但如果你在回去的路上迷失了自己，那么该如何阻止司机与当地的Alpha碰面并把你交给他们，换取一大笔现金呢？”Will立刻缩了下，Price发出同情的声音。“对不起，我知道这是个可怕的想法。但这不会发生，我们不会把你一个人送走的。”将Will安到后座上后，他跳上车，迅速把四扇门锁都砰砰关上。

“谢谢你，”Will轻声道，“有你帮忙真是太好了。”他挣扎着从塑料袋中挣脱出来，把自己蜷成球靠在座位上——意识到自己是如何把自己尽量往小里缩让他感到耻辱，可又发现自己根本无力去做任何更有尊严的事。

“不用谢，”Price回着，“放心吧，你会用同样的方式回报我的。我好多年没见过真正的Omega，就指望拿你当案例研究了。”Will报以一丝悲哀的微笑，Price也笑了，又拍了拍他的手臂。“说实在的，”他恼火地说，“Jack和Hannibal去哪儿了？这听起来像首歌的名字，《好Alpha都去哪儿了》，不是吗？你说呢，我想我可以有一个合理猜测：Jack很可能让学员们在操场上游行，高喊着‘我们不值得’，而Hannibal，毫无疑问已经去看了《上门医生》并准备给Dr. Powers支个一两招，教他何为真正的老油条。”

“你不认为他们已经走了吗？”Will问，对自己听起来这么幼稚感到尴尬不已，“Hannibal当时正在照顾其中一个目击者……他可能已经把他们送去医院。他可能已经走了。”

“也许吧，”Price答道，“虽然Jack肯定还会在这儿。”Will痛苦地咬着他的唇，竭力克制住哀号 _“但我不要Jack”_ 的冲动；Price低头看了他一眼，叹了口气，第三次拍了拍他的胳膊。“天可怜见的，”他说，“你看上去难受极了。顺便说一句，我很抱歉；我一紧张就尽说废话。”

“没关系（It's fine），”他喃喃自语道，尽管几乎没在听了，因为他已被乞求触摸的渴望占据。剧烈得近乎痛苦，可他无法忍受去求Price这么做，于是只能闭上眼睛，想象Hannibal在车里：那双灵巧而有力的手会如何划过他的身体，探索、爱抚，Will每一次对触碰的回应都伴随着Hannibal那独特而舒缓的鼓励与溢美话语。也许他也会用上嘴巴？他可能会用唇轻抚Will的额头，一如他在停车场里所做的那般。而且不像Will，Hannibal想到Andrew并不会害怕。他会让恐惧消失；他会让一切都好起来，仅需伴着轻柔烟语以手触摸Will的身体。他的手也会出乎意料的温暖，因为Will总觉得他摸起来该是冰冷的但他并不是。一想到这个，Will便发出了微弱、无助的呜咽，又迅速将脸埋进胳膊里，想要把声音压住。

“其实真的不好，是吗？”Price现在说的是事实，“讲真，我甚至都开始烦自己了。”他说着俯向Will好擦去窗户上的水珠，看到外面的黑暗里有一组忽隐忽现的剪影慢慢显现出来，他微微僵住了：浸透阴影里外迂回成圈将汽车织得密不透风。“ _是Alpha_ ，”Price说，显然在努力不让自己的声音流露出不安，“他们怎么总能知道？”

“他们能闻到，”Will痛苦地说。

“是的，但……”Price声音逐渐降低，开始近乎疯狂地拍Will的肩膀。“没关系，”他说，这时他似乎是在自言自语，而不是在对Will说话了，“我知道要靠Brian发挥主动不是世上最舒坦的位置，但他现在随时会和Jack一起回来，还有Hannibal，如果他还在的话。他们会护送我们的——不用担心。”

“他们不会伤害你的，”Will咕哝着，随即想起Skinner都已经准备好要攻击Zeller了，一时间又安静下来。虽然Skinner肯定不能被认作典型——毕竟，很难想象大多数Alpha在这种情况下还会关心Beta。“他们之间更有可能发生暴力冲突，”他补充道，希望自己的话听起来更有说服力，“反正门都锁上了。”

“我还是应该带上便盆的，”Price说，“啊——听听，我又在东拉西扯了。对不起，Will，我甚至无法想象你的感受。”Will耸耸肩，心生一股罪恶感，自己竟然对Price无法感同身受而不是对Hannibal感到愤怒。Price相当焦虑地补充道：“你感觉怎么样啊？”

“很糟，”Will说，不过没有进一步地详细说明。毕竟有什么可说的呢？他没有合适的词来形容。如果把它写下来，就只能是省略号，隐藏在一串点点点后面，因为其恶劣已超越了意识与表达：“威尔·格雷厄姆感觉……”到底该如何 _开始_ 考虑这样一个问题呢？这样一种庞然大物，如同活物；如同车里第三者的问题。因为他身体不堪重负的速度本身就足够可怕了，可与他目前的处境相比，这简直是小巫见大巫——他目前的处境是如此不堪，简直就是“无法言喻”的典型。于是，他把额头贴在汽车坐垫冰凉的皮革上，想象着车外那片荒凉的黑暗，试图接受那一阵莫名的恐惧：最糟糕的噩梦成真，被Alpha围困在偏僻荒芜之地，而Will唯一想要的或需要的照顾者，Hannibal，却不知所踪；而且——除非他能计从旁出拿到药片——结合热已迫在眉睫他随时都将被打入其中无从翻身。

之后Andrew就会知道的。因为在这样当街示众之后，他怎么会不知道呢？

然后，在那之后……游戏结束。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：
> 
> 1.BSU是FBI行为科学部的前身，如今叫BAU，为FBI行为分析部。
> 
> 2.ferret，雪貂，也有搜查者的意思，尤指翻箱倒箧挖地三尺的那种。
> 
> 3.恐怖谷效应，可以理解为类人物体的拟人程度与人对其喜恶的关系，一般来说，像玩偶布娃娃之类与人类面部有相似处却又明显不同的东西，会更惹人喜爱，但相似到了一定程度却又不够像人，比如仿生机器人或仿真娃娃等，就会引起人们生理上的厌恶甚至恐惧。恐怖谷效应也经常应用于电影电视剧中以制造恐怖氛围，电影《红龙》中威尔翻看那些犯罪现场照片上的恐怖娃娃就是典型例子。如果还不清楚的话可以百科参考恐怖谷理论。
> 
> 4.猫爪花，学名耧斗菜。花色通常为深蓝紫色或白色，原产于欧洲和北美，是欧洲比较常见的乡间路边花，碎石堆里皆可见。
> 
> 5.Doctor On Call，没有查到这个剧应该是作者编的。
> 
> 急！在野外意外进入结合热伴侣不在身边怎么办？没关系有专业法医Price给您支招，便盆打狗不够用，还有裹尸袋来自保，百分百密封绝不透气……
> 
> 这章翻得特别焦心，实在忍不住吐个槽。


	16. 第十六章

远在现场另一边的救护车上，Hannibal端着一副客套的感兴趣表情，佯装关注Stuart Anderson的咩咩抱怨：退休教师，热衷遛狗，目前作为发现尸体的不幸对象，比原本的他略微有趣了那么一点（尽管只有非常轻微的一点点）。Mr.Anderson可能还看到了雕刻家离开现场，这意味着，对Jack来说，让他恢复到足够冷静的精神状态接受采访是当务之急。虽然在调查过程中被迫遵循这些要求，可实际上Hannibal本人的紧急性标准与Jack的有极大出入，这就是为何他对Anderson的叫惨连一丝注意都欠奉，却积极查看着Will。

Hannibal为此做了些举措，包括坐到角落的位子上，好在无人意识到的情况下观察外边事态，这会儿他巧妙偏过了视线欣赏着他的男孩，难掩的疲惫与烦躁也丝毫不减他今夜的绝艳。至少雨没有对他造成任何伤害，还给他苍白的双颊添了些许气色，抚平抹开他脸上的湿发，充分展露了他那精致的骨骼结构。现在他和Jack似乎准备消失在警戒线之外了，不管躺在另一边的是什么，Hannibal都为错失看到Will将自己美丽的黑暗思想撕成碎片试着弄清其中原理的良机而失望叹息。看到Will被困在这样一个丑恶肮脏的环境里，周围净是些单调乏味、毫无灵感的庸碌之辈，也同样令人极其懊丧——就像某种奇珍猛禽被一群咕咕乱叫的鸽子一起关在笼中——不过话又说回来，它没像往日那样惹恼Hannibal，因为他被另一件事占据了更多心神，从Will今晚的身体迹象来看，对方几乎肯定就要在近几天内进入结合热了。事实上，甚至可能短于24小时，这一想法使得Hannibal极具保护欲，也因而极度坐立难安，如无必要都不愿离开Will哪怕一秒。他看了眼表，决定在这项烦人的任务上再赔Jack十分钟的时间，十分钟一过就扔下Stuart Anderson先生自生自灭（或令其窒息闭嘴；随便哪个都行），这样Hannibal就可以亲自越过警戒线去照管Will了。

“我猜你觉得我是一个差劲的白痴医生了，”Mr.Anderson这会儿说道。

“ _当然_ 没有，”Hannibal回答，真诚四溢。Stuart：一个为沉闷无趣而生的名字，毫无疑问，它会被缩短成劳什子的“Stewie”或是“Stu”。Stu……stew[注1]。也许是普罗旺斯鱼汤吧，尽管不那么精致的汤式可能更合适。腌肉炖豆菜汤随即跃入脑海；那种乡下人过去赖以度日的菜，在失去最佳口感后的几天里还会配上一小块卷心菜与陈面包。“这对你来说一定很痛苦，”Hannibal补充道，带着泛滥的假意同情。

Anderson（炖肉）先生长着一只塌扁的朝天鼻，鼻孔张得比理想程度更开。其实更像一只猪鼻子，这意味着尽管他咩咩叫唤的天赋无可置疑，但与羊相比，他跟猪更具亲缘关系。“这真是 _太可怕_ 了，”Anderson说，边朝Hannibal恳切地眨巴着泪水旺旺的大眼，开始把他的休克毯扭成紧张的小六角风琴形状，“你这辈子都没见过这样的。”

Hannibal，非常肯定见过类似的事情，先是在内心打了个哈欠，继而赏给Anderson一个更神秘莫测的蒙娜丽莎式微笑，同情地点点头表示赞成，末了播撒了点支持以作额外施舍。Mr.Anderson对这种过分的关心很是受用，感激地笑了笑，开始第五次漫无边际地叙述起他这一发现（好好遛狗；狗去野外；通常很乖；震惊！恐怖！立刻报警）比Hannibal被迫听的前四次还要冗长而曲折，简直能跌破新下限。听到主人的声音，Mr.Anderson的狗开始把它毛茸茸的脸贴在救护车门上，像是在表示同情；为了Will，Hannibal一直在试图克服他对一切犬类玩意儿的本能厌恶，于是先是不由自主地恼怒瞪了它一眼，但随即试着变得更仁慈些，想如果给它一碗Anderson炖肉，它会多么感激涕零。“我都不知道我还会不会好起来，”Anderson悲伤地总结道。他从口袋里掏出一块大手帕来擤已经开始流涕的猪鼻子。“它会缠着你一生。我可能再也没法和以前一样了。”

Hannibal内心呵欠打得下巴都要脱臼了。“这是完全有可能的，”他平静地说。Anderson立刻露出惊恐万状的表情，Hannibal早已推断出对这种情节与哗众取宠的偏好，补充道，“你应该抓住机会。这一发现将极具新闻价值；我建议你把你的故事卖掉。”

“呃这个嘛，这是个好主意啊，”Anderson说，一想到这他的猪鼻子就兴奋地扭动起来，“我可能会上《新闻周刊》！”

“的确。”

“你觉得他们会给我妻子拍照吗？她一直想上报纸。”

“我可以肯定他们 _求之不得_ 。”Anderson的鼻子又拱了一下，Hannibal带上其最典型的古井无波的表情加了一句，“毫无疑问，这条狗也一样。”

“这个，那个，不是……太怎么着了吧！”Anderson说，开始变得有点想入非非。

“不能用美好这个词。”

“是啊，该怎么讲呢？”

“我甚至无法想象，”Hannibal用同样冷淡的声音回答。

“这会很 _妙_ 。”Anderson先生惊呼起来，“它肯定会很妙。也许报社的人会想采访我和FBI头头？还有另一个——那个年轻跟班。”

“格雷厄姆先生，”Hannibal极其随意地说道。

“他们现在去看尸体了，是吧？”Anderson补充道，“我想他们会想亲自采访我的。他们会先宣读我的权利，不是吗？他们总是这样做。我在电视节目上看过……”

Hannibal不失礼貌地一笑，迅速调开Mr.Anderson的声音，因为这适时提醒了他，至他最后把全部注意力放在Will身上到现在，已经过去整整五分钟了。不幸的是，此时已经四处不见Will的身影，不过Jack又出现了，而且似乎是被一个穿着鲜红色套装、头发蓬松的年轻女子纠缠得厉害把自己拉扯进了一辆电视新闻货车。看来无疑是在接受媒体采访（真无趣）。几分钟后，Zeller出现并开始在荒地上拔足狂奔，不时停下来询问路过的警察与探员，接着朝新闻车走去，推测他是在寻Jack。Hannibal饶有兴味地观察着这一切，又看了看表：再过一分钟，他就离开去找Will。想到这，他又满意地轻叹口气，复把注意力转回到谈话上。

“奥普拉脱口秀，”Anderson说道，没注意到Hannibal的冷漠，正忙着数他故事的可能来源，粉红、粗胖的手指分明如猪蹄一般，成功地与那副猪相配一脸。Hannibal厌恶地眯起眼睛，默默地数着救护车里有多少东西可以用来帮助Mr.Anderson摆脱尘世的烦恼（仅在他的视线里就有7件）并以此自娱。“没准我能 _出书_ 呢，”Anderson高兴地说，“等到案子进入审判阶段时，他们会再找我谈话。”

“当然，要小心乐极生悲[注2]，”Hannibal回答（十一：轮床上的带子可作理想绞杀），“我建议你当心一点，不要太出风头。毕竟，雕刻家可能不会对像你一样…… _昭著的_ 目击者表现友好。”

Mr.Anderson发出了一声杀猪般的惨叫，Hannibal仔细考虑着把带子算两次——一次作绞杀，一次作套索——是否算作弊，并决定不是（十二）。“你是说他可能会找上我？”

“这不太可能，”Hannibal说，一边假装安慰，一边想着他知道许多有趣的法子，只需一点力气与赤手空拳就能解决Mr.Anderson，于是心安理得地把自己列入清单并排为第13号，“不过谁知道这些人会做什么呢？无论如何，小心驶得万年船。”

“他们可能会把我列入证人保护计划，”Anderson又重振兴奋；Hannibal正准备扩大计算范围，把任何能用来乱棍打死他的东西都包括在内，救护车外便响起了嘈杂的脚步声，一名犯罪现场调查警员出现了，开始疯狂地朝他们所在的方向做手势。

Hannibal抬眉，不由自主地被吸引住了，甚至连Mr.Anderson也暂时停止了他那没完没了的胡言乱语。“先生！”警员大喊道，“先生！”

“怎么？”Hannibal冷冷地说，“什么事？”

“克劳福德警探让我来接您，先生，”这名警员喘着粗气，他那笨重的身躯根本不适合跑步，现在正拼命试着缓过气来，“他要您马上过去。出事了，是Mr.Gra…”

Hannibal猛地起身，速度之快撞倒了凳子，留下身后讶然大张着嘴的Mr.Anderson，那身黑色长袍外套一甩就消失在救护车外。“告诉我，哪里？”他带着深沉的威胁说道，警员闻声微微往后一缩。

“在那儿。”

“ _哪个那？_ ”

“警戒线后面。”

“他出什么事了？”

“我不知道，”这个犯罪现场调查警员气喘吁吁地说着，他的腿比Hannibal要短得多，所以只能拼命跟上，“克劳福德先生只说您必须去。”

Hannibal简略点头确认，拒绝在毫无意义的问题上再浪费时间，大步流星地迈向警戒线，忽略了警员试图守卫的喊叫，最后才堪堪停下——即使那也并非情愿——Jack从黑暗中现身，朝他招手示意。

Hannibal心里这会儿把他能流利用多国语言骂连篇脏话不带重样的能力毫不客气地用在了Jack身上，竟目光短浅地劝他去告慰荒谬的Mr.Anderson，他本该一开始就陪在Will身边的。

“你终于来了，”Jack说，“我们四处找你。”

“我一直都在你要我去的地方，”Hannibal回敬道，不祥的语气令Jack一时心惊，陷入沉默，“事实上，我可能该对你说同样的话——难道与媒体联络就没有更好的时间地点了吗？”

“好吧，听着，”Jack说，试图让自己听起来平静些，但并没有完全成功，“要说起来可不容易：Will的情况有点不妙。”

“他在 _哪里_ ？”Hannibal厉声打断。

他没有试图掩去声音里侵略性的暗示，Jack又一次安抚地摆摆手，说：“他没事。”Hannibal目露凶光地眯起眼睛，Jack急忙补充道：“他绝对没事：我跟你保证。他是安全的。我们把他锁在一辆警车里了。我马上带你去看——他一直在找你。”

“那就让我去见，”Hannibal说，尽量不发出嘶声。

“我会的。我只是想在你见到他之前解释一下发生了什么。”

Hannibal发出的叹息声低沉而阴郁炽盛几乎足以点燃空气。“我想我能猜到，”他简洁地说，“他快要进入热潮了？”Jack惊讶地张大嘴巴，Hannibal威胁地向前迈出一步，“我不会再问第二遍，Jack。”

“我这就带你去。这就去。我——我只是没意识到你知道他是Omega。”

“我当然知道，”Hannibal没好气道，“我是他的医生。”Jack信任地点点头，Hannibal则不由自主地感到了一股极其罕见的自责，他早就怀疑是压力导致Will忘记服用了几剂药，却没有更坚定地采取行动。即便如此，事情仍不该发展得这么迅速——很明显，这么长时间的压制结合热已经造成了一系列药物并发症，需要进一步的检查。想到Will正处于如此危险的情况，Hannibal平素冷漠的面容闪过一丝担忧，罕见的真心实意的忧虑——与熟练捏造为操纵人心而服务的情绪不同——于是他短暂地后靠去撇开Jack，脸愈发融入阴影里，给自己创造了沉溺其中而不容旁人看见的环境。

随后，他急切地扫视起这片荒地，满心都是欲找到Will的渴望，同时一边因得知他在车里安然无恙而感到宽慰，一边又咒骂这害得他无法闻到对方。

“好吧，”Jack说，“呃，既然你都知道，那事情就简单些了。”

Hannibal没有回答，反而把眼睛眯得更紧，直至眯成一道漆黑的窄缝，向前迈出阴沉的一步。“我要见他，Jack—— _现在_ 。”

“那就来吧，”Jack边说，边示意Hannibal跟在他后面，开始大步走向周边围栏。“他就在这后面；我只是想确保你知道你首先要处理的是什么。我的意思是，我不想冷不防地吓到你。”他停顿了一下，再次开口时，声音听起来很是尴尬，“别像我。我得承认，我刚在他旁边时出了点洋相。”

“如何？”Hannibal语带警告。

“哦，你懂的……摆高架子，把他当废柴。所有那些沙文主义的瞎扯有时也会冒出来。实际上我感觉糟透了。我只是……我没在思考。”

“那就 _试着_ 思考，”Hannibal诘难道，“不过是动用一点自我控制。”

“我知道：你说得对。我稍后会向他道歉的。不过说实在的，真的是一波未平一波又起。”Jack郁闷地摇着头，“一个死去的Omega，又来一个发情的；不引发骚乱才怪。”

“很难这么说。”Hannibal不耐烦道，“因为它没有。”

“好吧，但有这可能，”Jack坚持说，“你知道有可能的。我就是不明白他为什么要一声不吭？”

“可能就是为了避免这种愚蠢的过度反应，”Hannibal怒道，“毕竟他所经历的只是一个完全正常的过程；这样歇斯底里根本毫无必要。”

“也许是吧，”Jack烦躁地回道，“但这不只关乎他，不是吗？听着Hannibal，我相信我的人能控制自己；就像我知道你和我可以自控一样。而外面那些，”他稍作停顿，拇指一比警戒线后的人群，“可不一定。我不能让整个犯罪现场都被Alpha淹了。我需要他离开这里， _现在_ 。”

“他自然得离开，”Hannibal同样恼怒地说，“而且越快越好。”

“这对他来说一定很难受，”Jack不掩同情地赞成道，“被困在这样一个倒霉地方。”

“绝对的。”

“他们喜欢待在隐蔽的地方，不是吗？”Jack补充道，他无意识地犯了Alpha们的通病，用上了那种在提到Omega时宠溺而保护的语气，“安全、温暖，诸如此类的。某个能筑巢的地方。”

“我不知道‘他们’一般更喜欢什么，”Hannibal厉声说，“我更关心Will的需求——这可能与‘他们’的其他需求完全不同。”

值得称赞的是，Jack承认了尴尬。“你说得对，”他说，“我很抱歉——尽管我真的不是那个意思。只是Omega是那么 _稀有_ 。你一不小心就会把他们当成一个概念，而不是实际的个体。”Hannibal又发出不耐烦的一哼，Jack补充道：“至少我 _犯了_ ；我同意我真的不应该。”他又犹豫了一下，最后停步，把手放在Hannibal的胳膊上，示意他不要动。“听着，”Jack说，没有注意到朝他这边射来的谴责怒目，“我跟你说实话。Will告诉Price他家里有药可以把事拖一拖，但我不可能在没有监护人的情况下把他送上出租车。他一直在找你，我知道如果你和他一起去，他会很高兴的。但是……”

“……但你想确定他是否在安全的人手里，我是否打算以任何方式利用他？”

“是的，”Jack坚定地说，“正是如此。”

“那么我可以向你保证，我无意趁人之危，”Hannibal回答，把Jack的手从他的胳膊上拿开，“虽然我很感谢你对他健康的关心，但你也应该记住，Will是个成年人，他有能力表示同意，做出明智的选择。不需要你来保护他不受自身决定的影响，Jack。也许你觉得是在保护——但你仍无此权利。”

“不过你明白我为什么这么问吗？”

“是的，”Hannibal平静地说，“我也并不觉得自己受到了冒犯——也许只是对Will有些打抱不平。”Jack喘了口粗气，Hannibal对上他的目光，终于微微一笑。“不屈不挠的Jack叔叔，”他说，“充满保护欲，仿佛为人父母，但我不会因此而怨恨你。我知道你这么做是出于好意。”

“我是。”

“你当然是。Will有时无疑也需要一些盟友。”

“我关心Will，”Jack粗声粗气地回答，“他需要一点帮助。那么聪明有见地的人，底下有些东西却那样脆弱。”

“确实，”Hannibal若有所思地说，“然而，他还是这般生气勃勃。”说着他们拐过一个弯，他立刻陷入了沉默，凭着优异的眼力他发现远处有什么在闪烁，略微一僵，旋即丢下Jack，无声无息迅速消失在阴影中，令人隐约感到不安。

“嘿——嘿！你要去哪儿？”Jack喊道。

Hannibal这次连个回答都欠奉，因为他已发现了那辆车，无需告知便能立刻感觉到Will就在那里——周围是三三两两聚集起来的Alpha，最初冲着它跟上Will和Price的那些已被Jack逐走，但他们此时又不死心地开始潜回。看到Hannibal——或者更确切地说，Hannibal燃烧的怒火——他们中有三人动摇，开始撤退；只有一个比其他人更有胆量，而且显然不愿不战而退。即使Hannibal刚经过那样的冲刺还没缓过气来，此时突然停在他面前，仅以轻蔑冒火的眼神上下一打量并威胁地逼近一步，这个年轻的Alpha看到近在眼前的竞争者，还是迅速失了勇气，抬起双手请求姑息，拖着脚步向后退去，然后转身自行消失在黑暗中。

“那些畜生！”Jack喘着气说，他终于出现在Hannibal的身后，这样跑下来后他的脸色更臭了。

Hannibal眯起眼睛，看着那个年轻的Alpha离开——有那么一瞬想追上去，找个机会暗杀些东西来简单发泄自己的情绪，但最终放弃了，转而关注起更为紧迫的问题。他转过身来，轻松随意地敲打着车窗；明白得避免做出任何听起来过于咄咄逼人或令人害怕吓到Will的事情，却又同样无法抑制住要看到他的男孩平安无虞的迫切需要。窗户立即打开了一英寸，一双眼睛从上面探出来。

“密码是什么？”Price说，“如果你想进来，你必须回答我三个谜语。哦，Hannibal——我还以为是Jack。你究竟在哪儿啊？算了，我想迟到总比不到好；我认识有这么一个人，他会很高兴见到你的。”

开门声响起，Hannibal丢弃了一切自制的伪装，几乎是匆忙拉开铰链将其脱下扔到一边，把Will拥入怀中。他看起来无比苍白憔悴，仿佛像是在过去几个小时里不断瑟缩着，但他的模样与气味极富煽动性，Hannibal嗅着他，欣喜若狂地用手梳弄着他的头发，吻他的额头和眼睑，全然无视了Jack与Price投来的凝视。

“你刚在哪儿？”Will喃喃着，抓着Hannibal的外套边，“我要你。”

“我知道，亲爱的，”Hannibal说，声音很轻以便不让旁人听见，“我很抱歉。现在我在这了。”

Jack与Price交换了一个眼神，然后清清嗓子，显然不知道该怎么继续。“Will，你还好吗？”他终于问道。Will稍稍挪开他贴在Hannibal胸口的位置，不悦地瞅着Jack，后者鼓励地笑笑，试问道：“你还好吗？”

“我还好，”Will说，尽管由于震惊与羞辱，他看上去目光呆滞，苍白得吓人，“我没事。”

“那好！”Jack由衷地说，“那就好是吧？”

“听着，我 _真的_ 很抱歉，”Will补充道，开始绞手，“我实在不知道……我是说我不明白为什么……”

“Will，别再提了，”Jack说，不过他的语气很温和，而非不耐烦，“这一切都不是你的错。我刚只是跟Hannibal解释，如果我们能把你带到一个安宁的地方，那就更好了。”

Will点点头，看了看Jack，又看了看Hannibal，然后微微蔫了点，开始小声嘀咕着偷来的处方，头脑发热急遽迫切地重复着其中细节，仿佛那是他的信条。

“你在说什么？”Hannibal握住Will的手，温柔地问道。

“我能阻止它，”Will回答，这次他说得更清楚了，“我家里有一些药……我可以在它发生前阻止它。”

Jack同情地吁了一声，转向Hannibal，“我们之前讨论过的：你还能带他走吗？”

Hannibal没有回答Jack的问题，而是把手放在Will的肩膀上，让他转过身来，好让两人面对面。“Will，”他说，“你同意吗？”Will相当漫无目的地点了点头，Hannibal把手搭在他另一个肩上，“我带你回家好吗？”

Will再次点头，接着紧紧抓住Hannibal的胳膊，这时Price又从汽车的前座上冒了出来。“谢天谢地还有警方无线电，”注意到每个人都在盯着自己时，他说道，“手机在这儿根本没信号。我刚叫了一辆出租车来接你。它随时会到。”

“啊，谢了Jim，”Jack说，“各方面都干得好极了——脑筋非常灵光嘛。”

“哦，我没做那么多。”Price比了个谦虚的小动作，“只是用便盆给了Mr. Skinner一脑袋，然后把Will放进了装尸袋里。”Hannibal扬起眉。“是你们两个努力击退了那些Alpha。”Price高高兴兴地补充道，“你俩可真是太有 _男子气概_ 了。我想我本该亲自帮你们一把的，不过放心吧Will和我一直透窗看着，替你们欢呼呢。不过他们到底是谁啊？”

“不是我们的人，”Jack笃定地说，“大多是当地警察。还有一些冲破警戒线的公众。”

“真的吗？”Price惊讶道，“那他们一定敏锐 _非常_ 啦。对你来说，这可真是种变相恭维呐Will——有点像单身汉聚会。”

Hannibal迅速瞪了Price一眼，满目杀意。Price没注意到他的表情，打了个哈欠，抻着双臂举过头顶，“那就走吧，Jack，”他说，“这儿还有很多工作要做。就留他们去吧。”

Jack点头表示同意，但并没有立即采取任何行动，只随意做了个手势，用和刚才一样亲切的语气问道：“你确定你不需要其他东西了吗？”

“别逼他，Jack，”Hannibal说，开始抚摸Will的头发。他的语气虽然很克制，却仍足够严厉，Jack立刻停下脚步，不愿再靠近。“好吧，如果你 _确实_ 需要什么……”他说道，看到Hannibal对他皱着眉头，声音一时又弱下去短暂，“那……你知道的。给我打电话。今晚不用担心。真的——这根本不是问题。”

“谢谢，”Will平静地说，他的表情清楚地显示，在他看来，这是一个 _山大的_ 问题。

“不用急着回来工作。你想等多久就多久。”Jack又犹豫了一下，随即不确定地看了Hannibal一眼，“你们两个都是。如果你们……呃……在接下来的几天里待在一起的话。”

“你该回犯罪现场了，Jack，”Hannibal坚定地说，他现在已耐心耗尽，不准备再容另一个Alpha呆在Will在眼前，不管对方的意图有多好。

“是的， _来吧_ ，Jack，”Price叫道，他小心翼翼地抬脚探起回现场的路，像小马驹行走在最为崎岖的驳石上，“可怜的大龄Will最不需要的就是Alpha们对他的过分关心了。给他点空间吧。”

Jack马上又露出一副羞愧的模样，朝Will友好地点了点头草率告辞。Hannibal看着他离开，用手围住Will的脖子。“过来，”他轻声说。

Will通常对别人告诉他该怎么做很是反感，他慢慢地转过身来，犹豫了几秒，想要接近Hannibal的欲望与深植心底不愿服从命令的固执激烈交锋着。Hannibal微微一笑，前者最终胜出；看着Will移上前，他解开外套，将其打开，好让Will依偎在他胸前，把人裹进大衣里。

“天呐，真是 _糟透了_ ，”Will郁结道，声音因脸紧贴着Hannibal的衬衫前襟而显得有些低沉。他听起来非常紧张而不快，尽管不可否认事情 _远_ 没有几分钟前那么槽了。Hannibal的出现产生了意想不到的积极影响，有助于理清Will的头脑，让他更加警觉清醒，同时又释放出一种慵懒的、感性的冲动，令Will想要像猫儿一样崇拜地往他身上拱。这有点古怪——让他变得一边更加足履实地一边却又更如坐云雾。Will觉得肯定是那些Alpha信息素干的好事……这样想想还真是悲哀啊。

“你现在看起来平静多了，”Hannibal揶揄道，似乎是为证实这一点。

Will哼了一声表示同意，随即闭上眼睛，意识到自己在大衣里越钻越深，他感到一阵强烈的不安。若要扪心自问的话，他这是在越来越危险地靠近 _偎依_ 。天。Hannibal一手轻抚着他的脖子，另一手揉着他的背，Will把自己埋得更深了些，喃喃道：“怎么拖了这么久？”意识到自己的脸有点红，他把头低得更下，这样Hannibal就看不见了，“我还以为你能最先闻到我呢。”

“我现在能闻到你了，”Hannibal呢喃着，手掌比方才稍施力道抚慰着Will的脖颈。

“是啊，但为什么不能早点呢？”Will不满道，明显很是委屈，“它怎么就不能 _行行好_ 呢？”

“因为我在场地的另一边，最亲爱的——偏偏还是在一辆救护车里——而你似乎大部分时间都在这辆车上。我们就像夜里误错过身的船。”

“再加上那些在夜里误踩错过的屎，”Will咕哝着，想起了Skinner。

“你说什么？”

“没什么，”Will回答，他懒得解释。“顺便说一句，你是对的。你之前说的：我 _确实_ 忘吃了几剂药。”说罢大声叹息，沮丧地想到这是都他自己造出来的孽——尽管仍无法完全让自己补充说，是看到Hannibal和Alana在一起的震惊才导致了这样一个可怕的错误。

“我知道，”Hannibal说，“不过我仍在努力理解，事情怎么会发生得这么快。”

“是啊；跟我说说吧。”

“这么多年服用抑制剂肯定影响了你的新陈代谢。”

“我猜是吧。”

“我怪我自己，”Hannibal抓紧了Will的肩膀补充道，“我今晚应该阻止你过来，让你直接回家。”

“没事的。如果你要那么做，我就不会听你的了。”

“那么我该斗胆问你便盆的事吗？或者你为何会落入进装尸袋里？”

“不，”Will说，即使他有精力去解释，他也不愿去想（何况他现在绝对没有精力），“已经过去了。Price帮了我。”

“你可以改天再告诉我，”Hannibal说，他决定原谅Price说的关于单身派对的话，将脸靠在Will的发上，“我只想说，你又一次超越了自己。我知道你很快就到了，但从没想过会这么快——我想至少还要几天。”

“是啊，嗯，我想都没想到。”

“你应该感到庆幸，即使在你感到不便的时候，你还是很了不起的。”Hannibal稍作停顿，微微一笑，“你可真是超额达标了。”

“哦天哪，闭嘴，”Will说，“可让我出去吧。我看起来可笑极了。”

“是是，恐怕是啊。你就像在背婴袋里。”

“不，我看起来像那些被父母抱在胸前的猴子。严格意义上来说，你就是那只大猴子。你看起来就和我一样蠢。”

“那我还真不幸呐，”Hannibal说，“可我还是不能让你出去，得等到出租车来。如果有人在那之前靠近你，”Hannibal停顿一下，又笑了，继而滋滋地补充道：“那我就 _杀了_ 他们。”

“裹着我，你要怎么做呢？”

“诚然，这很不方便。不过人们都说有志（will）者事竟成。”

“哎呀。”Will说，“你真是讨厌。我不跟你说话了。”

“那好啊，”Hannibal说着，嘴唇轻抚过Will的前额，“这意味着我再也不用听你的了。”

Will发出被逗乐的一哼，最后放弃了自制，把自己又往Hannibal身上缩了缩，直到外套上面只露出他的头顶。“互动破案就此为止吧，”他挖苦道，“看看我们俩。我们看起来真是荒谬。我敢打赌，Starsky和Hutch[注3]都不带这样的。从来没有发生过这种事。”

“谁？”

“别管谁了。”Will说着闭上眼睛，感受着Hannibal抚摸他的后颈，发出一声轻微的、猫似的呜呜。Hannibal无法自控地被其吸引，施加了些压力，令他再次发出声来，“我很高兴你在这儿，”Will睡意朦胧地说道。

“没有我高兴亲爱的。我一想到可能会发生什么……”

“没关系的。没发生呢。”

“是的，但有可能，”Hannibal严肃地说，“恐怕是我严重误判了形势。”

Will用脚轻轻碰了碰Hannibal的腿。“什么呀？你刚是不是承认自己做错了什么？”

“不错。我不该被Jack说服去跟那个目击者说话。我不该丢下你一人。”

“哦，别再为这件事表现得这么受苦受难的。”Will说，“真的别——再继续了。我以前可从没听你承认过自己错了。”Hannibal亲亲他的额头，Will又认真道：“哦，天哪，这么 _大庭广众的_ 。真是脸都丢尽了。现在大家都知道了。”

“是的，恐怕确实如此。但它至少给了你一定程度的自由——毕竟，你不用再承受任何隐藏的压力了。”

“嗯，但是进入 _结合热_ 。你知道这意味着Andrew会发现吧？”

“忘掉他吧，”Hannibal回道，“想想自己。还有很多时间来处理这一情况，有我在这儿，他肯定不会带你去任何地方。说到这——你看。我们的出租车来了。”

Will松了口气，Hannibal把他从外套里放开，牵起他的手走向出租车驾。“晚上好啊老兄，”司机喊道，头从车窗探了出来，“这么说是真的喽？”

“什么真的？”Hannibal尖锐地说。

“他们就是在这儿发现雕刻家的最新作的？闹得满城风雨呢。”

“那你自己心里没数吗？”Hannibal打断道。司机嘀咕回应，Hannibal扼要地一指路，继而完全无视了他，温柔地帮Will坐到后座上后，跟着爬进车，再次握住他的手，饶有兴趣地感受着皮肤上的干热以及脉搏在他腕上的跳动。由此可知Will显然还处于前驱阶段，但不超过一两个小时情热就会全面爆发……或者至少有这可能，如果自然允许的话。“你提到的那些药片，”Hannibal若无其事地补充道，“你偷的那些？我想你知道这只是个临时解决方案吧？”

“我当然知道。”

“最多能暂缓几天。”

“我 _知道_ ，”Will痛苦地说。

“那么——之后又该如何？”

“那个——之后就之后再想吧。”

Hannibal早就料到这样的话，也并没有多么气馁，平静地点头以对，又在一阵冲动下搂住了Will的腰，把他往下一放，让他将头枕在Hannibal的膝盖上。Will呻吟了一声，弓起背来。“抱歉，”Hannibal边说着边用手指梳过Will的发，“现在越来越不舒服了，是不是？”

Will又呻吟了一声，臀部向下扭动着，继而开始啃起下唇。这一举动看起来满含忧虑又无比绝望，Hannibal带着近似着迷的感情看着他动作，Will的嘴唇在被咬住时出乎意料地甘美，很难不去想象如果过度用上牙齿，这双唇又该会如何发红肿胀。他相当不情愿地用手指按住Will的嘴，让他停下来，轻轻摩擦着他的颔侧，助其放松肌肉，直到Will发出一声轻吟，并在触碰下愉悦地颤抖起来。

Hannibal见此再次微笑，巧妙地从窗前移开不让自己的影子挡住Will，月光倾泻而入照亮他的脸庞，闪烁流银勾勒出他的颧骨：宛如一件塑成优雅的瓷器，边缘处有一抹仿佛自虎皮百合[注4]花心间散开的淡淡斑纹。Will是如此富有 _艺术感_ ，Hannibal虔诚地想着。无比精致的美，高雅萦绕的苍白与纠结缠绕的卷发如某位文艺复兴大师最爱的手笔——许是埃尔·格列柯笔下的一名殉道者，或是德·里贝拉的《圣塞巴斯蒂安》[注5]——但这双明亮生机的眼与热情饱满的唇为Will本身所独有，本自天成无画可拟。

Hannibal默默向自己保证有朝一日他要亲自给Will作画，最好是直接在做爱之后，而现在他只心满意足地花了数秒来构想这一场景：在床单间半垂半露的臀髋，各根锁骨所展现的面，每条肋的曲线，以及如精灵般轻盈蜷缩在床上的性感。 _“女神呵，在你的祈祷之中，不要忘记替我忏悔我的罪孽[注6]”，_ Hannibal在心底赞美般引述着。木炭可能是最适于捕捉柔和轮廓的；用拇指在边缘轻轻涂抹，暗示描绘出潜在的动作，黑白的鲜明对比恰如其分地混合在一起，传达出融有一丝细微残酷黑暗的脆弱。

再看Hannibal的膝上，Will显然在变得越来越不舒服，开始激烈地左右晃起头来。“我 _不能_ ……”他绝望地自言自语着，“这太……天哪。”

Hannibal发出安抚的声音，将Will湿漉的发拂过眼睛一边暗暗欣赏着他往的士座上磨蹭臀部的模样。这显然是无心之举——如果还有别什么的话，看Will因此面色绯红试图保持静止的模样，它也只能造成难受与尴尬——可在一个观察者看来，这几乎无比撩拨动人。“看看你，”Hannibal说，非常平静而温柔；Will再次呻吟起来闭上了眼睛，Hannibal思忖着抓住他的腰肢令其背面躺下是多么轻而易举，如此他便能将对方向上提过膝，把手滑到他的牛仔裤后面。甚至无需解开他的腰带：近几周来他已消瘦不少，连衣服都松了，这令造访探入变得极其容易——几乎是一个公开的邀请。毫无疑问，Will也会允许这么做的：甚至会鼓励这么做，他会抬起双臀，咬住唇瓣，努力不让自己发出太大的响声。他现在一定已经易于接纳，可以轻易容入两指，也许是三根，而在探索那具火热、湿润而紧致的身体时让Will吮吸Hannibal另一手的手指，将会是无上的愉悦。内部的触探会令他激动不已几乎立刻便能高潮，而后又会使他感到甜蜜而极度的屈辱，可只要稍加安慰轻哄，它就会成为新的欢愉之源。整幅形象是如此令人陶醉沉迷，勾得Hannibal不觉心痒难耐想要就地办事；但最终抵抗住了——随即便是厌恶——因为一种更加强烈的感觉升起，即他美丽的男孩应受到妥善的照顾，而不该在一辆肮脏污浊的普通出租车的后座上被用手指交代。除此之外，看着Will如此圣洁地绝望而不安本就是一种不可否认的满足，给他带来了自己所需的宽慰。于是，他再次抚摸起Will的前额，另一手向下抚去，轻柔而坚定地推开Will的双腿，鼓励他继续晃着。“不必害羞，”Hannibal轻声说，把声音放低，这样司机就听不见了，“听从身体。随心所欲就好。”

Will摇着头，尴尬无疑，Hannibal自顾微笑着，手掌慢慢滑下Will的胸膛，直至压在腹部；Will发出了一声细弱的哭号，又开始动作。“再用力一点，”Hannibal呢喃道，Will犹豫几秒后照做了。“再用力，”Hannibal温和道，“现在把腿伸开。就是这样，好孩子。感觉好点了吗？”Will又发出了一声哀鸣，不过还没有情热到失去自我意识的程度，片刻后，他咬住嘴唇，又一动不动了。 “没关系的，Will，”Hannibal低声说，“呼吸。只要再过一会儿，我们就到家了。”

“他日子到了吗？”司机脱口而出，透过镜子饶有兴趣地看着这一切，“可爱的小东西。他那样可不该出去啊。”

“ _滚_ ，”Will咬牙切齿地说。

“你应该把他看得更紧些，”司机坚持对Hannibal说，“他们那样的时候就不该出门。你不知道该把他们关起来吗？如果你不好好看着他，他会给你惹来没完没了的麻烦。”

“哦大爷的，”Will说，他挣扎着要坐直，直到Hannibal又轻轻地把他推下去，“闭嘴，开你那该死的出租车。”

“我小姨子的，”司机一本正经地补充道，似乎仍下定决心要把所有的话都告诉Hannibal，“他们把她卖给了纽约州的一个房地产开发商，赚了一笔小钱。你花了多少钱买的？”他不确定地瞥了Will一眼，后者正挣扎着重新坐起来，眼看就要从分隔后座与驾驶室的塑料隔板上跳过去。“他有点难对付吧？”

“你怎么看呢，Will？”Hannibal说着，开始抚摸Will的肩膀，“你很棘手吗？”

Will发出近似咆哮的声音，这让Hannibal觉得相当可爱，因为疲倦与迷糊感化去了其效力——而无效仍没有阻止他这么做。他兀自一笑，将Will往下拽了回来，悠然把两根指头伸进衬衫领子里；Will重复着另一种咆哮的变声，试图将其拉开。“你烧得厉害，”Hannibal沉着道。

“我 _知道_ 。”Will气鼓鼓道。

Hannibal又笑了，把手放在Will的额上，让他的头保持不动，最后才转向司机。“您能给我一张名片吗？”他极为客气道，“回程时我需要一辆出租车。”

“哦，别再要别人名片了，”Will气恼地说，“你总是这样。你有什么 _恋物癖_ 吗？听起来就像雕刻家一样。”

“谁，我吗？”Hannibal又微微一笑。

“是的——你。你从那个私人侦探那里也要了一张……”Hannibal的笑容稍稍变深了，Will皱起眉头，后半句话声音越来越小随即突然变得极其平静。

“哦，是的，”Hannibal回答。他缓缓以指划过Will的颧骨。“我收了，如何？”Will与Hannibal对视了几秒，随即又低下头，显得坐立不安。 _你在怀疑不是吗吾爱，_ Hannibal无奈地想道。 _你只是不想承认。_ 但他并不为紧张的沉默所困，只将其忽视在旁，充分利用这一机会欣赏起Will那被苍白月光衬托得愈发精雕细琢的五官。的确如此，一如浮雕般：他的鼻尖和颧骨的突起，他的眼睫毛；他整个上唇，他的嘴唇，当他笑起来的时候——虽然无可否认那并不常见。事实上，Will仍攒簇着眉，显然是想从他身体不适的泥潭中挣扎出来，以便处理在那个私人侦探上新生的忧虑，而Hannibal则继续悠然地上下抚着他的脸颊。“瞧，我们到了，”出租车正准备停下，他补充道，“你还想让我与你一起进去吗？”

Will犹豫了一下，再次对上了Hannibal的视线，这次他的目光又多做了一会儿停留，最后才移开。“是的，”他低声说。

Hannibal暗自一笑，比方才往更温柔地抚摸起Will的脸，对他如此勇敢示以嘉奖，然后付钱给司机——并拿了张名片——助他跌跌撞撞地走向房子。其实他宁愿把他抱在怀里，像爱人一样将他搂在怀中，不过他知道Will永远不会允许这样的事发生，所以只能屈居于当一根人形拐杖了。Will则明显对需要帮助感到不满，一进屋就把自己拉开，抓住扶手，拼命喘着气，除了两颊上的绯红脸色苍白得吓人。“我要……”他说着，又颤抖地吸了口气，随即安静下来，似乎无法描述他要什么——如果他真的知道还要什么的话；也许他从来都不知道要什么过。

Hannibal打量了他一眼，转身去关门，这时走廊上的什么东西引起了他的注意，让他停了下来。Will仍瘫在栏杆上，顺着他的目光看去，微微退缩了一下——Hannibal则向前走了几步以便视察走廊，接着又穿过门进入客厅。

“别，”Hannibal正欲开口，被Will打断，“就这一次，行吗？就……就是 _别_ 。”

Hannibal看了他一眼，扫视一圈后又转过身，显然没有被阻。“Will，”他温和地说，“你为什么把所有的镜子都打碎了？”

Will再次缩了缩，但最终只摇摇头，拒绝回答——在那一刻，他完全无法描述自己是如何在一夜之间因压力和疲惫而变得神志不清，被玻璃之后宛如活体的黑暗倒影疯狂吞噬的。他现在暂时记起来了：他盯着碎片的样子，看着里面自己那张毕加索式悲伤的面孔，在残片之间面目全非，那样憔悴枯槁，阴魂不散，他几乎都认不出那是自己的脸。要如何开口解释这种事呢？他做不到：他没有合适的词来形容。这是不可能向Hannibal描述的，就像不可能告诉他关于血与骨的无尽噩梦，或对杀死Andrew这一念的冷酷痴迷。他不能告诉他黑暗镜像；他 _什么_ 也不能告诉他。尽管他已经知道，且已知好些时日，Hannibal本身便是危险的——甚至可能极度危险——可思索别人的黑暗是一回事，开始承认自己的黑暗又是另一回事。他再次摇摇头，指指楼梯低喃着：“我得去拿药了。”

“需要帮忙吗？”

“我自己就行，”Will恼怒道。他显然是在痛苦地用劲，像一只折翼的鸟儿那般沿栏杆拖曳着自己；十来分钟后再次出现时，看起来稍微平静了些，明显已服下紧急抑制剂。他把头发从面上往后梳了梳，换了件浅灰色的毛衣和一条新牛仔裤，对他来说都有点太大了，让他显得年轻而羸弱。

Hannibal素无表情的脸开始软化。“感觉好些了吗？”他温柔地问。

“不好，”Will说，几秒之间，Hannibal看到了他睫毛上的湿漉水光，“不管我做什么，我好像都没法阻止它。无论如何它都要发生了。”

“我知道——抱歉。这对你来说很可怕不是吗？”

Will发出一声压抑微弱的鼻息音，有那么片刻，他好像真的快要哭出来了，可最后只用手梳了把头发，点点头。

“我认为这是最好的结果，”Hannibal以同样温柔的声音补充道，“那些药片之前对你造成了巨大的伤害。”

Will猛地抬起头来。“你这是什么意思？”他尖锐地说，Hannibal礼貌地抬眉表示质疑。“你说之前，”Will坚持道。

“不是现在。过去式。你为什么那样讲？”

_聪明的孩子_ ，Hannibal赞许地想。“你为什么这么想呢？”他柔声回答，眼睛直视着Will。

Will犹豫了几秒，战意肉眼可见地从他的身体里渗出，却突然间又显得不知所措：显然意识到有什么东西被暗示提及，但他又觉得太累、太难受了，没法弄明白那究竟是什么。其实他越来越怀疑新供应的这一批可能就是Reynolds医生所描述的那种昂贵、实验性的药物——只用于短期抑制且无物理副作用，但会产生一系列心理副作用，如侵略性、抑制力缺失与情绪性反应。但Hannibal怎么可能知道这事呢？难道这不仅仅是药犯的一时糊涂吗？这时他迅速想起了Reynolds医生所说的话，获得新药有多么困难： _你得有一个非常熟练的医生才能够测出剂量。我自己也很难计算出来，我不介意承认这一点——需要对化学知识有非常精确的掌握才能够算对。_ Hannibal——他甚至不擅物理医学，更不用说Omega生理健康——怎么可能有能力解决这个问题呢？他又为什么要这么不遗余力；为什么要这么大费周章呢？再说了，安全盖都还在。

“你不明白，”Will最终回答，语气里的焦躁使他听起来比平时要年轻得多。“我不想进入结合热。”他又摇摇头，似乎对这一切的不公感到困惑，仿佛就连他的身体也在密谋反对他，“我 _不想_ 要这个。”

“我知道你不想，Will，”Hannibal说，“我看到了。你有 _那么多_ 不想要的，这只是其中之一。”他微妙地停顿了一下，目光扫过Will的脸，直到后者开始因这种审视而局促不安起来。“你那么努力地控制着你天性的方方面面，不是吗？抑制你所有的……冲动。也许是时候放弃恐惧纵容它们了。”Hannibal懒洋洋地观察着自己的双手，随即突然抬头，直视着Will的眼睛，后者不由自主地感到毛骨悚然起来。“将它们当作灵感来培养。”

仿佛黑暗倒影在回应其中暗示，Will立刻意识到了那句永远令人胆寒的反复叠声： _你—可—以—杀—了—他，你—可—以—杀—了—他_ ，突然之间，那种恐惧——对 _一切_ 的恐惧——在那一刻，铺天盖地向他袭来。随后他听到自己在嘶嘶地说“离我远点”，可他不再确定自己是在对Hannibal说话，还是在跟自己内心的那个黑暗部分说话……在那一刻，他们似乎已水乳交融浑然难分。前门仍然微微半敞着，Will想都没想就冲了进来，开始奔跑，尽管不知道为什么要跑，也不知道要跑向何方，甚至不知道究竟有什么意义——除了一种想要逃离自己的迫切感觉之外，只有一片虚无。

屋外寒意刺骨，寂静异常，泛着幽冥般的苍凉与黯淡，在Will的头顶上，一缕朦胧的月光在褴褛灰云后依稀可见。它闪烁如一片明亮的空中骨——在云烟弥漫之间雾凇浩荡，生涩寒冷，水汽氤氲，似乎在垂眸睥睨，看着他跑啊跑啊跑：恐惧暂时为一种奇怪的自由感所掩，枝桠的轮廓浮光漾影般荡过，从前那个夜行生物的凄厉尖叫从田野彼端卷土重来。Will的心脏像活塞般在耳边怦怦作响，在这样的绝境中，他还能如此可靠地进气吐息，这几乎令他感到不可思议，他的心脏竟然还能跳动——所有血管、细胞与纤细的静脉都在卖命工作，一如既往，就像它们认为生机尚存，生命还能以先前一样的机械方式延续下去。其实他的胸口现在真的痛得要命，心脏与肺叶剧烈跳动着，感觉随时就要爆炸了。 _肺部爆炸_ ，Will疯狂地想， _这事有可能发生吗？_

万一真爆炸了呢；那将会是什么样子，会有什么感受？

它们会呼啸出声，沉降下去，像个疲惫的气球般紧缩起来，还是会像赤色玻璃般华丽地裂成两半、泼溅在地？

现在他离那棵树已经很近，就在那棵树上，他第一次见到群鸦如谋杀般降落。尖叫声从田野那边传来，Will甚至无需回头就知道Hannibal正在追他。但是，天哪，他现在也一定很近了，Will能听到对方的呼吸，他突然觉得自己正在被追杀。就像某种无法逃脱的追求：举足轻重、无从避免、毕生汲汲以图。就像命运……就像命运那样，在劫难逃，Will心中满是突如其来的恐惧，促使他鼓起破裂的肺，大喊 _“离我远点”_ ，哪怕不知道如果对方真的远离，他又该如何自处；一只强有力的手臂以致命的精准从黑暗中猛地伸出，缠住他的腰身，他没有做出任何抵抗，只无助地、惊惶地发出一声哀泣，意识到无论那是什么，都无法摆脱彻底。他拼死一搏挣扎了片刻，最后倒在Hannibal的怀里哽咽地抽泣。Hannibal没有立马说什么，仅一只手在他的背上顺抚着，另一手轻轻抱住他的脑袋，这是破天荒地头一次，Will终于有了安全感。

“你无法逃脱自己Will，”Hannibal温和地说，“你这一生都在尝试。”

“我知道，”他喃喃自语道，尽管他并不知道，“我知道，我 _知道_ 。”

Hannibal搂得更紧了，Will也紧紧抓着他不放，自己日记上的话飞快从脑海里闪过： _你不觉得这有点讽刺吗？“知道”背后隐藏着“不”。就好像一旦你深入中心就会发现知识是建立在全然不知的基础上……看吧，又这样了。我又回到了原点：从我认为我知道的，回到我知道我不知道的。一个完整的圈，中间是你——就像“知道”中的“不”。_

“别离开我，”他听到自己大口喘息着，声音落在耳中里遥远无比，“求你。别让我走。”

Hannibal将嘴唇贴在Will的额头上。“永不，”他说。

Will无言地点了点头，即使对方的言下之意涌入脑海令人惶恐、无从招架，哪怕那些弦外之音过于深长他无法面对。这种渴望与依赖的感觉，这种需要的感觉；他自己拒绝亲密，害怕Hannibal真容的那一面：却同样也是倾向Hannibal，双眼大睁，唇瓣微张，将自己交付给另一半誓不违背的那一面。而Will这一面的另一半，此时就站在月光下，轮廓分明的面庞，烟缭雾绕的声音，带着一丝精心控制的威胁，仍不可被透彻理解，却依然扎实存在。如同某种在水下快速移动的黑暗未知之物，表面上却平静无痕。然而这一半的Will并不在意，因为它只想找到自己的另半身。 _我需要你，我不怕你_ ，那一部分说道，看着Hannibal的眼睛。 _我想要你全部的美，你所有的艺术与恐怖；你最好的一面，你最坏的一面；纯美与极恶——我想要全部的你，生生世世不变。_

Hannibal再次将他抱紧，好像他也感觉到了一样，Will牢牢闭上眼，如溺水者般紧紧抓住对方，直到Hannibal最后拉出外套，把它裹在Will颤抖的肩膀上。Will由他这么做了，盯着地面，却感到古怪的木然与酣醉；不过当Hannibal再次开口说话时，他立刻抬起头来——而且这次是直视前者的眼睛。Hannibal的眼睛如此暗沉，几乎全为瞳孔，Will一瞬不瞬地看着，他明白，尽管自己有那么多永远无法示人的东西，但这是那双能真正 _看透_ 他的眼。实际上，在那一刻，他甚至相信，没有比这三个字更能表达敬意的了，这三个字甚至超越了爱本身。 _我懂你（I see you）。_ 好像爱只是一种苍白无力的感知假象：一种出于被理解的接纳与意识，源自你知道自己已经被那张棱角分明、五官俊逸而狠厉阴鸷面容上的沉沉莫测的深瞳 _看透_ 。 _一个无所不知（all-seeing）的我，_ Will迷迷糊糊地想着。 _一些纯粹而基本的东西。_

“跟我来吧，Will，”Hannibal用同样平静的声音说，“回屋里去。我们可以多聊一会儿。我要你把一切都告诉我；之后我们再决定要做什么。”

他的眼睛在月光下闪烁着极其微弱的光芒，Will觉得他能看到其中的黑暗暗示，黑暗得足以将他溺毙，但自己仍无法就此离开。于是Hannibal直直回望着，交换着无声的誓词与无言的认可；而这一次他伸出手时，Will也毫不犹豫地伸出手去，握住了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：
> 
> 1\. Stu，stew同音。stew这里为炖汤，炖肉。
> 
> 2\. 原句是one can have too much of a good thing，用以告诫适可而止，小心过度。
> 
> 3\. Starsky与Hutch，出自电视剧《Starsky and Hutch》。虽然后来有部电影跟这同名，但对应故事背景时间，应该是电视剧。
> 
> 4\. 虎皮百合，学名卷丹。
> 
> 5\. 关于圣塞巴斯蒂安，有一则广泛流传的故事，据说圣塞巴斯蒂安外貌非常俊美，高卢国王爱上了这个近卫队长，甚至希望赠以一半江山来得到圣塞巴斯蒂安的爱。但是塞巴斯蒂安是一个虔诚的基督徒，宁可被乱箭射死也不肯从命。最终以殉教结束了自己三十多岁的生命。这个故事则充满了想像和人情味儿，因此成了绘画的重要题材。所有关于圣塞巴斯蒂安的绘画，都极力地展示着他健美的躯体和利箭穿透身体时的痛苦和毁灭所给人带来的震撼和壮美。本文提到的《圣塞巴斯蒂安》，由西班牙画家胡塞佩·德·里贝拉（Jusepe de Ribera）于1636年所做，描绘了被4支弓箭射穿的瘦削而结实的圣塞巴斯蒂安。其实17世纪初有一系列描绘《圣塞巴斯蒂安》的画作，即使在宗教背景下，也完全展现了男性身体的性感。[来自百科]
> 
> 6\. 原句为Nymph， in thy orisons， Be all my sins remember'd.出自《哈姆雷特》第一幕第三场，译句选择朱生豪翻译版本。


	17. 第十七章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：家庭虐待，R级内容

归途中没有进一步的交谈，一路下来的寂静令Will惊讶——不仅他们自己没有发出任何声音，周边的景物也静得出奇，仿佛屏住了呼吸。其实在罪案现场的疯狂行动之后，寂静是特别值得注意的。突兀，几乎；像是整个世界都被镇住了，他和Hannibal是此刻唯二活着的居民，一起踱步在无声的田野里，沐浴在冰封的月光与冻结的雾气中，而其他人则麻木不仁地躺在紧闭的门后。如果他是独自一人，或哪怕不是，而是跟另一个同伴在一起，都可能会感到孤独或不安，但在眼下这种情况里，寂静是如此安宁而舒适，这也同样令人吃惊。Hannibal走得——或者更确切的说， _迈得_ ——快速而果断，与他做其他很多事情的方式非常相似（昂首，挺胸）；Will发现自己在无意识地模仿这种姿态以代替更为寻常的焦虑的缩首佝肩，随即决意自己绝对更喜欢前者。他一直紧紧抓着Hannibal的手，直到最终回到家里，Hannibal将他安顿在沙发上并往他的肩上盖了一条毯子，才把手松开。Will知道，想要把它拉过头顶只是热潮荷尔蒙余留的结果，那会让他产生寻求庇护的冲动；可就算明知道这很尴尬，他也无法阻止自己，又忍不住闷闷地怀疑自己这样看起来特像车筐里的外星人[注1]。有可能Hannibal也是那么想的，因为他转过身来时正好看到Will从他的那堆毛毯底下向外窥视，开始微笑。

Will尴尬地清清嗓子，指了下Hannibal刚忙活着整齐堆进壁炉里的木柴。“我不知道你会做那个。”

“什么，生火吗？我当然会。我在很小的时候就学会了。”

“行呗，”Will说。他想补充一些关于Hannibal的事情，这人似乎太过优越高贵，与学习堆柴生火这样平头百姓的活动绝缘，只是他想不出一种听起来不那么粗鲁的方式。不过说实在的……他从哪儿学来的？不难想象，他一直都有真正的仆人来料理这些事吧。

Hannibal回眸一笑，仿佛读懂了Will的心思。“我有机会获得各种意料之外的技能，”他说，“有些已经无用了；有些则不是。如何生火恰好是比较有用的之一。”他稍作停顿，看上去若有所思，棱角分明的脸沐浴在通红火光中，有点诡异。“我小时候的生活并不同于现在。”

“你能告诉我吗？”Will问，他被这一概念吸引了。

“改天吧，”Hannibal回答。他坐在沙发上，拿捏好分寸用前臂擦去脸上的烟灰，像是猫在洗自己的耳朵，“今晚我想谈谈你。”

“是啊，我就猜到了。”

“你答应过的，”Hannibal补充道，又微微一笑。这比其他的更富暗示性；在嘴畔倏忽闪过，如火焰舔过一张纸那般。“你还准备讲吗？”

“我想讲，”Will谨慎地说，“你想知道什么呢？”

“一切。”Will翻了轮眼珠，但没有回答，而是伸出一只脚，一声不响地捅了捅Hannibal的腿，表示作为一个谈话话题，这未免太过野心勃勃了。Hannibal再次微笑，抓住那只脚，开始沿着足弓游曳，欣赏着Will的脚趾是如何在压力下蜷起的。“很好，”他说，“我打算调整自己的期望了。如此一来，我希望你告诉我你目前的困境。”

“哪个？”Will沮丧地说，一边在心里翻看着他的内部问题数据库（糟心玩意儿）。“怎么阻止结合热？全世界都发现我是个Omega？雕刻家的名片……？”

“Andrew的情况。”

“哦天，我不知道。”Will显然有些烦躁，“说来话长。我甚至不知道该从哪里开始。”

“从头开始，”Hannibal回道，“这是个再好不过的地方。”他伸出手轻轻地把毯子往下拉，这样就能看到Will的脸了——Will则立刻皱起眉头，又把它拉了起来。“实际上，是从 _最初的_ 最初开始。告诉我当你的Omega性征显现时，你父母说了什么？”

Will叹了口气，伸直双腿，一眨不眨地凝视着炉膛里摇曳翻滚的火光，显明是想唤起足够的勇气来开始讲述这一痛苦而复杂的话题。“父亲——单数，”他最后回答，“那时只有我爸爸还在。他什么也没说。我想他可能更想要一个Alpha儿子，但他并没有为此生气。更像是……悄悄地失望。”Hannibal皱起眉颇为反对，Will本身就是一笔独特无二又无比珍贵的财富，任何不识货的人都是有眼无珠。Will再次叹了口气，颇为漫无目的地说道：“不过他意识到我可以带给他多少钱时，就开心起来了。”

“我明白，”Hannibal看着Will慢慢停下不再继续，推动道，“这么说Andrew先找上的是你父亲而不是你？”

“当然，”Will惊讶地回答，“几乎总是那样的吧。我还没见到他，他就和我爸达成了协议。”Hannibal再次蹙起眉，对这个想法感到非常不愉，Will又伸伸懒腰，叹了口气，声音比刚才更响了。“那时我还住在南方，”他郁郁寡欢地补充道，“已经在为警察工作了，但有时会在夏天帮我爸修船，而Andrew在新奥尔良参加一个商务会议。他一定是在码头发现了我，因为他每天下午都会出现，看着我。他们中有几个是——我是说Alpha。那时候有一群。”忆及此，他的眼睛不由自主地眯了起来。“就坐在那里 _盯着_ 。有天晚上，我回到家，他就在那里：和我爸坐在厨房里，手里拿着一份监护合同。”他用手扒梳了一下头发，痛苦地回忆起那一幕：当他走进去时，两人都陷入了沉默，父亲那沾沾自喜的庆祝气氛，Andrew的购得感，占有欲以及优越感像泛陈的香烟烟雾一样缭绕在空中。“我都没看他一眼，这事就成定局了。”

“你为什么不拒绝呢？”Hannibal温和地问道。

这一次轮到Will皱起眉头，尽管他知道这个问题出于好奇而非评判。“我想是因为我当时比较年轻吧。而且还天真 _得多_ ；我不知道有什么更好的选择。加上我爸也希望我这么做。”他顿了顿，又叠起眉，“你必须明白的是，如果你是个‘Omega’，那么你整个人生都会被一种思想洗脑，他们会告诉你你唯一的用途就是跟某个有钱的‘Alpha’结合——它让你变得多么幸运，你该多么 _感恩戴德_ 。我知道这是胡扯；早在那时我就知道是这样。但最重要的是，你觉得自己别无选择。”

Hannibal再也抵挡不住诱惑，伸手握住了Will的；拇指在指关节上揉搓，将手指缠绕在一起。“我明白，”他说，“当然，在很多方面你没有选择，现在也是。”

“对，”Will答道，他下意识地回应了Hannibal对他手上的施压，“结合实际上并不是强制性的——但也可能是强制性的，因为建立起来的整个体系都在致力使Omega难以独立生存。你知道的，我们一显露性征，就会被正规学校开除，送到专门机构去。”

“我确实知道，是的。”

“官方的说法是，这是为了保护我们，那都是扯淡；那让我们接受教育的机会更少，意味着从一开始就很难找到工作——即使大多数雇主愿意雇佣Omega，实际上没有。所以，如果你想独自生活，你就得非常拼命才能养活自己，更别说抑制剂很难拿到，你还需要Alpha来熬过结合热。当然，这一切都是为了你自己好——因为你是如此特别、幸运能够成为一个Omega——但其实并 _不是_ 。这是极大的不公。所有这些都是关于Alpha的，我们会给Alpha带来什么感觉；这与Omega的福祉根本无关。他们不想控制自己，却决定控制Omega 。”

Hannibal用手梳弄起Will的头发，这提醒Will，他不知何时跟自己相依为命的毛毯沿着沙发挪动，蜷缩到了Hannibal的膝盖上。这完全是在不知不觉中发生的；只是来都来了，他也不想再走了，所以当Hannibal开始用另一只手摩挲他的肩膀时，他侧身转向壁炉。“他们把我们当作自己的财产来管理，”Will补充道，身子微微前倾，好让Hannibal摸到自己的脖子，“而结果，我们确实 _是_ 。可一旦他们把你抓住，你的情况会更糟，因为他们不可能再放你走。从法律意义上讲，这房子里的每一件东西都属于Andrew。”Hannibal轻蔑地哼了一声，Will懊恼地叹了口气。“除了你， _当然啦。_ ”

“显然，”Hannibal回答，“虽然我指的不是自己——我指的是你。”

“哦天，你怎么就 _不懂_ 呢？”Will懊丧道，“法律上来说，我绝对属于他：签字，盖章，交付。 _我_ 属于他， _我的狗_ 属于他。如果有了孩子——但愿不会——那么他会自动成为监护人，而不是我。几年前他们终于修改了法律，但在那之前，哪怕他死了，我也仍然是他的财产。他可以在遗嘱中把所有权留给某人；他的近亲会 _继承_ 我的。简直令人发指：这就是教化的作用，因为你从小就被人告诉，你命定如此，你别无选择。通常教这个的是你妈，只是我妈不在了，所以是老师。你也可以从其他Omega那里学到别的东西：节育、控制热潮……如何对抗Alpha。那些你永远不会被正式告知的事情，因为Alpha不允许。”

“你当时一定感到很无助，”Hannibal温和地说，“我很抱歉。”

“是啊，嗯，”Will用同样平淡的声音回答，“就是这样。不过我尽了最大的努力——我的意思是，试图把他赶走。所以我很明确地表示我不想要一个家庭，但他一直说他不介意。然后我告诉他，我想保住我的工作和我自己的房子，他装出一副无所谓的样子。这些要求对Omega来说太离谱了；我希望他会认为我太顽固执拗，改变他的想法。但他没有；他似乎很喜欢。他喜欢我的叛逆。”

“我能想象，”Hannibal无不爱怜地说，手指暂时离开Will的发，转而抚摸起他的脸颊。

“所以他还是签了合同，付钱给我爸，就这样：我的控制权字面意义上的从一个人手里转移到了另一个人手里。”他说这话时，Hannibal继续带节奏地摩挲起他的头皮，这种感觉让Will安静了几秒钟，他突然意识到，跟一个真正的Alpha说这些批判的话对方也不表丝毫恼怒或怨愤，是多么奇怪啊。不过这个想法确实令人欣慰：它是个提醒，他们之间的联系在很多层面上已经超越了性别这一范畴。沉默之中，Hannibal再次将另一只手移回Will的肩上，开始按摩，以鼓励其继续说下去。“他做的第一件事就是带我去他家炫耀，”他终于补充道，“他想让我看看它有多豪华，然后改变主意，但我当然没有。我 _绝_ 不可能跟他住在一起。”

“我想他对此并不满意吧？”Hannibal以一种低沉而令人胆寒的语调说道。他未作多想想紧紧扣住了Will的肩膀，直到后者痛苦地抽搐了一下，他才意识到自己用力过度了。“请原谅，”Hannibal用更加温和的声音说，并致歉地轻轻揉了下他的肩，“只是我觉得这一概念……使人恼火。”

“你说呢，”Will痛苦地回道，“我的意思是我没有那么的天真无知——很明显我知道我不得不跟他上床。他想见我的时候就派司机来我家，结果我每隔一晚就被送到镇上去。”

Hannibal再次短暂地抓住Will的肩膀，随即努力迫使自己松手。“你觉得无法拒绝吗？”

“我 _不能_ 拒绝；我怎么可以拒绝呢？他会把我送进精神病院的。他们搞得好像这是一种精神疾病——Alpha总是付钱让医生签署承诺文件。不过奇怪的是，我并没有对此特别不快。这就是洗脑的部分——在那时，我过着别人告诉我的那种不可避免的生活，所以我就继续过下去了。我仍然有我的工作，这是一个巨大的福利；在很多方面，我其实很满足。另外，Andrew还在 _不遗余力_ 地装点自己，所以那时和他在一起也没那么糟。”

“镀金的笼子仍然是笼子，”Hannibal说。他伸出满是占有欲的手搭上Will后颈，用拇指抚摸着，间或温柔地按摩脊椎顶部。“那什么时候出错了呢？”

“从来就没 _对_ 过。”Will说，“但是，是的——事情到了紧要关头。基本上是因为我一意孤行地不想让自己当一个新鲜玩意儿而坚持各种挑衅刺激。他讨厌我对他说不；不过真正的危机直到他威胁说要咬我才开始。很明显我们没有结合，因为我还在服用抑制剂，不在热潮期内的结合是不可靠的。当然，我一直在等着他这么说——说实话，唯一让我惊讶的是，他挨了这么久才按捺不住。”

“所以你是怎么做的呢？”

“我告诉他我会考虑的，”Will疲惫地说，“同样，这是洗脑的一种：我觉得自己别无选择，而且在很多方面，这比直接说“不”要容易得多。我的意思是，那时候他已经拥有了我——无论如何我都被他困住了，试图用我的一生来逃避似乎是不切实际的。但我不愿在孩子的部分上让步，而那正是让他失控的地方。他不停地大嚷着要继承家业之类的废话。然后他开始捏造说是我为钱误导了他，尽管从一开始我就非常清楚自己想要什么。” 他顿了下，苦涩干巴地一笑。“再说，我压根儿没 _见过_ 那笔钱——都被我父亲搂去了。不过，我坚持自己的立场，我是真以为他会放弃的。他以前总是在其他事情上让步，所以我想这次他也会让步。只是他没有。”几秒钟后，Will又恢复了平静，再次说话时，他的声音听起来有些古怪，机械一般仿佛某人试着远离自己所说的话，“事情发生在几周后。某天晚上，他的司机像往常一样来接我，在我下车时，那个混蛋把我打晕了。他拿了块抹布，上面有某种化学物质，他用它捂住我的脸。我是说，我试着阻止他，但他比我强大——一个大块头的Alpha。而那天我又很累；一点力气都使不上……”

“这都不是你的错，”Hannibal温和地说，“ _都不是_ 。”

“是啊，嗯，他没一会儿后就把我带出去了。我醒来时，就在Andrew家地下室的储藏间里。那里面什么也没有，只有一张床垫、一个水桶和一箱瓶装水……就在那时，我知道了。”他停止了说话，Hannibal耐心地等着，掌心轻柔地在背上顺抚，没有试着催他继续讲下去。“作为惩罚，他要强迫我独自承受结合热，”Will最后说，“当时的抑制剂不像现在这么精细，所以如果你没服超过一剂的药，就足以引发热潮。当然，它确实发生了——甚至没过24小时。”

“Will啊，”Hannibal轻声说。

“我当时很久没吃药了，根本猝不及防，”Will用同样荒凉、平板的声音答道，“无论如何，那已经够难了，但如果你身边没有一个Alpha，就像……天啊。就像你的身体试着 _吞噬_ 自己。”他又沉默了几秒，无法描述在那无所不揽的恐惧中，最刺痛他心神的却是看似不足为惧的退化与羞辱：渗流得一片狼藉而无法清洁，被迫在桶上如厕的痛苦，第二天彻底崩溃将自己埋进床垫里，在难以忍受的痛苦与绝望中无助地尖叫。“那是发生在我身上最糟糕的事之一。”

“这是折磨，”Hannibal说，声音也流出了同样的平调、机械。其实他私下的愤怒已无比强烈无法不表，但他不想做出任何可能令Will不安的侵略性行为，于是强迫自己压制下最为激越的愤意，重新平静地抚摸着Will的后背。“吾爱。我很抱歉你经受了这些。”

“但我从来没有喊过他，”Will自豪地补充道，“那才是重点——他就是要我求他。但我没有。”

“你当然没有。”

“这个计划是为了吓唬我，让我屈服，”Will带着显露的鄙夷说，“他不想在我身上施加会留下痕迹的伤害，就用地下室代替了。他都用它来威胁我，逼我和他结合了，天知道还会有什么。就是出错了。我的意思是 _大错特错_ ，因为他没料到把我的身体放在这么大压力下会发生什么。长话短说，就是我的血液里积累了大量毒素，肝脏衰竭了。”

“急性肝功能衰竭，”Hannibal惊恐地重复道，“你可能会死的。”

“我知道；我差不多是要死了。后来我的肾脏也衰竭了。我在医院住了几个月。天哪，你真该看看他——他简直是疯了。他摆明了想让我吃点苦头，但又不想 _杀了_ 我。他告诉医生他去出差，他那该死的小Omega忘记服抑制剂了。当然，那些人都是Alpha，所以立即信了他；至少他们假装信了。护士们却没有。其中一个晚上来到我的房间，往我枕头下塞了一张Omega危机庇护所的卡片。我听说过这些地方——它们其实没什么用，因为Alpha经常出现大摆场面，多数情况下，Omega最终会被再次交给他们。但至少有人识破了Andrew的鬼话，这确实令人欣慰。”

“那之后呢？”Hannibal问道。他用双手温柔地捧着Will的脑袋，手指圆熟地探索着，随即稍稍施力按压，触碰到颅骨，仿佛试着绘出它的轮廓：枕骨、顶骨、顺着下颚向上，然后笔直穿过前额。“你做了什么？”

“我逃脱了，”Will带着纯然的自豪道，“我告诉Andrew，我为自己的固执感到抱歉，我终于意识到什么才是对我最好的——我是多么期待回家和家人在一起。这个愚蠢的混蛋太傲慢，立马就上当了。但这意味着他放松了警惕，所以那天晚上当他离开医院时，我就拿着自己的东西径直走了出去。我的车还在，身上还有一些钱，警察部门的一个朋友同意帮我把房子卖了，然后把钱转过来。我一直北上。本来在Richard Black案上已经有了点名气，后来遇到Jack，就在这里落脚了。而且说实话，我真的开始觉得我可能会侥幸逃过一劫。在他没有出现时，我就希望他已经失去兴趣，买了另一个Omega来代替我。可是他没有：现在他又来了。”

“的确：他来了。”

“而我不知道怎么摆脱他，”Will绝望地补充道。

Hannibal，他知道不二法门——但同样知道Will尚未准备好承认它——于是只将Will紧紧拥入怀中，在他的太阳穴上按下一吻。“多谢你这番丹诚相许，”他说，“我知道谈论这个话题有多难。”

“说了也不见得有用，”Will怏怏道，“我跟你讲过了：你无能为力。”

“恰恰相反，”Hannibal相当隐忍克制地说，“我能帮上一二。”

“像是什么？”

“告诉我，”Hannibal巧妙地回避了这个问题，“你认为雕刻家案为何吸引了如此众多的关注？”

“你 _知道_ 为什么，”Will毫不掩饰他的不耐烦，“因为他在滥杀Omega。”

“准确地说：是在受害者的选择上。伤害Omega被其他Alpha视为 _极度_ 恶劣的行径。”

“但这并不能阻止他们，不是吗？”

“的确不能；但这确实阻止他们希望它被发现[注2]。相信我，你这个Alpha最不希望的就是把案子公诸于众。不管他怎么否认，只要暗示他伤害过你，就会给他的声誉带来灾难性的后果：而他自己也知道这一点。这就是为什么他要恐吓你不诉诸法庭。”

“你真的这么想吗？”Will带着一丝微弱的希望说道。

“我能肯定，”Hannibal坚定地回答，“如果他有信心把你告上法庭，他现在就这么做了。这就像打扑克，我们必须逼他亮出底牌[注3]。在此期间，你需要一封优秀的律师函，用明确措辞传达他们的意图，”Hannibal略微停顿了一下，“如果他能走到法庭那么远的话，就将他 _扒皮抽骨_ [注4]。Elizabeth Lewis是这方面的佼佼者之一，我建议尽快与她联系。”

“那家首都特区公司的？我可付不起。”

“不；这就是为什么我要代你支付这笔费用。只是 _贷款_ ，”Will开口欲反对，Hannibal补充道，“如果你坚持要还，尽管我真的不指望你这么做，你可以在日后方便时另行安排。最重要的是尽快把他遣回原地。然后在将来的某个时候，我们可以一起去拜访他。”——Hannibal想到这样的拜访可能会涉及到什么，愉悦地暗自笑笑，再次亲吻了下Will的额头——“以保证他不会在第二次见面时提出类似的要求。”

“我不知道，”Will怀疑地说，“我认为他不会想轻易放弃的。”

“那不重要，”Hannibal回答道，声音里明显透着寒意，“因为我对他想要什么毫无兴趣。他只能听命行事。”

“嗯……”Will说，听起来还是不太确定，“我想至少值得一试吧。”

“可惜我们不知他究竟在何处。”Hannibal叹道，“我们得等他来见你。你说你什么时候会等他？”

“星期五。他说他会来办公室。”

“那我也要和他谈谈。”

“是啊，那太好了。他明显怕你。”

“是的，但我觉得他对你也非常警惕。考虑到他脸上的伤，这并不奇怪。Omega攻击Alpha……”Hannibal的笑容微微加深，“你可真是个勇士啊。”

Will不置可否地一哼，继而钻进了Hannibal的怀里，睡意开始不可抗拒地袭来。“你累了，是不是？”Hannibal轻柔道，“休息会儿吧。有我在，你不会有事的。”Will又发出了轻微的哼声，Hannibal的手指抚摸着柔软的羊毛衫，试图通过它勾勒出Will肋骨与锁骨的曲线。后者对触摸的反应几乎是妩媚的，像猫儿一样伸展，拱起身子，Hannibal略微施压，直到Will发出了一丝最为轻弱的呻吟，头向后仰起。“吾爱，”Hannibal呢喃着，喁喁细语般，伸手握住Will的，俯身去吻他的前额。其实此刻Hannibal离完全满足之间只有一层薄薄的灰色织物，但他更愿意等待。如果他想的话，他几乎可以现在就可以要了Will——就在这壁炉前，甚至可免去卧室的麻烦——但平衡仍太过微妙，他心知不可操之过急，若是惊跑了Will就得不偿失，背离了他的长远之计。而那长远之计，毫无疑问，才是Hannibal的初衷。再者，他也没有丝毫强迫Will去做任何事的倾向，因强迫不仅丑陋而庸俗，还远无引诱Will自主自愿的魅力，去积极索取……主动渴求更多。

Hannibal轻轻将半睡半醒间的Will抱起，放在沙发上，后者发出了悲伤的声音。“你在干什么？”他说，疲惫的嗓音柔软而迷糊，“别走。”

“我不会走的，”Hannibal回答，用毯子盖住他，“我只是想让你舒服一点。你醒来时我还会在这里。我等你。”Will心满意足地叹了口气，Hannibal看了他一会儿，伸出手将一缕散落的发别到他耳后，先前在停车场里说的话在脑海里回旋： _并不是说等待本身就是一种美德——任何真正值得拥有的东西都值得等待。_

*****

Will陷入了无梦的沉眠中，还以为自己睡了好多天，醒来才惊奇地发现只过了不到一小时。他几乎是在Hannibal的怀里睡过去的，此时离了怀抱突然将他惊醒，Will悲凉地想着对方可能已经回家了，翻过身才意识到他就坐在对面的椅子上：好整以暇，算无遗策地直直凝视着Will，眼睛在火光映衬下泛着微弱的猩红。

“噢哦，你吓我一跳，”Will说。他用手抹了把脸，顿了顿，越过指尖看着Hannibal。“说真的，别这样了：怪瘆人的。”

“我道歉，”Hannibal回答，尽管听起来殊无歉意，“我不愿打扰你。”

Will咕哝了一声表示感谢，又翻了个身，打了个哈欠，抻下懒腰随即试探着爬起摇摇晃晃地想走到厨房去找咖啡。令他吃惊的是，Hannibal立刻起身跟着他；还进一步坚持由自己准备（乃至把Will食橱里那些最微不足道的东西翻成尽量花样百出的三明治），又一不做二不休地把它们盛在托盘里带回了客厅（那活赛男管家的形象让Will想要咯咯作笑），在他旁边的沙发上落座后，又温情脉脉地抚摸着Will的后背与肩膀，甚至，有时试图揉他的头发。他不这么做时，就带着一副充满爱意的热忱表情直勾勾盯着Will，仿佛就差目挑心招。其实他的行为在Will入睡前便足够深情，似乎在那一刻短暂地摇身一变，甘愿为他倾肝沥胆了。

“你怎么一下子就这么深情款款起来了？”Will嗔怒道，尽管心底在偷着乐，“喝酒喝上头了？”

“滴酒未沾，”Hannibal回答道，微微一笑，“比那无限好。”

“ _荷尔蒙_ 上头？”

“非也。我仅沉浸于思考未来——一旦你那个Alpha出局，一切将会变得多么令人愉快啊。”

“那好吧，”Will说，没法唤起同样程度的乐观，“随便你。”说着心不在焉地嚼起三明治，看到狗狗们在在炉火边挤成毛茸茸的一堆打着瞌睡，微笑了下，目光继而大致扫过房间——在碰到桌子时迅速慢了下来停在上面。

“ _噢，_ ”Will未能阻止自己，脱口而出，“我都忘了，它还落在那儿呢。”

“什么？”

“我的日记。”Hannibal的视线礼貌地朝其所在方向一转，Will可闻地吞咽了下。“你——你 _没有_ ……没吧？”

Hannibal的目光又转回到Will身上。“你是说我看了吗？”他说，Will能感到自己开始为这种直率的指控而脸红，虽然这正是他想问的问题。“当然没有，”Hannibal沉着地补充道，面部表情平静而无辜。 _看着我的_ **_脸_ ** ，这表情清清楚楚地说； _这张脸会_ **_骗_ ** _你吗？_ Hannibal对上Will的视线，又笑了，随后复把他的长腿绕在沙发上，像是一只大型的丛林猫在树枝上晒着太阳。“阅读私人日记是非常不应当的。”

“嗯。是啊。”Will不安地来回拖曳着脚，又瞄了Hannibal一眼，后者马上重摆出一遍 _“这张脸会骗你吗？”_ 的表情。“你确定你没有……？”

“Will，”Hannibal极其真挚道，“你当真认为我会做如此冒犯隐私的事吗？”

“不不不，”Will小心翼翼地说，“只是……”

“什么？”

“嗯……你心情很好。”

“为什么我的情绪会与到你的日记内容有关？”

_将军[注：象棋术语]_ ，Will郁闷地心想。“不为什么。”

“你是写了什么溢美我的话吗？”Hannibal问道，脸上流露出无辜的神色。

“ _才没_ 。当然没有。”

“那为何……”

“哦听着，算了吧，”Will气呼呼道，“那不重要。”他站起身来，走到书桌前，把日记本藏进最底层的抽屉里，毅然决然地把它锁上，然后走到窗前，茫茫然地凝视着窗外的黑暗。

“何事，Will？”Hannibal用同样冷静的声音问道。

“没事。”

“显然有；事实上还有数件。不过至少你没有坚持说你有多好，如此我也就得饶人处且饶人了。”

Will微微笑了一笑，把身体重心从一只脚移到另一只脚上，然后又移回来，却没从窗口转过身。“不，”他最终回答，“我不是很好，但我还是比以前好多了——嗯。我还受得来。”

“你对自己的幸福安康并无多大要求。”Hannibal平静地说，“我们必须对此采取些行动。”

“嗯唔。”

“你身体如何？是否依然……不适。”

“是的，一点。药片有起效。”

“我能为你做点什么吗？”Will闻言耸耸肩，来回磨蹭着步。“想让我再次帮你按摩吗？”

“不，”Will警惕地说，“我不想。”

“为何不呢？你怕被触摸吗？”

“哦，看在老天爷的份上，”Will分明不耐道，“你为什么总那么说呢？你为什么就是不能接受别人的拒绝呢？”

“因为我知道你很难开口要求自己所需，”Hannibal回答道，听起来不为所乱。Will绷着不耐烦的脸，脚又不安地挪起来，随即将前额靠在窗玻璃上。“Will，”Hannibal温和地说，“过来。”

“不。我不想过来。”

“至少试试吧。我承认把自己贬格为一组费洛蒙并不是什么悦人的事，但我认为Alpha的存在可能有助你放松。如果我真的无法与窗户竞争，届时你大可再回去，无人拦你。”

Will第四次挪起了脚——他觉得这几乎都可以发展出某种踩点节奏了——摇摆不定片刻，于是Hannibal用柔情蜜意又富含暗示，几乎该标上年龄限制警告的语调循循善诱道：“到我身边来，Will”。那声音几乎是无法抗拒的诱惑，Will无可奈何地瞪了Hannibal一眼，意图表达他的不满（ _你这狡猾的混蛋_ —— _套路真是阴险_ ），Hannibal回以几下缓慢的眨眼（ _确实如此——告我啊_ ），最终乖乖就范穿过房间走向沙发，谨慎地栖息在它边上。“好极了，”Hannibal赞赏道，“虽然我仍认为这个安排尚可改进。”他转着身直到把腿伸直，将Will拉下来，令他仰面躺好背靠着Hannibal的胸膛。“ _这样_ ，”Hannibal说道，“好多了。”

“也许对你来说吧。你的髋骨都扎到我身上了。还有你的肋。这就跟躺在衣架上一样。”

“不过我想，你并不想让我躺在你身上吧？”

“不，”Will说着调整了一下自己的姿势，将头缩到Hannibal的颔下，“我敢打赌你有一吨重。”

“的确，”Hannibal回答，“我何其有幸，你的身体是如此……轻盈漂浮（insubstantial）。”

“我哪里虚无缥缈了。”

“不盈一握？”

“哦，闭嘴，”Will说。他重新自我调整了下，让自己更加舒服些，由Hannibal握住他的手，手指缠绕在一起。“即使按照Omega的标准，我也不小。”

“不，亲爱的；你只是不太大。”

“你搞笑呢吧？”Will说，他把脸埋在Hannibal的脖子上，声音几乎低不可闻，“我想你是认为 _自己_ 够大喽？我可提一句，没必要听起来那么洋洋得意的：严格意义上来说，这意味着我靠脑操作，而你就只有肌肉。”

“我可以靠肌肉度日，”Hannibal说，重新调起位置，给Will让出更多空间。“这样，感觉如何？”

“还行吧，”Will回答，“我想。”

“真是遗憾，你的沙发不够宽敞。对两个人来说勉强凑合，但还不够。”

Will张开嘴想说“床才是我们该睡的地方”，但立马又闭上了，因为即使是柏拉图式的同床共枕，这么说感觉也太过越界，可这个想法让他既兴奋又紧张。他阖起双眼，Hannibal要将手抬高才能揉到他的肩膀。这样的动作肯定不舒服，但它让Will倍感舒缓，于是他允许自己就此放纵一下，听凭个人利益凌驾于考虑之上，无视了想让Hannibal就此停下的本能。“你喜欢这样，不是吗？”Hannibal深情道，“你变得如此柔软，如此乖顺。毫无反抗。”

“嗯唔。真不错。”

“而你是如此抗拒；如果我任由你的话，你会选择与窗户为伴。”Will懒得回答，只发出了一声叹息，Hannibal继续有节奏地按抚了一会儿，手指不时伸到Will的毛衣领下，“能告诉我为什么吗？”

“什么为什么？”

“为什么不愿意？我说你害怕被触摸，这话对吗？”

“我猜是吧。”

“你猜，是吗？我猜你 _知道_ ——不过，如果你不想，我也不会强迫你告诉我的。”

“你不能强迫我，真是天才——不管我想不想。反正你刚才也已经猜到部分了。”

“你不喜欢亲密关系？”

“嗯……至少有一部分。”

“因为你的共情，”Hannibal沉吟道，“尽管我怀疑不仅如此：是害怕失去控制。我说的对吗？”

“是的，”Will闷闷不乐地应声。

“我明白，”Hannibal用同样柔和的声音回答，“就像我想更好地了解你一样，纵然这会伤害你我。而它是那么 _痛_ 。不是吗Will？亲近另一个人可能带来的后果；需要一定程度的不适，乃至疼痛。所有不同高度与深度的亲密——智力的，情感的，身体的。不受欢迎的洞见由此而来，以人为鉴又会如何反照出自己。感觉多么难以驾驭而势不可挡：放弃控制，失去自欺。” Hannibal再次前倾——徐徐图之、把控分寸、略带威胁——开始用唇浅浅描绘Will的脸，羽毛般的轻吻里缀着絮絮低喃。“总有一天，我们会这样做的——一起放弃我们的控制，就像从同一悬崖上一起纵身跃下。在同一时间坠入同一深渊。你愿意吗？”

“我不确定，”Will慢吞吞地说，不由自主地意识到，字里行间交织着黑暗的双重含义，“我不知道。”

“是的，现在说还为时过早，不是吗，Will？你是如此护着自己，即使不知道自己含珠蕴玉。不过没关系：我不是告诉过你我会等你吗？就像你在等待自己一样。”Will又叹了口气，Hannibal抬起一只手抚摸着他的脸，随后继续按摩他的肩。“忘掉未来吧，”Hannibal说，“当下已经足够。”

“嗯。”

“那么，你现在感觉怎么样？”

Will思索了片刻才回答，又一次挑拣起今夜的残骸，感受着自己的暴露。“耻辱，”他最后说。

“仍旧吗？但你知道你没有做错任何事。你认为那些Alpha会为他们的所作所为感到羞耻吗？”

“不，”Will承认，他并没有真正考虑过这个。

“不，他们当然不会。”Will没有回答，只是耸了耸肩，Hannibal慢慢地开始施加他肩上的压力。“这般自责，”他轻声补充道，“你知道我有时是如何对待那些感到羞耻的病人的吗？我鼓励他们去尝试为自认耻辱之事感到自豪。你为自己是Omega而感到羞愧，所以我想让你试着为自己的身体感到自豪。包括你的头脑。你的……冲动。”

“以后吧，”Will烦躁地说，“就停一次，行吗？别再分析我了。”

“为什么？你还累吗？”

“是，很累，”Will回道，突然觉得自己很是可悲，“我累坏了。哪里都 _痛_ ：我的头，我的胃，我的肩。”他顿了顿，试着决定还有什么值得列入一连串的不幸。“我的皮肤也跟针扎似的，就连蹭上衣服都疼。”

“是吗？”Hannibal平静地说。手指再次没入Will的衣领，身体前倾，嘴唇轻拂过对方太阳穴，“那为什么不把它们脱下来呢？”

Will一动不动地呆了几秒钟，呼吸最后屏成一声细微而急促的哼声。“我不能那么做，”他终于以一种紧张而平板的声音说道，“你知道我不行。”

“为什么不呢亲爱的？是你的手不能用了吗？”

“别犯傻了，”Will说，他的嗓音因激动而微微提高，“你在这儿我可做不到。那会很奇怪的。”

“是的，”Hannibal呢喃着，把自己的手放下来，好抓住Will的手将它们挪到其毛衣边缘，“这将是一件 _非常_ 奇怪的事情。”Will紧张地动弹着，Hannibal十分清楚自己的声音对英语母语者来说有多么异乎寻常地迷人（也一向充分利用了这个效果），此刻他有意为之，将元音含而不发，为音色增添了平常没有的朦胧烟调。Will的反应相当美，动人地脸红了起来，但还是立刻依言照做，阖上眼，让Hannibal用手把毛衣拉起来，然后套在头上，尽管他紧张过头，却仍然显出了出乎意料的优雅。

Hannibal欣赏般喟叹一声，掌心虔诚地沿着Will的肋、轻抚着对方的后背。“就这样，等一阵子。”他补充道，“我想看看你。”Will发出一声喘息，Hannibal顺着Will的腹部向下抚摸，享受着他颤抖的样子。“完美，”他轻声说，唇轻轻触及Will的额头，比方才稍添力道，“感觉好点了吗？”Will点点头，因抚摸弓起身子，Hannibal靠得更近，呢喃道：“现在……把剩下的都脱了。”

Will呼出屏住的呼吸，继而咧嘴一笑，挺直身子。“把剩下的都脱了，”他重复道，带着近似Hannibal的口吻，“你 _听到_ 你自己说的话了吗？这么命令式的口气。”

“是的，”Hannibal缓缓笑着作答，“我敢说。”

“反正我是对的，”Will补充道，“这 _很奇怪_ 。”

“确实：非常奇怪。”

“有伤风化。”

“天理难容，事实上。”Hannibal亲吻Will的喉侧，再次握住他的手，将它们引到腰带上，“无耻之尤，引人公愤。”

Will再次颤抖起来，发出一声轻微的叹息，不过他仍然很不服气，挥开了Hannibal的手不要帮助，自己除掉衣物向后倒去躺好，让Hannibal俯下身来。穿着上的差异显然让他感到不舒服，虽然他似乎没想要求Hannibal也脱掉衣服，但仍战战兢兢各种不安，试图把手臂放到合适的位置来遮挡自己。“别，”Hannibal坚定地说。他抓住Will的手向上移去，胳膊伸到自己脑后，随即握住其手腕，让它们保持在那儿。“你很美Will：让我看着你。”

Will短暂地对上Hannibal的视线，迅速脸了红又立刻别开目光：他已太过麻木沉迷，不知该作何反应，也不明白自己怎会感觉如此不堪一击又不顾一切，这般目眩神迷又甘愿被俘，面红耳热还颤抖不止，瑟瑟紧张而大胆渴望……明明心知该就此罢休却万般不愿收手。他怎么能做这个呢，这怎么可能发生呢，电光石火间，他离奇地想起了自己数小时前的形象：与Jack说着话，在救护车的眩光灯里疲惫地穿过荒地……甚至是独自在家，对日记里亲爱的你倾吐衷肠。那看起来像是上辈子的事情了。随后他好奇想道，如果他们此刻能看到他，那些时刻的他会说什么呢，他们是否会因他的胆大妄为而诧异不已，或因为他的鲜廉寡耻而大惊失色……或说真的，那个人是否还存在着；因为他们无疑活不过今晚。在这之后，他还会跟以前一样吗？他还想跟以前一样吗？从此以后，一切都变了， _一切_ 。

Will现在明显很是紧张，显然开始为自己处于如此意想不到和脆弱的境地而感到恐慌；但他强作镇定，直到看起来煞有其事一般让众人信服——也许会让所有人信服——可Hannibal连一秒钟的当都不会上，他能立刻看出Will的谨慎和不安（同样也能看出对方拼命不让情绪表露出来），于是他温柔将对方置于床上，抚摸着对方的脸庞，让他定下心来，抚慰他，让他重归冷静。这一策略立即生了效，Will满足地叹息着，显然从未享受过如此温柔而专注的伺候，Hannibal在其前额覆下一吻，随后将对方揽进怀中，细赏一番他的战利品。哪怕最详尽的想象也不及这超出预期的完美现实，Will这一身精致而易碎的骨骼，纤细而柔软的肢体，颇有中世纪壁画的味道——细腻高雅的疼痛，绝妙非凡的苦楚——他的卷发和有神的大眼睛一如前拉斐尔画派绘画中人物，属于更诱人的、感官领域的极乐和堕落。

_艺术之上的艺术_ ，Hannibal虔诚地如是思考着，指尖勾画过Will的锁骨，好感受到脉搏的跳动。如果诸神是真实存在的——不是亚伯拉罕诸神的冷漠、严厉与道德至上，而是古希腊与古罗马的希腊诸神，拥有神圣的激情和绚烂的暴力——那么Will无疑将是他们的杰作。

事实上，Will此时一动不动，不知心神稳定或是不知所措，他阖着双目，长羽般的睫毛阴影映在脸颊。他脸色苍白，毫无动静，好像要陷入沉睡一般。

永远不会醒来的沉睡……也许他将要死去；献身一般安详而平静，了无生气，如一尊出自大师之手被灌注无限爱意与耐心的雕塑，展示在庭中，大理石感受着暖意与阳光的亲吻，只待指尖的触碰施于其生机。Hannibal为此皱起眉来，俯身轻吻他，将他唤醒——Will软软喘息一声，低语着“Hannibal”，随后伸出一只手被Hannibal牵住，两人随之十指紧扣；一个又一个吻落在Will前额和眼睑上，一声又一声“亲爱的”用以呼唤着他，诉说着他的美，诉说着对方有多么需要他，以及即将来临的美妙。像极了想要赢得某种机警的野生小动物的信心一般——Will怀疑对方只是在居高逗弄自己，随即有些气急；而Hannibal只是笑笑，再次开始亲吻他，温柔更甚，心里暗暗审视估量着各种不同的选项，以择其优。就这一点来说，真正做到底似乎不甚明智，部分原因是Will在服用了这么多药物后，身体上似乎无法应对——更重要的是——他在情感上尚未准备好接受这些影响。考虑到他的热潮很快就会来临，等待显然是更好的选择……但不可能就这样将他 _完全放过。_ Hannibal心下喟叹着，手指开始沿Will喉底的凹陷描摹，一阵不容否认的占有欲袭来，伴随着义务感：Will是他的所属，可施以影响，控制与诱导；但也是他的责任，需加以培养，保护和照料。只是…… _他的_ 。随后他将Will搂得更紧了些，带着汹涌而来的保护般的柔情将唇覆在对方前额，Will发出一声心满意足的微弱叹息，感激般往对方的抚触拱去。

还有一个不可避免的问题，他心中打算可无法在这张沙发施展，于是Hannibal一把将Will抱起，收入怀中，驱开挡路的狗，将他置于温暖而舒适的壁炉前。Will因这突如其来的动作惊讶呼出声，但未试着挣开，他变得如此温顺驯服，能通过将对方抱起随心摆布来展现优势与体力，这让Hannibal感到一阵不可否认的愉悦。

即使他知道这只是因为Will太过疲累，无力招架，这种柔顺仍令人爱不释手，他伸出饱含占有欲的手抚上Will后颈，想象当他完全进入热潮时会是何等令人魂销神授：双腿打开跪着，婀娜两股间满是晶莹润滑，拼命渴望着任他的Alpha予给予求。而同时也会变得无比暴躁而敏捷……逞凶好斗又富于激情，只要还能够挣扎便会攻击Hannibal，而且在一开始，几乎不可能受到控制。这幅画面是如此令人心醉沉迷，Hannibal静了几秒，全神贯注于此，直到Will提出要求时，他才又将它收起，后者明显是不耐烦道：“你为什么就不能好好亲我一下？”

Hannibal闻言笑了，随即用手掌捧起Will的脸。“因为我想看着你，”他如实道，“看你被触碰时的表情。你是这么敏感；真是漂亮。我甚至无法想象你陷入情热时会是什么模样。”Will闭上眼睛，明显对这句话里的含义感到不舒服，又用双臂搂住Hannibal的脖子，手指缠住他的头发；有一搭没一搭地拉扯着，不作回答。“没事的，”Hannibal柔声说，“我知道你不喜欢失控的想法。我得跟你慢慢来，你说呢？”

“那你呢？”Will说，一边更用力地扯着Hannibal的头发，“我看得出来，你也有所保留。”

“也许我是。”Hannibal靠得更近了，手掌又一次覆上Will的脖子，好固定住他的头。“你愿看到我失控吗？Will——将你留在身后受那颤抖、空虚、痛苦，因我一直以来都把你抓得太紧。”

Will的呼吸屏住了，Hannibal愈发靠近，公然嗅着他自下巴到锁骨的皮肤，一种昭示所有权的姿态。“你之后可能会留下瘀伤，”他温柔道，“脖子与大腿上布满小小的纪念品，都是我失去自制的证明；你是如此苍白，它们会如雪上的紫水晶般显露无疑。而第二天，我会让你将自己的手指按上去，压得恰好泛疼——回忆起将它们种下时所有的快乐与激情。” 

“别冲我颐指气使的，”Will喃喃道。他抬起臀部，感觉到阴茎在小腹上弹动一抽，火热而沉重，不由得泄出一声轻微的哀鸣。Hannibal也看到了，深吸口气。“你以为是你在放下架子，放弃你的控制权吗，莱克特博士？呵，你没有放弃任何东西——是我在 _争取_ 。”

“我知道，亲爱的，”Hannibal说，被这句话不可否认的真实性与Will敏锐的观察洞彻所震撼，“这样的你将我彻底 _折服_ 。我全部的理智与判断都弃我而去，本能取而代之。我能想到的就只有：看看这个漂亮的小Omega。他是如此兴奋。他需要我照顾他。”

“不，我不需要，”Will气恼道，即使神志不清，他依然在寻衅。

“是的，你需要，”Hannibal平静地回答，手指缠绕着Will的发，非常轻柔地拽着，同时另一只手开始抚触他的身体，带着探究般的意味，虔诚而崇拜，细心照料着骨骼的每一处平面，肌肉的每一道曲线，他的手每一次往下游移，都令Will在他怀中颤抖着拱起身子来，而又无知觉地让自己的腿张得更开。“你想让我抚摸你，开始探索你的身体，”Hannibal爱抚地补充道，“例如 _这里_ 。”他伸手向下，手指沿着Will的大腿外侧游曳着。“看看你的腿多么结实：进化是为了迅速躲避捕食者——不过以你的情况，你更有可能向它们悍然冲去。或者这里；被定义为肌肉的部分。”Will感觉到Hannibal的手又一次开始移动，呼吸变得急促起来，对方的手，先是短暂地沿着他的肋骨轻轻划过，继而掠过他的胸口，最后又向下移去，拇指探入Will髋骨的凹陷处。“真是完美的构造，Will，”Hannibal近乎沉思道，“如此精致的骨构。骨骼纤长，肢体纤细；紧实的肌肉为流畅的轮廓所调和。你皮肤的柔软……你纯粹的 _美感_ 。你的外表是如此脆弱，但看看你实际上是多么强壮紧实。你是真正的艺术标准比例。 _Le zioni del corpo umano secondo Vitruvio：_ 莱昂纳多莱的维特鲁威人[注5]。想象一下，如果你第一次是以个人而非职业身份来找我，那我该多么欢喜。情难自抑，我还如何控制得了自己呢？”

Will大声喘息起来，无助地意识到他正在拱起自己的整具身体抵上Hannibal，狂热地试着紧紧攀住对方，在那副怀里扭动：Hannibal终于俯下来亲吻他，Will能听到自己在大口喘气“哦对…… _是的_ ”，疯狂而迫切几乎都无法认出那是自己的声音，他们的嘴随即碰撞到一起，Will的唇瓣被Hannibal的牙齿捕获，尝到了一丝微弱的铜腥气。他的头被往后拉着，头发被粗暴地扯着，露出喉管，他想要关心这个，却无法将注意力放在上面，因为，天呐，这正是他 _渴望_ 的——被性欲控制的渴望和脱轨——即使它是如此激烈，甚至让他头皮发麻。太过原始，太过 _远古_ ：不需要理智，不需要理由，这类驱使动物发情的盲目的渴望，蒸馏成一种生存主义般永不满足的急切——被索取、被吞抹、被拥有。使他沦为身体本能的奴隶……意识到它如此令人不安而惶恐，他挣扎起来，再次陷入恐慌，试着脱身。

“没事的，小家伙，”Hannibal用慵懒而性感的语调呢喃道，声线一路延伸到Will的腹股沟，“别怕。”他用一只手臂搂着Will的后背，堪堪落在肩膀下方，另一只手抚摸着他的头发。“我不会伤害你的。”

“我知道你不会；我才不会允许呢。”

Hannibal闻话微微一笑，身体更向前倾去，脸正居于Will上方。“无需匆忙，”他轻声说，“我们有的是时间。只需——慢慢来。”

“是啊……”Will回答，他的眼睛还闭着。

“当然是的。你不会就这么让我上你的床吧？你希望我首先证明自己；做一些事情来赢得你的信任。为什么不呢？你让我们所有人都为你而战，证明我们足够优秀——这是对的。”

Will猛地睁开眼睛，可仍然拒绝回答。有那么几秒，除了炉火的噼啪声和他微弱的喘息声外，什么也听不见。“你的心跳这么快，”Hannibal说，他把手指压在Will的胸口上，然后用嘴唇去碰那个地方，“你是个勇敢的孩子，不是吗？瞧瞧你，多么谨慎而犹豫——却还是站在了这里。无所畏惧也许是天性使然，是性格塑造所成；但 _真正的_ 勇气不是毫不恐惧，而是心怀恐惧却坚忍不拔。”

他伸出双臂搂住Will，将他拉近，随后用愈加温柔的声音补充道：“恐惧不是停止和结束的理由；而是失败的源泉。而你在如此压力之下却最为优雅自得。”

Will又闭上了双眼。“我有吗？”他语带讥诮道。

“当然有了：单纯而不做作的优雅。还有这份美丽。这份阴郁黑暗。你隐藏得那么好，不是吗，Will Graham……但你知道，我还是能看透你。”

Will闻言轻声呻吟起来，再次意识到这不可抗拒的双重含义，Hannibal吻了吻他的喉咙，继而把他们俩都拉了起来，一路坐下，背靠到椅侧，将Will拉到他的膝上。“我不会完全碰你……现在还不会，”Hannibal柔声说，“但是你可以摸自己，不是吗？用你的手抚摸你的身体——让我看看你喜欢什么。你是这么性奋，我知道你想要；我想看着。我想看着你。你愿意帮我吗？”

Will的呼吸又一次屏住了，可他没有做出任何顺从的动作，而是僵直了身，手臂向后绕去，继续拽起Hannibal的头发。“你不想，是吗？”片刻沉默后，Hannibal温柔说道，“你觉得太过难为情。或者也许根本就不是这样——也许你只是想拒绝我的满足？是吗Will；你是希望我更努力地说服你吗？”

“是的，”Will说。他的语气听起来很挑衅——甚至叛逆——尽管事实上他的呼吸已经加快，开始在渴望与过载的兴奋组合里颤抖。“那正是我所期望的。”

“多么极致的挑战啊，”Hannibal直对着Will的耳朵吹起，“所以这就是我的任务？将你带上欲望的高峰只能对我言听计从。那好。你认为我该从哪里开始呢？”他的手顺着Will胸口向上游移，描过喉咙与下巴，开始抚摸起他的下唇，直到Will发出一声轻微的呜咽，张开嘴吮吸Hannibal的手指。“这就是你想要的吗，我的爱？”Hannibal柔情道，“你想感受一下我的手指在你体内的感觉吗？”他另一只手掠过Will的肋骨与腰肢，最后停在髋骨上。“告诉我你喜欢多少——怎样才最让你享受？”

Will闭上眼睛，头靠得更远抵上Hannibal的肩膀。“我不知道，”他气喘着，“两根，我想……我不知道。”

“两根，你想；但你不知道？那我认为我们应该试着找出答案来。”Hannibal用嘴轻轻碰了碰Will的下颚——柔软的唇；微露出牙——然后手掌沿着Will的胸部向上移去，在双乳上缓慢地画着圈，令其开始喘气，曲起脊梁。“你喜欢这个主意么，Will？”Hannibal轻声说，“它让你兴奋了吗？”他双手向下滑去，拇指按入Will的髋骨之间又回到两乳上，感到在指尖下硬挺起来的乳头，愉悦地叹息出声。Will发出绵长的低吟，Hannibal闻声赞赏地喃呢着，舌头舔过Will的下唇。“你觉得如果我那么做会发生什么呢，”他温声道，“如果我现在就把手放到你的两腿之间？你愿意为我变湿吗？如果是的话就简单多了——我可以轻而易举地探入，我的手指可以直接滑进去。但如果你不愿意也没关系，亲爱的；这只意味着我需要慢慢来。我得说服你的身体放松，让我进去。”他向前倾身，与Will面面相贴，鼻端温存地蹭过，还不时轻刮过牙齿。“你觉得你会喜欢那个吗，Will？你想让我试试吗？”

“哦，天啊，”Will喘息道，“是的——是的。我想要。我想要你做。”即使Hannibal衣冠尚整，他仍可以感觉到Hannibal那根火热、粗大的分身隔着布料抵在他的脊骨上，这令他性奋几乎要为之尖叫出声：紧张颤抖的渴盼令人陶醉不已，却又不希望在服用抑制剂后又如此迅速地真正来上一发。可是，天哪，这个 _想法_ ……

“那就往上一点。”Hannibal温柔地说，“到这儿来；再把你的头靠到我的肩上。好孩子。现在把腿打开。”

Will又发出了一声哀鸣，Hannibal的双手回到他臀上，愉悦地注意到那里骨头细微的曲线美妙而紧密地与他的手掌相契。他又低下头去吻Will，这一次更慢、更轻，Will发出一声低低的哼气声，把自己送了上去。“看看你，”Hannibal柔情道，“如此渴求又美丽。你觉得你这样能撑多久？”

“我不…… _天_ ，”Will渴求无比道。Hannibal的手正像弹奏乐器一样撩拨着他——仅仅在他的肋骨与胸膛上留下最轻柔、最细腻的触碰。

“不，不要闭上眼睛，”Hannibal补充道，语气温和而坚定，“睁开来。我要看着你这么做。”他一手抱着Will的头，目不转睛地盯着他的面庞，另一只手终于， _终于_ 向下移去，不过仍决意忽略了Will那因缺乏照料而几乎发疼的阴茎，坚硬而湿漉地抵在腹部，开始淌遍下体。意识到这一点令Will很是尴尬别扭，几乎像在公共场合解手，因为Omega极少如此除非真正被撩起性欲，这是常为Alpha所嘲弄轻薄的事，明明生来就不用作插入，前液也无实际意义。 _他们那样还真是可爱，_ 他曾听到Alpha们那么说过，就好像这是一件既可爱又可笑的事情。但这在Hannibal看来却毫不可笑，恰恰相反，他发出一声低沉的满意喟叹，手指划过Will小腹上的晶亮痕迹，轻轻将其推入Will的唇瓣，邀他开口。他实际上预料着Will会拒绝他的邀请，但却惊讶而愉悦地看到对方心醉神迷般开始吸吮自己的手指。他的舌在手指上转舔着，仿佛那是什么珍馐，当Will意识到自己尝到了自己的味道时，他轻声呻吟了出来。

“就是这样，”Hannibal喃语道，“好孩子。你这样美极了——我多么希望你能看到自己。”Will以更大声的呻吟作为回应，Hannibal用拇指摩挲着Will的下颌，一边思考着他那美不胜收的性感天性。而Hannibal对于自己将要成为培育开发这一性质的人感到极其满意；若 _他的_ Will落入一双不如自己虔诚或能够掌控局势的手里（或者可以说，除他以外的任何人），那是他断不能忍的。事实上，Will现在已经弓起背来，有些不适了，他扭动着臀，期待地微颤着，Hannibal亲吻了他的额头，手沿着胸口下滑。“抱歉，我的爱，”他说，“我忽略了你是吗？可你却执拗得动人， _仍旧_ 不听我的话。”他的手掌覆上Will的大腿，在那处皮肤上描起小圈，“你以为我会更努力地说服你；但与此同时，你又想让我亲自触摸你。你是在求我吗，Will？我想看你求我。你做起来是那么漂亮，简直叫人无法抗拒。”

Will再次呻吟起来，不自觉地张开双腿，拼命想让Hannibal接近他最需要照料的地方。Hannibal见此赞许着，把它们进一步分开：比预期的更为粗暴，但也别无他想，只是想要看到Will尽可能地脆弱而又放荡的样子。“我要听你说，”他柔声道，“告诉我你想要它。”

“天啊是， _是的_ ……我想要它。”

“做得很好亲爱的。现在告诉我要多少。”

“很多。哦天，做…… _做_ 就是了。”

“先为我打开你的身体——用你的双手。”Will呻吟了一声，随即照办了。他的双手微微颤抖着将臀瓣推开，湿滑透彻，大腿上像抹了油乳一般，Hannibal见到这样一副极致画面，再次陡然噤息。“就是这样，”他轻声说，“非常 _完美_ 。看看你。你有多久没想要这样了？”

“从没有过，”Will喘息着，终于城门失守，彻底丢盔弃甲听凭摆布。“ _没有_ ……只有你。”

Hannibal的叹息极低近似嘘声，再一次大致寻上Will的嘴，同时手进一步向下探去，稍作停顿爱抚着后者的大腿与紧绷平坦的小腹，最后移动到两股之间，开始用指腹摩挲着后穴。其效果立时即现，Will一声皆一声的哭喊尽数落入Hannibal口中，直到整个身子僵硬起来，仿佛一道肉眼可见的欢愉涟漪穿过全身。Hannibal发出轻哄，试着让他冷静下来，不过作为一项任务，这变得愈发困难，因为他自己的控制感正在迅速下滑。他的男孩是如此秀色可餐……唾手可得；甜美润滑，殷勤而积极地回应着他——发红而滚烫，如果一张镜子悬在上方，毫无疑问会像被呼了一口气一般蒙上薄雾。

他无法从这个角度看清他，但很容易想象出Will那可爱而渴求的穴口被打开的旖旎景象。小巧而可人：紧致，湿润，完美的浅色桃红，正如没有结合的Omega，而且——最重要的是——很快就注定要被他的结填满。思及此Hannibal发出了一声低吼，继而用牙咬住Will的喉咙，力道之大到足以擦伤那里脆弱的皮肤；Will呜咽着，Hannibal温存地舔了舔他留下的牙印表示歉意，又重新开始不断用牙面刮过。

“ _天哪_ ，感觉好棒。”Will说道。他听起来带着一丝震惊，几近惊慌，“嗯……喜欢，我喜欢那样。”

“我知道你喜欢，”Hannibal呢喃着，“我美丽的男孩。”他如痴如醉地吻着Will的脸，直到Will的呼吸更加急促，他才在第一根手指上再加一根，这样压力就更大了。“不，不要退缩，”他补充道，看到Will咬紧牙关，试图抑制自己发出的声音。“我喜欢看到你失去控制。我 _爱极了_ 那样。你无法想象。”

“哦天。Hannibal……”

“亲爱的，这就是你一直想要的吗？我的手指在如此私密的地方探索着你？你只需开口询问。你知道，无论你要什么我都会给你。”

“我想要更多，”Will喘着气说，他甚至已不再十分清楚自己在说什么，“我想要它们进来…… _求你_ 。”

“我知道，”Hannibal回答，开始用他的脸蹭着Will的，“耐心。你会容纳它的，不是吗？我已经知道了。”

Will发出一声无助的哀嚎：弓起背来，声音显得愈发高昂且年幼，意识到自己有多么需要这个几乎让他感到打脸。被爱抚的感觉简直好得不行——Hannibal温暖的指尖出入缠绵——他能感觉到最初紧张的肌肉是如何急切而渴望地向这种温和而坚定的探索屈服，手指在外逗弄着 _就是_ 不愿探入。他的头发已被汗水浸透，整副注意力都集中收缩在这一强烈的感觉上，当Hannibal缓缓将一根手指的顶端推入时，他终于完全失去控制：哭出声来颤抖得厉害，Hannibal得用另一只手搂住他的胸才能让他立着。

“你已经准备得如此充分了，亲爱的。”Hannibal低声说道，几乎叹为观止。完全收回指尖，他又开始在后穴周围试探，这一毁灭性的挑逗动作足以让Will粉碎成原始欲望的碎片，边缘通红发亮。“ _如此_ 充分。我想你已经可以直接容下整个结。根本无需任何准备。”Will呜呜作答，Hannibal再次低下头，舌头伸入Will的嘴里的同时，把整根手指探进Will爱液湿滑的穴中。他亲吻起后者的喉咙，第二根手指开始动作，Will的头顿时向后仰去，脊骨弯曲，双臀颤巍。“就是这样。”他用空着的那只手抚平Will湿漉的发，“含住它，Will。你想要，不是吗？含得更深些。”

“噢天， _操_ ，”Will喘着气说，听起来几乎是惊慌失措，“我…… _天_ ，呃啊，我要到了。我要射了，我……喔，Hannibal……”

“如此美丽，”Hannibal说着，向后挪了挪身，让Will有更多的空间拱起胸膛，“你喜欢这样是不是，亲爱的？你是 _这么_ 喜欢它。既然你喜欢，也能展现给我吗？”他的男孩是如此敏感而完美，Hannibal为此虔诚叹息着，按下拇指，堪堪位于插入Will身体的手指上方——赞叹不已地看着对方发出长长的低吟，同时阴茎一勃抵上小腹，股股热流射满全身。

“ _亲爱的_ ，”Hannibal呢喃着，开始欣喜若狂地亲吻起Will的脸，“看看你……你可知啊。”Will大口喘息着说了些莫名其妙的话，Hannibal一把揪住他的发令其向后仰起头，牙齿咬住他的喉咙。“你是完美的，”Hannibal说，他的声音温柔而热切。“你根本不知，是吗？不知道你的身体会有这种感觉。我说过你应该为此感到骄傲。”轻轻掌住Will的脖子，他的另一只手开始再次慢慢下移，“以前从没有过这种感觉，是吗？没有别人；除了我，没有别人。”

Will又发出了一声无助的喘息，Hannibal紧紧扣住了他的后颈，他摇起头来：对方的脸紧贴着Will的脸，在闪烁的火光下，那面容看起来恍惚如同地狱。“除了我，没人别人。”他重复道，这一次他的声音听起来宛如阴燃火焰一般黑暗，“说。”

“除了你，没有别人。噢天，天这太……”

“……太好了，”Hannibal说着，又开始用拇指勾画起Will的乳缘，“我要你再为我做一次，亲爱的。我美丽的男孩：你觉得你可以吗？你打算一试吗？”Will发出一连串的气音，哼哼着似乎已连话都无法说清，Hannibal的手开始往下伸得更低。“那样就好，Will，”他轻声说，“我不想再让你思考什么了；我希望你能让头脑里所有的噪音都沉降下来，让你的直觉接管一切。现在再打开双腿。不——更开一点。就像这样；完美。”

Will闭上眼睛，服从命令；随着拇指的深入而大声呻吟出来，对方抽出拇指，用另一根手指代替，随后是两根，巧妙而刻意地用力画着圈进入。他感觉自己好像正在从自己身边悄然溜走，而他真正意识到的主体只有一片 _白_ ：幽灵般的白噪音充斥他的脑海，白热占据身体，白光绽在眼前。一如被包裹在云层里——沉沉积蓄着热量与电流，闪电从边缘噼啪迸溅，将天空置于一片火海。他又一次大口喘息着抬起头来，将手臂绕在Hannibal的脖子后面，强烈地感受到一种封闭的安全感，无论他如何用力地往后推去，都不会被允许就此坠落。

“可以吗？”Hannibal低喃着，亲吻着Will的太阳穴。

“嗯， _是的_ 。”

“看看这，”Hannibal补充道，他加快了手上的动作，“你都湿透了呢。你喜欢这样，不是吗？向我展示你自己；炫耀你的美丽。展示你是多么性感魅力不可方物。”

“不，”Will说着，在一连串拼命渴求的喘息间盼得呼吸。尽管Hannibal并没有真正咬他，但对方牙齿给他皮肤带来的印记似乎已经遍满全身。“这不是……我……啊。”

“我不怪你，”Hannibal爱怜地答道，开始更加用力地探入他的手指，为它们如此轻易滑入而愉悦叹息着，Will牢牢裹住他的样子美得惊心动魄，呜咽抽噎着，扭动着臀拼命渴望将按压吞入更深，Hannibal看在眼里，同时口吐爱语唤着他“好孩子”。“不，我毫不怪你，”他补充道，“你合该陶醉其中，何不如此呢？我是这样渴望着你而这又赋予了你多大的力量，你尽可凭它来影响我。”他几乎抽出整根手指，片刻缱绻又往回推进——深深埋入——Will大声呻吟出声，向后抬起臀迎合Hannibal修长的手指。

“当然，你在很多方面都非常强大，但它们都需要费上那样的 _气力_ ——不是吗，Will？而这只需简单躺着，自顾美丽着，然后看着我匍匐在你脚下。”Will又发出一声绵长低回的呻吟，抓着Hannibal头发的右手顿时松开，下移至胸前。他兴奋滚烫，手掌轻易便划过汗液光滑的皮肤，继而停顿了几秒，因Hannibal将他的头往后拉去，好让舌舔入嘴中。Will在原始的感觉下大声哀求着——所有的欲望，饥渴与灼热温暖的气息——他没有打断吻，手指一边围裹住渴望发疼的分身：拇指不断揉捏过顶部，然后开始近乎狂乱地上下撸动。在极限上待了太久令他大汗淋漓，在第一波强烈的快感袭来时，他便发出了绝望的哭喊。

Hannibal的手同时向下紧紧箍住他的臀，将他更用力地带到自己的手指上，用它们操着Will，发出近似咆哮的声音，对方身上凡是能用嘴触及的部分皆被他抵死缠绵过：在他的下颔、喉咙与两肩上又咬又啃，一边舔舐着，舌头长驱直入Will的口中，留下另一个灼热的吻。Will焦躁地叹口气，扭起臀来；狂热急切地想要再次射出来，又无助地握住自己的阴茎，同另一只手重新拼命揪住Hannibal的头发。

“就是这样，”Hannibal说着，打断了这个吻，放开Will的臀，好以自己的手覆上对方的，“ _终于_ ——正是我要你做的。亲爱的，我要多谢你；我还以为你永远不会同意。现在让我看看你是多么喜欢被抚摸。好好展现下这副漂亮的身体。”他用拇指揉搓着Will湿润的分身顶部——勾起一声狂乱的哀号——伴随着节奏另一手添入第三指，在Will的两股间又猛烈晃动了更久，而后才逐渐减缓动作，完全停止，允许Will按照自己的步调随心而动。

他这样看起来简直美得让人心痛：仰着头颅，露出喉咙，就像一个年轻的殉道者，所有肌肉都摇晃拉开着，汗水的光泽使他皮肤在火光里微微发亮。其实Hannibal一直为Will的皮肤所吸引，苍白，但并非病态或黯淡，反倒拥有着一种柔滑、明亮的质地，摸起来温暖而光滑，宛如象牙，甚至骨骼一般。他微微低下头，火热、湿漉的舌头沿着Will的喉管划过，品味着汗水与湿意间挥之不去的咸涩。他的脖颈是如此 _纤细_ 。过去，Alpha会给他们的Omega置上项圈，这是一种习惯。而现在，他发现在特殊场合里让Will也带上项圈的想法，几乎具有令人难以抗拒的吸引力。黑色的皮革最佳：渎神而美丽，衬出所有苍白的皮肤。

“精致，”Hannibal带着几分崇敬说，“你看起来如此雅致，如此热情。如此堕落。事实上……秀色可餐。”

Will肆意地呻吟起来，气喘不已道“喔 _操……_ 天，哦我的天”——只是一旦开始，便似乎情难自抑，用愈加无助的声音不断重复着这句话。他已经又一次非常接近了——Hannibal可以从他身体的颤抖与绷紧判断出来，对方正在为高潮做着准备——他的手指深埋在内部，感受到每一次战栗和收缩。仿佛是Will想抓住他；反过来，这种感觉又不可避免地使他意识到，如果是他的结深深埋在Will颤抖的身体里，他的肌肉又会感到怎样的紧致；这个想法如此让人陶醉沉迷，Hannibal花上了钢铁一般的意志力来阻止自己双手分开Will两腿，当场将他操透了。尽管被无数热潮抑制化学品麻痹荼毒，Will对他触碰的反应还是如此热切宛如奇迹一般：不事雕琢的天真无邪被极致的堕落与放荡所调和，一部完美无瑕的编排——纯粹是璞玉天成，因而愈显完美。这不是Omega训练的结果，而是纯然的本能——这表明，Will那尖刻无常的性情诚然令其很难交上朋友或与人共事，不过作为情人，他确实完美得不像话。

“下次我会将嘴置于你身上，”Hannibal说，一边又开始加快他手上的动作，一边用另一只手抚摸着Will的腿。“全身。然后我会用我的舌头打开你，让你为我做好准备。你愿意吗？”

“是的，哦天呐。是的。我想要那个。”

“你这样好美。”Hannibal赞叹不已道，“这般脆弱、绝望。你发出的所有声音；既是欲望之声，也是痛苦之声。你扭动着、颤抖着反抗着我，几乎是在挣扎；就像某种脆弱易碎的东西，为生存而战斗。在最后的挣扎中，我不得不紧紧抓住你，我得把你抱在怀里，直到你安静下来，不是吗？可你身上却蕴藉着 _那么多_ 的生机。”

Will又呻吟了一声，脖颈折成痛苦的角以够到Hannibal的嘴，贪婪地掠夺着好似他的生命皆系于此。他手指粗暴地抓着Hannibal的颈肩，另一只手近乎毫不留情地握紧撸着根部，两脚深种在地毯上借力将自己的整副身躯揉进Hannibal怀里；Hannibal的脚踝则灵巧地固定住了Will的脚踝，这样当他将脚分开时，Will的双腿也会被迫随之张开。“别停下来，”Will有些无助地喘息着，“只是……嗯，求， _求你_ 。这感觉好棒。”

Hannibal用另一只手抚摸着Will的髋骨，同时伴以节奏用他的脸颊磨蹭着Will的。“离边缘很近了吧，”他柔声道，“只需轻轻一推，就能将你转到一边去。只要——轻轻—— _推上一把_ 。”

“是……啊，天呐。”

“这是个悖论，不是吗，亲爱的？”Hannibal喃喃细语着，开始亲吻Will的喉咙，“我可以教会你有关身体享乐的一切，帮助你发现自己的身体能给你带来什么感觉。我保证，它会让你感觉很好；我们会让彼此都感到无比美妙。”

“哦，是， _是的_ 。我想要那个。”

“但你还想要更多。不是吗，Will？你想要心与灵都能够获得的快乐——你想要直截了当的渴望。这才是你 _一直_ 想要的。”一手搂住Will的胸，他开始跟上手的动作节奏将对方摇晃起来，轻易便接纳了他的重量，就在将他往下推的那一刻，Hannibal将手指向上顶去，Will再次哭喊出声，又一股前液自拳缝间渗出。

“你想要冒险入幽地，归来有所得，”Hannibal的轻声细语直入他耳底，“你在渴望着它吧，亲爱的？它在 _吞噬着_ 你。每当你抛弃道德，遵从本能时，你就会知道这一点。在你攻击你的Alpha时，你就知道了，现在，你也是知道的。你知道我可以展示给你。”

Will又一次呻吟起来，疯狂地把臀往下蹭去，露出自己的喉咙，让Hannibal的牙齿划过。他无法领会这些话的含义，无法再把他头脑里狂热的杂音与他身体各处狂喜的欲望分开；每一个细胞，每一根纤维，每一滴热血。他能感觉到自己硬得有多厉害，他的阴茎在手中变得湿滑而沉甸；尽管他刚才几乎都没怎么碰过自己，但在那狂乱瞬间，他知道自己无论如何都要到达到极点了。他甚至不完全想要——不想这么快就再次失去控制——而无能为力令他感到羞辱，同时又夹杂着迷乱与渴求的放纵。真正令人不安的是，它甚至不完全是身体上的，而是从发狂错乱的过热脑海里膨胀，溢出……天呐，这怎么可能呢。然后，他感到Hannibal的牙齿咬住了他脆弱的肩膀，卧槽，这下他是真的 _被咬_ 了；接着是“啊”的一声，Will喘息着，听起来有点惶恐。“我不能…我…我要…噢，Hannibal，操！嗯…呃啊我就要到了，天啊，我要射了，要射了…我……”

“哦，是的，”Hannibal虔诚地说，“我美丽的男孩。就是这样。”他在Will那紧实而滚烫的身体里顺畅地屈起手指，熟练地探查着，爱抚着，同时另一只手的拇指用力在边缘画着圈；就在这时Will发出了一声绵长而低沉的呻吟，绷紧了身体颤抖着，僵硬起来，随后喘息叫着Hannibal的名字，臀部狂乱地一阵耸动，达到顶峰。Hannibal搂着Will的胸膛，亲吻着他的喉咙，一直低声赞美着、鼓励着他；当Will终于不再发抖时，他灵活扣住其肩，把人推到地板上。Will俯下身子，将脸埋在Hannibal的脖子里，后者从沙发边上拿过毯子把他裹起来，然后把嘴唇贴在他的额面上。

“呼吸，Will，”他平静地说。

“我不能，这…这太……”

“跟我一起呼吸。”

“哦，天哪，真的 _太过_ 了……”Will最终说道。

他听起来不知所措，Hannibal非常清楚他不只指身体上的感觉。相反，他把Will拉得更近，用脸蹭着对方的头发。“你是完美的，”他温柔地说，“你做得很好。”

停顿良久，才道：“什么做得很好？”盖着毯子的Will嘟囔着，“我射了自己一身——两次。这可不是什么诺贝尔奖的材料。”

Hannibal暗自笑了笑，轻轻抬起Will的头，好看着他。Will立即拧起眉头，皱起鼻梁。“哦，我明白了，”Hannibal说着，俯身吻了下那鼻子，“你以为我在抬举你吗？可你做得非常好，简直不可思议。看看在你尝试时是多么熟练克服自己的顾虑吧。你一边觉得这么做是‘错误的’，可无论如何，你还是做得那么漂亮。”Will微微刷红了脸，Hannibal的目光缓缓扫过他，想象着如果将所有的激情与好斗引流向更具破坏性的渠道会是何等画面：通过施展其能，将暴力升级为艺术的表达，脸上带着的血，在月光下漆黑而优雅，明亮而精确。“那么告诉我，”Hannibal轻声补充道，“你还感到羞耻吗？”

Will没有直接回答，显然他反复掂量过这个问题，并给予了适当的考虑。“我不知道，”他最后回答，“也许有点。”

“只有一点吗？”Hannibal说。一边移动着双手捧住Will的脸，一边用拇指擦过对方的眼睛底下，仿佛是要擦去那里的阴翳，呢喃着“告诉我还有什么是让你感到羞耻的”。Will对这一问题恼怒地皱起眉头，Hannibal又朝他笑了一笑，随即几乎后发地补充道：“你为你想杀死你的Alpha感到羞耻吗？”

有那么几秒，Will完全僵住了，继而惊恐地睁大眼睛瞟了眼Hannibal，试着把自己挣开。“没事的，”Hannibal说着，紧紧地扣住Will，“如果你不想承认，就不必承认；你甚至不需要承认它。你只需要知道，你的一言一行都在无声传递给我——而我对你的评价丝毫不减。相反；我钦佩你的勇气。还有你的进取心。”

“我 _不想_ 那样做，”Will生硬地说，“你错了。你完全错了。”

“我知道你想要相信那是真的，”Hannibal回答道，贯注地盯着Will的眼睛，“在你最黑暗的幻想中，你所考虑的事情让你恐惧——这就是为什么你打碎了镜子，不是吗？然而，这并不能改变你心存幻念的事实，你将丑陋之物从这个世界上剔除，留下的只有美。我没说告诉过你你能点石成金吗？的确，我发现你做到了，令人难以置信的着迷。不管你将来会做什么，你过去种种已在不经意间将腐朽化为了神奇。”

“你到底，”Will缓缓地，紧张地问道，“为什么会 _这么_ 想？”

“简单。因为这个Alpha——蹒跚而行的蜉蝣之物，如此粗俗不雅，无足轻重——却引发了一系列美好的事情和意义。”

“怎么说？”

“因为，”Hannibal轻轻吻着Will的前额，说道，“它把你带到了我身边。”

*****

之后，Will又变得安安静静而思绪重重，在激烈过后的余韵里轻颤着，最终变得沉默而听话，任由Hannibal抱起他走向沙发，在对方怀里入睡过去。稍事休息后，他醒了过来，发现自己仍和对方纠缠在一起。而在此期间，狗狗们已经聚集在沙发周围，就像一群雄赳赳、毛茸茸的执法者，每当Hannibal试图挪动时，它们就会对他咆哮。

“它们认为你在伤害我，”Will说，嘘声地把它们驱开。

“很明显，它们对你保护欲过剩，”Hannibal回答。他朝狗群投去厌恶的一瞥，随即坚定地站在它们与Will之间，仿佛憎恶它们试图引起后者注意的企图。“虽然我想我无法怪它们；在它们看来，你就是它们的Alpha。”

_我想要你做我的Alpha，_ Will迷迷糊糊地想道，虽然它太过了，令人难以负荷，无法大声承认。他将自己拉起来，直接躺在Hannibal胸前，头埋到对方颔下。“看看你，”他扯了扯Hannibal的衬衫，补充道，“你甚至连衣服都没脱过。你想让我……你知道的？”

“不，今晚是为了你。我要你现在就休息——近几周来你一直非常紧张。”

“嗯，我知道。”

“此外，你没有什么好道歉的，”Hannibal带着一丝揶揄的笑补充道，“我可以保证我 _极为_ 享受。”

Will微微一笑，继而伸出了一只手，方便Hannibal握住。“我睡了多久？”

“大约一小时。你真的该去床上了。”

“我应该先冲个澡，”Will挖苦地说，“顺便说一句，你不必呆在这儿；你现在一定憋得够呛了[注6]。”

“我不介意。我喜欢看你这样；你看起来是如此平静。同样脆弱——我承认，我也喜欢这种感觉。”

“为什么？”

“因为这表明你信任我。”

Will哼了一声表示同意，随即感到Hannibal在轻挠他的脖颈，为此扭动起来。“停啦，”Will咕哝道，“那痒。”

“那，什么？”Hannibal无辜道，又做了一次。

Will一不留神泄出了低沉的呜声，赶紧在中途换做哈欠，Hannibal发现这相当惹人怜爱，立即把手指放回前者脖子上，试图让他再来一遍。“ _住手啦，_ ”Will说，“啊，你很讨厌诶。我有跟你说过吗？”

“是的，亲爱的，”Hannibal说，稍微增加了一点压力，“经常。”

“我要没这么累，肯定把你给 _做_ 了。”

“那我还不抓住机会好好利用，可实在是说不过去了。”

“别瞧不起人，”Will边说边用牙齿叼住Hannibal的下颚，“你以为我办不了你吗？”

“我认为能成功办到这一点的人非常少——尽管在此之前我就认为你很可能是其中一员了。”

“你一点儿也不信，是吗？”Will假装再次要咬Hannibal的下巴，“真是自负。你正在变成那种典型的大Alpha、大男子主义的傻瓜。”

“我当然没有，”Hannibal不失尊严地回答，“你是个可笑的孩子。”

“而你是个可笑的自恋狂。”

“小薇儿。”

“臭老汉。”

“如果我有这么老，”Hannibal说，“那么在我们眼下这一情况里，你就是某种娈童了；虽然确实是一个年纪相当大的娈童。我得开始叫你Ganymede[注7]了。还是说你更喜欢拉丁语？”

“啊，恶心。你敢。”

Hannibal自顾笑了笑，举起双臂，让Will更往毯子下钻去，又再次放下手臂，抚摸起对方的头发。Will发出了心满意足的叹息，稍微更加稳当地把脸埋进Hannibal的颔下，指尖有一下没一下地轻轻敲打着对方锁骨。“我能问你一件事吗？”他终于说。

“任何事。”

“我决定不再吃这些药了，”Will不好意思地说，“你是对的；它们把我搞得一团糟。”

“它们的确是的。我以你为荣；我知道这不是一个容易的决定。”

“是的。所以。当它发生时……”

“什么？你的热潮吗？”

“是的。你能不能……”略微一个停顿，“你愿意跟我呆在一起吗？”

“你已经知道答案了，”Hannibal啄吻着Will的头顶，回道，“何须再问？”

Will的脸涨得通红，然后埋到Hannibal的胳膊底下，沉默地传达着自己的高兴，接着又十分仓促地补充道：“不过当然不要结合。”

又停了一会儿，Will躺在这个位置，看不见Hannibal的脸色一闪，后者最终回答道：“显然不会。”

“Andrew会害你被捕的。”

“是的，”Hannibal说着，重新带节奏地抚摸起Will的头发，“虽然这不是唯一原因，不是吗？”

这是一个很简单的问题，但这一次轮到Will安静下来，过去数月的断骨残骸一时间塞入脑海，阻止了他的回答。Hannibal耐心地等待着，不急于得到回复，Will闭上他的眼睛，现实却如破竹之势逼得他猛然开眼，因为—— _天哪，我早已爱上了你，_ 他想对着Hannibal大声说出来；这句话需要被高声说出——原始而不加掩饰，疯狂而不顾一切——不低声，不耳语，而是撕心裂肺、血流如注一般，从他躯体中呐喊出声。

_我一直在这么做不是吗？_ 他无助地想道 _。一路下坠，直至坠落在地。我甚至没有选择。天哪，我的天哪，我爱你……但我不想这么做，我难以承受这样的感觉。你吓坏我了，而我也在自己吓自己。我想要了解你，但却不知所措。我想要感受到尘埃落地。我想要太多太多。我只是想要你。你对我做了什么？你到底做了什么？_

“Will？”

Will意识到自己正在用一种愚蠢而迫切的方式揪住Hannibal的衬衫，意识到这一点让他面色刷红，放开了手。可是没用，这就像大梦初醒令人无所适从，他不想面对这其中的意味，这太过了；他办不到，可他知道他不得不这么做，待到将来吧。现在还不是时候。 _还不是_ 。“不，”他终于说；听起来既愤怒又痛苦，但同时又充满希冀与渴望。

“不，”Hannibal重复道，“我看得到。我从你对公园里那对人的反应就能看出来。其亲密性让你害怕——与某人如此亲密的想法。”他又停顿了一下，“这对你的自我意识而言意味着什么……这对我们二人又意味着什么。”但Will只是耸耸肩，拒绝回答，Hannibal明智地决定暂时不要操之过切，于是只继续抚慰地摩挲起对方的头发，意在使其平静下来。“它发生时，你想在哪里呢？”他温柔地问道，“这里？我家？或者我可以带你去一家酒店：某个豪华、漂亮、远离城市的地方。”

“这里，”Will回答，显然对话题的转变很是庆幸，“我要照看狗。”

“哦，是的，”Hannibal疲惫地说，“ _它们_ 。”

“呵当然。”

“没关系，Will；随你喜欢。”

Will发出感激的声音，弓起身子靠近Hannibal，对方再次亲吻了他的额头，然后重新把毯子盖在他肩上。“不过我是对的，”Will睡眼惺忪地喃喃着，“我刚才说的。这很 _怪_ 。”

“嗯？”

“我真没想到我们会这样。我们刚刚做的。你知道吗？”

“我知道心爱的：我当时就在那儿。”

Will半心半意地想踢了下Hannibal的腿。“你知道我的意思。我只是没想到我们会这样。”

“你是说当爱人？”

“是的。这很难解释。”Will停顿了一下，他太累了，想不出合适的回答，但他又小心翼翼地避免说得太多，暴露自己。“我想我有点把你看作……不止如此。”他最后补充道，“不仅仅是性。”

“很好，”Hannibal说，脸靠在Will的头发上，“这就是说，即使你让我跟你做爱，我们还是可以追求一些东西的。”

“你明白我的意思吗？”

“我明白，是的。恰巧我也有同感。”

“告诉我呗，”Will说，尽管他又快要睡着了。

“好啊——”Hannibal沉吟道，“把某人描述成‘爱人’究竟是何意呢？我想，从最基本的意义上讲，它指的是与一个人的性亲密性，而此人与你没有结合。正如希腊人所说的， _Eros_ ：炽热的激情与痛苦，如置身情火——如直坠悬崖。但是爱一个人还有其他的方式。 _Philia_ ：友谊，以及思想的碰撞。或是 _agape_ ：无私的爱[注8]。”Will含糊不明地说了些什么，Hannibal紧紧地扣住他的肩膀，当然，并不是说有哪种爱是无私的，爱是自私。我们的爱并非出于施舍；我们是为自己而爱，因为通过给人予爱，我们会自感高尚，自得信念。例如你：比起希望被爱，你更希望被理解。[注9]”他停顿片刻，目光扫过Will的脸，面色稍稍柔和下来，“然而，没有人能完全了解另一个人，除非我们爱他们。拥有这份爱，让我们看到爱人的潜力。通过这份爱，我们给予自己所爱的人看到其自身的潜力。表达这份爱，我们所爱者的潜力便会实现。”

Will困倦地动了下身，Hannibal又笑了，手指梳弄着对方的头发。“背叛与原谅，有如坠入爱河，”他以同样低沉的声音补充道，“所以这就是为什么我理解你所说的，因为我也不仅视你如此。不仅仅是爱人；不仅仅是身体的触碰，更是灵魂的觉醒。正如柏拉图的《会饮篇》中所言：同一灵魂，分居两体。一个人可以有许多爱人，然而 _真正_ 的欲望对象……”他停了下来，在Will的前额印上一吻，“是无法取代的。破茧而出的成虫独一无二，Will；双生火焰也只有一朵[注10]。”Will已经困顿沉眠了，喃喃地说了些语意不明的话，像一个寻求亲近与安慰的人那样将自己推向Hannibal。“你甚至听不见我的话，对吗，亲爱的？”Hannibal轻柔地说道，开始抚摸Will的侧脸，“然而，一切都是为了你——所有这一切。”

窗外的夜已冻结凝固，在幽幽的银色月光下流转着，与火焰的灼热光芒相冲，泠然有声，Hannibal看了一会儿，欣赏着黑暗与光明之间的强烈对比。就像对立的两极——不挡之势与不摧之物——直到最终的时刻到来，两相融合，成为一体。火绒闪耀，火花迸溅，随之……火起。Will在他的怀里动了起来，微微蹙着眉，仿佛为梦所扰，Hannibal以掌抚过其背，直到他再次变得沉寂静止。

“黎明前的夜晚总是最黑暗的，”Hannibal用同样温和的声音补充道，“你知道吗？如此浓重的黑暗。然而，对于那些能够忍受与穿越的人来说，却是无比光明。试着相信我，Will。总有一天……我保证你会理解的。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：
> 
> 1.原句是ET in the basket，梗出自《E.T外星人》，小男孩的车筐里坐着个外星人E.T。
> 
> 2.看着有点饶，其实中文表述是“他们不希望它（这种伤害Omega的行为）被发现”，为了对应上面薇薇说的话所以没有做调整。原句为“Doesn’t stop them though， does it？”“It does not； but it does stop them wanting it to be discovered. ”
> 
> 3.call one's bluff，是在对方诈牌时跟进以逼其亮出老底，演化为日常表述就是揭穿对方弄虚作假的把戏。
> 
> 4.原词为dismantle，大家都知道扒皮的另一层意思……此处是双关（喂）。
> 
> 5.Le zioni del corpo umano secondo Vitruvio，即人体的黄金分割比，也称卡侬比例。考虑有语意重复所以保留原文。《特鲁维威人》，是莱昂纳多·达·芬奇根据古罗马建筑师维特鲁威所描述而重现的建筑人体比例图。
> 
> 6.原句是“you must have awful cramp by now”。双关。
> 
> 7.Ganymede，伽倪墨得斯，希腊神话中的一个美少年，因年少貌美受到宙斯的喜爱，被带到天上成为宙斯的情人并为诸神斟酒。较晚期的神话说里是宙斯变成巨鹰把伽倪墨得斯从伊达山上劫走。
> 
> 8.Eros，爱欲；Philia，友爱；agape，基督之爱，灵性之爱。
> 
> 9.这一爱情观在第四章注解中已有提及，就不再赘述。此处只简单说一下爱人与情人的区别，“爱人”是被爱者，而“情人”是施爱者，反正不要理解成平常的“爱人”就对了，是古希腊的“爱人”。要真正解释起来就太多了，如果不清楚其中典故请自行百科……
> 
> 10.imago有成虫的意思，也是个心理学用语，意象，即投射在他人身上的理想形象，原剧中有提到这个。twin flame，双生火焰，对应上文阿里斯托芬的爱情观。
> 
> 11.多处与TDG对应的，不一一标了。


	18. 第十八章

翌日清晨，Will在自己床上醒来，完全不记得自己是怎么到那里的，他裹在一件御寒的灰色旧浴袍里，但也不记得自己是怎么穿上它的。

Hannibal不见人影，不过Will旁边的枕套上萦绕着一股昂贵的古龙水气味，表明着他某个时刻肯定在那里待过。他还把Will的眼镜从原来所在的地方拿了出来，放在床头柜上，Will迷迷瞪瞪地瞅着它，发现自己竟然被这种小小的关切感动了。这么说来，Hannibal必定也要对浴衣负责了……从逻辑上讲，这就强烈暗示了Will现在之所以根本不记得自己是怎么躺进床里，是因为是Hannibal把他 _抱_ 过去的。不可否认，这个想法的尴尬程度到达了某种新境界，Will沉思片刻，然后竖起耳朵，听着房子里其他地方是否有生命迹象。起初似乎不存在任何东西，但更认真听了会儿后，他想自己能检测到楼下微弱的活动声，与较低的弹拨声混合在一起，极可能来自收音机——有可能是古典乐，不过很难确定就是了。

Will翻了个身侧躺着，想到要面对Hannibal，突然十分难为情起来——诚然，这么感觉相当懦弱，可考虑到他们上次见面的情况（更别提浴袍啊抱啊啥的）还是情有可原的——是以Will仅凝视着窗外，开始下雪了。在灰蒙的枪铜色空气映衬下，雪花显得荒凉而僵硬，树木黢黑的枝杈稀稀拉拉地挣扎向上试图纠扯天幕，谋杀群鸦，未被寒冷吓退，仍如往日一般飞掠割划忙于其严酷编排的 _死亡之舞[法：danse macabre]_ ，永远都能令Will顿生不详之感。

其实，整副场面愁云惨淡得煞人；撇开难为情不谈，很难忽视对友谊与安慰愈发迫切日的需求。煎培根的喷香也提醒了他自己有多饿，因此又是几秒的沉默凝视后，Will终于从被窝里爬起身来。他试着搞定自己的头发，它们以出奇疯狂的角度到处乱翘，藐视着公然的物理定律（ _那啥啥后的鸡窝头[注1]_ ，Will无不惊恐地想到），拿了些衣服换掉浴袍后，他小心翼翼地走下楼溜进厨房，尽量不弄出声音。

Hannibal站在柜台旁，把整齐打出一小串裂纹的鸡蛋倒进瓷碗里。Will停了会儿，手指放在门把手上，在门口的隐秘处欣赏着Hannibal。他这么做了，但只是浅尝即止的偷偷看几眼，又悄悄瞄几眼；不过Will这么做时，还是很尴尬地意识到，要大方承认Hannibal的外表吸引力有多么困难。毕竟，假装自己主要是被对方的思想与个性吸引要容易得多——因为这种吸引是崇高的、知性的，更多地属于大脑，而非身体。但它仍然存在，否认下去根本不可能，也毫无意义，因为Hannibal，Will想着，是 _美丽_ 的；尽管这不是一个通常会用于形容男性魅力的词，而且把他的各个部分单独拎出来看这话也能不成立。他太过锋芒毕露，冰川似冷硬的皮肤，支棱嶙峋的骨架，还有那些仿佛中世纪圣徒一般平削而枯瘦的五官。可是，它们结合在一起，仍创造出了某些无可否认的惊奇。在另一方面，他也让Will回想起了在自己尚年幼时父亲为他买来的冒险故事上的封面插图：敢闯敢干，阳刚雄健的Alpha，轮廓鲜明的面庞，宽阔的胸膛与荡漾的肌肉，时刻准备着痛扁土匪与熊摔跤或是营救坍塌隧道里的矿工（或一些同样令人难以置信的扯淡玩意儿），而长着娃娃脸的Omega则在后台被他们迷得七荤八素。倒不是说Hannibal的习惯或性格符合这种审美。就举个例子吧，你无法想象那些提溜着灯笼下巴的Alpha会从封面插图里蹦出来，操着十几国语言，大办精心设计的晚宴，或是穿着完美量身定制的三件套口袋里还配块方帕。事实上，就他的工作而言，那种苦活累活倒更适合Will；可再一次的，外表显然是具有欺骗性的，因为没人看着他时会想到这一点。Will这会儿相当可悲地想到了自己纤柔的面部与令人恼火的精致五官——敏感的唇，隐藏在镜片之后的大眼——继而怨念地想到这样的自己无法像Hannibal一样只消挥挥手就能镇压来自像Andrew这样一个Alpha的凌人盛气。

“晨安， _mylimasis_ ，”Hannibal头也不回地说道。Will面色微红，对被当场抓包感到忿忿不平。“你怎么知道我在那儿？”

“自然是我能闻到你，”Hannibal边说边用餐叉把鸡蛋搅成白色的泡沫。“如果你想伏击我，而我破坏了你的计划，我向你道歉。”他转过身来对Will微微一笑，“想再来一遍的话请随意，我会假装对你的意外光临感到震惊的。”

“不管。”Will说。他一时冲动，走到Hannibal身后，脸抵在他肩胛骨间，“下次肯定逮到你。”

“这一点，”Hannibal回答，“我毫不怀疑。”他放下叉子，伸出一手，手指缠绕上Will的发，动作亲密而随意；Will轻轻叹了口气，随即便惬意地迎上这触摸，因为从床上爬下来的一路上，他都在担心着昨晚发生的事，怕事后再回想起来备受折磨，而现在，他终于松了一口气，因为看来这并不会发生了。

“ _mylimasis_ 是什么意思？”他反问道。

“在我自己的语言里，这是个表示亲昵的词。”Hannibal说道，“它无法准确翻译。从本质上说，这意味着你属于我——你是被爱着的。”

Will发出一声嘲讽的回应，主要是为了掩盖他意外被这种事触动心弦的事实，然后便只顾把自己的前额按在Hannibal背上各种磨蹭，暂时让自己享受会儿他俩之间毫不避嫌的感觉。其实，他本以为今天早上它会像烟雾一样飘浮在空中——尴尬、自责或遗憾的毒害组合——可事实并非如此。他又试着找出是什么取而代之了，最后断定是一种温暖的亲密感，既充斥张力又满溢释然，近乎矛盾：就像一对实际上已经结婚几十年却仍处于蜜月激情期的老夫老妻。甚至连Hannibal待在他私人空间里也没有变成他所预期的折磨——逻辑上是该的，因为Hannibal _不知怎的_ 竟占据了这么多空间。不仅仅是身高或肌肉组织的问题，单单是他的存在就引人注目，摄人心魄；他与常人一般呼吸着空气却自有其魅力与勾魂之处，身畔似乎有一股幽光闪烁散发着感性力量与撩人春色的芳泽。

Will稍作闭目，回想起昨晚在炉火前的一幕：Hannibal触摸他时那几乎要破茧而出的残忍，渴望而热切以及隐藏在表面之下的残暴。狂乱而白热化的残忍——这不是Alpha与Omega互动的一贯倾向。在这方面甚至连Andrew，哪怕在其他领域里充满恶意与侵略性，在想要把Will带到他床上去时，也通常会摆出一副体贴而克制的表象，偏向于慎之又慎地处理他，仿佛他脆弱而精致易碎。

另一方面，尽管Hannibal刻意表现得超然淡漠，但他显然是那种食不知餍的人，只不过表面上彬彬有礼而已。当然，这是一幅令人信服的饰面——优雅、迷人——但这并没有完全改变它只是门面的感觉。电光石火之间，Will想起了他儿时卧室柜子上的镶板：常常在过去连续数个不眠之夜里躺在床上，辗转反侧想翻看底下究竟有些什么。而在他的职业生涯里，比起身体，Hannibal似乎更胜在头脑，他是这般冷酷自制又如万古冰川般镇定，你几乎能在他周遭空气里寒颤不止。然而，潜藏在这层外表——这层华服——之下的预言，令人沉醉。“沉醉”这个词与酒精或毒品有着密切联系，Will在脑中反复掂量了会儿，继而决定这么说仍然是正确的。这让他感到木然又兴奋，就像身处热雾或是在旋转木马上绕圈；这种感觉应该用广告牌或海报上龙飞凤舞的花体字母来描述，因为普通平凡的代词无法充分描绘它。

_在毁灭性的黑暗愉悦里陶醉沉沦……_ 他发出了一声满足的喟叹，朝Hannibal的方向靠去，轻轻地用蹭着两人的胯，尚未意识到难为情，又继续磨蹭了一遍。

“看看你，”Hannibal一往情深地说，开始抓紧Will的头发，“多么迷人。”

Will讨厌别人称他为“迷人”——“迷人”是“甜美”或“可爱”的难兄难弟中唯一一个稍微更有男子气概的——他突然觉得闹够了，于是清清嗓子，想办法把谈话转到更寻常的地方。Hannibal则终于放开Will的头发，折回去准备早餐；Will觉得这是一个再好不过的话题于是用脚戳了一下Hannibal的，说：“你从哪儿弄来这么多吃的？”

“当然是从商店买的，”Hannibal回答道，把鸡蛋倒进一个等待中的平底锅里，而后加入黄油与奶油，“我还能从哪里得来呢？”

“你 _搭顺风车_ 了吗？”Will问，他知道不可能，但还是抱有这样的希望，因为Hannibal赫然耸立在路边瞪着过路司机把人吓得乖乖将车停到路边的形象实在是太搞笑了。

“怎会呢，”Hannibal不失尊严地回道，“我像个文明人一样借了出租车公司之力。”完全转过身来，他的目光扫过Will的脸，像是在看他还敢不敢问昨晚那个出租车司机的名片——再扩展到那个私人侦探——Will回以数秒的凝视，最后微微蹙起眉移开视线，还是异常不愿让自己应对其中可能蕴含的深意。

“幸好我有先见之明，要了那张名片，”Hannibal从容而掷地有声地补充道，“你说得很对，我确实有这种倾向，谁也不知道这些小物件何时会派上用场。”Will还是没有回答，Hannibal微笑起来，笑容加深了。“当然，人们也可能会…… _否认_ 它的效用，”他补充道，“有人可能无法苟同，出于未知的意义与目的在这种事上费尽周折。”

“你要把它端上来还是怎么的？”Will突然指着食物说。Hannibal显然意识到了这明显的转移策略，不禁扬起眉毛。“它要着了，”Will气呼呼道。

“它不会着，”Hannibal回道，视线在Will的脸上流连，“因为我对时间有着完美的控感，这意味着我总是知道什么时候该相应地调整火候。事实上，就像你一样：一直焖烧直至点燃。”

“哦天啊，”Will说，“你就不能歇歇吗？这是早餐，不是玄学。我要 _饿死了_ 。”

“听你这么说，我甚是欣慰，”Hannibal回道，顺从地又回到了他以前那种比较随意的心情，“你最近瘦了太多。我正期待着喂饱你。” 

“没那么多吧，”Will说，开始像个饿的半死的人一样狼吞虎咽地吃起熏肉和鸡蛋来，“在雕刻家企图给我另一张名片时，我还得能跑得动呢。”

“你总能滚得动的，”Hannibal回答，微微一笑，“不过我很好奇——你显然不甚上心，但却承认有这种可能？”Will耸耸肩，给自己倒了些咖啡。“你害怕吗？”

“当然怕啦，”Will没好气道，“如果我不怕，那才蠢呢。”他把手伸过桌子，将笔记本电脑拉向自己在看到新闻页面上滚动的横幅时，缩了一下。“天——看那个。 _到处_ 都是。”

“很自然，”Hannibal冷静道，“他刚杀了第七个受害者。”

Will点点头，停顿片刻，然后索性咔哒一声关上电脑。“最近Andrew搞疯了一切，”他补充道，听起来有点内疚，“我好像忘了我们正在进行多年来最大的谋杀案调查。”

“的确如此，”Hannibal回道，听起来似乎并不觉得这事特别有趣，“说到这，你还得把Richard Black的档案拿给我看。”

“是啊，我知道。我正打算呢。”

“所谓的天降神罚者。”

“所谓，”Will尖锐地指出。

“哦，是的，你不喜欢这些浮夸的绰号，是不是？”Hannibal稍事停顿，若有所思。“在你抓到那个雕刻家以后，你又会怎么叫他呢？”他再次停了下来，隔着咖啡杯，久久望着Will，“也许叫他的名字？”

Will略微僵直了身继而回应对方的视线。“你认为是我认识的人吗？”

“从你所言来看，我认为这……不无可能。我相信你也这么认为。”

“是啊，不过，我们得先抓住他，不是吗？”Will说，突然厌倦了这个话题，“一口吃不成胖子。”

他叹了口气，一边将头向后仰去，Hannibal因利乘便，欣赏着他喉间的景致，一路零星点缀的瘀痕：已稍稍晕开，仿佛溶于艺术家妙笔之中的迷人靛蓝色泽，边缘沁着深红堇紫。Hannibal无需看到他的臀部便知道相应的点缀，需要用上一定程度的自控力才能不伸手去触摸它们，只为品味以体贴手指抚摸过柔嫩肌肤，感受到其下颈动脉汩汩颤动的愉悦。

Hannibal心忖，在Will身上， _一切_ 都是其陪衬：从苍白皮肤上皴染的血管到颧骨上斑驳的阴影，再到前额上鬈簇的头发。今晨的他看起来相当放纵不羁，明眸里的慵懒姿色，不过在数小时入睡前显然更风情万种：随心地搭在床上，头枕在Hannibal胸膛，如雕如琢，长身玉立，居于冬日雪光里四肢柔软宛若年轻的那喀索斯为自己的倒影魅力所诱哄入眠。Hannibal思及此便发出了一声愉悦的叹息，不过尽管这一幕画面十分诱人，他还是很快意识到，漂亮的脸蛋与身材绝不是构成Will吸引力最重要的部分。哪怕是他的外在吸引，也不及其情感魅力的万分之一——无论是愤怒、悲伤、沉思还是戏谑——嬉笑怒骂，从不动声色到雷霆万钧，一切都像是灵丹妙药的点滴，令观察者吸入和品味不已。 _种种气质瞬息万变_ ，Hannibal暗自沉思着，欣赏着Will那坚强、匀称的下颔线条与坚毅的嘴角。 _外思与内省纷纭变化，良心的刺痛同欲望与本性时刻斗争。你在自己的皮肤之下是如此痛苦不适，但看看你又是如何不懈派遣自己去进一步寻求的吧。更多的知识，更多的经验，更多的激情，更多的力量——更多的机会来释放自己，在这个世界上找到征服感。_

像是Hannibal的目光被吸引，Will短暂地抬头一看，又调转视线。他现在看起来显然很是悲伤，凝望着咖啡杯上方的虚空，像是遥遥观察幸福的人一般。Hannibal沉思的表情稍微缓和了一些，将手伸过桌子平放在Will手上。“我知道你很难客观看待自己的处境，”他用一种更温和的声音说，“我想这就是你昨晚提到的‘洗脑’过程。但如果另一个Omega向你描述相同的情况，你提供给他们的建议就会与你能给自己的截然不同。”Will耸了耸肩，没说什么，Hannibal紧紧握着他的手，补充道：“我相信我们能成功处理这一情况。”

“我想是吧，”Will说，努力使自己振作一点。

“他星期五来，是吗？还有整整三天呢。”Will点了点头，而后拿起叉子，开始在盘子上漫无目的、烦躁不安地扒拉着，表明他想努力补充点别的东西。“怎么？”Hannibal温和不改地问道。

Will深吸了一口气，然后脱口而出“你马上就能联系到那家律师事务所吗？”他说得如此匆忙，连珠炮似的从他嘴里蹦出，像是下定决心要在他改变主意、把它们收回之前把它们驱逐出境。语毕停顿了一下，他凄然地看了Hannibal一眼，显然对被迫请求这么大的帮助感到很不情愿。“我保证会还你的，只要……”

“真的无此必要，”Hannibal坚定地说，翩翩一摆手，就将反对的声音驱散了，“至于联系他们，我已在你睡觉时联系过了。我相当了解Elizabeth Lewis——她答应最迟今天下午把东西送到我办公室来。”

“真的吗？”Will显然松了一口气，“太谢谢了。你真的太大方了。”

“不必客气Will。”

“我希望我能给你一些东西作为报偿，”Will补充道，一想到自己亏欠了别人，他又开始显得痛苦不堪。

Hannibal闻言微微一笑，接着突然从椅子上站起来，以悠然、流畅的动作绕着桌子走了一圈，站在Will身后，双手搭在他肩膀上。“你已经给了，”他说着向前倾了倾身，把脸贴在Will的头发上，“你给了我你自己。”

Will咕哝应了几句语意不明的话，立刻又拾起了先前脸红别扭的动作——部分原因是，这话说的确实真实居多，他完全可以坦然承认；但反过来说，这话也 _并不_ 完全正确，他这样铁了心不想结合，知道自己可能会给人留下冷漠而拒人于千里之外的印象。“嗯，”他终于说，“关于那个……”

“关于什么呢？”Hannibal促道，他的脸还在Will的发上。

“我今天早上服了最后一剂抑制药。”

“这么快吗？”Hannibal紧紧扣住Will的肩膀，以一种明确无误的占有欲问道，“我还以为你愿意再等等呢。”

Will耸耸肩，继而低下头，这样Hannibal就看不见他又开始泛红的脸了。天啊，这真是太可笑了，就连他十几岁时候的模样也比现在更镇定。“我不想再等下去了，”他说，故意让自己的声音显得坚定不移，“我希望它发生。”他本短暂考虑加上一句“我想快点结束这一切”，但随后改变了主意，保持沉默，因为他意识到，或许这是他平生第一次，情况不再如此。不可否认的是，一想到要进入结合热，Will就感到一阵不安，但知道Hannibal会和他在一起，他就不再害怕了。如果他扪心自问的话，他是试着期待它的。

“但那在周五前就会发生。”

“我知道，”Will回答，他已经考虑了很多，“我不在乎。他来的时候我不想在场，我根本不想见他。我打算把这封信留在接待处。”

“ _很_ 好，Will，”Hannibal赞同道，“这其中有一定程度的蔑视，这必然是优雅的——而且大胆，令人钦佩的决绝。”他停顿了一下，缓慢良久地一笑。“我唯一的遗憾是，在他打开信封时，我无法看到他脸上的表情。”

“是啊，嗯，你可能会在什么时候见到吧。如果他不再试图亲自见我，我会 _非常_ 惊讶的。”Will停顿了一下，皱起了眉头，想象着这一幕。“如果他知道了，他会立刻感觉到我……”

“跟别人做爱了，”Hannibal轻快地总结道；此时，Will内心深处的少年形象迅速重现，因为尽管他已经经历了一系列自Hannibal肩膀间将头猛然后仰去的极致高潮，却似乎还是无法听到对方用清晰而贵族般的口音毫不害臊说出“做爱”这个词。“在你询问之前——不，”Hannibal补充道，“我并不担心他会有任何追杀我的企图。”

Will闻言笑了，将头侧向一边，靠在Hannibal的胳膊上。“不，”他说，“我可没想过你会。”

“此外，他的能力有限。我们不会结合，所以他没有法律依据。”Will点点头表示同意，Hannibal又一次紧紧抓着他的肩膀，随即回味地补充道，“而我诚心欢迎肢体对抗。”

“嗯唔，”Will未来得及阻止自己，就说道，“我也是。”

这促使Hannibal露出了他那更加神秘的斯芬克斯式的微笑，但他继续等待时机，仅仅回道：“我知道你是。”他俯下身，又一次把脸贴在Will头顶上，仿佛在吸入他的气味。而后完全放开，回到自己椅子上。“那么，”他说，“你希望几天后就开始吗？我想你需要事先去看医生吧？还是你已经做好……”他停顿了一下，相当圆滑地，“必要的保护？”

“我今天就去见她，”Will说，他已经在为确保获得正确的避孕药具而焦虑了，“她通常都很灵活——她可以把我安排在下班后的门诊时间。”

“好，我开车送你。”

“不用，”Will坚定地说，“我自己去。”

“怎么去，你的车还在FBI呢？”

“那又怎样？你的也是。”

“Will，”Hannibal耐心道，“你不是真打算像往常一样出去吧？在出了上次的事后？”

“那 _完全_ 是两码事，”Will说，“这次我会控制剂量的。我今天会没事的；之后我会呆在家里。”Hannibal眯起眼睛。“省省吧，”Will看着他的表情说，“说正经的——少来这一套。你也许能使别人屈服，但这对我不起作用。”

“你是多么顽固啊，Will，”Hannibal忍耐道，“真是令人印象深刻。”

“是啊好啦……别再告诉我该怎么做了。如果我不确定，你认为我会冒险出去吗？”

“我想48小时的禁足通常已经足够了，”Hannibal勉强同意，“但我希望你能一直保持联系——不要关机。”

“是啊，好，行。”

“你说你要下班后去看医生？”

“嗯。”

“那我希望你完事后直接来我家，我好开车送你回来。我不希望你在这么晚的时候一个人开这么远的路。”Will的眉毛立刻皱了起来，Hannibal见此微微一笑。“就当是迁就我吧，”他说，“你上次进入结合热时险些丧命。我知道当时的情况很极端，但长期服用抑制剂可能会出现各种意想不到的后果。事实上，我还打算提前调查一些医学方面的问题。”

“那好吧，”Will说，对这不可否认的事实感到有点心软了，“可不是吗。”那个内心深处的少年似乎又一次即兴出现，当了把粗鲁无礼的小混蛋。“我不是有意吼你的，我很感激你的关心。”

“无妨，”Hannibal说，“你不喜欢Alpha试图对你指手画脚，这是可以理解的。不过，至少你知道我会受到应有的惩罚，因为我必须开你那辆可怕惊人的车了。”

Will打咖啡杯上方眯起眼睛。“你刚刚是侮辱了我的车吗？”

“确实是的，”Hannibal说，“它跑起来就像一匹被绑脚的马。”

“好吧……真棒。那还真谢谢啦。”

“不客气，”Hannibal轻快道，“现在至少我能投喂你了，所以我想你要立刻动身了？”

“是的，越快越好。”

“很好，”Hannibal回答说，他听起来像往常一样平静沉着，但已经开始暗生闷气，因为其他Alpha就有机会用他们幸灾乐祸的恶心双眼看到他漂亮的男孩了，而实际上，Will应该作为Hannibal的独属待在此处。他允许自己短暂地做了个迷人的幻想，迫使Will留在卧室里，也许拿走他的衣物以作额外嘉奖，然后锁住他，让他作一个精致柔软的俘虏——焦虑羞红而可爱迷人，整天别无他事只挂在床上兀自美丽着，等Hannibal下班回家照顾他。

Hannibal描绘起Will昨夜躺在他身下时的脸庞，头脑开始笼雾：起初几乎是不知所措的，继而微微皱眉，他并不十分习惯这种感觉（而这本身是极其愉快的，因为这是一个提醒，除了Hannibal，从来没有人能成功地让他有这样的感觉），而后开始震惊，就像他无法完全相信那是多么好。然后就是他如何最终彻底迷失，将自己交给感觉、欲望与放手的魂销色绶，身魂相离。一切都美得令人心痛；近乎令人动容。Hannibal的眼睛接着稍稍眯了起来，因为他考虑到，几乎可以肯定，Will在夺取性命的喜悦里会与此何等相似：可怕的困惑缓缓消失，继而是杀戮带来的胜利欢欣，销魂蚀骨。“你就如此迫切吗？”Hannibal感兴趣地补充道，他注意到Will开始用手指敲打桌子的不安模样。“但不只是工作本身，对吗？你希望直面自己的处境。”

“是的，”Will稍停片刻后，回答道，“我的一部分被所发生的事情 _摧毁_ 了……现在每个人都知道我花了整个职业生涯试图保住的秘密。如果我现在不面对它，我可能再也找不到面对的勇气了。”他又沉默了几秒，然后对上Hannibal的视线。“就像你昨晚说的：我想要拥有它。”

“好极了，”Hannibal干脆地回道，“正该如此。”

“每个人都知道，”他重复道，“现在该上《犯罪揭秘》了。”

“是的，恐怕是这样。”

“也就是说……”

“这就是说雕刻家也知道了。”

“是的，”Will以一种奇怪的、毫无起伏的声调说，“他几乎肯定知道了。”

“你的结论是什么？”Hannibal问道，语气低沉而紧绷，“还准备着再次狩猎吗？”

Will没有立即回答，而是再次陷入沉默，因为他的思绪开始掠过过去数月里他们种种对话的片段。 _渴望越轨与背德的欢愉，这便是你一直想要的；你想要冒险入幽地，归来有所得……不断地放弃、否定真实的自我，是个体能对自己做出的最为巨大的一种暴行。_ 阳光下，狗狗们在周围打转，收音机里传来嗡嗡的音乐声，一切都显得模糊而不真切。好似照片上的烟熏特效，或是在阳光下的双重曝光。就像透过棱镜，因此无法完全辨认出他自己生活中的场景。在某些方面，它们感觉起来 _仍然_ 并不真实。它们就像别人间接经历的遭遇；是不同版本的他与Hannibal，是按照截然不同的剧本生活，制定着全然不同规则的他们。可是，可是……

“是的，”他终于回答道，“如果雕刻家要来找我，我就得准备好迎接他。再说，也许你是对的；也许是时候利用它了。”Hannibal再次对上了他的目光，尽管他仍然只是微笑着，未置一词。

*****

出租车上一路友好的沉默，Will皱眉看着公文包里的文件，Hannibal则目不转睛地望着窗外冰封的原野，不时转过头去看看Will。司机显然爱死了自己的声音，一路上对足球比分和篮球联赛漫无边际地畅所欲言，似乎无需任何回应；只在最后忍不住脱口抱怨一句：“这些年我就没见过这么糟的天气。再这样下去，要不了几天路就得堵死了。”

“你似乎注定要被大雪封门了，”Hannibal说，手轻拂着Will的，“今天过后就更有理由蜗居在家了。”

Will一边咕哝着表示赞成，一边将目光从成堆的报告上移开，却还是忍不住暗中觉得与Hannibal和狗狗们一起被困在雪地里的画面极具诱惑力。事实上几乎有些浪漫——就像一对拓荒者，或是在不受外界干涉入侵下与自然斗争的早期定居者——他接下来的路程上只顾愉快想着这些东西甚至没再抬头，直到他们接近目的地……这时他抬起头来，却只希望自己没有，看到一大群新闻货车与拍摄人员聚集在主入口，他脸上的平静表情瞬间消失了。Will心慌意乱地收起报告，身体前倾，扬声以引起司机的注意。“停这儿就行，”他厉声说，“剩下的路我自己会走。”

Hannibal顺着Will的目光望向蜂拥而来的记者，轻叹了口气，许是同情，许是恼怒——或者完全是别的什么——继而再一次把手覆在Will的手上。上边的皮肤触起来温暖而结实，Will不得不抑制住歇斯底里紧抓不放的冲动，就在这时，Hannibal补充道：“什么也别说，从他们身边走过去就行。”

“当然，”Will说，沮丧地盯着前面的人群，一边想道，只需加上火把和干草叉他们就符合“讨债暴徒”的完美形象了。“我又能做什么呢。”

“我愿同你一道，但我想你不希望被一起拍到？”

“不怎么想，”Will说，“我不希望他们也开始报道你。”

Hannibal仅点头以应，没有对此事表露出任何个人感受，而后朝停车场的边缘比了下手。“我还得去取回自己的车。”他说，“不过我想我可以相当谨慎地做成这件事。”

这次轮到Will默默点头，但他已经没在听，因为是时候分开了，可他发现很难让Hannibal离开，只好搜索枯肠想找出一种听起来令人满意随便又不唧歪的表达方式。他在心里试了好几种方案，又把它们统统拒绝，Hannibal则带着猫科动物般的微笑看着他，补充道：“剩下的整个早晨我都会在自己办公室里。我有几件事要照料。”

“什么事？”Will问道。

“主要是病人。”

Will微微眯起眼睛。“你还想 _照料_ 别的什么人呢？”

“你为何认为我会照料别人呢？”

“你的脸——我知道那表情。这意味着你在密谋什么。”

“什么表情？”Hannibal纯良无辜道。

“ _就这副_ 表情。绝对有鬼。”Hannibal的笑容更加灿烂了。“行吧，不说就不说呗。我早晚会弄明白的。”

“对此我毫不怀疑。”

“所以你 _确实_ 在密谋什么。”

Hannibal试图不让自己看起来被深深逗乐，但失败了，他深情地用手梳过Will的发。“我希望你的律师函能很快寄到。”他说，“如果到了，我会亲自把它送来。”

“哦，好吧，”Will说着，稍稍高兴了点，“那太好了。”

“记住手机别关机。”

Will轻拍放着手机的口袋表示记下了，Hannibal则收紧了抓着他头发的手，把他的头慢慢带近予以一吻——本意是简单告别，但似乎立刻变得激烈起来，而且还愈演愈烈，势头有增无减，终于出租车司机性急地清请嗓子。“哦，闭嘴吧，”Will大声道，“你还在计价，不是吗？”然而他知道他不能无限期地留在这里，因此不情愿地迫使自己放开Hannibal——又不知自己是何时以这样一副尴尬的姿态双手攀上对方的——随即下了出租车，铁着头撞上记者的严刑逼供。这一对抗是不可避免的，可这丝毫没有削弱它的威慑力。在那疯狂的几秒里，他真心希望有什么办法能临时变装。除了把围巾套在头上，他真的什么也做不了；在全世界媒体面前重现昨晚那个世界无我的形象似乎不是个好办法，而且这还是条棕色宽大四处起毛的围巾，会让人觉得他像是穿着某种半吊子的江湖僧袍。Will花了几秒悲观地设想着新闻头条（ _威尔·格雷厄姆COSPLAY绝地武士进入FBI——疑似精神崩溃_ ）然后深吸了一口气，强迫自己挺起胸膛，模仿着Hannibal果决、自信的步伐——他多次看到过对方走路的模样，继续走下车道。事实证明，这一招出奇地有效，就像是一副精神盔甲。最后，他带着冷酷决绝的威胁表情，从人群中杀出一条血路，逼得记者向退去放他通行，比预期少了很多麻烦。

Will一进大楼就一头扎进电梯，靠在墙上；在他上了几层楼后，才意识到自己平时对它的厌恶——或者，更确切地说，是他对自己通常感觉在里面等待着的黑暗倒影的厌恶——是如何被暂时抛却的。

他到达时，Beverly正在她的实验室里，显然正忙着处理最新谋杀案带来的苦活儿，而正如所希望的那样，她在独自工作。在这点上，Will已经在腹中拟定计划，既然尴尬的解释不可避免，那就要尽量和最好说话的人事先练习下；不过他很快意识到自己的目标注定要达不成了，Beverly转身看了他一眼，便惊呼起来：“威尔· _格雷厄姆_ 。你比我上次见你时好了一百万倍啊。你干了什么——或者更确切地说，你干了 _谁_ ？”

“我没有干任何人……任何事，”Will烦躁道，“我只是拿出了我备下的药。”

“药？“Beverly重复道，“真的吗？我从没听人 _这么_ 说过。”Will气急败坏地瞪了她一眼，她报以一个相当邪恶的微笑，把文件推到一边，好全神贯注地听他说话。“那么……是什么牌子的‘药’呢，Will？”

“我不明白你的意思。”

“继续啊——你可以告诉我。是又高又黑又帅的进口货吗？是吗，不是？那是从欧洲进口的喽？”

“ _不是。_ ”

“只有处方吗？”

“别傻了，”Will说。他坐在她旁边，毅然决然地把公文包倒在桌子上，开始翻阅自己的那一叠报告，“只是常规的抑制剂。”

“你在服药后还能驾驶或操作重型机械吗？”Beverly单纯道，“你是伴着酒服用的吗？是口服呢，还是……”

“哦，说真的，你就不能别提了吗？不管怎么说，那事并不好笑。”

“什么不好笑？”

Will停顿了一下，放下手里的那叠文件，目光越过镜片上方凝视着Beverly。“你是说你没听到什么吗？”

“听到什么？”Beverly问道，看上去真的很困惑。

Will沉重地叹了口气，不知道是不是该对昨晚那下不了台的遭遇没有像担心或失望的那样广泛传播而感到欣慰，因为这意味着现在他必须一五一十地解释起所有令人沮丧的细节了。Beverly扬起眉，沉默地示意继续，于是Will疲惫地揉了把自己的脸，试图尽可能简明扼要地概述所发生的事情——小心描述了Price，Hannibal和Jack在此事中各自扮演的角色，而拒绝提及任何上出租车之后的事。Beverly一边听他解释，一边不断发出连串的愤慨与同情之声，这让人松了口气。她说，“我很抱歉。这对你来说一定很可怕。”

“这算不上是最糟的。”

“你现在没事了吧？你说你有抑制剂？”

“我有备药，是的。”

“说实在的，”Beverly补充道，“我真的很抱歉。如果我早知道，我就不会说之前那些胡话了。只是你走进来的时候，你看起来……”

_就像刚跟人睡了，_ Will郁闷地想道。他猜Beverly——作为一个Alpha——能获得某些线索，光想想这个就屈辱死人了，他知道他的尴尬肯定短暂地显露在了脸上。有那么几秒，他俩似乎在面面相觑，脸上都带着尴尬的表情，直到Beverly打破这种紧张，开始咯咯笑起来，Will也笑了，终于放松下来。“好啦，最重要的是你现在没事了，”Beverly更严肃地补充道。

“我没事，”Will以惯常的自动方式回答，然后惊讶地意识到，这一次，他的回答相当接近事实。

Beverly又笑了，友好地拍拍Will的手臂。“我们该把便盆装进礼盒，送给Price。”她说，“得对他勇赴一线致敬啊。”

“他可能会喜欢得不得了吧。”

“我想这是他应得的，”Beverly补充道，“我自己也想给Skinner一锤子呢。 _说真的。_ 干出那种丧病事来还能有什么借口。”

“我知道。那糟透了。”

“这又不是那种就算你真的试了也不能控制的事。毕竟，这就是他们给Alpha成员培训的目的啊。”她停顿了一下，又叹口气，显然，想到这一点，她感到很是愤愤不平，“不过，你说至少Jack和Hannibal守住规矩了？”

Will自眼睫下飞快瞥了她一眼，看到这个问题并无任何意义，他松了口气；是真正关心的表达，而不是什么含沙射影的暗示。

“你知道的，那个提议，如果你还想喝一杯的话，随时奉陪。”Beverly补充道，听起来像是在小心翼翼地选择自己的措辞，“你有什么想说的吗？任何事或……任何人。”

“当然，”Will答道，立刻又把目光移回到报告上。

“Anneke见到你肯定会很高兴的。”

“嗯。”

“随时奉陪——只要支我一声。”

“我会的。”

Beverly张开嘴又闭上了，巧妙地决定让话题转到她自己那堆报告上去，留Will自己沉浸会儿，于是接下来的数小时都在一种舒适而友好的沉默中度过了，打破它的只有偶尔的寻求问证。“关于这家伙，有一件事真的让我很困扰。”一段时间后，Beverly说，“他完全精神错乱了。我的意思是，我知道他们都会，但这人，问题特别严重啊。这让我想起了你的演讲——记得吗？关于有条理和无条理犯罪的那次？”

Will确实记得，部分原因是那晚他初次见到了Siemens和Skinner，但更主要的原因是不久之后他与Hannibal进行了深入交谈。这会儿，他简短地回想着当时的情景：打量着他的幽邃深瞳，那张棱角分明的脸上露出的一抹微笑。 _他们确实说过，艺术的目的是传达事物的真相，而非真相本身。_ 然后他意识到，自己不知何时闭上了眼睛，于是猛地睁开，努力克制住自己，不去回想昨晚发生的事情。“我知道，”他终于答道，“模式中显然存在混乱——我一直是这样认为的。”

“人格分裂？”

“不，”Will坚定地说，“分离身份是创伤幸存者的特征之一，这一群体极不可能发展出暴力——自然不会达到这种程度。不，雕刻家清楚地知道他在做什么，并完全控制着它。”他犹豫了一下，随即看起来很是阴郁，“我觉得他开始 _享受_ 这个了。”

Beverly的五官开始像Will的一样表现出阴沉之兆来。“Richard Black案的审理进展如何？有新联系吗？”

“我还在调查这件事，”Will说，他的思绪再次游离到“WG”的名片上，它与自己的联系似乎已开始板上钉钉，“还有一个被连续两次目击到在罪案现场附近的旁观者——那个叫Matthew Brown的家伙。”

“名字有点相似。”

“巧合，”Will没好气道。

“是的，很有可能，”Beverly同意。她放下笔，伸伸懒腰，打个哈欠，“看呐Will，快两点了。我们已经在这儿待了好几个钟头了，该吃点午饭了。”

“好吧，行，”Will说，他看恐怖照片也快要看到极限，准备休息一下了，“你先走吧，我在自助餐厅等你。”

“你确定吗？”Beverly问道，开始甩脱她的实验服，“我完全可以等你的。”

“不，你去吧。我还有几件事要先做完。”

“Will，”Beverly说，她抱起双臂假装严厉，“歇会儿吧。你需要一些时间休息。”

“我知道，我很快就来，”Will回答。事实上，除了利用这几分钟时间给Hannibal打个电话，他根本没兴趣做更多的工作。他随后挥了挥附近的一捆文件来说明这点，Beverly笑了笑，叹口气，无可奈何地离开了实验室，而Will则把手探进外套口袋去掏他的手机。他觉得自己想听到Hannibal声音的迫切程度简直叫人尴尬，但却不能否认仅仅是想到这个就让他感觉更好了——尽管远不能保证Hannibal会说什么安慰的话（难保不是又一串神神道道的言论，或什么话也没有），而且很可能对话会是完全单方面的，Will在这边胡言乱语，而Hannibal坐在另一边好笑地沉默着。Will一想到Hannibal拥有如此惊人的沉默能力，便情不自禁地露出了深切的微笑，只是就在他准备按下拨号时，走廊里的脚步声阻止了他，实验室的门再一次突然打开，Siemens笨手笨脚地跌进来，Price和Zeller紧随其后。Will忍痛兀自叹了口气，凄凉地把手机放回了口袋。

“嘿，Will，”Siemens说。他听起来相当腼腆，虽然他昨晚没出现在犯罪现场，但Will从他比往日更笨拙而生硬的举止里就可以马上看出，一定有人告诉了他发生了什么事。Siemens这会儿眨巴了几下眼睛，以一种令人不快的刮擦声清清嗓子，Will发出含糊的哼声以代恰当的问候，又开始收起文件，作为不去看那张泛红冒汗脸的借口。

“很高兴见到你，”Siemens说。也许他是在试图表示团结，可Will忍不住觉得这更像那种会用在多病年迈亲戚身上的语气。“你没事吧？”

“没事。”

“Skinner在找你，”Siemens补充道。这一次就是告诉年迈亲戚他们的房子将被收回的语气了。“他让我告诉你，他有话要说。”

“行。”Will简短道，开始比方才更快地翻起了文件，抵制着大声宣告如果Skinner想要他们见面，他可以奉送上两个词——“走好”和“不送”——的冲动，或者，如果他坚持经济节省，就会在“滚”，“滚蛋”，甚至是（希望）“滚回老家”之间做个选择。

在Siemens背后，Price和Zeller彼此交换了个别有深意的眼色。“我应该亲自和Skinner说句话，”Price在尴尬的沉默中宣布道，“多亏了他，我收到了史上最棒的礼物篮。不过要谢还是得谢Will，我真的该感谢你来着：一为便盆，二为尸袋。”Will惊讶地看着他，Price相当得意地补充道：“是Hannibal送来的，半小时前到的。”

“喔——”Will说道。从Price对他微笑的样子来看，他怀疑自己很可能需要添油加醋地回应一把，可这很难设想，因为他正在努力地准确处理对此事的感受。默默考虑了几秒后，Will决定选择高兴，虽带着一丝尴尬，又以对Hannibal的一小撮恼怒作结，他表现得就像对Will施加援手的人致谢负有责任似的。“那他还真是个好人啊，”他最后说道。Price继续以节目主持人的姿态笑眯眯着，Will相当蹩脚地补充道，“我想我自己也该自己送点什么给你吧。”

“嗯，你知道人们怎么说的，”Price回答，“迟做总比不做好。随时欢迎你的感激之情啊。”

“篮子里是什么？”Siemens问道，他没有真正的理由留在这，而且现在也收到了打发他走人的信息，但奇怪的是，他似乎不愿离开。

“主要是食物。各种我闻所未闻的美食；我给他打了通电话表示感谢，还不得不克制住自己询问一大串食用说明的诱惑。不过我确实问了罐头里是啥，那上面没有标签。”

“他说了什么？”

“他说‘我很乐意告知，但那样你就不敢尝试了’。”Price回答道，“我想大概是某种可怕而诡异的玩意儿，就像袋鼠肝脏一样。”

“我在墨尔本的时候吃过一次袋鼠肉，”Siemen没对任何人说道，“有点像牛肉。”

“我在西班牙吃过屌丝，”Zeller补充道，决心不落人后，“它们……”他停顿了一下，然后皱起了眉头，“其实，它们很恶心。”

“如果你坚持 _要_ 吃屌，那你还能指望什么呢？”Price索价就事论事道，“毕竟，男性生殖器可难说是最讨喜的东西。”

“我猜是吧。”

“这不是猜不猜的问题，”Price回答道，“它们跟讨喜完全沾不上边好吧；我是根据自己的经验说的，因为在我的职业生涯中，我观察过的远比我应有的要多。事实上，这种玩意儿简直细思恐极，就像一只黄鼠狼胚胎抓着两袋鼓鼓囊囊的垃圾。”在他看到每个人对着他目瞪口呆时，他停顿了一下。“这是真的嘛，”Price说，“别告诉我你们都没想过。”

“我就 _从没_ 想过，”Zeller抗议道。

“现在会啦，”Price洋洋得意道，“不必客气。”

Zeller翻了个夸张的白眼，几乎都要跟眼窝质壁分离，然后，他似乎已在心里放弃，彻底放弃了Price，穿过房间与Will谈起话来。“我觉得我需要漂洗一下我的大脑，”他开场说道，“不过世上也许没有足够的漂白剂能消除这一形象吧。”Will微微一笑，Zeller严肃说道：“很高兴见到你，Will。我们没想到你今天会来。不是在……那啥，你知道的。”

“是啊：我知道。”

“你确定你没事吗？”

“我没事，”Will说“或多或少吧。”

“这才是我们来这儿的真正原因，”Zeller压低声音补充说，“Price听说有人在大楼里看到你，他很担心。他想过来看看你。”

“是吗？”Will说，他被这句话感动了——尤其是因为有人对他表示关心，完全不是出于自身利益的关心。“那很体贴。”

“是啊，呃，他也有开窍的时候嘛。谈论生殖器只是他试图打破沉默的方式。”

“我不介意，”Will说着又微微一笑，“让我们面对现实吧，没有那么多冰要破。”Zeller同情地点了点头，Will又笑了，补充道：“说实话，不必纠结于发生的事让我松了口气。我宁愿他把我当作正常人。”

“通过奇怪的生殖器类比吗？”

“如果可以，是的。”

“是吗？”Zeller说，“既然如此，我给你准备了另一套：你管Alpha阴茎末端那块又大又没用的外皮叫什么？”

“生殖结？”

“不，”Zeller说，“是小弟弟[注：alpha]。”他和Will带着十足的不怀好意放声笑起来，就在这时实验室的门被再次打开，他们猛地齁住笑，看到Jack脚下生风地冲进来——Hannibal紧随其后。

“Alpha怎么了？”Jack快活地问。

“没怎么，”Zeller说。

“没，”Will说。

“嗯，肯定有 _猫腻_ ，”Jack坚持道。

Hannibal微微一笑，似乎已猜出了他们在说些什么，而后悄然走近，在众人面前把手搭在Will肩上。“我和Beverly在门厅见了面，”他说，“她一直在寻你。”

“哦天，对啊，我告诉她只要几分钟的，”Will回道，他被Hannibal的意外出现和害Beverly久等的内疚弄得心慌意乱，“我该去找她了。”

“在你这么做之前……”Hannibal说。他从公文包里拿出一个看上去相当正式的信封，把它交到Will手里，递过来时，两人的手指轻触了一下，“这是午饭前送来的。Elizabeth Lewis像往常一样超越了自己。”

“啊，那 _太好了_ ，”Will情真意切道，“真的感激不尽。”

Hannibal点头表示收下了，目光缓缓扫过Will的脸，继而放低声音，不让其他人听见。“且时机绝佳，”他柔声道，“而这，就意味着你在明天过后，便没有任何理由再离家了。”

“我知道，”Will略带恼怒地回答，“我不会的。”

Hannibal稍作停顿，又密切不离地凝视着Will的眼睛，这让Will感到明显的一阵头晕。“你下班后还要我开车送你回家吗？”

“是的，”Will压低声音回答，“我告诉过你我会的。看完医生我就来。”

Hannibal再次点头，最后从Will的肩膀上撤手，留他犹豫了几秒，跟在此处恋恋不舍和让Beverly久等的内疚天人交战着。“看，我得走了，”前者最终胜出，他说，“对不起，不过——我们很快就会再见的。”

“很快，”Hannibal呢喃道。如此简单的一个字眼，真不知道他是怎么做到说得这样令人浮想联翩语气又这么闷骚的。他还如此游刃有余，Will都开始担心自己可能会因此而脸色刷红了，所以在Price左袭Hannibal复赞礼品篮——而Jack右击Will表达他见后者气色尚佳此心甚慰的时候，几乎是松了一口气。

“是啊，我现在能做得更好了，”Will坚定地说，试图切断滔滔不绝的倾诉，"我想先处理掉一些零星的工作，然后就能休假到下个星期了。我觉得我需要一些时间呆在家里。”

“当然，”Jack回答，“你觉得什么最好就什么。”Will感激地点点头，Jack犹豫了下，开始显得更加阴郁。“听着，Will，我不想给你任何压力，但我们需要你全力以赴。近几个月来又连发三起命案，媒体都快疯了。”

“我知道。我知道他们是要疯了。”

“他在不断升级，”Jack补充道，不经意间陷入了一种疲倦的斯多葛主义态度，Will在无数新闻发布会上认出过它。“情况危急Will——我们需要所有可能的资源，直到雕刻家落网。”

“我 _知道_ ，”Will厉声说，“你想让我说什么呢，Jack？我正在尽我所能。我和Hannibal会去查Richard Black监狱档案的，在我……”他停顿了一下，看上去有点尴尬，“在我感觉好些之后。”

“那好，”Jack说，他现在看起来也有点尴尬了，“这个……好。那就好。”他开始疯狂点头，像是为了证明这有多么的好，Will发现自己也在点头跟他作伴，然后看到了自己在窗户里的倒影，意识到他俩看起来有多么的愚蠢。“我在这就指望你了，”Jack补充道，“我越想越觉得雕刻家和复仇女神之间有某种联系。”

Will很想像往常一样大说一通别叫Richard Black复仇女神给他死后风光，但最终决定不再多费口舌，所以只重申了他之前对此案的承诺——不过频繁以不同方式说着同一件事已开始让人觉得毫无意义——他收拾起东西，向房间另一头的Hannibal投去最后望眼欲穿的一瞥。Hannibal的目光越过Price的头顶看着他，Will微微一笑，终于强迫自己离开去找Beverly，为让她久等而道歉。

但身后的门刚关上，感觉一切幽默谈笑与风趣陪伴就被封锁在了里面，伴着穿过空旷走廊的脚步回声，Will不禁意识到他早先平静的心情在如何慢慢渗出——尤其是因为Jack对雕刻家的反思加深了Will即将涉水的恐惧，哪怕Andrew最终会（会吗？……喔 _拜托_ 一定要会）被遣回南方。律师函要在他口袋里烧出洞来，他终于停止了行走，把它拿出，在手中反复翻动着。一想到它注定要落在Andrew那沾染尼古丁的细长手指上就让人觉得恶心十足，尽管知道这种厌恶是非理性的，他还是禁不住产生了一种想要尽快摆脱它的强烈欲望，作为一刀两断的象征姿态。不幸的是，这意味着他要晚到 _不能再晚_ 才能去见Beverly了，但现在他有了一个不容忽视的念头；因此Will朝餐厅投去愧疚的一眼，猛地转身离开，转而朝门厅走去——他被迫愈发不耐地等着接待员——显然是新来的，效率低得出奇——在电话里絮絮叨叨地谈着订购打印纸的事，内容极其翔实却毫无真材实料，几乎都能让人佩服了。

“对不起，让您久等了，格雷厄姆先生。”他终于挂了电话，“只是文具供应商……你知道他们是怎么回事。”Will板着脸回望着，努力不让自己说出一些挖苦的话。“我猜您也不知道吧，”接待员抱歉地补充道，“我能为您做点什么？”

“周五会有人来找我，”Will直截了当地回答，“高个。澳大利亚口音。”他很不情愿地补充道。“他叫Andrew Alderton。你能确保他拿到这个吗？这很重要。”

“没问题，格雷厄姆先生，”接待员说，小心翼翼地用手指和拇指捻着信封，好像它会爆炸一样。“我会的。但如果他先去了您的办公室呢？”

“它会上锁的，懂吗？”Will耐心地说，“因为我不会在这。”

“哦，明白，”接待员明媚道，“我想是的。”

Will敷衍一笑徘徊了几秒，确保信封被正确标签存好后，转身准备离开——却在一头撞上某道细长身形时惊呼出声，对方就像一只潜伏附近的柱子后面，此时成功反向俯冲下来的巨型蜘蛛一般。

“抱歉，”Skinner用生硬、正式的语气说，“我以为你知道我在那儿。我只是想引起你的注意。”

Will先是挺直了身子，而后对Skinner皱起眉，同时在心里诅咒着这透顶的霉运，偏偏在最不方便的时候安排了这样一场不招人待见的会面。“Siemens把我的消息传到了吗？”Skinner补充道，他似乎没有注意到Will正怒视着他，“我想和你谈谈。”

“他传到了，不错。”

“克劳福德先生说我必须，”Skinner以同样过于正式的方式补充道，“为我昨晚的行为道歉。”

Will不愉快地注意到接待员的耳朵已经开始因好奇而啪嗒竖起来了，他简略地点点头表示收到了，随即把Skinner从桌旁引到大厅里较为冷清的地方，在那里他们不太可能被听到。“我越界了，”Skinner说，“我不该那样跟你说话。”他停顿了一下，继而恶狠狠地瞪了Will一眼。“克劳福德先生要送我去参加Omega脱敏培训。显然，这是Alpha在此工作的标准，但我们上一次在外地办公时就从没这种东西。”

尽管他知道Jack没有那种开除Skinner的能力——至少没法在不收到非法解雇诉讼的情况下做到——但这无脑混蛋不会因为发生的事情而被遣送回府，这仍然让人深感失望。Will想到这点，再一次恼怒地蹙起眉头，意识到Skinner是如何对自己说话的，眉毛便拧得愈发深重，他分明暗示Will是个Omega：就该优雅地接受一个Alpha的道歉，最好伴着一点点谦逊的察言观色，说从各个方面来看都很难说这是Skinner的错。只是Will从来拒绝那些狗屁倒灶的社会剧本，所以他没这么做，而是用“你说的不错，你 _不该_ 那样做”来回击了。

不出所料，Skinner迅速收起了礼貌的伪装，立刻自卫起来。“是啊好吧，可不是我冒犯你啊，Will，但你也要承担点责任吧，”他厉声道，“我的意思是，你他妈的干嘛还要出门？老天啊，你是 _小毛头_ 还是什么？我还以为成年Omega会更懂事一点。”

“这又不是我计划的，”Will激烈地回到，“再说了，其他FBI工作人员都没那样。”他停顿了一下，而后带着明显的轻蔑加了一句：“只有你。”

Skinner脸红得难看，像是被自以为是塞得喘不过气来。“也许是吧，”他嘶嘶道，瞪着Will，好像想揍他似的，“但这并不是因为自我控制；只是有克劳福德先生和莱克特博士挡着他们。”他顿了下，想要制造点效果，然后真的冲Will指点起来，就像他是个误入歧途的五岁小孩。“这几乎就是浪费了他们的时间。说白了吧，你应该为自己感到羞耻。你让两个最资深的特遣部队成员在一辆巡逻车前徘徊了半个晚上，就因为你发情的时候没脑子的不呆在室内。”

Will张嘴想冲Skinner解释抑制剂的问题，随即决定自己不欠这人任何解释，又闭上了嘴。“你意识到你的Alpha应该把你锁起来吗？”Skinner不依不饶道，决心把这一点讲清楚，“他可能会被罚款。如果我愿意的话，我可以对他说些什么。”

Will闻言，立刻僵住不动了，不快地意识到自己颈后的汗毛根根倒竖起来。“你这是什么意思？”他缓缓说道。

“那个子高高，长得倒是人模狗样（good-looking）的家伙，”Skinner带着不加掩饰的轻蔑回道，就像长得好看标志着性格软弱一样，他还为自己有脑子和自制躲开这一点而沾沾自喜。“他今天早上来找你了。”Will紧张地用舌头舔了舔嘴唇，Skinner停顿了一下，又重复起刚才那种恶意的微笑，“他在《犯罪揭秘》看到了。我可告诉你，Will……在我向他解释你是怎么跟莱克特博士一起消失的时候，他有多不高兴。”

Will一想到这个，就感到下巴上的肌肉开始抽搐，但通过巨大的努力，他设法把自己的表情合成了漠不关心，随即简单回道：“这与你无关，不是吗？”

“是啊，好吧，随你怎么说。”Skinner说着，夸张地耸了耸肩，好像Will、Hannibal和Andrew是如此无趣，以至于他已经开始后悔甚至费这心提他们了。“我告诉克劳福德先生我会道歉的，现在我道了。我并不对自己的行为感到多么自豪；不过最重要的是，如果没有你的允许，我是绝对不会碰你的。”

“你是说，就像我叫你离开时你怎么也不走吗？”Will嘶声。

“我最终会离开的，”Skinner用一种荒谬自负的声音说，“你那时似乎想要一个Alpha。但我不会强迫你做任何你不想做的事。我 _不需要_ 强迫任何人。”

Will绷着脸回瞪，拒绝给予任何形式的原谅，Skinner清清嗓子，捋平夹克的翻领。“我不会当个衣冠禽兽的，”他补充道，“你和我一样清楚，我们有过分歧。但这并不能改变我不会伤害你的事实。”

Will满脸鄙视地甩了Skinner一记眼刀，正欲彻底离开，突然想到一事，停了下来。当然，毫无疑问，Skinner并没有对所发生的事真心感到抱歉；然而，被送去训练的耻辱，加上被迫向Omega道歉，令其处在了相对弱势的地位。而抓住Skinner的暴露和不加防备意味着Will正处于利用它的理想位置——实际上，正该趁他病，要他命，用困扰了Will几个月的事伏击他。

Will再次转过身，开始稳稳注视着Skinner，注视着每一丝焦虑与恼怒的迹象，以了解他的情绪底线，好与几秒后将要发生的事进行比较。“那好吧，”他从容地说，“好啊：我听你说完了。现在作为回报，我想问你一件事。”Skinner眯起眼睛，既不安又充满敌意，Will毫不犹豫地补充道：“是你把雕刻家的‘WG’消息告诉Freddie Lounds的吗？”

在Skinner惊讶地张大嘴巴时，Will靠得更近了，以便观察到对簿公堂的全面影响；忽视语言反应——他已知道对方会矢口否认——而倾向于细查语音语调与肢体语言。“不，”Skinner恶狠狠道，“我 _从没_ 告诉过她。”

“那么，是你对这件事发表了意见吗？那个‘FBI消息来源’？”

“ _不_ ，”Skinner重复道，不过这一次他的声音里有一丝焦虑，这对大多数人来说可能是微不可察的，但对Will来说似乎极其明显。“她不是从我这听去消息的。老天啊，别自以为是了，格雷厄姆。你真以为我会因为 _你_ 而危及整个调查吗？你们Omega都一个样：恃宠而骄、心高气傲、自恋成狂。你以为全世界都绕着你转呢。”他向前迈出了恐吓性的一步，威胁进Will的空间；而Will则挺胸昂首，坚守阵地，拒绝流露出丝毫被吓到的迹象。“你还对谁说过这些话？”Skinner怒吼，“你是不是一直在指责我泄秘？向克劳福德先生打小报告？因为如果你……”

“你又该当如何呢？”Will厉声道，同样具威胁意味。

Skinner对露出的凶牙利爪惊讶地一抽搐，颤抖了几秒，最后先垂下了眼；这时，Will才真正转身离开，他的大脑被这一新发现撞得嗡嗡作响。

因为尽管没办法确定，但他所有的直觉都告诉他，虽然Skinner是那段怀疑与不信任Will引语的来源，但他不是第一个告诉Freddie那张名片的人。这就引出了一个关键的问题：是谁干的？事实上，他是如此忧心忡忡满腹思虑地试着解决这一问题，都没注意到Skinner在他走时是如何盯着他离去的背影，也没有注意到对方的脸是如何扭曲成一副苍白的、变形的丑恶面具。但最重要的是，他并没有注意到，Skinner等到Will走过转角时溜回了前厅——开始认真与接待员讨论，骨节明晰的手指在桌子上反复指点着躺在那里要给Andrew的信。

*****

他替Will做了投递工作——诚然，通过快递来完成此事显然要方便得多，可亲力亲为却更加愉快——Hannibal不甚情愿地回到自己的办公室，一小时花在照看病人上（没意思），另一小时花在未来数日的缺席安排上（同样没意思，但好歹是为达成正当目的），最后，他终于在办公桌后落坐，让自己沉浸在恼人而又无可避免的坐立不安中，因为反复询问Andrew可能身在何处都是无果。没有成功是意料之中的，可这丝毫不能减轻Hannibal的怒意，现在他正在努力不让自己对此感到愤懑。像是这个问题还不够似的，Will即将到来的结合热也需要考虑；一想到这一点，他又开始蹙眉，因为他眼下对另一个人平安喜乐的牵挂程度——甚至可称之为 _焦虑_ ——是极不寻常的，可谓令人无福消受。实际上，像 _寻常角色_ 那样杞人忧天简直有损尊严，Hannibal闭目、立手，托住下巴，允许自己发出一声愤怒的叹息，悼念自己此刻的境地。纵然如此，忧虑犹存，正如Will本人的存在一般，顽固执拗地针扎刺痛着他的意识边缘，因而否认其存在不仅毫无意义，还浪费时间；而根据Hannibal的原则，挥霍时间是他平日里所极力反对的。

那天清晨，他的秘书在他桌上的花瓶里放了一束冬瑞香[注2]，现在Hannibal又睁开眼睛，全神贯注地看着它。作为一个观察者，他看起来像是在欣赏，不过并不是花儿本身多么有趣，而是因为它们那苍白而无力的脆弱让他想起了Will——这么个印象来自对方看似弱不禁风的外表和瑞香花实际上极强的毒性。花商向他的秘书作了一番隆重的演讲，后者又将这番演讲传递给了Hannibal；而Hannibal，则允许她把花插到已放着鲜黄色茉莉花的广口瓶中，因为他喜欢两者形成的不羁对比：无害茉莉很抓眼、吸引着目光，而毫不起眼却致命的瑞香静静埋伏在一旁；如此美丽却又一击毙命。他的视线再次缓缓扫过它们，欣赏着它们的剔透：在蔷薇色的微弱灯火下，脆弱的白色花瓣看起来像在脸红。一如半夜里躺在Hannibal身下、在他怀里颤抖着的那具白里透红的胴体。

那么的不安与哀伤，却又那么的狂热和叛逆，全然不觉自己所激起的那种令人窒息的温柔渴望。Hannibal再度叹息，继而眯起眼睛，最终承认失败（游戏，与Will比肩争锋，一较高低），颇不情愿地把手机拉向自己，以采取前所未有的步骤，自降身份，向另一个医生咨询意见。或者，更具体地说，一名Omega健康专家：以对热潮相关的疾病与并发症的广泛了解而闻名。

作为一名典型的声称在Omega身体上拥有专业知识的医生，Dr. Hall敞明了自己是个Alpha。所幸他照样乐于助人、能听人使唤——很显然，被Hannibal这样享誉专业的人召唤，他深感荣幸——因此，他非常乐意在极短时间里提供咨询，献上时间。通常情况下，Hannibal会邀他去自己的办公室；甚至，因为这代表着Will，他也会不嫌麻烦转驾Dr. Hall那里。但是，尽管Will不太可能在7点之前看好医生，Hannibal还是不想冒着让对方发现一座空房的风险，于是最终决定邀请Dr. Hall来吃顿不那么正式的早晚餐。

电话里的Dr. Hall似乎还对得起自己的专业名声（尽管有那么一两紧张的尴笑，二三笨拙的措辞与一副响如驴叫却又附庸风雅的英语口音），本尊露面时，原来竟是个圆滚如球身量矮小，长着一头形如狂草花枝乱翘发与一张状似台球红光满面脸的男人；叫Hannibal一看便生厌。虽则无论是那副驴腔驴调还是粉面油脸，都无法减损他作为一名临床顾问医生的身份，因此，他还是潜在有用信息的来源；不过在他东施效颦企图用东欧口音却误念Hannibal大名（继而道歉又重重作死），又不是时候对天气发表了一系列滑稽可笑还自以为值得一品的评论（接着将其泥泞蹄足涉过Hannibal的昂贵橡木地板）后，他便大无尚存任何理智头脑能传授消息的可能了。

反过来，向来都有些敬畏Hannibal的Dr. Hall，由于过度补偿而变得极为唐突无礼态度散漫，借此来表现出更多比自己真实能感觉到的自信；却完全不知Hannibal在他们第一次见面的十分钟内就凭直觉发现了这一点，自那以后就一直在毫无慈悲地加以利用。话虽如此，Hannibal还是下定决心要物尽其用，于是咬牙吞血，提供了一份简明扼要的关于Will的临床情况总结，包括相关的健康问题。鉴于Alpha助未结合Omega渡过热潮乃是寻常——而承认自己是那个需要求问的Alpha是获得最详细信息的不二法门——他极不情愿地被迫公开自己的角色，却小心处理了这段关系的情感本质，表现得更为随意而非实际上那么强烈。

“这是吃了 _多久_ 的抑制剂啊？”Dr. Hall说着，开始像一只贪婪的硕鼠般把紫菊苣往嘴里塞，“唔，我想不需要我来告诉你吧，这对他来说会是非常困难的。在荷尔蒙同时烧身时，他们往往就应付不来了；着实有点难以预料啊，可怜的小东西。”

Hannibal，虽然知道这是在泛指Omega，仍觉得无法听到Will被如此过分地轻鄙，在椅子上烦躁地挪了下身。“过度兴奋，”Dr. Hall继续说道，他的态度就像某个对该主题兴趣盎然的人一样，“他们需要一只稳健的手来帮扶。”

“的确如此，”Hannibal回道，声音足以削平花岗岩。

“在取得任何进展之前，你可能真的得先把他按住。”Dr. Hall说罢，停了几秒，看着酒杯中的盛物，赏闻地皱动下鼻子，鼻孔张得跟海豹一样老大，“不过，一两天后应该就更好管了。”

“也许吧，”Hannibal答道，惊奇地观察着鼻孔的变化，“虽说问题几乎不在他受‘管’上。”

“如果他给你带来什么麻烦，你应该抓住他后颈，”Dr. Hall补充说，“他们似乎对此反应良好。”他嗅完酒，喝了几口，吧唧吧唧地咂着嘴。“可是我得警告你；他也可能会非常恐慌，或者……”他停顿了一下，而后毫无意义地夸张挥舞了下酒杯，“极为好斗。”

“他会变得非常好斗，”Hannibal深情道。

“是吗？”Dr. Hall回道，对好斗的Omega这一概念感到相当震惊，“那你就得把他按住。”

Hannibal觉得这种粗俗的强迫行为令人反感，显而易见地皱起了眉头，Dr. Hall见此则扬起了其眉毛。“请原谅我这么说，”Hannibal补充道，“这似乎是一个相当狭隘的观点。我很难相信真的别无他法了。”

“哦，好吧，我想是的，”Dr. Hall不屑一顾地回道，“轻抚、驯服、言语上的安慰……诸如此类。这些你常看到他们会用在彼此身上的亲社会行为。非常Omega；但可不是他们对Alpha的期望。”

“我敢说，”Hannibal回复，“他们可能也不会期望典型的Alpha主义行为。”

“是的，呃，一定要让他多补充水分，”Dr. Hall说，显然未对此问做好准备，“你总不希望他脱水吧。”见他总算说了句还能听的人话，Hannibal决定对他报以一丝冷淡的微笑；尽管他还是忍不住渴望地瞥了眼自己的牛排刀，同时幻想着把它插进Dr. Hall那喋喋不休的脑袋里。Dr. Hall没注意到他的表情，也没有注意到那把牛排刀，又吃了一大口沙拉，随后补充道：“你是说本来那个Alpha已经不在考虑中了吗？”

“是的，他们决裂了。”

“他们可能不会一直闹掰下去，”Dr. Hall说，用手背捂住小小一嗝，“他可能会发现自己开始怀念原来那个Alpha了。情况并非总是如此，但经过长期抑制后，会产生一些奇怪的效果。这是一种生理上的联系，而不是情感上的联系——不一定是依恋于Alpha，更像是被压垮了。”

Hannibal的眉头蹙得更紧了，小心翼翼地把这些信息储存起来，以备将来使用；尤其是为了防止Will——如有必要，哪怕用强的——在热潮后立刻离家。想到Andrew发现精疲力尽，茫然混沌的Will，并乘虚而入企图将其绑走，才是真正令人担忧的，Hannibal对这一念头微不可见地龇了龇牙。“在这么长时间没经历过热潮后，他会变得非常欲求不满。”Dr. Hall补充道，完全没意识到房间里突然出现的紧张气氛，“你应该对此有所准备；他会要求你给予尽可能多的关注，即使这样也不够。”他给了Hannibal一个分明下流的眼色，不得回应。“如果你能得到的话，那可是份不错的活啊。还是男的：他们太稀有了，我要隔好些月才能见到一个。"他顿了顿，审视着自己的叉子，继而很是随意地加了一句，“他，很迷人吧？”

Hannibal的眼睛开始眯成不满的细缝。“是的，”他简短道，“非常。”

“老天保佑呐，他们通常都是。我不介意承认我有点喜欢他们。就像我说的，他们在诊所里很少见，但我从没见过不可爱的。嗐，我说‘ _少见_ ……’”

Dr. Hall嘎嘎大笑起来，Hannibal开始使他的牛排刀，跟转着指挥棒似的。“他健康状况怎么样？如果你想让他事先检查一下，就把他送到诊所去。”

“我可以有把握地说，他不会想要那个的。”

“诶，这可不是由他决定的，不是吗？”Dr. Hall惊讶道，“如果你认为他需要的话，他就该去。把他放下，我们会帮你看着他，直到你能回来接他。我可以亲自给他检查，检查完后把报告寄给你。固然，我们不该——保密之类的——但我不介意偶尔放弃这些规则。我认为这是为了他们好。Omega并不总是知道什么对他们最好。”

Hannibal有这么想过一瞬，但最终认定不可能强迫Will去任何地方（至少不可能不冒着他为了报复而捣毁巨额医疗设备让Hannibal，作为负责方Alpha，为其埋单的风险），可更主要是，为获得信息与这令人发指的家伙沆瀣一气并不值得，他几乎可以肯定，只有稍加留心询问，自己总能得到的。所以最后，他只给了Dr. Hall一个更加冷淡的微笑，说：“我甚是感谢，但不了。”

“好吧，如果你改变主意想带他一起来，请告诉我，”Dr. Hall说，而后相当色眯眯地补充道，“他会在安全的手上。”

Hannibal的冷冷笑容又骤降了几分温度；而Dr. Hall所不知的是，这一非语言的方式表明他宁愿切掉同一双手，也不会让它们伸近任何可触及Will的距离内。说到这，整个对话在Omega每天都要与之斗争的剥削与轻视上倒是十分发人深省；Hannibal生出了一股强烈的钦佩之情，Will在面对这种痛苦时仍那么悍然独立，更别提他不得不忍受的怨怼。“我必须说这是一个理想的安排，”Hall兴冲冲地补充道，没意识到Hannibal已开始对他怒目而视，“趁他们发情的时候好好享受，然后把他们送回家里，这样就不会有什么麻烦了。我总觉得这是种浪费，天涯何处无芳草，何必把自己吊死在一棵树上呢？”

“是啊，为什么呢？"Hannibal若有所思地朝Dr. Hall的方向亮着牛排刀，像是试图说明这一点。

“我想此刻的他看起来一定无法拒绝吧，”Dr. Hall继续说。而这显然是他更为荒谬的见地，Will总是令人无法拒绝的。“他们在发情前几天最迷人。他们的头发，他们的肤色……真的让人欲罢不能。”他误以为Hannibal空白的凝视是出于兴趣，而非杀意，于是接着发表了一场令人难以置信的无趣演讲：关于结合热荷尔蒙如何导致Omega发角质蛋白增厚。此时响起了敲门声，Hannibal是很高兴借此逃脱了回答，虽然几乎可以肯定来者是Will，而让他处在Dr. Hall附近还不把后者肢解分尸，简直是在测试Hannibal的自制力极限，挑战不可能。

Will的双手插在兜里，在Hannibal开门时正跺着脚御寒：裹在一条极其丑恶的围巾里，在病态昏沉的街灯光线下比平日更加苍白、疲惫，然而在大多人徒留其表时，他不止何故仍显得凄楚而动人。Will说了声“嘿”，看到Hannibal时，脸庞显然明亮了起来。“抱歉没知会你；我本想提前打电话的，但我在开车。”Hannibal紧绷的表情稍微缓和下来，Will指着Dr. Hall的红色跑车，横躺在车道，喝醉了似的东倒西歪着。“我是不是来的不巧啊？”

Hannibal的目光再次扫过Will的脸，心里盘算着是否有可能说服对方让自己为其买一件不那么糟糕的外套和围巾，而后遗憾地得出结论，认为这事发生的可能性微乎其微。“没有不巧，不，”他回道，“只是……有客。但进来吧；我很快就得空了。”

Will感激地点点头，由着Hannibal将他拉进怀里，爱抚、亲吻，而后跟着他走进厨房，一路上认真地描述着Beverly最近尸检的发现。“……在 _整个_ 腹腔里，”Will总结道，然后注意到Dr. Hall，立刻陷入沉默。“哦——对不起，”他补充道，“我没看见你在那儿。”

Dr. Hall用他那对滴溜溜的小眼睛扫了下Will，又看了下两人，冲Hannibal比口型道：“ _就是他吗？_ ”。他以一种过于戏剧化的方式表现了自己的谨慎，却比大声说出来成功吸引了更多的关注。“你没事吧？”Will甚为狐疑道。

Dr. Hall对着Will腼腆地笑了笑。“我很好，谢谢。”

“好吧……那就好，”Will答道，开始漫不经心地翻起柜台上的文件，“刚才我还以为你噎住了呢。Hannibal，你手上有五号尸体的解剖报告吗？我把我的落在办公室了。”

“哎呦呦，尸体解剖？”Dr. Hall欢快道，“稳住啊，小家伙。我们可不想把自己搞焦虑，不是吗？这样一个煞风景的话题可不行呐。”

Will翻文件的手顿了一下，转过身去，嘴半张着。

“它们在我的桌上，”Hannibal平静地说，“在办公室。你尽管去拿吧。”

Will点点头表示感谢，犹豫了几秒，在走出厨房前，还不解地看了Dr. Hall一眼。

“真是可爱的小乖乖（poppet）啊，”Dr. Hall嘀咕道。

“你刚叫我什么？”Will说着，立马又回来了。

“我相信他叫了你‘小乖乖’，”Hannibal面无表情地回道。他在那一词上加上引号的声音非常明显，Will对上他的视线，能感到自己的嘴开始抽搐，随即回头看了眼Dr. Hall，在大笑出声与震怒暴走间两相为难了一阵。

“来这儿呀，小家伙，”Dr. Hall补充道，把他旁边的椅子拉了出来，鼓励地拍了拍，“让我看看你。”

Will再次瞥了眼Hannibal，后者正近乎疯狂地转着刀，于是他又根据大笑与怒走所需的能量与最有可能产生的效果两相权衡，估值损益起来。在他试图下定决心时，Hannibal已利用此前这段沉默，不失风度却又坚定地感谢了Dr. Hall的 _宝贵_ 意见并以此为前提把人送出了门。“感谢你作陪，”Hannibal边收拾他的外套，边补充道，“这是一个相当发人深省的夜晚。”

“如果有需要，你知道我在哪儿，”Dr. Hall用渴望的眼神看着Will说。

“是的，确实如此，”Hannibal回答，“说到这，能给我一张您的名片吗？世事难料，也许将来某天我会需要向您征求意见呢。”

*****

“那家伙到底什么来头？”一会儿后，Will问道，他把Hannibal的腿当做枕头，躺在沙发上。他还不完全肯定是怎么变成现在这样的。它就是……发生了。

“一个Omega健康专家，”Hannibal回道，一边用手翻阅尸检报告，一边用另一手抚摸着Will的头发，“你知道的，出了上次那件事后，我很担心你的热潮——而我有时也是能屈能伸会另寻意见的。”

“你本来可以直接问我的，”Will说，不过，他还是对这一关心很是感动。

“你说得很对。我道歉。尽管放心，我已受到了应有的惩罚；此人的白痴程度堪比唱戏。”

“是啊，可不是嘛。”

“回想起来，我应该清楚的。”Hannibal叹气道，“他在自己的领域享有盛誉，几乎可以肯定，这些人的愚蠢程度与他们的声望是成正比的。”

“你在你的领域里不也享有盛誉吗？”Will纯良无辜道。

“你可真是个小怪物，”Hannibal看着报告头也不抬地回着。

“我还以为我是个小乖乖（poppet）呢。”

“一点也不，”Hannibal说，听到这个词，微微一颤，“‘乖宝（poppet）’意味着某种上程度的被动：你就是个彻头彻尾的恐怖分子。”

“不过说实话，”Will轻蔑地补充道，“ _很Alpha_ 。如果你敢叫我乖宝，我就杀了你。”

“如果我这么叫你，就无此必要了，”Hannibal严肃地回道，“因为我会先自杀的。”Will发出被逗乐的一声，Hannibal短暂停下了摩挲他头发的动作，转而用手指轻抚起他的颧骨。“不过，说正经的；他的谈话以一种极其悲观的方式向我阐明了你昨晚对我描述的情况。作为一个Omega，你所面临的所有侮辱与强迫：它们可能不会像其他一些挑战那样立时毕显，但我可以想象，它们最终会变得多么具有腐蚀性。”

Will并没有回答这个问题，不过还是安心地迎上了Hannibal的触碰，表明他很高兴自己的立场受到了认真对待。Hannibal从善如流地放弃了这个话题，复开始抚摸Will的发；这么做时，他无法抗拒身体一点点前倾去检查发质的诱惑。“住手啦，”Will没好气道，“很痒诶。你干嘛？”

“检查你的发角蛋白，”Hannibal平静道，“我只能十分惭愧地说，这是由大名鼎鼎的Dr. Hall的一番评论所引起的。在你进入热潮前，它应该会增厚，尽管我看不出任何证据……哦不，也许这儿有一点。”

“省省吧，”Will说着，扭过头去，“你这会儿是理发师了吗？检查你自己的角蛋白去吧，把你的魔爪从我头发上拿开。”

“迁就下我吧，”Hannibal说着，又把Will的头拉回到他膝盖上，“我的在医学上可没你那么有趣。说到这，你去看了自己的医生吗？”

Will啪飞Hannibal的手，重新安顿下来，直到感觉舒服了，才闭上眼睛。“是的，”他回答道，声音里透着一股明显的尴尬，“我……嗯。接下来几天我已经安排好了。”

“一提到它，你就开始紧张了，”Hannibal饶有兴趣地说，“为什么这一讨论让你如此不适？我以为你已安心了。”

Will猛地睁开眼睛，越过镜片上方严肃而警觉地盯了Hannibal几秒。“我想是因为我还不习惯吧，”他最后说，“在过去的几年里，为了避免整件事，我遇到了很多麻烦。”他又停顿了片刻，而后仰面躺下，好直视Hannibal。“不管怎样，为什么你 _又_ 不膈应得慌呢？你的反应很奇怪。我的意思是，你不觉得这一切很怪吗？”

“也许有一点吧，”Hannibal回答。他微微一笑，弯下身去，用拇指抚平Will眉心微敛的皱纹，“一切来得太快。”

“我是说我们要这么做，而这……这很 _怪_ 。”

“为何？”

“你想为何呢？”Will焦躁道，“这可能是两人间最亲密的关系了，但它却不知从何而来？我们之前不是特别亲密，对吧？我对你甚至都不太了解。”

“你想知道什么呢？”

Will张开嘴，又突然闭上了；他意识到自己被这一提议的广泛性难倒了，他想知道的事有 _那么多_ ，如何决定从哪儿开始呢。片刻思索后，他终于想起了几次向日记里“亲爱的你”所发出的求问之一，于是决定择其简单却可能具有启迪意的问题。“我对你的个人生活几乎一无所知，”他说。

“比如？”

“嗯，首先：你喜欢做什么？

“我想还是老样子，”Hannibal说着，又抚摸起Will的头发，“音乐。艺术。宴客。”

“哦，少来了。这就是你要说的吗？这听起来就像你在简历上写的那种乏味的‘兴趣与爱好’。”

“你可真严啊，”Hannibal深情款款地答道，“不过很不幸，但你不可能通过那些消遣就把我拼凑起来。比起我的 _所作所为_ ，我倒情愿你最终对我 _本人_ 有更加深刻的理解，就像我希望能与你携手共创的一样。谁知道呢；也许二者甚至是相通的呢？我们的意图，我们的本质。”

“听听，”Will说，虽然他听起来满是深情，而非不耐烦，“还是喜欢打哑谜。有时我甚至怀疑你是不是真的明白自己都在说什么。”

“也许我不是，”Hannibal笑着回答，“也许我的发言都是自导自演——毕竟我是在和你说话。你说你不喜欢谜，Will，但你本身就是一个令人震惊的谜。你的复杂精致无比。我也无法完全预料：你只微笑着转过身去，躲开每一次试图把你归类的企图。”

“我也可以这样说你，”Will有点恼怒道。

“我相信你能做到，”Hannibal回道，他被这一野心勃勃的想法迷住了，倘若Will是那个尝试的人。“只是你的不同之处在于，你是无意为之，却宛若天成。从我初见你时起，我就经常这么想。你所招致的迷恋与常识和自身利益相悖，却又是在劫难逃。你吸引我们二者的方式……你甚至都不知道你在这么做，是吗？然而，要了解你，就无法不对你着迷。”他自顾笑了笑，更往沙发后靠去，以便更细细观详欣赏Will的脸，吸收所有的表情变化。 _玲珑细巧，长着一双明亮的大眼，端庄举止下藏匿越轨刀刃的谜，_ Hannibal赞许地想道， _被接连不断的危机、年轻的活力与成熟的优雅之道所震撼的本质：凶猛、无畏，敏锐而尚居蒙昧的头脑——以及围绕着你的黑暗，纵然你自身的光芒令我们目眩神迷。_

而Will在面对这一审视时，也变得极其安静，一动不动，最后才低下头看向别处；很明显，他对这种恭维感到不适，也不知该如何回应是好。在Hannibal再次温柔地抚起Will头发时，他淡淡的微笑又加深了，心下一直在想还有多少话要倾诉。事实上，是诉不尽的 _千言万语_ ；仿佛他所掌握的所有语言所有字句，在那一刻都甘愿投身建筑设计的忠诚庙宇，只为造就这一美丽造物，被格子衫与狗毛作茧自缚苍白无力、状似脆弱却又丝毫不减其能，随手便能唤起强烈的爱慕之情。

Hannibal想着，Will是不能被解释或归因的，只能被感知与体验；这一认识让人深感不适，因为它再度证明了Will的独一无二，哪怕只是轻轻一眼也能将不快与渴望灌输给Hannibal，超出他的控制。 _在你身边，无人可挡，无人可逃，_ 他这么想着，一边用手摸着Will的颅底。 _无论是谁，只要尝过你的滋味，都会对你永生饥慕，却永不知餍。怎可能满足呢？你满足了一个渴望，却马上又呈上另一个招惹神魂。我的热望无止无休，而你就是无穷的欲望与无限的变化。也许要穷尽毕生才能将你了解透彻；而如果你愿意，你可以将每分每秒都用在把我的欲望束缚在对你思想与灵魂的渴望上——束缚在你想象无垠的深景里。也许我会想将你圈入罗网，但即使我成功了，你也会竭尽所能提高我将你诱捕下来的代价。_

“Hannibal？”Will睡意朦胧地喃喃道。

“怎么，亲爱的。”

“你这么安静。是无聊吗？”

“在你面前，”Hannibal微笑着回答，“无聊是不可能的。我有时倒希望并非如此。”

“我感觉不太好——我的头很疼。你现在能带我回家吗？”

“当然，”Hannibal无比温柔道，抚平Will那头自眼前生乱的发，“不过，能再等一会儿吗，我得先收拾几样东西。设若Dr. Hall可以信赖，那么第一次热潮可能会持续数日——在它结束前，我不打算离开你。”

“嗯唔，”Will咕哝着，“我不介意你在身边。”

“多谢，”Hannibal故作严肃道。

Will微微一笑，而后补充道：“如果你愿意的话，我们可以坐你的车去。我知道你不喜欢开我的车。”

“请放心，我承认这是一个巨大的让步。我非常感谢你。”

“我可以过来把它取走。在……在我恢复正常后。”

“永不做常人，”Hannibal轻快道，“它不适合你。”

“是的。”

“的确。你想知道为什么吗？因为常人即平庸；你注定要在任何你能想到的方面都与众不同。”Will闻言又笑了，Hannibal也微笑着，握住他的手。“Will，我向你保证，一切都会好起来的，”他用同样柔和的声音补充道，“我知道你对这个想法感到不安，但如果你不吃这些药片，你的健康状况会大大好转起来。至于其他一切……”

他故意把话留白，让Will随心解释——无论是与Andrew相关的情况，还是他们之间关系的加深——在某种程度上，这并不会迫使他们做出任何过早的亲密反应。然而，与预期相反的是，Will最终未想出任何新的怀疑或反对意见，仅仅回握住Hannibal施压的手，与他目光相对，非常轻柔，又无比认真地回答：“我知道。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：
> 
> 1\. sex hair，顾名思义，就是干完那不可描述之后凌乱又性感的发型。不知道该怎么精简地表述出来……
> 
> 2\. 冬瑞香（Winter Daphne），借用chansang太太给的注释。花语：不灭；花箴言：将情人的芳香藏于心中，是有点可怜的单恋。https：//www.nongli.com/item5/augury/huahui/page32.htm  
> 此处情节，包括下文找了个庸医，与《危险游戏》都有对应。


	19. 第十九章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：本章污！污！污！NSFW! 作者原话。还要我提醒吗？

Will后来决定，他要把这段回程记入那些珍贵时刻，在那些回忆里，不同的碎片在正确的时间以正确的方式结合在一起，完美得出奇。当然，像开夜车这样平凡的事情是不可能完美的，如果他扪心自问，选这么一个形容词似乎相当愚蠢。然而，不管合适与否，它在某种程度上仍是正确的，因为它确实是——完美的——他不想改变任何东西。静谧是完美的，月光下银白的风景是完美的，亲密与陪伴的感觉也是完美的。甚至连他的各种恐惧和焦虑与平时相比都显得不那么紧迫，他意识到自己能以一种奇怪的超然感在头脑里翻来覆去地思考，就好像它们只是属于别人的抽象难题：在研究一段时间后，便失了吸引力，可以被安全地再次藏起抛至脑后。每隔一段时间Hannibal的手就会离开方向盘，随意歇在Will的大腿上，这自如的亲密感是Will讶然意识到的另一种完美存在，于是他也状似随意地将自己的手搭在Hannibal的手上，向后靠上椅背，透过车窗凝视着空中如串串褴褛银丝般涡旋缭绕的云团。背景里的收音机极为温柔地播放着，音色原始沙哑的女歌手浅吟低唱着“ _因为这一夜属于有情人，因为这一夜属于我们……_ ”那种通常会让Will感到尴尬不安的曲调，但现在没有，因为——也许她唱的是对的呢？

Will甫一打开门，不堪孤独寂寞的狗狗们就扑了上来，欢快地抖着毛，吐着粉红的舌头；而当他迎接完它们，喂好食，放它们跑到月色下时，他高兴地看到Hannibal已宾至如归，甚至无需多问，仿佛一贯生活在此，他坐着的椅子，他喝着的玻璃杯，就跟属于Will一样也属于他。而Will则在走向厨房的路上经过他身边，从容而深情地把手往他肩上一搭，极其的自然，Hannibal只许可地静静一哼，没有从他的书中抬起头来，这让Will一阵愉悦——他显然是被触碰取悦了但同时也已经习以为常，仿佛Will时不时随意拍拍没什么大不了的，但不仅仅只是习惯于此，还心怀期待。尽管如此，尽管Will很享受这个，轻松的气氛并不能完全消除Will对睡觉安排挥之不去的尴尬感；因为虽然给Hannibal提供多余的房间看起来很荒谬，但在热结合热前直接邀他上床的想法还是让人觉得尤其为难。这点疑虑，在Hannibal自行做出安排（当然了）像是驾轻就熟般上楼进入Will房间甚至命令狗狗们离开他床铺——然后在看到它回归原状后一脸懵逼的表情时，就释然了。

“我不知道为什么自己还会有所期待，”Will笑了起来，Hannibal说道，“它们显然和你一样叛逆。”

Will试着憋回另一串轻笑但败了（不过决定这并不 _完全_ 是他的错，看到Hannibal被一只小小的、毛茸茸的犬类动物置于如此境地几乎算得上滑稽了），他唤走了狗好爬到床上，允许Hannibal睡到他旁边与他两腿交缠。随后便是一系列关于灯还要亮多久的床头吵架，Hannibal坚称要阅读，Will则同样大声地坚持不许——而在Hannibal指出 _某些_ 人需要智力上的刺激时，Will回嘴道如果 _有的_ 人想要像大蝙蝠一样在深更半夜里刺激自己，他们可以离开找个旮旯自个儿解决去后——妥协终于达成，Hannibal同意熄灯在他的手机上阅读，而Will蜷起身抵上他胸脯将脑袋埋在Hannibal的颔底。Hannibal用空着的那只手在Will的背上揉起舒缓的圈，嘴唇不时蹭过Will的前额；Will最后的意识是他不太明白自己以前是怎么在不被这样抱着的情况下入睡的。

第二天这一社交力发生了戏剧性的变化，一些潜在的生物进程似乎点燃了Will，使他变得紧张而不安，极不愿被任何方式触碰。Hannibal从善如流地后退，给他一些空间，限制接触，只偶尔尝试喂他，或要求检查他的体温与血压看是否有心压迹象。Will颇为不情愿地允了这些注意事项，却也没对任何传统Omega结合热前的活动诸如筑巢或寻求关怀表现出丝毫兴趣——而一部分的Hannibal，像大多的Alpha一样，希望能在旁照料，这尖锐地提醒了他自己实际上对Omega的行为表现有着十分惯常、刻板的印象。在任何领域表现惯常都令人深感恼火，Hannibal对此蹙了会儿眉，随即自我安慰道，他对Omega缺乏认识并不奇怪，因为他从没费过这心去据有过哪个Omega。总之，他并不关心一般情况该是如何；他只关心Will。

Will并没有注意到这种无声的审察，他走到窗前，久久凝视着外面的田野，现在已被雪覆尽，如一层淋在糕饼上的脆白糖霜。唯一能够唤起他的注意力是狗狗的各种要求以及Hannibal尝试过不要为此心生幽怨，只等待时机动用自己无限耐心以抵制强迫Will不情愿与他交际的冲动——最后失败了。这种退避的冲动主要是由情绪还是生理原因引起的并不那么清楚，不过Hannibal怀疑很可能两者皆有——一种组合，热潮荷尔蒙和他本能上与任何人亲密的戒心相混。头一日半天下来，Will都把他的接触吝限在了偶尔从窗前转过身来冲Hannibal没好气呼呵叫他别盯着自己看上，不过值得注意的是，在Hannibal上楼搜书时，Will会等待几秒，然后跟上他，好故态萌发跟在楼下一样沉默地兀自凝望着卧房窗外。于是，Hannibal放弃了回到客厅的原计划，而是坐下来在床上阅读，不时从书页间抬起头来看看，欣赏着冬日的淡阳是如何衬出Will同样苍白的面庞。

“你饿了吗？”约摸到了午间，Hannibal问道。

“没。”

“你该吃点东西。你需要保持体力。”

“等会儿，”Will回答。

他停顿了一下，烦躁地拉扯下衬衣领，他已在过去一小时里多次执行过这一类似的举动，这证实了Hannibal现存的私下怀疑并引得他添上一句：“你能过来一下吗，我有些东西想给你。”

Will大声地叹了口气，继而以一种吃力的、纠结的方式转过身来，表明他觉得体力活动是项巨大的考验，而后他慢慢向前走去，栖在床侧。Hannibal必须抵制住抓起他的手腕不让他再次离开的诱惑，很清楚Will会对那有多么不满，所以只好将手掌放在他的额头上，检查是否有体温上升的迹象。Will隐忍地长叹一声，感到被过分关心的同时又对馈赠深恶痛疾，Hannibal闻声淡淡一笑，伸手去翻他的手提箱，取出了他想要给Will的东西：一件馥郁深蓝隐现幽光的居家袍。现在拿它和Will的皮肤作比，Hannibal暗自庆幸自己相对了颜色。Will绝对适合色谱中较冷的那端，而且想来十分愉悦的是，劝服Will穿上的这件衣袍只是未来一长串各式各样靛蓝、晶紫和锡青色衣物中的一件；要是不时缀上些深红纯白，以免Hannibal看厌千篇一律就更为称意了。

相比之下，Will似乎就没那么高兴了，他默默地拿起睡袍，想仔细看一看。这种布料柔软精致得难以置信，他怀疑自己可以把它折叠得够小，恰好收于两手掌心，不过，它的美丽是不可否认的——而且毋庸置疑的昂贵——无从逃避的事实是这也更像那种在家中给艺术家当模特会裹着的玩意儿，搭在一张 _躺椅_ 上，故意从画布里往外看……也许是那种在维多利亚时代会因饱含性暗示而被列为禁品的画。“我不能穿这个，”Will说，想到这，脸色有点发白。

“为什么不呢？”

_因为我看起来会像个跳钢管舞的，_ Will沮丧地想。“因为我会感到难为情，”他说，“这不是我的风格。”Hannibal挑了挑眉毛，于是坚定地补充道：“ _完全_ 不是。”

“这不是要符合你的风格，”Hannibal回道，完全没因为拒绝而打退堂鼓，“但Dr. Hall向我指出的几件有用的事情之一是，你的皮肤会变得多么敏感。你平时穿的那种布料——”他停顿了一下，用挑剔的眼光扫了一眼Will的衬衫，似乎在默默吊慰它的惨相——“会让你极为不适。”

Will并没有真正考虑到这一点，他静静跪在地上，低头看着那件长袍，脸上流露出一种听天由命的痛苦表情，用被绑在木桩上的殉道者来形容也不为过。“看在上苍的份上，别这么 _痛苦_ 了，”Hannibal说，他嘴角已经开始微微抽搐，“除了我本人，谁也不会看到你穿这件衣服的。”

“我想是吧。”

“当然还有狗；尽管我想你能信它们会谨言慎行吧？”

“你是在 _笑_ 吗？”Will指责道。

“没有。”

“你有。你明明有。”

“也许有一点吧，”Hannibal承认，“虽然我很高兴你除了自己的外形之外没有其他更为紧迫的问题。”他再也抵挡不住诱惑，终于上前把手放在Will的肩上，Will不由自主地闪开了。“如果你能在接下几天里无需担心任何更严重的事情，”Hannibal补充道，“那么我认为这会是一个很好的结果。”

Will回以一个小小的微笑，不过依旧起身，折叠齐长袍将它放在椅子上，然后回到了守窗中，他继续沉默站着思考了一个多小时，仿佛他的电源已经用尽。更晚点后Hannibal终于诱他下楼吃了点东西，Will涣然到能同意围桌而坐，半心半意地吃着Hannibal所提供的食物，随即再次消失进入客厅，这一次拒绝了窗户而选择将自己收入一把扶椅中像是试图尽量缩小自己。现在热潮前驱的早期迹象已经明显无疑，Hannibal看着他，感到一阵强烈的占有欲，又爱怜地反思着不同于绝大多数Omega在这一阶段寻求舒适与安慰的本能，Will的所作所为完全相反。事实上，此刻的他对空间与独处的需求是如此强烈，以至他离开Hannibal睡在了沙发上；翌日清晨，Hannibal发现他蜷成一团，毯子拉得高高的，只有几撮头发露在外面。

Hannibal小心翼翼地把一只手往下挪，以免吵醒他，然后迅速一扯毛毯好看到Will的脸。他的脸颊枕在手掌上，面色苍白，一动不动，几乎像一尊斜倚在基座上的雕塑；如果他不是那么呼吸着，绽放着致命的美丽的话，几乎如泛有古韵的大理石了。在这点上，Hannibal意识到在Will食物中掺入某种组合药物以让这种蔫蔫状态再持续上 _一小会儿_ 的诱惑十分强烈；他一点也不觉得内疚，尤其是当他这样时，Hannibal多么容易就能控制住他。不过，虽然Will在苍白精致时可能会愉悦审美，但不可否认他在激烈敏捷时更为有趣，短暂的考虑后，Hannibal不得不承认充分照顾好Will让他尽快恢复康健的益处更加明显。如许多其他场合，这在Hannibal心中创生出的一股依恋之情是十分陌生的，他在等待Will醒来时，非常轻声地同时为自己与后者叹了口气。

这实际上花了一些时间，因为Will像是在拼命回到意识状态，就像某个奋力从网中挣脱的人一样。 _永远在与什么斗争着，_ Hannibal深情地想。“早上好，”Will终于说道，他的声音里充满了疲倦。

“早上好，”Hannibal说，“你今天感觉如何？”

Will用手抹了把脸，闷闷不乐地自指尖上方看着Hannibal。“糟透了。”

“生理疼痛吗？”Hannibal饶有兴趣地问道，“还是心理上的？”

停顿了一会儿，Will皱起眉头，似乎不知道是哪个让他最为恼火。“两个都有，”他终于用同样悲伤的声音说。

“恐怕我对生理上的不适无能为力。这在一定程度上是不可避免的——而且长期服用抑制剂于事无益。”Will扮了个苦相，尽管很难说这是同意的表示，还是在陈述显而易见的事实时表现出的愤怒。“另一方面，”Hannibal补充道，他对Will滴水兽般种类万千迷人不已的恼怒表情感到暗暗惊讶，“我非常乐意一听关于心理方面的内容。”

“是啊，”Will无不讽刺道，“我敢说你巴不得呢。”

“你改变主意了吗？”

“没，”Will回答，这次更加坚定，“没有，我没有改变主意。只是……”

“只是现在就要发生了，这让人不安吗？”

“是的。类似吧。”

“这是可以理解的；尤其是考虑到你先前的经历。我指的不仅仅是健康风险。”Hannibal停顿片刻，一想到Andrew，就眯起了眼睛，“因为它，你一生中的大部分时间都被当作财产来对待。”

“我知道。”

“虽然不只是这样，是吗？”Hannibal补充道，目光慢慢地扫过Will的脸，“因为你原则上就不喜欢这个念头。”

“我晓得啊，”Will烦躁地说，“我们已经讨论过了，记得吗？ _详详细细地_ 。你以为我害怕失去控制。”

“也许你应该害怕，”Hannibal紧接着回道，“你体内所有的潜能。使用如此强大的工具是一种责任。不是吗，Will？将冲动培养成灵感……难怪你想把它安全地压制下去。”Will叛逆地皱眉，像处于脾气爆发的边缘，Hannibal见此暗自笑笑，细细品味着——不仅是第一个能不被他吓到的新奇存在，更是拥有足够智力与黑暗混沌的头脑能与Hannibal诉诸同样语言的人。“你无需担心，”他这会儿用更温和的声音补充道，“在后面几天里，一切都在你的掌控之中，因为这是你主动选择的事。此外，你正在拥抱并接受你的本性，还有什么比这更好的控制方式呢？”Will点点头，看起来并未彻底信服，Hannibal补充道：“你也知道，我不会像Andrew那样试图制服你。更重要的是，你知道我 _为什么_ 不会。”

Will笑了笑，头一次明显地放松下来。“是的，”他说，“因为我不会允许你的。”

“正是，”Hannibal说，尽管他积极尊重这一点，但他仍不全然满足于此，“我能极具劝服力，我想。我能出谋献策；甚至，旁敲侧击。但即使是我也无法完全预测或控制你要做什么。”

Will又点了点头，随即张开嘴，像是还想说点别的什么，突然间他又似乎厌倦了整个谈话倾向于把毯子拉回来盖在头上。“我想这是我今天最不曾料想会从你身上见到的了，”Hannibal爱怜道，“我们应该设计一个交流系统；也许我可以从你的层层包裹下给你传信。”

Will摇摇头，整条毛毯都随之抖动起来，最后他把毯子拉低了几英寸，好从上面看着Hannibal。“我知道，”他说，“我变得好奇怪；我真的不明白我是怎么了。”

“这是热潮荷尔蒙的影响，”Hannibal回答，“你在撤退。”他顿了顿，继而微微一笑，“大多数Omega在这一阶段会变得更需要关爱，而你恰恰相反。”

“哦，”Will说。他沉默了几秒，然后用手捋了捋头发。“对不起。”

“为何道歉？你没有做错任何事。”

“是的，我知道，但是……我想从你的角度来看，这并不是很好。”

“忘了我的角度吧，”Hannibal轻快地回答，“我没有什么特别的期望。再说，我已经习惯了你的沉默寡言；如果你突然变得感情外露，我可能不知道该拿你怎么办才好呢。这就像家里有了一个不同的人。”

Will闻言不禁又笑了，入神地想着这样一个陌生版本的自己，爬到Hannibal的腿上，要求得到无尽的爱抚与关注……甚至是 _要抱抱_ (天)。“你明白了吧？”Hannibal补充道，仿佛在读他的思想，“一切都在你的掌控之中。即使在这一相当激烈的生物进程中，你仍然没有变成一个不同的自己——只是放大了你现有的特征。”

“可是都还没有开始，不是吗？”Will回答道，郁闷地想着那个要亲亲抱抱的冒名顶替者，试着衡量他出现的可能性。

“没有，但我认为这种模式会保持下去。扩大现有的特征，记得吗？”Hannibal停顿了一下，目光再次扫视Will的脸，比先前更加缓慢。“在这方面，我可能才是需要担心的那个人——毫无疑问，你很快就会攻击我。”

“我才 _不会_ 攻击你呢，”Will说，显然被这个提议冒犯了。

Hannibal允许自己暗自笑笑，不过最后没说什么只回道：“我相信你自己心中有数。”

“那是，”Will坚定地说，小心地重读着每个字，以免出错，“我当然自己心中有数。”

Hannibal对上了Will的视线，给了他意味深长的一眼，Will立刻皱起了眉头，像是要跟他争辩一番，随即又改变了主意，消失在毯子下面。“我想这意味着我要被打发了吧？”Hannibal笑着说，“现在你一整天都要一动不动了。也许我应该给你弄一个小铃铛，这样你想要我给你带什么东西时就可以摇铃了。”

Will的眼睛又探出毛毯。“你认真的吗？”

“不，”Hannibal说，“我不会。”

“我敢打赌你会的。你就喜欢投喂人。”

“而你现在打算一试，是吗？”Hannibal笑着说，“你可真是个小暴君。”

Will咕哝了几句含糊不清的话，但还是没能从毯子里冒出头来。几秒后，Hannibal按了下他的肩膀，便留他一人待着好随时出来。数小时后，Will终于从沙发上起身，在房子里四处游荡了一会儿，看上去脸色苍白，焦躁不安，随后半心半意地试图进入院子。“不，”Hannibal坚定地说，把他从门口拉开，“绝对不行。”

“我想呼吸点新鲜空气。”

“那就把窗户打开。”Will眯起了眼睛，挺起了肩，显然是在蓄势挣扎。“你不能出去，”Hannibal重复道，面对Will的怒色毫不动摇，“不能带着这样的气味。你一出门，方圆几英里内的每一个Alpha都要扑到你身上了。”

“这里没有Alpha，”Will厉声道，“几英里内都没有。”

“没有？你就这么肯定吗？”

“差不多。谁会在这里晃啊？”

“不，”Hannibal重复着，锁上门，取下钥匙，“不必冒这险。当然我愿同你一道，不过那样的话，万一有Alpha出现，我就得替你作防了——我想你也不会愿意吧？”Will不耐烦地耸了耸肩。“正是如此，”Hannibal说，“再过几天就好了。只要试着放松。”

“但狗需要一些锻炼，”Will回答。他现在听起来很绝望孤独，就像一个担心忽视了自己孩子的家长，Hannibal不禁冲狗狗们投去怀疑的目光，一边想着为什么这种掉毛频繁又哈喇子哗哗的生物能引起一个在其他方面都相当理智的人如此没道理的宠爱。“我应该带它们去散步了。”

“它们肯定能在无人监督的情况下自己跑吧？”Hannibal说，即使是为了安抚Will，他也不会主动承担起这个任务的，“毕竟你把它们训练得够好了。”

“我猜吧。”Will先前的悲凄与此刻被人告知该如何行事的一丝恼怒混合在了一起，烦躁地挪了会儿脚，在沉默的忿忿不平中，他突然冲向门口——似乎忘了就在几秒前钥匙已被取走。他的动作明显失协而且没有任何常日里的目的性，这与精神上恍惚状态相结合，使Hannibal相信距离热潮全面爆发可能只剩下数小时。奇怪的是，他的气味完全没有反映出这一点——对Hannibal有作用，但远不如昨夜那么强烈——毫无疑问，是长期服用抑制剂的另一个并发症。

出于好奇，Hannibal用无比严厉的声音叫了声“ _Will_ ”，只想看看臣服于Alpha的热潮冲动与Will的叛逆本能究竟何者更胜一筹。结果是，相当可爱的两者的结合，Will僵住了身从门口走开，同时对Hannibal怒目而视像要揍他似的。“真是个意志坚定的孩子，”Hannibal愉悦道，“坚强意志（strong-willed）的完美升华。”

“哦，闭嘴，”Will喃喃道。他向Hannibal靠近了一点，终于屈服了，紧贴着Hannibal的胸膛，把脸贴在Hannibal的肩上，“你的双关糟透了。”

“我想是的，”Hannibal回答，开始抚摸Will的头发，“可是你的名字却提供了那么多含义，诱惑实在难以抗拒。自由的意志。意志的力量。个体的意志。恐怕你得迁就我了。”

“我才 _不会_ 迁就你呢，”Will说。尽管恍惚明显他的声音仍带着一丝疲惫的无可奈何，善意而坚定——那种他可能会对自己的狗用的语气——而Hannibal不禁被这逗乐了，知道除了Will以外，自己绝无可能容忍第二人这样跟他说话。“我会给你定量配给——一天不超过一份。”

“但我能遵守这样严格的规定吗？我想时间 _会（will）_ 证明的。”

“最后一个Will和遗嘱，”Will说，“如果你再不安静，这就是你的结局。”

“这是威胁吗，亲爱的？也许这是我应得的；毕竟，给我一寸，我就 _要（will）_ 一尺啊。”

“够了。行了（That  _will_ do）。”

“行了吗？也许我应该保持安静。或者用我们教会朋友的话来说，你 _要（will）_ 惹上大麻烦了。”

“哦，老天啊，”Will说，开始像猫儿一样不自觉地拱进Hannibal的胸膛，“你就不能消停会儿吗？你很讨厌诶。”

“我知道，”Hannibal回答。他将嘴唇贴在Will的太阳穴上，调整双手的姿势，让它们在对方背上游移掠过，享受着在衬衫那层薄薄布料下纤细骨骼与温暖皮肤的微妙感觉。“你是多么宽容大度啊，这样忍着我。恐怕我一直在考验你的善意（good _will_ ）吧。”

Will笑了笑，站远了些好直接看着Hannibal。几缕头发缠绕遮住了他的视线，他没有把它们拂开，而是噘嘴把它们吹走了，这一举动令Hannibal心旌摇曳。“好吧，”他说，“你赢了。我不出去。只是——别再有双关了。”

“成交；一个也不会有了。尽管这不是输赢的问题——只是保护你的利益。”Hannibal在说完这番话后又叹了口气，自觉控制到位；考虑到他方才所言没有一句是特别真实的，这一点就极有说服力了。实际上附近极不可能有什么Alpha，Will的气味也淡柔得几不可查，这几乎能保证让他暂时离一会儿家是绝对安全的——不过Hannibal无意告诉他这点，因为他把太多心神都投入在了这一机遇上，完全地、彻底地将Will纳为己有。事实上，这是一个十分难得的机遇：在他的自然栖息地里研究他。Hannibal开始重新设想Will先前对他严厉声调的反应，并在心下暗暗计划起其他类似的实验；这无疑会让其他人心存内疚，但Hannibal(当然)不会，相反，他认为如果不充分利用这一形势，那将是对机遇的白白浪费。毕竟，Will的困惑与迷惘在某种程度上是极其有趣的，而这在其他任何人看来却无比乏味，要充分欣赏Will这样一个独特而令人愉悦的心魂，就意味着要从各个角度以及所有可能的条件来审视它。因为Will的心智 _着实迷人_ 。遗憾的是，无法撬开他的头骨来检查里面存在的各种思想与冲动……这是一个梳理神经与组织的机会，就像一位珠宝商在给珍宝玉石分类。 _我会无比温柔的，_ Hannibal想道，只后悔错失这一良机。 _我只想更加了解你；彻底地占有你，拆散你，重塑你。_

Will没有注意到这一切，他在Hannibal的手下微微颤抖了一下，随后伸手烦躁地拉扯起他的衬衫下摆。“你是对的，”当他发现Hannibal在看他时，他相当不情愿地说，“我的皮肤……越来越奇怪了。”

“敏感吗？”Hannibal问道。非常微妙地，他开始增加对Will脊椎的施压，充分意识到这会令他不自在，却发现这种诱惑无法抗拒，享受Will的不适感是另一件令人难以置信的上瘾之事。并不是说Will大部分时间都很不自在。恰恰相反；这就像他无法忍受自己的日常皮肤。被迫容纳着黑暗混乱思想的皮肤……无怪它一直处于不适之中。 _你想要显现出更独特的思想吧，_ Hannibal想道， _一具更“正常”的。这并不是你的错；你从未学会欣赏这种特权。幸运的是，现在有我来向你展示了。_

Will又一次在那双不停游走的手中颤抖起来，尽管再一次的他没有试图挣脱。“是的，”他说，“感觉……我不知道。很扎。”他停顿了几秒，而后挑衅地盯着Hannibal的眼睛，好像在激将他说“ _我早就告诉过你了_ ”。“我需要你的袍子。”

“那不是我的，”Hannibal回道，“它是你的。”他将手探到Will后背的动作一如先前般流畅，而后随意地滑入衬衫里以抚摸起底下的软玉温香。Will轻叹一声，闭上了眼睛。“看看你，”Hannibal深情款款道，开始用面颊蹭起Will的头发，“你是这般在意不适感，以至于都忘了要冷漠退避。”——他立刻后悔提起了此事，因为这让Will变得极不自在，从而自Hannibal的怀抱中挣脱出来又径直回到沙发上。他继续在那里呆了几个小时，最后才探出头来，同样费劲地把自己拖上楼去；几分钟后，他又出现了，除了那件长袍什么都没穿，颧骨尖上泛着一抹淡淡的粉。最初Hannibal假定后者是出于尴尬，想到这是由自己的存在造成的又心生一丝欣然快意，不过更近一步观察后，他意识到造成对方脸红的原因远胜于妄自菲薄——具体来说，是热潮即将到来的迹象。事实上，从这里看，Will的双眸明亮，胸腔急速起伏着，一定是 _非常_ 接近了；意识到这一点，令Hannibal做了好几次深呼吸才发挥出近乎不可思议的自制力，没有简单地从房间的这一端扑到另一端把Will撂在地板上。

“干嘛？”Will显然有些恼火，“你在盯着我。”

Hannibal听到话中的一丝火药味，不禁微微一笑；意识到哪怕他正在这么做，这句话换做Will以外的任何人提出，也是不可忍受的粗鲁。“是的，”他回答，“我想是的。”

“那就别盯了。”

“我道歉，”Hannibal说，丝毫没有转移视线的意图，“只是我并非全无感情。你现在的模样在我眼中，它……令人无法抗拒。”

“‘并非全无感情’，”Will还是用先前那种焦躁不安的语调重复着，“是啊，你 _大可_ 这么说了，但我从没见过你表现出任何真正的感情。一次都没有；不像正常人那样。你不会悲伤，也不会生气——你只是坐在那里，消化周围每个人的所作所为。”

Hannibal挑起眉毛，Will不安地从一只脚移到另一只脚上，分明是在为自己的爆发感到懊恼，却似乎无法为此而致歉。很明显，他正在变得紧张，并试图控制它，而Hannibal无法不发现其中难以置信的魅力，尽管，再一次的，这种行为换做别人，只会引他反感。可事实上恰恰相反，因为这些小小的愤怒是如此纯粹而真实，不可能不发现它们的诱惑，又希望能让它们燃得更盛。“Will，”他温和而坚定地说道，“过来。”

Will犹豫了几秒钟，继而走向Hannibal所坐的椅子，背靠着Hannibal的腿，落在地板上。“这样好多了，”Hannibal说着，开始轻轻按摩起他的肩膀，“保持冷静。”

Will点点头，然后稍微低下脑袋，让Hannibal更好接近他的项脖。“对不起，”他补充道，“我刚说过的话——我知道那不是真的。”

“确实；我自然会有情感。”

“是的。我知道你有。”

“也许没有常人那么丰富。”Hannibal承认，“但它们一如既往地存在。事实上，比我想的还要多——并不总是方便的。”

Will再次点了点头，进一步露出脖颈，直到他的头垂下来，就像一朵在茎上萎蔫的花。Hannibal想着Will是否意识到这一表现是多么美丽而脆弱，于是在他的脖颈上落下一记轻柔爱抚以作嘉赏。“我见过你生气，”Will补充道，“在停车场：Andrew对你很粗鲁的时候。”

“你认为这是我生气的唯一原因吗？”

“是的，”Will回答，此刻他的声音是如此微弱而疲惫，以至于Hannibal不得不靠进去听他说话，“也许……我不知道。”

“无妨，”Hannibal说，他被激起了兴趣，但同时也意识到目前进一步的探寻毫无意义，“我们可以改日再讨论；你听起来已经疲惫不堪了。”

“我，我是累坏了。”

“不如我去拿些食物来？”Hannibal补充道，开始悠悠地数着Will脊柱上的椎骨，“在此后数天里，我们都会消耗巨大。”他稍稍停顿了一下，伸手去触Will的下唇。“尤其是你。”

“我现在什么也吃不下。我不饿。”

“不饿吗？那我还能为你做些什么呢？”Will皱着眉头，开始啃他的指甲，显然不愿问自己所想要的。“什么呢？”Hannibal问道，但他也在暗暗考虑，要拒绝Will的任何要求都是多么困难……如果Will意识到自己全部的影响力并决定利用它(何时会呢？)，那这一弱点将是多么的不便。

“你介意在楼上等一会儿吗？”Will终于回道，“就一个小时左右？”他转过来，不安地抬头看着Hannibal，似乎担心会冒犯到他。“不是针对个人。你知道吧？我只是觉得我要一个人再待会儿。”

“当然，”Hannibal平静地说，“无论你需要什么。“事实上，他非常不愿让Will离开自己的视线哪怕一秒，但他也能理解并尊重Will，对方显然需要尽可能长久地保持自己的空间与独立性。

Will将双膝拉至下巴，像个孩子般用双臂裹住自己，Hannibal因这明显的焦虑而同情地软化了表情，在他的发上落下安慰一抚，便悄然移步卧房，带着一本书安坐下来，外面大雪纷纷扬扬，天光变得昏暗而幽微。一个小时就这样过去了，然后是两个小时，一点生命的迹象也无；在第三个小时蹑足走过未见Will一面也未闻一丝动静时，Hannibal沉思起是否要前去检查，此时寂静终于被打破，器皿碎裂的声音骤响，随之而来的是Will呼唤Hannibal名字的声音，尖锐而惊惶。Hannibal立刻扔下书，以可畏的速度飞奔下楼：在那里，他发现Will蜷缩在厨房的墙边上，周围是一池水滩与破碎的玻璃残片，他四下张望，形容苍白，神色紧张，Hannibal从未见过他这样。

“哦天啊，”Will说。他的声音因为焦虑而绷得很紧，嘴唇因为啃咬而微微肿胀，“我想……我想它开始了。”

Hannibal快步穿过房间，凝视了Will片刻，然后用一根手指触了触他的颧骨，把他抱进怀里，以免他赤裸的脚被玻璃割伤。这个动作是保护性的，而且是自发的，尽管当他这么做时，他也料想过Will会挣扎——因此Will没有做出任何抽离的尝试还紧紧抓住他的现实，让他既是惊讶又是感动。事实上，如果Hannibal对自己坦诚的话，这种满足感确实令他猝不及防，只是这么简单的一些事，像是提供安慰，被人接受，有那么几秒，Hannibal感到一股发自内心的情感激流。他紧紧抓住Will的头发，将脸贴在他的发上，好吸入Will的气味进来。“是了，就要开始了，”他温和地说道，“大约不过一个小时。”

Will回以痛苦的叹息，于是Hannibal将他搂得更紧，把他抱进客厅，放在沙发上，好将对方拉至胸前。“我 _不想_ 要它，”Will说，他听起来既害怕又气恼，仿佛是在怨连自己的身体让他失望，“我不知道该怎么办。”

“没事的，”Hannibal呢喃着，嘴唇轻抚过Will的前额，“我保证你会很享受的。也许一开始会有点不舒服——只有一点点。然后就会感觉很好了。会很舒服的Will……你以后还会想要是没有它，你该怎么办呢。”

“我不会的。我不想要。我 _不想要_ 它。”

这些话本身已经足够有力了，但这一次，它们是用一种怪异的单调的声音说出来的，与Will正常声调的活力与微妙相去甚远，Hannibal意识到他已经完全进入热潮前期的综合征，最多30分钟就要全面爆发了。这一迅速程度不禁令他的医学本能有点惊慌，他在诅咒了几秒Dr. Hall的荒谬建议后，随即将注意力转回手头的问题上，试着尽其所能地用触摸与嗓音安抚Will。“冷静点，亲爱的，”他温柔地说，“有我在呢。我们可以一起等。”

他开始抚摸Will的头发，同时另一只手在他的背上徐徐地画圈揉搓着，Will发出焦躁的声音，然后抓住Hannibal的衬衫，期间一直紧张地颤抖着。“你会没事的，”Hannibal补充道，尽管他怀疑Will可能已经无法理解他说的话了，“我会好好照顾你的；最好的关照。为什么我还要做其他的事呢？有这样独特珍贵的存在，除了好好护住还有什么别的选择吗。”

Will又发出一声哀鸣，比先前稍微轻了些。在Hannibal用手指按住他喉咙时，能感觉到脉搏的跳动，宛如一只在笼中扑腾的鸟。“你这样很美，”Hannibal用同样温和的声音说，“我注定会铭记它；你是多么的完美，信任着我。总有一天，我会想向你描述它的Will——我想让你明白，你是如何不屈不挠地活在我的记忆里。”他俯下身，用嘴唇轻触Will的太阳穴，Will又轻轻叹了口气。“记忆是一种艺术形式，吾爱，”Hannibal轻声补充道，“它是一位建筑家。有了记忆，你可以重置现实，将事物的形状改变成你最希望的模样。不管将来会发生什么，我都会存有你的一个版本，并铭记终生。因为我记得你的 _一切_ ，Will；从我遇见你的第一天起，到之后的每一天。我还记得你常常把手插在口袋里，倚在我的办公桌上，在我的办公室里踱步徘徊，或者带着你独有的悲伤与轻蔑凝视着我的模样。如此众多的回忆，Will：像书法艺笔在我的记忆里入木三分，每一笔每一划都尽其所能地光耀，被贮存收起，配上乐曲，我可以在任何时刻重现其中的任何一幕。 _你_ 所有的细小碎片——一个眼神，一道目光，一片触感——都以你可能永远无法知晓的高度留存下来永垂不朽。”

正如所料，Will并没有任何听到了这些话的表示，但Hannibal仍不顾一切地抱着他；轻抚着他的面庞和头发，柔声说着安慰的话语，直到颤抖停止，他安静地躺在Hannibal的怀里。事实上，他不再因压力而紧张，而是柔软而顺从，仿佛四肢融化一般，肌肤温暖湿润，呼吸间芬芳四溢。Hannibal能 _确切地_ 道出热潮荷尔蒙燃起的时刻：他突然彻底僵住了，继而蓦地跳起来，粗暴地抓住Hannibal的肩膀，试图把他也拉起来。Hannibal满心欢喜地一叹，让自己也被拉到坐着的位置，然后抓住Will的腰肢，把他抱到自己的膝盖上，这样他们就可以直面对方了。Will的双眸在火光中微微闪烁着，他看起来如疾风似骤雨，野性十足的美：一场火焰、无畏、智慧与激情的完美风暴，就像栩栩如生的雕塑或被赋予生命的诗篇；而且显然已蓄势将身体推至极限，正如他在不同领域里常有的作为。

“就是这样，”Hannibal说着，伸手抚平Will前额上的发绺，“你在这儿呢：欢迎回来 _mylimasis_ 。你能听到我吗？”Will根本没说他能不能，只以一种明显是有意要伤到Hannibal的压力紧紧抓着他的肩膀，Hannibal对这种肆无忌惮的挑衅露出微笑。“我美丽的男孩，”他补充道，语气低沉而激烈，“现在你是我的了。接下来的几天，你将完完全全地属于我。”

Will再一次拒绝回答，而用手抓住Hannibal的头发并借力拉扯拱起背来，随之移动他的胯部。这一效果由玉肌柔肢表现出来尤为显著，Hannibal立刻就能看出他是在展示自己。这一想法实为迷人——Will在试着吸引自己的Alpha——于是Hannibal向下伸出手解起长袍，极其慢条斯理并尽量拉长此刻的同时，又全程心无旁骛地凝视着Will的双眸。

“你不需要这个，”Hannibal柔声道，他解开了腰带，又再次向上伸手完全移去了长袍。织物柔顺细腻得不可思议，无需任何催促鼓励便滑落下来，Hannibal看着眼前的活色生香，无法不微微屏住了呼吸。接着，他用手指轻拂过Will的唇瓣，Will立刻张嘴邀请他探入；他摇晃着脑袋，试着将它们含得尽量深入，直到几乎噎咽。“我知道，我的爱，”Hannibal呢喃着，用拇指抚弄着Will的下颔。“这很困难吧？看看你；乞求着被填满，拼命渴望着。只想要什么东西进入你体内。”

Hannibal强压下迫切的冲动，调整自己的步伐以尽可能长久地控制局面，因为他想让这持续下去，而且他知道一旦他克制的意念崩溃，就一发不可收拾了。然而，虽然这在理论上可能是个好主意，但他没有考虑到的是Will——显然无意等待，这会儿已开始近乎疯狂地撕扯起Hannibal的衣服。果不其然，他也变得异常逞凶好斗：连抓带刨，甚至，时而会试图啃咬。 _就是这样，吾爱。_ Hannibal欣喜万分地想着，对疼痛完全麻木，只看着Will变得如此凶猛敏捷心想这样的他是何等甘美。在这一点上，他认定，Will就像一只被人类养大的虎仔：野性、美丽而孤独，已经学会了驯服，甚至是柔情，但仍时刻准备着陡转变得悍然不顾，因为它无法压抑自己的本性。事实上，此刻他正以一种近乎纯然暴力的剧烈挣扎着，尽管显然不是试图逃跑，而是在考验Hannibal的忍耐极限，看他究竟能或愿意承受多大的挑衅。

“你想要一场支配战，不是吗，亲爱的？”Hannibal钦佩道，Will低吼以应，随即扑上前来发动了另一场攻击。惊人的好斗，Hannibal能立刻道出Will是在确定他是否有资格作为其Alpha——如果达不到Will的标准，就无疑会遭到拒绝——于是他尽量毫无怨言地放任了攻击，只在Will最终把手伸到他脸上而他还不想就此被刮花时才介入。感到自己的手腕被抓住，Will愤怒地嘶声，而Hannibal平生从未见过有何理由不去纵容自己更加酷虐残忍的冲动，此时更被好奇驱策着，想知道以某种方式伤害Will会是何种感受，于是冷静地抓住他的手臂将其扳到身后。

Will疼得倒抽了一口冷气，咬紧牙关，但他拒绝呼痛，也没有乞求Hannibal停下，而是拧着身子试图再次攻击Hannibal。“你是不会屈服的，是吗？”Hannibal赞赏道，“比起屈服，你宁愿先让我打断你的骨头。”他及时松开了Will的胳膊，以免他真的受伤，然后用双手掌住他的脸，强迫他保持头部不动，这样Hannibal就可以凝视他的眼眸深处了。“我们要一起做的所有事情，”Hannibal低语道，温柔而催眠，“你会变得多么美丽，多么不堪。你还不明白……但你会明白的。”

Will费力地喘息着，显然是被激烈的打斗累坏了，他一动也不动，好像要投降似的——结果等到Hannibal稍微松开他的手时，他又一扑上前，把人扭摔在地。Hannibal对这突袭吃了一惊，暗愤自己被打了个措手不及，又很是欣赏对方的隐鳞藏彩，沉潜刚克。他允许Will爬上他的胸膛，然后才一并抓住他的两只手腕。“完美的捕食者，不是吗，我的爱人？”他柔声道，“我一直都知道；我在你身上看到了。你的凶猛、潜行，你那狩猎者的心跳。如临深渊，如履薄冰，最亲爱的：你所需要的只是尖牙与利爪。”

Will显然对被重训感到愤怒，他发出一声咆哮作为回应，挣脱了束缚，扑向Hannibal的喉咙，Hannibal必须迅速让道以避。Will带着惊人的优雅落在几公分开外的地上，Hannibal灵活地就地一滚翻身归位把Will钉在身下，凭借自己的体重与力量优势将他制在原地，几乎就想这样吻下去却不愿轻举妄动，因为被咬的可能性极高。事实上，他更希望把Will弄到楼上丢进床里，不过除了把他扛在肩上，似乎没有任何其他的直接办法来达成这一目的。Will再次呲牙低吼，拱起背来，试着对抗以获自由，Hannibal欣赏了几秒他的无情残忍与白热的凶悍——如此狂暴而振奋——而后终于起身，搭上Will，两人几乎面面相贴，Will用两腿勾住了Hannibal的腰。

他转过身，把Will推到墙上，护住他后脑勺以免其受到冲击，开始沿着他的颔骨一路向下亲吻。“这就好多了，”他说话间，Will叹息着，短暂地停止了挣扎。“你现在就要收敛了吗？”他略加停顿，微微一笑，又用牙齿轻咬着Will的喉咙，非常轻柔地加了一句：“我希望不会。”

听到Hannibal的声音，Will又立即变凶起来，不过这一次暗示的激情比先前更盛，他开始挺动胯部抵上Hannibal的，在他的脖颈上收紧两臂以扯住他的头发，猛拉靠近试图咬他。“看看你，”Hannibal喜不自胜道，扭过脖子让Will更好接近，“真是 _完美_ 。”然而，第一次就在墙上锁结Will是不可能的，而且他能感觉到自己的自控力正置于悬崖边上，摇摇欲坠，这让他又转过身来并大步走向门口。全程怀抱Will这一甜美的负担，虽然对这么苗条的身形而言他的分量惊人，但Hannibal几乎没注意到他的体重——或者，更具体地说，是忽视了带他一路上楼的费劲不便——最后几步差不多是跑进了卧房，将Will扔进床里一脚踹上身后的门。

Will重重落下去暂时没能缓过气来，不过这还是不足以阻止他重新跳起来，露出牙齿朝Hannibal扑去；而Hannibal早就料到会发生这样的事，所以轻而易举便抓住了他，把他按倒在床，最后尝试去吻他。Will愤怒地僵直了几秒，扭开脑袋，Hannibal用双手固住他，让他保持不动，自己低下头去，脸正俯于Will之上，直到Will最终缓和下来，让他贴上唇去。几秒的浅尝试探，像脆弱的停火协议，Hannibal在默默测试着Will到底会允许他走多远——随后，Will发出了一声低低的气喘呻吟，将舌探入Hannibal的口中，腿缠上他背部；这让Hannibal，极为一反常态地，彻底失去控制，拽住Will的头发把他拉近，一手抓着他的双腕将他钉住，在喉咙上直吮出淤青。Will则惩罚性地把他的腿收得更紧，牢牢箍住，又扯出一只胳膊，抓上Hannibal的肩膀；有那么几分钟，他们再一次感觉像是战场上的对手，而非爱侣成双，谁都不打算先投降认输。整个过程是如此暴乱动荡激情四溅——满是殊死的温柔与恶意的亲密——仿佛一方的触碰便足以将另一方烧作焦土，Hannibal半是期待着Will的手所过之处会在自己的皮肤上会留下纵横青印；烙印，象征着所有权……如果爱被点燃，它会是什么模样。

Will在呻吟抱怨，愈发欲求，丧失耐心，Hannibal下意识地抽了口气以巩固阵地，稍稍抽离的同时又试着控制自己，但再一次败下阵来。那并不重要；在接下来的几天里，有的是时间去表现温柔，但现在，无法不利用Will渴望被占有的Omega本能；或者——同样迫切地——Hannibal自己对占有的疯狂渴望。尽管如此，他还是停顿了几秒，深吸了几口气，因为他注意到了自己内心那股只有Will才能真正引发的柔情。它现在已如此熟稔，却也如此陌生；正如镜中扭曲变形的影像——就像Will他在楼下一连串碎镜里的倒影。

Hannibal向下伸出一手捧住Will的脸庞，一边考虑着这柔情的一面是如何想以温柔、奉献的方式来进行的：不疯狂不紧迫，只缓慢而感性，令Will背躺在灯光下，摩挲他的发，亲吻他面颊，凝眸深处四目不离。他随即飞快记起Will对失控的恐惧，无法阻止自己叹息，真是风水轮流转，这一次失去理智与客观的那个是Hannibal自己——沦落在不同寻常的原始与未开化的冲动集合下，对温柔失去耐心，只想要Will跪下双膝，打开两腿，对他的Alpha展现出予给予求的姿态。事实上，不仅仅是心甘情愿，而是主动渴望；他想要Will去乞求。最重要的是，他难以自抑地要在第一次就尽量热烈而坚定地要遍Will，这样他的男孩才能尽早有机会了解他 _到底_ 真正属于谁。换句话说，Hannibal往常的敏锐与克制正被一种原始的，他从想过的野性欲望所淹没；这意味着Will再一次成功地颠覆了Hannibal对自己的所有期望。这种情绪的涌动让人深感不安，也有些超乎寻常：很难用典型或具体的语言表达出来，Hannibal那无可挑剔的秩序井然、有条不紊的人生，此刻却是这样兵荒马乱、彻底失控。只是有那么一种感觉，如果说Hannibal一直以来都在自诩他的思想是音律最纯正完美的精妙乐曲，那么这个引人注目的独特存在，这个Will Graham——他的一思一念、一悲一喜、一举一动，一谋一用；他的每一个表情，每一次看向Hannibal的目光——都像在琴键上疾驰飞掠不存仁慈不带克制的手。 _超乎我的想象，_ Hannibal一边凝视着Will的脸，一边近乎惊诧地思考着。超乎 _理智或理性。超乎我所能对你倾诉的言辞。_

“你在干什么？”Will喘息道，似乎对突然失去关注感到不安，“我需要你。”他因久未发言而声嘶音哑，困惑地盯着Hannibal看了几秒，然后开始像默念颂词一般重复着—— _你，你，你_ ——Hannibal没能立刻理解，直到想起日记里条条目目“亲爱的你”，其中关联才终于变得清晰。事实上它的共鸣极为强大，有那么片刻，他无法做任何事情，只能用目光虔诚地扫过Will，将他细细纳入眼底：潮红的肌肤、大睁的双眸，热度、湿意，安静的渴望、直呼的激情，精致的惹人怜爱而受人疯狂地顶礼膜拜……交缠的四肢，慵懒的，渴望着，令人呼吸困难，神志昏沉，色授魂与，心愉一侧。

_如果你知道你对我是多么至关重要，_ Hannibal突然怀着罕有的真诚想道， _那么你就再也不敢离开我去四处流浪了。你将永不离开，永不迷失；你会与我如影随形，只要我们两人都一息尚存，你就会一直伴我身侧。_

他呼吸微促向前倾身，嘴唇贴上Will的后颈，如果他们结合了，那里就该是咬痕。“我知道，我的爱，”他平静安抚道，“我也需要你。”

“我需要它……”Will喘息着，“我需要……”

Hannibal发出抚慰的嘘声。“没关系，Will，”他用同样温柔的声音说，“我完全知道你需要什么。你知道我会照顾你的。”再也无法抵挡诱惑，他用牙齿轻轻咬住Will的脖子，Will没有抽身，这份信任让他惊讶——还有无法否认的感动。他再叹着，在Will的脖颈上留下最后一吻，然后挪开，搂住了他的腰身把人拉起。考虑到Will相对缺乏经验，Hannibal本料着不得不替他安排好位置，不过再一次的，Will超出了预期，无需要求，他立即趴下四肢，抬起髋部仰着脊椎，在Hannibal面前摆出传统的后背体位。考虑到过去的他是多么不遗余力地抑制热潮，他的表现着实值得称道，不过仍有改进的空间，毕竟这是由欲望与本能导致的，而非受过任何Omega训练以展现其美的结果。他也已经湿得不可思议，Hannibal看到这一幕，呼吸微乱，他迫使Will的双腿进一步分开，欣赏着晶莹的滑液遍布凝脂般的肌肤。Will显然觉得自己被忽视了，他弓起背，发出愤怒、烦躁的声音，Hannibal叹得更为大声，向前倾去亲吻他臀骨上的曲线。

“原谅我，我的爱，”他说，“我忽略了你吧？”Will发出一声呜咽的低泣，Hannibal花了欢愉的片刻回味着他后穴那娇小的景致；正如预期一般，因欲望而涨得通红，但仍是一种相当娇嫩的粉，足以证明他没有和另一个Alpha结合。他用拇指指腹在边上慢慢画圈按摩着，令Will呻吟起来，相当漂亮地收紧了，Hannibal则逐渐加大压力，直到他感到肌肉放松下来，终于可以往里推入。即使按照Omega的标准，Will感觉起来异常的紧致，Hannibal则对他男孩完美的身体发出了另一声赞叹。如果说他 _太_ 紧绷会有什么问题的话，也可能是抑制剂的结果——或者可能是一些挥之不去的不愿让Alpha接近的潜意识——Hannibal则花了几秒来决定该如何最好地进行下去。毫无疑问，就算Will无法主动接受，哪怕是抵抗，他也无论如何都会在他体内成结，这是没有保留余地的；但对他而言，Will的享受也十分重要，因此他呢喃着一些安抚的鼓励话语，一边撤回拇指代以一根手指，接着两根，重复摩擦爱抚的过程然后将它们滑入，Will销魂地喘息起来，将他颤巍的双腿分得更开了。

“好孩子，”Hannibal低喃着，微微倾倒在Will这副绝色的姿态里：他的模样，他的声音，还有，尽管他还没被锁结，闻起来已经像是属于Hannibal的事实。“对我 _如此_ 殷勤；如此主动回应。你喜欢这种感觉吧？”他开始更快地动起手来，以平稳的节奏插入，间或代以更短促、坚定的爱抚；目光向下，他无比满意地看到Will的阴茎变得有多硬，翘起臀来试图尽可能深入地接纳探索。“看来你 _真的_ 很喜欢呢，”Hannibal柔声道，“如此激动：看看你。”他又花了几秒欣赏Will紧绷的小身子包裹着他手指伸展的模样，然后向上移去，搭在Will的背上，开始亲吻他的喉侧。“让我看看你还喜欢什么，”他边说着，边用牙齿轻轻一拽Will的耳垂，“你喜欢更硬点的吗？更快点，也许？你喜欢更深点吗？”他会根据每个词交替手指的动作，Will再次大口喘息起来，把头向后仰去，“不过这对你来说还不够吧？”Hannibal发出喉音，为这一欣喜若狂的回应而高兴，“你需要更多。你当然可以 _接受_ 更多，不是吗？我知道你可以的。”他缓缓移入第三根手指，享受着，开始感觉到Will变得多么令人愉快而易于接纳，然后，他才想起向上伸出另一只手握住他的脖颈，让他保持不动；因为尽管看着Will在Hannibal的手指上操自己是一件很美妙的事，但他还是忍不住对Will在他无法最终控制的情况下支配自己的快乐，享受自己身体的念头心怀不平。Will被阻止了自己的步伐，感到很是沮丧，发出一声愤怒的喘息，把脸埋在胳膊里，又盲目地去抓他两腿间滚烫又坚硬的性器，想要疯狂地自慰。“还不行，亲爱的，”Hannibal说。他抓住Will的手，把他们的手指交握在一起，平放在床上，“直到我进来。我要你等我；你愿意吗？”

“放开我，”Will喘气道。有那么几秒，他的声音听起来更像他自己了，不过当他再次说话时，他的声音又恢复成了吐息，沉闷的，像是陷入热潮深处。“我不能……我不能再等了……”他转过头试图咬上Hannibal的胳膊，这些不断闪现的攻击性是如此瞩目，Hannibal为此又一次露出了敬佩的微笑。“我 _要_ 它。”

“告诉我你要什么，我的爱，”Hannibal说，开始加快他手上的动作，“就现在；我想听你说出来。”

“我要你—— _啊_ ——我要你操我。”

“就一次吗，我最亲爱的？”Hannibal喃语着，故意让他的手静了几秒，“或几次。”

“整晚……永远……哦天， _现在_ 。求你了，做吧，我需要它……”

“我正要这么做亲爱的，我保证；就让我像这样再享受你一会儿吧。”再次前倾，他吻上Will的肩胛骨，脸蹭着他的头发，继续向下，好让Will摸索到他的嘴再来深深的一吻，“我会让你成为我的，Will，”Hannibal补充道，语气低沉而紧绷，“你甚至 _无法想象_ 。我会一遍又一遍地要你；占有你，拥有你，直到你最终心满意足，然后抱紧你，让你在我的怀里睡去。”

“噢， _是的_ 。哦 _操_ ，我要那个。”

“只是我不能永远地驯服你，对吗？”Hannibal半是自言自语地低喃着，“之后我还得放你走，把你放归野外去。我的战神与战士；我的猎人。我野性难驯的小家伙。就像一只美丽的猛禽，Will。在你被呼唤时，我能相信你会再回来吗？还是说我需要想方设法将你留在这里呢？”Will喘息着，摇着头，显然已经无法理解话里的复杂语义，Hannibal又吻了他一下，然后与Will面颊相贴，“我不能剪断你的翅膀，对吧，亲爱的？”他轻声道，“你总能找到办法阻止我。不，武力永远不会对你生效……我只需试着更好地驯服你。”

Will相当肆意地叹息起来舒展身体，已经开始因期待而颤抖，似乎很享受Hannibal这种稳定的语调，却完全没有意识到Hannibal又一次达到了自我控制的绝对极限。事实上，再等下去几乎是不可能的，尽管如此，他仍然不顾一切地让这一刻尽可能地延长下去，以便回味他们共同的迫切愿望与期待。这实际上是一种悖论，因为他此生从未像现在这样想要过什么；然而，一旦开始，就意味着一切都将结束，而他的一部分觉得，他想和Will无限期地一直停留在这里。还有一个问题，那就是他想要在自己尚有机会时尽量亲密地探索Will的身体，因此他一手搂住了Will的两腿让他保持不动，另一手仍在他背上缓慢地揉着圈，低下头去，开始用舌头舔舐他的小穴，不紧不慢地悠然扫过，徐徐舔弄，让一切保持湿滑而柔软。

Will发出狂乱的哀泣，随即完全僵住了。“好孩子，”Hannibal温柔地说，一边抽身去吻他的大腿，“感觉很好吧？对我来说也是——我想对你这么做已经很久了。”Will呻吟着某些难辨莫名的词，意识到他是多么喜欢这个，令Hannibal继续画起一串小小的戏弄的圆圈，随后卷起舌将顶部探入，感受到Will是如何愉悦地颤抖、收紧，开始喘息地唤Hannibal的名字，他心醉神迷地喟叹一声。Hannibal抓住他的臀部帮他保持直立，一手沿着Will的腹部下移，爱抚起他的阴茎。顶端已经湿透，Hannibal也很想尝上一口，但他知道这肯定会让Will攀上高潮，所以他得等下一次。所幸不会 _太_ 久——他想到无数的希望能在某朝一日说服Will去尝试的事情，心神不由得一阵恍惚：在他的嘴里成结，在他身上用肛塞，甚至是项圈；在墙上狠狠地操干他，不管是不是在热潮期间……

“哦天，”Will大口喘着气，无助地在温暖厚实缓慢戳刺的舌上扭动着，“哦天。这…… _噢_ 。”

“多么热情啊，”Hannibal贴着Will的皮肤低喃道，“我就知道你会的。”最后，他把舌头移开，用两根手指代替了原来的舌头，又开始用手抚摸，专注于他触摸到的肌肉细微的战栗感。“你现在已经为我准备好了，是不是？”Hannibal补充道，放开了Will的阴茎，抓住他的肩膀，将他拉回来，慢慢滑进他的手指，“看看吧：我知道你也能感觉到。看你湿的，真是一塌糊涂呢；即使你想隐藏，也藏不住了吧。”Will呻吟得更大声了，Hannibal向上移动身体，趴在他的背上，抓住他的手，用另一只胳膊搂住Will的胸口，这样他就可以抱着Will的肩膀，亲吻他的脸颊。“ _Mylimasis_ ，”他温柔道，“现在你是我的了；你属于我。你属于我而你就是 _一切_ 。”

Will张开了嘴，似乎想表示同意，但好像又被某种更深层的本能阻止了，于是他又一次倒抽了一口气，在Hannibal的手中变得相当绵软无力，手臂看起来像是要支持不住。Hannibal加紧对他的掌握，感到最后一丝精确的自控——艰难地保持了这么长时间——终于分崩离析，而索求和占有的紧迫欲望最终战胜了他。毫无疑问，先前的克制与其说是为Will，不如说是为了Hannibal自己，因为Hannibal认为像禽兽一样屈服于本能与冲动是有失身份的。但是，此刻已管不了这些，真正重要的是 _Will_ 正在他身下；这一版本的Will，如此热情渴求，美得不可方物，差不多是在乞求着被结充满他那具小小的，紧绷着、颤抖着的身体。其实，与Will之前的狂暴动荡相比，是他的相对平静最终将Hannibal推下永劫不复的悬崖；因为他知道Will一直在考验他，而他最终通过考验被被欣然接受了，如此叫人却之不恭。这番深情，得之何其有幸：像Will这样的人，总是那么克制拘束又拒人千里，最终却让自己在他信任之人的照顾下完全放手。

Hannibal自喉咙深处发出低沉的声响，一种近似咆哮的剧震，而后松开Will的手，粗暴地揪着Will的头发，把他的头往后拉去，贯注亲吻他。激烈程度堪比暴力，但Will _值得_ 被如此亲吻——伴着关注，伴着热忱，伴着忠诚的奉献——Will也热情以应，激烈彻底、无所畏惧，直到最后Hannibal抽身在Will的脖颈上落下满是一只占有欲的手，另一手粗暴地把他的两腿打得更开。有一种模糊的想要徐徐图之、品味此刻的念头，但眼下耐心已排除在选项之外，于是他同时用双手掌住Will的臀，伸出拇指将他打开，随即便长驱直入。Will哭喊出声，又立刻把脸埋进床单里，双臂终于让位，Hannibal握住他的腰身好更重地击入，又向后靠回脚跟上，欣赏着他男孩精致的身体伴着其光滑而紧致的完美在他的阴茎上起伏动作。

事实上，他比他原本计划的要粗暴得多，不过并非意图伤害，甚至不是为了支配，而是一种表达忠诚的方式。 _我怎么也要不够你，_ 他用每一个粗暴的动作和每一次抽插告诉Will。 _不够，不够——永远也不够。让我拥有你，宣占你……你可知你对我有多么重要。_ Will似乎深有同感，如果能将他喘息与扭臀的方式视作任何迹象的话；此外，没有伤害到他的风险，造化如此，Omega生来就适于完美接纳——Beta永远、永远也无法效仿的某些天赋。Hannibal可以感觉到Will的肌肉紧锁着他的分身，以此来表明他有多想感受它的存在，他还能听到自己在呢喃爱语着“你是我的Will，你是 _我的_ ”，与Will之前默念心颂的“ _你_ ”一样不计后果、热烈昏聩。

他的脖颈看起来苍白而脆弱，在灯光下像象牙一样闪烁，有那么几秒，想要咬他的冲动压倒了一切。但Hannibal知道，如果他这么做，就会彻底摧毁尚在发展中的信任，于是最后他不得不退而求其次，向前倾去用牙齿刮擦着。Will呻吟以应，Hannibal喃喃地念着他的名字，他的速度慢下来，温柔地挺动着抵上去，轻柔地吻起他的喉咙与下颔。

“哦，天呐，好舒服，”Will喘着气说，他的声音又一次短暂地听起来更像他平常的嗓音：更微妙，更有目的性，带着惯常的些许活力。“ _好_ 棒。”

“我知道，亲爱的。对我来说也是。”

Will颤抖地呼吸了下，转过脸去，寻上Hannibal的嘴以求另一吻。他现在甚至不需一动，因为Hannibal已决定为他们俩揽下所有的工作，在他的整具身体都颤抖起来时，Hannibal可以说他已经非常接近高潮，可能就在几秒之内； _如此_ 明显，被某人阴茎填满的刺激就足以让他射出来。虽然Omega这么做并非闻所未闻，但一般不太可能，除非他们极度兴奋而唤起；知道是他让Will感受到了如此强烈的快感，这在创造出一股强大柔情的同时，也伴生出另一种压倒性的占有欲。现在也许不能选他的脖颈，但总有其他办法能标记他吧？事实上 _必须_ 要有，因为感觉给Will标上所属权的标记十分必要，这样才能保证从今往后，无论人们何时看向他，他们真正会看到的都是Hannibal。

在热潮消退时，Will可能会为此而愤怒，他又会变得更加警觉敏感，但眼下Hannibal想要这么做的欲望已远远超过了费神阻止自己；于是他紧抓住Will不让他动弹，舌头满含爱意地舔了舔他肩膀上娇嫩的皮肤，然后陷入牙齿。Will吃痛地呻吟了一声，不过没试图挣脱。“没关系的，”Hannibal低喃着，他往后挪开片刻，用舌头舔舐过被自己牙齿刮出的伤，又一次咬了下去，力道比第一次更狠。Will又呻吟起来，中途变成了哀鸣的气音。“就是这样，”Hannibal膜拜道，“就这样……接纳它。接受它，我心爱的。”他将手掌抵在Will纤柔的腹部，每次操弄进去时都能感受到震动，随后开始加速胯间的动作；猛击入Will的力量足以让他的膝盖在床上打滑，令其无助地哭喊着，将两腿分得更开。接着他紧绷起来，一阵耸动，完全僵硬了；在Hannibal第三次咬他时，他的整个身体就像发了疯似的剧烈颤动着。

“哦天。 _天啊_ ，我要到了，”Will气喘不已道，他听起来几乎震惊，像是不太相信这一点，“我要到了——我…… _噢_ 。”

Hannibal此时已陷入了一种罕见的失语状态，只能低哼以应，如痴似狂地用掌心抚弄着Will的后背，作为对他如此 _完美_ 的奖赏。他又伸手去抓Will的阴茎，它垂在他两腿之间，不可思议的沉甸而滚烫，能感觉到在Will在射出股股热流时湿意的冲击。Will一再呻吟着，Hannibal不知餍足地舔着他的手，品尝他男孩的味道，接着以比方才更大的力道抓住他的臀部。“是的，”Will气喘着，这一次听起来更像是念念有词般；咒语或信条。“噢 _是的_ ，哦天。”

Hannibal试着说出了Will的名字，极为低柔，仿佛敬神词又如祈祷语，然后几乎一路扯出，好欣赏那甜蜜的小穴此刻看起来是何等悦目的湿漉，已被操得熟透，随即又重重插回击入内部。在他被自己的高潮击中时，那股力量比他以往经历过的一起都更为强烈——尤其是想到Will那纤细颤抖的身体正在被他的精液填满，更令人难以置信地愉悦满足——在他身下，Will开始大声而不知羞耻地呻吟，表明他有多喜欢这种感觉。他能感觉到Will在他周围的抽动，字面意义上的 _被穿透_ ，在满满的结上收紧伸展到绝对的极限。但出乎意料的是，他似乎一点也不惊慌，也不怨恨。在最初感到一阵刺痛不适，发出一声小小的哀鸣后，他便放柔了自己的整副身体，就像在邀请Hannibal将他抱入怀中抚弄他的头发。Alpha在性高潮时会释放对Omega有镇静作用的费洛蒙，阻止他们过早摆脱结并伤到自己；但Will看起来并不像是镇静，而是平静与安详，很难不去相信这种满足是真实而不仅仅是生化的。事实上，不试着进一步延长它是不可能的，Hannibal发出虔诚的一叹，吐湿他的拇指，开始抚摸Will包裹在他的结周围的皮肤，光滑而紧致。Will呼吸急促起来，随即把头靠在Hannibal的肩上。

“再一次，亲爱的，”Hannibal呢喃着，开始用自己的脸蹭过Will的，“让我看看你有多喜欢我在你深处。我想看着；我想看着你。”他缓慢而轻柔地挺动起他的胯，伴着同样的节奏移动起拇指，Will再次颤抖起来，低唤着Hannibal的名字。“给我看看 _mylimasis_ ，”Hannibal催促着，用另一只手轻抚着Will的脸，慢慢地将他的手指塞进Will口中，让他吮吸，“你愿意为我那么做吗？你打算一试吗？” 他把手移到Will的两腿之间，抓住Will的阴茎，开始抚摸它；Will发出绵长的低吟，身体裹着Hannibal的结一阵抽搐，再次猛地射了出来，紧接着又是第三次。

“ _完美，_ ”Hannibal叹道，流露出一丝不渝的忠诚，“我美丽的Omega男孩。你同我是如此相洽，是吧？就像我对你一样。”说着，他用臂膀搂住Will的胸膛，把他拉近，一边在他的后颈上落下轻轻几吻，为这种殷勤体贴的触摸成功引发的轻柔呼噜声满意微笑着。众所周知，Omega会在意惬适舒时发出这种声音——与Alpha在 _极端情况_ 下发出的咆哮声相当——而他很少听到Will这么发声，再加上Hannibal本人是导致这种声音的事实，令人感到难以置信地愉悦满足。在这方面，尽管Will总是强烈反对热潮，但此时的他似乎比Hannibal平日所见的要平静许多，就像他头脑中的喧嚣混沌已暂时归于沉寂。 _安详而温和，餍足而美丽。_ Hannibal赞许地想道。 _以及，我的。_

此刻唯一的声音便是雪扣窗扉的簌簌轻响与Will不绝于耳的微弱呼噜，Hannibal收拢了抱紧他的手，希望Will能像自己一样充分意识到此刻共同的和平与融洽。 _这只是微如尘埃的一瞬，_ 他想，开始用脸蹭起Will的头发。 _转瞬即逝的片刻——注定要逝去磨损——但我永远不会忘记你现在的样子。不管今后黑暗与堕落如何接踵而至，我都会记住这样的你；虽然失去它是不可想象的，但比起从未有过，我宁愿为你这幅模样而疯狂。你此刻的完美将伴我余生萦绕于心。_

*****

Will在数小时后醒来时，已经忘尽先前的顺从，再次变得好斗起来；想获得更多关注，又显然因得不到而愤愤不平，便把Hannibal咬醒了。尽管他缺乏Hannibal的体力，却以凶猛与决心弥补了不足。在Hannibal试图离开房间去取水时，Will对被一人留下感到十足的怨愤，结果爬到他背上令他失去平衡，又扑到他身上把他擒回床里。Hannibal，觉得被Will攻击几乎是一种不可思议的乐趣，几乎躺平了任他蹂躏，往往只在Will可能失控并最终伤害到他们中的一个或两个时，才会介入——即使如此，也是不情愿地——Will明显憎恨这些干预，并可能因此变得更加叛逆凶悍；但是，尽管留下了瘀伤抓痕又被Will的小尖牙弄出了无数印子，Hannibal却总是觉得自己也很享受这些。

如Dr. Hall所预测的，另一次变化发生在第二天，Will变得平静多了，先前的侵略性被沉思的状态取而代之，令他出神入定般一躺就是一动不动的几个小时，Hannibal则坐在他旁边，抚摸着他的头发。唯一能吸引他注意力的是雪景，所以最后Hannibal把他带到客厅，好让他从大落地窗里看到更广阔的景色。Will默默地爬到Hannibal的腿上，静靠在他的胸前，头枕在Hannibal的下巴底，神情渺茫地凝视着漫卷的白席，而Hannibal则默默地欣赏着Will在他脆弱的、感性的悲伤状态里更引人注目的形象。

窗外的雪柔软，银白而无声，它吹袭着玻璃，仿佛在试图寻找一条进屋的路。“像在一个雪花玻璃球里，”Hannibal说。他继续抱着Will，直到他睡着，然后轻轻地把他放在沙发上，盖上一条毛毯，退到对面的椅子上，找一个合适的有利位置，在他沉睡时候开始描摹他。事实上，Hannibal特意为此打包了一套绘画工具，并在过去几天里收集了相当数量的类似画作；有些取自生活(像此刻一样熟睡着赤裸搭在沙发上，不知正被描绘捕捉着留与后人观瞻)，有些取自记忆(热潮初始时的凶悍与勃发激情)，有些则纯粹取自想象(奔跑或战斗或蹲伏或猛扑，然而总是凯旋之姿荣光焕发，伴着如年轻希腊勇士一般的优雅与悍然)。有黑白素色的Will，在木炭或铅笔下鲜明而坚定，色彩丰富的Will则由蜡笔或彩铅呈现；在Hannibal最终获得时间与隐私来作画时，他完全打算将Will熠熠描绘于画布上，用大片昂贵的乳质油画颜料，不吝笔墨，挥洒大方。当然，这些色与调都无法真正捕捉本人生气勃勃的光彩。 _“隐约的红晕向颈部渐渐隐没，这绝非任何颜料所能复制[注1]”_ ，Hannibal微微一笑，暗自引用着。他停顿了片刻，目光扫视过纸，用铅笔添上几道，拉长Will的下颔线条，加深他眉间的叠峦，给表情添上现实生活中少有出现的残酷严厉与决心。

到了第三天，Will不再伤感，而是变得不满而不安，需要不断的关注与安慰，Hannibal则非常乐意提供这些。他充分意识到，Will在人前表露出自己的脆弱究竟展现了多大的信任——但还是毫不犹豫地利用了这一点，故意把自己藏在房子最偏远的地方，只为享受坐在那里等待那不可避免的脚步声响起的乐趣，Will会孤苦伶仃地追随他而来，无法再忍受独自一人。在某种程度上，Will对性的需求甚至比热潮之初更为迫切，尽管他表达的方式完全不同，并从他们两人那里引出了一种截然不同的表达方式，仿佛做爱本身就是一句习语；身体的语言。这是那种缱绻而温柔的方式，Hannibal凝视着Will的眼睛一边唤他 _心爱的、挚爱的、我亲爱的_ ，一边抚摸着他的脸，手指交缠，告诉Will他有多美，他有多么渴望、想要他，他想要他感觉有多舒服。这是那种被荧荧火光温柔照亮或在冬日暖阳下徜徉被循循善诱着引去虔诚探索故事，通过触摸彼此的皮肤来阅读如盲人抚读布莱叶文字一般的方式：安静，想往的早晨或淋漓安祥的夜晚，总是始于温柔的吻终于喃喃的承诺，说着Will是如何被崇拜珍视着——他是如何的 _至关重要_ ——缠绵着在彼此的怀中沉沉睡去。

在热潮的最后一天，Will变得温顺而耽于触觉，似乎只需尽可能地接近Hannibal，除此之外，再没有更多的满足。此时的他是如此苍白而疲惫，而这意味着Hannibal不得不把大部分时间花在卧室里陪伴他休息；虽然在其他情况下行动受限会令人沮丧，但他这么做时却毫无怨言。Will会间歇性地沉眠，所以Hannibal整天都在那里看着他，直到夜幕降临才离开房间，看起来Will可能会一直睡到翌日早上。屋子里黑暗而寒冷，Hannibal相当隐忍地直走进厨房安排照顾狗狗的各种需求——在看到来者是Hannibal而不是Will时，还远不知感激而忿忿以对——他替自己自己倒了一杯酒，带到客厅在那里坐进一把扶手椅中，看着月光里撒下的银雪。他下楼还不到二十分钟，很快就听到了微弱的脚步声，几秒后，Will出现了，显然醒来了，沮丧地发现自己孤身一人。他脸色极其苍白，两眼下都挂着阴影，似乎无法把路走直；然而在那一刻，在月光的照耀下，在Hannibal眼中，他看起来再完美不过。

他放下酒杯，伸出手，非常轻柔地说：“Will，过来。”

考虑到Will，即使没有直白的厌恶，也有根深蒂固的抗拒，Hannibal并不完全指望他会顺从；因此，在Will立刻穿过房间时，他不由自主地深受感动，Will无言地蜷缩在Hannibal的膝盖上，把脸埋在他的颈间。他因寒冷微微战栗着，Hannibal用掌心托着他的脑袋，另一只手的手指沿着Will的背向下滑动，间或停顿并用脸抵上他的头发，低喃着一些赞美鼓励的安抚话语，直到Will放松下来最终再次在Hannibal的怀抱里安然入睡。

“Will，”Hannibal喁喁细语道，“亲爱的。”Will还在睡眠间挣扎，轻声呜咽着，Hannibal发出抚慰的嘘声，紧紧握住Will的肩膀。然后他把头偏向一侧，以便更清楚地看到Will的脸；虽然他只打算再等一会儿，但他却发现一时间无法令自己挪开目光，因为——再等几秒， _就几秒_ 。又等上更加沉沦而痛苦的片刻，只凝视着……这个。这活生生的，呼吸着的悖论。这光与生命，问题与解答，身处无间却心向阳间；能够破译种种哀痛与不幸，怀瑾握瑜而犹招罪愆，洞察一切却又浑然不觉——明明全然归他所有，却同时逍遥自由、根本不可能为他人所彻底占有。即便是在其他任何人那里都不值一顾的脆弱，此刻在他身上也散发出艺术的魅力，让Hannibal深受触动几乎情难自抑。 _你和你那致命的美，_ 他想，一边用手指抚摸着Will的颧骨。你是如何做到的？ _你几乎不可能是真实的，但你的心脏在跳动血液在流淌。_ 轻轻地把手指往下移去，压在Will的喉咙上，感受着他脉搏有力而健康的律动。这都是他体内生命力的生动证明，然而，Will有时会萦绕在Hannibal的脑海里，令他的理智陷入沉睡；如此神秘的造物肯定只能是想象的虚构，而非血与骨与呼吸吧？

房间对面的桌子现在被一束散乱的月光照亮，Hannibal盯着它看了一会儿，回想起他第一次发现Will日记的那一刻。事实上，它被锁起来了，这就意味着他再无可能重访它，不过凭借他惊人的记忆力，最有意义的段落仍被记录并收藏起来了；现在回想，他不禁记起一个特别的条目。这其中的讽刺意味并没有在他身上消失，在那一刻，这种洞察力似乎是对他傲慢自大在初次试图将Will引入自己世界时随意轻敌的某种天罚。

闭上眼，他又短暂地重新回想了一下，Will那独特、大胆的笔迹遍布整张书页，仿佛来自未来的嘲笑预示：“很难想象会有什么完全脱离你控制的事发生在你身上。”

_因为那不完全是真的，不是吗？_ Hannibal苦笑着想，开始用自己的面颊蹭起Will的头发。 _毕竟——你发生在了我身上。_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：
> 
> 1.原句Paint must never hope to reproduce the faint half-flush that dies along his throat，出自罗伯特·布朗宁《我的前公爵夫人》。


	20. 第二十章

Will在热潮后似乎恢复得非常缓慢：一点一点、一片一片，直到数日之后，终于回归如常。其温和与渐进出人意料——几乎是超现实的，如此庄严而缓慢——给人感觉有点像在看一张从胶片上凝固成形的图像，狂热野性的版本消失，而旧版本归位。事实上，从中恢复并不像他所预料的那样是一场严峻的考验，相反，它感觉平顺而宁静，如潮水涌来，而非他一直所害怕的那种粗暴、混乱、东拼西凑的重新融合。他甚至没有感到身体上的不适；只是有点累，有点痛，就像感冒后的样子。

“所以……”第二天早餐时他对Hannibal说，“那就结了。”

“是的。完成并结束了。”

“我怎么样？”Will坚持着，突然间不胜好奇。

Hannibal正在整理他公文包里的文件，闻言停下动作，慢慢转过身来，全神贯注地对上Will。Will期待地扬起眉毛，Hannibal微微一笑。“你很完美，”他说。

“别傻了，”Will不耐烦地回答，“没人是完美的。”

“你在极度的不完美中现出了完美。实际上，你同我的想象如出一辙。”

“那到底是什么样？”

Hannibal的笑容扩大了些，垂下头，好让Will看到他喉侧那五颜六色的擦痕与瘀伤。“激烈。”

“哦老天，”Will骇然失色，“那是 _我_ 干的吗？真的很抱歉。”

“不必。我没有介怀。”

“也许你应该，”Will说，他不安地意识到自己的脸红了，“它们看起来很痛。”

“是的，”Hannibal回道，他现在似乎在享受某种私人玩笑了，“但是快乐与痛苦——它们是如此紧密地结合在一起。欢愉不计良知；原则不计苦痛。”他又停顿了一下，淡淡的微笑变得更深，“这两者你都知道，不是吗？”

Will对上他的视线，出于某种原因，自动拒绝的声音卡在了喉咙里，他无法抗议(或者更坦白地说， _假装_ )他不知道Hannibal在说什么。

Hannibal的笑容不再扩大，而是开始像烛芯上的火焰那样在边沿闪烁。“不论如何，”Will带着一丝自卫的意味补充道，“你咬了我。”

“我咬了，”Hannibal平静地回答，“恐怕我失去了对自己的控制。”

Will肩上的咬伤几乎就像能听到这话，立刻泛起一阵刺痛。他已经在镜子里看过它的全貌——边缘是生涩的猩红，周围伴着一圈鲜艳的紫瘀——他几乎想要去揉它，又担心这样的姿势会显得太过刻意而小家子气；特别是考虑到Hannibal都没抱怨自己的伤口。令Will吃惊的是，他随即意识到，自己实际上并没有像预期的那样对伤口感到恼火，尤其是因为他无法不从中发现某些不可抗拒的东西，他们都挂上了对彼此激情的印记，就像决斗后的累累伤痕。

在这方面，Alpha因擅咬Omega而声名狼藉，相反的情况却不太可能发生，Will很高兴Hannibal似乎一点也不生气。 而另一方面，像Andrew这样的人，如果受到同样的攻击，现在就该把Will拉到精神科医生那里接受一剂药或某种Omega行为治疗了。而现实情况是，带Will去看心理医生是他 _最_ 不可能做的事。

“我们都或多或少失去了控制，”Hannibal补充道，嘴角又轻轻一颤，“人类在面对这种原始、基本的驱力时往往如是。性……死亡；它们是如何吞噬我们的。我们自诩文明，不是吗？但事实并非如此。”语毕是一段微妙的充满暗示性的沉默，并不清楚“我们”究竟指的是一般人，还是特指Hannibal或是Will——Hannibal延伸话题，笑了笑，补充道：“不过，我遵守了我的承诺：我没有咬你的脖子。”

“我没有想过你会，”Will回答，“我相信你。我知道你不会那么失控的。”他稍稍停顿了一下，突然显得很不好意思。“我是说，我知道你不会 _想_ 这么做的。结合。那……那是一大步。”

“是的，”Hannibal说道，目光灼灼地紧盯着Will。

Will想说点别的，但发现说不出来，因为他不知道还能说什么，所以最后只是耸了耸疼痛的肩，随意一指窗外，雪像糖霜一样在苍白的粉状云沫里飞旋打转。“你应该比平时早点出发了，”他补充道，对这种毫无必要的明摆着的说法，内心一阵尴尬，“进主干道得花点时间。”

“不错，”Hannibal回答，“尽管至少主路应该是畅通的。你打算整天做些什么呢？”

“先淋个浴吧，”Will挖苦道，“把我的头发好好洗洗。有点油了。”虽然经过几天销魂的热潮性爱后，说‘油’似乎还比较委婉了；说实话，没生出糟心的海洋生物也没有一群抗议的绿色和平组织在里边安营扎寨挥舞标语就够让他惊讶了。Will一想到这个，便皱起了眉，怨自己在洗发和吹头上浪费了那么多时间。“秃了不是更方便吗？”他说着，烦躁扯了扯发尾，“我也许就该把它剃光。”

“可别，”Hannibal坚定道，“我喜欢你的头发。”

“啊正是，说得妙啊—— _我的_ 头发。”Hannibal的眼睛开始眯起，Will见状忍不住笑了，“不要试图指示我该做什么。你又不是我的Alpha。”

“确实不是，”Hannibal带着笑意道，“虽然这无关紧要，因为即使我是，我想我也无法成功指示你该做些什么。”

Will再次咧嘴一笑，又指了指外面的雪。“路上小心，好吗？”他更严肃地补充道，“让出租车司机开慢点。”Hannibal并不是那种真正需要叮咛照顾的人；但Will仍然觉得想让他受到关照。就像在读Will的思想一般，面对这种关切表现，Hannibal的微笑开始变得异乎寻常的亲切，而后潜近，凝视Will片刻，突然把他抱进怀里，带着他转起圈来。对于两个成年人来说，这么做真的很荒唐，但不知何故又并不可笑；Will发现自己在以一种嬉戏玩闹而情绪高涨的方式，一种他从未将其与自己真正联系在一起过的方式欢笑着。“我会特别小心的，”Hannibal回道，他的声音因脸紧贴着Will的头发而显得有些低沉，“不过你也要同样答应我——别出门。”

“已经过去24小时了。我真的不觉得这有什么关系。”

“闻起来不像，”Hannibal坚定地说，“再过一天就够了。最多两天。”

Will没有立即回答，Hannibal开始箍紧他。“好啦， _依你_ ，”Will说，尽管很难判断Hannibal是否是完全认真的，“我会呆在家里的。你开心了吧。”

“这会使我无比高兴，”Hannibal以惯常的面无表情的方式回答，“它还能帮我省下在我离开时对你牵肠挂肚的麻烦。”

Will轻叹了口气，挣脱束缚，清清嗓子，又朝Hannibal那边瞟了一眼。事实是，他很想问对方是否打算下班后来Will家，而不是回他自己那儿，但他正在努力寻找一种既不显得让人尴尬、又不显得太黏人的表达。Hannibal再次对上了他的视线，然后，像是已找出症结所在，补充道：“你想让我给你带点什么回来吗？”

_你自己就好，_ Will想。当然，要大声说出这样满满言情流的话是不可能的，所以最后他只是笑了笑，以确保Hannibal知道他很高兴。随即出于一种相当疯狂的冲动，想让有什么东西能在他们分开时提醒Hannibal自己的存在，就把他的围巾从桌子上拿起来系在了对方的脖子上。Will这么做时，其实怀疑这是个糟糕的主意（甚至隐隐约约意识到一部分的自己正站在那里惊恐地大喊“老天啊，别给他这个你这大傻帽——那难看死了”），不过有点晚了，现在他根本没有任何选择的余地，只能看着整桩事败到最后。说实在的这条围巾 _真的_ 丑到不忍直视，土褐土褐又到处起毛，在错误的光线下看起来就像某种瘪下去的圆毛动物遗体——可能是那种Hannibal通常要戴上防护手套再捏着一双钳子才同意处理的玩意儿——可出乎意料的是，他看起来并没有不高兴或是恼怒，相反的，他把双手覆在Will的手上帮他系紧，平素里嘴角刻意的微笑明显比Will所习惯的变得更加柔软而温和。

“谢谢你，Will，”Hannibal说道，“这很体贴。”

“没什么，”Will立刻回道。说着他又含糊地笑了笑，私下里不禁觉得Hannibal可能不该鼓励他；毕竟，再过几个这样的早晨，Will也许就会在冲动之下做出一些真正令人震惊的事了，比如在他的午餐盒里塞满蠢兮兮的爱的小纸条。他一想到这点就尴尬癌直犯，便故意把语气装得很随意，补充了一句：“你总能再请一天假吧？”

“我可以，”Hannibal同意，“而且我十分愿意——只是有几件事需要照料。更重要的是，我知道你需要一点自己的时间。”

Will觉得脸有点红，担心自己表现得太过明显，但同时也一阵感动，很感激Hannibal对自己情绪的配合，能意识到他需要独处。“是的，”他最后说，“不是针对个人。只是……”

“你重视你自己的空间，”Hannibal盖棺定论，用他修长的手指悠闲抚摸着围巾边缘，好像那是什么活的需要照顾的东西。“我理解，Will；你无需解释。事实上，我很高兴你能容忍我在你家里待这么久。”

“我不只是 _容忍_ 你，”Will坚定地说，“我很高兴你在这里。”

Hannibal又微微笑了一笑，向前走来，把Will的背搂得更紧，Will也笑了，心满意足地靠在他怀里。“我会尽快回来的，”Hannibal补充道，他的脸颊贴着Will的发顶。“放心吧，你一直在我心里。事实上，这是相当荒谬的；我还没有离开，就已经开始想念你了。”

Will想说他也深有同感，但他担心这会把他们推向危险的境地，让他们变成一对多愁善感的老小儿，所以他选择让Hannibal无言感知，用掌心抚着他后背。然后他站在门口，肩上裹着一条毯子，挥手送Hannibal离开。Hannibal转过身，从驾驶室的后窗凝视着他，那灼灼的目光也许该令人不安，但实际上却让人心安。Will站在那里一直目送着，直到出租车从他的视线中消失，他重新调整肩上的毯子，听到口袋里的手机“哔”的一响，微微惊了一跳。他拿出来一看，原来是Hannibal发来的短信： _进屋。_

Will咧嘴一笑，转身关上身后的门，尽量不去注意或关心这栋房子在Hannibal离开后所呈现出的那种孤独寂寥、空荡回响般的特质。在这方面，Will知道他将独自一人度过几个小时，令他不禁感到讽刺的是，在没完没了地抱怨工作过度后，他完全不知道该如何填补一段渴望已久的闲暇时光。他开始在心里列举人们独自在家时通常会做的活动（随即因无聊而毫无意义将其一概摒弃），继而一边焦躁不安地来回踱步，一边尽量不去看表，心知它会告诉自己Hannibal才走了不到10分钟。

“但我 _想_ 一个人呆着，”Will大声说。这当然是真的，因为他做到了。眼下的不安甚至没有任何意义。

Will最终再次回到厨房煮了杯咖啡——不是因为他特别想要它而是因为他想不出什么更好的东西——就那么站着等水烧开，光裸的两脚不时因瓷砖的冰冷而跺着。Hannibal的几本书整齐堆放在附近的桌子上，他一边等着，一边漫不经心地翻阅它们，欣赏着这些书在Will那些平凡得多的家什之间显得多么孑然独立。事实上，它们是那种你会在大学图书馆里会看到的书，大多是皮革封面，用不熟悉的语言刻着冗长的标题，Will一边用食指轻轻划过封面，一边想着能看到它们在那里有多好。这个想法，又进一步推进了它本身，很容易让人开始考虑如果能在家里看到更多的Hannibal的东西该有多好：四处分散，和他自己的物品混合在一片舒适的空间里。

_不会有很多，_ Will匆忙改正自己，因为他并没有指望Hannibal会搬进来或任何类似的事情。尽管如此，只有 _少量_ 的想法无疑也令人心驰神往。比如，Hannibal的外套紧贴着Will的，挂在同一个钩子上，或者他们的外套共用一层衣橱；甚至是一些像袖扣、手表和零钱这样简单的物件也会一块儿散放在床头柜上。最后，他们可能会不经询问就随意借用彼此的东西；Will短暂却愉快地构想了一下Hannibal因找不到自己的剃须刀或洗发水而借用他的画面，或者Will早上醒来第一件事就是抓起Hannibal的一件衬衫，然后一整天都穿着它，只有他们两人知道互换了衣服。事实上这些画面过于诱惑，足以令Will抓这它们消磨上数小时，最终将这两个想法放在一起，得出结论，即为了给假设中会有的Hannibal的物品腾出更多存放空间，他最好完成一项拖延已久的任务：具体来说，就是整理他旧房子里的箱子，它们杂乱地堆放在他的卧室里，自从他第一次搬进来后，就一直在那里悄悄积满了灰尘。

诚然，他想要这么做的理由让他觉得有点愚蠢又有点自以为是，可现在他已经有了这样的想法，要摆脱它几乎是不可能的。再说了，这也不仅仅是为了Hannibal。又不是 _没必要_ 这么做。

“ 其实 ，我想做这件事已经很久了，”Will对其中一只狗说道；它给了他一个长长的悲伤的眼神作为回应，像是屁也不在乎。Will大声叹了口气，咖啡做好——喝下去，又泡了一杯，又喝了一杯——继续盯着那堆书，最后接受了这个不可避免的事实，以一种相当难为情的方式往楼上走去，这样他就可以开工了。

这些箱子里大多都是Will的父亲在清理自己房子时留下的遗物。现在，Will整理这些遗物时，有一种奇怪的感觉，像是在用考古的方式挖掘自己的人生：一本越新霉层越薄的过去自我的重写本，从近几年前开始，年头越来越久，直到他翻过自己大学的毕业照，也过了高中的毕业纪念册，接着是从八年级开始收藏的名片，然后是一袋色彩鲜艳的乐高，只能追溯到幼儿园时期，Will都不记得自己有过它们了。他希望自己能找到母亲的一张照片好添到楼下孤零零的相框里，可照片本身就少之又少，而且大多局限于正式的客观的类型，如Will在台上从他的老校长手中接过高中学业表现出众的证书。那个校长从来就没给过他好脸色，看着这张照片，这个老混蛋脸上有一道明显的恼怒的皱纹。Will皮笑肉不笑了一下，把它扔到右手边的一堆东西上，又加进校历，找到证书时，把它也添上了。实际上有三堆东西——一堆是垃圾，一堆是慈善捐款，还有一堆是要保留的物件——箱子里的东西大部分都放在第一堆里，第二堆里有一些，到目前为止第三堆里什么都没有。

Will终于翻到了最后一个箱子的底部，正准备庆祝自己工作 **干得漂亮** ，拖出最后一箱，却发现自己在准备把它扔进垃圾堆里时停了下来。这件物品本身并没那么有趣：只是一本古老的卷角书，名叫《绒毛小兔》[注1]，封面是卷曲的，书脊上有一串湿印裂纹，他的父亲曾把咖啡洒在那上面。然而，与其他箱子释放出的悲伤怀旧情绪相结合，这一景象在Will心中惹起了一丝他无法立即识别的轻微刺痛。它甚至没有道理，因为这本书本身没有悲伤的记忆；事实上恰恰相反，他记得自己小时候很喜欢它。现在他慢慢地打开它，查看自己在扉页上写的名字，对自己用的是完整的“William”而不是“Will”微微一笑，明显是一种孩子气的自负。这本书是他母亲的一个糊涂亲戚送给他的礼物， 对方 似乎不明白，一个热爱钓鱼与足球的小男孩，是不可能从一本1922年首次出版的儿童读物中得到多少满足的。 _“她究竟为什么要送你这个？”_ 他父亲厌恶地问， _“真是Jeanie的典型作风_ ； _她从来就不会想想……”_ 只是那一次，他的父亲弄错了，因为Will浪漫而富于想象力，一想到玩具会变成活的，就如痴如醉，他简直对这本书爱不释手；央求一遍又一遍地大声朗读，直到把它熟记于心。直到有一天，这本书终于不再适合他的年龄，那些简单的文字与图画也失去了吸引力。当时，他对这个故事的热情不过是停留在文字层面上，但现在回想起来，他的痴迷似乎是具有预言性的：仿佛孩子自己不知何故就能知道，脆弱与真实这两个主题在成年后会变得多么相关。他又把它捡了起来，开始一页一页地读，直到读到开始在他的记忆中重新浮现的那一段，慢慢地，他的目光掠过爱德华七世时期精美的水彩画——一只玩具兔子与一匹玩具马。

_“真的并不是指你是如何被制作出来的。这是一件发生在你身上的事。当一个孩子爱你很久很久，不仅仅是和你玩，而是真正的爱你，然后你就变成真的了。”_

_“会疼吗？”_

_“有时候会。不过当你变成真的，你就不介意疼了。_ _”_

_“它是像上紧发条那样一下子发生的，还是一点一点发生的呢？”_

_“它不会突然发生，你会逐渐变成这_ _个_ _样子。要花上很长一段时间。这就是为什么它不会发生在容易破碎、边缘尖锐或者需要小心保存的玩具身上。一般说来，当你变成了真的，你的大部分毛都已经掉了，眼睛脱落了，关节松懈了，看上去非常破破烂烂的。但是这些都没有关系，因为一旦你变成真的，你就不可能是丑陋的，除非他们不理解你。”_

Will兀自一皱眉，突然砰的一声合起书，把它扔到地板上。在一个旁观者看来，他似乎很是生气，很不耐烦，更不用提他因为关注如此琐碎的事情而感到有点尴尬了。然而，就在他把书扔到一边的时候，Will知道，这种姿态只不过是试图掩盖痛苦的悲伤，而这种悲伤此刻比以往任何时候都更加强烈；他最终明白了这是替孩童时期那个自己感到的悲伤。那个非常喜欢绘本，甚至把自己的名字写在上面，相信只要足够努力去爱，玩具就会有生命的孩子；那个微笑着，有时甚至欢笑着，不知道自己注定要告终于一栋孤独的房子，一片荒无人烟的偏壤，一摊破碎的镜子，一个黑暗倒影与一颗心灵在日复一日、风尘仆仆追寻怪物中徒然破碎的孩子。

因为现在盯着那堆旧东西，无法不给它们一个完全不同的意义，不去想那倒影是否也在那里，它们是否和Will一样也属于它。那倒影就一直站在阴影里吗？在那里读着故事书，从校长那里接过奖，一直梦想着属于自己那一刻的到来，苍白的脸与可怕的幽幽发亮的眼，胜利地站在杀戮的震颤里。它一直都Will的人生里蛰伏等待吗？

Will大声一叹，精疲力竭又不知所措，被某种有点像悲伤的东西吞噬着：为一个从未真正存在过的人谱写的安魂曲。然后，他生出了一股短暂的、无可奈何的冲动，想把它喊出来—— _“我怎么了？我去哪儿了？”_ ——也许可以这么做，只是知道没人能够回答罢了；而对这个问题最无能为力的就是他自己。不管怎样，也不好说这本书的寓意是完全胡扯。Will从未想拥抱自己松动的关节或破旧的皮毛，认为这些瑕疵可以通过对自己的爱和他人的接纳而升华的想法，既甜蜜又有点可笑……虽然至少作者在说那会疼时，是正确的。此外，当你都无法忍受 自己作为 自己时，怎么可能想象别人会接受你呢？

_“真的不是你是什么，而是你变成了什么，”_ Will低声咕哝着。突然间，他感到很不自在，陡站起身来，把书扔在垃圾堆上，关上了身后的门。

*****

Will在接下来的几个小时里四处晃荡着，感到烦躁不安；虽然承认这一点令人尴尬，但他知道这种不耐烦来自于等待Hannibal的回归，让这个家重获生机。在这方面，暂时失去了让自己满足的能力令Will心神不宁，又使他恼火不已，但同样的，Hannibal不在的意识也是如此明显，不容否认，似乎没有任何理由不承认它。他有点难为情地回到卧室，从椅子上找到一件Hannibal的衬衫好把它披在自己身上，再下楼，感觉只比先前更尴尬了。毫无疑问，热潮荷尔蒙的持续影响是部分原因，但他也知道不仅仅如此。事实上，需要Hannibal的情感共鸣本身就足够强大，令Will带着越来越强烈的紧张感去思考这一点，过去几天的印象与他对盒子里东西的反应加在一起冲上 心 头，让他呼吸急促。它的声音在空荡的虚无里断续着，Will又犹豫了几秒，最后在他的书桌前坐下，从锁着的抽屉里找出那本日记。他已经有一段时间没用过它，觉得很陌生了，但他还是把它拿出来，坐下来沉思了几秒，而后拿起笔，开始写道。

_致亲爱的你_ _，_

_所以，我不太记得过去的几天了；至少不是传统意义上的。我不记得我们到底做了什么，我是怎么做的，或者你可能说了什么，我可能做出了什么反应……但我绝对记得我当时的感受。这就是我现在给你写信的原因。我想告诉你我所记得的。_

_它是这样的。_

_~_

_我记得当时的感觉，就好像我们融合在了一起；就像我的身体是你的身体。就像我便是你，你即是我。_

_我记得我没有把我们在做的事视为性，或者上床，或者做爱，我没有把你定义为一个Alpha，或者是潜在的伴侣，也没把自己定义为一个Omega。我不需要，因为这些标签都不重要了。我只是把自己定义为你；而你与我一样。_

_我记得有那么一小段时间，我们不再是两个人，而是一个人。我们是同一整体的两半，一个不可分割的原子，我不知道我终于何处，你又始于哪里。在那一瞬间，我觉得我可以和你融为一体，如果有可能的话。_

_如果有可能，我就会那么做的。_

_~_

_那太多了，不是吗？回忆太多，感受太多。我猜大多数人会说这是_ _情热_ _造成的，也许是吧；至少部分。当然，我现在感觉平静多了。不那么疯狂而燃烧。没那么想踏进你的身体。因为那时候我真会这么做的，那是我印象最深的。我不只是渴望你，我觉得我想 成为你。我觉得我唯一能靠近你的方法就是爬进你的身体，把它穿戴起来当成我自己的。_

_亲爱的你，没有合适的词语来描述这是多么令人迷惑，现在我要告诉你为什么。今天早上我找到了一本书：一本已经被我遗忘的，又旧又蠢的儿童读物，但它让我想起了一个观点，那就是人们只有在接受了自己的不完美之后，才能真正地与他人交流。这让他们感到“真实”。这让我意识到，当一个人与另一个人靠得太近时，他会变得多么脆弱。因为如果另一个人有能力让你感到快乐，那就意味着他也有能力伤害你。但它也让我意识到另一件事：所有渴望接近你的冲动，都来自于我对自身的扩展和延伸，它们通过过去几天里对你的体验表现出来。这就像在走廊里看着一面破碎的镜子。是我而非我：因为当我看着你的时候，我看到自己也在凝视回来。你就像我黑暗的倒影，你拥有它，完全接纳它，我觉得我可以因此而爱你。_

_我觉得我了解自己的唯一方式就是通过了解你。_

_问题是，你需要明白的是，我习惯了被人看着——尤其是被Alpha——但我不习惯被人真正 看到。你看到我了，不是吗？而我开始看到你了。_

_我看到了你内心的黑暗。_

_但更重要的是，我看到它反射出我内心的黑暗。_

_*****_

以一种原始的、未经审查的方式把他的矛盾表达出来，意味着Will在对日记倾诉之后，肯定会感觉更糟。事实上，他是如此彻底地预料到了它，以至于变得极不愿停笔，就像害怕不得不结束然后面对他所表达的含义一样。可一旦他终于搁笔，没过多久就意识到，情况恰恰相反，他并没有感到任何新的恐惧或怀疑，而是在经历一种结束感，这种感觉让他比半小时前更加平静，更能接受现实。当然，平静并不能改变这些信息令人不安的事实——或者平静本身与日记无关，并不是真正因为它——但毫无疑问，把它写下来仍然有某种宣泄的作用。以这种方式面对自己的感情似乎是暂时驱除它们的一种手段，在一定程度上，把日记锁在抽屉里让Will觉得他是在把焦虑锁到一边，它们可以继续被限制、被遏制在那里，直到时间到来，取出它们，并再次审视。

_事实就_ _是_ _事实，_ Will带着一定程度的木然接受想道。再说了，这也不一定是他必须要独自面对的事情。

说到这个，Hannibal可能还要几个小时才回来，因此Will推开椅子走上楼去，他否决了淋浴，选择了漫长而悠闲的泡澡，检查着自己身上的各种瘀伤和划痕，一边想着Hannibal他的伤处是否与自己相似。之后他在床上铺了些新床单，把台灯从他自己床头柜那一边挪到Hannibal那边，开始计划Hannibal回家后他们如何度过这个夜晚 （ 以及Will是否敢尝试替他们两人做饭，或者考虑到他要为谁做饭，这将是一场前无古人后无来者的公开受辱 ） ，然后他突然意识到了自己是怎么将Hannibal的回归想成是“回家”而不是“回来”的，好像他一直住在这里，这所房子既是他的避难所，也是Will的。作为一个想法，它并非令人不快，只是它不可避免地导致Will多想，并推动得出合乎逻辑的结论，想知道在Andrew发现过去几天发生的事后会说些什么。因为在某种程度上，他几乎肯定会说什么的。

Will皱起眉头，咬了会儿指甲，默默思考 起 这个问题。Andrew会在周五收到那封信，从那时起，他就肯定在 不停 给自己的律师打电话了。Mr…什么来着？那种典型南方腹地产的名字，听起来像是某种淡粉色包装粉饼的品牌，或是淋了太多奶油的蛋糕。哦对了，Lafayette。Mr. Lafayette，法、定、律、师；一个满头银发看着就寒意逼人的Alpha，衬衫袖口塞雪白，满嘴大板牙锃亮似墓碑，笑声堪比病狗叫。Will对他记得很清楚，因为是他代表Andrew写下了监护宣占权，那可能是Will一生中最耻辱的时刻之一。Mr. Lafayette是Andrew家人的某个老 （ 强调 _老_ ……猥琐混蛋 ） 朋友，全程都亲切地称呼Andrew为“孩子”，对Will则干脆视而不见，好像他只是办公室的设备和配件，实用性还不如书架上的那一堆法律评论集和办公桌中央那盏蠢兮兮的蒂芙尼玻璃罩台灯。“他多大了？”他对Andrew说，“他要津贴吗？他做过体检吗？他有权系家属吗？”Will几乎立刻丧失耐心，开始大声替自己回答问题。Andrew则哈哈大笑起来，还和Mr. Lafayette互换了下乐不可支的眼色，仿佛Will是只可爱的、活泼好动的宠物，刚刚耍了个什么宝似的。“年轻人，你有什么话要对我说吗？”Mr. Lafayette终于问道，目光越过眼镜片上方盯着Will；Will本已张嘴要吐露他 _究竟_ 想说什么，Andrew在他胳膊上落下了警告的一手，Will只得被迫不情愿地再次安静下来，幻想着把那辣瞎狗眼的台灯好好利用一把，给他们两个都来上几锤子蒂芙尼玻璃。现在一想到这件事，Will就感到他的血液开始沸腾——一个义愤填膺噼啪喷溅的大锅——不过至少Mr. Lafayette是如此无可救药地迂腐而脱离实际，这一事实应该对Will有利。毕竟很难想象他能与Elizabeth Lewis，她那纽约口音与剽悍举止相匹敌，后者可是以 _无偿_ 接手一些棘手的，其他律师都声称不可能胜诉的案件而闻名的，经常在全国性报纸上发表文章，就Omega受到的野蛮对待进行激烈辩论……

Will正在考虑是否要给那个笨蛋接待员打电话检查下Andrew有没有如期收到律师函，突然之间，他的沉思被外面毫无预警贯穿寂静的噪音蓦地惊断了，他不由自主地一僵随即完全静止。因为大雪的抑制作用，碰撞声比平时要来得轻些，但Will敏锐的耳朵还是能听出来。这件事的始料未及，再加上由来莫名，立刻使他感到了不安。他迅速把椅子往后一推，走到窗前，把自己藏在厚实的窗帘布后面以看到外面迅速聚集的黑暗。一开始，除了凝固的阴影与银光闪烁的新雪，他什么也看不见，可后来他瞧得更仔细了，顿时又变得僵硬起来，角落里一道闪烁的动作抓住了他的目光。各式各样的阴影仍在院子里蜿蜒，呈 现出 令人毛骨悚然纵横交织的细长黑影，虽然它们并不明确，但Will 眼前所见 已足以让 他 确信，一道阴影开始固化，像是从其他那里分离出来 ， 缓慢地却肯定的——几乎举步维艰地——转变成了一个人影。

Will屏住了呼吸，觉得自己颈后的汗毛一根接一根地竖了起来。他几乎一动不动，大气也不敢 喘 ；然而，尽管院子里的那个东西不可能听到他的声音，那张脸所在的黑色空间却突然剧烈地扭曲了一下，就好像看到了躲在藏身之处的Will，现在正直勾勾盯着他。它突然向前一冲，整个动作显得毫无章法，在昏暗的冬日光线下，它看起来就像一只巨大的昆虫。Will呼吸又是一滞，发出愤怒的低 嘘 ，近乎嘶声。他忘了Hannibal不许出门的指令，冲向前门又骤然一顿折身去抓最近、最有效、能临时顶作武器用的东西：一把躺在流理台上的大型牛排刀，Hannibal昨晚准备晚餐时留下的。刀柄坚固结实，刀刃闪着致命的银光；Will抄起它，又朝前门跑去， 这么做时一直 带着某种隐约的意识：这与他第一次看到陌生人在院子里徘徊时的反应是多么不同。因为那时候的他即害怕又困惑，而现在的他却怒火中烧，激烈而兴奋，只想找到那个人，猛扑过去，在雪地里将其捣成碎片。他沿着走廊疾跑时，看到了镜面上破碎的玻璃，只是现在的镜框看起来就像头骨上裂开的眼窝一样空洞。那里不再有黑暗的倒影；它离开了它的岗位。 _它溜走了，_ Will疯狂地想。 _它蜕变了。_

外面又开始下雪。雪花砸在Will的头上，像一声银色的尖叫，带着砭骨的寒意坠落在他的脸上、睫毛上，但比起冰冷，剧烈的刺痛感觉起来更加滚烫。大雪冰封挟裹了周遭的景象，令其沦为一系列粗糙的轮廓与钝化的边缘，就像一张没有五官、空无一物的脸，只有大片幽光闪烁的苍白皮肤。接着，另一种声音又使他僵住了，随后才意识到，那原来是死亡群鸦发出的凄厉哀鸣，无止无休的“呱呱”声——它们像密集的滴滴焦油一样掠过天空，在风中飞舞、交织，如同女巫现身在一个狂风暴雨的安息日里。Will深吸一口气，全部肌肉拉扯，每根神经绷紧，浑身都激荡着肾上腺激素与寒气，他慢慢地转过头，像是在嗅着气息。左边：大门与他那汽车的遗骸，被淹没在雪里窒息而亡。右边：空旷的田野，光秃的树木，死亡群鸦。但那道人影本身却不见踪迹。

在呼吸下低声诅咒着，Will握紧了手中的刀，又一次缓慢地扫视过他的周围。那个人影不太可能会像以前那样神秘莫测地消失，然而，再一次地，他既看不见什么东西也听不到任何声音，Will不得不怀疑——像以前一样——这只是他的想象，根本没人在那里。积雪已被他自己与Hannibal的足迹搅得很混了，无法辨明任何新的脚印，但要摆脱最初看到有什么东西在院子里徘徊的印象还是 _如此困难_ 。Will能听到他耳中的脉搏声与血液的咆哮，他第二次握紧了刀，知道他在想那个幽灵般的入侵者在某种程度上与Andrew有关。另一个试图绑架的私人侦探，甚至是Andrew本人……他知道这一点，可即使知道，在想到它时，他还是开始加紧了对刀柄的掌控。

在一片寂静中，另一个声音响起了。它来自Will左侧的某个地方，起初模糊微弱，逐渐越变越大：一声轻轻的似笑非笑，低沉而诡异，勉强能算是笑声，只是被风的呼啸扭曲得面目全非，几乎无法辨认那是人类能够发出的声音。此刻暴风雪已严重迷惑了Will，他仿佛堵噎在冰封的碎片里，而院子被超现实地改造成了一片感觉巨大的空间，同时又保持着那令人窒息而幽闭恐怖的狭小领域：一片微型的极地冰原，Will单枪匹马冲锋在前。

他可以看到自己脚边的木桩被打翻了，弯下腰去察看时，一股尤其猛烈的劲风像弹簧刀一样穿过他的身体——如同他自己的刀，甚至是雕刻家的刀。因缺乏进展而受挫，Will直起身，沮丧地最后检查一遍院子才不情愿地承认，即使刚有人在那里现在也肯定早就走了。他转过身开始往安全的地方撤退，以便能找到比冰冻的黑暗更实在的东西；并且，在这么做时，完全忽略了雪地上那片猩红的斑驳，汇作印痕引向一堆幽幽闪烁的东西，同样黏滑而鲜红，像是什么时候，很早以前，来自某种生物。但Will的注意力集中在寻找某个大型的活物上，而非某些已死之物的断肢残骸，所以他没有看到它；就像他也没能看到那张小小的，被绑在柴堆顶端短柄斧上的白色名片。只要再多那么几秒，就足以注意到它，但它现在待在原地无人问津；注定要在另一个时刻被发现，小心翼翼地用层压板密封起来，以护它免遭自然侵蚀，并保存着一条写在中央的信息，与其他所有信息一样，都以蜘蛛般的字迹写就： _Mr. Graham，放马来抓我吧。_

然后，另一面上： _静候佳音。_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：
> 
> 1：The Velveteen Rabbit(中译《绒毛小兔》)，一本儿童启蒙读物，作者玛格莉·威廉姆斯，出版时间为1922年，迄今已被翻译成18种文字改编成电影。看到原文下面有人误解为作者编的内容了，其实是有这本书的，为避免混乱，特意标注。


	21. 第二十一章

Will回到屋内，拉过一把炉边的椅子，目不转睛地盯着摇曳翻滚的火焰一边试图说服自己，院子里并没有生命迹象而他大可不必担心。入侵者肯定会留下一些能证明其存在的蛛丝马迹——汽车引擎的声音；几串零散的脚印——考虑到最近发生的一切，过度紧张的大脑产生幻觉以为雪地里出现了一道毛骨悚然的阴影也不无道理。但不知何故，它并没有按逻辑的方式起效；最后，证据的缺乏不仅无法让人安心，还让人觉得 _更加_ 邪门儿，就好像他被某种不可捕捉的鬼怪或非人的东西缠身了。因此，Will在接下来的数个钟头里都如临深谷，每过一会儿就愈发焦虑无法抑制住向窗外张望的诱惑。这种感觉有点像在挠结痂的伤口，显然没有好处，却还是会有一种不愉的冲动，他知道，每一次警戒查探都确认无人在那里时，自己都被一股奇怪的糅合了解脱与失望的情感磨耗着。

到了六点半，Will被迫承认，持续的观察毫无意义并决定放弃。不过他仍无法自圆其说认为是自己想象出了整桩事情，尽管有那么几点表明了情况可能确实如此：即偏执，雪地里的迷失方向以及绝不可能会有人为了毫无意义地操他个爽在这种鬼天气千里迢迢地赶来在他院子里闲逛。话虽如此，Will总是很重视并相信自己的直觉，撇开偏执不谈，让他放松警惕对整件事不闻不问，似乎是不明智的。最终，他妥协了，发誓从今往后，他的枪将永远放在家中而不是留在办公室里，随后走进客厅，反复检查前门与后门上的各道锁是否都锁好了。自他安装了这些锁以来，已过去这么久了，现在这些锁已经脱漆剥落、锈迹斑斑，但他仍然清晰地记得自己刚搬进来时购买并安装它们的情景。当地五金店的标准型号似乎还不足以满足他的要求，于是他开车去了华盛顿特区的一家专业保安公司，店主把各种型号的锁摊在柜台上，跟个小贩展示自己商品似的。“ _压铸镀锌螺栓钩_ ，”那个女人带着满满的职业自豪感说，“ _没人能通过这些小家伙。它们会把世界上任何蟊贼拒之门外_ 。”Will暗中想问它们是否也能把Alpha拒之门外，特别是有钱有势占有欲又强的那种，一边对Will恨得抓心挠肺，一边又签订了他的人身契。

当然，他并不想把 _所有的_ Alpha都挡在门外。想到这，Hannibal应该马上就会回来的消息使Will高兴起来，并令他决定把对院子的监视换成对道路的审查。从起居室往外看，积雪太厚遮蔽视线，他只好把身子探出卧室的窗户，巴巴地望着Hannibal的车；一见到车头灯的光芒，他立刻跑下楼冲出门，半路才意识到这可能有点兴奋 _过了头_ (尤其是在狗狗们产生误念像毛绒海啸一般飞扑出门的时候)。只是Hannibal似乎不介意被这样不成体统地迎接，他露出了罕见的真诚微笑，将Will揽入怀中。随即他以舌松开了Will的口缠绵缱绻地不住亲吻他，直到Will感到有些头晕目眩只得将脸埋在Hannibal的胸膛，对着他的上衣前襟喃喃说了声“嗨”。

“别来无恙，”Hannibal边说边用脸颊轻蹭Will的头发，“多么迷人的欢迎。”

很明显，他今天早上回过了自己家，因为他穿了一件与先前不同的外套，更适合下雪天气；再加上客座上有一个皮箱，Will认为这是一个令人鼓舞的迹象，表明他打算至少再呆上几天。更妙的是，他没有利用这个机会用他自己的围巾代替Will那条破烂玩意儿，尽管与那件昂贵的外套相比，它显得很不协调。

“我不知道用‘迷人’这个词是否合适，”Will补充道，最后终于让自己摆脱了纠缠。

“不合适吗？也许你有更好的？”

“OTT。”Hannibal扬起疑问的眉毛。“太过头(Over the top)。”

“这是三个词。我还是更喜欢我那一个词，因为你确实 _无比_ 迷人；你甚至完全没有意识到这一点，而这让你更加迷人了。”

Will微微翻了个白眼，Hannibal立刻回敬，又笑了一笑，把手搭在Will的肩上好随他进屋。“那很适合你，”他边说边脱掉外套，刚在厨房灯光下看清了Will。Will立刻一脸困惑，Hannibal朝他做了个手势，补充道：“你穿着我的衬衫。”

Will立刻感到了自己的脸红，于是转过身假装忙着煮咖啡，这样Hannibal就注意不到，也猜不到了。“嗯，”他说，心里暗咒自己忘了把它脱下来，“抱歉。我，呃……我很冷。”

“无妨，”Hannibal回道，“我喜欢看你穿着它。”说罢悠然凝视Will良久，表明他 _显然_ 已弄清了自己穿着它的真正原因；而这意味着Will必须做好准备接受不可避免的盘问，直到他意识到这并没有成真，Hannibal似乎打算得饶人处且饶人，而非刨根问底追究下去，这让他松了口气。事实上他似乎比Will通常见到的他要随意许多，最后时间在Hannibal替他们二人准备晚饭与Will一边坐在流理台上修理排气扇坏了的挂钩一边询问Hannibal这一天过得如何中安静而惬意地过去了。

“我度过了极其乏味的一天，”Hannibal说着，开始以惊人的速度把牛肉块切丁，“媒体对那个仍逍遥法外的雕刻家愤怒失控。还记得我跟你说过Jack Crawford威胁要来我办公室，双手抱头坐着的事吗？今天下午，他差一点就要将其变为现实了。”

“那番话好像是很久以前的事了，”Will回答，如梦似幻般，“那之后发生了很多事。是你给我按摩的那天晚上，对吧？一直叫我意志(The Will)。”

“哦，是的，”Hannibal说，“‘有志(Will)者，事竟成’。并决定应该是 _此_ Will，考虑到只有一个。”他停顿了一下，又微笑起来，“这当然是一个推理上的谬误，因为有许多意志——但不知怎地，仍然只有那么一个有其意义。”

“我想一个就绰绰有余了。”

“你之前就是这么说的。碰巧我同意；虽然我怀疑我们理由大相径庭。”

他没有继续解释他的理由是什么；而Will，很想听到又觉得太不好意思追问，便关上工具箱爬下柜台——结果发出了“哎呦”一声惊呼，Hannibal瞬间出现在他身后，架着他的腰扶起他，让他再次坐回流理台上。Will对这意料之外的发展忍俊不禁，而后向前挪了挪，把腿绕在Hannibal的腰上，猛地把人勾过来，令他差点儿失去平衡。

“抓住你了，”他说。

“看来是这样，”Hannibal答道，伸手把Will的眼镜调整到合适的位置，“好阴的一招呐，你可真是个小坏蛋。”

“而 _你_ 就这么容易被摆布。不管怎么说，你喜欢这样，你就装吧。”他把脸朝下挪了挪，直到埋进Hannibal的肩头，用胳膊搂住Hannibal的脖子，“我今天很想你。”

“那很好。我也想你。”

“你一直在想我吗？”

“无时无刻不想。”

“想些什么呢？”

“我猜你是想让我描述一些深刻的或哲学的东西，但我恐怕你要失望了。我很惊讶自己居然如此的传统，就像一个正常人一样。”Hannibal顿了下，随即皱起了眉头，用大多数人会说“种族灭绝”、“关塔纳摩[注1]”或“尖锐湿疣”时会用的语气说出了“正常”这个词。“最后，我满脑子想的都是我有多想见到你，然后我开始想，你有吃饱吗，你饿不饿，我回家后要喂你些什么。而在 _那_ 之后，我浪费了大量时间去想象你可能正在做的各种事情——在那一刻，我认定自己已无药可救，于是完全自我放弃了。”

“这么说，你就一直坐在那里，看上去高高在上，其实只是和我们其他人一样在想些乌七八糟的东西喽？”Will边说边吻着Hannibal的下颔，“骗子被骗。Jack会怎么说呢？”

“他会说我被意志（The Will）压倒了。”

“那你会怎么说呢？”

“我会同意。毫无疑问，接下来的十分钟里我都会无聊地想你是多么独特而迷人，直到他把我赶出工作场地。”Will闻言笑了，显然讨得了欢心，Hannibal也微微一笑，他举起一只手，抚开遮挡Will眼睛的头发，“你知道，我之前说你很迷人的时候是真心的，”他补充道，“而我觉得此刻的你就十分迷人；我喜欢这样的你。你想知道为什么吗？”

“为什么？”

“因为你在嬉闹，”Hannibal带着显而易见的心满意足道。他微微前倾，嘴唇轻轻掠过Will的太阳穴，“捕食者总是最贪玩的，因为他们有信心与闲暇。 _猎物_ ，另一方面……猎物从未有安全到可以嬉闹的程度。它所有的资源都用于生存。看看猫与鸟比起来，前者是多么贪玩；或者你自己的狗与它们喜爱追逐的羊相比。再看看你自己。或者——看看雕刻家与他的名片吧。他喜欢嘲弄FBI，因为他自诩为更高级的掠食者。”他把声音压得更低了，转过头，继续吻着Will另一侧的脸，极轻，极柔，如羽毛簌簌拂过。“只是他错了，不是吗？”Hannibal呢喃着，直对着Will的皮肤，“因为他还不知道 _你_ 的本质。”

再一次的，Will没有给出任何明确的赞同；可他也没有反对，只是闭上眼睛，紧紧抓住Hannibal的腰。这是一场恒久的走钢丝，”Hannibal用同样柔和的声音补充道，“不是吗，Will？步步惊心，如履薄冰；而你却只能 _勉力_ 维持在道德与正义的一边。也许有一天你将不得不创造自己的那一面？”他微微一笑，直起身子，吻了一下Will的额头，又突然转过身去继续准备食物，仿佛过去的几分钟根本没有发生过一样。“所以我猜，你打算不久就要回去工作了？”他补充道，“你想如何寻出它呢？”

Will眨了几下眼睛，虽然知道Hannibal是故意这么做的，但他还是被这令人吃惊的语调变化搞糊涂了。在这方面，他也意识到，这是他曾经感到不安的事情，而现在，只是一种黑暗的颤栗，其能力不可言说，只能用存在于他们之间的隐喻与潜台词表达。不过这 _只是_ 一个比喻，Will匆忙纠正自己。并不是说Hannibal实际上是在暗示Will有一种与雕刻家相匹敌的掠夺本能。他也直起身子，干净利落地从柜台上跳下来，和Hannibal一起站到桌边，拿起一把刀。“我还不确定，”他漫不经心地回答，“这取决于人们对我的反应。”

“我希望那些真正重要的人会待你一如既往。”

“你是对的，是的；他们可能会。实际上，他们大多是这样做的。”

“Andrew呢？”Hannibal回道，以尤为熟练的切割动作下着自己的刀，“你预计那边会如何？”

“他会再联系我的。我想他会先和他自己的律师谈谈，然后……然后……我就不知道了；我不知道他到底会怎么做。他有时很难预料。”Will停顿了一下，皱起了眉头，他的手在切蒜瓣的时候停了一下。“至少我不知道具体细节，但大体情况是很明显的——他会试图把我弄回去。”

“是的，我想也是如此，不过我仍然相信律师函会阻止他使用武力的企图。然而，他也许还会设法 _说服_ 你的。”

“你这是什么意思？”Will尖锐地说。

Hannibal终于放下了自己的刀，简要概述了Dr.Hall关于Will可能在热潮后被Andrew的出现搞昏头的警告。“很明显，你极有可能会害相思。”Hannibal总结道，“虽然我想你并没有？”Will扯了个鬼脸，讽刺地说了句“你觉得呢？”，这使Hannibal又笑了起来。“即便如此，也不值得冒这个险。这也是我今天不想让你出去的原因之一。”

“说实在的，我知道 _到底_ 怎样才能摆脱他，”Will说着，伸手从Hannibal那儿又取来了一瓣大蒜。“我就该给他打个电话告诉他我已经改变主意了，我终于意识到，我人生所需的幸福圆满就是每天早上起来看着枕头上他那张该死的蠢脸跟我面面相觑。如果他真的认为我想跟他在一起，他就会立刻失去兴趣的。”

“理论上来说，是的。”

“哦， _Andrew_ ，”Will用假声补充道，开始重新切起大蒜，“你真是太 _不可思议_ 了Andrew。收了我吧，我求你了，我要做你合法的 _大老婆_ 。”

“尽管这可能很有趣，”Hannibal说，“但我恐怕不能允许你这么做。”

“反正也不管用，”Will用他正常的声音回答，“他会知道我是在跟他胡扯。可就算如此，他就喜欢强迫我做不想做的事。这只是他的权力游戏，并没有把我当成个人。他甚至都不怎么 _喜欢_ 我。讽刺的是，如果我真的回去，他会讨厌我在他周围的。”

“我明白你的意思，”Hannibal说，“不过我认为你低估了自己的吸引力。毫无疑问，这是一场权游，但他对你也有一些真正的渴望——我能立刻从他看你的眼神中读出来。”Hannibal波澜不惊地笑了笑，手腕轻轻一挥，把自己的刀插进了砧板边缘。“我想我们得等他的下一步行动了。但是Elizabeth的律师函写得很好，只要他还有名誉可以失去——目前我认为我们都同意他会失去——那么他的选择就极其有限。”

Will不置可否地叹了口气，因为纵然他愿意相信，但他还是不能那么乐观地觉得Andrew会不闹出事来闷声不响地离开。他强迫自己振作一点，帮Hannibal把琳琅的盘子和玻璃杯收拾起来，拿到客厅去，两人在炉前的地毯上互相靠着吃晚饭，跟蹲在篝火旁的俩土匪似的。Hannibal声称他在大冷天气里又开车又长坐了好几个小时，这让他的背很疼，所以他们吃完后，他就跽坐在地板上，Will则跪在后面替他按摩。

“你知道的，我从没想过我会这么说，”Will承认，“但我真的很享受今天在家等你的放松。没有任何责任的感觉确实很好。”

“我也没想到你会这么说。”Hannibal停顿了一下，随即微微低下脖子，好让Will更方便接近，他的肌肉像舞者一样舒展流畅而轮廓优美，“我也没有指望你再说一遍。至少不是在你的下一次热潮期到来之前。你通常会尽力避免扮演被动的角色。”

“这不是 _被不被动_ 的问题，”Will尖锐地说，“那让我听起来很驯服：好像我依赖着你什么的。几乎就像我盼着你替我捕食而我则坐着……”说着他皱起眉兀自顿住了，试图想出一个适当的类比——除了唯一能想到的照顾小孩，而生养这些东西的想法如此糟糕，他甚至无法拿它来调侃。他最初评论的目的是嘲讽地把Hannibal放在一种大男子主义的、故作姿态的史前穴居人角色中；但穴居Omega到底会做什么？摘花？采果？哦操。“……坐守 _山洞_ ，”Will终于相当得意地说。

“我知道，”Hannibal回答，“我太轻率了。Alpha可以那么做Omega却不可以，这当然是一项奢侈；我知道这对你来说不是一件可笑的事。不，我知道等我只是附带。你真正所描述的是一种自由感。”

“是的，”Will坚定地说，“没错。”

“远离压力和期望的自由。远离替Jack叔叔破案。”

Will点头，才想起Hannibal看不见他，于是捏了捏Hannibal的肩表示同意，又把手伸到Hannibal的衬衫领子下面。Hannibal颇似猫科动物般拱起身来，四肢放松，优雅从容。“你的皮肤很柔软欸，”Will感兴趣地补充道，他的手指沿着棱角分明的肩胛骨边缘移动，“这对Alpha来说很不寻常。”

“我有吗？我从未真正考虑过这个问题。”

“你有，是的。”

“为何你听起来这么惊讶呢？”Hannibal打趣地问道，“你以为我全身都是鳞片吗？”

“不，”Will说着，转向另一边的肩膀，“只是……我不知道。你有做 _保湿_ 或别的什么吗？”

“你又不是之前没感受过，”Hannibal补充道，再次弯起脖子，“或者你没有感觉？我想你对过去几天的事没有多少记忆吧。”

“我记得 _一些_ ，”Will斟酌道。

“多少呢？”

“碎片，”Will回答，“零零散散的：更多的是那种感觉，而不是我真正做了什么。”然后，他突然想起不久前在日记上对 _亲爱的你_ 倾诉的话，清了清嗓子，尴尬地沉默了几秒。“我改天再告诉你。”

“是的，请务必；我洗耳恭听。”

“是啊，”Will嘲讽般道，“我敢打赌你是的。”Hannibal也发出了同样揶揄的一嘲，Will笑了笑，轻轻拉扯了一下他的头发。“就此打住吧，”他说，“你要惹人厌了。”

“正是，最最亲爱的，”Hannibal用真诚到夸张的声音回道，“我敢说是的。”

Will又笑了，继续按摩起Hannibal的肩膀，享受着他的肌肉在自己手指下屈伸的感觉。“你这儿绷得厉害，”他停了一下又说，“就是这儿，就在你的脊柱旁边。”

“我知道。”

“你今天很紧张吗？”Will问，觉得这很难想象。

“倒也不是。更多的是由于长时间处于尴尬的角度；还有寒冷。”

“嗯，简直冻死鬼了。真是有史以来最冷的冬天。”

“我很感激你的围巾，”Hannibal补充道，“毫无疑问，如果没有它，我会更不舒服。顺便说一句，你想得很周到——人们一般是不会给我东西的。”

“不会吗？”

“不会。或者至少——非常罕有。”

“我还真是一点儿都不惊讶呢。”Will身体前倾，脸轻轻蹭上Hannibal的头顶，“你给人的印象不像是一个容易收买的人。”

“大概不是吧。”

“以及，你似乎已经拥有了你所需要的一切。”

“不完全是，”Hannibal怜爱地说，伸手缠弄起Will的头发，“不是 _一切_ 。”

“我给你买过一次礼物，”Will补充道，“只是没有按计划进行——完全没有——最后我打破了它。”

“太不幸了。”

“我故意的。”

“那可真是不同寻常。你为什么要这样做呢？”

“我那时很沮丧，而那是我手边第一件能摸到的东西，”Will回道，这会儿只希望能找到一种不那么幼稚的方式来表达这一冷酷的宿命，“就是Andrew刚回来的那天晚上。我看见你吻了Alana。”

“我很高兴你这么做了，”Hannibal说道；Will发出了一声含糊的抗议，他又道，“显然不是因为它给你带来的痛苦，而是因为它所促成的一系列特定事件。”

“你是说忘了服抑制剂？”

“是的。如果没有它，我们很难有今天的处境。”

Will哼了一声表示同意，不过这段记忆过于痛苦，他还是决定放弃这个话题，重新轻锤起Hannibal的脊骨，直到他的前臂开始发酸。“想停便停吧，”Hannibal说，似乎正在发展一种有点超自然的能力，能凭直觉感知Will的情绪，“你一定累了。”

“你确定吗？”

“我确定。稍后我可能会要你再做一次；令人心旷神怡。”Will又哼了一声，将Hannibal的衬衫复原，等Hannibal把目光移开，再向他扑过去，爬到他的膝盖上，用牙齿轻咬着拉拽他的耳朵。“又是阴险至极的一招，”Hannibal说道，手掌开始在Will的腰部游曳，“我想你是练习了一整天吧。”

“才没有，”Will说，“明明是你太老反应太慢了。”他转过身来，背部紧贴着Hannibal的胸膛，而后将头靠在他肩膀上，闭上眼睛。“说实话，今天真是奇了怪了，”他以更严肃的语气补充道，“我想我又在院子里看到人了。”

“什么时候？”Hannibal尖锐地说。Will耸耸肩，Hannibal用比方才更急促的语气补充道“告诉我出了什么事”，话里的威慑近乎令人不安，让Will想到如果他是猫——像之前那样，现在则突然变得更像是狗，甚至是狼：项羽倒竖，画地为守。

“没什么，”Will耸了耸肩道，“没什么可说的。”

“W-i-l-l，”Hannibal以警告的声音回道，“ _发·生·了·什·么？_ ”

“我告诉过你了，”Will没好气道，“没什么。别那样跟我说话；我又不是小孩子。”Hannibal没有立即回答，只是举起手来，温柔而坚定地在Will的后脖颈上画着圈。“那是你回家前的几个小时，”Will补充道；尽管他对自己这么快就屈服于典型的Alpha统治姿态感到恼火，可他对此事显著的担忧还是稍微缓和了一些。“就跟以前一样——最后我怀疑这是不是我的想象。”这时，Hannibal下意识地把手从Will的脖子移到他的额头上，检查他的体温，Will烦躁地扭开了身，“不是这样的。我没有生病，也没有出现幻觉。”

“这么说，这一印象很强烈，但最终还是无法确定吗？”Hannibal回道，“逻辑表明无人在那里，但感知却与此相反。”他极为缓慢地把手从Will的脸上移开，再绕到他的后脖颈上，“你的直觉是怎么告诉你的？”

“我不知道，”Will回答道，对后颈上那只手的存在感到愤愤不平，但不知怎地，又 _不是很_ 希望它完全离开。“我彻底糊涂了。”

“不过，我想你还是无视了我的请求吧？””Hannibal补充道。Will没有回答，Hannibal兀自笑笑，双手开始沿着Will的胸口游弋向下，把他拉得更近。“大多数人会待在家中，然后报警；而你不会。你出去对质了，不是吗？”

“是的，”一阵沉默后，Will说道。

“你有备而往了吗？”

“嗯。”

“是什么？”

“一把刀。”

“大吗？”

“当然。”

“锋利吗？”Hannibal问道，尾音古怪的轻扬。

“是的。”

“如果必不得已，你会用它吗？”

“ _会的。_ ”

“是—啊，”Hannibal说道，“你当然会了：举起你那把巨大而锋利的剑冲进黑暗去。只是你太过热切了 _mylimasis_ ；你应该用上自己的赤手空拳。”他又往下游移，与Will手指相缠。“如此美丽的一双手，修长，匀称。看到了吗？看看你的骨骼有多精致：脆弱而纤柔，但却蕴含着如此强大的潜能。你这双手……拥有如此凶猛的暴戾。你可曾考虑过啊，Will？一个人徒手能完成多少事情？”Will的呼吸微微一滞，Hannibal用嘴唇轻拂他的太阳穴，几乎带着喉音般补充道：“想象一下，如果你这么做了；你认为这会让你的心跳加速吗？你会欣赏其中的……亲密吗？”

Will微微拱起他的背，头向后靠在Hannibal的肩膀上。“也许吧，”他平静地说。

“好孩子，”Hannibal低声说，“你当然愿意了。为什么不呢？你会把这一举动升华为一种艺术形式：独属于你的运筹帷幄、深谋远虑，以无尽的温柔耐心对待你的猎物。”Will再一次的没有回答，Hannibal把他拉得更近了一点，开始沿着他的下巴亲吻。“亲爱的，”他柔声道，“你有那么多令我沉迷之处，但更重要的是你如何走入幽暗的。与之共谋。与之交谈。与之互动，与其感同身受——不是吗，Will？然后带着你无缺的灵魂与留存的理性再次浮现。这就是为什么我觉得有必要对你进行彻底的探索。像你这样的稀罕之物，是不容被滥用，被浪费的。”

Will在整个演讲过程中都保持着极度的安静，从他动作与表情的缺乏来看，无法判断他是同意还是被这番话所困扰。至少他看上去很认真，有点像在沉思；他经常在脑海里翻来覆去思考时的模样——是面对数以百计的犯罪现场时不同的表情。Hannibal几乎从未遇到过能像他这样在自己眼前隐藏情绪的人，像Will这样的敛情收意，令他的耳目不禁为之一新，作为嘉奖，他开始温柔而虔诚地抚摸起他的手臂与胸膛，正如抚触着昂贵的织物描摹着无价古董的轮廓。Will再次弓起背，身体前倾迎向触摸，Hannibal欣赏了片刻他颧骨上隐约可见的余热红潮。到明天，它将完全消失，可至少现在Will已同意停止服药，它很快就会再次出现。那之后，如果一切都如期进行——在Will的事上，不可否认，难保这是必然的——便能达成一个更持久的解决方案，让Will同意结合。不只是同意，而是渴望并主动要求。

思及此，Hannibal愉悦地叹了口气，允许他的思想偏离到了它可能会带来的各种可能性上。大多数情况下，这些抱负被安排在截然相反的对立面——收束的不羁、美丽的恐怖、深度与高度——这些方面，他与Will能够兼收并蓄、相得益彰，正如同一混沌等式的两半。不过他偶尔也会考虑一些世俗的问题；同时，也是为了纪念当前宁静的家庭生活，他选择试想了一下，如果Will成为传统意义上的伴侣会是什么样子。虽然Hannibal通常对孩子毫无兴趣，认为他们惹人恼火、不干不净又索然无趣，但由他自己与Will共同创造的东西显然又有着不可否认的魅力。他开始在头脑中审视起这个虚幻孩子的各种不同选项，打算给予他Will的头发，眼睛与白皙的肌肤，以及同属他们两人的坚毅，创造力与对黑暗的悟性——然而不知怎得又拥有一息令人怀想的感伤之意，完完全全属于Hannibal的妹妹；伊人已逝久矣，但关于她的记忆从未褪色，也从未蒙尘，她的温柔、敏感、安静与渴望被爱，这一切都让他想到了Will。然后，Will在他的怀里轻翻起身来，Hannibal立刻对这幅画面失去了兴趣，因为尽管它很有感染力而且引人至深，但它永远无法与更珍贵、更重要的Will本人相匹敌。不过，一想到让Will生育，他就忍不住想用手去抚摸他那苗条平坦的腹部，其中的占有欲太过强烈，立刻让Will畏缩起来，想挣脱束缚。

“ _别，_ ”Will严厉道，“别那样碰我。”

Hannibal没有回答，只是用额头轻搡了一下Will的脖颈以示歉意；而Will则发出微弱的叹息声，作为对自己反应过度的一种相似的、非语言的道歉。“告诉我，”Hannibal补充道，开始摩挲Will的手臂，“你提到的那件礼物；你弄坏的那个。是什么？”

“是一套茶杯，”Will含糊地说，“古董的。”Hannibal的手立刻完全静止了几秒，就像在原地冻结了一样，随即恢复游移的动作，比先前更快了。“那比听起来要好多了，”Will补充道，他把这种突然的沉默解读为了不快。

“它听起来很完美，”Hannibal用一种Will不记得他以前曾用过的，相当奇怪的语调回答道。

“嗯。它们很漂亮。”

“你能给我看吗？我想看看。”

“好啊，还剩下的那些。”

“确实，”Hannibal回答，“美丽破碎之物的悖论。”Will语义不明地咕哝了几句，Hannibal又轻叹一声，开始与他面颊相蹭。“听着，Will，”他稍事停顿后补充道，“如果有人再来这儿，我要你告诉我。无论如何——即使你认为这只是你的想象。如果我不在附近，你必须马上打电话给我。”Will嘟囔以应。“ _立即_ ；不要拖延。”

“我会的——我 _已经_ 告诉过你了。但拜托别这么反应过度。我不需要任何人来保护我。”

“我知道你不需要保护，”Hannibal说，“但恐怕你得体谅我的嫉妒心与占有欲。至少在这种情况下是这样的。”他比以前更用力地摩挲起Will的脸，再次开口时，声音低沉，带着一丝催眠的意味，话语中充满了明显的威胁。“Will，你要明白：你现在属于我了。如果有人敢碰你一下，甚至看你一眼；我—就—会—杀—了—他—们。”Will完全僵住了，一语不发，Hannibal把他们的脸凑得更近了，直接对着他的耳朵低喃道，“你明白了吗？”

“是的，”Will安静道。

“他们是谁，为什么这样做，都不重要，”Hannibal继续用同样温和的威胁口吻说道，“我会断不轻绕，我会不留余地。”Will默默地点了点头，显得有点不知所措，Hannibal紧紧抓着他，最后放开手，吻了下他的后颈。通常情况下，他可能会把这种暗示推得更远，尤其是因为Will的困惑与矛盾无比诱人。但此刻的他被强大的Alpha本能所压倒，为回应他承载过度不知所措的Omega——特别是 _他的_ Omega——意味着他愿意欣然放弃这一轮，转而专注于照顾Will。“现在我们相互理解了，”他以更温和的声音补充道，“就这样，让我们的主题休息吧。”

Will又点点头，张开嘴，好像想说点什么，半道又打了个哈欠，那样子完全不加雕饰，纯然的像个孩子，让Hannibal觉得不可思议地迷人。“你累了，”他说着，开始揉捏Will的肩膀，“去床上吧。”

Will眨了几下眼睛，没有回答，显然仍被过去几分钟的紧张情绪所压抑。然后他又打了个哈欠，最后转过身来，用自己的额头轻轻推搡了下Hannibal的。“怎么？”Hannibal深情地说。

“你说得对，我累了。你也要去床上吗？”

Hannibal没有回答，只短暂地闭上眼睛抵在Will的额头上。随后他站起来，扶着Will的腰将人扶起带他上楼。Will非常安静地跟在后面，没有像往常那样因受到保护而发出任何抗议，相反的，他似乎满足于紧握住Hannibal的手，如此平和顺从似乎与他的性格不甚相符。事实上此刻的情绪已经转变成一种更加柔软、更加芳醇的东西——这是一种平静，来自共享的信任与默契无言的心照不宣——最终整件事的自如亲密感对Will产生了一种镇静作用，被如此亲密地关心着，洋溢着幸福的朦胧。甚至连他们要一起度过结合热后第一晚可能会有的尴尬都无处可寻，他们刚抵达卧室，这种自如的亲密一如既往地延续下去，Hannibal的动作是如此随意就像多年来一直都睡在那里，而狗狗们，仍完全无视性别的概念，开始以过去几天那种不将Hannibal气得出离愤怒誓不罢休的方式飞扑上床，总是能逗得Will开怀大笑。事实上，这么想下去的话，很容易便能将它认作两口子之间共有的秘密习惯之一；而Hannibal，仿佛在读他的思想一般，发出了义务忍耐的痛苦一叹，Will则憋住了义务的被逗乐的轻笑把狗唤开，朝Hannibal的方向丢了个白眼，Hannibal则迅速抱以回敬。随后他先去用了洗手间而没让Hannibal先进去——让他等待的感觉他更像是长居于此，而非只是客人——他仍然沉浸在这种温暖的陪伴之中，沐浴着其中温柔的微光洗完了脸，刷好了牙。不计其数的抑制剂仍然堆在浴橱柜里，Will带着些许复杂的心情盯着它们看上了几秒，然后公然一挥，砰地关上了盖子。他看到门背后挂着的一件蓝色长袍，犹豫了片刻，脱下衣服，穿上了它，因为他突然觉得Hannibal可能会喜欢看到他穿这件衣服。

当他回到卧室时，Hannibal的反应立即证明了这个理论是正确的，因为他一看到Will，眼中便呈现出一股沉沉的激烈之色，目光如灼，令他危险地想要再看上一遍。Will在门口停了下来，故意延长了这一刻，Hannibal伸出手，以低沉而有力的嗓音说道：“Will，过来。”

Will听到Hannibal的语气，忍不住笑了，因为虽然有点不好意思承认，但像这样仅凭特定穿着走进一个房间就能产生如此巨大的影响力，无疑让人感觉轻飘飘的。这是一种嘶嘶作响、噼啪四溅的感觉，有点像香槟泡沫或微风吹在你的皮肤上，他慢悠悠地走过去，直身跪坐在床上，自眼睫下朝Hannibal抛去相当挑衅的目光。

“看看你，”Hannibal带着分明的赞赏道，“你看起来……”他停顿了一下，目光扫过Will的脸，“ _秀色可餐_ 。你是故意的吧？”Will的淡笑加深，Hannibal也回以微微一笑，“我认为是肯定的。恭喜你格雷厄姆探员——你成功了。”

“那敢情好啊，”Will轻描淡写道，“我做得不好吗？”

“你确实做得很好：极好。我可以碰你吗？”

“不，莱克特博士，你不可以。”

“哦，我明白了，”Hannibal回答，又缓缓一笑，“你又要让我说服你了，是吗？”Will挑眉以对随即更舒服地坐在床上，双手栖于膝间。“我得自己去 _挣取_ 。我想这是对我早些时候试图控制你的惩罚吧？”

“差不多吧，”Will同意。他微微后仰着头，又朝Hannibal投去另一道公然挑衅的目光。“好啦，继续啊：你还在磨蹭什么？亮出你的王牌吧。”

“你还真是个可怕的暴君，”Hannibal赞许地回道，“我倒不能怪你。毕竟，这是美的力量之一。人们期望它是残酷无情而反复无常的；这是美的特权。我想知道，你会接受怎样恳切的请求呢？要我认真地说‘请’吗？要我承诺会让你觉得值得吗？”

“ _那样_ 的话，”Will说着，优雅地拱起背来拉长脊椎，翘起臀部，“也许我就批准你了。如果你听起来像是认真的——如果你让我觉得值得。”

“一场交易，然后呢？”Hannibal回应道，“以一种欲望交换另一种欲望。”他轻叹一声，伸出手，缓慢地以掌抚过Will纤细而光滑如绸的肩膀；稍作逗留，拇指爱抚着颈后柔软的肌肤，手指又沿Will的喉咙与下颔的曲线下移，像在试记住每一道轮廓。Will在触摸下轻颤起来，Hannibal发出安抚的嘘声，再次往下抚摸他的手臂复回上来，拇指在他的两侧乳缘同时缓慢地揉着圈，而后向下探去抓住他的腰。“你将享受被崇拜的乐趣，”Hannibal柔声补充道，“而我作为一个司仪也会感到满足。这似乎再公平不过了。”Will的呼吸开始急促，Hannibal隔着丝绸轻柔摩挲起他髋骨的凹陷处，沿着胸膛缓慢向上抚摸，再回到他的乳头，享受着它们在薄薄织物下的硬挺。“而你现在是如此兴奋，不是吗，吾爱？”Hannibal以喉音道，用片刻时间欣赏着Will的动人勃起，在长袍前面已分明可见。“你对这一切崇拜都那么冷淡超然、漠不关心，但即便如此，你也无法再作掩饰。如果可以，你愿意吗？还是说你会嘉奖我的心诚？”

Will还是像之前一样拒绝回答：只再次微笑着最后终于睁开眼睛，直视Hannibal。“我不敢相信你竟会 _如此_ 冷酷无情，”Hannibal补充道。他靠近了一点，伸出手，掌住Will的阴茎，透过绸缎爱抚起来，因这份令人食指大动的滚烫而沉甸微屏住了呼吸。他的触碰徐徐然而带有节奏，为了让人感到愉快而非不知所措，Will轻吟了一声，仰起头，好让Hannibal沿着他的喉咙一路亲吻。“你不会这样毫不留情吧？”Hannibal低喃着，与Will轻刷起下唇，“你不会这样无情地利用你对我的胜利。”

他说话时，开始加快手上的运动，这使得Will再次喘息起来，最终抽开身。他的脸涨得通红，显得很是狂野——头发乱作一团，双眼微微发亮——他没有中断与Hannibal的目光接触，举起双手开始解起长袍。“是了，”Hannibal轻声说，“好孩子。慢慢来，我们有一整晚的时间。就是这样……慢慢地；先是你的肩膀。看看你，Will。如此苍白而美丽：宛如象牙一般。你是如何使缺乏色彩的东西显得如此富有生气的？现在再下来一点——让我看看你的手臂与胸部。很好；完美。你能感觉到布料的滑落是多么轻而易举吗？几乎不费吹灰之力吧？仿佛我的天赋与我同谋，希望看到你一丝不挂。现在躺回去吧，亲爱的。平躺在床上，打开你的双腿。”

此时，Will的脸已比以往任何时候都更红了，不过显然不是因为尴尬，而是因为性奋；滚烫而潮热，Hannibal觉得若是自己拿一面镜子悬在上方，那便像会被呼了一口气般蒙上薄雾。他钦叹着，立刻脱掉了自己衣服，将手掌放在Will的额面上，让他的头保持不动，随即笔直跪坐在Will身上。“你看起来可真是堕落，”他赞赏道，“想象一下，如果你所有的同事现在都能看到你：就这样全然躺在你的绸缎上，如同神庙里的某位希腊青年。安提诺斯，也许？你听说过安提诺斯吗，Will？他是哈德良皇帝的情人。罗马帝国的领袖，也是世界上最强大的统治者，却还是无助地沦陷在一个漂亮的年轻人身下，气息悬然。”

Will又轻叹一声，Hannibal也随之低喟又把脸贴在Will的面颊上。他的皮肤摸起来温暖而如缎面般光滑，透着一股麝香味的咸津汗意与性奋感。Hannibal把脸埋在他的头发里，以鼻蹭着他的脖颈，又用牙刮擦过Will喉底的凹陷处。很明显，他在试探Will，而后者，虽然肯定会把这看作是一种典型的Alpha姿态，却没有表现出任何不安的迹象，也没试图抽离。“在安提诺斯死后，”Hannibal继续说着，开始掠过他的唇瓣继而抵上Will的锁骨，“皇帝失去了一切，他以他的名字命名了一座城，并鼓励罗马人把他当作神明来敬仰。对安提诺斯的崇拜曾一度与基督教分庭抗礼。你怎么看呢，吾爱：一个强大、年长的男人，为了取悦他所痴情的对象，会走多远呢？”

Will轻笑出声，在Hannibal的手开始往下滑时，他的笑至一半转为呻吟。“我想，”他说，“你刚是试图把自己塑造成一个罗马皇帝吧。你说你，浮不浮夸啊？”

“是的，正是，”Hannibal喉语道，“我是 _非常_ 浮夸。不过如果你认为我是在与哈德良标齐，那就意味着你已经把自己当成了安提诺斯。”他稍作停顿，把脸贴在Will的胸膛上去听他擂鼓的心跳，对其有力与坚定感到满意。“Will，你愿意吗？你之前说过你很高兴没有任何责任；如果要你像安提诺斯那样，除了奢华的生活，除了让我爱你，你将一无所有，又怎样呢。你所要做的就是任我予取予求。你的身体将完全属于我，我将是唯一一个被允许探索它的人。而我 _会_ 探索它，Will；我会全身心地去了解你的每一寸，里里外外。比如这里……张开你的嘴，亲爱的。”

Hannibal揉按着他的下唇，Will立刻服从张开，溢出了一声柔软的呻吟，吮吸起徐徐探入嘴里的手指。“或是这里，”Hannibal用同样富含节奏的声音低喃道。他的另一只手游移至Will的两股间，用拇指揉捻起他的穴口，非常轻柔，从不向内推入，手指仍在嘴里出入滑行，Will呻吟地更大声了。“你想要那样吗 _mylimasis_ ？整日躺在绸缎上，兀自美丽着，而我替你杀伐征战？这意味着当我手刃敌人时，我的脑海里就会浮现出你的形象；你将是我的皈心与灵感。然后我会回到我们的宫殿，将他们尚留余温的尸体置于地上，而你则躺在你的丝绸上；美丽而放荡，等待着给我献上你的身体作为犒赏。有时我可能会为了某些活动而出国——我得带你一起，不是吗？把你关在重重深帐里，设重兵把守，任我随心索求。并不是说真的需要守卫，因为没人敢碰你。他们都明白你是属于我的。”Hannibal停顿了一下，暗自笑笑，开始亲吻Will的胸膛，“只是你不会 _真的_ 喜欢那样，对不对，亲爱的？你会感到无聊；你想亲自上战场。我也希望你能去。我希望你 _一直_ 在我身边。而很快……你就会……”

Will又抽息了一口气，用胳膊掩着脸，感觉到Hannibal舔去了他肋上的汗珠，手掌又开始在他的躯体上抚慰起来。对方的抚触带着探究般的意味，虔诚而崇拜，细心照料着骨骼的每一处平面，肌肉的每一道曲线，但很明显，这样还是远远不够，他的喘息很快就充满了一种因被拒获其渴望之物而产生的挫败感。Hannibal低喃着Will的名字，又另作安抚的声音回应，尽管事实上，他正在与就这样一直， _一直_ 保持下去的诱惑做着斗争——尤其是看着如此极致渴望而失衡的Will会让人彻底沉沦。但今晚到底不是要测试Will的极限，而是让他倍受珍视与照料，于是Hannibal允许自己的目光在Will的脸上留下最后一阵缱绻的停留，低下头去终于实现了他的夙愿，一手托住Will迷人的阴茎底部，舌头含情脉脉地舔起其顶端。起初只是用舌尖最微末的动作轻轻挑逗，等着Will呜咽、扭动起来，开始慢舔、浅吻，继而又虔诚而慵懒地吮吸良久；简直非人所能及的缓慢，尽情品味着Will的分身滑过他舌面的每一秒。Will立刻耸动起臀部，发出一声破碎的喘息，盲目地伸出一只手去。他似乎是想抓住什么东西不放，于是Hannibal抓住了它，将拇指按在指关节上；无需达意，便可通情，不仅是这种感受令Will无所适从，更因对方愿为他展示作为一个Alpha通常无法可想的臣服。Will的呻吟声越发高亢，他紧抓着Hannibal的手，Hannibal短暂地抽离并亲吻了他的髋骨边缘。

“放下吧，”他柔声说，“我希望你能纵情享受。除此之外，再无其他。”而那是真实，是千真万确，因为在那一刻，他知道自己 _永远_ 不会看厌在自己弹拨之下失守陷落的Will。

Will语无伦次地喘息以应，Hannibal看着他，爱抚他，随即温柔抓住Will的一条腿，将其扶直，直到他的脚平贴在床上。再次低下头去，他继续以舌舔弄着Will的阴茎，同时用一根手指轻揉着Will的后穴，配合着嘴上的节奏缓慢地、徐徐地画着圈。这不能保证热潮期外的Omega能产生足够的滑液，所以他本料会遇到一些阻力，也许需要一定的唾液与耐心才能让Will到达能够接受任意抽插的程度。但事实完全相反，出乎意料，Will感觉起来就像番石榴内部一样光滑、湿润、甜美四溢。Hannibal揉着那一丛小小的滑肌，气息加急；感受到它在他的触摸下舒卷，证明他的男孩与他是如此相洽、对他热切响应时，Hannibal终于完全失去了自制。忘了最初打算徐徐图之的计划，直起身以热烈的吻亲着Will的脸颊与眼睑——声声唤着他“亲爱的”——随即猛缩回手，把两根手指深深插进Will颤抖的、紧绷的身体里。

“哦 天，”Will气喘道，他的呼吸变得急促起来，“哦，是的…… _是的_ 。”在Hannibal缩回手指时，他把他的腿打开得开，又一次发出无助的喘息，因为它们又重重插回，他的阴茎在腹上一阵抽搐，带出一道晶莹的前液。Hannibal见此也倒抽了口气，又迅速低下头，舌头沿着根部熨舔沿着整根一路向上。这一次Will弓起了背发出近乎哀号的声音。臻至完美的绝望，令Hannibal渴望听到更多，于是重复相同的缓慢拖曳的动作，继而又是一次——再一次——间以湿漉的舔弄与长足的喟叹，好让Will听到，知道Hannibal视他为食而无餍的珍馐。

Will又发出一声气喘的呻吟，从床上转过身去，用一条腿勾住Hannibal，脚跟抵住他的肩胛骨。Hannibal立即再一次收住他的两髋把他往下推回，Will颤栗着绷紧了身子，用力挣出手，揪住Hannibal的头发，在他试着强行低下头去时，愈发扯紧了他的发。几天前的羞怯已然无迹可寻；虽然大多数Alpha会被要求过多的Omega所冒犯，但Hannibal发现这表现在 _他的_ Omega身上却是极致的完美。指关节深埋在那具甜美而欲求不满的身体里，他能感受到Will在趋近高潮时是如何缠紧了自己的手指，Hannibal为促他一把再次加快了舌头在柱顶的舔弄，用唇含住吞咽下去。效果立时毕现，Will回应得比预期更加魂销色授，喘息地喊着Hannibal的名字，颤颤巍巍地弓背耸动着，在往前挺动入Hannibal嘴里的冲动与向下吞入Hannibal仍在开拓他的手指间两厢为难。为了帮他得到他所需的东西，Hannibal把自由的那只手臂放在Will的腰下，将他提到一个更好的角度，贴上舌头投入新的激情吮吸起来，直到能感觉到Will的分身滑入他喉底变得粗重而硬挺。

“ _操，_ ”Will喘息着，整具身体都剧烈地颤动了一下；绷紧了，在绝对的边缘上徘徊，“哦天……Hannibal，拜托，我要……我……”

他疯狂地拽着Hannibal的头发，这是一个明显的警告：如果Hannibal想抽离的话，现在就是时候了。Hannibal愉悦地一叹，加快了他的口活，满心已只想品味Will骑在他手指上达到高潮的感觉。实际上理想情况下，他只想把Will的腿强拉到胸前将他操昏，但对方在热潮后无疑还过于敏感应对不了完整的结——尽管疼痛与激烈也许有其存在的地方（如其他许多东西一般），可绝非此时此地。因此他只沿着Will的整根阴茎舔弄着，调整手腕的角度把手指向上推；他立刻得到了美妙的报偿，感受Will哭喊出声，臀部做着最后一次无助的颤抖，开始直接射在Hannibal的喉咙里。

这似乎持续了一段时间，Will在他的身下扭动、喘息，但Hannibal拒绝移动，直到Will最终平息下来，他获得机会吞下最后一滴。温柔地舔干净Will之后，他用额头轻蹭着他的腹部。“真是漂亮，”他最终松开口，低声赞叹道，“ _这么_ 美，Will。”

Will像是没听到他的声音，似乎沉浸在这种感觉中：双目紧闭，湿漉的发缠在前额上，嘴唇被咬得肿胀。Hannibal便怀着肃然起敬的心情又观瞻了片刻，手最后用力地抽入，而后抽出，回味着Will的小穴被他的手指操得多么伸展而放松。这份堕落的美景教人很难将视线移开；只是他知道自己只有几秒的时间来完成他想做的事，所以当Will还在喘息、颤抖时，Hannibal迅速抓住自己的阴茎，顶部对准那甜美而大敞的门户上方几毫米，只几下抚弄——因为那就够了， _远远_ 够了——一股热流就直射进Will的屁股里。

“ _喔，_ ”Will喘息着，他意识到要发生什么时，眼睛突然睁开了，“哦，是的，是的……”

“ _是的，_ ”Hannibal重复道，声音低沉而紧绷，“你想要这样吧？”

“操，嗯我想。”

“给我看看。为我打开你的身体；用上双手。 _现在_ 就做。”

Will立刻照办了，手指掠过爱液湿滑的皮肤，Hannibal自喉咙深处发出近乎咆哮的声音。俯下身去激情而满是占有欲地亲吻着Will——舌长驱入他口中，牙刮擦着他的下唇——随即再次倾身直回，用拇指舀起遗落在Will两股上的精液并将其坚定地推入他体内。Will发出一声轻微的呜咽，张开双腿让Hannibal更好地接近，Hannibal则为手边没有塞子来确保它们留在里面而发自内心地憾然一叹。那副画面是如此不可抗拒，仅是想想便令他不禁呼吸一滞：一早出门上班的Will，那双明亮的大眼与一头凌乱的发带着浑然天成的美，那具小小的身体里填满他Alpha的精液，就那样与他的同事说话给学生授课。Beta们会浑然不觉，但毫无疑问，其他Alpha会发现它的微弱踪迹，并恭敬地与它保持距离；意识到Will已经被一个比他们强大得多的捕食者掳掠走了。

Hannibal眯起眼睛，一想到这些竞争的Alpha，便几乎要龇牙低吼起来，转过身去再次看着Will，那咄咄逼人的表情又开始软化。事实上，Will看起来很是昏沉——甚至有些神志不清——他试着把自己拉回床里，靠在枕头上瘫倒下去，迷迷糊糊地盯着天花板。他看起来很开心，很放松，这是Hannibal很少见到的；这令他冷硬的表情进一步软化，最终完全消失，看着Will聚气回应，开始是粗喘，进而变得有点像是咯咯的轻笑，最后在一连串断断续续的感叹词里达到高潮：“哦天。我的老天，那…… _上帝啊_ 。真见鬼了。”

“这可真是深刻啊，Will，”Hannibal微笑着回道，“你是个天生的神学家。”

“就是。”

“确实是。我同意。”

“ _上帝啊_ ，”Will重复。

“不过说真的，上帝与这有什么关系呢？”Hannibal问道，也在床上挪了挪，把自己蜷在Will身边，将他们的头抵在一起。“我建议还是留祂一个清净吧。”

“闭嘴吧，Hannibal，”Will和善道。

“当然，我想祂确实有一种含沙射影的倾向，在不需要祂的地方显示存在感——这里，以及许多地方。”

“说正经的，”Will假装去咬Hannibal的肩膀，“还是闭嘴吧。为什么我们就不能像正常人那样享受一个美好的、非哲学的、非神学的性爱后时刻呢？”

“因为我们不正常，”Hannibal回答，听起来毫不担心。Will嗤笑了一声又侧身躺下，将头靠在Hannibal的胸膛上，后者开始抚摸他的头发，补充道：“还有什么宗教启示能供你发泄吗？”

“不，我想我已经没了。”

“哈利路亚。”

“哦， _你可_ 闭嘴吧，”Will说。他颤抖地吸了口气，轻声笑了出来，突然又风趣横生又兴致高昂起来。 _以及迷人，_ Hannibal想道， _美丽_ (但Will做的每件事都很迷人；他也一直都很美)。他稍微挪动了下，让自己的身体重心落在Will身上，并把他压在床上，他知道他的男孩会觉得被Alpha罩住的感觉是一种安慰——尽管他拒不承认这一点。Will也立即做出了典型的回应，用鼻子蹭Hannibal的胸膛，同时发出轻微的呼噜声；Hannibal愉悦地叹了口气又小心不要引起注意，以防Will会变得不自在而抽离。

“不过感觉很好。”Will补充道，似乎在试图掩饰自己的不知所措，“呃…… _真的_ 很好。”他费了好大的劲才把胳膊挽起来，与Hannibal手指交缠，“我就不问你是跟什么人练习的了。”

“没有人，亲爱的。”Hannibal愉快地回答，“我一直在等你。”

“是啊 _没错_ ，”Will说，带着明显的讥讽。

Hannibal微微得意地一笑，将Will的手举到嘴边吻了一下，Will翻了翻眼珠以应，看起来在努力憋着不要再轻笑起来。“以前有人这样对过你吗？”Hannibal饶有兴趣地补充道。

“是的。不是Alpha，显然。也不是 _这样_ 。”他停顿了片刻，用额头轻搡了一下Hannibal的肩膀。“抱歉，我没有回报。我知道我该这么做的。”

“ _不必_ 道歉，”Hannibal坚定地说，“我是认真的，就像我之前说的那样。我触碰你，并非期望你会投桃报李；看你享受就足够了。我喜欢看到你失控，Will。我 _敬慕_ 它……你无法想象。”

哪怕Will意识到“失控”背后的双重含义——以及如果完全照此发展会导致什么结果——他也没给出任何口头暗示，不过他在Hannibal怀里微微僵硬的样子表明他有相当的理解。“现在去睡吧，”Hannibal纯良地补充道，“你看起来筋疲力尽了；我想你明天一定会坚持去工作吧？”

“是的，当然，”Will更严肃地回道，“我必须去。你知道我的。”

“的确，”Hannibal回答，“有个雕刻家需要追捕。”他的语气中有种意味深长的东西——深思熟虑，引人共鸣——足以让Will抬起头来，像是等他澄清。“就是这个名字，”Hannibal立即注意到他的表情，补充道，“这有一定的象征意义。我一直这么认为。转变与出现：蜕变的过程。接纳塑造，脱胎换骨。”

“没必要听起来那么张扬，”Will烦躁地回道，“他没有透露自己的名字。是Freddie Lounds想出了这个主意。”

“我知道。我并不是特指他；仅仅是雕刻的概念。这是一种艺术锻炼，需要无限的时间与耐心。 _Ho visto l'angelo nel marmo e scolpito fino a quando l'ho liberato，_ ”Hannibal温柔地补充道。

“我不知道那是什么意思。”

“米开朗基罗对贝尼铁托·瓦尔奇说的话。关于创造；耐心与远见的美德，以及等待的必要性： _我在大理石中看见天使，于是不停雕刻，直至使他自由_ 。如果你拥有自由，你会怎么做；你会明智地使用它吗？”

“哦是呀，”Will回道。尽管很累，但他的语气里的讽刺是明白无误的，“我的变形记。”

“确实。通常被认为是艰难与痛苦的……虽然注定如是不可避免。就像你打碎茶杯：打碎某样东西是可以让它变得更美的。”

“你这么觉得吗？”Will略带嘲讽道。

“是的。以你自己为例。你把自己看得如此 _残破_ ——就像大理石的碎片，破碎得无法修复。你代表了这样一种观点：每件赏心悦目的东西背后，都有一段悲哀的隐情[注2]。当然，这并不是说你的悲观主义是不可理喻的：大理石在雕刻家的不懈凿刻下遭受痛苦是很自然的，尽管每一次敲击都来自温柔与创造之乡。”

“极致的残忍需要高度的共情，”Will沮丧地咕哝道。

“是的。的确如此，不是吗？”Hannibal俯身在Will的前额上覆下一吻，“因为雕刻家追求艺术——追求美——所以他以造物为名，不知疲倦地展现自我。简单地把大理石击成碎片、把它摧毁要容易得多；但他没有。他的同情成了绊脚石。他的生命，他的自由，他的哲学表达：所有这一切都包含在他所造之物的利益中，仅因它在世上茁壮发展的潜力比他自己的更为宝贵。就像米开朗基罗与他心爱的大卫。”他的指尖掠过Will的颧骨，没有进一步解释；Will默默凝视着黑暗，充分意识到Hannibal是故意将类比留白——如果Will是一块等待成形的大理石，那么Hannibal究竟是视自己为雕刻家，还是说实际上就是Will本人，便有待商榷。

“我想我们会看到的，不是吗？”他最终回答道。

“确实，”Hannibal说，“让我们拭目以待吧。”

窗外，冬天的雷雨开始酝酿；擂鼓如宇宙的心跳，伴着不祥的殷殷雷声、闪电的噼啪声与狼嚎般的狂风呼啸声。此刻是纯然的黑——如此黑暗窒息，仿佛太阳已死——可只在数小时后，光明会再次降临驱走阴影。 _诸般矛盾与对立的运动，_ Hannibal思绪漫漫。新的黎明与新的一天：万象终而复始。终于得以一窥彼此真容，而过去数日只是初探，更深的认识仍带未来再解。而后，之后……？

Hannibal带着品鉴般的目光望向天空，欣赏着翻滚的云，泛着淤青一般的紫，锯齿状的闪电决荡而出，像道道沸腾的流银，将天际线劈开。着实蔚为壮观，可他却意识到天公的壮观也不过如此——已被房间里即将爆发的一场遮天蔽日的大火吞噬其芒。

“现在睡吧，我的爱，”Hannibal低语着，开始轻抚Will的面庞，“你需要休息……暴风雨就要来了。”

*****

Will头枕着Hannibal的胸膛，心满意足地打了几个小时的瞌睡，未受电闪雷鸣或呼啸风声的干扰，却在清晨时分被走廊里明确无误的呜呜声不情愿地扯回了清醒状态。起初，他以为这只是他的一个梦，但后来，它又开始了，比先前更加悲伤，他被迫用疲惫的手抹了把脸并开始在床头柜上摸索他的眼镜。

“你那群毛茸茸的孩子似乎需要你的注意，”黑暗中传来Hannibal的声音，“它们可真是贴心。”

“不是它们的错，”Will睡眼惺忪地说，“它们今天没能出去跑。”他把自己拉起来，打了个呵欠，又伸伸懒腰，想把自己弄醒一点。“憋了整个晚上它们都要疯了——我应该早点把它们放出去的。”

“是啊，它们太激动了，”Hannibal用一种极为讽刺的语气回答道，“虽然我不知道它们有什么可抱怨的——它们 _真是_ 被宠坏了。”

“它们才没有，”Will抗议道。

“它们真的有。像小皇帝一样在家里耀武扬威地走来走去——我只惊讶它们为什么还没设法让我们睡在厨房里，好让它们睡在床上了。”

“我敢肯定它们会登基的，”Will说，“给它们时间。”Hannibal嗤之以鼻，Will俯下身，用胳臂轻轻推搡了他一把。“顺便说一句，我告诉过你我要给大的那只重新取名叫西庇阿吗？”[注3]

“哦是的，真好；迦太基汉尼拔的打败者。你可真是块活宝。”

Will咧嘴一笑，从Hannibal怀里挣脱出来，睡眼惺忪地摸索着披在椅子上的长袍。“躺着吧，”Hannibal坚忍地补充道，“我不介意把它们放出去。”

“你确定吗？”Will说着，又感激地滑回温暖的床上。

“我会去的，”Hannibal重复道；这倒不是因为他特别想这样做，而是因为他讨厌Will对狗狗们没完没了的宠溺，也因拒绝给它们一点他的关注而感到满足。Will发出感激的声音，Hannibal亲吻了他的额头，利落地爬过他身上，拿回自己的睡袍无声无息地出了房间。像往常一样，他走得很轻，Will都没注意到他下楼的动作，不过还是能分辨出他什么时候到了，因为不久之后，Hannibal低声说了些什么，狗又开始呜咽地哈气。尽管他先前很不耐烦，但他对它们说话的方式显然是温和的，Will自顾笑笑，拉过毯子盖在头上，又开始考虑睡觉。接着是前门打开的声音，一阵狂乱的狗叫声；随后无事发生，直到Will突然感到有一只手抓住了他的肩膀，吓得他睁大了眼睛猛地从床上坐直了身，所有的倦意都溜走了，一种紧急的、本能的感觉取而代之，像是不好的事情即将发生。已经发生；而且不仅仅是“ _不好_ ”……

“Will，”Hannibal用低沉而紧绷声音说道，“起来。院子里有些东西需要你看看。”

*****

巡逻车的灯光照亮了雪，Will想，在比较愉快的情况下，这可能会被认作是相当美丽的。不仅可能， _就是_ 。它很美：闪烁的细碎晶体呈现十数种深浅不一的蓝，如散落的原石或蒸馏的海水。光怪陆离的雪与明亮的月色，车灯照至，血液就像红宝石一样散落遍地；光线隐没，血就像黑钻一样幽深。黑、白、红……这不是童话里的色彩吗？《白雪公主》之类的。他肯定在什么地方见过；很可能是“绒毛小兔时期”的另一个遗物，那时像“雪一样白”和“血一样红”这样的短语并没有什么特殊意思，也没有什么会被描述成在月光下是黑色的。

当然也有可能站在这儿，双手插在兜里细想着雪地里美丽的黑色血液也许（绝对）有点不合适，但真的，当你刚被告知在你柴堆下面发现了一堆血刺呼啦的碎尸条时，你还能做些什么呢？Will认为他现在可能该歇斯底里了吧，但他并没有足够的精力。歇斯底里需要有疯狂的手势与泪水汪汪的眼睛，那可得费上好一些劲儿。此外，他的震惊或恐惧也不会有任何好处；对自己没有，对那些在Price的监视下被救护车运走的惨不忍睹的尸体也没有。但还是有一种无动于衷的感觉，他不想浪费这两者——无论是他的震惊还是他的恐惧——并非完全需要它们。因为在某种程度上，他确实需要两者；同时使用它们是没有意义的。

在Will的脑海里，他的震惊与恐惧变成了一系列日常用品，比如天然气、水，甚至——为什么不呢——从柴堆里生出的火种；这一切都需要像其他危机时期的生存物品一样被保存与分发。他不舒服地意识到，犯罪现场调查的工作人员是怎样在他周围蹑手蹑脚地走过并朝他投来惊惧表情的，他都想吐露关于为何让自己省省心很有必要的新理论了，不过又意识到这听起来很荒谬。作为折衷，他试图关注Jack在做些什么，虽说他没在做任何特别值得关注的事情：只是站在院子里对着他的手机吠叫，就像狗在柴堆里发现可怕玩意儿时那样。Jack吐出来的串串呼吸是冻结的就像冰龙一样威武壮观，盯着他看的Will禁不住想Freddie Lounds在发现她失去了一个巴望 _多年_ 的拍照机会时会多么失望：Will的格雷厄姆住宅正式成为罪案现场之日。

Jack最后一吼，挂断电话，开始穿过院子——当然不再是院子，而是罪案现场了——他朝Will做了个手势。

“是Price，”他说；Will强迫自己停止思考雪和美和失望的Freddie Lounds，并试图在Jack的话上集中精力。“结果出来了。”

“这就出来了？”

“是的。令人惊讶的是，震惊会让人们变得更有效率。我们有组织配对。”他深吸了一口气，这使他的呼吸更猛烈地翻腾起来，而后小心翼翼地瞥了Will一眼。“你院子里的器官来自雕刻家的第五个受害者。”

“好吧，”Will说；这似乎是一个非常不恰当的回应(因为它显然是 _不好_ 的)，但反正没差，因为他似乎找不到更好的词了。他想他一定还是震惊了——尽管这是种浪费——他忍不住开始希望Hannibal能在他肩上放一只稳定的手。只是Hannibal早已离开；在队伍到达前都超凶地护着他，在Will的要求下才不着眼地驱车离开，没让他们看到他并意识到他整晚就呆在这儿。不可否认道德支持是件好事，不过Will最后还是很高兴他没在这儿，因为他还没准备好让整个FBI都知道他的私生活——就算Hannibal深更半夜待在这里还不足以表明他们睡在一起，Hannibal的反应也会毫无疑问地说明他对Will的人情投入已远超纯粹的专业范围。因为Hannibal _怒火中烧_ ：这种愤怒虽冷静克制，却比Will所见过的任何事都要强烈，只有他对Andrew出现在停车场时的反应能与之匹敌。但它也与别的什么结合在一起；一种令人着魔的东西令他沉沉的双目幽幽泛光，仿佛在那令人不寒而栗的怒火中融入了某种对已设下挑战的密谋。Will知道他现在会坐在自己的家中，耐心地等着Will像之前约定的那样驾车过去，一想到这，Will就有了勇气。毕竟，Hannibal似乎从不怕任何事：不怕众人的意见，不怕木桩上的残尸，甚至不怕雕刻家本人。

Will被这幅形象所安慰，抬起头来，第一次直视Jack的眼睛。“五号？”他缓缓地重复着，“我们在离这儿不远的地方找到的那个。”

“不错；野地里的那个。也就是在那时……”

“……我们找到了第一张名片。WG的那张。”

“没错，”Jack重复，“第五个是James Leyland；你在南方的老同事。”

“是的，”Will沉重地回答，"Richard Black案的逮捕官。"

“我知道，我记得。是Leyland首先让你联想到雕刻家和所谓的‘复仇’之间的联系。Jack深吸了一口气。“所以这是真的；这些案件是有联系的。我认为这就超过合理怀疑了。”

“ _暴风雨要来了，_ ”Will半自言自语地喃喃着。

“什么？”

“没什么。不管怎样，这看起来已经很确定了。前五名受害者都与Richard Black的定罪有关；我已经告诉过你了。”

“我知道，”Jack安慰道，“你做得很好了。”

“但最后一个受害者没有——至少我找不到任何联系。”

“确实，”Jack同意，“但我们需要认识到，这个雕刻家的目标是那些他认为应该为把Richard Black送进监狱负责的人。Richard Black，又名天降神罚者——他也谋杀Omega。”

“我 _知道_ Jack。”

“是你做的侧写抓住了他，”Jack沉重地总结道，“挺讽刺的不是吗？”

“是吗？”

“嗯……也许这不是最好的字眼。但是，如果不是你在Black一案中的名声，你最后就不会为我们工作了。”

“是啊，我想是吧。”

“你在南方的最后一个案子，”Jack和蔼地说，“他们的损失是我们的收获。”

“无论如何我都要离开了……”Will回道，声音又低至虚无，因为他最不愿做的就是开始解释Andrew的事。

“苍天啊，这整件事真是一团糟，”Jack说道，“自从切萨皮克案之后，我还没见过这样的。”

Will短暂地阖上了眼甚至没意识到自己在这么做，情不自禁地回想起数月之前与Hannibal的对话：  _“它们是舞台造型。对他来说，事物呈现的方式与他展示的事物一样重要。就像他想要将低俗与平庸转变为美。”_ Will在描述他的印象时Hannibal那如醉如痴的沉迷以及近乎神魂相许的诚挚……现在看来，好像是上辈子的事了。他突然睁开眼睛。“只是我们从没抓到切萨皮克开膛手，”他简练道，“我们会抓住这个的。”

“你说你打算和Hannibal一起翻查Richard Black的监狱档案。你做了吗？”

Will感到他的心往下一沉。“没，”他说，“我本来是打算……但是我的健康。我遇到了一些问题。这让我有一段时间没法行动。”

Jack善意地点了点头，可Will忍不住想他会不会私下有些想法觉得Omega是这么不可靠以及你为什么不该让他们进入你的团队。或者至少Jack，作为一个真正的盟友，可能 _不会_ 这么想……但其他人或多或少会这么想。像是为了证明这一点，他的眼角余光里突然滑过一道动作，他转过身去，看到Skinner正在一辆巡逻车后面直勾勾盯着他，那张蜡黄的脸在灯光下像万圣节的灯笼一样忽隐忽现。

“你之前提到Richard Black死的时候在抗议说自己是无辜的。”Jack补充道，“Will，你知道我得问……”他停顿了一下，用更坚定的目光凝视着威尔，“有没有可能是新奥尔良警队抓错人了？”

“不，”Will回答，不过他意识到自己在说这话否认相同的事情时声音没之前几次 _那么_ 肯定了。“Richard Black罪孽深重。真正的涅墨西斯不可能还活着，还在巴尔的摩活动。不可能。”

“你刚才说的‘涅墨西斯’是什么意思？”

“一个不可避免的失败根源，”Will用一种平板单调的声音说道，“在希腊神话中，她是复仇女神。Black声称，谋杀是对Alpha的一种惩罚——通过杀死Omega，他是在报复一个压迫他的集体。”Jack若有所指地清了清嗓子。“我那时不买账，现在也不买，”Will尖锐地补充道。Richard Black只是一个可悲的、扭曲的失败者，他觉得自己有权伤害弱势群体，又编出一些有关Alpha的堂皇屁话，以便在被捕后替自己辩护。雕刻家不是这样的。雕刻家是……是不同的。”

“好吧，不管雕刻家是谁，”Jack说着，对着柴堆严肃地点了点头，“事实上，他选择为Richard Black的逮捕官——向促成逮捕的侧写师——做了展示，这传达了一个非常明确的信息。我们 _不能_ 低估这个，Will。你明白这意味着什么吗？”

“我知道，”Will简洁道。他顿了下，顺着Jack的视线看向在风中飘动的罪案现场的封条，然后慢慢转回来，“这意味着雕刻家是冲我来的。”

他心里想着，只是没有加上一句的话是： _让他来吧，我奉陪到底。_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：
> 
> 1.关塔那摩，即指关塔那摩监狱，是美国军方于2002年时在古巴关塔那摩湾海军基地所设置的军事监狱。关塔那摩是一块法律上的边缘地带。拘留者关在这里没有罪名，也不能请律师，或是进入司法程序。犯人不知道自己的命运，或是哪一天会被释放，他们没有被判刑。
> 
> 2.Behind every exquisite thing that existed, there was something tragic.语出王尔德。
> 
> 3.“给大的那只……”指大西庇阿（有一个小西庇阿，他孙子），古罗马统帅与政治家，以在扎马战役中打败迦太基统帅汉尼拔而著称于世。


	22. 第二十二章

**星期三 早上9:00**

“你不必 _非得_ 去上班，”Hannibal说着，开始倒第二杯咖啡。咖啡口感醇厚，芬芳馥郁，在倒入杯中时以诱人的方式冒着热气；Will立刻欣赏地抽吸了一下鼻翼。“你已经熬了大半夜了，”Hannibal补充道，像是第十次这么说了，“没人会想这样。”

这是用近乎严厉的语气宣布的，意味着Will现在必须回答（也是第十次）：“我知道他们不会，但是我想。”

“你会因此受苦一整天的。”

“不，不会的。别那么夸张了；你让我听起来像个受虐狂。”

“恰恰相反，”Hannibal回答，“受虐暗示着某种满足——但它 _不会_ 使你感到满足。‘殉道者’这个词更好。”

Will翻了个白眼，不愿承认这话里的事实本质，随即把腿伸到桌子底下，直到他们的两脚轻擦在一起。“你就这么说说吧。”

“我就这么说了。记住，毕竟，殉道者的命运是要被折磨致死的。你觉得对Jack Crawford的奉献真有那么重要吗？”

“够啦，”Will回答，用自己的脚轻轻推搡了一下Hannibal的，“我又不打算呆一整天。”他略微停顿了一下，“我下午就回 _家_ 。”

“那么请小心，”Hannibal补充道，短暂地对上了Will的目光，对“家”这个词的选择流露出无言的满足，“回来的路上别在任何地方停留。”

“当然，”Will坚定地说，“虽然没必要躲藏，但我也不打算鲁莽行事。放心吧，我对这一威胁 _非常_ 严肃的。”

Hannibal颔首以应，又喝了一口咖啡，注意到Will在附近的一堆文件里翻找着的模样，露出了一丝浅淡的微笑。他发现自己被Will在房子周围潜行徘徊、仔细查探内容的方式深深迷住了，因为几乎可以肯定，这就是他开始筑巢的早期迹象。Will倒是不会承认这一点，这显然是无意识下的做法；可并非有意为之也无法改变这样一个事实，即这种做法极其振奋人心。典型的Omega做法通常是沿着气味标记的路线而行，但Will，就是Will，已经走得更远，似乎在他的领土层面上更加野心勃勃。他把自己的东西扔得满屋子都是，而不是贮存在卧室里；并且，在把东西搬到另一个地方之前，似乎每隔十来分钟就忍不住要把它们捡起来查看一番。这些变化非常细微，但无论如何仍具有相当巨大的启示意义；而通常情况下会被不同插槽里的书或重新摆放的相框惹恼的Hannibal，却发现当前的混乱令人十分愉快。

Will从桌子边上站了起来转而向流理台走去，Hannibal则全程为之倾倒地默默观赏着。今早的他穿了一件深紫的衬衫，看起来如龙莲[注1]般柔韧动人，不仅突出了他那苍白的肤色，还映衬出Hannibal给他的臀部与喉咙造成的瘀伤。这要换做另一个人，一般是很难保持这么长时间注意力的——尤其是当被关注的对象根本没在做任何有趣的事只偶尔用食指重新调整一下眼镜时——然而，Will身上有一些让人无法自拔的东西。某些 _鼓舞人心_ 的东西。他身上有一种罕见的品质，让人想要替他抗争，试图赢得他的目光与垂青：为他赴汤蹈火，待其之死靡它，效死勿去。某种 _舞台布景_ ，Hannibal思绪蔓延；蔑视礼法、不拘一格又番窠倒臼。教堂里的亵神就是一例：扭曲的死蕴于神圣的生，正如流血之心的原型[注2]。抑或道德与死亡交织的复杂谜题，由无生命的躯体构成碎片，给Will美丽而黑暗的神魂提供附着。渴望赢得他的青睐……这与骑士们为了把滴血的头颅放在爱人脚前而砍杀神话之兽的中世纪民谣别无二致，就像崔斯坦为了伊索德而屠龙一样[注3]。虽然也许在这一点上，这个类比是失败的，因为Will根本不适合这样一个被动的角色。毕竟，在执行屠龙这样的任务时，采取平等的合作关系会好得多。就像一个整体的两个部分——本同末离，黑暗相照。

Will没注意到被人看着，开始熟练地重新排列起木收纳架里的刀具，Hannibal再次微笑起来，回忆起童年时听说过的一个民间故事，说的是一个王子小时候受到仙女教母的祝福，将来必在某方面有所建树，结果成长为了一个十全十美独一无二的人，完美得令人难以忘怀简直不像世间的存在。很容易把Will的孕育者想象为一个类似的离奇造物，Hannibal自娱自乐地想了一会儿，决定到底是哪一个。譬如，也许是：埃及的混乱、风暴与战争之神，红土地之主[注4]，肯定只倾向于把这种罕见的天赋赐予Will这般头脑、容貌与形象的宠儿。但凡有可能，Hannibal想，他便会温柔地将Will别在一张卡片上，就像维多利亚时代的科学家研究蝴蝶那样，因为毫无疑问他的男孩儿就是最完美的标本：如此稀有，异域而迷人，几乎是在乞求着被举起，对着光爱不释手地检阅。一个讨喜的小谜箱，渴望将它的碎片剥开，赋予其深刻意义。这也不会是一种暴行，因为对某事给予如此热烈的关注是最纯粹的爱与奉献的表现；就像维多利亚时代的昆虫学家与他们的蝴蝶一样。

此时Hannibal不由得暗自一叹，因为所有这些沉默的观察都让他想起了过去几周来那熟悉到令人恼火的矛盾：既想将Will作为自己的所属公开炫耀，又被一种同样强烈的冲动欲望压制着，想要把他藏到某个秘密的、除了Hannibal之外无人能接近的地方。他完全没有料到让Will待在家中会让人如此欲罢不能，尽管他只在这里待了几个小时，但他的存在已经让人觉得不可或缺。Hannibal对这个雕刻家火山般翻腾的怒意丝毫未减；可尽管他忿忿于Will被他本人以外的存在强加了影响，但不可否认结局仍是非常幸运的。Will昨夜很晚才回来，面色苍白，因之前发生的事而显得有些憔悴，却依旧生猛得脆弱，凶悍得可爱，焕发着不曾黯淡的熠熠光彩。起初，他抗议说他太生气、太紧张了根本睡不着觉，但最终还是饶不住哄躺到了Hannibal的床上，在他的怀里睡着了，Hannibal则选择守候着他，直到天亮。当时，他多少有点自嘲地想着，考虑到附近没有什么东西会真正威胁到Will，这种冲动是多么可笑——然而，毫无疑问，无论如何，这种冲动是不可抗拒的。守卫心爱的人。领土本能：原始而饱含占有欲。Hannibal为自己落入如此的俗套而叹了口气，但还是放弃了睡眠保持着无声的守夜，警惕可能发生的一切以免打搅或惊扰了这最为珍贵的负担，只在看到任何噩梦迹象时才移动身子安抚Will，以一个真正的伴侣所能拥有的全部温柔与耐心让他恢复平静。 _看看你都对我做了什么威尔·格雷厄姆，_ Hannibal想道，有点失笑。你已经成功颠覆了我对自己的所有期望——我却还甘心将胜利拱手相让。事实上，他唯一失望的是不能把Will抱在怀里像个Alpha那样将Will带上床。不必说，Will绝对不会允许这样的行为，所以这种尝试是毫无意义的，不过也许在他们结合之后……

“你介意我拿些苹果吗？”Will突然说，于是Hannibal迅速调整他的爱怜表情，使之回到一张更中性的面孔，以免被Will发现并通过猜测原因而感到不自在。“我可能需要一些维生素。我想我已经靠外卖披萨生活了快一个月了。”

Hannibal注意到Will开始重新整理水果盘里的东西，不得不用上最后一招，把脸藏到报纸后面才掩住自己款款的深情。“当然，”他平心静气道，“你拿便是了。你知道你无需多问。”

Will发出感激的一哼，边消灭着第一个苹果，边发出热情的喀嚓喀嚓声。Hannibal并不是很清楚要怎样才能让吃苹果这么疏松平常的事变得富有吸引力，可Will似乎还是做到了。不过也许是因为热情而不是这一活动本身，因为Will大部分时间里是如此冷漠而孤僻，这使他释放精力与展现活力的表现都无比迷人。

“你该剪下头发了，”Will补充道，以一种目的相当明确的方式大步走回桌子，加快速度，用对Hannibal本人的审视来代替对房子的审视。“太长了。”

“是吗？”

“嗯。长得都能扎马尾了。”Hannibal自报纸上方短暂地重现出来，眯起眼睛，又消失了。“真的啦，”Will说。

Hannibal纯良地回答道：“至少更方便你拔了。”

Will想起昨天晚上他扯着它们的情形，微微红了脸。Hannibal立即得意洋洋地一笑。“是的，好吧，”他最后说，“就让它 _长_ 着吧。”

“了解。”

“你什么时候离开？”Will补充道，他现在已经把多余的苹果装进了公文包，继续在厨房里徘徊着，“我想你有自己的班要上吧？”

“是有。大约20分钟内。”

“我想你今天下午没空吧？Jack要我和你一起看Richard Black的监狱档案。”

“尽管我很不愿听任Jack的摆布，”Hannibal回答说，“但我可以被说服听从你的。11点如何？之后我带你去吃午餐。”

“好啊，那太好了。真可惜，天这么冷，要是能再去公园就好了。”

“哦，是的，”Hannibal说，看Will拿起那袋咖啡豆把它藏到一个与平时所在之处不同的碗柜里，微微一笑。“那是好一段时间的习惯了，不是吗？天气好转时，我们得把它重新安排起来。同时，我希望你能接受用另一家餐馆作为替代。”

Will停顿了片刻，好重新开始整理Hannibal香料架上的东西。“当然。”

“我还想带你去某个地方吃晚饭。不过不是今晚；今晚我想亲自给你做。”

“谢啦，”Will看起来满意道，“那我就期待了。还有，我明天不能出去吃饭，不过这个星期改天晚上可以。”

“为何，明天有什么事吗？”

“给新学员办的社交晚会，”Will回道，这话听起来立刻比一想到要去工作更加受苦受难了。

“我同你一道吧。”

“不，”Will坚定地说，“我不希望你这么做。”

“何不呢？”

“因为你会从背景里赫然出现，一旦有人跟我说话，你就会不知从哪儿冒出来，用你的眼神恐吓他们。”Hannibal扬起眉毛。“就像个 _跟踪狂_ ，”Will说，“所以不。”

“你为什么认为我会那么做？”

“因为你就是这么做的。然后在我叫你招来时你就会挂上‘什么—— _我有吗？_ ’的表情，”Will淡淡一笑，“就像你现在这样。”

Hannibal对上他的目光，也笑了起来。“你可真严。”

“你在上次FBI晚会中就是这么做的。还记得吗？Siemens和Skinner第一次出现的时候。”

“嗯，那是你演讲的那天晚上，对吧？当时我很粗鲁，迟到了。六个月前，而今看来——不知怎地，似乎已过去很久了。”

“是的，就是那天。就像你想把他们吓跑一样。”

“你认为我成功了吗？”

“也许吧，”Will回道，这一次他的声音带了点锋芒。“Skinner可能在上就职重修课。”

“那我明天就更有理由跟你一起去了。”

Will笑出声来，漫步走过去站在Hannibal身后，把手搭在他的肩膀上。“好啊 _行吧_ ，”他说，“你给自己安排了一个约会。”

“那真是妙极了，”Hannibal回答道，带着一种平静非常的语气，就像一个不费吹灰之力便获得了他想要东西的人，“我无比期待。”

“别。肯定会很糟糕。”

“那我就得靠跟踪你来自娱自乐了，不是吗？”

Will发出一种介于叹息与嘀咕之间的恼怒声音，Hannibal兀自笑笑，转过身去，与他手指交缠。“你表现得像在开玩笑，”Will尖锐地补充道，“但我知道你不是。”

“不过至少你是安全的，”Hannibal用更严肃的声音说，“我希望你小心，在雕刻家被抓之前，不要独自待着。你需要时刻保持警惕。”

“我知道。我正有此意。”

“记住我告诉你的关于高级掠食者的事，”Hannibal温柔地补充道。

“是的，”Will说着，紧紧抓住Hannibal的肩膀。

“ _是啊，_ ”Hannibal带着明显的赞同道，“你是个不留情面的男孩不是吗，Will？你对它是那么富有耐心，就像你对待你的钓丝一样。钓鱼毕竟是一种狩猎：需要计划、坚持与耐心。 _无限的_ 耐心。一个人设好饵，抛出诱惑，然后等着猎物上钩。”他伸出胳膊，把手指绕进Will的头发里，极为轻柔地拨弄着，“你的技术是如何应用到其他领域的呢？也许有一天你会告诉我的。我想教你怎样去狩猎；我…… _多么_ 想那样。”

再一次的，Will并没有立马做出反应，而是身体前倾，直到几乎将全身的重量都交付在Hannibal身上，他能感觉到Will的身体在绷紧，像在准备行动。“然而，雕刻家本人的灵感来源是意想不到的，”Hannibal若有所思地补充道，他松开了Will的头发，转而抚摸着他的两髋。“Richard Black，也被称为‘涅墨西斯’。他是一个不起眼的杀手，除了让你引起FBI的注意之外，没有什么可取之处。”

“我知道。那根本说不通。”

“不过你还是有些理论的，不是吗？”

“有一些。模仿犯是一种——但我认为不太可能。很难想象像Richard Black这样可悲的人能启发效仿。”

“如果不是颂扬，也许是……报应。他有什么朋友或家人会代他怀恨在心吗？”

“就算他有，也没出现过。我似乎记得有个妻子，可能还有孩子；我得查一下。不过，他们没来听他的审判——几乎看不出他们对他有什么感情。”

“那也许无关紧要。如果是一个同谋呢？”

“我不这么认为。没有任何迹象表明他不是单独行动的。”

“那么你的结论是什么？”

“嗯，有模仿犯的一面可能暗示某人对Omega抱有病态的怨恨。或者，按照Black自己的说法，是对Alpha的报复。”

“或者……”

“ _或者，_ ”Will简洁地说，“我们避开复杂的动机，回到根本。”

“是的。最简单的解决方案总是最优雅的。”

“对。那就意味着这是一场复仇：雕刻家开始了这场杀戮运动，以惩罚那些将Richard Black送进监狱的人。”

“后来的受害者与Richard Black没有关系的原因又是什么呢？”

一阵不祥的停顿。“因为他意识到他喜欢它，”Will阴郁道，“他喜欢他的作品。这意味着即使他已经完成了Richard Black的黑名单，他也不会停下。”

“是的，很好——我同意。这位雕刻家之前是模仿这位‘涅墨西斯’的学徒。现在他则渴望成为一名艺术大师。”

“你显然考虑过这个问题；为什么不早一点提出呢？”

“因为他之前没有直接威胁过你，”Hannibal回答，“因此，我没有过多投入。无论如何，我无需提起——很明显，你自己会想办法解决的。”

“嗯，考虑到所有这些好处。”Will停顿了一下，皱了皱眉，手指开始不停地在Hannibal的肩膀上敲点起来，“我在想我可能要飞去南方几天；看看能不能找到Black的家属跟我说话。”

“有趣。”Hannibal说，“‘涅墨西斯’开始之地，雕刻家开始之地——也是你的开始之处。你们三者是在同一个熔炉里炼就的。”

Will做了个哭笑不得的表情。“如果你想这么说的话。”

“并不是想要以任何特定的方式来表达——只是它的本貌。”Will又蹙起眉，不作回答。“我坚持要同你一起去，”Hannibal坚定地补充道，“毕竟Andrew也住在那里。”

“嗯……我知道他住那儿。”

“你自己的家人呢？任何在世的。”

“没。留下的一些同事可能还记得我，但仅此而已。你呢？”Will补充道，顿时充满了好奇，“你老家还有人吗？”

“没有，一个也无。”

“在美国？”

“不是。”

“那你原来是哪里人？我想你从没说过。”

Hannibal一时间看起来令人捉摸不透，随即又伸出手来，用一根手指轻刷着Will的手腕。“说来话长，”他最终说，“也许最好留到下次再谈。”

“要那么久吗？”

“或许更久。”

“但这只是一个非常简单的问题啊。”

“是的，不错，但回答是复杂的。或者至少也得适当描述一番——如果我要向你描述它，我宁愿绘声绘色地给你讲完全貌。总有一天我会的；但不是今天。”

这是一副相当引人注目的画面，Will不禁陷入了片刻的沉默试着想象它：Hannibal作为一个不苟言笑的、有着一双深邃眼眸和一张棱角分明脸蛋的小男孩，怀揣隐晦的冲动在欧洲某个偏远的角落里成长，他高深莫测，周围的成年人都对他一无所知。然后，他将其与自己在美国的童年作了短暂的对比：像牧民一样居无定所，不断收拾行囊，长途跋涉，随着他的父亲从一家造船厂跋涉到另一家，去逐下一份工薪。空虚、躁动、渴望与某人产生真正的羁绊——一切等待被填满的虚无空洞。他那丧偶的父亲带着失恃的儿子，只得整天整夜地劳作。于是父子之间不是相对无言，就是大吼大叫：他疲惫不堪，心事重重，沉浸于陈年往昔的悲伤中，而这种悲伤在每个夜晚都会被柴油、树脂与听天由命的密布阴云吞噬。

“你幸福吗？”他突然说。

就算Hannibal对这一语气的陡转感到惊讶，他也没有表露出来。“多少有点吧，”他又停顿了一下，“至少有时候是这样。不过这并不总是一个简单的幸或不幸的问题；世事如此，一个人必须适应环境。生活是一个不断适应的过程。”

他又没有展开解释，在等待明显落空后，Will终于说：“我不同意。”

Hannibal微微一笑。“不吗？”

“不。你不能把你整个生活都看成是暂时的调整。人是由过去造就的。他们的经历。这让他们成为了现在的自己。”

“那我恐怕也要不同意了。”

“怎么说？”

“因为没有什么 _造就_ 了我，Will，”Hannibal平静地回答，“我造就了我自己。你也许想问 _‘你发生了什么？’_ ，我的回答会一如既往。”

Will淡淡笑道，“什么都没有吗？”

“是的，的确：没有。唯一发生的事就是我。 _我_ 发生了。”

Will想有些人会被这神秘兮兮的答复触怒（不太像一个适当的回复更像出了一堆新的难题），但他并不觉得自己是被敷衍打发反而被它勾起了兴趣——而且更刺激的是，Hannibal在用隐晦语言回避时总是强调这样一个思想，他认为Will是与他智谋相等的存在。他俯近身，闭上眼睛，双臂紧紧搂着Hannibal的胸膛，脸靠在他的头发上。在他心里千回百转却没有说出的还有： _反正也没关系。我不在乎你的过去，我只想给你属于我们的未来。_

Hannibal转过头，用嘴唇轻轻碰了碰Will的颧骨。“ _Mylimasis_ ，”他平静地说。

“你知道吗？”Will回答道，进一步加紧他的拥抱，“今天过后，我想我可能会休掉这周剩下的时间。让我们先处理Richard Black的文件，然后直接离开。离开再回来……”搂得更紧了，“……回 _家_ 。”

Hannibal心满意足地一叹，慢慢地将唇掠过Will的脸庞与下颔，一路落下羽毛般的轻吻直到停留在他的脖颈上，恰好落于颈动脉上方。Will的呼吸立刻滞住了，Hannibal以牙尖轻轻一抵，伴以舌头温热地一舔。

“可以吗？”他对着Will的皮肤低喃道。Will的呼吸再次急促起来，Hannibal耳语他的名字，微妙地增加了舌头与牙齿的施压。

“你的心跳得这么快，我的爱，”他温柔地补充道，“我能感觉到。感觉你脉搏跳动的方式。”

Will犹豫了几秒，最后点头表示同意，Hannibal开始在他的喉咙上吮吸出一道深深的淤痕，Will发出一声低低的呻吟。Hannibal回以安抚的声音，在皮肤上留下温柔的一吻致歉——这立即让Will再次低吟起来，即使它并不是真的疼。“没事的，Will，”Hannibal的呢喃自唇齿摩挲间而出，“没事的，只是久了一些。把你交给我吧……”他一手抓着Will的，一边用拇指揉着他的指关节，一边发出抚慰的声音，好像Will受了伤，受了惊，需要安慰一般。只是Will知道Hannibal无意伤害他，这种安慰与身体上的疼痛无关；这是因为这个标志分明是一种所有权的展示——与实际的Alpha咬痕只有几度的距离——也因为他们都知道Will对这种暗示感到不安，但仍迫切地想要并需要它。

Hannibal紧握着Will的手直到结束——虽然不清楚这究竟是为了安慰他还是阻止他离开，Will还是意识到他已变得冷静而接受，安慰已无关紧要，摆脱的渴望也已无关痛痒，所以被牢牢握住的动机已不再重要。Hannibal确信瘀痕足够深重后，舔了几次，以鼻蹭着Will下巴与侧脸，确保自己的气味能在他的皮肤上再停留几个小时；而Will，他原以为发生这样的事情——他原以为自己会讨厌它——却自动地把头偏向一侧，好让Hannibal更容易接近。事实上，他发现自己是如此喜欢它，乃至引发了一种他从未想过自己会心甘情愿选择去做的反应：爬到Hannibal的大腿上，用双臂搂住他的脖子，这实际上是教科书式的Omega试图安抚其Alpha的做法。Hannibal赞赏地叹了一口气，Will抵着他的皮肤轻柔地呼吸着，随即抚摸他的头发，与他的前额轻蹭——即使这相当荒谬，因为这通常是在Alpha战斗或受到压力后才会需要的事，此时的Hannibal根本无需这些。但不管怎么说，这些都不足以改变Will想要他拥有这一切的想法。

“Will，”Hannibal呢喃道。他把嘴唇压在Will的太阳穴上，举起一只手，用拇指爱抚着他刚造成的瘀伤，“吾爱。”

“ _Mylimasis_ ，”Will笑着回答。尽管他知道自己的口音很糟糕，整副姿态，说实话，也带着一股子土味，但Hannibal闻言亮起了他那通常严肃阴沉的表情，而这就远远足够了。

*****

**星期三早上10:20**

“ _我想几乎用不着我来告诉你们，我们所面临的形势，_ ”Price用严峻低沉的平调宣布道，模仿着Jack给人的印象。“我们的大统帅说得还算保守了，不是吗？”

“嗯，说 _公平的_ ，”Beverly答道，“他还能怎么讲呢？”她蹙眉停顿了片刻，刚想起自己通常并不怎么在乎对Jack是否公平，“毕竟，情况相当特殊。他要试着阻止恐慌。”

“是啊，他几乎不能告诉我们他真正的想法，”Will补充道，他躲在实验室里试图避开那些记者——Siemens和Skinner——的夹道刺激。“这句话，说白了，大概就是：‘从昨晚开始，Will就正式完蛋了’。”

“你还真是坚韧不拔啊，不是吗？”Price同情道，“我真佩服你还能淡定应对这一切。如果同样的事发生在我身上……”他戏剧性地打了个寒颤，俯下身去翻办公桌抽屉里的饼干罐头，把它塞到Will面前。“何不来一块呢，”Price热心道，显然已经决定既然不能提供任何实际安慰也就只能用饼干来顶了，“真的很不错。不，不给你，Brian。宠幸级别的饼干，等到你也受到来自雕刻家的死亡威胁再享吧。”

Will微微一笑，拿起一块饼干沿边缘啃着。“好吃吧？”Price巴巴道。

“嗯，好吃。”

“是Hannibal送来礼物篮的一部分，”Price满意地补充道，“关于雕刻家最近的贡品， _他_ 有说什么吗？”

Will吃完饼干后，小心翼翼地从旁边的盒子里抽出纸巾擦着手指。“我不知道，”他头也不抬道，“我还没跟他说过话呢。”

“我想他不会很高兴吧，”Price继续说，“他老护着你了，不是吗？”

“嗯，”Will含糊地说，“我猜吧。”

“那你现在住在哪儿呢？”Beverly补充道。

很明显，她已经知道他有多么不自在了，正试着改变话题，而Will也以感激的眼神回应了她。“在酒店里，”他回答说，他在来的路上已经排练过这个谎言，“Jack禁止我回自己的地方，直到抓到雕刻家为止。”

“我想也是吧，”Price说着，又打了一个寒颤。

“你的狗呢？”Beverly同情地问，“它们怎么样？”

“Jack帮了我。他真挺好的；他认识当地附近的一个农民，她愿意收留它们，直到我能找出更长久的办法。”

“我希望它们没受伤吧？”

“没有，”Will显然松了一口气，“它们都很好。”事实上，他非常想念狗狗们，希望它们能马上和他一起加入Hannibal，只是如果不解释他并没有真去酒店，就不可能拒绝Jack的提议。Beverly、Price和Zeller异口同声地表示同情，Will则一边模棱两可地笑着，一边暗自猜测如果他把自己（以及狗）在Hannibal家长住的计划透露出去，他们会有什么反应。不愿公开这一安排让他很苦恼——在某种程度上，他确实想理直气壮地分享它——只是他知道，别人的兴趣会造成一种紧张感，可能会给这段新关系带来压力。而本质上，他是这么牢牢护着它想要让它免遭一切审查。

“哦天，”Zeller突然打断了他的思路，“红色警戒！红色警戒！”鉴于这是Siemens或Skinner在实验室附近被发现的迹象，每个人都发出了一串齐齐的哀叹——又很快被迫扼住了咽喉，因为门比预期打开得更早，Skinner像一条笔长的影子一样潜行而入。

他跟往常一样在门口盘旋了几秒，每个毛孔里都渗着耀武扬威与自高自大，而后以令人难以置信的优越感宣布道“大家 _早上_ 好”，听起来就像教师给学生们开课似的（说罢甚至还暂停了会儿，仿佛在等着齐呼“老师早上好”的听话回复）。每个人都毅然决然地盯着自己的办公桌，一声不吭。Skinner朝他们一个个地投去嫌恶的目光，补充道：“我是来审计的。”

“你认真的吗？”Price说着，开始在记事本上胡天海地涂画，“我还以为你是来蹭吃蹭喝的呢。”

Skinner隐带惊讶地看着Price，仿佛椅子开口说了话。“Ms.Purnell担心这不够 _彻底_ 。”他补充道，故意强调每个音节，就像Price是个特别笨的五岁小孩，“在这个案子上法庭时，必须仔仔细细地调查过那个雕刻家的律师。我们不能有任何疏漏。”

“我已经把所有文件都给你了，”Beverly难掩怒气道。

“我也是，”Price补充道，“至少我相当肯定我给了……Brian，我把文件都给Mr.Skinner了吗？”

“我帮你给了，”Zeller回答说，似乎在努力憋笑。

“是吗，”Price说，“你可真好心呐！”

“我很清楚这一点，”Skinner发难道，“但并不是法医文件本身的问题。我们需要确保人员体检是最新的。我希望 _每个人_ 都做一次全面的身体和心理检查。”

考虑到最近发生的一切，Will有种不祥的预感，觉得这句话是专门针对他说的。“记录中少了些数据。”Skinner接着说道，立即证实了这种怀疑，“在这一点上我不能不注意到Wi……”他停顿了一下，寡淡一笑，显然想起来当着其他人的面，他必须像对待旁人一样尊重Will，“Mr.Graham，您的两个数据可都过时了。”

“别担心，Will，”Price压低声音喃喃道，“Hannibal会做心理的。身体检查我帮你搞定。”

“谢谢，”Will比唇回道，真心松了口气。

“你可最好谢我，”Price用同样低的声音回答，“我办事，你放心，准能让你听起来像雷神转世。我就想你能再送我几个礼物篮子呢。[注5]”

“我希望它们下个星期就能放在我办公桌上，”Skinner语气不善道，“最迟星期五。先生们，请不要找借口。”他转过身来，冲Beverly简略一点头，“没有借口，Dr.Katz。记住，这是来自最高层的命令。你应该知道，你的上级长官正密切监视着你。”

“哦， _别_ 再这么夸张了，”Price愤愤道，开始疯狂地把文件堆到一起，“说实在的——‘上头有眼睛紧盯着什么的’，你听起来就像……”他停顿了一下，打了个响指，显然是想到了一些稀奇古怪的事。“就像末日山上那个眼睛形状的玩意儿，”Price满意地说，“他叫什么来着？Brian……那个住在末日山上眼睛形状的魔戒主叫什么？”

“索伦。”Zeller说道。

“更像蠢人，”Beverly对Will咕哝道。[注6]

“ _星期五，_ ”Skinner恶狠狠地重复道，“逾期不候。”

“为什么实验室里总是有那么多自命不凡的老男人？”Beverly压低声音继续说，“真是 _太_ 多了。你觉得附近有工厂在批发生产吗？”

“至于你，Mr.Graham，”Skinner补充道，手指朝Will的方向一戳，好像那是把上膛的枪。“我想要一份独立的心理报告。作为首席调查员，你将会受到极大的关注，所以我们必须做到万无一失。”

“Hannibal可以做，”Price厉声说道。

“哦，他 _可以_ 吗？”Skinner问道，似乎自得其乐得很，“Mr.Graham，你怎么看呢？你认为自己跟莱克特博士完全扯不上关系吗？”

这其中的含义极其明显，Will不禁感到一阵额外的宽慰，因为没人知道他和Hannibal的关系现在发展到了什么程度。“在FBI的目标上，是的，”他平静地回答，决心不让Skinner在这个问题令他感到多么尴尬上获得满意。“但是你说得对，法官可能想要更严格的决断。没问题——我去问问Alana。”

“那你就去吧，”Skinner回道，脸上一时流露出失望的神色。

“好啦，”Price说，“所以现在我们已经解决了这个问题，假设我们都回到被你打断之前我们应该做的事情——也就是试图在第一时间抓住雕刻家。Mr.Skinner，你太专注于文书工作了，你似乎忘了我们实际上连嫌犯都还没有。而考虑到Will在接下来的24小时里必须处理的事，我不敢相信你会拿体检这么不专业的废话来这里纠缠他。”

Skinner朝Price吝啬一笑，又转向Will。“也许是私下跟Mr.Graham有话要说呢？”他带着一种假意友好的语气问道，让人感到毛骨悚然，“介意和我出去一会儿吗？”

*********

**星期三早上10:40**

Will渴望说“不”，但他担心拒绝会让人觉得他是在怯场，所以尽管讨厌这么做，最后他还是点头表示同意。Skinner满意地一哼，把一只湿冷的手搭在Will肩膀上，将他领到门口；纵然Will知道这只是对Beverly、Price和Zeller假装出来的友善，可他还是拒绝合作并迅速甩开了。一到走廊上关了身后的门Skinner就慢慢转过身来，枯瘦的脸立即失去了方才的温和神色，以一种令人不安的方式抽搐着复活过来，让人联想到开始融化的蜡制面具，露出背后的狰狞与丑陋。

“知道我被迫接受Omega脱敏培训，你高兴了吧，”Skinner说，浅色的眼睛直直盯着Will的脸，“接下来的三个月，每周一次——站在隔离室里，强制暴露在你们发情时身上渗出的全部信息素中。”他说话时，苍白的唇上飞溅出零星唾沫，落在衣领上，他烦躁地用手背一抹嘴，“这是我这辈子做过最丢脸的事了。”

“Jack让所有的Alpha都这么做，”Will不耐烦地回道，“如果你决定把它个人化，那取决于你自己。”

“这是 _有史以来_ 最贬低人的事情之一，”Skinner重复道，好像Will根本没说过话，“也许Omega脱敏训练是常态，在这样一个……”他停顿了一下，脸上重新摆出一种纯粹的轻蔑表情，“一个 _政治正确性[注7]_ 的外勤组里，但在我工作过的其他地方肯定不是这样。你能想象我的记录会是什么样子吗——借调到这里来，却被当作性罪犯对待？”

“我想那看起来会很糟吧，”Will以同样漠不关心的方式回答。

“是该死的糟，这会影响我的晋升机会。我猜你一定很幸灾乐祸吧。得到了你想要的，不是吗？而这都是因为你在发情的时候没有足够的脑子呆在家里。如果有什么不一样的话，我希望你下次能表现出更多的自制力来。”

“我？”Will真的不敢相信，“是 _我_ 要表现得更有自控力一点吗？”

“是啊： _你_ 。不想引起注意你干嘛要那样出去？上帝啊，果然Omega就是这样。”Skinner扯了个难看的表情，把这个词吐进空中，像它留在嘴里都让他恶心，“你知道吗，Will，在我来这儿之前，我就老是听说你：每个人都对威尔·格雷厄姆赞不绝口，简直是某种奇迹，就像他的侧写无人能及。我还没 _遇到_ 你，就讨厌听到你的名字。如果你是个Alpha，就永远得不到这种关注了。Alpha就该干死干活干到最好，这就是人们对他们的期待，可一旦Omega做了同样的事，他们就会受到特殊的待遇。”

他显然没意识到，直到几个星期前才只有三个人知道Will _是个_ Omega，但Will对Skinner的意见毫不关心，甚至都鼓不起这劲去辩护。不过不可否认的是，这证明他过于客气了，职业嫉妒确实是Skinner讨厌他的根源——正如Hannibal一直说的那样。“然后我到了这里，所有人都在拍你的马屁，”Skinner恶毒地补充道，“但在天花乱坠的宣传下，你只是一个典型的Omega，和其他所有人一样：自己永远不承担任何责任，一旦有人叫你承担，你就要扮演受害者的角色。多亏Mr.Crawford就喜欢这些进步的自由主义的废话。像你这样的人，在我上一次工作组里连五分钟都坚持不了。”

Will深吸一口气，从鼻腔吸入，从口中呼出，向后站稳脚跟，目光越过眼镜上方久久凝视着Skinner。“好了，”他带着明显的轻蔑说，“就这些吗？完了？”

“是，完了。”Skinner深吸一口气，向Will逼近一步。与此同时，他那枯槁的脸又开始抽搐起来，就像先前融化的蜡制面具里装满了昆虫。“说到这个，Will——说到完了——在你的Alpha赶上你时，你可能会发现自己也 _完了_ 。星期五他又来过这里，在接待处附近逛了逛。”

Will微微缩了一下，Skinner又向前迈出一步，他的手开始间歇地弯曲起来，瘦骨嶙峋的手指颤抖着紧握成拳。“事实上，看起来他好像和接待员发生了一点小争执。”Skinner轻声补充道，“就像我最后一次见到 _你_ 时一样。”他又停了下，露出一丝洋洋得意的笑，Will想起自己把给Andrew的律师函交出去时，他一直躲在柱子后面，不禁感到一阵强烈的反胃。“你最好悠着点，Will。在他走前，我和他说了几句话。Alpha对Alpha：你知道是怎么一回事。他对你 _真的很_ 不高兴。”

Will努力不让自己的不安表现出来，而是直视着Skinner的眼睛。Skinner回瞪着，翻领上的唾沫像荧光灯下的牡蛎一样闪闪发光，Will微微耸了耸肩，故意用一种轻慢的语气补充道：“多谢你的关心了。”

他的讽刺是显而易见的，Skinner的脸立刻扭曲成一副丑陋的侧目，因为Will拒绝表现出服从的敬意。“你可当心了，”他最后重复道，“小Omega。看好……你自己。”说着举起一只细长的手，傲慢地拍了一下Will的脸颊，漫不经心，居高临下，就像碰动物或小孩那样。Will的反应要快得多，他立刻伸出自己的手，抓住Skinner的手腕紧紧攥着，直到能感觉到脆弱的骨头磨合在一起，Skinner疼得一缩。“好了， _够了_ ，”Will用不祥的声音说道，“再那样碰我一下，你—会—后—悔—的。”

Skinner低头看着那只抓着他自己的手，带着一种难以置信的表情，他的脸随即扭曲成一团。一排排牙齿——因为不知怎的，似乎比平常的两排还要多——在他苍白嘴唇的衬托下，显得有点发黄。“你是在威胁我吗，Will？”

“我警告你，”Will轻声说，“ _别_ 逼我。因为你不会喜欢我的反击。”

“一个Omega在威胁一个Alpha，”Skinner嘶声说道，他那排排牙齿咬在一起，下巴上的肌肉开始跳动，“呵——那就让我们拭目以待吧？”

Will第二次直视着Skinner的眼睛，缓慢地向前迈近一步，直逼入他的空间，没有任何恐惧或忧虑的迹象。“是啊，”他用同样阴沉的语气说，“让我们拭目以待吧。”

*****

**星期三 早上10:45**

毫无疑问，与Skinner的那场遭遇是令人不安的，可一旦他再次独自一人，仍发现自己能以惊人的速度摆脱它。实际上确切来说是丢弃的感觉——一个自然进程，像蛇的蜕皮——他走在过道上时，还想着转过头去能看到他原先站着的地板上有一堆焦虑在慢慢凋枯。一方面，他知道这是因为他太关注于之后见到Hannibal，但另一方面，他也必须集中精力应对一个更为紧迫的问题；这就是为什么这会儿他让自己把Skinner抛到脑后，去他的办公室取回Richard Black的监狱档案，为拖延已久的筛选工作做准备。

这案子发生的地点离他和Andrew住的地方很近，这又增加了一层令人不快的联想，Will把文件一页页地塞进公文包时，种种画面浮现在他的记忆里，让人很难不去回想。这些逆流漩涡聚在痛苦的万花筒里，最后他不得不喘息了片刻，无法避免的愤怒与厌恶感在他身上翻腾。而后他再次看着文件，立刻对自己的矫情感到羞愧，因为自己的痛苦远不如名字被永远记录在手中纸上的受害者更加悲剧：死了，仍被残忍地与杀手联系在一起，像是死后也无法解脱。Richard Black的监狱大头照在文件顶端，Will见此记起了这双死气沉沉的冰冷双眼是如何扫过站在法庭上的自己，他无法抑制地一阵微颤。

“混蛋，”Will挑衅地冲着它说道。然后，又停顿了一下，凑近一些看，试图弄清他从脸部轮廓中突然得出的熟悉感。不过很难确定到底是什么导致了这种情况，因为与其说这种熟悉感来自面部特征本身，倒不如说是从独立的五官中来的。他皱着眉头，慢慢地把视线从瘦削的颧骨与松弛的嘴唇上移开，细察着鹰一样锐利的表情与簇簇深棕色的头发，试图找出他以前在什么地方见过它们。但这种印象是如此短暂无法精确定义，他最终被迫承认，这些特征可能属于难以计数的人。就像雕刻家的名片一样，与它成双成对的存在不仅在Jack和Price身上有，Andrew的私人侦探有，Reynolds医生有——甚至连Andrew自己也有。就连Richard Black的名字也不完全是他自己的，因为他与神出鬼的Matthew Brown如此相似；而后者在两个犯罪现场的出现至今仍未得到充分解释。

Will又叹了口气，因为这一切都得花上数个小时的工作，他把Richard Black那张奸邪的脸锁在公文包里，准备离开大楼。停车场仍淹没在成堆的积雪中，不过糟糕的天气至少成功赶走了成群的记者。Will整了下衣领，系紧围巾，看看表，决定是否有足够的时间去Hannibal的办公室，或是否有必要打个电话提醒他自己要迟到了。对自己能及时到达感到满意，Will从口袋里掏出手机发了条“这就来”的短信，开始穿过搅浑的雪堆离开。停车场在上午这个点总是异常平静，他悠悠地想着是不是每个人都想拿天气当狗屁借口请一天假——而Jack会以雨点般的愤怒来回应他们——他走过转角，面前之景顿时令他发毛根根倒竖。 _不，_ Will惊慌地想。 _不是的，不会的……这不可能。_ 但它可以，它当然是。一辆巨大的黑色奔驰：外表光滑，意图歹毒，正蜷缩在停车场的角落里，就像一只蹲在网上被血撑饱了的蜘蛛。

“哦天，”Will低声喃喃道。

奔驰车从停车场对面回望过来，在苍白的冬阳下闪闪发光，那空白的挡风玻璃与有色车窗诡异得居心叵测；Will意识到，尽管他一直悲观地想着这种事发生的可能性—— _必然性_ ——却还是没有完全做好准备。这就像一个新的剧本已经在他热潮期时写好，而现在Andrew却拒绝去读，执而不化地固守旧稿。因为Hannibal的自信和肯定，加上Elizabeth Lewis的法律威力，在某种程度上应该足以…… _本该_ 足以阻止这一切。可事实是，Will眼下的幸福与眷顾该到头了——他痛苦地意识到一种无助的、孩子气的冲动，只想恸哭出他的沮丧，代表那个纤细、敏感，手里攥着那本《绒毛小兔》，梦想着美好日子与幸福时光总会到来的小男孩哭喊出 _这不公平。_ 为什么要对 _他_ 如此不公，凭什么连知足常乐的机会也要从他那里盗走啊。

大楼里突然响起了呼啸的电话铃声。它一遍又一遍地发出刺耳尖利的嗡鸣，尽管Will以前已听过不下千遍，可在寂静中被放大的声音仍让他感到一阵不详。这就像一声警报或一串警笛： _准备，掩护，开始突袭。_ 深感不安的Will陡然加快步伐，朝他的车走去，它离得这么近—— _这么_ 近——只要再走几步就到了。接着，他的眼角余光一闪，还没来得及反应过来，身后就伸出一只手，恶毒地紧抓住他的后脖颈，疼得他倒抽一口凉气。

“你好啊，甜心，”Andrew用低沉而恐吓的声音说道，“看来你和我之间还有点账要算呢。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：
> 
> 1.dragon lily，是伏都百合的一种别称，找不到对应的中文翻译，自己搓了个。伏都百合，花卉特点是其巨大的紫色花苞和花序（外表看起来像邪恶），会散发出一种让人联想到尸体的气味（老汉的联想果然很不一样……）
> 
> 2.Bleeding Heart，学名荷包牡丹，国人也叫铃儿草，流血之心对应的是希腊神话里的一个半人马喀戎——也是受伤的治愈者的原型（一个心理学概念），他生来有先天的创伤，但在征服自己的伤痛后成为一个伟大的治愈者，与之相应的原型还有基督教的耶稣，人们通过耶稣之死而获救。流血之心有能够治愈旧伤，应对被遗弃、遭拒绝的问题，并达到自我宽恕与释放过去的目的。【p.s.我不是心理学专业的，如果有什么问题欢迎GN指出】
> 
> 3.“崔斯坦与伊索德”是在西方流传了近1000年的古老传说，与“罗密欧与朱丽叶”并称西方两大爱情经典，究竟有多经典呢，可以参考“牛郎织女”和“梁山伯与祝英台”(译者脑抽，别信)
> 
> 4.此处指的是塞特神，红土地之主指他是沙漠之神，“desert”（沙漠）这个词由古埃及语dšrt演变而来，原义为“红土地”，指与尼罗河水定期泛滥造就的两岸黑色沃土相对的荒瘠土地。
> 
> 5.Play your cards right，是个美俚，以及雷神……你没看错隔壁漫威乱入啦。
> 
> 6.隔壁《指环王》乱入，索伦的英文名是“Sauron”而后面Bev的吐槽是“moron”。
> 
> 7.政治正确性，是指为避免言行有歧视之嫌而采取平等或委婉的说法做法，现在多讽刺矫枉过正。这个金扒皮是在讽刺薇薇所在的外勤组有他这个Omega，为了对他一视同仁，害得他们组里所有Alpha要接受脱敏培训……


	23. 第二十三章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有家庭暴力提及，直白的语言侮辱，可能造成不适，慎。  
> 以及注意时间（不是完全按正序进行）

**星期三 早上11:10**

诚然，迟到10分钟并不算久。然而，11点来了又走却没有任何Will的迹象时，Hannibal仍开始感到一丝不安。部分是因为Will可能有很多缺点与小瑕疵，但不守时并非其中之一，而Hannibal的经验是，如果Will在某件事上要迟到，他通常会努力给出一些警告。反观自己——更难以承认——这种不安也与一种被忽视的个人感受争斗着，对Will来说，让别人等着是一回事，可让Hannibal极为不喜的念头是对方会把这种漫不经心的健忘运用到自己身上。

终于他站起身开始不时地检查候诊室，每一次发现里面空无一人，不满的失望情绪便愈演愈烈，不安地回到办公室考虑最好的行动方案。电话是最明显的，可Hannibal知道Will有多么重视自己的个人空间因此不愿才过去几分钟的时间就咄咄逼人地去催他——更不用说不愿首先表现出这么强烈的占有欲让人注意到他的弱点了。Andrew的威胁已经被律师函无效化而且Will在FBI是安全的，没什么能真正伤害到他，所以根本就没有理由感到恐慌。但又过了五分钟仍没有任何迹象时，Hannibal承认这是不可避免的，拿起他的电话。电话铃三催四请却还是没有回应，最终以语音信箱里Will简短的一句“请留言”告结。Will的声音是最后的裁定。Hannibal给他的秘书留下了指示以防稍后Will出现，上了车径直向FBI驶去。

*****

**星期三 早上10:50**

Will一直在脑海里想象着他会对这样的交锋做出愤怒或恶意的反应，甚至是像Hannibal所钟情的那样精心控制的冷酷；然而，在噩梦般的几秒里，他发现自己实际上什么也没做——尤其是因为Andrew的突然出现让他感到震惊，他发现自己根本不知道该做什么。Andrew误以为这是一种屈服，便占有般地掐住了Will的脖颈，皮肤上的潮湿感足以让Will迅速恢复神识，张嘴想要诘问他该死的到底想要干嘛。他随即想起这是一个多么毫无意义的问题——因为，当然，Andrew想要什么是 _显而易见_ 的——所以他又闭上嘴，粗暴地拧过身将自己挣开了。Andrew发出一声气恼的嘶声，又抓住他的肩膀扣住他，Will则再以远超必要的力道把他甩开，试着冲向自己的车。

“不，”Andrew用跟方才一样温柔恶毒的语气说，“我可不认为你能这么做。”

他第二次试图抓住Will的肩，这一次Will准备直接招呼他的脸，而后才想起攻击Alpha的Omega通常会是什么下场；考虑到他是在众目睽睽之下，这是个非常糟糕的主意。他不情愿地放下拳头，再次试图以一种近乎暴力的劲道甩开他。“别挡我的路，”他补充了一句，几近咆哮，“我跟你没什么可说的。”

“那真是太糟了，宝贝，”Andrew回道，他转过身，采取了一个更好的角度在Will肩上留下疼痛的一拧，“因为我可有好多话要对 _你_ 说呢。”

“那也太糟了，”Will说，“因为我对听这些东西毫无兴趣。”他转过身来，举起双手，在Andrew的手肘上有力而微妙地扭了下，直到对方疼得倒吸冷气松开手。

Andrew深吸了一口气，显然是想控制住自己的脾气，后退一步，沉思地注视了Will片刻，脸上开始缓缓露出残忍的微笑。“看看呐，”他嘲弄道，朝聚集在附近并开始盯着他看的一群学员挥着手，“看来我们吸引了一些注意。在我和你谈过之前，我哪儿也不会去的，所以如果你不想闹大，我建议你听我说完。”

Will也瞥了他们一眼，带着一阵令人直犯恶心的耻辱感退缩了，感到自从在这里工作以来他就一直在努力阻止的事看起来就要变成现实了。Andrew觉察到了胜利，笑得更加露骨，他朝停车场尽头的一处小凹室做了个手势，示意Will跟他去那里。“就几分钟，”他补充道，“那就够了。也许你更希望我把你按住，当着他们所有人的面告诉你？”

尽管Will真的害怕这种事情发生，但他并没有立即做出反应，而是保持着紧张与静止，既强烈地想要避免让自己的个人生活成为一场大型围观，又不想跟Andrew去任何地方。虽然不可否认的是，在FBI的眼皮底下，Andrew不能对他做任何事；事实上，如果要发生冲突，最好是在这里发生，而不是在一个秘密的、没有目击者，Andrew可能会企图用武力把他带走的地方。在停车场的另一边，一个学员对另一个咕哝了几句，那人立刻咯咯笑了起来；重新出现、苦不堪言的羞辱感膨胀起来最终说服了他。

“好，”Will简略道，“ _行_ 。我给你五分钟。看在上帝的份上，小声点。”

Andrew回以寡淡一笑，转过身大步朝凹室走去，那件黑色的长外套在身后翻滚如一片鬼魅。Will警惕地跟在后面，慎重摆好姿势，让Andrew靠着墙站着，没有任何手段来阻挡Will离开。“好了，说吧，”在Andrew似乎不打算开口时，他厉声道，“快点。”

Andrew双臂交叉在胸前向后靠在墙上，目不转睛地盯着Will，眼神的逼人程度让人有点焦虑难安，冬日低挂的斜阳更让他的眼睛看起来像在幽幽闪烁。“所以……”他轻声道，“上星期五你他妈的去哪儿了？”

“不在这，”Will没好气道，“很明显。”

“真是可爱啊Will。你以为放我鸽子就能侥幸逃过了吗？连给我留个便条的礼貌都没有。”

“你到底在说什么？我在接待处给你留了封信。”

Andrew走近一步，嘴唇后扯，龇出牙来，就像一只露出利齿的动物。“你这小没良心的Omega贱人，”他嘶嘶道，“ _别_ 想骗我。”

他的激昂似乎是真的，有那么片刻Will带着一种翻腾的困惑感回望着他，鬼知道究竟发生了什么。Skinner侧目而视的形象随即划过脑海，可即使到了现在他也不能完全理解这人为什么会对自己抱有这么莫名其妙而毁灭性的恨意甚至要报复拦截下他的信——被人这样别无原因地恨着，只因为自己的存在，只因为自己是个Omega，这个想法太令人不安，令人不愿完全承认。但是现在，Andrew没有收到这封信的事比斯金纳的任何怨恨都重要得多，因此Will强迫自己把那副形象放在一边，挺直了肩，努力把注意力集中在眼前的危机上。“我 _留了_ ，”他重复道，声音低沉而冷硬，正如Andrew尖利的恨意一般，“如果你不信，那跟我来——我当着你的面跟前台说。”

Andrew没有回答，而是向后一靠，用冷静的评估方式看了Will一眼，就仿佛他只是某种待沽的资产。“天呐，”他最后说，“看看你：你看起来真是烂透了。你以前是那么高不可攀，现在捐出去都没人要。大多数人会说我疯了，为了你这么大费周章。我不怪他们；我自己可能也会这么说。不过，这笔交易还是泡汤了——你本来有机会的，却把它给搞砸了。你要跟我一起回南方去。”

“就那鬼地方？我他妈才不会去。”

“我们会过去的，宝贝。你没有选择。”

“等 _你_ 读到我留给你的那封信，你就知道自己都在放什么狗屁了，”Will咆哮道，“试着提出所有权诉讼啊，我会以虐待罪把你送上法庭——Elizabeth Lewis会把你大卸八块。”

听到这个名字，Andrew的脸明显地抽搐起来。“你在撒谎。你怎么付得起她？”

“把—你—大—卸—八—块，”Will重复道，言之凿凿，字字诛心。

Andrew又是一缩，向后一退，Will则向前逼近；在那令人上头的几秒里，感觉胜利就在眼前，而Andrew真的要打退堂鼓了。只是这种感觉注定是极其短暂的，Will立刻感到最初的希望开始枯萎凋零，因为Andrew身上突然发生了一种戏剧性的转变，导致先前的愤怒明显变成了更阴暗、险恶的东西。首先是下巴上绗缝起的肌肉，继而像火焰沿着纸张舔舐一般向嘴眼蔓延；Will不由自主地紧张地眨了几下眼睛，看着Andrew的脸在他面前扭曲起来，变成一张纯然愤怒的怪诞面具。

“怎么？”Will问道，费了好大劲才不让自己的声音里流露出不安，“你盯什么盯？”

Andrew的目光此刻真的无比诡异，像Hannibal的眼睛时而会有的那样闪着暗光。“你这个小婊子，”他轻声道，“你身上绝对染了Alpha的 _臭味_ 。”

听到这句话，Will感到他的胃慢慢翻倒过来。他渴望否认，只是知道这没有真正的意义，所以最终只是完全僵硬在那里，吝于表达。“你让别人操了你，不是吗？”Andrew补充道，声音里平静的暴戾比他大喊大叫时要令人不安得多。“ _是吗？_ 是谁？”Will仍拒不回答，Andrew龇出牙齿，发出典型的Alpha式的咆哮，猛抽回手狠狠打了Will一记耳光，把他打得向后一踉跄。“我问你问题呢，回答我！”

Will在内心里一缩，但拒绝表现出任何痛苦的迹象；相反的，他深吸一口气，立马挺直腰板，向前迈出了阴沉的一步。“你想知道答案吗？”他的语气和Andrew一样低沉，充满威胁，“有一个。再这样做， _我就杀了你_ 。”

Andrew发出低至嘶嘶的叹息，再次说话时，声音里的愤怒程度让人不寒而栗。“是那个医生，对吗？”他恶毒地说，“那个操着口音的外国佬。”Will轻蔑地耸了耸肩，Andrew又发出一声低吼，“我他妈就知道。我第一次见到他的时候，他显然是在追你。”

“省省吧，”Will厉声道，“我不欠你 _任何_ 解释。”

“你知道，我本来是打算假定你是无辜的，”Andrew补充道，他的脸因纯粹的愤怒而揉紧泛白。“我听说你跟着某个Alpha从雕刻家的犯罪现场消失了，但即便如此，我还是给了你更多比你应得的信任。但我的第一直觉是对的，不是吗？你不过是条求操的小母狗。”

正在此时，Will的电话响了，声音尖锐而急迫，如同一个试图加入他们对话的第三者，Andrew的目光迅速转到Will的外衣口袋里。“是他，对吗？”他轻声说。他猛地向前一扑，一把抓住Will的手机，看到屏幕上的名字时，遽然吐了口气。“狗娘养的，”他低声咕哝着。

尽管这个场景有些噩梦般的效果，Will还是无法抑制住一股大仇得报的痛快，因为Andrew明显还是很怕Hannibal，不敢接起电话，也不敢在电话里冲Hannibal喊叫。显然，Andrew自己也意识到了这一点，又发出了一声低低的嘶声，把手机扔在地上，用脚把它碾得粉碎。

“好啊，真好，”Will讽刺道，“现在觉得好些了吗？”

“你怎么能那么 _做_ ？”Andrew回道，有那么几秒，他的愤怒似乎被某种真正接近困惑的东西所取代了。“我是说……你怎么 _做到_ 的？你甚至不喜欢做爱。你知道你不喜欢——你总是抱怨不想进入热潮期。”他恳求地抬头看了一眼，Will带着一丝鄙夷地意识到，他似乎是真的希望Will向他保证，另一个Alpha无法提供Andrew自己也无法提供的东西。“你这么做只是为了地位，”Andrew补充道，这一次，他似乎更多地是在自言自语，而不是对Will说话，“像他这样纯血的Alpha：获得他的关注让你觉得自己很特别吧。我敢打赌他一直在给你买东西；你自己买不起的昂贵货。就是这样，不是吗？你只是为了钱而出卖自己。你不 _喜欢_ 它。你并不是真的和他 _同床共枕_ 。”

Will有种想说出真相的强烈欲望，但最终，哪怕是折磨Andrew的快意也不足以让他讨论与Hannibal相处的时光，那感觉太神圣太特殊，不能与任何人分享。但他脸上肯定还有什么出卖了他，因为Andrew立马又向前迈了一步，试图粗暴地抓住他的肩膀。“你让他把结放进来了，”他用低沉的、愤怒至白热化的声音嘶嘶道，“ _不是吗？_ 你这欠操的荡妇。给我看你的脖子。”

“他没咬我，”Will吼道，意识到Andrew在嗅他时，努力克制住嫌恶的瑟缩。

Andrew停顿了几秒，扫了眼Will的脸，冷笑一声。“不，我想他没有，”他带着分明的轻蔑道，“他更识相不是吗？他知道我可以用所有权告他。一个富有的成功人士，名声在外——才不会为了像你这样一个垃圾的小贱人而冒险被拖上法庭。”

Will有点畏缩，怀疑其中可能有那么一星半点的真相，Andrew发出了咆哮声，就在同一时间，伸手抓住了Will的喉咙。“是他干的，是不是？”Andrew边说边恶狠狠地用拇指戳着Hannibal几小时前留下的淤青。“他那张该死的嘴啃遍了你全身。而你就让他 _这么干_ 了。”他深吸了一口气，猛地拉起Will的头，直勾勾盯着他的眼睛。“你知道吗，宝贝，”他轻声道，“我本来希望事情不会发展到这个地步。我今天来这是想要一个和平的解决方案。可是到头来，还是跟以前一样：全怪你自己。”

Will的目光慢慢扫视过Andrew的脸——牙关咬紧，眼神狂乱，通常涂胶的头发披散额前——努力抵抗着一股强烈的本能反感。“不，我不这么认为，”他带着直白的嫌恶道，“到此为止。你输了——接受现实吧。 _现在起滚出我的生活。_ ”

Andrew又发出了一声咆哮，那声音甚至比第一次还要大。Will轻蔑地瞟了他最后一眼，转过身去想要钻进自己车里避开这可鄙的一幕。而他真觉得自己是 _能_ 离开的，因为Andrew不可能试图强行绑架；他不可能当着半个FBI的人把挣扎呼救的Will拖进奔驰车后座。最坏的情况也就是在他的肩上放下一只带有体汗、满是占有欲的手，或是在学员面前进行口头攻击了，这可能会是种羞辱，但最终是无害的。就那样了，不过那样罢了；那就是最糟的情况了——Hannibal和Elizabeth Lewis都站在他这一边，没什么大不了的，他不再像以前那样毫无防备了。

所以虽然Will知道自己能料到的是什么，但他完全不知道自己无法料到的事。他没有料到Andrew会默不作声地待上几秒暗誓报仇后才发出一声纯粹的怒吼；也没有料到他会在Will转身离开时偷偷把手伸进外套口袋。但最重要的是，他并没有预料到，从那里面掏出的会是装满了的注射器，扎在他的脖子后面，一切随之归于寂静、慢慢变黑。

*****

**星期三 早上11:20**

Jack Crawford推开一叠有关雕刻家最新受害者的报告，把它们扔到书桌边一堆早已存在的、摇摇欲坠的斜坡上。这段时间以来，Jack的内心一直在与这堆玩意儿天人交战：部分是因为它像是有感知能力似的（还是恶意的）总能挑最不方便的时候兴妖作怪，也因为它冥顽不灵地不愿缩小势力。实际上它更像是九头蛇或某种类似的神秘野怪：砍掉一个头，原地再长出两个头。Jack盯着那摞文件在椅子上坐了下来，正在考虑今天许多任务中最值得做的优先项，这时，办公室里的宁静被一阵敲门声打破了。

这噪音带着一种近乎疯狂的紧迫感，Jack讶然一僵，随即张开嘴，像往常一样派头十足地吼了声“进！”，总算省去了麻烦，门开了，一个神色惊慌的实习生从后面钻了出来。Jack不习惯被学员伏击——这类事通常是留给Will的——让自己惊讶的表情迅速转变成一种受冒犯的愤怒。

这个实习生眨了几下眼睛，就像被自己的胆量吓了一跳，竟如此冲动地闯入了Jack Crawford的指挥室，随后张嘴发出了一串哮鸣。一开始他似乎像是被办公桌后面瞪他的Jack吓得哑口无言，可事实很快就清楚了起来，他是真的上气不接下气——这种普遍的慌里慌张表现，加上过于戏剧化的出场，开始惊动Jack警报的第一感。

“长官！”那学员最后大喘了口气，“长官！我们需要你——停车场发生了骚乱。”

“什么意思？”Jack厉声道，沮丧地想象着一大群记者以及这一幕注定要在有线电视频道上播出的画面。

学员呼出最后一口气，喘息道：“有人想把Mr.Graham带走。”

“ _什么？_ ”他跳了起来那堆报告不可避免地让了步一页页悲壮地缓慢塌落，但Jack完全忽略了它们一把抓起他的夹克冲出房间，那学员扯住他的后腿有点痛苦地半跑上来。“发生了什么？”Jack大吼着，疯狂按着电梯上的按钮，“谁想带走他？”

“是一个男人，长官。他声称自己是Mr.Graham的Alpha。”

Jack的喉咙里发出一种近乎咆哮的声音，那名学员听到这，明显不安地瑟缩起来，向后紧贴上电梯墙壁。Jack最初还怀疑这与雕刻家的案子有关，他冲过停车场时，手放在枪套上，满心以为是某个精神错乱、穷困潦倒的狂热分子企图绑架他——甚至有可能是雕刻家本人。因此，他走过转角时，完全没准备好会面对上一个高大英俊的男人，站在一辆由专人司机接送的奔驰车前，身上穿的大衣可能比Jack的车还贵。他搂着Will的肩膀，后者颓然靠在他身上，脑袋垂向一侧，脸色苍白，目光呆滞。

“ _见鬼的_ 到底出了什么事？”Jack怒吼道。

那人慢慢转过身来，上下打量了眼Jack，挑了挑眉，慢悠悠道：“看呐，Will，救驾来了。”口气极其的居高临下。在Jack听来，这像是那种很有教养的声音，含着金汤匙出生一生浸淫在特权里，显然已习惯为所欲为。他随后从这个奇怪的陌生人身上转开视线，转而担忧地盯着Will，后者挣扎着抬起头来回应，似乎试着把注意力集中在Jack身上却没能彻底成功。

Jack再次把目光落回到这个陌生的Alpha——因为，当然，他无疑是个Alpha——后者露出一丝微笑，抓紧了Will的肩膀。“我叫Andrew Alderton，”他告诉Jack，“我是来收回我的财产的。”

Jack失语了片刻，显然是在努力处理这突如其来的信息，Andrew见此，淡淡的微笑加深了。“你在说什么？”Jack终于磕磕绊绊地说了出来，“你不能就这么带走他！”

“恰恰相反，”Andrew嘶声道，边在口袋里翻找着，随即朝着Jack的脸挥舞起一捆文件，“我就能这么做。他是 _我的_ Omega。我拥有他——我是他的法定监护人。”

Jack粗暴地抢过卖身契，开始翻掠，他的表情愈发严峻，终于明白了事态的严重性。“看到了吗？”Andrew带着明显的胜利补充道，“现在还不给我让开。”

“我是Will的名义Alpha，”Jack尖锐道。

尽管他的口气很是权威，Jack实际上很清楚这在法律上根本毫无意义。这是孤注一掷——毫无疑问，通常他的恐吓力，更不必提他在FBI的角色，足以让许多Alpha们做出让步。但Andrew显然是更不为所动的那种，他只是给了Jack嘲讽的一笑，随即慢吞吞地说道：“你和我一样清楚，那他妈的意味着什么。名义Alpha只不过是——名义的。”

“你不能未经我的允许就把他带走，”Jack咆哮道，自己也仍然没法承认这话是站得住脚的。

“一派胡言，”Andrew用厌烦的声音回道，“我有100%的权利带走他——如果你敢干涉，我就把你抓起来。不管怎样，Will并没有提出任何反对意见。是吧，甜心？你想走吧。”

Will盯着Jack，他的表情几乎让人心里发寒，看起来是那么恐惧而绝望，可他却始终没能做出任何反应。Andrew又笑了笑，占有般地攥紧了他的手，Will发出微弱的哀叹声，Jack冲过去抓住Andrew的胳膊。“放开，”他恶狠狠道，“你没看到你弄疼他了吗？”

“我他妈就是要这么做。他又发作了——他需要驯服。”

“胡说。他从来不需要这些。”

“也许不是来自 _你_ ，”Andrew带着直白的轻蔑回答，“但他的Alpha之前不在身边，不是吗？”Jack又龇牙低吼起来，Andrew微微一笑，补充道：“他需要被好好打个结。”字字强调着，知道这会让Will难堪。

“Will，你倒是说些什么啊？”Jack不理睬Andrew，试图握住Will的手，“跟我说话啊。你是害怕还是怎么了？”他略微停顿了一下，显然发现Will吓得说不出话来的画面几乎无法想象。“他一直在虐待你吗？”

“我一直在虐待 _他_ 吗？”Andrew尖叫起来，指着他下巴上早先在Will办公室里打斗时留下的淤青。“基督啊，看看我的 _脸_ 。他才是那个四处攻击Alpha的人。如果我想的话，我可以控告他，我们都知道他会是什么下场。一个胡乱袭击Alpha的Omega……”

“老天啊Will，”Jack低声道。

“只是我不打算起诉他，”Andrew补充道，一边粗暴地把Will扭到一边，这样Jack就抓不到他了，“因为真正有错的人是 _你_ 。你怎么能让他在这里不受监督地工作？你们都是Alpha只会让事情变得更糟。我是说他很脆弱；他 _一直_ 都很脆弱。”

“他 _并不_ 脆弱。”

“他当然脆弱了，”Andrew得意洋洋道，“他连自己的身体都照顾不好。他去年一整年都在精神崩溃的边缘，因为他工作得太辛苦了。不然你觉得他为什么要袭击我呢？而 _你_ ……”Andrew停顿了一下，手指谴责地猛戳向Jack，“…… _你_ 把他扔在这堆垃圾货里，让他被四面八方的Alpha乱拱。”

“那完全是瞎扯！”Jack喊道，他这会儿已气得怒不可遏了，“你不能就这么凭空出现，又带他离开。”

“你不知道你听起来有多蠢吗？”Andrew回吼道，“你是 _什么_ 都不知道吗？你不知道分开结合伴侣有多危险吗？我的意思是，看在老天的份上，看看他的状态！我应该让你因为当初雇佣他的过失而接受审判。事实上，也许我会的。在我把他带回家后，我要带他去看医生，如果我发现他有什么问题——我是说 _任何问题_ ——那么我会让你的日子比之前任何时候都更难过。”他放柔了声音，把空着的那只手移开，用手指梳理着Will的头发。“你很高兴又回到你的Alpha身边了，不是吗，亲爱的？ 所以你才这么安静。你无法应对这些；你只想回家，好让我照顾你。”他转过身来，得意地瞥了Jack一眼，“你知道他的脾气有多坏——如果他不想走，你觉得他不会跟我打起来吗？他被彻底压垮了，你越缠着我，对他的影响就越大。你看到Omega应激综合症时，难道不知道它是什么吗？我需要他 _现在_ 就离开这里。”

“Will？”Jack说，听起来几乎像是在恳求，“告诉我你想让我做什么。”

但Will只是回眸望着，一如既往的沉默而无助，茫然若失，如在雾中淹溺一般。雾是火焰的颜色，闻起来像是恐慌与忧惧，它是一种混沌粘稠的厚重，固着在他的头脑里，随即进一步硬化成混凝土，落入手脚四肢。可即使这雾也不能分散他的注意力，一定要告诉Jack，Andrew在撒谎，他们根本没有结合；可他张开嘴时，却只能发出毫无意义的喘息声。

“嘘，没事的，宝贝儿，”Andrew用同样温柔的声音说，“我在这儿呢。”他把嘴唇压在Will的额头上，又一次向Jack投去胜利的一瞥，“看到了吗？他需要他的Alpha。现在还不他妈的给我滚。”

从Jack脸上的表情来看，很显然他已经意识到自己的无能为力了。即便如此，他还是不愿就此让Will离开。“我们正在进行一项重大刑事调查。”他使出最后一搏，补充道，“这里需要他。”

“我才不管你在忙什么——那是你的问题，不是我的。这也不是Will的问题。别来烦他。”

“至少他得能联系上，”Jack咆哮道，“我要一个地址。”

“ _好吧，_ ”Andrew忍耐道，就像Jack十分蛮不讲理似的，“跟我的司机说吧。他会告诉你旅馆的名字——但我们并不会在那儿待多久。看在上帝的份上，别再浪费我的时间了。我想把Will弄到一个安静的地方。”

雾又开始逼近，不过Will还是设法让他的头浮出水面，足以发出另一声低喘。Jack带着分明的关切看着Will，Will也默默回望着，被彻底碾碎在两个Alpha的互吼之间，而真正重要的人——能把其他两个驱走的人——却不见踪影。像是揣摩透了他的心思，Andrew把他拉得更紧了，用Jack听不到的低声补充道：“你这个小荡妇；看来你那个医生朋友这次帮不到你了。”

“给我打电话，”Jack力劝着，试图再次握住Will的手，“任何时候，白天晚上。只要你有需要。”

这一提议的迫切与诚意是显而易见的，Will回忆起那部被摔碎的手机，微微动摇的同时感到一阵隐痛，因为他不可能给任何人打电话了——不能给Jack，不能给警察，也不能给最重要的那个人。他模糊地记起自己躺在沙发上，躺在Hannibal怀里，描述着自己被下药，被绑架，被迫独自一人度过热潮期的那晚。只是上一次是司机干的，而Andrew现在已经走投无路到让自己碰这种脏活了，这是一个可怕的迹象，表明事态最终已变得多么严峻。这几乎不可能再次发生，可明显还是发生了：有那么片刻唯一阻止Will彻底陷入绝望的就是某朝一日还能躺在Hannibal怀中，把这第二次尝试当成一个故事而非真人真事来讲述的想法。但不可否认这样公然地带走他——当着同事们的睽睽众目，打着正义的旗号，将Will低迷状态归因于与他的Alpha团聚时的荷尔蒙失控——这里头有一定程度的奸诈狡猾，让Will想要尖叫。只是他无法尖叫。他无法说话；几乎无法思考。他无法阻止Andrew那瘦骨嶙峋的手指掐进他的胳膊，把他引向奔驰车的车门，它冲Will咧着口，就像一张涎水滴答的血盆大口，等着把他饕餮吞下。

一进到车里，他就将疼痛的头靠在车窗上，无助地望着Jack与学员们震惊的面孔，突然间前方掠过一道模糊的动作，Hannibal的宾利从车道上呼啸而过。Will发出受扼的喘息，Andrew往窗外一看，惊慌失措地冲司机尖叫了一声:“快！”。奔驰车的引擎发出一声愤怒的咆哮，加速前进，电光石火间，Hannibal的目光与Will相遇了，两辆车擦身而过。这一刻转瞬即逝，徒留下两相凝视；纵使Will有余力把手指按在玻璃上，也已追赶不及。在他们的视线相遇时，只有共同的地坼天崩——在那几秒钟里，对Will而言，仿佛生命里最痛苦的瞬间，不过那偷来的一眼。

*********

**星期三 早上11:30**

一路飞逝而过，Will继续盯着窗外，一阵愈演愈烈的痛苦死死压住他五脏六腑，他终于开始感到害怕。哪怕他知道，屈服于绝望是他承受不起的危险沉沦，可在某些原始的时刻，根本无法为其他事腾出空间：因为他可以忍受每个人都目睹这一场景的耻辱，他甚至可以应付自己的离去给雕刻家调查造成的问题，但一想到被迫与Hannibal分开，他就无法彻底从中恢复了——不仅仅是因为Dr.Hall关于热潮后荷尔蒙紊乱的警告在他脑海里反复回播，更因为他不断地用Hannibal会听到Jack告诉他自己是多么不加抵抗的想法来折磨自己，他会以为自己是心甘情愿选择跟Andrew走的。他突然感到睫毛周围一片湿漉，这才终于意识到自己快要哭了。

“恭喜您，先生。”司机对Andrew说道，“进展十分顺利。”

“是啊，不是吗？”Andrew回道，语气煞是满意，“我就知道。不过，我还是想尽快出国——那些FBI的混蛋不会就这么善罢甘休的。”

“但他们肯定没有合法要求吧？他们又不能强迫你归还他。”

“不，但他们会给我带来不便。看在老天的份上，这是FBI，他们可以排除万难。我们越快离开美国越好。”

司机哼了一声表示同意。“要我直接送您去机场吗？”

“不，”Andrew遗憾地说，“他们永远不会让他这样上飞机的。”他伸出手狠狠拉了Will一把，令他失去平衡，歪向一边，直到头靠在Andrew的膝盖上，“没个一两天是好不了了，你说呢，宝贝？”

Will仍在镇静剂药效下无法抗议，可他仍感到一阵强烈的厌恶，不过这可能是眼下最好的事情了，因为它以一种惊人的方式稀释了绝望，代之更有用的：灼热的、白热化的怒意。“怎么样呢，Will？”Andrew补充道，他拿起Will的一只手，像对待木偶一样上下摆动着，“完全被排除在外。看来我给你的剂量太大了。这 _都_ 是你自己的错；如果你能像我要求的那样好好来，我们本可以避免这一切的。”

“他需要医疗护理吗？”司机从后视镜里瞥了Will一眼，问道，“现在它应该已经开始消退了。”

“他会没事的，”Andrew说，随意地拉起Will的一边眼皮，检查了一下瞳孔，“怪他吃了太多的抑制剂。它们跟镇静剂里的化学物质搅乱了；如果他没服用，就得要双倍的剂量。说实话，我可能应该少打一点，但我需要确保他不会反击。”

Will暗自庆幸自己 _并没有_ 服用太多的抑制剂，他抓住了第一道希望的曙光，认为药效很快就会消失。其实他已经感觉比半小时前稍微有力了一点，头脑也清醒了一些；不过被送上飞机的威胁意味着最关键的是，Andrew没有意识到这一点，所以为了保持伪装，他发出了一声轻微的呻吟，在座位上扭动着像是很痛苦似的。

“如果你在车里吐了，宝贝，”Andrew谈笑着说，“你会后悔的。别以为我不会让你弄干净。”

“那么到酒店去吗，先生？”司机问。

“对。我得把他弄到床上，给他搞点流食。天呐Will，摊上你就从来都不简单，不是吗？秀啊，真是秀。”

“先生，您想让我也为您订张票吗？您打算什么时候离开？”

“星期五；到那时他肯定就恢复正常了。你有照我说的，拿到手铐了吗？”

“是的，先生，就在您的套间里。”

“很好，”Andrew稳稳道，“我不在乎他是否昏迷，我还是不信任他。”他弯下身，抓住Will的肩膀使劲摇了一把，“我们要出国一段时间，我的小宝贝：在你的FBI朋友们都打搅不到的地方，安安静静的。我们到那里之后，你他妈最好乖乖的，把我当初花在你身上的钱都还回来。也别 _想着_ 生闷气了。从现在起，你唯一的任务就是让自己在我面前看起来漂漂亮亮的，知道怎么勾引人吧你这不要脸的小杂种。”

“我相信他会学会的，先生。”司机带着显而易见的调侃道，“我好像记得他是相当聪明的。”

“他总会知道什么是对他好的。”Andrew坚定地回道。他再次俯下身去，又一次摇晃Will的肩，比第一次还要粗暴，“我以前给了你太多的自由，不是吗？死了这条心吧，我不会再犯那样的错误了。”

尽管Will身体虚弱，却几乎无法抑制住抓紧Andrew胳膊反扭的冲动。只是他知道，在自己还这么脆弱的时候就挑起事端，几乎是最下策的做法了；最好是让Andrew产生一种虚假的安全感，自己则静待体力恢复，趁其不备，攻其要害。此刻，最佳手段是尝试一些Omega式的姑息行为，可就连 _一丝丝_ 示好都是如此令人反感，甚至连想想都让Will觉得恶心。悲痛作为另一种选择几乎同样有效——而且无可否认，它对行动力的要求低得多——因为Alpha天生就会回应难过的Omega。不过肯定不是 _所有的_ Alpha……例如，无法想象Hannibal会栽进这么明摆着的玩意儿里。然而，在镇静剂的药效过去前，Will实际上仍旧束手无措；不过如果Andrew认为他真束手就擒了，至少更有可能会放松警惕。

“实际上，别想着 _任何_ 自由了，”Andrew接着说，大力一扯Will的头发，“也许我会带你去某个比这里的人更不关心Omega权利的国家；我可以把你锁起来，关在地下室里，没人会说句屁话。也许我真会这么做呢。在你干了那些事后，这样对你还算 _客气_ 了。所以，你这个小婊子，放明白一点：一旦那些药过去了，你就得一五一十地招来，把那个混蛋对究竟对我的财产干了些什么解释清楚。在那之后，你要非常、 _非常_ 努力地卖命来补偿我。现在你明白了吗，还是要我说得更清楚些？因为我 _拥有_ 你，Will。你老爹在签合同的时候就把你卖给我了，从现在起，你连该死的剪个头发都得先问我一声。”

“先生，您对目的地有什么打算吗？”司机平静地问。

“某个热点的地方，”Andrew回道，一手滚动着手机屏幕，另一只手抓着Will，“这见鬼的大雪天，我需要一些阳光。不过这的确对Will没多大好处——他的皮肤太白了，很容易就被晒伤。”

“我想他也不会经常到外面去，”司机小心翼翼地轻咳了一声，回答说。

Andrew大笑一声，又把手指扎进Will的头发里，再用力一拽。“确实不会，你说得对。他离开这儿后，唯一能做的事就是盯着我卧室的天花板。”

“先生，我想他会用您的护照出国吧？还是要我安排一些额外的文件？”

“不，他将作为我的Omega，”Andrew说，“说到这，倒是提醒了我一件事……”他放下手机，在Will的脸上轻轻拍了一下.“你在听吗，宝贝？我打赌你是。所以，我想我有必要提醒你，我会尽快带你去诊所，给你打上标签。你会喜欢的，不是吗？这意味着你再也不会迷路了，Will；我可以通过登录笔记本来跟踪你的位置，就像定位一只带着芯片的狗。”Will无法掩饰他的恐惧，紧紧闭上了眼，Andrew嘲弄地一笑，抓住他的下巴。“说到狗，”他温柔地补充道，“我敢打赌Omega诊所会很乐意把它们的手伸到你的狗身上。诊所总是需要动物做实验，不是吗？所以你得把这事想清楚了——要是你在我们走之前给我惹事，我就把你的那群杂种卖给活体解剖家。”

Will的呼吸猛地一滞，Andrew哈哈大笑，又拍了拍他的脸。“我就知道这会引起你的注意，”他高兴地说，“你明白我是个说话算数的人，所以你最好守规矩点，是不是？为了它们，也为了你自己。”

“先生，我们快到旅馆了，”司机用同样平静的声音说，“我把车停在入口处，行吗？”

“行，”Andrew回答，陡然放开Will的脸，让他的头垂下来，“你得帮我把他弄进去。我们走后他的情况会更糟，我不确定他还能不能走。不，等一下，等等……”他从公文包里翻出一只银色的小瓶子，往Will的衣服上洒着，直到衣服散发出威士忌的气味。“瞧，”Andrew显然很是满意道，“如果有人问起来，我们就说他喝醉了。”

“您真是太有见地了，先生，”司机回道，也像Andrew一样笑了起来，“而且非常可信。喝醉的Omega绝对是最糟的——我从没见过能装下酒的Omega。”

“在我预约诊所的时候，你给我盯着他，”Andrew补充道，用胳膊架住Will的肩，让他保持直立，“我大概20分钟后回来。别让他一个人呆着。”

“乐意为您效劳，先生。”

“不，必须是我本人——有表格要签。”

司机点了点头，用自己的胳膊搂住Will的腰。“我把他放到您的床上，先生。还有别的事吗？”

“手铐。很明显。把他放在恢复位置，免得他吐了。”

“当然，”司机说，搂住Will的髋骨，抓得有点过分紧了，“要我在您回来前帮他脱好衣服吗？”

“绝对不行，”Andrew厉声道，“你 _敢_ 碰他。以及不，我可没有恋尸癖。看看他现在的状态——跟操一具尸体有什么两样。起码这几天他对我都没什么用处。别以为我没注意到你在盯着他。我是认真的：你要是敢碰他一下，我就折断你的手。”

“是的，我承认我忘了他长得有漂亮，”司机回答道，迅速将手掌从Will的腰上挪开，转而抓着他的外套，“把他弄回来是件好事，先生。一个Alpha总需要一个Omega。”

“我不知道‘好’这个词合不合适，”Andrew烦躁地说，“我得看看药效过后他会是什么样子。不过现在他已经没有选择了——他自己也知道。他可能总会意识到，最好还是乖乖配合。”

Andrew选择的酒店位于市中心，Will被从车里拖出来时，不禁被周围超现实主义的环境震撼到了，因为它们是如此正常，彻头彻尾的正常。因为像这样一个可怕的场景总该发生在与它相配的环境中吧？一片充斥着碎石、骨骼与不毛荒原的梦魇之地；不该有人烟，不该有车流，不该有照常的庸碌。唯一与令人毛骨悚然相符合的注脚来自街对面城市博物馆上的电子显示屏，标榜着各种史前动物的骨架。头骨上没有眼窝的凹陷悲哀地凝视着外面，Will茫然回望着，幻想着它们是正在发生之事的沉默目击者，一辆出租车径直从他们前面驶过，陡然传来刺耳的刹车声与一阵喇叭叫，紧接着是Andrew咒骂那驾驶者的声音，他把Will一路拖了出去，司机在旁收紧了对他胳膊的控制。

Will自己也像个梦游者一般，迷迷糊糊地、灌铅似的、在镇静效果下走着，眼角余光里仍隐约感到一辆黑色的宾利从旁驶过，黑暗光滑的车身尖锐提醒了他Hannibal的车，这使他倒吸一口冷气。 _等我_ ，他心里涌起一股赤裸蛮荒的紧迫感， _我会回到你身边的——我会找到办法的。_

想着Hannibal的形象，Will能感觉到自己的决心再度增强，意识到一双黑沉的眼睛正凝视着他，一个烟雾缭绕的声音在温柔私语: _“雕刻家认为他是个更高级的捕食者——因为他还不知道你的本质。”_ Andrew又粗暴地把他拉扯到人行道上，那辆宾利离开了，连人带车不剩骨，能看到的就只剩嵌在酒店大门上的巨面镜。抬起头来煞费精力但他还是这么做了：慢慢汲取着玻璃延展表面上的影像，Andrew在一侧，司机在另一侧，之间是某个面色苍白，步履蹒跚，形容挫败的存在……伴着身后赫然站立的黑暗倒影。

*********

**星期三 晚上10:00**

学员们离开已久，Jack仍在他的办公室里，只有一堆新的报告与若干杯冷掉的咖啡作陪：愤怒而思绪重重，胸闷气短地凝视着一片虚无，他在脑海里回放着今早的事，都像是第五十次了。他每过一遍都对此做出些微调，如同编剧那般改着一个让人尤其不满的剧本——这儿一点新对话，那儿一些新动作——看看结果是否能被改变，但每个版本最终都以同样的方式告结，Will被拉进车离开，面上带着无声的绝望表情。Jack想起这事又拧紧了眉，烦躁地用手抹了把脸。实际上，他知道如果自己真要做些什么，难保不触犯法律，可尽管Will没在口头上反对被人带走，整件事还是给了他一种不妙的感觉。人身契确实无可辩驳，然而，Will在那段时间里竟一直保持着沉默，这似乎很不寻常。Jack又皱起了眉头，随即大声地叹了口气，终于在心里修改了一下剧本，如果他当时就想到的话，可能还会有一些价值：要求检查Will的脖子上是否有标记咬痕。

办公室外突然传来了一串脚步声，起初很微弱，但越来越近，表明他今天注定要再次被打搅了。Jack抬起头回应，愤怒地叹了口气。事实上，历史似乎注定要一点一点地重演，因为最后又一次传来了奔跑的声音，一阵疯狂的敲门声，随后，Jack还没来得及请人进来，门就被撞开了。不过这第二次打断有个重要区别，因为敲门的不是一个学生，而是他自己的探员：一个个子高高、精瘦结实的男人，一头浓密的卷发，那张红彤彤又好打听的脸总能让Jack联想到狐狸。

“长官！”这个人和他之前的那个学员一样，显然也是气喘吁吁，“您快来吧。我们有麻烦了。”

Jack很想怒道Will被带走的就够麻烦了，但他知道这太戏剧化了——而且最终也毫无意义——所以只是挑了挑眉。“知道了，然后呢，”没得到更多信息，他诘难道，“今天是一个个都忘规矩了吗？”他看向那人脸上的表情，任何进一步的抱怨都顿时从嘴里消失了，因为他突然生出了一股不祥的预感。

“真的很难说，”探员回答道，透出一丝敬畏般的口吻，“发生了一起谋杀案，长官，一起可怕的谋杀案。Dr.Katz说在我们确定之前不要告诉你，但现在……现在我们确定了。”

“确定什么？”

这人咽了口唾沫，舌头舔了舔唇。“行凶者。”

“雕刻家？”

“不，长官。不是雕刻家。”

“那是谁？”Jack不耐烦地厉声道，“不可能比那更糟了。”

“比那更糟，”这人说，“这几乎是不可能的，我们都希望我们是错的，但法医鉴定是无可争议的。这是毫无疑问的。”他深吸了一口气，终于直视着Jack的眼睛，“长官……切萨皮克开膛手回来了。”


	24. 第二十四章

**星期三 晚上11:00**

实验室现场陷入了假死状态：一种令人毛骨悚然的震惊与犹疑的气氛，为了表现平静每个人都有点努力过头了，而这只会让他们看起来更加恐慌。实际上，恐惧感是如此明显可察，空气在其压迫下噼啪作响，人们的四肢像断了线的木偶一样机械抽搐着，暗流涌动中传出喁喁私语，仿佛害怕被错误的人听去了玄机。 _就像他们以为开膛手在听着，_ Jack严峻地想道；因为这才是众人四肢抽搐、面部僵硬的真正原因。距上一次开膛手案已过去这么久了，久到他都忘了它们能在最铁石心肠的调查员中制造多么巨大的恐怖与反感，但此时此刻这两者的证据都是如此昭彰，正如被标签装袋的法医鉴定样本一般。 _证据A：恐惧的力量。_

现在看着它，Jack觉得实验室就像一间发生重大事故后的急诊室，但在午夜醒来后回想，他会认为它更像是五十年代黑白老电影里的那种作战室：精心维持的伪装下是充斥忧虑的恐慌，只需最轻微的一扯就能将磨损的边缘揭开。这可能意味着Jack也有权在压力之下溃散；只是他知道，他的团队仰仗着他不要与其他人一样屈服于情感压力，所以他将自己的心神不宁搁置在一边，迈步走近Beverly，全程不安地意识到他的脚步声在安静的房间里听起来是多么响亮。这种寂静更添威胁的气氛，因为哪怕是面对雕刻家谋杀后的浩荡洗劫，实验室也会更有生气。可这种缄默，恰恰相反，它让人感到僵硬，感到不自然，Jack的心里充满了一种阴郁的如临葬礼般的预感。

Beverly听到Jack异乎响亮的脚步声，顿时抬起头来，Jack对上她的目光，用简练而不动感情的声音问道：“你确定是他吗？”

Beverly看起来和其他人一样紧张，说话时声音里萦绕着一丝分明的无可奈何。“尽量肯定了。”

实验室的另一头，Zeller顿时碰落了一个烧杯，砸在地上发出一声挫败的碎裂声；声音不大，却足以让每个人的脑袋都惊慌地转了过去，就像这凄惨的小打小碎预示着进一步的灾难。Jack的头也转了下，直到控制住自己，努力调整表情使之变得更中性，再坚定地转向Beverly。“怎么个肯定法？”

Beverly额上的头发用夹子别了起来，她抬起手去揉太阳穴，那里的牵拉显然弄疼了她。“只有很少量的证据，”她说，“但我不打算压下来，因为我们无法排除它。在某种程度上，这本身就是一种证据；这也是我一直讨厌开膛手罪案现场的原因。”她停顿了一下，随即微微皱起眉，显然意识到，还有更令人信服的理由让她讨厌它们，“他从不留任何东西。”

Jack消化着这一切，盯着远处看了会儿，回忆起Will关于雕刻家谋杀案的理论，默默地权衡着各种可能。“会不会是模仿犯干的？”

Beverly也沉默了，她的表情与Jack一样带上了沉思之色。“你是说有人模仿开膛手？”她终于道，“我想这是有可能的。但他干得该死的好。太好了，我都认不出来了。”

“嗯。”

“你得让Will来告诉你类似的事。”

Jack草草点了一下头，才意识到自己已经开始像其他人一样，采取了忧心忡忡的平静假面，他必须下意识地努力放松，软化自己的语气，让自己的肩膀摆脱焦虑的绷紧。“我希望你能尽快把完整的报告放到我的办公桌上。”他说，“找个人给公关队伍打个电话。媒体会……”Beverly再次对上他的视线，Jack叹了口气，暂时放弃了一切克制的尝试，“媒体会 _发狂_ 的。”

“我还真不能怪他们，”Beverly简洁地回道，“雕刻家 _和_ 开膛手？史上最丧心病狂的情形场景。”

Jack的脸像水烧开似的抽搐起来。其实他渴望冲Beverly吼一句这观点毫无益处，但又咬牙忍住，旋踵跟冲一个像焦虑的飞蝇一样在他身边盘旋着试图引起他注意的实习生发泄不满。这时，他脸上嘶嘶烧开的愤怒就憋不住了，实习生一见便肉眼可见地怂了起来。“我有一些消息要带给你，长官，”他弱弱道，Jack的眉毛像两条凶猛的毛虫一样从前额上掉落下来，“犯罪揭秘问您是否愿意发表声明。”

Jack愤怒地深吸一口气，Beverly则微微翻了个白眼。“长官？”在答案似乎不太可能出现时，那实习生小心试探道。

“哦我可不知道啊，小子，你怎么想呢？”Jack带着直白的讽刺道，“到底什么样的陈述最合适呢？就在切萨皮克开膛手决定回归的那夜，我们有史以来最好的侧写师被合法绑架了，这个怎么样？”

这名实习生大声咽了口唾沫，无助地看了Beverly一眼，似乎希望她能够介入。“你说你有不止一条消息？”Beverly和蔼地说。

“是的，夫人……我是说，长官。我是说，莱克特博士来找您谈话了，先生。他在您的办公室里。”

Jack像一头愤怒的公牛般喷了个长长的响鼻，对这个实习生横眉冷对，甚是凶神恶煞，把人瞪得都要哭出来了。“你还是去吧，Jack，”Beverly轻快道，把桌上的文件洗拢在一起，“目前这儿也没别的事可做。报告一完成我就把它送到你的办公室去。”

Jack咕哝以应，花了几秒纠结是否该留下，随即认定至少Hannibal可以提供一剂急需的真正镇静，而不是目前充斥着实验室的那种不自然的、惊慌失措的镇静。而那个实习生，心猜自己又要挨批了，可闻地吞咽了声，开始像个躲在老妈身后的小孩一样朝Beverly挪去；看到这一幕，Jack立刻为自己的滥发脾气感到内疚，他决定也许应该离开，直到能够处理这一灾难性的事态发展，并表现得更冷静些。于是他深吸一口气控制住自己的愤怒给实习生一个友好的点头对Beverly辛苦工作赞许地拍了拍肩，便走回自己的办公室，脚步声回荡在空无一人的过道里，再一次听起来过于响亮。有人开了窗，从眼角的余光里，他能看到飞蛾疯狂地扑闪着翅膀扑向灯具，偶尔伴随着它们的小身体撞到金属上发出的疲惫撞击声。它们似乎是失意无助的象征，Jack一边大声叹气，一边试着别对自己在地板上晃荡的影子感到不安：灯影幢幢，鬼影绰绰，仿佛有人藏在里面。

通往他办公室的门是开着的，却没有Hannibal的踪影，Jack开始怀疑他是否厌倦了等待并离开了，随后才在震惊之余意识到，对方实际上一直都静静坐在椅中。如此不可思议的定格不动都让Jack觉得有些怪异：就像栩栩如生的动物剥制标本，或是某种阴恻恻的、会毫无预兆般死而复活的博物馆样本。

“你好啊，Jack，”Hannibal身也不转道。

Jack意识到自己的不安很快就放大了，但他无法充分弄清原因，他尽力不去理会，把自己的椅子拉了出来。“真是个地狱般的晚上，”他就事论事地说。

他没有打开顶灯，这个小台灯便成了唯一的光源，整个房间都是阴影与半成型轮廓的朦胧混合。Hannibal的脸在黑暗中几乎是模糊的，身体最后前倾时，那双眼在灯光的反射下如万圣节灯笼般幽幽发光，几乎就像他的颅骨中有蜡烛一样。“这是个有趣的选择，”他轻声道。

“什么？”

短暂的停顿后，Hannibal慢条斯理地用他那对闪闪发亮的眼睛扫视着Jack的脸。“地狱。”

Jack不自在地在椅子上挪了下，Hannibal让沉默延续了会儿，才又向前倾了些。“你有想到什么特别的人吗？”他用同样柔和的语调问道，“谁是这个特别地狱之夜的接受者？受害者，调查人员——甚至凶手本人？不过也并无不同。正如常言，我们内心的魔鬼——将这个世界变成了地狱。”

Jack又动了一下，清了清嗓子。“你没事吧？”他迟疑地问，“你好像……”Hannibal挑起眉毛，Jack再次清清嗓子，“你看起来有点……”

“有点什么，Jack？”Hannibal带着滴水不漏的礼貌问道，不知怎的，这比实际的挑衅更让人神经过敏，“我看起来如何？”

Jack不情愿地承认了这 _到底_ 是怎么回事，叹了口气，最后不自在地挪动了下，强迫自己直视着Hannibal，“愤怒”。

“ _愤怒，_ ”Hannibal重复着，慢悠悠地拉长每一个音节，“是的。我想你会这么说的。”

“因为Will的事？”

Hannibal进一步欺身向前，直到脸完全在光线下，离Jack的面部只有几英寸之遥。“没错，”他轻声说，“Will的事让我 _极为_ 愤怒。”

Jack不禁隐隐地想到，Hannibal几乎不曾眨眼，这简直不自然得可怕。有点像蛇或其他的爬行动物：冷血无情，随时准备扑袭。“我知道，”他沉重地说，“我自己也不是特别高兴。”

“不是，”Hannibal用同样温柔催眠的语调问道，“可你却任其发生吗？”

“我 _没有_ ，”Jack抗议道，“我尽我所能了。但那家伙有一份人身契——我还能怎么办？你和我一样清楚，那些东西是不容辩驳的；如果我试图干涉，他可能会逮捕我。再说了，”他固执地补充道，“Will的所有症状都跟神游状态相符。这在他们跟自己的Alpha分离时经常发生；阻止他离开可能会对他的健康造成危险。”

Hannibal轻蔑地微微一哼，伸手去拿Jack桌上的那把裁纸刀——那是把又长又快，状如匕首般的古式刀——随即漫不经心地把它拿在手里翻来复去。“你有什么证据吗？”他头也不抬地说，“或者你只是按照那个Alpha告诉你的去做了？”

“我从他的状态就能看出来，”Jack厉声道，内疚开始让他觉得自己是在强词夺理，“他彻底说不出话了。他的脸色那么苍白——显然是陷入症状了。”

Hannibal仍盯着那把刀，似乎对它在房间昏暗灯光下闪闪发光的模样颇为着迷。“难道你从没想过吗？”他轻声问道，“他可能被注射了镇静剂？”

Jack _根本_ 没想到这一点，他立刻更加恼火了。“他看上去不像被镇静了，所以我没想过。我是说，他是协调的，他可以走路，而且他很清楚能跟上对话——如果是被下了药，有多少Omega能做到这一点？”

“Will，”Hannibal尖锐道，“Will可以。”

“他看起来不像被下药了。”Jack固执地重复道，“主要不对劲的地方是他太安静了，那是Omega应激综合征的典型症状。"短暂地想到那情景，他又一次大声叹了口气，固执变成了沮丧，“但 _即使_ 他被下了药，这也改变不了他的Alpha有一份人身契的事实。我当然不喜欢他带走Will，但我能做什么呢？换 _你_ 会怎么做呢？”

Hannibal的头猛地抬起，Jack立刻希望他能继续盯着那把刀看了，因为被那双怒火郁积的眼睛牢牢锁住实在太让人不安。“我可以告诉你什么是我 _不会_ 做的，”Hannibal回答道，再怎么温和克制都掩不住威胁的本质，“那就是袖手旁观，任由Will被绑走。”

“他 _没有_ 被绑架，”Jack气恼道，“这就是问题所在：他的Alpha完全有权利带走他。我的意思是，看在老天的份上他们结合了。”

Hannibal的目光未从Jack的脸上移开，迅速地将刀尖插入刀架，Jack吓了一跳。“他们 _没有_ 结合。”他说。

这一次，他声音里已带上赤裸的威胁，Jack咽下了话，用舌头舔了舔嘴唇。“Will告诉过你吗？”他终于开口了，又一次咒骂自己当时没能镇定下来检查Will的脖子。Hannibal继续盯着他看，没有回答。Jack补充道，语气比方才更加自卫了：“Will什么也没告诉我。我不知道那不是真的。”

Hannibal的视线不曾离开Jack的脸，又伸手拿起了那把刀：在他的颀长手指里，那把刀以一种古怪的优雅移动着，灵巧地穿梭游移、寒光闪烁，看上去如在舞蹈。“你工作的目的不就是要质疑一切吗？”他轻声道，“你至少欠了Will这笔。为了你和这个机构，他已经工作到崩溃的边缘，而作为回报，你却放任他在你面前被武力带走——没有比他是个Omega更好的借口来解释你的无所作为了。”

他说罢，让刀彻底静止，低下头盯着它看了几秒，又猛地站了起来，给了Jack另一道咄咄逼人的眼神，后者只觉得唇焦舌燥。Hannibal终于将其调整为一丝寡淡的微笑，Jack张开嘴又闭上，电话铃在此时响起，尖叫声打破寂静，他猛地一跳。

“接起电话Jack，”Hannibal用同样温柔的威胁口吻说道；Jack眨了几下眼睛，努力使自己镇定下来，摸索着找到了话筒。Hannibal一直盯着他看，Jack一边对电话那头的人粗声粗气地作了一串答复，一边木然回望着，心里暗自纳闷，对方是怎么做到连嗓门都不提高一次，甚至连椅子都没挪动一下，就让人这么紧张的呢？

“是犯罪现场调查小组，”他挂电话时说，“正是我们所需要的；又发生了一起。”Hannibal默不作答，Jack再次尴尬地挪了下。“受害者是一个男性Alpha；听起来像是个司机。他穿着制服，口袋里装着一套奔驰车钥匙。”Hannibal继续沉默地盯着他，Jack微微缩了一下，意识到尴尬与不自在让他语无伦次起来，但他发现几乎不可能停下，“他出去抽烟休息时，被人拧断了脖子。还有一些尸体残缺的迹象；他们会在实验室里确定的，不过伤口听起来并不严重，没开膛手那么严重。也不像雕刻家那样。

“那么肯定不归FBI管了？”Hannibal问道，听起来有点好笑。

“通常不是，但离他们发现开膛手受害者的地方很近。我们需要检查它们是否有任何关联。此外，任何死后残害都是危险信号。”

“ _你_ 怎么认为呢，Jack？””Hannibal以喉音道，“你认为它们有联系吗？”

“我不知道，”Jack结结巴巴道，“现在说还为时过早。”

“我想也是，”Hannibal平静地回道。他再次用眼睛扫了遍Jack的脸，随即突兀起身——被阴影笼罩着赫然现在桌上，足以令Jack深感不详地再次缩回到椅中。其实他的身高很大程度上取决于他的腿，Jack神经错乱般地想道，因为他坐下的时候，看起来并不是特别高，而当他站着的时候，只消摆出那副姿态威慑力就够惊人了。“你真的需要Will来帮忙，不是吗？”Hannibal补充道，话里带着一丝分明的轻鄙。

“对；我明白。”Jack厉声道，刻意用坚定的语气掩饰内心的不安，“你说到点子上了。”

“我同意，”Hannibal说，听起来仍出奇的冷静，“这一点已经得到了证明……至少目前是这样。”他停顿了一下，朝Jack撇撇嘴，似乎在同情他，“如果我的举止显得有点唐突，我道歉。只是最近发生的这件事使我感到不安。”

“我理解，”Jack说，立刻为自己没能做更多而心怀内疚，“我们都有同感。”

“我希望你一听到Will的消息就马上通知我。”

“当然，我会联系的。你也是。”Hannibal扫了眼Jack的脸，后者发现自己迅速又加了一句，“拜托了。”

Hannibal颔首表示确认，后退一步，让阴影再次吞噬了他。“我希望越快越好，”他补充道，在黑暗的房间里，不清楚他的声音来自何方，“Will的适应力极强。我们此刻可能会想念他，但我不认为他会迷失太久。”

“我希望你是对的，”Jack带着直白的情感道。

“然后他就可以为你调查你的案件，”Hannibal回道，“在吸烟休息期间的司机与开膛手的受害者；诚然，不太可能成对，但我想，如果两者之间 _确有_ 关联的话，应该也就只有他能找到了。”

Jack叹了口气，用一只疲惫的手搓了把脸。“你真的认为他很快就能回来吗？”

“他最好是，”Hannibal轻描淡写道，“看在我们所有人的份上。”

Jack大脑中比较多疑的那部分在听到话里威胁的暗示时，不禁感到一丝刺痛，不过比较理智的那部分立刻将其打消，认为这只是Hannibal愤怒的一般表现而非字面意义上的警告。“我已经尽力了，”他疲惫地说，“没人比我更希望他能回来。”

听到这话的后半部分，Hannibal的脸上闪过一丝悲哀，不过再一次的没有回答。“好吧，我还是回去工作吧，”Jack补充道，沮丧地把那堆新的报告拖向自己，“这个案子本身不会自行解决。”

“你工作得太卖命了，Jack，”从黑暗深处传来Hannibal的声音，“你应该休息一下。”

“你是说像那个家伙一样吗？”Jack问道，试图最后努力一把来缓和紧张的气氛，“这会儿休息似乎有点危险啊。对那个司机来说，抽烟休息一下就等于断了脖子。”

Hannibal发出哼声以应，一切又恢复沉寂；Jack再次开始感到不安，因为他不知道对方去了哪里。突然，门开了，咔哒一声，他走进走廊的灯光下变作一道剪影。“等找到Will时，来赴晚宴吧，”Hannibal补充道，语气比先前以前稍微友好了一点，“作为庆祝。”

“喔好，”Jack真心实意道，“那太好了。”

“我想会是某种南方风味，因为那是Will的故乡。”Hannibal回道，“凯郡菜[注1]有各种各样的可能性，我最近发现了几道菜的完美肉源。”中间有一小段停顿，Jack想到这安心地微笑了下，Hannibal也回以微微一笑，补充道，“已熏制就绪了。”

*****

**星期三 晚上11:30**

Hannibal前脚刚走，Jack就发现自己不得不压制住去检查他是否 _真已_ 离开的冲动，就像他是某种会变形的或超自然的存在，随即骂自己这是在犯蠢了，转而又来了杯咖啡，跟之前一样注定没能喝成。之后他给实验室打了电话，看Beverly还要多久才能给出报告——被义正词严地勒令退下，多一点耐心——最后落定在椅子上又花了点时间回顾刚刚发生的古怪场景。总的来说，他觉得自己对这件事的感觉可以分为几类：第一种，也是最明显的一种，是对自己被另一个Alpha如此胁迫感到深深的愤怒。毫无疑问，部分屈服是源于没能护住Will而产生的愧疚感，但Jack仍对此怒了片刻，并宽慰自己如果他想反击的话，他 _当然_ 是可以做到的；然后，作为额外添加，决定重新把一些愤怒分配到Hannibal身上，因为是对方首先拿Jack来泄愤的。

“ _傲慢，_ ”Jack对着空无一人的房间说道，很容易忘记自己有时也会有点傲慢。

终于得出了一个令人满意的结论，Jack的愁眉开始舒展，把注意力转移到第二个更明确的印象上：看到有人对Will如此用心的温暖。出于尊重，Jack总是先把Will当作同事，其次才把他当作Omega；虽然他的骄傲不允许让自己的Alpha原始本能占据上风，但扪心自问，他也得承认这经常会过犹不及，将Will视为一个中性的、几乎无性别的角色，却忽略了他和其他Omega一样需要保护、关心与陪伴。而Hannibal今晚比Jack所见过的任何时候都更接近慌乱，深知原委令Jack更倾向于原谅对方的咄咄逼人。事实上，Hannibal如此关心Will的安康是令人鼓舞的，Jack允许自己对这个想法报以一丝多愁善感的微笑，开始把对方先前的行为重塑成一种强烈的奉献精神的标志，而不是典型的Alpha式的盛气凌人。

不过这种兴趣究竟是不是出于 _浪漫_ 还很难确定，Jack初感不是，考虑到Will已经有一个Alpha而且Hannibal似乎总是那么冷漠保守不想与任何人有所牵扯。然而，他还是忍不住进一步审视了这种可能性，并开始谨慎地投石问路，看看能说服其提供多少信息。当然了，Will在热潮开始的时候，十分迫切地想要和Hannibal一起离开雕刻家的罪案现场——可他也态度强硬地表示想要服用抑制剂，并且第二天又回来工作了，所以也许什么也没发生？反过来，当他们俩在同一个房间里时，Hannibal似乎总在看着Will，不过他也几乎密切关注着每个人，所以很难分辨这是否有什么意义。Jack认为他们都拥有极高的智商，也有相似的冷幽默与同样的洞察力、复杂性与坚忍度……不过靠这些品质真能建立起令人满意的关系吗？Jack对此表示困惑，无法完全决定。不可否认，Hannibal今晚的行为暗示了他的兴趣不仅仅是柏拉图式的，但Jack也经常看到Alpha会在没有任何公然性欲的情况下深受年轻Omega的吸引。Will会唤起慈父一般，像导师对门徒那样的情感更容易想象——特别是保护的冲动（似乎是种白搭，更不用说毫无必要了），这也是Jack在与Will有关的事上不得不总是与自己抗争的地方。但话又说回来，Will身边有一个同伴在扶持的想法是令人愉快的，Jack决定从今往后，只要是Will有可能出席的特遣小队会议，就邀请Hannibal也一同参加——这立即增添了他的微笑，因为这基于Will会尽早回到他们身边的理念。

得出这些结论后，Jack靠在椅背上，沐浴在苗头新起的乐观情绪里，悠闲地喝了一口咖啡——但桌上电话又开始尖叫，他不得不再次挺直腰板。它在安静房间里发出的噪音像先前一样剧烈折磨着Jack的神经，微笑不由自主地消失，内心充满了骤然一沉的感觉，像是更多的坏消息呼之欲来。他心力交瘁地把电话拽到自己身边，拿起听筒，强迫它静下来。

“克劳福德先生？”电话那头的人说，“杰克·克劳福德先生？”

“特别探员克劳福德，”Jack没好气道，用空着的那只手擦去夹克上洒落的咖啡。他通常不会用这种明显的方式来摆架子，但他发现自己被这个声音里油腔滑调、曲意巴结的语气惹恼了。

受到冒犯的一停顿。“我道歉，”男人说，“克劳福德 _探员_ 。”

“行吧继续，”Jack堪堪掩饰住他的不耐烦，催促道，“你想要什么？”

又是一阵停顿，Jack很容易就能想象出对方噘起嘴的模样，就像一个因把Jack的头衔弄错而受到训斥的赌气小孩儿。不知何故，他的声音有那样一种腔调：在人后窃窃私语，人前则假装受伤无辜。“我是巴尔的摩警察局的Byers副官。”回答终于传来，“我想您对我们很熟悉了吧。”

这是用一种自鸣得意的期待语气宣布的，但Jack没心情给他FBI的认可来安抚男人的自尊，所以只大声说了“是”，力道足以压平一块花岗岩。

“那好吧，”Byers又停顿了一下，回答道，“很好。你能确认你就是威尔·格雷厄姆先生的名义Alpha吗？”

在他所期待的所有事中——开膛手、雕刻家和断了脖子的抽烟司机——Will的最新消息几乎排在最后，Jack惊讶得差点摔了电话。“是啊！”他倒吸一口冷气，“是的，我是。你知道他在哪儿吗？”

“他在我们这儿，”对方回道，而这一次，Jack被一种突如其来的想要拥抱一下对方的可笑冲动压倒了。“几小时前有人发现他在市中心闲逛。他完全神志不清了；负责登记他的警员一开始还以为他是个游手好闲的醉鬼。”

“但那太妙了！”Jack惊呼道，“我从没想过他会这么快就出现。”

他话音方落，笔记本便发出了哔哔声，准时到略带滑稽——仿佛就跟Jack一样激动——他往下一看，发现Beverly关于开膛手谋杀案的报告刚刚送到了。Jack自然知道这比Will的下落更重要，但就在伸手去打开它时，他感到一股内疚的刺痛，这使他再次放下手来，把注意力集中在这个令人兴奋的、意想不到的好消息上。再说了，再等个几分钟也不会有什么不同。感觉到自己被忽视了，Byers副官不高兴地咳嗽了一声，Jack把目光从屏幕上移开，急忙补充道：“他现在怎么样了？”

“不是很好。医生给他做了检查——她认为他可能患有某种Omega应激综合症。”

“但他没事吧？”Jack坚持道，“没受伤吧？”

“不严重。他脸上有淤青，右手拇指脱臼。指甲里也有血——但不是他的。除此之外，是的；他没事。”

表面上看来，这个声明似乎已足够清楚，但它宣布的方式——过于戏剧化，带有一种含沙射影的意味——立即让Jack怀疑，还有更多Byers没承认的东西。“是吗？”他尖锐地说，“你确定没别的了吗？”

“是啊，没别的了。只是他似乎……我不知道……”

_“什么？”_

“他看起来有点脆弱。”

Jack如释重负，不过听到这句话时，仍能认出里面对Omega的歧视，而且——考虑到之前与Andrew在一起的场景——他今天已经受够了那些踩在Will头上作威作福的人。“他并 _不_ 脆弱，”他厉声说道。

“不吗？”Byers带着直白的兴趣问道，“那么你认为他很坚强喽？”

“当然了，别这么可笑了。”

“有多强壮呢？”

Jack皱着眉头，开始不耐烦地用手指敲打起桌子。“这是什么问题？”

“好奇罢了，”Byers说，语气已经变成了一种令人特别不爽的怪腔怪调，逢场作戏与幸灾乐祸的混合体；正如一个二手车导购正准备告诉你你的信用卡已经到期。“你认为他有暴力倾向吗？”

Jack眨了几下眼睛，又一阵不祥的预感立马涌上心头，Byers在沉默中补充道：“让我们开诚布公吧，我说的 _精神_ 脆弱比其他都重要。你与他共事的经验是那样吗？他不稳定吗？”

Jack的不详预感立刻翻了一番，不过为了Will，他仍然决定不露任何痕迹。“不，”他吼道，“如果他是，他怎么在这里工作。”

“执法部门有Omega是很不寻常的，”Byers尖刻地补充道，“他们不够强韧。不像Alpha。你还以为他们会拉断呢。”

“听着，我想和Will谈，”Jack说，此时已彻底失去了耐心，“让他接电话。”

“恐怕不行，克劳福德 _探员_ 。”到目前为止，Byers听起来似乎很是享受。

“现在不行。”

“为什么不？”

“听着，我并不想践踏你的管辖权，”Byers说道；Jack可以立马从他那洋洋得意、沾沾自喜的语气里听出，这 _正是_ 对方想要做的——更重要的是，因拿到FBI的把柄而获得巨大的满足感，“可今晚只发生了一起凶杀案，而我们认为他可能牵涉其中。”

“你到底在说什么鬼？”

“这可不好说，”Byers补充道，他此刻的声音是如此油腻，Jack几乎都以为它能渗过听筒，在自己耳朵上留下粘浊的痕迹了，“但在我们看来，这已经变得明白无误了。”

“明白 _什么_ ？”

Byers深吸了一口气，再让它渗出来，像一个排水的水槽那样发出低沉的汩汩声。“这不明摆着吗，克劳福德 _探员_ ，切萨皮克开膛手和你的威尔·格雷厄姆，可能就是同一人。”

随之而来的是几秒死寂，伴着痛苦与怀疑的火花，Jack终于听到一个声音在遥遥地试图否认这一切——片刻后才震惊地意识到那其实是自己。“不，”那个声音说道，“我 _不_ 信。不是Will。不可能。”

“你对他到底了解多少呢？”Byers接着道，字字如行刑者致命挥下的斧头，一击接着一击，“你不觉得他一直都有能力这么做吗？”

在Jack的声音持续自动否认时，Jack本人就像魂不附体一般，机械地抬起手来打开Beverly的报告，慢慢地向下翻滚着页面。这似乎已远超过该花的时间但他不予理会：翻过犯罪现场的照片，翻过病理结果，一张接一张，一面接一面，直到抵达受害者侧写……霎时间感到颈后的毛发根根倒竖。

“威尔·格雷厄姆的Alpha被发现死于今晚，”Byers继续说，像不知怎么知道Jack在同一时间正盯着这条信息，“所有先前报告都证实了这是一起开膛手谋杀案。我猜这就是 _你的_ 团队出错的地方，不是吗——你们从杀手开始，并假设受害者是随机的，而我们从受害者开始，并从后往前推。格雷厄姆先生自然否认了，但他在犯罪现场被五名目击者看见，显然是卷入了打斗，不仅有手段，还有动机与机会。”

Jack感到脸上的血色渐渐流失，Byers发出一声轻柔的、恶毒的叹息，他再次开口说话时，洋洋的得意之情就像魔术师从帽中掏出了兔子。 _不过，那是只死掉的兔子，_ Jack有些混乱地想道， _畸形而怪异的兔子；观众会惊恐地叫出声来。_ “所以，除非有人能解释所有这些事，”Byers带着同样胜利的柔和口吻补充道，“否则，我认为，可以有把握地说，我们目前获得了本世纪最大的犯罪独家新闻，就在我们局里。忘掉雕刻家吧，克劳福德探员——今夜一切都将黯然，我已经抓住切萨皮克开膛手了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：
> 
> 1.凯郡人是18世纪从加拿大阿卡迪亚流放到路易斯安那的法裔后代；由于美国中南部靠河口和海湾，所以传统的凯郡菜包括许多虾、蟹、生蚝，口味偏辣。


	25. 第二十五章

**星期四 中午12:30**

事后回想这事，Jack意识到自己根本没有去警局的真切记忆。他所拥有的更像是情感印记，而非实际行动的重建：譬如他想要离开的迫切决心，或是当他离开FBI时，内心愈演愈烈如肿瘤般扩散开来的恐惧。他清清楚楚地记得接到电话时那一刻，以及那之后所有的顾忌、担心和忧虑——却干干净净地忘了行程本身的细节。就算他真把车几次三番撞到路人身上，也毫无印象了；不过他显然是设法来到了此地，因为他发现自己此刻就站在门厅里，而一个打眼便知是Byers的人正在兴高采烈地吹嘘着他是如何抓获了当代最臭名昭著的连环杀手……那个人，自然，是Will。这怎么可能呢？长着一双困惑的大眼，戴着一副眼镜，脸上永远挂着一股忧郁不宁神色的Will，一直以来都是切萨皮克开膛手？Jack在心里试图把这两个人物角色放在一起分析，只觉难以想象。

有人把一塑料杯的咖啡塞到Jack手里，他呆呆地望着它，一边是Byers的嗡鸣声，另一边是一名警察联络官对旁人的哇啦声，而在外面，一大堆记者像成群的细菌般聚集在一起。即使透过嗡嗡作响与哇啦吠叫，Jack仍能听到他们：疯狂的叫喊，新闻车的轰鸣与照相机旋转的呼呼声，数目庞大不可胜记——不知疲倦、苍蝇见血般地试图将两个Jack无法想象会有任何关联的角色绑到一起，再当着全世界的桌面与报摊大肆传播Will即切萨皮克开膛手。这么想来，也许细菌不是最好的比喻？秃鹫可能是更好的选择……一大群黑色的，羽毛参差不齐的，聚集在一起啃食尸骨的鸟类。Jack的脑海里突然浮现起Will在某个雕刻家罪案现场所描述的“群鸦即谋杀”，不由自主地打了个寒噤。

“我的两个手下和他在一起，”Byers说道，“他们知道自己在做什么。”

Byers看上去和Jack想象中的别无二致：浑身油腻似猪，腋下盗汗，还有一个几英寸厚的皮实大肚，在衬衫的纽扣缝隙间呼之欲出。“狗娘养的小子，还挺顽固，”Byers带着直白的蔑视补充道，“但他们最终会让他招来的。”

“我要见他，”Jack低吼道，不下多次了。

Byers缓缓一笑，随着肚皮一滚纽扣它终于不堪重负，惨兮兮地轻声一“砰”，裂了。“我的人正在处理这事。”

Jack愤怒地吸了口气，不得不忍住呲牙的冲动。“你说他没有叫律师？”

“他不想要。他用电话联系了某个医生。”

“喔？”Jack说，立刻凭直觉断定是Hannibal，“他们说话了吗？”

“没，没接。”Byers吧唧了一下松弛的嘴唇，面露出片刻喜色，“他显然对那很失望。还是第一次看起来那么沮丧。”

“行吧，如果他没有律师，”Jack得意道，“那我就 _必须_ 要见他了。我是他的名义Alpha。”

他任由未完的话悬在沉默里暗示着——处于抓到人兴奋当中的Byers，显然忘了Omega的民事行为能力与未成年人和精神脆弱的成年人一样，不该被单独审问——借此狠狠一挫对方的锐气，令他层叠的肚皮颤颤巍巍，波澜起伏。

"你对Omega没多少经验，对吧？"Jack又加了一句，决心要戳人痛处。

“得了， _行吧，_ ”Byers气冲冲道，为自己无法在不触犯法律的情况下进一步拒绝Jack而怒容满面，“他就在这边过去。”他站到一旁，以手势示意Jack去看那个明显是消防通道的方向，“我们要走回头路，避开记者，”看到Jack惊讶的表情，他补充道，“在一大群人破门而入、涌入大楼后，我们不得不把他转移了两次。”

“见鬼，他们怎么这么快就知道了？”

Byers露出一丝得意洋洋的笑，这立即证实了Jack的怀疑，正是此人泄露的消息，急不可耐地想要作为捕获切萨皮克开膛手的英魂而名留史册。要想象起来也 _十分_ 容易：毫无疑问，他早已在心里排练过自己将要接受的采访；在警察局长与他握手并在他油腻的胸前别上勋章时，他会精心摆好姿态留下靓照。Jack鄙夷地看了他一眼，Byers再次得意一笑，沉默地昂首向前走过一串狭窄蜿蜒的走廊，直到他们到达一扇贴有“审讯室A”字样的门前。尽管过去已探视过无数此类的场景，可这一布置在Jack看来仍有些挥之不去的森冷严酷；更像是一部反乌托邦恐怖电影的场景，每扇铁门背后都上演着令人发指的行为。

“他在里面，”Byers宣布。这种幸灾乐祸的语气现在已经很明显了：一个正准备向远不如他功成名就的人炫耀其战利品的猎人。他朝左边的另一扇门挥了下手，舞爪一般，Jack透过门看到双面镜另一边的Will，心立刻痛苦地揪紧：对方坐在脏兮兮的桌子，几乎淹没在过大的囚服之中，目光挑衅地凝视着前方。那简直就是公然蔑视，以至于Jack都不禁希望他能稍微克制一点，像Omega一点，这种铁石心肠的表情让他看起来是如此冷酷而坚决断——也让他看起来更冷血，可能，更难辞其咎。Jack暗自叹了口气，又靠近探去，不知道Will是用非凡的镇定与沉着隐藏了内心的恐惧，还是他真的像他看起来那样无动于衷。

“他现在表现得很强硬，”Byers补充道，仿佛读出了Jack的想法,“但他很快就会绷不住的。总是如此。”他从口袋里掏出一串钥匙，打开第一扇门，站到一边让Jack通过。“那您就去吧，克劳福德 _探员_ 。”

Jack不予理睬，粗暴地推开他，眼睛眨了几下，才适应从走廊昏暗光线到刺眼荧光灯下的转变。Will立刻抬眼一瞥，Jack静静地回望着，将他的脸与姿态收入眼底，心中涌起一股巨大的解脱感，意识到这种冷漠超然到底 _还是_ 一种表演，Will的内心深处还是怕得不行，只是隐藏得很好。

让人松了一口气的是，这证实了Jack迫切想要相信的事情——Will本质上不可能做出自己几个小时前在Beverly的报告中看到的那样可怕的事。Jack确信，当他凝视 _真正的_ 切萨皮克开膛手的双眼时(总会有那一天的吧？)，其中不会有丝毫恐惧。只有……一片空无。只有两片漆黑。

两个警探——一老一少——在Will抬头前同时向上看了一眼，恭敬地点了点头(不像Will)，向来到他们之间的一位高级FBI探员致敬。Jack没注意他们的点头，只愤怒地哼了一声。“把手铐摘掉，”他扬声道。

年轻的警探发出难以置信的一呼(显然可以解读为“你在开玩笑吧——那可是天杀的切萨皮克开膛手”)，Jack威胁地向前迈了一步。“ _摘掉_ 。”

年长的警探又向年轻的那个点点头，后者犹豫了几秒，才斜靠在桌子上解开手铐：整个过程小心翼翼、过于谨慎，就好像Will是一颗蓄势待发的炸弹，一个错误的举动就可能把他引爆。

Jack又嘀咕了一声，拉出一把塑料椅子，椅腿在地板上摩擦发出刺耳的刮拉声时，他微微蹙起了眉。“那么言归正传吧，格雷厄姆先生，”老警探在Jack坐下后补充道，“Will……我可以叫你Will吗？”不等回答，他已自行伏在桌子上，“既然克劳福德探员来了，我们再过一遍怎么样？”

从他的语气里可以清楚地听出，他真正的意思是，他们会再过一遍，然后又是一遍——一遍又一遍，循环无穷已——直到他最终得到他想听的版本。Will暗自叹了口气，优雅地微微耸了下肩。“我已经告诉过你发生什么了。”

“你再告诉我们一次吧。”

“他把注射器插进我的脖子，强行把我带走，”Will说着，Jack立刻发出了一叹，“我醒来时，就在酒店套房了。”

“醒来，你是说你失去了知觉吗？”

“就那么回事，”Will语气不善，“我醒一阵昏一阵。 _Andrew_ ……”他吐出那个名字，不掩轻蔑，“Andrew和他的司机在隔壁房间里说话。”

“说什么？”

“他们在计划怎么把我带出国。Andrew觉得FBI会设法为难他。然后司机出去抽了根烟，但再也没有回来。Andrew气坏了——他以为那人翘班早回家了。”

“这么说你抓住机会了？”

“如果你指的是逃跑的机会，”Will尖锐地说，“那么是的——我当然跑了。换你会怎么做呢？司机已经走了，意味阻力只剩一半。”

“然后你……做了什么？跟再说一遍。”

“我制服了他，”Will平心静气道，他看到我朝他走去，简直不敢相信。他很惊讶，甚至没有反击。我把他的头往墙上撞去，把他撞晕，接着就跑了。”

“那你是怎么受伤的呢？”老侦探怀疑道，“你的脸全青了。”

“那是之前发生的。我们到达时，我走不稳，他们不得不抬着我。我的头撞到了墙上……知道Andrew可能是故意的。”

“你的手呢？”

“我告诉过你了：他给我戴了手铐。”Will停顿了一下，耸了耸肩，“我没有撬锁的东西——唯一方法就是把拇指弄脱臼。”

Jack重重地叹了口气，拍拍Will的肩膀。“先生，请不要触碰嫌犯，”年轻的警探说，看到Jack对他怒目而视的样子，立马又不吱声了。

“问题是Will，”老警探追问道，“我们刚刚告诉你，你的Alpha被惨无人道地谋杀了，你却似乎一点也不难过。你不觉得这有点奇怪吗？”

“他不是我的Alpha，”Will用平淡而毫无感情的声音回道，“我们没有结合。你是对的；我不难过。我很高兴他死了。他是个……”他略微停顿了一下，原则上反对为了纯粹制造效果而称某人为‘精神变态’，他心知那并非事实。“一个施虐狂，”他最后补充道，“如果我没有逃走，他最终会杀了我。也许不是立刻——但我不可能活得比他久。”

年轻的警探与年长者交换了一个意味深长的眼神，随即清清嗓子，“格雷厄姆先生，你这么做可不是在帮自己。”

“为什么不呢？”Will反驳道，“就因为我没坐在这里对你们撒谎，说我俩多相亲相爱吗？当然了，我可以假装悲痛欲绝失去理智，但随便挖一下就能发现这不是真的。我做过足够多的采访，知道纸总归包不住火，这种谎言是很容易拆穿的——任何认识Andrew的人都可以告诉你我恨他。” 年轻的警探不自在地动了下身，显然意识到Will让他不敢再越雷池一步，却并明白怎会如此。“我说我恨他，这是事实，”Will补充道，“我说我没有杀他，这也是事实。”他停顿了一下，挑衅地瞪了年轻的警探一眼，“虽然不是我，但不管是谁干的，我都会请他喝一杯。”

“你身上有他的 _血_ 。”

“当然了。我 _狠狠地_ 揍了他。以及是的——如果我有机会的话，我可能会多揍他几下，但我的首要任务是逃跑。我不知道司机会不会回来。”

“从我们的角度来看，Will，”年长的警探说，“你在描述这一切时非常冷静，就像你一直都在自我控制中，但当你被抓起来时，你完全失控了。警察还以为你喝醉了——这是怎么一回事呢？”

“你听到警医说的话了，”Will回答时显得有点屈辱，“Omega应激综合征。”

“你能解释一下吗？”

“不见得。”Jack清清嗓子，给了Will一个严厉的眼色。“怎么？”Will反诘道，“我又不是不合作，但这没什么好解释的。”

“你已经服用了很长时间的抑制剂，”Jack说，现在看起来几乎和Will一样不适了，“当Alpha不在附近，Omega感到痛苦或迷惘时，就会出现这种症状。这些人想知道为什么你会有这样的反应，如果你所声称的是真的，你和Andrew并没有感情联系的话。”

“那不是Andrew，”Will厉声道，“是……是另一个人。是与另一个人分离。即便如此——我个人也不这么认为。我是说，看在老天爷的份上，他只是给我注射了一针镇静剂。效果还没完全消失罢了。”

“见谅，我可是觉得Will的话有点难以置信，”警探恶声恶气道，“要是你被注射了镇静剂，你又是怎么制服他的？那家伙是个Alpha。 _那么大_ 的个头。”

“这叫做精神战胜物质，”Will针锋相对道，“如果你对Omega没有那么明显的偏见，你会发现这是如此脆弱而可悲，你会发现你的脑子就能放得更明白点。如果你想要证据，给我验一下血就是了。”

“哦，我们会这样做的——就不劳你费心了。”

“我撒谎有什么好处？”Will怒道，“我希望这件事根本就没有发生；如果让我来选择，我绝不会在街上瞎逛。这到底有什么关系呢？”他轻蔑地看了那人一眼，“你认为切萨皮克开膛手杀人时会有什么应激综合症吗？”

“这是个明显情有可原的情况，”警探回道，好像Will什么也没说，“你会得到更轻的判决。”

“那么到底是哪个呢？我要么是压力过大的Omega，要么就是切萨皮克开膛手——你不可能把我变成两个都是。”

“你真的想知道我是怎么认为的吗，Will？”老警探隔着桌子探出身来说，“我认为你一直在假装。我认为你很聪明，而且是个好演员，你知道从现场逃跑会引发别人对你的怀疑。”

Will夸张地环视了圈房间。“那不是很成功，不是吗？”

“如果你只是潜逃，情况会更糟；你知道你最终会被抓住。而这么做你就能打Omega牌了。”

“而我根本没这么做——不像你。即使我要杀了他，我也不会在自家门口这么做。我告诉过你他打算带我出国；如果我 _真想_ 杀了他，我就会在那里等时机杀了他。”

“我不得不佩服你的勇气，Will，”老警探接话道，语气很是循循然，仿佛在试图诱使Will同意他的看法，“你以一种能最大限度吸引别人注意的方式杀死了这个家伙，借此来为自己辩护：‘当然不是我干的——我 _才_ 不会做得这么明显。’”他停顿了一下，轻轻吹了声口哨，就像在心里回顾其他该算到Will头上的累累罪行一样，“你过去杀过很多人，所以你 _很清楚_ 该如何完成任务。我认为Andrew Alderton轻鄙了你，结果你在愤怒中失去了自控。”

尽管这一指责十分严重，Will和Jack还是忍不住看了彼此一眼，像在说 _这沙雕玩意儿是认真的吗？_ “这个相关的连环暴力犯罪理论都过时起码有十年了，”Will简洁道，“如果我真是切萨皮克开膛手，却因为一个非常具体的原因杀死一个我认识的受害者，那么我的模式……”那个年轻的警探立刻显得一头雾水，Will恼怒地叹了口气，“我的 _作案手法_ 就会完全不同[注1]。”小警探看起来仍然云里雾里的，Will开始挥手强调他的观点；整件事实际上感觉有点可笑，就像在为一些特别迟钝的学员举办一个研讨会，“我杀死他的情感原因与杀死通常的受害者大相径庭。”Will补充道，“它会改变我的设计。这会清楚地显示出犯罪的方式。”

“Will说得对，”Jack说，“你们在谈论切萨皮克开膛手的时候，就像他是个三流罪犯，是你们习以为常的周末家庭纠纷。可这家伙……”他顿了一下，看上去阴云满面，“在行为科学部工作的这十多年来，我们都从没见过这样的家伙。而 _你们_ 对他的了解只有道听途说。” 他又沉默了几秒，显然在想 _“现在他回来了——我才是应该抓住他的那个人”_ 。“你没有任何确凿证据可以把Will和这起谋杀案联系起来，”他坚定地补充道，“只不过是一次不愉快的巧合，他在错误的时间出现在了错误的地点。”

“有几个目击者看到他在现场附近。”

“他当然在了！”Jack吼叫道，“Alderton是在旅馆附近被杀的；而Will就是从那里 _逃_ 出来的。”

“我们在FBI移走尸体的地方发现了大量组织。”他停顿了一下，恶狠狠地瞪了Jack一眼，似乎在暗示他的团队故意忽略了它们，“上面带有格雷厄姆先生的DNA粒子。”

“不然呢，你还能指望别的什么吗？他和Alderton在一起待了好几个小时。我们自己进行分析时，我就料到我们会从尸体样本上鉴别出一半的Will。我自己也和他在一起待了很长一段时间——他们可能还会找到 _我的_ DNA痕迹呢。”

“不光是在尸体 _上面_ ，克劳福德探员；还有 _靠近_ 尸体。这更符合逃离谋杀现场的人。你又怎么解释Mr.Alderton司机的死呢？”那警探停顿了一下，讽刺一笑，“又是你那‘不愉快的巧合’吗？”

“那个司机不是开膛手杀的。死因是脖颈断裂。”

“尸体被毁了。”

“只要尸体不全就一定是切萨皮克开膛手干的吗，”Jack厉声道，“损伤远不够严重。还真不如说是溜冰上头的瘾君子呢。”

“有点符合 _你_ 刚说的话，不是吗？”年轻的那个警探带着洋洋的得意接话道，“那个司机不是主要目标，所以那个，你说的那个啥……模式就不一样了。”

“实际上是完全相反，”Jack怒气冲冲道，“Will说的是如果 _他_ 真是切萨皮克开膛手；在这种情况下，司机作为他的匿名受害者，就会表现出更典型的开膛手手法，而Andrew作为私人恩怨，则会一反常态。可正如你们所知道的，事实正好相反。”他顿了一下，随即又愁云满面，“至于 _真正的_ 开膛手究竟能走多远，天知道；但从行为角度来看，尸体上的伤口模式也根本无法套到Will身上。再说，时间也不够用。司机后来被 _找到了_ ，但差不多半个小时前就被杀了——而在那段时间里，Will应该在干些什么呢？”

直到此刻还一直保持沉默的Will，陡然向前倾过桌子，直视着老警探的眼睛。他的动作是如此迅速而突然，令人隐隐不安，导致他们立即停止了说话，朝他投去紧张的目光。“你知道，你已经彻底失策了，”Will平静地说，“你要是只拿Andrew来向我问罪还好。至少那还有点道理。但你变得贪得无厌起来：你想要自夸邀功说你抓住了切萨皮克开膛手。欲加之罪，何患无辞——这就是你的案子开始土崩瓦解之处。”

两个警探都如坐针毡，Will终于又向后靠了靠，Jack轻蔑地一哼。“他们可 _没_ 案子，”他严厉道，“除了旁证外，没有什么能证明你在现场。”他回过头来对着警探们，故意压低了声音威胁道，“我们在这个房间里浪费的每一秒钟，切萨皮克开膛手都 _还在逍遥法外面_ 。你们明白这是什么意思吗？Will是我们抓到他的天赐良机，而你们非但不让他工作，还把与他无关的罪行扣到他头上。你们听说过几个Omega杀了Alpha的案例，更别说是用暴力了？ _从没_ 有过。如果你们还有点理智的话，现在就和你们的白痴上司一起让他跟我离开。”

“绝对不行，”年轻的警探坚定道，“Byers警长绝不会同意的。”

“说实话，克劳福德探员，”年长的那个补充道，“我很想知道你是否相信自己说的话。你真的认为他与此事无关吗？还是你不想承认你的职业判断失误了？”

Jack的目光一闪，那警探露出一个惹人嫌的微笑，觉得自己击中了目标，随即伸手去关掉了录音机。“Will，把你的手平放在桌子上。我们得再把你铐起来，送你上运输车。”

“你说的运输是什么意思？”Jack龇牙低吼道，“你他妈要把他带去哪儿？”

“Byers警长想把他转移到精神病院。我们没有能力把他留在这里。牢房里全是Alpha——那会引起骚乱的。”

“看在苍天的份上！”Jack爆发了。

两个警探都不理睬他，而是带着某种冷酷的意味重新给人戴上手铐，抓住Will，把他拖了起来。尽管他们这么做的力道远超出了必要程度，Will仍能够忍受，没有任何明显的惧意或抱怨，也因此看起来既凌然不可侵犯，又古怪地心不在焉——几乎就像精神与身体终于开始彼此分离。纠缠的头发与阴影中的伤痕使他看起来失意怅惘又黯然神伤，仿佛 埃尔·格列柯 笔下那准备殉道的圣徒；Jack看了他一眼，就像他第一次被偷走时一样，内心悲哀满溢，却同样无力阻止。

“对不起，Will，”他说道，既因真心如此，也因他不知道还能说些什么。

Will对上Jack的目光时，面具终于滑落，有那么几秒，他看上去既年轻又脆弱。“你能告诉Hannibal我在哪儿吗？”他静静地问道，“我试着给他打电话，但他的手机关机了。”

“我会的，”Jack保证，“首务之急。”

“谢谢，”Will用同样低的声音说道。

“我们会把你弄出来的，”Jack补充道，尽管他还不知道该怎么做，“你还没意识到，就能出来了……”但已经太迟，他的话坠入虚空，Will被拖走了，消失在走廊无尽的黑暗里。

*****

**星期四 下午03:00**

自然光线的匮乏与空气陈腐的味道让Will怀疑他的牢室位于建筑的腹地：某个压抑而散发着地底麝香的地方，天花板露水低垂，地板上霉斑驳杂，墙壁被湿气印出道道条纹，像砖石不忍见这惨状在涟涟泣泪。床看起来也是湿的——一切都湿气深重——有那么一阵子他无法让自己去碰它，只能靠在栏杆上，直到腿开始发酸作痛。他像一只被关在笼子里的动物般踱步转圈，最终屈服躺在了床垫上——之后便仅仅盯着天花板，脊椎逐渐僵硬，双眼变得沉重，时间停止如常流逝，只在钥匙的格格震动，哐啷摔门的声音里点明时刻，阴影漂浮过石墙，表明外面的世界里，月在某处徐徐涉过，逐渐爬离，太阳取而代之。

相邻的牢室也会不时恢复生气发出啜泣与尖叫声来帮助标记时间。事实上，他们经常这样做，就好像囚犯们从中得到了某种安慰，Will却不曾动过要做这两件事中任何一件的念头；相反，他宁愿沉浸在他那思绪沉沉、隐忍不发的沉默中。有时勤务员会过来在他床边丢下一盘食物，最后发展成了一套惯例，沮丧地叹口气把第一份没动过的内容换成新的，几小时后再演一遍。他们来的频率——以及各种各样的新面孔——向Will表明，他们是故意来看臭名昭著的切萨皮克开膛手的，这就很难不去想象他们事后在员工休息室里交谈时的反应：他们是不是会对他没有长得更凶神恶煞而感到失望，或会不会出于同样的原因而感到好奇，抑或他只是满足了他们的期望，因为他表面上是正常的，而非怪物般突兀——毫无疑问，这同样适用于 _真正的_ 开膛手，不管他可能在何方。偶尔，Andrew那张震惊、愤怒的脸会浮现在Will的脑海里，而每当这一幕发生时，Will都会回想起对方意识到自己彻底失败的那一刻，再回味一遍他所感受到的那种平静的满足。这些画面通常最后会变成Hannibal的面容，或者偶尔会变成Will自己的黑暗倒影；但这一切似乎都不像是在思考，相较于体验，Will自己只是一个沉默的观众，看着这出戏在他的头脑中上演。大多数时候，他认为，他似乎是在想着 _不要去_ 想。

尽管Will无法全权信任Jack，但他觉得Hannibal还是可以信赖的，所以片刻之后又是片刻，这毫无意义的时间流逝，似乎都只为等待他最终出现的那一刻。万幸的是，这比预期或希望发生得更早，Will逐渐将心神都凝聚在这上面，以至于在真正看到对方之前，就感觉到了他的存在。这始于牢门的打开，伴着轻踏的脚步声，Hannibal在靠近的强烈印象随之而至——甚至在近得足以让Will闻到昂贵的古龙水或听到对方说他的名字之前，就从床上一跃而下，飞跨过牢室。虽然只在咫尺之间，但自从别后便分心挂腹，感觉像是如隔天涯，因长久静止不动而僵直发疼的腿更于事无益。随后便是如行梦中一般的感觉，只是身不愿往，心却如此坚定决绝，任何痛苦或痉挛都无法阻止他到达自己神往的地方。

Hannibal的双眼以其惯常的方式灼灼泛着幽光，到达牢房时，他双臂穿过铁栅栏将Will拉向自己，寻上他的嘴，如饥似渴地亲吻着他，不知餍足般似要将人拆吃入腹；那一刻的感觉不像是个普通的拥抱，更像是剥去最后一层隐匿封藏的外表，融入对方骨血。他想要触摸Hannibal的欲望也同样令人难以招架，手掌顺着对方脊椎向下滑去，粗暴地将他拉近抵在冰冷的金属上，直到两人相靠，他想象着能感觉到Hannibal的心脏与自己相贴跳动：如此激烈、炽热而又充满生机。Hannibal叹息以应，又把他的唇贴上Will，舌头长驱入他口中，像Will是呼吸所需；Will则把手指缠绕在他的头发上，用力扯紧了。事实上Will意识到了这股自内而外的震颤，感到Hannibal也在颤抖时，几乎再难禁受低吟出声：迷失在Hannibal抵在自己舌上的感觉里，迷失在共同的呼吸，温暖的皮肤与同样节奏混乱的心跳间。

“ _Will，_ ”Hannibal低语道，优雅地延伸每一个字母，仿佛在品味它们的声音；就像这是个圣词——祷告词。他往后退了一点，密切不离地凝视着Will的眼睛，不动也不眨；Will更紧密地回望着他，最后终于开口，急切地试图解释这一言难尽的问题。

“嘘……”Hannibal温柔而催眠般地回道，“还不是时候。再给我几分钟，亲爱的——就几分钟。”他又向前探身，嘴唇拂过Will的下颔，“头往后仰。”

Will叹息一声，顺从了，Hannibal亲吻上他喉底的凹陷，沿着他的皮肤呼吸，偶尔停下，牙齿在Will的脖颈上擦过，边用异国语言低喃着一些欣喜欲狂的话语。Will又是一叹，闭上眼，Hannibal的两手掠过他肩，接着是腰与髋，最后似乎终于控制住了自己，抽开了身。

“我想你，”Will低声道，他的眼睛仍然闭着，“我好想你。”

“我知道。我也想念你。"

“你不知道，”Will绝望一般道，“你不知道。”

Hannibal没有立即回答，而是用拇指轻抚Will的脸颊与下唇，继而轻抓住他的下巴，检查他脸上的瘀伤。“这是他干的？”Hannibal伸出一根手指划过上面，问道。

“是的，”Will沉闷回道。

“轻谋浅虑，”Hannibal低语道，“你给了他什么回报， _吾爱mylimasis_ ？”听到这个问题，Will微微一颤，但当他张嘴欲答时，Hannibal立即用手指按住了。“此地到处都有录音设备，”他以同样低的音调补充道，“我建议你说话 _切记_ 小心。”

Will迅速稍低下头，叼住Hannibal的手指，像要咬下去似的，继而用舌头飞快舔了一下。“为什么？”他说，“警察已经知道发生了什么。”

“不——”Hannibal柔声回道，“他们不知道。”

这一次Will停顿了一下，目光投向Hannibal的眼睛，又移开了。“我把他打晕了，”他最后说，“在酒店里……我打了他，然后逃跑了。”

Hannibal面带淡淡的笑意凝视了Will片刻。“好孩子，”他只说了这么一句。“我就知道你会的。他低估了你，不是吗？就像他们其他人一样。他以为抓到了什么驯服的东西，可实际上却一直抓着一只老虎的尾巴……一只长着尖牙与利爪的小野兽。”

Will第二次对上Hannibal的眼睛，把手臂穿过栅栏，将手指缠进他的头发里。他随后又叹了口气，紧闭起双眼；有那么片刻，像是没有意识到周围的环境，在金属边缘弯曲着他的身子，看起来惊人的柔韧而敏捷，又优美地诱人。“其中有种淡漠的美，我的爱，”Hannibal赞许地补充道。他的目光没有离开Will的脸，继续如痴似狂地沿着他的两髋抚摸起来，再次说话时，声音里分明有一股先前未有的激荡力量，“我祝贺你。大多数处在你这种位置的人只会悲痛欲绝，但你只耸了耸肩，把它抛到一边，便继续前进了。你做得很好，Will：永远不要被你的情绪控制。享受它们，利用它们，或者动员它们，但是不要任由它们控制你。”

“你是说像你那样吗？”Will边说，边更用力地拽住Hannibal的头发。

“正如我一样，”Hannibal回答，又缓缓一笑，“所以他死了，而你的战斗便是你最后一次看见活着的他。告诉我，好吗；我很想知道——他在缠着你吗？”

“没有。”

Hannibal又笑了，以一种奇怪的迂回姿势把头扭向一边，将嘴唇贴在Will的耳朵上。“没有，”他温柔道，“我想他也不能。真正的幽灵是生者，而非死者。困扰我们的是自身——永远不要忘记这一点，Will。在我们生命的遗骸里漂流，只会被我们无力应对的负担和遗憾吞噬。”

Will觉得自己的脸被温暖地贴着，便大声地叹了口气；能感到尖锐的颧骨扎在面颊上。他温柔地蹭起Hannibal的喉侧，带着轻如呢喃般的吻，继而用双臂搂住他的脖子，没再松开。Hannibal一手抚摸着Will的背，一手托着他的头，片刻沉默后，Will鼓起勇气再平静道：“我不知道我会怎么样。我不知道该怎么出去。”

“你知道的，”Hannibal回道，同样平静。他没有多做解释，而是用手指梳理起Will的头发，“为什么不早点联系我呢？”

“我试过了，”Will说，“我想要的。我……”他发现自己的声音渐弱下去，无法恰当地表达出羞耻、骄傲与独立的百味杂陈滋味……更不用说这是多么讽刺了，那个他想要出庭替自己证明的人，同时也是那个知道自己完全有能力杀人的人。Hannibal无言地牢牢抓紧了Will的头发，Will将头靠在他的肩膀上，因不用费力去解释而松了口气。

“然而，现在我们讨论的是Andrew，”Hannibal补充道，像在读Will的思想，“我们甚至还没提到开膛手。”

Will又叹了口气，声音胜过之前所有，把头转向Hannibal的另一边肩膀。“Jack相信我。至少……我想他是。他似乎是的。”

“你认为其他人会信你吗？”

“你信吗？”

“我信，”Hannibal平静地回道，“我知道你不是切萨皮克开膛手。”

“我不确定 _是不是_ 开膛手杀了Andrew。我还没看到照片。”

“不，”Hannibal同意，“不过肯定是一个风格相仿的人。”他暗笑了片刻，而后紧紧抓住Will的后背。“一个模仿犯？就像雕刻家案一样。”

Will短暂拉开了距离，似乎想说点什么，但只是耸了耸肩，又把脸埋在Hannibal的肩膀上，没做任何进一步的解释。他的头向下倚着，目光瞥过地板时，注意到在栅栏外一英尺的地方画着一条红线。他指着它，忍俊不禁，却笑得惨然道：“你不该站在那后面吗？”

“也许吧，”Hannibal说，没有任何移动的意图。

“我都希望我在那里了，”Will用同样揶揄的语气回道，“或者你在这里。”

“你很快就会离开这里的，”Hannibal轻声说，“我向你保证，你要相信我。”他又抬起一只手，栖在Will的下颔上，拇指轻抚着他的脸颊，两人凝视着彼此的眼眸，呼吸交融，“到那时，我会把你奉在锦绣之上，同你朝云暮雨——之后，我们就把最近发生的事，原原委委，细细道来。一如往昔，Will，”Hannibal带着另一抹谜样的微笑补充道，“你和我，坐在一个房间里，讨论犯罪细节，开诚相见。这将是非常发人深省的——我保证。”

Will并没有立即答复，Hannibal把他拉近了些，又道：“你知道我为什么能当好一个心理医生吗，Will？”

Will微微向后拉开，显然对他语气的突然转变感到惊讶，Hannibal淡淡的微笑开始在嘴角隐现，“因为我知道如何识别一个人的欲望，”他补充道，字斟句酌，“随后，便是如何帮他们行动起来。Will，一个人只有遵从自然本能的意愿，才能真正实现自我，因为不断地否定自己、压抑自己的本性，是个体能对自己犯下的最大暴行。除了实现[注2]，我们对彼此别无亏欠：拥抱我们最纯粹的本性，拒绝社会所声嘶力竭的虚幻版本。”他稍稍停了一下，目光扫过Will的脸，缱绻缠绵，仿佛要把五官容貌都印入记忆。“这么做是 _治疗性的_ ，吾爱；即使这个过程一开始痛苦而可怕。即使它折磨着你——即使你觉得它会把你推到崩溃的边缘。”

Will冷静而毫不畏惧地回望着他，没有透露出分毫思绪，Hannibal也以不让的灼灼目光望回来，脸上带着同样莫测的微笑。“你想知道为何吗？”他又加了一句，一根手指划过Will的前额，“因为那时你就不会再饱受其困了。你将强迫自己超越，跨过自认为可忍受的界限，重现在另一边，彻底地、完整地活着；我之前所描述的那个生者之魂将不再适用于你。你曾向我解释过，那是你黑暗的倒影。你还记得；你是如何把家中所有镜子都打破的吗？总有一天，你会找到从他身上汲取慰藉的方法，为此，你必须学会直视他的眼睛。毕竟，这是所有传世之作都共有的一个特征——一场真正的英雄征途[注3]。蹈入幽冥直面你最黑暗、最伟大的挑战……再浴血凯旋，重返人间。”

Will仍不作回答，随之而来的是沉默，Hannibal可以感觉到他的呼吸通过胸腔的轻微颤动而加快。“与此同时，”Hannibal又道，把脸靠在Will的脸上，开始抚摸他的后颈，“你必须把这次磨难当作机会。事实上你已经在这么做了；比我想象的还要迅速。看看你是多么毅然决然吧。就像我一直跟你说的，Will：你必须停止像受害者一样思考，而要开始像个捕食者一样。毕竟，这才能帮你抓住雕刻家。”他微微一笑，低下头，嘴在Will的耳边隐隐拂过，“而且谁知道，除此之外，还有什么呢？”

他话音刚落，走廊尽头便传来一阵刺耳的刮擦声，是警卫打开门锁，打破了这寂静。Will闻声立刻变得僵硬起来，把Hannibal抓得更紧。“我不想让你走，”他悄声道。

“亲爱的，”Hannibal以喉音道，“我不想离开。但你知道无论如何我都会与你同在。”他稍作停顿，手掌紧扣住Will的颅底，“ _就在你脑海里。_ ”

“先生！”警卫喊了一声，开始狂奔起来，“先生！退后！你不该离栏杆那么近。”

“我会尽快回来的，”Hannibal以同样低沉的声音补充道，“记住我告诉过你的话。”

“先生！”警卫喊道，听起来既惧又气，“你得马上离开，先生。”他终于到了牢房前，止步顿住，手重重落在Hannibal的胳膊上。Hannibal纹丝不动，不见退缩，慢慢转过身来，盯着那人，目光里是毫不掩饰的威胁，警卫看起来很不自在，笨拙地移开了手。

“请稍等，”Hannibal用冰冷的声音补充道，“如果你查看了你的访客名单，你就会意识到我是有许可的。”转身对着Will，他严厉的表情微微软化。“很快，”他说，“我会尽快的。”

“等我，”Will听见自己在求告。“当然，”Hannibal回道，“我告诉过你多少次我已准备好等待了？任何值得拥有的东西都值得等待。”他向前倾身，把嘴唇贴在Will的额头上，随后伸出手，把他的头发捋顺，竖起他的衣领。“这就好了，”他低声补充道，这样警卫就听不见了，“你看着十分像模像样：万事俱备，只待再次隐于人海。继续吧格雷厄姆探员——准备好运用法律法规的力量来说服他们你是多么正直公义。你会大获全胜的，因为没人会猜到有关你的真相……除我之外，无人能知。”

Will回望着他，双目大睁，唇瓣微启，Hannibal自喉咙深处发出一声近乎咆哮的低语。“我的爱，”他说道，“你是多么美丽——所有这些黑暗的欲望。”他的手指沿着Will的手腕，移过他的臀与腰，随即突然拉住他向前，把脸埋在Will的脖颈间。“我能从你身上 _闻到_ ，”Hannibal的话音落下，转身离开。

*****

**星期四 晚上08:00**

Will再次变成独自一人，继续沉默地盯着走廊，最后回到床上，静静躺着，一动不动，脑子里反复掂量着自己的处境。然而，不管他多么耐心、多么巧妙地整理这些碎片，结果总是让人不见希望，这也是自来到这里之后，他第一次有了短暂的，想要像隔壁牢房里的人一样，发出绝望尖叫的冲动。在Hannibal离开后，这种困兽的滋味更难忍受了，他试着闭上眼去克服，做了几下缓慢、稳定的呼吸，试图把心神集中在其他可供分心的东西上：诗词，歌词，甚至是随机的电话号或车牌号——任何中性而平乏，能够压制愈演愈烈恐慌的东西。 _事情不会就这样结束的，_ Will向自己保证道， _你不会同意的。_ 因为无论如何，肯定会有办法的吧？

所以，就像之前躺在Andrew的车里一样——只在数小时前，却仿佛已隔多年——Will将再一次拒绝屈服于恐惧或绝望，而是调动起他的各种内在资源，如同指挥官调兵遣将亲临战场。这场战役的名字就叫“自由”，但这是一场庞大而复杂的战役，因此他决定从一场规模较小的战斗着手。对这方面的事，他有些模糊的记忆，他曾读到过一个运动员的采访，描述自己是如何超越身体的痛阈。她一直在反复强调基本目标的重要性：专注于长期目标，任务就会变得难以承受，但专注于一个更小、更易实现的目标，部分目标的总和就会大于整体目标。以人为期限触发边缘系统——而边缘系统就意味着原始的、发自本能的力量——于是Will强迫自己忽略战役的艰苦卓绝，避囹圄不谈，专心走好第一步：再次联系Hannibal，然后，在那之后，铺路搭桥请来一个名副其实的金牌律师。

时间再一次失去了真正意义上的流逝，可骤熄的灯光与周围牢房的寂静，表明终于到了夜晚。事实上，是彻头彻尾的寂静，近乎不祥——就仿佛他的狱邻被注射了镇定剂一样——少顷之后，它又变成了一种分散注意力的东西，因为它是如此不可思议的诡异。Will在枕头上翻来覆去，只能看到天光的一角，冰冷的月色证明时间比他想象的还要晚。 _月黑风高夜_ ，Will闷闷不乐地想道。但即便如此，他也没有特别惊慌：只是在他把背靠在床垫上，发出一声叹息后，才听到走廊深处传来一阵轻轻的沙沙声，这让他顿时心觉古怪。这种声音非常微弱，就像枯叶或细碎的脚步声，在他真正专注于此之前，起初根本很难注意到。但它又一次响起，又一次地发出沙沙声；也就是在这时，Will终于意识到他被监视了。

一开始非常微妙。如此微妙，乃至除了一种刺痛的原始本能之外，根本没有任何明确的证据，可这种本能却让他浑身冒起鸡皮疙瘩，确信有什么东西在盯着他。然后，当他逐渐意识到从栅栏外某处慢慢呼出的气流时，情况就变得明朗起来。转过头去靠在床垫上，Will定睛凝神望入黑暗，一开始除去凝固的阴影外什么也看不见，直到他敏锐的视觉注意到几英尺外有什么东西在幽幽闪烁；他一开始还以为那是月光下反光的玻璃，后来带着一股悚然的不安意识到，那其实是一双眼睛。

Will看着，那双眼睛开始向上抬起，表明其主人正在站起来，缓慢地——非常缓慢地——向他滑来，直到它们到达一束月光之下，变成了一个穿着勤务员制服的人的脸与身体。他很年轻；比Will还年轻，却带着一种冷酷诡诈的厌世神色，不知怎么使他显老了许多。他的脸十分瘦削，五官端正，前额与颧骨的坡度分明，Will盯着它，一阵熟悉感自记忆里浮现，认识到这实际上是一张他之前见过，却有无数原因质疑的脸。 _不可能，_ 他木然地想着， _不是的。_ 可只要迅速看一眼那名男子制服上的名牌，就能确定这可以而且就是，以及他最初的怀疑是完全正确的。就在那时，Will终于被迫承认了他所处的令人震惊的现实：如果Jack的猜测是正确的，那么就有可能，在敌穴腹地，孤立无援的情况下，他即将与雕刻家正面交锋。

Matthew Brown回望着Will，脸上带着古怪的表情，他的头以一种诡异的机械方式左右摆动了下。他没有移开视线，慢慢地把手伸进口袋，拿出一串钥匙，悄悄缓缓靠近Will的牢房门。在黑暗深处，无法看见他漆黑的鞋，只见白色的制服却不见脚，让他看起来像在滑行——就像Hannibal所说的那些生者之魂。

“你就是格雷厄姆先生了，”他开锁时轻声说道，“你不知道，为见你一面我已经等了多久。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：
> 
> 1.薇一开始说的是行内简称“MO”，小警探听不懂，于是薇恼怒地补上了拉丁全程“modus operandi”，这小子后面说的也是“MO”。  
> 注：
> 
> 2.此处的实现是“actualisation”，是马斯洛需求层次理论中自我需求的实现。区别于外在的“achievement”或“accomplishment”。
> 
> 3.因为前有“narrative”后有“the Underground”，此处的“hero”应为古希腊神话或传说中的那种主人公。


	26. 第二十六章

**星期四 下午04:30**

Hannibal停在医院大厅门口，颇有微词地瞥了眼外面倾盆而下，将世界淹没在铜灰色溪流中的雨。对一个路人而言，他看起来像是在踌躇，可实际情况是——就像他一贯的行为处事那样——这完全是经过深思熟虑的，他的止步不前有着非常具体的原因。先是，这来势汹汹的雨令他福至心灵，沉浸在近来养成的一个习惯中，即每当面对一副新的或引人注目的风景时，都会开始想象Will身处其中的模样。Hannibal认为Will与这副雨景就很是相得益彰，因为对方有一种落拓不羁的气质，在狂风骤雨里大步穿行走向家中最配他不过——何况那柔软如羽般的头发与苍白的肤色，在湿漉淋漓中更别有一番风味。可Will在雨中乐得逍遥并不能改变Hannibal在雨里浑不自在的事实；这也就是他裹足不前的第二个原因，有些愠怒地想着自己得费多大的麻烦才能跋涉过这滂沱大雨，到达访客停车场。Hannibal允许自己略为恼怒地一叹，奈何老天爷的脾气就是这么阴晴不定，他只好竖起了外套衣领；就在这时，一个抱着一摞文件夹的年轻人从他身边经过，见到他人后才蓦地反应过来，又蹑手蹑脚地爬回去，拍了拍他的肩。Hannibal对未经允许就被人碰了一下感到不满，立刻转过身来，那个年轻人腼腆地一笑，毕恭毕敬地低声说了句“ _下午_ 好，莱克特博士”，目光随即越过文件夹的顶端看来，如同一个南方俏佳人那样举扇掩面用眉眼来欲诉还羞。

Hannibal不知道此人是谁——更无兴趣去探究——所以视线一扫，报以一个不置可否的微笑。事实上，这迅速一瞥便足以告诉他所需知道的一切：年轻的面孔与略带愁苦的神色指明了他的实习医生地位，而不知所措的笨拙手脚，盲目轻信的语调与可悲的缺乏组织的文件也同样清楚道明了他非一般白痴的身份。学生时代就完美避开了这种尴尬阶段的Hannibal，并没有随着时间的推移而变得更有同情心，对上这种人，他更倾向于把他们当作外来物种一样对待；当确定此人可能没有进一步的兴趣时，他立马又转向门口。

“这天可真糟，”医生对着Hannibal后背说道。

“是—啊，”Hannibal回道，“可不是嘛。”

“所以……什么风把您给吹来啦？”那医生不愿就此作罢，笨拙地把那堆文件移到另一只胳膊上，“另一场研讨会？”

Hannibal终于转过身来，冻煞人的微笑又直线降温，意识到此人不仅是个喜好陈述显而易见事实的白痴——还可能是更罪不可恕的那一类——那种在Hannibal讲座后众多倾向于留下的谄媚观众之一，矢志不渝地要将他们的低能问题摆上台面，以此来坚持不懈地证明他们的愚不可及。“不，”他干脆地回道，“只是探访。”

医生绯红的脸兴奋地哆嗦起来。“哦，我懂了，”他说，“您在做FBI的联络员，是吗？您是来这里看……”他犹豫了一下，随即以一种不必要的戏剧化方式放低了声音，“ _他_ 。”

Hannibal古井无波地回望着他，既没有确认也没有否认“他”可能是谁，年轻的医生若有所思般地补充道：“我不被允许去见他。我想，他们只派最高层的人去是有道理的。”

“毫无疑问，有朝一日你也会位居高层的。”Hannibal带着近乎泛滥的虚伪真诚道，“所以请容我不再耽误你了。”他停顿了一下，冲那些文件投去细微的讽刺一瞥——它们看上去已经在反抗叛变，显然蠢蠢欲动着要从成堆的文件中挣脱出来，在地板上四下逃窜。“我相信你有很多事情需要处理。”

像是回应这一声令下，文件轰然倾倒，还倒得十分欢欣雀跃，Hannibal默默祝贺罢它们，转身再次回到门口，摆明了是个坚定而礼貌的打发姿态。“那您不留了吗，莱克特博士？”医生带着明晃晃的失望补充道，弯下腰去把它们捞起来，“这就要回FBI了？”

“是的——只要等雨稍微一停。”

“我办公室里有把伞，”医生提议道，一想到自己能派上什么实际用处就高兴得小脸儿通红，“您要用吗？我可以去帮您去取——如果您不介意等会儿的话？我很乐意替您效劳。”

像猫一样厌恶身上被弄得湿漉漉的Hannibal，实际上，对这个解决方案相当满意，于是赐予医生一个稍微温暖些的微笑；后者立刻忸怩一笑，忙不迭冲进办公室去取伞。对方在楼梯间底部差点滑了一跤，Hannibal不禁朝他的方向投去啧啧称奇的一望，随即又好整以暇地让自己靠在墙上等着——如眼镜蛇般老谋深算、伺机而动地盘绕在他的黑色长外套里——目光徐徐扫过大厅里各式各样的身体，看是否有什么值得引起他的一丝兴趣。起初似乎连一丝也无，正当他打算转身面向雨时，他的注意力终于被一个大块头男人吸引了，对方恰好出现在前台，与一位资深的精神病医生吵嚷交谈起来。

“所以有说什么吗？”那人诘问道。他走起路来趾高气昂，大摇大摆，活塞只熊，每次挥手，就像在笨拙地舞爪，“那个臭小子怎么还不说话？他们告诉我，在这里呆上几个小时，他都能对着屋顶唱歌了。”

“真不是那么简单的，警探，”精神医生回答道，显然很不耐烦，“每个人都是不同的。而这个……呃，他极其冷静克制。”

Hannibal十分谨慎地将注意力集中到说话者身上，没有丝毫动作或表情变化能显露这一点。“狗屁！”第一个人吼道，“我受够了你们这些庸医，你们总说这些人渣这里聪明那里复杂。冷静克制个鬼，他就是冥顽不灵。油盐不进、嚣张猖狂。你真该看看他昨晚坐在那儿给警察滔滔不绝讲连环杀手的事——他以为他比我还要 _牛_ 呢。”精神医生礼貌地轻咳了一声，前者横眉倒竖，又道:“他还以为自己凌驾于法律之上呢。”

“是的，我同意你的看法：他可能是这样的。”

“得了，我可受够了。要是再让我见到他，他脸上还带着那种该死的嚣张神气，我就一巴掌招呼过去。”

Hannibal无不爱怜地想到，即使这 _真的_ 发生了，这人也只会收到一个比先前更为轻蔑的睥睨表情——他慢慢从墙上起身，假装在查看旁边桌上摊开的一排小册子。“我要的是招供，”那警探用更洪亮的声音咆哮道，“哪怕是打也要给我打出来。”

“不行，”精神医生厉声道，“在这个机构里绝不会发生这样的事。”

“噢得了吧，医生。我明显是在开玩笑嘛。”他又拧起眉头，停顿了下，打开一块口香糖，暴躁地把它扔进嘴里，上下颚磨动着，比方才更像只熊，“让我们面对现实吧，这已经不像80年代了：你要想揍一个嫌犯，就免不了要被那些民权主义疯子踩上头。更糟的是，他还是个Omega。”

“我倒是认为他的性别无关紧要，”精神医生说着，开始烦躁地用脚点地。

“这当然要紧了，别傻了。你真的 _见过_ 他吗？他只是个瘦不拉几的小白脸——看起来连只苍蝇都不会伤害。陪审团最后会对他产生同情的。”

“如果你能拿出确凿的证据来指控他，那就不会了。”

“我敢说那副眼镜根本就没有度数，”前者半是自言自语地沉吟道，“这种人那么做就是为了让自己看起来不那么具有威胁性。我敢跟你赌，当他孤身一人的时候，他的模样和行为会完全不同。”

“也许吧。”

“不——是肯定。不要被那些‘我只是个可怜的小Omega’之类的套话给骗了。”

“其实他 _并没有_ 那样做。实际上恰恰相反。”

“因为他知道我盯上他了，”前者咬定道，“你就等着瞧吧。我一走，他就该对这里的每一个医生都用上Omega那一套了。他会利用你来练习他在法庭上的表现。”

精神医生皱起眉，以一种毫不掩饰的恼怒姿态挥了下他的手，“行了吧，就像我刚说的，警探先生，如果你能对他提出有力的指控，那么他的外貌就无关紧要了。”

“你们这些家伙对他一点办法都没有，我又怎么指控呢？我敢打赌，你们也都已经信了他的鬼话——毫无疑问，下次我再来的时候，他就会坐在主任的办公室里，脚搁在桌子上，而你就该穿着连体服呆在他的牢房里了。”

“我并不认为这是……”

“他很 _狡猾_ ，”前者不依不饶道，“我和他在FBI的一个同事谈过。一个Alpha，Skinner探员，人不错，却跟上司闹了大乱子，就是被楼下那个小混蛋设计陷害的。所以，我现在可警告你：千万 _别_ 放松警惕。”

“真的没必要警告，”精神医生说，显然是被冒犯到了，“我对暴力患者有 _丰富的_ 经验。”

“哦是吗？”警探诘问道，“那为什么我没看到任何结果呢？”不待回答，他把口香糖移到另一边口腔，龇牙补充道，“我来 _告诉_ 你为什么——因为他不是那种五大三粗一身横肉的Alpha。如果他们是Omega，他们够漂亮，那么他们就觉得自己可以从该死的谋杀中脱罪：毫不夸张地说，就像他这样。难怪他已经把你们玩得团团转了。”

“我已经告诉过你了，警探，”精神医生回答道，显然已厌倦这场谈话，“我已经告诉过你 _好几次_ 了：你有你的工作，我有我的。”

他刻意甩给对方一个后背，转而与接待员谈起话来，前者则嫌恶地大声一哼，转过脚跟大步流星地走向出口——Hannibal不着痕迹地踩着时间点从桌边走开，巧妙拦住他去路，令其脚下一个蹒跚。

这男人又立刻向后仰起身站稳，摆出一副愤愤不平的样子，似乎有那么几秒被自己的口香糖给噎住了。“嘿！”他说，“嘿！看路啊，伙计。你什么毛病？”

Hannibal悠悠转过头来，给了他一个更加面无表情的莫测眼神，那人看到后犹豫了几秒，随即后退了一步。“呃……嗯，”他又顿了一下，尴尬地补充道，“我想我该更小心点的。”

“无妨，”Hannibal回道，优雅地接受了这一含蓄的道歉，尽管是他一手安排了这整个会面。

他颇有闲情地看着这人开始在原地磨蹭，脚尴尬地来回挪移着，一个Alpha无意识服从另一个的典型表现。

“那个，”他终于补话，又朝Hannibal瞄了一眼,“我是不是在哪里见过你？”

“不无可能，”Hannibal客套道，眼角余光看到那个实习精神医生正朝他们走来（急切地用双手挥动着雨伞，仿佛那是王者之剑[注1]一般），他又不禁用上片刻时间暗庆自己掌握了完美的时机。他已经看够了这个愚蠢的Alpha，知道对方是那种外强中干、妄自尊大的类型，就喜欢讨好那些他认为值得攀附的人；果不其然，当他看到医生毕恭毕敬呈上伞的模样时，那熊一样的暴躁表情立刻消解。他显然是在心中认定Hannibal是个值得结交的人物了——这反过来又会让Hannibal的下一个任务轻松得几乎可笑——Hannibal允许自己在心底最后暗暗一嘲，补充道：“同样地，阁下看起来也很面熟。我莫不是在报纸上见过您？”

“那肯定错不了啦，”警探洋洋得意道，“正是在下抓住了切萨皮克开膛手。”

Hannibal睁大了沉沉的双眼，做出一副令人信服的佩服模样。“那可真 _有意思_ 了，”他说。

“是呀，我想你总听说过他吧。”

“他的名字怕是无人不知吧？”Hannibal轻快地回道，“不过还是比不上您啊，虽说我认为阁下的动机更明显。”他停顿了一下，脸上掠过一丝微笑，“知己知彼，百战不殆。”

“说得对，对极啦，”警探兴致盎然道，“关于他，我可以说是无所不知了。执法总是这样：智慧的较量，你知道吗？比如阿尔·卡彭和那……那人叫什么来着？”

“艾略特·尼斯。”[注2]

“对，就是他。”

“一场真正的封神之战，”Hannibal尽量面无表情道，“我碰巧在为FBI做一些联络工作，所以我知道这个案子——不过还是无法望及阁下项背。”

“FBI哈？这么说你一定知道那个Omega了，那个被他们放着到处乱跑的疯子。”

Hannibal的目光悠悠扫过那人的脸，随即以同样字斟句酌而彬彬有礼的声音补充道：“敢问阁下大名？”

“Byers。警局副局长Len Byers。”

“Byers副官，幸会，”Hannibal又带上了斯芬克斯式的微笑，道，“若您能在百忙中抽出时间进一步谈谈您的一些高见，那必然能让人受益匪浅。”Byers又洋洋得意地一哼，比先前还要大声。Hannibal的微笑加深了，凑近些，添道：“无巧不成书，无缘不相逢。不知阁下是否适逢其会，带了名片呢？”

*********

**星期四 晚上09:00**

Will只在犯罪现场周围隐约看到过Matthew Brown的身影，对此人的第一印象是他比自己想象的要高得多。也更魁梧，即使是宽松的、不那么合身的勤务员制服也无法遮掩那身精干的四肢与胸部虬结的肌肉。因缺乏阳光又被迫生活在潮湿黑暗中，他的皮肤泛着不甚健康的湿冷苍白，但他的整体相貌并不差——身体健硕、五官周正——唯一妨害其吸引力的是他脸上那诡诈的麻木不仁之色与冷漠表情，在某些角度看来，比起活生生的真人，倒更像一张蜡人模型的脸。可这些都不重要——但这些都不重要，他是高是瘦，是美是丑都不重要，重要的他 _就在那儿_ 。似乎难以置信，但他确实在那里，这种神出鬼没的特性，在他与Jack无数次的讨论和无休止的筛选报告与照片中贯穿始终，这背后怎么可能会埋伏着一个真实存在的人呢，还远在天边，近在眼前，就穿着一身勤务员的制服，提着一串钥匙。

正是这个原因，让Will在最初的震惊后，发现自己对幽灵般出现在牢房里的Matthew Brown的主要反应是强烈的好奇心，这激发了他的调查本能并短暂盖过了恐惧，让他想要了解究竟发生了什么。的确，没有什么切实的东西能把Matthew和雕刻家案联系起来，除了他多次出现在犯罪现场，他的名字和Richard Black的名字有一些暧昧的相似之处外——而在此之前，Will一直认为这些只是巧合。可看着那张抽动的脸凝视着自己，他还是想要径直脱口说出 _“你是雕刻家吗？”_ 这样的话——而Hannibal关于录音设备的评论最先跃入他脑海，他知道Brown不可能就站在那儿承认这一点。他还想问关于Richard Black与涅墨西斯谋杀案的事，却知道出于完全相同的原因，这毫无意义，于是最后一语不发，一动不动，只环视着牢房，寻找可用作武器的东西——意识到，当然了，没有——Matthew Brown则慢慢向前迈了一步，舌头飞快舔过嘴唇，像爬行动物那般将头歪向一侧，令Will一阵不寒而栗。

“我等了这么久才见到你，格雷厄姆先生，”他重复道，“ _这么久。_ 真是可惜啊。因为现在你终于来了，而我却只能停留片刻。”

说罢，他微微撮起唇蹙起前额，就仿佛他与Will期待已久的会面已过早结束了，这种对两人关系匪夷所思的亲密幻想令Will不禁问道：“你为什么想要见我？”，然而他并不确定自己是否真的想知道答案。

Matthew Brown再次扬起眉毛，好像很惊讶Will会想问这么蠢的问题，随后又慢慢摆出了撮唇的表情。这副模样——就像某种被看不见的手遥遥操控着的机器人或金属人体模型，令人很是不安。“因为我听说过你，”他说，声音里流露出一丝分明的不耐烦，“很明显。”

_很明显，_ Will不无挖苦地心道。同样明显的是对读物的选择，所以最后他们不约而同道：“《犯罪揭秘》。”

这种异口同声使Matthew Brown的脸上露出笑纹，显然很高兴地把这看作了相互理解的标志。“正是如此，”他说，“我一开始就知道你有异于常人之处。”

他说“异于常人”的方式令Will浑身直起鸡皮疙瘩，这毋庸置疑地证实了他看到了Freddie不断暗示Will不稳定性的那些话，并信以为真——就仿佛他看到了隐藏在报纸那无穷无尽字里行间的黑暗倒影，感到那回应了自己心中绷紧的弦声。“ _异乎寻常，_ ”Matthew重复道，似乎很享受这个词在嘴里的感觉，“连雕刻家也看出来了。毕竟，你是被他选中，收到名片的那个人。”

Will闻言，头猛地抬起，立刻被他说话的方式惊到了，那口气分明是在说雕刻家是另一个人，他与自己的唯一关联就是他们碰巧对Will有相同的看法。这种区分是如此明显，以至于Will最初的直觉是他根本不是雕刻家，然后才想起录音设备，提醒自己，这当然并不能意味什么。实际上，这并不能证明任何事，除了一个事实，即如果Matthew真是雕刻家谋杀案的凶手，他显然不打算供认不讳。

尽管如此，这仍让人感到不对劲，而且不知怎得就与Will的感觉相冲突了，他觉得 _真正的_ 雕刻家会想要为自己的作品邀功。“这就是你开始出现在犯罪现场的原因吗？”他问道，试图让自己的声音听起来更随意些。

Matthew没有回答，而是笑了笑，缓缓向左晃了几步，就像Will做的一样，他们平行移动着，像在迈入某种欣然赴死的骷髅之舞。他们的剪影随动作在地面上飞溅，如泼溢的墨汁，在边缘处浸湿交融，Will一注意到这一点，便不由自主地移开了些，不愿承认任何形式的共性。

“现在你来了，”Matthew轻声补充道，“这表明我对你的看法是正确的：我对你的看法一直都是正确的。 _你与我，_ 我们都是孤鹰，格雷厄姆先生。但鹰是孤独的，这是它们的弱点。你可曾见过更低劣的鸟仗其数量压迫孤鹰？乌合之众聚集起来驱逐强者。想象一下，如果孤鹰们开始联合了呢。”

_鹰你个大头鬼，_ Will烦躁地心想道， _你他妈的在讲什么玩意儿？_ 他话也不说地回望着Matthew，后者向前迈了一步，又是一步，他那隐秘的脚步声在寂静的牢房中显得格外响亮。事实上，他现在离Will很近，触手可及——只需举起他那只如蜘腿般纤长苍白的手。他的眼睛在月光下幽幽闪烁，舌头掠过嘴唇时，牙齿也闪着湿润的水光，几秒钟后，Will才真正意识到这一点：眼——手——牙，越来越近。“一人不成众，”Matthew用同样诡异的低吟轻声念道，“独木不成林：你我是同一根绳上的，就像孤鹰一样。你明白吗，格雷厄姆先生？你理解吗？众人皆浑浑噩噩，不识你我。但至少我们彼此理解。”

他又笑了起来，一口细碎的白牙如利齿般闪闪发光；Will见此心生厌恶，却还是忍不住觉得，即使是这样超现实的噩梦般的场景，也不足以弥补他那深深的失望之情，只因Matthew没对雕刻家谋杀案说任何更有意义的话。事实上，除了雕刻家之外，他似乎对其他话漠不关心，这与某人病态地一心扑在Will身上又有什么区别呢；但Will对他唯一的兴趣只与案件相关，一旦失去其中关联，便兴味索然。 _你到底知道多少？_ Will想道， _你对Richard Black了解多少？_ 他随即看到了Matthew的表情，立刻感到一阵新的不安袭上心头，因为即使距上一眼看他只有几秒，但面前站着的仿佛已不再是走进牢房的那个人。如果说他之前的态度是温和而隐晦——近乎轻佻的，想要给人留下一个良好印象——那么此刻，他的眼神冰冷，目光灼灼，让人觉得他像是已经蓄势欲燃。无需告知，Will便立刻明白，他又要感到失望了，而这一次更让他恼怒，Matthew不仅不会提及与雕刻家案有关的话，还要发表一连串，可能在脑子里反复排练了累月（也许 _数年_ ）Will根本没有心情，也毫无兴趣去听的长篇大论。

似乎是为了证实这一点，Matthew向前迈出最后一步，语气显然不如之前那么友好了：“格雷厄姆先生，你对我就只有这些话吗？”

Will明明什么话都没说，所以一时之间不知该如何回应，结果只是皱了皱眉。Matthew也拧起眉毛，浅色的双瞳向下，目光扫过Will的喉咙，又徐徐挪回脸上。“你不打算告诉我那个Alpha是谁吗？”他补充道，这立即证实了Will刚心下一沉的感觉，这人注意到了他的瘀伤，“就是刚来探望你的那个。”

Will冷冷望着他，同样不露声色喜怒莫测的凝视。Matthew露齿咬唇，低吼道：“他一直在盯着你：从头到尾。而你就让他这么看着。”

有那么几秒，他的声音听起来像Andrew，Will又感到一阵厌恶，肉眼可见地攥紧了拳头，想扑向那张病态奸佞的脸，把它在石板上捣得粉碎。诚然，他看起来并不能对Hannibal构成什么真正的威胁，但他一直在监视着他们二人——潜伏在阴影中，暗恨有人擅闯入他自圈的领地——这让Will感到一阵愤慨，白热、冷血而残忍无情的保护欲模糊了他的视线。 _如果你敢靠近他，_ 他想， _我就杀了你，你这杂碎。我绝对不会放过你。_

Matthew显然把Will的沉默误以为屈服，末了撇嘴一笑，又如来时那般悄无声息地向门口飘去。“好好想想我说的话吧，”他添道，“格雷厄姆先生，现在全天下都知道你的本质了，所以你会在这里待上很久、很久。不过我可以帮你一把——如果你让我觉得值得一帮的话。你知道我们是同类。”这听起来像是一句圣咏或咒语：一桩信仰。 _Matthew Brown和Will Graham，直到死亡将我们分开，_ 这无言的暗示让Will不禁一阵反胃。“我们是一条船上的，”Matthew以平静而肯定的语气添道，这远比怒意更让人不安，“我们属于彼此。”

他小心翼翼地锁上身后的牢房，装作要离开的样子，又陡转过身来，把脸贴在铁栅栏上，用那双诡异的、幽幽的眼睛直勾勾盯着Will。如此突兀，令人不安，Will不由自主地后退一步。“举手之劳罢了，格雷厄姆先生，”Matthew轻声补充道，“叫那个Alpha远远的。叫他别再来看你，也别再联系他了。他会令你分心，如果他尚有自知之明，就该离你远点。”

他的视线扫过Will，又是几秒，最后终于无声离开，那滑行的模样，几乎消融在黑暗里。Will盯着他离去，厌恶反感、心神不宁，等了几分钟，才冲上去查看栅栏外的影子。自然这一次没有窸窣的呼吸或幽深的双瞳，可他无法彻底相信Matthew已经离开，总想着他会像某种噩梦般的恐怖电影人物一样再次跳出黑暗：头戴面具，手持弯刀，无论你杀他们多少次，都无法彻底干掉他们。也许这个类比并非不得其所，因为纵然Will知道方才的对话里没有任何能表明Matthew Brown就是雕刻家的证据，但毫无疑问，这些话让对方的名字在嫌疑人名单中上升了几个位次。

事实上，Will花了很长一段时间才平静下来——比他希望的要久得多——差不多一个小时后，他才停止在牢房里徘徊巡视，重新躺到床垫上。但是，他仍然固执地拒绝入睡，最后只能木然地凝视着那片旋转的黑暗，怀揣着一股卷土重来的紧迫感，继续他先前的计划——老天呐， _不管怎样_ ——他必须找到一条出路来摆脱这一切。他侧身扑向墙壁，盯着它，尽量不去理会那新生的、萦绕在他头顶的恐惧感，全程保持着要扑上去把自己闷死的姿势。因为身陷囹圄就够糟了，监狱本身就够糟了，被迫与Hannibal分离更无法忍受……但此时此刻，真正将他碾作齑粉的是像Matthew Brown那样的人，只需网络上的寥寥篇章便能解读出那黑暗倒影的蛛丝马迹，了解Will到底能做到何种地步，进而如此轻而易举地相信他就是切萨皮克开膛手。这就像被扒净剥皮：意识到自己最黑暗，深藏的那部分，淋漓的、怪诞的畸形存在，对Matthew Brown这样有心看到的人而言，却是昭然若揭。

最终，他真的，只想失声尖叫。

*********

**星期五 下午05:30**

Hannibal在静默而孤寂的家中，深深地吸了一口梅鹿辄，再悠闲地一啜。这是一款不错的葡萄酒：独特、芬芳，在光线下呈现出血样的深红，总体上的确值得一品。不过，尽管如此，Hannibal的闲情雅致仍不比平时，如果Will此刻就在眼前与他共享，那才真算是一桩美事，没有对方在场，再好的酒仿佛也失色无味了。事实上，Will对红酒根本毫不上心，那无上的滋味与顶尖的酒源在他身上也全是浪费；可Hannibal对此也毫不在乎，如果有什么的话，他只在不知不觉中更享受这个念头了，放纵Will挥霍那些昂贵的可能超过某些人住房月租费的红酒。这种浪费不再恼人，而更令人着迷，毕竟Hannibal是能把生活中最简陋的主原料——食物，酒水，服饰——转变为流光溢彩之器，用以展现其权力，地位与天才华的大家，他能不动声色地运用这些来引诱Will而永不失其魅力。Hannibal默默沉思着，以此自娱。Alpha露名显富，Omega本该是易于接受这些的，他们会将此视作自身与未来子嗣的保障；而Will(当然)似乎总是在顽固抗拒。但这似乎也无关紧要，只会使赢得他青睐的挑战变得更富有趣味罢了。

Hannibal复啜了一口酒，停顿片刻，想象着如果此刻Will就在这里，又会怎么做。最有可能的是，他会在房间里来回踱步：忧思难忘而无损其形，或许还会不时停下以手梳弄过头发，或许会心不在焉地啃起指甲，对周遭的一切钱权痕迹浑然不察。或许他会驻足够久，在成功吸引Hannibal的目光后微微一笑——Hannibal一直在收集Will的这些表情，并将它们收藏起来回味，现在一想到这一点，他自己也淡淡一笑——虽说不久后他便会再次动作，旖旖然而迤迤然，比起僵硬挺直地坐在椅上，四处走动倚靠在家具上的他似乎总是更为自如；尽管这种习惯在别人身上只会惹人恼火，令人不堪忍受，但在Will身上，这种不羁却颇具魅力。Hannibal阖上眼，追随着想象的Will在房间里徘徊的脚步，停下来只为搅乱其发，更似风中凌乱，在嘴角与眉梢多添一道坚毅的弧。 _你不为牢笼禁锢[注3]而生，不是吗，_ Hannibal深情款款地想道，终于满足于想象中的版本现在看起来是多么的狂野。 _你理应闲庭信步。_

仿佛掐准了时间般，电话突然在他身侧响起，刺耳的铃声在寂静的房间里几乎震耳欲聋。 _终于，_ Hannibal心道，立刻伸出手抄起话筒。满打满算那是Jack，果不其然，一阵熟悉的不耐烦的呼气后，Jack那如引擎启动前转速般的隆隆低声响起了。“幸好打通了，”他说，显然没心情问候，“你绝对不会相信出了什么事。”

早已知晓所谓何事的Hannibal，刻意采取了一副惊讶的态度，同意说是的；他几乎肯定不会相信。

“好吧，”Jack说(停顿。叹息。呼气)，“所以，第一件事。准备好了：切萨皮克开膛手又回来了。再一次！一周两次。我是绝对不会相信的。”

“的确，”Hannibal平静地回答，“这确实出乎意料。我想这么说可能……”他停顿了下，对着黑暗微微一笑，“……说满意也许 _很不对味_ ，但至少这一新案肯定能令Will免罪了？”

“是的，感谢老天。整件事有点反常，但我完全明白你的意思——我从没想过会感激那个混蛋，但他的时机再好不过了。”

Hannibal用他最循循善诱的语气道，“你一直不敢确信，不是吗？你脑后的那个小声低语不停在说，可能真的是他做的。”他又停顿了一下，恰好够让Jack感到不适。“这不就是为什么你没做更多来帮助他吗？”

“我已经尽力了。”Jack生硬地回道，“平心而论。我是行为科学的负责人，不是司法部长——我不能和他就那样直接走出警局，不管我多想这么做。但是是的，我当然不想相信他就是切萨皮克开膛手，讽刺的是，Will自己也对警察说过：他告诉他们，如果单指控他杀了Alderton，那还说得过去。试图把他定为开膛手是他们的败笔。”

_聪明的男孩，_ Hannibal赞许地心想。他扬声道：“所以他们要释放他了？”

“哦，当然，他们必须放了他，这是毫无疑问的。整个辖区一片混乱；这又是另一件事了。说起来你肯定也不会信的，但是……”他放低了声音，比起意图制造恐怖，一时更像是在试探斤两，“开膛手干掉了负责整个调查的人。”

“登在各路报纸上的那个？”Hannibal无动于衷地视察着他的指甲问道。

“就是那个，”Jack说，堪堪掩饰住他的恶意，“Byers。那狗娘养的，我可真受够他了。当然他不该落得 _那么个下场_ ，”他急忙补充道。“但我们只能说，发生在他身上比发生在谁身上都好。州警察应该 _与_ FBI人员合作，而不是试图抢在我们前面。我本来还打算正式投诉来着。”

“哦，是嘛，”Hannibal说，又微笑起来，“我想你现在就不必费心了，是吗？”

“他把程序推到了极限，就是为了让自己出名，”Jack冒火地补充道，“实际上，Will认为真正的开膛手是因为媒体报道而对他大为恼怒。 _我_ 想……”

“Will现在在哪儿？”Hannibal打断了他的话，他对Jack的想法一点也不感兴趣。

“这就是问题所在了——他又失踪了。那些警察真是小气得见鬼，都不对他道歉就把他打发走了。我到医院时他已经离开了。Jack沉重地叹了口气，显然是在回顾旧冤。“那个Alpha还把他能联系上FBI的手机给砸了，所以我打不了他的电话，他也打不了我的。在雕刻家搞出来的那次惨象后，他告诉我他住在一家旅馆里，但我不知道是哪一家。如果你听到什么消息，请马上告诉我。”

“自然，”Hannibal说，他自然无意为之。

“可怜的Will，”Jack带着明显的感慨续道，“天知道这些会对他产生多大的影响。他需要一切该有的支持。”

“当然，”Hannibal真诚道，尽管对谈话已失去了兴趣，因为他敏锐的耳朵刚发现了整晚一直在等待的：自玄关处传来的微弱敲门声。“恐怕我得告辞了，Jack，”他补充道，“早些时候我接了一个患者的紧急电话，我真的得走了。 但如果你有Will的消息，请务必告知。”说罢，他放下听筒，切断了Jack的话，毫不迟疑地走下楼去：一路屏住呼吸，几乎不敢去想那期盼已久的结果会来得如此之快。

门锁在雨中微微膨胀，Hannibal发出不耐烦的嘶声，一会儿才把它撬开，在黑暗中寻找他一心渴求的对象。阴影是如此浓厚，以至于一开始似乎根本无人来访，敲门声只是出自急切与渴望的幻觉；但一道人影走上前来，走廊上的灯随之亮起，那苍白而忧虑的脸庞、天真的大眼睛以及因浸满了雨水而颤抖着的瘦削身体终于映入Hannibal的眼帘；他不由自主地深吸一口气，因为—— _我想你，想得不得了，_ 汉尼拔如此想道， _我多么想你，却无以言表。_

于是他再无一语只张开怀抱；而Will，一言不发地，直直投入他的怀抱之中。

*****

**星期五 下午06:30**

Will起初累得说不出话来，所以Hannibal没有试图强迫他，而是选择了温柔地抚摸他的脸庞和后颈，无声地表示支持。随后他帮Will洗了个澡，自己坐在一边，替他洗着头发，用翡冷翠皂[注4]替他冲去监狱里的污秽；期间不时低声说些赞美与鼓励的话，如猫舔爪子那般精细地爱抚着Will的肩膀。他完工时Will似乎已经半睡过去了，都没力气从卧室里取回干净的衣服，Hannibal便替他套上了自己的一件衬衫：部分原因是他知道上面残留的气息能让Will平静下来，还有一部分则是因为这对Will而言有些过大了，衬得他更轻曼迷人，细长的腿自织物下伸出，更如玉立一般。Will显然是被这么寸步不离的缠绕惹烦了，但又像是被过去两天折腾得心力交瘁，乏得无力反对——不过最后，在Hannibal看起来是要试图用手喂他时，还是成功做出了反抗，遥遥站到厨房的另一端，目光越过镜片上方，冲他投去怒视。

“够了，”他发难道，“别把我当什么脆弱的东西来对待。”Hannibal靠在椅背上，冲Will微微一笑。“何不呢？”他说，“既然这招能让你恢复如常还如此有效？这是你来此之后第一次露出精神。”

Will沉默了片刻，显然还在挣扎着想要抓住自己愤怒的残念不放，只是再次对上Hannibal的视线时，便最终放弃了。“这么说来，你还是故意这么做的？”他努力憋住笑。Hannibal摆出一副老正经的模样，Will笑笑，用手捋了把头发。“你可真是个控制狂。你就是忍不住，对吗？”

“可能是吧。尽管这不是唯一的原因——你这几天过得非常艰难。”

“是的，”Will语调平平道。

他的声音里突然出现了一种先前未有的焦躁，这种感觉是如此微妙，绝大多数人都无法立刻察觉，可Hannibal还是立刻发觉了。“Will，”在似乎不得回应后，他补充道，“怎么了？”

Will没有直接回答，只忧郁地盯着地板，用脚描摹着瓷砖上的图案。“我不确定，”他最后道，“我只是……我感觉不太好。”

“考虑到已发生的事情，这并不奇怪。”

“不，不只是这个。是新的。我…… _很担心_ 。”

“告诉我。”

“今天早上开始的，”Will回答，他还在盯着地板，“我一直不舒服。我的体温升高了。”他停顿了会儿，接着深吸一口气，才抬起头来，看上去是真的痛苦异常。“你明白吗？我怕在热潮时你可能……我怕我……”

Hannibal叹了口气，伸出一只手来，Will悲哀地垂下头，放由自己被拉到Hannibal的胸前，脑袋抵着他胸膛。“没有，”Hannibal补充道，意识到一股杂陈的失望感，完全没准备过的话就这么脱口而出，“如果是的话，你的气味就会改变的；我立刻便会注意到。此外，我们非常小心。”他微微拉开了点距离，一手托住Will的面庞，“看看你：脸都白了。这个念头是真的吓坏你了，对吗？”

“吓坏就有点过分了，但是……是的。这并不是我真正想要的。”

“我知道你不想，但我保证这不是问题。你所描述的很可能是由于压力——或者是他给你开的药的副作用。”

Will点点头，显然松了口气，然后让自己站远些，用手抹了把脸。“谢谢，”他说，“真的很感谢。”

“谢什么呢？我并没有做什么。”

“谢你没觉得被冒犯吧。大多数Alpha都是这样的。”

“是的，但我不是‘大多数Alpha’，”Hannibal笑着道，“再说了，我知道你害怕的原因。”

“你真的不知道，”Will略带一丝恼怒地回道，“Alpha都一个样。”

“我同意：是的。但我知道，你不喜欢这个想法，是因为原则上你不想要牵累——这不是一个难以想象的概念，而且无疑是许多Omega会赞同的立场。”

“我想是吧，”Will说，他的声音又开始不安起来。

“只是你还有别的问题，不是吗？”Hannibal补充道，仿佛在读Will的思维，“更……与众不同的？”Will微微一颤，Hannibal立刻抓紧了握住他的手，不让他抽身。“我知道这不仅是牵累，”他把脸抵在Will的发上，继续道，“我认为 _真正_ 让你感到害怕的，是你的孩子会继承你的特质。”

Will张开嘴，像是欲说什么，但又闭上了，随即便是彻底的安静，只点点头作为回应，然后粗暴地挣开自己，焦躁不安、漫无目的地朝客厅走去，表明他并不是特别想要去那里，只是想避免谈话。Hannibal跟在后面，完全没因这明摆着的打发态度而动摇，径自坐在沙发上，伸出手无声地邀请Will与他同坐。Will立刻贯注地看起壁炉上方的那幅画来，假装没注意到，但一两分钟后，他的态度终于缓和下来，小心翼翼地走了过去；刚开始的时候，他还犹豫了一下，像是在纠结要不要再次跑开，总算克服冲动坐下来后，便舒展了身子，脚在沙发一端，头在另一端，身体中部搭在Hannibal的膝上。

“这就好多了，”Hannibal说着，握住Will的手，与他十指交缠。“至少更舒服些。”

“嗯。”

“不过你看起来累坏了。何不去睡一觉呢？”

“马上，”Will回道，说着反握住了Hannibal的手。

“你知道，当你这么做的时，我总是有一种成就感，”Hannibal爱怜地补充道，“大部分时候你都是如此孤傲，而这令你的片刻温存弥足珍贵。就像赢得了某种桀骜之物的信任……某种靠智慧而生存，野性未驯，敏锐机警的生物。”

“所以我这会儿又成动物了？”Will恼道。

“不，并非如此。我之所以提起，只因它符合我们之前讨论的内容。”

Will恼怒地挪了下身，顿时抽出手。“听着，别提了，成吗？”他没好气道，“我真的不想……”

“不必如此，”Hannibal说着，用食指轻柔按住Will的唇，“我并没有期望你讨论任何事；我只是想表达自己的看法——你关心的是你会给孩子留下什么样的遗产。”Will叹口气，Hannibal低下头去，从眼前所见的发缕缠结之处开始梳理。“这些纯粹的共情，”他柔声道，“毁了你那么多方面，是吗？让你与别人拉开距离，让他们觉得你遥不可及，而你只不过是在保护自己。我记得有那么一次，看到你从犯罪现场离开时，眼里含着泪水，你对自己所经历的一切感到如此憎恶而绝望。当然，你自然有理由害怕让自己的子女遭受同样的命运。”

Will微弱地点点头，再次流露出痛苦的表情，Hannibal复握住他的手，拇指在Will的指关节上揉搓。“但还有另外一个原因，不是吗？”他用同样平静的声音补充道，“那更让你害怕。我相信，如果可以的话，你宁愿选择另一个Omega作为伴侣：一个已经与别人有了孩子的人，这样你就可以间接体验到为人父母的感觉，而不必冒险让另一个黑暗倒影进入这个世界。因为这才是 _真正_ 在孩子的事情上困扰你的问题，不是吗？你面照镜子时，看到的存在。”他轻声叹道，俯下身，将唇贴在Will的额头上。“你美丽的思维：令我感到悲哀的是，你却不曾见到它的美，只将其视作怪诞。记住我在医院里对你说过的话，Will——唯一能让你不再被它困扰的方法就是直视它的眼睛。”

Will在他的触摸下颤抖着，有那么几秒，像是要哭出来了，Hannibal见此再次叹息，将一根手指放在他的下巴下，温柔地抬起他的脸。“此刻你是如此厌弃自己，不是吗？”他说道，声音里流露出一丝分明的罕见的同情，“比以往更甚。我想在监狱里你尚可无视它，因为那时你还处于生存模式中，但此刻你是自由的，而自由的代价便是自责。我想讨论一下这一点Will；我们马上就会讨论的。不过，请先容我放纵一会儿吧。”

“你想干什么呢？”

“我朝思慕想着见到你，而现在你就在这里，我发现除了看着你，我已别无他求。”

Will不自在地尴尬扭身，皱起鼻梁。“也许我不想，”Hannibal笑着补充道，“你就足够让人浮想联翩了。”

“你都看了我整个晚上了。”

“还不曾这么近过。此外，我的迷恋是美学层面的，所以即使不被你吸引，我也依旧痴心不改。如果你的肖像被陈列在卢浮宫或乌菲齐博物馆的墙上，我也会同样满心欢喜地瞻仰。你的美是客观的。”

“不，”Will带着一丝明显的悲哀道，“我真不是那样的。”

“对我来说，你就是这样，”Hannibal说。闭上眼睛，手指开始沿着Will的脸庞游移，如盲人摸字那般轻柔而熟练，Will叹息以应，靠向触碰不再言语动弹，直到突如其来的卡哒一声令他一惊——灯随即熄灭，整个房间蓦地陷入黑暗。

“停电了，”Hannibal不动声色道，“说到我们的黑暗；世界总是完美地掐在戏剧性的时间点上。”

“我想是吧，”Will异常平静地回答，“不过也没关系。”

“为何呢？”

“因为……”Will说道，“因为是 _你_ 。即使我看不见你，我也知道那是你；我一直知道。Hannibal轻声表示同意，Will把自己拉了起来，让他们面面相对，然后伸出一只手来，开始沿着Hannibal的五官轮廓细细描摹：沿着额头向下划过鼻梁，轻柔刷过那两道眼睑，又缓慢抚摸过下颔。“颧骨，”Will补充道，手指复向上，“我在哪儿都能认出它们。”Hannibal发出愉悦的一哼，Will再次抚摸起它们，“简直跟阿尔卑斯山有得一拼，就像有人凿出来似的。还有你的嘴。”他把手往下挪去，拇指揉着Hannibal的下唇。“我喜欢它的轮廓。那么与众不同，但在某种程度上……又那么严肃。即使笑起来，你看起来还是那么伤感。”

“不总是如此，”Hannibal吻着Will的指尖道。

Will倾身去吻Hannibal，一边在黑暗中寻觅他的嘴，一边继续用手抚摸着他的脸，另一只手摸索着他的脖颈与胸膛。“骨架明朗，骨骼分明，”他补充道，稍微往后退了点，好用唇抵住Hannibal的喉咙，“你浑身都是棱角。”

“而你就像兜藏着钢芯的绸缎。”Hannibal道，“某种柔软、轻盈之物，隐藏起坚不可摧的内核。视觉的丧失提升了其他感官，多么有趣呐不是吗？我现在能闻到你的味道……我能感觉到你。”他的指尖掠过Will的锁骨，顺着他的肋骨往下描去，Will则一边轻抚着他的脸，一边喃喃地念着他的名字。

“Will，”Hannibal无比平静地回应，“吾爱。”

他身体前倾，吻起Will的脖颈，不时分开些，用异国的语言柔声说着些什么。“我不知道那是什么意思，”Will说着，胯部缓缓晃动着顶上Hannibal的，仰起头以便亲吻对方。

“我知道你不懂——而且我是故意的。Hannibal停顿片刻，继而轻柔地令他们额面相贴。“我有一些话想告诉你，但我不确定你是否已做好准备。所以我只得偷偷告诉你了。”

“现在就告诉我吧。”

“不，时候未到。但我保证，总有一天我会告诉你真相，那时你就会完全明白了。”

“就喜欢卖关子，嗯？”Will假装用牙去咬Hannibal的耳朵。

“也许你是对的，”Hannibal低喃道，手徐徐滑入衬衫底下。探索又虔诚的触抚，当那温暖、坚实的皮肤与他相触摸时，Will颤抖起来，发出了轻微的呻吟。“毕竟，坦诚是争取来的，”接着，他又开始温存地亲吻Will的喉咙，“我们最近一次谈话时我确实答应过。事实上，说到这，我有一些问题想问 _你_ 。你愿意回答吗？”

“你都还没问，我怎么知道？”

“那我现在就问了。我只想知道一件事，亲爱的，只有一件……”Will再次呻吟起来，Hannibal温柔地用另一只托住他的脑袋，让他保持不动，唇隐隐拂过他的耳，以催眠般的低声添道：“我想知道……你为什么会选择切萨皮克开膛手呢？为什么是他？为什么不是雕刻家呢？”

在他的双手下，Will立刻变得僵硬，每一块肌肉都颤颤绷紧，像随时准备逃离，Hannibal发出安抚的嘘声，亲吻着他的脸庞与喉咙以此让他平静下来，一边扣紧他的后背，防止他逃跑。

“你早就知道了，不是吗？”Will终于答道，他的声音因震惊而空洞、木然，“你一直都知道。”

“是的， _mylimasis_ 。我一直都知道。”

“ _怎么？_ 你怎么知道的？”

“因为我了解 _你_ ，”Hannibal用同样柔和的语调回答，“Will，我知道你杀了他。我认为你下手十分仁慈，干脆利落；很可能是出于自卫——也许你一开始本无意为之。但我想，你在酒店房间里下手时，却比本意更重，结果清醒过来时，手上不仅多了具尸体，还充分意识到，社会会如何对待一个伤害Alpha的Omega。”

Will的呼吸急促起来，Hannibal又发出安抚的声音，手掌在他的脊椎上抚动。“啊，狡猾的孩子……Will，你是多么大胆狡黠呐：为了转移众人的注意，你移动了尸体，布置了罪案现场，让它看起来像另一个杀手的作品——我们看到你已大获全胜。当然，这是一场豪赌，只不幸那个Byers副官太过热心了，但你知道，即使他们指控你为开膛手，这个立案最终也会不攻自破。要么是开膛手再次出手，要么就是他们无法将你与最初的罪行联系起来。而结果证明——毫无疑问，这比你所想的、敢想的，要快得多吧。”

Will再次颤抖起来，Hannibal深吸了一口气，又在他的耳朵边缘扫过轻轻一吻。“我理解，亲爱的，”他复道，声音温柔而低沉，“我完全理解。现在只剩一件事了，我希望由你来告诉我——我不甚好奇，是什么让你选择了这个特别的灵感来源？我想让你描述一下，Will：有这么多的杀手任你挑选，为何你偏偏选中了切萨皮克开膛手？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：
> 
> 1.Excalibur，没错就是这把王者之剑，我会说我差点脑袋一热想吐槽翻成王霸（八）之剑了吗，也许大家更熟悉的版本是湖中剑，看过或玩过Fate的可能会更熟悉誓约胜利者之剑这个日文翻译版本。
> 
> 2.阿尔·卡彭是30年代芝加哥黑社会头目，当时他的势力非常猖獗，整个社会都噤若寒蝉不敢动他，没有人敢指控所以也没有证据，艾略特·尼斯凭其逃税将其送进监狱，写有个人自传《铁面无私》，有改编电影。SPN有一集也客串了这个传奇人物。
> 
> 3.confinement还有产期，月子的意思（X）
> 
> 4.翡冷翠又被称为“香草花园”，内斯·蒂丹特牌纯手工皂是其著名品牌，在意大利家喻户晓。


	27. 第二十七章

由于停电，Hannibal最后生了堆火，他们并肩坐在炉火前，Will目不转睛地盯着火焰明灭翻滚。现在的他似乎无法直视Hannibal的眼，每每低下头，脸都沐浴在火光中，如珍画[注1]中的受诅咒者，被迫忍受无穷的折磨，双目枯涸，陷在沉默的绝望之中。他的整副姿势又让人联想到他在无数不同罪案现场的模样——痛苦地沉浸在某事中，又试图将自己与之剥离——然而这是Hannibal一手造就的，在他看来自然动人无比。但Will还是不说也不动，半晌过去了，唯有微弱的火焰在噼啪作响，伴着共奏呼吸的私语，Hannibal盯着他，如Will盯着壁炉的火光般全神贯注，默然催他继续。

“我知道我会杀了他，”Will终于开口了，他的声音听起来麻木而机械，像是在试图脱离其中的意义，仿佛只是他人话语的传声筒，“不是他死，就是我亡：我知道这一天总会到来的。”他停顿了下，皱起眉，苍白的脸被火光诡异地照亮。“不是他，就是我。”

Hannibal颔首以示无言的赞同，向后靠去，以便更好地看清Will双目与嘴上细微的表情变化。“你告诉警察的事，”他饶有兴趣道，“有多少是真的？”

“所有都是，除了冲突本身。”Will又皱起眉，苦笑一声，“在这种情况下，你说的谎越少越好。”

“有时真相是由谎言缔造的。”

“是啊，这是我唯一的选择。显然，整件事的设计初衷就是让它听起来尽可能得有理有据。”

“而你成功了，不是吗？”Hannibal带着一丝淡淡的微笑回道，“并且当着Jack Crawford的面；谁能想到你用起欺诈之策来是如此得心应手呢？”

Will耸耸肩，将膝盖拉到胸前，用双臂环抱住。这个姿势几乎如孩子一般，脆弱的肢体语言与冷酷的口中之词，Hannibal不禁为这一对比而着迷。 _如此克制而又凶猛，_ Hannibal赞赏地想道，就像一只被人类养大的虎仔：野性、美丽而孤独，已经学会了驯服，甚至是柔情，但仍时刻准备着陡转变得悍然不顾，因为它无法压抑自己的本性。

“我唯一撒的谎就是镇静剂很快就失效了，”Will用同样低的声音补充道，“Andrew计算出了剂量，却是建立在我还在服用抑制剂的前提上，这给了我一个 _巨大的_ 优势——所有人都认为我比自己本来要弱。但是其他方面又都是真的，那个司机消失了，脱出手铐也是。其实，是他的消失起了作用；这给整件事制造了机会。

“从Andrew的反应来看，我就 _知道_ 他不会回来了。如果不是那样，我绝对无法杀了他。老实说，我无法判断这是我一生中运气最好还是最坏的时候。”

“自然是最好的，”Hannibal平静地回答，“命运之神总是向她所眷顾的人微笑——而你才是真正的命运之子。”

Will终于回过头来，迅速瞥了Hannibal一眼，不过似乎在中途失了兴致，只在再次将目光落回火堆前又轻轻一耸肩。“他就那样消失真的非常奇怪。”他续道，“几乎就像命运一样。Jack告诉我他被发现死在外面。他们认为这与毒品有关：抢劫不成就被干掉了。”

“我知道，他跟我说过类似的话。所以幸运的介入发生了，而你充分利用了这一点。”Hannibal停顿了一下，又微微一笑，“这正是命运的安排。”

“也许吧，”Will用同样的语调道，“我几乎别无选择。”

Hannibal等待片刻，直到沉默持久得足以令Will感到明显的焦灼不安，才向前移去，在炉前的地毯上稍作小心调整，靠近到可以触及彼此。“有时，命运必须残酷，才能彰显仁慈，”他温柔地说，毕竟，仅仅是逃离Andrew，永远不可能像毁灭他那样，带来心灵上的安宁。而这需要亲密——需要你的双手。”

果不其然，Will听了这番话，似乎往回缩了缩，Hannibal继续注视着他而没有试图去触碰他，静待对方显示出能够忍受接触的迹象。自Hannibal的角度来看，整场交流都是为了制造一种极为特定的效果，所以在端详Will的内心斗争时，便难免回顾起他们之前在监狱的谈话，究竟什么可以被视为是治疗性的。 _只有当我们真正渴望了解自己是什么，而不是我们想成为什么时，治疗才有效，_ Hannibal回味地想道， _这是为了你好，吾爱。蹈入幽冥直面你最黑暗、最伟大的挑战……再浴血凯旋，重返人间。_ “今时不同往日，Will，”他扬声道，“你不再免于遗忘；现在你必须质疑你的动机——将你的冲动当作灵感来培养。因为萦绕在你心头的不只是你黑暗的倒影，对吧？杀了这样一个罪不容诛的人，感觉必然很好。”

Will再次颤抖起来，闭上眼睛，垂下头，直到靠在Hannibal的肩膀上。“我知道，”他静静道。

Hannibal满意地喟叹了一声，轻柔吻上Will的前额，作为对他如此勇敢的嘉奖。“你当然知道，”他回道，他的唇是如此贴近，说出的话语几乎直入Will的皮肤，“我告诉过你很多次了：不断地放弃和否定真实自我可能是个体能对自己做出的最大的一种暴行。”

“不过我几乎没有减少这种暴行，是吗？”Will苦涩道，“我把它放大了。”

“自然如此。‘ _William’_ ：多么适合你的名字啊——战神与骁帅。我相信，我们之前就已经确认过这一点，而现在你又舔了额外的战勋来证明这一点。告诉我，你是怎么组织……”Hannibal略作停顿，再次用唇轻扫过Will的前额，“你的杀戮？”

Will微微缩了一下，显然对这个词的选择感到不安，不过当他再次开口时，他听起来依旧坚定而冷静。“Andrew看到我走出卧室时勃然大怒，”他说，Hannibal很高兴地注意到他声音里平静的满足，“他像是呆了几秒；根本不敢相信他的眼睛。实际上，这是我对警察说的另一个谎，因为我说我是在被架进酒店的时候受伤的，但我身上的瘀伤是在他在试图攻击我时留下的。要击退他是那么容易——比我想象的要容易得多。就像是被另一个人接管了身体一般。”“我知道，”Hannibal轻声回答，“也许确实有这么一个人。”Will又缩了下，低头看着叠放在膝上的两手，Hannibal注视着他，淡淡的笑容开始加深。“还记得我跟你说过的话吗？”他补充道，“一个人赤手就能完成的一切。告诉我……你享受其中的亲密感吗？”

“是的，”Will以同样的低声道。

“ _是的，_ ”Hannibal重复了一遍，“并不像你想象的那么可怕，是吗？”

“不像——不。”

“一切都是 _亲力亲为_ ，”Hannibal像是滋滋地品味着，“亲密性。这一直是你的核心问题：你对亲密的渴望威胁着你的自我控制，你是多么渴望让自己沉浸在迷失其中的狂喜里。其中的蚀骨销魂——放纵你所有最阴暗的欲望。那样崩坏地融合在一起，很堕落吧？然而，仍显得如此美丽，匠心独运。”

“美丽与恐怖，”Will平静地说。

“不错；正如我一直所说的。”

Will没有立即回答，而是专注地盯着炉火，咬住下唇。“他脖子折断时，我立刻就发现了，”他最后补充道，“而那时，我才意识到我的麻烦大了。即使是自卫也不能解决问题；如果你是Omega，还杀了一个Alpha，那你余生都得在机构里度过了。”

“确实如此，”Hannibal回道，此刻他的声音变得低沉而压抑，如同火焰残留的烟雾，“于是你……即兴而作了。”

“是的，”Will语调平平，“我 _即兴发挥了_ 。”他又停顿了一下，把脸贴近Hannibal的。“我知道我不需要担心尸体上会发现我的DNA，因为我有一个清白的解释。所以我不需要手套或防护装备，什么都不需要。我只需要把他的手臂搭在我的肩上，乘服务电梯坐到一楼。这真的很讽刺，因为他就是这么骗别人的——如果有人看到我们，我就会用他骗人的借口，假装他喝醉了。但最后谁也没看见我。我走到了所有送货车通常会经过的地方。那时天已经黑了，周围空无一人。完美极了。”

“完美，”Hannibal复述着。径自一笑，他抬手梳理起Will的头发，“你没有把他留在旅馆，不是吗？选择这样一个现场是多么特殊啊；你为什么要把他带到你去过的地方呢？”

“因为在他把我从车里拖出来时，那栋博物馆是我最后看到的东西，”Will说着，突然浮起一丝悲伤。他又沉默了几秒，短暂地闭上了眼，想起海报上的头骨，以空荡的眼眶与龇咧的牙齿充当着沉默的目击者。“那有一种奇怪的对称性。此外，它非常容易闯入。”

“当然，”Hannibal带着直露的赞赏道。“命运再一次眷顾了勇者。”

“我只要撬开其中一扇侧门的锁，”Will补充道，叹了口气，又闭上眼睛，“里面是那么安静——那么静，仿佛那一刻，除了我，世界上再没有活着的人。几乎就像在水下……只有寂静与打在窗上的雨水。你见过大厅里的那些窗户吗？它们是那么大，几乎占据了整个墙面。月光穿过它们，除了沉默的空间与诡异的银色的雨，什么也没有。我已经知道我想要什么了，因为当Andrew把我从车里拖出来的时候，我看到了一张海报——一个史前动物的大型展览。我把他拉到一句骨架旁，然后……就那样。我想你看到照片了。你知道我对他做了什么。”

Hannibal像一只大型的丛林猫那样微转动了下脖子，轻盈如狮子一般，把Will拉得更近，将脸贴在他的头发上。“那么告诉我吧，”他柔声道，“你杀他的时候心跳加速了吗？”

一时没有回应，Hannibal徘徊着，观察着，等待着，在两相沉默中静候时机，随后，Will用一种压抑，却依旧坚定的声音回答：“是的。”

“你感觉如何？”

听到这个问题，Will立刻垂下了头，如蔫了花般萎靡不振，可在Hannibal交握住他的手指时，他立刻回握住，予以坚定的回应，不容置疑。“杀他的时候，觉得自己从没像那样感觉到活着。”

“那你便欠他一个人情了。你该如何报答他呢？”

“我已经回报了。”

“是啊——”Hannibal回答，声音里多出了一股先前未有的低沉嗡鸣。

Will张张嘴，又闭上了，显然在苦思着接下来该说些什么，而后直起背，继续凝视着壁炉深处。他的整幅姿势都散发出紧张与不安的气息，可尽管看上去像是想要逃离，却依然没试着放开Hannibal的手。“你知道我要说什么，不是吗？”他头也不回地补充道。

“我想我能猜出来。事实上，我认为这与我最初的问题有关——你为什么选择切萨皮克开膛手。”

“不错，”Will有点沮丧道，“既然你已经知道了，何必再问呢？”

“因为我想听你解释，”Hannibal轻声回道，“我想听你亲口说出。”

Will再一次没有立刻回答，而是沉默了几秒，随后突然站了起来，复在Hannibal身后的地板上坐下，将自己挂在对方背上，头倚着他的肩膀。他的不适是如此明显，这个姿势摆明了是要避开目光接触，Hannibal轻抚上他的前臂，柔软的皮肤与下方僵硬的肌肉形成了鲜明的对比——拉扯紧绷几欲断绝。“因为开膛手是独一无二的，”Will最后补充道，他的声音听起来又模糊又遥远；就好像他在诵读一些自内心深处挖掘出来的东西，它们在他的心底被不断排练，至今才被大声说出，“暴力的艺术表达；惊人的控制性。那些犯罪现场是舞台造型。对他来说，事物呈现的 _方式_ 与他展示的事物一样重要。”

Hannibal呼吸微屏，伸手搂住Will的脖子，手指绕到他颈后。“他的暴力是如此高雅，”Will平静地补充道，“遵循自然的优雅。就如同受害者是他的游说对象，他在规劝惹人嫌恶者洗心革面，化丑为美。”

“Will，你又感觉如何呢？”Hannibal用同样低沉而紧绷的声音问道，“设想那种心态？你看待世界的方式与他不同——可你却那么快就容纳了他的观点。”

“这很难解释，”Will激动地回道。他又沉默了，把脸埋在Hannibal的肩膀上，“ _真的_ 很难。关于Andrew，我的意思是……这没有多大意义。”

“试试又何妨呢，”Hannibal温和道。他无比轻柔地拢住Will的脖颈，拇指伸入衬衣领下，抚摸那里娇嫩的皮肤，“总会有合适的词的。”

“我不能……我……”

“你可以的，”Hannibal低哄道，愈发温柔地摩挲起Will的脖子。

Will深深地吸了一口气，又缓缓呼出。“好吧，”他说，“好吧，这听起来很奇怪——我知道会的——但是我在博物馆里的时候，我看到了一个展览品，似乎就灵光乍现。”

“好极了。就这样，展开说说。”

“然后……”Will说，听起来似乎在字斟句酌，“你听说过罡灵[注2]吗？”

“是的，我听说过。用人类股骨制成的法器。”

“不错。”

“纪念死者的一种方式。”

“正是，”Will说，声音又一次显得紧张起来，“我 _恨_ Andrew；你知道我有多恨他。但就那样杀了他……我从来没有想象过——我从来没有想过——如果情况极端，我是会杀人的。我的意思是，就像生死抉择：如果他们直接威胁到我或其他人生命的话。他并没有那样做，完全没有……然而杀死他是那么轻而易举。轻易得叫人害怕。”

Hannibal叹息以对，又径自陷入沉默，看着随这一番话而来的结果，这毋庸置疑的 _杰作_ ，再一次的，竟一时敬畏无言，而造成这一切的根源此刻正扑在他背上，那双大眼何其无辜，那双手却锐意致命，骨骼脆弱易碎的同时又散发着幽然夺魄的美——令人叹为观止的潜能，此刻这抹纤细的黑暗灵魂，似乎纯粹是为诱惑与灵感而生。

“我明白，”他最终添道，发现很难掩饰自己的动容，“你忍住失声尖叫正如一个雕刻家耐心受着从石材上凿落的碎屑。你在夺走他人生命的恐惧里感到内疚，但你也深知为了避免牢狱之灾，你别无选择，只能掩盖犯罪现场。所以你没有像雕刻家那样亵渎他，而是像切萨皮克开膛手那样升华他。即使他不值得如此对待，也无关紧要——这个姿态与其说是为了他，不如说是为了你自己。”

Will叹了口气，用额头轻轻碰了碰Hannibal的肩，显然，他因不必解释就能如此轻易地被人理解而一阵释怀。“开膛手没有可追踪的动机，”他说，再一次，像是字字都煞费力气，竭力抵制着任何与自己相似的暗示，“这就是我们难以看清他的原因。他将死亡视为艺术，径情而行。这是他的伟大安排：众生平等。”他向Hannibal靠近了些，微微一颤，“它们没有达到他的价值标准，所以他改变了它们，创造出一些值得展示的东西。”

“或是消费，”Hannibal漫不经心道，“人们甚至可以把它视作一种纪念。某种纪念遗物；你也同意吧？死亡并非悲剧，毕竟——浪费才是唯一的悲剧。”他又停顿了一下，再次开口时，声音里流露出一丝失望的意味，Will太过紧张而又思绪重重，根本没注意到这一点，“而你还是很愧悔，对吗？这就为何你要躲在我的背后；你甚至无法直视我的眼睛。”

Will唯一的反应就是疲倦不堪地漫漫叹了口气，Hannibal又等了片刻才抓住他的手腕，将他扳过来，让他们再次并排坐在一起。“这是你的天性，Will，”他平静地补充道，“欣然接纳吧；你还有其他选择吗？你以恶为乐，却又因以此为乐而自我苛责。”

“并没有以此为乐，”Will尖锐道，“只是容忍。”

“哦，是啊，当然，”Hannibal用同样平静的声音回道，“ _委曲求全。_ 这对你来说是个悖论，不是吗？你还没有完全发现相关的……嗜好（appetite）。”他以极度催眠蛊惑般的眼凝视着Will，后者挑衅回望，却又像是失了勇气，先移开了目光。“你刚才说的，”Hannibal续道，“关于把他留在博物馆里的‘对称性’。我认为你低估了它：我想还有比这更深的意义。”

“是吗？”Will用和先前一样平板的语调回道。

“你将他的遗骸安置在史前动物的骨骼上，”Hannibal若有所思道，“一只野兽。原始而未受开化，接近自然。如此一来，你改变了他，也改变了你自己。不，别抽身，”他补充道，感受到了Will的退缩，“Andrew回到了他真正的状态——兽性而野蛮的。另一方面，你……”他稍一停顿，手指徐徐地、审慎地沿着Will的前臂游移。“你正在学习适应与进化：蜕变。你正在成为一个更纯粹、更真实的自己。你也变得更加无所畏惧，因为你在过去几天里所取得的成就需要 _非凡_ 的胆识，否则便无法成功。所以这是另一种转变：那个怯缩、内向的调查员变成了完美的违法者。我不是一直跟你说你是个炼金术士吗？这不就证明了，正如我预测的那样——看看你是如何把基本元素提炼成更为纯净之物的吧？”

“听起来你好像很欣赏它，”Will生硬道。

“我确实欣赏它：并且深深着迷其中。我对人类究竟能做到何种地步都深感着迷。”Hannibal的手指沿着Will胳膊划过，又微微一笑。“还有选择，以及我们选择的后果。就像你和那个司机的失踪一样——你被呈于一系列特定的环境之中，根据你内心深处的本能做出相应的反应。我试着去理解你的反应，Will，这让我乐在其中——我同样享受的，是探索它们会如何反映出我自身。你可能觉得这很难相信，但有时，我觉得通过了解你，我可以更好地了解自己。”

Will飞快瞥了他一眼，但最终没有回答，只是继续盯着炉火。“无话可说吗？”Hannibal补充道，听起来与其说是恼怒，不如说是好奇，“我想这不能怪你。这让你很困扰，不是吗？那份亲密。当你在另一个人身上照见如此多的自己，以至于再难否认你们之间的关联时，你就会开始担心后果。摧人肝肠，不是吗，Will？不仅是它所造成的脆弱性，还有它所带来的诱惑。因为还有什么能阻止你利用这份亲密性来激发你的黑暗倒影呢？正如你与开膛手的连结，纵然只有短短一瞬，却仍然解放了你；尤其是因为它让你实现了正义，而这份正义，用其他任何方式都无法诉诸。”

Will耸耸肩，一时间看上去又心神不宁，备受折磨，Hannibal叹息着把手放在他的肩上。“看看你，”他声音温和道，“你在自己的皮肤下是多么不适——一直在拼命抵抗着，不欲成为真实的自我。你像是在被迫伪装，不是吗？你的这张外皮……” 他漫不经心地把手搭在Will的肩头，顺着他的衣领与下颔边缘向上。“对你来说，有时过紧了——仿佛一套剪裁劣质的西装。我深有同感，Will；我也知道该如何伪装自己。但你要明白这一切都是为了 _连结_ 。独处而不孤独并非毫无可能，但我认为你也会因此而苦苦挣扎，只因你找不到与自己的关联。你无法调和亲密与孤独，因为你是如此厌恶自己。”

Will终于抬起头，对上了Hannibal的视线。“那你呢？”他同样轻声地问道。

“我的孤独来自不同的原因；一个主要的原因是我曾失去了一些对我而言十分珍贵的东西，而我知道我永远都无法再将它寻回。”

“那你就和我一样孤独了——没有彼此，我们都是孤独的。”

“连结是我们的艺术天性，”Hannibal轻描淡写道，“你知道吗，这让我想起了几个月前你与那个药贩争执后我们所做的一次谈话。我引用了尼采的洞悉，‘ _与怪物缠斗过久，小心自身亦成为怪物_ ； _当你凝视深渊时，深渊亦回以凝视_ 。’你记得吗？我们同意你可以保留你对怪物的感知，欣赏它们的设计而不必成为它们。我们还一致认为，在正确的人手中，没有什么义愤是无法获得美学属性的。”

“是的，我记得，”Will平静地说，“保留你的艺术才能，抵抗深渊。”

“不错。所以说，怪物缺乏艺术性；正如雕刻家所作一般。而你所追求的特定怪物最终总是被它们的本来面目所摧毁。我认定——我 _一直_ 坚信不疑——你不会以同样的方式毁灭。Will，善与恶，它们不是两支分立的孤军。例如，自我意识的创造，就被视为善与恶之间斗争的绝对据点，但身份认同不仅是调遣各种品行的战斗：它是一种艺术的表现。”

Will无言地点了点头，突然间显得疲惫不堪，慢慢挪到一边，将头靠在Hannibal的肩膀上。“我知道什么时候我真的动了杀念，”他带着显露的悲伤道，“就是车开走的时候，我在FBI里看到了你；就是我们目光相遇的那一刻。我无法忍受你会觉得我是自愿回到他身边的。”

Hannibal叹了口气，俯身去亲吻Will的前额。“我从未如此想过。”

“但是那个什么Dr. Hall告诉你的关于热潮后荷尔蒙的事……”

“我从未，也永远不会如此想你，”Hannibal坚定地重复道，“你周围的人都因你的生理而将你看低——我碰巧不是他们之中的一员。不过话说回来，我必须承认当你被逮捕时，假装Omega应激综合症是神来一笔。你不妨将这种偏见为己所用。”

“这是一场赌博，”Will说，“但是是的——我当时已经孤注一掷了。”他长长地呼了口气，再次说话时，声音小得听不真切，以至于Hannibal不得不倾身靠近。“不过我并没有完全假装。我当时很需要你。我 _是那么_ 需要你。”

“我明白。我也需要你。”

“不一样的，”Will焦躁道，“你知道不一样的。“Alpha和Omega分开跟Omega和Alpha分开根本没法比。"

Hannibal听此一笑，熟练地将Will的一缕头发勾到耳后。“那你是那样的吗？我的Omega。”

“不，”Will说。

这句话的语气是如此固执，令Hannibal笑了起来，又将Will拉得更近，再次亲吻上他的额头。“也许Alpha没有这样明确的生理反应，”他补充道，“但分离的情感影响同样强大。我可以向你保证，你不在我身边时，我也与你一样分心挂腹。”

Will也微微一笑，表示他很高兴听到这话，放松了一点，直到完全靠在Hannibal身上，让对方承担起自己的全部重量。“我甚至无法想象在这之后还能回去工作，”他最后道，“就……嗯。肯定会很糟。这件事带来的耻辱会萦绕我很久。可能永远都不会消失。”

“是的。恐怕如此。”

“我想Jack还不算太糟吧。至少他做了他力所能及的。而在所有人当中，是Siemens最后帮了我——绝对是我最没料到的一个人了。”

“哦，是的，我记得：那个古怪的律师。”

“Jack派他去分局，一旦出了新的开膛手案，就催人赶快把我放出来。老实说，他做得还不错；和他平时的样子大不相同。先前他对我犯了些混，我想他现在仍在为这件事感到尴尬。他应该是在试图证明自己比留给人的先前形象更能干吧。”

“你说他对你‘犯混’是什么意思？”Hannibal尖锐地问道。

“忘了这茬吧，”Will争锋相对道，“我自己会处理的。”

“他一直在骚扰你吗？”

“我说我自己 _会处理_ 的。”

“他还在和你一起工作，不是吗？”一阵不详的沉默后，Hannibal补充道，“还是在同一间办公室？”

“哦，天哪，你就不能别提了吗？还有，不许跟他说什么。”

“这一条款存有漏洞，”Hannibal笑得有些冷酷，“如果我答应不跟他说任何事，那就是还有机会对他做任何我想做的事了。”

“真的 _别_ 。他已经好几个月没来烦我了。再说，他真人畜无害得紧。”

“没有人是完全无害的，”Hannibal说，“他显然是在强加于你——即使他已经不再这么做了，但他曾这样做过，这本身就遗憾地暗示了他为人的缺乏界限感。”他等待了几秒，显然在思考这其中的含义，随即慢慢把目光转向Will，又露出微笑。“你知道吗，我很好奇，你的同事中有多少人也会把 _你_ 描述成无害的：你周围的人只看到你身上的光明，被它的炫目遮蔽视线，而完全忽视了黑暗。”Will不耐烦地一哼，Hannibal伸出手，温柔地抓住他的下巴，目光一直在他脸上，来回扫过，像是在试着找出最精确的角度来端详他。“光明与黑暗……”他若有所思地重复着，“我总是向你描述你内在的矛盾，而你从来不想听。不过我认为这并不重要。无论承认与否，二元性都恣意发展着；正如飞蛾在月光下猎食，蝴蝶在白天活动一样。”

这次Will根本就懒得答复。他只别过脸去，冲Hannibal翻了记白眼——Hannibal也回敬过来——这让Will露出凄然一笑，稍微平和了些，挪近点，把头再次靠在Hannibal的肩上。Hannibal将头倚在Will的脑袋上，再无它言，Will享受了会儿舒适的沉默，闭上眼睛，让自己的思绪渐渐飘远。他的思想焦点与往常一样——与Andrew在一起的最后几秒以及黑暗面无可避免地接管了自己——尽管过去几天里他已无数次重新设想过，其中的原始力量仍未消退分毫。现在他想起这件事来，与先前的那个自我共情，他能感到自己的脉搏开始加快：他想着 _我要杀了你_ 时，那种冷静淡定，奔流的血液、心跳与知道此刻已无从转圜的冰冷终局；别无选择。必须一招制胜——肌肤相贴，出奇亲密——消除物理距离与精神超脱的限制，哪怕在狂喜里陶醉沉沦也不忘举重若轻。正义，叛逆，散发着转化的炼金般的气息……一切都只靠他一双赤手空拳达成。

一想到这些，Will又挪动了下，往Hannibal肩头靠得更近，这些记忆带来刺痛悔意，促使他在心里回想起警方报告与切萨皮克开膛手案的现场照片。在他脑海中，它们被褴褛的、在空中哗啦飘飞的罪案现场隔离带缠绕着，如果他集中心神，就能轻易再临其境： 最初的印象、本能、从每一道印痕中浮现出来的叙述……从干燥的打字稿和影印的书页后面撕下，如同一出专为他呈现的表演——只有他能看到的——如哥特式恐怖戏剧场面一般，如此生动，如此鲜活。当然，Hannibal似乎也能够看到：坐得如此靠近，与Will倚头相贴，只要觉察出一丝端倪，便可直视Will眼底，用那灼灼的目光全神贯注地凝视着，仅需寻出表情细微波澜与声音特定起伏的吉光片羽，便可构建起Will的整幅哲学观与一切意念企图，如史前考古学家用几片零散骨骼精心组出全貌。“ _你这双手。蕴藏着如此凶悍的潜能。一个人能凭借其赤手空拳完成多少事情……你周围的人都只关注你身上的光明，被其迷惑双目，完全忽视了黑暗。”_

_光明与黑暗，_ Will思绪迷离地想着。不过肯定没那么简单，不是吗？从没那么简单过。与Andrew一起在酒店房间里，或是在自然历史博物馆静谧的空间里，或者是夜阑人静时在Hannibal的家里，光明与黑暗是远远不够的。有挑衅与煽动，有本能，有共情与想象，有这一副赤手空拳，而它们是你唯一的依靠，你只能凭借自己这双手，因为没人会代你效劳。还有Andrew——那个罪大恶极除掉他的感觉是如此痛快的人——以及此间种种，心脏的跳动，血液的奔涌，在月光下看起来竟是那样漆黑。有在Jack Crawford的办公室里坐着的Will，或者在学员面前认真讲课的Will，含蓄点头，强颜微笑，用食指扶起眼镜架。随即是扭曲的版本，黑暗的倒影；似乎只有Hannibal才能全然理解。Will想象着抬起头来一瞥，看见它站在门边的阴影里，嶙峋瘦削，双目警觉，脸上还淌着鲜血，手上还沾着道道污痕。梦魇般缠绕着Will的自我：燃烧着自然之火，灌注着本性的激情，他的精神已得到彻底的实现，他的善与恶也彻底归他管控，他无愧无悔，他无所畏惧，他不向 _任何人_ 妥协。

_像是过分完整，_ Will突然慌乱想道。至少，这一点是对的：因为他确实如此。这就像挣扎着容纳两个不同的人：一个过分正确，一个过分错误，一个想要平淡生活，一个只想活成自我——一支矛盾的协奏曲。事实上，这个倒影此刻仿佛就在这里，也在凝视着火焰；与Will截然相反，但与他彻底相同，潜心蛰伏，伺机而动。他们既对称，又对立——黑暗的镜象——以及他存在的想法，从逻辑上而言，意味着Will注定要被打破……“啪”的一声，清脆利落，直接从中间裂开。

一想到这一点，Will就紧紧闭上了眼，竭力抑制住心中涌起的恐慌，并安慰自己说，这并没有什么意义，这并不是真的；他只是太累了，只是情绪过于激动，因此把一切都太当真了。而且两面性也没什么 _错_ 。当然，更重要的是如何管理它们，而不是它们的存在；就像Hannibal用飞蛾与蝴蝶做出的比喻，只是在分道扬镳的冲动上构筑和谐，达成一致，避免等级分化罢了。这难道不是必然——甚至是必要的吗？这个世界需要分裂与对立，正如Will所做的那般。毕竟，忧喜相辅，真假相成。是冷漠衬出了热情，是愚氓举出了智者，是痛苦照亮了幸福。正如光明是黑暗的一部分，破而后立，晓喻新生。死亡也是构成生命的条件之一。[注3]

Will已经不知道他在自己的思绪里神游了多久，但肯定有一段时间了，因为火将要燃尽，房间里变得阴冷幽暗。“Will？”Hannibal说，声音在黑暗中无比醇绵、极尽柔和，“你刚想到哪儿去了？回到我身边来。”他的手掌开始在Will的背上摩挲，如抚平面料般，Will眨了眨眼睛，强迫自己把注意力集中在触摸上，借此让自己稳定下来。他又留神呼吸：吸气，呼气(另一种自然的对立)，并提醒自己此刻一切都是安全的，自己没有理由感到如此备受折磨。无论如何，他似乎都没有进行这种自我反省所需的精力或脑力。现在没有。永远也不会有。 _我不能，_ Will想， _我不能我不能_ 。就是这样——他没有。他告诉自己，这一切都不过是他的想象。只是一种虚幻的冲动，是在当时的紧张气氛里虚构出来的产物，并不比火焰中摇曳不定的影像更真实、更持久。

自黑暗之中，无法确定是何方，Will逐渐意识到Hannibal仍在反复唤他的名字。他的语气是如此温柔而令人安心，似乎是在邀请他做出回应，纵然他没有，对方似乎也并不气恼，仅仅移开了些，径直坐到Will身后，将他轻拥入胸怀，一只胳膊搂住他的腰，另一只环在他胸前将他抱紧。在内心这般兵荒马乱之际，这种感觉是莫大的安慰，Will轻叹了口气，把脸靠在Hannibal的肩上。“跟我留在一起吧，”他突然道，“拜托。今晚和我留在一起。”

“你知道我会留下的。何须多问呢？”

“ _因为_ ……”Will说，“因为在发生了这一切之后……在我做了这一切之后……”

Hannibal用手指轻按住Will的嘴，表示不必再自责，轻吻了一下他的颧骨，摆出一副一本正经的模样道：“我会留下来的，但有一个条件：你可得迁就我，让我抱你上楼。”

这足以让Will笑了起来，用额头轻轻碰了碰Hannibal的胳膊。“不，”他说，“没门。你可以 _带我_ 上楼——牵着手——你就知足吧。”

“我深表怀疑，”Hannibal回道，“不过我想只能怪我自己这么问了。这并不完全是我的错；你离开我这么久，似乎激发了我所有最糟糕的Alpha本能。”

“噢，亲爱的莱克特博士，”Will说，“那对你来说可尴尬了吧。”

“是啊，不是吗？”Hannibal说，看起来也快笑出声了，“我不该更值得同情，而非鄙薄吗。然而，威尔·格雷厄姆，我是 _多么地_ 想念你啊——在让人感受到失去你是多么煎熬时，你可是别具天赋啊。”

“我有吗？”

“你有。”

Will再次莞尔，小心地将手放在Hannibal的手上。“不过我还是回来了。”

“是的，”Hannibal说，回应握住，“如果你不回来，那我就亲自来寻你了。别忘了Will。我从未怀疑过你能自己应对这种情况……但如果出了什么差错，我一定会来寻你。”

“你怎么来寻呢？你都不知道我在哪儿。”

Hannibal微微停顿了下，与Will面颊相蹭。“我总会找到你的，”他平静地说，“不论时光荏苒，哪怕举步维艰。纵然要用一生来将你寻遍，我亦无悔无怨；如果那寻找是致命的，我就会早早投生来世，在下辈子找到你。无论生生世世，身份转变……我仍会找到你。”

Will在Hannibal的怀里一动不动，当他终于开口说话时，声音里的感情裂痕显露无疑，“在我做了这些事后，你怎么能这么说呢？”

“很容易。”

“但你知道我的那一面吗？那个黑暗、 _丑陋的_ 部分……”

“他也是，”Hannibal直白回道，“我想更好地了解他——我想让你将他展示给我。”

“不，”Will说，明显打了个寒颤。

Hannibal陷入片刻沉默，又慢慢用唇碰了碰Will的下颔，沿着颧骨一路向上直抵耳朵边缘。“是的，”他轻声道。

“我不……你是什么意思？”

Hannibal把脸埋在Will的颈后，而后放开他，站起来。在沉闷的火光余烬里，他的脸看上去恍若地狱一般——一切皆空洞的，棱角分明——Will看着他伸出一只手，道：“你相信我吗？”

“信你什么？”

这一次，Hannibal没有任何反应，只微微一笑，用手托住Will脸庞。Will默默地仰头回望着，有那么几秒，他看上去无比警惕而脆弱，Hannibal回视着他，处理着所有细微的表情，Will显然在努力寻找着最好的回应方式。“你信吗？”他又用同样低沉的声音问道，“也许你不信。但至少——你想知道吗？”

他用拇指轻抚Will的下唇，随即放开他的脸，再次伸出手邀请Will跟上他。最后一次犹豫后，Will终于举起手——握住了它。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：
> 
> 1.原词是 La Bonne painting，只找到“la bonne”的法语意思“善，美好”，和一部应该没什么关系的叫La Bonne（《堕落》）的戏剧。不懂法语，所以不确定到底是不是这个意思。不过，可以排除是画家名字的可能。
> 
> 2.kangling，是藏语རྐང་གླིང་།的音义，我也就音译了。是藏传佛教的一种法器，有喇叭与号角两种类型，常由罪人或横死暴毙者的股骨制成（查自维基）。
> 
> 3.译句参考：“是愚氓举出了智者”，出自史铁生的《我与地坛》。“破而后立，晓喻新生”，出自洛夜的《破晓》（巧了，也是篇ABO，原耽老经典了，推荐一看）。
> 
> 作者原话：
> 
> 我通常会把原剧著名台词照、搬、照、抄过来，所以以防有人没认出，“You bore screams like a sculptor bears dust from the beaten stone”不是我写的对话，而是第二季里有那个想当穴熊最后还袭击了格雷厄姆的某怪胎君出场的那集（前几章第一次出现博物馆时就有人猜其中是不是有关联了，小心心送你们：-D)
> 
> 译者（又是估计没人看的碎碎念）：关于这句翻译，我其实按照语境改了，“You bore screams like a sculptor bears dust from the beaten stone.”在剧中的翻译是“你忍耐着的咆哮就像雕刻家忍受敲砸石块所产生的灰尘”，考虑到这话是汉尼拔对兰德尔·蒂尔（一个想变成兽的家伙）说的，所以这么解释是符合的，而这句话也是腐勒向原著《红龙》致敬的地方，原本出自对多拉海德的描写， “He bears their screams as a sculptor bears dust from the beaten stone.” （Ch11），原著翻译则是“他听着撕心裂肺般的尖叫就像一个雕刻家看到从石材上落下的碎屑一样平静和自然”。因为红龙的杀人动机就是为了达到“自我实现”（self-actualization），从而让自己“蜕变”（become），即行为本身构成行为者（其实这是20世纪后半夜美国对连环杀人犯本体论的一种理解，后来的另一种理解是行为者以行为呈现自己，AKA行为不是作为“become”的手段，而是对本质的“reveal”。红龙是前者理解的典型，野牛比尔则是后者。不多展开了，对这一话题感兴趣的可以看Real Phonies： Cultures of Authenticity in Post-World War II America的第三章，连环杀人与动机问题。
> 
> pan.baidu.com/s/1Oc8H88obMZRxQDNjloBG9w 提取码：5rxd（原文在霍普金斯网上大学图书馆里，这部分内容疫情期间免费公开出来了，考据党愉快收下）。
> 
> 而文中老汉的字面意思是薇在忍着自己的尖叫，至于是否话里有话，就看各位自己理解吧。
> 
> 另外，其实不止这章有原剧台词，文中好多地方都有，还有很多对应原剧细节的地方，我注释的时候并没有一一指出，不然就要变成小论文了(X)


	28. 第二十八章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者原话：
> 
> 万分感谢亲爱的marlahanni替27章配了张超棒的图，还有Lowrie做了张新的神仙封面，他们是我一整天的快乐源泉。事实上，大家一直都在超级热心地做精致的封面图，这给了我动力，让我这个技术白痴学着怎么在AO3上做嵌入功能，所以如果你想看的话，它们现在就在第1章了。也感谢那些建议把所有的图收成一章的人；我确实打算这么做，但是很抱歉这么晚才弄出来，因为我对这类东西实在是一窍不通，真的花了老半天才搞定。
> 
> 另外，只是提醒，这次更新的部分内容非常NSFW，所以如果接受不来，请跳过。更多的kudos送给本圈大神&救世主布莱恩·腐勒，他无意中激发了这章的部分主题，在一次采访中，他是这样形容剧中魔鬼形象的：“性和性行为的理想形式是把我们从头脑中解放出来，容许我们融入彼此，体验一种只能在亲密的场合下才能感受到的生命脉动，而这在其他时候都难以实质化。那种相连互通与肉体、形态的迷失，是一种神奇的诱惑。”
> 
> 译者：同人作品合集鸣谢请查看原文第47章。

Hannibal一路紧握着Will的手；在黑暗中稳妥不移，牢牢把控，几乎要将人捏疼，Will知道自己通常会怨这股子占有欲，可此时此刻，他却觉得奇怪的安心。已经过去一个多小时了，电力仍然没有恢复，伸手不见五指的黑令人迷失方向，流离的月辉洒至地板，扭曲的阴影轮廓充斥着角角落落。屋里仿佛充满了半成形的人影——一旦被光线照到就会销声匿迹的魂魄或幽灵——Will的想象轻易唤起了诡异的窒息感，提醒他这样纯粹的黑暗实际上是多么不同寻常。 _失明的感觉一定莫过于此吧，_ 他想：原本的颜色皆被涂作炭黑，除了蔓延的模糊暗影别无他物，世界消失，双目再也无法抓住现实。唯一不变的是Hannibal的手与他相握的感觉，那温暖而坚实的皮肤，骨骼与肌肉的高下起伏之势——在一切幻影幽灵中唯一真实存在的血肉。

他们到阶口时，Hannibal停顿了片刻，在黑暗之中，Will只能听到轻微的呼吸声，随即一只手臂伸出，搂住了他的胸膛，Hannibal利用Will暂时失明的机会，将先前的威胁付诸实际，把他抱了起来。这突如其来的一下着实令Will吃了一惊，不过这种荒谬也成功打破了紧张，短暂的僵硬后，Will发现自己禁不住爆发出笑声，还带着喘息连声道“哦天，蠢 _死_ 了——快停下你这疯子。”Hannibal微微得意地一笑，却依旧我行我素，把脸埋在Will的发里，完全无视他的挣扎，踢开了卧室门，一路抱他过去，将他放在床上。

“呆子，”Will落下后说。

“小鬼，”Hannibal回敬。“不，别动，”看着Will试图挺起来坐直，他补充道，俯身将一只手按在前额上，轻柔却坚定地把他推到回去。“我想要你这样。”

Will假意配合，等Hannibal一转身，便立马坐直。“你已经不听我话了，是吗？”Hannibal的声音自黑暗深处传来，充满爱意，满心愉悦，“你可真是叛逆啊。我都不知道为何还要多此一问了。”

Will也稍显得意地一笑，凝视着阴影，两眼徒劳地大张着，试图摸清情况。“你在哪儿？”他问，显然没引起多大效果，“你在干嘛？”

“蜡烛，”Hannibal简洁地回道，“我不知道停电会持续多久，而要实现我的想法，需要一点照明。”他的声音听起来依旧虚无缥缈，仿佛被黑暗吞噬，沉默蔓延，Will等得愈发不耐烦，随即火柴划出一线亮光，Hannibal终于再次出现在黑暗中：不知怎的甚至比寻常还高，手里铸铁烛台的枝杈伸出无数臂膀，在明灭火光里如众多黑蟒般扭动闪烁。

“天呐，认真的吗？”Will说，努力憋笑，“搞得这么哥特风。你看起来就像50年代恐怖电影里的男管家。”

“是吗？”Hannibal回道。他故意把蜡烛举到脸下，让阴影向上蔓延，令他看起来夸张而怪异，“但那样的话，你又是什么角色呢？”

对此根本没有丝毫想法的Will冲Hannibal翻了个白眼，无声责备他来了这么戏剧性的一出。后者微微一笑，把蜡烛置于床头柜上。从这个角度来看，火焰把他的脸照得光怪陆离——尽是参差的洼然与险峻嵯峨——他垂眼凝视着Will，神色莫测，像是过了几秒，突然恢复了生气，朝他扑来。Will见状立刻试着翻身躲开，但不知怎得，Hannibal竟比他还要迅速：如蛇或螳螂一般出击奇快，驾轻就熟地爬到Will身上，把他的手腕高别过头顶。

“嘿！”Will厉声说，顿时神经紧绷，“你到底在干什么？”

“你以为我在干什么呢？”

“闹够了就 _停吧_ ，”Will没好气道，不愿承认他并不知道这个问题的答案，“我不喜欢这样，我不喜欢被制住。”

“为什么不呢？”Hannibal问道。他稍微松了些力道，但并没有彻底松开，Will回瞪着他，却并没有做出真正的挣扎。“是因为它让你感到失控吗？”

“是的。”

“无助？”

“明摆着的，不然呢？给我 _松开_ 。”

Hannibal缓缓一笑，最后松开Will的手腕，托住他的脸。他的手指若即若离地沿着Will的下巴与颧骨掠过，触碰坚定，感觉却极其轻柔。“你现在心绪不宁，对吗？”他柔声道，“告诉我为什么。”

“因为我不知道到底要搞什么，”Will承认，他的声音里透着一丝恼怒，“你在楼下说的话……我不知道你有什么打算。”

Hannibal仅仅一颔首，像料到了这样的回应，转移重心，给Will留出更多空间，倾身去吻他的喉咙。“我能感觉到你的脉搏，”他续道，嗓音温柔而慵懒，几乎如同他的唇一般缱绻，“它跳得 _多快_ 呐。像笼里的鸟儿一样扑棱着、颤抖着。”

“才没有，”Will抗议道。

“真的有，亲爱的，”Hannibal答道，牙齿扫过Will的下颔。虽然不疼，但Will仍因这种感觉不安地扭动起来，Hannibal在皮肤上落下温柔的一舔以示歉意，又立即再来了一遍，甚至比方才更加用力。“你刚才告诉我的，说你信任我。你是认真的吗？”

Will大声叹了口气，希望自己听起来并非紧张，而是不耐烦，随后粗暴地拧开双手。Hannibal放由他挣脱，似乎被这种反抗表现深深吸引，Will抓住他的肩往下拽，试着找到合适的借力点磨蹭起他们的胯。事实上，他很清楚这个问题意有所指——他甚至一度模糊地感到自己在摇头——尽管如此，他的回答无疑是响亮而坚定的：“是的。”

Hannibal闻言低叹，将唇覆在Will的额上，同时两腿向上滑去，直到其中一条大腿抵撞住Will的腹股沟。Will的呼吸立马一滞，Hannibal又微微一笑，双手托住Will的臀瓣，开始前后晃动。“就是这样，”他说，这时Will开始跟上节奏，“好孩子，漂亮极了。”

“哦 _是的_ ，”Will静静道。他咬住下唇，不知羞耻地把自己顶在Hannibal坚硬如铁的大腿肚上，感到一只手抚摸过脸庞又向下游移至喉咙，轻声呜咽起来。

“你的脉搏多快啊Will？”Hannibal用与先前同样柔和的声音问道，“是因为你在害怕——你觉得我会伤害你吗？”

“不，”Will说着，闭上眼。Hannibal立刻把他的腿向前一推，令Will发出一声哽咽的呻吟，“总之，我…… _啊_ 。我不许。”

“你不许？”Hannibal呢喃着，手指开始沿着Will的下唇抚过，“你当真认为你能阻止我吗？”

“当然，”Will激动道。

“但你要怎么做呢，吾爱？毕竟我比你强壮多了。”

“我不在乎。”

“嗯，看来你是真的不在乎了？”

“不。哦 _天_ ，Hannibal，这感觉好棒。”

“本该如此，”Hannibal以不变的温柔道。有那么一会儿，他着迷般地望着Will，随后再次抓住他的臀，帮他更用力地顶弄起来。“我碰巧也同意你的看法，”他补充道，但Will已过分心猿意马，无法对这话里流露出来的真诚给予应有的重视。“我很少会对别人说同样的话，但你无疑是少数之一。当然这并不重要，因为我无意伤害你。”

此时Will一心扑上Hannibal的大腿，似乎根本没在听他说话——只在Hannibal抽身离开发现自己扎了个空后才重聚心神，发出一声高亢的沮丧呻吟。“我知道，抱歉，”Hannibal说，“但这一次我希望你耐心点。”他又稍作沉默，脸上还是那副莫测的表情，整张脸几乎都掩在阴影里，随即毫无预兆地，他一把抓住Will的胳膊，把人猛地拉了起来。

“哦天， _还_ 搞什么？”Will不耐烦地睁开眼道，“你不知道这是怎么回事吗？亏我还以为你是个医生呢。”

他粗暴地挣开双臂，Hannibal对这种熟悉的反抗暗自一笑，同时心下惊叹Will显露脾气时总是那么迷人，尽管这在别人身上只会丑恶至极。他决定让Will兀自生一会儿闷气，只为欣赏这一绝妙景致，随即终于前倾，熟练地解开了他衬衫顶部的几枚扣子。Will的呼吸迅速变急，Hannibal吻着他的下巴，呢喃着他的名字，手漫漫滑过裸露的肌肤。“你知道我喜欢看你穿着我的衣服，”他继续道，“我想让你更常穿着它们。”

“真的？”Will的回应里带着明显的怀疑。

“千真万确。”

Will尴尬地动了动，显然很不自在。“我是说，我 _猜_ 我可以……如果你想的话。”

“我确实想。我想让每个人都看到你真正属于谁。”

Will张嘴欲驳，但似乎中途改变了主意，又闭上嘴。“事实上，明天也不要洗澡，”Hannibal边说边用手抚上着Will的臀部，占有欲显露无疑，“我希望你身上都是我的气味：我想要你闻起来和我一模一样。”Will对此叹了口气，先前的恼怒已被抛到九霄云外，他拱起背，显然是准备扑向Hannibal，把他摔在床上后，感到自己的手腕再一次被抓住，又立刻发出了更为响亮的恼怒嘶声。“不，别动，”Hannibal说着松紧控制，以强调每一个词，“时候未到 _吾爱mylimasis_ 。我想让你先为我做些事。”

“什么？”Will怒道，“我现在警告你，最好别拖得太久。看在老天的上，把衣服脱了。”

“真是心急，”Hannibal回道，又缓缓一笑。他把Will的手腕举到面前，吻了吻手背，一手慢条斯理地解起自己的衬衫，另一只手紧紧抓着Will，“我估计你不会喜欢，但我希望你至少考虑一下我的提议。还有记住，我不会强迫你做任何你不想做的事。我对强迫不感兴趣。我只是想……说服你。”

“ _什么？_ ”Will脆弱的耐心显然要磨尽了，“你想要什么？”

Hannibal再次微微一笑，继续解起衬衫——一丝不苟又有条不紊，仿佛拥有世界上所有的时间——在Will以为他不会回答这一问题时，他却猛然抬起头来，目光灼灼近乎令人不安。“告诉我，Will，”他说，字字清晰，连缀成句，“你还记得我之前跟你说过的控制吗？”

Will完全没想到这么远不着边际的事，微微缩了一下，舌头飞快舔过唇，目光紧张地闪烁着，用自己精确异常的清晰记忆回想起先前的谈话： _你对亲密的渴望威胁着你的自我控制，你是多么渴望让自己沉浸在迷失其中的狂喜里。其中的蚀骨销魂——放纵你所有最阴暗的欲望。_ 这一联想令人无比不安，他听见自己吞咽了下，微弱地点点头。

“很好，”Hannibal说，他更密切不离地凝视着Will，“因为这就是我想要的。每次我们在一起时你都在努力控制局面。而接下来的几个小时……”他又停顿了一下，目光徐徐扫过Will的脸，“……我要你把所有的控制权全权交付给我。”

Will眨巴了几下眼，像是无法完全理解他所听到的话，随即不由自主地变得僵直，抽开了身。“不，”他不为所动道，“你不是认真的吧？”

“我无比认真。”

“你想……什么？让我听你 _支配_ ？”

“不是你想的那样，”Hannibal以他特有的冷静回道，“我并不想为了一己私欲而对你横施权力。我只想看看当你准备好让渡时会发生什么——至少是暂时的。”他的目光又一次扫过Will的脸，立刻判断出交织的不愿与迟疑，随后伸出手，将Will的脸轻柔捧入掌中。“相信我，我对像Andrew那样压迫你并不感兴趣。我只想与你一起体会那种融合感；如果你心防高树，我就无法这么做了。”

听到“融合”这个词，又一波记忆涌上Will心头，不过这次是他自己的话，就在热潮之后，他在一篇日记中用过完全相同的词：‘ _我记得当时的感觉，就好像我们融合在了一起；就像我的身体是你的身体。就像我便是你，你即是我……我记得有那么一小段时间，我们不再是两个人，而是一个人。我们是同一整体的两半，一个不可分割的原子，我不知道我终于何处，你又始于哪里。’_

Hannibal似乎读出了他心思，微微一笑，补充道：“我想让你在意识清醒的时候做这件事。不是在你情热的时候，而是在你完全是你自己的时候。”

Will不悦地动了下，垂睫眯眼看着Hannibal，不由自主地被这一提议吸引，却依旧不改谨慎。一方面，这将是他们第一次在Will不处于热潮期的情况下做整套，扮演一个典型被动的Omega形象从原则上而言毫无吸引力。可另一方面，这似乎能让Hannibal高兴，而这本身就提供了某种满足感。再说，这也没有什么害处(不是吗？)“就几个小时？”他拿捏道，“不是一直？”

“只需几个小时。也许都不用这么久。”

Will点点头，又安静下来，焦躁地咬着下唇，显然在考虑此事。“嗯……也许吧，”他最后道，“我猜我们可以这么做。”他又一停顿，随即用一种明显更加坚定的声音补充道，“但如果我要求你停下，你就必须停下。我是说真的，Hannibal：你必须马上停。”

“当然，”Hannibal回道，再一次表现出令人难以置信的冷静；宛如一块大理石般泰然自若、归然不动，而Will却像汹涌澎湃，难以驾驭的惊涛骇浪般拍打着悬崖峭壁。 _就那样，_ Will默默想道。 _保持冷静——为了我们俩，你必须保持冷静。_ Hannibal的目光缓缓扫过Will的脸，似乎在将他归档入记忆，而后添道：“你想让我给你一个安全词吗？”

Will又踌躇了下。“不必。”

“不必，”Hannibal赞许道，“我想你也不用。这并非必要：我不会打你或掐你——不会造成任何伤害。对你来说，这只不过是一个暂时抛却头脑，回归身体的机会。”

“好吧，”Will回道。即使这么说了，他也能感到最初的一丝焦虑，他故意让自己的声音听起来很是随意，试图掩饰这种感觉，“只是别太惯着自己了。我可不打算经常这么做。”

Hannibal颔首同意，Will点头表示成交，把双手放在膝上，像庄荷洗牌那样紧张地轻轻拍了拍。他唯一有所了解的统治游戏是那种廉价毛片和音乐短视频上常用的噱头——马鞭、禁制球和镶边的黑色皮项圈——很难想象这样花里胡哨的东西会出现在Hannibal这样映衬大雅之堂背景的人周围。哪怕他们真这么做了，他也心知肚明，在这整件事上， _真正_ 困扰他的怀疑并非身体上的束缚，而是心理上的屈服。毕竟，Hannibal总能仅凭寥寥的交谈便洞彻思想，这种能力才真正令人不安，尽管Will知道这在他身上已经屡试不爽，可得知它还要更进一步，仍让他倍感不安甚至不愿承认这种紧张。随后他短暂想到了Hannibal要Will给他展示阴暗面的请求，这让他更加忐忑，他赶紧安慰自己，这当然只是一个假设，与眼前的形势毫无关系。而且即便如此，撇开猜疑不谈，这仍然不足以让他打退堂鼓——就凭这还远远不够。他尴尬地清清嗓子，又说：“好吧。所以。你想让我做什么？”

“只听我说的，”Hannibal回道，“除非我直截了当地问你问题，否则不要说话。”他稍作停顿，嘴角浮现一丝微笑，“我有意替我们说完一切。”

“是啊，”Will不动声色地揶揄道，“我敢说你会的。”

Hannibal对上Will的目光，微笑因这个两人间默契认同的笑话而加深了，随即表情明显一变，脸色微霁而后完全沉了下来。这着实令观者不安——五官如面具般一一收起，直到最终变成一种深不可测的玄奥表情，他向后靠到脚跟上，自不同角度目光灼人地注视着Will，一言不发。事实上，这种沉默的审视已经延伸到了让Will不适的程度，他努力不让自己在这种重压下变得局促不安，终于，Hannibal无比平静道：“衣服脱了。慢慢来。”

Will本想问这这档子事（管它是什么）是不是已经正式开始了，却怀疑这样做会破坏气氛。这问题本身也没多大意义，因为他想 _肯定_ 是开始了；即使感觉自己一开始没在状态，他现在也要努力赶上进度了，就像在电影进行到一半时才走进影院，不知道该如何跟上剧情一样。他犹豫了几秒，清了清嗓子，开始有些不自在地解起Hannibal的衬衫，这是目前他身上唯一的衣服。这个任务已经简单到不能再简单了，Will却莫名觉得困难，仿佛纽扣太大而扣口太小，花了好一阵多余的尴尬摸索才解开，让它滑下肩膀落到床上。一部分的他又料想着Hannibal会叫他叠起衣服——纠结着是该叠还是不叠（他才不干呢）——而后意识到Hannibal显然并不关心衬衫的命运，只看着他，眼中流露出不加掩饰的公然赞许，这令他感到面颊发红。Hannibal又徐徐一笑，不知怎么的，其中的暗示意味更强烈了，他随即干脆利落地脱下自己的衣服，目光全程未曾离开Will的脸，连一丝尴尬或难为情也无。 _你这老混蛋就得意吧，_ Will又嫉妒又满含爱意地想道，在Hannibal的声音再次穿过黑暗时微微一惊：“伸出手臂。”

“干嘛？”Will质问，已经忘了除非对方问他，他不该开口。Hannibal挑起一侧眉毛，Will瞪了他一眼，又安静下来，低头一看，发现Hannibal已经从那堆衣服中取回了他的领带，蛇一般在他手中游走。

“ _噢，_ ”Will还没来得及阻止自己就出声道。诚然，他不该没料到的，但不知何故，他真的没有想到这一点，他不由自主地把双手放在膝上，想试图保护它们不被错待。Hannibal饶有兴趣地看着Will的手缩回去，手指轻柔地沿着领带边缘抚过仿佛那真是个活物，Will忍不住微微一缩，挣扎着压制住突如其来的想要宣布退出游戏的冲动。事实上，如果他想的话，这是很容易的，他也知道Hannibal不会强迫他，然而，尽管后路在呼唤，可密谋与性奋的共同吸引仍足以阻止他就此退出。Hannibal耐心等待着，一语未发，Will飞快瞄了他一眼，停顿了一下，稍事踌躇，最后按他的要求伸出双臂。

“好孩子，”Hannibal柔声道。他把领带缠在Will的手和手腕上，熟练地打了一串复杂的水手结，让他的手指无法再动弹。丝绸抵着温暖的皮肤，出奇地凉爽柔滑，几乎不可能构成有效束缚。然而，在他小心翼翼地拽了几下后，发现很明显，自己没法解开。

“你知道吗，我一直认为烛光与你非常相衬，”Hannibal补充道，再次密切注视着Will，“看来我所想不错。它提供了一定的氛围，不是吗？离现代如此遥远，我们几乎可能是在某个古老而中世纪的遗迹里。也许是一座教堂。”他话语稍顿，又缓缓一笑，“甚至是地牢。”

Will张开嘴准备回答，然后才想起自己不该说话，又勉强闭上嘴。他做了几下深呼吸，有意识地努力享受那一刻的紧张，让不安消失，渴望取而代之。在这方面，他的身体反应显然比思想要快，在他凝神感受时，他震惊地意识到自己的欲望已多么坚硬而紧绷，大腿根部早已被一串晶莹的滑液打湿。Hannibal将视线向下移去，刻意显得不紧不慢，表明他完全意识到了这两件事，Will面色微红，稍事迟疑，挪动了下两膝，将腿分得更开。

Hannibal的呼吸略微一滞。如此微妙，大部分人都无法注意到，但Will还是迅速发现并感到了一股胜利的喜悦，尽管Hannibal表面上看起来无动于衷，但他的控制显然没有 _那么_ 滴水不漏。其中有种美妙的力量感，超越被缚的双手与受限的语言。他故意将自己的双腿打得更开，自纠缠的一抹发下抬眼，向Hannibal投去一个相当挑衅的神色。Hannibal对上它，面露微笑，不改常态。“就这样被绑起来，”他回味一般道，“看起来如受牲礼一般。这两种情况都适用，不是吗？礼拜堂里的天罚，地牢里的忏悔。”

他倾近Will，像要吻上他，又似乎改变了主意，轻抚起他的下唇，鼓励他张开嘴。Will立刻服从了，热切地吮吸着Hannibal的手指，一边垂睫抬眸肆意地望着Hannibal。“那样的话，我就会变成一名神甫或狱卒了，”Hannibal呢喃着，撤回手指转而轻揉着Will的乳珠徐徐画起滑溜的圈，一手一边抚摸Will的髋骨，“你认为，你会更喜欢哪一个呢——如果让你来选择？”

Will低吟一声，仰起头来。他的性器现在真的涨得发疼了，Hannibal亲吻上他的喉咙时，他不由自主地发出了呜咽般的声音，感到阴茎抽动着显然冲出了一股前液，一阵无助与轻微的羞耻涌上心头。Hannibal满意地一哼，又等了片刻才伸手轻扯他的头发。“我问了你一个问题，Will。”

“都不，”Will厉声道，即使在近乎迷乱的状态下，他也无法不坚守固执。

Hannibal闻言嘴角轻挑，像在努力忍住笑意。不过，当他再次开口时，他的声音又恢复了以往的平静，只带着一丝几乎无法掩抑的期待。“你更愿意放弃选择权吗？”他若有所思般道，“一个人，要么是不计后果的莽夫，要么是无所畏惧的勇士，才会如此随意将自主权出手让渡。那么告诉我：你是哪一个呢？”

Will又溢出一喘，咬住嘴唇，拼命想把连自己都感到尴尬的呜咽憋住。“都是。”

“都是，”Hannibal重复道，这一次他终于笑了，“一点儿不错。你是多么 _伟大的_ 创造啊，威尔·格雷厄姆；如此大胆而放肆，却仍深受自我意识的困扰。正如我之前所说的，你代表了这样一种观点： _每件赏心悦目的东西背后，都有一段悲哀的隐情_ 。然而，倘若你从未意识到自己的潜力，寂寂走向萎靡，随意将明珠暗弃，那才是更大的悲剧。这也是我的选择，不是吗——不管何种情形为真，我都必须做出选择，是任你牺牲还是将你解救。”

有那么片刻，他又安静了下来，散发着谨慎收敛的控制，脸上仍挂着那副高深莫测的表情，而后缓缓向前倾身，嘴唇轻拂过Will的下颚。“我马上就会注意到的，不是吗？”他说，这听起来更像是一句声明，而非问题，“在所有献祭者中，你是那么卓尔不凡。‘这一美丽的小小牺牲与众不同’，我会如此告诉自己，‘他必有特殊之处’。”他的手掌抚过Will的肋骨，最后抓住他的腰支，拇指揉入两瓣髋骨间的凹陷处。“你摸起来是如此脆弱——仿佛我能你一折为二。可你还是不肯求饶，是吧？不像其他人。你的同伴会哀求、祈怜，而你只会用那与你相衬的超然、冷漠的轻蔑神色望着我。”

此时，Will的呼吸已加快成了喘息，Hannibal再次停顿，好欣赏着胸腔那自带规律的跳动，挂着一层薄汗的肌肤在烛火中泛着象牙般的幽光。“我的任务就是让你做好牺牲的准备，对吗？”他轻声补充道，“决定如何入刀。 _这儿吧_ ，我想：直入心脏。它跳得多快呐。”他用两指精确地按住Will的胸腔，另一只手托住他的头以防他抽离，“不过你还是不会求我，是吧？哪怕真是那样。你只会如今晚一般凝视着我。你知道我已被你吸引，而你能够利用这一点。你大可利用我的迷恋来对付我。当然，关键问题是我是否会让你这么做。你觉得呢，Will？你认为你会成功吗？”

Will笑着吸了口气，将脑袋靠在Hannibal的肩上。“是的，”他说。

“是的，”Hannibal悠然重复道，将头抵上Will的，轻吻着他的太阳穴，“毫无疑问，是的，我会对上你的目光，只需一眼便会沉沦。我会立即命令房间里的其他人撤下，留我们单独在一起。当然，他们离开时会惊讶地盯着我；所有人都会怀疑、困惑、交头接耳——想知道你是如何促人这样甘冒不韪的。这对我实为不便，不是吗Will？我的恻隐之心被你的摄人魅力压倒，而你一直都是那么玲珑狡猾又足智多谋。我知道你会试图引诱我与你做爱，而非将你杀害。”他又向前倾身，牙齿极轻地蹭过Will的喉咙，“你认为你能做到吗？”

Will在Hannibal的手下微微颤抖，转过身去，在他的嘴里寻求深吻：舌齿相依，间以滚烫的喘气。“是的，”他终于抽开后，说道。

“你就这么自信？”

“当然。”

Hannibal的脸上闪过一丝微笑，他完全放开了Will，向后靠去。“那就来吧，”他说，Will犹豫了下，像是不确定自己是否得到了动身的许可。“拿出你最大的诚意来吧。在我做出决定前，你有五分钟的时间，所以我建议你多花些精力。”

无需再多鼓励，Will长叹了口气，朝圣般匍匐下身子，纵情用舌舔过Hannibal的分身。它在口中硬挺起来，这令Will感到一阵失控，他吮吸、舔弄着顶部，启唇连覆上一串如饥似渴的亲吻，随即慢慢向后靠去，尽可能张大了嘴，放纵地抬眼回望，让Hannibal看到他自己的阳物被Will的舌一路舔舐着。Hannibal的呼吸立刻停滞了，Will凝视他片刻，再次低下头，试图吞咽下整根分身。这一次，Hannibal真的发出了喘息，而这令Will更加埋头苦干起来，几乎没有意识到自己的吞咽反射，嘴被拉伸填满到极致，致力于让Hannibal再次发出同样的声音。没有双手借力有些尴尬，但他是如此热切地投入其中，只怀疑做出更多贡献的是他的热情，而非技术。不过Hannibal似乎并不介意，他赞叹着把手指缠绕在Will的发上，轻柔而坚定地把他的脑袋进一步向下推去。“你这样真是美极了，”他无法自拔道，“你知道该怎么用你的嘴，不是吗？事实上，我想有一天我会试着把结放进来；你愿意吗？ ”Will低吟了一声，加快了头部的动作。“这是同意吗，亲爱的？”Hannibal发出满意的喉音，拇指摩挲过Will的下巴，感受它是如何在自己阴茎上随着吞吐动作的，“这听起来当然像是同意了。”

Will颤抖着，又轻轻一呻吟，抽开了一会儿身，用额头轻蹭过Hannibal的腹部，呼吸凌乱。“Will，”Hannibal柔声道，“ _Mylimasis_ 。”他把几缕散落的发勾到Will耳后，抚摸起他的脸颊，在Will刚准备再接再厉时，才深吸一口气，不情愿地将他推开。Will被打断了，看起来很是困惑(随即有点受触怒)，Hannibal又微微笑了笑，叫他把脸弄干净。“不，”看着Will试图向上移动他的手，他补充道，“不是这样。”

Will放声叹气以应，伸出粉嫩的舌仔细舔去嘴上和颏上的津液痕迹。他的唇瓣因摩擦而漂亮地肿起，Hannibal见状不禁屏住了呼吸。“你用行动回答了我的问题，”他说着，用手指缓缓划过Will的颧骨，“但如果你想让我同你真刀真枪地做，恐怕我们就得先停下这个了。”

Will犹豫了一下，窘迫羞涩地一点头，再次跪坐下来等待进一步的指示。这一次他看起来异常听话而讨人欢心，即使Hannibal知道他叛逆的本性不会让他长久维持这番摸样，但这一光景仍如此迷人，令他再难自抑地将Will向前一扯，唇粗暴相碾，齿关相撞，随即不费吹灰之力般将他抱起脸朝下压在床上。双手被绑的模样让他看起来无比脆弱，可对方未带挣扎的默许暗示了某种程度的信任——尽管客观来说，这个行为极其不明智——这让Hannibal在那一刻几乎难以自制地动容。人类的身躯是如此地脆弱易碎，易于扯碎撕裂……某种残酷而野蛮的优雅；那么迅速，那么轻易，那么美好地，被打开口子，破碎开来。而无需怀疑，Will懂得这个感觉——几乎如同Hannibal本人般懂得。他虔诚地在Will背上伏过数秒，感受着身下那具小小身躯的颤抖，享受着他湿漉肌肤上的热度，比起下方紧实的肌肉是那么柔软，他随即起身用掌心抚过Will的脊骨。“你做得很好，”他柔声道，“现在为我拱起背来。”

Will发出一声优美的喘息，立刻服从命令，两腿跟着打开。这一动作极为流畅优雅——典型的Omega——毫不设防，公然邀请，这激起了Hannibal体内某些一直压制着的东西，他知道自己自己必须压制它们，为了Will的缘故。事实上，他是如此不同寻常的温顺，以至于Hannibal怀疑这根本不是自然反应，而是Will为了达到特定效果而精心设计的行为。也许他过去与另一个Alpha练习过，而这种想法， _他的_ Omega被别的什么人这样触碰过，立刻在Hannibal心中激起了一阵孑然的妒火，他满是占有欲地掌住Will的后颈，轻柔却坚定地收紧手，拇指摩擦过掩藏着结合点的腺体。Will垂下头，更方便他的触摸，Hannibal轻抚着他的头发以示奖赏，一只手沿着他的脊椎下滑，摩挲起已经淋漓湿透的穴口，欣赏着自己手指下红润而美丽的景致，穴肉在触碰的期待下收缩起来。Hannibal低语着，开始加快速度，“你是多么热切啊Will。与我如此相洽——如此完美。它们应该很容易就进去了吧。你怎么想呢；我们要试试吗？”

Will疯狂点头，Hannibal用两指指腹逗弄摩挲着，巧妙地戳探摸索，调整了一下手的位置，转而用拇指画着圈缓慢揉碾进入。“也许不行，”他添道，带着一丝凌虐般的快感，“我不确定你是否准备好了。你还是那么的紧，就是 _这儿_ ，还有这儿。你也感觉到了吧？”他往下瞥去，看到Will的柱身在触摸下愈发挺翘，愉悦地喟叹着，把Will的腿打得更开，同时重新调整好自己的位置，坐在对方两腿间，令它们无法再合拢。“ _那么_ 紧。也许你还需要一点时间。”

Will不耐烦地晃头，显然是要说话了，Hannibal巧妙伸出另一只手捂住他的嘴。锋利细碎的牙刺痛掌心，表明Will正在与咬他的诱惑作着斗争，Hannibal再次对他男孩儿身上那股子惹人喜爱的 _凶狠_ 微笑起来，减少了手指的压力，直到几乎不再触及Will。Will立刻将脸埋入他的胳膊里，发出备受折磨般的声音，尽管最初有意惩罚，但这原始的脆弱里有某种力量，迫使Hannibal承认绝望渴求的Will远不如情欲满足的Will迷人。他身体前倾，温柔地吻着他的髋骨，手从嘴上移走，将他打得更开，随即毫无预兆地，把两根手指插入那紧致顺滑的火热身体里。

Will立即叫喊出声，浑身颤栗，随即彻底僵住不动。“哦天，”他低声咕哝着，“噢天，天呐。”

“瞧瞧，亲爱的，”Hannibal带着分明赞同道，“它们就这么顺利地进去了。也许你现在就能接纳我了，一个完整的结。就这样漂亮地吃下去，你不需要任何更多的准备了。”

Will绝望地把两腿打得更开了，再一次忘了先前的指令——除非是直接的问题，否则不要说话。“ _求你_ ，”他喘息道，“我想要。我要你操我。”

“很快，”Hannibal以同样柔和的声音回道，“让我再这样欣赏你一会儿吧。”

“不……哦天， _给_ 我吧。”

“耐心。”Hannibal说道。他继续用同样缓慢的节奏移动着手指，愉悦地看着Will带着一串动人的轻喘吟叫渴求地将它们尽数吞入。“就是这样，”他鼓励道，“让自己享受。只需放松，然后……顺其自然。”

他说话时，手静止了几秒，而后才渐渐地再次动作；一开始无比缓慢，但最终加快了速度，直到Will因这种无情的节奏不住喘息，疯狂地扭动着他的臀操上Hannibal的手指。“好孩子，”Hannibal沉迷道，“你喜欢这样，是吗？”

“哦天， _是的，_ 喜欢，我好喜欢。”

“我知道，我能看出来。不过我可以向你保证，没有我这么喜欢。你感觉起来妙不可言，Will。你自己无法理解，但这就是Omega如此备受重视的原因之一。你的身体构造 _精致无比_ 。在进入时那样紧紧咬住，甚至无需一词，就能表明有多么渴望。”他另一只手也没闲着，掌心沿着Will的大腿温柔移过，令它们颤抖起来，又淌下一股晶莹剔透的爱液。“看看你有多性奋吧。这能让Alpha彻底缴械投降：哪怕在外权势滔天，但你这副模样就能让人 _沦亡_ 。Alpha会拜在Omega脚下崇拜，听凭差遣。都只因这：你两腿间这一美丽的小穴。”

Will此刻发出的声音是Hannibal在他情热时从未听到过的：无比急迫、低沉，夹杂气喘的呻吟与泣音。很明显，这让他十分尴尬，他试图将脸埋进胳膊里，Hannibal伸出手，拽住他的头发。“不，”他说，“我想听到你的声音。我想要你的全部；你现在还不明白吗？我想听到你，看着你，触摸你……”他说着又抚摸起Will的大腿，慢慢把它们分得更开，“我还想品尝你的味道。你会喜欢的，亲爱的，我保证。你愿意让我这么做吗？”

不等回答，他便低下头，开始用舌舔起Will的后穴，间以挑逗的轻触与慵懒的扫弄，随即用舌尖顶开穴口。Will的整具身体立刻变得僵硬，听到自己喘息着连声渴求地叫唤道“喔Hannibal，哦噢， _操，_ ”，因这狂热的兴奋睁大了双眼，绝望地大口喘气。Hannibal发出哼声，在他的大腿上印下大片凌乱湿滑的吻，拇指绕着他的穴口画圈，卷起舌再次以顶部探入。Will几乎尖叫起来，一时觉得自己能感到Hannibal在贴着他的肌肤微笑，随即被两手打得更开，吃抹地更加彻底；激情与欲望始终未减，仿佛Will是某种永远食而无厌的珍馐。Hannibal的舌头在他的臀间出入，这种不可思议的感觉——如临天堂又羞耻不已——“哦操我的 _天呐_ ，”Will无助叫唤道。被褥已经被他阴茎里源源不断渗出的前液打湿得一塌糊涂，有那么疯狂的几秒，他感到自己越发箭在弦上，想着自己也许真有可能在Hannibal的舌上达到高潮，他急迫地挺胯试图找到一些所需的压力，却尽是徒劳。不堪释放的欲望，他终于意识到，自己双手被绑住的主要原因是不让他触摸自己。从理论上讲，这与他所预料的那种统治游戏相比，似乎难以置信的温和，但在实践中，这种欲望被抑制的难受几乎令人无法忍受。

Will茫然地伸出双手，不顾一切地想抓住什么，Hannibal一手将它们握住，温柔地抚摸着指关节，最后直起身抽离了。Will利用这一停顿颤抖地吸了几口气，仍因刚才的激烈而抽搐战栗着，随即感到一根手指插进了身体，拇指在穴边上挑逗地抚摸，这立刻又令他发出了一声高亢的吟哦。“我不能……”他试着说话，却感到Hannibal的舌头在他紧绷光滑的皮肤上打转，手指一边将他打开，他又发出了一阵哀泣赶紧咬住唇瓣。“操。喔 _艹。求你。_ 我不能这样射出来。”

“你可以的，亲爱的，”Hannibal以超乎自然的平静回复道，“因为我希望你这样做；而你想要取悦我，不是吗？”他伸手滑过Will的腹部，那里已被前液浸得湿透，“看看。你已经做得这么好了。”

“哦，天哪，我 _不能_ 。”

“啊，如果你 _真的_ 做不到，”Hannibal回道，“那么——就那样吧。不过这样的话，恐怕你是无法得到满意的。”

Will自喉咙深处发出一声愤怒的低吼，有那么几秒似乎完全失去了控制，开始拼命扭动双手，想要挣脱出来。“住手，”Hannibal用同样平静的声音说，“如果你不停下，我就把你绑在床上。”他轻捏了一下Will的后脖颈，“也许无论如何我都该这么做。你想要那样吗？我本人也许会喜欢——让你为我而打开着，脆弱而无助。”

Will嘶声以应，挑衅地别开头，翻身滚到他够不着的地方。他的怨恨显露无疑，Hannibal见这生气勃勃的动人景致又是暗自一笑，向后靠上脚跟，将Will举起放到自己膝上。此刻的他看起来相当狂野——满脸通红，头发凌乱，眼里闪烁着不羁的光芒——Hannibal抓住他的腰，不让他把他们的胯蹭到一起，对方发出了近乎咆哮的声音。

“不，”Hannibal说。他又笑了起来，抬起一只手，按在Will的嘴上。“别忘了我们之间的协议。”

Will从指尖上方瞪着Hannibal，但最后还是点点头，不再动弹了。“好孩子，”Hannibal把手拿开道，“我知道这对你来说很难。你做得很好。现在告诉我你感觉如何？”

Will喝醉般迷迷糊糊地眨巴了几下眼。“我不确定，”他最后说，声音因不住的喘息而粗糙嘶哑。“无法设防，我觉得。就像……就像我没法保护自己。”

“正是如此，”Hannibal说，为这令人钦佩的诚实而暗暗高兴，“因为你无法控制自己；如果你可以，你就不会处于这种情况。你想要 _从自己_ 手中保护自己，却无法做到。”

“不，”Will回道，发现自己无法抑制住声音里的轻颤。

有那么一会儿，Hannibal一成不变的表情稍稍缓和了些。“我建议你别去尝试，”他说，“你的不完美是如此引人注目：拥抱你的脆弱所带来的力量。我知道这很困难，”他看到Will连连摇头，补充道，“你不喜欢那样吧？这么努力地想要瞒着我。”

“那你呢？”Will还没来得及阻止自己，就问道，“你又在隐瞒什么？”

Hannibal的脸上掠过一丝微笑，伸手抹开Will眼角的湿发。“没什么，”他轻描淡写道，“我已彻底暴露。我拜倒在你的脚下。”

“我不信，”Will厉声道，“谁都有要隐藏的东西。”

“是吗？”Hannibal用同样柔和的声音回道，“那么，你认为我隐藏了什么呢，吾爱？是什么特别的吗？我所隐藏的，也与其他人一样罢了。”

一阵沉默，蜡烛垂泪倾斜阴影蔓延，Will随即惊恐地听到自己的回答：“我认为你隐瞒了你的真实身份。”

Hannibal深邃的双瞳此刻似乎在明灭的光线里幽幽闪烁，Will可闻地吞咽了一下，盯着他的眼睛，慢慢因震惊而变得僵硬，因为他竟然大声说出了这样的禁忌。事实上，他并不完全确定Hannibal会作何反应：也许是惊讶，甚至是受到冒犯；然而，在某种程度上，毫无反应比其他任何反应都更令人不安。时间就这样磨人地爬过，沉默延续，Hannibal继续凝视着他，最后用宛如大理石般平稳而冷漠的声音回道：“那我是什么呢，吾爱？”

“我还不知道，”Will磕绊道。他能感觉到自己开始恐慌，但话还在不断冒出，他不知道该如何阻止它们，“我不知道该怎么形容我的想法。”

“ _只是想法_ ，亲爱的？”Hannibal以喉音道，“还是知道。因为你确实 _知道_ ，不是吗？你一直都知道。你只是不愿承认罢了。”

有那么几秒，Will疯狂地回忆起他的日记—— _我看到了你内心的黑暗。但更重要的是，我看到它反射出我内心的黑暗_ ——他微微一颤，Hannibal仿佛读透了自己的思想，低语道：“你认为我曾伤害过别人吗，Will？”

Will现在是真的开始恐慌了，可是，老天呐， _天啊_ ，一切感觉都这么好。不仅如此；这感觉是 _对的_ 。他随即发出了困惑又痛苦的声音，绝望地试图沉浸在生理官能里，以缓解颅骨里即将爆发的凄厉叫声。因为现在他几乎可以看到了，在他视线周遭闪烁着的：布满血痕，骨骼嶙峋，如片片焦油般参差褴褛的羽毛，阴影蹲伏着爬行着……随后自遥远的某处他听到一个声音说“是的”，听起来像是他自己的声音，可他不记得自己有给过允许说出这样不可言说的事实。

“是的，”Hannibal轻声重复道，“你认为我有 _杀过_ 人吗？”Will没有立刻回答，Hannibal用牙轻拽着他的耳朵，低喃道“有吗？”

Hannibal的牙齿不时压迫着皮肤，尽管并没有被咬下，Will还是发出了一声呻吟。“是的。”

“ _是的_ ，”Hannibal的声音不改低沉，“你蹂躏着自己美丽的思想，试图为自己的正义性辩护：你在我身上看到的东西令你如此着迷。你是如何做到的？也许你告诉自己，这只是典型的Alpha，Alpha就应该是暴力的。是那样吗，Will？你是不是这样安慰自己，吸引你到我这里来的，不过是普通的Alpha特点？ _我_ 身上有什么在与 _你_ 同声相应呢。”

在恐慌之余，Will对这无情的审讯感到了一阵突如其来的愤怒，他试着挣脱，却感到一只坚定不移的手按住自己后颈，自后支撑着他的脖子。“别动，”Hannibal安抚道，“记住我们的协议。还是你真的想让我停下？”

Will咬紧牙关，摇了摇头，Hannibal又抚摸起他的背，慢慢将他拉近。“我明白，”他说，“这对你来说太难了，是吗？像这样放下一切——让我剥去你的外衣。我保证，总有一天我会投桃报李的，Will。总有一天，我会让你看清到我，就像此刻的我看清你一样。袒露心扉，肝胆相照……即使这会伤害到你我。因为纵然亲密可能会造成痛苦，但我永远不想成为你的门外生人；我不希望自己对你留有未知的一面。思想，肉体……”他停顿了一下，手掌缓缓从Will的背上滑下。“如果我有一部分是你所不知的，我就会将它切下，放在你的手中。”Will在他的触摸下颤抖着，Hannibal更加缓慢地再次抚摸起他来，将脸埋在他的脖颈里深深吸气，像要把他吸入体内。“这令你不安吗？”

“不。”

“不？可你在发抖，亲爱的——为什么呢？”

“哦天，你怎么会这么 _想_ ？”

“因为你已不知所措，”Hannibal平静地回道，“而这正是我所希望的。一切都关于你的 _思想_ ，Will；尽管你如此激烈地抗议着。这样独具慧眼，如此足智多谋——智慧无边——可你敏捷的头脑现在却抛弃了你，是不是？你所有的自主和自我……现在都不可能为你所用了。大多数时候，你的负担皆是如此； 你不妨将它们交给我。你知道你可以信任我，我是个合适的托管人。这样你就不需要再做什么了，不是吗？你、只、需、放、下。

“天哪，”Will喃喃道。他疯狂地摇着头，半是气恼，半是害怕。一个神志不清的整体的两半。“ _不_ 。不，我不想那样。”

“你瞧，”Hannibal回道，当Will意识到他直接踏入了对方为他设置的言语陷阱时，他心里发出一声哀嚎。“你不仅仅感到了焦虑，对不对？”Hannibal温柔说道，“不，你在 _生我的气_ 。是不是？Will。你恨我能让你产生这种感觉。你的美，自毁倾向：你的欲望 _和_ 需求。理智和才智说不，可你忽视它们，追求自己的路。猛地栽进来……在你的迷宫中迷失了自我。”他吸吮着Will的脖颈留下淤痕，不急不缓，仿佛在品味每一丝感觉一般，Will再次呻吟出声，最后催促一般向后拱到Hannibal怀里。“看到你这么做，真是非常令人着迷。为什么那么拼命地抵抗呢？总那么目中无人和桀骜不驯，即使这与你自身利益相背。”

“我有什么选择呢？”Will厉声道。一只手掌扣住了他的脖颈迫使他的头保持不动，他试图挣脱，Hannibal的另一只手却顺着他的背向下游曳，一根手指深入他体内，第二根紧随而至，令他发出一声急促的喘息。“ _啊_ 对，”Will无助道，“好舒服。”

“有多舒服？”

“操，求你，别停。”仿佛被刺穿一般，让人感到疯狂的愉悦，让他在Hannibal的手指上扭动着像是骑在上面。“我想我要……哦， _天呐_ 。Hannibal。我想我要射了。”

“看看你湿的，”Hannibal赞许道，“你是如此迫切渴望着，是不是？就快了，我保证。我只想要最后一件事。”他将脸蹭到Will的脖颈上——颧骨、前额、鼻梁——随即几乎抽出整根手指，又再次插入，Will呻吟着瘫倒在他的胸前。“亲爱的，只有一件事。”

“什么？”Will气喘着，听起来近乎失控，“你想要什么？”他的阴茎抽痛得厉害，拼命地想要和Hannibal磨蹭以获得一些急需的摩擦，他紧闭上眼，感受到轻压在额上的唇瓣，低软呜咽着。

“很简单，”Hannibal说，用另一只手抚摸起Will的头发，“我只想让你告诉我，为什么你把家中所有的镜子都打碎了。”

Will弓起身向后迎合Hannibal的手指，呼吸几乎都被褫夺。“因为我当时神志不清。”

“然后呢？”

“我吃了那些抑制剂……”

Hannibal抓住Will的头发，轻轻一扯。“不，”他说，“告诉我真正的原因。”

“哦天，你 _知道_ 为什么的，”Will喘息道，他的声音听起来临近崩溃，“因为那个倒影。因为我觉得我在里面看到了那个。”

“好孩子，”Hannibal爱语道。他放开Will的头发，一手滑过他的胸部，抓住他的柱身，用拇指徐徐抚弄着顶部。“你还在哪儿见过他？”

“靠，不够。”Will呻吟着，扭动着他的臀部，发出断续的低喃，绝望地追逐着官能。“求你……我要……”

Hannibal极轻地增加了手上的力道。“还有哪儿，Will？”

“工作的电梯，我的车。 _到处都是_ 。”

“是的，他一直缠着你，对吗？告诉我为什么。”

“ _你知道为什么的，_ ”Will近乎低吼道。

“你说得对，亲爱的，”Hannibal柔声道，“我知道为什么。但我想听你说出来。”

Will再次呻吟起来，固执地摇头，Hannibal又等了一会儿，未予同情也并未失去耐心，只在Will说不出话前才不得已补充道：“因为他代表了你内心的破坏欲，是吗？所有黑暗的潜能。你最为害怕的存在。”

“ _是的。_ ”

“他杀了Andrew，是吗？”Hannibal继续道，复沿着Will的分身磨人地缓慢抚弄着，“但这对他还不够，他无法餍足。你害怕他，厌恶他，却又不能完全将他驱逐。这就是你充满厌恶的原因，对吗？这就是你甚至无法正视自己的原因。”

说着他吻上Will的喉咙，把他往前推去直到他失去平衡，倒在床单上。Will落下时发出一声沮丧的长叹，一动不动地躺了会儿，相当木然地眨着眼睛盯着天花板试图平复呼吸，随即疯狂地挣扎起来想要解开束缚，赶紧抚慰自己好得到那拼命渴求的解放。他忙着给自己松绑，甚至没有怀疑为什么Hannibal要下床，还摸黑拖着什么东西穿过了房间；要不是Hannibal再次跪在他身后把他拉起，他都没注意到对方动了。直到这时，Will才抬起头来，直视着可能是最令他不安的东西：一面巨大的，独立式镜子。

“不！”Will绷不住了，顿时恐慌起来，“我不能。 _不_ 。”他绝望地别开脸，试图挣脱Hannibal的怀抱。“我不想这么做。 _不_ 。”

Hannibal并没有强迫Will转向镜子，但也没有放开他，而是用嘴轻触着Will的后颈，既是暗示又是抚慰。“我要你看着 _他_ ，Will，”他平静道，“还记得我之前跟你说过的话吗？我要你看着那双眼里的黑暗。”他又等了几秒，抚摸着Will的胸口与手臂，直到他终于安静下来，再亲吻他的喉侧。“去看吧吾爱。如果你真的无法看着他，那就看着我。”

“我不行，”Will微弱道，“不。”他觉得自己是认真的，可是话音未落，他就发现自己的目光不由自主地被镜子吸引住了。他避开了自己的倒影，只专注于Hannibal的，拼命地在其中寻找某种理智与稳定，哪怕他的脸在阴影里模糊不清，唯一清晰的是在Will肩后那双幽幽的眼睛。“看看 _他_ ，”Hannibal重复道，近乎咏叹般，“看他是多么强大——他救了你的性命。”

“ _不_ 。我不想看。”

“但是你能看着我，不是吗？”Hannibal说。他的手指徐徐然沿着Will大腿上的爱液滑过，近乎思量般轻拢慢捻，又收回来深入Will颤抖的身体。“你可以忍受别人的黑暗。为什么不能忍受自己的呢？”

Will无助地喘息着，摇着头，惊慌失措，心忐忑高悬，却又如梦般意识到自己在重复着“求你，不要……不要……求你了”，可就是这样，他还是把整副身体都往下压去，力图将对方的施压容纳得更深，一边寻求着坚定的能够留下瘀伤与咬痕的啃吻。谁知道到底为什么呢？反正Will不知道。就这样，在忍不住发出细碎的惶惑音节之际，他又说了一遍，“ _求你，拜托，我需要这个。我需要你。_ ”

Hannibal亲吻着Will的后颈，开始加快手上的动作。“看你都变得这么紧了，”他柔声道，“我能感觉到——你把我的手指抓得这么紧。你就要到了对吗？”

“是的，天…… _马上_ 就要。”

“睁眼看着。它到来时，我想看着你的脸。”

“哦操，感觉好棒。”

“你想让我进来吗，Will？”Hannibal呢喃道，“这就是你所需要的吗？”

闻言，Will的呼吸一滞，头晕目眩，胸脯快速起伏得不自然，一股突如其来的冲动压倒了他，想要大声说出“我爱你”的渴望令他不知所措，却又无法做那个在感情里率先低头的人。但换用象征主义就比较容易了——象征与想象，他甘愿如何： _我愿为你风露宵立，我愿为你横刀立马，我愿为你为佛度无边苦厄，我愿为你举起屠刀杀尽天下。_ 他转过脸去，扭作愈发痛苦的角度寻上Hannibal的嘴，对方用另一只手再次抚过Will胸膛；每次都惹人遐思地落得更低，直到手堪堪停在腰上，Will发出一声沮丧的低鸣。

“进至深处，”Hannibal重复道，“这意味着你不再完全属于你自己，你将属于我；哪怕只有那么几秒。进入某人到底意味着什么呢，Will……如果我与你灵肉共融，又会如何呢？”

Will气息不稳，粗粝喘唤着，将头靠在Hannibal的肩上。“就是这样，”Hannibal温柔道，“我抓住你了，我不会让你坠下的。”他说着，抓住他的性器，用湿漉的顶部蹭起Will的后穴，动作缓慢却坚决。“这就是你想要的吗？”

“是……是的。”

“ _是的_ ，”Hannibal以喉音道，“你会完美容纳我，对吗？只看着你就是一种纯粹的欢愉：感受你在我身下翻滚，听着你发出的声音。说出来吧Will，告诉我你想要它。”

“哦艹，是的，我想要，”Will喘息道，声音生涩而迫切，“ _我要你。_ ”

Hannibal低叹一声，齿列蹭过Will的脖颈，停留之处若是咬下，便会形成标记。他用一只手臂绕住Will胸部，让他保持直立，开始将阴茎推入紧致的肉穴边缘，开拓进入直至其放松敞开，随即一下将整根没入Will的身体。Will喊叫出声，仿佛是此前从未发出过的声音——深沉的、发自肺腑的、几乎野兽一般的激烈——一阵深入骨髓的愉悦涟漪随即穿过全身，他颤抖着，绷紧了，一动不动。

Hannibal用异国的语言絮絮呢喃着什么，随后粗暴地扯住Will的头发，露出他的喉咙。“ _是的，_ ”他沉醉般道，“就是这样。”

“哦天，”Will气喘着，听起来有些震惊，像不敢相信的，“我要到了。 _Hannibal。_ 天呐，我要到了，我要到了……”他再次把头落回Hannibal的肩上，幻梦般意识到他们一致的呼吸——错落起伏——心脏对应着每次抽插抨击肋骨，以及Hannibal覆在他背后的胸膛，用重量与热度点燃神经。他能感觉到它在聚集，裹紧Hannibal分身不断深纳，哪怕无法碰到自己，这无疑也足够了。“天啊，别停，”他喘息着吐词，“操我。”

Hannibal自喉咙底部发出声音，深沉得近乎嘶吼，Will感受到后颈又被牙齿刮擦过，对方随即抽出身，双臂扶起他颤抖的身体，让他两腿大张躺在床上。Will拱起背，在Hannibal将阳具顶部抵上后穴时高亢而不顾羞耻地呻吟起来，随即急迫地喊叫着他的名字，Hannibal一手扣住他的肩膀，另一手抓住他的臀肉，又一串向内猛攻逼得Will双臂无力下垂，在那极致的狂喜瞬间遗忘了所有，只知这一切感受起来是多么美妙。他甚至不能确定这持续了多久，因为时间已经失去其正常的意义。可能是几秒，几分钟，甚至数个小时，直到Hannibal又猛地一下贯彻体内，留Will绵软地趴在床上，只感觉浑身光滑湿漉被操得门户大敞，这应该让人感到羞耻可是……并没有。

“ _噢，_ ”Will气若游丝般道，“那——哦，我的天呐。”他真正意识到的主体只有一片 _白_ ：幽灵般的白噪音充斥他的脑海，白热占据身体，白光绽在眼前——有那么几秒，他真心害怕自己会因这样的激烈而失声喊叫，他咬住唇，试图将其控制住。此刻他的身体异常敏感，几乎像剥去了一层皮肤一般，感到两根手指滑入随即又按压在唇上，湿漉而晶莹，他再次颤抖起来，Hannibal呢喃道：“张嘴，Will。”他发出一声低软的哀鸣作为回应，渴切地顺从着，舔去手指上Hannibal的精液，慵懒地仰面躺着舒展开身子，Hannibal则抚摸着他的脸，虔诚地反复念诵着他的名字，如念祷词般。他逐渐才意识到自己没有被锁结，有那么一会儿无法真正理解这是为什么，然后才意识到因为Hannibal想要他能自由动作：在对方解开他手腕让他直面镜子无法再转头回避时，这一认识就更明白无疑了。

Hannibal跪在他身后，双臂环抱着Will的胸膛，轻握住他的双手，让他们十指交缠，对方那棱角锋利的颧骨紧贴着自己的。Will沉默地盯着他们，记起Hannibal晚间早些时候说过的—— _当你凝视深渊时，深渊亦回以凝视_ ——突然前所未有地明白了这话的意思，然而，在这亲密无间的时刻，他们是心甘情愿一起坠入这一黑暗峡谷的：彼此紧紧相拥，四肢交缠，肌肤相贴，呼吸相通，抵死缠绵直至永恒终焉。

“看吧，Will，”Hannibal低喃道，此刻他的声音仿佛真出自Will颅中，“ _看着_ ，吾爱。你看到了吗？你明白了吗？”

就这样——Will终于投去正视的目光。蜡烛几乎已经燃尽，可透过阴影与明灭火光，他仍能清晰看见自己的脸廓：纵然苍白如蜡，那毋庸置疑的黑暗倒影仍隐现其间……而在他肩后，Hannibal的视线直直看进他的双眼，那微妙致命的黑暗之美依旧不减。

就那时，他听到自己平静而不带丝毫犹豫的声音响起，回道：“ _是的。_ ”

*****

翌日一早便天色阴沉，乌云密布，穷冬烈风吹袭无休，预示着更多大雪即将来临，惨淡的空中散缀着瘀伤般灰白的褴褛阴云。这天气实在让人乐观不起来，在有喝没喝地呷了几口咖啡后，Will看了一眼天，又爬回Hannibal的床上，毅然蜷缩成球状，拒绝再出来。

“你总要动身的，”Hannibal说，“或者你打算在那儿待一整天？”

这话是在Will的头顶上讲的，这是他目前唯一露出被子的部分。几秒后，Will把手也伸了出来，朝Hannibal的方向没好气地一挥。Hannibal微笑着抓住他的手，手指摩挲着指关节。“我想这是让我退下吧？”他说。Will含糊低吼了些什么，Hannibal的笑容稍稍扩大了。“你可真是粗鲁啊。”

Will终于从被窝里钻出来，恶狠狠地盯着Hannibal瞅了几秒，手抹了把脸，又自指尖上方拧眉看着。“瞧你看我的眼神，”Hannibal不掩愉悦道，“这就龙颜大怒了。”

“朕 _乏了_ 。走开。”

“去哪呢？”Hannibal说。

“除了这儿，随便哪儿。发挥你的想象力；我相信你总会有主意的。”

“所以我要被逐出自己的卧室了？”

“不错。”

“那我真该感激涕零了，”Hannibal不动声色得幽默道，“我得承认，这还不算我三生有幸的时刻。不过，至少我无需担心其他Alpha会把你绑走了，对吗？想你这样一个小暴君，他们会忙不迭把你送回来的。”

“是啊，”Will苦中作乐一般道，“我想我是有点暴戾恣睢。”

“你是，”Hannibal故作严肃地回答，“但我既然认定你，也就只能嫁狗随狗了。”

“啊，”Will说着，开始翻白眼，“ _恶心_ 。装可怜吧你？你真该庆幸我没转身吐在你身上。”

“同意，”Hannibal泰然道，“这可鄙极了。就像我之前说过的——看到你这样只激发了我尴尬的Alpha本能。我还不够值得同情么。”

Will听罢笑了笑，又揉了把脸，才费力地从被褥里钻出，在地板上摸索着找起昨晚的衬衫。

Hannibal微笑地看着他摸索，Will回以一笑，然后坐下，盯着他的手看了会儿，被一种突如其来的想要触碰的冲动压倒，却又不确定该怎么开口。如果扪心自问的话，他会觉得爬到Hannibal的大腿上是最好的选择，但他无法让自己去做这样令人难堪的事，最终只能跪在Hannibal的身后，揉捏着对方的肩膀。Omega应该渴望与Alpha亲密接触，所以这种程度的情绪或许不应令人惊讶，但不知何故它仍旧如此。他有对Andrew做过这样，哪怕只是类似的事吗？也许真做过……至少在一开始，在他还年轻、愚蠢，天真地打算最大限度利用情况为自己谋划时。即便如此，也绝非 _这种_ 感觉。Hannibal感激地倾向触摸，Will又感到一波绵绵的爱意，调整了姿势，把双腿夹在Hannibal两边，让他能靠在自己胸膛上休息。“你要变成一个糟糕的Alpha了，”他深情道，“你知道你会的。”

“也许吧。”

“霸道专横。”

Hannibal发出被逗乐的一哼，垂下肩让Will更容易接近。“关于那点，”他回道，“我毫不怀疑。”

“至少电回来了，”Will补充道，他把Hannibal的衣领往下拉，好摸到他的脖子，“这种断电经常发生吗？”

“并不寻常。显然，不管是什么时候发生，都不怎么方便。”

“你应该买一台发电机。”

“也许是吧。”

“嗯哼？如果你愿意，我可以给你装一个。”

“哦，是的，”Hannibal愉快道，“我不是在做梦吧。你知道怎么做吗？”

“当然了，简单得很。你自己就可以装的。”Will顿了顿，用额头轻搡了一下Hannibal的后脖颈，“你可真派不上什么用处啊，嗯？”

“看来是的，”Hannibal回答，似乎毫不担心，“我显然没你那么有技术头脑。”

“真棒，你是怎么让‘技术头脑’听起来像是一种侮辱的呢，”Will说着捏了把Hannibal的肩胛骨，“我想你是瞧不起这档子活吧。”

“你怎么会有这种想法呢？”Hannibal状似无辜地答道，这让Will笑了起来，又拍了拍他的肩，继续按摩他的脊椎。“你知道嘛，你仍然绷得很紧，”他最后补充道，“比上次还厉害。”

“你听起来很惊讶。”

“是的。我是真的想象不出你会有多紧张。你看起来总是……我不知道。那么 _波澜不惊_ 。像是没有什么能扰动你似的。”

“可你的消失确实令人极度紧张，”Hannibal回道，优雅地舒展下脖颈，“瞧见了吧，外表是多么具有欺骗性啊？”

Will不置可否地一哼，低下头，假装专心揉Hannibal的肩胛骨以避回答。目前为止他的表现还算令人信服，他也知道自己看起来肯定也还算平静，但事实是，昨晚的疯狂揭露已经开始在他的脑海里闪现，而他发现自己越来越难以忽视它们。甚至连那镜子似乎也在怂恿他说些什么，仍像房间里的第三个者那样靠在旁边，随时准备描述它的所见所闻——然而，这样一个疯狂而禁忌的话题要 _从何谈起_ 呢？他在心里试演了几种可能( _“所以，我们昨晚做的……有点怪，不是吗？有点太激烈了？不过那只是角色扮演对吗……你说的那些话，不是认真的吧？”_ )，但它们都被他一一否决，直到最终迫不得已地承认，哪怕这些回忆带着沉重的、不言而喻的含义在空中盘旋，他也没这本事提及它。他知道Hannibal也不会直接问他，而Will自己也意识到，在这样的情况下，他奇怪地满足于昨晚的场景，就让它们仅仅……留存在记忆里吧。不可否认，它们是极端的；甚至可能是暗藏凶险的，可是它们也促进了彼此的认识与理解，而当时机成熟时，也许会推动进一步的繁荣。Hannibal仿佛在想着同样的事般，向后靠去，直到将头枕在Will的肩上，这一姿势有些心绪沉重——因此也不符合他的性格——教Will很难不立刻注意到。

“嘿，”他温柔道，“怎么了？”

“没什么，”Hannibal回着，已经阖上了眼，“我只是很高兴你在这里。”

Will被这句简单的声明触动，讶然沉默了片刻，身体前倾，抹开Hannibal额前的头发，印上唇瓣。“我也是，”他轻声道。Hannibal素来阴郁的脸立刻摆出笑容，Will也笑了，同时沿着他的肩膀与手臂向下抚去。“看看你，”他饱含爱意道，“都没个正形了。”

“嗯……”Hannibal眼也不睁地回道，“因为我已心满意足。就像猫那样。”

“实际上，你看起来就像被泰瑟枪打中一样。”

Hannibal发出被逗乐的一哼。“至少我们不必担心我过度煽情了，”他说，“你总能让人感受到现实的骨感。”

Will咧嘴一笑，再次亲吻Hannibal的前额，然后轻轻把他推直，继续按摩起他的背。“我已经决定好今天去上班了，”他补充道，“我本来在想是不是要再拖一段时间，但算了吧，反正早死早超生。”

“可以理解。首次抛头露面总是最糟的。”

“你还想让我穿你的衬衫吗？”Will若无其事地发问。

“是的，”Hannibal答道，把手放在Will的大腿上，占有欲显露无疑，“显然不是你现在穿着的这件。找件熨过的。”

Will耸耸肩，正好在镜子里看到了自己，他意识到Hannibal也在盯着镜子——而且很明显一直都在看着他。“遗憾的是，我没法把自己的脸也熨一遍。”他说，试图轻浮地掩饰自己短暂的尴尬，“我看起来糟透了。简直跟个叫花子似的。”Hannibal镜中的倒影和蔼一笑。“你知道你又可以反驳我了，对吧？”Will说着，轻轻捏了下Hannibal的肩膀，“在这种情况下，你应该露出惊恐的表情，惊呼‘亲爱的Will，你到底在说什么呀？你看起来神他娘的 _满面春光_ ’。”

“我确实可以这么说，我最最亲爱的Will，”Hannibal平静地回答，“但我会良心不安。”

“那又怎样呢？反正你都说谎成精了。我想，至少这能让Jack高兴吧；除了我昨晚没联系他，这又多给了他一个骂我的理由。他会想知道我都干了些什么。”

“那你打算怎么跟他说呢？”

Will发出一声情不自禁的嗤笑。“你 _以为_ 我会怎么跟他说呢？真相吗？‘抱歉，Jack，你说什么？我怎么跟个叫花子似的，长官？好吧，拉把椅子过来，让我好好解释解释昨晚我是怎么一边躲避FBI，一边与其联络员精神病医生疯狂做爱的。’”

Hannibal忍俊不禁，把手伸到脑后，手指缠住Will的头发。“何不呢？”他说，“如果 _真的_ 发生这样的谈话，我可以肯定Jack会尽力做出最好的解释。他显然对你有所偏爱，想要尽其所能保护你的利益。”他停顿了一下，又揶揄地一笑。“一个总为你着想的叔叔，还以为自己是什么布施的大善人呢。”

“好吧，如果你没意见的话，我还是不打算向那总为我着想的大善人Jack叔叔坦明原委，”Will回答，一想到这，微微一抖，“我不想让任何人知道我们的事。这是 _私事_ 。人们会以此为借口，说我利用了自己的性别投机取巧。当然啦，你可以随时跟他招供；他可能也想当你的叔叔呢。”

“这个提议十分诱人，”Hannibal说，“但不了。你就一人尽情享受这份殊荣吧。”

“我真不懂你为什么听起来这么幸灾乐祸。他会像责备我一样责备你的——他会想知道你为什么不给他打电话。”

“不错，”Hannibal回道，“我想他会让我排排站在他的办公室外面，然后一个接一个地批过来。”

Will想象了一下Jack苦口婆心地教训（却不得其法）的模样，又嗤笑了一声。“所以你打算一起过去吗？”他补充道，试图让自己听起来很随意。

“你想让我过去吗？”Hannibal问道，也让自己听起来漫不经意的，因为被Will需要的想法让他心中暗乐，并不想宣扬出来。Will有些尴尬地耸耸肩，看着镜中Hannibal对他笑了笑，又回过头去抓住他的手腕。“我想我就把这理解为是了。”他说，“如果你愿意的话，我可以载我们俩一起过去。”

“谢谢，”Will回道，同样暗中感激能得到道义支持，而不必再尴尬地询问，“那太好了。事实上，我需要告诉你一些最新的情况，我可以在路上说。”

“比如？”

Will微微做了个苦相。“比如有那么多地方，我偏偏在医院里见到了Matthew Brown。”

“哦？Hannibal带着毫不掩饰的兴趣道，“而你的结论是？”

Will停顿了一下，皱起眉头，缓缓忆起先前的场景：那张古怪的颤搐着的脸和鲨鱼般冰冷而死气沉沉的眼。“我不知道他是不是雕刻家，”他最后道，“但他肯定有什么问题。他也注意到了你；你来看我们的时候，他就看着我们。”

“嫉妒？”Hannibal问道，像往常一样开门见山。

“嗯，差不多吧。那很奇怪，就像他……我不知道。 _痴迷_ 吧。”

“对你吗？”

“差不多。又延伸到了你身上。我希望你小心，Hannibal；我担心他会来找你。”

“我一直都很小心，”Hannibal回道，他的语气轻蔑，很容易翻译， _他尽管来试试_ 。

“我是认真的，”Will抗议道，“如果你在那儿，你就会明白我的意思。这是一个明确的警告；他在寻找当面对质。”

“那他真是雄心勃勃。”

“少来这一套，”Will没好气道，“别那么自大——我知道你认为自己无人能敌，但你不是。”

Hannibal叹了口气，又轻轻一拍Will的手腕，显然是在试图和解。“我懂你的意思，”他说，“你可以在开车的时候多告诉我一些。我保证会认真对待的。”

“你最好，”Will沮丧地回答，“毕竟你也给了我同样的建议。”

“是的——尽管我认为雕刻家的威胁更可信。”Will张嘴欲驳，Hannibal又一次摩挲起他的手腕，“我说到做到。我会认真对待的。”

Will点点头，叹了口气，终于不再揉Hannibal的肩膀，扑在他背上，用双臂抱住对方胸膛。“雕刻家还在逍遥法外，”他声音紧绷道，“如果其他几起凶杀案的间隔还算合理的话，那么我们很快就又要面临一起新的谋杀了。用不了 _多久_ 。”

“很有可能，”Hannibal回道，与Will的目光在镜中里短暂相遇，“而你现在就要投身其中了，是吗？我不能怪你。至少，我认为它给了你一些可供关注的外部事物。”

意识到这是指昨晚，Will的手稍微僵硬了一下，随即抱得更紧了。“也许吧。”

“情有可原，”Hannibal平静地说，“你为什么把所有这些惊人的认知都转移到别人身上，而不愿用来解读自己呢？”Will没有回答，Hannibal沉默几秒后补充道：“你还是极为矛盾，不是吗？它 _消耗_ 着你。”

Will长叹一声，用下巴蹭了蹭Hannibal的脑袋。“而你就一心问这些蠢问题。”

Hannibal再次对着镜子微笑，脸颊回应着Will的触碰。“那好，”他说，“既然如此，我就用第一个问题来代替一个不那么敏感的话题吧。”

“什么？”

“容我再做个假设吧。”

“哦老天啊，”Will苦笑道，“还来。”

“是的，但只有一个。就只有这个；一旦雕刻家落网，你会怎么做——如果你有选择的话？”

“任何事都行？”Will重复。他又沉默了一会儿，把这个问题在脑子里反复掂量了一番。“我会消失，”他最后说，声音低不可闻，“去一个没人能认出我的地方。”

“我明白了。远离审查，以及责任之地。”

“是的。”

“有意思，”Hannibal说，他似乎莫名其妙地对这个答案感到高兴，但Will却无法立刻理解。“你知道你跟我说过类似的话吧，情热后你居在家中之时——你说你渴望自由，渴望不必背负期望地做你自己。”他淡淡一笑，闭上眼睛，仿佛在想象着当时的情景。“我记得很清楚，尤其是你脸上的表情。那种沉痛而不安的渴盼。”

“嗯，你说的是假设。而这是我的假设。”Will停顿了下，苦涩地一叹，“这似乎永远都不可能。”

Hannibal稍稍一顿，任沉默蔓延，刻意在镜中对上Will的视线，“不可能吗？”

“这不明摆着吗。你在说什么呀？”

“在雕刻家被抓之后，”Hannibal说着，若即若离地划过Will的手指上方，“我们可以这么做。你知道我们可以的。”

“什么，你的意思是……离开这里？就你和我吗？”

“就你和我。”

“但我们去哪儿呢？”Will声音木然。

“天涯偌大，”Hannibal回道，“另一座城，另一个州，乃至漂洋海外——去另一个国家。无所牵挂Will：只有无限的前景与无穷的可能。”

Will完全静了下来，长吸一口凉气。他无意中回头看了一眼镜子，意识到脑中涌起一股恐惧的寒潮，因为他意识到了，对他们来说，生活在完全匿名的自由中可能 _真正_ 意味着什么。一切本能地与之相悖：道德、实际、自我保护……然而，说“不”是多么不可能啊。“我不确定，”他徐徐道，“这是件大事。很大。我需要更多的时间来考虑。”

“自然，”Hannibal平静不改道，“你有时间：我知道，在雕刻家落网前，你哪儿也不会去。”

“即使我们没有离开，”Will补充道，他担心这种犹豫会被视为彻底的拒绝，“即使我们呆在这里——我们仍会在一起。无论我们身在何处，我们都会在一起。”

“我们确实会。”Hannibal回道。他温柔而坚定地紧握住Will的手，“然而，在FBI的阴影下，我们会受到多少…… _拘束_ 。”

Will没有清楚地意识到自己在默然点头表示同意。“我会考虑的，”他说，身体前倾，与Hannibal面颊相贴。“我保证。”说着他又想起了昨晚那看着一切发生的镜子，思量着那种感觉——他不会直接拒绝——一种颤栗激动、无法避免的越轨感：一片漆黑又锦绣灿烂。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者原话：
> 
> 啊啊。真的很抱歉这章拖了这么久才更，但在评论里受到那么多攻击后，这是我第二次不得不在拔杯同人文上缓缓了，我实在是有点受够了。显然，如果你选择把写的东西放在网上，就必须准备好面对一些严厉的抨击，我可以看出我当时对未来的期待是多么天真了。但是真的——这很打击人。老实说，这种行为已经持续很久，我都快无话可说了；只是我不是专门研究文学的，也没有正式的写作经验或类似的东西，我只是自割腿肉和同好们一起图个快乐罢了，从没想过让人们过分认真严肃地对待这些故事，毕竟我只想愉快嗑粮啊。好吧，我承认这文无法引人共鸣——见鬼，我倒成了第一个开始批评它的人了——但那些过分的敌意已经完全超出本该快乐、轻松的粉丝圈范围了。那些喷子到底有啥期望呢，真的实际一点吧；或者，AO3上也有很多别的好的免费作品，我这儿不喜勿入行吗。别忘了，乔布斯在浏览器上加个返回按钮是为了什么……尤其是在生活中，还有更多其他事、情招人生气呢，这远比某人因为看到一些拔杯色情谋杀小黄文而不爽更有道理。相信我：-)
> 
> 以及呼，抱歉这么暴躁了，但我是真憋不下去了。现在继续让拔杯开始表演吧。在更新时间上，我希望能尽快活跃起来并最终回到每周一更的安排，因为这文真的拖太长了，最好能收住。与此同时，像往常一样，非常感谢每一个有耐心坚持下去的朋友，以及那些不断给予鼓励、评论与建设性意见的诸位。写这个故事要耗大量的精力，所以知道有很多人喜欢它真的很有帮助，也非常感激有大家来平衡那些不愉快的玩意儿 么么哒
> 
> 译者：太太都提醒过多少次了，只想看故事，可以，但偏偏有不嗑拔杯还不管警告一定要看的人，简直不可理喻。当然，最不可理喻的是端着文学架子来批评这文的，虽然曲高和寡的问题确实存在，但同人文写得再好也只是为了嗑CP，至于如何阅、读、理、解，想嗑深嗑浅，那都取决于读者个人，但说到底还不是找乐子，本末倒置就离谱了吧。
> 
> 以及，喜欢本文请给太太留支持。


	29. 第二十九章

**一周后**

_致亲爱的你，_

_我想写这封信很久了，现在我终于决意提笔——却意识到我真的不知道该写些什么。不过别担心。我知道你可能认为没有什么新消息要告诉你是件坏事，但我向你保证不是。原因其实并没有那么复杂：因为我开始在现实生活中，而不是在这里向你倾诉，我觉得我几乎没什么可说的了。_

_说实话，我认为这是回顾我们之间关系的一种方式：一道道里程碑般的存在，我终于开始对你倾诉。我能否当着你的面描述这个过程呢？也许可以吧，也许在我们两鬓霜白，垂垂老矣，追忆往昔之时。“你还记得我们一起看着镜子那一次吗？”我可能会这么对你说，“你还记得那次在你家里，我们站在壁炉前，你搂着我，我告诉你隐藏在我身上的那部分禁忌吗？”而你立马就会显得高人一等（因为你总是那副模样，即使你过了那种岁数），提醒我，我只是在告诉你一些你早已知晓的事情。然后你就会露出一副更加得意洋洋的模样，尽管如此你还是微笑着。 “管他呢，”我会这么回答（因为毫无疑问，我也永远改不掉嘲解挖苦的习惯，最终我们都会成为那种最令人讨厌的退休老儿）。“其实我记得很清楚。我记得，因为那是我需要告诉你的事情之一—— 只有你——而我终于说出来了。”_

_不同以往，不是麽，你也能感觉到吧？事实上，我们现在谈论的里程碑，是另外一个，给你的这个：这是我第一次，在你实际上就在附近时，写下这些话。我现在就能听到你在另一个房间里的声音。我抬头听着。你在四处走动，悄然克制——任何时候都有可能进来，想知道我在做什么。就在几周前，我还不可能在离你这么近的地方写下这篇日记，但现在，它只是另一件似乎不再那么要紧的事了。我猜你会想知道我为什么这么想，我觉得是因为纸上的“你”和现实生活中的“你”之间的分界线在越变越细。最近这种感觉愈发强烈，我知道这也反映出你我之间的界限在缩小。我想如果我告诉你，你会很高兴吧；这正是你想要的，不是吗？你说你想让我们融合。我也这么说过；诚然，只在这本日记里，但毫无疑问，我很快就会当面告诉你。因为这毕竟是真的，我想我们这样觉得是有道理的。就像我们毕生都在寻找自己缺失的那一部分，而我在你身上找到了我的，你也在我身上找到了你的。它让我们相吸相撞，让我们相连相同，同一个混沌方程的两半：相因相生。我想如果我们曾经生离，死后魂魄也会纠缠不清。_

_我们是对立统一的，不是吗？你和我。_

_不管怎样，到目前为止我已经讲了这么多，我希望我能继续讲下去。说实话，这部分很容易想象，因为你对我的兴趣令人酩酊沉醉，几乎无法想象会有那么一天，我不再因成为你的关注焦点目眩神迷。但我希望你也能向我倾诉，最最亲爱的；我认为这很重要。我希望我们能够彼此坦诚，我不希望我们只知如何相爱，却忘记如何为友。你看，是这样的，我 知道有些事你还没告诉我——但我也知道其中一个主要原因是我没有问。我觉得你当然希望我这么做；就像你在等。我觉得你想让我看清你。让我开口让你确认或否认……但我不能，因为我不确定我是否准备好了听你的回答。而最为奇怪的是：如果你说“是的，我正如你所怀疑的一般暴力”，我知道我会倍感震惊害怕，想要从你身边离开。但如果你说“不，我远没有你想象的那么危险”，那我会……大失所望。这听起来很可怕；甚至难以写出。但这都是事实。_

_上周你告诉我，“有时候我觉得通过了解你，我能更好地了解自己”。当时我没说什么，但我仍懂你的意思，因为我也是这么想的。 这就是为什么如果你的黑暗不及我那部分，我就会感到失望，因为我想要相信自己还没有越过那道可以被理解的极限。我需要相信有人能够真正理解我；而我希望那个人就是你。在遇见你之前，我一直觉得，面对令我害怕的事，唯一的办法就是转身避开。你的建议正好相反。你举起一盏灯照向黑暗，告诉我要正视它，直到一切都被点亮——哪怕大多数时候“它”与“我”通常是同一件事。_

_“它”与“我”，现在还有“你”。真的，很讽刺吧，考虑到你总是说的镜像神经元和失调性过度移情，我一直对镜像都如此着迷。你想让我告诉你为什么我会这么想吗？因为有时候我觉得我可以看着镜子里的你，看见你也在回望着我。我的黑暗倒影……我隐匿的部分。这就是为什么我无法想象我的生活中没有你，因为我已经开始探索起脑海中那一片漆黑的领域，我知道你是那个唯一能真正帮我指引迷津的人。_

_顺便说一句，别以为我看不出这一切的矛盾：当我们在一起时，看起来是多么伤天害理，于世难容；却比分开时更加坚不可摧，幸福快乐。对与错，好与坏，并行不悖。_

_亲爱的你，我都不知道还能说些什么了；我又回到了原点。你吓到我了，我也吓到了自己，但这都不重要——真的不重要——因为我知道这一切都结束了，在雕刻家最终落网时，如果你再让我和你一起离开……我知道我会答应你的。_

*****

涂鸦是在半夜里画的。保安都没看到有罪犯过来，也没听到对方的离开，而有时为了达到掩人耳目暗中行事的目标，他们的效率也是高到诡异。可纵然瞒得住一时，也瞒不过一世，第二天一早众人鱼贯来上班时，就都看到对方那延伸了半个停车场的杰作，那些巨大的滴着油漆的字，闪烁着猩红湿漉的光，宛如鲜血： _FBI 凶杀犯。_

在惨淡冬阳的阴影下，一群探员已经聚集在它周围，边跺脚御寒，边从可拆卸盖式的膳魔师保温瓶中啜几口滚烫的咖啡，用低声愤概的语调讨论着这些字可能的来源。有些人认为这是对他们没能抓到雕刻家——或者，就此而言，切萨皮克开膛手——的嘲讽，而另一些人则认为这是某种威胁。但毫无疑问，最让人怀疑却几乎没人说出口的理论是，它意指的是Will。

“可能只是些小孩子，”Jack回到实验室后说道，故意在声音里注入一种随意的语气，试图让人放心，“在我第一次出外勤时，就碰到了一帮总是搞这种噱头的毛头小子。我们会检查监控摄像的。”

Will的目光扫过窗外那些渗色的字母，Matthew Brown那张幸灾乐祸的脸闪过脑海。那确实很扭曲怪诞，但有很多不同的方式来解释这条信息，他又开始试着在脑中默默地做出一些选择，就像一个病态版本的“锅匠，裁缝，士兵，间谍”游戏[注1]。威胁，谴责还是陈述事实？致敬？还是……情书？“我也想看一下录像带，”他头也不回道。

“这家伙。”Jack长呼了一口气，疑惑地扬起一侧的眉，“你认为是你认识的人吗？”

Will微微一僵，随即不耐烦地耸了耸肩，立刻就对Jack这么快就认为这是写给他的感到不满，虽说事实上他自己也这么想。“所以在此期间，我们要做些什么呢？”Price在尴尬的沉默中问道，“我们总不能就让它这么着了吧。”

Jack又重复了一遍先前那种叹息-嘀咕-扯下脸来的动作，朝他办公室的方向一挥手。“门警不会碰楼外的任何东西，所以我的秘书叫来了场地工作人员。他们今天下午就到。”

“那要 _好几个钟头_ 呢，”Price尖利道，“到那时，犯罪揭秘上都是它的大照了。”

“那你又有什么高见？”Jack厉声呵道。

“我建议我们找些脱漆剂来自己做，”Price略带一丝得意地回道，“我志愿做那第一个吃螃蟹的。至少要花半个上午的时间——然后，当Mr. Skinner问我为什么还没有完成他的报告时，我就可以正大光明地告诉他，我一直在为更加伟大的利益而当牛做马。”

“你 _还_ 没写完报告吗？”Jack说，显然在责备Price的职业责任感和支持任何惹Skinner不痛快的事情的私心之间挣扎。职业责任感最终在口头措辞上获得了胜利，可私心在最后一刻以极其漫不经意的方式夺得了临门一脚。“怎么回事？”Jack假装严厉地问道，“他几个星期前就要的。”

“是呀，”Price欣然同意，“我的官方借口——也就是说，我的官方 _理由_ ——是因为实验室的电脑吃掉了数据。我还得说一句，这是非常合情合理的，看看实验室的计算机是个多么巨大的累赘吧，谁会不信它的不可靠性呢。至少我们知道那些终结者系列电影搞错了。”他又道，给了监控器一下鼓励的轻拍，“如果这个小傻瓜靠得住的话，我想，我们对机器的兴起也没什么好担心的了。是不是呀，帕拉塞尔苏斯？”

“你把我们的电脑叫做帕拉塞尔苏斯？”Price满脸不敢置信道。

“不错，”Price回答，“毒理学之父。这也很合适，因为他在某些方面确实聪明绝顶，在另一些方面却一窍不通。他还曾试图用体液来培养一个小人儿呢。[注2]”Zeller张开嘴又闭上了。“现在该清理啦，”Price轻快地说，“就让我们开工吧，因为我可 _不_ 想让涂鸦公诸于众。我们上周才费九牛二虎之力摆脱了那些新闻货车，只要有那么一丁点暗示，它们马上又会回来的。”

他转过身来，对着各色各样的面孔，露出拉客般的粲然一笑；大家彼此交换了下尴尬的眼神，说 _愿意_ 帮Price医生——奈何有会议和电话推辞不得，随即纷纷火速撤离实验室，显然是不想被迫在这大冷天里擦洗上数小时。“软脚虾，”Price冲着离去的背影毫不留情道，“你呢，Jack？我觉得船长总该跟他的船共存亡吧。”

“我要见Hannibal，”Jack说，“不过那之后我会来帮忙的。”

“ _行吧，_ ”Price以一种殉道者般悲壮的口吻回道，“那么我就架起帕拉塞尔苏斯，独自上战场吧。”

最终Zeller，作为最后一个还站着的人，不情愿地提供了帮助——这意味着Will觉得自己也该出份力——于是他们一起拖着各式各样的扫帚、水桶、喷罐以及Zeller从警卫房里搜刮来的一个可笑的带着霓虹灯盖的便携式电动清洗器浩浩荡荡地奔赴停车场。从早上开始，这天似乎就在越变越糟：头顶是阴沉的灰暗天空，脚下是结霜的柏油路，中间则是阵阵呼啸狂风，像弹簧刀一样刮过脸颊。Will微微打了个寒颤，把脖子上的围巾裹得更紧，立刻注意到上面还留着他借给Hannibal时在对方布料上蹭来的淡淡古龙水香气。

“嗨呦，嗨呦，我们开工喽，”Price唱着歌，戏剧性地把扫帚扛到肩上，“我们看起来就像七个小矮人中的三个：鬼机灵、瘦竹竿、爱生气[注3]。我真希望这清理不要花太久。”

“绝对要花上 _几个世纪_ ，”Price愤愤然道，“油漆总是这样。”

“跟你们两个一起搞肯定就要这么久了，”Price回道，“你们俩四体不勤的，爷一个人就能顶你们两倍了。”Zeller佯装举起扫帚要打Price的头，在看到他像是要转身时，又立马挺直了。“谁叫我是爷呢，”Price带着不加掩饰地自得补充道，“现在一边去，你们这些奶油小生，看好了到底该怎么做。”

Will暗叹了口气，继续没精打采地擦洗着一个深红色的大K，看着水变成粉红、冒起泡沫，慢慢沿着混凝土滴落。透过办公室的一扇窗户，他看到两个高大的身影正盯着停车场，再仔细一看，发现Jack和Hannibal已聚到一起，似乎在观察他们的进展。Jack看起来紧张而焦虑，而Hannibal已经摆出一副淡淡微笑着目光沉着的表情，不曾偏离Will的方向。事实上，他笑得那么纵容，目光是那么一瞬不瞬，以至于Will立刻觉得Hannibal其实很享受看他干这种体力活，并突然产生了一股幼稚的冲动，想冲他大喊，让他滚蛋。

“看看那俩大神，”Price说，仿佛再读Will的想法，“视察粗农呢。我们应该去强迫他们动动尊手。”

“是啊，真不赖，”Zeller带着明晃晃的讽刺回道，“你自己说自己是个老粗农呢。”

“祝你们俩好运，能让他们中任何一尊抬手，”Will表示同意，边偷偷朝窗户的方向挥舞着他的扫帚。Hannibal迅速抬起头来回应，就像想要看得更清楚些，Will对上了他的视线，在努力憋笑的同时冲他丢了记白眼。Hannibal回以揶揄一笑，Will又咧嘴笑了，比口型道： _走开_ 。

“应该有人假装在水上滑倒，”Price说道，“然后我们就可以找个专管人身伤害的律师，起诉FBI了。”

Price毫不吝啬地翻了个大白眼，放弃自己要对付的红色涂痕，绕着字转了一圈，直到离Will够近，能用自己的扫帚轻敲到他的。“嘿，”他亲切道，“你没事吧？”

“当然。”

“那就好，”Price认真地补充道，“因为我确信这与你无关。FBI凶杀犯？这根本说不通。很明显，你根本就不应该被捕。”

“谢谢，”Will说，惊讶地意识到，有人能这么大声说出来，他是多么感激。

Zeller犹豫了几秒，然后放低声音，似乎没有意识到这让他的话听起来比不这样做更险恶。“这不是 _他_ 会留下的那种信息。你知道的……雕刻家。”

Will含糊地点了点头表示同意，试图让自己相信这是真的，尽管他试图忽略的Matthew Brown那张瘦削、阴鸷的脸一直在他眼前闪过。他又把脖子上的围巾系紧了些，直到能闻到Hannibal的气味，开始比先前更用劲地重新刮起字母K，尽管事实上似乎毫无作用，红漆仍顽固地继续闪耀着。其中肯定有某种隐喻……不管你洗得多么用力，污渍永远不会被彻底抹去。“希望这只是一次性的。”他大声道，“可有可无，不必挂心。”噢天，真是老掉牙的说法——连他自己也不能百分百相信。

“啊，小心，”Price倒吸一口冷气，突然打破了沉默，“那二逼探员和那跟屁虫又来了；我们似乎已经发展出套路了。”Will和Zeller异口同声地呻吟起来，Price转身看到Skinner和Siemens正绕开冰面穿过停车场，等走到他们听得见的地方，才举起了手。“来来来，先生们呐，人多力量大。拿块海绵来擦一下。”

“我其实并不打算 _帮忙_ ，”Siemens说着，拿起一把刷子，不确定地盯着它，“我只是来看看Will是否还好。”

“瞧你说的，他当然不好啦，”Price轻快地回道，“看看他：他得打扫停车场啊。他可能会在水坑里滑倒，不得不雇一个专管人身伤害的律师来起诉FBI呢。”

Siemens傻乎乎地眨巴了几下眼睛，然后低头看看Will的脚，又抬起来。“我没事，”Will说，努力压下每次Siemens出场时的沮丧与不安，“只是帮个忙，直到场地工作人员到达。”

“哦，我不是指打扫，”Siemens回答，“我的意思是……你知道的。发生了这么多事。自从他们让你出院后，我就没见过你，而且……那个……”

“我很好，”Will像往常一样不假思索地重复了这句话。然后，考虑这一切之后，他似乎至少还能说这么一句：“多谢你麻烦了。如果不是你，释放的过程还要长很多。”

应付完毕，他又回到与字母K的战斗中，但Siemens似乎很享受这场对话，不愿就此罢休。“哦，我很高兴，”他无比认真道，“很高兴听到你这么说，Will，”他伸出一只手，似乎想拍拍Will的胳膊，但似乎中途改变了主意，又把手插回了口袋。在冬日的阳光下，他的皮肤看起来就像面团一样苍白而松软。“这对你来说一定 _糟透了_ 。”

Will张嘴想说这还不算太糟，只是想不出一种方法能让他听起来不像深夜警视连续剧里那种自以为是的大男子主义混账，所以最后只能选择适当卖了些惨。“那些家伙真的糟透了，”Siemens充满感情地补充道，“他们所关心的只是抓到切萨皮克开膛手的荣誉。他们 _根本_ 不关心正义能否得到伸张。”

停车场对面，Price正半心半意地试图滑倒在铺满肥皂水的柏油路上，Skinner站在一边，喋喋不休地说着报告怎么还没好，Will的视线朝他们的方向幽幽飘去，几乎希望能加入他们了。“我猜是吧，”他说，试图让自己听起来带有那么一丝兴趣。

“他们对我还那么不尊重，”Siemens咬字道，“甚至在我告诉他们是FBI的Mr. Crawford派我过去之后，他们 _还_ 嘲笑我的名字。”

Will突然产生了一种可怕的要爆笑出来的预感，于是礼貌地清了清嗓子，试图掩饰。Siemens回视着他，在阳光下眯起眼睛，眨巴着，像是以为这沉默是由困惑造成的，Will绝望地再次一阵猛咳。“就因为它听起来像 _semen(精液)_ ，”Siemens可怜巴巴道。

“是——啊，”Will回答，想知道人是不是真的可以尴死，“嗯……我知道。”

“你 _能_ 相信吗？他们可应该是专业人士。”Siemens停顿了下，噘了会儿嘴，像个焦躁不满的婴儿一样噘成圆圆的o形，“至少我的姓很正常吧。亚当：没人会嘲笑那个。”

就在他说话时，风把一片树叶吹到了Will的围巾上，他的手立刻又探出来，像要朝Will的方向爬来，把它拂走。Will的视线立刻转向那只手，用冰冷的目光将它固定在原地。 _再伸近一寸，_ 那眼神的意思很明白， _我就把它折了。_ “你真是幸运，有个这么普通的名字，”Siemens怯生生地补充道，把那只手缩回了口袋。“那很好听。很配你。”

“什么，William？”Will问道，可他已经不再认真听了，因为他只记得最近另一个人是怎么说的，也这么认可他的名字。烟雾缭绕般的声音吐出催眠般的话语：  _William，战神与勇士……_

“不，”Siemens脱口而出，“不，我是说你的字。”

“哦，嗯。”

“它从哪儿来的？”

“我不知道，”Will说，“我想是苏格兰语吧。和格雷有关……“然后他想进一步阐述，却意识到这根本不可能，他连屁点儿线索都没有。格雷什么呢？湖泊？山地吗？风笛？他真的不记得了，“就格雷……之类的，”Will最后道。事实上，他相当肯定最后一部分是正确的(可能吧)，尽管它听起来如此令人难以置信地可疑，乃至Siemens那“悲伤的脸蛋儿”立即变得更加惨淡，显然在猜他是被取笑了。“我从来没有真正研究过它，”Will烦躁地补充道。

“我的是德语，”Siemens主动道，仍然在Will可能会在乎半个字儿的可怜幻想里挣扎，“那是我继父的名字。我想我本来可以改的，但我不想伤害他的感情。他真的是个好人。他是我的少年棒球联合会教练；我跟你说过吗？他就是这样认识我妈妈的。”

Will对这种上一辈情史终于忍无可忍，又拿起刷子，开始近乎疯狂地刮起字母K来。“少年棒球联合会是怎么回事？”Skinner说，显然已经厌倦了对Price的说教，现在正四处寻找新的对象来折磨，“别告诉我你还喜欢那个Will？我想Omega是不允许加入的吧。他们没把你送到专门的学校，让你学缝纫、烧饭、摆桌子吗？”

“是我，”Siemens立马说，“我是说我的继父是怎么……”

“那 _你_ 呢，Will？”Skinner继续道，对Siemens爱睬不睬，“ _你_ 在学校喜欢什么？继续啊，证明我错了。我打赌一定是 _Alpha_ 喜欢的那种吧？橄榄球？足球？”

“其实都不是，”Will不耐烦地回敬了一句，“我想不出还有什么比整天站在地里等着别人把球踢到你头上更没意思的了。”

Siemens从鼻孔里笑出气来，而Skinner搬起石头砸了自己的脚，那干巴的脸受挫地剧烈一抽。“是啊，呵，至少你还知道要脸把自己给收拾干净。”他最后补充道，说着撇唇龇牙——墓碑一样参差不齐的黄板牙——然后朝赤裸猩红的字嘲弄地一挥手。“我想我们可以有把握地认为，这是指你前几周搞出来的把戏。”

“嘿，”Siemens厉声道，语气异常尖锐，“那完全是颠倒黑白。”

话音刚落，一阵紧张的停顿，Skinner的脸再次抽搐起来，悠悠地向后靠在脚跟上。“对，”他说， “是我太过分了。”这一次，他的嘴像是要摆出微笑的样子，却在中途作废，最终乜斜着鄙视嘲讽的眼睛。“我本来只想开个玩笑，但我想有些事可能并不那么好笑。这样吧，Will，我来帮你一把。”

Will看着Skinner又露出毫不掩饰的假笑，把手伸进附近的桶里，从鲜红的肥皂水中捞起一块海绵，轻蔑地朝他的方向扔来。他的恶意在Will看来显而易见，Will的反应比Skinner快得多，轻易别过身躲开了——结果它飞过他的头顶，击中了Zeller。

“啊，该死，抱歉伙计，”Skinner咕哝道，听起来真的很尴尬，“我的准头，你知道吧？一直都很糟。”

Will从牙缝里呼出一口气，深深地吐出。然后缓缓地，掂量地，把自己的刷子放在地上，直起身，朝Skinner的方向迈出威胁性的一步。“所以你找到机会证明它了，”他柔声道，“满意了吧。现在从这里滚，别再浪费我们的时间。”

他的声音极其平静自持，没有任何发怒的迹象。然而，扎实的威胁表露无遗；与Skinner咄咄逼人的敌意和Siemens急跳脚的暴躁形成对比的是，他的语气和姿势都成功地传达出这样一个事实：你惹到我了，后果很严重。在很多方面上，它都类似于眼镜蛇的摆动——精心控制，从容不迫，直到突然发动奇袭——每个人都紧张地看着他，相继沉默，最后仅剩呼啸风声与一群聚集在附近电线杆上的乌鸦凄啼，它们偏着脑袋仿佛在注视着这一切发生。就连Skinner看起来也有点不安，但Will仍未被吓住，他忽略了其他一切：白热、冰冷、无情，他眯起眼睛，又向前迈了一步，短暂地看了一眼窗户，这是唯一真正重要的事情。就在那时，他才突然意识到，Jack和Hannibal曾经所站的地方现在已是一片空荡。无可否认，考虑到他们在那里呆了这么久，他们的消失不足为奇，但鉴于目前的情况，Will很清楚他们之中的一个可能会去了哪里； 果不其然，他转过头时，立即看到那道熟悉的身影出现在停车场遥遥一端。对方只径直走来并没有做任何其他事情，但不知何故，仍让人深感畏惧，黑色长袍外套在风中猎猎翻滚成阴影——仿佛不是出自人间般的鬼魅。

“Hannibal这是过来看你了吧，Will，”Price喊道。

在一触即发的寂静之中，他的声音成功打破紧张，让气氛恢复了一点正常，几乎就像在提醒每个人，他们实际上只是聚集在一个寒冷潮湿的停车场，这样诡异的恐惧根本毫无必要。Zeller是第一个恢复理智的人，他拿起刷子，继续擦洗。Skinner紧随其后，翻平两侧衣领，用一种明显很不满的语气问道：“你怎么知道他想和Will说话？”

“他当然想和Will说话啦，”Price轻快道，“他几乎不可能跑这么远，就为跟 _我们_ 说话。”Skinner想到Hannibal这样的身份地位可能更看重Will的陪伴，而不是他的，立刻又火冒三丈。Hannibal走近时，Skinner微微一笑，补充道：“跟着Will来的，是吗？”

“正是，”Hannibal回道，“我能借他一下吗？”

“可以，”Price说，“但你得把他完好无损地送回来，可别磕碰了。”

Hannibal的目光扫过Will的脸，露出熟悉的蒙娜丽莎式的微笑。“自然，”他没有多言。

Will盯着他的眼睛看了几秒，咬咬唇，移开目光，努力压下心里的愤愤不平，他的出现，显然只是为了确保Will不会公然地对Skinner说任何挑衅的话。的确，这种寻衅，对Will，一个Omega来说，是会惹上大麻烦的；考虑到他被捕获释后仍笼罩在头顶的长足阴影，这种干预是完全合理的。然而，他需要从自己手中保护自己的想法却让人大为恼火·，Will拧眉蹙额，像是第百万次，闷闷不乐地想着社会对Omega和Alpha那毫无公平可言的双标。在这件事上，Hannibal的角色有点像一个来到操场上，想要结束一场斗殴的校长，他忍不住又皱起眉头，有心反抗地补充道：“能等一下吗？我得结束手头的事。”

“区区等待，何足挂齿，”Hannibal说，现在看起来比之前更像斯芬克斯，更神秘莫测了。Will看着他不露声色地把头转向其他人所站的地方。“事实上，理应如此。即使是最琐碎的活动也需要适当的时机。”

Will再次对上他的目光，并立刻体验到一股细微的阴暗战栗，这个表面纯良无辜的陈述实际上是一个提醒，等待，等到一个更好的时机——特别是在没有任何目击证人的时候再直面Skinner，显然更加有利。Hannibal的笑容稍稍扩大了，Will微微颔首表示理解，随后故意避开Skinner，假装自己在忙着帮Price组装脱漆剂喷罐。

“是啊Will，”Skinner怒道，再也控制不住自己的情绪，显然被Price的预测是正确的这一事实所激怒，“既然你不能给我们一个像样的雕刻家的侧写，总得干点什么才对得起你的工资吧。”

Hannibal缓缓将头转向Skinner的方向，略带惊奇地看着他，像是扫帚开口说话了。Skinner在众人的注视下尴尬地挪起脚，Price轻蔑一哼，第二次打破沉默，带着直白的不屑朗声道：“让我猜猜，可别告诉我Mr. Skinner，这又是你的一个‘笑话’。”

“当然，”Skinner回道。他停顿了一下，警惕地瞥了眼Hannibal，看看他是否还在盯着自己(确实还在）。“本来就是。”

“恕鄙人愚钝，”Hannibal从容道，“恐怕是我没懂其中的幽默。望阁下赐教解惑？”

Will看到Skinner开始变得怒不可遏，显然是对被这样屈尊对待感到愤怒，但实际上却不敢做任何事情。而Will又立刻感到一股新的愤恨，Hannibal何必多此一举代表他出面干涉，明明他自己就能解决的事……然后又看了一眼Skinner的怒容，被迫承认看对方这样被羞辱的场景确实大快人心，便很难再对Hannibal的插手感到生气。

“不行吗？”Hannibal打破沉默问道。寥寥一语却道尽鄙夷，仿佛从他的舌头上滚落直打Skinner的脸。Will无不嫉妒地想着，Hannibal用话削起人来是多么得心应手，都不需要喊叫或表现出明显的愤怒；事实上，只要他想，他正常的说话声音就能具有如此令人难以置信的威胁性，你甚至可能怀疑他的话会时不时逃出喉咙，开始逮着人就往死里揍。Zeller和Price的想法可能跟他一样，因为他们现在就像看网球比赛的观众一样，目光从Hannibal移到Skinner身上，来来回回，显然是在寻找两个Alpha准备开打的潜意识信号。

当然，Skinner首先却步。“我这么说并没有什么意思，”他尴尬挪着脚，然后转过身来看着Will，像希望他能出面干预，把Hannibal叫走，“我只是对雕刻家案进展缓慢感到沮丧。我们都是。”

“的确，”Hannibal干脆地回道，“不过在这种情况下，齐心协力总是必须的——不能因为某人的意见而捧高踩低。” 他沉默了几秒，嘴角掠过一丝微笑，像在享受某个私密的笑话。“Mr. Skinner，何不找个时间来我的办公室一趟呢？你似乎很热衷于协助帮忙。也许我们可以把这个话题继续延伸下去。”

Will又一次对上Hannibal的视线，立刻忍住了想笑的冲动；不仅仅是因为这整个对话的潜台词是Skinner根本不值得Hannibal去削，而是更绝的，让Skinner送上门来送给他削，而Hannibal甚至不需要离开他的办公室。

Skinner重复了先前尴尬的挪脚动作，他的傲慢让他看不到Hannibal话里隐藏的含义，显然想要相信这邀请是真诚的，却仍然保持着警惕，以免让自己大出洋相。在随之而来的沉默中，Siemens的目光从Skinner转到Hannibal身上，又回到Skinner那里，然后清清嗓子，伴着一阵紧张的刮墙声。

“我想我们现在该走了，”他含糊地指着建筑说，“我们应该留你们做事了。我们只是来问Price医生有关那些报告的事……并跟Will问声好。”

Hannibal现在转而看向Siemens，充满敌意地冷静打量着，仿佛认为Siemens大声说出Will的名字是莫大的放肆。事实上，这种暗含的敌意是如此极端，以至于Will一度对其原因感到困惑。然后，他注意到Siemens对他微笑的样子，再回想起那晚炉边谈话时Hannibal对Siemens这种不必要的关注表示出的强烈不满，一切都变得清晰起来。从Hannibal微皱的眉纹可以看出，他显然也记得这件事；Siemens微弱的笑容越来越大——欢欣雀跃，没看到任何潜在的紧张——Will感到一丝不安的内疚，在这件事上，他并不是很想代表自己出面。诚然，他并不是 _真的_ 希望Hannibal因为一些如此琐碎的事情去找Siemens，但他也不能否认，这人身上总有那么一些市侩圆滑，这让Will在他接近时，一直有种挥之不去的厌恶与戒心。

记起他和Skinner都是借调来的，Will在心里暗暗记下，要问Jack他们大概要多久才会被调走。

“那就再见吧，”Zeller直截了当道。

“先生们，”Price故作严肃地补充道，“千万走好，请别客气。”

Skinner和Siemens交换了下不同程度的尴尬与恼怒的表情，转过身去，开始缓慢穿过停车场，Siemens全程又懦又怯，Skinner则流露出备受冒犯的怒火。Hannibal花了几秒的时间看着他们离开，最后转过身，目光扫过Will的脸。

“我们很快再见，Will，”他说。

他的目光如此强烈贯注，几乎在郁积的情绪下阴燃，Will产生了一种超现实的确信感，如果有人在他们之间走过，皮肤就会被那种力量烧得焦灼。他可闻地吞咽了下，无比清楚地意识到Hannibal已经开始盯着他的嘴唇。“当然，”他回答道，试图让自己听起来很随意，“很快。”

Hannibal有礼地向Price和Zeller颔首致意，最后又予以Will洞悉锐利的一眼，消失在渐浓的黑暗中，如他来时那般神秘。但在其他人恢复如常重新开始打扫时，Will仍一动不动地盯着Hannibal身后；因分离而感到一阵感受到强烈的失魂落魄，意识到那股牵紧五脏六腑，让他追上去的紧迫感。 _等我，_ 他想喊出来。 _带我一起走……别把我一个人留在这里。_

这种片刻难宁的向往，当然是荒谬无稽的；他知道——毕竟再过几个小时他就会再见到Hannibal了。但不知何故，这不仅仅是一种缺席对应另一种在场。涂鸦的存在是如此完美地揭示了人们的怀疑与不信任，只要他留在FBI，这一阴影就注定要笼罩着他，现在所有人都知道他是一个Omega了，Siemens和Skinner所体现出来的优越感和偏见，似乎是他不可避免的命运。而这些加在一起，让他希望自己能像一条蛇那样蜕皮摆脱自己的躯壳，跟Hannibal一起走过停车场，穿过街道，远离这栋建筑：肩并肩，向前走，别回头，将他躺在柏油路上流连不去的旧我弃在身后，仿佛那是前生留下的孤独遗迹。

*****

Will走进Jack的办公室时，Jack正在一大堆表格上潦潦签涂自己的名字，每一份都形如狂草，好像这些表格冒犯到了他似的。“谢天谢地，你来了，”他头也不抬道，“自己坐吧。我马上就好。”

Will咕哝一声表示知道了。Jack也客气地报以一哼，这立刻让Will开始怀疑，在接下来的会议中，他们是不是注定要像两个山顶洞人一样互相哼来哈去。他坐下来，烦躁地在来访者的椅子上（它是出了名的不舒服，Will确信Jack是故意这样做的，就为了阻止真有访客过来）挪动位置，等着Jack停止对表格泄愤。办公桌上的闹钟似乎沉重到夸张地敲打着每一拍——嘀、 _嗒_ ，嘀、 _嗒_ ——而原本寂静的房间里持续不断的无情嗡嗡声已经够让他牙疼了。

“ _所以_ ，”Jack终于开口。他把那叠纸推到一边，拿起他的笔，仔细查看了会儿，朝Will的方向甩了几下。“你怎么样？”

“就那样，”Will回道，眼睛忍不住跟着笔来回转悠。

“我猜你想知道监控里拍到了什么吧？”Jack直截了当地问道。 Will客客气气地扬起眉毛，Jack沉下脸，暴脾气地以把笔扔到桌子对面收场，似乎认为这是他的个人责任。“ _没有，_ 就那样。什么都、没、有。我们还是不知道是谁在那里画了涂鸦。”

“并不奇怪，”Will说，虽然对此感到失望，但早就预料到类似的事。Jack又咕哝了一声，Will停顿了下，听到对方满怀希望地补充道：“也许 _只是_ 个普通民众。”

“也许吧。”

“这与其他雕刻家留下的信息不太一致。”Jack又叹了口气，为了陪他，Will也叹了一声。然后，他在椅子上向前倾了倾身，用手扒梳了下自己的头发，突然尴尬地意识到，Jack已经把这突如其来的拉进当成了一个开始嗅他的机会。实际上，Jack最近一直在这样做——总是在无意识的情况之下——Will知道这是因为对方在寻找过去一周来弥漫在他身上的Alpha气味的踪迹。Will对Alpha的了解并不多，因此无法确定它在Jack身上引起了什么反应，不过他记得自己在书上读到过，当他们在一个未结合的Omega身上闻到另一个Alpha的气味时，他们中的一些人会变得不安而好斗，所以可能就是这样(天)。Jack是在焦躁 _吗_ ？这谁说得出来。不过他看起来确实很咄咄逼人，格老 子 的暴脾气大爷，不过至少他似乎没有意识到这气味属于Hannibal……至少，现在还没有。Will偷偷地靠回椅背上，双臂交叉在胸前。

“所以，我照你说的问了Matthew Brown，”Jack接着道。他稍作停顿，又嗅了嗅，Will继续往远处缩了缩，每次在椅子上移动时，坐垫就会发出一种痛苦的吱吱声，这让他有点难堪。这该死玩意儿听起来像一只愤怒的啮齿动物。“看起来并不妙。他无法为其中五起雕刻机谋杀案给出不在场证明，但在另外三起中，他都在工作。”

_那那娘的啥也意味不了，_ Will烦躁地想，记起医院里那回音缭绕的洞穴般的房间，谁要是在那里迷了路，可能好几天都不会有人发现。“我们不能确定那就是事实，”他大声道，“他可能会在值夜班时溜出去几个小时。”

“也许。不过我们也和他的主管谈过了；她告诉我们，他从没给她闹过任何麻烦。”

“那根本说、明不了什么，”Will没好气道，“我们账上一半的人都会让朋友和家人盲目发誓说他们有多棒。”

“我不是不同意你的看法，”Jack用一种安慰的口吻道，立刻让Will觉得他是在搞笑，“远非如此。我只是说目前我们没有足够的搜查令，更别说逮捕了。”老天啊，现在他的鼻孔又张开了；Will迅速后移，那把混蛋椅子发出一种音量大到戏剧性的、啮齿动物般的吱吱惨叫。“别扭来扭去的，行不？”Jack烦躁道。

“抱歉。”

“再提醒我一遍他是怎么说雕刻家的？”

“没说什么，”Will承认，“只说他知道那些名片，还有雕刻家想要联系我。”

Jack又嘀咕了一声作为回应，重提起这桩旧冤，他的脸因愤怒而扭曲起来。“我们还是没发现是谁把这件事告诉了Freddie Lounds。”

“我知道，”Will沮丧道，想起自己意识到Skinner可能是最明显的始作俑者，但几乎可以肯定不是泄密的罪魁祸首时，也皱起了眉头。可惜的是，他不能直接问Freddie这件事，尽管她的道德感在所有其他事上都表现得极富可塑性，可在保护自己的新闻来源时，哪怕是把黑的说成白的，她无疑也会咬定死理不放。然而，尽管鄙视她的做法，他还是不得不对她明摆的智慧和大胆无畏致以那么一丝勉强的敬意。有时候，他想如果情况不同的话，他们甚至可以成为朋友吧。

“这确实令人沮丧，”他扬声补充道，“我们没有他的任何线索，但我肯定有某种联系。”

Jack眯起眼睛，靠在自己的椅子上。“老实说，Will，”他声音严肃道，“看起来至少有一部分联系跟你有关。”

Will对这一不可否认的事实感到一股不寒而栗的焦虑，甚至想都没想就将手掌贴在上衣口袋上，去摸他那把鼓鼓囊囊、让人安心的枪。“是的，”他平静地说，“我知道Jack。我知道是这样。”

“我认为你需要明白这一点——看在老天的份上，千万别忘了。在你家那场作秀后，你可没那种奢侈了。雕刻家认为这是一场游戏。不管你愿不愿意，他都想拉你加入。”

这句话中有一些东西与Will产生了强烈的共鸣，让人倍感不安，他立刻发现自己的思绪又回到了与Hannibal的最近一次对话中；不得不说，在许多这样的对话中，只有一次是这样的。激动、启示、灵感……从内到外被解构的过程。“一场博弈，”Will喃喃道，比起对Jack，更像是对自己说的。

“什么意思？”

“抱歉，没什么，”Will说，“只是想得太大声了。”说着笑笑，努力让自己听起来很真诚，因为他知道自己和Jack说的不再是同一件事。

“好吧，至少我有一件好事要告诉你，”在Will显然不打算详细解释时，Jack补充道，“我们已经重新安排了新学员的入职培训活动。”Will立刻一脸茫然，Jack烦躁地叹了口气。“还记得吗？本来应该在另一周办的。”

“哦对，”Will回答道，就像最近许多其他的事情一样，他发现他只能在自己跟Hannibal的对话中找到它，并赋予其意义，“我以为它已经搞好了。”

Jack扬起眉毛，表示讽刺。“几乎没搞。先是你消失然后出现在了警局——不久之后，切萨皮克开膛手又决定卷土重来。可以说，每个人都有点焦头烂额。”他停顿了一下，对上Will的目光，严峻地承认，开膛手和雕刻家一样，仍然游荡在未知与未被发现的阴影中。“ _不管怎样，_ ”他续道，显然是想让自己振作起来，“我们认为这会很好地分散大家的注意力。一些迎新辞，一些酒水，也许再来些音乐。”他又短暂地沉默了一会儿，蹙着额努力在大脑里搜刮出其他一些可被认作有趣的活动。“甚至还可以 _跳舞_ ，”Jack得意道。

“对啊。”

“我想要你去那儿迎新问候。”

“那真好，”Will茫然道，“等等……什么？”

“我想让你迎个新，打个招呼，”Jack夸张地耐心重复道，“没有你的参与，我们无法欢迎这批新生。”

“为什么？”Will诘问，声音几乎高扬成尖叫。

Jack舒舒服服地坐回自己的椅子上，投给Will洋洋自得的一眼。 _为什么？_ 那表情摆明了在说， _我来告诉你为什么。因为我是该死的Jack Crawford，而你不是——忍着吧小子。_ “你会喜欢的，”Jack兴致高昂道，“它能让你忘记一些事。”

话里衷心恳求的语气也很明显——只要合适，Jack就不惜打感情牌进行敲诈——Will叹了口气，仰起头，漫无目的地凝视着窗外，外边的雪已经开始变成驳杂的灰色残片，如同参差褴褛的羽毛。他深深地意识到Jack脸上那满怀希望的表情，在内心告诫自己，这种不安与厌恶，对于他被要求去做的事来说根本不相称。那能有多糟呢？至少Will上次提到它时，Hannibal表现出了要来的兴趣，所以也许对方现在还想参加。而且只是几个小时罢了。

“所以你会去吗？”Jack催促道。

Will又直起身，强迫自己正视Jack。“我想……是吧，”他说。Jack脸上堆满了感激的笑容，Will努力在声音里注入一丝热情：“想来不赖。”然后他试图说一些这会很“有意思”之类的话，但这似乎把可能性推得太远了，所以最后又默不作声，抱起双臂。过得去就够了，不是吗？不管它好不好都不重要，因为它 _必须_ 得过。只能将就凑合了。

“当然，”Jack同意道，“只是和几个同事在一起呆一个晚上。”Will几乎微不可查地叹了口气，Jack也一叹，靠在桌上鼓励地重复道：“就几个同事而已，Will。几个同事。”Will无精打采地点了点头，Jack又笑了，努力摆出一副热情相邀的样子。“说真的，”他说，“别那么紧张。我的意思是，从大局来看……能出什么大不了的坏事呢？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：  
> 1\. Tinker,Tailor,Soldier,Spy，电影《锅匠,裁缝,士兵,间谍》。简单来说就是谁是卧底。（顺便推荐一下电影，我当时是因为缺爷去看的，不过这部冷战谍战片里面也有很多老戏骨）。  
> 2\. 帕拉塞尔斯（Paracelsus，或译帕拉塞尔苏斯，约公元1493年－1541年），中世纪瑞士医生、炼金术士、占星师。这里提到的“用体液培养小人”是指人造人何蒙库鲁兹。  
> 3\. “嗨呦，嗨呦，我们开工喽”（Heigh ho， heigh ho， it’s off to work we go）出自Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs，七个小矮人里没有Brainy和Lanky，只有Grumpy，前面两个是Price吐槽诌的。


	30. 第三十章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者原话：
> 
> 哎呀灾难啊骚年们！非常抱歉发了个垃圾邮件但我不小心删了第30章(我再也不会用我的苹果登录AO3了，那个触摸屏太致命了)，结果我不得不重新发布。这意味着之前所有的评论都被删除了，所以我要向所有之前没有收到回复的朋友道歉:-(
> 
> 另外，如果你在原第30章阵亡前没看到亲爱的marlahanni提供的同人作品，可以查看这里https://archiveofourown.org/works/13755861/chapters/34635392.
> 
> *把手机一脚踹过客厅*
> 
> 译者：
> 
> 本文同人作品汇集在原作第四十七章。

停车场里的那一幕本身已经够糟心的了，Jack尴尬的要求 _本、身_ 也已经够糟心的了（“还敢比这更糟心吗我去”，Will低声嘀咕着），但毫无疑问，这两桩事结合在一起，又在他的愤怒程度上创下了史无前例的新高。Will猜在要这样情况（百出）下还应对自如，绝对能被认作是在考验人品：事实上，这让他想起Jack心血来潮、灵光乍现时不时挂在自助餐厅里的激励标语—— _“做最好的自己！”“正视恐惧！”“直面挑战！”_ ——还用三原色的感叹号和块状字体填充着。可不知怎的，尽管它们语气乐观，却总是注定要躺在各式各样的墙壁上，直到最终凋亡，脱落，被新的取代。但现在Will决定让人品的力量滚蛋了，于是冲Jack的海报比了个隐喻性的中指，选择把这该死的剩下的一天时间花在躲进办公室里假装批改试卷，直到五点到来可以逃回Hannibal家。

一块破烂灰布罩着停车场上的红色污渍，Will离开建筑大楼时，冬日腌臜的黄昏已悄然降至。现在，他已经迫不及待地想要回到家中，但环城公路上的道路施工像是在特意使坏，使他的行程远远超过了应有的时间：烦躁不安地颠簸开着，Will在每一个红灯前咬牙切齿，百无聊赖地不停敲打方向盘。

然而，更糟心的来了，车开到一半时收到的短信——一开始看到是Hannibal发来的他还高兴了会儿，结果读完却空欢喜一场，意识到对方有事耽搁，不可能在九点之前赶回家中。Will本来还一直盼着能吃点东西，有个伴儿，以及那种似乎只有Hannibal才能提供的平静安慰，可这会儿立刻就凉了，他打开门，带着那种夜晚意外被毁后的丧气心情走进屋内。即使是屋子本身——Hannibal在内时总是那么安稳诱人——此刻也像呆板陌生的样板房一样，他发现自己脱掉鞋子，蹑手蹑脚、满不自在地走着，好像自己是一个没有真正权利待在这儿的入侵者。唯一能表明Hannibal最近在这里待过的迹象就是被他遗落在走廊上的公文包（至少是其中一个，而对方似乎有不少），于是Will轻手轻脚地把它捡起来，抱了一会儿，直到意识到自己是多么可笑，又迅速把它扔下任其自生自灭。他随即叹了口气，用手捋了捋头发，光着脚走进客厅，想接下来的几个小时自己到底要做什么。

食物似乎是最明显的解决方案。只是Will无法应付Hannibal那复杂的厨房——这似乎需要一定程度的胆识与精力，很可能到死都是妄想——所以他只给自己做了一个三明治，带着一脸孤独寂寞冷的表情靠在柜台上啃着。这种孤寂是如此强烈，以至于他最终开始感到尴尬，想象着如果别人能看到他，那该多么可悲。也许像一张求人行行好的照片，或者，甚至是一篇关于社交无能的Omega的文章的插图（描述： _吃三明治的可怜蛋儿_ ）。于是他试着振作一点，看了看手表，想知道Hannibal还要多久才回来。指针冥顽不灵地卡在12与6之间，离他上次查看只过去十分钟。“那还有 _好几个_ 小时呢。”Will烦躁道。事实上，他有一种强烈的冲动，想给Hannibal打个电话只为听听他的声音，但又担心自己看起来太烦太缠人，所以便上楼去洗了个澡，然后用了一公吨的Hannibal那特昂贵离谱的洗发水，就因为他乐意。之后他又溜进Hannibal的书房，偷偷翻了遭书柜。有些书的名字很有意思，比如《自我的概念》、《精神现象学》、《拟像与仿真》，清新与现代的完美结合，穿插着古老的革制书籍与一大堆学术期刊，它们都有着相同的书脊，整齐地按照日期排序，看上去就像一排穿着清一色冲锋衣的士兵一样立正听令。Will花了半个小时来浏览藏书，记下他想读的，又再次逐渐感到孤独 （脑子里又都是 _瞧书的可怜蛋儿_ 的画面）于是，他放弃了，决定小睡一会儿来消磨时间。实际上，在六点半就早早打盹儿似乎是所有可怜蛋儿会做的活动中最可怜的事，但此刻此刻他决定放过自己——尤其是因为清理停车场实在太他妈的累了。

Will的理论计划是大概一个半小时后再起床；可理想是丰满的，现实是骨感的，因为他太累了，最后睡得跟个死人一样，陷入了雷打不动的半昏迷状态。当他醒来时，意识到已经过去整整四个小时，此刻已是午夜。Hannibal靠在他躺着的那侧床，翻阅着一本外语标题的杂志，看到Will有了动作，他转过身来微微一笑。Will本想为自己睡死了没能按计划欢迎他回家而道歉，可张嘴欲说话时，除了疲惫的嘶哑声外什么也发不出来，于是心情更丧了。

“是这样吗？”Hannibal说，“那可真有趣。”

Will打了一个大大的哈欠，露出舌头和大部分牙齿，然后仰面躺下，用手搓了把脸。“你一点也不像你想象的那么有趣，”他说，“你知道的吧？你这么骗自己有点惨呢。”

“也许吧，”Hannibal同意道，用另一只手抚摸起Will的头发，“不过至少你的恢复力惊人，你都能说出完整的句子了。如果我吵醒了你，我向你道歉。我已经尽量保持安静。”

“嗯……没事，”Will说着，又打了个呵欠，挪了挪身子朝Hannibal靠近，爬到他身上，把头埋在他的颔下。这是典型的Omega姿态，实际上相当尴尬（ _依偎着Alpha的可悲蛋儿_ ），但安全感和舒适感最终压倒了它，尽管他有些难为情，却发现自己并没有真正想要移动的欲望。Hannibal把杂志抖了抖，弄得沙沙作响，手又漫不经心地抚着Will的背，被Will烦躁地挪身避开。

“怎么了？”Hannibal平静道，“为什么这么坐立不安？”

“停下。”

“停下什么？”

“ _那个，_ ”Hannibal又做了一遍时，Will说道，“感觉就像你在拍我。就像我是一只狗一样。”

“人是这样摸狗的吗？”Hannibal回道，把手从Will的背上移开，“我承认这方面你的意见更专业。我也再次道歉。如果你能等到我看完这篇文的话，我就会把全部注意力放到你身上了。”

Will立刻对自己的无理取闹感到一阵内疚（不过感觉真的很像在摸狗），他伸直腿，与Hannibal的纠缠在一起，脚沿着对方的小腿扫过。Hannibal的腿强壮、结实——典型的Alpha——但又骨骼纤长，腿型如运动员或舞者那般，这显然 _并不_ 典型，实际上可能会被认为更像Omega。如果Will摸着良心说话，他其实对它们有些着迷；想想Hannibal这么颀长，他的大部分身体似乎都由腿构成，倒也不一定是件坏事儿。Hannibal没有注意到他的欣赏，身体微动，Will的脸就贴在他肩上，猜一定是自己的头发痒到他了，于是一手放在他胸前，让他保持不动。

“现在你彻底清醒了，是不是？”Hannibal在杂志后面说道。

“怕是……的，”Will愉悦地回答，“看来你得多醒一会儿才能讨我开心了。”Hannibal发出微不可闻的轻轻一叹，Will暗自笑笑，调整自己的体重，直到重新直起身来，手指沿着Hannibal的锁骨移动。在旁观者看来，这是一种随意的触摸，但事实上，他和古生物学家对待化石骨骼一样警惕而慎重，沿着锁骨弯曲至肩膀，延伸至胸部，对每道平面、每条脊线都分外关注。这么强烈的迷恋实际上让Will感到相当难堪，但这并不是第一次了。事实上，在过去的几个星期里，他不仅意识到自己这样做的频率在变得更高，还觉得感情上的亲密已经不够，所以才会有这样的欲望，更需要通过熟悉Hannibal身体的每一寸来增强这种渴望。

“又到你的视察时间了？”Hannibal忍耐般问道。

“是的。别扭来扭去。”

“我绝对没有 _扭来扭去_ ，”Hannibal极度不失尊严地回道。

“不，也许没有……实际上更像是动弹。 _别动_ ，好吗？我想看看你的胸部。”

“为什么？我想不出还有什么比这更乏味的了。”

Will置若罔闻，脸颊贴在Hannibal的胸腔上，默数着他的心跳。“你的胸骨怎么这么长？”

“你是说和你的相比吗？我想是因为我是个Alpha，而你不是。”

“真的吗？”

“为什么你听起来这么不信呢？”Hannibal说，再次浮出杂志顶部，“还有什么解释能让你更满意吗？”他停顿了一下，随即微微一笑，“也许是因为我高而你只有那么点丁大吧？”

“别想讨我回答来助纣为虐。”

“明智之举，”Hannibal回道，再次慢慢消失在杂志后面。

“其实我并不知道，”Will承认，“关于胸骨。虽然我知道Alpha的肋骨会比较长，这是骨架的性别区分之一。这儿……”他的手指往下移了一英寸，坚定按压住，“你就不能呆着别动吗？你 _痒_ 吗？”

“不。我只是不可能对被人戳了胸口还无动于衷。”

“我对你表现出了兴趣呢。你应该深感宠幸才是。”

“我的确 _受宠若惊_ ，”Hannibal不动声色地回答。

Will得意地一笑，随即视检起Hannibal的肩峰骨，结实无比，底部有一块平滑的肌肉。“你今天过得怎么样？”他说着，转向二头肌，“我想你一定已经工作好几个小时了吧。”

“我这一天平平无奇。”

“无聊吗？”

“并不。考虑到最近发生的一切，平静如水也让人觉得相当理想。”

“我就不行了，”Will郁闷道，“Jack为学员们重新安排了迎新活动：他想让我跟他们见面欢迎。”

“请收下我的哀悼，”Hannibal回道，终于放下杂志，双手握住Will的腰，“我毫不怀疑，事情会像听起来那么糟糕。”

“嗯……”Will应道，“我知道。”他停顿了下，气恼地把锁紧手指，垂睫瞥了一眼Hannibal。“我在想……你能和我一起去吗？”

“自然，”Hannibal立刻回道，“我说过我会的。不过我好像记得上次我们讨论此事时，你相当反对我到场。”

“是啊，呃，不过我改变主意了。”

“自然都听你的，”在Will显然不打算进一步阐明时，Hannibal说，“告诉我细节，你可以靠我在场的地方——不过我已在学员见面相认与客套欢迎间划清了界限。”

Will对此报以微笑，很高兴自己得到了这次活动的精神支持，而不必解释自己一开始想到要去就感到的莫名不安。然后他又看了一眼Hannibal，在柔和的灯光下五官如凿又慵懒如狮，又一次没由来地感到一阵心烦意乱，想到他要面对一群更加年轻、更有魅力的探员……其中一些很可能是Omega，尽管会隐藏在信息素喷雾之下。这种不安全感实际上相当可鄙，他无比唾弃这种感觉，却仍无法将它抛诸脑后；尤其是因为他心里秘密地确信Hannibal，作为一个富有、成功、血脉纯正的Alpha，能轻而易举便吸引一个比Will更受欢迎、更有社交风度的Omega。

为了分散自己的注意力，他又开始检查起Hannibal的肩膀，食指指尖沿旁边的一道小伤疤描摹着。“怎么弄伤的？”他停顿一下后问道。

“那个吗？”Hannibal说，“别问。这个故事并不怎么有趣。”

“不吗？”

“不。更重要的是，在这场争执里我表现得并不佳。另一个Alpha持有武器，而我没有。”

Will大声叹了口气，一动不动了会儿，然后身体前倾，把脸靠在Hannibal的胸膛上。“拜托别这样。”

“怎样？”

“表现得好像你是永无谬误的。我知道你不是故意的，但这让我觉得你是在屈尊俯就。你明白吗？我不是那种脆弱的，低人一等的存在，你不必通过强调你是多么无坚不摧坚来给我留下深刻的印象。”

“啊，我明白了。你是说因为你是个Omega？”

“可我不是，”Will固执地说，“我是说我 _是_ ，但是……”他皱着眉头，沉默片刻，努力寻找最好的表达方式，“我就是我，我是Will。”

“我认为我们都同意你就是Will， _独一无二的_ ，”Hannibal回道，用手指梳理起Will的头发，“如果这能算作安慰的话，我并不是只对你这样。我似乎总是想给 _每个人_ 都留下深刻印象。”

Will笑了一声，与Hannibal轻轻抵了下前额，爬了下去，平躺在床垫上。“那就不要像对待其他人一样对待我。”

“相信我，Will，我愿为你破任何例，”Hannibal带着一丝严肃道，“有时甚至心不由己。”

“我想听听你有过多少次失败或失误，”Will补充道，伸手绕过床柱上的板条，用手臂勾住，“人非圣贤，即使是你也会犯错。我希望你对我坦诚。”Hannibal点头表示理解，Will微微一笑，倚头直至他们四目相对。“那个拿着武器的家伙，”他说，“我敢打赌你还是杀了他，是不是？”

“是的，”Hannibal平静地回答。

Will早已过了假装对此感到震惊的地步，他又一次以无言的、彼此心领神会的表情对上Hannibal的视线。“有些人活得苟延残喘，”Hannibal像是滋滋有味般补充道，“那么低劣，那么伧俗——那么庸碌——这就不禁让人发问，他们是如何在这个世界上蹒跚跛行了这么久的。除去他们几乎是一种仁慈。也许有人会说，这是大发慈悲。”

“事实上，我认为没人会这么说。”

“我就这么说了，”Hannibal回道，幽邃的眼睛转到Will的脸上，目光停驻。“我们的道德学家们在试图定义仁慈的原则时，毕竟表现出了极大的傲慢。以医生为例……”

“像你。”

“像我，”Hannibal缓缓一笑表示同意。Will突然觉得他的笑声很轻，很怪……也许只是因为他很少笑，而Will还不习惯。“想想那些救死扶伤的医生吧，当他们这样做时，就会被指认为有一种‘上帝情结’。通过拯救生命来戏弄上帝和通过结束生命来戏弄祂有什么不同吗？”

“别傻了，这当然不一样。不过我能想到一个共同点，事实上，你自己也说了—— _傲慢_ 。”

“好吧，现在我们讨论起哲学了，”Hannibal轻快地回道，“然而，正如常言道，行动胜于空谈。”他停顿了一下，以洞悉的目光看了Will一眼。“今天停车场上那一幕就很有意思。”

“没吧，”Will说，他并不是特别想谈论Skinner，“我不像你，我没有上帝情结。我从没想过要真正伤害他。”

“我知道你没有，你没有那么放纵无度。但你 _会_ 在口头上威胁他，这会反生后果。”

“我知道，”Will带着分明的焦躁表示同意，“另一方面，如果我是个Alpha，就没人会在意。”

“但你不是个Alpha，对吧？你要做的只是尽你所能利用你所拥有的。”Hannibal又笑了，手指沿着Will的颧骨边缘描摹，“而你所拥有的， _相当可观_ 。只需等待时机罢了，等到时机成熟，你就……出击。”

“我是真受不了他，”Will以并不寻常的狠戾厉声道，“卑鄙无耻：最低劣的那种恶棍。”

“当然。不过，如果这能算一点安慰的话——我倒不是真希望如此——我相信，你给他招的气要远大于他给你的。”

“你相信？”Will挖苦道。

“是的，我来告诉你为什么。昨天在我开车回家的路上，我看见一个小男孩在操场上拽他一个朋友的头发。很明显，他非常渴望得到她的注意，但却不知道有什么更好的办法来吸引她。‘啊，’我对自己说，‘这就是Skinner探员。’”

“不，你错了。他不可能被我吸引。”

“也许不是传统意义上的，但至少他经历了……我们该怎么称呼它呢？”Hannibal稍作停顿，若有所思般，然后把手指从Will的颧骨上移开，转而抚摸他的前额，“对你的一种 _迷恋_ 。为什么要花这么多精力来折磨你呢？毕竟爱的反面不是仇恨，而是漠不关心。如果他只是不喜欢你，他就会避开你，就像你避开他一样。不，我相信你在他心目中占有极其重要的地位。”

Will闷闷不乐地耸了耸肩，显然不愿意承认这一事实，Hannibal终于不再抚摸他的脸，而是摩挲起他的后颈。“你真的低估了它的程度，”他温和地补充道，“有时候你为了自己，太过隐忍；关于他的事，你应该早些来找我的。”

“真的不用。我自己也能应付得来。”

“这不是重点。有时候，你只是需要一个盟友。成为这么多愤怒迷恋的焦点是极为不适的。就像我说的，你在你自己的描述中把它最小化了，但当我今天早上亲自观察他时，我发现这是非常明显的。我想在他独处的时候，他会一直想着你，而当他看到你的时候，就会被你的存在吸引。如果他利用你作为性刺激的对象，我也不会感到惊讶。”

Will张开嘴，立刻就被自己口水呛住了，咳了好一会儿才能回答。Hannibal礼貌地抬起一根眉毛。“哦，看在老天 _的份_ 上，”Will终于道，“你刚是说他想着我撸管吗？你是这个意思是不是。你觉得我是Skinner自慰的意淫对象。”

“嗯，显然我不能肯定这么说。幸好我看不见他脑中的思想——我应该补充一句，这对他来说也十分幸运。但是的，我认为这不无可能。如果是这样的话，那就是一种屈服的幻想，在这种幻想里，你极其低声下气，乞求他的保护与宽恕，那种对Omega陈规老套的想法。它剥夺你的权力，这是他唯一知道该如何对付你的方法。”有那么一会儿，Hannibal看上去异常严肃，然后又瞥了Will一眼，允许自己的表情稍稍缓和下来，“当然，这种可能性微乎其微，因为把你描绘成这样一个角色需要一定程度的想象力，而他几乎肯定不具备这种心智。”

“是啊，嗯，我选择否认。我的官方立场是，我仍然没有看到这种可能。”

“我也不希望你会看到。事实上，我看到你唯一无法洞察的事，就是试图站在别人的角度来评价你的积极品质。看你对我的赞赏是多么视若无睹——我几乎不得不给你寄去一份书面邀请。”Will翻了轮白眼，开玩笑地推了Hannibal一把，Hannibal又笑了，伸出一只胳膊搂住他的肩。“此外，这不是理解共情Skinner或单纯拆解其动机的问题。对我而言，作为一个局外人——以及另一个Alpha，要容易得多。”

Will听了这话微微皱起眉头，想起了Skinner在罪案现场调查车后面的疯狂行径，那个可怕的他进入热潮的夜晚。"你尊重Omega，他不是。事实上，有时候我觉得他讨厌他们。”

“这我同意。”

“顺便说一句，你似乎对此非常冷静，”Will补充道。他随手挼了下Hannibal的头发，倒不是有什么特别的理由，只是Hannibal头发乱糟糟的样子奇妙地很吸引人，“我还以为你会更生气呢。你那些占有欲都到哪儿去啦？它通常不该在那儿，跟你的上帝情结挂在一起么。”

“请放心，我 _出离_ 愤怒，”Hannibal说，“如果我认为他对你构成了真正的威胁，我早就把他除去了。事实上，我是在克制自己。我很想亲手教导他该如何改正他的错误，但我不愿剥夺你的乐趣。毕竟，你有能力设计出和我一样……优雅的解决方案。”Will对上Hannibal的视线，胶着了几秒，然后又看向别处。“这也是他没完没了煽动的另一个原因。”Hannibal顺口添道，“他被你的成功、智慧和想要因你给他带来的感受而惩罚你的欲望所威胁。我认为他实际上是被绝望与孤独吞噬了，但这是典型的Alpha式教育的产物，这让他相信，侵犯攻击是表达情感痛苦的唯一合法途径。”

“如果你指望我会 _同情_ 他……”

“当然不，”Hannibal坚定道，“一个人可以理解一些事情却不必宽恕。毕竟，他为何不会受到你的威胁呢？你的能力非同凡响。像Jack这样的人能够欣赏、尊重，而不产生嫉妒，Skinner则认为这是对他自我价值的侵犯。你是个Omega的事实只会火上浇油。”他停顿了一下，看上去若有所思，侧过身，直视着Will。“但他不是唯一的一个，不是吗？你的魅力已经远远飘出FBI的范围。”

“你是说雕刻家，”Will阴郁道。

“是的。”Hannibal应道，目光扫过Will的脸，“以及神出鬼没的Matthew Brown，如果他确实是一个真实存在的个体。所有这些 _堕落者_ ，Will：你对他们而言就像猫薄荷一样，不是吗？你是怎么吸引到这么阴邪的追求者的？”

“你是说像你那样？”Will说，没有打断眼神交流。

Hannibal赞许地笑了笑，像他指出了重点： _一针见血_ 。“也许不太像我。至少——不完全是。他们想完全占有你，但他们的成功最终意味着你的毁灭。”

“那你想要什么？”

“我自然想占有你，”Hannibal平静地回答，“但相似之处仅此而已。我的目标是解构，而非亵渎。”

“哦，是吗？“Will没好气道，“当你解构某样东西时，你得把它拆开。然后将它打碎。”

“的确如此，”Hannibal毫不犹豫地回道，“然后你会用这些碎片制造出绚丽之物。”他又笑了，伸手将Will的脸捧入掌心，“真是个聪明至极的孩子。但是，如果你认为我是一个炉火纯青的建筑师，那你就太过誉了。这部杰作的真正仲裁者将是你——我相信你已经很清楚了。”

“呵，我可 _不_ 信，”Will回道，把Hannibal的手抓在自己手里，“你刚说的话几乎就一个意思。我认为你觉得自己控制着一切，包括我所、谓的蜕变。”

“所以你还记得那次对话？”Hannibal说，他的笑容开始扩大，“我在说什么呢？你当然记得——你的记忆力几乎和我一样优越。那好吧。你知道，我认为这是一个完全属于你的过程；我可以施以影响，我可以加以说服，但是破茧而出的成虫，注定只遵循自己的天性，我也束手无策。否则我宁可不要如此，Will。如果我只是将你视作一名追随或门生，那我早就对你感到厌弃了。”

Will沉默回望了一会儿，慢慢交缠握住Hannibal的手指。“那么我是什么呢？”

“与我平起平坐，”Hannibal轻声回道，“你也是一面镜子，反射着无限的可能。事实上，你这么讨厌镜子是很讽刺的，因为你的形象就是持续的光源。他又笑了，一时看起来目光灼灼，几乎如梦似幻一般，仿佛在审视某个内部全景，包含的远不止此时此刻在此房间里发生的事。“你对我来说就像一件艺术品，Will——美得令人心折。一切灵感与启示，年轻的生机活力与成熟的优雅风韵……如此悍然无畏，思想又如此巧妙隐晦，还有这一抹黑暗纤细灵魂。只是你自己永远也看不出来，所以我得替你看着；我得做你的眼睛，然后替你举起镜子，给你看你的蜕变。只为 _你_ ，Will：这个个子小小、衣着寒酸的男孩与满屋碎镜，却成了我眼中世界上所有伟大的英勇战士与哲学家。你是一首没有原则的诗：由一切精致、愤怒、优雅与激情写就。你穿透我的心墙又噬尽我的心魂，当我们像这样躺在一起时，我觉得我可以与你一起无忧无虑地生活在一个抛却一切、不为外人所扰的世界里。”

这次Will没有直接回答，而是深吸了一口气，在呼气时微微颤动。“好吧，”他最后道，声音有点哽咽，“答得倒是很好。看在你这么努力的分上，就满分了。”

“那真是妙极，”Hannibal回道，立刻恢复到先前那更调笑般的心情，因为他可以看到Will快要受不住了。“我觉得我已经证明了自己的清白。就没有什么奖赏吗？”

“谁说你该赏了？”

“我说的。以及作为一个Alpha，如果不能随心所欲的话，我肯定就要非常生气了。”

Will笑起来，显然是松了口气，因为气氛转向了一些更加无害、不那么紧张的东西。Hannibal以罕见的亲切方式回以一笑，Will朝他皱了皱鼻子，又微微一笑，然后坐远了些，直起身。他开始思绪沉沉地盯着Hannibal，像在估量对方的尺寸。当Hannibal挑起眉时，Will等了片刻，随即敏捷地向他一扑：跨坐在他胸前，抓住他的两只手腕，将它们固定在他头顶。

“好阴的一招呐。”Hannibal被逗乐般道。

“投降！”Will胜利地回道。

“确实。我毫无保留地投降。”

“算你识相。”

“说不上吧。这没有什么特殊的好处，我只是看不出还有什么别的选择，你就坐在我上面，看起来那么疯狂。”

“不像你想象的那么可怕吧？”

“似乎没有。我是个失败的Alpha。”

Will咧嘴一笑，假装要咬Hannibal的颧骨。“这就对了嘛。我不会告诉任何人的。”

“那么，我永远对你感激不尽。”

“战利品归胜利者，”Will补充道，“所以现在我该拿你怎么办呢？”

“我希望你能高抬贵手，”Hannibal说着，稍稍扭了扭手腕，抚弄Will的手指，“也许你不愿意？也许你打算冷酷无情地利用我的失败。”

Will稍稍挺动胯部抵上Hannibal，随即俯身，吻上他的下巴。“你真的 _会_ 服从的，是吧？”他柔声道，“如果我要你这么做？”

Hannibal立刻摆出一副猫科动物般的微笑。“当然，”他回答，把头往后仰去，以便Will接近，“我相信我们很久以前就确定过这一点。”

“可你是当真的吗？”Will低喃道。他用牙齿轻轻拽着Hannibal的耳朵，又继续缓慢地吻着他的喉咙，就像在贴着他的皮肤说话一样，“还是你要停止说话，证明一下？”

Hannibal又缓缓一笑。这一次似乎更多是为了他自己的利益，而不是Will的，笑意在他嘴角持续浮现了会儿，他转过头来，直直看着Will。“我毫不反对证明它，”他说，“放马过来吧。”

Will用牙齿在Hannibal的脖子上留下最后一蹭，再慢慢坐直，装出一副漫不经心的模样，尽管他没料到自己会这么快就得到许可，并且发现自己最初的惊讶很快就变成了一个实际问题，他并不能确定自己 _到底_ 想用它来干什么。在他身下，Hannibal相当肆无忌惮地抬头凝视着他，舒活着肩膀，仿佛拥有世界上所有的时间，与Will自己几日前在类似情况下的焦虑相比，他毫无紧张犹豫的样子感觉就有点恼人了。Hannibal平静地微笑以应，像是猜到了Will在想些什么，而Will也对上他的目光，情不自禁地报以一笑，伸手抚摸他的脸庞。事实上，他并不确定自己想要什么，但这至少有助于明确他 _不想要_ 什么，那就是任何可能造成真正伤害或羞辱的事（不过即使他 _真_ 想这么做，这似乎也不太可能实现）。然而，毫无疑问，测一测Hannibal是否真的愿意放弃一两个小时的Alpha主导角色是很有趣的。

“我不会要求什么复杂的东西，”Will最后说，“这次也不会。其实，你所要做的，就和那晚你要我做的一样：除非我要求，否则不要说话，只管服从命令。”

Hannibal满怀期待地一叹，优雅地扬起脖颈。“你打算将我绑起来吗？”

“不，”Will回答，微微一笑，“相信我，你需要用到你的双手。”

Hannibal报以微笑，随即像一只丛林猫一样慵懒地舒展了下身子，试图抓住Will的腰。“不，”Will厉声说，抓住他的手腕，把它们放回床上，“不准碰，除非我给你许可。”

Hannibal颔首表示同意，平静地望着Will，没再多言。“看看你，”Will说，努力不让自己听起来太深情流露，“假装被动， _几乎_ 都能把人骗过去了。”他状似随意地以掌抵上Hannibal的胸膛，不时停下用指甲轻轻刮蹭一下。“真可惜我们俩都已经脱光了衣服，否则我可以让你为我脱掉。Alpha一般不会这么做，不是吗？当然，他们希望Omega这样做，却讨厌自己被这么要求。不过看你这么自负我说的不错吧……你大概是不会在乎的。”

Hannibal平静的表情未曾动摇，但他们是如此心有灵犀，Will仍能轻易看出来不被允许说话让对方多么沮丧。考虑到他有多喜欢Hannibal的声音，其实他十分愿意放松一会儿规则……不过不可否认的是，此时此刻，强制的沉默令人相当满意。他又缓缓地与Hannibal的胯部相蹭，享受着让对方呼吸急促的感觉。

“每个人都说Alpha是如何据有Omega的，”Will柔声补充道，“说什么你们是怎样占有我们的，我们是你们的 _财产_ 之类的。但你知道有些国家过去的不同做法吗？”他停顿了下，带着促狭的微笑，“我敢说你 _肯定_ 知道。在欧亚部分地区，甚至一度盛行于北美。富有的Omega会像豢养面首一样包养Alpha，就像美名的种马场。如果你尤其宠爱某一个，你甚至可以给予他生养权，但除此之外，他们唯一的目的就是……”他俯下身，用嘴掠过Hannibal的喉咙，轻咬着每一个字，“……当一个活生生的。会呼吸的。性爱玩具。你喜欢那样吗，Hannibal？如果你活着的唯一责任就是在我命令你要我射时，乖乖听从呢？”

“多么新奇的概念啊，”Hannibal回道，他对Alpha的命运被彻底颠覆的想法感到由衷的着迷，“我相信我会非常喜欢的，毫无疑问，能有这样一个美丽、残酷的Omega主人，我会感到无比幸运。”

“那你就真的得卖命工作了，不是吗？”Will满意地补充道，“本大人可以一时兴起就把你逐出门外。”

“那么我该盼您下达命令给卑职表现的机会吗？”Hannibal纯良一般道，“或是要求在下盲猜大人的喜乐？”

“都会，”Will回道，“这得看本宫的心情，不是吗？”他最后一顶胯部，继而弓起脊柱，身体稍微后仰，以确保Hannibal尽量清楚地看到他的分身已有多硬、多湿。Hannibal的呼吸迅速一滞，Will用拇指缓慢地划过阴茎顶端，随即轻拂上Hannibal的唇。“如果你想让本宫留下你，那么你必须非常、非常善于预测。我希望你能看咱家一眼——就一眼——便知道我想要你表现得该有多主动。”

“若是失败会受到惩罚吗？”Hannibal以喉音低声呜噜道。

“当然。”

Hannibal伸出手，将Will的下巴托在掌中，轻柔地转向，自多个角度审视对方的脸，那斯芬克斯般的笑容立刻重现。“如此任性妄为，”他温柔地说，“鄙猜大人已经习惯您那群Alpha爱宠的狂热崇拜，所以才很自然地认为他们和大人一样了解大人的身体吧。通常，主上您只需简单地一呈，无需麻烦地下达指令，就能指望他们来取悦您了。然而今晚，奴见主上无比苛求——因此，鄙人打算非常精确地执行任务。”

“不错，”Will说着重新坐了下来，直到他的大腿紧贴着Hannibal的髋骨。“就这一次，你得停止说话，照本宫说的去做。”

“大人对其他人也是这么牢牢控制吗？”Hannibal平静地说，“还是为奴独留的？”

Will用手指缠住Hannibal的头发，一把扯过。“当然是所有人——你以为呢？如果你想要特殊待遇，就得靠自己去争取。”

“自然，吾爱，”Hannibal回道，现在他的眼睛已经闭上了，“我们都在努力争取……在下都是被俘的Alpha。”他突然睁开眼，扫过Will的脸，脸上的表情几乎因压抑不止的情感而阴燃，“您会让奴等一起略尽棉力吗，君上意下如何？让末等同您一起翻云覆雨？”

“嗯。是的。”

“也许还有第三者？看着？主上要是在受到爱慕与渴望时，还知道有人在旁崇拜，会更加愉悦吧。”

Will想到这幅画面，呼吸微滞。“也许。”

“如果末等都失去了对自己的控制呢，心爱的？仅仅被Omega的气味就迷得神魂颠倒的Alpha。如果奴身想要的话，主上会允许吾等对主上粗暴些吗？”

Will圆熟地伸出手，又拽了一下Hannibal的头发。“不，绝对不会——除非 _本宫_ 想要。”

Hannibal再次一叹，像十分享受这种感觉，又转过头去以期亲吻Will的手腕。“对主上来说，这听起来确实令人极为满意，”他说，“奴身恭贺大人的圣明安排。然而，对主上的其他Alpha，奴家 _完全_ 不能否认对他们的不快呢。总得对此做些什么吧。”

Will能感觉到自己的嘴角开始抽笑，然后想起自己应该严格遵循角色扮演，于是在Hannibal看到之前，试图将它迅速收起。“就你也敢想？”他轻蔑地说。

“是的。您可以将我们驯服，令我们温顺，但您也不能完全压制我们的天性。”“那你会怎么做？你又不能向我抱怨——本宫才不在乎呢。”

“奴身自然不会向主上抱怨。鄙人只会把它转向吾侪那些Alpha们。”

“喔，是吗？”Will说着，又开始挺胯顶上Hannibal，“你会同他们战斗吗？”

“我会将他们 _斩草除根_ ，”Hannibal滋滋有味般回道，“那么谁是才吾侪当中最具统治力的，就清清楚楚，毫无疑问了。然而，在下不会仅靠蛮力来制服他们。奴会一心一意地取悦主上，让他们的吸引力相形见绌，主上最终会厌倦他们，把他们遣走。与奴家的伺候相比，他们的伺候只会让主上觉得笨拙、不满。”

Will一时绷不住大笑起来，尽管这与他想要传达的形象相差万里。Hannibal得意地一笑，Will打断了几秒角色，身体前倾，把脸埋入他的脖颈。“所以即便那样，你还想操纵我是吗？”

“正是，”Hannibal亲吻着Will的太阳穴道，“但我在那么做时，你会十分享受，所以并不会真正介意。”

“只要目的正当可以不择手段是么，”Will说。他贴着Hannibal的皮肤笑着，花了会儿时间恢复之前的情绪，随即站起来从Hannibal身上爬下，躺到床上。床单在他烧红的肌肤上丝滑凉爽，他幸福地在上面翻滚了一圈，张开两腿，手徐徐沿着胸膛向下滑至腹部。他全身湿漉，都因之前被前液濡湿的床褥。Hannibal发出一声轻微的沮丧叹息，Will呻吟着闭上眼睛，仰起头露出喉咙，悠然地用另一只手抚摸着他的阴茎。不管情境如何，他知道自己永远不会对此感到厌倦：Hannibal总能让他觉得自己是被渴望的对象，而不是一个需要解决的问题或一件残损的物品。

“我可还没被说服呢，”他说，故意让自己的语气听起来很不屑一顾，“我大可以自己做，为什么还要你来帮我呢？”唯一的回应是床单发出的轻微沙沙声，Will立刻意识到Hannibal要向他扑来，于是迅速伸出一脚，把它抵在对方胸口上。“不，”他尖锐地说，“你敢。在我允许之前，别 _想_ 碰我。”

这一次，Hannibal发出的叹息极低，近乎嘶声，Will置若罔闻，弓起背，加快手上的动作，纤细地性感而又刻意纵欲放荡。他这样持续了会儿，不断挑逗自己，直到腹部骤然感到第一波尖锐的快感，才不情愿地再次放慢速度，一只手掌滑过胸部，摩挲着乳蕾。他的皮肤汗水淋漓，火热湿滑，能清楚听见Hannibal吞咽的声音，对方伸手触摸Will那还抵在自己胸口上的脚趾尖。

“我说了 _不_ ，Hannibal。”

Hannibal叹息着但听话缩回手，Will咬住下唇，又纵情在分身上抚弄了几把。他的呼吸已变成断续的喘息，他花了几秒控制住，然后猛地睁开眼，粗暴地把Hannibal推到床上。Hannibal让自己毫无怨言地被推动，Will跨坐到他身上，双手抓住他的阴茎，好用拇指摩挲龟头。“天啊，看看这，”他低喃道，稍微加大了施压，“你 _那么_ 硬。操。你就那么想进来，是吗？你总是表现得那么高高在上，好像觉得自己强过其他Alpha。但是你们 _所有人_ 真正想要的不过是让一个Omega含着你们的老二，用结把我们填满的感觉。”Hannibal再次呼吸一滞，但没有回话。“我要你承认这一点，”Will柔声补充道，“大声说出来。如果你这样做，我就让你碰我。”

“我承认，”Hannibal立马道。

“你承认什么？具体点。”

“我承认我并不比其他任何一个Alpha更好。”

“然后呢？”

“我和他们一样低劣，一样荒淫。”

“好，”Will干脆道，“那么，我想你不会介意证明给我看吧？给你五分钟——只有手指，不许用其他。还有，做 _好_ 了。如果做不好，我就把你留在这儿，自己完事。行了，继续吧。”在Hannibal不动时，他补充道，“给我看看你的本事。”

Hannibal目光灼灼地回望着，缓缓一笑——沉默的外表下是虎狼伺机狩猎般显而易见的饥渴——随即不费吹灰之力般抱起Will，把他掀翻在床上，抵开他的两腿。有那么片刻，Will能感觉Hannibal落在他颈后那滚烫如烙印般的呼吸，随后那双手掌开始他的皮肤上游走，爱抚着他的后背与肩膀的曲致，滑过乳蕾，抚摸他的腹部与腰肢。Will因期待而紧绷起来，对自己就这么开始颤巍巍的大腿感到有些尴尬。在Hannibal啐湿他的后穴时，泄出一声低吟。Hannibal发出呢喃的赞美之声，立刻又来了一遍，再是一次，直到他的手指被爱液与津液的混合弄得光滑湿漉，缓慢打着转摩挲Will的肉穴，手随即向下沿着他的玉茎滑过，再抚弄着向上折回，每一次都沉得更下，更加用力。

“哦， _是的_ ，”Will说。他近乎癫乱地摇摆着，挣扎着想要向下插入Hannibal的掌握中，又想往上抵上Hannibal那正在探索他后穴的手指。“是的。 _艹_ 。就是这样。”又一股爱液沿着大腿滑下，在Hannibal的舌头舔弄上去时，他发出了无助般的哀号，疯狂地意识到自己把他的手指缠得多么紧，多么想把它们深埋在自己体内。“这要把你逼疯了，是不是？”他喘息出声道，“你想上我，但你不能。”

Hannibal赞同地一叹，显然早已过了再遮遮掩掩的地步，Will把他的腿打得更开，向后挪动身子，直到顶上Hannibal的腹股沟，靠着他碾磨起来。他选择了一种缓慢而刻意磨人的节奏，很清楚地意识到Hannibal能看到他的臀就在阴茎附近上下滑动却而不许掌权插入的沮丧。事实上，这个想法令人难以置信地兴奋，因为他知道Hannibal是多么喜欢在这个体位上要他，看着自己顶入Will的身体。Will倒不是真的怪他……其实他很想亲眼看看。“总有一天，我会想让你录像的，”他听到自己说，“我想看看你操我的时候我是什么样子。”

Hannibal的喘息声比先前更响。“你看起来总是那么完美，”他说。他停顿了几秒，缓慢地一记抚弄，手指又向内探去。“又紧，又湿，秀色可餐……那么漂亮地吃了进去。”

他说着，几乎一路抽出整根手指，又深深没入，Will呻吟着，将脸埋进胳膊。“喔，”他喘息着，一旦开始，就发现无法自抑，“哦天……Hannibal。感觉好 _棒_ 。”

Hannibal用异国的语言吐出几句意乱情迷的词句，向前倾身，覆在Will的背上，与他面颊相贴。“能给你录像，我乐意之至，”他说，“我想你会喜欢看你自己的。”

Will颤栗地呼出肺里的空气，转身去寻Hannibal的嘴索求一吻。这一下激情四溢，力道之大几乎泛疼，齿关饥渴相触，舌在彼此口腔里横扫，只为呼吸才分开片刻，随即又碰撞在一起。“下次我们在镜前这样做，”他说，直到这些话落入耳中，才伴着一股真正的惊愕，意识到自己刚说了什么，几天前明明还无法忍受的事，现在看起来不仅令人兴奋，他还如此主动要求，能感受到那股黑暗的欲望。Hannibal自喉咙深处发出一声咆哮，表示他也在想同样的事，牙齿更加用力地咬住Will的脖颈。这种感觉恍如电流划过，Will高亢而不知羞耻地呻吟起来，感到自己的阴茎开始抽搐着吐出前液。即便如此，当Hannibal把他的腿拉开时，他还是立刻僵直了身并试图抽离。“不，”他厉声道，“我跟你怎么说的，不知道要等吗？”

Hannibal再次咆哮起来，把脸埋在Will的发里，像是要将他吸入体内。他的手还夹在Will的两腿之间，没有任何移动的迹象，Will发出恼怒的嘶声，召唤出所有可供传唤的力气向上折起身，迫使Hannibal倒下。Hannibal齐齐坐回后脚跟上，落在Will身边，有那么一会儿，看起来对Will的拒绝真的十分惊讶，随后，他陡然收起了全部表情，诡异的空白，几乎令人恐惧。某种几乎就要破茧而出的魅力与残忍——每一节隆起的肌肉每一声粗粝的呼吸都散发着饥渴与危险——Will仅仅回望着，内心便充满了眩晕般的强烈感觉：他这一生从没有像想要Hannibal那样想要过什么东西， _任何东西_ 。

“躺下，”但他只说了这么一句，拒绝被对方的眼神吓倒。Hannibal的目光一闪，Will大脑中的警觉部分立即对他发出低语，跟他说形势已变得太过危险，他已将一个强大到足以伤害到他的Alpha刺激得太过火，对方显然已在失控的边缘，如果对方想要出手他无法自保。这就像抓着老虎的尾巴，他知道大多数Omega医生会告诉他，他把一个Alpha推这么过简直是疯了。可是，尽管最初有一丝恐惧，本能却觉得Hannibal不会做任何伤害他的事。并不是说他能确切地说出为什么他如此肯定，但这似乎不再重要了，因为不知何故他就是……知道。“平躺下来，”他补充说，以证明这点。他说话时，有意识地用上了他对狗狗说话时的语气：平静却坚定的暗示，不容置喙。“ _现在。_ ”

Hannibal犹豫了几秒，看起来就要龇出牙来，Will便倾身向前推了他一把。接触本身非常短暂，但很明显，Will与他肌肤相贴起到了某种镇静作用，这次他非常冷静地躺了下去，没再试图咆哮。Will报以微笑，跪在他身上，一只手稳稳地放在他的额头上，温柔地揉按着他的太阳穴，典型的Omega的安抚姿态。“就这样，”他说，“这不就好了。乖。”

Hannibal闭上眼睛，感激地贴近触抚，Will无法抗拒弯腰在他鼻梁上落下一吻的诱惑。“那你还在等什么呢？”他戏谑般补充道。用另一只手抓住自己的分身，将顶端轻蹭过Hannibal的唇。“张嘴。”

Hannibal立刻服从了，Will呻吟着阖上眼。“很好，”他说，“ _操。_ 你这张嘴不仅能用来说话，不是吗？现在听我说。你在听吗？因为这就是接下来要发生的。”他故意让自己的语气保持简洁而威严，尽管如此，他的手还是忍不住从Hannibal的额上滑下，温柔地抚摸他的头发。“等我告诉你时，你要靠在床头板上，让我能坐到你的腿上骑着你。我要用你那根Alpha大鸡巴来操我自己，一直操射为止——然后，如果我对你的表现满意，我也会让你射出来。”

Hannibal哼声表示同意，Will让他再继续了几分钟，直到他认为自己真有可能直接射在Hannibal的喉咙里，才迫使自己抽离。Hannibal立刻按照吩咐坐直，双手抱住Will的腰，帮他在自己腿上坐起来。“看看你，这么听话，”Will说着，吻了吻他的侧脸，“或者你只是那么渴望肉体？我想你只是渴望肉体吧——对吗，天下Alpha一个样。其实这有点可悲呢。”

话刚出口，他立刻心生一股内疚感，觉得自己到底还是将人侮辱过头了。但Hannibal并没有表现出丝毫受伤或受辱的迹象，相反，一连串轻如羽毛般的爱抚滑过Will背部，对方抬头凝视着他，眼神近乎梦魂颠倒。事实上，他的眼神中充满了想往与渴盼，Will能感觉到他的自我克制，被牢牢束缚了这么久，终于开始崩溃。他再次俯下身，嘴唇抵上Hannibal的额头，伸手去抓他的阴茎，同时用另一只手扣住他的肩膀。“我觉得先问一下比较合礼，”他揶揄道，“但我想我可以有把握地假定你已经准备好了？”

让人惊讶的是，Hannibal似乎已经说不出话来，他只是吻了一下Will的喉咙，然后握紧了他的腰肢。“反正我知道 _我_ 是准备好了，”Will补充道，“天呐，你根本想象不到。我要含着你…狠、狠射出来。”他仍紧抓着Hannibal的肩，开始往下沉，喘息着，看着Hannibal的阳具头部轻抵在自己的穴口上，边上一圈紧致的穴肉在期待中收紧。哦天哪，那里 _真的_ 很紧，他随时都有可能绷不住……随时。“ _操，_ ”Will低喘着，在这个角度上，插入得比以往要深得多，他小心翼翼地移动着；部分是为了自己的舒适，但更主要的原因是，不让Hannibal动身操进他那滚烫湿滑的身体，似乎要把对方逼疯了。他随即又抓住Hannibal的另一个肩膀，几乎将整具身子都抬了起来，磨人地拖了几秒，才再次缓缓坐下。

Hannibal喘息着，颤抖着，向前倾身，把他们的额头贴在一起。“求你，Will，”他轻声道。

他说这句话的方式——深情而真挚——令Will不由自主地一震。如果要他坦诚相告，其实他并没有完全对此做好准备，但这让他感觉某种深刻的东西已经发生了变化；就像不知怎的这已经不再是一场游戏，而Hannibal仅仅用两词就真正敞开了自己的心扉，毫不羞愧，毫无保留地让Will知道他究竟有多想要他。柔情温存却又来势汹汹，这一次，Will忘却了戏弄对方的冲动，只喃喃着Hannibal的名字，心甘情愿地冲破紧锁，直到他们牢牢相拥，寻上对方的嘴再度激吻起来。他弓起背，开始移动，Hannibal用双手温柔地扶着他的髋部引导着他，他高亢呻吟着，努力在那难以置信的硬挺长物上开拓自己。欲望接管了一切，再没有任何约束，只有温暖与热诚的回应，Hannibal的分身在他的臀内抽插自如。“噢对， _是的_ ，”Will说道，低沉而紧绷，“我真的能感觉到你。”

“我也是，亲爱的。”

“你感觉好棒，”Will迫亟万分般，“哦天……我快了。我想我要射了。”

Hannibal喘息着用异国语言说了些什么，随即抓住Will的阴茎，配合着每次插入的节奏抚弄起来。Will也连声喘气，向后撅起臀，动作蛮横而行云流水；未经雕饰，出自原始——几乎是兽性的——满溢着想要宣占、吞噬与拥有的冲动。就像架在火上……就像直直坠下。他用舌头舔了舔Hannibal的下颔，尝到咸涩汗水的味道，随后伸手揪住头发，粗暴地一拽，露出他的喉咙。“你是我的，”他听见自己在说，“ _我的。_ 你明白吗？”

“你的。永远。”

Will又高叫一声，拱起身抵上Hannibal的大腿。“如果你敢再肖想其他Omega，哪怕只看 _一眼_ ，你就等着下地狱吧，”他龇牙咆哮道，“我不会跟任何人分享你。”

Hannibal低喃着表示同意，指甲沿着Will的脊柱一路下划。然而，虽然他真诚的话语已经不够，但Will突然想要在他身上留下所有权证明的欲望却强烈得让人有些震惊。为了给自己更多的空间，他调整臀位，俯下身，然后，在未经允许甚至没有给出任何警告的情况下，咬住了Hannibal的脖子，直到血的铜腥味在齿间绽开。急迫、激烈，以及，哦，让他的阴茎比刚才更硬了；Hannibal虽然惊讶地倒抽一口气，却没有抽离。相反地，他疯狂抚摸着Will身上能触及的每一寸——头发、脸庞、后背——Will能听到他反复唤着自己的名字，唇落在他的脸颊与眼睑上伴着一声声爱语低喃。

Will最后一次绝望地耸臀，随即软下身子，任由Hannibal出入，他用两臂紧搂住对方后背。 “哦艹，我要到了，”他说，“我要射了。Hannibal。我就要射了。”然后，他发现自己不停地重复着这句话，头向后仰起，剧烈颤抖着，一股股浓浊的液体开始喷射而出，溅在他们两人身上。他的臀瓣夹紧了Hannibal的阴茎，令它看起来大得不可思议。“现在到你了，”他喘息着吐词，“哦天。 _快。_ 射进来。”

Hannibal如释重负地一叹，Will立刻就感觉到那滚烫的激流，持续的时间长得令人难以置信，就像被灌满了一般。Hannibal带着明显无疑的占有欲将手掌贴在Will的腹部，一遍又一遍揉搓，Will对这种激烈的感觉无助地呜咽着。事实上，这个角度不适合锁结，而且拉伸起来很容易会疼，但他仍然没有移动的欲望——相反，Will向前沉下去，与Hannibal额面相贴，又倒在他的胸前，将头靠在他的一侧肩膀上。

“ _Mylimasis_ ，”Hannibal柔声道。他一手托着Will的头，另一只手抚摸着他的背，缓缓调整胯部再次将生殖结顶入Will体内深处，直到Will发出微弱的呜咽声，又一次抵达高潮。“看看你，”Hannibal带着分明的喜悦说，“ _完美_ 。我美丽的男孩儿。我要你再为我做一次，Will，就一次。你愿意试试吗？”

“啊……不可能。我做不到，”Will嘟囔着，显然已精疲力竭，“我不想要。”

“不，你可以的，”Hannibal发出安抚的呜噜。他抬起手，用拇指轻抚着Will的下唇，手随即抵住他的下巴。“吐湿。尽可能弄湿些。”

“天啊，你真是欲求不满。”Will喃喃着，开始翻白眼。但他还是照做了，在Hannibal用手挑逗他的阴茎让他重新硬起来时，他泄出了一声低低的呻吟，手指缠住Hannibal的头发。最后，Hannibal让他一直坐在自己的膝上，直到结消下去后才松开，期间紧托着他的臀，挺动着抵上去，直到Will终于绷紧了身，颤抖着，伴着绝望的泣吟又射了一次，好像他的身体不再属于自己，而更多地属于Hannibal。当他终于爬下来时，两股上还纵横着清晰可见的精液，Hannibal见到这番景致，目光灼灼，抓住Will的髋部不让他动弹。

“放开，”Will相当半推半就道，感觉到Hannibal的手指灵巧地把它推回自己体内，又发出一声轻软吟哦，“停下。哦天。这…… _啊_ 。”

“这……怎样呢？”Hannibal低喃道，他的语气是如此暗流涌动又充满暗示意味，仿佛都该打上年龄限制的警告。“颓废？淫靡？”Will的呻吟声更大，Hannibal赞叹了一声，亲吻起他的髋骨，“‘适得其所’如何呢？”

“‘疯狂’怎么样呢？”Will心猿意马道，又把手指插进Hannibal的发间，“‘可笑的Alpha占有欲’又怎么样？ _啊，_ 不，用你的拇指。就是那儿。艹。是的，就这样。”

“哦是呀，我的占有欲确实 _很_ 强，”Hannibal深情地说，“我必须记得给你买一个肛塞，最亲爱的——把它留在你身体里它该待的地方。你不知道我有多想那样。从小的开始就够了，这样便不会伤到你，然后我会教你如何放松下来，接纳一个更大的。我保证你也会很喜欢的，Will。我会慢慢地、轻轻地把它滑进去，再拒绝拿走它——也不许你拿开它，我的爱。我希望你整天都能感受到它，迈出每一步，做出 _每一举、每一动_ ，心里都想着我。我想让每个朝你投来目光的人都在欣赏你的身体与美貌时，察觉到你一直都在做些什么，你究竟属于谁。”

听到这番花言巧语，Will不由得翻了个白眼，不过微微泛红的两颊表明他并不完全反对这个想法。然后他推开Hannibal，扑通一声倒在床上，没骨头似的瘫作软绵绵一堆，发出长长一叹，用胳膊捂住脸。“哦，上帝啊，”他说，“整件事……简直见鬼。”

Hannibal立刻显得洋洋自得起来，Will放低了些胳膊，好从上面偷瞄Hannibal。“是啊，想法可嘉，上帝情节博士，但我要把功劳都归在那位身上了。”

“那就如你所愿吧，”Hannibal说道，看上去比以往任何时候都要更加得意。

Will咧嘴一笑，侧身一翻，用一只胳膊肘支撑起自己。Hannibal安然地望着他，Will又笑了，倾身伸出一指描摹着他的颧骨。“嗯，也许大部分的功劳吧。也许90%。”

“我想我应该讨价还价一下，”Hannibal回道，“但我真的没有这个精力，所以我就合理体面地接受我那10%吧。”

“那就15%。不能更多了。”

“整整5%吗？你可真是太慷慨了。”

Will听了大笑起来，一边用手指轻抚着Hannibal的下巴。“不过说真的，”他停了一下又说，“你没事吧？”

“当然。我刚赚了5%呢。”

“是啊，但我刚说的那些话，”Will谨慎地补充道，“你知道我不是当真的吧？”

仿佛沐浴在这种抚摸下的Hannibal，闻言立刻睁开一只眼睛，十分促狭地看着Will。“你是认真的。更重要的是，你并没有全错。”

“没有吗？”

“没有。Alpha确实相当饥渴——结果可悲得又不止那么一点两点。”

Will又笑了起来，然后靠近Hannibal，用鼻子蹭着他的喉咙。“不过我很抱歉，”他说着，小心地按了下咬痕的边缘，“我没想到会这么忘乎所以。”

“无妨。”

“但你受伤了。”

Hannibal露出一丝得意的笑。“我没有，”他说，“别那么夸张。只是咬了一口。”Will叹气，看上去并没有彻底信服，Hannibal翻了个身，以便直视他；在阴影与暧昧的光线里，他的眼睛像猫的眼睛一样闪着荧荧幽光，红黑掺着，令人很是不安。“听我说，”他说，“我对我们刚刚做的事心安理得，所以我坚持认为你也一样。我不会因为表现出我多么需要你或多么想要你而感到低人一等。”

Will再次挪动身子，张嘴像是要反对，Hannibal以指轻轻覆住了他的唇。“别再预测了。你想得这么大声，我都能听到齿轮转动声了。我明白Will，我知道如果我们的情况相反，现在你就会觉得自己暴露无遗——甚至可能被羞辱了——所以你以为我也有同样的感觉。不是的，你错了。如果情况 _真_ 反过来，你也不该那么觉得。脆弱并不是强大的反面，也不是软弱的表现。当我告诉你我有多需要你时，我只是敞开心扉。其实这其中蕴含着某种勇气：我在向你展示你有可以伤害我的力量，而我相信你不会伤害我——即使你可以。”

Will眨了几下眼睛，贴着Hannibal的手指叹了口气，随即别开脸，这样就能说话了。“是的，”他平静地回道，“我知道你在说什么。你不只是指身体上的，是吗？”

“是的，绝不仅如此。毕竟，现在你一定已经知道，你的离开会伤害到我了吧？如果你拒绝我，伤害就是不可避免的。如果我真的向你 _展示_ 我自己……”Hannibal陷入短暂的沉默，一时间看上去思绪万千。“如果我真的让你看清我，而你却拒绝接受你所看到的，那必将……痛心入骨。”

“我明白。”

“是吗？”Hannibal轻描淡写道，“不错，我想你必然明白吧。我能想象当你承认你杀了自己的Alpha时，也会有同样的感觉。然而现在我们都已不顾一切。那很好，Will；我们需要它。我们需要这种相互信任与脆弱，因为没有它们就不可能有意义深远的羁绊。在数月之前，当我们还是朋友时，我就想这么说了。而现在我也想这么说。”他又停顿了一下，目光扫过Will的脸，“倘若将来我们能结合，我也会这么说。”

这一次，轮到Will安静下来，他小心翼翼地瞟了Hannibal一眼，又移开视线，沉思着其中含义再给予恰当考虑。诚然，这种彼此深陷、亲密无间的吸引力是难以抗拒的；可是，与此同时，与任何Alpha——哪怕是Hannibal——结合在一起的想法，在本质上令人不安，也为他全部的本能所反对。这不仅仅是生理上的变化，甚至不是独立性被削减的问题。而是因为在他内心深处，他知道自己不可能像Hannibal那样对脆弱处之泰然，在被伤害后还能优雅转身，及时止损。毕竟，结合，意味着你在一个Alpha面前会变得一览无遗，你对他们来说不再是一个谜，他们将非常了解你，也清楚地知道该如何一举摧毁你。电光石火间，他想起了自己找到的那本《绒毛小兔》的古老复印籍；他对它所传达的信息是如何地不屑一顾，关于真实与脆弱，以及你的各种缺陷和瑕疵可以通过对自己的爱与他人的接纳而提升的观念。 _真的不是你是什么，_ 他缓缓想道， _而是你会变成什么。_ 但如何开始接受这样的事呢？这似乎需要一种情感上的勇气，而他不确定自己是否拥有。

“这让你不安，对吗？”Hannibal用异常温和的口吻道。

“嗯，”Will承认，“你知道的。我这辈子都在努力避免这个。”

Hannibal耐心回望着他，没有任何进一步的动作，Will凝视了他几秒才继续向前倾身，直到他们靠得够近，Hannibal可以伸手搂住他后背。“对不起，”Will静静道，“我觉得这很困难。这种事……真的很难。”

“我知道，”Hannibal回答，同样平静。Will点点头，皱起眉，把脸埋在Hannibal的肩上，喃喃地说了些莫辨的话。“你说什么？”Hannibal边说边把唇贴上Will的前额，“这么心明眼亮的一个人，现在却好像都不知道我的耳朵在哪儿了呢。”

“我说我也需要你，”Will小声重复道，“非常……我一直都非常需要你。”

“吾爱，”Hannibal低语道，用脸颊轻蹭起Will的头发，“我知道，承认对你而言有多么不易；这对很多人来说都不容易。然而，在这罕见的一点上，我的共情能力可以与你相匹。”

“哦，是吗？”

“是的，”Hannibal简明道，“因为你是我生命里的 _不可或缺_ 。”

Will发出心满意足的一叹，Hannibal把他搂得更紧，又吻了吻他的额头；就这一次，甘愿让渡，让沉默来说话。

*****

在Jack发表 _“你们都是心理科学家知道心态有多重要”_ 的演讲时，Will在观众席后面眯起眼睛透过黑暗看着讲台，拼命假装自己在听，尽管实际上他总是听到番话，都已经烂熟于心。在台上，Jack不祥地停顿了一下，像感觉到Will对他的演讲毫不感冒，随即将目光投向人山人海的面孔：亮出一副已将演讲材料倒背如流，又天生我材善于演说的模样。聚光灯一直聚焦在他的讲台上，总让Will感到一种毫无必要的戏剧化——就像他们是在一个华丽的夜总会之宴，而不是在一个名誉政府研讨会上——但学员们似乎就喜欢这样而(更重要的是)Jack也是如此。Will现在可以看到他们所有人，都全神贯注地仰望着讲台，对他们即将从事的事业流露出一种庄严而自负的神情；有些人甚至还呆呆张着嘴。Will想一定是自己老了，因为在他看来，每一群新生总显得年轻得可笑，尽管他知道他们并不年轻，而且其中一些人很可能与他年龄相仿甚至更大。在这方面，他知道的另一件事是，这种不切实际的乐观不会永远持续下去，几个月后，他们就会像BSU的其他成员一样愤世嫉俗，变成老兵油子。但他们总是这样开始的，开始、继续，年复一年：Jack的演讲、Jack的聚光灯，以及看似年轻的学员和他们在电影、小说的熔炉里锻造出来的对FBI的天真渴望和想法，注定过不了几天就要被无情碾碎。

“他 _还要_ 继续吗？”Price嘶声道，从Will的左边冒出来，手里抓着两个酒杯。

Will点点头，表示Jack确实还在继续，然后满怀感激地接受了其中一杯，一口气喝去一半。虽然做了些努力，但那种挥之不去的偏执感仍然没有消失，哪怕没有任何事能证明它的正确性，也似乎并不影响它持续存在的决心。这看起来毫无意义，因为 _目前为止_ 什么都没有发生——甚至没有接近要发生的。如果要他说实话，最坏的情况就是，一直到现在，整场活动都很无聊。有过于热情的学员(尴尬)和Jack的聚光灯(恼人)以及冷盘与温酒(漠不关心，毕竟他又不像Hannibal)，但是没有任何接近真正的威胁或压力来源的东西。他偷偷看了眼表，松了口气：再过一个小时左右——如果Jack要把见面迎新的威胁付诸实践，顶多也就两个小时——他就可以一把抓过Hannibal，把他们俩都塞进车里回家了。

聚光灯下的废话还在继续，Will开始在脑中把Hannibal的家想象作某种冷静的堡垒，短暂闭上眼，让自己进入其中，而Hannibal(拒绝碰酒，只爱答不理地小口啜着水)自Will的右边出现，越过他的肩膀望着讲台。他不知对餐饮工作人员施了什么迷魂术，无视周围人手里软绵绵的大平底塑料高酒杯和饰花陶制啤酒杯，让人家搞来了一些碎冰，甚至在玻璃里加了片柠檬。Will见此，能感觉到自己的嘴角一抽。“你知道这不是瓶装的，对吧？”他低声道，“那是直接从水龙头里接的。”

Hannibal对此微微一哂，目光扫过Will的杯子，很明显，他宁愿喝自来水也不愿喝那什么酒瓶里倒灶的酸腐葡萄渣。他走得更近些，唇在Will的耳朵附近若即若离。“别再噘嘴了格雷厄姆探员，”他说，“它让你看起无比撩人。”

“走开，莱克特医生，”Will回敬道，竭力憋笑，“你这变态色胚。还有，我才没有撅嘴。”

“可你真的有，”Hannibal发出猫科动物般的咕噜声，“每个人都没法把目光从你身上扯开了。你觉得我要提醒他们界限吗？可以看，但不准碰。谁敢动你，我就杀了谁。”

Will很清楚自己被人盯着，痛苦地叹了口气。“别贫了，”他说，“ _真正的_ 原因应该是他们从新闻上认出了我。”

“那么他们在想什么呢？”

“他们在想‘这就是那个Omega怪胎，他竟然不是切萨皮克开膛手’。”

Hannibal又得意一笑，趁黑吻了下Will的下巴。“演讲结束后，来与我跳舞吧。我希望每个人都能看到我们。”

“你最好忘了这个。”

“可我怎么能忘呢？”Hannibal说着，把注意力转移到Will耳朵后面娇嫩的皮肤上，“我想在优雅的音乐节奏里紧紧拥抱着你，与你凝眸深处，用手抚遍你全身。”

“不，”Will嘶声，“不、行。”

“为什么不呢？”

“你以为为什么？”

Hannibal微弱的微笑意开始扩大。“尴尬是件糟糕的事，Will。”

“我就糟糕了，我乐意。我不可能当着这些人的面跟你跳舞。”

“是这样吗？”Hannibal低喃道，“总有一天，我会设法改变你的主意。”然后他用牙齿衔住Will的耳朵轻轻一扯，从善如流地消失在黑暗中，如他来时那样悄无声息——就在这时，Zeller正好出现横插在Price和Will之间。Will心下一叹，瞥了一眼台上，Jack正在挥舞着他的讲稿，就像在给狗挥舞棍子一样，带领大家宣誓效忠。就在几排远的地方，Siemens正热切地张着嘴，唇打开又闭上，就像一条呼吸着空气的鱼，Will见状一阵鄙夷，然后又立刻感到了内疚。

“他 _还_ 没完吗？”Zeller低声耳语。

“我发誓，它每年都会更长，”Price表示同意，“至少我们在后排——我们可以等它一结束就带领大家直冲酒吧。”

“我以为他现在已经完了，”Zeller嘟囔着，显然很愤愤不平。

“可以理解。你刚都去哪儿了？要不是我已经失去活下去的意志，我就要管教你了。”

Zeller竖起拇指向肩后一比，指向停车场的方向。“有个保安觉得他看到后面有入侵者。我们在周围搜查了两圈，但什么也没找到。”

“那到底是什么？”Will尖锐道。

“看起来像是学员喝多了。”

“更有可能是Jack的话把他逼疯了，”Price低声说，“我自己可能很快也会在停车场里晕头转向了。”

“再加上门厅停电。他们想在Jack结束前把它修好。”

“他们运气不错嘛，”Price说，“搞到明天都没问题。”

“这就奇怪了，”Will更加尖锐地补充道，“怎么会停电呢？”

“我想是保险丝烧断了吧。”

“我怪Jack。”Price说，“天可怜见的这小家伙一定在听，然后像我一样丧失了生活的意志，一命呜呼了。”

Will又皱起眉，不由自主地紧盯着门厅，感到焦虑不安，哪怕没有证据表明事情不像保险丝烧断那么简单，他还是试图说服自己从毫无意义的怀疑中走出来。 _真的_ 没有理由这样，毕竟，当Hannibal家里的灯熄灭时，他也很紧张，结果却什么也没发生。透过门板，他可以看到一群拿着手电筒的警卫，他们咧嘴笑着，其中一个正在摸索工具箱。他们看起来是那么兴高采烈、无忧无虑。事实上每个人都是这样：唯一反应过度的人就是他。他注意到Hannibal又出现在附近，努力舒展双肩放松一下，立刻感到了一股新的内疚感，怪他之前对Hannibal过分生硬。并不是说跳舞可行，那 _甚至_ 不在考虑范围内，但仍然——没必要那样厉声呵斥他。

现在，Will转过视线，坚定地对上Hannibal的目光和微笑，并暗暗发誓等会儿一定要去找他，跟他道歉。Hannibal也对他回以微笑，Will用嘴比了句 _“待会儿见”_ ，然后强迫自己再次看向讲台，假装在听Jack讲话。再多几秒就足以注意到了……可能都不需要几秒。但就掐着Will转身的那决定性瞬间，暗中一道人影溜到了几英尺外，而Will已经木然地盯着Jack，没注意到这个鬼祟的人影：短暂驻足，像在嗅着空中的气味，然后伸长了脖颈把头从一侧转到另一侧，幽灵般沿着走廊蹑手蹑脚地爬过，被幽邃的黑暗吞噬。


	31. 第三十一章

尽管今晚这演讲看起来没完没了，Jack还是勉强刹住了脚。在开始70分钟后就抵达了终点——Will难以置信地看了眼手表，因为感觉 _至少_ 有170分钟那么久——这感觉是如此漫长，已经变得不受待见，最终也无法寂寂悄悄地沉默收场：被暴风雨般持续不断的热烈掌声迎送出门，还伴着两三雷动的脚步声，后座那些一开始就打算来这儿蹭酒的学员甚至还发出了口哨声，显然是有些忘形了。Will从善如流地跟着众人鼓起掌，在这么做时扼住一个呵欠，最后只轻松地小声一叹。不过打哈欠和叹气绝对要比拍手热情得多——部分原因是，这意味着这愚蠢的活动离结束又近了一步；但最主要的原因是，到目前为止，他都要无聊到长毛了（毕竟，Jack就是拥有这样一种不可思议的能力，可以就一个特定话题对你进行滔滔不绝的说教，直到人精神疲惫，最后对他的话连屁也不在乎）。在台上，Jack宽宏大度地朝他的下属们点头致意，沉着自若，高高在上又一派威仪，还以为自己是运筹帷幄的乔治·华盛顿呢。甚至连台上的灯也发出了一些闪烁的华彩，像在为自己出色完成任务表示祝贺。

“你看他，拼命压榨，”Price对Zeller嘘声道，“真是老派的作秀。他应该叫琼·克劳馥才对。”

“谁？”

“琼·克劳馥，”Price重复道，夸张地强调每一个音节，就像在对着个脑子不开窍的秘书口授一样，“好莱坞的传奇 _名媛_ 。你怎么可能没听说过琼·克劳馥？”Zeller心平气和地耸了耸肩，Price则翻了轮白眼。“没文化，真可怕啊，Brian。”

“才不是，”Zeller抗议道，“只是这个提法也太隐晦了吧。”

“这 _哪里_ 隐晦了，”Price不失尊严道，“这是完美参考：机智而准确。”Zeller扬起眉毛。“完美！”Price扯高嗓子。

“是啊，行吧，我打赌Will也没听说过她，”Zeller回答。他转过身来，提高了嗓门，疯狂地朝Will的方向招呼。“嘿！Will！”

“什么？”Will说，他真的没心情。

“你听说过琼·克劳馥吗？”

“约翰·郭佛？”

“嗯，哪个克劳福德？”Jack说道， 像班柯的鬼魂一样一直潜伏在后台，现在才选择从侧门冒出来。 “你们在说谁呀？”Price和Zeller对自己的脚产生了一种莫名其妙的迷恋，Jack则大人不记小人过地微笑着，显然，仍处于伟大光荣领袖的心态中。

“你讲得好极了，Jack，”Zeller客气地说。

“谢谢。”Jack回道，带着一丝洋洋自得，“谁能帮我拿杯喝的？我讲得口都燥了。费口水的工作啊，公开演讲。”

Will恭恭敬敬地加入了向Jack表示祝贺的队伍——部分原因是这是他应得的，但也因为Jack期待着这个—— 然后他不安地朝门厅瞥了一眼，看到维修队终于好说歹说地把躺尸的灯光拉回来，松了口气。Jack顺着他的目光看去，疑惑地挑起一根眉毛。“没什么，”Will说。因为肯定 _没_ 什么吧？“灯熄了一会儿，但他们设法修好了。”

“我已经让每个人都到主讲室去了，”Jack回道，显然已习惯这栋大楼里的各种设施，对它们的成败萧何并不感冒。“这里空间很大，布置也不错。比去年好多了。”

Will（甚至不记得自己去年是否参加过，更别提谈论这布置好不好了）茫然地盯着后面，张嘴欲答，但到一半时才意识到自己没有什么明智的东西可提供，于是又缓缓闭上了嘴。Jack把沉默误认为专注，伸手在Will肩上拍了一下；这动作意在鼓舞人心，但力道太大，抓的时机还够糟，差点没把他拍飞。“来吧！”Jack热情道，“大家伙儿都想见见你。”

“别把他吹捧得像个展览，Jack，”Price带着一丝尖锐道，“学员们有一整个学期的时间来见他。”

“不，没事，”Will回答，尽量不让自己听起来太悲壮，“不过再给我一分钟吧。我想先跟一些人聊聊。”（呃……一个人）。

Jack微笑颔首，好像这不成问题，但这仍没有阻止他亲自把Will赶进会议室，就像他担心Will会临阵脱逃一样。那个房间庞然大物般盘踞扒占着一楼， 目前被伪装成某种接待大厅，一排排嘎吱作响的搁板桌上摆满了酒水，几乎已经面目全非，古老的横幅被虫蛀着，一年比一年磕碜， 而 在眩目的灯光下，是自助餐也难以缓解的闷热。甚至还有一支看起来相当生拼硬凑的弦乐四重奏乐队，在角落里鬼哭狼嚎地演奏着德彪西的《月光》。 Will认出这位大提琴手是反恐部门的行为分析师之一，他从乐谱架上抬起头来，对Will隔空眨了记眼。

“咳，这一切都很好，不是吗？”Jack说着，像个狂热的圣诞老人一样搓着手。

“是啊，很好，”Will回答，希望自己的回答听起来够真诚。他到处找不到Hannibal，开始感到焦虑，直到最后发现对方在远处的角落里和一位病理学家谈话；与周围人相比，他表现出的姿态泰然自若得惊人，宛如一尊雕像，当弦乐四重奏开始大兴《D大调卡农》时，他仍在啜着一杯水，同时努力不让自己的表情抽搐得太明显。

“嘿，Will！”Beverly叫道，她正忙着从混乱的学员里挤出来，一只手抱着Anneke，另一只手朝Will挥着。Will感激地转向她，终于有了一个借口，可以暂时避开Jack威胁的见面和问候，对Anneke打了声招呼，后者穿着 闪闪发亮的大喜吉装[注1]，紫红的丝绸裹着苗条的身段，如同撒了一层凝固的糖蜜，散发着一贯平易近人的魅力。她也像往常一样热情友好，Will情不自禁地沉浸在这种魄力里，但暗中却在想，她那已经因亲吻抹花的唇妆是多么风情万种又略带一丝调皮。一年多来一直对她怀有巨大而又难以掩饰的爱慕之情的 Zeller ，迅速侧过身去，羞涩地问有谁要喝的，他好去拿。

“啤酒，”Beverly立马说。其中一名学员蜷缩在角落里，试图引起她的注意，她巧妙地转过身去，假装没看到。“ _就要_ 啤酒。”

“啤酒，”Will同意。

“我一杯橙汁就好，”Anneke添道，“谢谢，Brian。”

Zeller的小脸儿像维多利亚时代的纯情少女一样白一阵红一阵，然后才似乎恢复镇静，大步走向饮酒桌，那架势更像在追逐圣杯，而不是一杯简单的橙汁。 “要想熬过今晚，你需要的不仅仅是这些吧，”Will同情地补充道，“我猜你要开车？”

Beverly张嘴，犹豫了一下，Anneke则微笑着握了握她的手。“没事的，亲爱的，”她说，“我知道你想告诉他。”

“告诉我什么？”

“Anneke _怀孕_ 了！”Beverly兴奋地低声说，“是不是很棒！”

“哦，哇，”Will回答，“这……哇喔。是的。恭喜。”他不由自主地偷偷瞄了Anneke一眼，本料着会看到她流露出痛苦焦虑的迹象，但是当然没有，她又不是自己。事实上恰恰相反：她的脸上洋溢着真诚的快乐，深邃的眸子闪闪发亮，嘴角谐嬉地上扬，保持在微笑边缘。 _我应该是能够共情的，_ Will麻木地想。 _我应该能够联系……为什么我甚至不能想象这种感觉呢？_

“我们现在不会告诉很多人，”Anneke补充道，手护肚子抚摸着，“不过，是的——我的预产期在明年秋天。”

“你感觉怎么样？”Will问，试图让自己的语气听起来很随意。

“我感觉很好，谢谢你，Will。贝芙才是晨吐的那个——她为庆祝这个都喝宿醉了。”

“我都高兴疯了，”Beverly说着，俯下身去亲Anneke的脸颊，“安娜能受得了我，真是个大圣人。人人都知道Alpha在这种时候有多么 _糟糕_ 。”

Anneke对上Will的目光，眼底偷偷交换一丝笑意，倾身回应Beverly的吻。“没关系的，心肝儿，”她说，“人人都知道Omega有多擅长处理这些问题。”

“不过你还好吧？”Beverly不安地补充道，“你都站这么久了。你可怜的脚一定累了。要不要我给你弄把椅子——你要椅子吗？”

Anneke发出一阵欢快的笑声，把Beverly的手举到唇边，吻了吻手背。“那么，你还好吗，Will？”她说，“我好像很久没见到你了。你看起来气色不错。”

“是吗？”Will疑惑地问。

“当然：你看起来棒极了。”她停顿一下，笑了笑，Will知道她心思玲珑，不会说 _“上次我见到你时，你看起来糟透了”_ ，但她几乎肯定是这么想的。为什么不会呢？那就是事实。

“看吧？” Beverly 说，“我都跟你说了，你最近看起来好多了。”

Will相当不好意思地点点头，下意识把目光移向Hannibal，后者立刻对上他的视线，微微一笑。很明显，他遵守了不围着Will打转的承诺，同时也保持了足够近的距离，如果Will想要他，他就会出现；Will心生一阵感激，Hannibal似乎总能无需告知就能准确预测出自己的需求，这已经不是第一次了。Hannibal的笑容扩大了些，Will回以一笑，没有打断眼神交流，然后才勉强迫使自己转开视线，再次集中在其他人身上。

“来吃晚饭吧，”Anneke开口道，“不用跟我们客气。”

“哦，是的，来吧，”Beverly补充道，“如果你想的话，带个人一起来？”她随意地往身后一招手——可能是朝着Hannibal的方向，也可能不是——Will清清嗓子，尴尬地挪了下脚。“或者你一个人来就行，”Beverly续道，语气稍显温和，“你自己喜欢就好。”

Will又给了模棱两可的一笑，发现自己在重复挪脚的动作，主要是因为他想不出更好的应对法子。Beverly也微笑着，像在享受一个私人玩笑。就在Will考虑自己还敢不敢再挪一次脚时，Zeller挥舞着一盘饮料出现，救了他一把，让他不必立马就做出决定。紧随Zeller之后的是Price（刚一直在洗劫自助餐，现在像个半饥不饱的人一样狼吞虎咽地吃着一盘花式小蛋糕），这意味着他们五个人最后堵在了过道上，得退到角落去找几把椅子。他们刚一坐下，就立刻遭到Skinner的伏击，对方似乎是从阴影中窜出来的，就像一只不怀好意的巨蜘蛛，穿着一件浑身起褶的黑西装，显然是从某个手提箱或什么玩意儿的底部扒拉出来的。 _就只差一扇活动天窗了_ ，Will嘲讽地想象着Skinner像默剧里的反派或西方坏女巫一样出现在一道硫火中。Will不由自主地皱起眉，Price则翻了个白眼，Skinner抱以低沉阴险的一哼，向前逼近，一个接一个地朝他们投来谴责的目光，就像单是他们的存在便构成了深深的人身冒犯。

“Jack在找你，”他走到Beverly面前，单刀直入，“他想让你见见实验室的新技术人员。”

Beverly犹豫了一下，不确定地看着Anneke。“去吧，亲，”Anneke回道，把她的长腿进一步蜷入椅子底下，“我没事。我就和其他人呆在这儿。”

“我想他现在指的是卡茨医生，”Skinner用同样作古正经的语气说。

“就五分钟，”Beverly说，无视Skinner。她松开了Anneke的手，站起来，当她离开时，Skinner转过那双灰暗的眼瞳看着Anneke，目光停留在她身上。

“夫人，那可真是件引人瞩目的衣服。”他带着一丝冷笑道，“非常……具有种族特色。”

“是呀，可不嘛？”Anneke高兴地回答，“不过，我不该把这些赞美都留给自己啊。比如你的西装，就非常……官僚主义。”

Will扬声嗤笑，Skinner那醋栗色的眼睛像袋中的弹珠一滚，转向了他。“你还有别的正经事 _想_ 做吗？”Will用百无聊赖的语气道，“我以为你只是来找Beverly的？”

“就是那样。”

“是——啊，”Will拖着长腔，“那你还在这儿。”

Skinner的唇向后敛起龇出牙来，气得吹胡子瞪眼，被一个Omega驳了面子显然让他很不满。“你这什么口气，Will，”他厉声说，“这是一个自由的国家。我想站哪儿就站哪儿。”

“你当然可以啦，”Price回敬道，解决完毕他的花式小蛋糕，开始对一大块奶酪蛋糕操刀，“我也不能怪你嘛——我们显然是这个房间里最迷人的四角。”Skinner侧目瞪了他一眼，带着无法掩饰的焦躁磨着脚。“我得说，看到你在这儿，我真的好惊讶哦，”Price补充道，舔起手指上的奶酪蛋糕屑，“我之前都没看到你呢，很晚才溜进来吧？”

Skinner的脸立刻变成难看的暗红色，原本苍白的五官像切碎的牛肉一样涨得通红。“Dr. Price，你是在质疑我的职业素养吗？”

“哦， _千万_ 冷静呀，”Price不耐道，“别这么大惊小怪的。或者随便年轻人怎么说的。Brian，年轻人会说‘别动不动就靠’[注2]吗？

“90年代后就没人这么说了。”Zeller回话，“就算说了，也会让他们听起来很蠢。”

“路上堵死了，”Skinner龇牙咆哮道，“我今天下午的大部分时间都耗在了城里。上个外勤部里有个好家伙刚搞大了他那Omega的肚子，我不得不给婴儿洗礼送件礼物。”

“真照顾人啊，”Price冷冷讽刺道，“你买了什么？”

“ _书，_ ”Skinner带着一丝胜利的意味回道，“如果你问我，这就是最好的礼物。鼓励孩子越早识字越好。”

“哦是呀，当然，”Price说，“半个字都不识的婴儿肯定会手不释卷吧。”

“那些会讲人话的动物之一，”Skinner补充道，似乎对这些挖苦置若罔闻，“很受欢迎，不久前还拍成了动画片。大公鸡理查德。”

Will刚意识到，“大公鸡理查德”其实就是“大鸡巴小底迪”[注3]，拼命克制住咯咯笑起来的幼稚冲动。他坚定地向下盯着自己的眼镜，努力保持一副耿直的模样。“人们在小孩身上浪费了多少钱啊，”Skinner继续道，带着分明的轻蔑，“尤其是父母双方分别是Alpha与Omega时，表现得就像生了个皇太子一样。真是荒谬。至少Beta没那么小题大做。”

他声音里的恶意表露无遗，突然间Will不想再笑了； 尤其是因为Anneke就坐在他旁边，而Skinner评论的语气是一个丑陋的提醒，他不离开的真正原因可能是他撇不开两个Omega。在最初滑稽可笑的外表下，整个对话的基调显然令人不安。对Omega的鄙夷是最明显的， 但 Skinner迟到原因未免过细了，Will并不买账， 不知怎的，这似乎是种过度的防御……是说谎的人可能会做的事。就像与Skinner有关的其他事情一样，这种怀疑太过脆弱而不充分，无法完全成立，但Will仍在心里记下了一笔，无论如何，这在未来可能会有关联。然后他意识到不管他自己的怀疑有多么毫无根据，他显然不是唯一一个对Skinner在Omega附近晃悠感到不满的人；当他再次抬头时，看到Beverly正像复仇天使一样从那个方向蓄势扑来——紧接着就是Hannibal。

“这儿的Alpha就跟公交车一样呢，”Price说着，欢快地咬了一口芝士蛋糕，“半天都不来，一来就来仨。”

Beverly破天荒地无视礼节，完全没理他，保护性地把座位拉到Anneke旁边，就像Hannibal对Will做的一样。 “卡茨医生，”Skinner僵硬地说，开始抚起翻领。 这个动作看起来很尴尬，也过于正式，但究竟是紧张造成的，还是真的想要整理一下，就不得而知了。“这么快就回来了。还有莱克特博士。希望你们今晚过得愉快。”

“挺好的，谢谢。”Beverly话里殊无笑意，“你呢？”

“挺好的，”Skinner用同样僵硬的方式说。

Hannibal根本懒得回他，仅用一种坦然的好奇表情看着Skinner，这让Will想起了猫在悠然伸出爪子前看着老鼠的模样。“好吧，如果有人想知道的话， _我_ 不太好，”Price在尴尬的沉默中扬声道，“事实上，我感到非常不舒服。这里简直比火狱还热。谁去开下窗啊。”

Will感觉自己额头上的汗珠已经有一段时间了，点头表示同意。“我就一点都不觉得热，”Skinner相当沾沾自喜道。

“真棒棒啊，真有你的。”Price用略带讽刺的语气回道，“我向你对地狱之火的耐性致敬。”

Hannibal似乎也能忍受高温而不流一滴汗，像往常一样如猫科动物般优雅地靠在椅上，胳膊倚着窗沿，直到手靠近Will的头发摩挲起来。与大多数人不同的是，他穿的是开领衬衫和轻薄的纯棉短西装，考虑到会议室肮脏的环境，相比之下，其他人打着领带、穿着古板商务衬衫就显得异常呆板又过于讲究了。“我承认我也很自在，”Hannibal带着一丝森冷的微笑道，“我想一定是我对地狱之火也有免疫力吧。即便如此，这温度还是让人难以接受。”他缓缓转过头，双瞳幽幽地锁住Skinner。“也许你能跟维修人员谈谈，让他们把暖气关小一点？”

Skinner张了张嘴又闭上了，想要叫Hannibal自己这么干的冲动显然与违背其意愿的根深蒂固的恐惧斗争着。在随之而来的沉默中，他凑近了Will一步，虽然看起来不是故意的，Hannibal却立刻目露一丝凶光，在椅子上朝前倾去。

“当然，”Skinner连忙道，“当然，我就去。”

Hannibal又好整以暇地靠回椅子上，赐予Skinner一个尤其深不可测的微笑。“真是体贴，”他说，“我相信每个人都会无比感激的。”

Skinner像断线的木偶一样笨拙地顿头，最后瞥了Hannibal一眼，里边混杂着紧张与怨恨，向出口灰溜溜走去。 “精彩，”Price说，朝Hannibal的方向举起酒杯， “不过真的，金扒皮还是值得祝贺的：他的愚蠢已被荣升到管弦乐和歌剧水平了。你从哪儿批发来的蠢货？他竟然还真买了？”Hannibal又得意地笑了下，悠闲地从自己的杯中啜饮一口。“我还以为你会对他大吼呢。”Price转身对Beverly说，“说实话，我本来希望你会这么做呢。”

“Omega能吼吗？”Zeller问道。这似乎是个普通的问题，不过他说这话时瞥了Anneke一眼，脸稍稍泛红，好像对自己敢于跟她说话感到惊讶。

“不能，”Anneke回答，把手放在Beverly的手上，“只有Alpha才能做到。”

“Omega可以发出呜声，”Beverly补充道，“很动听的。Alpha就只能吼，这实际上相当可怕。有点像狗一样。”

“哦，是吗？”Zeller说，他现在似乎把所有的评论都指向了Anneke脚边的那块地板，“为什么一个只能这样，一个只能那样？”

Beverly笑了，又捏了一下Anneke的手。“我不太确定；我毕业后就没读过了。你知道吗，Hannibal？”

Hannibal微微颔首。“主要是因为舌骨。”

“怎么会这样呢？”Zeller对着Anneke的脚问道。Hannibal又淡淡一笑，转向Will，手指了下他的喉咙。“我认为来个演示会更清楚。”他说，“可以吗？”

Will有一种可怕的自己可能会脸红的感觉，但尽力表现得随意，从善如流地向后仰起头。“多谢，Will。”Hannibal平静地补充道，“海涵了。所以，言归正传，Omega的舌骨是僵化的。”他把食指轻抵在Will的下巴底部。“在这里，你可以感受到它。Alpha的则更加灵活，允许韧带进一步伸展，发出更深沉的音调。”

他说话时，手指缓缓向下游移，Will盯着天花板，努力不在这触摸下颤抖。“我们的声带也更扁平，”Hannibal补充道，“当Omega感到满足时，他们的声道会迅速变宽并扩张，这就产生了我们称之为‘呜鸣’的空气振动。”他停顿了一下，没有移开手指，继续用拇指轻抚Will的脖颈，然后才转向Beverly。“我恰巧同意你的看法，”他温和道，“那极为动听。其中有种和谐美。”

Zeller对着Anneke的脚说自己从来没听到过，然后脸迅速涨得通红。

“如果这算是安慰的话，大多数Alpha也没有，”Hannibal回道。他在Will的喉咙上留下一记告别的爱抚，没让别人看见，最后移开手，向后靠回椅中。“Omega相对而言更罕见。即便你碰巧遇到一个，也不能保证他们会愿意为你发出呜声。”

“不过讲公平的，我也怎么没听到过Alpha的吼声，”Price补充道，“我的印象是，你们都倾向于为对方这么做。”

Will心猜，Price的真正含义是，Alpha认为对Beta咆哮是对牛弹琴；一想到这个，他就皱起了眉头，因为 也许他们会把最糟糕的敌意保留在争夺统治权的战斗中，但毫无疑问，他们也能拿它用来对付Omega。 Will自己就曾多次遭受恶意攻击，最近的一次来自Skinner和Andrew（换句话说，混蛋成双的Alpha），尽管不可否认，他没被Beverly或Jack，也从没被Hannibal这么吼过。事实上，现在他想起来了，他不记得Hannibal哪次发怒时发出过这种声音。也许是因为Hannibal在大多数时候都冷静超然，不过在他们做爱时，他偶尔确实会咆哮。但那并不一样，对吧？那是激情，而不是侵略。Will的脑海一时间模糊了下，试图找出两者在生理上的相似之处，而后才意识到自己可能脸红了，于是强迫自己再次把注意力放在其他人身上；他发现谈话已经丢下他继续，大家正讨论得热火朝天，话题有关最近出台的一些立法，Alpha在自己的结合Omega热潮时没管住对方该受罚款什么的。

“钱无关紧要，”Beverly激烈地说，“整个概念就十分野蛮。”

“但这是为了保护Omega，”Zeller抗议道，“他们会……呃……你知道的。”他无助地摇摆了几秒，显然一方面是担心冒犯Beverly和Hannibal，另一方面是担心冒犯Will和Anneke。“如果其他Alpha发现了他们，他们就会被……被占便宜。”

“这我知道。”Beverly不耐烦地回答，“但我反对的是让Omega的伴侣全权负责的原则。”

“是的，可 _如果_ 是他们有责任……”

“但你看到大环境了吗？”Hannibal平静地补充道，“这意味着Omega无法对自己负责。”

“罚款也与Omega的福祉无关，”Beverly说，“别忘了。是因为Omega的热潮在Alpha之间制造了斗争和纷扰。”

“Brian，你的关心值得称道。”Anneke用一种更友善的声音补充道，“但是要记住，是Alpha一手制定了这些法律。他们声称是为保护我们，但实际上却剥夺了我们的权力。”

“在很多方面，Omega与 _未成年儿童_ 的法律地位相同，”Beverly添道，“你肯定知道那是错的吧？”

Zeller开始结结巴巴地道歉，Will转过身来，沉思地望着自己的眼镜，一时闭上眼，与Andrew在一起时的那段记忆开始在脑海里浮现，那是一个可怕的、令人作呕的万花筒，充满了无助与孤独。整个谈话让他感到非常不舒服，他有一种强烈的想站起来、大步走开的冲动。当然，并不是说Hannibal和Andrew有什么可比性……但是毫无疑问，结合会让人做出不符合自己性格的事，做出一些奇怪的事。即使是大多数时候脾气随和的Beverly，也不时会对Hannibal发冲，仅仅是因为她不希望Anneke周围有任何别的Alpha。他抬眼再次瞥了一眼Anneke，她将一只手搭在Beverly的手腕上，安慰地揉搓着，希望Beverly冷静下来。 Will看着她，试着想象在公共场合对Hannibal做同样的事情，结果发现这几乎是不可能的。 诚然，这并不仅仅是因为他是一个Alpha，而是因为他是……Hannibal（而这看起来根本不是同一类东西）。

Beverly现在正在大声谈论Omega的受教育权，Will听到这话，意识到他的沮丧和焦虑已经到了无法再默然忍受的地步。这甚至不是他的本意，但他陡然朝Hannibal转过身，确保别人听不见他，向前倾去，低语道：“你会因为热潮把我禁足吗？”这些话脱口而出，刚一出口，他就立刻对自己的直言不讳感到后悔。当然，现在已经太迟了，说去的话，泼出去的水。其实，整件事相当超现实：就像坐在一边，看着这个自己被过滤脱落。

“不无可能，”Hannibal毫不犹豫地回道，“如果我认为你的安康受到了威胁，那么是的——我会。不过，我并不认为这是必要的。除了你在抑制剂上的过失外，我相信你自己的判断就足足有余。”

Will对此皱眉，继续盯着自己的眼镜，尽管他并不指望得到一个不同的答案，但他还是非常失望。“我也这么想，”他生硬地说，“我想，至少你承认了。”

“我为什么不承认呢？”Hannibal用同样平静的声音回答，“想要照顾你并不是什么罪大恶极的事。”

“因为这是 _控制_ ，”Will说，“潮热期禁足基本上就是软禁。”

“但是，划清界限总能被视为谨慎的表现吧？那我来反问你这个问题吧，如果我早知道你就要进入情热了，你希望我阻止你那晚去犯罪现场吗？”

“是的，”Will承认，“我想是这样。”

“那么我们似乎已经解决了问题，”Hannibal平静地说，“我们做得不好吗？你真正需要的似乎是在尊重个人偏好的基础上，提前达成一个明确的协议。而幸运的是，你的偏好恰好和我的一致——尤其是在你的热潮前期，你想去一个安全、安静、除我之外没有其他Alpha的地方。”

Will微微一笑，用自己的脚推搡了下Hannibal的。“谁说我需要你在身边？”

Hannibal也笑了，对Will的脚回以一压。“郑重声明，我同意Beverly的观点，”他又道，“当前的法律旨在侵害Omega的自主权，大多无凭无据，只因Alpha喜欢控制Omega，而不是自己。我也相信你会在必要时保护好自己，事实上，你那悍然的品性也是我尤爱的一点。但，是的。如果我认为你的判断力在某种程度上受到了损害，那么我当然会以你的名义介入来保护你。”

Will沉默了几秒，仔细考虑过后，最终决定这是令人满意的。“那旅行限制怎么办？”他最后补充道，“你是让我保留自己的护照，还是用你的护照？”

“当然是你自己的了，”Hannibal说，看上去有点惊讶，“我为什么要麻烦地把你注册到我的上面呢？你不是个孩子了。”

“那我的房子呢？”

“你想说什么呢？”Hannibal微不可见地一抖，“你的房子就是你的。其实我十分感激那 _不是_ 我的。你真的能想象我每天在荒郊泥泞和狗毛中艰苦跋涉吗？”Will脸上露出笑意，Hannibal抻了下腰，让他们的脚再次相蹭。“我觉得自己像在被审查，”他开玩笑道，“你还需要我的简历复印件吗？”

“嗯？”

“为什么你突然就开始面试我，希望我成为你未来的Alpha呢？”

Will立即尴尬地手足无措，敏锐地意识到这 _正是_ 他在做的，尽管他最初并没有这个打算。“呃。嗯。对不起，”他说，很不好意思地对其他人已经开始辩论的《Omega结合法案》的改革点了点头，“是那个对话，我想：Andrew的阴影。哪怕只是 _想到_ 这点，我就会觉得不安。”

“有我在，无需不安，Will，”Hannibal回道，语气异常温柔，“不过我很高兴你能敞开心扉，这给了我一个机会来解决你的关切。Alpha声名狼藉——我承认这通常是应得的——但不是所有人都一个样。”他停顿了下，将头微转向Beverly和Anneke谈笑风生的方向，“记得我说过，我想要的是智力上的平等吗？如果我说我觉得你的性别没有吸引力，那就是在说谎，但吸引我的不仅仅是你的性别。对我而言，你主要的魅力来源不是因为你是个Omega，而是因为你是Will。”

“ _我这个_ Will，”Will又微微一笑道。

“哦，是的，”Hannibal回道，“ _你这个_ ，唯一的，独一无二的；我改正。”他也笑了，手漫不经心般沿着椅背向前伸，拇指抚摸过Will的脖颈。Will立刻一颤，静止不动了。“可以吗？”Hannibal温声道，“没人看到——即使他们在看，我真的怀疑他们会在意那么多。”

“唔……”Will怯生生道，“嗯，我猜这没什么吧。”

“你确定吗？”Hannibal回答道，食指探入Will的衣领，“如果你更喜欢的话，我可以再留你一个人，让你独自撅嘴。”

Will终于笑了，本能地向后倾去，更方便Hannibal的手接近。“我 _才_ 没有撅嘴。我之前就没这么做过，现在也绝对不会。”

“哦好吧，我想这我就没资格质疑你的判断了，”Hannibal轻快道，“与其质疑这独一无二的Will，不如质疑全能的上帝对吧。但无论你选择怎么称呼，这个表情都有那么一种神气。令人无法招架呢 。 事实上，这让我想起我今晚不喝酒是多么的遗憾，因为这意味着我必须亲自开车带我们回去，一路锻炼自己的耐心了。”他又对Will露出一个猫科动物般的微笑，把手伸到Will的脖颈上，温柔探入领低，放轻声音，不让其他人听见。“我们本可以叫辆出租车的，不是吗？那些内部宽敞的高级型号之一。那样的话，不用到家，我就可以要了你。在后座，我可以让你坐在我的大腿上你……捏紧你的髋，亲吻你的喉咙，帮你利用汽车的震动找到自己的节奏，让你骑着我。”

Will的脸立刻变得绯红，Hannibal得意一笑，向后靠在椅子上，带着一种分外无辜的表情坚定凝视着远方。“你没事吧，Will？”Price喊道，“你看起来有点脸红欸。”

“我很好，”Will平静地说。老天爷啊，他这会儿陷入了多大的麻烦呢，即兴勃起…… 这种 16岁后就该停下的事。 他小心翼翼地脱下夹克，把它叠在膝盖上；Hannibal那得意的浅笑变得更加灿烂。“只是太热了。”

“我非常理解，”Price声音恼怒地回道，“Skinner怎么花了这么久？暖气管要烫死人啊。”

“是啊，”Will说，内心绝望地朝他那自个儿硬起来的小叛徒发出铁面无私的信息，叫它滚一凉快去，除非受到明确邀请否则别回来。不过它似乎根本没在听……就像这个小王八蛋背着Will和Hannibal私通了，就为了最大限度地激怒他。Hannibal又得意地一笑，Will微微翻了个白眼，心里记下了这笔，准备稍后给他一个严厉的教训，告诉他别在未经本人许可的情况下对人家的阴茎发号施令搞什么操练。

在房间的另一边，弦乐四重奏乐队正在尝试《大赋格曲》，伴着大堆错误的音符，中提琴手颤颤巍巍，大提琴手劈柴似的来回锯着手上的弓。“可怜的贝多芬，”Hannibal用同样状似无辜的声音叹息道，“我们只能希望他不会在天堂里恢复听力。”

“ _你_ 没事吧，Will？”Beverly问道，“你看起来有点不舒服。要出去透透气吗？”

“不用，”Will回道，小心地调整着他的夹克，“不了，我就……坐这儿吧。”

“你想喝点什么吗，Will？”Hannibal平静地问道，“带冰的？我不介意帮你拿，我自己也该续杯了。”他停顿下，又微微地得意一笑，“我决定放弃谨慎，喝点酒。得有人推荐一家可靠的出租车公司了。”

Will又重新调整了一下他的外套，恼怒地看着Hannibal。“还有人吗？”Hannibal问道，“没有？那我去去就回——顺便问下Jack开窗的事。”

Will看着他离开，像抓救生衣一样紧抓着他的夹克，直到Beverly坐上了Hannibal刚空出来的椅子，才强迫自己再次转身。“何不回家呢？”她说着，友好地拍了拍Will的肩膀，“你已经来过了，责也尽过了。Jack可能会有点失望，但他能应付的。”

“嗯，”Will说，尽量不去想乘出租车的事，“我想可能吧。”

“你肯定不想和这些人见面打招呼。实验室的技术人员竟然真的问我，在局里的座右铭里，F、B和I代表什么。”

_去他娘的扯犊子调查[Fucking bullshit investigations]_ ，Will挖苦地想道，反思起他们在搜捕雕刻家和开膛手上是那样徒劳无功，也真够让人惊奇的。他随即立刻对自己的口出不逊感到内疚，毕竟，每个人都在全力以赴了。“总有些学员是优秀的，”他说，试图表现得宽厚些。Beverly迎上他的目光，他轻笑一声，耸了耸肩。“但是，是的——他们一开始肯定会很烦人。”

“能跟Hannibal聊聊真是太好了，”Beverly用一种过分随意的口气补充道，“我这几天几乎都没怎么见到他。”

“嗯，”Will含糊道，“我想是吧。”

“他看起来挺好的。”Will不置可否地嗫嚅着，不过似乎也不需要一个恰当的回答（毕竟，Hannibal看起来 _总是_ 那么好）。“他去度假了吗？”Beverly追问道，“他看起来像是度假了。”

“我不知道。我不这么觉得。”

“他让Skinner打包滚蛋时，我都想给他热烈鼓掌了。”

Will再次对上她的目光，给了她一个小小的微笑。“是的，他很擅长这种事。”

“你来看我们时可以带上他。我没 _别的意思_ 啊。”见Will的额头开始叠起，她迅速补充道， “我不是想刺探你的私生活。只是你在他身边的时候，你看起来很开心。 很放松，你知道吗？能这样真的很好。你最近过得很糟……我，怎么说呢。我想我很高兴你找到了一个伙伴吧。”

她的语气热情、友好而真诚，Will看着她和善的脸，又为自己之前的防御行为感到一阵自责。毕竟，也许他真的 _可以_ 带着Hannibal一起去……这样做并没有什么坏处。 他开始相当谨慎地在脑海里预演这个场景的其中一个版本，把它翻来覆去，反复掂量：Beverly和Anneke悠哉游哉地躺在她们公寓的沙发上，沉浸在葡萄酒、音乐与愉快的气氛中， Will和Hannibal则像另一对儿一样坐在对面。也许， Will会坐在地板上，背靠着Hannibal的腿， 在酒水与谐趣 压过尴尬时，甚至可以把头枕在他的膝上，让Hannibal用手指梳弄他的头发。而Hannibal会整晚保持着疏离与神秘，却依旧风度不减；他和Beverly会起一些小冲突，而Will和Anneke会朝对放互翻白眼，努力憋笑……

在Will的脑海里，这个未来版的自己看起来充实、惬意、无忧无虑，衬衣上的几颗扣子松开，嘴角挂着真心实意的微笑，而不是众人所熟悉的那种脆弱易碎、贴着标签的模样。这个版本的他看起来很 _幸福_ 。 事实上，这样真诚的微笑与快乐，让Will陡然生出一股保护它们的强烈欲望——这幸福的脆弱幻影还不存在，但已唾手可得——他正准备开口说， _是的，_ 他会来的，以及 _是的，_ 他也会带上Hannibal。这并不是一个复杂的回答：不过两句“是的”，一个接一个罢了。但这些话尚未出口，Will就发现自己已经抛弃了它们，冻僵在原地：每一块肌肉紧绷，每一条神经颤动着，后颈汗毛一根接一根地倒竖起来。

“呃，好吧，抱歉，”Beverly见他的表情，说，“显然我冒犯到你了。这并非我的本意。”

“不是，”Will急切道，“ _你听。_ 你没听见吗？”

Beverly的脸困惑地皱起，Will再次摇摇头，竖起敏锐的耳朵，在喧闹的音乐和攀谈中寻找声音的来源。它是那么微弱，几乎微不可察……但又那么清楚无误。

“有人在 _尖叫_ ，”Will说。

话音方落，房间里的每一盏灯都骤然熄灭：一切陷入黑暗之中，与此同时，一切直奔地狱。

*****

在那梦魇般的几秒里，Will唯一能真正听到的是他耳中急促的心跳，理性致命地轰然消失，随之被混乱与恐慌占据。此刻，恐惧是如此强烈，仿佛被窒息一般；就像头上挨了一记被血液锈蚀的闷棍。继而陷入 短暂的迷失，晕头转向中被Omega本能彻底控制，疯狂寻找Hannibal的庇护，但马上又立刻挣脱，收住脚站稳了身。 在最初一切陷入黑暗时的惊叫已经被撕心裂肺的哭喊所取代，更接近真实的惧怕。起初那微弱的尖叫声越来越大，直到蓦地在哇啦的嚎啕声中消失。狂野而又惊恐，就像屠宰场里受戮待死的什么东西一样： 明知死期将至的恐惧尖叫。 Will闻声吓得一缩，而就在那一刻，尖叫声消失了，叫喊取而代之。

“有人倒下了！”一个男人的声音喊道，“她在流血——我想她被捅了！”这声音恐慌狂热、时断时续、上气不接下气，接着便是几个学员一连串祈祷的啜泣，仿佛恐怖的唱诗班声声缭绕：“哦上帝，上帝啊， _主啊主啊主……_ ”

“快打911，”Will厉色道，“Price，我们需要急救。去找她在哪里，用你的手机当手电。”他说着迅速解开腰带，把它扔到一边，竭力不去理会他已经开始颤抖的手。“如果你需要止血带，就用这个。”

Price一语不发地点头表示同意，在黑暗中摸索着寻找腰带，随即消失在尖叫声传来的方向，Will则伸手抓住了Beverly的胳膊。“听我说，”他低沉而紧绷道，“我认为这是……”说着他不由自主地踟蹰了一下；奇怪的是，他们都不愿大声说出自己的怀疑，好像某种言灵，说出来，它就会成真。“Anneke是个Omega。”他说，“ _立刻_ 带她离开。”

“可是Will，你也是……”

“带她出去！”Will喊道。

透过几抹惨淡如水的月光，他只能依稀辨出几张面孔，但除此之外，整个房间已经变成了一个充满剪影与幽灵的无底深坑。他绝望地回忆了下，试图计算出目前这里有多少资历合格的探员：Beverly已经和Anneke走了，大多数主要工作人员在Jack演讲后不久就回家了……老天，他们只剩下六个人了；几乎跟 _没有_ 一样。真是见鬼，他们怎么能在保证群众安全的同时保护现场呢？这就像某种魔鬼训练，只是没有教练会把灯重新打开，并保证你下次会做得更好。

因为没有下一次了，对吗？现在只有；不成功，便成仁。

_想，_ Will喃喃自语道， _想，倒是想啊_ 。哦天，当然了——那些灯。他环视了一下四周，透过窗户朝礼堂的方向望去，那微弱而又固守的闪光证明，不管是谁动了保险丝盒，至少还没动过那里，这让他感到一阵晕眩般的如释重负。自己的声音无法压过疯狂的尖叫和大喊，所以他奔向弦乐四重奏乐队所在的方向，粗暴地踹开摊在路上的几份乐谱，抓住麦克风。一阵刺耳的 反馈杂音 立刻传来，尖锐贯耳，令附近的一群学员再次发出恐惧的尖叫。

“所有学员礼堂集合。”Will对着麦克风疾声道，努力保持威严的语气，但又不让人感到恐慌，“动作快，冷静： _立刻_ 行动。”

有那么震惊的几秒，无人移动，然后在黑暗中，Will开始看到动作的身影轮廓，表明指令得到了遵守。他放下麦克风，抓住Zeller的衣袖。“你也进去吧，”他说，“看着他们，确保没人离开。Jack _他娘的_ 在哪儿？”

“我就在这里，”Jack说，出现在Will右边，用手机作着手电筒，“老天爷啊这是……” 他发出一种微弱的不敢置信的声音，又以肉眼可见的努力试图把控住自己。 “我已经联系了维修部门——他们正在努力恢复电力。”

“谁在搜查大楼？那家伙不可能走远。”

“上面有安保人员，”Jack厉声道，误解了Will急切的语气，以为他是在指责形势没有得到妥善处理， “一名特别行动人员还在这里，她正在协调他们。”

Will满意地点头，深吸一口气，问了最重要的问题。“Hannibal在哪儿？”

“灯灭的时候他和我在一起，所以我把他和其他人一起送进了礼堂。顺便说一句，好计划；反应够快。”

“看在苍天的份上，”Will爆发了，“我们这儿能用到他。”

“我们 _不能_ 。你怎么了？他是群众一员，不是受过训练的探员。”

“他是个医生！”

“那你以为Price是什么呢？”Jack怒斥道，压力又一次使他的话变得更加严厉，“控制住自己，Will。这里不是抛尸地，这是实时犯罪现场——这意味着我们要把他和其他人员一起疏散。”

Will咬着嘴唇，移开目光，被这种他只为个人私欲才要求Hannibal留下，不顾对方在礼堂里更加安全的暗示刺痛了。当然，Jack的话是对的，Hannibal不应该被置于不必要的危险中……然而，不渴望他作为同袍和砥砺共勉的伙伴站在身边是多么困难。这个想法在Will脑海闪过：幽邃双眼里谋算的火花与其间致命的蓄势待发，那样白热、冷血而无情。Hannibal会镇定自若、有条不紊，却又不减兴味地撕咬这个正在进行中的游戏。他也不会害怕，一次也不会，一点也不会……不像Will那样。突然想要联系的Will瞄了眼手机，看到Hannibal的四个未接来电，立刻单手发了句 _“我没事。跟Jack在一起”_ ，再把它放回口袋。就在他这么做时，头顶上传来一阵呼啦的响声，他满怀希望地抬头一瞥，看到灯光间歇性地闪烁着恢复了生机，同时还在因发电机续电而大声呻吟，仿佛备受煎熬。

“ _终于，_ ”Jack低声怒道，“该死的怎么花了这么久？”不过这个问题显然是句反问，他既不期待也没并不怎么想要得到答案；相反，他转身和Will一起匆匆跑到房间后面，那里，Price正跪在一个身体扭曲的年轻女人旁边。两名实验室技术人员一直站在他身边，用手机照亮，现在困惑地抬起头，眨着眼睛眯起来，像是被光线刺伤了。 事实上，在刺眼的荧光照射下，周围的环境看起来就像它们本身那样：灾难现场。 不计其数的桌椅被逃窜的人群掀翻，地板上散落着碎玻璃，泪珠一样闪闪发着光。但更糟的是——远比这更糟的是——那一滩沾在地板上的血迹，和停车场的油漆一样鲜明、湿漉。虽然比Will预期的要少，但还是绰绰有余；他知道，无论他看过多少次，都无法不为脆弱的人体可以容纳这么多的血量而感到震惊。

“她走了，”Price面无表情道，Will和Jack在附近停下，“已经没救了。她的喉咙被割断了。在10秒内失去知觉，30秒内死亡。”他的声音变成法医鉴定中那种超然、冷漠的单调；一种略而不表的分离手段，就像临床语言可以冲淡恐惧似的。Will立刻认出了这种语气，因为他们都是这么做的。他自己也经常这么干。

Jack发出微弱的震愕声，Will本能地瑟缩了下，继而强迫自己向下盯着那具尸体。他隐约记得自己在几周前的某次讲课上看到过她，她问了关于“犯罪模式”[ _modus operandi_ ]一词的概念解析，犹豫了一下，谢过他的解释。她的名字与花有关（玫瑰/Rose？雏菊/Daisy？）他不记得了，这让他很烦恼，好像这是种不尊重。他废了老大劲儿把这些想法推到一边，咬紧牙关，强迫自己集中注意力。同情意味着对白白糟蹋的生命表示片刻哀悼——这是基本礼仪的要求——但Will知道同情和礼仪对这个女人已经没有任何用处了，就连最基本的也是无谓。毕竟，杀害她的人对这些事毫不关心；这意味着Will也不能。他不顾最初的那一阵悯恸，目光扫视过伤口：检查裂开涌血的伤，证实他最初的怀疑，即这件事一开始就非常不对劲。

“气管被割断？”他终于说。

“当然。还有两条颈动脉。”

Will点头，现在他确信第一印象是正确的了。“那她是怎么发出尖叫的？”

Price看了Will一眼。“显然不是她叫的。”

“那我怎么在熄灯前听到有人尖叫呢？紧接着又是一声——就在全黑的时候。”

“是啊，我也听到了，”Jack说，“听起来就像呛住了。简直瘆得慌。”他僵了几秒，对上Will的目光时，缩了下。“老天啊。你的意思是……”

“什么？”那个年轻的实验室技术员问道，因恐惧而面如金纸。

“是杀手在尖叫。”Will用同样不带起伏的音调回答，“他在模仿受害者，让她听起来好像还活着；或者至少濒死但还没死。这个女人早在灯灭前就被杀了。而且她也不是在这儿被杀的：血根本不够。”

“附议。”Price说，“据初步尸检，尸体被移动过。”

Will皱着眉头，四下巡视了一番，片刻后落在朝消防通道上。“ _那儿_ 。他切断灯，把尸体拉到地板上。每个人都很恐慌，但当务之急是找到受害者，并设法保住她的命。凶手趁乱和其他人一起逃出。他逃脱了，但也得到了同样重要的东西：误导我们的满足感。”

“那可 _太_ 冒险了，”Jack缓缓道，“何必这么大费周折呢？”

“也许是为了给自己找不在场证明？”一名实验室技术人员提议道，“他可能不懂法医鉴定，也没有意识到我们可以看出她并没有死在这里？”

“他知道，”Will说，想到这暗示着他们到底在对付哪种神经，心里一缩， “他这么做不是为了不在场证明。他这么做是为了乐趣。 除了演出，它没有任何其他目的：戏剧，虐待并展示他自诩的优越感。 _这是他的设计。_ 他在向我们证明，他可以在我们眼皮底下杀死一个FBI成员，而我们却无能为力。”

实验室技术人员明显哆嗦了一下，用手抹了把脸。“振作点，小子，”Jack看到这一幕，厉声道，“你应该是专业的。”

“什么样的人才会那样做啊？”Price摇着头说。他的语气近乎啧啧称奇——逻辑和冷静的理智之力 _vs._ 残酷和疯狂之力——Will没有回答，仅仅跪下，手裹在附近拿来的餐巾里，小心地把女人的钱包翻到一边。他早已知道会发现什么，但在如此彻底可怕地证明了自己的正确性后，仍不免咬牙倒吸一口冷气。他起身向后，又吐了一口气，指了下在地板上滚动的那个小罐子：一瓶O mega信息素 喷雾。

“还能有谁？”他说，当前情势的可怕终于在他话里初露狰狞，渗入嗓音，“雕刻家。”

*****

在另一边的礼堂里，Hannibal心底暗暗打了个哈欠，弓起身靠在墙上，活像一只在树上晒着太阳的大型黑豹。从外表上看，他严肃而又冷漠，但现实是，他已穷极无聊：部分原因是他不得不对学员佯装出同情，但主要是因为他正漫无边际地满心想着Will现在在做些什么。 在这件事上，像正常人一样被遣到安全地带（ Hannibal一想到这点，嘴角恼怒地一扯），也许 从程序上来看是可以理解的，但在个人层面上，这是一种深深的侮辱，而 Hannibal努力不让自己对此感到愤懑。好像 _这_ 还不够糟一般，他一直像某种伤残似的跟学员们困在一起，真是奇耻大辱： 现在他们都像扎堆的小绵羊一样围作一团，还有那么一两只叫嚷着，乱哄哄地歇斯底里着， 剩下的则嘴唇苍白，神情震惊地 用支离破碎的絮絮低语互相慰问。Hannibal又瞥了他们一眼，内心呵欠打得下巴都要脱臼了。尽管这些焦虑的大众可能令人厌烦， 但毫无疑问，那些想要离开去帮忙的人又给他提供了不少笑料——显然 都是Alpha，倾向于用大声、傲慢的抗议方式来表达他们的不满，抱怨他们的本事就这样浪费了。

“这是犯罪现场，”Zeller厉声道，他有一项不值得羡慕的苦差，那就是牧羊，不过看起来他就像Hannibal一样想要抽打它们了。“每多一个人，就会增加污染风险。你们怎么能不知道呢？我们会尽快收集证人证词，然后你们就能离开了。”

“罪犯可能还在大楼里，”学员高呼道，“我们可以帮忙搜寻。”

“ _已经_ 在搜寻了，”Zeller厉色道，“我们不需要学生来做这些事。”

这个学员——一个一头金发、脸瘦瘦长长、满口白牙的人——像一只愤怒的孔雀一样，因被如此随意打发而怒抬起头来。Hannibal则沉浸在静谧的幻想中，想象着这颗脑袋在礼堂里欢快蹦跳的样子，末了决定结束这冗长乏味的现状，让自己从墙边直起身，潜近Zeller。

“哦，嗨，”Zeller说，近距离看，他显得更加愤怒而激动，“真是噩梦一样。你能相信吗？”

Hannibal严肃地同意说，是的，真是噩梦一般的情况（以及不，他无法相信），然后礼貌地告诉Zeller，他打算离开礼堂去呼吸一下新鲜空气。不像他之前的学员，他平静而明确地 _告知_ Zeller他要离开，而非征求他的许可；而Zeller显然已经意识到，他现在处于一个尴尬的位置，必须要激怒Hannibal或Jack，听到他说完后，便立刻显得不自在起来。

“嘿，听着，我不知道，”他抱歉地说，“我不知道我能不能让你这么做。”Hannibal客气地挑起一根眉毛，Zeller犹豫了下，才又说：“我的意思是，我不知道 _Jack_ 会不会让你这么做。”Hannibal的第二根眉毛也缓缓扬起，加入第一根的行列，Zeller绝望地补充道：“Will说每个人都应该留在这里。”

很明显，他希望提到Will能够赢得Hannibal的支持，作为回应，Hannibal在心里为他的操纵技术加上几分——不过他根本无意听从。即便如此，提到Will还是让他露出了猫科动物般的微笑，尤其是想到假如是Will在这儿，会露出怎样一副……奶凶的表情。看似冷硬无情，内心却像一个微型地狱一样熊熊燃烧着。Zeller误以为他的微笑代表了同意，想到自己躲过一劫，明显放松下来，但当Hannibal伸手抚上门把手时，他又立刻僵住了。

“拜托，老兄，”他恳求一般道，“你这是要搞死我啊。”

“我并无此意，”Hannibal回答说，带着一种泛滥到夸张的假意关心，“但我并没有理由留下。我不打算离开，只是出去一会儿。我仍然可以提供证词。”

“这很 _危险_ ，”Zeller说，他看上去就差给跪了，“凶手可能还在大楼里。”

Hannibal心底想着，他倒想看看哪个凶手敢在太岁头上动土，感激地笑笑，说他会留在前面巡逻车停着的地方。说罢，他挺直身以开足恫吓的气场，同时分外彬彬有礼地一笑——而不幸的Zeller则被这种魅力攻势迷得眼前一花，潜意识里又被某种威胁感搞得五迷三道。“我并不打算潜逃，”Hannibal补充道，“这是唯一能让我留在此地的真正原因。在这方面，我也有一个相当无可指摘的不在场证明，因为灯灭时我正在同Jack交谈。”

“哦，我不是 _那个_ 意思，”Zeller说，显然担心冒犯到人，“我知道他们没怀疑到你身上。”

“没有吗？”Hannibal平静地回道，“那他们总不该介意我出去透透气吧。”

Zeller的脚来回拖得更明显了——尽管这一次不是因为尴尬，而是对自己被将死的忿忿不平——Hannibal满意地点点头，再次握住门把手。“嘿！”那同一个学员又叫了起来，“ _他_ 怎么就能走呢？”

一时间Hannibal又再现了他先前的幻想——跳动的脑袋与礼堂地板，但最后他一心扑在找寻Will上，甚至连转个身，朝那人丢去一记犀利的眼色都欠奉。他只将那个学员留给了Zeller，便沿着漆黑的蜿蜒走廊无声离去，在一袭黑衣之下，脚步悄无声息，宛如 影魅 。会议室本身已被黄色的犯罪现场隔离带包围，Hannibal饶有兴趣地观察着，试图通过滑动门的缝隙瞥一眼Will的身影。不幸的是，唯一可见的生命迹象是海象一样冲着手机吭哧的Jack，而向来只欣赏Will表现的Hannibal，立刻就丧失了兴味。事实上，他宁愿自己跨过犯罪现场隔离带的卢比孔河[注4]，进入房间；只是这样的破坏行为无疑会让Jack变得极度自以为是、专横跋扈。只要再耐心一点，再等待一会儿，不用多久，Hannibal就能神不知鬼不觉地潜近摸走Will，再闹成那样，真的不值当。相当遗憾地走过研讨室，他离开大楼，去享受夜间静谧而安宁的凉爽空气，静待Will花落他家。前方的停车场已经挤满了巡逻车和各路眼巴巴的看客，Hannibal便背向他们走开，转到后面，他在那儿拿出手机，给Will发了一条短信： _你没事吧？_

回复几乎立刻发来： _我没事。应该午夜前就能结束。_

Hannibal满意地点头，又发了第二条信息，提醒Will一切小心。 他已经预料到会有什么反应了，但当他读到它时还是微微一笑： _我心里有数。_

“但你不是，”Hannibal出声道。事实上，Will那令人眼花缭乱、目眩神迷的胆量常常近乎于莽撞，然而，当它们出自这样一个 略不世出、才华横溢的绝妙人物时，又怎可能觉得它们不迷人呢。 在这方面，Will不加原则的大胆几乎是 _诗意的_ ，Hannibal花了些时间自娱，将他想作一个来自某个皇宫寓言的人物，充满骑士精神与神秘主义，带着一丝隐秘、甘甜的黑暗。兰斯洛特，也许；甚至是年轻的高文爵士，挥舞着染血的剑，带着对远征与战斗的无尽渴望。 这一形象具有相当的魅力， 不过 Hannibal仍再次皱起眉头，想到即便是天赋异禀的学徒也需要一个更为年长、更有经验的导师来给予保证与指引 ——可以说， 相当于亚瑟——这个角色现在落到Jack而不是Hannibal身上是多么令人恼火啊（ 显然前者并不值得，他才是实至名归）。 Hannibal不悦地眯起了眼睛， 随即 安慰自己，Will回到他所属的地方只是几个小时的问题， 而 Hannibal可以沉浸于一种通常与义务感相谐的占有欲中：Will无疑已是他的所属，可施以影响，控制与诱导；但也是他的责任，需加以培养，保护和照料。只是……他的。

月亮高悬在头顶的天空中，宛如一颗 雾凇沆砀 的珍珠，自雾纱间透出捎带氤氲的清幽银辉。通常散布在 停车场周围的泛光灯也被关闭了， 几步之遥外皆是一片漆黑。饶是如此， Hannibal卓越的听觉仍有效给出了提前预警——他很快就意识到自己不是孤身一人。

起初，这噪音几乎无法与呼啸的风声区分开来，但Hannibal仍能从脚下沥青发出的微弱嘎吱声中探测到它：起初很柔和，然而随着声音穿过幽暗，越变越响，回荡在寂静的夜里。根据体重和步速，Hannibal推断来者是一个男性，很可能是一个Alpha。 记下对方的距离与相对速度，他把手机放回口袋里，在这人到达他身边的那一刻不紧不慢地转过身。

“哦，嘿，那边的。”一个声音从暗处传来，“我没吓到你吧？”

Hannibal向后站稳脚跟，摆出典型的冷静与评估样，“没有。”

“我想你不知道发生了什么事吧？”那声音有些不耐烦地补充道，“我要去收音响设备：他们让我十点到这里，现在整个地方都被封锁了。如果不收回来，我就要被我老板骂死了。”

说话间，那道人影终于走上前来，在一束月光下变成一个年轻人： 身形颀长，肌肉精实，面部棱角分明，双瞳幽幽凝视着，在混沌中如朦胧的蜡烛般闪着相当诡异的微光。他穿着一件看起来像是工作服的衣服，发现Hannibal正盯着他时，伸出舌头飞快舔了下唇，这样一个看似不善言辞的动作，不知怎得，在他做来却狡猾诡诈，如同蜥蜴一般。

“出了一件事，”Hannibal从容应答，“你今晚进不去大楼了。”

“哦，是吗？什么样的事？我问了前面那些人，但他们什么也不告诉我。”

“一场袭击，”Hannibal用同样平静的声音说。

这个年轻人表现出震惊的样子：眼睛睁大了，嘴像是震惊般扭曲起来。“哎呀，”他说，“那可真 _可怕_ 。偏偏在这里：当着FBI。你还认为那是世界上最安全的地方呢。” Hannibal一语未发地回望着，那人又装腔作势地重复了一遍，直到讲到一半时，似乎感到了厌倦，转而向Hannibal靠近了些。 “谁遭到袭击了？”这一次，他的声音里有一种涌动的暗流。

“恐怕我不知道。”

“真糟啊，”男人轻声重复道，“真糟呐。”他边说着，边从口袋里掏出一个微型注射器， 吊诡般熟练 地握入手里，以防Hannibal看见。 “有时候，这个世界就是这么乌烟瘴气，” 他说着，又一次舔弄过嘴唇，像在享受这句话的滋味，希望能多品味一会儿。“是的，这就是个 _乌烟瘴气的世界_ 。你知道得很清楚吧，莱克特博士。"

Hannibal挑了挑一侧的眉，年轻人歪着头，再加上舔唇与翻眼，显得比以往任何时候都更像爬行动物。“你不认识我吧，嗯？我想你之前从没见过我。但这并不重要，因为我来此并不是为了我自己。”他向前迈出一步，身形轮廓变得清晰起来，很明显，他的衣服，最初看起来像工作服，实际上是医院制服，“不，我不是为自己而来的。我为的是…… _Will_ 。”他近乎虔诚地念出这个名字，用一种轻柔的咝声低吟着“l”音，最后微笑时，那一口细碎的白牙在月光下闪闪发亮。“你几乎可以说是他派我来的。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：
> 
> 1\. 大喜吉装，是一种色彩鲜艳的宽松的套头男装，最常见于西非国家，并且广泛流行于欧美等国的黑人群体。
> 
> 2\. don ' t have a cow，别一惊一乍，大惊小怪，最早可追溯至上世纪50年代，具体起因不详，可能是从相似的英式俗语have a kitten演化而来，因1987年首播的动画片《辛普森一家》而流行，但一般年轻人聊天反而避免用这个词了。想想用动画片里一个十岁男孩的口头禅，确实很尴尬……
> 
> 3\. Richard the Rooster＝Dick the Cock，Dick是Richard的昵称，也是那啥的俗称，公鸡的梗，想必就不用解释了吧。以及不用怀疑，没有这个动画片。
> 
> 4\. 凯撒率军跨过卢比孔河时是西方历史上的一个重要节点，标志着罗马共和国向罗马帝国转型的开始，现在引申为典故，相当于背水一战，破釜沉舟。对这个历史事件感兴趣的可以去看汤姆·霍兰著的《卢比孔河》，讲的是罗马共和国的衰亡，我记得作者的手法还挺有意思的，比起记史，更像是说事，有些地方是用小说笔法写历史的，但比起《明朝那些事儿》还是更严肃些，风格更冷峻，史实内容也更多。


	32. 第三十二章

Will的背很疼。实际上已经疼了好几个小时，现在他真正能意识到的似乎也只剩这个了：不是噪音，不是灯光，不是警笛的凄鸣，也不是啜泣的声音——只是他肩胛骨间那愚蠢的、微不足道的疼痛，对大局来说根本无足轻重。这种事也不是头一次发生了，只要他还在做这份工作，这肯定不会是最后一次。其实这个过程总能让他着迷且屡试不爽：恐怖就这样分解感知，最终让你将注意力集中在那些稀松平常、枯燥无味的小事上，借此远离你被迫去面对的蛮荒现实。所以在这场屠戮中，他唯一能想到的就是自己的背痛。不过一想到这个， _浑身_ 都跟着痛了。脚也疼，头也疼，膝盖因跪着而疼，眼睛因极目凝视着那人间地狱般的深渊而疼。如果要他想出一种不那么戏剧化的表达方式，他可能会说疼到灵魂深处了，只是这种伤春悲秋的表述是直接从那些文绉绉的古诗书里扒下来的，而这件事里没有丝毫诗意。 _目极千里伤春心，离魂暗逐悲秋远[注1]……_ 后面还能怎么编呢？哦操——我去年买了表啊。Will做了个苦脸，挺直身子，差不多能料到脊椎会像生锈的铰链一样咔吧作响，而后忧虑地望着乌泱泱一群全副武装的特警队员，他们都身穿防弹衣，手里握着看起来凶神恶煞的黑色枪支。

“搜查有进展吗？”他对Jack说。当然，这是一个毫无意义的问题，因为如果有的话，他早就被告知了。然而，不知何故，他仍然心存一丝侥幸，希望答案能如预期一般，所以他忍不住有此一问。

“没。”Jack带着预料之中的苦涩回答，“ _什么_ 都没有：他们把整个地方翻了个底朝天，连他的影子都没找到。”

Will皱了会儿眉，开始不安地啃起拇指指甲。同样的事，今晚他已经干过好几次了，那里的皮肤早就又酸又痛，被牙齿没完没了地刮得渗出血来……换句话说，又有一处开始疼了。“这怎么可能呢？”他厉声道，好像Jack不知怎么就该晓得似的，“他只领先了几分钟。”

他的语气极其尖锐，Jack闻声抬高了几英寸眉。“我猜你这样说不是想要故弄玄虚吧。”他说，“我怎么听出了那么一丝讽刺呢？”

“不，确切地说不是讽刺，”Will承认，“只是……怀疑。”他扬起自己的眉毛，朝礼堂的方向一挥手。“想想吧，Jack。 _如果他从没离开过这栋楼呢？_ 如果他还在这里呢？”

“你不是认真的吧？”Will的眉蹙得更紧，无声地表示他是认真的。Jack满吸一口气，又从牙缝里嘶嘶吐出。“你说的是我想的那个意思吗？”

“也许。”

“那我就直说了，”Jack回道，刻意把每个字都咬得清清楚楚，“你是说你认为这个雕刻家是为FBI工作的吗？”

以这样一种直截了当、毫不委婉的方式大声宣布，听起来有点可笑，但Will坚持自己的立场，拒绝打退堂鼓。“我认为我们不应该轻视这种可能，”他寸步不让道。

Jack对上Will的目光，又长叹一声。很明显，他不愿承认这种可能的严重性——毫无疑问，他已经在想象报纸的标题会是什么了——但另一边，过于旺盛的调查本能又不允许他无视这个理论。“我们收到了每个人的供述，”他最终回道，“就算房间里都是公众，过程也不会有所不同。任何说不出自己下落的人都会受到盘问。”

“至少大部分很容易排除，”既然Jack已经准备好认真对待他的意见，Will便让了一步，变得抚慰些道，“他们中的大多数人都能为彼此提供不在场证明。”他又皱了会儿眉头：两眉之间爬上蛛丝样的细纹，额头上生出一道焦虑的縠皱。“不过Skinner不行。就在灯灭之前，他去找维修人员谈话了。”

“我已经亲自检查过了，”Jack回应道。在他身后，犯罪现场调查的摄影师们正在拆卸三脚架，刺耳的金属摩擦声令他烦躁地挥手示意，让他们安静。“警卫也支持他的说法。”

“是的，但灯灭时他已经出去了。我们都知道这名学生是在今晚早些时候被杀害的。”

“行，就此打住，”Jack严厉道，“你现在是如履薄冰了，Will。你知道你可以对我说出你的想法，但绝对 _不许_ 跟其他人这么讲，除非你有严肃证据。”Will横眉怒目，Jack则当胸抱臂地摆谱，每次他想表明自己是认真的时候，他就会这么做。“我知道你不喜欢那家伙。郑重声明，我也不喜欢。但你要指控他是雕刻家，就得拿出比厌恶更有力的东西。”

Will也明白Jack说的是对的，但他还是有点沮丧地挪了下脚，对这一番谴责感到愤愤不平。“对，”他郁悒地回道，“我知道。”

“说话要小心，”Jack补充道，不过语气并不刻薄。他伸出手来，拍了拍Will的肩膀，让他安心，“你刚进去过一遭，难道你想说你很喜欢那里，想二进宫吗？如果你继续这样下去，我就得因为诽谤罪再保释你一次了。”Will挤出一个相当苍白的微笑，Jack扫视一下四周，确定附近没人，压低声音道：“我会再查问他一遍的，好吗？我会亲自问的——如果这么做能让你安心的话。”

“谢谢。”

“不客气，”Jack回答，把声调提高到正常的音量，“不管怎样，今晚之后，我们至少又知道了一件关于雕刻家的事。”

“是什么？”

Price正面无表情地把担架推向门口，垂头对着那惨不忍睹的装货，就像葬礼上的起灵者。Jack朝他肃然一指，道：“他一定很强壮。”

“何出此言？”

“他切断灯后，那么快就把尸体搬过来了。从消防通道到她被发现的地方有好几米远，得有副好身架才能应付。”

“不一定。她个子很小——我自己都能轻易抱起她。”

“哦，少来，”Jack抗议道，“那得有多重，100磅？也许120？你敢说你可以在一片漆黑里举起那么重的东西，周围都是目击者，还能速度快得不被发现？”

“现在，不行。但环境能让人做出各种事。”Will略微停顿了一下，眨了几下眼。 _各种事……比如在酒店房间里杀死你的Alpha，再把他的尸体摆成一场恐怖剧_ 。“如果我足够绝望疯狂，那么是的，”他扬声道，“是的，我也许能做到。他也可以——而且他做到了。记住，Jack，整件事对他来说就是场博弈。肾上腺素和优越感让他无比兴奋。他激动……振奋不已。他即将展示他的杰作，而这给了他巨大的生理和心理力量。”

“是啊，我懂你在说什么。”Jack承认道，“有点像那些女人为了救自己孩子大力抬车的故事。”

“有点像。肾上腺素和去甲肾上腺素在几秒之内对肌肉都有更强的神经支配作用，这就够了。当然，我可能全错了——他可能就是常理认为的大高个儿。我们只是不该 _假定_ 他就是那样。”

Jack又点了点头，疲倦地用手抹把脸。“不过，我的老天啊，Will，这个 _案子_ 。一个FBI学员在我们的大楼中央被害，我从没见过这样的事。只怕未来几年，有人要拿这写书。”他顿了下，表情难看，“这个家伙和切萨皮克开膛手。”

“他一点也不像切萨皮克开膛手，”Will没好气道，“开膛手是货真价实的。这家伙是在演戏，我一开始就这么说了。”

“好吧，至少他们没有同时兴风作浪，”Jack补充道，“开膛手又沉寂下来了。他把那两个Alpha一一干掉后——消失了。就那样人间蒸发了。”

Will张嘴欲答，口袋里的电话响了起来，响亮而尖锐，坚持不懈，就像第三方试图在谈话中占据一席之地一样。他低头一看，见来电显示的是Hannibal的名字，感到一股熟悉的温暖喜悦。“嘿，”他说，让自己的声音从先前的恼怒中稍稍放柔。Jack立刻被勾起了好奇，Will转过身来，挪开几步，以免被听到。“你在干什么呢？”

令人惊讶的是，没有答复：只有微弱的沙沙声，可能是呼吸的颤动。或者根本不是这样……也许只是静电干扰。“喂？”Will的声音更大、更坚定了，“在吗？”

他检查了一下屏幕，发现通话已经断开，困惑地皱起眉，直到突然传来短信的哔哔声。打开来信，极其简短，且直奔主题： _等得花儿都谢了。_

不，才没呢，Will深情地想，你都没等到两个小时。事实上，Price可以随心所欲地开琼·克劳馥的玩笑，但毫无疑问，如果说谁能成为最佳戏剧女王[注2]，Hannibal有时绝对当仁不让。就在这时，他手中的电话嗡嗡作响，第二条短信在屏幕上闪烁： _我想见你。_

这一次Will微微一笑，想起他们先前关于坐出租车上路的讨论，以及Hannibal那一番没羞没臊的大放厥词，表示再耐心下去是多么强人所难。他迅速回道：是啊，我打赌你想吧。

_我知道你会理解的。_

Will回头一瞥，映入眼帘的是Jack(Joan) Crawford那张瓦楞铁一样折出一道道不满皱纹的脸，这副景象可不怎么赏心悦目。他又转过身来，急忙敲了几句： _时间地点都还不清楚，不是吗？_

_后面停车场见，现在就去。确保没人跟踪，我们需要一些隐私。_

Will想，如果是其他人的话，最后一定会跟上一个眨眼的表情符。 _反正我30分钟内就结束了，_ 他回道， _最多40。然后我们就可以……坐出租车走了。_

_不，现在来。拜托，Will。就几分钟。我保证不会让你觉得浪费时间的。_

Will不由自主地扬起了眉毛，无法掩饰他的惊讶，难以相信Hannibal会如此多情，竟指望他们会在停车场像一对小年轻一样干柴烈火。并不是说他 _真的_ 指望这个。或者，就此而言，甚至想要它……毕竟，这确实有失体统。话虽如此，Will都疯狂想念Hannibal一整晚了，几分钟的安慰和接触也不会有什么坏处：事实上恰恰相反。他稍稍振作起来，把手机放回兜里，又转过身来对着Jack一挥手。

“我就出去一会儿，”Will轻快道，尽力让自己听起来漫不经心，Jack立刻绷起脸来，Will不禁开始思考，是他对自己的说教更让人恼火，还是他那过度保护更胜一筹，这也不是第一次了。老实说，很难选择，不过公平来讲，它们都糟得别具一格……想想在两个烂桃子里选一个吧。“十分钟，”他坚定地补充道，“我想……” _去停车场里打野_ 。哦天呐，正常人在这种情况下会怎么说呢？很遗憾，他不抽烟；出去抽会儿烟是最理想的。“我想呼吸点新鲜空气，”他短暂停顿了下，即兴发挥道。

Jack看起来并没有被这个原因打动，Will心下一叹，尽力摆出一副苍白、窒息的脸，表示 **我不行了，给我空气** 。“那好……我想行吧。”Jack不情愿地答道，“不过小心点，好吗？别去没人的地方。”

“当然不会。”

Jack交叠着双臂，当着Will的面进一步滑入Alpha防卫模式，好像都没意识到自己在这么做。“如果你十分钟内还没回来，”他专横道，“那我就派人去接你。”

Will恼怒地想，Jack最好悠着点，因为再这样下去，他八成会变成一个暴脾气老头儿。“行呗，”他说，开始拉上围巾。

“事实上，忽略那句吧：我亲自过来。”

“是的，老爹。”

“我是认真的，”Jack厉声说道，他现在看起来就差没竖起手指摇摆了，“别瞎转悠。如果雕刻家还在附近怎么办？”

这话听起来尤其不详，Will闻言，与Hannibal见面的喜悦之情立刻开始消退。“我知道，”他回答，声音里再无一丝乐观，“你不必告诉我要小心，Jack。我自己心里有数——我比任何人都清楚。毕竟，这就是我家门前那出的意义所在。”

“什么？”

“这意味着我是下一个，”Will严峻道，“这还能意味着什么呢？”

*****

外面金属枪灰的空气冰冷刺骨，Will甫一出门，单薄的夹克就被洞穿，每一丝暖意都被偷走，溜得飞快，让更新望尘莫及。黑暗本身厚重而令人窒息，星辰皆隐，他下意识地去寻猎户座俄里翁与他的狗群，希望能瞥见一眼却落了空，只有无垠的哑光素黑，像墨瓶洒了天空。Will本能地颤抖着，手插兜里，加快脚步，坚定地把Hannibal想象成情感慰藉与身体温暖的来源，试图重新找回先前的积极情绪。毕竟，看到Will难受是Hannibal所不喜的。他会发出懊悔的一叹，伸出双臂抱住他……也许会解开自己的外套，把Will牢牢裹进大衣里。

可想而知，在入口处迎接他的是一片混乱：巡逻车、新闻迷、救护车与围观者沐浴在猩红明黄的警灯里，像被点燃一般，泛着鼎沸的狂热泡沫。恐惧与紧张的气氛有点引人联想，让Will记起想象中的战地场面，他低着头，脚下大步流星，弓着肩，表情冷硬坚毅，尽力不去理会那些嘘声，起哄者显然是从新闻报纸上那以偏概全的指控认出他的，还认为他就是切萨匹克开膛手。表面上这副模样够唬人了，但在内心深处，他能感觉到自己在他们咄咄的审视下逐渐萎靡。 _备受怀疑是我的新常态，_ Will黯然地想，他意识到，只要他还在FBI工作，他就必须习惯那些偏执多疑的眼神与敌意的窃窃私语。即便如此，在他退到大楼后面时，也无法否认，不管面对那些怒目而视的面孔有多么令人不快——那无疑令人不快——可相比之下，这种突如其来的孤立无援才更加险恶。这时，他想起了Jack的警告，有那么几秒，他脑海里浮现出雕刻家潜伏在阴影里的画面：瘦削的，兽性的，手里握着的刀仍沾着Omega的血，在月光下湿漉闪耀。 _不，不可能，_ 他立刻纠正自己——这片地区已经彻查过了。但现在，这个念头已经冒出，无法打消，在进一步走远前，他迅速把手伸进口袋，握住配枪，借那沉甸的分量安定心神。

远处不知何方传来一阵诡异的咔嗒声，风把罐头吹过水泥地。Will猛地一跳，每根神经都抽搐绷紧，心脏似乎在胸腔里膨胀起来。他深吸一口气，让自己镇定下来，低头一看，带着一种强烈的不安意识到，自己现在正站在涂鸦的遗迹上。事实上，如果光线亮些，他还能看到它的轮廓……就是几天前他擦洗过的那个淋漓鲜红的K， _凶杀犯_ 。就在那时，就算有过搜查，就算带着枪，就算尽了最大的努力，Will还是突然发现焦虑占了上风。

“Hannibal！”他厉声喊道，“你在吗？”

风刮走他口中的话，带入黑暗。“该死，”Will低声嘀咕着，刚又想大喊一声，眼角余光看到了什么东西，瞬间让他后颈的毛发倒竖……一道若隐若现的剪影，身高与细长的四肢清楚表明对方是人类。

它移动的方式很古怪，抽搐着，像一只巨大的昆虫，但当Will转过身去面对时，却不见人。事实上，这里根本没有任何生命迹象——除了风的呼啸声与罐子凄凉的当啷啷声——而就在此时此刻，Will感到先前的不安倾翻泛滥成一片恐慌。当然，最简单的解释是，是Hannibal在耍他，不过躲在黑暗里把Will引诱到犯罪现场中间根本说不通。但话说回来，谁知道他会怎么做呢？他毕竟是Hannibal……他什么都做得出来。

从停车场的另一边传来一种诡异的咯咯声，像是有人在笑。Will愈发疯狂地转向另一侧，觉得声音是从那儿来的，翻出电话，找到Hannibal名字，拨出他的号码。他把它放在耳边时，意识到自己的手在颤抖；但按下按钮之后，才发现之前的害怕不过预演，真正的恐惧现在才降临。因为他听到的并不是期待中的Hannibal的声音，而是手机铃的尖声回响，绝望、无助地在空气中不断震荡，可以肯定无人接听。

“ _Hannibal！_ ”Will绝望地喊道，“你受伤了吗？你在哪儿！”

迄今为止，他感觉都像在冲黑暗尖叫，但他喊了第二次、第三次，一次比一次响亮——可怕的生疼，寻找着一个他明知根本不可能得到的回应。就像相信只要投入足够多的情感就会有回报，对Hannibal的强烈渴望最终会让对方出现。但唯一的回应是电话的凄啼，所以Will拼命朝它的方向跑去，几乎陷入谵妄，唯恐出了天大的错乱。恐惧领着心跳加速，带动啪嗒的脚步，他一心扑在找到Hannibal上，忘记了一切——忘了阴影与阒寂，忘了雕刻家——他的注意力变得狭窄、受限，一时间不见周遭的环境。距离还隔了好一阵，但肾上腺素让人感觉身轻如燕，以异乎自然的速度来到另一头，直到电话铃中途挂断，夜再次陷入沉寂。Will低声咒骂着，掏出自己的手机重拨号码；狂热慌急，完全没有注意到他身后旋动的身影，直到其中一道终于从黑暗中分离出来，一只胳膊当胸将他搂住。

有那么头脑发热的片刻，Will以为那只手臂是Hannibal的，但这个念头刚冒出就破灭了。他甚至无需看到对方的长相，也不需要听到对方的声音。从那人的气味、靠在他背上的重量以及触碰他的方式……反正不论如此，他就是 _知道_ 。一股想要尖叫的冲动立刻在胸腔里翻腾起来，疯狂而致命，但他还没来得及出声，一只手就死死捂住了他的嘴。

“别出声，”一个声音嘶嘶道，呼出的热气弥漫进入耳中，“我不会伤害你的。除非……你逼我这么做。”

恐惧与迷惘让Will一时呆住了，但他还是立刻认出了那个声音：怪异的，逢迎的，带着一种鬼鬼祟祟的隐匿感，还让人以为会在皮肤上留下一道黏腻的痕迹。但这也是一个有着强大关联的声音，有那么阴暗的几秒，Will仿佛不再置身停车场，而是回到了那间充满痛苦与绝望的牢房，回到那声音第一次从黑暗中溜出，低喃着 _“我对你的看法是正确的：我对你的看法一直都是正确的”_ 时刻。这种感觉刚冒出来，就立刻消失了，Will猛地扭头挣脱，内心有什么随之破裂、改变，嘶吼着说出唯一重要的问题：“ _Hannibal在哪儿_ ？”

Matthew Brown——因为当然是他——对着Will的耳朵喷入一声湿漉的鼻息，收紧了手。“我找到他时，他正在跟你通话，”他说，“这对我来说可真巧，不是吗？我在那些短信里说的都是真的。我确实想见你。我 _一直_ 都在等你呢。”

“我不会再问第二遍，”Will咬紧牙关，几乎艰难地从齿隙间挤出字来，“ _他在哪里_ ？”

“他没事，”Matthew回答，“我没有伤害他。他只是……在休息。”他进一步收紧了桎梏，有那么几秒，一串细长的手指戳进他的胸腔，牙齿轻刮过Will的脖颈。“这都要怪你自己啊，格雷厄姆先生。我 _警告过_ 你了。我警告过你离他远点的。”

“我知道你说过，”Will毫无感情道，“问题是：我不打算让什么Alpha试图控制我。”

片刻沉默，然后Will深吸一口气，聚起每一盎司的力气抓住环在胸前的手臂，在肘关节上恶狠狠一扭。Matthew吃痛一呼，Will扯上全身重量拉动手臂，直到它像门铰链一样骤然松开，再把它折到Matthew背后，猛踹上他的右膝。他立刻倒了下去，像一袋水泥一样沉笨；在他落地时，Will又给他的肋骨来了一脚。几秒钟就完事了，Will干脆利落地弯下身，用手抓住Matthew的下巴，用力一抬，直到他们四目相对。

“把这看作一次教训吧，布朗先生，”Will语气低沉而紧绷道，“你这一辈子，总会遇到不该惹的人。 _那个人就是我。_ 别让我问你第三次。”

胜利的圆满与高涨情绪令人难以置信地兴奋。即便如此，这也不能改变这样一个事实：Omega对Alpha如此失敬几乎是闻所未闻的，Will也已经准备好迎接暴力回击。然而，更让人不安的是——看到月光下那副泛着湿漉幽光的牙齿。他意识到Matthew其实是在对自己微笑，无法抑制住心中涌起的反感。“你好凶啊，格雷厄姆先生，”他柔声道，“我就知道你会的。我就知道我没小觑你。”

他声音里的赞赏显而易见，一个对自己的Omega表示骄傲的Alpha。事实上，Hannibal经常做同样的事，但他的称赞让Will感到自己是个独立的个体，Matthew的语气则和Andrew一样，流露出对方经常所有的那种占有欲：就像Will的行为，乃至Will本身，除了给这些Alpha带去的感觉外，毫无意义。“就像我一直说的那样，”Matthew带着一种古怪的真挚补充道，“就像我一开始就告诉你的一样。你是我 _完美的_ 另一半，格雷厄姆先生。我们是天生一对。我会证明给你的，让我来证明吧。”他的手指从黑暗某处探出，缠绕在Will的手腕上。“我会带你去看莱克特博士在哪儿，但有一个条件：你要答应之后会再跟我说话。”

“他离这儿多远？”

Matthew又笑了，头朝停车场后部面一甩。“就在那儿，”他说，“根本没有距离。”

“那就走啊。”Will低吼，由于Hannibal就在附近，他松了口气。事实上，他很想径直冲入黑暗去找他，但如果Matthew持有武器的话，转身背对他就太危险了。相反，他从口袋里掏出自己的枪，默默在Matthew面前一挥——而相当难以置信的是，Matthew看到枪时并没有表现出惧意或愤怒，只继续带着同样令人不安的斜睨笑眯眯瞅着Will。

Will厌恶地扯了个鬼脸，粗暴地拉着Matthew站起来，好跟在他后面一路走到停车场尽头的一处凹室。离奇凑巧的是，这正是Will自己遭到Andrew伏击的地方，他一时被另一阵突如其来的不安所淹没，然后他看到了什么，呼吸变得比先前更加急促。因为当他几乎不敢希望Matthew说的是事实时，Hannibal就如约在那儿：端正靠在墙上，长腿蜷在身下，看上去那么安详平和，像只是在等待他们到来，但他的眼睛闭着，似乎了无反应。Will暂时把Matthew抛到了脑后，扑向他，检查他的脉搏。它在手指下缓慢而稳定，Will沉沉松了口气，再查看是否有受伤的迹象，轻柔地把Hannibal的头发从前额往后捋。

他抬起头来盯着Matthew，一直用一手护着Hannibal的肩膀。“你给他打了镇静剂吗？”他尖锐道。

“是的。”Matthew回答，显然以此为傲，“悉尼迪尔[注3]。在医院里，我们一直用在Alpha身上：把他们药昏。他一两个小时内就会醒来，他会没事的，我保证。我并不打算伤害他。”他再次停顿了下，随即发出一种诡异的、尖锐的刮擦声，估计是为了幽默，“至少现在还没有。我又不 _傻_ ，格雷厄姆先生；我不会在FBI的停车场里杀了他。不不不。我只是想证明一点。”

“证明什么？”Will咬牙切齿地说。

“你跟他这样的劣等Alpha在一起是浪费时间。看，他这么轻易就被放倒了。”他朝Will靠近了一步，伸出双手，手掌向外摊开，古怪地恳求似的，“你为什么老是不理我呢？”他说，听起来真的很难过一般，口吻中有一种潜藏的渴望——一种狂热的欲望，既想成为青睐对象，又想成为陪伴之源——尽管如此，Will还是突然感到他话里有一股深表遗憾的意味。“我在医院里告诉过你了：我们 _属于_ 彼此。我们需要联手协作。如果我们在一起，情况就会好得多。”

“你也不听听自己说的什么话，”Will吼道，“你真是疯了。你凭什么认为我会愿意和你一起去任何地方？”

“你这样越狱真是聪明，”Matthew继续说道，好像Will没说话似的，“真是高明。”

“我没有越狱，”Will轻蔑道，“他们释放了我。”然后他犹豫了几秒，奇怪地意识到他怎么也说不出 _“我没做错什么”_ ，哪怕除了Matthew Brown没人能听到这个谎言。“我不是切萨皮克开膛手，”他补充道。

“我就喜欢你让他们相信你是无辜的，”Matthew回道，似乎决定选择性耳聋，只听他想听的话。在冰冷月光下，他那瘦削的脸苍白得像块漂净的骨头，Will知道他自己的脸一定也一样：两道孤独对峙的幽灵。两个迷失的灵魂。“当然，我本可以亲自帮你，救你出来的，”Matthew一厢情愿地补充道，“但你帮了我大忙。现在我们俩都在这里，没什么能阻挡我们啦。”

Will毫不犹豫地举起枪，瞄准Matthew的脸，正对他的眉心。当然，他知道Jack的10分钟最后期限就要到了，对方随时都有可能作为后援赶到，就像他知道，如果嫌犯没有武器，没有亮出即时威胁姿势，就没有理由开枪。但不知怎的，这些都不再重要了，因为愤怒与反感是如此强烈，充斥着空气，似乎都涂染了Will的视线，如有一层猩红色的纱布罩在脸上。 _我要杀了你，_ 他想。这就是颠扑不破的真相，怎能不叫人仰而视之，尽管这句话本身并不充分，因为他知道杀死Matthew已经不够了。他想 _摧毁_ 他。他想把他撕成碎片，把鲜血淋漓的尸体撒在风中：被彻底湮灭，甚至不在棺材里留下一丝一毫给他的家人哀悼。

Matthew Brown向前迈出一步。他细长的手指像珠母色的蜘蛛一样朝Will伸来，这个动作比任何其他举动都更能惊醒Will，让他迅速回神。他只神游了几秒，至多半分钟，感觉却像经历了一生，世界不再是单色的、缓慢的，而是快节奏的，跳动着，被千种深红浸染，泛着驳杂的流银。只是那改变的 _某物_ 并不是物；Will知道，这是一种意识，意识到竟敢有东西像Andrew那样，横亘在他与Hannibal之间。他稳住自己的手，开枪射击，也就在这时，Matthew趔趄向左一转，幸运而奇迹般地躲过了那一枪。停车场尽头传来一阵脚步声，Will毫无收手的意思，再次举起手臂，脸突然被手电筒照亮了。

“Will！”Jack喊道，“老天啊，你在干什么？把枪放下！”

被包围在肆虐的愤怒中，Will几乎听不见他的声音。Jack似乎不存在了，就像FBI也不存在了一样，什么规则、法律、后果通通不存在了，只剩鲜血的气味与誓要复仇的义愤。但 _真正_ 让他犹豫的是Matthew脸上的表情。这种变化发生得如此之快，让人无法不为之震惊。Will看着那嘲讽的自信渐渐消失，取而代之的是恐惧与不敢置信，瞠目结舌地望着他身后。突然之间，令人震惊的——Will几乎无法相信这一切的发生——一道颀长的暖意贴上脊椎，不知从哪儿冒出一只手来覆上他的，手指缠绕在扳机上。

“就这样，Will。”Hannibal的呢喃声直入他耳中，“把枪放下。”他的声音清晰有力，没有一丝被下了药的痕迹，当他再次降低枪时，用嘴唇蹭过Will的颧骨。“你做得很好，吾爱。我以你为荣。”

*****

回Hannibal家的途中一片寂静，如此彻底而压抑的寂静，几乎可以落刀切片。而这发生在停车场那一幕的数小时后，不过Will也说不清具体是多少小时，因为在此期间，一切都混合化作万花筒般的采访、供述与指责的表情，也许持续了60分钟也许是600。在一片缄默中，Hannibal终于把车驶离了环城公路，手从方向盘上移开，放在Will的腿上；Will粗暴地推开它，转过身去，前额紧贴着窗户，看飞掠而过的流云拍打月身，仿佛一艘幢幢的多桅帆船被抛入波涛汹涌的大海。他不下百次地重播起Jack办公室里的那一幕，在脑海中把它想象成一部电影，而他和Jack只是自己的演员，是扮演他们的复制品。这个类比倒是不错，因为整个记忆都有一种不真实的感觉，他几乎认不出那个站在Jack办公室里、即将把辛苦挣来的生活与事业通通毁掉的自己。这就像去看一场电影，你曾热情地沉迷于整部系列，结果剧终清醒过来发现这只不过是一个子虚乌有的故事，从头到尾皆是一场虚妄。导演会说， _这是扮演威尔·格雷厄姆的演员_ ；这个人的外貌与他相类，谈吐举止与他相同，但近距离看，你就会想，你怎么会把这两者搞混呢。

“干出这种事你他妈到底在想什么？”Jack问。他声音里的疲惫与失望刺痛了Will，这种刺痛远远超过他能够承认的程度。现在他 _仍然_ 无法承认。“你要开枪打死他，是不是？”Jack在随后的沉默中宣布，“老天啊，Will。你觉得那会是什么样？”

Will真想没好气地甩出一句他根本不在乎那看起来会怎样，只是这些话听起来粗鲁又幼稚，他没法腆着那么大的脸说出口。这甚至都不是真的，因为他 _的确_ 在乎——尽管他希望自己不在乎。“是的，我知道那是什么样，”他终于回答道，他的声音听起来几乎和Jack一样疲惫，“那会很糟。”Jack又叹了口气，Will忍不住补充道：“但那只因为我是个Omega。如果我是个Alpha，谁会在乎呢？”

Jack吸了一口气：齿间传出一声急促、恼怒的咝声。“你想我说什么，Will？你想让我反对这种双重标准吗？那好：因为你是个Omega，所以你就要受到更严厉的评判，这不公平。暴力手段在Alpha身上可以接受而在Omega身上被视为焦虑与反常，这不公平。行了吗。现在你高兴了，开心了？”

“是啊，”Will用一种平板、萧索的声音回道，“欣喜若狂。”

“关键是你 _不是_ Alpha。我甚至不相信哪个Alpha像你这么做还能蒙混过关。当时Brown就站在几米开外。他手无寸铁。对你和Hannibal都没有构成直接的生命威胁，但你还是想干掉他。你失去自控了，Will，这对执法人员来说是不可接受的。这不是正义。这是……”

Will被Jack的描述吸引，终于抬起头来。“这就是谋杀，”Jack说。Will有一种古怪的终局感，觉得他总算说出来了。 _谋杀。_ 谋之一词。“我的意思是看在苍天的份上。”Jack补充道，这次他的声音里浸透了一种自诩正义的感觉，这比愤怒还要糟糕，“如果Brown真是雕刻家，你觉得受害者家属不该有权出庭作证，扬眉吐气吗？”

“这方面有什么新进展吗？”Will回应，部分原因是为了转移Jack气愤与失望的焦点，但最主要的原因是他真的想知道，“他提到雕刻家案了吗？”

“他坚称自己与学员的死无关。”

Will不耐烦地挥挥手，不予理会。“他显然会这么说。证据呢？”

“我们什么也没找到。”

“什么，认真的吗？他身上没有血，没有自卫伤害？ _什么都没有_ ？”

“一眼看过去什么都没有，现在做法医鉴定还为时过早。”

听了这话，Will又沉默下来，回忆起那晚自己和Andrew在一起的“场景布置”[mise en scène]，以及他是如何设法逃避罪证的。“这并不意味着他是清白的。如果他从后面割断她的喉咙，他身上就不会有太多的血。他也可以换掉衣服。”

“是啊——他可以那么做。但据他所言，在雕刻家袭击当晚，他只是碰巧在场罢了。”

“如果这是真的，也太他妈巧了吧。”Will怒斥道，“不过我要告诉你一件事，这不是巧合：他来这里是因为他知道Hannibal会来，而我也会来。他看到机会，就抓住了。”

“至少有一件事是无可争辩的，”Jack回道，“即使他在雕刻家的事上没有说谎——我不相信这就是事实——他依旧是个彻头彻尾的疯子。这么冒险是有多疯啊。谁会这样在FBI中央跟人对峙？”

“Alpha不就是这么做的吗？”Will还是用同样不带感情的声音回道，“为争夺Omega不惜到达疯狂、偏执的地步？”

“是啊，你比你意识到的还要接近真相。这狗娘养的滑头，他很清楚地表示会利用这一点来为自己辩护。他的官方说法是，这是一场Alpha争夺Omega的控制权之争，只是最终失控了。”

“老天瞎了吧！”

“我知道，”Jack回道，“我真的很抱歉。”他的声音听起来还真挺像那么一回事。好像他真的能理解其中的恐怖与耻辱。“我会尽我最大的努力来表明这是场蓄意袭击，但我不确定站不站得住。他并没有真正伤害到Hannibal。当然，如果他对我们的一名探员做了这种事，我们可以重罪起诉他，但很可能会以轻罪告终。”

说到这，Will从Jack的桌子上拿起一支笔，在手指间打转，边旋转边抠着笔身，把它想象成Matthew的脖子。“那我们就得继续找他和那些雕刻家谋杀案相关的证据。”他简练道，“不留死角。”

“我们当然会了。但情况和我们上次查他时一模一样——没有任何足以指控他的证据。”话音未落，Jack就拧起了眉头，气急败坏地用手一拍桌子，“郑重声明，我对他的感觉和你一样。但不可否认的是：如果他真是雕刻家，那他在掩盖自己的罪证方面确实做得滴水不漏。”

“所以如果法官同情他袭击Hannibal的话，他就可以保释出来了。”Will怒道，“那王八蛋。我应该一有机会就开枪毙了他。”

虽然只是说说，他也知道这太过分了。Jack又发出一声愤怒的嘶声，带着几乎无法掩饰的不耐烦朝他转过身来。“我会装作没听见。听着，Will，我理解你很沮丧但你知不知道你这是在把自己往火坑里推。在你进去过后，人们已经用奇怪的目光看你了，然后你还要搞这样的噱头？是的，关于对Omega的歧视和偏见你是对的，但是你这么做只给了Skinner和Kade Purnell把柄。如果你和Hannibal结合了，情况可能会有所不同，但你这几个月来一直坚称你们之间没有任何关系。人们会怎么想？”

这时Will终于又抬起头来：脸色苍白，面无表情地直视着Jack的眼睛。“他们会认为我精神不稳定，”他说，自己的声音落在耳中显得十分遥远，“他们会认为我对别人和自己都造成了危险。 _就像他们一直以来的那样。_ ”

回到车里，Will的眼睛闭得更紧。事实上，他可能会很高兴保持那样——随波逐流、自由坠落、浑然不觉——但车逐渐停下，暗示他们已回到家中，是时候再次坦诚相对，寻找蹊径来开始一场他甚至不知道该如何开始的交锋。仍对Hannibal不予理会，他砰地一声关上车门，悄无声息地走进客厅，把外套扔在椅子上，平稳吸了几口气，才终于转身。有那么几秒，房间似乎空空荡荡，他正要张嘴叫Hannibal进来，却看到角落里生出动静，意识到对方一直站在那里：在一片漆黑中那样诡异地沉默隐匿，观望着、等待着，Will甚至没意识到他的存在。在其他阴影之中，他的侧影轮廓看起来参差如锯，脸是那么模糊，Will只能真正注意到他的眼睛，在黑暗中幽幽闪烁，宛如两颗燧石般坚硬的冰冷星子。

“我都不知道该对你说什么了。”Will终于抱怨道。即使处于愤怒与受伤中，他也恍然觉得自己丢出了一个无用至极的开场白，他都已经花了整趟车程来思考了，但他想对话（吵架？ _决裂_ ？）总得有个起点。“我的意思是看在老天的份上。你到底在搞什么鬼，你玩我呢？”

“‘玩’并不是一个恰当的词，”Hannibal回答说，Will不由得微微一僵，他的声音听起来是那么低沉而具有胁迫感，“那意味着享受、消遣，而非抱有实际目的。”

Will头一次意识到，他现在看到的正是Hannibal版本的愤怒，因为他觉得Will在拒绝他。事实上，这种变化只持续了几秒，不过几拍心跳，但仍足以让人感觉到变化，而Will此刻正在和另一个人说话：月球般的地形地貌，冷漠、好奇、无情无欲，缺乏任何正常人类该有的反应与克制。那一刻转瞬即逝，那副形象也随之消失，只有Hannibal，一如寻常的夜晚那般，面无表情地直身站在客厅里，双手紧扣在背后。Will的皮肤仍因一股未挑明的威胁感而隐隐刺痛，但他竭尽全力让自己脸上无动于衷，拒绝表露分毫。

“他根本没有药倒你，是吗？”他又补充了一句，对自己如此堂而皇之地被骗再度感到忿忿不平，“你一直都在装。”

Hannibal的眼睛继续闪烁着，如钢锋上映照出点点寒光，此刻看起来更显森冷。仍像星子，只是不是那种浪漫的天象，而是寒气逼人、死气沉沉的那种。这让Will想起了他曾看过的一部纪录片，那些恶名昭彰的白矮星：暮年演化成荒凉太空中的食星族超新星，将任何不幸靠得太近的恒星吞噬殆尽。肉食星。他看着Hannibal再次用那双眼扫过自己的脸，非常缓慢地、细细打量着，它们又一次对上月光，似乎有微光闪过。“部分，”他说，这一次，在千钧压顶的沉默中，他那一触即燃的语气足以令Will可见地退缩。

“ _为什么？_ 我不明白。你为什么要这么做？”

“因为一系列特定的情况已经登场。我没有安排Matthew Brown出现，但他还是出现了。我自然是选择加以利用。”

“你知道我可能会因为你丢掉工作吗？”Will近乎咆哮着回道，“我差点当着一半FBI的人枪杀一个手无寸铁的嫌犯。”他能听到自己的嗓音逐字上升，尽管讨厌自己听起来是那样歇斯底里，但委屈与背叛感是如此强烈，他无法降低声音。“也许我还是丢掉为好，”他补充道，苦涩而毫无幽默地一笑，“他们炒不炒我都一样，反正我都活得都这么不堪了，从今往后，暴力残忍、精神错乱的Omega的名号就要跟我一辈子了。”

Hannibal对此的反应仅是幽幽看着他，Will突然生出一种强烈的感觉，如果对方开始得意微笑或做出任何表示嘲弄或好笑的事，自己很可能就会忍不住冲上前去挥拳招呼他的脸。只是Hannibal没有，只继续目光贯注地望着Will，沉默坚毅未曾动摇。“我没有强迫你 _做_ 任何事，”他终于回道，声音里有一丝Will无法完全理解的波动，“没有强制——任何形式都没有。杀与不杀的选择权完全在你。”

“不，”Will横声道，无法让自己承认这一点，“如果我知道你是安全的，我绝不会这么做的。”他颤抖地吸了口气，无法停止轻微的、威胁着他声音的战栗。 _“我是为你这样做的。”_ Hannibal挑起一侧眉毛，Will深吸一口气，努力控制住自己，“如果Jack没有出现呢？你还会阻止我吗？”

这次，Hannibal终于没在回答前作出意味深长的停顿，而是向Will走近一步，直到他们离得够近，可以接触到彼此。“当然，”他干脆地说，“否则你所有的至暗才能都将浪费在像Matthew Brown这样的人身上。我绝不会容许你因他倾倒精力还受到惩罚。不，我只是想看看你能坚持走到何种地步。而你确实 _做到了_ ，不是吗？做得那么漂亮——你会一路走下去的。”

“给我上发条，看着我走，”Will用一种平板、淡漠的声音说道，“我希望现在你高兴了？”

“碰巧是的。”Hannibal的嘴微微一笑，有那么几秒他眼中闪烁的光芒似乎更加灼然，“关于和Matthew Brown的那一幕，我 _极为_ 高兴。”

“那到底是什么意思？你到底在高兴什么东西？”

“因为你能够欣然拥抱自己，”Hannibal温柔道，“看到你有多么坚强笃定了吧？就像我一直告诉你的那样，你必须停止像一个受害者那样思考，而要开始像一个掠食者那样思考。因为你 _就是_ 一个掠食者，Will，无论你多么想否认这一点。”Will向后退缩，Hannibal的微笑加深，又向倾身迈出一步：如捕食般悄然潜行，寸寸逼近。“是的，我知道你很难承认。但到底什么是掠食者呢？它所拥有的只不过是一种要掠食他者的本能。捕掠也许是你的天性，也许是品格，但只有 _你_ 才能选择是否予以纵容。”

“胡说，”Will厉声道，“这个选择完全是捏造的。我还以为你有生命危险呢。”

“不，不只是我的生命，”Hannibal以同样诡异的平静回答，“这也与你利害相关。你对Matthew Brown来说的杀意不仅仅源自他的所做所为，而是因为 _他本身_ 。这就是为什么你在医院里对他退避三舍：你因他发现你内心的黑暗而愤恨。你怕的就是这个，不是吗，Will？你想摧毁他身上的邪祟，因为它会同 _你_ 产生回响。”

不可否认的事实——以及Hannibal不仅看透，还说了出来——实在是让人过于震惊，无所遁形，以至于有那么几秒Will感觉像是挨了一记耳光。事实上，连动作和说话都成了问题，Hannibal利用随之而生的紧张沉默潜得更近，抓住Will的头；双手捧着，将它转过去面对另一侧墙上的镜子。Will的呼吸加促成忧怒半掺的喘息，几乎立刻挣脱了身，却并没有移开视线。

“你那黑暗倒影，”Hannibal温存道，“为什么要与他誓不两立呢，Will？你需要他。他将木然的堕落之物转化成致命的美。”他边说着，边慢慢调整自己的姿势，紧贴上Will的后背，从镜中看，他的倒影正直直凝望着Will。“你知道你不能继续否认你的本性。不论你如何埋藏，它依旧活着：在一个浅浅坟茔里，高声尖叫着。你知道会发生什么，不是吗？如果你继续拒绝它，会发生什么呢？”

“什么？”Will生硬地问道，尽管早已知道答案。

透过墙上的镜子，Hannibal的目光与他相迎。“你会继续停留在我初次见到你时的模样，”他说，这样简单的一句话，如此冷静而又准确，不知怎的却远比复杂的比喻更加有效，更能让Will倍感震惊，陷入沉默。“徘徊在彻底绝望的边缘。然后，在那之后……崩溃。”

Will的脸色随着这番话而愈发苍白，他无法不再次退缩，而Hannibal在医院里的那些话在他脑海中重新浮现：“ _你知道我为什么能当好一个心理医生吗？因为我知道如何识别一个人的欲望。随后，便是如何帮他们行动起来。”_ 还有在酒廊里那漫长的谈说，一个人只有顺从自己的本能才能实现自我，而压抑本能是个体能犯下的、最严重的自我暴行。拥抱一个人最纯粹的本性是多么有 _治疗效果_ ，即使这个过程一开始是痛苦而可怕的。即使它折磨着你……即使你觉得它会把你推到崩溃的边缘。

“够了，”Will突然说，“我不能这样做。不是现在。”

“不吗？”

“ _不。_ ”这一次，他的语气更加坚定，为了证明这一点，他抓住Hannibal的手腕，警告地一扯，“我要你停下。”

“那我便停吧，”Hannibal回答，仍凝视着Will的镜中倒影，“毕竟，我们将来还有时间——我们有的是时间。”

Will无言地点了点头，寻找起一个不那么危险的话题，呼出的气有些颤抖。“不过你没事真是太好了。”他终于成功说了出来，但还是努力抑制着声音里的震颤，“我一想到你可能出了什么事，我……我就。”

“我不会允许任何事发生的，”Hannibal低喃道，用唇轻触Will的太阳穴，“没有你，我哪里都不去。”

闻言，Will在镜中迎上Hannibal的目光，微微一笑，清了清嗓子。“所以你怎么知道那就是他呢？”他补充道，这下语气平静得多，“今晚之前你都没见过他。”一股温暖的压力贴在胸口，他意识到Hannibal的手臂什么时候绕了上来——他觉得自己应该试着挣脱，但想要留在对方臂弯里的欲望却更加强烈。

“我知道得够快了。毕竟你有先见之明，警告过我关于他的事。”

“可你是怎么应对的呢？”

“我不过同他说了几句话，”Hannibal带着一丝冷峻的微笑道，“他的动机十分明显，我只需立足本位，反向思考。幸运的是，要做到那一点，我无需担心让自己显得脆弱。”

“其实你并不脆弱，对吗？”Will恼怒地回道，“你一直都是装的。”

“那就藏拙吧。还记得我们今晚早些时候的讨论吗？我告诉过你，我视你为平等的灵魂。我从未想过你比我弱或是能力不如我，Matthew Brown则替我省了麻烦，主动送上一个机会来证明这一点。”

“不过你站起来时，我看到了他的脸，”Will补充道，回忆起当时的情景，很难不在心里暗爽，“他真的是惊呆了。还以为真把你药倒了呢。”

“是的，”Hannibal平静地表示同意，“因为那正是我的设想，要做到这一点非常简单：只需扭动手臂，确保他错过静脉。考虑到他的职业，可以肯定他会使用精神镇静剂，而悉尼迪尔注射在皮下基本是无效的。”

“那风险很大。”

“一点也不，”Hannibal回答，“这个策略经过精心设计，所有的变量都被考虑在内。而且效果 _绝佳_ 。”

Will翻了轮眼，伸手把Hannibal的衬衫袖子往后拉，检查他的前臂。“没事的，”Hannibal说，Will则对着青肿的瘀伤发出懊恼一叹，“放心吧，我经历过比这更糟的。”

“留个心眼，好吗？它可能会被感染。”

“我会的。事实上，是紧盯两眼。”

Will点头叹了口气，突然萌生出一股想把脑袋靠在Hannibal肩上的欲望。“我和Jack谈过了，”他忿忿地添道，“如果Matthew Brown _真是_ 雕刻家，也没人能证明这一点。再加上他今晚的所作所为几乎肯定能逃脱惩罚，他可能很快就会被保释出来。”

“的确如此，”Hannibal立刻接道，“而你会等他的，是吗？”

Will固执地拒绝回答，所以Hannibal只是暗自笑笑，伸手按摩起他的肩膀，拇指揉捏紧绷的肌肉，嘴唇不时轻拂过Will的喉侧。这种感觉立刻勾人沉醉，Will发现自己无意之中向后靠去朝Hannibal身上磨蹭。熟悉的纠结让他又发出一叹，对Hannibal如此轻而易举地进入自己的脑海感到愤愤不平，同时也无比珍惜这种有人能够理解他的新奇感。这就像被一分为二——整齐地分割成两半，半是对，半是错——脑海中浮现出手术刀的画面，Will内心深处的想法像血一样在刀刃上闪闪发着光。他的头相应般悸动起来，又一次意识到汗珠在颈间与发际线上聚集，心脏在胸腔里无助地狂跳。

“这是自由选择的问题，我的爱，”Hannibal温柔地补充道，“你不能否认你的捕掠本能；这是天性使然，是性格塑造所成。你所能做的就是选择是否欣然相拥。是攫掠还是放生：选择 _都_ 在你，Will。每次你在你的犯罪现场工作时，你对此都心知肚明。”

“那不是 _我的_ 犯罪现场，”Will口气尖锐道。

“我知道，”Hannibal低喃着，手开始沿着Will的衬衫前襟下滑，“只是感觉上像是——而这，每一次都会一点点地、进一步摧毁你。为正义，你牺牲了年轻而敏感的自我，可你却总采用这种 _下下之策_ 来讨伐伸义。你觉得你的心态扭曲了是吗？功能失调的——甚至是可怕的——只能在有效性上堪堪站住脚。”

“我知道，”Will木然道，“我知道，我 _都知道_ 。”

“但每次Jack Crawford有求于你，你都从容就义。这是你的激情所在，不是吗，Will？但是你知道‘激情’这个词最初是什么意思吗？它意味着 _磨难_ 。这就是学者们为何会提到耶稣与圣徒的受难[注4]：在历经艰难困苦后越世而出，一显真姿。”Hannibal停顿片刻，将脸埋在Will的脖颈上，深深吸气，像是要将他嗅入肺腑，“你想知道我的激情是什么吗？要我告诉你吗？”

他说这话时，手移得更下，Will发出一声细微的呻吟，闭上了眼睛。“是的，”他喘吁出声。

“你，”Hannibal呢喃道，声音强烈贯注令闻者隐隐不安 。 _然而这嗓音仍动人得不可思议，_ Will意乱神迷地想着。沙哑、轻缓而饱含爱意……即使是在眼下。哪怕是在这种时候，被潜在的危险渗透，即将被告知一些自己并不确定是否准备好倾听的事情，“我的激情是看到你名至如归露出捕掠者的真容，将所有这些觊觎者，什么雕刻家、马修·布朗通通踩在脚下。”

有那么一会儿Hannibal又沉默了下来：一言不发，平静地注视着他，眼里映着从镜中折射过来的月光，颇为怪异。好像身体里面被点燃了一样——置于他头骨内的蜡烛，如同中世纪的遗物——Will嘴巴微张，睁大眼睛，凝视着黑暗里这唯一的光。 _呼，吸。_ Will疯狂地想道， _诀窍就是保持呼吸不要停。_ “当然，Alpha本该是顶级的捕掠者，”Hannibal用同样的低沉声音补充道，“我相信你早就明白这点了，不是吗？这意味着我们处于所谓的食物链顶端。”他微微一笑，嘴唇在Will的耳畔翕动，“所以食物链的顶端是Alpha：但在那之上是 _我_ 。我，亲爱的……现在还有你。”

听到这话，Will在Hannibal的怀里完全僵住了，随即突然苏醒过来，转过身。他满脸通红、神情狂野，与Hannibal四目相对，在黑暗中灼烈闪烁：漫漫几秒间只剩两相凝望，随即Will向前扑去，迎上对方的脸，与那渴望而热情的双唇、舌头和温暖的气息相遇。Will无比清醒地意识到自己发出的声音——破碎的低喘与呼吸间泄出的高亢呻吟——但整副身体仿佛都被感受贯穿，根本不可能保持安静。皮肤仿佛在欲望的激电下噼啪作响，让他想到Hannibal为何能从食物中撷获这种官能上的热情，因为描述两者的语言就是共通的： _饥饿，切望，吞噬，渴求，欲望_ 。事实上，正因如此，化学反应才如此汹涌，势不可挡。就像 _电压_ 。像某种猛烈而充满生机的东西——像房间里出现了旁观者。

Will的呻吟尽数落入Hannibal口中，Hannibal则抬手搂住Will的背，拽住他的头发将他往下拉，两人默契无间，同样急切地渴望着彼此。就像被蹂躏一般，Will不禁因Hannibal触摸他时那种几乎要破茧而出的残忍而低泣起来：渴望而热切，以及 _堪堪_ 隐藏在表面之下的残暴。狂乱而白热化的残忍，蕴含着恶意，却美味无比，令人恐惧，却又令人震颤兴奋；这就足以让Will暂时离开，齿列蹭过Hannibal的肌肤，低吼着：“如果你再像今晚这样耍我，信不信我让你好看。听懂了吗？如果你 _敢_ 再这样对我……”

Hannibal发出低沉的咆哮声以应，随即双手将他抱了起来，Willl两腿缠到对方腰上，不住磨蹭着，两人位置调转，Will被抵在墙上——头部被Hannibal轻轻地托住以防撞到墙——一声清晰的某物砸地声响起，随后是玻璃的破裂声，Will觉得自己也将要粉身碎骨，残骸碎片闪烁着光芒，砸落在地。他无助地拱起身子，靠着Hannibal，狂乱中抓住他的肩膀，在对方怀里扭动；两人分开一刻，恢复呼吸，Will这时才听到自己在用他完全认不出来的迷狂声音催促喘息着“哦，是的…… _是的_ ”，唇与对方的齿相触，他尝到了辛冽的铁锈味，却无法将注意力放在这事上面，因为，天哪，这正是他 _渴望的_ ——被性欲控制的渴望和脱轨——即使它是如此激烈，甚至让他头皮发麻。太过 _原始_ ，太过远古：不需要理智，不需要理由，这类驱使Omega发情的盲目的渴望，蒸馏成一种生存主义般永不满足的急切——被索取、被吞抹、被拥有。这种认识是如此令人不安而惶恐……但它仍远不足以让他停下。

眼下看来，很明显他们不可能再挨到卧室了，Hannibal只朝房门走了几步就改变主意，把Will扔在炉前地毯上。Will落地时高声一喘，仰头盯着Hannibal的脸，试图缓过气来却又失败了，他已经准备好迎接他们之间激烈粗暴的相撞。但最终，Hannibal只缓慢地、温柔地亲吻了他，缱绻温存地抚摸着他的脸庞、身体，呢喃着他的名字，Will则发现自己变得愈发温顺，不再挣扎。他应该对这种突然的屈服感到不安，他知道自己应该起身反抗。在Hannibal做了这一切后，Will应该穿上衣服，大步走出房去，头也不回地砰地关上身后的门。这些才是理智的、合理的行动，但不知怎的，他根本没认真想过要去执行——他不想要理智，不想要合理。根本无法用判断来代替情感，这让他想起了几周前前他们的谈话：逻辑总是败给情爱的本能与感受……在思想与心灵的交战中，逻辑只是另一个牺牲品。

所以Will只抬头凝望着Hannibal的脸，眼底交换着默然许可，心照不宣，Hannibal一手抚上他的脸颊，另一手用拇指摩挲着Will的下唇：温柔向前俯身，将他的叹息吞入口中，唇舌交缠，分开他的两腿。这一场雨润云温远比过去几次舒缓缠绵——两心相悦而柔情款款，只彼此轻摇相蹭，凝眸以对——但面对这样无间的亲密，Will仍愈发觉得自己不知如何是好，像是感官过分充溢，无处安放。“磁力”这个词似乎适用：一种不可抗力，是相吸抑或相斥，都是造化赋予，无关选择与控制，因为它生来如此。

“Hannibal？”他无比平静道。

“我在呢，亲爱的。”

“这样好舒服。”

“我知道。”Hannibal同样平静地回道，俯下身来，用唇轻触Will的前额，“我也是。”

“别停下好吗。拜托……我需要你。”

“我不会停下，”Hannibal低喃道，“你这样很美。”他用鼻子轻蹭过Will的下巴，拉开少许，以掌抚摸他的腹部。“我想这能让你更舒服些。你能往上挪一点吗？我想换个角度要你——你会喜欢的，我保证。就是这样。好孩子。”

“ _噢_ ，”在Hannibal往回推入时，Will轻声道，“哦，是的……是的。”说着两腿缠上Hannibal的背，紧勾住他，Hannibal再次俯身握住他的手。他们的胸膛紧紧相贴，心跳嗡嗡搏动归于和谐；这种亲密让Will安心，但不知为何，还是不足以阻止他情动的破碎喘息与因一腔孤勇、无可救药的倾心而惶然大睁的双目。因为他知道，他为此心甘情愿——情愿为爱火葬身——以脆弱的血肉之躯经受情感的烈焰烧灼，却又将其吞纳百炼千锤出一副不坏皮囊。这就像随波而逝，像盲目挥戟，从高空坠落……这种禁忌的爱恋也许就是他的晚节末路，这让他害怕，他却无心在乎。

“Will，”Hannibal呢喃着，“吾爱。”他的手指描摹着Will的脸，飘若游丝、轻如羽毛。“没事的。别害怕。我不想伤害你——我只想了解你。”Will低啜着，Hannibal发出安抚的声音，催眠一般富于节奏，一边挺动着胯，直到Will无助地大口喘息着抓住他的手，“我只想让你知道你有多美。多么独一无二。美丽、独特，毋庸置疑——这样就够了，我已别无他求。你，Will。一直都是你。我不会让你离开的。”有那么几秒，这听起来与其说是一种安慰，不如说有些不详，只是Will也不在乎了……他什么都不在乎了。“为了留住你，我愿让这双手染满鲜血，”Hannibal补充道，手指沿着Will的颧骨下移；Will低吟着绷紧身，颤抖着抵达高潮，牙齿狠狠咬住Hannibal的肩膀，直到能尝到血气。“ _Mylimasis_ ，”Hannibal低喃道，温柔而热切，“我愿为你做任何事。”

Will对此发出一声奶猫似的呜咽，把脸埋入Hannibal颈间。“哦天。我也是。你知道我会的……你 _知道_ ……”

“我知道，”Hannibal说。他又猛一插入，贴着Will的皮肤喘息，十指交缠得更紧，Will弓着背，抬起臀，拼命往深处纳入。“你是我的Will——你属于我。你属于我，你就是我的 _一切_ 。”

“一切，”Will疯狂地重复着，“你也是……永远。”让他惶恐的是，他能感觉到眼泪开始从脸上滑落；纷纷沿着颧骨落下，打湿头发，然而，他的脸纹丝不动，他并没有真的在哭，可眼泪好像怎么也止不住。Hannibal又发出抚慰的嘘声，舌头小心翼翼地顺着泪迹舔去，Will就一动不动地躺在那里，不去质疑，也不去想因由。事实上他再清楚不过了，这是极尽悲楚贯穿在令人窒息的幸福之间，是一种苦乐交织的感觉，他本以为的那个自己——也许甚至是想成为的那个自己——在渐行渐远，而黑暗的倒影接管了一切。 _以前的我丢失了，_ Will无助地想到， _我甚至不知道这是怎么发生的……从前的我去哪儿了？_ 然后Hannibal再次亲吻他，Will带着一种疯狂的绝望回吻着，先前对话的寓意不断在脑海里翻腾：自我发现、自我接纳，与激情是如何意味着 _痛苦_ ……在苦难中涅槃脱胎。

*****

事后，Hannibal直身靠在沙发上，把Will拉到胸前用双臂抱着他。“太紧了，”Will嘟囔着抱怨，“你要把我压碎了。”但在Hannibal亲吻他的太阳穴，手指缠入发间时，他的头仍靠在Hannibal的肩膀上没有离开。事实上，Will很清楚自己在被爱抚，虽然这种典型的Alpha姿态通常会激怒他，但他发现自己不再关心计较了。“你又在摸我的头了，”他反而说道，有些睡意朦胧，“你为什么老是摸我的头？”

“我有吗？”

“是的，你有；你总是这样。”

“有意思，”Hannibal回答，“我并没有充分意识到这点。我想它是拿你的头脑当家了吧。如此美丽而复杂的思想，Will——瞧它燃烧得多猛烈明亮啊。你的共情就基于此；你的想象力也是。而它们都是那么匠心独运。”

“哦，少贫了，”Will说着，开玩笑地用牙咬了一下Hannibal的胳膊，“它们才没有呢。”

“但它们真的有。”Hannibal微微一笑，手指划过Will的额头，“怎会没有呢？毕竟，艺术的风格与方法，纷杂而多样：绘画、诗歌、雕刻、食物……有如此之多的方式，可用于呈现一位艺术家的视角；或更是沉溺其中。”

Hannibal停顿了一下，那隐约笑容变得加深。“ _沉溺_ ……是了，我认为不妨可以这样说。但事实上我总在猜想，你，威尔·格雷厄姆，注定要成为我最伟大的杰作。譬如你的共情：我就非常喜欢它。当然，我通常缺乏这点，但我发现自己很想弥补它，以便更好地了解你。”

“你真的吗？”Will怀疑地问道。他闭上眼睛，试着想象：他自己那失调的过度人性化——共情与想象力到了令人不安的功能障碍的程度——却似乎常常被Hannibal那神出鬼没的架空道德的能力所淹没。

“真的，”Hannibal回道，“无法共情阻碍了我与你的关系；因此，我在努力提高自己的能力。”

“是啊……关于那个，”Will嗫嚅着，突然尴尬起来，因为他想起了先前的眼泪，“刚才对不起。那很蠢。我当时只是太不知所措了。”

Hannibal的手立即从Will的发间移开，轻覆在他的嘴上。“不要过分苛责自己。”他说，“我讨厌看你这么做。你的情绪完全是情有可原的，你无需为它们道歉。”Will点点头，叹了口气，Hannibal又抬起手，抹开Will那纠缠遮住眼睛的头发。“你并不服气，是吗？”他用更温和的声音补充道。

“嗯。”

“你愿意跟我说说吗？”

“我想是吧。”Will说，声音小如蚊呐，Hannibal不得不靠过去才能听见，“是关于今晚发生的事情。”

“是的，我猜也是。我想，这让你意识到了一些十分困扰的事吧？”

Will再次点头，颤抖着吸了口气。“对，”他终于说，“我本可以杀了他。我可以毫不眨眼地杀了他；不是因为我需要这么做，而是因为我 _想_ 这么做。”

“是的，”Hannibal简单地说，“我知道你可以。”

“这些冲动，”Will突然闷闷不乐地补充道，“我感觉……我感觉它们像是要毁了我的生活。就像缓慢地、有组织有计划地被拆除，而我所能做的就是袖手旁观，眼睁睁看着它发生。你看，Hannibal，事情是……”他停顿了一下，又深吸一口气，“事情是这样的，杀死Andrew的时候，我进入了一片黑暗无比的领域——然后有什么被我带回来了。”

“这种认知让你害怕？”

“是的。非常。”

Hannibal并没有立刻回答，只继续用手一下又一下地抚摸Will的背。“恐惧会让你更加强大，”他最终回道，“还记得我之前跟你说过的脆弱吗？无所畏惧可能是天性使然，但真正的勇气并非毫不恐惧——而是心怀恐惧却坚忍不拔。而你会坚持下去的，Will，我对此深信不疑。也许你 _确实_ 觉得自己的生活在被拆解，但它不会阻止你从碎片中重建出某种强大的东西。”

“我曾认为我是个好人，”Will补充道，与其说是对Hannibal，不如说是对自己讲的。

“你仍旧是。只是你不 _仅仅_ 是——也不该只是那样。毕竟，正与邪[注5]都是同一个体的一部分，不可割立独存。你只需努力达到平衡。记住，善与恶不是独立的力量，Will。相反，它们相辅相成，就像月的暗面与亮面一样。”

“是的，但是……我只是觉得很 _孤独_ 。就像孤零零困在自己的脑壳里。”

“你并不孤独，”Hannibal坚定地说，“只要我在这里，你就永远不是孤身一人。”他静默了几秒，将Will搂向自己，垂下头，直到脸颊贴在Will的发上。“你知道吗，我想我从来没跟你讲过，但是你让我想起了一首诗。一首来自17世纪的非常古老的诗：《圣髑》。在很多方面都无比愤世嫉俗、深含讽刺，然而归结起来依旧是爱。”

“一首 _诗_ ？”Will半笑着说，“认真的吗？我身上半点诗意都没有。”

“恰恰相反，”Hannibal柔声道，“这首特别的诗以墓地与混乱的尸骨开篇，但在某种意义上并不悲伤或可怕。骨骼交错、混杂在地，这是肉身相融的共鸣，即便死后，这对爱侣依旧结合在一起。 _当我的坟头再次破土而开/它将第二位来客纳入于怀……而那个掘墓者，一眼看到了/缠绕在白骨上的亮发丝镯_ 。”他用低沉的声音说着这些诡异的话语，听起来危险、感性，又充满了无可救药的吸引。他停顿了一下，嘴唇轻刷过Will的前额，“那绺发丝就是标题中的圣迹：终将朽灭的存在与不朽的羁绊。诗人相信他与他的爱人可以通过他们牢不可破的联结共创奇迹——他将他们想作一个象征，供他人崇拜并激励世人。”

在随之而来的沉默中，Will清了清嗓子，在Hannibal的怀里不自在地扭动起身体。“这……天呐。这太过了，Hannibal。我都不知道该说什么了。”

“那就什么也别说，”Hannibal静静地回道，“感觉便好，让情绪来引导你。我的重点是，你认为自己从根本上是有缺陷的，是破碎的，但你仍然与我建立了一种超越我们二者的羁绊。那细长的骨肢乍看之下似乎无害，却仍保留着令人惊叹的标志……那缕绕骨的青丝。这反过来又使我成为一个诗人了，边笔下滔滔道着自己的灵感之源，边希望让世人皆知。你明白吗，Will？比肩而立的我们比各自为营时更加强大。别忘了，毕竟，阿喀琉斯巴不得全希腊人都死光，那样他就能和帕特洛克罗斯二人征服特洛伊了；神的介入才能让他们倒下。在美丽与恐怖之间——在青丝与骨骼之间——有一条如此细微的界限，但看看我们是如何打破这条界限的。因为我们已经做到了，不是吗，Will？你。和。我。”

有那么一会儿，Will一动不动，茫然凝望着天花板，头进一步靠在Hannibal的肩膀上。天啊，这样的问题……他当然应该说不。但当他明知这是事实时，他又怎能说不？因为这就是 _真实_ ，不是吗——总是如此。那种珠联璧合的体验，无与伦比又完美无瑕，自一开始就在他们之间蓬勃发展。然后他的思绪飘回他们在一起时的初夜，在壁炉边上，躺在Hannibal怀中，对方的牙齿蹭过他的皮肤：“ _你藏得多好啊，威尔·格雷厄姆……但你知道我还是能看透你。”_ 因为最终总是关于这个：被真正理解的感觉。Will的混乱，困惑和黑暗扭曲的绝望被感知和承认，Hannibal理解这一切，还仍然想要他。被他人看透——真正理解——是认可，是共鸣；这是对方作为证人的姿态，是证词……是某种庄严、真挚而真实的东西，这意味着吾道不孤。就像没有什么比这三个字更能表达敬意的了，这三个字甚至超越了爱本身。 _我懂你。_ 好像爱只是一种苍白无力的感知假象：一种出于被理解、被看透的接纳与意识。

Hannibal终于转过身来，深邃的眼眸里灼灼燃烧般，目光掠过Will的脸。他似乎在等待答复，Will立刻忘却旁骛，只热切回望着——以寻常无法理解的坚定与不移，缓缓沉浸在那煎熬难挨、摄人魂魄的凝视中时。电光石火间，他想自己看到了那黑暗倒影在附近徘徊：双目狂乱，浑身染血，无比清楚该如何回答Hannibal的问题。但他知道自己不想代为回答，他要亲自说出，所以最终忽略了它，专注于自己的感知与感受。他自己的本质。而后将侧过头，与Hannibal唇瓣相贴；他用手指抚摸着对方尖利的颧骨，又轻轻吸了口气，低喃道：“我和你。 _是的_ 。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：  
> 1\. 原句是Thy soul, it languishes with a sickness of nature…，直译实在太奇怪了，选择意译。  
> 2\. drama queen，指作秀者，应上面那个琼·克劳馥的玩笑，直译成戏剧女王。  
> 3\. Cinidryl，是作者的设定，应该是品牌名，但并不对应现实中那个瑞典制药（兽用医药），所以多半也不是卡洛芬，就音译了。  
> 4\. “passion”词源为拉丁语“pati”，意为受苦受难。耶稣受难，Passion of Christ。  
> 5\. The Hero and the Shadow，英雄与影，即正与邪，是八种心理模式原型中的一种。其他六种典型的对应人物分别是卢克·天行者与达斯·维达，桃乐丝与坏女巫，灰姑娘与她的后妈。影子与英雄的一部分，因为斗争的旅程与黑暗势力本身改变了主角，阴影由此成为主角灵魂的一部分，正与邪是对立统一的。
> 
> 作者原话：  
> “你为什么老是摸我的头？”  
> 不过他确实是这么做的，不是吗？剧里他经常摸他的头！  
> #原剧摸头杀


	33. 第三十三章

翌日清晨Will醒得很早。屋子四下诡异地悬静，几乎像在屏吸，Will自己也深吸了一口气，看着灰尘在眼前飞舞，陶醉在纯然的孤独恒静中。宁静美好。没有叫喊，没有警笛，没有让人毫无准备的评判，也没有自己永不希望回答的问题：在虚无的空气与寂静之声中，只有Will与自己的思绪作陪。

昨夜他和Hannibal都无心拉上窗帘，所以在黎明悄然划过天际时，可以清晰地看到破晓的熹光：从东方冉冉攀升，用纤长的手指在缕缕灰云上涂抹两三点番石榴粉、朦胧黯淡的焦黄与深红如血的道道绯色[注1]。 _破、晓_ ，Will心神恍惚地想，因为看起来确实像是有人在试着打破它——仿佛伤痕累累血流不止，却依旧惊世骇俗傲骨不减。阳光似乎驱散了昨夜之事的阴影，那种难以置信的激烈现在感觉起来仿佛雾里看花，几乎如同一场幻梦。也许他只是休克了？他并不是很确定……这似乎是那种在你浑然不觉时发生的事，而别人都知道的比你清楚。毕竟，这是休克的主要目的——一点点精神隔离，保护你免受这个肆意又妄为的残酷世界的伤害。不过他还是花了一些时间试图重新回忆发生了什么，并决定自己的感受（两者都失败了），最后他倒回床上，看Hannibal是不是也醒了。但事实证明他并没有，所以Will倚过头，靠在胳膊上，悠然享受着仅仅看着他的新奇感。日出的昳丽色彩洒在Hannibal的脸上，如一盏赋予他的独属聚光灯，Will突然感到一阵古怪的怨念：觉得对方现在正处在一个Will无法相随的地方。

Hannibal此刻眉心微蹙，像为梦所扰，Will的呼吸轻拂过他脸庞，心中暗想着他这副模样并不像大多数人那样脆弱。哪怕静卧不动也流露出一股凌然不可侵犯之意；就像叫醒他会招致严重的后果，如同民间传说里沉睡的巨兽一般。他是不是 _真的_ 还睡着呢……他很可能只是心怀不轨地闭目躺在那里（果真如此的话，他几乎肯定知道Will在盯着他看，并暗自发笑了）。Will稍微挪了挪身子，将Hannibal更好地收入眼底：隐在枕头一角，身子一动也不动。为了不惊扰对方，他一直动得很小心——不管对方是真睡着，还是像Will怀疑的那样。他现在能感觉到，Hannibal的呼吸吹过自己脸上，在寒冷的清晨空气里格外温暖。他的胸部轻浅地一起一伏（他 _真的_ 还睡着吗？）

_直到看到你，我才发觉自己过去活得有多么可悲平淡。_ Will想，尽管没有大声说出来， _我都没意识到我只是在苟延残喘。_ 他很想把Hannibal吻醒——只轻轻将唇印在他的额上——但最终还是觉得太难为情，所以只静静望着他，直到Hannibal，心有灵犀般，睁开眼睛，有些令人猝不及防地低喃道，“ _Labas rytas mylimasis_ 。”

这让Will笑了，因为他注意到Hannibal在疲惫或心神恍惚时偶尔会跌回母语中。不管它发生得有多么频繁，永远都是那样讨人喜爱；随之而来的微弱恼意也是，仿佛Hannibal因自己嘴笨地跟不上思维而感觉受到了冒犯。又一次马失前蹄，Hannibal低声一叹，Will的笑容随之绽开。俯下身，他用食指尖抵住Hannibal的上唇。“我猜那应该是早上好吧？”

Hannibal像一只大丛林猫一样慵懒地舒展着身体，睨眼瞅着Will。“猜得不错。”

Will又微微一笑，等Hannibal躺平了，便扑向他，爬上他的胸膛。Hannibal发出好笑的轻哼，Will以鼻蹭他的下巴，伸出双臂抱住他，牢牢扒住不放。“野猴子，”Hannibal深情地说着，吻了下Will的头顶。

Will决定忽略这一类比，扭动了几下身，试图在Hannibal众多支棱的肩骨中间找个舒服的位置，但没能成功。“你今天感觉如何？”他问道，脸贴在Hannibal的皮肤上，声音有点低沉，“悉尼迪尔有什么影响吗？”

“没有。”

“你确定吗？让我看看你的胳膊。”

Hannibal从善如流把它举起来，让Will从不同角度视察扎痕。“看到了吗？”他说，“好得很——不过你的关心我收下了。”

Will再度无视他，又仔细查看了一会儿，直到对伤口没有发炎或感染的迹象感到满意，才重新趴回Hannibal的胸前，把脸埋在他颈间。“看看你，”Hannibal用同样深情的声音补充道，“你今天多么迷人啊。事实上，Omega味儿十足。”

Will一向讨厌别人这么形容他（毕竟，“迷人”是“甜美”或“可爱”的难兄难弟中唯一一个稍微更有男子气概的），他发出反对的声音，用额头轻搡Hannibal的下颔。“我没有，”他坚定地说，“而且 _才_ 不是什么Omega味。”

“恐怕我必须据理力争了，”Hannibal回道，用手指懒洋洋地缠弄起Will的一缕头发，“比如，你知道吗？这种姿势被认为是向Alpha屈服的经典标志。”

“哦，闭嘴吧，才不是，”Will惊恐万分道，“肯定是你编出来的。”

“我编了，又如何。”Hannibal颇为得意地回道。

“我就知道。你一点都不好笑——我知道你自以为自己很好笑，实则不然。你说自己是不是有某种妄想症呢。”Hannibal只扬嘴笑着，未予应答，另一只手抚摸起Will的后背。“医者自医，方可医人。”Will补充道。

“的确。非常在理。”

Will稍稍侧过身来，直到靠在手肘上，可以直视Hannibal；Hannibal立刻翻了个拿你没办法的白眼，Will也回敬以一记。“我猜你昨晚大部分时间都在停车场里躺尸了，”Will说，“就给你放点水吧，你倒下去时大概撞到头了。”

Hannibal更加不吝白眼了，Will忍住笑，向前倾身，手指沿着Hannibal的鼻梁描摹。“你之前说的话，”他补充道，“你有记不起某个英语单词的时候吗？我不是指你累了的时候——只是一般情况。”

“偶有发生，”Hannibal承认，Will怀疑他是极不情愿，“似乎在你周围更加频发，不过我想这并不奇怪。我发现你的存在让人无比忘神，不时就会绕过英语，转而使用更本能的语言。”

“你到底会说几种语言？”

“精通的有四门：立陶宛语、法语、意大利语和英语。事实上，英语是我最后学的。在来美国之前，18岁左右。”

“我无法想象你18岁时的样子。”

“考虑到你的想象力，”Hannibal笑着回答，“我想以我如今的状况，这说明不了什么。我还会说几句日语和俄语，如果情况紧迫的话，我也能勉强应付几句德语。”

“七门语言，”Will说，私下认为Hannibal绝对可以流利地用上述所有语言来烂唬，“了不得啊。”

“多谢。”

“顺便说一句，我不是说因为你看起来老了，所以想象不了18岁的你。无意侮辱。”

“无妨，我明白你的意思。但对我来说就不是这样了，因为我很容易想象出你十来岁时的模样。”

“哦，是嘛？”

“是的。我想这是因为你身上还保留着一种年轻的纯真与信任，这与你的实足年龄正好相反。我想说的是，这些品质在我身上都无从体现——所以我明白为何你很难想象我更年轻时的模样。”

Will沉默了几秒钟，被这个想法勾起了兴趣。“你觉得我会是什么样子？”

“凶悍，”Hannibal毫不犹豫地回答，“却又悲伤：被遗弃在群体之外独自啃食牧草的马驹，渴望交际又极力逃避。我想，如果我当时遇见你的话，我并不会觉得你多么有趣——因为就一般少年人而言，你发育得并不够好，不足以引起人的兴趣——但我会觉得你必定前途无量。”

“倒也没错，”Will和善道，“我确实没那么有趣。”

“与你的同龄人相比，你会 _非常_ 有趣，”Hannibal回答说，“但我恐怕对年轻的你持有己见，因为我已有后见之明的比较，知道他注定会变成什么模样。”

“谢了，”Will说，“我猜。”他打了个呵欠，伸伸懒腰，自Hannibal的臂膀中挣脱，从床上爬起来，在冰冷的地板上轻剁了几下赤裸的脚。其实空气大体上都冷得有些扎人，只是除了不适外，更让人吃惊的是，他一点儿也不在乎在别人面前赤身裸体。这样随随便便的态度和他的性格完全不符，他也无法想象和Andrew在一起时能有 _一半_ 这么轻松——百万年都不会——但不知怎的，因为对方是Hannibal，所以这似乎也不重要了。

像是为了证明这一点，他连睡袍都懒得穿，就朝门口走去，身后则立刻传来一阵微弱的沙沙声，Hannibal在床上坐直了身。“Will，”他柔声道，“过来。”

Will暗中认为他是在用自己的Alpha声音：比正常的稍稍低些，元音上饱含振动，出声时似乎有暗流涌动。如果摸着良心的话，Will会发现这真的很难抗拒，他通常对别人的指使非常敏感，但这无法阻止他闻声回到床上：甚至允许自己被拉到Hannibal的腿上，在对方将脸埋在颈后深深一嗅时，挣扎着忍住笑意。“住手啦，你这白痴，”他说着，打趣地拍了一下Hannibal的胳膊，“你很奇怪欸。”

“你刚才走路的样子，”Hannibal说着，用额头蹭过Will的皮肤，“你的背有点拱起。”

“所以呢？哦天呐，快住手，痒死了。”

“你的臀也在以一种特殊的方式扭动。”

“不，我没有，”Will说，试图抓住Hannibal的胳膊，但失败了，“别犯蠢了。”

“我毫不惊讶你没有意识到，”Hannibal回说，他的声音似乎只比方才更加低沉了，“几乎微不可查。我怀疑其他人也不能轻易看出——没有人，除了我。”他稍作停顿，又长长地、慵懒地吸了口气，嘴唇在Will头发下敏感的皮肤上若即若离地拂过。“你的气味也变了。”

“你在说什么？”

“很简单，亲爱的，”Hannibal低喃着，搂紧Will的腰，“你快要再次进入情热了。”

“不，认真的吗？”Will倒吸一口气，几乎掩饰不住恐惧，“不可能。这怎么可能呢？离上次才过没多久。”

“你的生理系统还没有从抑制剂中恢复过来。需要一段时间才能建立起正常的周期。”

“哦 _天_ ，”Will悲哀道。

Hannibal发出安抚的嘘声，又用前额轻蹭了蹭Will的脖子。“你在发抖。为什么这么焦虑呢？”

“你 _以为_ 为什么？我还不习惯。光想想都怕的不行。”

“会比上次容易些的。”Hannibal说着，从Will的腰部移开手，在胸口上下轻抚，显然是想让他安心，“期间你也会更清楚地意识到所发生的事——事后也能更好地记住。至少你的狗还安全在那家农舍里，所以你就不用被迫留在这儿了。时候到时，就让我带你去一家宾馆吧：某个幽雅恬静的地方，我可以把全副心神都花在你身上。”

“我应该给我的医生打个电话，”Will回道，几乎没有再听进去，满心焦虑地想着该怎么拿到正规的避孕药，“如果我现在预约的话，今天下午就可以去了。”然后他开始旧病复发地烦躁啃起拇指指甲，因为这个想法本身就很有压力，考虑到避孕药像大多数与Omega生育健康有关的药物一样，光想想那一长串副作用就足以让你在服用前感觉去了半条命。他沮丧地花了数秒重新正视它：恶心、头痛、虚胖、情绪波动，等等等等， _没完没了_ 。他上次搞到的牌子还特别差。事实上，他还纳闷底部怎么不干脆印一些小字，告诉病人，这些药片会盗取你的钱包、弄坏你的电视、害你的汽车短路，像圣经里的瘟疫一样降临在你的后裔上，再仅仅出于怨恨，让你立马断子绝孙。天啊，这太 _不公平_ 了。Alpha，当然，不需要为这些烦恼。

“无需着急，”Hannibal转用抚慰的口吻说，“至少一个月之内不会发生——可能更久。”

“我不在乎，”Will说，“我想尽快让自己安顿好。”

“你愿意我和你一起去吗？”

“啊，不。那就不只是尴尬了。”

“随你喜欢吧，”Hannibal说着，吻起Will的颈背。

“你没必要听起来那么高兴，”Will补充道，担忧与沮丧让他的口气开始变冲，“Alpha是没什么问题了。你根本 _不知道_ 热潮是什么感觉。”

“我有自知之明，吾爱。另一个Omega也不知道，你自身的经历对你来说永远是独一无二的。”

Will现在很想大干一架来发泄自己的情绪，不禁对Hannibal拒绝上钩感到一阵不满，又立刻感到了内疚。“我想这不是你的错，”他补充道，强迫自己把声音放低，让自己听起来更加平静，不那么逞凶好斗，“Alpha忍不住把它浪漫化。如果我是，我可能也会这么做。”

“我明白。你的反对是相当公正的——Alpha的快乐与满足建立在Omega的身体痛苦之上。”

“我的意思是Alpha只想搞Omega，”Will说，意识到（太迟了）自己正在接近全面说教模式，却无法就此刹住，“如果你愿意的话，你可以和Beta一起生孩子。只是和Beta的性爱没有那么愉快。就是这样，这就是唯一的原因。”

“不 _仅仅_ 如此，”Hannibal回道，再次抓住Will的腰，轻轻揉捏他的髋骨，“Omegas极其稀有，所以必然会与某个有一定身份地位的人在一起。以及，Alpha注定不能与Beta成为结合伴侣。但是不错，你基本上是正确的。”

“当然，”Will说，试图忽略自己听起来开始变得像Jack的事实。

“不过公平而言，AB夫妇的生育率也更低。此外，还有证据表明，这样的伴侣关系所生下的孩子没有那么令人印象深刻的特质：相反的，AO伴侣所出则更有可能拥有过人的智商与力量，以及更优雅的形体。”

“看在苍天的份上，”Will爆发了，“这就是对Alpha和Omega遗传特质的老古板印象。”

“并不然，二者并非不可兼得。事实上，现在这个房间里就有一个很好的例子。”

“少拿我说项。”

“其实我是在说我自己，”Hannibal轻快道，“我的形体就极为迷人。”

Will忍俊不禁，Hannibal又一次吻了吻他的后颈。“当然，我是在开玩笑，”他补充道，“我也不是在安抚你——无视性别，以任何标准而言，你都极其坚韧不拔，所有暗示相反的话都是无稽之谈。”

Will不置可否地咕哝了一声，陷入片刻沉默，随即费劲地跪转过身，与Hannibal对面而坐，伸出胳膊勾住他的脖子。Hannibal以不同寻常的和善低头对他微笑着，又轻握住他的腰身助他保持平衡。“抱歉对你发冲了，”Will诚恳地说，“我只是……我只是不想再陷入热潮。这让我害怕。”

“我知道，亲爱的。你需要给自己适应的时间。”

“你提到的宾馆，”Will略带赧意地补充道，“也许那是个好主意。”

“当然，随你的意。事实上，我心里已经有了一个最完美的地方。”

“是吗？”

“是的。一座19世纪的老庄园，非常漂亮。更重要的是，它专为热潮期的AO伴侣提供服务，这样你所需的一切就都唾手可得了。”

Will微微点头，伸手向上，抚开Hannibal前额上的碎发。“只要你在旁边，”他平静地说，“可能就足够了。”

听到这话，Hannibal眉舒目展，Will把脸贴在他的肩上，由他抚摸着，安抚着，直到头一波焦虑几乎完全过去。事实上，他知道自己应该起床，穿好衣服，然后动身，因为要预约医生，跟Jack还有个的尴尬会面，以及毫无疑问，深陷囹圄的Matthew Brown（那长着哥布林脸的小瘪三）产生了大量的文书工作也不得不尽快处理。然而，有人爱抚呵护原来竟是如此美好，温暖的手掌抚摸过大腿的感觉又这样愉悦至极——而Hannibal，在说了这么多，做了这么多后，终究跟个 _日天日地的_ Alpha一样——最后，他们仍滚回了床上。

*****

Omega诊所的候诊室和Will上次来时一模一样。当然，没有任何理由认为它应该有所改变，但不知何故这种一成不变仍令他恼火：同样压抑的蓝色毛绒，同样无脑的杂志和同样令人窒息的轻柔氛围，仿佛里面的Omega是如此不堪一击、一吹即散，有一丝硬气就会令他们像蒲公英一样融入空气，随风飘落。就连烦人的接待员也是同一个，扬声器里的音乐要死不活地啼啭着落在耳朵里跟寡淡的奶茶一样，就在Will即将因过度的似曾相识而神游太虚时，他意识到有一件事是不同的——另一个男性Omega坐在一张蓝色长绒椅上，心不在焉地刷刷翻着一本没营养的杂志。Omega本身就不常见，但近距离看到另一名男性更不寻常，Will发现自己带着不加掩饰的好奇盯着对方，然后才意识到这么做有多粗鲁，迅速转移视线。

“它们糟透了，不是吗？”Will坐下时，另一个Omega轻松地说。Will立刻显得有些不知所措，那个Omega对他笑了笑，指着杂志：“我本想带本书来的，但我把它落在车里了。”

“是啊，它们是很糟，”Will同意道，抑制住了想补充一句，说他宁愿永无止境地盯着蓝墙，也不愿拿起其中一份来读的冲动， “Omega诊所里总是塞满了这种东西。”

“可不是嘛。不过至少他们以为我们识字。有时候我还以为他们会直接给我们一堆填色书呢。”

Will闻言莞尔，这个Omega轻声一笑，重新翻起杂志。这意味着他低下了头，Will立刻利用这个机会自眼睫下偷偷望着对方。他暗中觉得对方比自己更像个典型的男性Omega，肤如凝脂、嘴唇丰满、五官精致，看起来很漂亮，但并不阴柔。他又不禁阴沉地想Hannibal是否也会这么认为，随即本能地进一步观察，看看他的咬痕是什么模样。

“你听说这个了吗？”另一个Omega突然问道，Will迅速移开目光，“他们估计，今年包办的结合率降到了10年来的最低水平。”

Will斜过身子，出于礼貌地瞄了眼文章标题。“我觉得还不错，”他回道，“但他们倒置了统计数据。这仍然意味着绝大多数人不是自愿的。”

“哦，是的，”另一个Omega回答，一时看起来很沮丧，“你是对的。”停顿了一下，他和对方交换了一个密谋般的白眼，只有两个Omega才能完全明白。“真烂透了，不是吗？”

“的确。”

“我绝不会把我的哪个孩子卖掉，”这个Omega带着一股令人钦佩的狠意补充道，“ _绝不_ 。”

Will赞许地笑了，尽管他忍不住暗暗想问他的Alpha对此有何看法。“在这方面，我很幸运，”那个Omega补充道，“我的父母非常开明。我自己选择了我的Alpha。我的意思是，他仍然为我付了钱，但我绝不会被迫和一个我不喜欢的人结合。”

“我是在工作中遇到的，”Will不假思索地说，然后立刻感到自己脸红了。

“哦，哇，”那个Omega和善地回应道，“这太了不起了，哥们儿；可以啊。你是做什么工作的？”

“执法机关，”Will嗫嚅着，说Hannibal是他的Alpha时，仍然感到慌乱，甚至无法直面解释他 _到底_ 在做什么。另一个Omega显然很感兴趣地扬起眉毛，幸运的是，与此同时“救兵”出现了，那恼人的接待员叫出了Will的名字，他从蓝色长绒被提入冷峻闪光的镀铬不锈钢诊所室里。与绞尽脑汁获得更多抑制剂的痛苦相比，今天的会诊原因非常简单明了，但先前的联想已经让Will习惯性地感到紧张，打开门时，无法抑制住一阵抽搐、焦虑的刺痛。

他进去时，雷诺兹医生正在笔记本上潦草地写着什么，她抬头瞥了他一眼，笑笑。“你好，格雷厄姆先生。”她以一贯的干练语气道，“很高兴看到你气色好多了。”

Will感激地点点头，坐下，尴尬地扭着身，解释他来这里的原因（他似乎用了过多讳饰、清嗓与低头躲避，对于一个14岁以上的人来说似乎也太过不去了）。当然，这种尴尬是荒谬的——这种要求几乎没什么可耻的——但他天生的隐私意识总是反对与外人讨论这种亲密的事。这实际上相当折磨人。为了避免眼神接触，他的目光无可奈何地在周围飘着，假装突然迷上了他面前墙上那张光亮的压花证书，赫然表明伊丽莎白·简·雷诺兹医生是一个拥有完全自由执业资格的Omega医师（并暗中怀疑那些颁给Alpha医疗保健的同类证书要华丽得多……那些自大狂）。

“格雷厄姆先生？”

Will突然想到，这样目不转睛地盯着人家的证书似乎在质疑她的资历，便把目光转向挂在旁边的那一个色彩鲜艳的澳大利亚土著面具，欣赏着那双美丽而诡异的盲眼和像Hannibal一样棱角分明的颧骨。“嗯？”他应道。

“你还在停用抑制剂吗？”

Will费劲巴拉地强迫自己停止看那面具，再次看向雷诺兹医生。“嗯，”他重复道，即使在说这话时，也能感觉到一阵五味杂陈的轻微痛苦，“自从上次见过你以来，我就没吃过。”

“很好，你一定要保持这种状态。我希望你至少停用一年——你需要机会让你的激素平衡恢复正常。”

Will立马又扭起身来，不过这一次不是因为尴尬，而是因为被吩咐行事的郁愤。雷诺兹医生猜到了意思，从笔记本上抬起头来，眯起眼睛。 “我是认真的，格雷厄姆先生，”她尖锐道，“你上次服用它们时把自己弄得一团糟。”

这话听起来很严厉，并且立即提醒了Will，他从来没有找到一个恰当的解释，能够说明为什么副作用会消失得如此突然。当然，最有可能的原因是药贩给错了牌子，不过从大局来看，这个谜几乎不值得费心解决，反正他的情况已经大大好转了。就在这时，雷诺兹医生补充道：“我很高兴你接受了我的建议。”

“是的。我现在停用了，绝对好多了。”

“哦，我不是这个意思。我是指你在热潮时找了一个Alpha来帮助。”Will抬头看她，又清了清嗓子，脑海中突然浮现出一副疯狂的画面：就像在沙发后面找到丢失的零钱或手表一样找到一个Alpha。

“还是之前那个吗？”雷诺兹医生追问道。

“是的。”

“连续两次？”

“是的，”Will重复着，努力不加上一句： _这不明摆着吗_ 。

“但你们没有结合？”

“没有。”

“那我建议你换一个，”雷诺兹医生坚定地说，“与同一个Alpha连续度过两次热潮可能会给你带来问题。”

Will再三清清嗓子，无法抑制住嘴角的抽搐，想着Hannibal对被反复称为“该Alpha”会有什么感觉。毕竟这可不怎么体面……甚至比“该Will”还要糟糕。“没事，”他大声抗议道，“根本没什么问题。”

雷诺兹医生没有回答，而是从她身后的文件柜里取出一张表格，Will倒过来读着，发现那是一个叫做“ _成人Omega依恋量表_ ”的玩意儿。“该Alpha是男性还是女性？”雷诺兹医生以公事公办的方式说。

“男性。”

“年龄？”

“我不是很确定，”Will说，暗暗惊讶自己从来没想过要问。他为什么不问呢？他也不是很确定……这似乎从来都不重要。

“大约。他比你大吗？年轻？”

“大。”

“大多少？”

“没那么多，”Will申辩道，“也就10来岁。”

“你认识他多久了？”

在试着做出回应时，Will发现自己又犹豫了几秒。这是种古怪的感觉：这么简单的问题，却不能很自然地得到答案，因为他们好像 _早就_ 认识彼此了，很难像普通人那样按照现实世界的时间来定义他们的关系。“一年多一点，”他终于说。

“你的热潮是如何安排的？是你先建议他和你在一起，还是他建议的？”

“呃……我们差不多同时提出的。”

“他知道正确的锁结行为吗？不至于对你造成伤害？”

“他当然知道了，”Will说，“他自己就是个医生。”

“可能并不如你所想，”雷诺兹医生回道，并在表格上画了一个大大的黑叉，“Omega相对罕见，大多数Alpha从来没有任何实际经验。”

“是的，嗯，他有。”

“所以，在你热潮的最后阶段，他和你在一起。你们在热潮期外经历过性交吗？”

“是的，”Will咬牙切齿道。

“你们还进行过其他性行为吗？”她停顿了下，低头看着那张表格，“比如，法式性交，指入式性交[注2]……”

“恐怕我还没有准备好讨论这个问题，”Will烦躁地说，“干嘛问这些？”

“我不是在寻你的开心，”雷诺兹医生同样不耐烦地回答，“AOA-I是一项标准化评估。格雷厄姆先生，你是个Omega，这意味着任何性行为都会对健康产生影响——潜在的严重影响。从你告诉我的情况来看，你现在在一个年长的Alpha手中，除你之外，他还有多个Omega伴侣，在你的动情期与发情前期，他会随意利用你进行性行为。”

这样描述听起来确实十分肮脏，Will立即感到他的愤怒开始爆发。“他没有 _利用_ 我。”

“不过你们不是结合伴侣，对吧？”雷诺兹医生以一种夺得一分般的口气说，“然而，和他一起经历多次热潮，你便将自己置于易受情感结合影响的境地。落花有意流水无情，可能会导致极其严重的问题。”

“你看，我能拿我的处方了吗？”

雷诺兹医生又叹了口气，目光如炬地越过眼镜上方，盯着Will；Will则意识到这是自己常做的动作，立即决定从此停止。“请记住我告诉你的事，”她说，“一旦有迹象表明他们会在哪个Omega身上彻底失去自控，Alpha可能会毛病连连，我毫不怀疑，和你在一起的那个Alpha看起来很好、很体贴，但他最终会更受自己需求的影响，而非你的。他们忍不住：他们生来如此。”

虽然雷诺兹医生之前没费多少精力来掩饰她对Alpha的低级评价，但这番讲话仍让Will感到有失专业。并不是说他总体上不同意她的观点——只是因为她在谈论Hannibal，才让他觉得如此护短。难道所有Omega医生都是这么母又充满控制欲的吗？实在隔得太久，他都不记得上次固定找一个医生是什么时候了，尽管她之前也惹他心烦或不舒服过，这只是其中一次，但这表明他可能应该另请高明了。也许Anneke能推荐一个好的？

“格雷厄姆先生，你在听我说话吗？”

Will想说他不好，但他不能让自己这样不必要地无礼。“我明白，”他生硬地说，“你以为我被人利用了。我没有。”

“我是说，你需要更加注意让自己依恋一个并没有与你结合的Alpha的后果。很明显，你和他情感上很亲密，而且你已经依赖他在你热潮时照顾你了。”Will张嘴欲抗议，雷诺兹医生举起一只手让他安静，“之前你已经明确表示不喜欢结合的想法，但不幸的是，你不能两者兼得。你需要认真思考哪个才对你的健康最有利。”

“好了，”Will说，猛地站了起来，“我会和我的Alpha商量的。我们会一起解决的。”说罢他咔哒一声关上了身后的门——几个小时后记起这段对话，才意识到这一次他是如何毫不尴尬、毫不犹豫地称Hannibal为他的Alpha的。

*****

当天下午，Will接到会面消息前往Jack的办公室，在Matthew Brown差点遭暗杀后，他认为一通数落是不可避免的。而Jack除了大搞一场说教之外别无选择的事实并没有减轻Will对此的生无可恋，他敲门时，无法抑住孩提时代被带到校长办公室时的那种愧疚感。只是 _那时_ 最坏的可能就是放学后被留校或额外的家庭作业，而现在，天知道最坏的可能会是什么。精神评估似乎是一个可行的选择，但谁知道Jack这人会做出什么离谱事来。Will进去时，对方正在打电话，烦躁地示意他坐到客椅上，继续对着电话听筒厉声发令，Will则在座位上躁动不安。那些指令似乎比必须的时间要长得多，叫人很难不偏执地觉得他就是为了增加悬念，故意这么做的。

“您老可算赏光露面了。”一挂电话，Jack就浓重挖苦道，“优哉游哉啊？”

“抱歉，”Will生硬地回应，“我尽量最快赶到了。” _给我听着，你这可悲的老家伙，在交通高峰时刻用这么短的时间赶到，实际上已经特他妈快了。_

Jack轻轻一挥手，显然对Will那些可能与不可能的估计不以为然。“我在会议上为你说了一整天的话，”他没有进一步多扯，开门见山道，“现在很多人都巴不得你被炒了。很、多。”

他并没有具体说这些“很多人”究竟是谁，不过并不难想象——Kade Purnell与Skinner绝对榜上有名且位列前茅——毫无疑问，还有很多人在争相上榜，都是那些多年来被Will太刺头、太聪明误事或太背离他们预期而惹怒的人。Will对上Jack的视线，轻声一叹。“是啊，”他悒郁道，“我能想象。”

Jack又臭又硬的表情稍微缓和了一下，又顿时变得强硬起来，就像发现自己过分同情他了，必须切记自己应该在明面上反对Will的所作所为。尽管如此，他身上无疑有一种老父亲般的气质，在每次觉得Will特别惨时就会显露出来；Will瞟见端倪，决定进一步加以利用，尽量摆出一副可怜兮兮又伤透了心的模样。“我们的官方说法是，你认为Matthew Brown持有武器，”Jack用温和些的口吻补充道，“在随之而来的恐慌中，你采取了防御行动，并率先出手。”

“谁会信这鬼话呢？”Will抗议道，一时忘记了装可怜，“很明显，他没有枪。”

“这是你的问题，不是吗？”Jack漫不经心地回道，“你只能选一个，要么让人们觉得你愚，要么让他们认为你有杀人倾向。”

“好吧……很好。”

“你应该早想好，不是吗？”Jack厉声说，开始挥剑决斗般朝Will的方向挥舞他的笔，“顺便说一句，不客气。”

“是的，对不起，”Will说，立马又摆出一副可怜相。他可以在Jack桌后的窗框里看到自己的影子：看起来就像一只被没收咀嚼玩具的狗。“谢谢，让你费心了。”

Jack点头表示收下了，又露出他特有的厌世面，好像他已厌倦了这一切（包括，但不限于，笔/决斗之剑，Will的愚蠢，Will的行凶，很可能还有Will本人）。Will期待地抬眼一瞥，突然见到说教内容会比害怕中少很多的希望。“所以，Matthew Brown，”Jack补充道，瞬间又恢复了生气——显然这是一个他永不厌倦的话题，“接下来我们该怎么办呢？”Will张嘴欲答，Jack对上他的目光，虚幻一笑。“除了开枪打死他。”

Will回以Jack一笑，心中涌起的感激之情几乎让他想要给Jack一个拥抱。“是的，除了开枪打死他，”他说，“ _显而易见_ 。”

“显而易见。”

“我想我们会继续查下去。还能做什么？”

“我们当然会继续查，”Jack说，“但先跟我解释一件事。如果Matthew Brown真的是雕刻家，那就意味着他憎恶Omega，这和他对你的迷恋有什么关系呢？你认为那是认真的吗，还是只是想虚张声势的奇怪企图。”

“我不确定，”Will承认，“他可能只是演得很好，但直觉告诉我他是认真的。”

“那么……怎么解释呢？这两者怎么可能同时成立呢？”

“很容易，”Will说，简单回忆了一下Hannibal对Skinner的分析，“毕竟爱的反面不是憎恨，而是漠不关心。他不是第一个把特定类型的受害者作为目标同时又与之交往的杀手——或者至少想要与之交往。”

“不错。”

“但我们仍然不确定雕刻家的动机是什么，”Will补充说，在他的椅子上开始前倾，“这就是有趣的地方。我来这之前，决定看看那个被谋杀的学员的课程作业。这看起来可能性不大，但我觉得值得一试。”

“然后呢？”

“然后——她最近的论文是关于Richard Black案的。”

Jack低吹了声口哨。“真的假的。”

“是的，这也是我的反应。如果你还记得，Richard被捕时的官方说法是这些谋杀实际上是针对 _Alpha_ 的。杀害Omega是对那些嘲笑和物化他的群体的终极报复。”

“当然，”Jack说，“我记得——这就是他自称为涅墨西斯的原因。你不是说涅墨西斯是希腊神话中的复仇女神吗？”

“对。”Will回答，微微一颤，“涅墨西斯是不可避免的失败或垮台的根源。当然，现实中Richard Black只是一个可悲的孤家寡人，他有一半的时间都搞错了，意外杀死了Beta，但他在当地媒体报道中的名声要险恶得多。几乎所有的早期遇难者在某种程度上都与Richard Black的案件有关，这不可能是巧合。”

“包括你。”Jack严峻道。

“包括我。”

“你怎么看？Matthew Brown是读了有关Richard Black的案件然后得到灵感，还是其他的原因？我的意思是，他们的姓氏非常相似。”

Will再次皱眉，沉默了几秒，在脑海里默默地将这个事实翻来复去，多方面审视着。“我不能肯定地说这两者之间有什么联系，”他最后开口，“也许两者之间根本没有联系。但我第一次见到他时，他提出了一个有关鹰的奇怪比喻——说什么我和他——联手战胜那些试图压倒我们的人。我不禁怀疑他指的是不是Alpha，他是不是对他们有些怀恨在心。”

“但他自己不就是个Alpha吗？”

“他是，但他也是底层的Alpha。他显然觉得这份工作配不上他的地位，而在其日常生活中也没有明显的主控或权力来源。他同时觉得自己被贬低了——很显然，想到我认为Hannibal比他好，让他出离愤怒。”

这次，Jack沉默下来，眉头紧锁在额间凿出一道严肃的线。“我知道我之前问过你这个问题，”他最终添道，“但我需要再问你一遍。你跟我说Richard Black在监狱里到死都坚称自己是清白无辜的。你老实跟我说，Will——原来的队伍是不是抓错人了？”

Will内心某处隐隐感到忧虑的刺痛。“不，”他说，尽量不予以理会，而专注于事实，“我看没这可能。”Jack扬起一根眉毛，Will接着说，几乎更像是对自己，而不是对Jack：“真正的复仇女神现在不可能就在巴尔的摩。”

“你确定？”

“可以尽量确定，”Will回答，但这次他的声音里有一丝犹豫，“根据我对这个案子的全部了解，没有任何合乎逻辑的理由可以假定真正的凶手还在逍遥法外。就像任何证据确凿的定罪一样，我对这一点也确信不疑。”他停顿了一下，随即抱歉地耸耸肩，“我本打算更彻底地查遍Richard Black的档案，Hannibal也是。但那之后发生了很多事……Andrew的回来，开膛手谋杀案，现在又是Matthew Brown。”

“没事的，Will。我理解。”

Will仅仅叹了口气，绞起手指，一时之间心沉重坠下，Jack并没有 _真正_ 理解，当然，因为——他怎么可能呢？“雕刻家案是从巴尔的摩正式开始的。”他只说，“但我越想，就越觉得它的起源要更早。”

这一点至少是真的，因为它感觉像是截然不同的时间与地点：另一座城市和另一个州，另一个版本的Will，那个给Richard Black做侧写的人……仿佛是上辈子的事了。 _真的是_ ，Will木然地想到， _那时的我完全是另外一个人_ 。在那之后，Richard Black的鬼魂，就像Andrew的生前之躯一样，毫不留情、不择手段地自新奥尔良一路追来——却始终被那冥冥中控制了周遭一切的黑暗倒影超越，甩在身后。一时间，Hannibal在狱中的话语在他脑海里回响： _“真正的幽灵是生者，而非死者。困扰我们的是自身——永远不要忘记这一点，Will。在我们生命的遗骸里漂流，只会被我们无力应对的负担和遗憾吞噬。”_

“我们需要一个正确的侧写，”Jack说道，“如果我们了解他的动机，整件事可能就会更明朗了。”

Will眨了几下眼睛，强迫自己放弃过去的幻影，扎根于当前的现实和一项必须完成的工作中。“把Omega和Alpha放在一边，”他冷峻道，“我早已告诉你他的主要动机了：现在的他以此为乐。”

Jack疲惫地点头，用手抹了把脸。“在所有人中，我是最不该觉得这难以置信的，但无论我干这行多久，永远都不可能彻底麻木。谋财害命，我能理解。或者嫉妒，或是报复，或掩盖行踪。但谁杀人只为图乐呢？”他耸耸肩，靠在椅背上，这显然是个反问，既不想也不指望能得到回答。“天知道，”Jack说着又叹了口气。

多么奇怪啊，Will隐约沉思道，人们总是倾向于求助仁慈诸天来回答这样的问题——仿佛只有天道仁德才能解开残忍与疯狂。 _“上帝知道”，“老天知道”_ ……上天和这些到底有什么关系呢？不过他也并不能怪Jack，因为在他的整个职业生涯中，都不时会听到这样重复的话语：一句引用，被同样疲惫的语气反复嚷嚷“ _这个社会在任凭无动机杀人者摆布_ ”。然而，无论这话说了多少次，他都无法让自己就此接受，因为动机永远存在——只是不能轻易为人所理解。不过毫无疑问，缺乏可追踪的动机使得这些人更难以发现，而这反过来又使他们更加可怕，使他们远离典型的人类推理领域。一种不可知的、不相关的存在，游离在人群之外，被人类吸引，依赖人类而生，甚至可能有点迷恋人类，但至始至终，从未真正成为人类的一员。彻头彻尾的异类……一个与众不同的物种。

Jack办公桌上的笔记本里开着犯罪揭秘的网页，Will抬头一看，发现主页上醒目地挂着雕刻家最近的谋杀案，中间果不其然地穿插有对切萨皮克开膛手仍在逍遥法外的愤慨。对Freddie Lounds的意见有所兴趣还被人抓个正着，显然让Jack感到窘迫不已，尴尬地放下翻盖，Will则阴郁地盯着它，直到只能看到标题的上半部分，在他面前的屏幕上扭动、闪烁着的一串猩红像素，宛如一个瘆人的信号标： _开膛手开膛手开膛手_ 。

不由自主地，他打了个寒颤。

*****

大楼外的空气凉爽而清冽，Will深吸了几口，在兜里掏起手机。等到晚上再和Hannibal当面讲确实更有意义，但这个想法已经冒出，他急于得到答案，不耐烦地从一只脚挪到另一只脚，在听到拨号音时才停下。电话直接转到了语音信箱，说明Hannibal有病人，但Will还是挂了电话，试着打办公室的，希望对方现在有空。出乎意料的是，接待员立刻把电话转接了过去，Will不禁有些感动——这表明Hannibal留下了指示，任何来自Will的电话都要接通。

Hannibal回应时，语气有点正式，这立即证实了Will的怀疑，他不是一个人。“对不起，”Will有点不好意思地说，“我想我打扰你了吧？”

“并不，”Hannibal回答，“我的会诊碰巧刚结束。”他停顿了一会儿，再次开口时，声音有些低沉，这表明他移开了话筒，以便对房间里的另一人讲话。“抱歉，Franklyn，”Will听到他说，“但我必须接这个电话。我们下周同一时间再见。”

背景里某处，Will能听到一个男人在用一种叽叽咕咕的哇啦语气回应，再次让他想到被收走了东西的狗。“当然，”Hannibal说，Will听到那话里小心收敛的恼怒，忍不住微笑起来，觉得也就自己能听出来了。“非常抱歉，Franklyn，”那哇啦声更大了，Hannibal接着说，“但我恐怕这是不可能的。”

“你就扯吧，”Will说，“你一点也不抱歉。”

“多么不讲礼数的观点啊。”Hannibal在电话里回答，“我听着可不太高兴。请告诉格雷厄姆探员，我打算稍后再办他。”Will开始绷不住笑，Hannibal又一次转移话筒，告诉那个哇哩哇啦的声音说容他告辞，他要联系FBI的同事了。“所以你打算之后再办我，是吗？”在Hannibal显然已经独揽自己的办公室时，Will补充道，“我还以为你已经放弃了呢。”

“我可能已经放弃了，”Hannibal回答，“但我还是有一些标准的。如此令人难以置信的无礼断然免不了惩罚。”

“放马过来吧，”Will又咧嘴笑道，“谅你也不敢。不管怎样，我说的就是事实。”

“的确，这是无可否认的事实。这也是我的职业边界之一，因为我很难把我的真情实感告诉他。”

“是啊，我想你是不能。不过这就能阻止你，倒是让我觉得奇怪了。”

“还有一两个如他一般的人，”Hannibal从容地补充道，“幸运的是，并非全部，但肯定有那么几个。不然你以为我为什么总要在一天行将结束时来看你呢？”

“我可不知道啊莱克特博士，你为什么要这么做呢？”

“因为你是我对自己受够了他人愚蠢的犒赏。将你留在最后……就像一道尤其可口的甜点。”

“哦天，”Will回道，正努力不要大笑出声，“你知道这听起来有多怪吗？”

“毫不怀疑，”Hannibal颇为讽刺道，“当然，这个类比无论如何都是失败的，因为这就暗示了其他人是主菜，然而他们实在是没有那种真材实料。”

“它就是失败的。我可不想当甜点——太松太腻。”

“那样的话，你想当什么就是什么吧。可以是一场特别的法式服务餐；所有菜色一并供上。”

“我还是当饭后一根烟吧。”

“自然，”Hannibal回道，他这会儿听起来也在微笑了，“煽动性、高度成瘾性，以及对健康的潜在危害性。”

“真棒啊，”Will说，“你可真浪漫。哦，抱歉——我说的是老学究。”

“是吗？”Hannibal回答，“那就引用我最近听到的一句话：‘你就编吧，你毫无歉意’。”Will大笑起来，Hannibal带着款款深情补充道：“被你这样折辱确实挺陶情冶趣的，但我猜这不是你打来电话的唯一原因？或者真的只是如此？这样的话，请继续随意。站在这儿听你数落我的短处[shortcomings]让我奇怪地满足呢。”

“你那处就没短过。”[Your comings are never short.]

“哦，骇人听闻，”Hannibal说。格雷厄姆探员，你这张嘴可真污。你就是用这样一张嘴来宣读人权的吗？”

“我用了又怎么着。”Will又笑道，“我还用它跟Jack说了话呢。事实上，这就是我打电话过来的原因；关于雕刻家案，我们刚讨论了很久。”

“你们得出了什么结论呢？”Hannibal问道，他的声音里有一丝兴味。

“不是结论本身，更像是理论——也就是与Richard Black可能存在的联系。你还记得吗？”

“当然：所谓的复仇女神。”

尽管Will知道Hannibal看不见他，他还是点头回应，接着又向对方概述了自己对Jack说过的大体观点。“Andrew的出现把整件事搁置在了一边，”Will总结道，“但我越想就越确信这两个案子是相关的。是时候采取手段来证明这一点了。”

“有趣。你打算怎么做呢？”

Will深吸一口气。“回到南方去，”他说，“我想回故乡，重访这一切的开端。 _我_ 源起的地方。只是……只是我不想一个人回去。”然后，他等着，又吸入一口气，等待时机，准备问那个自离开Jack的办公室以来就一直困扰着他的问题。“Hannibal——你愿意和我一起去新奥尔良吗？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：
> 
> 1.原句有化用《奥德赛》中的一句比喻，第307行，“当那初生的有玫瑰色手指的黎明呈现时”。
> 
> 2.fellatio, digital penetration，法式性交，指入式性交。口交与指交的书面语表述。（被科普了一些奇怪的东西）


	34. 第三十四章

Will打着呵欠，舒展四肢，伸直了腿，又为寻求舒服折成越发刁钻的角度。不过腰带每次都会扎进髋骨（烦人得很），所以最后他只滚回背上，取回夹克，把它拉过头来遮挡光线。搞到最后没什么区别。这样吃力不讨好叫人深感挫败——正如民间故事里一些魔鬼级别的无解谜题，从定义上来说就根本实现不了。用竹篮子打水。数清地球上的沙子。在飞机上舒服做个人。Will大叹一声这世道不公，Hannibal的手立刻出现在他头顶，摩挲着他的头皮，手指缠绕在发间，另一手在肩膀上舒缓地揉起圈。

稍作停顿，夹克窸窣抖动起来。“再扯我的头发试试，”Will的声音从下面传来，“继续啊。我看你 _敢不敢_ 。”

Hannibal有些忍俊不禁，实验性地轻轻一扯Will的头发，这时另一个声音插话道：“下午好，先生，您要不要来点咖啡？”他的语气——毕恭毕敬，带着做作的欢快——立刻就能听出是一位空乘的声音，Will闻言又叹了口气，努力挣脱Hannibal的手。

Hannibal等到Will的头不再动作，利落一扑，把他的一缕头发缠绕在指间。从夹克下传来一阵愤怒的嗡嗡声，乘务员低头一看，扬起了眉毛。

“谢谢，不，”Hannibal平静地回答。

“冷饮呢？”

“现在不必。”

“ _好的呢_ ，先生，”乘务员说。他的声音里浸透了一丝强扭的欢快，各种矫揉造作，Will不禁对他要忍这么久感到一阵深切的同情……真的，这劳什子架势一定 _很累_ 吧。接着是陶器的叮当声，乘务员接着说：“那么，先生您是什么也不要对吧。请问您的Omega要不要来杯饮料呢？”

当Will后知后觉地意识到他躺在Hannibal身上的模样有多像那种烂大街的吉祥物Omega时，脸在夹克尴尬地下红了起来。另一方面，Hannibal显然被这个问题的傲慢态度激怒了，Will听到他带着分明的不悦回道：“他并不是我的Omega。但即使是，他也可以自己回答这一问题。”

尽管气愤这个乘务员把他贬成大路货的Omega，Will还是不禁暗中希望Hannibal刚为他俩都答了——尤其是因为这把他推到了一个非常痛苦的位置，不得不从夹克里钻出来（像山洞穴居人一样眨着眼睛），尽量体面地宣布他不想喝什么咖啡。继而是一段极其尴尬的沉默，Hannibal面无表情地盯着乘务员，后者则因为冒犯了他而满脸通红，留也不是、走也不是。Will就全程作壁上观从这一头看到另一头（准备好再次消失在夹克里，留他们继续来回去），最后，乘务员清了清嗓子，用一种相当悲惨的方式说：“ _真的_ 十分抱歉，先生。”

他的微笑像咖啡壶一样僵硬、一捅即破，Will突然不再对他感到恼怒，而心生一股同情。毕竟，可以肯定的是，这可怜伙计最近一定因未经允许跟别人的Omega说话而遭了一通骂，却发现自己在试图不这么干时成了Hannibal特有的冰冷轻鄙对象（而这不知怎的，比挨批还要 _糟糕_ ）。考虑到Will头枕着Hannibal的腿，最近半个小时都在座位上打瞌睡，一边还紧紧抓着他的手，表现得跟所有刻板印象里Omega的护食形象（ _与_ 吉祥物）基本上没什么两样，对方的猜测也没那么毫无道理。Will想到自己现在这幅模样也怪不了别人，内心微微一缩，又瞥了眼乘务员那张蛋疼的脸，决定朝他流露一些团结，反对那些Alpha专横的瞎扯，告诉他自己改变主意了，还是想喝点咖啡。乘务员觉得自己获得了原谅，感激地点头如捣蒜，把它像圣餐酒一样倒了出来，忙不迭逃离了过道；也可能是为了回应舱板上的传唤，但最有可能还是为了逃离Hannibal那令人无地自容的目光，现在都灼灼得足以压平花岗岩了。

Will做了最后一次舒展，直起腰来，亲昵地推了下Hannibal的胳膊。“别担心，”他对乘务员离开的方向点头示意，说，“没事。我没往心里去。”

“那你应该，”Hannibal干脆地回答，终于不再盯着乘务员，而是用惊恐的眼神看着飞机上供应的咖啡，“那样说你是极其粗鲁的。”

“我猜是吧，”Will说，又推了Hannibal一把，“但这不会毁了我的一天。”

Hannibal发出模棱两可的一哼（也许同意，也许不同意），随即微微颤抖地再次瞥了一眼杯子。“你不会真打算 _喝_ 那个吧？”

“是啊，”Will挑衅道，“顺便问一下，我们还要多久才着陆？”

“起码还要一小时。如果你需要的话，再休息会儿吧。”

“不用了，”Will回答，小心地呷了一口咖啡；这，确实，很难喝啊，他又把它放回座位托盘上。“在到达酒店之前，我还撑得住。”

“你确定吗？”

“我确定，”Will坚定道。事实上，他已经疲倦得无可救药了，可他的倦怠似乎已经超过了正常的睡意，达到了烦躁不安的程度，甚至超出了能真正入睡的地步。谁叫他昨晚瞎操心了一夜，想着自己究竟是不是出了个馊主意以及去新奥尔良是不是犯了一个严重的错误——还有Hannibal是不是根本就不想去，因为轻易就能想象出他不坐头等舱就拒绝去任何地方呢。Hannibal对前者的反应是预订了整整一排座位，Will起初还抱怨这样荒唐的浪费，现在却暗自庆幸能有机会躺着休息。

与此相反，他的其它担忧则很难改变，而与空乘愚蠢的小小冲突就是一个不祥的提醒：Omega与Alpha之间的互动关系几乎可以肯定就是驱动雕刻家的邪恶力量……更不用说那什么天降神罚Richard Black了。想到这，他焦躁地咬起下唇，Hannibal伸出手来阻止他。

“没事的，Will，”他说，“有我在你身边。”

“我知道。”Will忧郁地回答，“这在一定程度上，正是我所担心的。”

“为何？”

Will微微皱眉，最后转身径直看着Hannibal。“我希望你千万小心，”他说，语气里有种此前从未有过的急迫与低沉，“我是认真的——别冒不必要的风险。天黑后不要独自去任何地方。”

“你认为这下面也有威胁吗？”Hannibal带着典型的冷静问道。

“我不知道，”Will承认，“可能没有。但在发生了那么多事之后，这样想当然就太蠢了。”一时间，他记起了Matthew Brown的脸——咆哮时龇出的牙齿与泛着淡黄微光的疯狂双眼——然后伸出手来，状似漫不经心实则占有欲地搭在Hannibal的手臂上。“小心就是了，”他严厉地重复道，“你也许是陪我来的，但我也会在你身边。”

*****

这家酒店离市中心的喧嚣够远，但又近得足够方便，由大量的上漆红木与奶油色的石灰岩建造，看起来柔软就像牛轧糖，让Will都想咬上一口。这里的空气比家里暖和多了，还添加了各种薰香，乍闻起来有些陌生，但渐渐地，它们就像一种精神上的百花香料一样，塞入记忆的荷包：茉莉的淡雅芳芳，有轨电车的刺鼻柴油，炸鸡的一丝香味，还有来自甜橄榄树树皮的泥土轻微涩意。如果阖上眼，涌起的熟悉感就仿佛一张舒适温暖又令人魂牵梦萦的毛毯搭在肩头，让人回想起童年、阳光与更纯粹、更简单的岁月，那时的生活要轻松得多，长夏似乎漫漫无尽。当然，这只是一种幻觉，但它是如此抚慰人心，令他不愿再次过早摧毁它，睁开双眼，被迫回到危机四伏、纷争不断与雕刻家之辈横行的成人世界。诚然，这些腌臜玩意儿并没有在他当前所处的环境里扮演任何角色。事实上，这种和平本身就是一个提醒，告诉他此刻的一切是多么不同；因为如果他一人来此，他就会在那种便宜的汽车旅馆里将就凑合，在出去的路上随便擦一下脚，而现在，他站在一堆殖民时期风格的奢侈行李前，那些行李员身上的制服比他自己的行李内容还要贵，却都在争相帮他搬货。

Hannibal——作为预订酒店的人，（当然）淡定的一批——给出租车司机付了小费后，便不紧不慢地悠然走向门厅，Will则落在后面，试图别让自己的担心表现得过于明显，唯恐自己的格子呢、牛仔布与狗毛和其他人比起来太过邋遢。不过从好的方面来讲，他在这儿掉马暴露Omega身份的风险也就大大降低了……如果有什么不同的话，Will郁闷地改想道，他更有可能被归类为Hannibal从机场过路上捡来的男妓。相比之下，其他Omega就很容易辨认了，那样光鲜亮丽、衣冠楚楚，和他们的Alpha出双入对挽臂翩跹在铜臭气与良好教养的氛围中。 _这个_ ，Will想，其实也就是大多数人听到“Omega”一词时的通常想法：芳若芝兰、看上去有点飘飘欲仙的生物，仿佛独角兽一样长身玉立、肤如凝脂、鬈发光亮，衣服上似乎永远不会生出一丝縠皱。

Hannibal从桌上转过身来，扫视着门厅想看看Will去了哪里，Will走到他身后，悲哀地把头靠在他的肩上：被一股新的疲惫沉沉压倒，却仍旧死守阵地严查着任何可能需要击退的Omega情敌（有点歇斯底里地想着接待员会不会问Hannibal先生您的小情儿要不要来点咖啡）。他暗暗认为，Hannibal就是一个像Omega一样昂贵又灵魅般的存在：就像众人的性别固有印象里那样高大魁伟、仪表堂堂，但又带着一种其他人似乎并不具备的冷静威仪气度。

Hannibal似乎感受到了这种欣赏之意，停下登记填写，掌心围住Will的后颈。“累了？”他说。

“没有。”

“那你怎么突然倒下了呢？”Hannibal深情地问道，“像电池耗尽似的。”

“我没事，”Will回道，在另一个Omega走过并朝Hannibal的方向投来一瞥时，微微眯起眼睛，“只是坐厌了。”

此时，接待员礼貌地插话，像往常一样说着一长串报纸、洗烫与叫醒电话服务的生意客套，而这意味着Hannibal不得不放开Will的脖子，取回信用卡，一贯运笔如飞地在各种虚线栏上签下落拓花体。“你没有南方口音吧，”他在填表格时补充道——这立刻让Will笑了起来，因为很明显他一直在努力理解接待员的意思，却不想承认这一点。“你听起来像一直都住在北方。我以为你是在这里长大的？”

“我想我已经丢掉乡音了。”

“但你确实有？”

“有一点，”Will回答，“从来就不是很突出。我年轻的时候经常搬家。”他又一次短暂闭上眼睛，回忆起船坞里令人窒息的闷夏：穿着破旧的牛仔裤，涂着防晒霜，懒洋洋地躺着，用凯郡法语喋喋不休地念叨着什么，或者冲他父亲大喊“侬徕弄啥西？”[注1]。“丢掉”这个词并不准确，因为它意味着一种偶然的分离，而非多年刻意将其抛诸脑后的艰难历程。北迁是钉在他那圆润元音与裁短辅音棺材上的最后一颗钉子，尽管在那之前他就一直在努力消除它们——主要是因为它们在Andrew身上造成的反应。 _你听起来还真像个土包子_ ，Andrew在他们第一次见面时就这么宣称， _真是别有一番可爱啊_ 。后来，Will无意中听到Andrew在和他一位来自曼哈顿的Alpha富豪朋友通话，那纵容却又洋洋自得的占有欲就像某人在描述一只新宠物： _他听起来就像刚从河口爬出来的_ 。 _绝对是你这辈子听过的最可爱的声音了。_ 尽管那时Will的口音已经软化了许多，但他还是立刻加倍努力地将其摆脱。

他突然蹭了蹭Hannibal的额头，说：“你喜欢我说话的方式吗？”

Hannibal看起来有点惊讶。“你听起来挺好的，”他停了一会儿，回道，“说实话，我更感兴趣的是你说了 _什么_ ，而不是你怎么说的。”

Will对此微微一笑，允许自己多靠在Hannibal身上一些，暗搓搓又扫了一圈门厅，尽量别对其他Omega像对待皇亲国戚一样恭恭敬敬绕着他们Alpha打转的方式表现得太轻蔑。Andrew就喜欢抓住每个机会用类似的方式来展示他，但Will大部分时候都能设法避开，而时隔这么久再次如此近距离地看到这幅场景，难免有点超现实感。即便如此——尽管这些画面里有更多可笑的元素——但难以否认的是，他有点被那些不是一般二般 _有钱_ 的公然炫富行为唬得一愣一愣的。鉴于他曾多次站在那里，倚仗着不足一米八的单薄架势，用咄咄逼人的眼神洞穿种种犯罪思想，费劲口舌地说服众人看清邪恶与堕落，被一些富有的社会名流压倒简直荒唐可笑，而其中的讽刺意味也在他身上得到了淋漓尽致的体现。可无法回避的事实是，他明显感到自己在这里招架不住。而最难以置信的是他现在怀念起了自己通常会住的那种旅馆，破旧的塑料接待台，散发着陈腐的咖啡与潮湿的橡胶味，以及与此地判若云泥仿佛由一个完全不同的物种创造出来的鲜明对比。

房间本身也令人叹为观止……如果可以用“房间”这个词来形容的话，实际上它更像一间有着独立卧室、起居区，甚至是一个开放式厨房的公寓。“这太棒了，”Will说，他本来只想简单点就好，但又不想把人一片好心当做驴肝肺，“谢谢你操心了。”

“我想这还算过得去。”Hannibal回答，他正在检查炊具供应，显然很不悦，“这是这么短时间内所能订到的最好套房了。”

“是啊，真抱歉了。”

“抱歉什么？这并不是你的错。”

“我可能应该多做一些计划，”Will说着，开始翻起他的公文包，寻找他的笔记本电脑，“也许来这儿有点冲动了。”

“也许是的，但它仍然没有错。”Will含糊地哼了一声表示同意，不耐烦地敲着手指，等待WiFi连上。“你的直觉如此，”Hannibal补充道，“所以你遵循了它……不过何必急在这一时片刻呢。”Will耸耸肩，未予回答。“你肯定没在 _工作_ 吧？”

“我需要租辆车。”

“留到明早再说吧。或者让接待处替你去叫。”

“我只想尽快解决，”Will固执道，“还有很多事要安排。”

“从何着手呢？”

“从Richard Black的女儿开始，”Will回答，一想到这，不祥的预感就挥之不去，他努力抑制住随之而来的轻颤，“我查到了她，她同意和我说话。”

“喔，是的，”Hannibal饶有兴趣道，“我记得你说过你想查出他家人的下落。你认为她能解释她父亲的动机吗？”

“说真的？我不知道。但有那么一段时间我觉得这个雕刻家可能是Richard Black的熟人，或者至少受到了他的影响。他的女儿可能知道谁符合这个条件。”他停顿了一下，叹口气，眼前任务之艰巨让他一时间不知从何厘起。“我总得有个开始，对吧？”

“是的，我想你该有。”Hannibal若有所思地回道，“字面意思上的 _在此_ ，就在某处。坦率地说，Will，我觉得这颇令人着迷。你，Richard Black，也许还有那个雕刻家——都是在同一个坩埚里熔铸而成的。”语毕微微停顿，Will变得有些僵硬；不必看，就能无比清楚地意识到那双幽邃的眼睛正掠过他的脸。“扪心自问，”Hannibal补充道，“这次旅行有多少是为了重温涅墨西斯的起源，又有多少是为了审视你自己呢？”

Will撇嘴苦笑，但仍没有从笔记本上抬起头来。“不错嘛，我就这么好猜。”

“并非如此：何不挖掘你的过往呢？考虑到你最近一直心事重重惦念着自己的感受，这么做是情有可原的，想要回溯你的……来路。”Hannibal又停顿了一下，让未点明的暗示盘旋在空中，Will立刻知道他指的是自已的过去（特别是Andrew）是如何引他一步步走上杀人之路，最后第一次亲自动手的。“我只是很高兴你能邀我作陪，”在Will显然不打算回应时，Hannibal更随意地补充道，“你需要一个见证者，而我乐意为之效劳。如果你能把它和更实际的目的——调查雕刻家结合起来——那就更锦上添花了。说到这，我想你打算明天去见她的女儿吧。你想让我跟你一同前往吗？”

“是的，”Will承认，“但我一个人去也许更好。她在电话里听起来非常紧张，我们两个对她来说可能有点过分了。不过事后我会告诉你的。我想听听你的意见。”

“你不在时，我能帮上什么吗？”

“确实有，”Will说，指着放在他行李箱旁边的一个大文件袋，“那是Richard Black的监狱档案。”

“那些Jack费尽周折才得来的，”Hannibal相当讽刺地回道，“你想让我看吗？”

“嗯，是的。谢谢。”

“不必谢我。我是真的感兴趣——就算你不提出，我也会问的。”

“与此同时，我会去查看法庭记录，”Will补充道，“我要去见见Black案最初的一些团队成员，好唤醒一些记忆。”他摘下眼镜，大声叹了口气，用手捋了把头发。“真是奇怪。当你身处其中时，总觉得它会伴随你一生，可一旦有新的冒出来取代它时，你就会频频忘记。”

“这可以理解，”Hannibal说，“记忆的节省是非常精确的；毫无疑问，你会发现原来的团队成员也有同样的感觉。”他又稍作停顿，用和先前一样饶有兴致的口吻补充了一句，“他们是你以前的同事吗？”

“嗯，有些是的。”

“你和他们共事时，他们知道你是个Omega吗？”

“不，”Will生硬地说，“一开始不知道。但Andrew很快就给我揭了。”

“啊，抱歉。那感觉一定很暴露。”Will点点头，没有多作解释，开始疯狂打字，就像在键盘上发泄记忆中的不快，“你去见他们时，要我跟你一起吗？”Hannibal用更温和的声音补充道。

“也许。可能。是吧……我想是的。我想这能帮上忙吧。”

“那我就跟你同往。”Hannibal平静地说，“剩下的时间呢——你有其他打算吗？有想拜访的亲友吗？”

“没，”Will说。有几秒钟他一动不动，也没有说话，然后突然砰地一声关上笔记本电脑的翻盖，站了起来。Hannibal仍然一言不发地望着他，Will也故意背对着他，在地毯上烦躁不安地踱起步来。

“怎么了，Will？”Hannibal用同样平静的声音问道。Will耸耸肩，但仍没有回答。“你异常紧张。”

“你以为呢？”Will讽刺地回答，“这是你的医学意见吗？”

“是的。我建议立即休息放松。”Will再次耸肩，显然对这个想法感到沮丧。“我也有意提供安抚，只是我知道……”Hannibal等了几秒，微笑着说，“只是我就知道，你会摆出 _这样_ 一张脸，告诉我你不想要。”

“你说得对，”Will说，“我不想要。”

“那么你就不必接受。毕竟强扭的瓜不甜。”

“我是个Omega，但这并不意味着安抚就能解决一切。”

“不，”Hannibal安慰道，“当然不能。”

Will恼怒地叹了口气，张开嘴似乎想要争辩，但又像是改变了主意，继续烦躁地踱步。Hannibal则已然习惯了Will用愤怒来掩饰恐惧的方式，决定多说无益，沉默不语地坐在沙发上，让他自己准备好了再主动从牛角尖里出来。Will那反复无常的性情与尖刻直率的脾气有时的确不好对付，可不知何故，这二者都无损这样一个事实：无论是作为朋友、同事还是情人，他都艳压群芳、妙趣横生。Will对这种无言的赞许浑然不觉，又绕了一圈，最后似乎精疲力竭，倒在沙发上，蜷缩在Hannibal的膝边。

“欢迎回来， _mylimasis_ 。”Hannibal说着，俯下身来取走Will的眼镜，把它们整齐地叠起，开始用手指梳弄Will的头发，“现在你想通了？”

“不，”Will沮丧地说，“不见得。”

“你太不舍昼夜了，Will。有时我觉得你只有两种速度：踩满油门或彻底耗空。”

Will再次叹了口气，身体前倾，更方便Hannibal的手接近。“你可能是对的。”

“我当然是对的了。意志（The Will）谁人能挡啊。”

“哦天，”Will说，不过开始微笑，“想都别想先开本大爷（The Will）先河。”

“不然呢？”Hannibal深情道，“此Will就要拿我开刀吗？”

“我会拿你开涮，再把你 _终结_ 。”

Hannibal笑了笑，利落地拨开Will衬衫上的几颗扣子，手掌滑入颈后。“我知道回到此地令人不安，”他以一种更严肃的声音补充道，“你的过去一定还阴魂不散。”

“嗯，差不多吧。”

“当然是了。被自身的种种幽灵追逐……难怪你会紧张不安。”Hannibal又停顿了下，手指划过Will的喉侧，“事实上，这是你来此之后第一次提到Andrew。我很好奇你是否想谈谈他。”

“不是很想。我觉得没什么好说的了。”

“不，也许你是没什么可说的，”Hannibal表示同意，微微移动身体，按捏起Will的肩膀，“毕竟，他的死比他的生重要得多——我们已经 _就此_ 有过不少讨论了。”Will稍扭了扭身子，但没有回答。“我想这里一定离你初遇他的地方很近吧？”

“嗯，就几英里。不过我并没有 _遇见_ 他；更多的是他看到我就想‘那个我要了’。”Hannibal的手一抽搐，收紧桎梏，Will缩了下，随即挣脱起来。“ _嗷_ ，停。你弄疼我了。”

“我道歉，”Hannibal说着，温柔地轻抚了下Will的脖子以示歉意，“只是我觉得这种想法……难以忍受。”

“是啊，用得着你说。”Will带着不同寻常的恶意回道，“我第一次见到他时，他正坐在我父亲的厨房桌旁，手里拿着一份所有权合同：签字、盖章、交付。当然，对大多数人来说，这并不是什么大事。它每天都在发生；它可能正在发生。”

“我知道，Will。但这种事不会发生在你身上——再也不会了。”

“因为这就是 _Alpha_ 想要的，”Will补充道，带着一丝分明的轻蔑。他沉默了几秒，而后转头直直看着Hannibal。“跟我坦白：你能想象自己那样做吗？”

“也许吧，”Hannibal毫不羞愧道，“我想这得视情况而定。像我 _现在_ 这样了解你，我只能说不，我无法想象，因为强迫你去做一件事永远不会像说服你按照自己的意愿行事那样令人满意。但如果我 _那时_ 就遇见了你……嗯，难保我不会像他那样被占有欲征服呢。”

“是啊，我猜到了，”Will说，他开始像猫一样在Hannibal的手指下拱起身子，“我想，至少你是诚实的。不过，哎呀老天爷，这该是怎样一幅画面啊：出现在我爸家里，发现你在厨房桌上直勾勾瞪着我。”

“我几乎不可能瞪你。我会挖空心思地把自己打扮得讨人喜爱。”

Will促声一笑，把头靠在Hannibal的膝盖上。“ _讨人可爱_ ？”

“自然，我要努力赢娶你的芳心啊。”Will又笑出声来，Hannibal以不同寻常的和善方式朝他微微笑着，温柔地抚开他前额的碎发，“我想Andrew就不是这样了，”他补充道，“毫无疑问，在第一次见面的时候，他为讨你父亲的欢心，比为讨你的还要努力吧？”

“是啊，差不多。他为什么不呢？我父亲有能力给他想要的东西。”

“如果你反对会发生什么呢？”

“我爸知道我不会，”Will带着分明的苦涩说，“如果他告诉我他想让我那么做，我就不会反对。这很难解释，但那时的我是如此不同。我的意思是，我当时显然更年轻，但我就是太……被动了，我想。大多数Omega都是。我们一出生就习惯于相信我们别无选择。”

“吾爱，”Hannibal柔声道，暂停了按捏，用拇指摩挲着Will的颧骨。

“嗯，是啊——就是这样。”

“那之后事情进展得有多快呢？”

“快得不可思议。Andrew在钱的问题上从来很精明。”

“他出了一大笔数目？”

“的确是一大笔，但他也带了现金。如果他只有一张支票，我爸可能不会这么快让步；有一次他看到公文包里那一大叠钞票，游戏就结束了。”

“合同也是那天签的吗？”

“合同是的，但完整协议直到几周后才正式达成。Andrew先和我进行了几次陪护会面。”

"那结合权呢？他有没有试着检查你？”

“有，但我不许，”Will带着其特有的狠意道，“我让他安排了一个医生来做这件事。”

Hannibal颔首以示赞同，紧紧扣住了Will的肩膀。“可惜他死了，”他轻描淡写地说，“你已经夺走了那种满足，亲爱的——我倒真想亲手杀了他。”

Will笑了，尽管他知道这并不是那么有趣，他把手伸到脑后，让Hannibal握住。接着是一阵轻微的停顿，两相凝视，Will再次开口时，声音极低，Hannibal不得不靠过去听他说话。“我希望那个人是你而不是他，”他轻声道，“我真的想。”Hannibal温柔地将Will的脸托入掌中，轻唤他的名字，Will顿时清了清嗓子，显然对这种情绪表露感到局促不安，想再次放松语气。“尤其是看你跟我爸烂唬，还假装‘讨人喜爱’，那一定很搞笑。”

“是吗？”Hannibal说着，又按捏起Will的肩膀，“别太得意了，亲爱的；你的小算盘可能适得其反呢。毕竟，如果真是我的话，你就没法让我推荐另一位医生了吧？我会坚持亲自检查的。”

Will将头倚在Hannibal的膝上，朝他咧嘴一笑。“嗯，是呀。我打赌你会吧。”

“这是Alpha的一个特权，”Hannibal说着，熟练地解开Will衬衫上的另一枚纽扣，“毕竟我们为你们付了那么多钱呢。习惯规定，我们可以预先验货。”

“你就是控制不了自己，是吗？”Will说，他的呼吸开始加快，“没有Alpha可以。”

“我们的通病。因此，我会拒绝签字，直到有机会一查你那美丽的Omega胴体。不是因为那样会有何不同，你明白的——就像Andrew一样，我会不顾一切地决定要你。但你不会知道，所以在你正式成为我的之前，检查是一个触碰你的完美借口。”

“你还真不要脸呐？”

“是啊——我就是这么寡廉鲜耻。”

Will又笑了，靠在Hannibal的腿上，用脚轻轻推搡了一下。“那就继续吧，”他说，“你会怎么做呢？”

“这个嘛……”Hannibal若有其事地回答，“大多数Omega不愿在家人面前接受检查，所以我想首先应该派一个外来陪护。很可能是你的邻居；一些中立的，善意的Beta。我想他们一定会为你出面感到激动非常，因为Beta总喜欢把Omega被Alpha追求者掳走浪漫化。”

“事实上，我确实有一个那样的邻居。”

“当然，他们一到我就会设法摆脱他们，”Hannibal带着一丝自得道，“你知道我会成功的，因为只要我愿意，我可以 _极有_ 说服力。然后我就会拉着你的手，领你进客厅，顺手关上门，留下二人小世界。”

“你还要那么讨人喜爱吗？”Will一脸纯良道，“还是你终于累了？也许你需要躺下休息一会儿。”

“怎么会呢，亲爱的。事实上，恰恰相反，如果我能独享你的一切，我该多么兴奋啊。不过一开始，我想我会坐在沙发上，就像现在这样，花一些时间来观察你。这样一枚璧人：叫人百看不厌呢。而现在我就在你的原生地看着你。就像一个博物学家，观察着某种稀世奇珍，一种机警的野生小动物……小心翼翼地试图赢得它的信任。当然，这不可能永远持续下去，因为我还有自己的活要干，不是吗？”

“是啊，”Will说着，低下头，假装要咬Hannibal的前臂，“你那完全多余的活儿，呆子。你忘了无论如何你都要把我买下来了吗？”

“不过，到底该 _如何_ 检验一个Omega呢？”Hannibal沉思着，俯下身来，好让自己的脸颊靠在Will的头发上，“我之前从未有足够的兴趣一查究竟呢。你有什么建议要给我的吗？”

Will笑了，扭过脖子，用额头蹭着Hannibal的下巴，再寻上他的嘴蜻蜓点水般一吻。“有，”他说，“但我才不给你呢。”

“真是好狠的心呐，”Hannibal说，“你那著名的共情都到哪儿去了？Omega不该同情他们那些被爱恋遮蔽了双眼的Alpha吗。我们被你们冲昏了头脑呢，你们都不同情我们的吗。”

“这个Omega就不会：泪流成河去吧。”

“是呀，还真是。”Hannibal笑着回答，“那我就得即兴发了，对吗？我想我应该先检查一下你的脖子。”他用手掌缓缓抚过他的后背；温暖而坚定的触碰令Will微微颤栗起来。“是的，好极了，”Hannibal赞许道，“没有咬伤或抓伤，所以我可以确信你未被其他Alpha染指过。或者至少 _这里_ 没有——我必须看过你的整副身体才能完全确定。事实上，我还想好好跟你建立驯服关系，所以这将是一个同时调查两者的完美契机。”他又停顿了下，继续抚摸了会儿Will的脖子，平静地，几乎是事后想起般补充道：“脱掉你的衣服。”

“这就是你所谓的讨人喜爱吗？”Will问道。他挣脱出来，转过身看着Hannibal，嘴角勾起一笑，“你就不能 _好好_ 问我吗？”Hannibal暗自一笑，靠在沙发上，手指在面前立成尖塔，目不转睛地看着Will。“我想这是不能了？”

Hannibal的笑容稍稍变宽了。“亲爱的Will，”他说，“我等着呢。请别让我再说一遍。”

“不然呢？”

“不然的话，”Hannibal回道。Will再次咧嘴一笑，叛逆地朝他丢去微微一记白眼，不过还是伸出一只手来解起衬衫。“就是这样，”Hannibal深情道，“好孩子。把领子拉下，露出胸来。看到了吗？乖乖听一次话也没那么难吧？现在剩下的：把它拉开，但动作要慢。 _很_ 好，Will。看着我。现在把它从肩上褪下。”

这持续了一会儿，Hannibal翩然调度着每一件衣饰的时机与位置精准如同编舞般而兴味愈浓，最终Will赤身裸体地站在他面前，因无助、无望的兴奋显而易见地混乱作一团，轻轻颤栗。他看起来仍颇为苍白，Hannibal心忖：如同埃尔·格列笔下的一名圣徒，曼妙婀娜却又销毁骨立遭恶魔缠身，最近连续几夜的不眠不休在那双明眸周围抹下阴影，使他那晶莹如玉的皮肤愈显苍白。他的手臂与躯干上也可以清晰地看到一组靡丽的纤细白痕，不过它们看起来并不像璧中微瑕，而更像是装点润色；那些在他人身上实为遗憾又有损形容的瑕疵，却借着Will身体的拂照有幸一改故辙、扶摇而上。就像一幅流连难忘的画像或古石铜绿上的 _龟裂纹路_ ：是证词亦是见证——承载着其一生的坚韧。而他两股与喉咙上的几处瘀伤(如紫罗兰般微微绽放，由Hannibal一手所赐)也显得格外醒目，让他看上去难以置信地脆弱，如果可能的话，甚至更摄人心魄。事实上，Hannibal心中断定，他的男孩必然 _风华绝代_ ：如琢如磨、长身玉立，那惊鸿身姿在黄油般的灯光下一如拉斐尔或米开朗基罗尤爱的雕塑模型。

“过来， _mylimasis_ ，”他用更温和的声音说道，抓住Will的腰肢，拇指摩挲着两侧玲珑的髋骨，伸手爱抚他的喉咙。Will倾身迎上触摸，发出轻柔的呜声，Hannibal愉快地注意到对方颈动脉上那活跃跳动的脉络，以及那讨人喜爱、与那一头柔滑秀发截然不同的落拓胡茬。“看看你，”他赞许道，“一点儿也不难为情呢。”

“不，”Will回道，显然迫不及待地想要更多的关注，正忙着爬上Hannibal的膝盖。

“不过那时你会吧，不是吗？”Hannibal说着，又一次抓住Will的腰，让他停下，“如果我在那么多年前就买下了你：你怕是要窘迫欲死了吧。”他闭了会儿眼，显然在享受眼前的景象。“你当然会了，你对自己的美根本一无所知。你会羞愤得面红耳赤，会拖延时间，会试图尽可能地支使搪塞。也许你会欲迎还拒。”他边说着，手边沿着Will的两腿向下徐徐游走，享受着这让他颤栗的感觉。“当然所有的抵抗都是徒劳，”Hannibal柔声补充道，低头亲吻Will的髋骨尖，“因为那时你不会知道，我能多么耐心地等待。然而我们的处境变得有趣起来，因为你的洞察力强得很，不管我如何掩饰，你还是能看到我脸上的赞赏。而你会立刻心领神会，不是吗？它会让你兴奋：你是如此渴望被赞美，被接纳。所以，即使你对我嗔目而视，我也知道，你颧骨上那迷人的红晕不再仅仅源自难堪和窘迫，也来自渐升的欲望。”

“嗯…… _是的_ ，”Will说道，他喜欢这种疯狂的感觉，开始对整件事感到迷眩而激动。几乎如醉酒一般：双眼紧紧闭合，喘息参差而狂乱，他全身都化作声与影的万花筒，谵妄地迷失在感官当中，疑心也许这一切都太过——却又意识到它还 _远远_ 不够。

“现在我要进行下一部分的检查了，”Hannibal用同样富含节奏的声音补充道，“Alpha买Omega自然是希望能为其开苞，任人予取予求。所以我 _必须_ 要检查一下你有没有经历过人事呢，如果我不这么做，那就是我的失职了。你觉得呢，Will？你会让我这么做吗？”

“哦操，是的……我会让你这么做的。”

“转过身来，”Hannibal说着，又一次轻抓住Will的腰，把他推到一边，“就是这样。现在塌腰提臀，打开双腿。好孩子。已经这么听话了，不是吗？”Will咬着他的唇瓣，感到宽阔的拇指摩挲起后穴，泄出一声低低的哀鸣；无助的兴奋，哪怕有那么一丝难为情，却还是能感觉到一串晶莹的爱液自大腿滑下。

“完美，”Hannibal低喃道，两腿齐齐夹在Will之间，令他无法再合上。“真是动人的景致。你知道吗，我想我会想拍下这样的你：作为纪念，留待未来某朝一日细细品味。”

“老天， _别_ 吧。”

“怎么就别了呢，亲爱的。你觉得什么最羞耻呢？是拍下你双腿大张的照片？还是我这么做时你又湿又兴奋的模样？”

“都是，”Will狂乱般道，“噢艹。你想要就做吧——真的。我不在乎。”

“我知道你不会介意的，我的爱，”Hannibal发出心满意足的低呜，“你喜欢这个主意不是吗？你喜欢我如此渴望你，渴望到无法掩饰；你认为这给了你控制我的权利。不过当然啦，”他接着说，开始抚摸Will的大腿，“真到 _那时_ ，你就不会这么肆无忌惮了。你会变得越来越焦虑，心知我的检查时间远远超过了必要。我能感觉到你的不安，而我的Alpha本能就会占据上风——我会在毫不自知的情况下开始安抚你。我会俯身、把手放到你的后腰上。一部分是给你提供安慰，但是，我得承认，我也需要一个借口来验证一下，你的皮肤是否像看上去的那般柔软、光滑。然后我会边爱抚着你，边温柔地低唤着你的名字。我的手掌会比较凉，也许会让你因此颤抖。我会说， _试着放松下来，Will；_ 但你当然没办法放松了，因为你正期待着什么，期待得发狂。”

Will只想想这个就不禁呻吟起来，把腿打得更开，又喘息着，意识到一股新的湿滑流下。“还真是热情呐，嗯？”Hannibal低喃着，拇指在上面划过，“完美极了。如果我当时就看到这一幕，心里该多高兴啊：我们这才认识多久，而我漂亮的Omega男孩儿就已经如此适应他Alpha的气味与触碰。”他向前倾身，牙齿蹭过Will的大腿，堪堪勾起刺痛。“不过，这么放荡无耻，是不是也该有 _一点_ 惩罚呢。”

“你敢，”Will说道，呼吸已开始磕绊。

“可你要怎么阻止我呢，最最亲爱的？我可比你要强壮多了。而且不论如何，你想让我买下你，所以别忘了，你要努力讨我欢心啊。”他说着，拇指稍加施压揉碾起Will的肉穴，Will立刻又呻吟了一声，随即安静下来。“真是漂亮的颜色，”Hannibal爱抚般道，“浅淡的粉。还有你的脖子，证实了你从未与任何人结合——不过这并不能证明你没被另一个Alpha进入过。为了验明 _这一点_ ，我必须对你进行适当的检查。”

“老天啊，是的——做吧。快点。”

“耐心，”Hannibal又徐徐笑道，“也不是像这样。我想让你到我膝上来。”毫无征兆地，他一把捞起Will的腰，将他从地板上抱起，让他在半空中转了个身，然后温柔地将他脸朝下放在沙发上，好随心所欲地摆布他的身体。Will因这一突如其来的动作发出一声惊喘，但并没有试图挣脱，而是在Hannibal的腿上自在地扭着身，双腿进一步分开。

“就这样，亲爱的，”Hannibal呢喃着，手沿着Will的脊骨一路游走，“ _很_ 好。向你的Alpha亮出自己漂亮的羽毛。”他又等待了一会儿，享受着Will愈发的急切，而后缓缓将一只手探入两腿之间，先挑逗地细致画了几圈，才最终给予Will想要的，将两根手指深入他的身体。Will发出一声低沉的呻吟，彻底僵住了。“感觉到了吗？”Hannibal喃声道，轻车熟路地探索、戳弄着，直到Will的呼吸化作一连串的喘息。“正如我所预料。 _这么_ 容易就进去了：这说明你在我之前已有别的情人。但你却这样享受。如果你真已尝过滋味，你还会现在这般颤抖过吗？我很是怀疑你会呢。 _这个漂亮的小Omega变得好兴奋_ ，我也许会这样想， _他需要我来照顾他_ 。”

“是的，”Will气喘着，臀疯狂地碾磨起Hannibal坚实的大腿肉。他能感觉到一股湿意溅在小腹上，浑身被前液抹得一塌糊涂，这一意识让他颤抖着，又叫唤出声。Hannibal的另一只手立刻划过他的腹部，继而是一声满意的低哼，他也感觉到了。“噢天，Hannibal，”Will喘着气道，“我喜欢这样。我真的好喜欢。”

“ _真是_ 漂亮，Will，”Hannibal用柔和而热切的声音说道，“我现在就要放弃自我了，是不是——就像你一样？根本想不出什么检验的方法呢，只想着怎样才能让你享受。这样 _纵情的_ 享受，我们甚至都还没开始，你可能就受不住了呢。我已经满脑子都只想着初次与你交欢会是什么感觉，只想将你买下，直接带你回去——回家，径直到我的床上。谁还会在乎你是不是承诺中那个清白纯洁的Omega呢。”

Will又呻吟了一声，把脚靠在沙发边上，更好借力与Hannibal的鼠蹊部相蹭。“你知道吗亲爱的，你这副样子真是完美极了。”Hannibal虔诚地说道，抓住Will的大腿迫使他的双腿分开，“如此脆弱而绝望。像这样在我的怀里扭动、战栗、近乎挣扎的模样；仿佛某些脆弱易碎的生物，为生存而战斗。在最后的挣扎中，我不得不紧紧抓住你，我得把你抱在怀里，直到你安静下来，不是吗？可你身上却蕴藉着 _那么多_ 的生机。”

“哦天。就……哦操，就让我射吧。”

“耐心，我的爱。等我进来。是了……就是这样。好孩子。我喜欢看你享受它。你这样美极了。然而，你发出的所有动人声音；既是痛苦之声，也是欲望之声。”他伸出一手，轻捂上Will的嘴，“我得让你安静下来，不是吗？可能会有人无意中听到而前来查看。毕竟你身价数万呢。我应该坐在这里，敬而远之地观赏：远观而不可亵玩。如果你的陪护人走进来，发现你趴在我的膝上含着我的手指，他们会怎么说呢？”

Will咬了一口Hannibal的手，勉强喘了口气，恶狠狠道：“你就等着被告吧。”

“是呀，”Hannibal称道，“而且可能要赔上一大笔吧，但我还是不在乎。如果能看到这样的你，探索你的身体，又有何憾呢。再说了，不管Andrew为你付多少钱，我都愿付双倍。三倍。如果必要的话，二十倍都不在话下。”

说话间，他放慢了手上的动作，拇指挑逗地抚弄Will，随即彻底停下了。“看在老天的份上，”Will沮丧地嘶声道，“你在干什么？别。就…… _啊_ ，我需要这个。”

“别担心，亲爱的，我知道你需要什么。你也知道你可以信任我，我会照顾你的。”

Will呻吟得更大声了，绷紧片刻，继而突然翻身，直起腰来，跨坐在Hannibal的膝盖上。Hannibal抓着他的腰帮他保持平衡，Will又发出了一声低哼，艰难地喘了几口气，试图控制住自己。Hannibal感觉到他有多吃力，和颜悦色地仰头微笑着，Will见此笑出声来。“老天爷，你还真是自命不凡，”他终于成功说了出来，身体前倾，与Hannibal额面相贴，轻轻推搡了一下对方。“即使是Alpha，你也太不可一世了。反正你忘了什么东西。”

“哦，是吗？倒是说来听听？”

“你忘了我也会掂量你的。”

“真的吗？”Hannibal说着，手沿着Will的脊背一路抚弄起来，“你可真是野心勃勃。”

“我要看看你到底行不行，”Will回答。他又颤抖着吸了口气，粗暴地扯起Hannibal的衬衫，笨拙得只顾速度，全然不顾一些纽扣砸地的“乒乓”声。“我要你证明你知道该怎么操我。我的意思是，就我所知，你就是个除了有钱一无是处的Alpha，就算有了Omega，也不知道该怎么办。”他三下五除二地脱掉衬衫，别扭地转过脖颈去够Hannibal的嘴，双手抓着他的颈肩，赖以生存般如饥似渴地掠夺着。“喔噢，看看那个，”他说着抽开身，“都 _这么_ 硬了。你很想要这个吧？我敢说你撑不过五分钟。”

“你非要这么想，是吗？”Hannibal回道，又微笑起来，“那样的话，尽管放马过来吧，我们走着瞧。”

Will露齿而笑，挑逗地挺胯抵上Hannibal。“你知道吗，我的医生试图警告我离你远点儿，”他说着，另一手也一刻不闲地解起Hannibal的腰带，“她认为你只是一个朝三暮四，用我来打炮的Alpha。真讽刺啊，不是吗？如果你买了我，你就会翻我的旧账，却对自己的情史闭口不谈。”

“自然不会，”Hannibal同意道，伸手帮Will解开腰带，“Alpha一般不愿向他们的Omega透露这些。但是如果你想算账的话，就问吧。我听凭处置。”

“真的？”

“真的。你想知道什么呢？”不成想他会这么坦率，Will皱起了眉头；Hannibal又笑了，添道：“尽管问吧，我必定知无不言，言无不尽。”

“真随我问吗？”Will重复。他安静了几秒，然后小心地重新坐下来，直到大腿紧贴在Hannibal的髋骨上，握住他的双手。“那好吧，”他续道，“首先，除了我，你和多少Omega睡过？”

“四个，”Hannibal立刻说。

“认真的吗？这么多。”

“就这么多。”

“你也 _太烂桃花_ 了吧。大多数Alpha一个都没有过。”

“是的，”Hannibal带着一丝洋洋自得回道，“但我不是大多数Alpha。省得你再问，他们跟你相比都望尘莫及。”

“我才不会问呢，”Will撒谎道，“这又不是什么排名榜。”Hannibal立刻又得意地一笑，Will假装没看见，“那么……那么其他Alpha呢？有过吗？”

“有。”

“真的吗？”Will问道，不由得感到一阵惊讶，“什么时候？”

“我年轻时。事实上，要年轻得 _多_ ——大概18岁，还住在法国。对方和你现在差不多大，也许还要大几岁。”

Will扬起眉毛，显然在努力想象这一场景。“你喜欢吗？”

“是的，非常，不过那之后我再也没有重复过。”

“为什么不？”

“我以为你该是所有人中最能猜出为什么的。就是说，大多数Alpha往往极为恼人，所以很难找到一个有足够吸引力的，更别提渴望任何形式的亲密了。”

“我真希望我是个Alpha，那样我就可以那么操你了，”Will颇为蛮横道，“我会比 _他_ 做得更好。”

Hannibal立刻微笑起来。“这一点，”他回答道，“我毫不怀疑。”

Will对上Hannibal的目光，又安静了几秒，随即发出一声轻微的低吼，粗暴地扑向他：拽掉他剩下的衣服，把他推到沙发上，手指抓过能触及的每一寸皮肤。“也许我应该感谢你 _不是_ 个Alpha，”Hannibal补充道，试图抓住Will的手，“否则第一次见面你可能就把我杀得片甲不留了。”

“给我躺着，”Will边说边抽开身，“赶紧的。看在老天爷的份上，你可闭嘴吧。”

“亲爱的，你还真是个可怕的暴君，”Hannibal平静地回道，“我要是自己去看医生，他们也会给我一个类似的关于你的警告吧。”

Will再次笑了一声，倾身给了Hannibal一个更温柔的吻，然后将他向后推，直到他躺下，Will可以爬到他身上。捱到现在，他俩都不可能再坚持多久了，所以他只能尽量保证自己不要操之过急：非常缓慢地下沉，直到感到Hannibal的阴茎推入他火热、湿滑的紧致处—— _深深_ 推入——粗大、坚硬，完美地将他填满，那是除了情热期间，此前他从未想像过的空虚。“噢，”Will说道，听起来近乎失神，“噢 _是的_ ，你感觉好棒。”

“你也是，我的爱。你感觉起来完美极了。”

Will应声低吟，往下一沉，Hannibal则向上顶入，带节奏地大刀阔斧地操干起来，让Will切切实实地尝到了滋味。“天，是的，”他无助道，“就这样。”Hannibal更加猛烈地一挺胯，这次Will发出了一种近乎哀号的羞耻声音。“那我的陪护人现在到底要说什么呢？”他勉力一笑，补充道，“要是他们进来发现我就骑在我那Alpha的老二上？”

“他们什么也不会对你说。“Hannibal沿着Will的脊椎一路向下游走，抓住他的腰肢，用手缓缓地前后推动他，直到Will颤抖起来，发出轻微的呜声，“作为Alpha，我将承担全责。”

“那你可真要及时行乐了，不是吗？”Will说着，最后向上一挺腰胯，又优雅地朝前雌伏下身，把脸贴在Hannibal的颈间，“鉴于你会受到起诉——而我随后数年都会被绑在贞操带上。”Hannibal发出被逗乐的一声，在他的下巴上直吮出一片淤青，Will也微笑起来，品味着每个人都能看到它的事实，颇为享受由此而生的归属感。“我不会碰自己，”他补充道，“你也不许碰我；我要你就这样把我操射。如果你能做到，我 _也许还会_ 考虑让你买下我。”

“哦，我明白了，”Hannibal说着，仰起头更方便Will接近，“君子一言？”

“快马一鞭。”

“那就成交吧，”Hannibal说。有那么一会儿，他只微笑着，如要将眼前人生吞活剥了般，随即用双手勾住Will的肩膀吻上他——温柔而诚挚——然后抓住他的腰身，顿时将人举起。Will吃了一惊，猝不及防地倒吸一口冷气，立刻又更大声地一呼，发现自己被仰面翻在地上。Hannibal立刻倾身逼近，又露出先前那掠食般的微笑。“准备好了吗？”他轻声说。

Will没有回答，而是难耐地呻吟着，Hannibal的笑容更盛，抓住Will的双腿，把它们拉到对方胸前。“你知道吗，我还真希望你能有一个陪护人，”他添道，声音比先前更加热切，“我希望他们之后再来看你。看你迷乱地把结深深锁在体内：凌乱不堪，昏头转向，在官能快慰里彻底癫眩。让 _每一个_ 看到你那副模样的人，都知道这是我一手造就的。”他俯下身来，抓住Will的下颔，温柔而坚定地转过他的脸，直到他们四目相对。“总有一天，我要你为我这么做，Will。我会拥有你，我还会带着你惊艳群芳。是时候让人知道你究竟属于谁了。”

Will张嘴欲答，却只溢出一声哽咽的呻吟，感到Hannibal那粗大的硬器钝头在顶着他。“就是这样，我的爱，”Hannibal呢喃私语着，握住Will的手，“这就是你想要的吗？如果我把它给你，你就会为我高潮吗？你会的，是吧——我知道你会的，你一向很受得来呢。让我看看你有多需要你的Alpha。”

“噢天哪，”Will喘息着，“ _天啊_ ……Hannibal……”他仰起头，露出喉咙，让Hannibal用牙齿划过，紧紧抓住他的肩不放，让对方猛地一击沉入自己身体。现在他的手似乎已在Will全身游走，Will的整具身体都颤抖着，扭着臀，拱起背，在意乱情迷的巅峰中，气息轻如飞絮地吐出Hannibal的名字。事实上，他已经无法完全理解正在发生的一切：无法区分头脑中异常激动的刺耳音调与身体各处无不高涨的热烈欲望。每一个细胞，每一根纤维，每一滴热血，随着他们潮湿的皮肤一起滑动，Will感觉自己紧缠着Hannibal的阴茎，而他自己的也变得滑溜溜的，正沉甸甸地抵着他的小腹。然后他又扭了下臀，在这狂乱瞬间他知道即使他们两人都没碰过自己的阴茎，他最终也会高潮。噢，天哪，就快了，绝对是——他不可能坚持多久了。他能感觉到对方的牙齿深陷入肩胛骨上脆弱的皮肤，见鬼，对方真的在咬他；“ _噢_ ，”Will喘着气，声音听起来濒临崩溃，“我要……天啊，Hannibal。噢我要到了，天啊我要到了，我要到了……我……”

Hannibal虔诚地说道，一声低低的叹息近乎嘘声，“ _Mano meilė_ 。亲爱的。瞧瞧你： _完美_ 。”Will又哭唤起来，他伸出双臂搂住Will的后背将他收入怀中，亲吻着他的喉咙，一直在低喃着赞美和鼓励的话，直到Will终于不再颤抖，沉静下来。他稍微向后放松了些，将Will覆在身下，但没有让对方承受全部重量，Will心满意足地叹了口气，将脸埋到Hannibal脖颈间，感到结在他体内绷紧时，发出了一声小小的呻吟。

“我的爱，”Hannibal低喃着，欣然抚起Will的脸庞，“你喜欢那样吗？”

Will笑了一声，伸出手，用手指缠着Hannibal的头发。“痛是痛快，”他说，“但玩得也有点……疯。”Hannibal报以最为自得的一笑，Will朝他皱起鼻子，轻轻一拽他的头发。“一旦我们能再动，我们要去淋个浴。我们浑身是汗，浑身是味，浑身精液。”

“这里的头韵用得真好，Will，”Hannibal平静地说道，“还带点五步抑扬格——你可真是个诗人。”

Will大笑出声，最终再次沉默；把手从Hannibal的头发上移开，用手抚摸起他的脸颊，表情明显变得更加严肃。Hannibal目光灼灼地望着他，Will伸出另一只手，与Hannibal交握：十指紧扣，抬头看着Hannibal，后者则低头凝望着他。Hannibal的目光温柔而深邃，几乎在幽幽闪烁，在那一刻，Will屏住了呼吸，再次意识到Hannibal真的看到了他：剥去层层伪装表象，真真正正地 _看清_ Will——一切缺陷，致命与残损之处——在他看来却仿佛无限巧妙而迷人之物。仿佛那是什么惊尘绝艳的存在，事实上：是Hannibal毕生所求与心血……他个人的艺术杰作。Will听到吞咽的声音，意识到他的睫毛开始濡湿。哦，天啊，别有眼泪吧？他眨了几下眼睛，突然间惶然无措，Hannibal俯身亲吻他的前额。

“怎么了，Will？”他静静地说道，“出什么事了吗？”

“没什么，”Will喃喃道，短暂闭了会儿眼。Hannibal的呼吸轻抚过他的皮肤：嘴唇拂过Will的眼睑，温暖而又湿漉。“我很好。”

“你看起来满腹思绪。”

“没有吧。”Hannibal没有回应，又用鼻子蹭了蹭他的脸，Will略微不稳地吸了口气，最后说，“我想，只是有时候看着你，心里很安慰吧。”

“是吗？”Hannibal稍事停顿，问道。事实上，在他一贯不动声色的语调下，暗藏着一丝不同寻常的情愫，Will不禁因这一出乎Hannibal意料的回答心潮腾涌。“为什么呢？”

_为什么？_ Will默默想着。 _因为你形同致命，生来致毁；却匠心独具，发人深省。也许你没有让我成为一个更好的人，但你鼓励我做一个更好的自己。因为你满是神秘，引人心向往之，又留有太多莫测难明；因为你予我升华，予我启迪，因为我从未像我们在一起时那样了解自己。_

但最后他只是微微一笑，手指沿着Hannibal的颧骨边缘轻轻拂过，未作赘述。“因为，”他平静地说，“有时候，当我凝视着你时，我觉得自己也在回以凝视。”

*****

Will事先查了详细的方向，但即使没有，他也知道哪所房子是正确的。事实上，乍一看，这座建筑本身似乎并不引人注目：它坐落在整洁的城郊街道中心，就像稚子的画笔情调那般别致动人，有着与其邻居一样清一色的翠绿百叶窗，阳台与蔓生的香桉树。但当来人仔细观察时，就会发现它还有其他住宅并不具备的特征：在午后的阳光下，鲜红的“杀手”一词在墙上滴着血，淋漓湿滑。这与FBI停车场上的涂鸦惊人地相似，一开始也正是这种诡异的相似之处，而不是这个词本身，引起了Will的兴趣。不过他也觉得此处的情况看来更糟，因为与汽车和柏油路相比，以儿童攀登架、私家越野车和玉兰香气为背景的破坏行径更令人发指；就像一颗生在一口瓠犀之间的龋齿。显然，Will断定，这就是世上那种不容罪恶染指的地方了。

就在这时，对街一所房子的窗帘抖动了一下，Will来气地回瞪了一眼，又敲了下门，再是一下，直到门嘎吱一声打开，一双眼睛从防盗链后面盯着他。Will介绍了自己，展示了他的警徽，那双眼就挪开了会儿，链子被拉开，给Will放了行。站在对面的女人消瘦羸弱，一头剪得过短的黑发，嘴巴与前额被焦虑过早地蚀刻出不少细如蛛丝的线条。Will知道，就官方记录来看，她的名字是Helena Johnson，是一家事业有成的房地产公司的老板，也是洛约拉大学[注2]的校友，而且上谷歌搜一下就知道，她还是当地许多动物慈善机构的热情筹款人。但是他还知道的是，她也是Richard Black的幺女，而这个红色喷漆的持有者也知道得清清楚楚。

“抱歉，”Will说着，朝门口的方向挥挥手，“那一定很……”他停顿了几秒，努力找出合适的形容词。可说起来容易做起来难，因为这必须既不能将事情最小化( _像令人头大、沮丧_ )又不能搞出什么轰动效应( _像可怕极了、真是恶心_ )。他最终选择了“难办”，立马又后悔自己的词不达意；Helena唯一的反应是耸耸肩。“你需要帮忙处理吗？”

“没事。谢谢你了。我给一个朋友打了电话，她和她丈夫今晚就来。”她把额前的头发往后捋去——一种焦躁不安的动作，Will立刻就能看出她已经这样做过不下百次了——随即茫然地盯着他，像在努力集中注意力看他的脸。“要我给你倒杯咖啡吗？”

Will私底下真的很想来杯咖啡，但看到她的手在颤抖，又极担心她会烫伤自己。“这样就好，谢谢，”他说，“也许之后吧。”

“那好。”

她的表情再次放空，感觉正在搜索枯肠地想着接下来该做什么，因为她已经好意提出了咖啡，却又遭到了拒绝。“真的特别感谢你能同意和我见面，”他推动道，“我知道这很不容易。”

Helena只是又耸了耸肩，Will想，从大局来看，这可能并没有那么困难——至少与日复一日生活在对她父亲和他所作所为的记忆中的严酷、痛苦的现实相比要差得远了。实际上这根本无法想象，哪怕是像他这样富有想象力的人。毕竟，如果你知道像Richard Black这样的人的本质已经融入了你的每一个细胞——从你的头发到你的脚趾甲到你脸上焦虑的皱纹，都与他同根同源，这怎么能接受呢？也许对她来说，表面上看起来也很明显，她觉得自己长得像她的父亲……也许她每次经过镜子时都会看到他的脸在往回凝视？

“你要坐吗？”Helena最终说道。她立马又显得担心起来，像是认为他会像拒绝咖啡一样拒绝椅子，然后就没有然后了。Will鼓励地笑笑，Helena也点头回应，蓦地转身消失在走廊里，Will无言地跟在后面进入了他料想是客厅的地方。考虑到这阴森的氛围，不知怎的，他本以为装饰也会是忧郁而悲伤的，但他很高兴地意识到，周围的布置充满活力、令人心旷神怡，布满许多郁郁葱葱碧叶青翠欲滴的绿植，墙色是明亮的拜占庭蓝[注3]，光线从一扇大飘窗照射进来。一只硕大的姜黄色肥猫趴伏在沙发上，把靠垫蹭得到处是毛，给人一种温馨的家的感觉。从他所站的地方，可以看到书架上摆满了旅游出版物，墙上每隔一段距离就挂着一些充满异国情调的物件，摆放着风格不一的家具，笑口常开的中国弥勒佛像与雕刻袋鼠、安达卢西亚的编织、现代和传统设计的斑斓彩绘面具，以及各式各样看起来像是分别从欧洲四角精挑细选出来的陶瓷挤在一起。想到这个备受苦难的女人在生活中至少还有一个安慰来源，让他心里释然了些，他着重欣赏了会儿这些家具，最后在沙发上的猫旁找了个位置坐下。Helena坐在他对面，纤细的双手抱住膝盖，紧搂住自己，像极为痛苦。

“这种事已经很久没发生了，”她平静地说，“我指的是涂鸦。以前更频繁。”

“你知道为什么现在又发生了吗？”

“哦，当然，”Helena答道，肩膀摆出一丝焦虑的绷紧模样，“是因为那个雕刻家案。又一个杀害Omega的人——显然翻出了一些旧账。”

“抱歉，”Will重复道；主要是因为他确实抱歉，但也因为他想不出别的话可说，“这一定很愁人。”

“是啊，但你能怎么办呢？我经常想那些可能是受害者的家人，如果他们把气撒在我身上能有所帮助的话……我觉得我真没什么可抱怨的。”

Will心忖Helena身上有一种极其熟悉的感觉，尽管他不知道那是什么，但他还是发出了同情的一叹作为回应。他假装抚摸那只猫，身体前倾，凑近去看，试图从她的脸轮廓中辨认出来。然而，很难确定是什么导致了这种感觉，因为这种似曾相识与其说是来自整张脸，不如说是来自孤立的五官。他皱起眉头，徐徐打量过她的嘴唇和颧骨，孰视着那双乌黑的眼睛与头发，试图找出他之前在哪儿见过它们。但这种印象转瞬即逝，无法精确地加以定义，他最终被迫承认，这些特征可能属于任何人。就像雕刻家的名片一样，不仅Jack和Price身上有一对，Skinner、Reynolds医生、Andrew的私人侦探甚至连Andrew本人也有一模一样的。而且说到这，她的姓也不完全是她自己的，想想那跟Matthew Brown的姓有多么相似吧。也许只是因为她让他想起了Richard Black的大头照。他清了清嗓子说：“你考虑过搬家吗？”

“想过，”Helena简略道，“我是说，我就是靠卖房地产吃饭的，这应该是世界上最容易的事了。但我从没这么做过。怎么说呢……我不知道。忏悔吧，我想。”

“为什么？”

“我觉得我早该知道的，”Helena回答，她的语气越来越紧张，“就像我早该看明白似的。”

Will靠在坐垫上，稍作犹豫后才作出回应。“有时候你不能，”他平静地说，“相信我。我自己也经历过。”

“但我一直就在那儿：我和他住在同一个屋檐下。我应该采取更多措施来阻止它的。”

“可你能怎么办呢？”Will温和地说，“你父亲的所作所为都是他一己之过，与人无关。当然也与你无关。”

Helena一如既往地耸了耸肩，带着一种挥之不去的深切愁苦凝视着Will。这倒是让他想起了那些著名的一战归来的士兵照：空洞麻木，仿佛一片冻结的深潭，扭曲的阴影在眼后闪烁。 _大风大浪我都见过了_ 。“这就是你来这儿的原因，不是吗？””她说，“因为雕刻家？”

“是的，”Will回答，很高兴能开口问他真正想问的问题了，“就像我在电话里说的，我们认为这可能与你父亲的案子有关。你还愿意帮我看看那张照片吗？”Helena点头表示同意，他在公文包里翻出Matthew Brown的大头照。“能跟我说说你认得这个人吗？”

Helena迅速瞥了眼这张照片。“不认识。”

“你确定吗？”Will说，努力不让自己的声音里流露出失望。

“确定，”Helena没再看照片道，“我之前从没见过他。”

Will叹了口气，把照片塞回公文包；从开口看去，Matthew Brown那张阴鸷的脸似乎在盯着他，他下意识地再次伸出手，猛地合上包。“行，那好吧，”他说，“不过还是谢了。”

沙发的另一边，那猫张开一只亮黄的眼，朝Will投来轻蔑的一瞥，这神气活现的，可能连Hannibal也要自叹弗如。Helena伸出手，抚摸它腹部的米色绒毛，它侧身一滚，呼噜声就像小风钻一样响彻整个房间。“他真可爱，”Will撒谎道，“看起来很亲人。”

“他是四只中的一个。我从避难所里抱来的。”Will赞许地点头，看Helena挠着猫咪光滑的耳朵，微微一笑。“其他都在外面，但金宝儿(Jimmy)恋家。”

“我们的病理学医生叫Jim，”Will说，那只猫又剐了他一眼，“他经常像这样看着我。”

Helena又微笑起来。“你可以邮件发我的，”她补充道，目光没离开那只猫，“别告诉我你大老远跑来就是为了给我看一张照片吧？”

“我们真不能通过电子方式与公众分享这样的信息。”Will说，“但是不，我来这儿是要找些东西。”他说着，猫伸出前爪，撒欢地把肉垫往他的衬衫袖口抓，他不得不迅速挪开手以躲避。“明天我要去分局和最初参与此案的一些警员谈谈。”

“希望能有收获。”

“谢谢，”Will说，不知道是不是能如愿以偿，“我也希望如此。”说罢，他又清了清嗓子，试想着提出下一个问题，但又不会让人觉得自己太穷追不舍。“我知道你有一个哥哥和一个姐姐，”他小心地说，“你有他们的联系方式吗？”Helena点点头，没进一步解释，他又补充道：“我查的时候找不他们的任何记录。”

“不，你找不到的——原因很简单，他们不想被发现。”她顿了一下，头朝涂鸦所在的窗户方向猛地一转。“我也怪不了他们。Liz还在美国，但她不会同意和你谈话的。过去几年里，她彻底远离了与Black这个姓有关的一切。她现在在为Omega做支持工作。主要是医疗保健，但也有宣传和竞选活动，诸如此类的……似乎这在某种意义上可以弥补我们父亲所做的一切。”

“那你哥哥呢？”Will问道，“他是如何应对这一切的？”

“正如你所预料的那样：他与我们所有人断绝了联系，不想有任何牵扯。在某种程度上，我认为这对他来说是最难的，因为他是父亲最喜欢的孩子。他们一起打猎，一起踢足球，一起修理汽车。你知道的——父子关系那样的。”她朝Will就那样挥挥手，显然是想让他明白她在说什么，Will鼓励地点头，尽管他和自己的父亲从未有过那种热情友好的一起打猎、踢球、修车的关系。“所以刚来逮捕时，他完全无法接受，”Helena补充道，“他坚称他们抓错了人。后来，证据逐渐堆积起来，他改变了主意，并开始害怕自己在某种程度上被玷污了——俗话说的‘没有好种’[注4]。整个过程就跟库伯勒·罗斯说的那样：否认、愤怒、讨价还价、抑郁，等等。我忘了后面是什么了。”

“最终接受[注5]，”Will说，“他接受了吗？”

“没有。审判后他就出国了。他在澳大利亚待了一段时间，然后去了中国，又在伦敦待了几个月——就像他想要逃离整件事。我偶尔会收到贺卡，比如圣诞节和生日之类的，但我们并不常联系。”

“我明白了。”

“我没有他目前的住址，但我有他的电话号码。说实话，我也怀疑他不会和你谈的，但我可以把你的详细情况告诉他，让他打电话。”

“谢谢，”Will说，心想着自己要更彻底地调查一下，“真的非常感谢。那你母亲呢？”

“我妈妈死了。”

“啊，我不知道。真对不起。”

“官方说是心脏病发作，”Helena痛苦地说，“但在我看来，她是爸爸最后一个受害者。她只有43岁。谁会在43岁时心脏病发作呢？她也不胖，又身体健康，一生都没患过什么大病。是震惊和悲痛害死了她。”

Will发出同情的声音，心下认为情况很可能就是这样，“他们结婚多久了？”

“哦，他被捕时他们已经离婚多年了。她并没有还 _爱着_ 他或其他类似的什么。但是对他的了解……她和他一起生活了那么多年；还和他生了孩子。可一直以来他都是那样一个怪物。”

“我能想象，”Will温和道，“我很抱歉。”

Helena木然地点头，再次说话时，Will可以看到她的睫毛上有一丝微弱的湿意。“问题是……”她嗫嚅道，“问题是他看上去并不像那样。我知道这听起来很疯狂，但有时我会想，如果他像对待其他人那样对待我们，我的负罪感就会减轻一些。但他没有；他对我们这些孩子都很好。他就像个普通的爸爸。我的意思是，他会大发脾气，但绝不会冲我们发火。”

“是关于Alpha的吗？”

“是的，”Helena简练道。她停顿了一下，越过镜片上方颇为凄凉地望着他，她这一动作立刻让他想起了自己。“他 _恨_ 他们。他觉得是他们害他没法过得更好。真典型；他总是怪别人，唯独不怪自己。”

“何以如此呢？”

“哦，他很早就丢了工作。最后我们不得不搬家：买个小点的房子，卖掉车；你知道，就是那种平常事。照他说来，这都要怪Alpha。我想我们这些孩子也有一段时间是这么相信的，直到我们终于懂事了，长大了才不再相信。只是爸爸……爸爸他从没改掉这个观点。”

“那么，你相信他说的那些谋杀是为了复仇的话吗？”

“我想这只有他自己知道。”

“是的，但 _你_ 怎么看呢？”

Helena耸耸肩，一时看起来又愁云惨淡。“我认想他杀害那些人是因为他想要这么做格雷厄姆先生；因为他喜欢这样。”她又沉默了几秒，最后抬起头——这是整场会面中她真正直视Will那么几次中的一次。“你也这么想，是不是？”她平静地补充道，“你就是这样抓住他的。”

“啊，我不确定你是否还记得我。”

“我记得很清楚。控方在审判时传唤了你；你是作证人。”

“不错，正是。”

“我记得一切，”Helena用同样痛苦的语气说，“我希望我没有，但我的时间像被冻结了；就像自警察第一次敲门的那个早晨以来，我的时间就没再流动过。你懂我的意思吗？这就是为什么我甚至都不想逃避。我只是生活在我父亲所作所为的阴影之下。”

“过去的事已成定局，”Will温和地说，“但那都已经 _过去_ 了。它们会影响你的人生，但不一定会决定你是谁；更不能断送你的未来。被判终身监禁的是你父亲，而不是你。”

“它影响着 _一切_ ，”Helena回答，更多的是对她自己而不是对Will，“我的工作，我的朋友，我的交际。我的意思是，我已经和一个人约会了6个月，却还是不敢告诉他……我不知道该怎么告诉他。”

“如果他真的关心你，他会接受的，”Will说，“如果他不能接受，总有一天你会找到一个能够接受的人。不必着急，等到时机成熟时自然就水到渠成了——你无需向任何人证明什么。眼下最重要的就是做你自己。”

“谢谢你，”Helena平静地说。她又冲Will露出一个小小的微笑——微弱而颤抖，但无疑在那儿——然后抽出张纸巾轻拭了一下脸。她的眼睛很秀气：像黑刺李一样大而水灵。“你可能是唯一对我说过这话的人。谢谢你，真的。但我并不觉得你能理解那是什么样子。”

“不，”Will同意，“我并不知道有你这样一个父亲是什么感觉。但我知道你试图摆脱过去——我也知道恐惧。”他心下微微一笑，想起了Jack的那些激励标语，以及在停车场涂鸦出现的那天，自己怎样一直在暗地里诅咒那些标语的。“我的上司就喜欢在工作时张贴标语，”他说道，“说实话，大多数时候它们都让我很烦，但有一句话一直在我脑海中挥之不去。是关于恐惧的两层含义： _忘掉一切，跑吧；或者面对一切，奋起_ 。[注6]当然，这两种选择都可取的——但你必须知道何时该做出何种选择。” 他停顿了一下，朝房间里各式各样的旅行饰件做了个手势。“你已经开始了。你有你喜欢的东西。你有一份工作；你有朋友。你有……他。”他并不那么热情地指着那只猫，心里暗暗希望那是只狗，“你可以为生活给予你的一切而活——而不必纠结于你父亲夺走了什么。”

“我知道，”Helena平静地回答，“我知道你说的是对的。”Will能听到有个‘但是’，安抚地笑笑。“但我只是……我只是没法这么 _觉得_ 。”

苦涩与自责显而易见，像火焰一样在她的声音里燃烧。继而是一阵抑郁的沉默，Will同情地咬着下唇，犹豫了几秒，才缓缓前倾，好直视她。他不能改变什么——他知道他不能；因为木已成舟——但他突然决定，如果这次访问没有取得任何成果，而她还相信着这一点，他就不会允许自己就此离开。“有疑虑没关系，”他用同样温和的声音说，“毕竟你没有理由相信我的话。但就当帮我个忙吧。就一天——哪怕几个小时也好—— _试着_ 像我说的那样生活。即使你现在还不相信。”

Helena又微微一笑。“假装直到我成功吗？”

“当然，何不呢？给你提到的那人打个电话，去看场电影或者吃顿饭。你不必告诉他关于你父亲的事，只需安定心神度过一夜良宵。如果实在觉得自己配不上这样，那就试着表现得 _好像_ 你相信自己配得上。”

“我不知道，”Helena紧张地用手指撕起纸巾，“我不知道我是否有这个勇气。”

“听我说，”Will温柔地补充道，“你还留在这里：你的哥哥和姐姐无法应对，所以他们离开了。这样做并没有什么错，也没什么好羞愧的，但它恰恰证明了我一直以来所说的。”

“什么？”

“那就是你父亲的所作所为并没有让你崩溃，”Will回答，“这让你成为了我所见过的最勇敢的人之一。”他稍稍停顿了一下，再次开口时，知道他是在对自己，而不是在对她说这话。“我们过去的幽灵总会不时叩上门扉，Johnson小姐，但它们无非旧事重提。我们真正需要做的是学会如何投入生活，再无暇回顾。”

*****

数小时后，当Will终于离开时，他做的第一件事就是坐进租来的车里，找到手机给Hannibal打电话。当然，这并不是必须的，而且在某种程度上，他也因这种过度的保护欲而隐约感到难为情——就像小题大做的老父母一样——但此刻这种诱惑实在是太强烈了，令人无法抗拒。而且，他想听到Hannibal的声音。

“嘿，”Will接起电话，深情流露道，“你听起来很困。我吵醒你了吗？”背景里传来微弱的古典乐，他一时试着描绘了下这一场景：Hannibal卷着衬衫袖子在酒店房间里闲逛，可能还拿着一杯酒，哪怕从未刻意为之，却自始至终都散发着那种漫不经心的魅力。“我有，不是吗？你刚在 _打盹儿_ 。”

“我可不 _打盹儿_ ，”Hannibal不失尊严地回答。

“我敢打赌你就是。你该小心了，年纪大的可不是都这么做的吗？”

“我怎么会知道呢，”Hannibal说，“如果我看到哪个老大爷，再去问问吧。”

Will毫不客气地在心底一笑，转身向站在门口的Helena挥手告别。“不过话说回来，”他补充道，“你没事吧？我不在的时候什么事也没发生？”

“什么也没有——简直无所事事。你呢？”

“我嘛，我很好。”

“Richard Black的女儿怎样？”

“悲伤。”Will说，“以及深受创伤；我为她感到难过。但她声称自己不认识Matthew Brown，这就让人很失望。”

“你回来时告诉我一声，”Hannibal应道，“顺便说一句，我希望你就快回了。你怎么去了这么久，我都想你了，旅馆里没有你真是好无聊啊。”

“我现在就动身了。应该一小时后回来，这得看交通状况。”Will看了看表，又笑了，“你可以在等的时候再睡会儿。”

“你的心可真坏，”Hannibal说，“我想我不该奖励这样的无礼，不过我还是要奖励你，因为我打算给你做顿晚饭。”

“你不想出去吗？”

“不是很想。我宁愿我们能有些二人世界。”

“那好吧，”Will说，心里立刻又欢喜起来，“这听起来不错。回头见。”

“可别真一回头就见了。”

“我会尽我所能闯红灯的，”Will笑着说，“在此期间，你能乖乖的吗？”

“除非你也规矩点。”

Will再次莞尔，不情愿地挂了电话，启动引擎，径直驶离路边，小心翼翼地开着别人的车。从侧翼镜里，他看到Helena还站在门口，所以在加速离开前，他最后朝她挥了挥手；Helena也冲他挥手告别，再次微笑着，看着他，一直目送着他从视野中消失，才重新挂上防盗链，回到客厅。进去后，她犹豫了一会儿，从桌上拿出钱包，掏起自己的手机。

“嗨，亲爱的，”她回道，“你在干什么呢？抱歉，没有早点联系你……我有几件事要做。不，没关系的，我之后再告诉你吧。不过我想知道你今晚有空去看电影吗？好啊，那太好了！当然可，没问题：你九点来吧，我会准备好的。”

Helena继续谈了几分钟，最后挂断了电话；虽然结束了，但她没放下手机。相反，她等了片刻，咬着下唇，皱着眉头，而后深吸一口气，再次按下呼叫键。这一次，电话铃响了一声又一声，最后终于有人接了电话，但还是过了一会儿才有声音。Helena一直焦躁不安地等待着，在地毯上踱来踱去，像在忏悔，消瘦的脸扭曲着，变得愈发焦虑。

“喂？”她突然说，“喂？你在吗？”她又停顿了一下，脸微微下沉，“是的，真对不起。我知道已经有一段时间了。”

电话另一端的人提高了嗓门。那声音如金属摩擦般刺耳，Helena的猫听到这微微一僵，从沙发上跳了起来，悄悄溜进厨房。Helena默然看着它离去，在微冷的空气中轻颤起来，阳光开始从飘窗处消失，阴影逐渐渗过地板。

“我只是……只是要跟个人说说，”她最后道，“我今天真的不好过，我不知道这还能跟谁去讲。FBI的人来过了……不，不是那样的。他问关于雕刻家的案子，以及有没有可能与父亲相关。”Helena又停顿了一下，电话那头的声音越来越大，也愈发刺耳，Helena微微皱了一下眉头。“我当然跟他讲了；我不得不说。但我说话小心着呢。”几秒后，她绷紧的脸变得柔和起来，再次说话时，语气里带有一丝暖意，“没有。不，你错了——他人很好。我挺喜欢他的，什么？是的，我当然知道他的名字：实际上我认识他，他就是在审判时作证的那个人。”

有那么几秒，电话那头的人完全沉默了。然后那边突然又开始说话：这一回语调变了，比方才低得多——近乎愤怒的嘶声。“你干嘛这么生气？”Helena不悦道，“这又没什么大不了的。没错，是威尔·格雷厄姆。他已经回新奥尔良去了……”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：
> 
> 1\. 侬徕弄啥西，你在干啥（其实也不是这么发音的，不必过分介意，只是应应景）。
> 
> 2\. 芝加哥洛约拉大学是美国规模最大的天主教耶稣会大学，也是能与芝加哥大学和西北大学并驾齐驱的顶级学府。
> 
> 3\. 拜占庭蓝是一种介于浅天蓝(或天青色)到深埃及蓝之间的一种颜色。发现于马其顿内雷齐的圣索菲亚大教堂的拜占庭壁画上。
> 
> 4\. “没有好种，长不出好苗”，又即“上梁不正下梁歪”。
> 
> 5\. 这里是指库伯勒·罗斯的哀伤的五个阶段。
> 
> 6\. 原句“FEAR has two meanings： Forget Everything And Run， or Face Everything And Rise”，语出国际知名演说家金克拉。


	35. 第三十五章

对Will来说，随后几天就是纷繁的情绪万花筒，如此矛盾冲突似乎真的不该同时存在于同一头脑中。这种感觉着实颇为古怪，直到他真正坐下来思考，才完全理解——也只有梳理过自己的反应，他才逐渐明白恐惧是如何轻而易举就被期待抵消，对未来的专注与对过去的迷恋又是如何交织错落，以及Hannibal的存在所带来的几乎亘古不变的平静是如何加剧他自身焦虑的。Will想，理论上这些相反的情绪状态应该像酸碱一样相互中和，令他处于一种木然放空的舒适状态；可当然了，事实并非如此，他反而还发现自己正以令人目眩的速度从一个极端转到另一个极端，一会儿沉默一会儿炸开。他相当内疚地意识到，似乎是Hannibal承受了这种情绪波动的冲击，尽管对方总是无比耐心地承受Will的反复无常，而且从未流露出任何明显的抱怨。有时Will甚至会觉得Hannibal是在主动享受他的情绪，仿佛那是多么雅致精巧、妙趣横生，值得品味的东西；在整整一周后，Will仍无法确定他应该觉得这有点可爱还是有点让人恶寒。

“抱歉，”Will在最后一晚说，“我知道我特让人蛋疼。”Hannibal淡淡笑了笑，Will见状也忍俊不禁。“没关系，”他补充道，“如果你想说是，你就说吧。”

“我不会这样形容，”Hannibal一如既往地从容应答，“但是，是的，的确，自从我们来此后，你就一直…… _一点即炸_ 。”

Will挑起一侧眉毛道：“一点就炸？”话音刚落，Hannibal立刻又揶揄一笑。“这听起来可真够委婉的，”Will补了一句，于是Hannibal睁大了眼摆出一副纯良无辜的模样，让Will不禁笑出声来。“诶，行吧，对不起，”他说，“真抱歉，我是个一点就炸的讨厌鬼。”

“根本没有的事。”

“谢谢你，对我一直这么耐心。”

“我不认为这是针对我个人的。”Hannibal回道，“考虑到你所承受的压力，完全情有可原。”他伸出手来，抓住Will的，拇指划过他的指关节，抚摸着他纤细的腕骨。他对此显然甚是用心——仿佛考古学家赞叹不已望着一件出土的稀世奇珍——看Will正望着他，他又冲人露出猫科动物般的一笑，手却实诚地都懒得松开。

于是Will只能自己劳驾把手腕从Hannibal那里收了回来（部分原因是如果再任由Hannibal这样下去的话，他可以查看上一整夜，还有就是抚摸的地方都开始发痒了），随即带着一丝羡慕嫉妒，扬声道：“你就没真正感受到压力过吧？”

“我有，”Hannibal回答，“我只是掩饰得更为有效。”Will不自在地点点头，暗忖这是在谴责他这么大反应，Hannibal抓住机会再次扣住他的手腕，补充道：“不要露出这样沮丧的表情，这并不是批评。事实上，在某些方面，我想说你比我在情感上更有韧性，因为你 能 接受 并 忍受负面情绪。”Will立刻露出怀疑的神情，Hannibal停顿片刻，突然显出沉思状来。“例如，我几乎完全不能容忍失去。”他续道，“失去你所爱的人，不管是出于他们自身的意愿还是为他人所夺，都会触动我内心深处最原始的情感。事实上，我发现这令人 _无法接受_ ——这会让我无从招架。”Will看起来被转而勾起了兴趣，Hannibal短暂对上他的目光，优雅地微微一耸肩。“这个话题最好再推一推，”他轻描淡写道，“你需要一些东西来帮你放松，而沉湎于失去并非解决之道。”

“嗯，我想是吧，”Will说道，机智地准备改变话题，因为他觉得Hannibal似乎真的不愿再进一步讨论这个问题了。“我该收拾好行李了。如果你不介意的话，我之后可能要做个按摩——我的背疼死了。”Hannibal发出惋惜的一叹，Will接着说：“我工作过头时总逃不掉的一个首要后果，就是皮肤会很难受。事实上，现在已经开始了。有一块地方特别糟糕。”

“哪儿呢？”Hannibal问道，Will顺势地把头发从前额上 撩 开，“那 儿 几乎什么都没有。”

“明明 _那么明显_ ，”Will哭笑不得道，“谁都会觉得我多出一颗头来了。”

“别犯傻了。”

“我没有。你看到这么大一片时心里没点逼数吗？我还以为你是个医生呢。”

“你只需一些适合的食物，”Hannibal轻快地回道，“以及休息。待会儿我想给你洗个澡。”

“老天啊，你可别 _给_ 我洗澡。我又不是狗。”

Hannibal笑了起来。“你说得对，”他说，“这动词选得不佳。但这并不能改变你在自我照顾方面极端功利的事实；甚至可以说是 _斯巴达式_ 。毕竟，食物与清洁不仅仅是需要履行的职责，更是享受和娱乐的机会。”Will对这种如遭训话的感觉轻轻叹了口气，Hannibal则坚定地补充了一句：“所以我想说的是，我打算亲自坐在浴缸里，用胳膊搂着你，不让你出来，直到我认为你已经休息够了。”

“你 _想_ 都别想。”

Hannibal挑起一根眉毛，显然是在暗示战线已经画下。“是啊，那好，”他说，“到时便见分晓，你说呢？”

“自然，”Will回答，努力憋着笑。他冲Hannibal丟了记白眼（Hannibal也回敬他一记），Will终于笑了，走过去站在他身后，双臂搂住Hannibal的胸膛，前额蹭着他后颈。事实上，这是一种典型的Omega举动，通常他会跟躲瘟神一样避之唯恐不及，但不知何故，他不再对此感到难为情了。这是从什么时候开始的呢？他自己都不知道。“你不是说你要预约一辆出租车吗？”他补充道，“我们得在10：30之前赶到机场。”

“是的，我说过。”Hannibal回道，身体微微前倾，以方便Will靠近，“我在你回来前就已经预约好了。”

“谢了。”

“不必见外。考虑到你有那么多其他事要安排，我至少还可以预约一辆出租车。我想你是在盼着回家吧？”

“嗯，我想是吧，”Will说，他还没有真正想过那么远，“但这很奇怪：感觉我们才刚到这里。走之前，我可能还会在早上出去走走，四处看看，和这个地方说声再见吧。再回来可能就是几年后了。”

“不一定。只要你想，我们随时可以回来。”

“我可能想去坐一下有轨电车，”Will若有所思地补充道，“我从十几岁起就没这么干过了。不过他们可能会收我两张票：一张收我的，另一张收我多出来的那个脑袋。”Hannibal发出被逗乐的一哼，Will又蹭了蹭他发沿下的脖颈。“你之前说你要做些吃的？”他满怀希望地补充道，“你能做 跟 那晚一样的鲑鱼吗？”

“可以，”Hannibal回道，抚摸起Will那缠绕在自己腰上的前臂，“我认为剩下的配料已经足够了。但前提是你得放下工作，同意洗个澡。”Will叹了口气，第三次蹭了蹭Hannibal的脖子。“你不必心平气和地接受，”Hannibal补充道，“我允许你一直坐在那里生我的闷气。事实上，如果你愿意的话，你可以报复地 _躺_ 在我身上，想让我怎么不舒服就怎么来。”

Will闻言笑出声来，最后轻推了Hannibal一下，才恋恋不舍地松开，好开始准备晚餐。其实都到现在了，他们一起做饭已成了一种半常规化的习惯，虽说实际上，Will的贡献似乎也就止于一些不那么值得称道的任务，比如 混下 酱料或切切菜，因为Hannibal总是拒绝让他提供更多实质性的帮助。起初，Will认为这是对方控制欲强的表现，都懒得说他，但后来渐渐地，他将这一看法修正为了一种更为温和的观点，即Hannibal似乎真的很喜欢喂他，既是关心，也是出于对食物本身的一种真诚的、几乎是艺术的欣赏。Will像往常一样走到流丽台边的一张凳子旁，站定说道：“要帮忙吗？”好让Hannibal回一句（也跟往常一样）“有心了，但我想并不需要，”然后再交给Will一些简单不过的任务，好转身处理他自己那些复杂的工序又不会让Will觉得完全无所事事。

Hannibal开始轻车熟路地将种种配料调在一起，井然调度着各异的成分，像 令人永不生厌地 指挥着管弦乐队 那样 ，Will着迷地看着他动作。“所以，你对过去这一周有什么结论吗？”Hannibal说着，开始把辣椒粉、牛至和百里香倒入一个小碗里，“你觉得你所希望的已经达成了吗？”

“没，”Will直截了当地说，“目前为止都没出现任何Richard Black模仿犯的潜在线索。并不是我所期望的，说失望还差不多。”他在今天分配的工作（把柠檬切成细细的薄片）结束后停顿了几秒，对着远处皱起眉头。“我确信是个本地人。媒体的报道非常有限，很难相信外界人士会知道他是谁。”

“似乎在理，”Hannibal同意道，“毕竟，他认为他只杀了Omega。如果他真成功做到了那点，他就会像现在的雕刻家一样恶名昭彰了。”

“可是 _什么_ 也没有，”Will烦躁地说，“没有跟Richard Black的狱中通信，当地没有类似的谋杀案，也没有任何共犯记录。”他又皱起眉头，放下刀，帮Hannibal捡起鲑鱼片：在柔和的灯光下，鱼肉看起来泛着珠母般的色泽，又如蜡块一样苍白。“更重要的是，没人认出Matthew Brown。事实上，这是最让人失望的。”

“不错。我得说，有关他的信息匮乏，这本身就值得怀疑。”

“正是，”Will相当挫败地同意道，“我已经彻查过很多次了，但就是找不到他在医院工作之前的任何记录。就好像他在那之前并不存在——就像他是在两年前突然冒出来的。我敢肯定他改了名字。”

“从Black？”

“我不知道，”Will微微颤抖着回答，“也许是的。唯一让人感到安慰的是，他还在狱中，所以我们都知道他在哪里。事实上，最终的检验就是在此期间会不会发生更多谋杀。如果雕刻家再次犯案，就能证明他是无辜的。”

“哦，是的，”Hannibal漫不经心地说道。他无比精确地将鱼片横放在煎锅上，Will饶有兴趣地看着肥厚的白色鱼皮立即开始滋滋冒油。“事实上，与你一样。”

“什么意思？”

Hannibal并没有立即回应，而是在锅里细细淋上融化的黄油，站在后面看着冒出的蒸汽。这令他看上去有点像刚从地狱里爬出来一般：火焰与烟雾笼罩着他的脸，使他的眼睛比平常更稍显赤红。“我的意思是，”Hannibal温情款款道，“有那么一阵子，所有人都认为你是切萨皮克开膛手。直到 _真正的_ 开膛手行了方便，代你介入其中。”

Will彻底僵了几秒，又拿起他的刀继续切，甚至比之前更快了。“是的，”他生硬地说，始终没从流丽台上抬起眼，“正是这样。”

Hannibal的目光不慌不忙地扫视过Will，任由沉默延续，直至令人不适的程度，而后突然往鱼上倒了更多黄油，鱼嘶嘶作响，冒起烟来。这声音在寂静之中出乎意料地 响亮 ，Will的肩膀立刻微微一缩。 _你在怀疑，不是吗，我的爱？_ Hannibal饶有兴趣地想， _你已经怀疑很久了，你只是不想承认你的怀疑。_ “当然，他们不能把Matthew Brown永远关在监狱里，只为等雕刻家一时兴起，”他扬声道，“Jack还有其他计划吗？”

“他今早给我打电话了。”Will用同样生硬的声音回答，“他们仍在试图提起袭击指控。他说他一直在试着联系你，但是你不接电话。”

“当然不会了，”Hannibal说，“如果没有必要，我为什么要跟Jack说话？”Will紧绷的表情稍稍放松，露出一丝微笑。Hannibal补充道：“不过最重要的词是‘ _试图_ ’，这就意味着没有成功。”

“没错，”Will回道，刚露出的微笑立刻消失，取而代之的是恶狠狠的目光。“他的律师正在撤销对他的袭击指控，坚称这是一场失控的Alpha支配战。这可能会奏效，因为Matthew Brown似乎在有关你的事上扯了一些谎，我的就 _更多_ ——尤其是我在医院时是怎么对他的。”他发出愤怒的一叹，更起劲地霍霍磨起刀来。“你大概能想象吧。”

“那他们可能很快就会放走他了。”Hannibal平静地回答，“放归野外……也许你我会有机会前去拜访？”

“也许吧，”Will回道，他现在听起来有点不自在，要费很大的劲不去对上Hannibal的视线，“不管怎样，在雕刻家这个问题上，Matthew Brown暂时被搁置了。”

“而且也没有证据表明还有其他已知的Richard Black的同谋或崇拜者。”Hannibal说，“所以接下来你要怎么走呢？”

“船到桥头自然直，不是吗？”Will回答。他有些紧张地用舌头舔了下嘴唇，在砧板上摩起刀，这个焦躁不安的动作落在Hannibal眼中却无比有趣。“但 _还有_ 一块石头没露出水面，那就是Richard Black的家人——特别是他的儿子。”

“是的，”Hannibal赞同无疑道，“你注意到这个特殊的细节是对的：一个曾与他那尤为嗜血的父亲一起狩猎的儿子。”他沉默了几秒，像是在想象着这一画面。“人们不禁会对他们的谈话内容心生好奇。”

“可不是。但到目前为止还找不着他的下落。”

“他的女儿没给你更多消息吗？”

“没有，而且她不回我电话了。我根本找不到她哥的任何记录，也找不到她另一个姐姐的任何消息——尽管考虑到她说他们为了隐姓埋名而付出了多大代价，这一点也不奇怪。事实上，她对她那俩兄弟姐妹下落的口风都把得很牢。很遗憾，我不能坚持讨要到他们的细节，可又没有法律依据来强行问话，所以……我不能。”

“她也知道这个案子有关雕刻家吗？”

“是的——她知道。我确实考虑过不告诉她，但这似乎是获得信息的最佳 方式 。我也不确定她是不是会同意和我见面。即使当我公开告诉她这很重要时，她还是花了很多时间来说服我。”

“这并不奇怪，”Hannibal干脆地说，“这是一份难以承受却不得不接受的遗产。不过，我碰巧同意你的做法：你试图排除其他选择的做法是正确的，在显然没有其他选择的情况下，试试Richard Black一家确实不错。”他停顿了一下，露出冷峻的一丝微笑。“ _父罪子偿_ 。”又稍作停顿，脸上的笑意更深，“ _除恶务尽_ 。”[注1]

Will心不在焉地一哼，缓缓意识到Hannibal还在盯着自己，便抬头瞥了他一眼。“干嘛？”他烦躁地说，“你为什么那样看着我？”

“因为我能看到你在布什么局，”Hannibal以一种古怪的爱抚语调回道，“说实话，Will。你这么快就把雕刻家案与她父亲的案子联系起来——不仅是为了得到她的合作，对吧？你本可以秘而不宣，给她各种借口而非真相。不，我相信你是有意为之；我相信你是希望她的某个兄弟姐妹对雕刻家有一定的了解，倘若 _果真_ 如此，她就会给他们通风报信说你前去拜访了她。来自FBI的查访会让他们惊慌，不是吗？如果他们感到网正在收拢，就更有可能被吸引到开放的环境中。”

“你什么意思，”Will有点恼火地说，“你说得像我在拿自己当诱饵。”

“那你喜欢怎么称呼呢？”Hannibal继续说，冷静如常不为抗议所动，“我认为‘诱饵’是最理想的字眼。你知道这让我想到了什么吗？这令我想起你对钓鱼的热衷。因为捕鱼也是一种狩猎，不是吗？它需要谋略、恒心与耐心。 _无限的_ 耐心：安置、投下诱饵，静待猎物自己上钩。”Will两眼直视前方不做回答，Hannibal看了他几秒，随后轻声补充道：“告诉我吧：如果事实证明你把鱼线投入了错误的水域，错过了与雕刻家当面对峙的机会，你会多失望呢？”

“我当然会失望，”Will说，“必须有人阻止他。”

“当然会有了，”Hannibal回答，他的语调现在变得低沉而闷暗，宛如美洲豹在呼噜作响，“但你指的不是把他关进监狱吧？不，你有别的想法。因为事到如今，追捕他已非公事如此简单，这意味着仅仅将他捉拿入狱已经不够了。不。这需要 _亲力亲为_ ，不是吗Will？这需要用到你自己的双手。”Will微微僵硬，但拒绝回答。“这是一个大胆的策略，”Hannibal稍事停顿，续道，“我得对你表示祝贺——不过我希望你能事先与我商讨一下。”

“根本没什么可商讨的。”

“确实没有，”Hannibal揶揄道，“除了可能会有的后果。”

Will再次耸肩，烦躁地咬了会儿下唇。“这真的很讽刺，”他半是自言自语地补充道，“我在Richard Black案中所做的工作是说服Jack雇用我的主要原因之一。它也给我了逃离Andrew的机会。而现在，也正因为它，一个疯狂的模仿犯威胁要杀了我。还有——如果那人真是Matthew Brown的话——还要把你也杀了。”

“的确，其中有一定程度的对称性。”

Will再次僵住了，最后终于抬起头来直视Hannibal。“你为什么这么说？”他尖锐地问道，“听起来你还很高兴啊。”

“是的。”Hannibal回答道，有那么短短一瞬，他看上去比平时更像斯芬克斯那般神秘莫测，“我欣赏各种形式的平衡，每当我发现其中之一时，都会心感甚慰。毕竟，生活充斥着支离碎片，是对称性得以让我们在其孤立欣赏它，合奏时再细细回味。它是如此 _优雅_ ，Will。你应该尊重对称的力量。想想这些不尽相同的碎片吧：你捉拿下Richard Black，雕刻家追杀着你，Andrew的道路则同时受到两者影响，又相应地驱动了他的报复。你诱捕其中之一，将另一个彻底捣毁，又注定要在第三者身上施以两相结合的产物。如此一来，你便得以发现并拥抱你的本真——也正因如此，这个循环得以圆满。”Hannibal再次露出一笑，“而这都是因为对称性，因它钟情此道。”

“那么我猜，如果Richard Black的儿子真的也卷入其中，你一定会更高兴吧，”Will干巴巴道，“没有比这更对称的了。”

“的确，”Hannibal回道，“典型的‘家门不幸’。”Will有些木然地点点头，突然看起来无比苍白疲惫，Hannibal扫了他一眼，用更温和的声音补充道：“不论如何，现在你已尽力了——而与此同时，食物已经备好了。”

“是吗？”Will问，他甚至没有注意到。

“是的。所以坐下：吃饭。吃嘛嘛不香，干啥啥不行。[注2]”

“土死了，”Will说，“你从保险杠广告贴上扒来的吧？”

“肯定不是，”Hannibal回答，“我是从贺卡上剽到的。”

Will爆发出一声大笑，Hannibal也微笑着，扣住他的肩把人拉向餐桌。Will老神在在地顺着坐下了，有些烦躁地摆弄着餐巾，直到看到鱼时精神才又一阵抖擞，欣赏地嗅了嗅香草和黄油的味道，它们现在已经凝成了诱人的冻层，颜色就跟焦糖一样。Hannibal把Will的笔记本电脑和一大堆文件移到一旁，也坐了下来，这顿饭最终在融洽的沉默中解决，Hannibal偶尔会有些好笑地瞥一眼Will，见他放弃了平日的拘谨，像个半饥不饱的人一样风卷残云地扫荡着摆在面前的一切。“很好吃，”Will吃完后说，“多谢了。”

“不必客气，”Hannibal回答，整齐地将刀叉叠在一起，“你喜欢就好。但恐怕现在该轮到你完成你那一半交易了。”Will扬起眉毛，Hannibal微微得意地一笑，朝浴室的方向一挥手。“你正好有两分钟时间进去脱掉衣服，”他假装正经地补充道，“不然的话我就抱你去了。”

“哦，是吗？你要来抱我吗？”

“不错。”

“那就祝你好运了，”Will不动如山道，“我倒想看你 _怎么来_ 。”说罢还做了个夸张的鬼脸，立刻让Hannibal又微笑起来，伸手用拇指抚平Will眉间的川纹。“我知道你不愿去想这一点，”他用更温和的声音补充道，“但我们需要考虑为你的情热做准备了——也就是在前几周放松你的身心。上次你很是焦虑，Will。我希望当它再次发生时，你能享受一场美好恬静的体验，而不会再不知所措。”

“当然，”Will说，情不自禁地被这句话触动，“谢谢：你的关心我收下了。但说实话，我并不认为这会有什么区别。”

“虽然我十分不想反驳你，”Hannibal说，“但恐怕医学文献的说法正好相反。是的，我知道一概而论只能到此为止。但即使注定会失败，我认为这至少值得一试。”

“嗯……行吧。我猜吧，”Will说，尽力让自己听起来有些劲头，虽然他暗中坚信，再多的自我关照也不可能起到什么效果。但他不想显得这么不识好歹，所以最后没再抱怨就进了浴室；到里面后，他还多让了一步，不仅花了点时间来拨动调光器调节亮度，还把酒店昂贵的半瓶沐浴乳都倒进水中，直到它像希腊喷泉一样芬芳柔和、热气氤氲。

“哦，是的，好极了，”不一会儿后，Hannibal进来说道，手里拿着两只玻璃杯和酒瓶，里面的酒还有剩，“做得很好，Will。”Will并没太把洗澡这回事放心上，但Hannibal满意他也高兴，于是淡淡地笑了笑，Hannibal补充道：“作为回报，我打算完完全全地遵守承诺，让你躺在我上面。”

“反正绝对不会是你躺在 _我_ 上面。”

“听起来你很肯定嘛，”Hannibal说着，边用一只手解开衬衫，边用另一只扶稳壁架上的酒杯，“这是原则性问题吗——因为你是Omega而我是Alpha？”

“不，”Will说。他停顿了一下，脱下自己的衬衫，朝Hannibal投去愉悦的一笑，“那是因为你有一吨重。”

听到这里，Hannibal的嘴角一抽，像在挣扎着不笑出来。“是这样吗？”

“是啊，不然呢。”

“看来多说无益，我还是认了吧。”

“我想这不是你的锅，”Will轻快道，“这都要怪那些Alpha肌肉——巨大又笨重的肉块。而且你的骨骼密度应该也更大。”

“比谁更大？”Hannibal边问着，边走进浴室，自在地舒展了下腰，“是比一般的Omega，还是就比你？这是不是你默认了自己的……”他停顿了一下，笑容里的揶揄意味更盛。

“你可收收吧。”Will回道，脱掉牛仔裤，自己爬了进去，“某人显然又要嘴贱了，看你脸上的表情就知道。”水比预期的要热些，他稍稍调整了一下身子来适应，最后终于坐下，直到后背抵在Hannibal身上，将头埋入对方下巴底下。“是‘弱不禁风’，对吗？”Will补充道，“我敢打赌就是。如果你敢这么说，我就淹死你。”

“显然我 _现在_ 不能认了。”Hannibal说，“特别是你还说着要把我淹死呢。”他兀自笑笑，脸颊蹭过Will的头发，用双臂搂住他的胸膛，将人紧紧抱入怀中。“好啦，可算抓住你了。没我允许，你可别想走。”

“我总会让你主动走开的，”Will回敬道，他的眼睛这会儿已经闭上了，“搞定这我就带你去睡觉。”他停顿了几秒，继而打了个呵欠，伸了下懒腰，“只是现在好像还要 _好_ 久：好久好久。”

“嗯……确实，还要好久呢。”

“也许我们应该在去那儿路上停几次？浴室地板……客厅墙……”

“都听你的。我还以为Alpha才是得寸进尺的那个呢？”

“那就是你的以为错了，”Will说道，伸出一只脚来轻轻拍了下Hannibal的，又用脚趾尖戳弄了一下，“叫你听信刻板印象。”

“猴子脚趾，”Hannibal爱怜地回道，与Will脚趾相蹭，“看它们有多长。”

“闭嘴吧，才没有。”

“真的有。你的趾骨纤长：细瘦，匀称……”

“……和猴子一样？”

“不错，”Hannibal回答，“我们应该让它们派上实际作用。比如，我有几棵每年都需要收成的果树。通常我会雇人搬梯子来摘，但从今后起，我就只需派你上了。”

Will笑出声来，伸手轻拽了下Hannibal的头发。“小心我淹死你，”他说，“收好你的警告吧。”Hannibal假装去咬他的耳朵，Will发出被逗乐的一笑，又用脚戳了下他。“这真的很不错，”他睡意朦胧地补充道，“是个好主意来着。我平时从不泡澡。”

“我知道你不会。你会在最短的时间内冲个澡，再冲出来。功利主义，就像我之前说的。”Will哼声同意，稍稍挪了挪身子，把头靠在Hannibal的肩上，无声地示意对方亲吻他的脸。“我知道你不会真的把我淹死，”Hannibal说着，从善如流地将唇贴在Will的额头上，“但我无意用任何与‘弱’相关的词。你很强韧，这与性别无关。事实上，你现在的状况比数月前要好太多。”他停顿片刻，手掌缓缓描摹过Will的胸廓，“也更健康了。这样秀拔的身架，就是欠丰润些。”

“都是你做的菜——我可能要变得比你还重了。但对你来说，那是肌肉，对我来说，就是一大堆赘肉。”

“多美的画面啊。”

“我知道：你得把我滚到下一个犯罪现场。不过从好的方面来讲，这至少可能会让Matthew Brown望而却步吧。”

“对 _我_ 来说倒不成问题——你越多越好。

Will又笑起来，再次戳了一下Hannibal的脚，稍稍更用力了些。“别傻了。”

“我没有。我怎么都看不厌你，不管你是什么样子，我都觉得你迷人极了。总有一天我要让一劳永逸地满足我的私心，说服你坐下，好让我为你画像。”

“你想要画我？”Will面露难 色 道，“我不确定。我想我不会喜欢的。”

“我明白，”Hannibal回答，“你与生俱来的内敛与这个想法相悖。此外，你精力充沛，可能很难久坐不动。也许根本无法摹出细微入致的素描，而只能涂下恣肆纵逸的狂草？”

“好吧，真棒。所以你想草绘？”

“当然，怎会不想呢？”Hannibal迷离般道，“狂野而混沌，用炭笔勾勒锐利的边缘与粗线——生活鲜活地遍布整页、填满四角。”

说着他又开始抚摸起Will的胸，Will试着笑出声来，但刚到一半，笑声就转而变成了轻微的呜噜。“你知道吗，就连我自己也总是没想到呢，在这点上我竟是如此易受触动，”Hannibal补充道，手指轻按在Will喉底的凹陷处，“我总以为我已经能处事不惊了，可是每每听到你发出这种声音，我就好像又沦落回彻头彻尾的Alpha了。”

“噢，亲爱的莱克特博士，”Will说着，又轻轻碰上Hannibal的脚，“这对你来说可尴尬了吧。”

“确实。我可真是大意了，因为现在我已经承认了，而你大可以利用这一点。”

“你是说操纵你？”Will纯良道，“我是那样的人吗？再说了，我得 _多_ 小心才能不会同时被你操纵回来呢。不然的话，这就会演变成某种天大的操纵黑洞吧；整个世界很可能都要被玩脱了。”

“不挡之势与不摧之物，”Hannibal回答，“不过要坦白的话，我一开始就有这样的印象了；事实上，我才认识你几个月时，就有一种强烈的预感，我终于棋逢对手了。”

“博弈，布局与较量，”Will说。他裹住Hannibal的手，陷入片刻沉默。“我知道这完全是在开玩笑，”他最后用更严肃的口吻补充道，“不过还是很谢谢你能这么说。”

“我知道，”Hannibal回答，“我也知道你明白我并不是完全在开玩笑。”Will微微点了点头，Hannibal的呼吸贴着他的皮肤吹过，送起一波轻柔的气流，随即收紧了手。“我知道平等对你而言十分重要，”他温和地补充道，“我也知道你在考虑与Andrew在一起时的情况。它困扰了你整整一周，不是吗：你一直在折磨自己，想着如果你一开始没有成功逃脱，你又会怎样。”Will叹了口气，没有回答，Hannibal再次握紧他的手。“如果你想谈，你知道我随时恭听。”

Will没有回答，只是兀自皱着眉，就像在挣扎着将自己的思想转换成某种逻辑的表述，Hannibal则全程耐心地等待着，并未试图催促他。“好吧，我最近听到了一些之前我不知道的事，”Will最后说，“Omega在学校里是如何被对待的。"

“这倒是出乎我的意料，”Hannibal回道，显然兴味十足，“你勾起了我的好奇——请继续。”

“这听起来可能有点奇怪，但我发现给我们念童话故事的时间真的很长：比Beta和Alpha要长得多。”Will停顿了一下，伸出脚来好再碰一下Hannibal。“有人给你读过这类东西吗？”

“不多。至少欧洲没有，美国我真不敢说。”

“问题是，这些故事是给小孩子看的，可我们却要一直听到十几岁。”

“真的吗？这个我也不是很了解。”

“一开始我还以为这是因为人们认为我们的智商就只配理解这些东西，”Will继续气结道，“或者至少我们被鼓励着这样 _以为_ 。可能主要就是因为这个……但也有其他原因。”他苦涩地长叹一声，Hannibal立即摩挲起他的双手，无声地表示自己跟他站在一起。“因为它们就像寓言。为了让我们为即将面临的生活做好准备。”

“我懂，”Hannibal说，他的声音里有一丝平素没有的诚挚同情。

“他们还特别专注于一个角色，”Will补充道，对Hannibal的手回以一 捏 ，“讲的是一个年轻女子被送到一座城堡和一个怪物住在一起的故事。”他停顿了一下，又皱起眉头。“哦天，我的脑子一片空白……我不记得它叫什么了。”

“蓝胡子？”

“不不……是另一个。他们把它拍成了电影：有一朵玫瑰，整个城堡都被诅咒了。”

“嗯，我想前者不太适合孩子。你是说 _La Belle et la Bête_ 吧。”

“你搞笑呢吧，”Will好声好气道，“说英语行吗？”

“因为它本来就是法国的，”Hannibal略带得意道，“不过，是的，我明白你的意思。《美女与野兽》讲的是如何与一个兽新郎共处，用爱与忠诚将其感化为人。换而言之，就像你说的：让年轻的Omega为这种强制结合做好准备，他们被求财的父母出卖，送去与一个陌生人一同生活，而这个陌生人很可能是个凶蛮狠戾——甚至嗜虐成性的暴徒。”

“从本质上讲，这根本不是一个童话，”Will不改郁闷道，“这就是一个恐怖故事。当然，在给小孩子看时，人们都强调她是心甘情愿的，通过顺从最终驯服了他。但在现实生活中这种情况能有多少呢？”

“你是说有多少Omega能觅得良人吗？”Hannibal回答，“我得说，几乎寥寥无几。”

“不错。可是，他们就是要长年累月地给你填鸭这些垃圾，直到你足够大了能被卖掉，再从一种圈养方式转变成另一种。”Will又沉默了几秒，再次把头靠向Hannibal的肩膀，紧紧闭上了眼，“我是指我之前说的关于Andrew的话。这世上没有哪个法庭会接受这一判决，但杀死他 _真的_ 是出于自卫。我不可能那样活着。”

Hannibal没有回应，只是一下接一下地轻抚着Will的脸颊，当他终于再次开口时，几乎难掩声音里的深情。“这是你获释以来，第一次如此坦率，”他温柔道，“你曾如此不遗余力地回避这个话题。所以，告诉我吧——我很想知道。你现在对此感觉如何呢？”

他能感觉到Will在手下微微退缩，像是要抽离，于是发出了安抚的嘘声，继续温柔却不容置喙地收紧手，将他抱住。“你是说杀了他？”Will最终问道。

“正是。”

“我已经解释过了。”

“你解释的是你 _当时的_ 感受。我想知道你 _现在的_ 感受。”

Will又犹豫了一下，微微低下头，Hannibal得凑近才能听清。“我的感觉没变。”

“你更希望变了吗？”

“也许吧，”Will停顿更久后，说。

“但是？”

“但是没有。”

Hannibal满意地喟然长叹一声，把Will拉得更近，牙齿轻擦过他的后颈，正落于结合点上，只要咬下，他们就将彻底不可分离。Will立刻颤抖起来，随即僵直了身——可尽管他对第一次被一个Alpha这样触碰感到无比紧张，但他没有就此抽离。“ _Mano meilė/心爱的_ ，”Hannibal贴着Will的肌肤低语道， “ _Aš tave labai myliu/你越发令我难以自拔了。_ 所以……你对身为一名捕食者的感觉并没有改变。可你的想法已经改变了，对吗？此时此刻，短暂的激情已然消退，理性显露，再回照当初的真情实感，只希望能有所改变。”

“当然，”Will略带戒备道。

“是啊，思想是如此摇摆不定，不是吗？”Hannibal用同样催眠的语调回答，“如此易被说服，又那么自相矛盾。仿佛在黑云翻墨间风雨飘摇——那么易受瞬息变化的影响。每一次越轨，无论是字面上的还是想象中的，都发生在思维之境。这就是为什么常言道“随心而行”。但要做到这点，你必须首先学会信任自己的心声；可你要如何才能信任这样的本能呢？”

“你是在问我还是在给我灌输呢？”Will尖锐地说道。

“我自然是在问你，”Hannibal回道，齿列沿着Will的脖颈轻擦，微妙地比先前施加了一些力道，“这才是关键；我无法完全预知你的行为。我可以给幼虫喂食，对着蛹窃窃私语，但是孵化出来的成虫却只遵循自己的天性，我也无能为力。再者，自我实现本就是人生的远大抱负：理解自我的禀赋与天性。”Hannibal等待片刻，让沉默蔓延，随即突然抓住Will的肩膀，迫使他转过身来，直挺挺躺在他胸前，与他双目对视。“说出来吧，”Hannibal用同样柔和而富于节奏的声音说，“还有呢？”

Will又一次不安地转变了态度，很明显，他憎恨这种叩问，但不知怎的，他仍然准备忍受它。水汽将他的头发揉乱，遮住了眼睛，可看到Will回望来的目光 ——不羁无畏，在柔和的灯光下泛着幽微的光亮，仿佛被两簇火苗包围着—— Hannibal微弱的笑意变得更深 。 “感激，”他终于开口 了 ，自始至终，不曾移开视线。

“正是，”Hannibal低声道，有那么片刻，他真的差点未能掩饰 住 自己的动容，“纯然的欣赏：不加抗拒地接纳它，无所羞愧地拥抱它，谱写自我的音律韵响与狂想乐章，拒绝沦为他人之作的空洞回响与失意复述。”

“哦，是吗？”Will质问道，突然厌倦了这个游戏。他伸出手来，用手掌抵住Hannibal的前额，轻柔却坚定地向后推去，反过来施以对方压力，像是在展示自己的控制感。“如果那是 _你的_ 作曲呢？上次我看你时，你似乎很享受指挥这个角色嘛。”

“并不，”Hannibal平静地回答，“正如我所说的：我可以提供建议，也可以加以询问——也许我甚至可以给予点化——但我不能扭曲你的本性，超出你固有的形式。你的本性是我不能改变的。所以拥抱它吧Will，然后审视自我。书写下独属于你的神话，树立你自己的目标；成就伟大的自我，而不要成为他人希望中那个平庸的你——你值得更好的自己。无需害怕、惭愧或内疚。只需 _率性而活_ 。”

Will短暂移开了目光，显然因这番说辞中的无数明暗含义而矛盾不已。“你到底想说什么？”他尖锐地说，“看在苍天的份上。我是说，我 _杀了_ 人。我还亵渎了尸体。”

“不，”Hannibal用同样平静的声音回答，“你是在化腐朽为神奇。你将丑陋之物从这个世界上剔除，在你自身蜕变的过程中，留下的只有美。那美的神奇就是 _你_ ，威尔·格雷厄姆——你的设计。”

Will立刻沉默了下来，微微颤抖着，如遭闷头一击。Hannibal见此，对着幽暗微笑着：泰然自若、巧心伏藏、耐心无限。你已不满于此了，不是吗，亲爱的？”他轻声道，“杀 死 Andrew已经让你尝到滋味，这就是为什么仅仅逮捕雕刻家已然不够了。因为这激怒了你，对吗？这就是为什么你这么想抓住他。你感到内疚，自己在Andrew这一插曲上转移了这么多时间，导致你与案件割离，但你也感到熊熊燃烧的愤怒，竟有人再次随意拿捏Omega的性命，仅因他们对Alpha的相对价值。我完全明白，Will，你不必向我解释。你就像“启示录中的羔羊”[注3]——义愤的化身，对罪不容诛之人施展审判。而这不是Jack Crawford的判断，完全是你自己的。”

良久，Will没有作答，只继续垂着头，直到感觉到Hannibal的呼吸在他的耳朵上若即若离地拂过。当他终于开口时，只有一词，只此一声，低沉而激烈：“ _是的_ 。”

“是的，”Hannibal柔声道，“为那些死去的Omega报仇雪恨：你打算在找到他时将他彻底摧毁，对吗Will？这就是你的正义。”他停顿了一下，嘴唇轻扫过Will的太阳穴。“而这又是另一种对称。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注:
> 
> 1\. 这里的两句谚语，一句“The sins of the fathers shall be visited upon the sons. ”出自《圣经·出埃及记》。“Evil shall with evil be expelled.”瑞典谚语，看网上翻译是“邪恶应与罪魁祸首一起被驱逐”，感觉有些冗长。顺便推荐一下芬奇导演的《龙纹身女孩》。
> 
> 2\. 原句是伍尔芙的“One cannot think well, love well, or sleep well if one has not dined well.”直译就是人如果吃不好，就不能好好思考，好好爱，好好休息。已经被用到泛滥了，不怕翻译再土一点。
> 
> 3.“《启示录》中的羔羊”，即上帝。
> 
> 作者原话：
> 
> 嘿！！！诸位。很抱歉作者又暴脾气了，但我在写这文时有点不得劲。积极度已经下降好一段时间了(这都得怪我的龟速更新和产文质量）而负面的反应还是很激烈。现在回想起来，我连续尝试三个大长篇实在是野心太大了，我已经在这部上尽了最大的努力，也能理解它没法产生那么多反响，在这方面，真的很抱歉辜负了这么多人的期望 ：-(
> 
> 长话短说=我的写作魔咒就是躺在沙发上直接拿着瓶子喝酒。
> 
> 那么，启动B计划吧!我发现，如果我坚持原来的大纲，就要再写10万字左右，我觉得这真的行不通了。因此，作为回应，我决定删去一些场景和次要情节，不再引入一些本该出现的原剧新角色，这意味着需要进行一些重组，以确保删除这些内容不会影响到主要的故事情节。在那之后，我们就会回到正题了!事实上，我希望这能让这文变得不那么扯东扯西，从而提高它的质量……这可能是我很久之前就该做的事 ：-D 所以如果更新又延迟了，提前道歉——尽管希望不会再有了——还有，我不能再接受请求了。
> 
> 我喜欢把读者要求的场景都写进来，但不幸的是现在还没有包括全(不过我已经同意了之前所有的要求，我会继续努力的)。另外，请暂时忽略章节计数，因为在我理完大纲后可能会有所浮动。
> 
> 各位亲，很抱歉我在快结束的时候又咕了。写拔杯已经不像之前那么有趣了，但如果你一直在追这文，那么请放心，我是不会忘了你的，我一定会竭尽所能——以及跟救世主布莱恩·腐勒、大护法麦子和天神休·下凡丹西祈祷，希望他们能赐予我源源不断的灵感，赶紧把这玩意儿解决吧 ；-D
> 
> 希望能尽快见 么么哒
> 
> 译者：
> 
> 虽然太太这么说了但最后还是又写了10万字呢，远目
> 
> 以及最近课业真的非常忙，又是缓慢更新的日子。


	36. 第三十六章

次日的黎明灰蒙而阴冷，乌云压境，湿气弥漫，空中充斥着幽闭恐怖的气息，颇有一股风雨欲来之势。相比之下，机场里萦绕着的汗臭、陈咖啡与旁人的烦躁便显得愈发不自然，让人闷得慌。Will站在刺眼的灯光下，在检入队伍里晃着步，力图无视回到那座无异于雕刻家狩猎场城市的忧惧。而唯一比这种不详预感更加强烈的是莫大的疲惫，在断断续续打了近一个小时的盹儿后，他终于放弃克制，解开安全带在座位上舒展身体，头枕在Hannibal的膝盖上睡了（管它空乘或其他人可能会怎么想呢），还在回去的车上也这样睡了一路（同样的，谁管司机怎么想呢）。诚然，如果他力气尚在的话，他是不会这么干的，可无视别人的愚蠢看法也是真的舒坦。Will在脑中设想了几遍，最后认定这种事他绝对适应得来。再之后他漫步上楼，把手提箱顺手扔在地上，随意得像是已经在这住了多年。他神闲气定地问Hannibal介不介意自己为他们的卧室买一些特制的遮光窗帘，他最近在广告上看到了那种用于安抚情热前Omega的衬料。Hannibal脸上的表情说明他毫不介意——Will正庆幸着自己如此漫不经意地提出了这件事，好一阵后才意识到，自己是多么顺口就说出了“他们的”卧室，尽管实际上那根本不属于他。

然后Will又片刻不停地进了淋浴间，冲掉一路风尘，连水都没擦就一把拽上干净衣服，沿着走廊嘀嗒了一路找到自己的车钥匙。 现在已是午间了，无疑是开始放松的好时候，可那种刺激了他整个星期的紧迫感并不见消退，他也知道自己在有机会回顾雕刻家案的进展前是不会满足的 （或者，更现实地说，是毫无进展） 。 Hannibal对此颇有微词，但Will根本不鸟对方幽怨的表情，选择走上奔赴工作的漫漫长路，好收集一些文件，直接向Jack汇报。 当Will到达时，Jack正在他的办公室里（隐在林肯纪念像那肃穆的光辉背后），听着Will解释到目前止的案件进展，每听到一处都添上一叹一蹙，Will说着一切与Richard Black有关的怀疑都得到了证实，包括与Helena的会面（ _一声叹_ ），人间蒸发的子女（ _一皱眉_ ），以及这位复仇女神和雕刻家之间十足相似的作案手法。最后一部分让Jack又是叹气又是皱眉，活像肉疼，Will也陪脸地叹了口气，接着又郁闷地耸耸肩。Jack也迅速耸了耸，像在无声地比拼他俩大爷谁最倦最乏，Will明智地决定这是结束会面的最佳时机，就让Jack自个儿耸肩皱眉个够去吧。

Will打算在回家前从实验室再收集一些文件，可他的脚像是有自己的想法，他甚至还没意识到自己到底在干嘛，就在最后一分钟向右转去，走向楼宇深处关押室的方向。

这有点像去撕伤口的结痂，明知这会不舒服，明知这毫无益处，可这种冲动相当不可抗拒。就这样，他发现被一层灰暗的阴霾笼罩着，盯着一面双面镜，看见了后面的Matthew Brown。

在似曾相识的诡秘幽暗之中，这感觉像极了他们第一次对视的重现。当然，只是这一次，形势逆转，Will以自由之身做着沉默观察，Matthew Brown则囚困笼中不得脱身……至少现在是。他的皮肤苍白湿粘得吓人，就像生活在岩石底下，住在黑暗潮湿之处从未见过太阳的生物。他的嘴唇微微张开，在荧光灯下露出湿润的牙齿。Will微蹙起眉，凑得更近了一些，试图找出对方身上是否有与Helena相似的地方。他非常清楚自己这么做有多么鬼祟，就像害怕会做出什么事让Matthew Brown察觉到他的存在，可尽管他知道对方不可能看到自己，那双陡转向镜子的浅色眼瞳仍旧让他寒毛直竖。Matthew Brown的唇立刻咧得更开，露出他的牙——不过不知道他是在微笑还是在咆哮——一阵恶寒从Will的内心深处油然升起，这表情与自己身陷囹圄时的表情何其相似：Matthew的脸被万般丑恶的迫切与痴迷狂热所照亮，嘴里念念有词地说着Will是多么特殊，那么特殊，连雕刻家都能看见。这使他痛苦地明白，对方只需犯罪揭秘网上的寥寥几篇文章便能解读出自己那黑暗倒影的蛛丝马迹。那种被扒皮揭开的感觉，与此刻如出一辙：意识到自己最黑暗，深藏的那部分，那淋漓的、怪诞的畸形存在，对Matthew Brown这样有心看到的人而言，却是昭然若揭。

Will猛地转身折回，沿着走廊后撤，在最后几步几乎跑了起来，疯狂地按下开门按钮。安保室里的卫兵正在摸鱼，在屏幕上放着棒球比赛，他内疚地把它弹出窗口，咳了咳，这才注意到Will的表情。“怎么了，先生？”他说，忧虑的阴云缓缓笼上面容，“他跟您说什么了吗？您看起来像见了鬼一样。”

_我确实见到了，_ Will木然地想着，有那么几秒，他的耳边仿佛又回响起Hannibal在医院里的那番话。这是种诡异的感觉：仿佛Will的思想采用了一种烟缭雾绕、元音半含般的口音，一时间比他自己的声音更加真实、可信。 _真正的幽灵是生者，而非死者。困扰我们的是自身——永远不要忘记这一点，Will。在我们生命的遗骸里漂流，只会被我们无力应对的负担和遗憾吞噬。”_

“先生？”

“没什么，”Will简练道。那卫兵狐疑地回望着他，他费力挤出一个近似微笑的表情。 “没什么大不了的，”他重复道，“真没什么……我很好。”

*****

通常情况下，实验室在这么晚的时候都没人了，所以当Will走到门口，在玻璃板上认出Skinner那道瘦骨嶙峋的身形时，委实吃了一惊（心里也很不高兴）。从这个角度看，对方那身黑色西装和支棱的四肢就像一只笨拙的巨型昆虫，Will见状暗自轻咒了一声，不情愿地推开门。 Skinner闻声陡转，似乎僵硬了片刻，那双甲虫般晶亮的黑眼睛随即开始闪烁爬升，目光几乎和Matthew Brown一般灼人。应该说刺得人如芒在背，乃至Will一开始没反应过来，在意识到Skinner正拼命瞅着他后颈看之前，还蒙圈了好一会儿。尽管Will早就知道会有一大堆Alpha对发情热前的一丝丝气味揪着不放，也做好了相应的心理建设，可在实际中目睹这一情形依旧令人反感，在那一刻，他花上了全部自制才没表现出明显的退缩。幸运的是，他意识到自己的气味有变，所以提前计划好穿了件Hannibal的衬衫，希望能借此遮掩几分。因此这会儿注意到Skinner脸色发白并本能地后退去、鼻孔抽搐不已的模样，他真是松了一口气。实际上这件衬衫有点大了，Will恼怒地怀疑这让他看起来有些软弱可欺， （还有松垮的领子，叫人来气）。 但是，仅仅看到Alpha信息素飘过房间狠狠扇在Skinner脸上就够爽了。当然，依靠另一个Alpha的存在来保护自己也不是什么值得高兴的事，可与几个月前之相比只能说好太多了，那时他还在痉挛焦虑下备受折磨，在抑制剂与信息素喷雾下晕头转向呢。被这个想法鼓励着，Will大胆地向前走了一步，双手抱臂，支身站在桌旁，看Skinner到底有没有种搞事。

“我说谁呢，原来是Will啊，”Skinner干巴道。这两个词似乎相互碰撞——“s”的咝声轻蹭上“w”的平声然后又滚了过去——听起来有点像是“swill”。很难说是故意的，但不可否认，这种联想同样令人不快。 _泔水[Swill]_ ：垃圾或残羹剩饭……猪糠。不知何故，Will脑海里闪过之前Hannibal把人比作猪的记忆，他清清嗓子，眨了几下眼，一时间又一次莫名地不安起来。

“嘿，”Beverly用更友好的声音补充道。她的脸看起来有些发红，面带怒意，不难推断是Skinner强行扯着她瞎掰扯的结果。“我以为你明天才回来呢，路上怎么样？”

Will眼角的余光可以看到Skinner又在盯着他。这一次毫无疑问， _肯定_ 是想查看Will的脖子。他转身冲Beverly微笑，强捏出随意的口气。“就那样吧，”他说，“我也没期望那么多。”事实上，他很想告诉她发生了什么，但不愿在Skinner面前说得太详细——毕竟这人与案件的法医方面没有任何关系——于是他在脑中搜刮着合适的官腔，但最终找不出一些有意义的话可以拿来搪塞对方。“更像是静待观望，”Will稍作停顿后补充道。

“哦是啊，我听说你去新奥尔良了，”Skinner脱口而出，Will每动一下，他那浅色的眼瞳就跟着打转，“找到你要的东西了吗？”

Will想象着朝Jack说了声你瞧，又叹气耸肩，故意把话讲得模棱两可。“难说。Beverly，能给我5号的尸检报告吗？”

“没问题，”Beverly回答。她的目光在Will和Skinner之间来回一扫，显然感觉到了两人间那紧张的气氛，但又担心再做出什么火上浇油的事，“就是我们在野外发现的那个，对吧？”

“是的，它扭转了调查的局面，”Skinner补充道，显然急于发表他的意见，像是要征求看法，尽管根本没人理他，“不是吗，Will？是这起谋杀让你开始把雕刻家和Richard Black联系在了一起。”

“我记得它，因为那张名片，”Beverly说着，微微打了个寒战，“这是他第一次开始跟我们联系。”

“但那不是我们，对吧？”Skinner说。他的视线又缓缓转了一圈，锁在一处。“是Will。”

Will发出轻声一哼，假装翻阅着文件，一边在心里示意Skinner赶紧识相的滚蛋，这样他就可以单独和Beverly说话了。“无论如何，回来就好，”Beverly补充道，像是读懂了他的想法，“你现在还要跟我们一起吃饭吗？你之前说要来的。”

Will顿了下，自文件中抬起头。“当然，”他有点不好意思地回道，“我们会……嗯……”他清了清嗓子，“我们都会来的。”提到“我们”时，Skinner的头猛地立起，Will不经意间对上他的目光，顿时浑身一阵鸡皮疙瘩，意识到Skinner在试图弄清这第二个人究竟是谁。

“明天扣我喔，”Beverly再三道。

“好。”

“你保证？”

“我会打给你的啦，”Will重复道。他意识到Skinner还在看他，就坚定不移地继续低头盯着文件，避免进一步目光接触的风险。

Skinner像爬行动物一样伸出舌头一舔，在苍白的唇上显得有些湿漉泛黄。“好了， _行了吧_ ，卡茨医生，”随即是尴尬的沉默，他继续说道，“就像我刚才说的，Will打断了我们：如果你不支持我的政策，我就直接把它交给克劳福德先生。”

“管你怎么样，”Beverly说，“反正他都不会同意你的。”

“不，可能不会吧，”Skinner讥讽道，“我就没在这么 **政治正确性的** 办公室里工作过。 所有人都在拼命不去冒犯任何人。”他的语气中充满了恶意，几乎在滴答往下流淌，以至于听到这个声音时，Will差点就往下瞥去，还以为能看到那些话掉在地砖上直直渗入烧出来的痕迹呢。

Skinner说着突然停了下来，又一顿，向Beverly走近一步，挑衅地挺起肩，像是准备好了来干一架。 “等到我们都被外国Alpha占领时，看你还能不能这么嘚瑟吧。”

尽管Will打算好了要无视Skinner，但这个声明实在有些离奇，结果Will不得不看着Beverly，无声地要求澄清。“金扒皮想游说限制Alpha学员的入校标准，”Beverly恶狠狠道，“额外的背景调查之类的玩意儿—— _尤其_ 是在国外出生的。”

“那有什么关系？”Will诘问，“再说了，在申请之前本来就必须拥有公民身份吧。”事实上，入校的宽泛标准在不断修改，如果Will不是几年前申请的，他本人可能也只够勉强过关。整套官僚主义简直令人发指……然而，这又是FBI放屁都不放个响的后果。

“Alpha格外好斗，”Skinner回道，显然不理会Will那有/没有关系的判断，“不同的文化规范有很大的影响。都 _有研究证明_ 了。”

“根本没有好吧，”Will兴致缺缺道，“少不懂装懂了。这项政策之所以不存在，是因为它完全没有存在的必要。”

“ _你_ 说得倒轻巧，”Skinner嘶声道。他说话的时候嘴唇像狗一样向后翻卷，几滴唾沫飞溅出来落在翻领上，成了闪闪发光的小水珠， “整个国家都有可能被入侵，而 _你们_ 就事不关己高高挂起。”Will挑起一根眉毛，Skinner误把鄙夷解读成了困惑，立即决定澄清。“像 _你_ 这样的Omega就知道呆在家里干看着，”他带着近乎厌恶的语气说，“而像我这样的Alpha就必须去处理问题。就算美国输了，你们也照样活得好好的，因为在冲突中获胜的Alpha总是会杀死对手，获得他们的Omega。”

“所以Omega被是被‘掳’的，对吧？”Beverly没好气道，“真不错啊。谁不想当个性奴跟那个杀了你伴侣的人抬头不见低头见呢？”

“总比死了要强吧。”Skinner回击道，平常蜡黄的皮肤因愤怒而变得斑斑泛红，“他们会得到关怀和照顾。Alpha从不会伤害Omega。”

“你是说像雕刻家那样的？”Beverly带着明晃晃的讽刺问道。

Will有点想指出他们还不能确定雕刻家 _就是_ Alpha，但他不可能站在Skinner一边而反对Beverly，所以最后他咬着唇沉默了。这也不一定是桩坏事，因为这场谈话让他胸中愤懑不平，都不信自己不会脱口放出一些可能会招惹麻烦的威胁论调。考虑到Hannibal早前的建议，在Skinner的问题上还需按兵以待，于是他克制着只冷冷嗤笑一声，就在这时，Beverly“咔哒”一声干脆地关上橱柜抽屉，表明谈话结束。 “我敢说，联邦在短期内十有八九不会被一支外国Alpha军队征服，”她干脆地说，“所以我们没道理搞不定国内那一点点人口涌入。也没有理由减少我们的Alpha纳入量。”她又抬起头来，冲Skinner露出灿烂一笑，“你不会想到一点竞争就吓到不行吧？”

“别可笑了，卡茨医生。我当然不会。”

Beverly给了Skinner一个更和颜悦色的微笑。“不，你 _当然_ 不会啦。瞧我这傻劲儿。”

Skinner恶狠狠地刮了Beverly一眼（后者也巴不得立刻回敬他一记），随即趾高气扬地把翻领竖起又捋直，一把抓起公文包，大步走出实验室。那一身深色的衣服和细长的四肢，乍一眼看去仿佛一条长影在地板上蜿蜒游动。直等到他身后的门关上，Beverly才转向Will，带着一副这人真是匪夷所思的表情。“老天啊，那家伙，”她嫌恶道，“他精神绝对有问题。需要有人再和Jack谈谈。”

“我知道。会有人谈的。”

Beverly叹得更大声了，开始把最新的雕刻家罪案现场的一系列相片放在一起。在刺目的灯光下，它们看起来更像是抽象的艺术品，而不是真实的人类——泡沫、鲜血和飞溅的猩红在怪诞的伤口翻滚四溢——Will发现自己正俯视着它们，努力不因此慄缩。“其实是，在你出现后，他变得更糟了，”Beverly补充道，这次听起来像是非常小心地措过词，“听着，Will，我管不着这事——我也不想问你——但在我看来，他在你旁边时似乎控制不住自己。”

“还有什么新鲜的吗？”

“不，我指的不是职业嫉妒；这我都习惯了。我是说那些关于Omega的奇怪嚷嚷。还有他盯着你看的样子。你一定注意到了吧？很明显他闻到了汉……”她又顿了下，一时对上Will的目光，“呃……另一个Alpha在你身上的气味。有些人在Omega没有结合的情况下就会这样，跟疯狗一样。”

“Jack不是让他接受了Omega脱敏训练？”

“是的，他做了——你也看到效果了。”

“不只是Omega，对吧？”Will阴郁道，“他貌似也讨厌其他的Alpha。”事实上，他知道不让个人厌恶影响判断是多么重要，然而，即便在这么说时，他也无法不注意到对方与Richard Black那明晃晃的相似之处。Will微微皱眉，在心里反复掂量着。毕竟，对这一点 _视若无睹_ 也同样不负责任吧？于是他仅仅扬声补充道：“我会再和Jack谈谈的。不过我觉得他也不能做什么。他已经观察了有段时间，但他说了除非Skinner真的越界，否则他也束手无策。”

“这家伙就是个定时炸弹，”Beverly语气阴沉，“我见过像他这样的Alpha：表面上充满愤怒、咄咄逼人，底下压抑着巨大的不安全感。”

Will对这点再清楚不过了，他又疲惫地点点头，而之前的对话中有处细节一直在他的脑中挥之不去，他僵硬抬起头，看了Beverly一眼。 “顺便说一句，”他语锋陡转，“是你告诉他我去新奥尔良的吗？”

“不，不是我。不过也有几个人提到过——这并不是什么秘密。”

“好吧，”Will说，“我想可能是Jack告诉他的。”这就说得通了：很容易想象他这次出行的消息是怎么传遍半个警局的，就像他还没有意识到，把每得到的一点新消息都强按在你假定的嫌疑犯身上会有多么致命。倒不是说Skinner _是_ 正式的嫌犯……远非如此。可他还是小心翼翼地把这些信息储存在脑海中，以便将来再次取用重新检查。

*****

Will本以为会回到一所空荡荡的屋里，结果又惊又喜地发现厨房内灯火通明，空气中充满了诱人的烹饪香味，最重要的是，Hannibal手握酒杯一派随意地站在流理台边，没系领带，衬衫袖子也卷了起来。一段悠扬的绵绵旋律在后婉转，Will听了会心一笑，想起那场他们本打算去听，结果却在酒吧里泡了整宿的音乐会，这曲调就和当晚从礼堂里飘出来的一模一样。时隔得并不久，但自那以来发生了那么多事，让人觉得恍惚已是前尘——发生在另一个人身上的、朦胧的、梦幻般的插曲。

“挺不错的，”Will说着，朝扬声器一挥手。

“门德尔松，”Hannibal回道，“我想后面播的都是些舒缓的。”

Will怀疑这又是 _另一个_ 替他情热着想的隐晦暗示，发出不置可否的一哼，将公文包随手一丢，偷偷潜近柜台去拿酒瓶。“换在平常，不用你说我都会给你，”Hannibal补充道，一挥手把酒截走，立刻证实了他的怀疑，“但我认为你应该先吃点东西。”

“哦，所以说你还会给喽？”

“当然。先填一下胃能减少酒精的刺激。”

“你听起来都像Mary Poppins了，”Will烦躁道，“老妈子，你知道的。”

“谁？”

“Mary Poppins啊。哎呀，你真是没救了——你一点流行文化都不知道的吗？”Hannibal看起来很困惑，显然在等待进一步的解释，“差不多就是保姆的意思，”Will补充道，“保姆/nanny。奶尼拔/Nannibal。”

闻言，Hannibal的唇微微一抽，像在努力忍笑。“至少我承认了自己有所不知。”他说，“毕竟，你都 _不喜欢_ 红酒，还总是嘲笑我对它情有独钟。”

“哦，是啊，”Will笑对，“马尔贝克的末路。”

“正是。”Hannibal说。他也笑了，身体前倾像要去摸Will的脸颊，却陡然一变，肌肉彻底僵硬，表情顿转为空白，挂上了张冰冷而毫无感情的面具。Will茫然不解地望着他，Hannibal的眼睛微微一眯，伸手扣住了他的肩膀。

“哦天， _又_ 怎么啦？”Will质问道，试图把自己拉出来，“停下。你弄疼我了。”

“抱歉，”Hannibal回道，放松了钳制，但并没有真的移开手。“不过你今天跟别的Alpha接触过了吧？不只是Beverly和Jack——还有其他人。我能从你身上闻到。”

这一次轮到Will拧起眉了，竭力不因强烈的厌恶感而变脸，想到自己身上染了什么乱七八糟的Alpha信息素就让他作呕。“那…… _呃_ ，”他终于说了出来，“恶心死了。你真能闻到？”

“能。是谁？”

“你觉得还能是谁？”Will郁闷道。

Hannibal眉毛一扬，Will又叹了口气，趁着Hannibal精力分散，偷偷摸过一杯酒坐在桌边，进而欲盖弥彰地嘀嘀咕咕说起Skinner（又是絮絮叨叨地发起关于Jack和Matthew Brown的牢骚，再叽里呱啦地东拉西扯了一堆雕刻家的案子）。尽管之前已经听过无数次这样的抱怨了，Hannibal仍耐心地听着，没有打断，等到Will一口气说完喘不上来终于安静时，他才用稳妥的手掌覆住对方后颈。 “我懂，”他说，“看来你这个下午过得很乏味。”

“能说点我不知道的吗？”Will反诘道，心想自己确实有些拼命过头了。

“你都知道的。这正是我的观点。”

“什么观点？”

“我希望你在情热开始前至少一周左右时停止工作，”Hannibal坚定地回道，“最好是两周。你需要一些空间来恢复。”Will立刻张嘴欲驳，Hannibal微笑着伸出手指抵住他的嘴唇，阻止他发出反对的声音。“到时候我们再讨论吧。”他说，“别忘了就好。可以吗？”

“行吧，”Will说，努力让自己听起来别那么阴阳怪气。

“与此同时，我也会密切关注你的身体状况，”Hannibal没有见好就收，“当然，并不复杂；只是为了监测。首先，请容我量一下你的脉搏？”

Will踌躇了一会儿，显然是担心听到什么惹人烦的消息，最后还是不怎么情愿地侧过脖颈，以便Hannibal接近。“不用你告诉，”他闷闷不乐道，“变快了，对吗？”

“是的。”Hannibal用干练的、医生般的口吻回道。他的手向上移去，手掌贴在Will的前额测量他的体温，Will又叹了一声，对上Hannibal的视线。

“还有多久？”他问道，比方才更怏怏不乐了。

Hannibal稍作停顿，显然在飞快做着心算。“很难说准。我猜至少一个月，但更有可能是五周。噢Will……别这么愁眉苦脸的。这是个很自然的过程。”

“我知道：我们已经谈过了。你认为这很自然，但我认为这糟透了。”

“反正也不会立刻发生，不是吗？”Hannibal回道，“你还有时间来适应这个想法。在此期间，我会好好照顾你的——就从我们离开这段时间我疏忽大意给你落下的按摩开始吧。”

“我才不想要什么按摩，”Will心烦意乱道，“没那心情。”

“当是迁就下我吧。如果你真不喜欢，我就不做了。”Will把脚挪到一起，显然想要拒绝，但又担心会显得太不近人情，Hannibal用更温和的声音循循道：“还记得我之前说过的预防措施吗？”

“嗯，记得。”

“那么我必须坚持自己的立场了。有充分的理由表明，如果你在前几周更加放松的话，它就会变得更容易，而现在就是开始的最佳时机。我希望介时你能够享受它，Will——而不仅仅是忍受。”

Will想没好气地说比起享受情热，他还不如让自己 _上天_ 呢，但他实在想不出什么委婉的表示——更别说这实在是有点伤人，考虑到Hannibal也会陪着他度过那段时间。所以最后他只是愁苦地耸耸肩，吃了Hannibal做的饭 （炭火微醺，佐以柠檬和欧芹的炙黄鸡，精心浇淋着一层用豌豆、西葫芦、全麦和小青豆调成的蔬菜色拉）而且也难得没在心里抱怨这道菜分明就是按情热前健康饮食的标准做的。吃完后他放由Hannibal牵着手把他带到楼上的空房间里，被哄着脱下了外套，不加反抗地静静坐在床上。

“你这样穿着我的衬衫就很好，”Hannibal解着衬衫，赞许地说道，“我希望你能继续保持，直到情热结束。”Will又点点头，顺从地抬起双臂，方便Hannibal帮他褪下衣物，自两肩滑落于地。“真是温顺，”Hannibal打趣道，“与你的性格如此相悖，更是分外迷人了。”他面上的笑容微微加深，在脱衬衫时稍作停顿，将一根手指抵在Will的颔下，轻抬起他的脸来。“这叫我很是怀疑：这只是你引诱猎物进入埋伏前刻意营造的安全假象呢。”

Will顿时暗叫不妙，有种立刻要脸红心跳的感觉，于是匆忙低下头来掩饰。他还真希望这是自己演出来的，但事实却是，在过去几天里，某种明显的情热前状态已经悄然侵袭了他，使得他每次被Hannibal触碰时，都会惶恐不已，敏感而顺从得要死。这本身就并不是什么值得高兴的事，而这么久以来都像躲避瘟疫一样躲避着自己的情热，现在却被Omega本能无可救药地压倒，更是不禁叫人觉得不安。可是他对此也无能为力，所以最后只咬住唇，再次沉默着，破天荒被动地任由对方将他的衣服尽数褪下，直到他浑身赤裸，面朝下躺在被子上。

“你一直在琢磨我说的话，是不是？”Hannibal补充道，又那样不可思议地，无需告知便一语道破了Will的心思。

“不要再想了。我对你的期望—— _数项_ 期望之一——就是你能拥抱生而为Omega的天性，引以为傲，而不是以此为耻。社会已让你惯于相信Omega等同于软弱或低人一等，但事实并非如此。你可以满腔柔情，也可以嬉闹不羁，或是从Alpha那里寻求慰藉与保护，这并不会削弱你内在的力量或意欲。 _尽情_ 拥抱你的天性，”Hannibal玩味一般道，尽管没有道破其言下之意，但Will立刻就意识到， _实际上_ ，他指的是那些自己每次以镜自照时几乎都能看到的极度黑暗的倾向。但三言两语永远无法回答清这个问题——而且一时之间也理不出什么头绪——所以Will仅默默点了点头，一动不动地躺在床上，直到听见Hannibal轻唤他的名字。对方的声音里流露出分明的赞赏之意，听得Will立刻抛却了方才内心的天人交战，应声拱起背来；尽管在这么做时，他也明白，这是为博得Alpha认可的典型Omega姿态。

“你这样漂亮极了，”Hannibal说着，喜爱地以掌抚过Will的脊背，“舒服吗——不冷吧？”

“挺好的，”Will低喃着，惬意地贴上Hannibal的抚摸，“但我们为什么要待在这里呢？为什么不去我们的……嗯，你的房间呢？”

“因为我很可能会把油抹得到处都是，”Hannibal回道，“事实上还挺多。”说着，他从床头柜上拿起一个小瓶子，在手心滴上少许，揉搓着让它暖和起来，又徐徐打着圈滑过Will的肩膀。 “我可不想那样睡着，我想你也不希望吧。”

“你可以在下面垫几条毛巾，”Will说，尽量不让自己在精油的感觉下扭动得太厉害。实际上这是种相当奢侈的牌子：丁香香料的芬芳馥郁迷人，质感丝滑而不油腻，“毛巾也好洗。”

“ _毛巾_ 怎么行，”Hannibal回应道，那嫌弃的语气就像Will是在提议去垃圾袋上滚一滚，“我希望你能躺在比那更舒适的东西上。”

“但这也是丝绸的。要是洗不掉怎么办？”

“那我就买条新的。”

“听听你这话，”Will好笑道，“真是 _败家_ 。”

“是啊，确实。该骂。”

“铺张浪费。”

“嗯，骂得好，”Hannibal回道，听起来毫无悔意，“不过，我想这倒是个无缝衔接，因为我又要为无法把手从你身上拿开而道歉了。通常情况下，我还可以稍加克制，但你本身就够难以抗拒了，现在你情热将至，你的吸引力更是不可思议。”

“拉倒吧，还没呢。不是你说还有一个多月的吗。”

“情热本身是，但你已经在前期状态了——我可以肯定地这么说。”

“看来我得把你阉了，”Will说着，Hannibal开始揉捏起他肩胛骨上的肌肉紧绷处，“你显然控制不了自己。 _嗷_ ，不……不是那儿。再低点。”

“这儿？”

“嗯～对，舒服。”

“好孩子，”Hannibal柔声道。他的手被精油抹得水滑，掠过Will的腰部，如羽毛般轻抚过他的髋骨，动作徐徐，细致入微，给Will时间放松并适应，“看到了吧？我知道如果你允许自己一试，你会喜欢的。”

“不错，”Will喃喃着，又拱起背来，“不过我奉劝你还是趁早打消这个主意吧。”

“哦是吗？这就是你给我的建议？”

“这就是我的建议：我知道你打的什么算盘，你想把‘试着去享受’的比喻延伸到情热上吧， _想得倒美_ 。”

Hannibal低哼了一声，掌心抚过Will的脊骨复而回游，就像已对这具身体的曲致与轮廓了若指掌。“你不是唯一一个受到影响的人，”他停顿了一下，续道，“这是一个相互的过程——你我皆是——如果这算安慰的话，我发现自己的目光总追随着你而去，而我对此还不甚习惯。

我从未如此接近过哪个Omega，这是一个持续的调整过程。有时它就像是毒品。你不在时，我满心是你、渴望不已；你在时，我对你的占有欲与保护欲又同样强烈、无休无止。譬如那晚在停车场里，你不知道听到你呼唤我，我却无法回应，对我来说是多大的煎熬。”

Will皱起眉头，转过身来，用脚使劲顶了一记Hannibal。“你还敢提。如果你是想在我这儿 _卖惨_ ……”

“并无此意，”Hannibal平静地说，“我只是在陈述事实。意即这一情况是精心设计的一环，但知道你很害怕，你需要我，这就足以严重威胁到计划的完成。”

“但没有，不是吗？”Will没好气道，他并不想谈论Matthew Brown，“你还是留下了我一个人。”

“是的，但只是因为把情况交给你来控制，才是为你着想。将你的需求置于我的需求之前并非易事——何况我通常并不会让自己陷入这种纠葛之中。”

“扯，继续扯，”Will烦躁道，“你明明很清楚自己在做什么。”只是他没精力去真的生气，最后还是略过这个话题比较容易，只集中精神，免得在Hannibal每次抚上自己的皮肤时发出尴尬的呜噜声或太明显地蹭弄起垫子。

“最近几天你的体温真的升高了不少，”片刻和谐的沉默之后，Hannibal赞许道，“都能看见你在蒸出水汽了。我想我要是在你身上举着一面镜子，它就该起雾了吧。”

“嗯，你之前也这么说过。说实话，我没觉得有什么不同。”

“挺好的——如果能尽量不那么引人注目就更好了。”

“是吧。”

“那么行为上的改变呢？”Hannibal补充道，稍俯下身子，在Will的脖颈上覆下一吻，“你觉得准备好了吗？”

“准备好什么？上次什么也没发生。”

“那只是因为上次情热是由于抑制剂停止而意外触发的。这一次会更明显。”

“哦……你是说筑巢活动，”Will沮丧地说。

“正是。我想随后三周左右就会开始了。你可能会突然强烈地感到不愿和外人在一起。”Hannibal稍事停顿，又倾身一吻Will的脖子，带着不加掩饰的自得之意补充道，“同时又希望尽可能长久地待在我身边。”

“我想它已经开始了，”Will承认，“虽然我一直都不怎么喜欢和生人在一起，但至少我知道自己在做什么。”

“是呀，”Hannibal深情道，“一只独行孤标的小狼。你是真不喜社交，对吧？”

“大多数时候吧。”

“这是因为你生性内向，很容易就被刺激过度。当然，这与反社会并不一样，因为你非常了解他人。事实上，是太了解了，这令你难以承受。”

“有时候我也不介意，”Will说，“我知道你就很喜欢。我不希望你为了我一直宅着。”

“只是本着妥协的精神，”Hannibal回道，不同于Will，他这样随意地谈起两人的未来，仿佛是水到渠成一般，“我不想让你感到自己是被迫为之。看着你全程痛苦不堪并非我所期待的良宵。何况，我也爱极了你孤高的模样。静谧而美丽。”

“有时候我真不介意，”Will重复道，拿捏着该不该趁这会儿提一下Beverly的邀请。

“好吧，即便如此，撤退行为在情热前也会十分明显，”Hannibal继续说着，开始对付起Will肩胛骨下尤其顽固的一处紧绷，“所以在正式开始前的几周，你可能会比以往更想独处。在接下来的准备阶段，你可能还需要在屋内为自己创造出一个私人的、隐蔽的空间。”

“老天，真是荒谬透顶，”Will闷闷不乐道，“把自己藏在一个安静的地方。这让我听起来像只……”他的声音逐渐弱了下去，试图想出一个有头有脸些的类比，但最终不得不认输，因为他唯一想到的就是沙鼠或仓鼠——而躺在Hannibal优雅的客房里把自己定位成沙鼠显然不在同一个频道上。“像只 _畜生_ ，”Will停顿了一会儿说。

“何至如此，”Hannibal回道，“只是自我收敛与情感安全罢了。再说，你也不可能躲在盒子里或者坐在树上——即使有你的猴子脚趾也不会。”

“你是和这梗过不去了是吧，”Will说着，用脚推了Hannibal一下。

Hannibal微微一笑，抓住了Will的脚，沿着脚背爱抚，享受着Will的脚趾因此摆动蜷缩的模样。“这并不是什么见不得人或麻烦的事，”他温和地补充道，“没什么好害怕的：这只是典型的Omega筑巢本能。事实上，你可能会发现自己做的唯一一件与性格不符的事，就是想要开始打扫与重新布置不同的房间。”

Will早就考虑过这两件事的缓和版本了，但被对方这么指出来又立刻尴尬得无地自容，没来得及阻止自己，别扭而不自在地扭了下身。Hannibal见状发出安抚的嘘声，轻抚着他的脖颈，鼓励他躺着别动。“没事的，Will，”他说，“有我陪着你呢。你也知道，如果你愿意的话，我们不必呆在这里。你能看到我提过的那家酒店吗？”

Will摇摇头，Hannibal从床头柜上寻回平板放在床上，让Will拿去查看。网站设计得别具心裁，光看酒店照片本身就透着一股奢华低调的华美气息，蕨类植物与常青藤蜿蜒爬过灿金石灰岩的缝隙，两侧装点有天鹅绒般柔嫩鲜亮的玫瑰花丛。“很漂亮，”Will赞叹着，浏览起其他的照片。这样看起来确实挺宽慰人的，即使他知道这上面成双成对柔情蜜意的Omega和Alpha很有可能是雇来的模特：有手牵手在草坪、湖边散步的，在烛光餐厅里对食的，甚至还有一个斜倚在缎面沙发椅上将他睡着的Omega护在怀中的Alpha。

“那有很多地方是不准Alpha入内的，”Hannibal补充道，“你可能会喜欢那样。我想花点时间与其他Omega相处兴许对你有所裨益。”

“是吗？”Will问道，他更喜欢Omega可以有什么东西而Alpha却不能的主意，因为现实几乎总是相反的，“但你怎么办呢？”

“我想我只能和其他Alpha坐在一起等你回来了。”

“就像送去日托所，”Will颇为好笑道，“噢不，你看——卧室的门上还有防狼锁欸。”

“你会知道密码的。”Hannibal用同样安抚的语气道，“记住，与其说是把你关在里面，不如说是把别的Alpha关在外面。”

Will咕哝了一声暂且不论，凑得更近了些，看着那张床的照片，精致的丝绸帷幔自顶部垂掩落下，他立刻认出那是顶Omega床幔。“你似乎很心动，”Hannibal说道，也越过Will的肩膀看着屏幕，“要我给你买一顶吗？抚慰效果应该不错。”

“是的，我可能会喜欢吧，”Will承认，“不过用不着你替我买——我自己付得起。”

“恕我不敢苟同，”Hannibal说着，在Will的肩上撒下更多精油，“尤其是因为如果我放你自行其是，你就会买来一件无比便宜的实用货，不重品相，一眼望去还以为是直接从苏联阵营里搬来的：灰色战舰，用像聚酯这样劣质的材料制成。甚至是 _格子呢_ 。”

“好啊，真棒，”Will回道，“我真是一点儿也没被冒犯到呢——如果你还想知道的话。”他稍稍偏过脸，前额轻抵了下Hannibal的胳膊，“不管怎么说，聚酯纤维也没那么糟。”

“是呀，亲爱的。它也没有任何可取之处。”

“喔，你这势利鬼。”

“我就当这是夸奖吧，”Hannibal从容应对道，“别忘了，我也得睡在里面啊。”

Will笑着又轻搡了一下Hannibal的胳膊，“那可说不准。我可能决定不让你睡了呢。我 _可能_ 决定把我那共产风的涤纶Omega床幔留给自己慢慢享用。”Hannibal发出被逗乐的一哼，Will又轻推了他一下，继而心满意足地将脸贴在Hannibal的前臂一侧，继续翻阅照片。不可否认，套房确实奢华——甚至让新奥尔良的那套都相形见绌——不过，在他看到卧室一角小心翼翼地藏着一把疑似生育凳的玩意儿时，平静的表情就像切换一下瞬间关上了。这个名字其实很容易让人误解，因为它们更像高度可调节的桌子，但不管它们叫什么，目的都是一样的：确保上面的人必须仰面躺着，敞开两腿。明面上说这是为了Omega的舒适，减少对大腿肌肉的压力，但在Will看来，这显然是扯淡，这么设计只是为了方便Alpha。实际上，Andrew就曾带过一个回家——抛光檀香木手工制作，玫瑰色天鹅绒衬垫——看得Will气不打一处来，最后搞得连Andrew都有点窘迫，只得同意把它放在那间空屋里搁置不用(可他也没有遵守把它归还商店的承诺)。想到这，Will皱起眉，又更用力地顶了一下Hannibal的胳膊肘。“想都别想让我躺在这种东西上，”他尖锐道，“你在听吗？我是认真的——我不想要你这么做。”

“什么？”Hannibal不明所以，又俯下身子，蹭上Will的脸颊，“我不太明白你在讲什么。”Will颇为抗议地猛戳着屏幕，Hannibal则靠得更近了些。“哦，这个啊，我明白了：那些用于生育的奇特玩意儿。不，我当然不会，这要征得你的同意才行。”

“你保证？”

“我保证，”Hannibal说，“我为何要食言呢？我理解你为什么如此排斥这个主意，既然你都不喜欢，我又怎么会享受呢？”

_因为你是Alpha_ ，Will冷冷地想，尽管心知这么一概而论并不是很公平。Hannibal也清楚看到了这一点，轻轻一揪Will的头发，说：“你不相信，是吗？”

“是啊，嗯，无意冒犯，但是……你可能会失控。”

“我上次失控了吗？”

“你 _咬了_ 我，”Will得意地指出。

“我是咬了，但没咬在你脖子上。这个问题，我们还是就此打住吧， _mano meilė/亲爱的_ ，因为你也咬了我，还不止一次。”Will不情愿地一哼，Hannibal又在他的喉咙上落下一吻，接着道：“Will，你知道我欣赏你脆弱的一面；如果我说不，那就是在自欺欺人。但这和想要征服你是完全不同的，因为是你的力量吸引我来到你身边。一个言听计从的伴侣从来不是我所想要的——我想要的是分庭抗礼。你觉得要是某人从未能对我构成挑战，我真不会心生厌倦吗？”

“这不一样，”Will闷闷不乐道，“你说的是日常关系。这和我真正陷入发情时不一样。”

“你还在担心那些生育凳吧？”Hannibal用更温和的声音回道，“这真的让你很困扰。”有那么一会儿，他只抚摸着Will的脸庞，随后才同情流露地补充道：“是Andrew试图强迫你这么做过了？”

“不是，”Will说了个谎，不想让Hannibal同情他，“听着，我本来没打算这么小题大做的。只是……”

“只是另一件令人担忧的事，”Hannibal总结道，“只是害怕控制权被夺走的另一种形式。我懂的，Will。不必道歉。”他说着，用手抚摸过Will的大腿，Will轻颤着，感到那双手又开始向上滑动，这次是在内侧，轻轻叹了口气。“好孩子，”Hannibal柔声道，舒缓的口吻，像在邀请Will回应，“你知道你可以信任我的。如果我告诉你，我永远不会强迫你躺在那些奇异装置上，因为相比之下，我更希望你的腿缠绕在我背上呢？你之前这么做过，不是吗？紧紧抓住我，用脚跟顶住我的脊骨，像在向我展示你有多想让我进来，来感受我。而你抬起胯时，就是在告诉我，你需要我进得更深，更加用力。”他停顿了几秒，再次把手放在Will的大腿之间，温柔却不容置喙地把两腿打得更开。“如此纤瘦却又强健的双腿，”Hannibal赞许道，“瞧这些肌肉有多结实呐：生而为奔跑、跳跃与战斗。像你这么敏捷，Will。我相信你可以在没有任何帮助的情况下让它们直立良久。但我会仔细关照着，看你脸上有没有不适的迹象，若是我觉得你累了，我就会让它们靠在我的肩上好好休息。或者我会亲手帮你扶着。”

Will轻笑出声，胳膊扭到背后去抓住Hannibal的手。“是啊，”他挖苦道，“我赌你会的。”

"可我真的会嘛，心爱的；还任劳任怨呢。何不交给我，让我来演示一下？”

这话又逗得Will笑出声来，随即干脆利落地翻了个身，挑衅地抬起头，高挑双眉。 _继续啊_ ，那表情说： _我看着你表演_ 。“你好像都懒得再说我了，”Hannibal深情道，“我想你是打算评估一下我的表现吧？我倒是不介意；Omega有权对他们的Alpha这样做。好啦，我说过我会演示的，不是吗？首先，我要你把腿收到胸前。慢慢来，无需着急——我们有整夜的时间呢。别急，为我拱起背来。 _很_ 好Will。你看起来都像Omega科班出身了，但实际上根本不是，对吧？这就是自然天成。现在分开腿，把脚举到空中。 ”Will微笑着照做了，Hannibal也对他回以一笑，而后倾身抓住他的脚踝，拇指轻一下、重一下地抚弄着腓骨。“就是这样，”他说，“好孩子。看到了吧？现在我就可以在和你做爱时看着你了；我会与你四目相凝，直到最后，无需强迫你躺进任何仪器。如果像这样你还感到不舒服，那么我就会直身跪下，让你靠着我的大腿休息，将你的腿置于我两侧。我会抓住你的腰，温柔地带着你前后滑动——你甚至连动都不需要一动，亲爱的，我会自己揽下所有的工作。你还记得上次情热结束时你有多累吗？累得几乎说不出话来了。如果再来一次的话，我就会这样照顾你，给你所需的一切，而不会再让你受累。”

Will微微叹了口气，而后露出了难得的真诚微笑，几乎点亮他的面容。“好吧，”他说，“这倒是个不错的营销词。我想你说到点上了。”

“我有吗？”Hannibal纯良地问道，“也许这一点是有意为之……也许不是呢。还是拭目以待吧。”

没有打断目光接触，他拿起精油瓶，在自己的手掌上又滴了几滴，缓缓抹在Will胸前。 尽管Will外表稍显脆弱，Hannibal还是很愉快地感受到了对方实际上有多么强壮紧实——在苍白而苗条，纤细而柔软的表象之下是结实而明晰的肌肉——Hannibal不紧不慢地品味着这具美好的肉体，现在他们彻彻底底只属于彼此了：沿着锁骨向下，一路移至肋骨，拇指如羽毛般轻柔地爱抚过两乳，指尖施以逗弄，又继续下移爱抚起Will腹部绷紧的肌肉。手上的油方便极了滑动，Hannibal俯身舔弄过对方的下唇，手在髋骨两侧的凹处游曳画圈，令Will猛吸了口气。心下已期待难耐，Will颇有些绝望意味地弓起背来，整副身体都轻颤不止。他甚至不曾摸过他的阴茎，但它已变得滚烫沉甸，在Hannibal修长的手指回到乳尖时，他感到下身一紧随着一股前液抵上小腹。

“耐心点，亲爱的，”Hannibal温声道，“我知道……你想要极了。”说着，他用拇指抚弄过Will的柱身顶部，沾染得湿漉晶莹，再伸手按上对方的唇瓣。“张嘴，”他柔声诱哄，“尝尝你自己。我漂亮的Omega男孩儿，你觉得你还能这样坚持多久呢？在边缘上摇摇欲坠？总有一天我们会试着找出答案的。”

Will再次颤抖呻吟起来——这一次明显带上了不耐的意味——Hannibal兀自笑笑，终于让步，握住Will的阴茎，给他想要的东西。精油令他坚实的触摸丝滑舒畅，Will深吸一口气，一直到底才尽数吐出，喘息声高亢而青涩。“ _噢_ ，”他悄然道，“好舒服。哦天，Hannibal……真的好棒。”

“不要闭上眼睛，”Hannibal命令道，声音低沉而激烈，“睁开。我想在这么做时看着你。”他边说着，左手边沿着Will早已湿滑的大腿一路爱抚，上边的爱液在灯光下晶莹闪烁。“至少我不用在这里抹油了，”Hannibal自喉间发出沉声，欣赏了会儿Will秀长的身姿，挂满淋漓汗水，在欲望下蒸得通红。事实上，他看起来 _秀色可餐_ ：脆弱、放荡、近乎令人心折的美，脖颈像年轻的殉道者一样下垂，整副身体颤抖着、绷紧着，为高潮做好了准备。

“ _Aš tave labai myliu/我真的好爱你_ ，”Hannibal低喃道，“你可知道啊。”Will对陌生的语言皱起眉，于是Hannibal安抚地低唤着他的名，手又向下滑去，将Will打开，两指指腹在颤巍巍的小穴上摩挲；起初只轻轻打转，随即缓缓施加压力，直到紧绷的肌肉彻底放松，才将两根手指往里推送。Will的胸膛随着急促的呼吸而颤抖，他一阵战栗，而后僵住了，用胳膊捂着脸，发出近乎哀号般的呻吟。

“这么轻易就进去了，”Hannibal说着，呼吸也开始微滞。后面的小穴被开发地如此彻底，连带着Will前面那根楚楚的Omega玉茎变得愈发硬挺。Hannibal向上伸手抓住对方，引导那只手一路向下直至两腿之间，代替Hannibal的手指。“现在轮到你了，”Hannibal邀请道，“让我看看你喜欢什么。”Will毫不犹豫、毫无赧意地照做了，不可否认，这样的他看起来确实秀色可餐，可是，Hannibal还是不禁讶然意识自己心底那股翻涌的嫉妒，只因Will能够如此轻易地将他撇在一边，独享自己的身体并以此为乐。他短暂幻想了下除非给出允许，否则禁止Will触摸自己会是多么令人愉悦；或者，更美妙的是，能事先让Hannibal好好疼爱他一番。这种事绝不可能用强的，油然而生的愤愤之情令Hannibal不禁一叹。他气愤的倒不是自己的嫉妒心或控制欲，而仅仅因为他刚才的想法简直毫无理性可言(在Will的事上，嫉妒是可以理解和允许的，但是不讲理性，不论何种形式，都是极其乏味的)，Hannibal在心底为自己的荒唐苦笑着翻了个白眼。这真的很可笑……换哪个正常人可能都会这么想。即便如此，他仍然无法抗拒，占有的冲动占了上风，他沿着Will的手腕与掌心向上抚弄，加入对方食指动作的行列。Will发出一声低吟，Hannibal更用力地推入，回味着Will动人缠紧他的模样，呼吸加快，臀向上耸动将徐徐探入的手指含得更深。

“瞧瞧你，亲爱的，”Hannibal轻声道，“你的身体多么饥渴啊。你已经准备好了，不是吗——都来者不拒了。事实上，你这样能接纳两个Alpha也说不准呢。你怎么想？你觉得你可以吗？一个躺在床上，让你骑在上面，另一个跪在后面，抓住你的两髋，在你里面再锁一个结。”

Will喘息着吐出了Hannibal的名字，扭动臀部，完全没有意识到他刚一直被故意保持不动，而对方正以掌控他的愉悦为乐。屁股被两根巨物塞满，这个想法既飘然上头又可耻下流。他光是想想就无助地呻吟起来，Hannibal又加入了一根手指，戳探起湿滑的紧致处，另一只手也没闲着，抚弄起Will的阴茎。“不过我绝不会允许这种事，”Hannibal带着不加掩饰的威胁补充道，“我决不会让别的Alpha多看你一眼—— _决不_ 。谁敢这么想，我就杀了谁。”他又停顿了一下，再次开口时，声音里有一股前所未有的、波诡云谲的暗流在涌动。“你会帮我的，亲爱的，对吧？如此残忍无情……我可以在你耳边低语，让你处决他，但你还是会把我推到一边，自己给出致命一击。”

这话显然点燃了Will心中的什么，因他顿时睁大了双眼，深吸一口气，猛地挣开了身。此刻的他看起来颇为狂野，面色通红，双目炯然，有那么几秒他仅仅凝视着Hannibal，随即粗暴地扑向对方：撕扯他的衣服，抓着他的肩膀，凭着一股生猛而激烈的劲儿对他狂亲一通，而后跪下来把Hannibal的阳具叼进自己嘴里。“ _亲爱的_ ，”Hannibal轻声道，手指揪住Will湿漉的头发，将他的头往下推。Will含着他的阴茎大声呻吟，喑哑暧昧，迫切渴求，直至被塞满到近乎窒息。他虔诚地吮吸着顶部，间以意乱情迷的亲吻与舔舐，Hannibal又低叹了一声，抬起Will的脸，让他仰起头来：再次温柔地轻抚他的头发，将几缕发丝别到耳后，抹开剩余那些挡在眼睛上的碎发。

这样温存的爱抚令Will气息漂浮地呻吟起来，努力去抓握Hannibal的手。然后他又低吟了一声，扭动着臀部，疯狂地摩蹭着Hannibal的腿以期射出来，又后退了些，纵情张开嘴让Hannibal看到自己把他的老二吞下了多少。从这个角度看，Hannibal无法不对他美丽而放荡的男孩发出由衷的赞叹，然而不管这感觉有多好——好得难以置信——他还是不想在Will之前先缴械投降。因此，他极度克制着抓住对方的腰，将人抬起来，见Will气恼嘶声却又无法奈他何的模样，险些忍俊不禁。然而Hannibal强势中并不减柔情，所以当他翻过身来把Will拉到身上时，Will毫无怨言地允许他这么做了，任由摆弄，得到他想要的姿势，最后他们胸膛相贴，Will的双膝靠在Hannibal的面庞两侧。他能感觉到Hannibal收拢了两臂的怀抱，于是渴求地俯下身来，在Hannibal的舌头舔上后穴时，发出断续的喘息。Hannibal赞许地一哼，加大了施压：抓住Will打颤的双腿，让他保持不动，舌头打着转徐徐图之，汲汲舔舐，用舌头尖挑逗着Will的穴口，却没有破门而入。

“ _噢_ ，”Will绵软道，“天啊。”他无法自制地颤抖着，前液源源不断地渗出，Hannibal将一根宽阔的大拇指深入他身体深处，舔着周围湿滑放松的皮肤。“ _啊_ ，不，”他气喘着，“求你了，停下。我要……我要……”他的声音听起来有些生涩，哽在喉咙后面，身体再次无助地颤抖起来，一阵羞耻感油然而生，怕自己会来得太快而毁掉一切。这使他近乎痛苦地扭过脖子，拼命以吻连连覆上Hannibal的性器，试图把注意力集中在对方的享受上，借此分散自己的愉悦感。只是他已被Hannibal的手指彻底开拓松了，粗壮的舌头轻易便探入体内；那么湿又那么不容抗拒，感觉刺激得难以置信，以至于当Hannibal再次伸手抚慰他的阴茎时，只消简单几下触碰他就交代了。Will发出了一声绵长的低吟，绷紧了身颤抖着，僵硬起来，喘息间吐出Hannibal的名字，臀部狂乱地一阵耸动，终于到达顶峰。

Hannibal也紧随而至，Will还把他含在嘴里，在他结束后温柔地舔弄干净才抽开身——用前额蹭着他的肚子，全程都像Omega那样小声地呜噜叫唤着——然后又不知哪儿来的定力成功把自己拉回了床上。刚一躺下，他就瘫倒在了Hannibal身旁，把脸埋进他脖弯里。“简直了，”他说。

“是啊，真是，”Hannibal装作一本正经道，“就猜你会这么说。”

“你不想在一片油乎乎中睡觉的计划可就泡汤喽，”Will睡眼惺忪地补充道，“别指望我还会挪身。”

“那可真是不幸，”Hannibal回道，轻轻蹭上Will的脸颊，“不过想想我注定要睡在苏联风的涤纶布料里，我想睡在按摩油里也不算是多大的考验吧。”Will睡意沉沉地咕哝了几句作为回应，扭动着身子靠近了些，直到整张脸都贴在Hannibal的肌肤上。“你说什么？”Hannibal逗他道，“我怎么一个字儿都听不清呢。”

Will抽开身，嘴上总算没东西捂着了，然后警觉地瞄了眼Hannibal。“你这完全是在作弊。”

“怎么说呢？”

“你这大骗子，一次单纯的按摩就搞这么多事。你只是想讨好我，让我同意跟你在酒店房间一起里关上一星期吧。”

“那么我成功了吗？”

Will抬头瞥了一眼Hannibal，冲他皱了下鼻子。“也许吧。”

Hannibal微笑起来，无言地抚摸了一会儿Will的头发，直到后者彻底安静下来，只发出猫儿般呼噜声。“你为什么对我这么好？”Will最后补了一句，他的声音因疲倦变得飘渺而沙哑，“你和别人在一起从来不是这样的。”

“不是吗？”Hannibal揶揄道。

“少装蒜了，你自己清楚。”

“好吧，”Hannibal同意，“我想我不是——尽管我知道偶尔该怎么做。不过，坦白地说，一开始我并没想对你这样。看来你已经成功说服了我。”

他边说着，边小心翼翼地将的手臂从自己脖子上解下来，重新摆好姿势，直到Will平躺在床垫上，他才翻过身搂过人后背：调整着胯部与躯干，手臂绕到Will的肩下，好把人完全裹住，而不必承担他整副重量。其中的亲密性不言而喻，不用说Will就知道Hannibal是在庇护他，这是一种本能的Alpha保护姿态。事实上，这并没有他想象中那么舒服，但它已经发生了，而他发现这令人难以置信的安心；他所认识的无比强大的人给他提供了庇护与安全，这份被人珍视的感觉，总让他不知如何是好。所以，他并没有抽身，而是舒展开来，让自己的身体放松放柔。而在他上方，Hannibal低唤着他的名字，齿关抵住Will后颈的结合处，无比温柔地轻啃着，完全没有咬破皮肤的危险。

“你看起来如此脆弱，”Hannibal温情脉脉道，“在我身下那么小小的一只，仿佛不堪一击——可我知道你不是。现在就休息吧，Will，只管放松会儿。我知道你有不少事要担心，但我希望我的行为不会成为其中之一。我向你保证，在你情热到来时，未经你的允许，我不会对你做任何事。”

Will轻叹了口气，找到Hannibal的手，与他十指交缠。“我知道，”他柔声道。他本想着不再出声，让这件事就此揭过；然而，不知怎么的，他的嘴巴却有不同的打算，尽管他无意如此，但它仍久久张着，而他听到自己在说一些他这辈子从未对哪个Alpha说过的话：“我相信你。”

*****

也许这是不可避免的吧， 在联系Beverly之前，Will发现自己紧张得 心里直突 。当然这很荒谬，打个电话应该是世界上最简单的事了——但不管他在脑袋里排练了多少遍，似乎都没法简单打她个电话就把一次双重约会敲定下来，就怕到时没搞出什么样子，还让人尴尬得要死。

能拖一会儿是一会儿， Will又把其他各种选择在脑中过了一遍，接着又一一否决。电子邮件，太正式。短信，太随意。当面说，太危险，因为可能会脸红或语塞。 _老天啊_ ，Will惨兮兮地想道， _这太尴尬了_ _：_ _冷静下来，你个蠢蛋_ 。 随后他意识到自己把整整十分钟都浪费在了毫无意义的敷衍搪塞上，终于受不了自己，于是一把掏出手机，趁自己还没改变主意，干脆按下拨号键——在Anneke以一句轻快的“嗨，Will。抱歉，贝 芙 在洗澡。有什么事跟我说吧”接起电话时，他都不知道这算松了口气还是又多了一层尴尬。

Will费了老大劲消除声音中残留的尴 意 ，解释了打电话的原因。事实上，考虑到他跨过这道坎儿时有多么别扭，他还以为自己一张嘴就会 出现 事故现场呢，所以当Anneke简单回了一句“那敢情好啊 ！ ”时， 几乎像是一拳打在了棉花上。

“是啊，”Will说，“那 就 好。”

“你还给她留了个电话啊，她本来打算当面跟你说的。星期五七点行吗 ？ ”

Will清了清嗓子，谨慎地同意星期五七点可以。

“太好了，”Anneke重复道，她的声音听起来很真诚，好像很拿这当回事儿，“你一个人来吗 ？ ”

现在Will默默地庆幸自己通常会不惜一切代价避免社交了，因为老实说——这真他妈的累。然后他再次清了清嗓子，更加谨慎地宣布他之前有和Hannibal碰面，所以希望也能带上他。 Anneke 应声 赞同 ，但此时Will的心思已经飘远，开始担心 自己 用错了词，因为一般对狗或手提包才会说“带”，这么听起来就像把Hannibal当成了一件没有生命的附属品，会不会很奇怪呢。 Hannibal很可能也所见略同，因为他这会儿从报纸上方露出脸来，扬起眉毛 ： Will霸道地一横手让他保持安静，Hannibal揶揄地微微一笑，又消失在报纸后面。

“你们有什么忌口吗 ？ ”Anneke说。这当然只是简单一问，只是Will不好回答，他不想让她听到Hannibal的声音，意识到他们早上八点半在同一个房间里，进而得出一个显而易见的推论——他们刚从同一张床上下来。这样藏着掖着让他也挺烦恼的 （ 在某种程度上他只想公之于众 ） ，但在发生了这么多事后，他总是无端地害怕别人的关注会给这段新的恋情造成新的压力。 说到底，他是如此护着它，想要屏蔽掉世人的所有目光。

“那就说好了，周五 七 点，”Will终于定音，挂了电话。

“真好，”Hannibal回应道，放下报纸，冲Will露出他特有的斯芬克斯般的微笑 ， “我就期待着被带上了。”

Will只是耸了耸肩，目无聚焦地盯着空中，啃着拇指指甲盖。 他暗斥自己在和朋友共进晚餐这种毫无害处的事情上反应都这么大， 可是他已经尽力了， 却仍旧无法掩饰自己的不安，让外人这么一眼看透他的私生活与他的本性并不相容，也令他神经 焦虑 。 最终 结果是，剩下的一周时间里他都在自我折磨，想着种种会让自己后悔承认跟Hannibal是一对的可能 ； 更别提在这段关系 走出二人之茧，暴露在他人面前时，万一变得脆弱易伤了呢。 即便如此，尽管忧心忡忡，他仍然勒令自己不许打电话给Beverly，告诉她自己 反悔了 。

到周五的时候，Will的紧张已经损耗殆尽，只剩 下 悲观认命。Hannibal则恰恰相反，跟个没事儿人似的，等在门口时，一手保护性地搭在Will的肩上，像在表示两人一起，放宽心好了。Will却无法这么随便放下，尽管他很想——可这一切都明摆着，Beverly只要看一眼就清楚明白了。 但让 Will倍感 宽慰的是，她并没有提及此事 ： 等到她欢迎他们进屋，Anneke亲吻了他脸颊， 握过Hannibal 的手， Will 得以坐在沙发上，和Anneke那只活蹦乱跳的波士顿小猎犬交流感情时，他才想自己一开始究竟在担心个什么劲。

不过Will的另一个担忧又浮了上来——万一Hannibal太老于世故，无法融入Beverly那新式的缤纷世界呢。结果这种担忧很快就一扫而空，他还对自己这么瞎操心有点惭愧。诚然，他无法想象Hannibal会主动选择这样的夜晚，但就算他真的暗中感到无聊或恼火，也不会表现出明显的迹象。他甚至对Anneke彬彬有礼，自始至终没流露过Alpha对Omega的那股盛气。尤其是 _怀孕的_ Omega，Will心尖 儿 一颤地改正。一系列抑制副作用导致的误解曾一度让Jack相信Will怀了，而对方的表现至今仍让Will屈辱不已，想想就恶寒。可 同样地，Beverly似乎对身边多出一个Alpha适应良好，只在Hannibal可能是第八次保护一般站在Will身后时，他才意识到自己的本质流露，而他和Anneke又有效地相互抵消了来自Alpha的凌人气息。

Anneke 显然也这么想，因为她悄悄冲Will眨了眨眼，Will对上她的视线，回以微笑，能感觉到自己逐渐放松下来。其实 他一直 挺 喜欢 她们家环境的，迷人温馨 的波西米亚风格， 抛光 的地板上铺着色彩 明艳 的地毯， 喜气洋洋的凸式 书柜 ，以及贴满各种纪念的墙，从 现代艺术明信片到一块嵌有 Beverly 和Anneke去过的每个国家的货币的软木板， 凡所应有，无所不有 。角落里有一架大 型 钢琴， 上面 挂着一排象牙，钢琴盖 被烛蜡和酒瓶印子戳满 ， 见证了无数的共同欢乐。 而正上方，墙上的面具也延续了 这种国际风情 ，从精致的维也纳狂欢节面具到令人生畏的中国龙，还有 布满一排排严谨彩色波点的 澳洲土著面具。与Will最近遇到的类似场景相比， 它们 看起来 并没有 那么 邪气 ， 反倒充满了愉快欢乐的气息， 他的目光 一一 扫过， 最后 心满意足地靠在沙发上，直到离Hannibal够近， 蹭着他 手指 。Anneke的狗汪汪叫着爬到Hannibal的膝上，试图舔他的脸，尽管Will能看出它对外人有点小脾气，但总体看来它还是闹得挺欢。 Will 自己有养狗， 知道 这是被训得好，不由得一阵心动，冲它吹了声哨 ，结果 这 狗 就淌着哈喇子 跑过来 了。

“Will是个狗语者，”Beverly对Anneke说，显然 乐得很 。

Will 微微一笑 ，轻轻挠了挠狗下巴， 立马又获得了一通舔弄。 “他真漂亮。叫什么 ？ ”

“Taxi，”Anneke也笑着回答， “我 可得声明 一点，那不是我想出来的。他来自一 家 救助所，可怜的 大 男孩 儿 。它的第一 任 主人显然认为在街上大喊‘出租车’会很滑稽，现在 喊他别的什么他都不会应了。 ”

“ 宝宝 出生 后 他 就该 嫉妒 了 。”Beverly说，“我们得宠着他 点儿 。”

她和Anneke 交换了一下秘密的小眼色 ，Will 发现 怀孕的Omega 就是他的雷区 ， 于是自卫地 抱 紧了 狗，脱口 说 想尝试一下Beverly的 做菜手艺 ，绝望地试图改变话题。

“ 随时都能开吃了 ，”Beverly说，“恐怕没什么 新奇的 。只有意式 烩饭拌 沙拉—— 就这么一道 菜 还花了老半天来准备，真丢死人了。 ”

“她 在 谦虚 啦 ，”Anneke说，“贝芙 在厨房里可有一手了 。 做菜这种事我都是交给她的。 ”

“ 没那么好啦 ，”Beverly 抱歉道 ，“我用的是简化版的酱汁， 就连 佛卡夏面包 ，说是手工，也 不是我亲手做的。我自己也试过，但面团简直是个噩梦，我就是不能让它 正常 发起来。 最后我终于死心（lost the will ）了。 ”

Hannibal的目光迅速转向Will 所在 的方向。“我也不止一次 心灰意冷过（lost The Will） ，”他平静地说，“幸运的是，我总是能再次找 回 它。有 那么 一两次甚至 是它 找到了我。”

“ 是嘛，那我的肯定跑路了 ，”Beverly说，“ 半路死绝 ，入土为安 了 。如果你有什么建议的话……”

Hannibal把他的长腿靠在沙发上，带着一种更 加高深莫测 的微笑看着Beverly。“很多意 式 面包都很不稳定。我发现在碗里涂上橄榄油 助益颇多 。”

Beverly似乎对这点心得传授很是满意，问Hannibal介不介意为晚餐选酒，尽管Will怀疑她只是出于客气迁就他的高级品味，她自己选起来也轻而易举。 Hannibal同样 有礼 地答应了， 说他乐意之至。他们鱼贯而入，厨房里已弥漫着浓郁的香料味，蜡烛与小彩灯交相辉映宜人非常。 整体效果颇为赏心悦目，加上蔓生的各种蕨类植物，给房间笼上一层舒适的洞穴氛围，还让人错觉会在叶间看到老虎明黄的眼睛在闪烁。 他 原来 还担心今晚从各方面而言都会是场折磨（还不包括他没想到的方面），不过事情进展得出奇顺利。食物虽然没有达到Hannibal的标准，但也很美味，酒过三巡话匣子也打开了， Beverly问他新奥尔良有哪些剧院，而坐在桌子对面的Anneke发现Hannibal会说意大利语，正叽里咕噜说个不停。

“天知道他们在说我们什么，”Beverly欢快道，“安娜在语言方面可绝了。这是第三门了，包括英语。她还在夜校学意大利语，所以有人陪她练练挺好的。”

Will想说Hannibal能讲七国语言，但担心这么做会像是在炫耀，于是只问Beverly有没有考虑过上夜校。“你别说，我真有。”Beverly回道，“起初我只是去陪安娜，但最后我真的进去了。”

“你在学什么 ？ ”

“进化生物学，”Beverly回道，她对这个课题的热情令人惊讶，因为在Will来看，这似乎没什么前景。“有些地方有点把问题简单化的倾向，但还是有很多有意思的小趣闻可以拿来在晚宴上侃的。就比如，我们一直在观察Alpha和Omega之间面部特征的区别 。“

“ 苦命的 Beta，”Will 嘲解 道，“我猜他们没被提及吧 ？ ”

“没有，是的。说实话，主要强调的是Alpha。”Beverly笑了笑，抱歉地耸耸肩，好像偏爱Alpha是她的错，“要点是，Alpha的面部轮廓以直线居多， O mega则上曲线居多。事实上，Hannibal就是一个很好的例子。”她停顿了一下，看上去若有所思，显然在寻找一个比‘尖锐’或‘ 锋芒毕露 ’更能恭维 人 的形容 。 “ _轮廓分明_ ，”Beverly满意地说，“你可以在Alpha身上看到很多这样的外貌特征 ： 高颧骨，高额头，薄唇， 坚实 的下巴和 有力的 眉峰。 而 你和安娜 ，则 都是典型的Omega脸，五官要柔和得多，小鼻子，大眼睛。”

“ 搞得 我们听起来像猫崽一样。”

Beverly露齿而笑。“对对，我知道——抱歉 啦 。”

“那么进化生物学对此怎么说呢 ？ ”

“是因为较高的睾酮素水平，”Beverly说，显然对这一话题讲得来劲了， “面部特征在产前就形成了，而睾酮素是影响这一过程的激素之一。睾酮素实际上有着很强的腐蚀性，所以身体的棱状特征是承受住其侵蚀的标志——这也就意味着免疫系统的强大。”她又停顿了一下，而后调皮地补充道 ： “睾酮素高的Alpha也应该具有更强的生育冲动，能成为更好的爱人。”

在桌对面，Hannibal仍在跟Anneke用意大利语飞快聊着，但Will能感觉到他在听，因为他对上了Will的视线，露出一丝得意的浅笑。尽管那笑容很浅而且一闪即逝，可能其他人都不会注意到，但Will依旧看到了，而且觉得这可不太适合一个受人尊敬的医生，更像某个到处降龙，跟妓女厮混的中世纪领主才该有的。Will丢给他一记小小的白眼（收到对方更嘚瑟的一笑），于是低头盯着盘子，努力别笑出声来，花了点时间把Beverly提供的信息套用到他所认识的各路Alpha身上。事实上，被人指出来后这就十分明显了：Jack宽阔的下巴与浓密的眉毛，Beverly高挺的前额与刀削斧凿的颧骨，Skinner薄如刀口的嘴型，以及Hannibal，一如既往地，博彩并蓄而出类拔萃。诚然，基于生物差异的理论很容易让人心生反感，因为一直以来，它们都被拿来为Alpha优越论说事。但是像这样一个微不足道，人畜无害的话题，Will不禁觉得想想就很意思。可要套到Omega身上就没那么容易了，毕竟他认识的也不多。他在几个可能的候选人——雷诺兹医生，Helena Black，甚至Siemens——身上进行了短暂的尝试，他不能确定，但硬要说的话，他更愿意把三人都当做Beta。而后，他发愁地望向窗子，审视着自己在玻璃上的倒影，不禁希望自己的脸也能没那么多性别差异。

吃完 饭后 ，每个人都大声祝贺 Beverly 做的 一手好菜 （ 而后者同样大声地坚称这没什么大不了的 ） ，最后他们又分开坐到起居室里的沙发上，两两相对—— Will 最终决定，如果 Anneke 可以把头枕在 Beverly 的肩膀上，那么他对Hannibal做同样的事情也没什么大不了的。Hannibal则迅速摆好姿势，挡住了Beverly的视线，充满保护意味地轻抚他的后颈，不动声色地对另一个Alpha摆出了防御姿态，很明显，他意识到了即将到来的情热令Will昏昏欲睡，动作迟缓。真要Will扪心自问，这实际上很是丢人，可不知怎的，就连在乎这个好像也太费力了，最后他干脆忽略了一阵阵的尴尬，转而朝Hannibal靠得更近了些。

“急啥，”当Hannibal提到要叫出租车时，Beverly坚定道，“可不许走啊。我们还要玩桌游呢。”

“哦亲，”Anneke说，“ _认真的吗_ ？ ”

“我知道，”Beverly回 道 ，这次略带歉意，“我 太赶新潮了 。但它 真的 很有趣， 人人都在玩了 。你知道他们还有桌游咖啡馆吗 ？ ”

似乎没人知道这 个 ，但Beverly并没有被这种热情 缺缺 吓到，她走到一 排 堆满的书架前，从底层取 出 一个看起来 已经有些 破旧的大富翁盒子。  Will 可以看到 Hannibal 拿起一张卡片，略带困惑地查看着，决定最好在 Hannibal 说出任何令人难堪的话（‘一只 _企鹅_ ，Will？’）之前介入，礼貌地告诉Beverly这听起来很有趣——尽管他确信这一点也不有趣，只会又乏味又累人。但别说，最后还 _真_ 挺有意思， 尤其 是他和Anneke不时目光相对，努力憋笑，看着这俩荒唐的Alpha甚至在桌游这样的小事上也能争 一番高下时（ 同时还用另一只眼睛盯着Hannibal，确保他不会趁没人注意时抢银行 ） 。 整个晚上过得吵闹又荒唐， 离他平时 那种神经紧绷的状态相去甚远， 他不禁想 若是 生活中有更多这样的插曲会是什么 样 ： 在这些时光里，只需 无忧无虑 地 享受，没有任何危险，没有 隐藏的、 阴暗 扭曲的深意 ， 也没有需要劳神费心之事 ； 只有色彩鲜艳的塑料小块，伴着嘈嘈切切的交谈与温暖体贴的友好交谊。

最后，胜利花落Hannibal家，这显然让Beverly 颇有微词（ 而Will也同样坚信他 _确实_ 趁他们不备抢了银行 ）， 只在回家的出租车上， 方才的明媚心情才开始消退，随着其他的东西悄悄占据其上， Will 发现自己 陷入了静默沉思。 一开始， 这种感觉 模糊极了， 以至于他 都没认出来 ，最初还以为只是由于 疲惫 和过多的 情热前 荷尔蒙。 Hannibal 显然也 是 这么想 的 ，因为他 目光 扫过 Will ，轻轻把他往下拉 了拉 ， 让他的头枕在自己膝上。Will 目不转睛地 凝视着前方的黑，当晚和过去几周的 种种片段融合 相撞 ，在他的记忆中激起某种 莫可名状的 刺痛。事实上，自从他 去过 新奥尔良 后 ，这种情况已发生过 多次 了 ： 只是一些轻微的印象，本身无关紧要 ； 但不知怎地，它们 竟融汇在一起， 像 无数 怪异的 触手 一样抓住了他的意识边缘。 _看_ _我_ _啊_ ，所有细微枝节都这么说着 ； 每一分每一片 。 _看_ _我，_ _看_ _我_ _啊_ 。

Will闭上眼，做了几 下 深呼吸， 试图在如万花筒一般流转旋转的恍惚画面中凝聚心神 。 他不时会生出摇摇欲坠的感觉 ， 只能 不断提醒自己后退几步， 将其留置一边，让自己隔岸观望：靠 观察 ，靠 直觉 ，靠 感知，但 永远不要贴得 _太_ 近，与其融为一体。仅由Will与这样或那样未知思维方式共谱的 _死亡之舞_ （ _danse macabre_ ） ， 后者凌然切换折返，以 洞 若观火的喳喳低语 劈开空气。一 支 激烈的感知 编舞 ， 一如 看着钟摆 摆动 。 他不再感到时间的流逝 ， 依旧 保持着僵硬的姿势，在 这些 印 象上切凿 雕刻， 看着碎屑落下会浮出什 么，因为， 天啊 ，它就在那 儿 …… _一直_ 在那儿 。 就等人发现呢 。他又皱起 了 眉头，在 纷杂的 碎片间 穿梭而过 ，突然 间 ——痛苦地—— 猛地睁开了 眼 。 “ _复仇女神_ ，”Will轻声 道 。

Hannibal的手 自 头顶上 方 伸 来 ，划过他的肩膀。“怎么了 ？ 出什么事了 吗 ？ 为什么突然 就 想起了 Richard Black ？ ”

“ _因为_ ，”Will说，“Richard Black称自己为复仇女神。”

“是的。”Hannibal耐心地回答，“我们已经讨论过 数次 了。这与他对 降 罚 Alpha的执着—— 希腊复仇 与惩罚 女神有关。”

“我知道，”Will回 道 ，声音 变调，古怪而机械 ，“但涅墨西斯是复仇 _女_ 神，而不是男神。 ”一时间他又陷入了沉默，扫视过 在 这些远在天边近在眼前 的一连串线索，那一刻 ， 他知道 ， 自己的怀疑是对的。

“ 那依你之见呢 ？ ”Hannibal 兴味盎然地问道 ，“你肯定不 会带头 相信凶手是女性吧 ？ ”

“不，”Will同样字斟句酌道，“不，我当然不是这个意思。我仍然相信涅墨西斯源自Richard Black……我想说的是，我刚刚意识到理·查·德·布·莱·克的另一个女儿是谁。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：
> 
> 作者：Hhhh关于睾酮素那啥据说是这样的，因为即使是科学也认为麦子是个性感的反派专业户 #据科学所说


	37. 第三十七章

Will走进时，雷诺兹医生破天荒地没坐在她的办公桌后面。事实上，他已经习惯了看她坐在那儿，这乍一眼没瞧见还真让人吃了一惊——就像一口贝齿里少了颗牙——几秒后才意识到对方正站在窗前，双手反扣在身后，凝视着外面风雨欲来的天空。黑云压境郁郁酝酿，这番景象着实有些荒凉，换做其他人，他可能会认为摆出这么个姿势是故意的，为了达到某种戏剧性的效果。比如，像Hannibal……很容易想象他倚在窗玻璃前，调整姿势，摆好那副长手长脚，给旁观者留下他想要展现的那种印象。只是这，Will知道这并不是一场表演，而是内心兵荒马乱，那暴风雨将至的天空与动荡内心景象相应的表现。

听到Will的脚步声，雷诺兹医生立刻转过身来；Will一看她的脸，就知道她已经在脑海中将这场访问演练了无数遍。很难不去猜她会如何设想事态的发展，以及每种猜测中Will的表现——她觉得他是会摆出一副咄咄逼人的姿态，还是同情的模样，或甚至是最终把人揭穿时高傲自满的神气呢。也许她在写心理脚本时有所偏爱；也许她会大失所望，因为实际情况只会背离为他所设定的台词？可雷诺兹医生只茫然地望着他，一语未发，最后Will选择了某种客气的中间立场，和其他所有会诊时一样坐在椅子上，像是准备来讨抑制剂，而她还是提供建议咨询，对Alpha那些烂事发表同情的。

Will坐下后，雷诺兹医生迫不得已地离开窗户，拉出她自己的椅子，在桌后落座，一举一动都谨小慎微，像是怕稍一疏忽就会彻底绷不住。“格雷厄姆先生，”她说着，目光游移，Will知道她怕得要命，还铁了心想要掩饰，“找我有事吗？”

“我需要问你一些问题，”Will不动声色地回应。他回望了她几秒，心想这么稀罕的事也叫他们碰上了，随即把手伸进口袋，慎重地翻出警徽。“我不是作为病人前来的。”

“我知道，”雷诺兹医生回答，这次她的声音里流露出一丝听天由命之意，“我知道不是，我没这么想。”她没再多说什么，试图在自揭老底前评估他到底知道了多少。Will都不禁要替她叫好了，这样的克制需要极大的勇气，但他并不想参与到斗智斗勇当中——也没有兴趣浪费时间拖延这场对峙——所以没有拐弯抹角，而是选择了单刀直入。他把警徽放回口袋，说：“我猜你妹妹给你打过电话了。”他小心地把它表述为一种陈述，而非问题。

雷诺兹医生的脸微微一塌，像是她最担心的事得到了应验。“哦对啊，她给我打了电话，”她带着显而易见的怨气回道，“她跟我说她已经打发掉FBI了，所以我知道这只是时间问题。想都不用想，Helena永远都关不上那张嘴。”

她的语气僵硬，满是反对，Will不禁想象出她们谈话的画面来：Helena紧张不安，在电话里安抚着雷诺兹医生，后者则冒着冰冷刻薄的怒气，怪她偏偏要再惹是非。他暗暗庆幸自己当初幸运地先找到了Helena，因为雷诺兹医生绝不会主动提供同样的信息；对方似乎读出了他的想法，停顿了片刻，随即露出真心悔过的表情来。“我对她大发了一通脾气，”她续道，“我冲她大吼大叫……说了一些可怕的话。之后又不得不给她回电话道歉。”

“我看你妹妹还挺好的，”Will平静地说，“呆在同一个城市里肯定没那么容易。我认为她很有勇气。”

“你是说我没有喽？”雷诺兹医生没好气道，“你这是在责备我吗？”

“不，”Will更加平静地说，“并无此意。只是陈述事实罢了。”

雷诺兹医生干瞪了会儿眼，显然很想继续揪着这个毫无意义的小点不放，随即又意识到不值得这么麻烦。“Helena也许是很勇敢，”她最后回道，“但她不知道谨慎，从来都是这样。格雷厄姆先生，我就打开天窗说亮话吧：如果这事泄露出去，可能会 _毁掉_ 我的职业生涯。你能想象吗？Richard Black的女儿是个Omega医生？”

我理解，”Will说道。他小心地比了个手势，掌心向上摊开，试图表明自己来意真诚，并无遮掩，“这就是我来此的原因。考虑到我们之前的关系，我通常不会来的，但我知道你不想公开你的背景。如果可以的话，我希望你能免受这种痛苦。”

雷诺兹医生对此一点头以示感激，随即拿起笔在桌子上轻敲起来。之前事关他时，她也总是这么做，现在看到这种躁动都反施在她自己身上，确实是挺奇怪的。“你是怎么猜到的？”雷诺兹医生在一阵紧张的沉默后问道，“我想她并没有直接指出我的身份——即使是Helena这样的。”

“是没有，”Will同意道，“她没跟我说。但她叫了你Liz。”他停顿了一下，而后一指桌后墙上的证书，“虽然她没有明说你是个医生，但她提到了Omega保健。还有一点就是外貌上的相似；我见到她时，就觉得她让我想到了某个人。再加上她的言谈举止——一直越过眼镜片上方盯着我看，就跟你一样。”他颇为懊丧地回忆起自己第一次是如何注意到雷诺兹医生做这个动作的，因为这让他想起了自己，他还曾发誓不再这么干，但后来却从未真正做到。“面具也是，”他补充道，再次指着那面墙，“我冲你桌子后面那片地看了太久，久到它几乎都已经印在我脑子里了。我的某些朋友也有个这样的，而这让我想起了我最近在哪里看到过一些类似的东西：一个在你的办公室，一个就在你妹妹的客厅里。”

“厉害啊，”雷诺兹医生生硬道。

她的语气里带着明晃晃的敌意，但Will自己也总是用愤怒来掩饰恐惧，所以并没有追究。“并不单单是一件事，”他继续道，“只是许多细微之处汇集到一起了。你不必担心其他人会把这些联系起来。”他还想到，但没有补充的是，他无数次注意到她的名片和那些在雕刻家犯罪现场发现的十分相似。部分是因为巧合的可能性太大，不足以作为确凿的证据，但也因为大声说出这一点无济于事，只会火上浇油，立即让她心墙高竖。不过，这个想法依旧挥之不去。

“还是不可接受，”雷诺兹医生气哼哼道，显然对此并不满意，“你有什么权利把我拖进雕刻家的调查里。根本没有。”

“我知道，很抱歉，但你有我需要的信息。我越早得到它，就能越早还你清净。”

“这是骚扰，”雷诺兹医生恶狠狠地回应道，“你很清楚，我没有义务告诉你 _任何事_ 。”

“你说得对，”Will同意道，尽量让自己的语气保持适当的平静，安抚着，“你没有义务——如果你叫我现在就走，我也只能照办。但是雕塑家特遣小队的首要任务是与Richard Black的家人谈话。我们 _需要_ 这些信息。我别无选择，只能坚持，直到得到。”

“所以就牺牲我吗，啊。”

“这并非我的本意。这就是为什么我……”Will停顿了下，试图想出一个没“便衣出警”那么戏剧化的词，“这就是为什么我会非正式地前来。听着，我明白如果这件事泄露出去会对你造成多大的伤害——人们可能会开始用不同的眼色看你，这种风险是切实存在的。我想你一定读过有关这个雕刻家的新闻报道吧？”

“当然了。这是免不了的吧。”

“那么你应该知道很多人猜测凶手有外科手术经验吧？”

雷诺兹医生目光一扫墙上的外科手术文凭，脸明显地一抽搐。“你是在指控我什么吗，格雷厄姆先生？是的话就直说。”

“我的意思是，”Will回道，逐字逐句，以免错漏，“跟我合作符合你的利益。雕刻家特遣小队越早得到需要的信息，我们就能越早消除与布莱克家庭的直接联系。” _或者相反_ ，他在心里默默补充道。 “然后我们就能越早停止与你的联系。我向你保证，我会尽我所能保守你的身份秘密。但这事拖得越久，保密工作就越难；相信我——你不会想让半个行为科学局都出现在你的诊所里的。”

雷诺兹医生的笔突然顿住了，尽管最后那一下敲打声大过以往，但不知何故，随之突发的寂静却更引人注目。“你的语气可不怎么样，格雷厄姆先生，”她自血色尽失的苍白嘴唇间吐字道，“你这么跟我说，就像我做错了什么事似的。”

“不，我只是据实以告。你有调查所需的信息，我这是在给你一个悄悄告诉我的机会。而另一种选择，那就是个烂摊子了，而且可能还会昭告天下。因为媒体正在 _无比_ 密切地关注着调查——如果他们掌握了这一点，我可就兜不住了。”

笔刚停下，又敲打起来：一串尖锐的、断续的哒哒声在桌面上响起，像是发了羊癫疯的摩斯密码。“我怎么能确定，”雷诺兹医生同样尖刻道，“你还没告诉我你想要什么呢。”

“我想就你父亲的事访问你一番，”Will回答，“和我问你妹妹的差不多。以及我希望你主动为雕刻家谋杀案提供自己的不在场证明。”雷诺兹医生张嘴欲抗议，Will抬手制止了她。“这只是正常询问步骤。与其把它看作指责，不如把它看作是一次自证清白的机会吧。”

“这些谋杀间隔好几个月，”雷诺兹医生说，“我不可能为所有案子辩解。”

“你也不需要。这就是为什么我们致力于把它们列为一个系列——一环扣错，环环扣错。”

“好吧， _那行_ ，”雷诺兹医生说，“就这样？”

“不，”Will回道。他稍稍停顿了下，向后靠在椅子上正视她，“我要你告诉我你弟弟的下落。”

雷诺兹医生作对般回瞪着他，但Will接住了，最后是她率先垂下眼睛。“我不知道，”她用更低的声音说道，“Helena也是。我们从没联系过。”

"恕我失礼，雷诺兹医生，但我觉得这难以置信。你至少有个电话号码吧？”

雷诺兹医生的眼神又一闪，像困兽般警觉而急切。“只有老的那个。我不确定他是不是还在用。”

“你能把它给我吗？”

“我不知道……”雷诺医生咕哝着，有那么一会儿，Will觉得能从她身上看到一丝属于曾经那个小女孩的痕迹——在残酷恣睢的成人世界里陷入沉思与迷茫——这种印象来得快去得也快，她的语气又恢复了以往的干练。“我不喜欢背着他做这件事。我想问下他，让他自己给你打电话。”

“Helena也说她会问的，”Will干脆指出，“而他没打我电话。”

他再一次正色望着对面，雷诺兹医生则再一次移开了目光。Will见她咬着嘴唇，不情不愿地从口袋里掏出手机，每个动作都分外小心谨慎，像是想给自己多争取一点时间。然后她又拿起笔，在笔记本上徘徊，到底还是没写下数字。“跟我说实话，”她说，“如果我把这个给你，你会用它来追查他吗？”

“不，”Will承认，但暗暗希望能这么干，“我需要逮捕令，可要有足够的证据才能批下来。纠缠你的家人并非我的本意，雷诺兹医生，但是你父亲的案子与雕塑家案有很大关联，所以你可以理解为什么我想和他的孩子们谈谈吧。我已经跟Helena和你谈过了，现在我也想和你弟谈谈。就这么简单。”雷诺兹医生僵硬地点点头，Will在椅子上又向前倾了倾身。“我知道你想保护他——但平生不做亏心事，半夜不怕鬼敲门。”

雷诺兹医生的脚在桌子底下啪嗒起来。“是啊，格雷厄姆先生， _话_ 是这么说的，但你听说过有多少误判吧？有多少无辜的人被抓捕，只因警方为了尽快定罪给个交代？”

她的口气显然是在反问，就像在期待Will向她提供种种无辜者的细节，只为证明她的立场，而Will再次摊开双手，摆出跟之前一样安抚的姿势。“我不代表警方，”他坦言道，“我唯一关心的是抓住一个精神失常的危险个体，防止那人继续行害。相信我，在确保有罪人罪有应得，无罪者不受其害上，我和你一样矢志不移。”

雷诺兹医生只叹息以对，不过这次她的表情比先前稍微少了点敌意。“那好吧，”她说，没有注意到Will正侧着头试图倒过来看她的手机，“在把电话号码交给你之前，我想先征得他的同意，不过我也想和你谈谈。只是我不知道我还能告诉你一些什么，还有什么是Helena没跟你说的吗。”

“没有新的也无妨，”Will回道，“我只是对你的观点感兴趣。让我们从你父亲开始吧……这个涅墨西斯。”他谨慎扫过她的脸，估摸她对这个绰号有什么反应，但她的表情还是和之前一样冷漠空洞。“你相信他说的吗——他对Omega下手是为了报复Alpha？”

“我怎么知道他的动机是什么，”雷诺兹医生语气生硬，“这种事只有他自己知道。”

很明显，她在故意用含糊其辞的回答来隐藏自己的想法，不过Will早就习惯跟不情愿的受访者打交道了，这种时候就该施压。“Helena说你父亲教你和兄弟姐妹仇视Alpha，”他尖锐地指出，“她还说你们已经看淡了，但从我们的谈话来看，我觉得你并没有。”

雷诺兹医生微微一僵，立即上了钩。“你还好意思说别人呢，格雷厄姆先生。据我回忆，你也好不到哪儿去吧。”

“那你弟弟呢？”Will反驳道，委婉地把他的要点兜了个圈，“ _他_ 看淡了吗？”

“我……我不知道，”雷诺兹医生回道，头一次听起来有些犹豫，“也许吧。我好几年没见过他了。”

“那你最后一次见到他是什么时候？他当时对Alpha群体是怎么看的？”

“我不知道。我们根本不会谈论这种事。”

答案可能是否定的，不过她的语气已经告诉了Will他所需的一切。满意地得到了他想要的信息，他又巧妙地转变了话题。“能给我看看他的照片吗？”

“我没有什么照片。”Will扬起眉毛。“真没有，”雷诺兹医生说，“家人的近照我一张都没有。我们聚少离多。Helena是唯一和我有联系的，但我也已经快五年没见过她了。”

“Helena告诉我你们仨都改名换姓了，”Will继续说道，暗暗有些懊恼，因为他又不能强迫她证明自己手上没有照片，“显然你把你的姓改成了Reynolds；他有把Black改成Brown吗？”

“我上次见他时还没有。我不知道他现在管自己叫什么。”

Will盯了她片刻，把手伸进公文包，取出Matthew Brown的大头照，为了确定此人身份，这张照片已经从巴尔的摩到新奥尔良跟他颠簸了一路，变得皱皱巴巴了。一阵突如其来的冲动让他差点也亮出Skinner的照片，但毫无疑问，在没有一丝证据的情况下指认同事只会让自己落得个被解雇的下场，于是他强迫自己无视这种冲动，只拿起了手上这张。“你弟弟，”他说，“这是他吗？”和Helena一样，雷诺兹医生的目光在照片上小心翼翼地一扫，又立马移开了。“如果真是他，你最好告诉我，”Will好声好气地补充道，“你知道纸总归包不住火的。”

“那不是我弟。”

Will默默忖度这话真不是真的，然后决定把暗示推得更进一步，看看她的反应。“这就是你搬来这的原因吗？”他问道，“为了监视他？他目前在一家医院工作；有个在医学上有联系的亲戚，拿到那份工作就方便多了。”

“这不是他，”雷诺兹医生说，“再说，那个年轻人显然是个Alpha。我弟是个Beta。”

“你确定吗？”

“你在搞笑吗。我当然确定了。”

对大多数人来说，这种否认似乎已经足够清楚了，但对Will来说，她的否认足够老练，满是戒备，而这足以让他将这话的可信度思量再三。事实上，相比起他弟弟对Alpha看法的讨论，这个问题的真相要模糊得多，尽管他想要相信她是在说谎，但他到底还是保持住了谨慎，没被自己的想法带偏，先入为主地做出误判。毕竟，恐惧确实有可能会让不止一个无辜的人比真正的罪人显得更加可疑。现在，他只在心里记下她的反应，以便进一步观察，然后再次改变了话题。“Helena说小时候他是你父亲最疼爱的那个，”他转而问道，“这是真的吗？”

“是啊，那是真的，”雷诺兹医生相当疲倦道，“我母亲就更宠Helena。大多数人都是，她又漂亮，脾气又好。头发上扎着个蝴蝶结，星期天时穿一身粉——这样那样的。”

_只是两个父母疏忽大意，没有足够的爱分给三个罢了_ ，Will想着，突然同情起她来。很容易想象她当时的模样：目光锐利，言语刻薄（也许有点像Hannibal），孤独地跟在那些更加迷人的兄弟姐妹后面，收起关心完他们后留下的残羹冷炙。不过无可否认的是，这种父母的爱对Helena和她弟弟都没什么好处——尽管雷诺兹医生选择了痛苦的逃避，但是她仍然是三个人之中适应得最好的。“她还告诉我，你弟弟很难接受你父亲的所作为做，”他扬声继续道，“而这在他身上引发了某种危机？”雷诺兹医生向后靠在椅子上，目光越过镜片上方，皱眉看着Will，没有作声，“你同意这点吗？”

“我本来想这问题够明显了，”雷诺兹医生简短道，“但你显然是在为某种观点铺路，格雷厄姆先生——不妨直说吧，我先谢谢了。”

尽管这么直来直去总会给他造成不便，不过Will还是挺欣赏她这一点的，于是点头应下了。“那好吧，”他说，“我就明说了。我想知道的是，你认为你弟弟能干出雕塑家犯下的那种事吗？”

这一次，雷诺兹医生没有立刻作答，而是一口气吸到了底，又郁郁寡欢地尽数吐出来。“这算是个什么问题？”她终于说道。

“就是它听起来那样。”

“你到底想让我说什么？”雷诺兹医生厉声道。她又叹了口气，用双臂搂住自己，轻轻抱着，仿佛身陷痛苦一般。“告诉我，格雷厄姆先生，你有兄弟吗？”

“不，我没有。”

“好吧，那就想象一下你有。再想象一下有人问你，你的弟弟——你的小弟弟，那个你从小推着他的婴儿车，给他讲睡前故事，在他害怕时哄他的人……想象一下有人问你，你认为那个小弟弟会不会犯下残忍的连环谋杀？你 _当然_ 会说不了。你绝对不会愿意相信的。”

“我不是在问你想相信什么，”Will温和地说，“我在问你，你认为什么才是正确的。”

“我不知道！我怎么能把这两者区分开来。”

“那你父亲呢？”Will更加温和地补充道，“你说 _他_ 能吗？如果有人在他落网前这么问你？”雷诺兹医生只耸了耸肩，目不转睛地盯着远处，像越过Will肩膀凝望着某种无形之物，“Helena说他对你们都很好，你也是这么觉得吗？”她依旧一动不动，Will进一步软化他的语气，补充道：“听起来你的父母对待你们三个好像并不一样。”

“恐怕我还没准备好讨论这个问题，”雷诺兹医生仿佛自垂死中惊起，猛道，“不是和 _你_ 。你又不是我的心理医生。”

她似乎没有意识到，她无意中承认自己有在看心理医生，Will看着她深陷痛苦的脸，一股新的敬意和同情油然而生。“我不是要你分析你的弟弟，”他说道，缓慢而慎重地把注意力从她身上移开，“你不是个侧写师，我也不指望你是。但通过一个人过去的行为方式，能对其未来做出最有力的预测。”雷诺兹医生微微一缩，Wil又在椅子上向前稍加倾身，无比严肃地补充道：“你有没有意识到他有表现出过暴力倾向？”

“是的，”雷诺兹医生说，然后对上Will的目光，立刻添道，“但不是你说的那样。不是雕刻家那样。只是他的脾气是很冲；他会大喊大叫，失去控制……有一次他袭击了一个邻居，他说那人不该那样看他。”

“那邻居是个Alpha吗？”

“我不记得了。”

Will很清楚她在撒谎，但他已经够明白情况了，知道进一步的追问毫无意义，可能还会导致她彻底避而不谈。“听起来你好像和你弟弟很亲，”他说，“比Helena更亲。你说你和他没有联系，但你觉得他会不会被你住过的城市吸引？”片刻沉默，他紧盯着她的脸。“ _你认为他会在这里，在巴尔的摩吗_ ？”

雷诺兹医生退缩了，下巴上的肌肉抽搐着攒拢。“就算是，他也没有出来找我。我都跟你说了，格雷厄姆先生，我很多年没见他了。”

“好吧，你没见他。但是你有过他的 _来电_ 吗？”

雷诺兹医生的目光又一闪。“有。”

“什么时候？”

“前阵子。一年多了。”

“他听起来怎么样？”

“他听起来……挺好的。他在加拿大度假，他说他喜欢那里的生活节奏。他有搬家的念头，但我不知道他是不是搬了。”

“他是做什么的？”

“没个定数。每次我们联系他，他似乎都在干新的事了。”

“像什么？”

“我记不太清了。我想想，有过平面设计，银行出纳。两年前的夏天，他还在怀俄明做过农场帮工。”Will敏锐地抓住了这点，立刻想起雕刻家的第六个受害者，以及他和Beverly讨论这种作案手法几乎就像是在给牲畜割喉。“有一次他说他在演戏，”雷诺兹医生语焉不详地补充道，“广告、画外音……诸如此类的。”

“听起来可不像是合理的组合，”Will说，“你觉得他是在对你撒谎吗？”雷诺兹医生只是再次耸耸肩，意思道： _也许吧_ 。“那他现在用的是什么名字呢？”

又是一阵沉默，雷诺兹医生慢慢转过头直视Will。“Andrew，”她低声道。

有那么一会儿，Will彻底僵住了，后颈的每一根毛发似乎都倒竖了起来。“抱歉，什么？”

“Andrew。”

“对。”Will木然应道。当然，这仅仅是一个奇怪的巧合，但在此情此景之下听到这个名字是如此诡异，他不由自主地一哆嗦。“抱歉，”当他看到她在盯着自己看时，他补充道。“只是……”“下面有人在念我”[注1]这个表述迅速闪过他的脑海，他眨了几下眼睛，随即清了清嗓子，“只是有点头痛。所以，他的名字叫Andrew。他的新姓是什么？”

“我不知道。”

Will恼怒地大声叹了口气，顿时把椅子从桌旁往后推了推。“行了，雷诺兹医生。别指望我会信你。”

“你信不信关我什么事，”雷诺兹医生说，“反正这就是真的。父亲的所作所为给我弟弟留下了很深的创伤，这让他非常小心隐秘。他不会彻底信任任何人，在分享信息时也很谨慎。”

“而你就不觉得可疑吗？他甚至不愿说出自己的 _名字_ ？”

“你又不是作为Richard Black儿子长大的，格雷厄姆先生，”雷诺兹医生回击道，“你又不是那个……那个 _怪物_ 的儿子，你凭什么冷眼坐在一旁评判我弟弟是选择怎么处理这件事的。”

Will无声回望着她，数月之前Hannibal说过的话，那烟缭雾绕的发音，此刻似乎在他的脑海里翻涌成串： _与恶龙缠斗过久，小心自身亦成为恶龙。当你凝视深渊时，深渊亦回以凝视。_ 当然，对方口中的深渊与恶龙都是指Will自己的，不过Richard Black的后代，不是不可避免地也要面对同样的深渊与黑暗吗？然后，在冬日的微光中，他看到她睫毛上有一丝湿意，那一瞬间，他决定今天已经把人逼得够紧了。“抱歉，”Will用更柔和的声音说，“我并不是要评判你的弟弟；每个人的所作所为都有充分的理由。但你必须明白，我们得跟他谈谈，这很重要。”

雷诺兹医生又一次没吭声，只心烦意乱地瞥了一眼她身后的面具，像在责备它泄露了她的秘密，把Will一路招进了她的办公室。“很漂亮，”Will顺着她的目光看去，“是你妹妹给你买的吗？她显然挺喜欢旅游的。”

雷诺兹医生相当难看地一笑。“不，是我弟弟。他给我们每人送了一张。我敢说Helena告诉过你，他是在我们父亲被定罪后离开美国的吧？他自己说他去过很多地方。”

“他自己说，”Will总能迅速捕捉到人们的用词，他重复道，“你是说你不确定那是不是真的喽？”

“我真的不知道，”雷诺兹医生说着，把椅子往后一推，表示这次会面结束了，由此产生的刺耳的刮擦声令Will再次一缩。“我 _希望_ 这是真的；要是他真能看看外面的世界就好了。但有时候我又怀疑他是不是网购来，再假装是从国外买的。”

Will挑了挑眉毛。“他为什么要那样做呢？”

“我想可能是因为他想让自己的生活听上去比实际更有趣吧。”

“也许吧。”Will说，“不过也有可能是因为他不想让你知道他的真正下落。你自己说的，他很守口如瓶。”雷诺兹医生只耸耸肩，没有证实或否认这种可能。“包装还在吗？”

“当然不在了。都好几年前了。”

在随之而来的沉默中，Will将目光移向面具，看着它平静地回望着自己，没有任何泄露信息。这是一件极具象征意义的礼物：一件纯粹为伪装而设计的工具，它隐藏了佩戴者的身份，又向世人呈现出一种扭曲的外观。想到这，就又不可避免地想到雕刻家曾试图把第二个受害者的脸给移除，再想到那画面，Will竭力压下寒颤。Beverly确信他在完成那可怕的任务之前就被打断了，但那些切口清楚地表明了他的意图——而就在那时，Will转向Jack，脸色苍白而凝重，第一次说出这话：“我觉得我们要对付的是个连环杀手”。当时，他只被称为不明嫌犯——FBI对未知对象的代号——但仅仅在数月之后，他就被冠上了如今这个名称，这个将永远在暴力犯罪编年史上留书的恶名。

那一天，不明嫌犯死了，雕刻家诞生了。当然，这只是三位一体中的两点，因为他还有第三个名字：目前只有他自己知道这个名字，但这个名字注定会导致他的垮台，而这会不会把Will直接带到他的门前，就像带到他姐妹的门前一样呢？不可否认，这种前景是严酷的，Will也清楚地意识到，纵然他在文书工作上研究了那么久，参加了那么多的尸检，甚至搭上自己饱受摧残的共情与黑暗的想象力，他仍然没有 _真正_ 明白自己面对的到底是什么。可他也知道，现在回头已经太迟了——因为尽管间接对嫌犯进行侧写绝非理想，但他突然莫名确信，这个又名雕刻家的凶手，就是Richard Black之子。

“好吧，”Will终于松口，“今天就到这里吧。”事实上，他还想进一步讨论，但他能感觉到房间里正在酝酿的紧张气氛，而且他自己也已经相当疲倦了。雷诺兹医生只兀自叹了口气，显然想要拒绝还有以后，但又没法坚持。“我会联系的，”Will添了一句，“你更希望在这还是在家？如果你想在更私密的地方，我可以配合。”

“不，在这，诊所就行。不过，如果你能继续假装自己是个病患，我就很感谢了。”

“当然，”Will说，“在此期间，我要另找一个医生了。”

“对，”雷诺兹医生用平板、机械的声音回道，“是啊，我想那样最好。”Will点头表示那就这样了，然后停下来拾起他的外套，慢慢转身。“还有一件事，”他说，“只是个人原因。当我第一次被转诊过来时——你有认出我吗？”

“一开始我甚至都没认出你的名字，”雷诺兹医生带着分明的苦涩回答道，“更别提你的脸了。也许我应该认出来的，但当时牵涉的人太多了。警察、精神病医生、联络人员……到最后，他们全都混在了一起。而且我从没见到你作证，我甚至没参加审判。”

“没有吗？”Will问道，他本以为她至少会一直关注后续。

“我是我们三个人中最大的，”雷诺兹医生干脆地说，“在开庭时，我早就走了——已经搬到北方去了。直到你出现在关于雕刻家的新闻里，我才知道你是谁。而我所知道的下一件事就是Helena跟我联系，说你和她一起呆了一下午；你大概可以想象我当时的感受。”

“是的，我能想象。但我无意找你的麻烦。再几次会面，你就不会再听到我或我团队的消息了。”

雷诺兹医生茫然点了点头，最后离开了她的办公桌，向Will伸出了手。“如果我的态度有点……粗暴，我道歉，”她说。很明显，会面即将结束让她松了口气，更倾向于表示友好，“不过你一定明白这是多么可怕的打击吧。”

“没事，真的。别放在心上。”

“无论如何，你的工作都是值得钦佩的，”雷诺兹医生补充道，“我知道你不需要我来告诉你这些，但我还是想说。你所过的生活，你所做的选择……对Alpha或Beta来说都很引人瞩目，而对Omega来说真的叫人肃然起敬。”

她的表情非常严肃，这让Will想起Helena描述她的姐姐是怎样与Omega一起工作，试图以某种方式偿还他们的父亲所造的杀孽。诚然，她并没有他留下多好的体验，可抛却那些时不时的磕碰，他仍能意识到她是真心想要他安好。“谢谢你，”他说着，在她手上回以一握，“我是说真的。”

“我希望看到更多Omega能拥有这样的机会，”雷诺兹医生以同样严肃的语调说道，“不仅仅是因为他们像你一样与众不同，而是因为他们值得——这是他们生而为人的权利。”

“我也是，”Will说着，停顿了一下，对上她的视线，“也许有朝一日会实现吧。”

“你提过的那个Alpha……他还在照顾你吗？”

“是的，”Will回道，允许自己露出一个小小的、唯有自己知道其意的微笑，“实际上，我们是在彼此照顾。”

雷诺兹医生再次点点头，最后放开了Will的手，向后退了一步。“那好吧……”她说，似乎终于穷尽了回答，有些茫茫然无所出，“我想我还会收到你的电话吧？”

“会有那时候的，”Will回道，尽力让自己的声音保持平和，“但在此期间，尽量放心吧；这事不会无故曝光的。”

雷诺兹医生盯着他看了几秒，最后简短地点了点头，迅速关上了身后的门。声音似乎在空荡荡的走廊里回响，Will继续一动不动地在那儿站了会儿，静静回顾方才发生的一切。走马灯似的画面、散碎支离的感受，电光石火般掠过他的脑海，可是，纵然它们的影响不容小觑，他最清楚的似乎却是在昨夜留下，隐隐刺痛的咬痕。并不痛——更像是Hannibal唇齿的留痕——Will缓缓用指尖划过，想起Hannibal那张脸位于他上方，用那双带有一抹赤色的眼睛心无旁骛地回望过来。

如果Hannibal和Jack现在在这儿，他们的反应会迥乎不同。Jack会因沮丧而气不打一处来，在心里对那些民权程序唉声叹气，又没法强迫雷诺兹医生说出她所知的一切，额头上则布满愤怒的皱纹。但这些都不会发生在Hannibal身上。Hannibal只会站在那里，在黑暗中倚身而立，泰然自若，面带一丝极淡的笑意看着Will；因为Hannibal比任何人都更加清楚这场游戏，这场狩猎，他甚至比Will更早意识到这一点。在新奥尔良时，他就用那双眼睛扫过他的脸，一语道破了他的心态： _钓鱼也是一种狩猎，不是吗？它需要谋略、恒心与耐心。无限的耐心：安置、投下诱饵，静待猎物自己上钩。告诉我吧，Will：如果事实证明你把鱼线投入了错误的水域，错过了与雕刻家当面对峙的机会，你会多失望呢？_ 一时间，Will将目光投向那扇沉重的橡木门，试图判断门后正在上演什么。也许她已经打算警告她弟弟了？也许Helena已经这么做过了。也许他——不管他是谁或者在哪里——已经知道了，网已经又收拢了几寸，而他的私敌正在向他逼近？

_若我们摆出捕猎者的姿态，那他们就是猎物手到擒来_ ，Will在口中低语着。从口袋里掏出一张废纸，他快速记下了刚那一眼瞥到雷诺医生手机后能记下的数字。然后他慢慢转过身，消失在黑暗的走廊里，脚步声久久回荡，直到本人被深沉的阴影彻底吞没。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：
> 
> 1\. “someone’s walked over my grave”是一句源自民间说法的俗语，表示当你情不自禁地发抖，打寒颤时，就是有人从你未来要躺的坟上走过了，和我们说的“当你打喷嚏时，就是有人在念你”类似。


End file.
